My Laker Baby
by Zac is my.Life
Summary: A sequel My Laker Boyfriend! Troy and Gabi have had there baby, now will they be able to handle the baby & keep there relationship strong? Will Troy be able to handle pressure from basketball? The baby? And staying with Gabi? Find out in My Laker Baby...
1. Home Sweet Home

**WARNING! If you have not read My Laker Boyfriend first you will be confused! This is the sequal to My Laker Boyfriend! So please go and read that first if you havent read it yet, then come back to read this one! **

**Disclaimer: The plot and Liam:)**** Oh and the other non high school musical characters.**

**This also takes place just days after the birth! So it takes off where it leaves off, :)**

**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Home Sweet Home

"Troy" I said giggling, "Scoot over!" I said we were currently sitting in the hospital room. Liam sitting on my lap, we were getting ready to watch the Laker game. It was wonderful to be a family; it was great to see Troy interact with Liam. Troy had gotten him into a Laker onsie today, which was on video tape.

"Brie, this bed isn't that big!" He said laughing; Liam was fast asleep in my arms. We were getting to leave tomorrow morning, which was exciting for us. We have been in the hospital for three days now, since Liam was a preemie.

"Don't you think I know that?" I asked giggling

"Yes, I think I know you know that!" Troy said kissing my temple.

I handed Liam too him which he cradled gently in his arms. I smiled and I grabbed my iPhone out. "I still havent even looked at those pictures from the beach." I told him, I did not even catch his attention he was so drawn into Liam. I smiled greatly and I took a quick picture of the two.

I smiled and I scrolled through the pictures to see on of the two of us with our avocado masks. I giggled and then I saw a picture of all three of us right after Liam was born. I still had the sweat beads on my forehead, Troy was beaming and Liam was sleeping. I felt small tears catch in my eyes; I had been emotional since the birth.

"Hey Brie, can you take Liam for a moment?" He asked, I nodded my head and then I let him lay on my chest. His small breaths going in and out. I smiled and kissed the top of his head. He had such a small head, such a small body. How could this small thing live inside of me? I sighed and I rubbed his small back.

Troy nudged my shoulder; I looked up at him to see him starring down at me. "What?" I asked

He gave me a smile and then handed me his cell phone, I looked at him confused then I pulled it up to my ear. "Hello?" I asked

"Congratulations!" was blown through my ear, I was a bit shocked but I knew who it was. I giggled and I looked down at Liam.

"Thanks everybody!" I said back, I looked up at Troy who winked at me. "Good Luck to you all too, have you seen pictures?" I asked.

"Only the one from Chad" somebody said in the background

"I'll send you guys another one, but you guys play hard tonight!" I said, they all said thanks and I hung up the phone. I grabbed my phone and I got the one of us three. I sent it to Kobe and he knew what to do.

I sighed and I looked at Troy who now had Liam again, it would go like this all day. From me to him to the crib back to me, we did not have anything better to do.

"So we need to figure out where the Liam is going to sleep," He asked me, I looked over at him to see that Liam was awake and squirming around in his arms.

"He is awake! Can I see him please?" I begged, he looked at me and then back at Liam, "Sure sure" he said handing him to me, I supported the back of his neck I pulled my sore very sore legs up to my chest to lay him flat on.

His eyes wondered around, his eyes looking straight into mine, "Gabs why don't when the boys get back go up the gym for the first practice and bring Liam." Troy said, I let my hands touch his body and then looked at Troy. "Sounds good to me, since we will probably be all cooped up anyways. They get back in what two days?"

Troy nodded his head, "Right before the first playoff game" He said letting his fingers run through his hair. I looked back at Liam who was shifting back to sleeping. I touched his nose and then I watched his lips flicker around while he slept.

There was a knock on our door and we both looked up to see Taylor standing there with Lucille, Jack, and a nurse. We waved them in and gave them a smile; they left us alone yesterday but the day before they were in and out all day. Which made me even tired, I was the most rested as I was right now.

"Hi!" I said I was more awake now then, I was the other day. Today was February 28th, playoffs starting in three days, which Troy had to get back too. Liam was born on February 26th his birthday.

"Hi Gabi" Lucille said, I smiled and then looked down at Liam who was flutter between sleep and open eyes.

He squirmed a little in my arms and then he opened his eyes, his bright blue eyes. I shook my head and then I looked up at the group, his little wail started to fill the room.

I tried not to panic a little but then the nurse stepped in, "Its time for Liam to eat," she said, I nodded my head biting my lip, Troy and I decided that we were just going to use formula instead of breastfeeding. We did not really want to even go there, he wanted to help with feeding and I did not want to use a pump and all.

"Troy you want to feed him?" I asked, he looked happy but then looked towards his mom, "Mom you want to? When is the last time you feed a baby?" He asked, she blushed but a smile was taken onto her face.

"Gabi could I?" she asked, I smiled at her, "Sure, I think Liam would love it" I said smiling, she then came over and took Liam out of my hands, his cry still echoing throughout the room, the nurse handing a bottle to Lucille. I smiled up at her and then Troy buried his nose into my neck. His arms were wrapped around me, "I can't wait to go home tomorrow," He said quietly

"How do you think Oreo is going to react?" I asked, he shrugged, "I don't know hopefully well," Troy, said

I smiled, "Yeah I hope she does too"

We all looked towards the screen in the room to see tip-off getting ready to happen, Troy turned up the volume a bit to hear the announcers.

"So here we go" we caught one of them saying, one of the people tipped the ball of and Chad took it down court. Passing it back and forth along the way.

"Now you see most of the regular guys right but it looks like we are missing somebody" John asked, "Yes John I think we are, Troy Bolton has been a little busy these last few days and is going to keep busy for 18 years." Austin said laughing; Troy and I looked at each other.

"That would be a little accurate," John, said laughing, "more like in a hospital"

"Now before his entire fan base freaks out," Austin said, we all laughed in the room. "He is not hurt he is probably on top of the world. On February 26th he had his first kid, at the age of 22 almost 23." John said reading off the card, Shit that is right, his birthday is March 14th.

"No joke, they named him Liam Troy Bolton," Austin added, "I knew he had a girlfriend but I didn't know she was the far along in pregnancy."

"I don't think they mentioned it, she also has a small body." John added, Troy and I giggled and we looked over at Liam and Lucille. Lucille was feeding him and Troy and was smiling. We then saw her start to burp him, "Damn you are a pro huh Lucille" I said, she brought up a smile.

Troy then turned down the volume when they went to a commercial, the Lakers winning by ten so far. "Ah, we are excited to go home tomorrow" Troy said

"We took that one blanket home that Liam used and we gave it too Oreo to see what she did." Jack said sitting on the couch with Lucille.

"What did she do?" I asked

"She took it and played with it smelling it for a while, and then she slept with it." I smiled, "Hopefully that is a good thing," I said with a smile.

We chatted for a while watching the Lakers play for the rest of the game watching them win easily. They came to take Liam for a while to make sure everything was okay with him still.

"Well we are gonna go, we will be at the house when you guys get home." Lucille said giving me a hug, then one to Troy.

"I would hope so; we are getting home like at seven in the morning. They are discharging us at 6:30." Troy said laughing, "Yeah, they are letting us go early." I added

She nodded her head, "Alright, well we will see you tomorrow morning, get a good nights rest now. You wont get one for a long time" Lucille said, Jack snorted, "More like 18 years" He said laughing, and we all looked at him.

"What! I was"

"Jack, just stop talking" Lucille said grabbing his hand, Taylor then came over towards us. "Thanks for letting me come and hangout" Taylor said giving me a hug.

"Taylor, you are going to be Liam's second mom" I told her, "Since you will be living with us and Troy will be away," I said drawing out a sigh and looking at him. He only looked around, "What are you talking about me?" He asked pointing to him I only shook my head.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning" she said pulling me into one last hug, I looked over to see that Troy was holding Liam getting ready to put him in a crib that was laying next to my bed. I sighed and I watched as they all left. It was a little after six at night.

Troy then sat down in a chair next to me, "You never told me where we were gonna have Liam sleep" Troy said

"I thought about our room while we finishing painting his room and the fumes are gone, then he would go sleep in his room." I said he nodded his head. "Unless we choose different later, it might be we like it the other way around." I told him, a yawn coming up my throat.

"I need to pick out his outfit for tomorrow," I said pushing back the blankets on my bed and letting my legs fall over the side of the bed. I was still extremely sore from all of this birth stuff, Troy helped me out and I looked down in my sweatpants and t-shirt I was wearing with some soft fuzzy socks. I took small steps and groaned at ever steps. They said I was going to have more pain since I had more narrow hips.

I grabbed my bags and made sure everything was packed and then Troys arms slide around my waist, "What you looking for?" he asked

"Nothing, I am just making sure I have everything, I bet we don't have the car seat" I murmured, "Yeah we do, my parents brought it up and helped me put it in." He said looking over my shoulder, I nodded my head. "Good, now what do we want to put him in tomorrow?" I asked

"Sharpay put the hint in that she left the shirt we gave her for Christmas in one of the bags; it's supposed to be like 75 degrees tomorrow." I nodded my head, "How about that blue one that said Bolton on the back, somebody got it for me at my baby shower." I said

He nodded his head, "Fine by me" He said turning back towards Liam; I turned too to see his arms in fussing around. They usually came and got Liam at nine thirty to put in the nursery for the night. It let Troy and I get some sleep before we had to take him home.

I then pulled out a pair of sweatpants then a pair of jogging shorts; I then pulled out a t-shirt that said mommy to baby Bolton on the back. It was a just like the onsie Liam would wear.

I made sure everything else was packed away and then I went to climb back into bed painfully. I smiled as Troy and Liam were looking at each other.

* * *

I smiled down at Liam who was awake in my arms; I was currently in a wheelchair going down to our car, which was waiting for Liam and me. I smiled and I knew Troy was waiting, it was 634 and we were getting to leave the hospital, which left scary, and nervous thoughts go through our mind.

I looked down at Liam once again and I let myself breathe, I know how to change and diaper and I know how to feed a baby. I know how to burp the baby. I told myself to relax; Lucille was going to stay at our place for a week to help us be adjusted. Jack and Jenni were flying back to New Mexico in three days, staying for the first play off game and then leaving.

When they rolled Liam and I out of the door, Troy was there leaning against the car. He then heard us looking up at us he smiled but I could see the nervous look in his eyes. His hand went to rub behide his neck and then he looked at the nurse. It was different to be outside; I took a deep breath and let the area around me sink in. I had been inside the hospital for four days. I was getting cabin fever.

"Thank you," He said

"Would you like me to stay and make sure the car seat is all in place?" She asked him, "Yeah, yeah that would be great" He said with a small smile, Troy let her over to the car seat side and then she checked it all out.

"It all looks good to me; I have done this multiple times to. So I think it is all set, I hope you have an amazing time with little Liam here." She said with a smile, I smiled and thanked her as she went inside, I got up carefully with Liam in my arms and I walked around to put him in his car seat. I lay him down carefully into the seat. I heard the trunk slam shut and I fumbled with the buckles moving his little arms so I could pull the strap over his body.

"Troy, I need your help," I said as I tried to figure out how to tighten the straps, they were loose on his body. Troy came around the corner and saw what I was fumbling with.

"Why don't you go over and get situated in the back, I will fix this okay?" He said pulling my into a quick kiss before I walked towards the other side of the car. The sun was just beginning to rise in the sky as we all got into the car. Troy locked all of the doors while I buckled my seatbelt in the back. I looked at Liam who was wide-awake and alert. He looked like he was getting ready to freak out too.

I fumbled for my bag and pulled out the camera to take a few pictures, he was under a blanket that the hospital gave us. It was somewhat soft but thin. I rubbed in between my fingers and I looked for his small toes. I let them rub between my fingers and I smiled as our car lurched forward and I watched as his lips quivered.

A soft cry left his mouth and I silently started to panic, I could see Troys eyes look at us through the rearview mirror. I looked down at him.

"Liam Whats wrong buddy?" I asked as he continued to cry a little louder with each passing second. I grew a bit more frantic but I searched through my bags looking for a pacifier. I finally found one from the hospital, they gave it to me in a case, which I pulled it out. I then grabbed it and turned back to Liam whose crying settled into a loud cry.

Troy kept giving me small glances as he drove down the highway towards the house, I tried to play the pacifier in his mouth, which did not work since he spit it right back out. I let my fingers run through my hair and I let my small hands find his small fingers. I said soothing words to him but nothing really worked.

I took a deep breath and looked Liam again who wasn't settling down all that much. When we drove down our street it was dead, we pulled into the driveway and when the car stopped Liam started to quiet down a little. I offered him his pacifier again and he took it this time. I took a deep breath again and then I looked up at Troy, "We have officially found out that Liam does not like car rides." I said laughing Troy gave me a smile.

"Who have no idea how nervous I am" Troy muttered, I laughed and laugh and then started to get out of the car. "Troy, the scariest thoughts are going through my head." I said he only shrugged as he started to get Liam's car seat out of the car. I grabbed all of the bags, well most of them and we headed inside.

"Home sweet home" I said taking a breath of our Vanilla air fresheners.

"Hello?" Troy called into the house; we started up the stairs and into the living room. When we got up there nobody was there yet, "They must all still be sleeping" I said as we entered the living room, it was still dark and quiet in the house. Troy placed Liam's carrier on the table and I placed the bags on the floor.

I looked at Liam to see him falling asleep, I sighed and I went to unbuckle him out of his car seat. "Troy I am gonna take him to our bedroom. Did you get the Bassinet into our room set up?" I asked him, he nodded his head, "Chad and my dad put it together before Chad left." Troy said heading towards the kitchen, I then heard him in the fridge and gathering water.

"Are you making coffee?" I asked him, my ears perking up as I lifted Liam out of his car seat. "Yeah?" he said

"Make sure there is enough for two, I am dying for a cup," I said as I let Liam's small headrest on my shoulder. Troy shot me a smile and I took Liam down the hallway and around the corner to our room. I opened it to see Oreo sitting on the bed; she wagged her tail and then pounced up. I smiled as her and saw the bassinet sitting next to my side of the bed. Our room was nice and clean and the bed made.

I smiled and I checked out the bassinet before I laid Liam in there. I laid him on his back and he shifted around for a moment before curling his fists and pulling his legs close to his body. I smiled and I placed a thin soft blanket over the half end of his body. I smiled and I turned on the video camera baby monitor. I grabbed the other end and I grabbed Oreo.

"Come with my sunshine, we are going to see daddy and eat some breakfast okay?" I said picking her up, I barely shut the door leaving a tiny crack. I sighed as I walked down the hallway the small pain still in my legs.

When I got closer to the kitchen I could smell the coffee brewing, it was nice now that I could have some instead of watching others drink it.

I walked into the living room with Oreo in my hands to see Troy half past out against the couch. I went over to him and crawled into his lap. I still had some baby weight on me, I lost seven pounds after birth and they told me no hard core exercising for six weeks. I could go for walks though I smiled greatly at Troy.

"So are you glad to be home?" I asked him quietly, he nodded his head before he sat up and then Oreo jumped into our laps.

"Has she met him yet?" Troy asked me, I nodded "kind of I didn't let her see him yet" I said, I placed the monitor on the table to see him sleeping. I smiled knowing he was going to wake up shortly to be feed; the nurses already told me he was one to wake up for sure. Troy and I only groaned in response.

"Gabi Troy?" we both looked towards the basement stairs to where Lucille was standing all dressed for the day, "I thought you guys weren't going to be home until 730ish?" she asked, Troy shook his head, "We were discharged at 630 this morning." Troy said she nodded her head.

"Well welcome home, where is Liam?" she asked, I smiled "He is in our room sleeping" I said, she nodded her head and then headed towards the kitchen. Troy and I followed her after getting up slowly. When we reached the top she looked at both of us, "How was the ride home?" She asked us, I laughed, "We found out that he doesn't like car rides." I said laughing Troy cracked a smile.

"Are you serious? Did he cry the whole way?" She asked, I nodded my head, "Yup and I had no idea what to do, I was panicking." I told her, Troy put his hand on the small of my back. "Oh need to worry honey, you'll get this all figured out." She said sending me a smile.

"So what are your plans for today?"

"To figure out a routine and try to get some sleep. We are not really letting visitors in today," Troy, said rubbing the back of his neck, I nodded along with him.

"Yeah, I guess he woke up six times last night in the middle of the night according to the nurses" Troy said, "Yeah Troy we need to figure out one of those schedules too." I said

"How about every other time?" He asked me, "Lucille how did you and Jack do it?" I asked

"Well when they were infants it was usually me because of breastfeeding so Jack and I never really had a schedule." She said Troy and I looked at each other.

"We will figure it out" He told me, I gave him a soft smile before I realized that Kyle had walked into the kitchen. "Hey sis" he said yawning, "Hey, I havent seen you since the other day" I said pushing his shoulder; he only gave me a brief smile. "Well I have been busy hanging out with Jenni; she was going to want to spend all day with Liam, that's all she can talk about." He said laughing.

Troy smiled and then he went over to the coffeepot and made three cups of coffee, he put some milk in two of them and then a little coffee mix in another. He handed me the one with milk and caramel coffee mix, the milk only to Lucille and black for him.

"How about a good breakfast for our first morning home as a family?" Troy asked me, I nodded my head, "Sure" I said, he then started to pull out the eggs and bacon. I got up onto a bar stool as Taylor came into the kitchen with her glasses perched onto her nose and papers filling her hands.

"Good Morning and welcome home" She said giving us all a smile, I smiled back and then she sat down next to me. I took a small sip of my coffee to taste the goodness sliding down my throat.

"Mmm…coffee sounds good can I get a cup?" Taylor asked I saw Troy nodded as he cracked two eggs, "Yeah give me just a second." Troy murmured

"Gabi what do you think of this hotel?" she asked pointing to one; I looked over to see her pointing to a Hilton. "Fancy" I said she nodded her head.

"That is what I thought too but I didn't know…" she started

"It would be a nice honeymoon hotel," I told her, and then a cup of coffee came sliding across the counter.

"Have you talked to Chad?" I asked her as she took a sip of coffee, "Yeah he is ready to come home and see Liam, he didn't like he only got to see him once before leaving." Taylor said I smiled greatly at how my friends all wanted to be around Liam.

It was truly perfect; I sighed as Troy came over and put a plate in front of me. He then let his arms drape around the front of my body. His lips kissing the side of my neck, "I love you Brie," He murmured, I giggled and then I turned to kiss him.

"Thanks for the amazing breakfast," I said giving him a kiss; he then looked at the monitor to see what Liam was doing. I gave Troy one last kiss.

It was nice to be home and not in the hospital, it was home sweet home.

* * *

**So there it was! The first chapter to the sequal to My Laker Boyfriend! Ahh did you guys like it? It was only the first chapter so it might have been a little boring but I promise it will get a little better! Remember they are all new to this baby stuff so it could be…chaos. Lol ****I hope you liked it and you all liked My Laker Boyfriend**

**I hope you guys can review like you did to My Laker Boyfriend so this story can be just as good in reviews and a better story! **

**So lets start it off right! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Another Basketball Loving Freak

Chapter 2- Another Basketball Loving Freak

I yawned as I lay in bed; I flipped over to see Troy sleeping on his stomach. I yawned again and Liam started to cry again. I groaned and I sat up, it was night two of being home and Liam was defiantly his father's child. Always wanting to eat.

I felt Troy move around next to me but I got up and picked him up, his small head wailing. His face growing even redder, he was just fed an hour ago. Troy turned on the lamp next to our bed and started to rub his eyes, "Liam bud what now?" Troy asked leaning against the backboard.

"Troy, go back to sleep you have practice later" I told him as I got out of bed. He probably needed to be changed.

"Babe, its seven in the morning, I have to get up anyway." He said I then turned to him, "Then can you take him really quick? I am going to grab him some diapers from the nursery which shit it still needs to be painted." I mumbled, Troy only looked at me and then nodded.

"Yeah, let me see him." He said I gave Troy to Liam who was not going to settle down. I padded down the hallway and into the nursery which was still brown and white, the blue cans were there waiting to be added. I grabbed a diaper and some wipes from the changing table.

As I got closer to the bedroom I could hear Liam's cry grow louder, my head started to pound a little. I walked back into the room and saw Troy-rocking Liam. I sighed and I handed him the diaper, "I am pretty sure it is your turn, I am going to take some Advil and a shower. Could you please just watch him for that long?" I asked Troy kissed my forehead.

"Go ahead baby" He said quietly, I gave him a smile and I turned to leave the room. I went into the bathroom and I looked around, of only two days of being home, it was messy. I yawned again and started to clean up the bathroom make up was thrown around. Towels on the floor, gel spilt over, and toothpaste stuck to the counter. We were usually flying around in the morning try to get somewhat ready. I grabbed the Advil to take two.

Yesterday we had to take Liam to get more vaccines and took him to his new doctor. Dr. Anderson who was very gentle with him, the shots that made him cries which made me nervous. Troy had to watch because I could not, I put my towel on the rack and started my water.

Liam was one to wake up in the middle of the night I have been home two days and gotten maybe 4 hours of sleep.

I stripped my clothes and I got into the warm water, I felt the stress and my body relax. I stood under the hot water for a good ten minutes before I started to wash my hair; I rinsed my hair then going to conditioner. I decided I was going to shave this morning, giving me a little extra time to shower.

I shaved my legs and rinsed my hair; I then stood again under the warm showerhead. I could feel my Advil kicking in so my head did not hurt as bad.

I shut off the water and I stepped out and wrapped the towel around my body. I looked at my curly hair in the mirror that needed to be cut. I walked out into our bedroom to see Troy and Liam on the bed. When I walked out Troy looked up at me, "Wow, isn't somebody looking gorgeous?" I blushed and got underwear and a bra out of the drawers.

I looked over at Liam who was sleeping in Troy's arms, "Did the diaper change do it?" I asked Troy looked up at me, "Yeah, it was, I also changed him into Chad's Laker shirt. He cried for a little longer and then started to fall back asleep." Troy said, I nodded my head and then Troy got up. He put Liam in the bassinet and then brought a coffee cup in front of me.

"Here you go," He said, I sent him a thankful smile. "Troy go get ready ok? We have to leave for the gym in an hour." I told him, he nodded his head and kissed my lips. "I will be just a minute, is my practice shirt clean?" he asked me, I snorted and started to laugh. "I'll take that as a no…" He said, "Troy, I havent touched the word laundry since the day before I went into labor." I said laughing; Troy smiled and shook his head.

"That's fine I just will have to wear it dirty" He said backing out the door, I nodded and then turned to my closet. I went in to quickly put on a pair of jeans and a Laker t-shirt. I slipped on a pair of flip-flops and walked back into our bedroom to see the bathroom door closed.

I went over to Liam to see him awake I smiled down at him. "Hey buddy!" I said, he gurgled and squirmed on his back. I leaned over to pick him up; I supported the back of his head and neck. His eyes shined up, "Want to go downstairs and see Grandma and Grandpa?"

His eyes flickered around in curiosity and his hands were closed in fists. I giggled at him as he squirmed around. I grabbed his blanket and I headed towards the living room with Liam in my hands. I heard chattering in the kitchen and laughter. I smiled as I entered the room.

"Good Morning everybody!" I said, they all turned to see me and smiled. Chad bounced out of his chair; he got in late last night.

"Gabster! Can I see Liam please?" He begged, I giggled and I nodded my head. "Sure Chad" I said walking over to him, he sat back down and I handed Liam to him.

"Gabi, I heard you were coming to the gym this morning," Chad said, his eyes meeting mine. I nodded my head, "Does the whole team know?" I asked

"No, just Taylor and I" He said with a laugh, I rolled my eyes and I got Liam's bottles and formula. I grabbed diapers and a change of clothes and stuffed it all into Troy's backpack. "Lucille, will you please watch Chad?" I asked

"Hey!" Chad protested, I only shrugged, "You know Chad, I think Gabi should give you a babysitter" Jenni joked; Chad only sent her a glare.

I shook my head as I walked out of the room; I headed back towards Liam's nursery and grabbed his car seat and two blankets. The Laker gym was freezing usually. I grabbed some of his wipes and a bib. I turned around to see Troy standing there in the doorway.

"Where is Liam?" He asked me, "Downstairs with Chad but no worries you mom is watching him." I said laughing, Troy laughed himself but then he came over, wrapped his arms around me, and placed his lips on mine. I dropped the car seat that held everything I grabbed in it. I let my hands wrap around his neck, I jumped up to let my legs wrap around his waist. His hands supported my butt.

His lips started around my neckline, "Troy we have to get back downstairs" I murmured, my eyes fluttering but he did not stop. "Gabi I havent gotten to do this for over nine months, I am pretty sure they can wait a minute." His breathing was labored and he kept going.

I then heard Liam's cry echo through the house, I pushed Troy off and I jumped down grabbing the car seat on my way. Troy groaned and leaned against the wall. I sent him a small smile and kept going. I hurried down the stairs to see Lucille holding him; I picked up a pacifier that I had grabbed up stairs. I passed it to her and she tried to give it to him but he rejected it. I held my hands out and Lucille handed him over.

He looked up at me with his blue eyes before screaming a little more. Troy came up behide me and he stroked Liam's head.

Liam looked behide me before cocking his head a little and then looking at Troy. I turned around and I handed Liam to Troy, he slowly started to settle down.

I showed him a thankful smile, "He is truly a daddy's boy," I said to him, Troy on shrugged "He loves his mommy just as much" He said, I smiled and I picked up the car seat that was set on the floor and put it on the counter. I put the rest of the other stuff in Troy's backpack.

"This will be our second car ride with Liam," I mumbled, "And we all know how the first one went." Troy said placing Liam in his car seat.

"I am guessing it didn't go well," Chad said getting up from the table, Troy and I looked at him now. "It was just a guess…"

I handed Troy on of the blankets to put over Liam, Chad then went bouncing up the stairs to grab his Laker bag, they had won all of there games on the road and there was a game tomorrow, which Jack and Jenni were staying for. Then they were flying home afterwards which Jenni was not looking forward too. Lucille was going to stay for another week or so.

I could not decide if I was going to go but I do not think I was, I wanted to keep Liam home and I did not want to get him a babysitter yet.

"Gabi can I ride over with you guys?" Chad whined Troy looked at him, "I was hoping you were driving so I could get a ride home with you. I don't think Brie and Liam want to stay at the gym for five hours." Troy said Chad only nodded his head. "True, true alright I'll follow you guys out." Chad said, Troy slipped his backpack on over his shoulder and then I grabbed Liam's car seat. I slipped my purse over my shoulder.

"Bye everybody!" we said walking out of the door, they waved back and we walked out the door. "You know that is all everybody can talk about Troy? Is Liam or Gabi?" Chad said tossing his keys in his hand, Troy leaned over and smirked, "Hmm really?" I asked

"Yup, really" Chad said, I opened the door to the 2011 Highlander and I placed Liam's car seat in the middle. Troy helped me get it locked into place. I smiled up at him, he leaned over Liam's car seat, and his lips pressed firmly on mine. I heard Liam gurgle from below us. I giggled against Troy's lips and I felt him smile.

I pulled back from Troy and looked down at Liam, "What do you feel left out?" I asked, his shiny blue eyes looking up at me, I giggled and I kissed his forehead.

"Gabs, are you going to sit in the back or up front with me?" He asked I jumped into the back, "In the back, since Liam is not too fond of this idea."

Troy laughed and got into the driver's seat starting the car, Liam already looked nervous. I sighed and then grabbed his pacifier, which was laying in his car seat. I placed it in his mouth, which he started to suck the pacifier. Troy gentle took the car out of the garage and Liam was so far so good.

"He isn't crying yet" Troy said looking into the rearview mirror, I only nodded my head silently; I reached under the blanket and played with his toes. Troy started to speed up and Liam did not like that as much, he started to move around but I leaned over to whisper in his ear some soothing words.

"Liam" I whispered, his little arms and legs squirmed around. His face growing a bit redder, he whimpers leaving his mouth. I let my hand drape over his head and let my fingers run through his small strings of hair. What I thought was interesting was that he had my color but Troy's like of hair. How it looked but just a different color.

His cried then filled the car, which made Troy look back, we were exiting the freeway and almost to the gym, he made longer than I thought.

Only thing I could do was rubbing his tiny feet and try to calm him down. Why did he hate cars so much? I shook my head and I let my head fall against the headrest. I felt the car come to a stop and Liam's cry was still in full mode. I heard Troy's car door open and I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Liam" Troy said coming around the side, opening Liam's door. I started to grab my stuff and opened my car door, I hopped out, I adjusted my jeans that were on my waist, and I went over to the other side of the car.

Liam's cry was not as loud anymore; it was more like a whine. Troy was messing with his hands; I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Come on superstar, go in there. I'll meet you in a minute." I said pushing him out of the way, "Hey!" he protested, I shrugged, "Am I acting like you aren't here?" He asked

"If you want to," I said, he nodded his head kissing my cheek. He then grabbed his bag and took off towards the gym. I smiled at his fast pace and I turned back to Liam who was gurgling again. I giggled and I kissed Liam's cheek and I unbuckled his car seat. I slung my purse over my shoulder before I picked up his car seat. I shut the door and locked it.

I headed towards the gym and I balanced Liam's car seat on my arm, I picked through my purse to try to find my card to swipe to get in the gym. I groaned as I kept going through it, I could not find it either.

I set down Liam's car seat in front of the door; I pulled my purse in front of my face looking for it. I finally found it towards the bottom under the pacifier and a burp rage. Is this what parenting is like?

I picked Liam back up and I went over to get the door to unlock. I walked in the gym to hear awhs coursing through the gym. I giggled and looked down at Liam.

"Liam I am guessing that is all about you." I said as I opened the gym door quietly and shut it quietly.

"Troy that is one cute kid." Somebody said, I could not figure out the voice, I giggled and I turned the corner.

"Jezz guys, who needs pictures?" I asked as I stepped into the gym, all of there heads turned towards me. Troy face had a grin plastered onto his face.

"Gabi!" Luke shouted, I walked forward and I went over to the bleachers. I set Liam's car seat on the bottom one.

"Now guys, he hasn't been around so many people yet." I told them, "So I don't know how he is going to react." I said Kobe looked at me.

"Our girls, both of them, freaked." Kobe said, I laughed, "Hopefully he wont, he already freaks out in the car." I said Kobe looked shocked.

"Really? Our girls loved it!" I laughed a bitter laugh, "Yeah don't even go there." I said I pulled Liam's blanket off his head, his blue eyes just waiting to look around. I felt the whole Laker body surround me. Troy jumped back behide his car seat and sat above him.

I giggled as he reached down to unbuckle him, "Damn, he is going to break some hearts some day." Kobe said leaning against me, I laughed as Troy pulled Liam out.

"Lakers! Why aren't we warming up?" Coach's voice boomed throughout the room, I could see him over all these tall Laker people but I as I watched Liam his eyes wandered around, he had big eyes. He then gave a toothless smile I was speechless. This was one of his first smiles; I brought out my camera and took a picture. Troy and him had the same look on there faces and it was a priceless moment.

"Well, well isn't it Mr. Bolton and his baby." Coach said, I turned to him and he saw me, "Gabi! How are you doing?" Tyler asked me, I sent him a smile.

"I am doing great," I said stepping aside, I saw Troy pass Liam to somebody. "So is Troy being as whipped as usual?" Tyler asked me, I giggled, "Oh of course!" I said, "But its you people who are going to drag my wonderful boyfriend away from me" I pouted.

Tyler shook his head, "Yeah, yeah we only have about a month more of this. No worries" He said, I laughed, "Yeah a month" I said

"Guys, I will give you 15 minutes but that is 15 more minutes of practice." Coach yelled I heard the gym rise with sighs.

"Hey Gabs! Heads up!" Somebody yelled I turned around to see a basketball whirling towards my body. I shrieked and I backed up and then hit the floor.

I hit the floor with a thud and the ball swirled over my head. I huffed, breathe, and looked up to see Luke standing above me, "What the hell?" I asked him, he only shrugged "I didn't mean to!" He told me admittingly

"Umhmm sure!" I said raising my hand up so he would help me up, He pulled my body up and I grabbed the basketball. I then went over to sit by Troy who was sitting next to Kobe who was holding Liam.

"Damn, I miss babies" he said, I smiled and I tossed the basketball around in my hands. When Liam caught my eye, he started to squeal. I looked around and then Kobe looked at us, "Uh?" Troy started and Kobe laughed.

"Wow, two geniuses at our hands" Kobe mumbled, I glared at him; "I would throw this basketball at you if you didn't have my son in your hands." I told him, Kobe laughed and then handed Liam back to Troy. Liam looking around and then I showed Troy the basketball, Liam squealed again. Troy and I glanced at each other; I moved the basketball closer to him. Liam smiled again, kicked his small legs, and tried to reach out his arms in helplessness.

"Oh lord" I muttered, I then fell back against the bleachers, "I already have another basketball lover" I said, Troy bellowed a laugh and then placed Liam in his car seat, the Lakers all starting to warm up.

"Ahh…so he did get his dads genes in the department." He said laughing buckling him in, I sighed and then I looked down at the court.

"I didn't think that side would show so soon." I mumbled, Troy laughed again; he stood up and brought me into a kiss.

"You have been very sexual today" I mumbled to him, he only smiled and gave me one more kiss. "Coach I am going to walk gabs out!" Troy shouted, as he picked up Liam's car seat. I pulled my bag over my shoulder and followed them out. As we got closer to the door, Troy stopped.

"Why did you stop?" I asked

"Shit" He mumbled setting down Liam's car seat. I looked to see Liam starting to slowly fall asleep. He was going to want to eat here shortly eating almost three hours ago or a little longer.

"Damn paparazzi" Troy muttered, he reached into his pocket of his basketball shorts. "Gabs do you have the keys? The damn paparazzi showed up and I don't you or Liam getting hurt." He said, I nodded my head and I pulled the keys out of my jeans pocket.

"Troy do we stay here or go somewhere else?" I asked, Troy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Stay here okay? Put an extra blanket over Liam so the lights won't bug him alright?"

I nodded my head and Troy then kissed my forehead, "I am going to try to get them to move but I don't know how that is going to work, damn I wish we had another entrance." Troy whispered playing with the keys.

I smiled, seeing him here freaking out because he was so concerned for Liam and me. It made me realize he does care about me more than anything he does.

"Troy goes; I will keep Liam close to me okay? I will put on somebody's shopping list cute baby sunglasses" I joked; he laughed and kissed my head once more. "Alright, I will be back in just one second. I will wave you guys out okay?" He said I gave him a reassuring smile. "Troy it will be fine"

Troy headed out of the building; he pushed through the paparazzi and dashed his way to the car.

I grabbed the blankets for Liam; I put both of them over his small fragile body and covered up his eyes, his small protests coming from underneath his blanket.

"Oh Liam just for a minute baby" I said to him, I sighed and let my fingers run through my curls. When I saw Troy, pulling up I picked up Liam's car seat and I started towards the door. Troy waved me out, I pushed it open, and they all turned towards me. I put my head down and I held Liam's car seat close to my body.

"GABI IS TROY REALLY THE FATHER?"

"HEY HONEY LOOK UP!"

"IS THIS LIAM?"

"CAN WE GET PICTURES?"

"HEY! Everybody fuck off!" Troy yelled coming over to us, he grabbed Liam's car seat from my hands. Our hands brushing each other. Troy guided us both out of the pack and I quickly got into the car while Troy put Liam into the back of the car.

"Brie be safe alright? Text me when you get home so I know you got home or I will worry sick." He said as he kept getting Liam hooked in.

"Okay" I said simply, they started to surround the car and I knew this was going to happen. I should not have taken Liam out at not even a week.

"I love you Brie" He paused and then he kissed my cheek, "I wish you luck with the ride home" He said, I laughed and nodded. He then waved good-bye telling Liam bye. When Troy shut the door I quickly looked them, I was glad the windows were tinted.

I honked my horn to warn them to get out of the way before I pressed my foot against the pedal of the car.

Liam's soft cries carried through the car and I wanted to get home quickly. "Liam" I said softly let my voice carrying out through the car. We had five or so more minutes until we were home.

I switched lanes and turned on my blinker to turn down the street. I turned the street and I saw more paparazzi in front of my house. I groaned as I wanted to open the gate but I did not want to let them in. I pulled my car closer and I opened the gate, pulled my car through and quickly shut the gate. None of them passing through, knowing there boundaries.

"Liam bud we are home" I said, his cries did not stop when I stopped the car in the garage. They did not stop when I pulled his car seat out of the car. "Are you hungry buddy?" I asked as I entered the house, it smelled nice and clean.

I tossed my keys up onto the table, a little yawn escaping my throat. I set my bag down and I put Liam's car seat on the counter. I pulled back the blankets to see his face red from his crying. "Liam buddy you need to stop" I said unbuckling his seatbelt. His fists were clenched tight together and his legs were squirming.

I grabbed a pre-made bottle out of the refrigerator; I picked up a pan and filled it with a little water. I set it on the stove and set the timer for one minute. I went over and grabbed Liam out of car seat and I rocked him back and forth. I then grabbed a bib and placed it around his chest. I grabbed the burp cloth just as the time was beeping off.

I grabbed the bottle, turning off the stove and headed towards the living room. I then saw the note hanging on the wall.

_Went to the store and out to lunch. Be back later, Lucille. _

I smiled and I plopped down on the couch, Liam's cries not stopping. My head started to pound but I only looked down at him with a smile. I turned the TV on which was on sports center which I felt it was always on. I switched it to a DVR episode of Bachelor that I was behide on.

Once I was settled, I started to feed Liam, which took care of the crying. I talked to him gently as he ate his food. When he started to move his hands around rapidly I pulled the bottle from his mouth and I started to burp him.

My phone started to single I got a text message, shit I totally forgot to text Troy! I placed Liam on my shoulder and began to burp him. I dug for my phone in my hoodie pocket to see it was from Troy.

_Are you home? –Troy_

_Yes. Got busy with Liam, I am sorry I did not text you soon. –Brie_

After I finished texting Troy, I set my phone down on the couch; I kept trying to burp Liam. It took him a full five minutes before he decided to burp. I gently got up from the couch when Liam was done so I could change him and then put him down for a nap. He had been up at lot this morning, which surprised me.

I headed to the nursery with Liam in my arm that was almost asleep. I did not want him asleep quiet yet because I did not want to wake him up.

I opened the nursery door to still see the can of paint sitting in the middle of the room. I sighed knowing Troy and I needed to start that whole project. I grabbed the new diaper, wipes, and an onsie for him to sleep in.

Then I placed him on the changing table, I quickly sheared his clothes then I changed his diaper. He fussed while I put the onsie on over his arms. A cry leaving his mouth, I kissed his forehead and put a pacifier in his mouth, which he instantly began to suck on. I picked Liam back up and headed towards our room.

When I got into the the room with a push of my hip I placed him in the bassinet. I turned on the monitor, "Go to sleep Liam" I whispered. I stroked the top of his head while he started to drift asleep. I grabbed the camera next to the bed to take a few pictures.

I yawned and decided maybe I should get some sleep; I then turned to see the loads of laundry that were piling up. I sighed softly and I grabbed them all up. I headed downstairs to see the bachelor still playing. I paused it and then I headed into the laundry room to toss a load of laundry in.

After that I went into the kitchen to grab some food to eat, I havent eaten since the yesterday night. I pulled out an apple and a granola bar. I grabbed a bottle of water and I went over to the couch. I grabbed my zebra striped blanket, which knocked my cell phone to the ground.

I groaned as I know had to pick it up, I bent over to grab it and I saw a text from Taylor asking if I needed anything and that it was almost noon.

_Umm...how about some subway? _

I placed the baby monitor on the table beside me; I restarted the bachelor to see them in Costa Rica. I sighed softly knowing that I would be going to Australian in the next couple of months.

I snuggled closer to my blanket; I listened to Brad talk on the TV and the hum of the washer from upstairs. I felt my eyes drifting to a close.

* * *

I jerked up from my sleep when I heard Liam's cry carry though the baby monitor, I looked up at the TV to see the bachelor still playing. My eyes darted towards the clock to see it was twelve thirty. I yawned as I got up and looked at the monitor to see Liam squirming around and crying. I rubbed my eyes as I started up the steps, when I got to my room the crying was loud.

When I walked into my room, I rubbed my forehead, which was growing a huge headache. I went over to his crib to see his small face all pinched up.

"Aww Liam" I said, I bent over to grab him, which he gladly accepted. His small body clung to me and he kept crying into my chest. I sighed softly as I did not feel his diaper, which did not smell, nor did it feel wet. He had eaten three ounces of food right before he slept too.

I padded back down to the living room to see that Taylor and Lucille were both home; Taylor was holding a subway sandwich bag in her hand while Lucille had groceries.

I rocked Liam in my arms but it did no good, I placed his head on my shoulder and carried him that way. When Lucille saw me, she looked at me for a moment.

"Has he been fed?"

"Yea"

"Changed?"

"Yea"

"Sleep?"

"That is where I got him from; we both fell asleep for probably thirty minutes." I said, Lucille only nodded her head, "I think I'll let you figure this one out" She said

I closed my eyes and nodded my head as I took Liam back to the living room. Hmm…do I have the video of Troy and I still? Maybe hearing dad's voice…

I quickly grabbed my phone and I looked through all of my videos, I then found the one of Troy talking to me. It was not anything bad but it was something.

I turned it on and put it on loud so Liam could hear, his cries started to get shorter and not as loud. I lay back on the couch so he could snuggle close to me. I kissed the side of his small head and I let the video of Troy keep playing until finally he stopped crying. I smiled at my quick and good thinking.

Lucille came in and looked at us, "What did the trick?" she asked

"Troy's voice" I told her, she cocked her head to the side, "How?"

"I had a few videos of us goofing around." I said, "Ahh…"

He started to fall asleep again so I decided to get up carefully to take him to our room. I climbed the stairs and walked down the hallway. When I got close enough I looked at Liam to see him curled up in my arms. His head resting peacefully on my chest and I did not want to move him.

I walked back to the living room and layback on the couch again, carefully sliding the blanket back over my body. Liam's soft breathing comforting to my ears.

"Hey Gabs you wanna eat?" Taylor asked, I looked back at her and shook my head.

"Nah…I don't want to wake Liam up to put him back in his crib." I said to her, "Alright right I will just put it in the microwave okay?"

"Thanks" I said smiling at her

* * *

I groaned in frustration as I watched him cry and wail, I had fed him again and changed his diaper but it led to more crying. Troy was due home any minute and maybe he could help, Lucille needed to run somewhere and Taylor house hunting.

I glanced over my shoulder to see it was close to five, Troy got out of practice at 445. I walked Liam around the house, which was not working, I talked to him, I changed his clothes, and I swaddled him in a blanket.

When I heard, the garage door lift and Oreo take off running I sighed of relief.

"Hey Oreo-" I heard Troy start but stop, "Brie?" He called; I turned from the kitchen and walked into the living room where he was standing. His face was a little red, his hair all messed up, and his blue eyes shining. He took two steps before he reached Liam and me.

"Here let me see him" He said, I gave him Liam in thanks. Troy then walked around with Liam for a moment before he decided to sit next to me. Liam's cries had not slowed down and it started to worry me.

"Troy" I started but he swooshed me; I looked at him as he begins to just play with Liam. Gosh, why in the world did I not think of that?

Liam's cries slowly settled down but before you knew he was smiling again, I nudged Troy's shoulder. "What the hell? How come I couldn't think of that?" I asked

He laughed and he grabbed my hand, "Maybe because you are so stressed or the crying was just getting to you. Sometimes things cloud your head Gabi, you changed him, fed him, and you said he woke up from sleeping." He said, "Which I am betting you havent got much of?"

I nodded my head as he played with my hand. "And the last time you ate a meal?" He asked, I groaned and tried to get up but Troy's hand pulled my back down.

"Brie, I am just worrying about you," He whispered into my ear, causing a shiver to run up and down my back.

"Troy, don't you think I know that? But I have to watch Liam, and I have to feed him first, and by the time I get to do something he is crying again." I said tears started to bubble in my eyes; Troy looked down at Liam who was slowly started to sleep again.

He got up and went upstairs with Liam in hands. I set back on the couch and let a few tears run down my cheeks. When Troy came back in the living room, he did not have Liam but he did have a baby monitor.

He then kicked his shoes off and sat down next to me; he pulled me into his lap and let his head fall on my shoulder.

"Hey, hey" he started which made my tears run faster; I curled in a ball on his lap, my head buried in his chest. His strong hands lay on my back.

"Gabs, what's wrong?" He asked me but truth was I did not even have an answer for him.

"I don't even know" I said, my tears letting up a bit, I pulled my head up to look at him, "I mean you can get Liam quiet in minutes while it takes me century's. You have no idea how hard that is, I mean you come up with the perfect solution in seconds while it takes me minutes." I said letting my head fall against his chest once more.

"Brie, Liam loves you and you know that. I came in here with a fresh head you have been dealing with his crying for a while. Just give it some time okay? Why don't you go sleep for a little bit and then eat something?" He whispered into my ear, I didn't move from my spot.

"Will you hold me" I whispered, I could feel him smile from here, "Of course but do you care if I turn on basketball?"

"Sure but you turned Liam into a basketball freak…Now I have two basketball loving freaks that I love" I whispered, he laughed and kissed my forehead.

* * *

**There was chapter two! ****Now I hope you all liked it but I promise things will get more dramatic and better. I promise, the beginning of the story always seems to be the hardest for me! I tried to make it longer since I got 31 reviewss! Oh yess! I love you all! ****I hope I can get another 31 reviews too! When I posted the first chapter the next morning I woke up with 63 emails, I thought my eyes hadnt adjusted yet…lol ****You also got me to 58 alerts! That's amazing guys! ****I love you all so much! I believe this story might be bigger than My Laker Boyfriend!**

**Also! On other note you are probably wondering that I said last chapter playoffs were starting in three days but...i lied. They arent, I dont why I decided that but they arent starting! Sooo sorry for the confusion but they wont be starting for another month of so. I did some extra research and found the real schedule to see when everything started and ended. I am a little off on dates but I will make it better in this story! :) Thanks so much for understanding! :) **

**Keep up the Reviews! **


	3. Jealousy

Chapter 3- Jealousy

"Mom seriously thanks for all your help but we got it!" Troy said picking up his moms bags, I swallowed hard realizing she was leaving and in three days, Troy was leaving for away games. Please do not let me forget to mention Taylor and Chad just found a house to live in. So they were packing up everything and moving out here shortly.

"But Troy…" Lucille said, "Shh!" Troy said walking out the door, Lucille sighed and I lay back against the couch. Liam was ten days old, he was already getting a little bigger each day, I took so many pictures a day it was not funny. Lucille turned to me, "Can you believe him!" She pointed at him as he tossed a bag into the car.

I laughed, "Hey, I loved every minute you were here but I have no clue why he is acting like this." I said she rolled her eyes, "Probably because his Uncle Mason is coming into town and he doesn't want his mom here to ruin it." She said

"You know, I have heard so much about him but have never met him" I said, Lucille laughed and sat down next to me. "Troy and him are very close. He couldn't make it too the Christmas Party last year because he was on business in Spain, we are all going down to his beach house in South Carolina after Troy's playoff games."

"Oh really?" I said, "My wonderful boyfriend has yet to mention this to me"

"Because he doesn't know yet" Lucille said, "I didn't think are going to tell him until his birthday which his uncle promised to fly in for, but if you want to you can tell him." She looked behide her to see Troy slamming the trunk shut. "He isn't married or any kids so Troy became his kid. For one whole summer, I swear I never say him, Mason ran a basketball camp in the summer, which only ran, two weeks but Troy would go to single one. He would hang with Mason all summer and in the winters he did extra practice with him." She said shrugging

"Really?" I said, I nodded my head along with it, I saw Troy walk into the door. "Mom! You are going to miss your flight!" Troy said walking over, I rolled my eyes and then looked up at him, "Troy, I cant believe your girlfriend of five years, close to six has yet to meet Mason!" Lucille said looking up at him.

Troy smiled before looking down at his mom, "Well, since in high school I only saw him for practices and Gabi didn't go to those, he only went to the big holidays and maybe a birthday here and there. I went to his camps in the summers for that month but Gabi didn't go to that…" Troy kept rattling off things, "He came to fifteen of my college games, but I usually didn't know until after the game when he showed up in the locker room. By the time I got back to campus Gabi was either asleep or somewhere with the girls." Troy said shrugging

"So out of all of these times he has seen you, you havent thought for him to see me?" I asked, he only looked to his sides, he then sighed before sitting on the floor in front of me. "Okay truth?" He asked

I nodded my head and so did Lucille, "He has yet to like one of my girlfriends and I didn't want him to scare you off Brie" He said shrugging, "Does he know I had your kid?" I asked Troy looked down but then up at his mom before swallowing, "He doesn't even know I have a girlfriend but he does know I have a kid, he thought it was a one night stand." Troy admitted, Lucille gasped, "Troy! How could you keep something like that from him?"

My mouth fell a little, "I don't know mom but every time I knew he was going to some family thing I made sure Gabi didn't go, I always told him it wasn't necessary to come to my parties for family. When he insisted I told Brie it was a family only thing but since I always had a huge party for my friends it was usually fine." He stopped to think for a moment before continuing.

"Gabi didn't like practices so that was good but when we were in off season Brie" He started, "When I told you I had a practice it was always with him. Sometimes we would skip basketball and just talk and talk about everything. I still talk to him about everything; I mean we have so many secrets with each other."

I still could not believe his favorite uncle, his practically dad does not even know we were together! "So he bought the whole it was just a one night stand story?" I asked

Troy sighed and grabbed my hand, "No, he didn't but I finally got him to change the subject." Troy said, "But when he gets here in a few hours…and he has dropped many hints that he knows"

"Were you going to tell me about this?" I asked

"Well yes…but not until a little later." He said, "Troy I have known about Mason since we started, God that's all you could talk about on our second date about how cool he was. You have showed my pictures, why would he not like me?" I asked

"Well, he is just like my dad, Basketball first and then girlfriends but in my life Brie its Girlfriend…Liam…then basketball. It's the least most important thing to me." He said I smiled softly at him, how could you be mad at him when he says things like that?

"I think I should stay…" Lucille said, "Mom why is there a need to stay?" Troy asked

"I don't want Mason to make Gabi upset or something." Lucille said, "He is only here for three days mom! I havent seen him in forever, we Skype the other night, we talked yesterday." He said, "I am here for Gabi…not you"

"Lucille you don't have to" I said, she only shook her head, "I really think I should"

"Mom, I will protect Gabs, trust me and if Uncle Mason gets to rough I know how to handle him mom…please!" Troy said, Lucille sighed and stood up, "Fine but I better go say bye to little Liam" she said, Troy smiled and sat down next to me. "When you go up there if he is awake can you bring him down here?" Troy said Lucille nodded as she headed up the stairs.

"I hope he likes you," He whispered into my ear, I laughed, "I hope he likes me too" I said, he smiled and played with my hair. "So you mother told me after you win the championship game that we are all going to South Carolina to your uncles beach house." I told him, Troy had a huge smile on his face, "Are you serious?" He asked

I laughed, "Yeah, why?"

"I havent been to that beach house since senior year of high school, usually the family goes every year for all the holidays except Thanksgiving and Easter. We also have a family reunion down there." He said smiling,

"Where is Thanksgiving usually?" I asked

"It rotates"

"But your parents came here last year? And Christmas it wasn't at the beach house," I said

He nodded his head, "It was at my Aunt Meg's house in Texas but my parents wanted to come here to see our new house and us. Christmas they came here too, that is why they had that party for later because they still had it at the beach house. I just saw my Uncle Mason two weeks ago on the road; he surprised me at one of the games." Troy said

"Wow really?"

Troy nodded his head, "I forgot to mention that to you but yeah," He said, I played with his finger before I saw Lucille coming down the stairs. Liam was in her hands and his arms curled together.

"It was a long night last night" I said yawning, Troy nodded his head, "That it was, I mean how long did it take for that one?" He asked

"Two hours" I said, Troy laid his back against my back, Lucille came into the room and she handed my Liam, "I cant believe I am leaving him" She said pouting, "We will send lots of pictures, I promise" I said, Liam's eyes wondered around his hands gripping mine. I smiled at him and swayed him in my arms.

"Fine" she said, Kyle walked into the room with a bag over his shoulder. "Troy…Gabi can I go back to New Mexico with Lucille?" He said shifting his weight, I sighed and looked at Troy, "I don't see why not, I mean your school is there but it has to be okay with Lucille." I said, Troy put his hand on Liam's head, "We had it all planned…" Lucille said laughing, "He just had to ask you"

"Of course you did," I said

Troy helped Kyle out to the car and Troy waved them off as they drove away. I waved from the window and they waved back, Troy jogged into the house and he looked at me once more.

"I am so excited! I can't wait for you to meet Uncle Mason" He said, "He does know about Liam and how he stays with his mother most of the time but I still see him. He saw those pictures on the magazine of us two but he waved it off as me being like him." He said rolling his eyes.

I laughed, "So being nice came from him?" I asked, "What are you saying I am not nice?" He said jokingly

I snorted, "Very funny Troy" I said sarcastically, we both sat down on the couch, Troy put his arm around my back. I laced my legs over Troy's and Troy grabbed Liam's hand.

"Ha-ha very funny" He said, trying to keep a serious face but it did not work and he started to laugh. I laughed with him too Liam caught on and smiled. He kicked his legs around before Troy and I laughed at him. "I don't know how he is going to deal with you being gone," I said after a moment

Troy sighed deeply, "I don't know either," he let his hand run through his hair, "I didn't expect him to be such a daddy's boy," Troy said

"Hey, he has his moments with me"

"I think he is undecided"

I laughed, "Mhm…undecided"

~T&G~

"Is Liam asleep?" Troy asked peeking over my shoulder, I nodded my head, "Yes finally." I said to him, his uncle Mason was going to be here soon and Liam was due for a nap.

"Do you want me to take him up to our room?" He asked I shook my head, "I was going to keep him down here in his play pin thing."

"Ok, you want anything from the kitchen?" Troy asked

"A nap?"

"I don't think the kitchen supplies that"

"I wish it did," I said giggling, he laughed and I got up from the couch. "You know I wish it was like that where you could ask for a nap and we got one."

I placed Liam down, "Ha very funny"

He grinned, "No but do you want to go take a nap? You have some nasty bags growing under your eyes." He smirked; I placed the blanket on top of Liam before whirling around to look at him. "You think you're funny huh?" I said

He only winked before bring me into a quick hug, "I think you are beautiful, that's what I think." His voice said into my ear, I smiled and let my head fall backwards, "Oh really Mr. Bolton?" I said

"Mhm…no doubt about it" He whispered, his lips leaning down to contact mine, I pressed back and let my hands wrap around his neck. I was leaning backwards and Troy bending down, his hands and arms totally supporting me up.

"Troy?" I jumped from surprise and Troy jumped, I suddenly found myself falling towards the floor. I shrieked before I hit the floor with a thud, and then followed by a cry from Liam's area of the room.

"Shit, Gabs you okay?" He asked pulling me up from the ground, I rubbed the back of my shoulder which hit the ground first. Liam's cries grew louder before I finally turned towards him. "Liam babe I am coming" I told him standing up on my two feet, I walked over and I picked him up.

"Troy may I ask?" I turned around to see a person about Troy's height 6'5ish, he had blue eyes, brown hair that was spiked and looked around 35. He had muscles and lips like Troys.

"Uncle Mason!" Troy said surprised, "I totally forgot what time you were showing up" Troy said running his fingers through his hair. "Oh really now? Is this the nanny?" I wanted to kick him but I then had to think that he did not know yet...it was more Troy's fault.

"Uhm…" Troy started to rub the back of his neck, "Why the heck are you nervous?" his uncle asked, Ahh…so he is not the only one to notice his little habit huh?

"Gezz…you both known me too well" He mumbled, "No Uncle Mason this is my girlfriend Gabi and my son Liam who is Gabi's mother." Troy finally said

His Uncle looked shocked for a moment, "I thought you havent had a girlfriend since that one girl…uhm-Becky?"

"No I think my last one was-"

"Her name was Allison" I muttered through my teeth, I am sure Allison still hated me to this day.

"Oh yeah" they both said together, I rolled my eyes.

"How long have you been dating?" Another rub at his neck, "Close to 6 years…" Troy said

I thought Mason was going to freak, his eyes popped out of his head they bugged out so much. "What? You didn't happen to tell me this?" His voice boomed, scaring Liam and making him jump. I held him closer to me as he curled back into his ball.

"Uncle Mason! You hated ALL of my girlfriends and Gabi was different, I made sure you two did not meet; I made sure I had reason to which she was now. I didn't want you to scare her away like all the rest of them!" Troy said taking a step or two closer to him while Liam and I took a step back.

Mason sighed and he then plopped down on the couch, "Okay, I understand but 6 years?"

"Yeah, that girl I was talking about on my first interview was her…"

"Damn I should have known! You known I have dropped hits about your having a girlfriend"

"Nope, that is Gabs" He said sending me a smile, I smiled back and I rocked Liam some more. When he rocked back to sleep I put him back in the playpen.

Mason had put his stuff down and settle down on the couch, when I turned around Mason looked at me. Troy was looking at us with nervous glances.

"So you went to high school with Troy?"

"February of sophomore year"

"Hmm…that would mean Troy and I were in the middle of our training sessions and that same summer he missed two summer camps that he said he was going to go to."

"I told you had other plans and I went to that one" Troy budded in

Mason glanced over at him, "Really…that's when all of a sudden you started to tell me that I shouldn't come to your birthday parties but Troy you are basically my only kid I could never say no."

"Which that was never really the problem, she only came to my friend parties"

He nodded his head, "She just met the rest of the family not to long ago, and they barely know her. That's because I was scared of her running away because of you." Troy said, I felt my cheeks blush, that is why it took so long to meet them.

Mason ran his fingers through his hair once again, "Troy what girlfriends did I run off?"

"Maddie, Carly, Tish, Macy, oh and lets not forget Allison." Troy told him, Mason looked at him funny, "How?"

"Come on! You always freaked when I brought a new girlfriend around, I cannot believe Allison stayed as long as she did. You always yelled at me to focus on basketball and then I would push them away. As soon as I meet Gabi I knew I couldn't do that to her…so I made sure of it." Troy said shrugging, "Now we have a kid and living happily."

Uncle Mason stared me down, "You seem like a nice girl but I hope you don't mind me being around." He said

"N-no problem at all" I said

"Good, I am moving out to California" He said

"What? Are you serious?" Troy asked, Mason nodded his head, "Yeah, I thought you would have liked that"

"You don't know how much I miss you," Troy said, Mason cracked a smile, "I swear I could never get rid of this punk," Mason said standing up; he went over to shove Troy.

Troy laughed and then brought him into a hug, "Where are you moving too?"

"San Diego but closes enough right?"

"Damn right! Where were you last…Austin?"

Mason nodded her head, "Yep, that would be it but hey about two hours away now!"

"Do you already have a house?"

"Yeah, all of my stuff is being moved there as we speak."

"So that's the reason you are staying for three days?" I asked him, he nodded his head, "Which I appreciate"

"Well you have to meet your nephew Liam after he wakes up and I am dragging you to the Laker gym to watch us practice." Troy said, I rubbed my eyes and let a yawn escape my mouth.

"Somebody is tired," Mason, said, I smiled and I let my arms cross over my body, "Is Liam just like Troy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Waking up every four hours on the dot to eat?"

I busted out laughing, "Are you serious? Troy was like that?" I asked laughing, Mason started laughing himself, "Yes, Lucille called me once told me to come over because Troy would not stop waking up every four hours to eat. I came over like almost everyday to give Lucille a break." He said glancing over to the playpen, "That's how Troy and I got so close"

I smiled and I felt Troy's arms wrap around me, "Yeah, Liam does wake up on the dot. It drives me insane," I mumbled, Mason laughed and we both sat down on the couch.

"Now why don't you go sleep until Troy and I leave. Troy and I can take care of the baby."

I glanced around before I looked at Mason, "For real? I havent gotten more than five hours of sleep in the last ten days" I started, Mason entrusted me again, "Oh come on! Go sleep! Troy is the dad right? I mean how hard can it be?" Mason said

I giggled as I turned and headed towards my room.

~T&G~

"Gabs" somebody whispered, "Gabi" I groaned as I tossed onto my stomach, "Brie" I opened my eyes to see Troy staring at me, his hair blown back a bit. "What time is it?" I mumbled I buried my head back into the pillow.

"Uhm…around twoish" he said, I got an hour.

"An hour?" I whispered, he glanced around before his eyes landed on my. "Liam is crying and we changed his diaper and feed him which he didn't want." Troy said

I rolled my eyes before I sat up, I rubbed my eyes and Troy lips caught mine. "I think he wants you."

I smiled and I stood up, my sweats rolling falling a little. I shoved my hands into my pockets and I searched for my phone, I glanced around to see it lying in the bed. I picked it up and let it fall into my pocket; Troy guided me downstairs and into the kitchen to see Mason holding a crying Liam and his arms rocking him.

I giggled and I looked at him, "Easy huh?"

"I forgot how to handle infants!" he whined, I laughed and he handed Liam to me. I let his head to lie on my shoulder; I bounced a little and kissed the side of his head. I felt my phone start to vibrate, "Troy can you get into my pocket and get my phone?"

He nodded his head and reached down to grab it. "It's from Pay," he said sliding the bar over, "Want some company? I havent seen Liam since the hospital, frowny face." Troy said to me, I smiled, "Tell her and Zeke to come down"

Liam began to calm down and he bubbled of joy for a moment, I padded towards the living room and I grabbed a blanket. I sat down on the ground, I spread the blanket out, and I laid Liam on top of it. I let him rest at my feet and I played with his hands.

He squirmed around before Troy came into the room, his practice t-shirt on and a bag slung over his shoulder. I glanced up and gave him a smile, "bye superstar, have fun!" I said waving

He gave a brief smile before bending down and kissing Liam's forehead and then he kissed my lips. "I love you and have fun. Here is your phone and it is just Sharpay," he said

I winked at him and he stood, "She said to have Liam and yourself ready to go somewhere" He said shrugging, I looked at him funny, "Hey her words not mine"

~T&G~

"Sharpay why are we doing this?" I asked as I pushed Liam's stroller throughout the store.

"Gabs when is the last time you left that house?" she asked

"When I took Liam to the Laker's gym but that was chaos and he doesn't like car rides." I told her as we went up and down Target.

"Yeah, I will remember that next time" she said rubbing her forehead, I rolled my eyes and I looked down at my jeans. "Lucille told me today that we are going to South Carolina…"

"To the beach house?" she asked, I slowly nodded my head, "Yeah how did you know?" I asked

"Troy had taken us countless times"

"His Uncle Mason is moving to San Diego" I said to her, Sharpay has been the one to tell me how he and Mason acted when we were in high school. She actually warned me about how Troy puts him and then girlfriends.

"Really? Have you even met him yet?"

"Today"

"Really?"

I nodded my head and I picked up some laundry detergent and some paper towels placing them in Sharpay's cart. "Yeah, he is a nice guy. He let me go take a nap! I was shocked!" I told her as I peered over Liam's stroller to see him still asleep.

"I loved him, I havent seen him in a while myself, probably the last time I went to the beach house was the last I saw him."

"Which was when?"

"Christmas of sophomore year, Troy didn't go after that either."

"Because I came along"

"Well yeah and he still went to Christmas but he didn't go the reunions, Mason came around often when he played basketball but Troy made sure that he didn't see you."

"Which I understand, he told me all about it earlier," I said looking at the baby stuff; I yawned as I picked up the pacifiers.

"I want to get a decent night sleep," I mumbled as I tossed those into the cart as well. Sharpay pushed the cart along, her purse slung over her shoulder.

"I could watch Liam for a while" she said, I shook my head, "He is going to want to be fed here shortly and a diaper change, he hasn't been sleeping easily and ugh," I said groaning, Sharpay laughed before she came over and nudged me.

"Come on, you are needing sleep. I don't think I have seen such bad bags under your eyes since before the SAT and the ACT." She said laughing, I rolled my eyes, "Hey, I stayed up for practically a week straight"

"Yeah you fell asleep during you date with Troy" she said laughing, "Yeah and?"

"Well I know Troy wasn't happy, to be honest he talked about breaking up with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he said 'she is way to damn focused on these stupid tests! She fell asleep on our date!' I told him to calm down and when he did, he looked at it. That's when he went over to your house and spent the night; remember when he made you sleep?"

"Oh yeah! I remember I can't believe that he wanted to break up with me…" I whispered letting my fingers come up to lips.

We were stopped in front of the card aisles, my mind snapped to Troy's Birthday. "Oh shit!" I said a little too loud in the store, I turned to see a women with two kids with her, "sorry" I mouthed, Sharpay then looked at me, "What?"

"Troy's birthday is like in a week!" I cried letting my head fall onto the handlebars of Liam's stroller, Sharpay made an O face.

"I can't believe I forgot! With Liam around, I completely forgot about his birthday! What am I going to get him? What am I going to do? It's his 23rd birthday right?" I asked her she laughed and grabbed my shoulders, "Damn girl relax! We will do some party planning tomorrow"

"I have Liam all day tomorrow and I am so desperate on sleep," I groaned and let my head fall against my hands, "I don't have time for all of this," I said

Sharpay rubbed my back, "Hey, its all gonna be fine. How about you have Troy look after Liam tomorrow?"

"Troy has practice from 730-130," I said rubbing my eyes, "So from 230-730 you can come over to my house with Taylor, Vanessa, I will have Carly and Cassie come over and have some wine and food." She said grabbing my shoulder; I sent her a thankful smile, "Really?"

"Yes, Gabs it looks like you need a break anyway" she said laughing, I rolled my eyes, "shush" I said starting to push Liam's stroller again. We grabbed some more things before Liam started to cry, I pushed back the umbrella thing to see his eyes all squinty. "I think he needs his diaper changed," I said, I started to push his stroller towards the bathroom.

"I am going to start checking out" she said, "So we can go out to lunch and you can feed Liam"

"Then we need to head home" I told him, "I don't want to keep him out for too long."

Sharpay smiled, "I understand, him being only ten days old" she said smiling, "Oh! I completely forgot to tell you Kelsi and Ryan are moving to town."

"Ah! When?" I said parking the stroller in front of the door. I picked up the car seat and I pushed my back against the door of the bathroom. His diaper bag strung over my shoulder.

"In a month or so, they are both working for some production company or something, I don't know but go change Liam's diaper." She said

I went into the bathroom and I went into the last stall, I set his car seat down I pulled the little thing down on the wall. I have yet to do this so I grabbed a wipe to wipe it off before I went to set Liam down. I grabbed the diaper, wipes, and put those on the table.

I then bent down to grab Liam, I unbuckled his car seat, he was not crying but he was looking around frantically. I lifted his small body out of the car seat.

"What are we going to do for daddy's birthday?" I asked him setting him down on the blanket I laid out; he let a gurgle out of his throat, "huh?" I asked him smiling; I unbuttoned his onsie and slowly started to change his diaper.

He squirmed around making little noises here and there, "We are almost done bud," I said starting to put a new diaper on. He cried and I stroked his stomach when I was done. "Whats wrong hunny?" I asked picking him up, he cried some more before he settled down.

I carefully replaced him into his car seat and pushed the blanket on top of him again, I put all of his stuff into the diaper bag. I grabbed Liam and then I walked out and into the sink. I washed my hands and I returned outside to see Sharpay still checking out. I waved and she smiled back as she put the stuff on the belt. I but Liam's car seat back into the stroller and I pushed him towards the checkout counter.

"Took you long enough" she joked, "Hey! He was being difficult like any other boy." I said the cashier was looking at us. "Are you Troy Bolton's girlfriend?"

I blushed, "Uh yeah" I said looking over my shoulder, and I swear the girl was going to hypervinalating, "You are sooo lucky! He is like the hottest person on plant earth! The only reason I watch basketball is because of him." She said ringing more stuff up, Sharpay and I shared a look of craziness.

I glanced down at Liam who was awake and sucking on his pacifier. I smiled and I reached my hand down to let my hand brush over the top of his head.

"So its true, you and Troy had a kid together" she said snapping her gum, I rolled my eyes, "Yeah we did" I said, Sharpay was placing all of the bags into the cart again. She snapped her gum again and it made me jump, I saw Liam react to the loud noise. I paid for everything and then Sharpay and I started towards the door.

"Wow, I wonder how many fans he has like that," I said to Sharpay, I placed the sunglasses over my eyes. "Probably too many"

I giggled as I pushed Liam's stroller out of the store I saw a swarm of paparazzi down the way. I cursed under my breath, "Sharpay, picture takers" I whispered, I kept going straight before I turned my back.

"Do they follow you?"

"They just stalk the major stores," I said back, I quickly got over to the car; I unlocked it and grabbed Liam's car seat. "You start unloading while I put Liam in the back." I said

She nodded and she popped the trunk open, gezz I wish somebody would walk out those doors to distract them. I knew they were taking pictures; they just were not coming close.

I buckled Liam in and then I kissed his forehead, he already looked upset. "I am sorry baby," I said kissing his forehead, "I love you Liam"

He gave me a look, a look of knowing yeah right. I giggled at his face, I shut the door and I turned to see Sharpay have problems with the stroller, I laughed and went over to help her. "You know this will be in tomorrow's news right? Gabriella Montez's blonde friend can't get a stroller to work," I said quoting tomorrows headlines, she shot me a glare. I giggled again.

We both got the stroller in the car and we headed to get into the car. "So where do you want to go to lunch?" I looked at my dashboard, "Where's Zeke at?" I asked

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "To be honest, I don't know"

I raised an eyebrow, I started my car and I looked at her. "Shar what happened?" I asked she then broke down in tears. I quickly peeled out of the parking lot before they could get any film.

Liam started to cry along with Sharpay, I had no clue where to go, I guess we could head back to our house. I quickly headed that way trying to go fast. Sharpay was sobbing in the seat next to me and Liam was doing his usual way in the back. A headache pounded in my head.

I drove up the driveway and into the garage; I turned the car off and glanced over to Sharpay. "Go up to your room and put some sweats on. Grab a movie and then we will talk okay? I am sure there is plenty of ice cream in the freezer," I said with a smile, she sniffled and got out of the car.

I sighed greatly and I went over to get Liam out of the car. I left his car seat and just took him; I smiled down at him, "Liam do you need to eat?" I asked he looked up at me with his wide eyes. I kissed his forehead and I headed upstairs. I tossed my keys on the counter; I headed up the stairs and into the kitchen. I headed upstairs to see Taylor packing away some of her things, "Hey" I said hitting the door; she turned to look at me.

"Hey, I got your note…how was Target?" she asked

"Good, we had fun but I think Zeke and Pay are in a fight or something" I told her, you might want to forget packing and slip some sweats on. I am going to feed Liam quickly while I change and put him down for a nap." I said

"Sounds good to me" she said putting the tape gun down, "I am so sick of hearing that stupid tape gun sound" she said sighing, "I love the house we picked out Gabs, it so beautiful, across from the beach." She said

"I can't wait to see it but do you not like my house on the beach?" I asked giggling

"Oh yes I do, I love how it always smells like ocean" she said, I smiled and then I headed to my room. I had a bottle already made in the room; we have a tiny fridge in there for now. I quickly got it out to start feeding him; he only needed a little bit too only hold him over for a while. I burped Liam after about 3oz.

"That's gonna have to do for now buddy okay?" I said laying him down, he fussed before I quickly put on a pair of sweatpants and one of Troy's hoodies.

I grabbed the baby monitor and headed downstairs, I heard Sharpay crying still.

I flew down the stairs and into the living room to see Taylor looking at me helplessly, "Pay" I said coming closer to her, "Whats wrong?" I asked

She let out a helpless sob, "I don't even know anymore" she cried

I went over to rub her back, "Shar…how long has this been going on for?" I asked

"3 weeks" she said after a minute or two, Taylor looked at her, "Is this why we found Zeke in the living room of your guy's apartment? He claimed he only fell asleep out there," Taylor said

"And I believe at the hospital you two didn't really talk"

Sharpay only pulled her legs up closer to her chest, "I don't know what happened you guys but all of a sudden we are always fighting and screaming."

Taylor and I looked at each other helplessly, "Pay come on lets get the ice cream out, Tay put in the movie, I am gonna call Troy really fast." I said

I got up off the couch, I got my iPhone out, and I dialed Troy's number for him to pick up in seconds.

"Everything okay?" he asked quickly

I smiled and rolled my eyes, so typical Troy. "I am pretty sure Zeke and Sharpay broke up, she is over here sobbing and saying they have been screaming and fighting." I said shrugging

Troy took a deep breath into the phone, "Okay, ill call Zeke and talk to him"

"How is Mason doing?" I asked

Troy laughed, "Dude, he is making the team laugh. The coaches love him, Tyler totally remembers him…it's been the best." Troy said

"I am glad I finally meet him, he seems like a nice guy," I said

"He is! He liked you too, which I really like." He said

I heard Taylor start to call my name, "Okay, I'll talk to you later baby" I said

"Bye" Troy said, I hung up with him and I headed downstairs to see them waiting for me. I smiled to see Sharpay curled up against the couch; Taylor was popping in the DVD.

"Sharpay, why don't you tell us?" I said sitting down next to her, she shrugged her shoulders, "I just walked into the room one day and he was frantic looking. I questioned him about it and he said nothing was going on, that he forgot I was coming home. It was when I went to visit my parents for a few days…," she said

She stopped to wipe her eyes, "Then we have had all kinds of fights since then." She said Taylor and I shared a glance.

~T&G~

Troy's POV

I shut my car door and glance back to see Uncle Mason and Chad in the car. "I'll be one second" I said they both nodded there head. I bounced up the steps and knocked on the door. Nobody answered and I did not hear anything, "Yo Zeke, its Troy," I said

I pounded on the door some more before he finally came over to open it, "What?" Zeke said throwing the door open, I rolled my eyes, "What the hell is going on?" I asked him, he looked at me, I shoved him inside and I shut the door.

"What do you mean?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest, "I am talking about Sharpay breaking down in tears?"

Zeke instantly let his head fall before he walked away, "I don't want to talk about this," he said

"Well you don't have an option! She just doesn't end up crying!" I said, there apartment is light up with the sun coming through the windows.

"Troy I don't give a shit about what you say" He plopped back down on the couch and picked up the Xbox controller, I looked at my friend, "What the hell is wrong?" I asked standing in front of the TV, he looked at me annoyed before setting it down.

"You want to know what the hell is wrong. I cannot provide for Sharpay as well as you can for Gabi or Chad can for Taylor! And we all know that Sharpay wants all of what you guys have! She wants it and I cannot give it to her, I am still in fucking school Troy, she is already done going on with her career as a drama teacher! When she starts in August after the other on retires she will be making all the damn money while Gabi and Taylor don't have to work!" Zeke screamed through the house, I closed my eyes to just think about it.

"Zeke" I started

"Yes, I cheated on her. She pretty much almost walked in on it; I needed somebody who was not expecting great things from me. I found this slut, had sex and we havent seen each other since" He looked me up in the eyes, "Happy?"

I let my head fall into my hands, "Really? Is this what you think?" I asked

"It is, this is all I think about how you all…"

"No! Do not even say perfect life because it is not! Gabi's mom? Us having a kid way before we were ready? Hiding Gabi from my Uncle Mason? I don't think my life is perfect, just because I make money playing something I love doesn't mean that we have everything we want" I told him, his eyes looked at me, "Sharpay wants to get married, have kids, have a big house but I am pretty sure I will never be able to provide that for her."

"Zeke, who says?"

"I am not a basketball player like you and Chad!" He screeched standing up, "You don't have to be a basketball player! Sharpay does not care about how much money is made and who is making it. She cares about you! She loves you, do you not understand that?"

"She is going to die and hate me when I tell her I had sex with some girl I didn't know" Zeke said

"You two will get over it Zeke, I promise" I said

"You think I should tell her?" Zeke asked, "Um you better tell her"

"Dude you could be one famous chef, you could open a restaurant and become majorly famous." I said slapping his shoulder, he did not do or say anything. I looked to my right slightly, "I know all of the girls are over at my house watching the Titanic probably but feel free to come over and talk to Pay." I said

I started to walk to the door when he stopped me, "Troy?"

I turned to see Zeke starring at me, "You really think?"

I laughed, "Zeke, I love your food, everybody loves your food," I said, "I am pretty sure"

He gave me a weak smile, "Thanks"

"You're welcome, now I am going to go home and spend some wonderful time with my little boy," I said

"Troy, you are wrong, you do have everything, a wonderful girlfriend and the cutest kid," he said, I smiled, "Isn't it about time you marry her?" Zeke said a small breath caught in my throat.

~T&G~

"What if he is cheating on me" Sharpay questioned after finished the ice cream off

"Pay, Zeke wouldn't cheat on you"

"I am pretty sure he did though" she shook his head, "when I walked in he looked panicked, jumpy, he was washing the bed sheets."

I let out a breath and I played at my fingernails, "Shar, whatever it is you two will get through it."

She sighed, "I havent told you yet, I completely forgot" she started, "I got that job at the high school down the street as the drama teacher."

I smiled, "Congrats!" Taylor exclaimed, "I decided helping Troy with his charity and Liam was plenty for me." I said, "But I am finishing school this year" I told them

"That's awesome!" Sharpay said, I heard the garage door open and then I heard footsteps come up the stairs. We all glanced towards the door to see Mason step through, followed by Chad, and then Troy.

"Hey" I said glancing at Troy some more, "You okay?" I asked, he glanced up, "Oh yeah" he said nodding his head, "I am fine, is Liam upstairs?" he asked

"Mhm" I said, he then took off up the stairs, "Okay that wasn't odd," I mumbled, Taylor was over with Chad and Sharpay was getting up off the couch. I am going to head upstairs to my room, ok?"

I nodded and then I was left with Mason, "Did you like it?" I asked

"Love it"

I nodded, "I cant believe how good Troy is, I mean I started playing with him when he was 5, he could barely shoot, now he is making all of these jump shots against these seven foot guys" he said

"I know, he was beyond good when I first met him," Mason laughed, "I was still teaching him then, my brother wanted to kill me at some points, when I lived in New Mexico Troy always want to be with me. Everyday after school and then over the summer, I worked a lot of basketball camps, Troy went to most of them until you showed up." He said winking I blushed.

"Yeah, I remember the one he was supposed to go to for a month but only stayed two weeks,"

"Yeah, that would be because he couldn't play after two weeks, I had no clue why but he told me that he needed go home, so I let him." He said

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I love him. I just can't believe I never got to meet you," I said

He laughed, "He is such an ass, he has basically told me everything but this, he told me about all the break-ups, bad dates, fights with his parents…"

"Fights with his parents?"

"When Troy was a freshman, he didn't care about anything. He had gotten drunk a few times and did drugs once or twice, trying to fit in. Jack was pissed at him most of the time and Lucille was upset with him. They always fought and this was about a month or two before I went to live down south. I finally told them to let him come stay with me for a little while; he was a punk that's for sure."

I starred at him, "Are you serious? Troy was one of those?" Mason laughed, "Oh yeah but once he stayed with me he straighten up when I made such a basketball schedule for him. He was always practicing, when try-outs came he made varsity easily. He became the all-star stud and dropped all of that other stuff. He moved back with his parents and I moved to Arizona. I came around every month and I would do basketball with him, I did all my camps back there but it was the best time. That's when we grew really close."

I closed my eyes to think about everything, "Wow" I ended up muttering

"Yeah, has always been a great guy, your lucky"

I nodded my head, "Yeah lucky"

**Hey! I havent forgotten about you! I promise! **** You are my favorite readers so I was making this extra good! But I have been super busy with Volleyball, school, and just other things. I have been writing this chapter for about a week now so what do you think? Did you like Uncle Mason? He is going to become a big part in this story, Also Zeke and Shar…is Zeke gonna fess up? Do you think they are going to make it through…and Zeke asking Troy about marrying Gabi…oops. **** Oh and sorry for any Grammer mistakess…**

**I hoped you all liked it! I am up to 60 reviews for two chapters! Yay! **

**Since this chapter is sooo overdue…I made it extra long. My longest chapter yet! **

**Whos all gonna go see Beastly when it comes out in theaters? I cant wait! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Lets get over 85! **


	4. Kissing

Chapter 4- Kissing

"Troy-" I started, but he put his finger up to my lips. "Shush" he said, "Not a word, leave" I giggled and I kissed his finger. He then wrapped his arms around my waist. His lips contacting my forehead, his lips touching my hair, his o so perfect kiss. I wish I could always feel his kiss because I felt it was beyond perfect to ever forget. I am so lucky that I have him he was perfect.

"What are you going to do with the girls anyway?" He asked me, "Hmm…some shopping, talking, lunch, laying around, movies," I said looking up at him. He smiled, "Don't break my bank account" he joked, "ha-ha very funny Mr. Bolton," I said to him, he leaned down to kiss my lips. "Sure thing Ms. Montez," his lips never moving from mine when he said so.

"Mmm…it's been so long," he mumbled on my lips, I kissed him back hard, It had been a long time since the last time we kissed like this or had sex. "Gosh, I love you," Troy said pushing me against the wall. My phone vibrated against my stomach where my phone was set in my pocket. I wanted to toss it away and stomp on it multiple times because all I wanted as to keep kissing Troy.

"Baby I gotta go," I said, he groaned and then he kissed me once again. "Are you sure you are going be-" He gave me a long deep glare before he started to speak.

"Brie! Calm down, I can take of this. I also have Uncle Mason, please go," he said to me, I smiled at him, "Fine call me if you need me," I said starting down the stairs, "And-" He put his finger back to my lips, "Shush," He grinned and looked at me with his radiate blue eyes.

"Leave" Troy said to push me out the door, I giggled and tried to lean forward and kiss him again, he laughed and pushed me back some more, "Gabs" he whined, "Stop making this so hard!" he complained, I smirked at him before my lips touched his. "Are you-?"

"Sure? Yes, I am postive Troy and I can take care of little Liam" Mason said coming up to the door with an apple in his mouth, I nodded my head, "Brie, I promise we got this! He is my son too," he said winking at me, "Oh don't I know it." I said rolling my eyes, "I just fed him before you showed up to the house, changed his diaper before I laid him down for a nap so he might not wake up until he is ready to eat again because of last night." I said rubbing my forehead and then Mason laughed, "That kid has a set of lungs man, and I could here him from downstairs!"

I glared at him and Troy pushed him to the side a bit, "New mom, low lack of sleep, I would step back" Troy said lowly, I giggled before I stepped back off the patio. "Call me if you need me!" I said as I raced down to my car, Troy and Mason only waved before shutting the door.

It reopened quickly, I starred up at it to see Troy, "Love you," he said grinning

I bit my lip and smiled, "I love you too" I then got into my car and I headed towards my car. I jumped in and I felt my phone vibrate again. "I am coming Vanessa, I am coming," I said to myself as I started my car.

I drove over to Vanessa's house and picked her up, "Hey! I havent seen you since the baby Liam was born!" She said getting into the car, last night was another long night with Liam.

"Yeah, its been a little insane" I said quietly, I started the car and I headed towards Sharpay's, "How is everything?" she asked, "I havent gotten two hours of sleep in eleven days, I mean I am going mentally insane" I bubbled, I turned my blinker on to turn onto the highway.

"Are you serious?" she asked, "I mean my first child slept through the night at the hospital which scared the doctors, the second kid only woke up twice a night one for diaper one for food." She said I rolled my eyes, "If he isn't awake, I am laying in bed worrying about him, during the day I am cleaning or walking around the house. I mean if I do fall asleep, I am so paranoid that he is going to stop breathing or something." I mumbled I stepped on the break as the car in front of me started to slow.

"Oh Honey," she said, I only shook my head, "You know, I think its just first mother thing. All they can do is worry but you seriously you need some sleep." She said, "I have a party to plan and a baby to raise"

"Ah, drop it" she said to me before I could finish

I rolled my eyes, "Fine be that way," she said, we drove the rest of the way in silence, when I pulled up to there apartment I unbuckled my seat belt and I grabbed my purse. I rubbed scratchy eyes, "Hang on Vanessa, I want to take my contacts out. My eyes are really bugging me" I whimpered as I scratched my eyes some more.

She nodded her head and stood by the door, I quickly took out my contacts. I put on my glasses and I got out of the car. I yawned and I covered my mouth, "Gabi I really think that you should just sleep" Vanessa said, I shook my head, "I cant Vanessa, will you just back off please!" I asked turning to look at her; she only gave me a shifted smile.

I turned and I headed towards the door, I knocked on it for Sharpay to answer quickly. "Hey girl!" she said, "How are you doing? I havent seen you since…yesterday" she said giggling; I laughed with her before I looked at her with a look.

"Where's the wine" I begged, she glanced down at me, "Rough night?"

I nodded my head, "Way to rough, it was between Troy and I. If Troy was awake then I was lying in bed tossing and turning, then I was awake, but now I just need to party plan." I mumbled, "Girl, you need some sleep. Not wine"

"That is what I told her!" Vanessa piped in behide me

"No, I am pretty sure I need to plan a birthday party!" I told both them, glancing between both of them.

Sharpay grabbed my shoulders and drug me into the room, "Fine, I wont argue with you so lets get started, Cassie is on her way over, Carly and Taylor are sitting in the living room waiting." She said, "I am going to go grab some food from the kitchen" She said with a smile.

I heard the door open and I saw Vanessa walk in from outside; I gave her a half smile. I went over to sit on the couch I smiled at Taylor. Carly was chatting on the phone but she gave me a quick wave. I leaned forward to grab the wine bottle, pouring myself a glass I looked over at the wall. I had left thirty minutes ago.

I pulled out my phone but Taylor reached over to grab, "No, no, no…you are not texting Troy" she said snatching my phone; I looked up at her desperately, she had no idea and she was stealing my phone!

"Yes, I just took your phone away and get over it. I will give it back in a little while, ok?"

"What if Troy needs me?" I asked her, she only narrowed her eyes down to me. "Gabi Troy is there, Mason is there, Chad is there which I wouldn't put much faith into him but yeah." Taylor said, "I think they can figure it out and if they really need you they will call Sharpay or me," she said

I sighed and nodded my head, "Alright fine" I grabbed my glass and took a sip.

We started to plan the whole thing, we invited East High basketball, Lakers, old friends, parents, some of the cancer people, when it was over we had 160 people on the guest list. "Oh we need to put some of the doctors were working with on this list" I said pointing to the area.

"Holy shit, that's a lot of people" I mumbled glancing it over again, "I wonder if Zeke could do this," I mumbled, I yawned and I rubbed my eyes.

"I hope so," Taylor said glancing over the sheets; we decided we were going to do the party Friday night before his birthday. March 13th, 2011. We thought we would give him time with Liam and me on his actually birthday, something with his family and close friends.

"I think we should have a kid's area, maybe upstairs in the playroom"

"Hire a nanny" Carly said, I glanced up at her, "No way, I am not leaving Liam with some nanny," I then glanced over at her, "Jenni will want to be at the party," I mumbled to myself, I let my head drop in my hands, "I will probably just keep Liam with me or something" I mumbled

"So no kids?"

I nodded my head, "There is going to be way too much drinking for kids to be here, I might try to have Liam asleep but the music," I kept thinking of possible ideas of what to do with Liam.

"I guess I will just be upstairs or something," I said

"No! Gabi, you can't!" Taylor said I looked up at them, "What am I supposed to do Taylor? I am not leaving my baby to some teenager who is obsessed with my boyfriend! The only reason they want to be there at some big party, Liam's face will be all over magazine covers! I am not hiring a nanny for a night because then we will look like some parents who don't care about there baby and just hire a nanny!" I snapped at them, they all blinked back and looked at me.

"Gabi…" Sharpay started grabbing my knee, "I didn't know"

I felt my eyes start to close, "Guys, to balance this life is hard. You can't just hire somebody any more, it's not fair to others to ask them to babysit because I want to party." I said, I pulled my glasses off and I tossed them onto the table.

Carly and Cassie were both glancing at one another, Taylor stayed quiet in the corner.

"You guys don't know how hard it is, I am scared to go out to the public afraid Liam is going to get hurt by the fans or the paparazzi. That is why I get so cooped up in the house that is the reason I am probably so short on sleep." I said I took some more wine before I finally fell back against the couch.

"Oh my guys I am so sorry," I said, I groaned and I let my head fall into my hands once more. "I didn't mean to snap on you guys," I said, Cassie got up and came over to give me a hug. "Gabs its okay because I would never be able to handle what you go through, I saw the pictures from yesterday I mean how close they get to you, oh and Sharpay, man they called you her not so smart blonde friend." She said I only gave her a small smile the rest of the group laughed, "Thanks guys all I know is this party is going to rock."

"Back to Gabi, I think it was time you needed to let that out. I think that is what you needed" Sharpay said giving me a hug; I gave them all a huge smile, "Thank you guys, I knew I loved you for a reason." I said giggling.

We got more of the party planning down.

The colors were going to be red and yellow, we were going to get a DJ and go for perfect gifts, we had decided to ask Lucille to watch Liam during the end of the party; Liam could be downstairs for a little while and then go upstairs with Lucille, if she was okay with it.

There was going to be his favorite snack food, "Do you think we could put a slideshow together?" I asked chewing on the end of my pen. They all looked around and then they all nodded there head. "Yeah"

"Probably, you should ask his mom" Cassie pointed out I nodded my head. "I am going to the kitchen to get something to eat" Carly said standing up, "I am going with you" Sharpay, said, "I need to stretch my legs," Vanessa said standing up and heading up the stairs.

"I am going to head to the bathroom," Taylor said getting up to stretch his arms, Cassie's phone began to buzz; she got up and headed outside. I lay back on the couch and I glanced to the clock to see it was an hour since I left, I sighed knowing I missed Liam and Troy. I loved them both to death, I knew I would miss them too, Troy was leaving tomorrow morning and I did not know how I was going to last the next three days.

I fiddled with my glasses before putting them back on my head; I swayed in and out of trying to drift asleep before I finally did.

* * *

Sharpay's POV

"Carly! Don't do that!" I said to her as she tossed the knife to the sink, "What why? Nobody was over there?" she asked

"That is one of…" I stopped myself and thought about my next words, "You know what never mind, I am glad you did it" I told her, she raised an eyebrow at me, "So where is Mr. Zeke?" she asked me, I sighed and I looked at her, "He is visiting his parents in Arizona right now. He came out and told me last night that he cheated on me once, he said he is giving me space and I respected that."

She gasped and looked at me, "Are you serious? He cheated on you?"

"He told me he wanted some girl that wasn't looking for him to make everything the best. He said that he is trying to be the best for me and I told him that I do not want the best, that I want him. That's all I wanted" I said tearing up a bit but I stopped myself, "I cried for hours yesterday, there is no need to cry because I already decided that he is the love of my life and that cant change" I said to Carly, she smiled at me and gave me a huge hug.

"You are so strong Sharpay," she said, I smiled back at her and I glanced at the crackers sitting on the counter. "Ok, come on lets go back out to the living room." Carly said, she grabbed my hand and dragged me off to the living room. We saw Taylor and Vanessa coming down the stairs, Cassie coming in from outside, she stopped in her steps and covered her mouth.

Taylor and Vanessa stopped in there tracks, "Shh…she is asleep, nobody move" Vanessa said quietly, I tiptoed into the room and see her sleeping, her eyes shut tightly and her bare feet curled up in a ball. I pulled out my phone to take a picture, "What are you doing?" Cassie whispered

I smiled and I took the picture, "You'll see" I told them, I then ushered them up the stairs. "Come on girls, let's go hang out in my room to give her some space." I said, "What are you going to do with that picture?" Carly asked

"Send it to Troy to tell him she is sleeping…finally." I said grabbing a piece of candy of my nightstand.

_Your princess is sleeping! (: _

_Xo-Sharpay_

I sent him a picture and I glanced over to see Carly lying off the bed, "I feel bad for her, with Troy leaving tomorrow." Cassie said sitting against the wall.

"Its hard being away from my fiancée but it's probably harder for her because of Liam"

I nodded my head, "Should somebody stay with her?"

Taylor shook her head, "Not unless she asks us guys okay? If she asks then yes go but let her be, she has to figure it out," Taylor said, I looked around the group to see the others looking back at me. "Yeah, I guess that does make since, we can't always be there for her."

My phone vibrated in my lap, I picked it up and I looked at the message.

_Awhs…she is so cute. I am glad she is asleep, thanks_

_Xo-Bolton_

_Your welcome, I will let you know when she wakes up_

_Xo-Pay_

We laughed and talk before I thought of something, "Guys, I have an idea!" I said, I jumped up and went over to my closet. I pulled down a box and I brought it into the room.

"This could be good," I said sliding it over the floor.

They read the label, "Hell yes" Taylor said

* * *

Gabi's POV

I rolled over and I sat up, my glasses were still on my face. I yawned and I looked up to the clock, 12:30. I looked at it and then I gasped and jumped up.

It is after midnight! Oh, my…I raced around and I saw all the girls in the living room sleeping, I fumbled with my phone, which was on the table.

I hit Troy's speed dial, "Troy pick up" I strained; I rubbed my eyes through my glasses. "Hello?" Troy asked into the phone, he sounded awake yet sleepy, I then heard Liam's infant cry in the background.

"Oh my I am soo sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep Troy and now you are awake with Liam," I freaked out, he chuckled in the background, "Baby calm down okay, take a deep breath and relax." He said I did as he told.

"How is Liam?" I asked him, I started to gather my things together and he sighed in the phone, "Missing his mom, he hasn't stopped crying for an hour," he said

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Sharpay told me you were sleeping and Brie you needed the sleep to be perfectly honest with you." He said, "But Liam wants his mom" he said, I grabbed my car keys and I started to go out the door.

"And when he wants his dad tomorrow night?" I asked quietly, he sighed and then I heard him re-adjust. "Are you coming home?" He asked me, I nodded my head even though he could not see me, "Yes, I am getting ready to leave" I whispered into the phone.

I walked out the door and I headed to my car, I quickly got in and I glanced around to back out. "This is so weird, I havent driven this late at night in a long time" I said

Troy laughed, "I know I have" He said to me, I rolled my eyes even though he could not see me, "Come on please it is not my fault that we had nothing that I wanted when I had cravings." I said to him, he chuckled and I turned onto the highway.

"I know baby girl" he said, "I love how you are still my baby girl" he said, I could hear the sleepiness in his voice. "I love how you still call me your baby girl," I said, I could feel his smile through the phone.

"I finally have my baby boy though and then I have my big boy," I said giggling, "I don't think I have heard you giggle so much since Liam was born"

"I am way more awake since Liam was born," I told him, I drove along the empty highway, I then heard Liam's faint cry in the background. "I am gonna go check on Liam" Troy said

My stomach churned with worries, "I am almost home," I said to him, "Hey, don't worry baby," he said

I bit my lip and I looked at the road, "I havent seen my baby boy in 12 hours, I am so dying to see him and worrying is the first thing I am doing."

I heard the crying grow louder, "Liam, who is on the phone?"

"Liam" I said smiling, he did not stop crying but he did not sound as bad. I turned off the highway and I started towards our neighborhood.

"You should have seen his eyes when you said his name Brie, they light up."

I smiled, "I am glad he realized who I was," I turned into the neighborhood and I saw our house come into view.

"I am almost home okay? I am getting ready to pull in and tell Liam I am coming," I said, my smile lifting onto my face. I opened the gate and then the garage to pull my car through, I pushed my car door open and I hurriedly made my way to the door. I opened it up to only hear Liam's cry throughout the house.

I dropped my purse onto the floor and hurried up the stairs and into our bedroom, where Liam and Troy probably were. I walked past Liam's room only to catch a whiff of paint. I stopped and I pushed the door open gently. I then caught the sight of the paint on the walls. Both walls were finished with the blue coat of paint. I smiled softly, I walked back out of the room, and I headed to our room.

I pushed the door open and I saw Troy sitting up in the bed with Liam in his lap, Liam was moving his hands around in the air and Troy was tickling his stomach.

"Now now boys don't play too much," I warned shaking my finger, Troy looked up at me and a smile was wiped across his face. "Hey Brie"

I walked over to crawl on top of the bed, my hair dangled down from my face. I looked over Liam and he tried to reach for my hair but it slipped right through. Troy and I laughed together, I fell back on the bed and I looked over at Troy. "You still have those bags under your eyes"

I smacked his chest, "Shut up," I said, I grabbed Liam gently and a smile lifted onto his face. "Hey buddy," I said, "I don't even get a kiss?" Troy asked me, I glanced up at him, and "Did you paint the nursery today?" I shot off a question, he smiled, "Yeah, we did, did you like it?"

I nodded my head, "I really did," I readjusted Liam on my shoulder and I leaned back against the pillows that were on the bed.

"Seriously, do I not get a kiss?" He asked me again, I giggled and I looked over at him. "Nope,"

I got up and I went over to Liam's bassinet, I gave him a kiss on the forehead before I put him down. "I'll be right back buddy," I said, I then walked off to the bathroom.

"Are you serious?" he asked, I walked by and I turned my head back and looked at him, "Dead serious,"

His eyes rose up, I turned back around and I headed into the bathroom, I shredded my jeans off and I replaced it with some shorts and a t-shirt. One of Troy's t-shirts, I walked back out to see his eyes all over me.

"Really?" He asked I only nodded my head at him; I started to head over to Liam when Troy came over to step in front of me, I turned and then I dashed out of the room.

I giggled and I rushed down the stairs, my feet stumbled a bit, I heard Troy laugh from behide me. I made it to the first floor and I looked around for which way to go. I turned to the kitchen and I heard Troy's feet stomp across the floor.

I giggled again and I went into the kitchen and I hid behide the counter, "I am going to get that kiss" he said, I rolled my eyes and I started to inch forward towards the dining room.

I made me way in and I tried to quietly get up but I fell against the floor. I let a loose laugh escape my mouth and I looked up to see Troy entering the kitchen, his smile on his face was huge. He saw me on the floor and he started laughing, "What did you do?" he asked, "I fell" I said trying to quickly get up.

I did get up and I made a beeline for the living room, I ran around the living room not hearing anything I stopped and I tiptoed around the corner. I glanced around it and I saw nothing, then a pair of arms came flying around my waist.

I screamed and then it turned to laughter when he started to swing me around in a circle. "Troy" I said laughing, he laughed himself before putting me down. Before I could breathe, I felt his lips attack mine; he pulled back and then let his forehead fall against mine. "Told you I would get that kiss," he said breathing deeply, I looked up and locked eyes with him.

Our lips locked again, I let my hands wrap around his neck and his circled around my back. He pulled me as close as he could as we kissed, his lips left mine before he went after my neck and then to my cheek.

"I love this," he muttered as he moved along my jaw line, I nodded my head along with him, "Hell yes it does, I have totally missed this" I panted, he put his hands up to behide me neck.

"Liam isn't crying yet, this might be a good sign," Troy said, "Not yet," I muttered

"Not yet as in no sex or not yet as in he isn't crying?" He asked he kissed my lips before I could even answer him. He knew the answer that is why he would do something like that.

"Wow, you two are like high school teenagers!" Troy and I jumped up from the scare and turned to see Mason. He grinned like a parent who had just caught us.

"You have some of the worst timing ever," Troy mumbled leaning against the wall behide me; I wanted to sink towards the ground.

"You seem to be just like my parents who almost caught us in senior year" Troy mumbled, Mason grinned, "What happened?" I blushed a deep red.

"I rolled off the bed and Troy at least had his boxers on still so he acted like he was sleeping," I said blushing, Mason busted out laughing, "You guys…I should tell your parents" He said, Troy looked over at him, "You wouldn't"

"Oh I would"

Troy and him starred at each other for a while, "You two make a lot of noise remember I am a old man who is moving tomorrow" He said breaking eye contact away from Troy.

"Well Gabi here wouldn't give me a kiss" Troy said narrowing his eyes towards me, I giggled and I slipped away from Troy. I let my hands slip through my hair, "So that was all the ruckus" he said rolling his eyes, "All of Troy's big feet" I said, Mason started laughing again, Troy sent me a long glare.

I giggled and I turned to look at Mason, "Don't look at me," Mason said laughing again, "I think I hear Liam crying" I started, Troy only nodded his head, "Mhm, sure that's it"

I started to move my legs but Troys arms wrapped around my waist before I could get much farther, "I am going to check on Liam with Gabi" Troy said to Mason, he winked and then we all laughed.

"Well would you please go to bed then? I have to get up early tomorrow and head down to San Diego" He said, Troy laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"I have to be at the airport at 9:30," I only glanced down when he said this, then the room grew tension. "I am starting to think Liam needs us," Troy said kissing the top of my head again. "Okay, well I will see you guys bright eyed in the morning," Mason said to us. Troy and I rolled our eyes and we all headed upstairs.

I went over to Liam's crib to see him sleeping soundly, I smiled at him and I let my hand touch his forehead. Troy came over behide me and kissed the back of my neck.

"You okay?" he asked me, I nodded my head and then leaned back against him. "Just trying to figure out how I am going to survive tomorrow or the next three days for that fact," I said

"But I will be home on Friday," he said pulling my hair back and playing with it.

I sighed softly and let my hands run through Liam's soft hair, "I know you will be and then you leave for two more weeks,"

Troy then grabbed my hand, "Come on baby, and let's go to bed" he said, he grabbed my hand and then pulled me backwards. I leaned forward and kissed Liam's forehead before Troy totally pulled me into bed.

* * *

"Liam please stop fussing" I muttered under my breath, I glanced up at the clock to see I had forty-five minutes to make it to the airport. I fumbled with Liam's dirty diaper and tossed it into the trashcan.

I picked up his crying self and I then headed over to my bed where his car seat was sitting. I placed him in and he kicked his little legs around, I leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Hey, it will be okay" I said to him as I buckled him in.

"Gabs are you ready to go yet?" Cassie asked coming into my room, "Cassie does it look like I am ready?" I asked frustrated, Cassie walked into the room with her hands held up. "I am sorry," she said

"I have 40 minutes to get to that damn airport with a baby! I can't even run that fast!" I cried finally buckling Liam in, I grabbed his car seat and I grabbed the diaper bag before I pushed the door open.

"Hey, calm down" Cassie said following me, I glanced back at her, "Once I go see Troy, I will calm down,"

I hurried down to the car and I placed Liam in the back, "Hey bud, I know you aren't going to like this but we are going to see daddy!" I tried to cheer him up as he became nervous in the car. I made sure he was in tight before I shut his car door 35 minutes left, it only took me 20 to get there, not enough if there is traffic.

"Why is this one as important?" Cassie

"They are going to be gone for a month only coming home twice which landed perfectly where we needed it too but I mean those two times he will only be home for two days each and its gonna be a month." I said frantically as I started driving the car in reverse, "Taylor and Vanessa are meeting us there but she is going to kill us," I mumbled

Liam started to fuss in the back and Cassie pulled out her phone, I pushed the gas pedal down a little more to save time. "Hey Tay, how are the planes running?"

I heard muffled speaking from the phone, Liam is piercing cry coming from the background, "Well Liam was fussy all morning and we are just now leaving…"

I turned onto the highway and speed up to 70mph, Liam's cries grew louder, "The planes are running early," Cassie said, I wanted to break down in tears, "No, tell them to stall or something! I would never forgive myself if I left and Troy didn't get to say bye to Liam because guess what? I told him not to wake him up this morning as I lay in bed, I didn't even talk to him." I said, tears burning in my eyes, Cassie reached over and squeezed my knee.

"Tay, don't let that plane go anywhere, we are on our way," I drove a little faster and Cassie reached back into Liam's car seat. "Hey buddy," Cassie cooed, "We are going to see daddy, and you wanna calm down?" She asked pleadingly

I smiled and I looked at the road ahead of me, "His next break is two weeks long," I said, Cassie looked at me.

"Hey, you will see him Friday when we throw him this awesome party, and then all day Saturday on his birthday is you, him, and Liam." She said

"And then on Sunday he leaves again, wont be home for two weeks," I said

"Gabi, don't think about that okay…and is Liam's crying not concerning you?" she asked, I nodded my head and I glanced back in the rearview mirror, "It really is bugging me," I said. His face was growing redder, I looked out ahead to see we had at least 10 minutes until we got to the airport, 18 until the plane leaves unless it leaves early.

I chewed on my lip and I glanced around before starting to go a little faster, "Gabs, slow down"

"Cass, we are close to being there!" I said

She only shook her head and brought her hand back to Liam, I saw her rub his stomach slowly. His crying did not stop but it slowed down and it was not as loud.

"Cassie you are my favorite now," I said, she laughed and I then saw a plane fly overhead, I sighed of relief knowing we were getting closer to the airport.

"Cass, can you grab the Laker's passes out of the glove department for me? When we park will you jump out and grab his stroller in the back while I get him out?" I asked

"Are you keeping him in the car seat?" She asked digging around in the glove department.

"Yeah, he is still too small to do anything else," I said as I switched lanes to get to the exit I needed.

I got off the highway and I turned into the LAX airport, I smiled as I showed my pass so I could park closer to the airport, I quickly found a parking spot.

"Shit!" I muttered as I got out, Cassie doing the same "What?" Cassie asked getting his stroller out, I got Liam's door open. "I don't know what gate there are at!" I said, "I will call Sharpay when we are heading in!"

I got Liam's car seat out quickly and I went over to Cassie, "Thank you," I said as I got Liam's stroller up and out. I placed him in securing both sides. We shut all the car doors and locked the car before taking off to the entrance. Liam is crying was stopping as we rushed inside, we got in to feel the cool air take over our bodies.

A shiver went down my back as we moved farther into the airport, we got in the security and showed our passes, "You may go through," she said to Cassie who was on the phone.

I showed her my pass and she glanced me up and down, "Does the baby have a pass?" she asked, I looked at her, "Um no? It says on the pass Gabriella Montez and Liam Bolton," I told her

"Well then I need some i.d."

I gaped at her, "Are you fucking insane? I am running late to say bye to my boyfriend. Do I not look like the girl on the badge?" I pleaded with her

She shook her head, "Whatever" she said, I sighed and I pushed Liam's stroller through, I slipped off my shoes and I took my belt off. I put my purse in the security bin and pushed Liam and I through. The thing cleared us, I grabbed my purse and I slipped my shoes on my feet while we started walking again.

"Gate 12B" she said, "I have no fucking clue," I muttered, I looked at my watch and saw the plane was supposed to be leaving. I felt tears rush to my eyes as I looked around.

"Where the hell would Gate 12B be at?" I asked her, Cassie glanced around before pointing to an area, "Look Gate 8B, Gate 9B, Gate 10B" she said, I looked around frantically trying to find the next two, I didn't see it.

"Let's look around the corner," she said, I quickly sped up Liam's stroller and I rounded the corner to see it. Gate 12B, I did not see many people; I rushed forward feeling the tears drop off my face. I pushed Liam's stroller through the area only to see the final players boarding the plane. I bent over tears rushing down my face I then felt the arms.

"Do you seriously think I would leave before you arrived?" He whispered into my ear, I looked back at him before I fully collapsed in tears.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I thought you already left," I cried

"You do know I will be backing home in just three short days?" he asked, "It's not that, its just I made you leave with waking Liam up and I yelled at you about it" I said, a hiccup leaving my mouth. "Brie, babe it would have been fine and I wasn't mad, I know you are tired."

"No, it wouldn't have." I said, he let go of my hand to go over and unbuckled Liam. He took his out and cradled him in his arms.

"Were you a pain for mommy this morning?" He asked, I giggled and I let my head fall against his arm. My arm wrapping around his waist. Troy kissed Liam's forehead before replacing him back in his car seat.

"Bolton, Bryant, Danforth, and Walton lets board the plane!" Coach yelled I glanced up at Troy before he wrapped me up in a hug, his arms squeezing tight around me. His lips touching the top of my head, "I love you"

I sighed softly and I leaned back just in time for Troy's lips to contact mine, "I love you too," I said into the kiss. He pressed firmly against them.

"I have to make that kiss last for three long days," he said

"What about the two weeks?" I ask him, he shrugged, "I don't think it will be as hard since it won't be my first time away from you and Liam."

I nodded my head and gave him one last hug; his lips met mine before I could blink though.

I blushed and then he pulled back, "Sorry, I had to get you back from last night"

I burst into laughter before I pushed him back a little, "Bye dork" I said laughing, "Bye love, Bye Bud" Troy said passing by Liam, I slowly let go of his hand and I watch him board the plane. I smiled as he turned to look at me as he always did in high school. I waved back to him and he winked. He caught up with Kobe and walked into the gate, I watched his figure walk down the long tunnel.

I sighed and I gripped onto Liam's stroller, "This is it Liam, just me and you for three days" I said, I sighed heavily and then I turned around to catch back up with the girls.

* * *

**Long time…no write! Sorry guys, I have been SUPPEERR busy! I have been working on this chapter for little over a week trying to make it, its best. I am on Spring Break but hanging out with friends, movies, shopping, being outside...Blah blah, I have been enjoying it! ****I hope you all liked the chapter and I put in a lot of fluff this chapter! How is Gabi going to survive without Troy being there? Hmm? Well…you will find out in the next chapter ;) **

**Okay! Another thing I have been busy with is my best friend in the entire world said she wanted to write a story for on here…its High School Musical..More about friendship and all but still has the basic relationships, Troyella and the rest of them. I am co-writing it with her so I will make sure of it! ;) So if you all wouldn't mind to go check it out it's called **_**The Growing Mystery by Katielynn is A-M-A-Z-I-N-G**_**. If you could all go read and review the chapter, I would love you all so much more! It would mean a lot to her and I would love it if you reviewed my chapter because you went beyond my expectations last week! :D I said over 85 and you got it all the way to 89…For only three chapters I am gonna say that if A M A Z I N G! ****Over 100 this week? I think yess! :D **

**Remember you have two stories to go and review now! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEWW! **


	5. Videos&Decorations

Chapter 5- Videos & Decorations

I sat in Liam's nursery, in the dark. Liam was finally beginning to calm down and was starting to fall back asleep. I closed my eyes and rocked back and forth in the chair.

"Oh Liam what are we going to do with you?" I whispered I moved Liam into his nursery when the room did not smell like paint any longer. I had put a fan in there to clear out the smell. It only took a day, which I was grateful for, I could get my room back under control, and Troy is going to play his first game tonight since Liam was born which was almost two weeks ago. Last week they had a week break and they week before that I was still in the hospital and they were on the road.

I felt Liam's baby breaths against my chest; I had one of Troy's t-shirts on to smell his scent. Troy left yesterday morning and Liam and I got through one night.

I let my hand run over the top of his head, "I love you Liam, you wanna make daddy a video tomorrow morning?" I asked

He gripped my hand and I giggled, "Now?" I asked, he shifted his head and then he looked up at me. I looked out the window to see the sun starting to rise. They were in Miami tonight, which scared I think all of us, since Lebron and Wade were over there they have been killing the Lakers. I knew he would be up by now; I went into my room to search for my iPhone.

I found it and I clicked video, "You wanna make daddy a video?" I asked he squirmed around before I placed him in the middle of my bed.

I smiled and I kissed his small forehead, it was ten 0'clock in Miami right now, I smiled and I started the video.

"Hey Troy!" I said, I giggled before I looked down at Liam, "Liam and I are up right watching the sunrise, Liam's little routine y'know." I said I smiled to myself; I then placed the camera on Liam.

"Tell Liam, tell daddy how much you miss him," I said, he raised his arms up and made small noises. I laughed and I tickled his stomach, "teller Liam" I said

He smiled and the grunted, "Oh my, this is totally your child Bolton," I said, I turned the camera back to me, "Oh well; I will call you later tonight before the game. You better kick ass tonight!" I said I winked at him before saying my final words, "I miss you, love you!" I then pointed the camera back at Liam.

"Say bye daddy!"

He did not do anything but stare at the camera, I rolled my eyes and then I shut the camera off. I made my legs a little gate for Liam and I lay back on my pillows. I put the video in a message, _Good Morning Beautiful:) _

I sent him the message, I leaned forward to kiss Liam, "I love you Liam," I said, he gurgled, and I smiled.

"Come on, we have a big day ahead of us!" I said, "We have to go decoration shopping which should be a blast with you." I mumbled

Troy's POV

"Okay guys! Take a ten minute break!" Coach yelled, I wiped my forehead of sweat away and I went over to my gym bag. It was just a little after six in LA.

"Hey Troy, your phone was going off in the locker room," Luke said, I panicked and I headed to the locker room where I left it. I jumped over a stool to see it lying by my locker still.

I sighed to see whom wherever it was hung up or something, I picked up my phone to see a video. I smiled and I pressed play.

"Hi Troy!" she giggled to herself and I smiled, "Liam and I are up watching the sunrise…are little routine."

"Aw Liam…" he said, the camera focused on him, I felt a huge smile uplift onto my face. "Bolton?"

I heard Kobe's voice echo through the locker room I looked back at him. "Yeah?"

"What you doing?" He asked coming around me, I smiled and I stood up "Gabi sent me a video; I guess her and Liam are awake." I told him, "It was tough when I had to first leave Natalia," he said, I nodded my head, "Well Liam is a handful, I feel bad for just leaving."

Kobe laughed, "You probably loved that full night of sleep,"

"I slept like shit; I kept waking up looking for Gabs and Liam. I slept better the next night though." I said I looked back down at my phone to see her beautiful smile across the screen.

"You'll get use to it." He said slapping my shoulder, "Now come on we need to go warm up some more because we have to beat them tonight." Kobe said, I nodded my head and I grabbed my phone. I took it with me and I headed out to the gym.

I made Gabi her video back before coach called us back, I finished and I tossed the phone into my bag next to my Gatorade.

Gabi's POV (Takes place where it left off)

I got up and placed Liam in his playpen, which was in the corner, "Hang on bud, okay? I will be right back" my phone buzzed on the bed, I went over and picked up my phone.

I smiled when I saw Troy's face popped up on my phone, _Awhs babe that was cute…_

_: ) Thanks! _

I tossed it back on the bed, I looked in the mirror to see my hair all greasy looking, my eyes hanging with bags, and my face somewhat pale.

"Gross," I muttered, I walked into the bathroom and I turned on the shower. I walked into my room to glance over the playpen wall. He was not sleeping but he was not crying, I went over to my door and I shut to lock it. "Liam I am going to take a fast shower okay?"

He did not look at me twice before he started to wave his hands around, "yes, I will be quick" I said turning around, I grabbed a towel and I placed it on the rack. I slipped my clothes off and I glanced in my room to hear nothing. I got into the warm shower for it to run down my body.

"Mmm…this feels so good," I said to myself, I took ten minutes to myself before I turned the shower off and I got out. I went into the bedroom to check on Liam who was asleep. I smiled and I took a picture of him, I am going to have way too many pictures of this little boy.

I got dressed quickly in a pair of jeans and a Laker t-shirt. I ran my fingers through my wet, damp hair. I looked at my phone to see a message had popped up. I smiled and I went over to grab it, it was a text with a video in it.

I opened it up and I started the video, "Hey Brie! Liam!" I smiled as he paused; he scratched the top of his head. "I miss you guys, horribly. I can't believe I am playing my first game with the Lakers in two weeks," he sighed and then he pulled the phone away.

I then saw a room full of guys, "I am in the Miami Heat gym, pretty interesting here." He said, "Oh and tell Liam I miss him like crazy!"

I giggled at his silly self, "I will be looking forward to your call later tonight, I love you Brie," He said winking at me, I smiled and then the screen went blank. I tossed my phone on the bed and I went over to Liam, I picked him up and I held him in my arms. "Come on lets go see if Taylor is here yet," I said

I started walking downstairs, Liam sleeping in my arms when I heard a groan and then a mutter, I kept going down the stairs carefully before I saw Lucille, Jack, Jenni, and Mason.

"What the hell?" I asked, they all looked up to see me, "We are only here for the night but we decided to come see Mason for spring break and then Troy's big game tonight we decided to to come up and see you and Liam!" Lucille said, I smiled and Jenni raced over to me, "Your brother is in the car still, he is pissed and I don't know why." She said into my ear, I nodded my head, "You want Liam?" I asked as she stood giddily beside me.

"Yes please!" she begged, I smiled and handed him over gently. "I'll be right back," I said

I headed out the door to see Kyle sitting in the car with his feet propped up, so like him. I went down to the car to see his iPod plugged into his ears and the hood of his jacket over his head.

I knocked on the window of the car for him to jump and look at me, he opened the door for me, and "Gezz scare me much?"

"Gezz don't like me anymore?" He shifted and I sat down next to him, "Whats wrong?" I asked nudging him. He stayed quiet for several moments.

"I don't have all day dude; I have a baby I need to tend to." I told him, he shifted and laid his head on my shoulder. "My dad wants me to come home. He called me yesterday night while we were going through security at the airport. I of course let it go to voicemail but he sounded pissed. I am scared." He said I wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, listen you don't have to go back to him." I said to him

"Yea, I do! He can totally just call the police on me!" Kyle said shoving my arm away, "Ky, he wont just take you! He cannot make you! You are almost 18!" I said to him, "I don't want to talk about this right now." He said shoving the car door open; I gapped at him as I got out of the car. Kyle headed to the beach and I ran up behide him, "I am no longer pregeant! I can keep up with you!" I told him, he walked onto the sand without a word.

"Will you please listen to me?" I said, he turned around to look at me, "You don't understand! My dad wants me back and he gets what he wants! I am just waiting for the police to show up or count me as a runaway!"

"Gosh! Kyle will you just please listen to yourself! Jack and Lucille are not letting you go anywhere! Your dad will get to drunk and just forget about you!" I told him, my voice rising over the waves.

I saw the tears evident in his eyes, "I don't know what to do Gabi, and I know he knows something is up but…"

I pulled him into a hug and I let myself listen to him breath, "Kyle you have to stay strong. Talk to Jack and Lucille later, tell Jenni everything because you can't do it by yourself, okay?"

He nodded his head and he gave me a squeeze around the hip, "Thanks for making me listen," he joked, I rolled my eyes at him. "It will all be good." I told him giggling

We both walked into our backyard, I saw the pool lights on, and the hot tub in the corner was blazing neon colors. I havent been back here in a while. The porch swing hanging from the porch. The basketball court near the back next to the fence, I could image a swing set in the near future, the last on was old and crumbling so Troy took it down.

"So where is my nephew at?" Kyle asked as we stepped through the backdoor, "Um, I handed him off to Jenni when I went after you." I said he rolled his eyes, "That's all she could talk about on the way here, since we are going to be back on Friday." He said

"Yea, is that why you are staying at Mason's?"

He nodded his head; we walked through the kitchen and headed down the hallway to hear the chatter in the living room. Kyle and I walked through to see Carly and Taylor sitting in the living room with Jack, Lucille, and Jenni. Carly was holding Liam, when he caught his eyes on me and he began to cry.

"Oh no, somebody wants mommy." Carly said standing up with him, I smiled greatly as I went over and took Liam into my arms. "Well, we all have to go shopping for Troy's decorations." I said to the group, Mason was laid back on the couch, "Oh I talked him this morning by the way." Mason said glancing over to me, "He said he doesn't know how he is going to make it until Friday, quote Troy Bolton." He said, he turned the TV channel to ESPN, which was showing the basketball match-ups for the day, the Lakers, and Heat was the top match of the day.

"Later tonight we are going to have an interview with new daddy, Troy Bolton." The guy on the screen smacked the cards down. The other guy looked at him, "Which I am excited for, the interview will be an hour mark to the big game tonight."

"This will be Troy's first game back from when his girlfriend had there son."

"Hope to see you then, have a good day."

The TV had our whole attention, "This should be interesting, since Kobe or Luke usually gets the interview before the big game." Jack said running his fingers through his thinning hair.

I nodded my head in agreement, Liam was lying in my arms and he was getting restless. "I am going to go put Liam in his car seat," I started, "Oh Gabi! Honey you can go! I will watch Liam for a few hours!" Lucille said I looked around at the two girls. "We will only be gone for three hours most. We might run by the store to get a few things to eat during the game." I said

"Honey trust me, I have babysitting duty on Friday anyways." I smiled thankfully and I headed upstairs with Liam. I was going to put him in his crib at the least.

I went in and I laid him down, "Now you better be good for Grandma Okay?" I said kissing his forehead, I went over to my room and I slipped on my Nikes and then I slipped on my Laker hoodie. I grabbed my car keys off my dresser and slung my purse over my shoulder. I walked downstairs to see them all chatting away, "Lucille Liam is upstairs in his nursery." I told her, she looked up at me.

"That's amazing! Did you finally get it painted?"

"Mhm, Troy and Mason did it while I slept." I said laughing, Mason rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I remember when you came home."

Carly, Taylor, and I all started to laugh, "Well let's go so we can be back in time to see the pregame stuff." I said waving my hands, it was almost eight in the morning but we did not know how long this was going to take and then the store. The game started 4:30 our times, 7:30 there time.

"We will be back in a few hours, if I need to come back early because of Liam it wont be more-" Lucille looked at me, "Honey, we got it okay. I have raised two; Mason practically raised Troy, and then Jenni." She said I gave her a comforting smile. "Thanks, I just still worry." I said to them

"What parent doesn't worry?" Lucille asked guiding us out the door, we all left after waving goodbye. We got into Taylor's car, "So where do you want to hit up first?" Taylor asked

* * *

I lugged bags around my arms, we had found countless things, we decided that we were only going to do Laker colors; it was going to be much simpler.

"I love how this is going to turn out!" I said, "Zeke called and confirmed all of my food, I have the DJ all set up. We will decorate Friday morning, I will leave pick up Troy around four. Keep him busy for a while before I take him back to the house. I still need to find him a gift besides our gag gift." I said laughter, the girls laughed.

"Well…Liam is going to need a gift too." Taylor said

I tapped my chin, "Y'know what? I think I should get him a new iPod or something." I said

"But his cell phone is basically his iPod," Carly pointed out as we walked through the mall, I groaned, "Dating him for so long and I am running out of ideas." I mumbled

"What about a new set of golf clubs?" Taylor said, I shook my head, "That can wait until we are married." I dropped my head, "If we ever get married," I mumbled under my breath

We passed the apple store and I took a left turn inside, "What about the iPad two?" I said walking up to one, Taylor and Sharpay stood behide me. "Brilliant."

A guy walked up to us, "Hi, how may I help you?"

"Do you have any iPad twos in stock?" I asked pushing my hair back, the guy glanced me up and down before nodding his head yes. "Of course for a pretty lady like you,"

I rolled my eyes, "I have a kid and a boyfriend, back off perv." I told him, he squinted his eyes at me, "Fine but I will be back with the highest one unless other ways asked." The salesperson said, "Nope, the highest one with 3G is fine." I said, "Who is your boyfriend by chance?" the guy asked, "None of your business." I told him, he only shrugged and then took off down to the backroom.

"Wow that was crazy."

"Just a little," I said, I leaned against the back of the counter. I glanced around the room and I saw the guy coming back, "Is this it?" he asked annoyed

I shook my head, "Is there like a Laker cover for this?" I asked him, he turned on his heel and then went over to a shelf and pulled down three covers.

"I have three different ones, one that is just plain Laker's logo, A Bryant one, and a Bolton one since he seems to be a huge hit lately." The guy said under his breath

I gaped for a moment and then we all burst out into laughter, "Oh man we have to take the Bolton one." I said laughing, the guy nodded and then he walked us back to the counter.

We paid for the iPad and I glanced at my watch, it was 1:35. "Shit, guys we still have to run to the store. Tomorrow we will shop for Liam's gift." I said picking up my bag and walking out the door.

We all headed to a smoothie stand before we went to our car, "Gabi have you been working out?" Taylor asked, "You seemed to have lost all of you baby weight." She said I nodded my head eagerly. "It flew off but I didn't do anything but my usual walk around and sleep!"

Taylor and Carly rolled there eyes, "Funny Montez,"

I smirked and we traveled to the closest grocery store, we all raced in to grab chips, fruit bowls, dips, ice cream, cookies, pizza that they made up in the kitchen, soda, ice, some boneless chicken wings to throw in the oven, some chex mix and finally we grabbed a few movies for later tonight.

"So do you think we have everything?" Taylor asked glancing in our full cart; I nodded my head as we pushed it up to the counter. "While you guys start checking out I am going to go and check on Liam." I said, I pulled my phone out and I called Lucille, I was greeted by Liam's cry.

"Why hello," I said laughing, "Oh Gabi hey!" Lucille said frantic "Liam is just waiting for his bottle." She said

"Oh you are feeding him! Good, thank you!" I said

"No problem, so how is today going?" she asked

"Today went great, I think we got most things done, we are finished up at the store. Will you have Jack or Mason turn both ovens on? One on 350 and the other on 425, pretty please." I said, I glanced over at our line to see us almost done, I went over and I swiped my credit card, "We bought a few new movies tonight, you guys up for it after the game?" I asked

"I know I will be is it all chick flicks?"

"Not all" I said laughing, "Hey Lucille I gotta go, talk to you later." I said hanging up my phone; I dropped it back in my purse. "Thank you for shopping at…" I rolled my eyes at the rest and Carly started pushing the cart. We headed out the door and straight towards our car. I pulled up my hood so the paparazzi did not catch me Taylor did the same.

"Did I tell you guys that Chad and I are getting ready to send save the date announcements?"

"Exciting! I am so excited for you Taylor, June 8th can't come soon enough!" Carly said waving her hands, I giggled and I opened the trunk of the car and we started putting in groceries.

"I know I just can't believe how close it is getting!" we finished putting in all the groceries and Carly put the cart away. Taylor and I got in to see it as almost two forty five; it was getting close to the interview and game time.

"We should call them," I said, I pulled my phone out and I called Troy. I put it on speaker and he answered quickly, "Hey Brie!"

"Hey babe! How is everything going?" I asked

"Good, we are in the locker room getting ready."

"Hi Troy!" Carly and Taylor called; I giggled and rolled my eyes. "Who is all at the house?" Troy asked

"Well at the house is Mason, Liam, your parents, sister, and my brother." I said to him, "But in the car is Taylor and Carly." I told him, "Oh, where did you go?"

"Grocery stores to pick up a few things for tonight," I told him, "Oh cool, get anything good?"

"Plenty, but we are getting ready to pull into the house, talk to you later babe." I said, "Love you," a smile played with my lips, "Love you too Bolton!" Carly said busted out in laughter, "Oh funny Car!"

"Love you Troy," I said still laughing, I then hung up the phone, we pulled into my driveway and pulling up to the garage. I got out and we all started grabbing bags. We got most of them in the first try and then Kyle came out the door to help. We shut Taylor's car door and headed inside, locking the door.

We walked in to drop everything on the counter; we put the pizza and the wings in the over, set the dips out and put the chips around the table.

"Sharpay, Vanessa, and Cassie have all arrived!" Sharpay yelled, "Vanessa brought little people!"

I giggled as I pulled beers out of the fridge and rested them on the counter, "Speaking of little ones, where is my little man?" I asked

"Lucille took him upstairs," Jack said, I nodded and I left the kitchen to head up the stairs. I walked into the nursery to see Lucille at the changing table with him.

"Whats going on up here?" I asked

Lucille turned around and gave me a soft smile, "Well, I am changing him into his Laker onsie." She said smiling; I went over to see Liam happy as could be in his Laker onsie. His blue eyes looked up into mine and his dark hair was growing rapidly on his head. I smiled and I let my fingers touch his head. He bubbled with excitement and then he kicked his legs and waved his arms. "You want to go watch Daddy play?" I asked

He smiled and then kicked his legs again, Lucille moved over, I picked him up gently, and I laid him in my arms. I kissed his forehead and we headed downstairs with Lucille. We heard ESPN on the TV and the announcers on, "In just a few minutes we will have Troy Bolton on for an interview, his first interview as a daddy."

I smiled down at Liam, I walked into the living room and I grabbed a water bottle. I walked into the living room to see on of Liam's blankets lying on the couch. I laid it on the floor and I laid him on his belly, he gurgled and let out a soft whine. He did not like being on his stomach very well. I sat down on the floor next to him and I picked him up and sat him down in my lap. We were both facing the TV; I leaned back against the couch. Jack and Kyle came in and sat down, Jack sat behide me and messed with Liam for a moment.

"Liam," Jack said, Liam recognized his name and turned his head trying to find it. We all laughed and he looked at us all frustrated. The TV turned onto the ESPN, Lucille, and the rest of the people came out of the kitchen to join.

"Welcome to our pre-Laker game show!" we all settled into our spots and Liam lay against my stomach. His eyes were not glued to the TV…yet.

"We are going to take you to the Miami Heat gym with Craig Johnson and new daddy Troy Bolton."

"Thanks Bob, I am hear with Troy Bolton for his first game back with the Lakers since his he had his first kid, Troy welcome!"

Troy smiled and sat back in his chair, "Thanks Craig."

Liam gurgled and looked at the TV; I smiled as I let my hand sit on top of his head, "So how is the baby life?" Craig asked

Troy laughed, "Tiring, that's for sure but I love it. Liam is an amazing little boy and is so, so loveable. Gabi is amazing with him; I mean she is always worried about him and loving on him. I can't get her to sleep!" Troy joked; I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"So do you get up in the middle of the night with Liam?"

Troy nodded his head, "Yeah, I do."

"Do you miss them?"

"Like crazy! The first night away from them, I woke up five times, about as many times as Liam gets up."

"Not a full sleeper?"

Troy laughed aloud, leaning head back, "No, he is just like me, always wanting to eat!" The two guys laughed and Liam reached out to the TV screen.

"So does Liam have the blue eyes?" Craig asked him, smiling over at Troy, "Yeah, he does, it is going to make him a player probably."

"Any signs of him loving basketball?" Troy ran his fingers through his hair, "There is actually, and he was only a few days old and we took him to the gym to meet the guys and they were passing the ball around. Gabi was standing there, it almost hit her, and she grabbed the ball and walked over to sit with us, Liam and myself. He liked freaked out when she tossed the ball back to Kobe, he tried to reach for it but his little arms could not reach. It was the cutest thing."

Craig smiled, "Is that good for you?"

Troy nodded his head, "I would think so."

"Okay, I will only ask one more question about Liam," he grabbed a card from his pile, "It's a question from a fan, it reads 'Does Liam have something that scares him or makes him cry?'"

Troy groaned slightly, "Liam, Liam, hates the car. I mean hates the car, some hating…burning passion." Troy said, "I feel bad for Gabi who is having to take him everywhere, Love you Gabs!" he said, I blushed hard and Liam was just looking at the TV.

"Can I ask one question on your guy's relationship?" Craig asked holding up one finger, Troy laughed and nodded his head, "Yea, go ahead."

"Is marriage anywhere in the future?"

Troy took a deep breath, "Wow big question there." He rubbed the back of his neck, Troy blinked his eyes, and "Uhm…I don't know." He said shrugging his shoulder, I sighed softly and adjusted Liam in my lap. I pulled my knees up and I laid him down on my knees.

"So what are you thinking about tonight's game?"

I bite my lip as I thought about the last question, "Well, I know we can beat them, they are a really good team though so it will be a good fight."

Craig nodded his head, "With only ten games left before playoff and all but two are on the road how do you feel about the end of the season?"

"I think it will be a good end of the season!"

Craig nodded his head, "So any March Madness brackets?"

Troy laughed, "No not this time around, I usually do but Liam has been very time consuming and I havent even been paying attention."

"If you were watching, who would you rooting for?" Craig asked shifting, Troy did the same moving his legs around before sitting up more, "Oh I don't know, UCLA of course since I went to college there, I like Duke, Butler, Florida those types of teams." He said

"Interesting," Craig said smiling; he then turned to the camera then back to Troy, "Well Troy it was nice to talk and to hear about the baby, thanks for sharing."

"Thanks for having me, I am glad to come back and play with the Lakers." Troy said smiling

"We have missed you out there on the court; we also want to wish you a happy early birthday." Troy ended up in laughing, "Thanks."

"Big 23?"

He smiled and nodded his head, "Yeah, old huh?"

Craig raised his eyebrows, "Oh yeah old"

The room around us busted out into laughter, "Well we will see you later Troy,"

"Thanks for having me once again."

After that, the camera went out to focus to see the gym behide them, the seats were starting to fill then the TV went to a commercial.

"Wow, interesting interview we had there." Taylor said Natalia was sitting next to mom while Gianna was sitting on her mom's lap. "Yeah, it was." I said quietly, I played with Liam's hands, "Was that daddy?" I asked him, he grinned like a little boy on Christmas morning.

I touched his nose and he tried to stick his tongue out, I laid him back down on his blanket. "Will you watch him?" I asked Jack nodded his head as I stood up to go and get another bottle of water and a plate of food. I smelled the pizza as I walked into the kitchen.

"Mmm…smells good in here." I said, Sharpay turned around and smiled at me, "I was just pulling everything out of the oven." I nodded and I grabbed a plate. I walked around and grabbed everything I could, "Oh I should grab Liam a bottle." I said, I put my plate down and I went over to the fridge.

"Something smells good in here!" Kyle said I turned to see Jenni and him walking into the room. I grabbed a bottle that I made this morning before I left. I got it and shook it up before putting it in a pan that was sitting there; I set the timer for three minutes. "I am going to check on Liam," I started and then Oreo came zipping through the kitchen. "What the hell?" I said

Then I saw Gianna and Natalia come in after her, both of them giggling, I smiled and I picked up my plate of food. "If the timer goes off before I come back, can you take it out for me?" I asked Sharpay, she nodded her head and I went out to the living room. I set my food down next to the table and glanced down to see Liam in his Bolton Laker onsie, I smiled at him. "I will be right back buddy." I said I looked over at the clock to see it was almost four fifteen. I headed upstairs to grab a bib and another blanket for him. I went back downstairs and into the kitchen, Liam's bottles, I felt like I was doing circles.

I stopped to look at the clock to see it was close, "Five minute warning!" Jack yelled into the kitchen as he held his plate of food, "Who is watching Liam?" I asked

"Kyle and Jenni,"

I hurried to the living room to see Liam still laying there, his fists were trying to go into his mouth, I laughed knowing he did that when he was hungry, crying usually started a little while after that. "Are you hungry?" I asked as I sat down in front of him, I sat his bottle down next to me and pulled my food down next to me. Natalia and Gianna came running through the room again with Oreo at there heels, "Hey guys, with the baby in here can you take Oreo upstairs to the playroom?" I asked nicely, "Yeah girls if you wanna run around go upstairs, you have been in the playroom before." Vanessa barked the girls only shooed Oreo up the stairs.

"I am sorry about them; they aren't totally into the basketball." Vanessa said sitting on the couch with a glass of wine, "Oh no it was no big deal, I was just-"

"Protecting Liam, trust me I snapped at some of my cousins because I had Natalia on the floor and they were running around being crazy. I freaked out and Kobe about killed them with his bare hands."

We both laughed and the rest of the group started to file in with there food, Jack sat behide me again and I picked up Liam to start to feed him.

I took a bite out of my salad on my plate that Vanessa brought over. When they started talking about the starting line up we all looked at the screen, they were all lining up for tip-off.

I glanced down at Liam, "Here we go Liam." I said to him, he only sucked on his bottle, I smiled and I looked up at the TV screen. "Alright and here we go! Time for tip-off."

The ref tossed the ball up and Miami took the ball, the Lakers scrambled after them. James had the ball and then he passed it off to Wade, he bounced passed it to another play in which I could not figure out who it was before he took a shot for Troy to rebound.

He held onto it before he started to go down court, he passed it over to Chad and then it made its way to Luke, after that it went to Kobe who went up for a three pointer for him to miss. Troy was there to rebound again and he went back up with it for a lay-up. It went in and the camera zoomed in on him, he looked up and then he winked, it was his dedication.

"Gabi you are in trouble, if Liam turns out like him," Cassie started, I sighed and I pulled the bottle from Liam's mouth. "I think I would have to marry both of them." I joked

* * *

Liam was lying in his Baby Bouncer sleeping; it was the last half of the game with two minutes left. The Lakers were down by six, Troy and Kobe were starting to play like shit since they were both panicking.

"Come on baby," I whispered, to myself, I glanced at Liam's sleeping body in the bouncy. Troy fouled and I saw words form at his lips, I bowed my head and I looked up at the screen. He fouled Wade and he shot two free throws, he made both of them.

I took a sip of my wine; Troy got a break away and went in for a lay-up. It went through the hoop; his hair was matted to his forehead from all the sweat. They ran back down the court, the time was currently at a minute. There was not enough time left, I felt my head drop into my lap.

Kobe fouled another guy, the guy made his two free throws. Jack sighed and shifted behide me, Vanessa had her hand in her hands. "This is the second time we have lost to them." She said

When the buzzard went off the final shot went up and off the camera screen, Miami started to celebrate and the Lakers started to pack up. They all formed a line to say good game. The room around us shifted and the tension rose, "Well I am going to go change Liam into something else and put him to bed. I will be back in a little while." I said standing up, "What movies did you guys buy?"

"Oh The Fighter, Life as we Knew it, and How do you know," I said, I bent over to get Liam out of the bouncer. "We should watch The Fighter, heard it was a great movie." Jack said

"It's a no little ears movie," I said

"I wouldn't be able to stay," Vanessa said, I picked Liam up and I laid his head on my shoulder. "The girls can sleep here we have plenty of guess rooms and I am sure Mason, Jack, and Kyle wouldn't mind helping you get them to your house. I also got Yogi Bear if they want to watch that." I said

"Are you sure?"

I nodded my head, "Yes! You should not go home and be by yourself!" I told her, she smiled and then got up to grab her keys. "I am going to grab some PJ's for them, I will be right back."

"While we let the mothers do there thing I am going to scope out some more food."

I walked off and headed upstairs, Liam shifted his head on my shoulder and he made a small noise. I went up the stairs and went down the hallway until I turned into his room. I pushed it open with my hip and I turned the low lamp on so I could see. I went over to his closet to grab a pair of footie PJ's. I smiled at them and I took him over to the changing table.

He fussed as I put him down before his blue eyes opened up; he let out a soft cry that told me he was tired. He had just eaten twenty minutes ago.

I pulled out a diaper to change that, I leaned over to kiss his forehead. "Love you Liam"

I changed his diaper and then put his PJ's on, I finished buttoning them up, I picked him up and I rubbed his back softly as his head laid on my shoulder. I swayed back and forth with him before my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I went over to Liam's crib and I put him down. His eyes were shut and his fists were curled together. I pulled out my phone to see Troy calling me; I smiled to see the picture that showed up.

I answered it and I put the phone to my ear, "Hey," I went over to the baby monitor to turn it on. "Hi," he said back, I took a long breath, "How are you doing?" I asked

"It sucked,"

"I am sorry baby," I said in the quiet night, I went out into the hallway cracking Liam's door and holding the monitor.

He was quiet, he was on the bus or outside the locker room because it was not too loud, "You played well Troy, Liam enjoyed the first half."

"He was up?"

"Yeah, he sat in my lap. He then fell asleep but I put him in his bouncer thing and he laid there."

"We are traveling to Chicago tonight and playing tomorrow, and then I will be home." Troy said I leaned back against the wall of the hallway.

"For your birthday," I teased, he laughed a little, "I love you baby." I said

"Hey, I gotta go we are getting on the bus, call you later?" His voice hung, like he did not want to say but he needed too.

"Yeah, bye."

"Love you"

"Love you too," we both hung up and then I went down to the playroom to see Gianna and Natalia lying on the couch. "Hey guys, your mom went to get you some clothes. We are going to watch a movie upstairs and I have few movies you can pick from do you have any favorites?"

"Umm…what do you have?" she asked

"I got Yogi Bear today…" I suggest, gezz I had no idea what these kids would like to watch. "Gianna do you want to watch Yogi Bear?" Natalia asked her sister, I leaned in the doorway to watch the two converse.

"Sure" she said, I then feet coming up the stairs, I turned to see Vanessa walking towards me, she gave me a soft smile, and "Did Kobe call you?"

She nodded her head, "Troy calls you?"

"Yup, he wasn't happy. I tried to cheer him up though."

"He kept saying he needed to go back out on the court and just shoot for a little while." She looked into the room to see the girls laying on the couch, "I have an extra bedroom down the hallway." I said, she nodded her head, "Girls come on, we are going to go to Ms. Gabi's room down the hallway for you to lie down in."

They both got up and shuffled to the door, "I will meet you downstairs." I said after pointing them to the right room. I turned back into Liam's room to check up on him. His chest rose softly and then fell down again, I leaned over the crib just to watch him sleep for a moment, and he was too cute. I finally backed away from his crib and back out into the hallway. I made my way downstairs into the kitchen.

I grabbed the wine bottle and poured myself another glass, "Talk to Troy?" Jack said coming into the room, Mason followed closely behide him. I nodded my head; I pulled the bottle back and set it on the counter. "He wasn't happy; I had to talk to him for a while before he started to talk a little more."

"Last time they lost to Miami he talked to me for like three hours, of course I actually went to that game down in Miami, I just so happened to be there." Mason said, I shrugged, "I think he wanted to talk to me longer but he had to go." I said

I grabbed my wine glass and I headed back out to the living room, I made myself comfortable on the couch to watch the movie, I had the baby monitor on next to me, not too loud but load enough to hear.

I grabbed the blanket that was behide the couch and pulled it over my body, everybody started to come back into the living room. Vanessa came back down and she gave me a smile, "The girls are very happy with the movie."

"It was just a random pick." I said, she smiled at me and then she sat down to, Sharpay laid next to me and tried to steal my blanket. "Hey!" I protested, she giggled and then grabbed her own blanket.

Jack put in the movie and we all were settled back into the couch.

* * *

I heard Liam's soft cry come through the monitor, which made me jerk awake, I sat up to see the living room dark and to see everybody sleeping. I looked at the clock to see it was a little past eleven.

I yawned and then tried to get up before Liam's crying grew any louder. I was stuck under Sharpay whose head was on top of my feet. I tried to pull them slowly and carefully but she lifted her head for me, then went back to sleep. I got up and I started walking across the room I heard feet coming up the stairs, I stopped in mid stride and saw the basement door open.

Jack stepped out with Kyle behide him, "I think Liam is crying." Jack whispered as he stretched his arms, I jumped when they came around the corner, and "You scared me!" I yelled quietly, Jack and Kyle both looked at me. "Are you getting Liam?" Kyle asked

"Yeah?"

Liam's cries grew loudly as the time past; I started up the stairs to go to his bedroom. I could hear Kyle and Jack following me as I went into the room. I went to his crib to pick him up and he stunk. "Man this is Troy's job." I muttered I took him over to the changing table. "Damn that is one thing I don't miss," Jack, said from the doorway, I started pulling off Liam's diaper to turn and look at him.

"You my friend are crazy, when she is holding a diaper and low on sleep." Kyle said, I laughed, "You are so smart." I said to him giving him a tight squeeze on the shoulder as he stood next to me.

I did Liam's diaper quickly before I swayed back and forth with him hoping he would go back to sleep but he kept fussing, I knew what he wanted but Troy is dead asleep or on a plane where he is dead asleep. I bit my lip nervously; Troy usually had this time area with Liam since Troy was usually still up.

"Do you know what he wants?" Kyle asked letting his head rest on my shoulder, "Yeah, he wants Troy." I said, "Troy takes him at this time mostly, he did this last night too. He ended up crying himself to sleep." I said, Jack looked at me, "Here let me see him for a moment, I am the closest thing to Troy we are going to get."

I handed him Liam as he squirmed along into his arms, he cried a little louder but when he was in Jack's arms and settled, he looked up at him. Jack let his hand fall onto Liam's stomach, Liam tried to reach around with his hands before he grabbed Jack's finger.

Kyle and I stood together in shock, "Shit, what the hell do these Bolton's have?" I asked looking at Kyle, we both laughed, Jack laughed before he went over and laid him down in the crib.

"Thanks." I said to him, he only shrugged, "I only helped."

"Jack, you basically just got him to stop crying which took me an hour yesterday since Troy is the one with him."

"Always?"

I nodded my head, "Until last night, it's different for him to change suddenly but he is going to get used to it hopefully. When he woke up in the middle the night it was simple. I did my routine with him and he went straight back to bed, of course he has his moments but y'know."

Jack nodded his head, "Troy was the same, I would always be up early in the morning like five to work out, and Troy would get up around that time anyways to eat or something. Well when we had those, no school days in his earlier months I would not get up until eight so Lucille would get up with him and he would cry and cry. She finally woke me up the first time it happened and I got him to settle down, then I would go back to bed, the next thing you know it would happen again, after that I finally said fuck this and I got up every morning at the same time for the first five months of his life."

Kyle and I busted out into laughter; we then quieted ourselves before looking over at Liam's bed. We all shuffled out of the room before I leaned against the wall. "Guys, what were you doing in the office?" I asked them, they both shared a look, "Playing games, you were all asleep so we went down to mess on the two Macs you have down there, not mentioning both of you have laptops."

"Mom bought my Mac when I graduated; Troy bought his in the first year of college after trying to steal mine. Then those computers are mostly for Wildcat Dreams and a quiet place to go. That is are only printer to, Troy sometimes hooks his laptop up down there when he wants to be alone." I told the two, they nodded there heads and I yawned, "I am going to be because in T-minus two hours Liam is going to be crying again for food." I told them, they both rolled there eyes.

"Hey, don't roll your eyes" I said pointing at them as I walked towards my room, they both headed the other way chuckling, when they turned the corner I grabbed my phone. I slipped back into Liam's room as I started to make another video.

"Hey babe, I am standing in the nursery watching Liam sleep. Your dad helped me getting him to fall asleep at eleven when you are usually with him, guess it is the Bolton touch. I do not know…" I giggled and I put the camera on Liam's sleeping body, "He watched today, he loved it too, when you had your interview his eyes were like yours when you get excited." I said

I sighed softly in the room before sneaking back out, "I miss you and I hope that you had a good flight, I can't wait to see you Friday. I miss you love." I said I blew him a kiss before I sent him the video.

I went into my bedroom to put a pair of shorts on with Troy's hoodie that I stole from his suitcase. I smiled as I buried into my pillows leaving the baby monitor on loud and on my nightstand, and then I fell asleep but not before tossing and turning.

* * *

**How did you all like the chapter? ****I tried to get it out faster but I have been busy! And I know you are all waiting for drama and I promise more will be coming soon I just don't know when, maybe the birthday party might have some but I am not sure. I am going to try to write another chapter for this weekend. **

**Okay, I love you all! I really do but what happened to all my reviewers? You were going so well and then we hit a down fall? But I will take it cuz I am glad anybody is reviewing my story at all. Thanks everybody who review every chapter, these series is totally dedicated to you! :D **

**Well I have to go bake cookies! **

**Xoxo**

**Jo: ) **

**PS: REVIEWW! Lets get over 125! **


	6. Hope Now

Chapter 6- Hope Now Part 1

My alarm went off, I let my eyes lift open and I groaned rolling over, Liam was my new alarm clock anymore. That exactly who was crying, that was my alarm.

I looked at my clock to see it was seven on the nose; it was a long night with him. I think we were both ready for Troy to be home today. Mason and Troy parents all decided to stay seeing it was pointless to drive all the way back to San Diego and then back for the party.

I slowly rolled out of bed and tugged on my shorts to fix them from my sleeping, I yawned and I went into Liam's nursery to see him crying. He wanted breakfast and boy he was going to get it if he had to scream all day. I bent over to pick him up as he latched himself to my body, "Daddy will be home in less than four hours Liam." I said to him, my nerves jumping in my stomach. Liam gave another long cry as I tried to hush him; I made my way down to the living room where I saw Jenni and Kyle sleeping on the couch. Kyle and Jenni both began to stir as I made my way though there.

I went into the kitchen to make him a bottle, which was not made yet; I rocked him back and forth while I tried to warm-up a bottle. I put the timer on two minutes as I gathered the formula up; Jenni came straggly into the room, "Liam…Shh! don't you know what time it is?" Jenni said I could not help but giggle.

"Trust me; he will know one day that this time never existed." I said laughing, "Because if he is anything like Troy, he doesn't get up or exist at the hour…well until basketball." I said

We both laughed again and the timer went off, I picked up the bottle and I dumped the formula in the bottle. I had Jenni shake it up for me before she handed it back to me. I fed him his bottle leaning against the kitchen counter, burping him ever so often.

"My mom got me this cute dress for tonight, I am super excited!" Jenni said I gave her a smile, "I just hope Troy likes his party, he might want to sneak off with Liam for a little while though, Troy hates being apart from him."

"Gabi isn't that what you are doing with him while we are setting up for the party?"

"Well, we are coming back for about an hour, for him to come home and then we are going to go to the park, the mall maybe? I don't know where all but we will be gone until sevenish, I can't keep the boy busy until seven and we get him at noon." I said she shifted a smile to her face before nodding her head.

"There is nothing like waking up to a crying baby!" Jack said coming through the kitchen, he stopped next to Liam and touched his small forehead. "He is too cute," Jack beamed next to him, "Well he does look a lot like Troy, where Troy looks a lot like you…" Jenni said tilting her head.

I smiled making a soft laughing noise in my throat, "Yeah, he really does."

Lucille walked in next, her hair damp and to her shoulders. "Good morning" Jenni and I perched together, she made a beeline for the coffee machine and then turned to us, "My morning isn't good until coffee is in my hand."

"Amen to that!" I said picked myself up a cup, I handed Liam to Jack who was holding him like his own baby. "So, when are you picking Troy up?"

"Noon, then we will probably come back to the house until two, and then I will drag him out of the house to go hang around town until you guys are all finished and the guests are here."

"What are we doing with all of the cars?"

"We are going to park them down the street and around the corner; you have to make sure nobody is walking to the house. We are making it look like our neighbors are having a party, and they are cool with this."

Jack and Lucille nodded there heads, "I thought you were leaving at one?" Jenni asked me, I shrugged my shoulders, "Two sounds a lot better."

She smirked and then nodded her head, "Fine by me, but no funny business."

I laughed, "There will not be any funny business until he is older." I said looking at them; they both snickered in the corner while I made myself a cup of coffee. I put a little milk and sugar in it to sweeten it up. "Good Morning." Mason said coming into the room, we all turned to see him giving us all a smile. He had a Laker shirt on with a pair of jeans; his black hair, which looked like Jacks, was wild from his sleep, his blue eyes clearer than ever.

He came over and stood next to me, "Whatcha doin?"

"Makin coffee" I said, he nodded his head, "I would like to do that too please, could you scoot over?"

I giggled and I shifted my body over and he took my place filling up his coffee cup, which was Lakers, I picked it up and went to stand by Jack.

"Y'know you two could be twins."

"Yea, if we weren't two years apart." Jack said, I cocked my head and looked at him, "Two years apart?"

"Mhm, I am forty…still hurts to say it." Mason said holding his hand up to his chest, "I was the same as Lucille, and we went to high school together."

I raised an eyebrow at Jack, "Hey, that's how I met her!"

I giggled as I went back over for my son, "When are the rest of my lovely brothers and sisters coming in?"

"Like around fiveish," I told him, "I can't believe how many people you have in that family." I said to them, the both cracked a smile, "Seven" Jack started, "With two bathrooms," they finished together the room chuckled with laughter.

"God, Lucas must have hated us…" Mason said tipping his coffee back to take a drink, "Lucas…is he the youngest?" I asked sitting down, Jack handed me Liam who was beginning to fuss.

"Yup, he is still in his thirties, lucky bitch." Mason mumbled, "I don't remember meeting Lucas…" I said trying to think but it would not come to me, "He wasn't at the Christmas party, he had a business trip."

"Oh, that would have explained it since Troy doesn't like me meeting his family…" I said biting my lip, Mason laughed, "I can't believe he kept you from me for five years! I am gezz; does he think I am that bad?" Mason said we all glanced around before Jack spoke up.

"Mason, Mason…yes, yes you are." Jack teased, I bit my cheek before I started laughing, and I swayed Liam back and forth trying to get him to calm down.

"Ok, I just want to make sure I have this all right, before they all arrive." I started, "Rob is married to Tish…correct?"

Jack nodded his head, "Yea, Rob is the second youngest."

I licked my lips and nodded my head before continuing, "There kids are Josh…Emma…and Max?" I asked questioning if I had it right, it has been a while since I have seen them, I have also had a baby since then which makes you a little crazy.

"Yes."

"Really?"

Mason shook his head up and down, I smiled, and "I am so good!"

"Ok, who is Meg married too?" Jack quizzed

"Awhs, shit, give me a minute!" I told him, I ran through everybody in my head but could not come up with who she was married too. "I know two of her kids, Abby and Haley; I hung out with them for most of the time." I said, "But I can't come up with who she is married too."

"Logan."

"Logan?" I tried racking my brain for that one too but it was not coming to me, "He wasn't there either, he had to stay behide, he couldn't get off work. He is a doctor of some sort. Oh and her other kiddo is Aiden." Jack told me, "Ah, Aiden."

"Ok, I know Lilly she talked to me for a little while, I also remember her husband Shawn, they also had Jillian." I said covering those ones, "Yeah, she also has Dalton, Ryan, and Emily."

"Oh! You guys forgot Anna and Issy." Jenni said sitting on top of the counter, "Oh yeah!" I said looking up at her, "Isn't Issy almost one?" I asked her, she nodded her head, "Ten months! I cannot believe how big she is, I went over there last week to spend some time will Jill. I saw Haley, Anna, and Raul who she is fighting with by the way before we left."

"Raul, I didn't get good vibes from him." I said to the group, they were all somewhat silent, "We don't really like him and he isn't even the dad!" Jack said rolling his eyes

"Who is the dad?"

"Mike something…" Jenni said, "They hooked up at some bar and never saw each other again. Well kind of, he is part of the baby's life now and he does not like Raul either. He wants her to dump him, Anna the poor baby and oh my Jill." Jenni said

"I know! I mean she is twenty-six and doing well but damn, I feel bad for her."

"I guess Raul cheated again or something, I don't know."

"Are Anna and Issy staying with you?" I asked Lucille, she nodded her head, "Yea, they are. Liam is the only boy!"

I giggled and looked down at his sleeping figure, "Cover the other two quickly, I want him to sleep so I can go get in the shower, get cleaned up to go get Troy and Chad and bathe him." I said trying to cover my excitement.

"Jack who do you want? Chris or Lucas?"

"Lucas"

"Fine, Chris is married to Sarah; they have Anthony, Derek, Greg, and Austin."

"Lucas is married to Michelle. They have Becca, Brett, and Mike."

I nodded my head at them both, "Thank you, I just wanted to have them all straight in my head."

"Seven kids is a lot, are you and Troy ever going to have that many?"

I laughed at Mason, "At uh huh, sure!" I said getting up from the bar stool, I positioned Liam where his head laid on my shoulder. He made a few small noises and stuck his tongue out for a moment before he settled into my shoulder. I smiled and I kissed his ear and I grabbed my coffee, I glanced to the clock to see it was almost nine; man we talked for a long time.

"Alright you little guy, I am going to take a quick shower!" I said heading up the stairs, I went into Liam's room and I laid him down in his bed. He curled into a little ball it looked like, pulling his legs up and his arms curled towards his chest. I smiled at his little self and I put a blanket up to his waist before I took the monitor and went into my room. I set on the counter and I looked at him sleep deeply before I started to shed my clothes.

I started the shower to get the baby barf out of my hair and his spit up off my arms, I do not think I have showered in three days and I felt gross.

Stepping into the shower, I felt the water take over my body, the warmth washing down my Latino skin. I rubbed the shampoo in my hair and rinsed it before applying the conditioner; I scrubbed my body with the Dove soap I had bought the last time we were at Target.

I shaved my legs knowing I was going to wear a dress tonight, this new one I got from Bloomingdales online, and it was ah-mazing. It was pink and nice fitting, perfect with a pair of black pumps.

I finished shaving and I rinsed out my hair, I stepped out wrapping a towel around my body. I was going to have to change later after Troy finds out, run upstairs and change. I went over to my closet and I pulled out a pair of capris and a baby blue tank top. I went into the bathroom and changed into my clothes. My wet hair lay on my back as I looked at the baby monitor.

Liam was still resting peacefully; I smiled as I brushed my fingers through my hair. I went into Troy area of the closet and I stole on of his black jackets. I laid it on the bed next to my purse and keys; I looked at the clock looking to see how much time I had left. It was nine thirty. We had to be leaving at eleven fifteen.

I had to bathe Liam and get him dressed still which would talk a good thirty minutes, even forty-five. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun. I slipped a headband in and it left me with a small cute bump in the front. I then walked out of the bedroom down to Liam's nursery.

I grabbed a blue onsie with a giraffe on the front, I grabbed a diaper and some wipes from the changing table. I grabbed the small black jacket from the hanger and placed it in my hands. I took it all down to my room to dress him after the bath; I laid it out on my bed.

I went back into the room to get his baby towel and him. I tossed the towel over my shoulder and I went over to his crib, I bent over and I picked him up. Small cries of protest left his mouth as his eyes fluttered open. "Shh…" I whispered into his ear as we went down to the bathroom.

* * *

I tugged Liam's jacket on glancing at the clock, like I have been doing for the past ten minutes, it was 11 on the dot. Taylor was not even here to come with me, she had to go take a test today, not being to come and help me get the boys. Liam was fussy and wanting to sleep, praying he would sleep in the car and not cry. I zipped his jacket to mid stomach, it was fifty degrees outside but I knew how cold airports and our car get.

I picked up the crying baby boy and I grabbed my backpack, which was relying on my purse these days. I slipped one strap over my shoulder and I grabbed my jacket with my hand. I headed downstairs Liam in hand; his car seat was laying in the living room.

I hurried down the stairs and looked to see it was Eleven O'five. I cursed softly under my breath, as I already knew I was running behide. It takes a good five minutes for Liam to settle down enough for him to get into his car seat without hurting him. Then I had to get the stroller and him placed in the car, oh, maybe Jack will do that for me, then maybe, I will get out of here a few minutes early and I could go and grab a drink of some sort.

"Jack!" I called as I went into the living room, I picked up Liam's car seat and I set it down on the in table. "Yea?"

"Can you put Liam's stroller in the trunk of the Highlander?" I asked, Jack nodded his head, "Yes Ma'm" he then headed for the garage. I slipped Liam in and he went in with ease this time. I buckled him up and I kissed his forehead, "I love you." I told him, he looked up at me with his blue eyes they get me every time.

I put a small blanket over him and I picked him up, "Be back in a little while, and remember none of you are supposed to be here!" I called, "What if I came up for a visit?" Mason yelled and he then appeared into the living room.

"You are fine, but the others need to be gone for two hours buying whatever. I don't care what they do; I will send a warning text." I said starting for the garage, he nodded his head and then I went down the stairs to meet Jack coming up.

"Thank you, you are a lifesaver." I said, he gave me a smile, "I know," he said puffing out his chest, I rolled my eyes and I went down to the car. I buckled Liam in and I shut his car door, I glanced back at him to see him in a groggy state. I was hoping, praying he would sleep.

I got in and opened the garage door; I started the car and not a peep from Liam. I took a deep breath as I backed the car out of the drive away. Still nothing, was this my lucky day?

I got out of the drive way and I turned my blinker on to go right, I had a little time, I was going to run and grab something to drink. I kept glancing in the mirror at Liam who was awake and looking around but not crying.

I pulled into Starbucks and I got myself a Iced Awake Tea Latte, I pulled my car forward to the window, I grabbed my ten dollar bill and handed it to the guy. It was eleven twenty, he handed me my drink and my change. I jerked the car forward and I headed to the highway.

Once my car started onto the highway, he busted out in cries, is it the highway? I glanced in my rearview mirror, his cries were not as hard as usual but I think he was just tired.

This was going to be a long twenty-minute drive; I tapped my fingers against the steering wheel and looked back at him through the rearview mirror.

I sighed softly, only a little while longer before Troy would be here too. I focused on the road for the next ten minutes before I knew it I saw planes overhead. I looked at my dashboard for the time it was 11:44.

Liam's crying was slowing and was not as hard; it was more of wails and protests than anything was. He was frustrated and tired, I pulled into LAX a few short minutes later.

I showed my Laker pass which got me a closer parking spot, the 'stars parking spot' they call it, that is where all the stars park there cars and keep them at.

When I got into a parking space, I got out of the car. I went to the back and popped the trunk open to get the stroller out, I grabbed it and I unfolded it. I snapped it into place and pushed it around to Liam's door.

I got out his car seat, which he was still fussing in; I put him in locking it into place. I leaned over kissing his forehead, I looked down at my pink and brown flats from American Eagle, I grabbed my jacket and pulled it on over my tank-top, I pulled the pink Nike backpack from besides Liam's seat and shifted it onto my back. He was landing in the same gate he showed up in, this was the first time this had happened ever.

Liam and I made our way inside the building, the cold blast of air hitting us at full force. I pulled my hood up so nobody could tell it was us. I pushed his stroller to the same gate as before and to see they had not landed yet. I looked at the board, which was showing all the flights saying they would be landed in five minutes.

I peeked over at Liam to see him going off to sleep, knowing it would not last long I just watched him. His small puffs of breath going in and out.

I kept glancing up every few minutes before I finally saw there plane pull in, I squealed with excitement. I caught myself and glanced around before anybody could see me, nobody even noticed. I saw a few of the other Laker wives over to the side talking but I didn't know any of them that well to even go over and strike up a conversation.

When I saw the doors open, I got up on my tiptoes and watched for him to come out, since they came through a room first it was hard to see. I let my feet drop and then back up again to see Kobe walk out, followed by Chad, then finally, Troy.

I smiled brightly as I waited for him to come through the door, when he did I wanted to run into his arms but I could not leave Liam, he kept glancing around. His Lakers bag over his shoulder and his grey backpack on his back. He then turned and he passed me with his eyes before he turned right back and a smile came over his face.

I giggled as he came rushing over, pushing through a crowd of people before I knew it I was in his arms, "Brie," he mumbled against my ear. I breathed in his scent and I held on tight to him. If this was only three days, what was the two weeks going to look like?

He let me go and he turned to Liam, he looked down in his car seat and he smiled, he dropped his hand to run through Liam's little hairs.

"God, I missed him." He whispered, I looked at him and then down at Liam how much they looked alike it was crazy.

"So where is Chad?" I asked, Troy looked up at me and then shrugged, "He was going to go back with Kobe I think."

"He could have came with us" I told him, he shrugged, "I dunno," Troy said, he then looked at me, "I want to hold him so bad but I don't want to wake him up," he said shifting his weight, "He is going to wake up in the car anyways, plus he would be happy to see you again." I said

That was all he needed to hear, he shrugged off his backpack and set down his Laker's bag. He unbuckled Liam from his seatbelt gently and pulled him up, he opened his eyes and Troy sat down with him. "Liam…" Troy sang I smiled as Liam's eyes opened with alertness.

I could almost see a smile lift up to both of there faces at the same time; I smiled at them both trying to catch my tears before the spilled over the edge of my cheeks.

"Gawd, I am going to be in so much trouble…" I mumbled to myself

* * *

Troy's laugh filled the air, "Are you serious?" he asked laughing again, "Dead serious, I mean they totally made a fool of them self." I said shaking my head repeating the story of Jenni and Kyle messing around and falling into the pool.

"Damn, I wish I could have caught that one." He said, the laughter still ringing in the air. I looked at Liam's car seat, which was lying in the grass in front of us. We were at the park, the temperature rising up to mid-sixties. Troy and I lay in the grass and talked.

"So guess what's tomorrow…" I said, he groaned softly and then he looked over at me, "Taxes day?"

I burst out into laughter, "Your so stupid," I said pushing him over a little, he chuckled and then rolled over onto his back, he aviators looking back at me. "My twenty first birthday?" he asked again, I laughed again, "No, we don't need another repeat of that one." I said giggling

"Oh come on just because I did one too many jello shots-" he started but I put my hand on his mouth, "I don't even want to talk about that night." I said, he rolled his eyes and poked his tongue out into my hand.

"Gross!" I said pulling my hand back, "Oh come on, don't even go there." He said raising his eyebrows, "This tongue has-"

I pointed to Liam's car seat, "Baby ears" I said, he only looked at me, then he looked at Liam, "Uh huh, sure, too bad that baby is asleep." He said, I winked, "I know."

"You don't look that tired," he said to me, I shrugged, "I am really tired, I hadn't showered in three days until this morning. It wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world, I might add." I said to him, "I'll let you sleep tonight, I will get up with Liam," he said, I nodded my head, "Okay." I said, knowing that he had no clue what was going on tonight.

"So you wanna head back to the house?" He asked me looking at his phone, I looked at my watch to see it was only five, Oh my, I had to keep him busy for two more hours.

"Not yet, how about we go down to the mall or something if you are ready to leave the park." I suggested, he looked at Liam and shook his head. "Nah, Liam seems to be good right where he is." Troy said, I nodded my head, "Yeah, he does. He was not happy with me this morning. I woke him up from his short-lived nap to bathe him, change him, and go get you. He didn't get much sleep from then." I said I reached forward to grab on of his little toes.

Troy then pulled me close to him, "Have I even gotten a kiss yet?"

I looked to the side and then shook my head, "Nope."

He then leaned forward and kissed my lips, I was laying on my back while he was on his stomach, his elbows propping him up. "I guess I just fixed that." He said, a smirk rising onto his face. I rolled my eyes and pushed him off me, I got up shaking the grass from my capris, and my shoes lay next to Liam's car seat.

"Catch me!" I said running around our little area, wanting to run around and have fun but not leave Liam. He chuckled and got up himself, he was in a pair of jeans and a button up blue shirt, some how we were all wearing the color blue, it shocked me.

His flip-flops were off to the side next to Liam also, I ran around and when he got up he chased me. He he got close I would cut through the middle and squeal.

He laughed and reached for me but I slipped through his fingers, we stopped to look at Liam every now and then but would continue our little game, when I turned and he wasn't there I looked around, I mean where the hell could he have gone? We were running in a small circle.

Then a pair of arms came around me waist, I squealed and laughed, "Very funny Troy." I said, he laughed and kissed the back of my neck. He put me down and we went over to our spot to sit down again. He gave me a smile and he kissed my forehead, "Gawd, I love you." He mumbled up against my ear as we lay back down on the blankets, I giggled as if I was a schoolgirl when her crushed first talked to her.

"And I love you too…" I whispered pulling myself closer to him, "Liam loves you too, I think he missed you a lot." I said, he smiled and laid back, I sat up and I grabbed Liam who was already unbuckled from his car seat. He slept as I moved him up onto my chest, "He loves you a lot Brie," he said letting his arm drap over my stomach and across Liam.

I smiled and I let my head rest against Troy, "I know," I said, I felt Liam's every little breath, up and down. I smiled and I closed my eyes feeling the wind brush in my face.

Troy lips brushed up against my temple and they stayed there for a while, he then pulled back. "You're amazing, you know that right?"

I did not have to answer…I just smirked.

* * *

"I can't believe we stayed at the park for five hours!" Troy exclaimed as we loaded the car, I gave him a sly smile and I buckled Liam in and then went around to my side of the car, when I got in I buckled my own seatbelt and Troy started the car. Liam was awake; thankfully, we were only ten minutes from the house.

"So after we put Liam down you just wanna lay around, maybe watch a movie?" he asked me, I nodded my head, "Sounds good." I said

He smiled and reached over for my head, Liam's small wails started as we drove home. I kept glancing in the review mirror, as did Troy.

"What about tomorrow we all go to the beach or something?" I asked him, "Oh, what about the zoo in the morning or something?" he said back to me, I smiled and looked at him, "Really the zoo?"

"For Liam of course" he said shrugging his shoulders, a smile played at his lips, "Uh huh, for Liam alright," I said looking at him, he grinned finally, "Okay, I'll admit, I love the zoo, I like all the animals okay?"

I busted out into laughter, "Oh my, is that why we went to the zoo like five times for a date!" I exclaimed, he blushed a red and I laughed harder, "You are too cute," I told him, he only shrugged his shoulder and smiled like a ten year old. When we were five minutes away, I sent the warning text that we were close. They were supposed to turn the music off, be quiet, and to yell surprise as we walked into the backyard, it was outside and inside the house since it was suppose to be a wonderful night. The DJ was outside so the little ones could get some sleep. The pool was going to be open to everybody also the hot tub. Upstairs was completely off limits to everybody but family or little kids.

When we pulled into the driveway it was silent, "Thank you," I whispered under my breath, we pulled into the garage and I turned to Troy. "Hey I bought some steaks, would you mind once you get in the house to go out to the backyard and starting the grill?" I asked him, we had everything outside so it was perfectly fine to walk through the house.

He nodded his head, "Sounds really good," he said, I winked at him as the car stopped we looked back at Liam who was slowly stopping his cries, I got out and I quickly grabbed him. I followed Troy up the stairs and into the house, everything was good so far, purses or what not was in the closet, we had everything planned out.

Troy kept going straight for the grill, I felt like screaming on the inside from all the excitement running in my blood, I walked ahead of him so I stepped out to get his reaction, I stopped short of the door. "Crap, Troy I brought the lighter and everything in, it's in the kitchen above the sink, and would you mind getting it?" I asked, he nodded his head, "Sure, you going outside? Want a beer?"

"Nah, I think I am good and yeah I am going inside."

He went for the kitchen and I hurried outside, I saw everybody waiting, there were a LOT of people. I was a bit taken away, I waved and I put Liam on the patio table, they were all standing near the pool and around the beach, people were floating on the deck but all of his family and a few Lakers players, and our friends were all on the deck. I kept my finger to my lips, I then saw Troy heading our way, and I gave them a five-second countdown before he walked out.

"SURPRISE!" we all yelled as he walked out the door, he looked up and then around, his mouth dropping. "Holy shit," he mumbled, the group on the deck laughed and the music started up again. Lucille came by me, "I am going to take Liam now," she yelled over the music, I nodded my head and I smelled at Troy, "I will be right back!" I yelled at him, he grabbed my wrist and he pulled me into a kiss, "Thank you."

I looked up at him, "I love you," I said

"I love you too,"

I then kissed him once more before I went off upstairs, I changed into my dress and I slipped on my pumps. I let my hair down in the natural waves throwing my headband in to keep it out of my face.

I touched up my make-up putting extra gloss on my lips, I headed down the stairs and I passed a few people who decided to come into the party.

"Gabi!" I chorus of my name came from the kitchen, I went in to see Emma, Dalton, Ryan, Abby, and Becca all standing around the island in the middle. I smiled at them all and I walked over, "Hey guys, how are you doing?" I asked them sliding in next to Abby and Becca.

"Good, and look at you mommy!" Dalton teased, I blushed and I looked down at my body, "Can you tell?"

"Hell no," Emma said, "Has Troy seen you yet?"

I shook my head trying not to smile at them, "Not yet, I better go find him. If you wanna go see Liam he is upstairs with Lucille." I said winking at them; they all scurried off towards the stairs.

I walked out onto the patio to glance around looking for Troy, I saw Chad and Zeke talking by the grill, I heard a basketball pounding on the court, and I turned to see him. He had unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt, his hair flying in the wind. He was playing with Brett, Mike, Aiden, and Josh. Kobe and Luke were both out there too. I watched as Mike and Aiden looked at Kobe flabbergasted.

I giggled as I made my way down the stairs, "Whoa! Isn't it Gabi?" Meg yelled as I walked towards them, I tossed my head back in laughter; a guy had his arms around her, guessing it was Logan.

"Hey Meg!" I said coming up to her, she let go of the guy and gave me a hug, "How is it being a mom?" she asked me, I sighed for dramatis, "Hard, yet very fun and rewarding." I said to her, she nodded her head, "I know what you mean."

I nodded my head, "You look like you lost the weight fast,"

"It just flew off, I did nothing special."

"Shut up!" she mumbled, I giggled and I shifted my weight, "Logan have you met Gabs?" Meg asked looking up at her husband, "No, I don't think I have." He said, he reached his hand out, "Nice to meet you Gabi,"

"Nice to meet you too," I said smiling, "I got you baby announcement in the mail, and I was like who the hell is this?" he said laughing, "When I told Meg she freaked running for the phone, I don't think I have ever seen her move so fast." He joked; I laughed remembering her phone call. "Well if you guys want to see him Lucille is upstairs with him, she wanted me to come out and have some fun." I told them, they both nodded, "I better go find my boyfriend before he picks up some cheerleader." I joked winking at them, they both laughed and I turned to walk away.

I made my way further to the basketball court when I also saw Little Ryan out there, I smiled and I felt a tug at my heartstrings, Troy lifted his small, weak body up and let him dunk the ball. I stepped closer to the court and when the ball went down, I cheered and clapped my hands, heads spun around.

Troy was the last and when he caught me he set Ryan down carefully before he looked straight into my eyes, he licked his lips before starting to walk towards me.

"You look…absolutely and most utterly…" he stopped to swoop me into a fast and sweet kiss, "Gorgeous."

I looked down at my pink dress that went down to right above my knees; it had ruffles on the bottom of the dress with a ribbon around the top of the dress. It was low cut showing off some cleavage but not a ton. My black pumps made me a little taller and I wore a charm bracelet for jewelry.

"You think?" I asked him, becoming self-conscious about what I was wearing, he pulled me into another kiss, "I know." He whispered into my ear. "Troy, you ever going to come back to this game?" Kobe yelled, Troy turned to look at them, "In a minute, I have to go and do something." Troy mumbled over, Kobe rolled his eyes and Troy grabbed my hand.

"What are we doing?" I asked him, he glanced back over his shoulder to look at me, "You'll see," he said

"This doesn't have…" I started but he laughed, "Nope, I promise."

He dragged me up the stairs and into the kitchen, nobody was really in there, they were mostly just outside. Love Story by Taylor Swift echoed out through the backyard and the inside of the house. Troy pushed me up against the counter and he kissed my lips, hard.

"I thought you said…"

"No sex but I never said a thing about making out." He whispered, he let his hand wonder up my leg and his lips attached to mine again. It felt great to be back in a dress, I thought to myself.

* * *

I held my beer tightly in my hand as I wondered through the grass, Troy was off talking to somebody different, I smiled at all of his family talking in the corner, hanging out and having a few beers, "What ya doin?" Jillian came up behide me and looked over at me, "Oh just walking around, how have you been?" I asked her, she smiled, "Great, a ten month old though is a lot of work!" she said, I giggled and I looked at her, "So is a newborn!"

"I saw him! He is so cute! He loves all of the attention from the family, they love him." She said, "Since Issy was the first girl she was adored just like Liam is being adored, poor Anna and the rest of the grandchildren to come." She said, I giggled and nodded my head, "The blues eyes were passed on once again." I told her, she giggled, "Yeah they were but these have specks of brown in them."

"I think they are cute," I told her, "They are cute, and that's the issue." She said laughing, I giggled and I watched as the sun was setting over the ocean. "I love your house,"

"Thank Troy on that one; he picked it out without any help."

She grinned, "He is such an ass sometimes," she said smiling, "I remember when we were little I would always spend the night with him and Mason, I practically grew up with them too, since we were both so close in age. Abby was too but she was attached to her own dad. I felt like we were always together until Troy sprouted out in basketball, Mason drifted with him and there relationship strived while ours died, I still find myself calling them both all the time." She said, her eyes wondered to where Mason and Troy were both standing, laughing. I smiled at the two, "Whats funny is there both pick up, every single time I call them for help. Troy is a little iffy anymore but Mason always does, I love them both." She said, "When I found out I was pregnant with somebody's baby who I didn't know, I freaked. I boarded a plane and went out to New York to hunt Mason down; my parents had no clue where the hell I went." I turned to look at her, "Really?"

"Yeah, they didn't even know yet, I just took off. I found him and he let me cry and talk as much as I wanted. He held me like my own dad would have but some how it felt different, like I belonged, he said no matter what my parents said he would support me, I finished college and I had Issy. My parents helped me out while I found a job and everything but it was a tough road, ten months later Issy is beaming. I just hope she can have that special relationship, maybe with Liam, and Troy." She said shrugging, I smiled and looked at her, "That would be awesome." I said, "Anna of course would want in…if she is anything like Haley." Jillian said, I giggled and then I heard Sharpay take over the microphone.

"I need Troy and Gabi up to the front of the dance floor!" she called, I looked at her and then Troy caught my eyes. I shrugged and he came over to grab my hand, I handed my beer off to Jillian. Troy and I walked forward together, "Alright, we are going to get this party officially started so if I call off your name, that means you are a minor and you need to go." She said monotone, "Shar!" I whispered, she only shrugged her shoulders, "Lil' Ry, Emma, Max, Gianna, Natalia, Aiden, Dalton, Martin, Liv, Ryan, Emily, Derek, Greg, Austin, Brett and Mike, Oh and Mason!" she called, Mason looked up at her in shock; she giggled and then shook her head. "Just kidding, even though you act like your underage…," she mumbled, the group of people laughed.

"All you guys will have a movie set up upstairs with Lucille and Michelle, we will be checking to make sure you all got there by the way." Sharpay said they all started to shuffle up the stairs and into the house. Once the door shut, more beer was brought out and the music was turned up a little louder. Troy and I cringed from the loud sound, "We are going to have our first dance of the night! On the Floor by !" Sharpay yelled jumping off the stage, and Pitbulls voices filled the backyard, people cheered and made there way to the dance floor.

Troy pulled me close and we danced with each other, grinding back and forth, his hands placed firmly on my hips. He would kiss my neck ever now and then.

I started to sing along with the song while I finally wrapped my arms around Troy's neck, he pulled me tight against him.

Once that song was over Hope Now by Addison Road, from the movie Letters to God, "I love this song," I said leaning into Troy. He kept his arms tight around my as we swayed to the music. Couples were all over the dance floor just leaning against there partner. I saw Meg and Logan holding each other tightly, Lilly and Shawn were giggling in each other's ears.

"Your whole family is in love," I whispered, his eyes circled around the room, he smiled, "I just it's just in the genes to fall deeply in love with a Bolton." He said, his eyes twinkled, "Do you like your party?" I asked him, I was nervous for his answer, scared he would not like it.

"I love it Brie, I think it is amazingly wonderful, I mean the Laker colors and all the people. Plus you are in a sexy dress, I am pretty sure I love it." He said, I smiled and I let my head fall against his chest, _everything runs on faith somehow, _I sung along with the lyrics, "This song is so inspirational." I said

"Your love sets me free," he said quietly into my ear, I smiled as the song ended another upbeat one started, S&M by Rihanna, Sharpay and Taylor found me and drug me to the middle of the dance floor to all dance together. We giggled and laughed the entire time.

Once that song was over we all headed back to the bar to grab a fresh drink, we sat and talked for a few songs before Sharpay took the stage again.

I leaned over and whispered into Troy's ear, "Is she going to make everybody over the age of thirty leaves now?" I asked, he laughed and held me close.

"Alright, so as best friend to Troy Bolton, the girls, Cassie, Carly, Taylor, and myself all decided to make you and Gabi something, a little blast from the past.

It was well past nine O'clock and it was dark, a screen was pushed onto stage and a projector started to play, My Wish filled the background while pictures from Troy's childhood came up. I giggled at the one of him in a diaper riding a fake horse around the house, y'know the ones with the horse head on a stick, yeah that one.

Another round of laughter was heard when it came to him at his middle school dance, it was him spilled punch all over himself. Then another one of him dancing with some girl, she looked familiar but I could not place the name.

Then a thing of writing popped up, above it, it read High School Year Book, Freshman year.

_We made through the first year dude! Ha, plus you made varsity basketball, congrats! I will get'em next year! –Chado _

I giggled at the writing; he was such a freak, _Mahwah! Kisses Troy! We made it through the first year! - Pay : ) _

That was the only two from his freshman year, his sophomore year were from Taylor, Chad, Pay, and Ryan, and some girl Alicia, I don't remember her all too well but hers made me freak a bit, it read, _Gawd Troy, I effin love you! : ) This whole year has been ahmazing and I don't think I will ever forget it, reading in 'our' special spot, hanging with the gang, passing notes in class, 'hangin' in your room. ;) It was all ahamzing…best boyfriend yet. I love you; hope to marry you one day. Xoxo-Alicia x)_

When junior year came around more pictures of us starting popping up, ones from school, basketball games, hanging out, on the beach, our one-year anniversary.

_Troy Boy! Hey, I think this year has been ahamzing don't you? I loved how everything we did reminded me of a different time, I am glad I let you in because if I didn't then I don't know what I would be at East High, well you are standing here impatiently waiting for the book back. Bye! Xox –Gabs! _

I thought back to when I wrote it, then another Alicia one popped up. Troy let go of me and I turned to look at him, his face was pale white.

_Hey superstar, another great year! More 'stuff' went on huh? What about that one chick you hang out with all the time? When are you going to stop being Mr. nice guy and just drop her to Tay? On the other hand, the 'nerds' you also havent been returning my IMs recently, you okay? Anyways, I love you! Xoxoxox-Alicia _

"Shit," I heard Troy mumble; I felt tears roll in my eyes before I went crashing through the crowd, tears spilling over my cheeks. "Gabi!" Troy called after me, I felt them pummeled down my cheeks, and they blurred my vision as I kept going forward. I got to the deck and I slide the door open, I went through the house and up the stairs to at a time. I did not even turn to see if Troy was following me, I knew he was though, that was him.

I threw myself into my room and I locked the door, I slide down the wall. Sobs heaved out of my throat and I cried heavily. I heard banging on the door, "Gabs please let me in!" Troy yelled, Tears went down and landed on my dress. I did not want to be in it anymore.

I went over to my closet and slipped on a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Gabs, please!" he yelled through the door, I saw Liam's baby monitor sitting on the nightstand, I cried harder. I felt the heartache in my chest.

"Brie, please" he begged, more quietly this time, "_Nothing_, Nothing on that screen meant shit!" he said, I wiped tears away and rocked back and forth, I could feel the house vibrations from the music, What's My Name was playing.

"Please." I heard my heartache grew even deeper than before from when he called my name. I got up and I went to open the door, I tired to spin to get away from him before he could try to catch me but he did. Around my waist his arms went, "Not so fast." He mumbled, I felt the pain come back, I knew I should not have let him in. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Brie please listens to me," he said, "Listen to what?" I snapped at him, "Listen to you talk about Alicia?" I sneered her name, he loosened his grip and I broke free from him. He sighed and I turned to look at him, he ran his fingers through his hair and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't want to fight Brie not on my birthday."

"It's not your birthday."

"It's my birthday party that my _WONDERFUL _girlfriend that I love very much threw for me." He took a couple of steps closer I took one back. "Whatever," I mumbled, "But who the hell is Alicia" I asked him, he swallowed hard, "A girlfriend."

He then licked his lips; I crossed my arms, "One you dated while you were supposedly dating me? Are you what married to her already? Is that why you won't marry me?" I asked him, he looked confused and hurt.

"What? No! I do not even talk to her anymore! I ended our relationship when I started working at Lava Springs."

"So you do admit to be dating her when I was your girlfriend, did you love her? Did you have sex with her?" I fired at him; he played with his hands and then rubbed the back of his neck.

"We never had sex" he started, "But maybe I loved her…" he said the last part quietly I busted into tears again, I saw the panic on Troy's face.

"But I didn't know the meaning of love Gabs!"

I looked at him; his eyes caught mine, "Not until I found you, you are something different, something entirely different. When I knew I didn't love Alicia like I loved you I knew I was going to have more with you."

"Then why aren't we married yet?" I asked him

"I am barely twenty-three Gabs! You won't be twenty-three for a few more months, I thought maybe we were a little young to be getting married but maybe if this is how everything is going to be, on Gabi time, then maybe…maybe we shouldn't even try anymore." He said, I felt my bottom lip quiver, I felt my body shake, "I-I" I couldn't speak, tears choked up my throat, "Because maybe for once…" Troy then got caught on tears himself, he looked at me in the eye, "I want to do it on my own time, and I want to wait for that time when I know it would be absolutely perfect." He said tears slid down his cheeks as well as mine.

"T-Troy." I said, he only shook his head, "I gotta go" he then left the bedroom. I felt my legs start to give out when I found myself on the floor crying. I pulled my legs up to my chest and cried, I cried as if Liam would cry, crying because I wanted something, I needed something and I could not have it anymore.

* * *

Troy's POV

I fought the tears as I made my way through the crowd of people, Pretty Girl Rock playing of the speakers, I found Uncle Mason talking to a few women standing in the corner.

I tapped his shoulder, "Can we talk?" I said, my voice catching in my throat, he turned and smiled at me but not before seeing my face. "Sure thing, ladies, I will be right back." Mason said, I went over to the gate and I opened it to let myself out into the beach area. Uncle Mason followed me slowly, "Troy are you okay,"

"God, she just had to push me!" I yelled at myself, Mason caught up with me and he strode next to me, "Troy, are you okay?"

I turned to him for the first tear to fall down my cheek, "I think I just broke up with Gabi," I whispered, I put my fingers to my lips trying to see if those words actually came out and it did which made the tears travel a little faster.

"You did what?" he screeched, I closed my eyes and let my jaw tighten together, "I don't know what happened! One minute we were arguing over Alicia-"

"Wait your old girlfriend, the one before Gabi, well the one you dated with Gabi." He said, "The one I told you to stop seeing but you hid the end of that relationship from me." He mumbled

I nodded my head, "Yeah her, well Gabs found out about her and freaked. I went after her and when she let me in, she asked me all these questions about her. Then she asked if that is why I had not married her yet, which I have told you how much she is pushing marriage and how much I want to do it on my own time but everything works on fucking Gabi time! Just once! Just once I would like for me to do it my way and she doesn't fucking understand!" I dropped down into the sand and I pulled my legs up to my chin, Uncle Mason sat down next to me.

"Troy, you have to understand all of her friends are getting married and she already has a kid with you. She just wants it all to be official with you."

"Is a kid not official enough?" I asked him, "I wouldn't be around if I didn't love her and support her." I said to him, ripping at the sand, letting it fall through my hands.

"Not to her it isn't, just like tonight, she knows it could all be over in a second. She fears every second of the day and more hoping that the next day you are her boyfriend." He said, he took a drink of his beer in his hand, "And I didn't make that up, she told me this."

"She told you that?"

"Yea, just the other day when she was holding Liam, she knows you will be around for him but what about her?" he shrugged his shoulders and looked at me.

"Gawd, what did I do?" I asked rocking in the sand, "I think you let your emotions get ahead of you this time." He said to me, "I think you should both get some space-"

"I don't have time for space, I leave Sunday morning for two weeks and I am sure as hell not leaving on a bad note."

I saw him bite his lip, "Wait here okay? I want to talk to her for a minute or two, just to see how she is feeling."

I nodded my head and he got up and left to leave me alone with the ocean, which was lapping, on the beach and the moon glowing above it. Moreover, the only thing on my mind was Liam and Gabi.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I was on the floor when Mason walked into the room, "Hey, can we talk?"

"Troy talk to you?" I said wiping a few tears away, "Yeah, he did. He knows he screwed up."

I nodded my head, "Okay, whatever." I said, I got up slowly and made my way into my bed, "Hey doesn't know how you feel Gabi, he thinks a kid right now is official to your relationship."

"But it isn't! I know I know Troy will be there for Liam but for me, I do not know anymore. I am just sick of him not proposing! I thought we were ready, I thought it was time but every time I think this nothing happens."

"So stop thinking about it, Troy wants to catch you by surprise, Troy loves you to make it special."

I itched my eyebrow and I closed my eyes, "Right now, I just don't want to talk to him. I am going to go to bed." I mumbled, Mason sighed in the door way, "Just think about him Gabi, how he is feeling because I am pretty sure he is feeling like shit, he knows he hurt you by keeping a secret from you and for breaking up with you but he let his emotions get ahead of the game. I am not saying forgive him but at least talk to him okay?"

I nodded my head before slipping under the covers, I then thought of Liam, I went into the playroom to see them all laying around except that Lucille was not in there. I went down to nursery and I saw her putting Liam to bed. I walked over and ran my fingers through his thin hair.

"Are you done partying so soon?"

I nodded my head, "I am tired." I said

She gave me a hug, "I heard a lot, everything will be okay."

I then broke down in more sobs. She leaned in and whispered into my ear, "Everything runs on faith now,"

* * *

**Longest. Chapter. Ever. : D **

**Gosh, guys I am sooo sorry! This is so late from when I said it would be out! I was hit with an unexpected Touney last weekend so I had NO free time what so ever, and this weekend we had a two day touney so I wrote this in like 6 hours straight, I have State testing this week so I wouldn't expect an update for maybe a week? I promise it will be good! :D **

**I know you guys wanted Drama so you guys got some drama! Hope you all liked it! **

**Well, I need to go to school so…Bye! **

**Xoxo**

**Jo!**

**REVIEW! Maybe 150? 145? Yeah? **


	7. Cheese Balls and Alarm Clocks

Chapter 7- Cheese Balls and Alarm Clocks

My eyes were raw with tears; I had not slept all night. I rocked back and forth in the rocking chair with Liam. His tiny nose was pressed against my chest and his soft sleepy breaths were the only noise in the room.

I looked at the wall to see it was four in the morning, it had been a long night so far and the hours were creeping by, mostly everybody was gone by two. The others all left in the hour, it had only been silent for about an hour and Liam was getting real sleep now.

I kissed his forehead and I got up from the chair, I had no clue where Troy went and I had that feeling in my stomach that maybe we should talk.

I sighed, I pushed Liam's blanket just over his tiny waist, and I stared at his dreaming self. I had to talk to Troy for Liam and only for Liam. I hugged my arms around my chest and I looked around the room.

On the wall was a picture of all three of us, the day after Liam was born. I smiled and then I saw the one that said Mommy+Daddy=me. It had sonogram pictures and then on of him the day he was born. I went over and traced my fingers over the letters.

I took a deep breath and I walked over to the door. I opened and I carefully headed down the stairs to see if he was lying on the couch.

When he was not there I looked around to see his car keys sitting on the counter, I sighed and I opened the door down to the office. I opened it quietly to see him sitting there tapping a pencil against his desk, the screen blank. I took a small breath, "Happy Birthday," I said, he swiveled his chair around to look at me.

"Oh, thanks." He said, I stood awkwardly at the door and he looked around the room. He had changed; he was in a pair of sweats and a hoodie.

"I just-" we both started at the same time and we both blushed, "You go ahead," we said together again, he chuckled while I laughed, "Gosh we are really meant to be huh?"

I giggled and I walked towards him a little more, "I don't know, are we?" I asked, he did not answer right away but he patted his lap for me to come sit down. I shuffled forward and I took a seat on his lap.

"I think we are soul mates Brie, I know we belong together." He said into my ear, I bite down on my lip and I leaned against him, "And before you bring up the marriage card, can we please just skip this talk? I know you want to get married but I don't know if I am ready to be married." He said, I turned to look at him, "And its not you Gabi, it really isn't anything to do with you. It's me." He said his arms gripped around me so I did not go anywhere.

"But what's wrong Troy?" I asked trying to turn to face him, he started to talk but he stopped, he then looked at me.

His blue eyes looked straight into mine, his eyes shifting back and forth, he tried to speak again but nothing again came out. I could tell he could not find the right wording for what he was looking for. I let my hand fall on his shoulder and I rubbed it, "I am not going to get mad at you Troy," I said softly, he smiled and then shifted,

"I am afraid everything is going to change and what we have now isn't going to be the same." He said honestly, I bit my lip trying to stop the tears that were forming. "Because what we have now is the most amazing thing ever."

"Troy, nothing could ever change and if it did, it would probably get better." He shifted and he ran his fingers through his hair, "It's just that you see all of these marriages in LA go down the drain. I bet if I was a divorce lawyer here I would make more money than basketball." He said, I could not help but giggle.

"Troy, you could not."

He shrugged, "But if we got married it would be…different." I said, "How?"

I looked up at him, "Because our relationship didn't start in LA, it started in New Mexico. It wasn't here and we have survived so much already Troy, what makes you think our marriage wouldn't last."

"Look at Kobe and Vanessa,"

"They still are married Troy," I said confused, "Yeah, well they almost got a divorce for something stupid Kobe did, I am afraid I am going to do something stupid, hurt you and Liam, and lose you both." He said into my ear quietly, I played with my fingers and I did not talk. Neither did Troy.

The silence around was was not awkward nor was it comfortable, I took a small breath and then Liam's cry was heard through the house. Troy and I both jumped up and we blushed again.

"I can" we started again together and we laughed, we both got up and we headed up the stairs. Even though we were not done, we would stop long enough to go check on Liam. It was silent all the way until we reached his room, "I got this one," Troy said, I still followed him in though.

Troy bent over the crib and pulled Liam out, he grabbed the blanket with him and he rocked him in his arms. A smile played on my lips and I felt my heart flutter. Liam soon stopped crying and Troy went over to change his diaper. Many guys would complain and beg for me to do this but Troy, Troy was one to ask to do it. I would think once he is home for more than a few weeks at a time that it would change. Once he was done, he placed Liam back in the crib and turned to face me.

"Oh I didn't think-"

I shrugged, "Come on, we need to go talk some more," I said, he nodded his head and we both headed downstairs to the living room. Mason and all of them headed home at midnight and the rest of his family was in hotels across the city. I looked out across the backyard to see it remotely clean. There were little things here and there but there was plenty of it cleaned up.

We both walked into the kitchen and I saw a DVD lying on the counter, _Troy's Birthday collage. _I sucked in a breath and then I sat down on the barstool.

"Tell me more about this," I whispered sliding the DVD across to him, he looked at it and he sucked in his breath. "Where to begin," he questioned, "Alicia Troy, please being with Alicia that everybody else in the goddamn room knew about but me." I said to him, he took a deep breath again and ran his fingers though his hair.

"Brie, Alicia was a nobody." He said, "Then why did you love her?"

"I didn't love her like I love you! Its like comparing you to my mom!" he said, his voice rose higher than it should have, "Maybe this is one of your mistakes you are worried about because this is by far the worst thing to keep from me." I threw at him, the face he gave look as if I just stabbed him.

"Troy, I," I started but he stopped me, "No, I deserved that one." He said holding up his hand, "But you should know that I stopped seeing her when you showed up. We still might have been a couple but I was not going on dates or anything. I didn't break it off until like three weeks after we met."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "So this would be after you asked me out on at least four dates, kissed more than once, and made out." I said, he locked his jaw and then he locked eyes with me.

"But nothing happened with her. I broke up with her and we were over. She didn't talk to me unless it was school related or to say good job on a game." He said, his face in all serious, "When was the last time you talk to her?"

"I don't know, freshman year of college?" he didn't know when, the was a good sign, right?

I grabbed his hand, "Fine but if you ever talk to her again, please tell me okay?" I said leaning forward, he put his hand around my face, "Is there anything else we need to talk about here?" he asked, "Err no, why?" I said

"Because that means I can do this," he said, he pulled my face closer to his and we kissed over the counter, I pressed my lips back onto his. He moved his body to where we were pressed up against each other on the counter.

"I love you Gabs,"

I smiled and I pulled back and then leaned forward to peck his lips, "Well I love you too." I said, I then took his hand and pulled him up the stairs. "Our we going to do something naughty?" Troy asked I rolled my eyes, "Does sleeping count?"

He chuckled, "Good, sleeping sounds fantastic right now." He said I saw him glance down at his watch, "Since it is almost five in the morning." He said, I laughed and we both went in to collapse on the bed. We crawled underneath the blankets; he wrapped his arms around me.

"Any other girls I need to know about?" I asked him, he shook his head, "Nope," he said, "Secrets?"

He thought about it for a minute, "Did I ever tell you about this one girlfriend?" he said, I shook my head, "What girlfriend?"

"Oh, I guess not. Okay, well she was beautiful, perfect, cute, sexy, and oh man did I not love her." He started; I looked at him as if he had gone crazy. "Sound familiar?" he asked, "No, but this girl is going to get her ass kicked." I mumbled, he chuckled, "Unless you know how to kick your own ass you better watch out." He mumbled I looked up at him in disbelief.

"Really Bolton," he smirked, "Really Montez."

I smiled and I snuggled into him, "And see once we are married, I wouldn't be able to that anymore."

"Do what?"

"Call you Montez,"

"I would give you permission." I said to him, he chuckled and then kissed my forehead, "I really hate fighting with you." He said, "I hate fighting with you too Troy,"

"Your love sets me free," I whispered into the quiet room and did not get a response.

* * *

I woke up to see it was past ten in the morning, Troy was still laying next to me and he was fast asleep, "Holy shit!" I yelled, I jumped up out of bed and went racing for Liam's room. Liam never, never, sleeps that long!

I raced down the hallway and busted into Liam's room, I walked over to his crib to see nothing in there. I began to panic and then Troy came flying into the room.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, I spun around to look at him, "I-I don't know where Liam is! It is ten Troy! He has been waking me up at seven every single morning and this morning he isn't even in here!" I cried, Troy peered over the crib and softly nodded his head. "Come on; let's go make sure that Sharpay or Taylor isn't here." He said into my ear, I took a small breath.

"I didn't mean to freak Troy; I have been so use to him waking me up and nobody else being here." I told him, he only rubbed my back. "I know baby girl." He said, we all then headed down the stairs and then I saw him. I took a deep breath, "Thank God." I whispered to myself, I then saw Anna, Isabella, Jillian, and Haley. "How did you guys?" I asked, "Oh shit, did we scare you guys?" Haley asked

I took a deep breath, "Not knowing where Liam was, that's what scared me." I whispered Jillian held her hand up, "Oh God! I am soo sorry! I have had it happen to me too, it is horrible. I am so so so so sorry!" she said standing up, "We came saying we were going to stick around for a while since everybody was taking off early this morning, like six something." Jillian said, "So we came over here around six thirty. Hung out until we heard Liam cry, we knew what to do so we just did."

I smiled and I bent over to grab Liam, "Oh and Troy happy birthday." Haley said, "I didn't see you after mid-night so…" he rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, it got a little crazy." He said glancing over at me.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday." Jillian said to him, Isabella sat in her lap, "Isabella say Uncle Troy?" Jillian said into her ear, "Uca Twoy," she said playing with her fingers, Troy smiled and then went over and picked her up. "Isabella," he said snuggling his face into her neck. Liam then started to cry, all of us laughed, "You have a jealous little boy," Haley said, I giggled and I propped him up so he could see what was going on, Troy handed Isabella back to Jillian while he took Liam away from me.

"So, we have a little birthday present Troy," Jillian said standing up, "Oh I should go get mine," I said, I hurried up the stairs and I grabbed the presents from the closet. I raced back downstairs to see Troy sitting on the floor with Liam in-between his legs. "Did you get your parents present last night?" I asked, he nodded his head, "Yeah, they got me a new Xbox game." He said holding Liam to his chest.

"Alright, here is your gift." Haley said handing him the envelope and winking at me. "Oh and the two envelopes you are getting are from both of us, but one if from the little girls." Jillian said handing him the other one, "Open the one from the girls first." Jillian said she held Isabella tightly to her while Anna slept in the playpen in the corner.

Troy tore the envelope open, "Happy Birthday Cuz!" he read, and he then glanced down at the tickets that fell out under that. He picked them up and he smiled, "This is awesome," he said, he held up seven tickets, "Guess where we are going today?" He asked turning to me, I shrugged, "Where?"

"The zoo!" he said with the excitement of a six year old, I laughed and Haley and Jill both laughed. "We knew how much Troy loved the zoo and we couldn't resist." Jillian said, "Especially since ten years ago, that's exactly what our family did. We all went to the zoo, crazy huh?"

I giggled and I pulled Liam out of Troy's lap and put him in mine, he glanced up at me and I avoided eye contact with him, he rolled his eyes and then picked up the other envelope.

He pulled the card out and frowned his brow, "What the hell?" he said, he then read it aloud, "Happy Birthday baby Troy! Now that you have a baby we are giving you a lifetime of babysitting!"

I glanced up at the two in front of me, "Life time of babysitting?" I asked

"We are moving down here!" Jillian said, Troy's and our mouth dropped, "Are you serious?" he asked getting up to hug them, "That's awesome!"

"Yeah, and our first job is tonight…no charge." Haley said smiling, "You guys have reservations at Mastro's Steakhouse, you uhm, have to buy though. I love you and all but there isn't even a price on the firkin menu and I am living off of a single mommy life."

"Dido" Haley added, "You stopped seeing Raul?"

She shrugged, "I wanted to move, he didn't. Therefore, I said whatever and left, it is not even his daughter. But I looking for a job up here and wait till you here this missy's news." She said pointing to Jillian, Jillian blushed, "I got a job being a secretary for the biggest agent company in town!" she squealed, we all hugged her in congratulations, "Well since I am not working, when you start I will watch Isabella for you, same for you Haley. At no charge, I couldn't ask for your money." I said, they both beamed and nodded there heads.

"Thanks you guys, you are making the move so much easier." Haley said dabbing her eyes, "Open the rest of your presents!" Jillian demanded, he rolled his eyes and sat back down, "Okay, you have to open this on last, that one first, and this one in-between those." I said he nodded his head; he grabbed the first one and unwrapped the purple paper. The box sat in front of him and he tore off the top of the box. He pulled the tissue paper off and he started to laugh, "Wow really?" he said holding up the Laker tie that we got him.

"Well since you work so hard at your job, I thought you could use a fun tie." I said winking at him, he rolled his eyes, "Gag gift?" he asked laughing, I only shrugged, "It was funny, and you should wear it to practice or something." I said laughing; he giggled and then nodded his head.

He pulled the card off the next gift, "Happy Birthday Daddy," I smiled down at Liam and then I handed him to Troy. "He should help you open this one."

"Really?" he then glanced down at Liam, "He is sleeping,"

I rolled my eyes, "Come on Troy, and just go along with it!" I said Jillian and Haley both laughed. He tore off the paper and when he saw it, he raised an eyebrow at me. "Okay, what the fuck is this?" he asked laughing; I bit my lip and tried not to laugh.

"It's a V-Tech."

"What the hell is a V-tech?"

"Kind of like an Xbox…but for babies. So you and Liam can play some non-violent games." I said patting his shoulder, he rolled his eyes, "So what is this again?"

"It's a game system for little kids, I mean Liam won't be able to use it for a while but it was funny and it was good for twenty-three." I said, he chuckled, "Am I going to get a serious gift from you?"

"Do I ever give you a serious gift?" I asked, he tapped his chin, "Well from 18-22 were pretty good." He said, "I am a little disappointed with this one." He said I rolled my eyes, "I promise in a few weeks I will totally make up for that one." I said winking at him, "Whoa! Gross! Too much information on that one!" Haley said we both turned to stare at her, "Oh come on, not like you and Raul didn't do it."

"Oh come on! That is very different, my sex life versus yours. I barely like talking about my own." She said shuddering, I giggled, "Well for Troy's birthday, he usually gets a linger set." I said looking up at him; he smiled like a little boy getting candy, "Seriously guys? That's gross." Jillian muttered, "Just because you havent got any in a two years." Troy said sticking his tongue out, I hit Troy's shoulder and he looked at me.

"I have to so you know," she said brushing her fingernails against her shorts, I giggled, "Whatever," Troy said, he handed Liam back to me and picked up his last gift. "I am assuming it's from you."

I nodded my head, "It is from me," I tucked a piece of hair behide my ear and I kissed Liam's forehead. Troy unraveled the paper and he first got to the case, the Bolton Laker one we bought. "What the heck?" He whispered under his breath, "Just keep going, okay?" I said, he pulled that back and he the opened the next box. I knew he wanted the first one but did not get that, my parents got me one but it broke a few months ago and I did not really care for a new one, well I was kind of waiting for this one.

He opened it up and his jaw dropped, "Whoa!" he said bring it up, "The iPad 2!" he said, I giggled as he leaned over to kissed me, I pulled back, "You have to open and look at it first." I told him, he groaned and then opened the box; I got him the white one. "Oh and put the case on it." I said handing him it back, he smiled, "How the hell did you find this?"

"Long story, the store was selling them. I almost got you the Kobe one." I said giggling; he glared at me and rolled his eyes. He pulled out the iPad and turned it on. "Holy cheese balls this is amazing!" he said giggling like a little boy with a new play station game.

"Cheese balls? Really Troy?" Jillian said readjusting Issy, he shrugged, "Babies in the room."

"Didn't stop you before," Haley said laughing, I giggled and when it turned on he smiled, "Oh my," he said, I leaned over to look at the background. It was a picture of Liam and me, Liam was in his small onsie, and I had stolen one of Troy's jerseys from his bag and put that on. We were outside when the sun was setting, the ocean and beach behide us in the picture. I had Taylor take it for me.

"Brie, I love the photo." He whispered, his hand clicked on photos where a bunch of Liam, some more of Liam and I from the same day. Some of us when were in high school, the gang, his parents, and then the day Liam was born.

"Where are the pictures of the day on the beach?" he asked, "Oh, I looked so…" I started, "Pregeant?"

I bite my tongue, "Something like that,"

"Oh well, I will put them on later." He said, I blushed and the girls looked at the iPad, "That is freaking amazing!" Jillian said standing up, "Well we better get ready to go to the zoo!" I said standing up with Liam, "I showered yesterday, so I don't need to shower. I will go get Liam ready."

"Hey Gabs, you want to be extra careful with him. I know it is only 68 outside today but hat, glasses, and a light blanket over him for most of the time with his umbrella over the top of the stroller. Sun is still harsh; I took Anna out to the beach at two weeks old." Haley said, "And we just kept her hidden from the sun like the doctor said."

I nodded my head, "Sounds good to me!" I said going up the stairs, the girls followed me up and we all went into the nursery. "Would you mind if we stayed here until we found an apartment?" she asked, I bit on my lip, "I would have to talk to Troy but we have four spare rooms that we don't use. I mean they are used sometimes like when Jenni comes over but you would each take two. There is sure as hell plenty of rooms until you guys can gather up enough money, free food and babysitting." I told them, they both looked around, "Are you serious?"

I nodded my head, "It's tough out here in LA, from moving to New Mexico to LA, it's not easy. House and food is a good start."

"And babysitting,"

"You will always have that," I said starting to change Liam, I pulled on an onsie, I then pulled on a pair of socks and some denim jeans which were snapped. No zipper, it was just windy enough to put on a light jacket. I packed a diaper bag and added a few extras of everything. I put Liam in his car seat and Troy walked into the room.

"Does everybody have strollers?" he asked, "Fire trucks, I don't have one."

"I have mine in the rental," Jillian said, "We have an extra Haley, we bought one for each of us, so we could keep on in each car." I said, she nodded thankfully, "You just saved my life," she said, I smiled at her and we all packed up. I put Liam in his car seat and then I look at them.

"So how do your babies like car rides?" I asked shifting my weight back and forth from each foot.

"Please don't even go there, it took me months! To get Issy to stop crying in the car." Jillian said, "Oh God, same here!" Haley said I looked back and forth at them, "Are you serious? Liam is the same way! What did you guys do to get them to stop?" I asked they both looked at Liam, "It must be some freakish Bolton thing," Haley muttered, "With Issy I put a soft toy she could play with." She went over to her car seat and pulled off a blue dog that you could pull down.

"Put this on here, I didn't think of this until I finally googled it because her crying in the car drove me insane." She said, I grabbed the toy and hooked it to the seat.

"Anna just grew out of it but it was horrible." She said putting a blanket over Anna who was sleeping soundly after waking up when being changed.

I draped a blanket over Liam before I picked up his car seat and we all headed downstairs. "Troy said he was out in the garage waiting for us, I think we are taking my car." I said, "Are you able to fit three car seats back there?"

"I think that is what Troy was working on…its more like how are we going to fit all of us adults in there." I said giggling, they both laughed, "Well don't you have the two in the back?"

"Not with strollers," I said, Haley bit her lip, "Troy probably already has it all figured out." I told them, "Come on let's go to the garage and see what he has planned."

We all picked up the car seat and headed down the stairs, we headed to the garage to hear Troy grunting around, "Troy?" I called, we saw his head poke out and look up at us. "Oh hey," he said with a small smile, I giggled and we all headed in to see the three car seats in the car, three strollers folded in the back, and three diaper bags across the floor.

"Now, here is the question, where are your cousins going to sit?" Troy nodded his head, "I was thinking about that and since it is only a ten minute drive that we could just have you two take a car, plus with Liam's crying."

"But you shouldn't have to take our girls," Jillian said, "Well, I thought we were all going to fit…I forgot about strollers." He said, we all laughed, "And we will be good with them all, it's only ten minutes. Anna is asleep, Liam is going to cry, and Issy is going to babble like a little one she is." He said, Jillian shrugged her shoulders, "So be it," she said, she leaned in to put Issy in the middle where her car seat was. She buckled in and Haley was doing the same on the other side. Once Jillian was done, I leant in and put Liam in.

"Somebody is looking hot in those True Religion jeans," Haley said, I giggled and then I felt somebody starring at my butt, "I would have to agree Cuz, I think she does." Troy added, I blushed and I kissed Liam's forehead before I turned to face them. "Really, you like my ass?" I asked, all three of them laughed, "I think you have a sexy ass" Troy said, I rolled my eyes, "Okay," I said trying not to laugh.

"We will meet you guys in the parking lot okay?"

"Wait which one?" Troy yelled towards them as they walked away, he walked towards them and meet in the middle, I looked down at my skinny dark denim jeans. I paired them with a pair of flats which I will regert later. I paired it with a white cami and a blue tank top that was purple with rhinestone letters. I put on my grey jacket with the heart on the back that was also rhinestone and had leopard print on the back.

My hair was up in a high messy bun with a black hard headband was in my hair, I watch Troy strut back in his dark wash flare jeans, purple Nikes, and a Just Do It Nike hoodie. He locked eyes with me, "What?" he asked, I shrugged, "Nothing," I said as I shut the car door and got in. I started the car and I glanced back at Liam to see him sleeping, he had been up all morning. I smiled at him and Troy got into the car, "You look pretty happy," he said putting his seat belt on. "Well you know, I had this wonderful talk with my boyfriend, it was a great talk to." I said grabbing his hand, he grinned and pulled out of the driveway.

We drove for five minutes in silence before he noticed, "Holy shit, is Liam not crying?" Troy asked glancing in the rearview mirror, I looked back to see him sleeping.

"He is sleeping," I said smiling, Troy smiled, "This day probably couldn't get any better." Troy said with a grin, "Oh it probably could," I said, he laughed, "The only thing that is going to suck has to say goodbye to you for two weeks." He said I bit on my lip, "I know it really is going to suck." I said to him, he squeezed my hand softly, "I have no clue what I am going to do without you," I said, "I mean Liam has been at his best since you have been home."

"Well, I know I shouldn't be asking you this but please could you start back up on camp stuff? I know you are like so tired you cant even make coffee but I am trying to send the last of the letters out and making sure I have all my paperwork." He said I could see the stress brewing in his blue eyes.

"Don't worry okay? I will work on it when I have time and I can focus on it." I said, he grinned, "God, I knew I loved you! I can't wait for all these camps, I am super excited!"

"You still need to get an office and everything going, you need to hire some staff or something."

"Chill girl, I am working on it. Oh and Carson Vaughn and Mack Owens both came up to me at my party yesterday and they said they are having a basketball charity match against West High. they are bring in some of there older players like from when we played and they wanted to know if we wanted have a match, from our high school team our senior year to there high school team."

My jaw dropped, "No way! God, are you going to have security guards?" I asked, Troy chuckled and pulled into the zoo, "Was our rivalry that bad?"

I giggled, "Do you not remember when you came home that one time with a black eye?"

"God, we would beat each other up wouldn't we?" he said, I nodded my head, "Yeah, on the court too. I have never seen so many fouls in my life. I mean I guess the guys have contacted all our old players…including Rocket and they have all agreed. Of course Chad and I both jumped on it, Zeke already said yes, I mean this is amazing!" Troy said as he pulled right next to Haley's car.

"Sounds like fun, when is it going to be?"

"May sometime, they contacted all of West Highs players to; of course they were all willing to play." He said, his eyes darting around, "Gosh, I can't believe May is going to be here soon. Liam will be older," I said pouting as I unclipped my seatbelt, Troy nodded his head, "Yeah, he will be."

We both got out and started to unload the car, Haley and Jillian both got there little ones out while Troy set up the strollers. Liam was still asleep when I pulled out the car seat. He fussed and kicked his legs before he started to cry, Troy glanced over at me and I went over to the stroller and put his car seat in before I took him out. I pulled the blanket with me and I patted his small back. "Is it time to eat?" Troy mouthed to me, I nodded my head and he nodded, "Hey guys, how about we stop for lunch first and then we head to check out the animals?" Troy said, "Sounds good to me, Anna is probably hungry." Haley said pushing her stroller back and forth.

"Dido with Issy," Jillian said, Troy nodded his head, "Good, because Liam is too." He said laughing, I giggled and we all headed for the Zoo. I carried Liam and held him over my shoulder, the zoo was not packed but it was not slow either. We got through the gate and we headed straight for the café to which we could eat.

We found a table in the shade and Troy looked at me, "Do you want anything babe?" he asked me, I looked up at him, "If they have a salad that's fine but a water sounds awesome." I told him, he nodded his head and kissed my forehead. He left with Haley and Jillian's orders too.

I dug out a bottle for Liam who was slowly stopping his crying, I placed the bottle at his lips and he began to eat, peace had been made and he was now very happy.

* * *

"Liam, look it's a tiger!" Troy said taking him over to it, I laughed at Troy's excitement; Liam on the other hand was sleeping which made me laugh harder. "I didn't know Troy got this excited over the zoo," Jillian mumbled into my ear, I giggled, "I would love for him to put my son back in the stroller away from the sun." I said, she nodded her head, "I mean gosh, Issy doesn't even care that much yet, I am guessing two week old Liam doesn't care."

All three of us giggled, "Troy, can you please put Liam in his car seat…away from the sun?" I asked, Troy sighed and slowly trotted over to us, "Fine but just because he is little…" he mumbled, Troy gently slide him back in the car seat and buckled him. I pushed the umbrella over top of him after adding his blanket on top of him.

We had been at the zoo for two hours and I glanced down at my watch, "Haley what time is our reservation for tonight?" I asked her quietly, "Seven thirty, why?"

"I need a dress," I said back to her, she nodded her head, "So I was thinking at around three we buzz out of here, take Troy and the kids home, go get a quick Pedi and find a dress." I said to her, I watched as Troy walked with Jillian and he was holding Issy and pointing different things out.

"Sounds like a good plan but how are we going to break the news to Troy?" she said giggling, I rolled my eyes, we passed the elephants. Troy stopped and pointed them out to Issy who clapped her hands together.

"I am glad you guys are going to be around," I said as Jillian and Troy began to laugh, "I am glad to move, my parents have been breathing down my neck lately to do something with life and not sit around anymore."

"Have you found a job yet?" I asked biting on my nails, "Nope, not yet." She said sighing, my brain clicked and rolled with some ideas, "How about being secretary of Wildcat Dreams?" I asked, she stopped and turned to look at me, "Gabs, that's hard. I am working for my cousin."

"You are living with your cousin too," I said, she sighed, "I know but its weird taking his money,"

"Oh come on! He needs somebody he trusts doing this! He cannot hire some wacko who is going to give his cell phone number out to the public. You would be at all the camps, go to hospitals, take care of emails, phone calls, doing paperwork, background checks you would stay busy and we would hire more people." I said to her, she bit her lip and leaned over the stroller.

"I don't know…" she said, "Oh come on, I would be there a ton and I need help doing all this damn paperwork right now!" I whined, "How soon would I be able to start?" she asked

"A few weeks, we have to find an office and all of that." I told her, she stuck her tongue out, "Okay, I will think about it."

I stopped and wrapped my arms around her, "Good, because you would be good at it Haley." She smiled and we caught up with the other three. "Troy we need to head home," I said, he turned to look at me, his face already in a pout, "What! Come on please can we stay longer?" he begged, "Babe, we have plans tonight! I still have to go buy a dress." I told him with a pout back at him.

"Fine, better be a good one though." He said nudging me, I giggled and Jillian and Haley turned towards each other. All three of us then burst out laughing, not even a word was said.

"What did I say?" Troy said turning to look at all of us, we all giggled again and he starred at us. Troy took over Liam's stroller and I walked next to him.

"So Liam, Anna, Issy, and Troy get to spend some time together right?" I said to them, they all nodded, "Great, leave me with three babies."

"Invite your best friend over," I told him, he shrugged, "Alright!"

"I don't know how much I trust him but y'know." I said, we all giggled and then I pulled out my cell phone and hit speed dial four.

"Hello?"

"Tay!" I said, she groaned, "Yeah?" she whispered, "Hangover?" I whispered back, "Just a little, Chad got me drunk."

"Do not even blame me!" He yelled in the background, "Shut up Chad!" Taylor said back, "Anyways what's up?"

"Well Jillian, Haley, and I are going to the mall to get me some cheese balls and maybe some alarm clocks." I said, total code words so the boys wouldn't pick up half the time.

"Yummy alarm clocks," she said, I giggled, Haley and Jillian looked at me, I shrugged and waved them off. "Cheese balls doesn't sound bad either, I could use a new dress."

"How much wedding stuff do we have left?"

"Not much, I sent out our save the dates last weekend, we are doing last touches on the invites. We still have the DJ and we need to do more cheese balls for the honeymoon." She said, I giggled, "Alright but that's for another time, we have dinner reservations at seven thirty." I said

"Oh where?" she asked

"Mastro's" I said, I heard her gasp, "Chad and I have been trying to get reservations there for a while!" she said, I shrugged, "Well we have y'know connections." I giggled, she laughed, "Uh huh, so when are we meeting to go cheese balls." She said laughing, "Well how about an hour?" I said, "Alright can't wait for the alarm clocks!"

"Why did we start this whole code thing?" I asked laughing, "Because the boys don't need to know all our business! And Zeke was getting curious to how much shopping Pay was doing so."

"Oh that's right…are they talking yet?"

"I don't know, I thought I saw them together at the party last night having a beer." She said trailing on, "Oh so that means they had sex?" I asked quietly into the phone as we approached the car. Taylor laughed, "Probably, the two love birds." She said, "ha well speaking of love birds, I need to call her. See you in an hour."

I hung up with her, Jillian and Haley gave me a weird look, "Cheese balls and alarm clocks?"

I rolled my eyes, "I will tell you guys later," I said laughing, and I got into the car while Troy buckled Liam in.

_To Pay Pay_

_From Crazymom_

_Hey, you up for cheese balls and alarm clocks? Lol ;)_

I slide my phone into the cup holder and Troy slide in next to me, all the babies in the back. "I swear if we have that many babies in the backseat at one time…all our own. I am shooting one of us." He said laughing, I giggled and I kissed his jaw, "I don't think you would do anything because you would love me too much and you would have signed a contact to play basketball."

He grinned, "Clever,"

_To Crazymom_

_From Pay Pay_

_Hell yes! Hahah (: _

* * *

"So Alarm clocks means?" Haley questioned as we sat in the Pedicure chairs, "Pedicures," Taylor, Sharpay, and I all repeated. She nodded her head, "Clever, we should have thought of that for Raul." Haley said looking at Jillian, "I still think cheese balls is funny,"

"I think it is funnier because this morning when Troy opened his iPad he went 'Holy Cheese balls this is amazing!' or something like that" I said giggling, I watched as the purple nail polish went on my toenails smoothly. "I feel bad for coming and doing this. I just left Troy with three babies." I said my stomach sank a little bit more.

"Gabs, we are almost done. We have your dress and we are finishing our alarm clocks." Haley said loving her newfound term, we all giggled at her.

"I know but it's like he isn't in town right now,"

"It is his down time with Liam, male bonding…with there cousins." I smiled and I took a small breath, "Right because it will just be us two tonight at dinner."

I felt my stomach tie in knots, "Guys, I havent been to dinner with him since before Liam was born, I mean it's been two weeks! What the hell am I going to say? Talk about?" I groaned and I watched as the exchanged looks with each other.

"Honey, are you okay?"

I shook my head, "I have no idea what is going to happen tonight, mostly since we had our fight yesterday." I said my head starting to spin, "I mean we have had a kid since we went out last," I said, Taylor put a hand on my shoulder, "Take a deep breath okay, I think you just have mommy first date jitters. Troy hasn't changed, if he has it's because of Liam and it's a good thing." Taylor said, I nodded my head.

"Okay," I said

"So Haley what was up with that boy at the boys department in American Eagle?" Jillian asked rising an eyebrow, Haley blushed, "Nothing, he just started talking to me; he said I had really cute eyes."

I giggled, "The Bolton Charm works again," I said rolling my eyes, "What else did you guys talk about?" Sharpay asked who had a hickey on the right side of her neck, which she had been denying all afternoon.

"Well he said I had cute eyes I of course thanked him,"

"Goody," Jillian coughed, Haley sent her eyes flaring over to hers, "God, I am twenty six, leave me alone." Haley hissed my eyes widened a bit, "Name?"

"Koli,"

"Awh! That is a really good name! Koli and Haley!" Taylor gushed, Haley rolled her eyes, "How old is here?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask"

"Did you exchange numbers?"

Her cheeks blushed, "Maybe, he wanted to call and see if I had any free time."

"Does he know you have a kid?" I asked, they all four shot me glares, I looked at them, "Oh come on can she just meet a guy?"

"Sorry!"

"Anyways he sent me a text, Gawd! He was so cute; he had dark tan skin with dark brown eyes. His hair was black and it was a full head of hair. He was at least six foot."

"Still six inches shorter than Troy,"

"Shut the fuck up," I muttered, "Just because he is really tall and I am really short,"

"No, you two are like perfect for each other. You go right to mid-chest, it's cute." Sharpay said, "I am glad Zeke is tall two and when you hold hands, I mean watch out!"

"How tall do you think Liam will get?"

"I would imagine just a little taller than Troy,"

"He is going to be tall," I whined, they all laughed and we carried on, "So I need to get home and get ready." I said as they helped me slip into my flip-flop.

"I had fun with our cheese balls and alarm clocks!"

We all then broke down in laughter.

* * *

I slipped the purple dress on to my body and watched it suck up every curve I had. It fell onto my shoulders and showed cleavage. Plenty of it too, I slipped on a pair of Ralph Lauren silver heels. I wiggled my toes and I looked at my hair which was half up and half down, my headband fitting perfectly into place.

I yawned and tried not to ruin my makeup when my eyes watered. Tonight was going to be another night where I was by myself, Troy was saying bye to Liam now, after dinner he had supposed to report straight to the airport, no ifs and or buts. I wiped a few my eyes and added a few more sparkles.

I grabbed my light white jacket but I noticed it had Liam's spit up on it. I smiled softly, tossed it onto the bed, and went for my black jacket instead. I put it on and I looked in the mirror, no matter how much make up I put on, I could not hide the bags that hid under my eyes.

I turned the light and grabbed my silver clutch and I walked downstairs to hear Troy, it was seven so he was probably putting Liam to bed now.

I walked on my tiptoes to the nursery to see Troy standing there swaying back and forth. His soft pure voice was singing Everyday; gosh, I cannot believe he still remembered that song.

That was from our junior year of summer, I bit my lip and I watched as he finished the song. Once he was finished, he placed Liam in the crib and he stood over him for a moment.

"Be good for mommy okay? I will see you in two weeks," Troy said holding up two fingers to him, I smiled and I blinked back tears at the two. Troy smiled down in the crib and I looked at my watch on my wrist and then entered the room.

"Hey babe you ready to go?" I said, he looked up and his jaw dropped, "Wow, don't you look beautiful," he said walking towards me, I smirked and I walked closer to him.

"You like?"

"I love. I like the sparkly belt thing" he said, his eyes never leaving my breasts, "Uh huh, sure" I said grabbing his hand, I looked over the edge of the crib, "You got Liam asleep," I said leaning into Troy, he had his black slacks on, a blue shirts, and a black blazer.

"Yeah, I did." He said smiling, he grabbed my hand, "Come on we better go," he said, he kissed Liam once more before we both headed out of the room.

I shrugged my jacket off, my body heat climbing, I put it in my hand and then I headed downstairs with Troy. "Alright we are out of here," Troy called, I then totally forgot something, I raced to the kitchen, "Hang on Troy!" I called; I flung my stuff down and grabbed my lip-gloss that was sitting on the counter. I also grabbed his iPad that was charging so he could have it on the trip. I then walked back out and looked at him.

"Don't want to forget this," I said holding it up, he smiled, "Yea, don't want to forget that."

I smiled and he slipped his arm around my waist, "One picture!" Jillian demanded. We both sighed and then looked at her, "We have a ten minute drive! And it's already after seven!" I said, she sighed and held up one finger, Troy and I instantly smiled and she took the picture.

He then guided me down the stairs, his hand placed on the small of my bike. Then he helped me into his Audi, which he had just got right before Liam was born. I slide onto the black leather seats and smelled the new car.

He shut my door and went over to his side; he pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

"Here you go sir," Troy said handing the valet parker his keys, "Thank you Mr. Bolton."

Troy then wrapped his arm around my waist and we went inside, we could hear the soft music from a piano playing in the background. I smiled as licked my lips with my tongue and we stopped at the host stand.

"Bolton, party of two," Troy said, his sunglasses where still on his face since we had to storm through paparazzi as we walked in, "Mr. Bolton, nice for you to dine here." She said, she grabbed two menus and then she asked us to follow her.

We followed her back to a small table in the back of the restaurant in the back the lights were nice and dim, "Would this be okay for you?" she said, Troy nodded his head and gave her a ten dollar bill. He slipped his sunglasses off and we both sat down, "This is really nice," I murmured

"It is really nice," he said, he picked up the menu and I picked up mine.

After several minutes of us looking at the menu I knew what I wanted, I pulled my menu down to see our waiter coming to the table.

"Hi, my name is Carrie, what can I get you guys to drink?" she asked, she then went over a few of there drink options. "I am just going to have water," I told her, she jotted it down and Troy told her the same.

"No beer?" I asked, he shrugged, "I think I had one to many last night and I have a hard practice tomorrow, a flight tonight, and a game tomorrow night." He said messing with his high school ring on his finger. He had two believe it or not, I had one and he had the other.

"Oh,"

"Nothing for you?" he asked, "I might get a glass of wine later," I told giving him one of those looks, he laughed, "Sounds good, I might just have to join you."

I felt an awkward feeling set in, gosh; I knew this would be awkward.

"Okay, here are your drinks and do you guys know what you would like to eat?" I nodded my head and looked up at Troy, "Yeah, you wanna go first babe?"

"Sure, I will have the Mastro's house salad, the Petite Filet with green beans with almonds." I told her, she smiled and wrote it all down, "Okay, I am like going far from her." He said looking up smiling at me, I smiled back and put my hands in my lap, "I would like the Spicy Mambo salad, and Herb roasted chicken, with mashed potatoes." He said closing the menu.

"Alrighty, your salads will be out shortly." She said and then turned to leave; Troy reached over and grabbed my hand. "So what are you and Liam going to do for two weeks?" he asked rubbing the palm of my hand, "Sleep, well he is. I am not so sure about me, I guess I have a lot of paperwork I have to do." I said winking at him, he smiled, "Well you can make Haley work too." He said I then looked at him.

"That's something we need to talk about," I said to him, he raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Haley and Jillian, I told them if it was okay with you until they have enough money to go and buy a house or apartment they like they could stay with us, free food and free babysitting." I said, he bit his lip and looked at me I frowned.

"You don't want them to do you?"

He shook his head, "No, I would love them being there for a while. I mean there is help right there when we need and I don't care about that but what I was thinking is the girl and boy rate went up and the boy rate didn't do anything." He said I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, only two of them can talk!" I said, he smiled, "Yeah, I know but they are very bitchy when they talk." He joked; I leaned over and slapped his shoulder. "Be nice Bolton!" I said

"It's my house!" I rolled my eyes

"Also, I offered Haley the secretary job at Wildcat Dreams she hasn't taken it yet because I needed to confirm it with Mr. President but she is in need of a job and you can trust her with all of your stuff."

He nodded his head, "That's fine but it will be a while until we get the office up, probably a month or so…" he said, Carrie came over and put our salads in front of us. "Thanks," I said she smiled back and refilled my water, which was barely touched, same to Troy.

I dug into my salad and looked at Troy while I ate, "Which is what I told her but she said she needed time to think about it."

He nodded his head, "I think I found a building near the camp site so about a twenty miles but it's a good place. Ocean view too," he said, I smiled at him and picked at my salad, which was really good.

"It's not very big, big enough to fit ten people, a kitchen, and two bathrooms." He said he took a bit of his salad. "Oh and we would only need like six people too." He said I nodded my head.

"Sounds good, I think we should hand pick them, not just put ads out in a paper. Maybe get a few Lakers' wives." I said, his eyes went huge, "Great idea! I can ask a few this weekends to see if they are in, they are all going to Phoenix game," he said, his eyes locked to mine.

I knew what he wanted but I was not going to take Liam to a Lakers game yet, not yet. "Good," I said, he tried to smile but he only dropped his head into his salad.

"So will you call me when you land?" I asked, he nodded his head and then he gripped my hand after we had both finished our salads and he kissed my forehead.

* * *

I took a sip of my wine and laughed at Troy, "Gosh, I am going to miss you."

We both stood up after our meal and Troy looked at his watch, "We need to head to the airport," he mumbled softly, I felt a shiver run down my back, "Alright," I said wrapping my arms around me.

"Didn't you bring a jacket?" he asked, he was already taking off his black coat off his shoulders. I tried to speak but it was already around my shoulders. I smiled up on him and "Thanks,"

He held my hand and we walked out of the restaurant, we had ended up getting the Butter Cake, which was A-Hmazing! The Whip cream on the side was fantastic by its self.

The valet pulled up with the car and Troy opened the door for me, "Thanks," I said, I slipped in and I tugged Troy's jacket more around me.

He got in and drove off after tipping the Valet. I leaned against the window, thought back to our amazing night, we had come off the subject of basketball, and just talked. I giggled softly thinking back to our night and our conversations. "What you thinking about of there?"

"Tonight. How much fun we had,"

"You looked good in that dress," he muttered, I smiled softly and we held hands as he drove.

"So how were your alarm clocks?" he asked, my mouth dropped a little, "How do you?" I asked questioning him, he laughed and pulled in LAX, "Come on it wasn't hard to figure out, you said cheese balls like ten times and I knew you guys were going shopping." He said laughing, "And alarm clocks are Pedi's because really there was no other choice."

I giggled and I rolled my eyes, "Okay, whatever," I said as he showed the Laker pass, we got through and parked the car. We got out to the paparazzi again.

"WHERE IS LIAM?"

"DID YOU LEAVE HIM SOMEWHERE?"

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"ARE YOU EVER GETTING MARRIED?"

"ARE YOU PREGNATE AGAIN?"

"SMILE!"

Troy and I both laughed as we walked through the doors leaving them behide, I looked up and I saw the Laker's all standing around, I spotted Kobe from a mile away.

I hugged on Troy and he held on to me, "Hey Bolton's here,"

Troy nodded and then he walked over to the group by coach, I let go and stopped by Taylor who was talking to Vanessa, "Hey," I said walking up.

"How was dinner? I see you go the coat," Taylor said winking at me, "It went really well, the place is amazing. I totally recommend this place and you have to get the butter cream cake." I said rubbing my stomach

"I think I gained two pounds just eating the cake, not counting my food I ate." Troy said laughing next to me, he wrapped his arms around my neck and stood behide me. Taylor and Vanessa both smiled, "Sounds good, Kobe took me there for our second anniversary, it was really good."

I kissed Troy's hand and then I turned in his arms, "I am going to miss you like crazy," I told him; he smiled and kissed my forehead and then my nose.

They called for them all to board and Troy hugged me tighter, "I will call you later okay?"

I nodded my head and he kissed my lips, "I love you, thank you for the wonderful birthday." He said into my ear, I smiled and I kissed his lips.

"I love you too," I said, "Happy Birthday…And thanks for telling me about Alicia," I said, he rolled his blue eyes while I giggled. "I think we could live the rest of our lives with mentioning her name again."

I laughed and I hugged him and gave him one more kiss, "See you later wildcat," I said,

"Bye babe," he kissed me again before he went off with the rest of the guys. He blue shirt pulled up past his elbows and his tan showing off. I pulled the jacket around me and watch him go back into the plane; he turned around and smiled at me. I smiled back at him and waved.

He winked and then ran into the wall, I burst out laughing and his cheeks blushed. It could not have been a more perfect moment.

* * *

I walked into the house and I saw Haley lying on the couch, "Hey," I said, she turned around and looked at me, "Oh hey how was it?"

"Amazing, thanks." I said, she nodded her head, "Liam slept most of the night, waking up once for food." I glanced at the clock to see it approaching eleven.

"He is going to be up in a few minutes, diaper change. Its going to be tough for him to go back to bed too, he is used to Troy."

She smiled and I tried to smile as I sat on the couch, "Need some more cheese balls?" she asked, I giggled, "Troy busted me today." I said

"He did?" I nodded my head, "Yup, I was shocked."

She laughed and I heard Liam's cry begin through the house, I got up and I looked down at Troy's jacket, "I like the jacket." She said, I giggled and went upstairs and picked Liam up.

He snuggled into my chest and stopped crying, I closed my eyes and I looked deep into his blue ones, "I think you are my little cheese ball," I said, he gurgled and I took it as a laugh.

* * *

**Did you like? Haha…cheese balls! Lol (: Also I changed the chapters name because it just wasn't fitting. Soo..haha (: I hope you all liked it but I have a little brothers game to go to! **

**Xoxox! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Lets get into the 70's! **


	8. Old Friends

Chapter 8- Old Friends

"Why are there so many kids?" Haley asked as she scanned over the paper, I shifted Liam on my shoulder. His new thing was to sleep on me; I have spent the past two nights in a rocking chair. My back was stiff and my eyes were ready to close and sleep for hours.

"I have no clue," I said trying to cover up my yawn; Haley giggled and sorted through some more papers. "So where is Jillian?" I asked

"I have no clue; I think she needed to run by the agencies to talk to somebody." Anna lay on her stomach by the couch while Jillian kept trying to walk across the living room. She would grip the house and then she would fall on her butt once she let go. Not even taking a step yet.

I bit my lip as I saw her fall again, she landed on her butt but this time she decided to wail. I cringed as I felt Liam starting to stir awake. "Shit," Haley muttered leaving the counter and racing to Issy, "Is," she said picked her up, she laid her on her shoulder and rubbed her back. I rocked Liam and I rubbed his back once Issy finished crying Liam slowly stopped himself. I sighed softly, "So have you literally been up all night?"

"Yes," I said as I took a sip of tea, "Every time I would lay him in his crib, bassinet, stroller, car seat, my bed, playpen, and couch in my last try and I knew it wasn't going to work because I would still have to sit there. Nothing worked. The night before that the stroller worked but last night was brutal. If Troy didn't have a game this afternoon then I would have called him."

Haley smirked, "And that is the only way he is sleeping?" I slowly nodded my head, "It's like I am his lifeline to Troy or something." I looked down at my t-shirt and my shorts. I did not even have anything of Troy on.

"You are the girlfriend and mom; he probably wouldn't even want Troy right now."

"But why is he like this?" I asked her, she shrugged, "My arms are going numb," I mumbled, I looked at the clock to see it was almost time for Troy's game.

"I am serious; he is going to have to sleep somewhere else. I am holding him for an entire game," I said, "I don't wanna listen to him cry for an entire game."

I groaned thinking of the down side effect to this, "Lets just see what he does," I said, we both walked into the living room, I pulled out his bouncy seat and he didn't cry. "He doesn't cry in the car as much in anymore but damn once he is set down, it's not like I have left him for more than four hours!" I said to Haley, she giggled and picked up Anna, I looked down at Liam who was slowly waking up. I walked into the kitchen to grab all our work and transfer it to the living room. My phone rang and I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey, I just wanted to say hi," I heard Liam scream go through the house, I groaned, "Hey is Liam okay?" Troy asked, "He won't let me set him down. I mean literally got no sleep last night because if I set him down he would cry. I tried everything and he did it the night before too. I am so tired," I said, "Gabi!" Haley yelled, "Coming!"

"I have to go tend to your son,"

"Is he sick?"

"Nope, already checked that one, trust me I was freaking out."

"I am sorry baby; I will call you after the game okay?" I nodded my head, "If I am awake," I mumbled, I heard Coach Phil call for them to huddle and Troy sighed softly, "I will still call," he said, "But I gotta go, love you."

I bit my lip, "Love you too, good luck out there." I said, I could see his boyish grin right now, "Thanks baby,"

I hung up my phone and I shuffled to the living room to see Haley holding Liam, he was still fussing, I took a small breath and I went over to pick him up and sat down with him in my lap. I pulled my knees up and laid him flat. He squirmed around and made gurgle noises.

"Ok we are going to talk to Chad, Kobe, Luke, and Troy today for brief pre-game interview," the sports announcer said, Chad popped up on the screen.

"Chad Danforth, you have played one heck of a season!"

Chad laughed and ran his fingers through his fro, "Hey, thanks!"

"So are you and Bolton enjoying this together?" Chad nodded his head, "Yea, right now he is a little distracted with Gabi and Liam but he loves it. I think he wants this season out of the way so he can spend some quality time with his family." I smiled, "Rumors are you are getting married here shortly to long time girlfriend?"

Chad nodded his head, "Yup, we are."

They then went on to talk about the game ahead and the Luke came up to talk for about five minutes. Then Kobe came up, "Kobe how are you?"

"Good, good ready to go and kick some butt." He stood in front of the camera, "Do you think this will be an easy win?"

"These wins are never easy, not anymore. We are getting so close to the playoff season and its becoming a lot tougher. I mean look at our rookies we have Danforth has improved dramatically and don't even talk about Bolton, he is on fire lately." The announcer laughed.

"Sounds good,"

Then Troy came up to the next spot, "Troy, how ya going?"

Troy laughed nervously, "Okay right now, wanting to go out there and play hard." His blue eye looking into the camera, "How was the birthday?"

"Amazing, I got to spend time with family and of course Liam and Gabi."

"How are they?"

He bit his lip hard, "I have to say sorry to her over the camera because I know I just hung up with her, a crying baby with little to no sleep. So sorry babe and I love you!" he said, I blushed and I pulled out my phone, I texted him saying I love you too.

"That's sweet; I bet all the moms out there are dying." Troy blushed a little and I giggled. They talked to Troy a little more about the game.

Once they finished the four interviews of the other team they started to get the game going, they all huddled around and did there thing.

* * *

They were up by ten with one minute to go, Liam was sleeping peacefully on my lap while I tried not to fall asleep watching the end of the game. I let my eyes close as I leaned back against the couch, "Gabs," Haley said kicking my shoulder, and I jerked up to see the game over.

"Your boyfriend, my cousin, scored the last point." She said to me, I nodded my head slowly and stood up, I held Liam and I went straight for my room. I slipped into my room and laid Liam down in the bassinet, he did not cry, he did not flinch, and he did not do anything. I took a deep breath and I collapsed on my bed.

I pulled the blankets up and over my chin, I snuggled deep into the pillow and I fell asleep…quickly.

Haley's POV

_**I'm coming home. **_

_**I'm Coming home**_

_**Tell the world I'm coming home**_

_**Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday**_

_**I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgivin my mistakes**_

_**I'm coming home, I'm coming home**_

_**Tell the world I am coming home…**_

I glanced over and saw Gabi's phone lying on the floor, a picture of Troy and Liam popping up. I smiled and I grabbed it, "Hey lover boy," I said as I slide the phone between my ear and my shoulder. I bent over to pick up Anna, "Hey Hay, and what's up?"

"Just trying to get my lovely daughter and cousin to bed," I said to him, "Oh, where is Gabs?"

"She disappeared upstairs right after the final basket which I don't know if she saw,"

"Is Liam okay?"

"He seems fine but just wanting Gabi; I mean I don't hear any crying right now." I said, I hoisted Anna on my hip and I went up the stairs slowly. "Is he been that bad?"

"When Anna got up at 4 I heard him crying then but when I saw Gabi in the morning I knew," I could hear Troy groan slightly, "He only did the protesting me being gone again," Troy mumbled

"God help you in the future, he seems to be stubborn already."

Troy sighed softly over the phone, "I will check on your lovely's right after I put Anna in her crib," I said walking into the nursery, "Thank you, hey where is Jillian?"

"I am home!" Jillian called, "Home," I said giggling, Troy laughed and then Jillian popped into the nursery with Issy on her hip. "You just left her downstairs?" she asked me with an evil look in her eyes.

"Hey! I didn't know what to do; I could talk on the phone and carry two sleeping babies up the stairs!" I told her, Troy chuckled from the other end of the phone, "This would be priceless to see…" Troy said, "Y'know if I could smack you right now…I would."

"Oh so scary," He muttered, "Who are you talking to? Koli?" Jillian taunted as she strode across the room to put Issy into her playpen, which is where she was sleeping at for the time being.

"No, Troy, this is Gabs phone." Jillian looked at it and nodded her head, "Oh okay,"

I slipped a blanket onto Anna and I crept out of the room, I went down the hallway and I pushed Gabi's half open door to see Oreo lying on the pillows. A sleeping Liam in the bassinet and then Gabi curled into a ball around Troy's hoodie.

"She is fast asleep along with your beloved son and dog."

I heard Troy take a deep breath, "Good, can you please tell her to call me when you see her next? And who is Koli?"

"Messaged passed along, love you!" I then quickly hung up the phone, if Troy was something it was overprotective and I did not want to get into that. I took a picture of Gabi and I sent it to him with a smiley face. I then laid the phone next to her bed on silent and then I slipped back out of the room.

* * *

Gabi's POV

"I miss my mom," I murmured quietly into the pillow, Sharpay and Taylor looked at me if I was crazy, "Are you insane?" Sharpay asked burping Liam, I nodded my head slowly. I looked out the window to see the sun setting over the land.

"Why would you miss such a person?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I just do, she is my mom and I know she doesn't like my kid but," I felt tears rising in my eyes. Taylor was by my side in seconds. "Oh honey," she said rubbing my back, "Have you talked to your step dad?"

I shook my head, "I want to call him but I am afraid he would be mad at me. I mean the last time I saw her was Thanksgiving when she was threating to kill me."

"Ding, Ding, Ding. This is why you havent spoken nor seen her."

I bit down on my lip and looked at Liam, "I want to see her."

"Is she in jail?"

"I dropped the charges a while back, Troy and I talked about it." I said pushing hair back from my forehead, "Oh,"

I chewed on my lip some more and Sharpay rocked Liam, "I am going to call her,"

"Call Sam first," Taylor said, I glanced at her for a moment and nodded my head, "Wait, should I call Troy first about it?" I asked they both gave each other a look. "Honey, I think you should because he might want to know. He has a lot to do with the reason your mother was like this." I rubbed my fingers together and picked up the phone, "Can you guys watch him for a minute?" I asked standing up, Taylor and Sharpay both nodded there heads.

I walked out onto the deck and I placed the phone to my ear, "Hello?"

"Hey Troy," I said to him trying to suspense the yawn I had in my mouth, "Oh hey baby," I smiled and I twirled a piece of hair around my fingers.

"I have a question…" I said

"Shoot,"

"Please don't get mad okay? I promise you, you can say whatever you want." I took a small breath, "Gabs, your scaring me…"

"I want to call me mom."

He laughed through the phone, I stayed quiet and he stopped, "Oh…your serious?"

I nodded my head even though he could not see me, "Yea, I am really serious."

"Gabi! You have to be joking, she was blunt and rude, and not to mention what else happened." I bit down on my lip, "But she is my mom Troy, she was shocked, she believed that I was her little girl who followed rules. I changed quickly in front of her eyes; I just want to talk to her. I have said nothing about going to see her, let along take Liam down there."

"I want to be there,"

"You won't be home for another week and half," I murmured, "Or at least let me call Sam first," I whimpered, Troy took a deep breath. I could see him running his fingers through his hair and leaning against something. "Babe, I don't know…"

"I promise I won't do anything reckless! I just want to talk; you get to talk to your mom daily. I love her still Troy; its just she did something stupid."

"Fine, you can call her but you have to call me back right after the call, you got it? Oh and how is Liam?"

"Better, just one of his fazes." I said rolling my eyes, I was itching to call Sam now, "Oh and Troy, I am going to call Sam first."

"Good, I just want to make sure she isn't throwing darts at your picture," I giggled and he laughed along side me, "I love you and I will call you soon."

I bit on my lip, "I love you too babe," his soft voice filling the phone, "talk to you soon,"

We hung up the phone and I looked over the beach, people were leaving on the warm day and were with family after such a long day on the beach. I looked for Sam's number in my address book and put the phone to my ear.

It rang, and rang, and rang...

"Hello?"

I felt the wind get knocked out of me, "Sam," I said, I instantly felt the mood change, "Gabi," it was silent for a moment, "How are you?"

I smiled, "Great, absoutly great."

"That's great to hear, I heard you had the baby!"

I nodded my head and wiped my eyes, "Yea, in February. February 26th," I tapped my nails against the railing, "How is my mom?"

"Honestly?"

"Please," I begged, "Better. Way better than the last time you saw her, I know she was out of control and she got what she deserved."

Thank God, he was not mad at me for what I did, all I could hear him say was your own mother but he was agreeing with me. "She watches every basketball game."

I pulled back into the conversation, "Whoa, what do you mean every?"

"Any time the Lakers are on TV, she is watching, usually I think she has missed three of them or something. She went to his first game and two or three others. Listens to all of his interviews and with the baby she looks for pictures in the magazines but can never find any."

I felt my mouth drop, "Every game? She has been to four of them. And looks for pictures of Liam?" I felt my body shudder, "That sounds like a stalker, Sam."

Sam sighed through the phone, "I was concerned over that but she cries, she smiles, she laughs at funny things I would laugh at. She seems to be the same, now would I bring Liam around…no."

I nodded my head, "Wasn't planning on it but maybe an email with pictures attached would be a start,"

"Yes, I think it would and then maybe she can call you or you call her."

I took a shaky breath, "Troy wasn't happy about me calling to be honest, let's just start with pictures for now and then maybe move on with calling. Can you tell her to check her emails here soon?" I asked him

"She got an iPhone, so it goes straight there."

I smiled, "God, finally! I was trying for a year it felt like!"

He chuckled, "Yea, she loves it too."

I bit my lip, it seems so stalker like, "Ok, thanks for the help Sam and I will be sending those emails her very soon so you can see the pictures too. Text me once you've seen them."

"Will do Gabi, she will be excited or I hope she will be!"

I giggled, "Thanks Sam, talk to you later." We both hung up the phone and I went inside to see Sharpay, Taylor, Carly, and Haley all standing around the kitchen. Taylor was holding Liam, Haley had Anna. They all gave me glances as I walked in the door; Liam gurgled and flipped his arms around.

I went over and took him from Taylor, I cradled him in my arms and he lay still in my arms. "So…"

"So I just talked to Sam, he thinks she has changed, she watches Troy's games, went to a few of them, and tries to find pictures of Liam."

"Sounds like a stalker,"

"Yeah but she is my mom so I don't know how to feel about it, so I am going to send her some pictures of him, Troy, and I." I told them, "Is that a good idea?" Sharpay questioned

"I don't know, I hope so, I don't want to talk to her until Troy is around. Its something we should both be there for." I said nodding my head in certainty.

"Alright, if you say so."

I glanced over at them and they all laughed, "I am going to the office if you need me," I said walking out of the kitchen, I went towards the office which was down the stairs and around the corner. I stepped into the room and pulled out my cell phone.

I called Troy and waited for him to answer…but he did not. He always answers my phone calls, I knew when he practiced and played. I tried calling him again but he still did not answer, I took a deep breath and tried to not panic. I laid Liam in a playpen, which was sitting down there. I silently called him again and no pick up I called Chad.

"Hello?"

"Chad, have you seen Troy?"

"Nope, he went out to get some food for a few of us, why?"

"He won't answer his phone, he always does." I plopped down in the office chair and clicked the computer on, "Oh, I knew he had his phone with him because when he left he was talking to you."

"Chad, can you please and try to call him for me? He said to call him right back yet he wont pick up his phone," I murmured, "Alright, I will call him and then call you back."

"Thank you,"

We both hung up and I popped open the internet, I glanced through Yahoo looking at all the latest news, I checked my Facebook and Twitter accounts. I then opened my email; I found four pictures of Liam.

The first one was in the hospital after he was born, the next was the day we brought him home and he was sleeping in Troy's arms. Another was of him and Troy in the hospital and then when he had his newborn ones taken two weeks ago.

_Dear Mom, _

_I know you might not want to look at these but I just wanted to show you a few pictures of your grandchild. He is the most wonderful thing in the entire world I love him to pieces. We named him Liam Troy Bolton and he was born on February 26__th__. I knew you were totally against sex before marriage but I love Troy and Troy loves me back. It seemed right and it still does, I love you and I know you might hate me but aren't you also against abortions? I miss you like crazy and wish things were not as they were. I hope you enjoy the pictures. _

_Much Love_

_Gabs_

I sighed and looked over the email a bunch of times, I added on extra photo of Liam and me the other day. I put my finger over the enter key to send the email, I glanced over the email two more times before I let my finger drop and hit the enter button. I stared blankly at the screen and then my phone started to play.

I jumped out of my chair and I looked to see Chad calling me, "Did you get a hold of him?" I asked quickly, "No, I called him twice and I got nothing. The third time I tried to call him I know he pressed the ignore button, it only rang once."

I sighed heavily, "Thanks for the help Chad; I will just call him again." I said, "Sounds good, how Tay?"

"She is over right now, hanging out with Jillian, Carly, Shar, and Haley."

"Fun, well I gotta go. Love ya!"

"Love you too Chaddie!"

He chuckled and we said bye hanging up the phone, I leaned back in my chair and I glanced over at Liam. I pulled up the camp log on the computer to see how many kids we had. I started to type up a letter to send to let them know they made it. I groaned as I looked at my phone again.

I picked it up and I called him again, it rang four times before it finally stopped, "Hey babe,"

"Now you answer, I thought you said to call you right back?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest, he sighed, "I know sorry, I ran inside to grab some barbeque for the team,"

"So you can't answer your phone?"

"Gabs, I was trying to carry about seven or so boxes."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever Troy, anyways I only talked to Sam. I guess my mom has changed, I sent her some pictures of Liam and us."

"Oh, okay."

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I need a favor,"

"What would the favor be?"

"Go up to the camp site and sign some papers. I need you to walk through it and everything." I groaned and I lay my head on the desk, "Troy, I am so tired. I wouldn't be able to go until tomorrow and I have to mail all of these stupid forms out."

"I know, I know and I need this office checked out…"

"Troy! You can do some of this when you get back," I said loudly, I did not want to say yell because it was not a yell. "Brie, playoffs are less than a month away."

I rolled my eyes again, "Troy, I have a baby to take care of right now. It's beginning to get a little hard to handle your problems and take care of your son."

"Baby, I will be home in ten days,"

I bit down on my lip, "I can't wait to go out to South Carolina with you Troy," I spun around in my chair and looked at Liam, "And I defiantly can't wait to go to Australia with you."

I could see his smile from wherever he was, "Its going to be amazing, since I love you."

I raised my eyebrows, "I love you too but I can go check out the campsite and if Liam is up for it then maybe the office but Liam is your factor."

"Thank you, I love you!" he sang the last part and I giggled, "I love you too" we both stayed silent over the phone and I fiddled with one of the rings on my fingers.

"How's Liam?"

"Great, sleeping in the playpen in the office,"

I glanced at the screen, I pulled open the internet, "Oh, how nice he is sleeping and yet you are awake?" he asked, I rolled my eyes, and a bleep on my computer popped up. I looked over to see my mother had emailed me back; I waved my curser over the pop up, "Sorry Troy, I had a few things to do, including emailing my mom." I looked at the time in the corner of the screen, nine thirty.

"Still, if he is sleeping you need to be in bed babe," I clicked on the email and the whole email list popped up, "Troy, seriously, stop alright, I am a big girl." I said, I leaned back and pulled my knees up to my chest.

"I am pretty sure I know you are a big girl because we do big people things." I rolled my eyes, "You have such a boy mind," I muttered, "Bolton, what are you talking about over there?" Luke asked, I busted out giggling and Troy laughed nervously, "Hey, guys I am talking to my lady please just back off!" Troy said, the room snickered and I heard the door shut.

I looked over the email heading that I put and I saw a few of my words, I did not have the guts to open up this email yet. "Well for one, I know I am a boy and two, I am pretty sure you know I am a boy."

I wiggled my eyebrows, "How did the boys take that one?" I asked biting my lip, Troy chuckled and I heard silence in the room. "They are all red."

I giggled and I swirled in my chair, "I miss you like crazy, I wish that you were here with me." I said looking at Liam's chest rise and fall gently.

I heard spring and a flop on the bed, "I can't wait for you to be in my arms again, but as soon as I get home I am home for a week and then gone until playoffs."

I bit down on my lip softly, "I guess will be making the most out of those seven days." I whispered, "Yes, yes we will."

"I am going to admit, I can't wait."

"Wait for what?" he asked softly, his voice was tender and nice, gently and caring, "Wait until that high school basketball game, or the charity game or whatever it is because maybe after that my life might slow down long enough for me to just have you home for more than seven days,"

"It's coming, soon."

"I know but I…"

"Gabster," Chads voice came over the phone, "Troyboy here is lying in bed, his face in the pillow, talking to you instead of playing video games."

"Wow, such a crime!" I said shocked, "Yes Gabi, it really is."

I rolled my eyes at I looked at the email again, "Chad give me the damn phone back!" Troy said, I giggled, "Guys, I have something I need to do, I gotta go." I did not let my eyes leave the email until I hung up the phone. I let the curser hit the email and it popped up.

_Dear Gabs,_

_Gabi, he is beautiful. He has Troys eyes and our hair gosh, he is so cute! I am so happy you emailed me honey. He is a cutie and that is for sure. He is only a few weeks old; he must be a joy right now. I remember when you were that age. So cute and so little and the one at the hospital was too cute, it was so cute, it totally captured the moment. _

_About what happened between you, and me I think we should meet and talk this all through? I am still against sex before marriage and you are not even engaged yet. If you were engaged then it would be a little different but Troy has not even taken the next step yet. Can you call that love? I do not know I do not want to talk about this over email because I do not want you getting the wrong impression. When you have a chance, can you please call me? Or email me back if you don't want to talk right now okay? _

_I have to admit, I am your mom and I have missed you. I regert everything I did, I know you and Sam talked earlier, I know what he told you and I know what impression you probably got. Stalker but I promise it's not what I am doing, I just, I owe you something and watching Troy play and I might get to see you or something, I don't know…_

_I miss you baby, I wish I could take everything back._

_Call me soon or email back_

_Love you honey, _

_Mom : )_

I sighed carefully and I looked at the replay button, my phone vibrated in my lap and Troy popped up. I picked it up and answered it without a problem, "Hey," my eyes distracted, "I would have called back sooner but I had to wrestle Luke and Chad for my phone."

"Not an issue," I murmured

"Are you okay?"

"My mom emailed me back and she wants to meet up somewhere." I pressed my lips together and I buried my head in my hands, "She wants to talk to me Troy and I don't know what to do, I should have waited for you because right now I just want you with me." I said, my eyes growing watery, "I just want you to hold me," I whispered

"Babe, I am sorry, I wish I was there to hold you right now. I can stay on the phone with you until you fall asleep baby," I rubbed my eyes, "You know, I kind of wish I was still friends with Jake or somebody I had back in middle school because he was like a brother to me up until I moved."

"Oh, I remember him you talked about him all the time. I thought it was a boyfriend or something." He chuckled lightly, "Troy, he was my boyfriend in middle school,"

I was greeted with silence over the phone, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I just wanted to start over when I got there because I missed him like crazy,"

"You guys lost contact?"

"Erm, I don't know if I have his number but after me and you, nothing ever really happened. It would almost be nice because at times like these, I just want somebody to hold me, my dad isn't around, you are out of town, along with Chad, it's awkward with Zeke and God, and I just need somebody!"

"You have me baby, you have me!" his voice was desperate, "I know, I will always have you Troy, you are my one and only but I don't even want to go into what my mom said." I stood up from the chair, my legs wobbled from underneath me and I grabbed the chair for support. "What did your mom say?"

"I said something about how we love each other but if you havent proposed to me yet then do you really love me,"

"We have been over this,"

"I know its I need the guy best friend, you are my very best friend who cant be here all the time and the more I talk the more I see the frown on your face which is going to make me shut up, I don't want to fight and I am making no sense at all." I leaned against the wall and felt the tears burn my eyes.

"You know, you do make some sort of sense, I have my boys and my go to girl is Jenni. You and Kyle are a little different and he is at that age where he does not want to be there with you at some points. Also, not your age and awkward, Jenni and I have been close forever."

I wiped my eyebrows, "God, thank you Troy. However, it is not as if I want anybody else but you, I love you but can I call you back when I get into bed? I need to feed, bathe, and put Liam to bed. Hopefully he will fall back asleep." I murmured, "I will be looking for your call,"

I smiled, "Good," I crossed my arms over my chest, "Love you babe,"

I felt a goofy smile cross over my face, "I love you too,"

* * *

I rocked Liam back and forth in my arms and I kissed his tiny forehead, "Sleep tight buddy," I laid him down in his crib and I put a small blanket over him. I watched him sleep for a few moments before I stepped out of the room. I bit down on my tongue and I looked at the storage room. I opened the door and I peered inside. I stepped in and I poked around looking for what I wanted, I saw it. My middle school scrapbook, I grabbed it and picked it up.

I sat down on the couch that was right behide me, I opened the first page, and this was back when I lived in Texas. I smiled brightly when I saw Jake and me on the front page, hugging each other and looking at the camera. Last time I saw him was my sophomore year of high school, right before I moved.

I looked at the picture and then picked up my phone, I scrolled through the names to still see his in there. The smiley faces right next to it when I put it there in middle school when I got my first phone. I had no idea if he still had the same number or if he was off living his dreams.

I pressed the call button without hesitation, I put the phone up to my ear and I took a deep breath in anticipation, I cannot believe we went all these years without speaking. After I had moved we had talked constantly, then Troy and I met, he met some girl and we never talked again, we were Facebook friends but he was rarely on Facebook.

I let the phone ring in my ear for a little while, the phone then stopped ringing, "Hello?"

He sounded the same, I tried not to squeal or cry, "Is this Jake?"

"The one and only, may I ask who this is?" He laughed at something and then he was quiet, "I sure hope you remember your girlfriend from middle school best friend for years,"

He was silent for a moment, "Gabi?"

"In the flesh…over the phone." I said giggling, "Dang, how are you?"

"Great, wonderful actually."

"How's life?"

"Amazing, I have a kid."

"Are you already married?"

"No, no he is still the boyfriend, you still into basketball?"

"Hell yea! Dude, have you seen the Lakers new guys? Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth, I think Bolton had a kid…and has a girlfriend named Gabi! Wow that is really weird."

I tried not to laugh, "Guess you are a Lakers fan huh?"

He laughed, "Yea, I am going to college at USC right now,"

I felt my jaw drop a little, "No way! I went to UCLA until I got pregnant!" I told him, "Crazy, where you living?"

"Studio City, with my boyfriend. I guess I should tell you, I am that Gabi Troy Bolton is dating,"

Jake chuckled over the phone, "Get real Gabi, where would you have met The Troy Bolton?"

"High School, remember that boyfriend I met?"

He was quiet for a minute, "That is fucking awesome," he said, I giggled and then I looked at the door, "What about we meet on Friday? I am busy tomorrow doing some errands for Troy since he is on the road but we can meet at a coffee house or something to catch up."

"Sounds great, I am doing nothing and I was just thinking about you when I got on Facebook. I saw your name pop up and I wondered about you. I didn't have your number anymore so I thought about facebooking you."

"Well, I was thinking about you. I miss having a guy friend around, Troy is been on the road for a long time and Kyle and I don't really talk as much anymore, he is too busy love struck over Troy's sister." I rolled my eyes and I stood up, "Interesting, anyways I miss having Gabi around. I have a serious girlfriend, Callie, she is amazing and I love her."

I smiled softly, "We really need to catch up,"

"Yea, we do. I'll text you tomorrow or something, alright?"

"Got it! Bye," I said giggling, he chuckled and we both hung up, the felt like one of most awkward conversations. We had not talked in years and all of a sudden, I just called him. I should have just sent him something on Facebook. I groaned and I got up from the couch. I walked out of the room and I shut the door behide me.

* * *

"This is really nice," I said to the guy, "And we can have it all the weeks we want it?" I asked him, I pushed my sunglasses back onto my head.

"Yes, there will be no problem. I can show you the schedule so you can sign off on it," He shuffled around his desk before pulled the papers out. I grabbed my cell phone to see all of the dates; you have the last week of June, first week of July, third week of July, and the first week of August

I nodded my head, "Cancer, Diabetes, Depression/drinking, Normal." I rattled off all four of the things, "That's what I have for all four weeks, so you have all of the paperwork signed?" I looked at the stroller and Liam was awake, I grabbed the paperwork from the backpack, "This was everything you sent us. Photocopies of all kids forms, there is a total count of all the kids we will be having."

He nodded his head and grabbed the huge stack of papers, he looked at all the signatures and then he folded his fingers together.

"Everything looks in order, would you like to tour one of the buildings first?"

I bit down on my lip and looked at Liam, "How far away are the buildings?" I asked him, "Back in the trees, the farthest is about half a mile from here. So the next one is right behide the trees."

I took a deep breath, "Alright, lets go," I said, I bent over to peel Liam out of the car seat and lower him onto my shoulder. I put the blanket over his body so the blowing sand would not hurt him. I pulled the stroller out with me but left it there. We walked down the path and he pointed out a few things on the way.

They had three basketball courts, three tennis courts, two swimming pools, two volleyball courts, running trails, and courses out in the woods.

We walked into the closets dorm; it was stories high and air-conditioned. He just walked me into the first room.

"All of the rooms will look the same, this is about it. Each room rooms two people, one bathroom per floor, and no locks on the door."

I nodded my head, "Sounds amazing,"

I looked around the room; it was old looking, pale walls, small windows, and the wooden beds. The beds were not made, just small mattresses. All the rooms were small but big enough for all of them to fit. I bit on my lip and I looked at him, "Amazing," I touched my open hand against the wall.

We then walked out the door, I called Troy and waved goodbye to the guy. "Hey babe,"

"Hey, I just checked out the place,"

"You gotta make this quick because I am at lunch between practice." His voice came fast through the phone, "Fine, alright the place is good, I signed off, and it's ready to go every week."

"Good, I love you! Thank you so much!" I giggled and I grabbed the stroller as I dragged it back to the car. I put Liam back in the car seat and put him in the car. He would cry off and on but he was not as bad as he was in the beginning. "I gotta go check out the office,"

"You do know how much I love you?"

"You better"

I slammed the trunk and went to the door, I opened it up and Troy and I talked for a moment before we hung up the phone. I started the car and drove down the beach. I listened to Liam not wail but not screaming. Mostly like a whine, "Liam buddy,"

After ten miles towards home I pulled into the complex, I saw a nice woman sitting in her car, talking on her Blackberry.

I pulled up and parked the car; I sat there for a moment and rested my eyes. I was so tired and ready to pass out. Liam got up a few times last night; we left the house early and went up to the campsite.

It was past noon and Liam needed to go to bed, I jumped out of the car and I pulled down my shorts. My hoodie itched around my neck and I tugged on the strings. I opened Liam's door to pull his car seat out. I walked up to the woman and she smiled at me greatly.

She said bye to somebody on the phone; she then looked up at me, "Hey! I am Marissa Billings." She stuck out her hand and I shifted Liam to shake it. "Gabriella" I bit down on my tongue, "But call me Gabi,"

"Gabi, so you are interested?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, very much."

"Great! Lets head on inside and see if it's what you want."

She guided me to the door and we both stepped in carefully, I looked around the first space, a nice living room or opening area. I do not even know what you call it.

"Here is the greeting room,"

Ah, the greeting room.

There was already a built in desk as the secretary, there was an open area to the right of the desk, which lead into four offices. I nodded my head back and forth before she took me to the left where cubical was. Five or six of those. Desk built into all of them. She then showed me the kitchen, two bathrooms and a conference room.

"Thanks," I looked at her closely, "I will have to call my boyfriend, he is the one looking but I am sure he will love it."

"Oh and what is your boyfriends name?"

The dreaded question, "Troy, Troy Bolton."

Her jaw dropped but she covered it up quickly, "Alright, I will be looking for his call,"

Did I say he was going to call?

She walked out and Liam stirred in his car seat, "I hope Troy likes it,"

I silently walked out with the business card information and got into the car, I buckled Liam in and I kissed his forehead.

I got in and took a deep breath of the salt-water air; I smiled and let my hair blow in the breeze. I turned the car on and I backed out, I turned the radio on and let my car run down the beach. I bit my lip and I smiled, "Life is good," I said to myself, "Life is good."

* * *

**Ok. There might be some grammar mistakes because I just wanted to get this out and I skipped proof editing it. I have been extremly busy these pass few days. Summer Break IS COMING! 19 Days! Ahhh (: I am soo excited! So mid June you should get better updates. I have a bunch of finals and everything so yea. **

**I hope you have all checked out my new story! The Truth About Love! **

**You guys are awesome, love all of your reviews! Keep it up!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Much Love**

**xoxo**


	9. Too Long

Chapter 9- Too Long

"Its just my thumb Gabs," the cold air blowed through the house making goosebumps stand up against my legs. I rubbed my hand against my leg to make them disapper.

"Your thumb Troy, at least you called this time when it happened." He chuckled over the phone, "Yup, I did." I pulled on my jacket feeling another cold brush. Did somebody turn the air on? Oreo flew into the room and jumped onto the other chair. Wagging her tail back and forth, letting her tongue hang loose.

"Is it broke?" I asked I pulled my body closer to the other chair. Oreo jumped into my lap and she licked my mouth. I laughed and pushed her down, "Gross Oreo," I said, "What is she doing?"

"Licking my face with her stinky breath," I rubbed her belly and I pushed her to the other chair, "You didn't answer my question," I spun back around to face the computer, which held more information about the camps.

"Oh sorry and not that I am aware of, they did x-rays but it looks like I wont be playing for two weeks." I swirled around in my chair and I looked at Liam sleeping in the pack n play. His chest fell up and down as he slept quietly, "What does that mean?" I licked my lips dry, excitement bubbling in my stomach.

"That I get two weeks of paid vacation," I couldn't contain my emotions, "You're coming home for two weeks straight?" I asked, my skin jumping, the goose bumps disappearing, "Yea, I am." I felt my cheeks spread out into a smile, "I have to video conference in and watch the games but besides that I am with you." I squealed, he chuckled and do not think my grin could become any larger. "I thought you would have to like sit the bench or something,"

"Usually I would but since Liam is a newborn and all, they are letting me just go home as long as I watch the games. Conference in after the games with the team to talk about it"

"Amazing! Are you flying in tonight?" I folded my legs underneath my body and I clicked to save my document.

"I am not sure yet…I will let you know when I do get to come home." I spun around my chairs and I giggled like a girl. My cell phone vibrated against my ear. I pulled it back while Troy said something, I looked at my phone to see Jake calling me, "Hey baby, I gotta go somebody is calling me." I pressed my fingers against the table and I cocked my head to the right holding my phone with my shoulder.

"Alright, I will talk to you later love" I grinned again, "I can't wait to see you," I could see the lazy grin on his face, "I can't wait to see you either because I love you."

"I love you too baby,"

We hung up with each other and I answered Jakes call, "Hey!"

"Hey! I didn't know if you were up for coffee today or if today wasn't a good day." I stood up and shut the computer down, "Totally, where at? Just so you know I will be bringing a baby along."

"That's fine and well I was thinking Starbucks but if you don't like that place…" his voice drifted off into the conversation, "I love it, I just have to get ready and then…get Liam ready. Nine thirty in the morning, we usually never get ready that early." I laughed as I gripped my phone to my ear, "Sounds cool. How about an hour at the one by,"

"How about the one that is in the shopping district," go over to the Starbucks, do a little shopping, and have some lunch, wonderful plan!

"Sounds good to me Gabs, see ya soon?"

"See ya soon."

I dropped my phone on the desk and I stood up, I bent over to pick Liam up. I cradled him in my arms and I laid his head on my shoulder. He gurgled quietly in my arms before his eyes fluttered open.

I climbed up the stairs with my phone in my hand. I went into the living room for it to be dead quiet everybody went out today, Liam started crying, I shifted him to my shoulder and I patted his back lightly.

I went into the bedroom to lay Liam on the bed, his crying did not stop but I kissed his forehead. I lay down next to him and rubbed his small tummy. He calmed down for a minute but I kissed him again. I got up carefully and I surrounded him with pillows before running off to his room to grab him some fresh clothes. I rummaged through his clothes before pulling out a pair of tiny cargo shorts and a t-shirt with a monkey on the front, one of my favorite outfits for him.

I ran back to my room to see him fussing around, moving around his arms almost like a robot. I giggled and I got onto the bed carefully. I moved the pillows and surrounded him with my legs. He cried out and I shushed him with a smile on my face. "Daddy's going to be home here shortly." I said poking his tummy lightly. He grinned for a second before letting it disapper.

I pulled off his shirt gently, changed his diaper carefully and kissed on him, and I reclothed him. Once he was finished I put him in the bassinet, I kissed his forehead before going to the bathroom. I looked over the crib lovingly; I touched his forehead lightly before going to the bathroom. I jumped into the shower quickly; I was getting good at quick showers. They became mandatory with baby's. I scrubbed the shampoo in, shaved my legs, and washed my body.

After I was done getting ready, I had on a pair of white capris with a blue three quarter length American Eagle shirt that said Can't Explain Love with a pink tank top underneath. I slipped on my brown flip-flops and my diamond necklace, my fake diamond necklace, I am sure that was going to be my next request from Troy. A real diamond necklace and some diamond studs.

I brushed through my hair before letting it loose in the waves, I swiped a few things of mascara onto my eyelashes, and I let my fingers fall through my smooth, soft hair before shutting off the bathroom lights. I checked on Liam before I went down the stairs to grab a bottle, the pre-measured food in the container and I grabbed a few snacks for me. I went up the stairs two at a time; I slid into the nursery and grabbed five diapers, wipes, and a few other things.

I took in the soft smell of a baby, my eyes darting across the room. I could not wait for him to say mommy and I love you. I felt tears wash in my eyes just thinking about it. I blinked my eyes back several times and I grabbed his car seat from the rocking chair. I went back into the room to see him sleeping once again.

I packed up Liam and I went down to the garage, got into the car. I pulled out of the driveway for the gates to open and flashes fly. I rolled my eyes and I backed out quickly. I looked over my shoulder to see his 'blinds' as we called it were down. I pulled through the town and I pushed my sunglasses onto my head. The sun was shining brightly through the car. The heat touched my legs. The goose bumps flared up again but this time from the heat hitting my cold skin.

I turned my radio up and a bit, Liam started to fuss and cry. He did this every now and then but not as often as he used to, which I am glad for. I cracked my window a bit and strolled down the Hollywood streets, I checked once more to make sure I had my purse before I got there and did not have it.

I gripped the steering wheel as I turned into the parking lot, I parked the car in the front row spot and turned off the car, I jumped out and I got Liam out of the car. I glanced around the parking lot to see if he was standing outside but I did not see him. I swung the diaper bag around my shoulder and my purse on my car. Liam's car seat held in my hand, "Alright buddy, you are going to meet on of my all time favorite friends besides Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, and oh yea, daddy." I giggled

I looked around the tables and I saw him. His eye caught mine when I looked at him, a wide smile spread over his face and he stood up. My eyes went wide; he was tall, really tall. He pushed his chair in and walked over to me. He was probably a few inches a shorter than Troy but Troy has always been tall, last time I saw Jake he was 5'5 now is like 6'3 or 6'4.

"Gabriella Montez," he said coming forward; his brown eyes flickered towards my bags then down to the car seat. I smiled at him lightly and he stepped forward.

"Jake Jones," I said back to him

We both smiled and I set Liam's car seat down, I wrapped my arms around his neck. "God, it's been forever." He wrapped his arms around my waist, "I know, I was just thinking about you the other day since I saw you on Facebook posting a picture of you and some blonde girl." I busted out laughing, "Sharpay,"

He set me down and we both got in line for coffee, "Sharpay?" he said laughing, "Like the dog?"

I nodded my head laughing, "Yes like the dog," I said, it became awkward after that.

"So who is this little guy?" Jake asked as I picked up his car seat, "Liam Troy Bolton,"

"Wow, I didn't believe you at first when you said you dated him," Jake chuckled; I giggled and ordered my coffee. Liam started to fuss as they slide me my coffee across the counter. I grabbed it and stabbed the straw inside the drink. I took a small sip of drink before sliding into the booth.

Liam's cry grew louder and more intense, his hungry cry. "Is he crying?" Jake asked as he slid into the booth, I grunted quietly, "Yes, he wants to eat." I unbuckled his seatbelt as I got glances from across the coffeeshop. I pulled him out of the car seat and I tossed Jake the diaperbag.

"Can you please pull out the bottle, the tupperwear container looking thing which holds the formula, God where the hell is Troy." I muttered, Liam's cry grew louder and I hugged him to my chest. "It's all right baby,"

"Umm…Gabi I think you need water,"

"Shit, water." I mumbled, I got up hazily and I stood up with Liam, "I am going to run to the bathroom, is the powder all in bottle?" I asked bouncing up and down. He nodded and handed the bottle, I gave him a thankful glance and I walked quickly to the bathroom. My feet pattering against the floor, I backed into the door and I kissed his temple.

This would be the only time I would ever do this; I put on a medium heat temperature and put the bottle underneath. I felt the water splash against my hand; I felt guilt running through my stomach forgetting to do these types of things. Liam put his hand to his mouth as he was sucking on it.

I filled it to the right amount before I pulled the bottle back, I swirled the cap on and started to shake it up. I turned the water off and I tested the temperature on my wrist. It did not feel too hot but it was warm. Liam's face was red with tears, I held him back and I put the bottle to his mouth. He took it quickly and the crying stopped, I took a deep breath and I bit down on my lip. I made my way out into the Starbucks, Jake talking on the phone.

I slide back into the booth still feeding Liam; he nodded his head and took a drink, "Hey babe, I gotta go." He listened intently for a minute and then frowned his brows. "I am meeting with a really old friend," He stuck his tongue out for a moment, "Oh no, I will let you know more later about it"

"Love you too," he slid his phone back into his pocket, "I am so sorry, Jake." He chuckled and smiled, "Don't be, I know how kids can be a handful,"

"You don't have any do you?"

"Um no but my girlfriend has a two year old,"

"Callie? Right?" I pulled back Liam's bottle and started to burp him, "Yea, Callie."

I smiled gently as Liam burped; I pulled him back to feed him some more. "So you are the Gabriella that Troy is always talking about huh?"

The heat crept up onto my cheeks, "Yea, that would be me." He smirked, "He said you were beautiful, I would have to agree." I rolled my eyes carelessly, "You and everybody else say that," I took a drink of my Latte and I looked at him, "You're tall."

He laughed loudly, I glanced around before looking back at him with a smile on my face, "What? You are! You were like five 'five when I last saw you! How tall are you now?"

"Six three and a half, you should be used to tall by now." He joked, "Troy has always been tall though. You were short at one point."

"Is he really Six 'six?"

I nodded my head, "Six Five and three quarters," I said winking, he laughed and he looked down at Liam who was burping again. I patted his back softly and I kissed his tiny ear. "So how is Bolton?"

"Acting like best friends now?"

He shrugged, "He is a sports figure, last name is key. You aren't a Bolton yet?"

I shook my head, "Not yet, it's a long story pretty much but I am hoping by the end of the year."

"Married or engaged?"

"At least engaged."

He nodded his head and tasted the coffee again, "So you and Callie, tell me." I laid Liam back down in his car seat and he curled his body parts together. I pulled his blanket out of the diaperbag; I laid it over his tiny body while rubbing his tiny head.

"Callie is amazing, she is funny, sexy, and beautiful, reminds me a lot of you but in a totally different way. She had a kid two years ago, boyfriend left her and I have been with her for a year." He smiled greatly and pulled his iPhone out of his pocket. He then scrolled through something and showed me a picture of her.

She went to about his shoulder, her hair was black and wavy, her smile was pretty and her teeth were white. Her body was tan and she was beautiful, "She is amazing, I would love to meet her sometime." I said handing back the phone, Liam started to fuss again and I grabbed him.

"Here, let me see him for a minute,"

I tensed a minute and then handed him over reluctantly, I held him tightly before I let go and Jake gripped on. I let my hands go and he held Liam to his chest. I smiled at the two and I leaned back, "Troy did something to his thumb, don't expect to see him in a few days."

"I saw him do it, it was kind of gross." I curled my fingers around my phone, "I missed that game, sleeping but he called me this morning saying he was getting to come home for about two weeks. The Lakers were going to be home in about two and half but y'know."

Jake laughed, "How are your parents?"

I felt my body tense and I rubbed my hands together. I leaned my head back and I closed my eyes, "Hey, what's wrong? Did something happen to your parents?"

Tears flowed into my eyes, "God, too much happened Jake," I opened my eyes and glanced up at the ceiling, Jake slide in next to me and pressed Liam against my shoulder. "Here take little guy,"

I nodded and I put him gently into the car seat, I leaned into the side of him, "My dad died just a few years after we left," I said, he wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into his shoulder. "Then once I got pregnant my mom turned into a flake and wanted to kill my baby and me." I felt tears brush my eyes again and they dripped down my cheek into the palm of my hand.

"Oh God, what the hell happened?"

I sucked in a few deep breaths, my nostrils flaring with tears. "My mom is against sex before marriage," I brushed a few tears away from my cheeks, "A baby before marriage really wasn't ideal for her."

He rubbed my back, almost had the same touch as Troy, "Damn, have you talked to her since it all happened?" he asked, his arms around my shoulder. "Through email, I talked to my stepdad, Sam, and he said she is doing better but I really want to talk to her but Troy wants me to wait for him to be with me when I do talk to her."

"Protective?"

I nodded my head, "Very, but I love it. I won't admit to him because it can be awful annoying sometimes but I love him and his protectiveness." I dabbed my eyes with my hands and I looked at him, "So how are your parents? I mean my second parents?" I asked, he chuckled and got up. He went back to his side; he had ripped up jeans and a plaid blue and white shirt on. He had a pair of brown flip-flops.

"Mom is great; my dad is same as always."

"Did you play football, baseball, basketball? Anything?" He took a small sip of his drink, when he set down the cup; he wiped his hands off on his jeans, the cold dew on his fingers.

"Football and baseball, I play basketball in my spare time and with my friends." I took a sip of my drink and looked down at Liam who was sucking on his pacifier. His blue eyes open and alert, I picked him back up and supporting his head. "He is really little, when was he born?"

"End of February,"

"Damn, please tell me he is a preemie," I giggled, "Oh yea, he should still be in my stomach."

"They let him out this early?" he asked, I nodded my head, "Yup, they let me out after three days, same with Liam but he was born healthy. One night in the NICU just to observe him." I took a sip of my drink and I rubbed my eyes with my hand. "Tired?"

My head nodded up and down lazily, "Yea, Troy isn't home to help out with Liam. He is a tough one to, up every few hours wanting food. Then I can't sleep during the day because I am the only one home usually until lately, Troy's cousins are moving in for a little while, until they can make a few bucks and rent an apartment." I rubbed my temple with a sigh, "Must be tough,"

"The hardest job I ever signed up for," I joked, "A two year old girl is crazy, she loves playing dress-up and everything. She runs around the house and loves tea parties." I laughed aloud, "You must be having a blast, I am pretty sure we became friends because I was a tomboy." I said to him, I giggled and Jake chuckled, "Yea, I loved that about you. Were down with the boys and you seriously eat like a boy to. How in hell do you have such a skinny figure?"

I started laughing harder, Liam began to spit up and I reached for a napkin. My hands shook while I was laughing though, "I don't know since I so still eat like a guy and I can whip Troy's ass at basketball." I said winking, he laughed and he took a drink.

I wiped up Liam's spit on his chin and I kissed his temple, "Here, let me see him." Jake said throwing his arms across the table, I gently handed him over. He took Liam gently and then I folded my arms across my chest. Jake placed Liam on his chest and rubbed his back.

"Callie and Becca are to cute together, Callie will like hold her and rock her until she is asleep. When I do that with her she like freaks out but Liam seems to enjoy me right now,"

I smiled and I leaned my head back against the booth, I played with Troy's high school ring and I took a deep breath. "How was high school?"

"Fun, voted most popular my junior and senior year, played Baseball, Football, and Basketball. Dropped basketball my junior year after the season but kept the other two going. Got a scholarship in both from the same school, it went well."

"I got accepted into Stanford, Harvard, and Yale." I said to him, he looked up at me in shock, "Damn girl, got the smarts huh? Where did you go?" he asked, I fiddled with my ring some more before looking at him, "UCLA,"

His mouth dropped in shock, "What? You were accepted by three of the most popular schools and you didn't go?" I felt the tears come back again, "I was still chasing Troy, I wanted to be with Troy and if somebody asked if I wanted to go back and redo my decisions." I paused and I licked my lips, "I wouldn't do it."

He shook his head, "Let me get this straight, you would give up that type of education for a boy?"

I nodded my head slowly, "We have something special and rare," I paused to look around the room, my lips pressed together tightly, "And I wasn't about to lose it over some dinky college that would get me a job easier." I starred off to the wall and laughed a dry laugh, "I don't even need a job now…" I took a sip of my coffee and looked at it, "I feel like this drink should be a hell of a lot stronger." I muttered, Jake laughed and took a drink of his own.

Jake and I talked some more about random subjects, he held Liam most of the time.

"Gabi? Who the hell is this?" I jumped at the sound of his voice but I jumped out of the booth. My feet hitting the ground and I flew into his arms. "Ohmygawd Troy!" I said folding my head into his arms, I gripped around his waist and I hugged him tighter yet he did not put his arms around me. I pulled back and looked into his eyes, his blue eyes grayish, "Who the hell are you?" his eyes /narrowed down at Jake who was holding Liam.

Jakes brown eyes widened, "Uh," Liam started to cry out after hearing his dads voice, Troy quickly softened and reached over for him, Jake handed him over gladly and cradled him in his arms. He kissed Liam's forehead before looking back at Jake. I swallowed hard and I gripped his hand, "Troy don't freak okay?"

"Are you cheating on me?" His voice heavy with emotion and we got glances around the room, thank goodness he had a hat on with a pair of sunglasses.

"No, I am not cheating on you Troy. This is my best friend, Jake." Troy's jaw dropped, "Oh God! Jake I have heard so much about you but I have never seen a picture. I am so sorry!" Troy quickly climbed into the booth with Liam in his arms. I smiled greatly and I walked over to the line to get Troy some coffee.

I ordered it and she looked at me, "Is that Troy Bolton?" she whispered quietly, I shook my head and I grinned, "Nope."

I grabbed the coffee and went back over to sit down. I gave it over to Troy and he smiled at me, he leaned over and kissed my temple. "I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to freak." He whispered, I nodded my head quietly and he held Liam while putting his arm around my shoulder. I leaned into him and I laid my head down on his soft t-shirt. He kissed my forehead again, "So Jake where do you go to school?"

* * *

"Nice to meet you Jake," Jake nodded his head and waved goodbye as he left the coffeeshop, I leaned into Troy some more and I shut my eyes.

"He is a nice guy; I won't care if you hang around him." Troy said taking a drink of his water, "Like I need you permission?" I asked him, he raised an eyebrow while squeezing me from around the waist, "Well, hanging around other guys with paps right outside the window…"

"I don't give a shit about them Troy, they aren't going to ruin my life."

"Don't you think I know that?"

I shrugged my shoulders and I looked into his deep blue eyes, "I was going to go shopping but you showed up…"

He laughed lightheartedly and kissed my forehead again, "We can go shopping," he whispered into my ear, I grinned and I pushed him out of the booth. "Come on, let's go grab some lunch, feed Liam, and then go shopping for a few hours."

"Good, lunch sounds good but I have to be home for the game tonight which will start at 6:10." He rubbed his nose against my neck and I giggled as he scooted out. I grabbed Liam's car seat, which Troy took into his hands; I wrapped my arm around his waist as I slung the bags onto my arm. We walked out of the coffeeshop after two hours of sitting and talking.

We walked out into the sun and my eyes going fuzzy needing to adjust to the bright light from the sun. I smiled as we passed by many cameras that snapped pictures and yelled out questions. Liam began to fuss and I knew it was about time for him to eat again and I did not want to use faucet water again.

"Troy how about we run home really fast?"

"Why Brie? We are already out." He said as he placed Liam's car seat in the car, he snapped in and he shut his door. I stood on the driver's side of the car; Troy had taken Chad's car since I took him to the airport.

"Because, Liam needs to eat and I forgot to fill the bottles with clean water," He scrunched his eyebrows together, "Babe, we can ask the restaurant."

I bit down on my lip, "But,"

Troy pushed me against the car and pressed his lips against mine, "No buts," he whispered, I licked my lips and I looked up at him, I nodded my head slowly. He came forward again and kissed me again, I slung my arms around his neck and kissed him harder. He wrapped his arms around my waist, "God, I love you." He whispered

I giggled and I heard Liam's cry through the car, "I'll meet you over at the Mexican resturarnt." I said into his ear, he kissed my cheek and nodded. I quickly got into the car and I turned to see Liam kicking his legs like baby's do. I smiled and I turned the car on and it vibrated to life. I saw Troy duck into Chad's Hummer, his yellow Hummer, I backed out of the parking spot and I turned the car towards the family Mexican restaurant.

I hit my turn single for the clicking to start in the car, I hummed along with the radio and I held onto the steering wheel as I turned into the parking lot. Troy was behide me when smirked as he came along my bumper, I flipped him off and he started laughing. I giggled as I pulled into the parking spot.

I got out of the car and he was already getting Liam out, "Wish you could fuck me," he said, I laughed again and I hit his shoulder lightly, "No in front of Liam," I begged, he laughed and he held Liam's car seat in one hand. I leaned in after he moved to grab his diaper bag.

We both walked towards the place hand in hand, Liam squealed, Troy began to laugh and I giggled with them both. He squeezed my hand tightly and kissed my temple. I pulled the door open, Troy walked in, and I went in after him.

"How many?"

"Two,"

The women nodded her head and picked up two menus, I adjusted the bag on my shoulder. The women lead so through the dining area to another booth. Troy slid Liam into the booth with him while I sat on the opposite side. She laid the menus in front of us and walked off.

"Are you going to get your usual?" Troy asked me, I flipped the menu over and I looked around, "Yea,"

Liam began to fuss and Troy unbuckled him and picked him up, he lifted him up and wiggled his legs around, "Liam!" he said, he flinched and made a noise. Troy smiled and he let Liam rest on his chest, he looked over the menu and the waiter came over to us.

"My name is Miranda and I will be your waiter," she set napkins down and looked at us, "Aw, cute baby." She said, "Thanks," I said smiling up at her I then looked at Troy.

"What can I get you guys to drink?" she asked, she fumbled with her pen in her hand while pulling out her notebook. "I'll have water,"

"Make that two," I said, she nodded and then looked at our piled up menus, "You guys ready to order?" she raised an eyebrow and Troy nodded his head, "Yea, get me two Taco El Cabons," she nodded her head and then she turned to me. Her green eyes starring down at me, "Oh, I will have a burrito." I said handing her the two menus on the table. She left and walked behide the doors of the kitchen.

"So do you really like Jake?" I asked him, he stroked Liam's back and kissed his ear, "Yea, he is a nice guy but next time can you at least tell me you are going to go see some guy?"

I bit down on my lip, "I shouldn't have to tell you everything Troy,"

His eyes grew concerned, "Babe, what's wrong?" I shook my head, "Nothing but I miss you a lot and Jake is like the only guy around. Zeke and Sharpay are so caught up in there relationship, Taylor is busy with school and planning her wedding. Chad is with you when you are gone; I mean I just am alone."

He rubbed my hand back and forth, "Babe, it will become easier soon." I smiled at him and he interlocked our fingers. I played with his finger, "I know I havent wanted company in a while because of Liam but I am going insane. I am so happy Haley and Jill are moving in." I said and he kissed my hand, his soft lips pressing against it. Liam began to cry and Troy pulled back.

He picked him up and rubbed his back with his thumb, "You're so good with him," I said, he smiled at me and the manger walked by, "Hey sir," Troys voice stopped the guy and made him turn around, "Troy Bolton?"

I rolled my eyes and looked down at my lap, "Yes sir, but I wanted to know if I could get some clean water for a bottle," Troy stuck his hand out and the manger followed. "Sure thing if I can get an autograph!" Troy nodded his head and locked eyes with me, his chin pointed down to Liam. I nodded my head slowly and I reached over for him. Troy took him off his chest and quietly handed him over. Liam only began to fuss when he relaxed against my shoulder, "It's alright bud, and daddy is getting you something to eat." I whispered into his ear while swaying in the booth a little.

Troy got up from the table and winked at me as he went, he left and disappeared behide the door to the office in the back. Liam slobbered all over my shoulder, I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and I grabbed a napkin. I wiped my shoulder off, Troy walked back out with a three-quarters of the bottle filled. He scooted back in the booth and he began to prepare the bottle.

"Just like that," I murmured

"Just like what?" he asked looking up at me as he began to shake the bottle, I grinned, "You go from superstar Bolton to Daddy Bolton in seconds. Just a second ago, you were bargaining for filtered water and now you are quiet and making him a bottle. Sexy."

A smirk rose around his lips, the corners tugging up making the rest of his lips going with him. "Well I sometimes don't like being superstar Bolton; it's almost like calling me the playmaker all over again." I cocked my head to the right and he shook his head, "Playmaker, I remember that. You hated that."

He nodded his head, "Yea, I did. My dad and his friends would all call me that and I didn't really want to be that."

"Kind of like my mom had all of these colleges picked out for me, had the papers and everything. From Stanford to Yale, I did not want that life. Study, study, study, that is what that life is all about. I don't think I could have done that."

"Exactly, I mean you didn't want to be the extra smart person and I didn't want to be the overall jock."

I felt my lips begin to turn up, "I love our little conversations," I my voice carried out, I watched his face turn into his bright self again. He tested the water on his wrist and he then reached over for Liam. I gave him over and our food came through the doors. "Just in time," I said smirking at Troy, he narrowed his eyes and I giggled, "Have fun!" I said as my plate slide in front of me, I quickly grabbed for a chip that was sitting in a basket on the table. I dipped in the cheese dip on my plate and felt my body melt from the amazing taste.

"Enjoy," our waiter nodded her head and walked off, Troy grabbed a bite of his food before burping Liam.

"Does this happen to you?" he asked me

I nodded my head, "Every single time,"

* * *

I pushed Liam's stroller down the aisle of Children's Place. I picked up a little blue onsie and I held it up to the light. It had a giraffe on the front that was eating a carrot. I rose an eyebrow and I put it back on the rack, "I thought that was pretty cute," Troys voice scaring me, I jumped and he laughed. "You are too easy to scare," he whispered into my ear, I giggled and turned into his arms. "Because I didn't think some stranger would come up to me and randomly talk to me." I said shrugging my shoulders. I turned out and I started pushing Liam's stroller again.

"Stranger huh?" he said with an amused look on his face, "Yeah, there is this really strange guy in the store, acting all macho and tough scaring women looking at giraffe shirts." I bit down hard on my lip to keep me from laughing; Troy smiled and silently laughed, "Ha-ha very funny,"

"It's the truth!" I said, I spun around and I stopped in front of him, "You look oddly just like him…" I said he lowered his face and his hot breath made me shiver. "I do, don't I?"

I laughed and he pressed his lips farther down onto mine, I let my arms go around his shoulders and he rubbed my back. "Troy we can't make out in here." I said as we pulled back, I brought up back to my feet and held onto Liam's stroller.

"Why not?" his voice husked, a breath caught in my throat.

"Children's Place." I said before taking off with Liam.

We finished at Children's Place buying only a few things which added to our five other bags, we walked down the sidewalk and stood in front of Victoria Secrets.

"No. Way."

"Come on please!" I begged I put my bottom lip on top of my upper lip the pout has begun.

"Because, its so famine!"

"Scared of females?"

"Plus I like you surprising me," he said wiggling his eyebrows, I rolled my eyes, "We still have three weeks to go," I said shaking my head, his face drooped, "In three weeks playoffs will have started and I will never see you." His voice deadpanned.

"Sorry, I couldn't help when we had this kid."

"Couldn't we cheat three weeks?" Troy begged, he grabbed my hands and I bit down on my lip, "I am not ready yet Troy," he closed his eyes and let go of my hands, "Whatever," I sighed heavily and I grabbed Troy's hand, "Babe, please…" I whispered he only wrapped his arms around me.

I stroked his back and he kissed the top of my head, "I love you Brie," his chin rested on top of my head.

"I love you too babe," I kissed the middle of his shoulder, "Come on, lets go inside." I said dragging him in, he groaned and grabbed Liam's car seat. "Close your eyes son,"

I giggled as I dragged my two favorite men into my favorite store.

~T&G~

Troy moaned as he rubbed my back with his fingers, my lips kissed his jaw line and my legs straddled him. "God, why, why! It's been so long." He murmured

"I know baby, I know." I whispered as I laid my head on his chest, he put his hand on my lower back, "They didn't want me to anything earlier, with me being so young and all the bleeding, they don't think it's a good idea. I am still a little sore here and there and just thinking about it." I said, he took a deep breath and pressed his thumb harder into my back.

"I believe it's been way to long and we should just do it."

I rolled onto my back and starred up on the ceiling, Troy propped himself up on the pillows, his shirt had been thrown onto the floor and his hair was a mess from the twenty minute make out session.

"Brie," he whispered into my ear, I turned my head to look at him. My eyes wet with tears and my body hot with passion. He didn't notice the tears because he kept going, "Its been since I got you Oreo way back in November, I just want you so bad." His voice hard.

I tried to hold back the sob that was climbing up in my throat, when he turned to look at me again he noticed, "Oh God, Brie, I didn't mean to make you upset!" he said circling his arms around me, I shuddered with tears and I cried into his chest.

"I want to please you Troy, I really do." I said crying harder, he rubbed my back again with his thumb but a lot smoother and nicer, "I am sorry baby, you are under so much stress, and I can't believe I just said that to you." He said, his soft lips pressing against my ear. I sobbed some more, "Shh…" he whispered into my ear

"I want to please you," I repeated again, my sobs breaking up the words, Troy pressed his lips against my forehead and held them there for a few minutes. "Don't worry about me alright? I shouldn't have put that all on you." He smoothed back my hair and did not let go.

"I don't want anything to happen with like one of the cheerleaders or some random girl fan." His grip tightened around me, "Never in my life Brie, never"

I wiped a few tears from my face for Troy to come in behide me with his thumb. "Please don't cry I feel insanly bad now." He groaned holding me tightly. I coughed a few times and I buried my head into his chest. I felt my tears subside and I felt tired and weak after that. "I feel like a complete ass,"

I sniffled on bare chest and just gripped him tighter, "Just please…hold me." I whispered softly, "Please just hold me," I whimpered.

He did not nod, move, anything but he did not release his grip.

* * *

I rolled over on the bed and my arms started searching for Troy, I sat up blinking my eyes to let the sleep go. I looked around to see Troy had disappeared; I glanced at the clock to see it was past eight. I rubbed my eyes and I pulled my legs out of bed. Troy's Laker t-shirt had been picked up from the floor and Oreo was lying at the end of the bed. I opened the door and Oreo's head popped up and she took off running.

I shuffled down the hallway and glanced down to the living room, "God Damn you Lakers!" Troy frustrated voice carried through the living room and up the stairs. I went through the kitchen to grab a water bottle and then back into the living room. Troy's back was to me and I went behide him to sling my arms around his shoulder.

"Hey, you're awake." He said turning his head around, Liam was in his bouncy on the floor wide-awake. "Yea, I didn't know I fell asleep." I said I went around and I planted myself in his lap. He kissed my temple and rubbed my back, "How you feeling?" he asked me, "Fine,"

I looked at the TV to see it was 93-83 the Lakers were not winning. "How long has Liam been up?" I asked him, he rubbed my thigh with his rough hands.

"Umm since 630ish," his eyes focused on the TV, I looked down at his thumb to see it bandaged. I leaned over, Troy gripping my waist, and I picked up Liam. "You are becoming such a big boy," I said as I tickled his stomach lightly and he did not do anything. Troy's eyes went back to Liam for a moment then back to the TV. "Shit! Kobe doesn't do that!" Troy murmured, I sighed and I kissed his jaw line.

"Brie, I have to watch this." Troys voice was tense but wanting, I stood up with Liam and I placed him in the playpen. I went back over and I crawled back in Troy's lap. I went for his jaw line again and he groaned, "Please, not right now." He whispered, I looked at the score and the Lakers were trailing by eleven now. Two minutes left in the game, "Come on, it's almost over." I said into his ear, "We can't do anything anyways." He murmured he was still mad.

I gave up and lay against his chest, "I know…it's been way to long." I said to him playing with his finger, he looked down at me and then back up to the TV, I sighed and I got up, "Whenever you want to fucking talk your know where to find me." I went over to Liam and I picked him up. I went into the kitchen to grab Liam a pre-made bottle and headed for the nursery. Troy's eyes were still locked to the TV and I shook my head.

I went up to Liam's nursery and I walked in, I sat in the rocking chair and I started to feed him. "Liam your dad is an ass sometimes," I said to him, "I mean I tell him I'm not ready and then he goes on and on about how he wants his sex life back. God could he have been any more pressure?" I asked Liam sucked on the bottle with his little mouth.

I finished feeding Liam, burped him, and changed his clothes into some PJ's. I hugged him to my chest and kissed him on the tip of his head. I went over to the crib and I laid him down, he gurgled for a moment before he settled into the bed. I put a light blanket over him and I kissed his forehead again. I turned the baby monitor on and I slipped out of the bedroom.

I went over to mine and I sat on the bed, cross-legged, I laid my head back on the backboard. I picked up my phone and I called Taylor, "Gabs! Whats up?"

"Troy came home today because of his thumb, like a told you and all day he has been trying to get fucking sex out of me! I keep telling him I am not ready and he keeps pushing. I don't know what to do Taylor!" I put my head in-between my legs and I felt the tears coming back.

"Honey, are you okay?" she asked, I shook my head even though she could not see. "He kept complaining earlier about how long it's been and I was crying like crazy. When I wake up hours later, he is sitting downstairs and will barely talk to me! I yelled at him and told him to come talk to me and that was a half an hour ago." Tears welled again in my eyes and I could hear her sigh over the phone.

"Do you want me to come over?" she asked, "Tomorrow, please." I whispered, "Right now I just want to go to bed." I said I wiped away a few tears. "That sounds like a good idea honey, Chad is calling me but I don't have to hang up."

I bit on my lip, "Talk to him," I paused and I looked at the wall in front of me, "Keep your relationship strong unlike mine," I whispered touching the sheets in-between my fingers. "Honey, Troy is"

"Don't give him a fucking excuse!" my temper was gone, "He can't have excuses any more! People say that he is still adjusting or that he is not around enough! He is acting like that guy in high school who pressured a girl into sex…"

Taylor gasped, "He pressured you into sex?" she whispered, I bit down hard on my lip, "Not me, some girl before me, he tried to do it to me too Taylor but I wasn't having it. He did not like that Taylor, not on bit and here we go again! Not getting his fucking ass way and he turns into a cry baby!" I balled out into tears and curled up in a ball, "Gawd, are you back on your period?" she whispered, I felt a bitter cold laugh come through my lips.

"No, I just stopped bleeding last week."

"Are you PMSing?"

"Pissed at men syndrome? Yes, yes I am." I tilted my head backwards and I shot my head up, "Come get me!" I shouted through the phone! "Let's go to the bar and hang out!" I yelled through the phone, "When the hell is the last time we did that?" I asked her, she laughed, "Ill be over in fifteen but please at least tell Troy."

I shrugged my shoulders and jumped out of bed, "Whatever," I opened the door and I looked at my closet. I pulled out a hot pink summer dress. I wiggled off my clothes and got into the shower. I twisted the shower on and quickly washed my body.

When I got out I slipped the summer dress on and I put on a pair of brown flip-flops. I slipped on a necklace and grabbed my wallet. I walked into Liam's room and I kissed his forehead, "Love you bud, see ya later." I grabbed the monitor that I grabbed from my bedroom.

I walked down the stairs to see the TV off, I cocked my head and I headed down to the office. I opened the door to hear Troy laughing, "Yea, no it's amazing."

I walked in and I crossed my arms, "Erm Bolton you might want to turn around." I saw Troy's picture in the computer, his eyebrows narrowed and he swirled his chair away, "Oh Brie,"

I tossed him the baby monitor, "I am going out with Taylor whether you like it or not. You are on baby duty by yourself; I feed him and put him to bed. Figure the rest out on your own." I turned and then left, I saw his mouth drop and heard the ohs and aws from the team. I went up the stairs and into the hallway; I walked out the door to see Taylor pulling in.

I turned my phone off and I left it in the doorway, "No way for you to contact me now." I murmured, I left and I ran down the driveway, I flung open the door and I looked at her, "Hurry before Troy comes running out." I said as I slammed the car door. She nodded her head, "You don't seem tired anymore,"

"I need out. Out without Liam, I love him and all but I need a break." I bit on my nails and she drove away from the house, "You seem nervous,"

"Troy is there all alone with Liam who he hasn't spent more than a week and half with."

"Give him a break on that one Gabs, it's not his fault."

I looked at her and I laughed, "Don't you think I know that one? I know but it still makes me nervous but I am happy that I am leaving. I am excited for a girl's night out!"

"Good because Pay, Kelsi, and the girls are coming along."

I grinned at her, "Awesome."

* * *

"WHEW! One more!" I screamed across the bar, I busted out into giggles and the girls around me laughed, "God she is drunk,"

"Totally, wait until Troy finds out!" Sharpay said as she sipped a cocktail, at least I thought she was sipping a cocktail; it was a little fuzzy around the edges.

"Gabs, I think you are done for the night. Its past two and I need to check my cell phone." Sharpay said I took a long pull of my beer sitting in front of me.

"Please don't! It's just going to be calls full from the boys!" my voice slurred and my vision blurred some more, "Honey they are probably worried about what we are doing."

"Well I am worried that Troy is cheating on me but hell you guys would never know because I don't share…oops! Did I just say that?" I giggled again and took another drink, the group shared looks and then pulled the beer from my hands, "I believe its time to go home," Kelsi said standing up waving over the waiter.

"Yup, come on Gabs, Tay you are driving since you are the only on sober enough."

"Of course," Taylor said snatching the keys, Kelsi and Sharpay tugged on my arms, "Guys stop it!" I said narrowing my eyes, they both rolled there's. I tried to stand up but the floor was wobbly and everything was spinning in a circle.

"Guys! Stop spinning me in a circle!" I whined they all began to laugh, "She is drunk off her ass, wait until Troy sees this." I closed my eyes and started smirking. "He is going to take advantage of my sorry ass and have dirty sex with me." My voice growled with a slur in the middle.

"Oh honey, Troy is never going to let you hold Liam again."

I then busted out into tears, "He has too!" I cried, Taylor and Kelsi both started to laugh, "Oh gezz, she is too funny."

I pouted and wiped the non-lasting tears away, "Don't be rude!" I said to them tripping over my feet in the parking lot. "Oomph!" I steadied myself against the two girls next to me.

The group of girls pushed me into the driver's side seat before I leaned over and rested my head against the window. My head clunking against the glass. "Ow" I whispered touching the top of my head, "That's gonna leave a mark," Kelsi said, her body moved as if she winched but I could not tell.

"Kelsi would you please stop moving," I whispered to her, "Gabi honey, I am not moving" she whispered back, "And you have beer breath, nasty," she commented, waving her hand over her mouth. I giggled, "Taylor tell them to stop being mean!" I shouted, the girls covered up there ears.

"Who wants to vote that Gabi will be dead in the morning?" Sharpay asked, I grinned and played with a piece of my hair.

* * *

Troy's POV

"Chad not one of them is picking up there God Damn phones! Gabi fucking left hers here!" I paced back and forth with Liam crying in my arms, "This baby won't stop crying, I have no fucking idea what to do. Oh God I know how Gabi is feeling now, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" I kept mumbling repeatedly.

"Dude, I need to sleep." Chad muttered, "Taylor will call me later. They are having a little fun tonight. Leave them alone." His voice groggy with sleep.

"But the least they could do is answer the damn phone!" I whined to him, "Troy, seriously, not all of us have to play tomorrow but I do. Can you please call me later?" he asked, he yawned and Liam's crying grew to a stop. I placed him back in the crib and smoothed his hair back.

"Whatever Chad, when I get the call that they are dead I know who to blame."

"Good night Troy," he said and then the dial tone. I shoved my phone in my pockets and I leaned against the doorframe.

"Troy! Are you awake?" Sharpay! I jumped up from my spot and I went running down the stairs two at a time, jumping over the last three, I walked into the living room into the entrée way to see Sharpay standing there in a cute little dress, "Thank God! Where the hell is Gabi? Why weren't you answering your phones?"

"Before you go ninja on me, Gabi instructed us not to answer any phone calls and Gabi is okay just a little tiny bit drunk." I sighed of relief, "But she can't walk to well so I didn't know if maybe you could come carry her inside."

I nodded my head, "Of course," I followed Sharpay out and she took my down the stairs, "Why the fuck did you bring us back here? I thought we said that we would go to a hotel?" Gabi's voice was slurred, way to slurred for my liking. "I thought you said a little Shar?"

"Oops…did I say little? I meant a lot!" I took one look at her to know she was way past drunk, "Oh Lord," I mumbled under my breath; I went over to her and stood in front of her. "What the hell were you thinking?" I asked her, she covered her ears, "Shh…no yelling dad!" she rolled her eyes and I grabbed her wrist, "You are a fucking mother, you just don't go out and get drunk."

"Go away!" her voice slurred the words together, I swiftly picked her up and started up the stairs before turning around to look at the girls. "Guys, thanks for bring her home safely, do you think you can all get home safely?" I asked them, "Yeah, I am still plenty sober Troy. They are all just going back to my house." Taylor said I nodded my head, "Good, talk to you later and call Chad."

"Will do but Troy…"

I looked her in the eye, "Yea?"

"Go easy on her, she is hurt."

"Hurt?" I asked confused

"Ask her when she is sober alright? Love you!"

"Love you too Tay…" I looked down at the girl in my arms, "Troy Bolton I demand you put me down to walk!" she screamed, I took her inside and I took her up to our bedroom.

"Shh…baby girl just be quiet all right?"

"I don't want you to touch me!"

I stripped her of her clothes and I replaced them with fresh clean ones. She got up quickly though to throw up in the toilet. When she was done, she was barely awake. I picked her up again and I placed her in bed, I pulled the blankets over her and kept smoothing her hair back.

"I love you Brie but what have you done?" I leaned over and kissed her temple, I wrapped my arms around her waist and I kissed her again. "I love you and it has been too long."

* * *

**All right! There is a chapter and my last day of school is tomorrowwww! Yayyy! :D **

**I am running late something so I didn't get to reread through everything so sorry for any grammar mistakes so sorry for any mistakes! But you all still love me right?**

**I have a different poll going on about my next one-shot! So go vote in it! :D **

**You guys hit 200 after 8 chapters! Its amazing! I love you all! :D **

**PLEASE REVIEWWW! **

**Much Love,**

**Jo**


	10. Hangover

**Okay! Before we get this chapter started…Im sorry for the long wait! And two…I have ANOTHER poll! I really need you all to go and vote in it pleasseeee! :D I loveee you alll if you dooooo! :D**

* * *

Chapter 10- Hangover

Why? Why did my head hurt like hell? I rolled over touching for Troy but he was not there, I groaned knowing that he knew. What happened last night? I sat up in the bed and I rubbed my eyes, the shades were pulled wide open. That had to be a doing of Troy's. "Oh Lord, what happened last night?" I glanced over at the clock to see it a little past eleven. I lay back down in bed and I pulled the blankets over my head.

I fiddled with the edge of blanket; I had on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I frowned my brow and I looked over at the floor next to the bed to see the pink dress. I picked it up and I smelled it, "Whew," it smelled like beer and smoke, "Gross," I tossed it towards the hamper and I missed by a good ten feet or so. "Weak," I muttered.

I closed my eyes again and I played with my hair which to smelled like smoke, "God what bar did we go to last night?" I brushed my hair back and I looked at the window but I winced, "Somebody should shut the blinds," I muttered towards the balcony door. The sun poured in and made my head pound harder. Who invented hangovers because who ever did needed to be shot in the head when he had a hangover! I tried not to laugh because it would have just made me headache worse. A loud bang came at the door and I heard the handle twist. My body winced from the noises and then the door banged against the wall. I pulled the covers closer around my head.

"Wake up sunshine!" Troy yelled walking in, he pounded his feet across the floor and banged against things as he came, I winced and I held the blankets tighter over my head. My head hurt to the point I wanted to cry, I think this was punishment enough. "Pull the blanket off or I will for you." I held it tighter and Troy began to count to three, "One…Two…three," I winced and Troy came over and he ripped the blankets back with one swift pull. I closed my eyes and he stood in front of me. His body towered over mine.

"How is your hangover because you came home wasted last night? I mean way past chocolate wasted. Don't answer your phone or anything so how is that hangover?" He asked again, I groaned and I looked up into his blue eyes, "I'm sorry okay?" I turned over onto my stomach and he flopped onto the bed with me. The mattress bounced a few times, my light body going with it even though I feel very bloated. "Oh don't be sorry, just tell me why." His eyes looking over my body, I shrugged my shoulders lightly and I turned away from him.

"Oh no, we are not playing that game." He put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him, I cried the whole way over into his chest. "I like playing that game because you will leave me alone after that."

"Not this time, you are going to tell me why the hell you went off last night and got drunk off your ass." His voice was hard and tense, the rockiness.

"But if I tell you then you will be pissed, leave me to cry, and the apologize later when you feel insanly bad. We go through this every single fucking time. I am so done with fighting with you." I rubbed at my eyes with the free hand I had. The head pounding did not leave but I forgot about it for a moment when Troy was quiet.

"Just give me a reason, I will keep my anger in check and I won't leave you." He said kissing my forehead; I stayed quiet for several minutes. I could not help but look at his white t-shirt and play with the hem of the shirt. "Please Brie,"

I sighed heavily and I looked down at my hands, "I havent gone out in months and had a beer with the girls." I mumbled into the pillow, "No, no, no that is not the reason." He said I heard his body sit up. He pulled my body up and I whined, "Baby, talk to me and don't give me any bullshit." Bullshit. That is what everything felt like lately, bullshit.

He kissed my temple and I buried my head into his arm, "Please, Advil or something. Where is Liam?" I asked him, "Don't worry about him right now and you can get Advil once you tell me what's wrong. You arent going to get out of this that easy, if you want Advil then you are going to have to tell me what is wrong with you."

I bit on my lip and I looked around the room for an escape, "I don't know." I said to him, he glared at me and I rolled over into the pillows. "I don't want to talk about," I mumbled, "If I talk about it then it will give me just a huge migraine." I mumbled he rubbed my back softly with his fingertips.

"Well to bad, you shouldn't have gone out and got drunk last night."

"Why?" I asked, "Why are you pressuring me into answering a question? Troy you have probably been drunk several times while out on the road. I do not get a break from parenthood as you do! For once, you were finally home, the girls were free and I had a few drinks. I know I got drunk and I am so sorry okay. I just wanted a break."

"You could have answered your cell phone once or twice to let me know you are okay and you didn't have to sit by you and watch you puke three times last night. It hurt me Gabi and I know that's still not the reason, you have something you are hiding from me and I don't know why!" his voice grew louder and I cuddled into the blanket.

"Can we please just give this a break for a little while? I do not care if you keep Advil or water or keep letting the light in. I just want to be left alone for a little while."

"What about Liam Gabi? He cried for you last night Gabi, It took me an hour last night!" I snapped up in bed and I looked dead into his eyes, "Do you know how many fucking times he cries for you? Every night at eleven o'clock and again at three, every single time and day! Do I have if figured out, yes! I sing him a song Troy, I play videos of you that I have. For once you have to deal with that, for once." My lip quivered and I put my head in my knees.

"Here," I looked up at Troy as tears fell down my face, "Two Advil and a coffee," He handed it over and I looked up at him, I took the coffee in one hand and the pills in the other. I swallowed the pills and I took a sip of the coffee, "Thanks for telling me," I looked up at him and wiped a tear away.

"W-What if that wasn't the reason?" I blurted out, his eyes gapped open and then looked at the coffee in my hand, "What do you mean that wasn't the reason? What other reason could there be?" he didn't take his eyes from the coffee as I took another long drink. The hotness from the coffee felt good sliding down my throat. I could almost feel the pressure going away but the ache still dulled in my head.

"God! I gave you the coffee without the real reason?" his voice hard and serious, "You better tell me and not withhold this information."

"Its part of the reason, please don't get that wrong. I feel like you do not understand how parenthood works. You were there for the birth you spent an amazing week and half with him," I paused and I set the coffee down on the table, I wiped my tears away from my cheeks. A breath caught in my throat a few times and I took a few deep breaths, "And then you left for more basketball, came home again acted like a dad while playing basketball and then you leave again! I just you arent here long enough to feel the stress of the parenthood. Once it starts becoming hard you are able to pick up and leave."

He sat down next to me and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "Do you think I want to leave?" he asked, "Do you think I want to leave you alone with Liam? Should I have complained about last night, no I do not think I should have at all. I am sorry on that part and-"

"Are you cheating on me?" I looked dead into his eye and he looked shocked, "What?" his brow frowned and his lips turned upside down. "Are you cheating on me?" I repeated again, he blowed out all the air in his body, he looked completely shocked. "Brie, why are you asking such questions? Did we not go over yesterday that I am desperate?" His eyes were turning a grey; I let my hand fall onto his thigh.

"How do I know," I mumbled, "Because I havent! I swear Gabi! I love you to death and it is not something I would be able to hide from you. You are too good at finding out things like that." His hand slipped into my hair and I looked up into his grey eyes.

"Have you thought about cheating on me," I asked in all serious, He bit down on his lip and looked around the room. He looked desperate and not willing to speak. "Only yesterday but nothing happened, nothing at all!" he threw his hands up, "I can't even think straight on the road anymore, all I can think about is basketball, you, and Liam. That is it. Not Sex or cheating on you, just those three things. Yesterday I got a little pissed off at you but I know what you did was right. I know I tried to pressure you into something you were not ready for. I love you for standing up to me, you knew you weren't ready and you weren't going to let me mess with you."

Tears splashed my eyes and I looked up at him, "You never looked any cuter than that moment when you were telling me that you loved me for what I did and all you could think about was those three things." I paused and I looked him in the eye, "I do hope those do come in a different order."

He laughed and nodded his head, "How about Gabi, Liam, basketball." He said winking at me, I shook my head, "Nope, try again."

"Liam, basketball, Gabi?" he questioned, I giggled and I smacked his shoulder, "That better be wrong!" I said leaning into him, he wrapped his arms around me and let his headrest on the top of my head. "How about Liam and you are tied for first and basketball is always last." He murmured into my ear, "Sounds like you have it all figured out." I said looking at him, he let his face bend in and his lips pressed upon mine. "I promise," he pressed his lips back onto mine, "That I will never cheat on you, no matter how bad it's getting."

"I promise to you that in exactly three week," He frowned a bit, "Or when we see each other after three weeks, you will get something." I said rubbing on his arms up and down with my tiny hands. "Thank God," he said

"So when do you have to report back to them?" I asked, "When they come home from the away stand, that takes up to about the first week of April and then we have ten days worth of regular games. Lots of practice, no days off because the seventeenth is the first round games."

"Sounds like a lot of I won't be seeing you."

"Four away, four home, then I don't know how the first round is going to go. They have four more games on the road and then they will be back. I have to meet them at the gym and the personal trainers will check out my thumb and hopefully give me the go ahead."

I kissed on his bruised, bandaged thumb. "I hope he does too," I said giving him a small peck on the cheek and I stood up. "I am going to take a shower. Can I ask where Liam is?" I took a drink of my cooling coffee in my hand and he nodded his head, "Downstairs with the girls go and take a shower."

I smiled at him and I cocked me head, "Hey later I want you to read the email from my mom alright and then we can respond later or do something with it."

He nodded his head and I got out of bed taking the coffee with me, "Thanks for sharing everything with me Gabi." I turned and looked at him, "I needed to open up and I heard what I needed to hear. I also told you about how I feel with the whole parent thing. I am glad that in May we are going down to South Carolina for a whole two weeks with your insane family then to New Mexico for the game and to visit some of my family."

"You're going to love it! I promise you and visit family?" he asked glancing at me; I shrugged the question off and moved on.

"And we will be back just in time for Taylor's wedding! Ah!" I said as I walked into the bathroom, Troy chuckled and I turned on the shower. "Finally get this layer of crap off of me." I let the water rush of my skin and I felt the dirt fall off my body. "Ahh…who ever likes hangovers are crazy…"

* * *

I brushed through my hair and I clipped the wet strings back. I folded back my waistband and I looked in the mirror. I put on my Wildcat Dreams t-shirt with my Black Nike shorts. I smiled satisfied with my looks and I walked down the stairs. I turned into the kitchen. Troy and Jillian were standing making lunch, "Look who's awake!" Jillian said, I shrugged and I went over and Troy. He tossed up a grape and I caught it in my mouth. "Perfect."

I grinned and looked around the kitchen for Liam, "In the room with Haley," I nodded my head and I walked into the dining room and walked through to the living room. I looked in the playpen to see him missing from there and I looked around the room. My eyes landed on Liam but Haley was not holding him. "Mason!" I cried as I went over to hug him, I gave him a tight squeeze before stealing Liam from him. "Hey baby boy!" I said holding him up in front of me, I pulled him forward and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

I held him close to my chest and I sat down on the couch, "So Troy told me about your wild night," I rolled my eyes and I looked down the hallway towards the kitchen. "It was a night well needed,"

"Understood, Lucille did it too." I creased my eyebrows and looked at him, "What are you talking about? Lucille always had Jack and Troy couldn't have been that bad."

"Oh no, this was with Jenni, Jack was gone for two weeks with the basketball team at the time for some basketball camp of something. I am not quiet sure but anyways he had Troy who loved his dad and then a new baby girl who would not sleep. Therefore, when Jack came home she dumped the kids on him and fled off to the bar with her friends. She did not even come home though; Jack did not see her for two days. He was worried sick and he had the two kids."

My mouth hung open slightly and he reached over to push it up. "Oops, sorry." I murmured wiping at my chin, "Shocking?"

"Very! I can't ever imagine Lucille being like that!"

"It was the only time she did it but Jack was pissed at her for it. They talked it through and it was all okay afterwards."

I pursed my lips together and I looked down at little Liam, "See I find mine different though, Troy is gone a lot. So is Chad and Liam loves both of them. I-I loved my dad and I never had to be away from him until he died but it's like…what am I supposed to do? I know Troy loves us and I know he wont do anything but there's always that voice."

"Don't you wish we could just make that voice shut up?" he asked grinning; I nodded my head, "Yes! I hate that voice; it tells you everything you do not want to hear. I think since it is the first year for everything we are just a little over our heads. Hopefully next year will be ten times better."

"To be honest with you Gabs, I think it will always be hard but you knew that going in. Troy is going to make it work with you because he loves you like no other. He always wants me to come up here and make sure you and Liam are okay. Shit, I always have to talk him out of it!"

I laughed and leaned back into the couch, "I could see him begging you hands and knees!"

"Honey, been there done that!" I laughed harder and I shook my head, "I am always telling him, 'Troy they are going to be okay Gabi is a big girl and Hals and Jill are there.' It usually takes me ten or so minutes!" I giggled and Troy walked into the room with lunch in hand, "What are we all giggling about in here?" He asked sliding a plate of Mac and Cheese with a cheese hot dog on the side in front of me. Jillian came over and gave me a cup of grapes, "Why thank you!" I said to both of them, they both shrugged and I glanced outside.

"Let's go out and eat on the deck!" I said standing up, I kissed the top of Liam head and I put him in the playpen. "I'll be right back babe," I told him; I went over and grabbed my plate. Everybody followed outside and we all sat around the table. I drug Liam's stroller outside and grab his sunglasses. I went over to pick him back up and he cuddled into my chest. "Awe, I love you Liam." I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too mommy,"

I laughed and I turned around to see Troy standing behide me, "Don't do that!" I said smacking his shoulder, "Aw! Come on why not?" he asked, I glared at him and he shrugged his shoulders, "Because I want him to say that not you," I said sticking my tongue out at him. He leaned forward and kissed my lips, "Well for now I am his voice,"

I gave him a peck on the cheek, "Well he loves you too Daddy." I said winking at him, I put Liam's sunglasses on and went out onto the deck. I slide him into the stroller, I pulled the umbrella up, and I kissed the top of his head. I sat down and picked at my Mac and cheese.

"So Mason what are you doing in town?" I asked, I took a sip of my tea and I looked at him, "To hang out, Troy called and said he was in town for a little bit so I decided I would come and hangout."

"Well do you guys want to do something today?" I asked, I picked up a piece of the hotdog and stuffed it into my mouth. "I don't care; I don't have anything going on right now." Haley said, "No Koli?" I asked smirking; Haley's eyes darted to Troys and Mason. "Koli?" they asked together, she glared at me and then I grabbed Troy's hand.

"Nobody, just her imaginary friend." I said winking at her, she rolled her eyes and Mason kept staring at her. "Un huh, sure."

"We could go see the Hangover two, seems to be the theme of the day." Troy said smirking; I hit the back of his head and stuck out my tongue. "Ow!" he said rubbing the back of his head I smirked at him. "Be nice!" I said, "I was being nice!"

"Troy's in deep shit now," Jillian muttered, "Oh bring it on Montez!" He said, I shrieked and I got up quickly. I went running down the stairs and ran through our backyard; Troy was behide me and close. I went to the fence and I opened it up, I slipped through shutting it quickly. I ran down the beach and I splashed through the waves. I turned around and did not see Troy anywhere. I pouted, "Well that was boring," I muttered

Somebody then tapped on my shoulder, "Yea?" I turned my head around to see just that swag of hair, I squealed and tried to take off running but he had my waist within seconds. He tickled my stomach and I went down laughing. He pinned me onto the sandy beach. He tickled my stomach and I just laughed harder.

"Say it!" he said grinning, I shook my head, "N-No!" I could barely breathe enough to get that out... "No way!" I said again and he put his fingers deeper into my skin.

"Come on," he said, I shook my head no and I tried to pry his hands away but he just got around them. "Fine! Troy Bolton is the sexiest dad in the entire firkin world!"

"And?"

"The best basketball player!" he brought up his hands but then he leaned down to kiss me, hard. "I love you." He said pulling back, he nuzzled his face into my neck and kissed on it. I tried to sit up to breath but he still had me pinned. "Come on, we left your crazy family alone with Liam." I said running my fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, but seriously, I want to see Hangover Two tonight."

"Maybe we can go on a date,"

He laughed and we stood up, he wrapped his arm around my waist and he kissed my forehead. "How about we have Jill and Hay watch Liam. We go see the movie with Mason and when we get back we can have a special night since the past few have been rough."

"Deal," I said, we shook hands and opened the gate to get back into the house. We climbed through the yard and up the stairs. We sat the family still sitting there, Liam playing in his stroller, "So did you guys work everything out?" Haley asked taking a drink of her drink.

"Yes, would you guys mind watching him tonight? I think we are going to take Mason to the movies with us."

"And when we get back can we have the whole down stairs to ourselves please?" Troy asked them, I glanced up at him and he winked back at me.

"Alright, we will have Liam asleep too."

"Sounds good, thanks guys."

* * *

"Gabi are you going to go back to school?" Taylor asked, I shifted my phone to the right side and I applied lip-gloss, "I don't know Tay, I mean I am pretty much set for life."

"Do you want to be locked in house all day or go to work?"

"I don't know if I want to be a school teacher anymore,"

"Why not Gabs?"

"I mean I don't think I want to be a health teacher for tenth grade, I want to work with the little kids. Kindergarten or around that age."

"Then switch to primary, you wouldn't have to do much more. You only had what a class left in the Middle school/High school. I say finish that one class, go for the primary which will only take a semester or so." I bit on my lip, "I don't know Tay, Liam is only a baby. I don't want to leave him with a baby sitter everyday."

"You'll have summers off, all the holidays, weekends," I bit down on my glossed lips and I looked at my eyes to make sure they looked okay. "I still don't know Taylor, with Troy gone all the time and then me being gone because of work."

"By the time you start teaching next fall Liam will be older than six months, you wont have missed anything big and he'll need to interact with other kids around his age."

I leaned against the wall and looked at the clock, "Maybe okay? If we can get a job at the same school then yes, I will go for it."

She squealed and I rolled my eyes, "You will have to start classes now! Summer classes start soon and you can have a job by fall!"

"Taylor what about student teaching and all that stuff? I won't be able to start teaching until next year, I still don't like that."

"I have to do my student teaching in the fall too."

"Come over tomorrow and we will talk plus we need to hang out anyways." I adjusted my shirt and I grabbed my jacket, "We are going on something called a date tonight." I said smirking; I grabbed my iPhone and held it in my hand. "Well the first part isn't but the second part more is. We are going to see Hangover part two and then Troy has something up his sleeve for when we get back."

"You are going to see Hangover Two without me?" She shrieked, I giggled and I exited the room. I shut off all the lights and I made my way down the stairs. "Peek a boo!" I hear Anna's laugh and then Troy's giggles right behide it. "Hey I gotta go," I said into the phone, "Call me before you come over, I am usually not out of pajamas before ten." I said giggling.

"Nice, alright and I will talk to you later." I hung up my phone and slipped it into my jean pocket. I walked up behide Troy and I laid my head on his shoulder, "Peek a boo," I whispered, he smiled and he turned his head. I let my lips fall lightly on his, "Come on the movie starts in about an hour." I said rubbing on his shoulder, "Alright," he said, he stood up and he laid Anna on the floor on her blanket and he turned to look at me. He had on a pair of dark blue jeans on with some faded spots with a few rips. He had a dark blue polo on with a pair of brown flip-flops. I walked into his arms and he gave me a bear hug. "You ready to go babe?" I nodded my head into his chest, "Yup, I am ready to go." He said kissing my forehead; Mason came strolling into the room with a light pair of jeans with a light blue t-shirt.

"Did you to coordinate?" I asked looking down at my short jean shorts that had rips in the bottom him of the shorts. I adjusted my tube top, which was a light purple, from the breast above was all smooth and below had ruffles down the shirt. A brown belt looped around my stomach and tightened. I had my fake diamond necklace on with a pair of black heels. I held my phone in my hand and I looked over at Liam sleeping in the playpen. "Nope, we didn't." Troy said slinging his arm around me, I shrugged him off and I went over to Liam.

"Hey buddy," I said picking him up, I cradled him in my arms and I kissed his forehead. "Be good buddy," I told him, he closed his eyes tighter and he held onto my finger. Troy came up behide me and he kissed the top of my head, then he ran his finger of the top of Liam's head. "Come on Brie, we are going to be late." He whispered into my ear, I sighed and I kissed Liam's head on more time. "You better be good bud," Troy said, he stole him from my arms and put him back in the crib.

"Jillian, Haley you guys know what to do before we get back!" Troy said as he wrapped his arm back around my waist and guided me out the door. "Come on Uncle Mason," Troy called from behide him, he opened the door to the Audi and let me in. "What? I get the back?" Troy sent him a long glare, "I think you could drive yourself!" Troy shot back, Mason stuck his tongue out and he got into the back. Troy shut my door and went around to the other side to open it up.

"Well are you guys ready to pee your pants?"

I rolled my eyes and began to laugh, "Oh Troy…"

* * *

I backed up into the wall and laughed at Troy's face, "Dude that was one of the funniest movies," he said patting on his leg, I giggled and I looked around for Mason to see him gone. "Uh, Troy where is Mason." I asked him, he kissed my neck softly, "Somebody came to pick him up," he said snuggling into my neck. "What do you have planned Mr. Bolton?" He shrugged his shoulder, "I don't know, I think you just need to wait to find out." He said, I giggled and he led me back to the car.

"So are we going to have a repeat of last night?" he laughed and shook his head, "Nope, we arent."

There was silence in the car and I looked out the window, "I wish monkeys could Skype. Maybe someday." Troy said, I busted out into laughter and I leaned back against my seat, "I thought you were going to die in that part." I said resting my hand on his shoulder, "I couldn't believe he said that!" Troy said looking over into the side view mirror. He switched his blinker on and turned into the next lane.

"Thanks for taking me to that movie Troy; it was nice to go out on a date." I moved my hand down to his knee and he looked up at me, "What makes you think this date is over so quickly?" he switched over to glance at me with his bright smile. I shook my head and he reached for my hand. We interlocked fingers and he pulled into our neighborhood. He slowed down and opened out gate. He pulled us through the gates and he opened the garage doors.

He came over and pulled my door open and he grabbed my hand, "Come on babe, let's get this night started." He said, I narrowed my eyes and he dragged me through the house. It was dark and quiet, a few candles glowing around the room. I took a deep fresh smell in and he opened the backdoor. I gasped softly at the sight in front of me. A little couch with a table in front, a bottle of wine with glasses around, rose pedals scattered around the area, and a blanket hanging off the back. A nice view of the ocean, the crash of the waves lapping against the beautiful sand and the bright moon glowing over everything.

"Troy, this is wonderful." He popped open the bottle of wine and began to pour our glasses. He reached over and handed me a glass, I grabbed it and he smiled, "Cheers," he said holding out his glass. I smiled and clinked my glass against his. I walked over to the couch and I sat down on it. Troy followed; I wrapped my legs around his and snuggled up to him. I took a small sip of my wine and he held onto my arm. "Babe, I love you. I love this, this is wonderful." I said growing closer to him, "You cold?" I nodded my head and he grabbed the blanket. He threw it over us and I took another sip of the wine.

"This is very good," I whispered to him, he nodded and rubbed my back with his thumb. "So did you enjoy the first part of our night?" I laid my head on his shoulder and I nodded my head, "Yes, is this the second part?" I asked quietly, "Yea," he pressed his lips to my temple and then he took a small taste of the wine. I let my fingers drift to his knee and rubbed my hand against it. "I miss this,"

"I miss us, why can't we trust each other anymore? I could let you go for a month and I used to be fine. I trusted you like no other and now…I feel like since I am letting you down." I felt the tears pool in my eyes and I sat my wine glass down. Troy put his down and scooped me up in his arms. "Babe you arent letting me down, you are a mom, a new mom and its stressful. I probably overreacted a little bit with you last night because I havent seen you do that ever. You would usually warn me that you were going to do such a thing. Last night you blew through the office telling me you were leaving and hanging out with friends. When you weren't answering you're phone I freaked out." He paused and he rubbed my back a little harder but it still felt good, "I didn't understand how much stress you were under, you need to tell me these things." He said softly

I blinked my eyes several times and I looked up at him, "Troy, I wanted to tell you but it was hard. I know you are worried and concerned for us here. I know you are under stress all the time too and then this whole thing. I just don't know where to stand." I laid my head on to his chest and listen to the thump of his heartbeat.

"Brie, I am always here for you and please don't worry about me. That is my job; you need to tell me everything. That is how trust is going to happen in this relationship, we have gone to long for this to come spiraling to an end, and you are wonderful. I know I am in love with you and nothing will never in my life change that. You are the best damn thing that has ever happened to me and Liam God he is just like you when I get time with him, I know I am going to miss a lot but I don't want to." He paused and I felt my tears spin down my cheeks, he looked down in my eye and he shook his head as if trying to stop his own emotions, "I don't want to leave when things get hard because those are the times that make me fall even deeper in love with you." He rubbed my arm and he stopped to take a breath.

"I hate leaving you, after the plane takes off the guys can't get me to talk for about an hour because I can only think about you and him. During basketball, my mind is on the game but in breaks, my mind drifts to you guys. You are my life, you are my everything." He kissed my temple and I turned my head, "If you're going to kiss me then kiss me right," I murmured

He smirked and he leaned down pressing his perfect lips among mine, he wrapped his arm around my back lifting me up towards him. I wrapped my arms around his neck; he pulled back and started for my neck. "Troy," I whispered softly

"I know," he then pulled back and looked at me, "That just never gets old…"

"What never gets old?" I asked picking up my wine glass, "Kissing you." I grinned and we got back into a comfortable position. I adjusted the blanket and looking out into the beautiful night. "Thanks for doing this Troy,"

He shrugged his broad shoulders and he took a drink of the wine, "You deserve a stress free night last night was one of those to but know I think we are back on the right track." He said pressing his nose against my ear. "I trust you Troy; I just don't trust the people around you. Most of them are single and have a lot of money, strippers, clubs, bars, and that all includes a lot of girls, pretty girls…beautiful girls." I whispered the last part and he took his index finger and propped my chin up, "I don't care about those other girls Brie, I care about one girl and she is in my arms. She is the one always calling me when she needs help; she is the one who trusts me and not other people." I giggled at the end and I looked into his blue eyes.

"Really Troy, thanks for this night tonight. We needed to talk as we just did and I know you are smart Troy. You know when to back off and when it's okay but please call me before you go into any strip clubs because I don't want to find out from some magazine." I joked, he shook his head and smiled, "I promise you, I will tell you and I have turned down several times by the way. They all ride me about it but I am going to be loyal to you and I really don't wanna make that call." He said laughing, I laughed along with him and he rubbed my thigh. "Gabi could you do something for me?"

I snuggled into his chest and I closed my eyes, "Mhm…sure"

"Tell that gay monkey to lay off my shit!" I busted out into laughter; I leaned forward and started cracking up. "Troy! That was great!" I said after laughing a little more. Troy laughed and he looked at me closely with his intense eyes. A cold breeze swept through the air, "Are you cold?"

I looked at him, "How did you know?"

"You have goose bumps up and down your arm," I looked at my arm and sure enough, there were goose bumps. "So I will take that as a yes, come on lets go ahead and go inside. It's almost midnight anyways." He stood up and his jeans sagged a little bit to show off the top of his underwear. I stood up after him and he grabbed the wine. I picked up my glass from the table and we started to blow out candles as we walked in.

I headed to the living room and sat down on the couch, I kicked my heels off and Troy walked into the room. "You wanna hangout down here?" he asked, I nodded my head and he walked over to me. He refilled my wine glass and sat it down, he tossed the blanket onto the other couch and he sat down next to me. He flipped off his flip-flops and they landed by my heels. We rested our feet onto the table in front of us. I leaned into him and took a small drink of the wine.

"Really this has been amazing," I said to him as we cuddled together on the couch, he pressed his lips to my lips in a sweet kiss. "I know you loved it. You are going to have to thank Jill and Haley though. They did all the work I just told them what I wanted."

"Well I thank you for being such a good picker and I will thank Jill and Hay tomorrow for setting it all up. I really appreciated it all and it was a good break but I havent heard or seen Liam all night."

"Wanna go check on him? I have them on Liam duty for the night so you could get some sleep." He played with a piece of my hair, "Yeah, let's go check on him really fast and come back down here." I whispered to him, he stood up and pulled my hand up with his.

We ran up the stairs as quietly as we could, I tripped over a step and went to the ground laughing as the hard thud hit the floor. Troy started laughing and reached over to grab my hand, "Are you okay?" he asked as he lifted me up and I nodded my head trying not to laugh any harder. "Yea, I am fine." I said laughing some more, Troy chuckled and he opened Liam's door a little bit. I took a small step inside and I peered over his crib to see him sleeping peacefully. I smiled and I leaned over and I grabbed his tiny hand. "He is so small still,"

"He is only three weeks old,"

I nodded my head and I leaned over to kiss his forehead. Troy followed doing the same and we watched him sleep for a little bit more. "Come on let's go back downstairs and watch a movie," Troy suggested running his finger over Liam's tiny head. "How about Hangover?" His eyes lit up, "Come on!" he said racing out of the room, I rolled my eyes and I covered Liam up some more. I kissed his belly and then shut the rest of the lights off. I shut the door part way and made my way back down the stairs.

Troy was already on the couch with the movie, "Come here," he said, I smiled and went over to cuddle up next to him. I snuggled my head into his chest and I curled my arms up to my chest.

"I love you Brie,"

I smiled and I kissed his chest, "I love you too Troy,"

"Hangovers suck,"

I giggled and shook my head, "You are very random…" I said to him, he chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair. I loved his big rough hands through my hair.

I closed my eyes and heard Troy laugh every now and then, "God, I love this," Troy mumbled and then kissed my forehead.

* * *

Masons POV

"Yea Jack, I will tell him." I paused to listen to my brother's rant, "God, Jack will you relax. I will tell him that Jenni broke her ankle." I rolled my eyes at his eagerness, "Jack, he won't overreact"

"Mason, he overreacts with everything, remember when she broke her arm when Troy was a freshman in college. He came racing home and like almost killed the person that did it and found out it was the stairs who tripped her which made her break her arm?" I chuckled and unlocked the door, "I expect them to both still be awake…"

"Mason, don't tell him that she was in a car accident please, I don't want him to worry like that right now. He called me about Gabi and I know he is under a lot of stress. So please don't tell him until she is out of the hospital." I bit down on my lip and I pushed open the door. "Jack, I can't totally promise you that. I am supposed to tell him that she just broke her ankle?"

"Forget the broken ribs and everything else."

"Everything else, Jack what the hell is everything else?" I asked him, I stood in the doorway to see Oreo coming straight at me, "The amount of blood loss and the need to stitches in the head oh and the broken wrist but nothing else." I groaned and I leaned against the door. "Jack, I can't do that."

"Why?" He asked me, I looked up towards the black sky, "Because that is his sister and once he knows something is wrong with her, he won't stop bugging me to tell him everything. I will have to tell them because I cannot do it to Troy, I love Troy like my own son and that is his sister Jack. Jenni is Liam's aunt Gabi and Jenni are close. I can't do it to them" Jack sighed and I held the door handle. "Do you know what's up with Troy and Gabi?"

"They were supposed to work it out tonight after the movie, I havent gotten to walk into the house yet since I am talking to you brother,"

"Oh, that's good but anyway if they are fighting don't tell him yet, tell him tomorrow once everything is calmed down. If they arent fighting go ahead and tell him because I will be expecting him."

"I don't know how early they will take the baby on a plane,"

"I think its safe enough but anyways if they are awake and not fighting go ahead and tell them. I havent even gotten to see her yet which is driving Lucille crazy."

"What happened?"

"She got hit by a drunk driver, he did pull over and he was arrested so it was all cool but Troy still won't like it." I rolled my eyes and I stepped into the air-conditioned house. "Jack, I am going to go alright? I know the rules,"

"Fine and please give me the heads up when Troy is on his way down here." I dropped my jacket on the couch and I saw the TV glowing. "Got it, now I better…" I paused when my gaze caught Troy and Gabi. Gabi was lying right next to Troy, Gabs hands were curled up in front of her chest and Troy had his arms wrapped securely around her. "Jack, I don't think they are fighting…"

"Why is that?"

"They are sleeping on the couch; Troy is holding her tight to him."

"Are they clothed?" I took a deep breath and shook my head, "Yes, yes there are because that's what all the fighting was about."

"Oh, that's crazy. Alright bro, I will let you go it seems like it will be a long night tonight anyways." I smiled and I leaned against the wall of the living room. Troy and Gabi's breathing matched each other's, there shoes kicked off onto the floor, there clothes still on. I glanced up at the TV to see the Hangover guys on the front. Wine glasses sat on the table with half a bottle of wine left.

"Yea, I will talk to you later" we hung up and I watched the two sleep debating if I should wake them up or not. I shook my head knowing they were comfortable just like that. I went over quietly to shut the TV off and lay a soft white blanket over the two. I smiled softly before turning around. I turned and I jumped, "God! Haley don't ever scare me like that again!"

"What did Uncle Jack want?" she demanded, I glared at her for a moment, "Nothing Haley, none of your business." I mumbled, "They look peaceful, happy." I turned back to look at the two of them. "Yea they do and I am going to bed…what are you doing up?"

"Anna and Liam were both awake." I nodded my head and I headed up the stairs. I reached my bedroom, which was right across from the nursery. I looked to see Haley escaping to her bedroom, I slipped in and I peered over the crib. Liam lay there looking around as if looking for help. I picked him up and I held him in my arms. "Your parents love you Liam," I said, he cried on my shoulder and spit up lightly. "Oh buddy," I reached for a spit up rag and brushed my shirt off...

"Pretty sure you are going to be just like your dad,"

I carried him around and looked at him, how he looked just like Troy when he was a baby. "He is going to flip," I said quietly, he looked up at me and reached his hand up. I picked up his hand and I held it, "Uncle Mason will be here for you buddy," He gripped my finger and I knew right then that we had something special. "I know, but its time to go back to bed." He squinted his eyes as if he knew what I was saying.

I placed him back down in the crib and I let him go softly, "See you later buddy," I walked out and I went to my bedroom. Stripped off my clothes and slipped into the comfortable bed, "I don't know how I am going to tell you Troy, I hope you have a hangover…"

* * *

**Wow! I am soooo sorry for the long wait! I had some writer block and been on vacation for the last two weeks pretty muchs. It has just been insane! So I hope you all forgive me and I hope you loved the chapter, personally it was one of my favorites to write. **

**I have ANOTHER poll going on for this story like the note above. I really need you guys to vote, its pretty important! :D **

**The Truth About Love WILL be updated by Wednesday! I PROMISE! It might be late Wednesday night but it will be updated! I am hoping to have another My Laker Baby out by sometime next week! :D So I hope it wont be long and how do you think Troy will react to the news? **

**Hope you all enjoyed..**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Much Love, **

**Jo**


	11. Oh Shit

Chapter 11- Oh Shit…

Gabi's POV

I groaned and I snuggled up closer to the warm contact, the cool breeze rushed over my skin. I could hear the air turning on; I felt the Goosebumps down my arm. My lips chattered and I opened my eyes, I looked up to Troy's smooth face laying on his against the back cushion of the couch. I was lying on the couch, on top of Troy. My hands were wrapped close to my chest and Troys were tightly around my body. I snuggled closer to his body and shivered, I looked over towards the table to see wine glasses spread over the table and a thin blanket over two of us.

I shook Troy lightly and he moved his arms a little but then hugged my closer, "I freezing," I chattered, my teeth smoothing apart the bottoms.

Troy moved his arms a little bit more and rubbed it up and down. "Me too," he said his lips barely moving. "Super tired," he said adding to the fact. "My back hurts like crazy," I nodded my head into his chest and pulled the blanket closer to us.

"We should go up to our room, where there are lots of blankets, and more room to lay on top of each other…naked helps too" He whispered, I laughed at him, "Oh no, that would be just your wish." He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "But seriously can we go upstairs?" I nodded my head into his chest. I looked at the clock to see it a little bit before five in the morning. I then was swiftly picked up by Troy. When Troy carried me up the stairs, he kept kissing the side of my neck and on my lips. I laid my head onto his chest and I closed my eyes again, I just wanted to go back to sleep and hold onto Troy. I let his warm lips connect to my neck and suck softly.

"Troy," I moaned quietly, "That's what I like to hear," he murmured, I his his chest lightly, "I don't like you," he laughed and kissed my temple. I heard Troy push the door open softly. He laid me down gently, I felt Troy slide me into my warm bed, and he climbed in right next to me. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my temple, "Go back to bed baby," he whispered, I yawned and I snuggled into him. The warmth took over my body and he kissed my forehead. "I love you Brie,"

I smiled softly and rubbed my thumb into his back, "Y'know, I miss these days. Where we would fall asleep on the couch and wake up at five. Sore and ready to go back to bed but we would do something totally different." I murmured

"Yeah, we didn't have a kid, we were living in a dinky apartment, and that's were some of the best times," he said into my hair, kissing it softly.

"Yea but these times are amazing, Liam is…amazing. I don't regert a single thing in this whole journey." I said rubbing my fingers between his shirt.

"I would have to agree and basketball is something that could have waited but its all working out."

"I think basketball is getting us through this, supporting us, and that's just twice as much people that love him and he will have to go to." He hugged onto me and kissed the top of my head again. "Those were the times…"

* * *

"Shh…" I rolled over and I patted Troy's chest, which was still there. I laid my head back onto it and held him tighter; I lay on my stomach while Troy was on his back. I let my finger roam in circles on Troy's chest making imaginary lines. I yawned into the pillow and closed my eyes once again.

"Gabi…have you shrunk?" I opened my eyes to see Liam lying on Troy's chest. I giggled and I laid my hand on Liam's back, Liam's bright blue eyes gushing back at the both of us. He cried out and Troy glanced over towards me, his eyes shining with pure joy. We smiled at each other, "Look at this big happy family!" I turned my head slightly to see Mason starring at us with a camera in hand. I giggled and I turned onto my back, I prop up onto a pillow and ran my fingers through my tangled hair.

"Good Morning," I said yawning softly

"More like Good Afternoon," my eyes jumped and I looked at the clock, "Oh my God! Its one in the afternoon," I said Troys eyes grew a bit before landing back on Liam. "Shit, I dumped him on you guys for way to long. I'll give you guys a few bucks…" He murmured looking for his wallet.

I picked him up and cuddled him in my arms, "It was totally fine Troy you don't need to pay us but I need to…" Mason's eyes scanned the room looking for a way to get the next words out of his mouth.

"Hey! We made lunch and thought we come up here and give it to you guys!" Jillian brought in sandwiches and chips. I smiled thankfully and then they laid it down on the bed. Troy put his arm around my shoulders, "What were you saying Mason?" Troy asked picking up a chip, tossing it into his mouth. Mason shook his head, "Nothing…" he backed out running into the doorpost. Troy smiled and the girls start laughing, I smiled and I turned to Troy.

"He looks distracted," I mumbled to him, he shrugged his shoulders, "Why would he be distracted?" I looked down at Liam who gurgled and made noises. "I don't know Troy, why would he be distracted? I have been sleeping for twelve hours," Troy rolled his eyes at me. "Well I'm sorry I don't have the answer." I played with Liam for a moment before deciding I should go and talk to him.

"Hey Troy, can you take Liam for a minute?" I asked, Troy nodded his head and took Liam gratefully. He held him high in his arm and then tickled his stomach when he was in his lap. I got up out of the bed to still see I was in jean shorts and my tube top; I went over and grabbed a change of clothes. I grabbed my shorts, t-shirt and changed into them before heading to find Mason. I adjusted my pink t-shirt with a basketball on the back, which sparkled.

I bounced down the stairs to see him chewing on his fingernails, bouncing his leg up and down. This would be Mason's nervous habit, "Mason, are you okay?" I asked looking into his Bolton eyes. He blinked twice before he shook his head, "Gabi, I need to talk to Troy but he is so happy at the moment, I don't know how I can talk to him." He paused to collect his thoughts, "Because this will make him not so happy,"

I sat down on the floor in front of him, "Wanna take a walk and talk about it?" he shook his head and buried his head into his hands. "You are going to freak just as much as Troy will. I know you will, because it's Jenni," my eyes popped out of my head, "What are you talking about?" I whispered at him, I looked up at the staircase to make sure Troy was not coming; this is not how he should find out, through ease dropping. I jumped up and grabbed Mason's hand dragging him into the kitchen and out the back door.

"What are you talking about Mason? What the hell is going on?" He sighed and leaned against the deck wall, Mason was quiet for several minutes thinking hard, "She was in a car accident last night," I gasped and I put my hand over my mouth. "Oh my God, is she okay? How bad was she hurt? Do they know what happened? She wasn't drunk was she?"

"I can't lie to you Gabi, it wasn't good. It was not good at all, broke several ribs, her ankle, her wrist, stitches in a few places, severe blood loss. Jack called me this morning say she hasn't even woke up yet and Lucille is going crazy…crying like crazy." I trembled with tears; I reached out for him even though he was not done talking. I sobbed quietly for a moment before looking at him, "Why didn't you tell us last night?" I yelled at him, "You were both asleep peacefully! For once Troy is not calling me asking for advice when you two fight which is all you do lately. I mean when he is on the road I only get phone calls because he is worried about you and when he is home I get phone calls because the two of you are fighting…again!" His words pinned down my breath, "W-we don't mean to fight all the time, but you need to tell us these things Mason!" I wiped a few tears away and then looked up at him, "I have no fucking clue how I am going to tell Troy but how did this happen since you didn't answer my question earlier."

Mason swallowed hard, "That is something I don't think we should tell Troy," I looked at him closely, my eyes narrowing down on him "What happened?"

"Do you remember when Jenni broke her arm? Troy demanded who did it and what happened?" I nodded my head slowly, "When it was only the stairs and he was ready to attack them?" I tried not to smile but let it slip across the face. "Yea…" a soft giggles leaving my lips.

"This time it was another person, this person is already in jail and put away. Will be sued and everything since he was twice over the limit…" My eyes dropped and I looked at him, "Mason! Please just tell me what the hell happened!" He nervously shifted his eyes back and forth, "A drunk driver," he squealed out like a little girl. I threw my hands up, "I am SO not telling Troy that!" I said he looked at me closely, "Somebody is going to have too..." I rubbed my forehead with my hand.

"Make sure Liam is out of the room, cover his ears, and start packing bags because I don't think we will be here much longer." I paced across the deck, "She is in bad shape Gabi and you two are just starting to get along again." I took a fast deep breaths, "God, I know I just…he has to know! I cannot keep this one thing from him because this is the one thing he would leave me for because this is one thing he cares the most about…family. If he found out I kept this from him then he will be pissed beyond belief which will make everything ten times worse." I said fanning myself, my body starting to sweat from the gut wrenching feeling.

Mason pulled me into a hug and held me for a minute, "He promises me that Jenni will be fine if that helps you at all." I shook my head, "Yeah, whatever. I could get she was barely touched and it wouldn't help." Mason and I started laughing, "True that, I feel bad if you ever have a girl." I giggled and nodded my head, "God help her," I pulled back and went back into the house. I rubbed my forehead and I grabbed a cup of coffee that was sitting on the counter, "That was mine…" Mason said from behide me. I waved my hand at him, "I don't give a shit, I am about to tell my boyfriend that his sister isn't doing well and is in the hospital" I mumbled from inside the cup, "Last time we were in the hospital was when Liam was born a month ago."

"I can do it…" Mason said referring to telling Troy.

"He'll take it better from me because once he knows you knew last night I am going to have to handcuff him to the bed," I turned and looked at him, "But seriously start packing bags."

I started up the stairs and looked at the dreaded door waiting at the end, it was not as inviting as it should have been, and Jillian and Haley came out of the room. I gave them a weak smile, "Good Luck," Jillian said looking at me, my mouth gapped open. They knew! They knew! Holy shit, they knew! That is why I got to sleep in and the breakfast came and…oh my god! I cannot believe they knew. I am going to kill Mason because now everybody but Troy knows, shit it will probably be on E! News and on the front of magazine covers before I can ever tell him!

"Jillian! You're an ass!" I screamed at her, she giggled and I rubbed my temple again, how was I going to do this again? I pushed open the door and I saw him lying with Liam. Holding him, snuggling him, kissing his little body, and talking to him. I groaned softly collapsing on the wall outside our room. I turned in and Troy looked up, "Hey babe, what did you and Mason talk about? Is he okay?"

"Hey Troy, can I borrow Liam for a moment?" Mason came in the room like a bird, swooped in and grabbed Liam. "But," Troy protested, I shook my head. "You just need to listen Troy," Mason shut the door and Troy eyed my closely, "What the hell is going on?" he ask running his fingers through his hair.

I went over and sat down on his lap, wrapping my feet around his waist. He squinted his eyes towards me, "Gabi you are scaring me," I rubbed his shoulder, I looked into his blue eyes, "Don't overreact, please." I begged, "Gabi if you don't tell me what the hell is going on I am going to start freaking out and screaming like a two-year-old." I rolled my eyes and kissed his lips before I lost the opportunity.

After I was done, I took a deep breath, "Troy…" I paused and I played with the bracelet on my wrist, "J-Jenni is hurt." I said quickly, to the point I did not know if he would understand but his eyes popped out of his head, he tried to get up but my body held him down but not well. My body moved like it was in a hurricane, "TROY!" I screamed, he stopped and looked at me, "Troy relax please," he gritted his teeth, "What the hell happened? When? How long have you knew?" I pressed my ear against his chest. "Shh…" he groaned and tried to free himself again, I slapped his knee. "Stop." I growled

"Brie, enough if this bullshit!" I rubbed my hand against his chest, at least he called me Brie, "I have only known for about thirty minutes but Mason has known since last night…and I just told you that out of fear," I paused as anger flushed though his eyes, "How could he not fucking tell me! If we went to the damn movies and he knew I could so fucking kill him! " He popped up flinging me backwards, I screamed and Troy cursed some more under his breath. "Damn it, sorry Brie." He helped me up and I clinged to him. "Don't hurt Mason please," I begged, he tried to shake me off but I had a good grip on his shirt.

"I won't hurt Mason if you tell me what is exactly wrong with her, no bullshit and no cutting fucking corners. I need to know everything now! I can't wait anymore for you to play with me like this." I took a long, shaky breath I detached myself from him. I pushed him back towards the bed and pushed him onto it. "Babe, you can NOT overreact on me, you can not overreact at all because you will. So control yourself" he took a deep breath, "Tell me now Gabi!"

"She broke a few ribs, her wrist, ankle, lost a lot of blood, and stitches in a few places. Your dad called Mason this morning and said she hadn't woken up yet which was freaking your mom out." He looked like he was ready to ball, throw punches, and kick everybody out of the room or house. "How did this happen!" he demanded

I played with my fingers "A car accident…" I mumbled softly, turning my head to the right, "A what?" he voice shook the room.

I swallowed hard on my spit, "A car accident," I said straight forward, Troy fell back on the bed and rubbed his hand in his face. He the jumped up and started for the door, "No! No! No!" I said jumping onto his back, "You are not going out there like that, your cousins and little boy are out there."

"Was she drunk? Did she run a red light? Did she do it?" I shook my head and Troy gripped my legs. I kicked to get down and he let me go. I looked him in the eye, "A drunk driver who is already in jail!" I said quickly he tried to open the door again but I pushed him back as hard as I could, once I had him away from the doors I threw my hands up, "Start packing your bags because I know I am not stopping you on that one, Liam and I are going too." I said backing away from him, "Who the hell needs clothes lets go now," he said rushing for the door again, I slapped my hand against my face, "Oh boy,"

"Troy, the next flight isn't for three hours and don't say driving because that will take twice as long." Mason said coming back into the room, Troy flew off into the closet, and I heard the suitcase come flying from the closet. "He didn't take it well huh?"

"Nope."

* * *

"_This night was amazing," Troy, said kicking off his Nike tennis shoes, I giggled and slipped off my wedge heels. I smoothed my cocktail dress out. _

"_I don't ever want our life to change Troy," I whispered, as we got comfortable on our couch. I looked around at the four walls and the dark brown paint. "I love this life, I love being with you every minute." I said his soft warm lips contacted with my jaw. He kissed hard and powerful, lusty roamed the air around us. I kissed him back quickly, "Lets make this night perfect," he whispered into my ear before biting on it softly. _

_I moaned softly and started to unbuckle Troy's jeans, his hands went to the zipper in the back of my dress. _

"_God, I love you Brie, I want to be with you forever." His voice panted, I heard the zipper come down the back of the dress, and I felt like I could breathe again. _

"_I love you to Troy," his lips fastened to mine as he kicked off his jeans. "I love you so much," I screamed out, Troy smiled as he sucked on my neck. _

"_Troy I…"_

"Gabi! Gabi! Wake up we are landing!" I jumped up to see Liam on Troy's lap, I smiled at him and yawned, "For sleeping all day you sure are tired." I nodded my head and pointed at the little guy. Troy smiled and unbuckled his seatbelt. I grabbed Liam who did amazingly well for his first air flight. Slept most of the way and did not cry that much. I put him back in his car seat and buckled him in. "You ready to go see grandpa and grandma!" I said looking at him, he squinted his eyes and made 'the' face.

"Awh, man Troy! Liam just went poop." I said starting to sniff the air around us, "Awh, damn Liam that shit stinks." Troy said wiping his nose against his shirt. I laughed and covered up my nose, "You may depart the plane." We got up quickly and laughed our way down the aisle.

"Damn, that stinks!" I said as we walked out of the gate, Troy nodded his head, "That was the worst I have ever smelt. "Oh and were you dreaming of something?" Troy asked me, "Because you were moaning in your sleep," I looked up at him, "Oh just some odd dream I barely remember." I looked down and felt the heat race over my cheeks.

"I am going to go change Liam really fast,"

"I can do it just look for the luggage." Troy said planting a sweet kiss on my temple, I watched as he walked away into the men's restroom. "Was that Liam I could smell on the play?" I busted out into laughter, "Yea, it was pretty bad." I said walking towards the luggage. "I'll say, I think my eyes were watering."

I glanced at him and laughed, "Of course,"

I fiddled with my phone before pulling it out, a missed call from Sharpay and Taylor. I dialed Taylor, "Gabs! What happened to meeting up today! I came by the house and nobody was there!"

I sighed, "I am soo sorry Taylor! We are in New Mexico right now,"

"What the hell? Why are you in New Mexico? Does Troy know? Are you visiting your mother!" she yelled through the phone, I pulled it away for her to stop her screaming. "God Taylor calm down, no I am not visiting my mom. I still do not have the courage to email her back also Troy is with me. Jenni was hurt in a car accident last night." I told her, I saw our blue luggage fall down the shoot. I pointed it out to Mason, "Well did Sharpay call you?" I squinted my eyebrows together, "Yea but I havent gotten to call her back yet." I said

"Hey, I gotta go. Chad is trying to call me," I nodded my head and started to roll the luggage across the ground, "Alright, tell him I said hey and I love him." I said smiling, "Will do, and talk to you later."

We hung up and I saw I had a voicemail from Sharpay, "Somebody leave a voicemail?" I nodded my head, "Yeah but I will check it later." I stuffed my phone in my back pocket.

"He is clean!" Troy called walking out of the bathroom, I laughed and shook my head, "Just like his daddy," I teased

"Oh please!" Jillian said sticking out her tongue she had Issy on her hip, "Don't let that kid be like his dad," Jillian added, "Hey! Be nice, it so happens that Gabi loves me." I sighed and grabbed Liam's car seat, "Come on do you want to get to the hospital or not?" Troys pace picked up quickly and we made our way across our airport.

Mason went and got the rental car, we met him at the front of the airport. "Nice car," I murmured as we got into the Suburban. Troy placed Liam's car seat holder inside the car while I buckled him. I kissed his little nose and we all got into the car. Mason at the drivers wheel, Troy in the passenger and the rest of us in the back of the car. Issy and Anna were in the back with Jillian and Haley.

"Mason would you not drive like grandma?" Troy said with his eyes glancing at the highway, "Troy would you relax?" Mason said switching lanes and speeding up a bit.

"Has my dad called? Do we know what room number or am I going to have to be yelling at somebody to get it out of them," Troy said trying to stay as calm as possible.

"She is in the ICU right now," Troy's jaw tensed, Troy faced forward and crossed his arms over his chest. I rubbed on his shoulder and I saw we were pulling up to the Children's Hospital. Once the car was parked, Troy flew out of the car, "Troy! Wait," I yelled after him, I flung the door open and I started to unbuckle Liam as fast as I could. Jillian and Haley hopped out to hold Troy back; I got Liam undone with the help of Mason.

Once we had all the doors shut, Troy calmed down, and the car locked we all headed inside the hospital. Troy trying to run/walk, he would be running if Mason were holding him back. "Guys cant we like walk a little bit faster?" Troy begged we all looked at each other as we entered the hospital. "Troy please do not make a scene," I told him in his ear, he nodded his head calmly. I looked at the clock as we entered, 5:54. I sighed and we made our way to the ICU level of the hospital.

We got onto the elevator and Troy pushed the button as hard as he could, I jumped a little and looked at Liam who was starting to look around and sucking on his fist. He was getting hungry, luckily, I had a whole bottle ready but it just needed to be warmed a little.

The elevator doors open and security stopped us, "Names, I.d." the guy said, we all stopped and started fishing out our I.d. "Really is this necessary? I am Troy Bolton," Troy said slapping down his i.d "The Laker superstar from East High!" he said with a smile, he scanned the i.d. and then gave Troy a badge. "Here you go Mr. Bolton."

All of us filed through and even Liam needed a badge, he did not need an i.d. but he needed a badge. Anna and Issy were both entertained with there's "Hang in there buddy, I'll get you some food here shortly."

Mason walked up to the nurse's station, I gripped Troy's hand and he looked down at me. His eyes a light blue, full of fear, scared. I squeezed his hand and he kissed the top of my head. I saw Mason nod a few times and say thank you. He backed away and then looked at us. "Troy please just don't freak," Mason, said quietly, Troy was already showing tears in his eyes. "She didn't die; please tell me she didn't die."

"No but she had internal bleeding, she is down in surgery right now. That is where your parents are, I did not text your dad as if he asked me to so I did not know. He doesn't know we are here right now because I was keeping it more of a surprise." Troy squeezed his eyes close. I handed Liam to Mason and gave Troy a quick hug, "Come on babe, lets go see your parents." I whispered into his ear, he held onto me and kissed my ear.

We all shuffled out of the ICU area and back to the elevator, we headed down to the surgery floor where we had to show more i.d to get in. I guess our badges arent well enough…we got into the waiting area to see Lucille curled up next to Jack sleeping. Jack was leaning his head against the back wall and closing his eyes. We all stood there just watching the two parents, "I swear if that is ever us," I whispered to Troy, he only shook his head.

"Issy go get Uncle Jack," Jillian whispered into Issy, she smiled and then started to walk herself carefully to Jack. I gripped onto Liam's car seat tighter watching her tap Jacks knee, Jack startled popped up putting his hand on top of Lucille to keep him from waking her. He then looked down to see Issy, "Dak!" she cried, Jack frowned and then looked up towards us, and we all smiled. When his eyes landed on Troy, his eyes turned the same way as Troys.

"How long has she been sleeping?" Mason asked, "A little while after Jenni went into surgery which was about three hours ago." Jack said softly, he sounded tired, probably how I felt with two nights of staying up with Liam. Jack gently shook Lucille awake; she rolled over and started blinking her eyes. "Is her surgery over?" she asked groggily

Jack shook his head, "No, but we have some visitors." He said to her, she looked our way and she jumped up, "Oh Troy!" she called, I let go of Troy's hand and he greeted his mom in a hug. She cried into his shoulder while he hugged her tightly. Jack got up and gave Jillian Issy back, he said hi to Anna and Haley. He gave Mason a brother hug, "Weren't you suppose to text me before you came?"

Mason grinned a little, "What are you talking about big bro? I don't remember such thing…" Jack rolled his eyes; he then looked down at me. "Gabs…" I bit down on my lip; he then brought me into a bone-crushing hug. I melted into his arms as I did Troy's, I hugged him back and he kissed my cheek. "Where's little guy?" he asked I pointed to in-between Troy and I. He picked his car seat up and we all started to grab chairs. Lucille and Troy were talking quietly and I leaned over to Jack.

"So what happened?" I asked him quietly, "Do you want the whole story you the short version?"

I looked up at him, "Give me the whole thing, I think we will be here for a little while." I said pulling a bottle out of the diaper bag, then grabbed Liam. "I'm ready."

_Flashback_

_Jack's POV_

_Yesterday 11:30PM_

"_Where the hell is Jenni?" I asked pacing the living room; I looked a Lucille who was ready to fall asleep on the couch. "I don't know honey," _

"_Curfew was over an hour ago! She has missed curfew once!" I yelled, I picked up my phone and tried calling her again but it went straight to voicemail. I threw my phone across the room and I plopped down on the couch. I rubbed my hands in my face, "Luc you can go to bed, you don't have to stay up to listen to me yell at her." I said glancing down at my watch again, that one time she missed curfew was because she got caught in some traffic for a car accident, she called and everything. _

"_I'll wait up with you," she said grabbing a magazine from the coffee table in front of her. She flipped a few pages at a time and then looked up at me. "Do you have that feeling in your stomach that something is wrong?" she asked me quietly, I shook my head, "No," _

"_I do Jack, I do and it's creeping me out! What if it is Troy? Oh my God," she start to panic, I got up from the couch and I brought her into a hug, "Shh…Troy called me just a few hours ago saying that, Mason, Gabi and him were going to see the Hangover 2, I guess they are getting along now." I said to her, she nodded her head and glanced at the clock on the wall. "I don't have a good feeling Jack, I just don't." she said to me, I kissed her temple and rubbed her hand. _

_Thirty minutes passed and still nothing, it was midnight and we were getting insanly worried. She was just going over to her friend Becky's house. I took a deep breath and picked up the phone, I called Becky. _

"_Hello?" she asked sleepily, I rubbed Lucille's finger, "Becky its Jack, Jenni's dad, is Jenni over there?" I asked her worried Lucille sat up straight worried. _

"_Umm not she left thirty minutes before her curfew so she could stop off for some ice cream" she paused, "Why? Is something wrong?" _

_I shook my head down to Lucille, "No, just Jenni hasn't made it home yet and we are worried. Her phone is going straight to voicemail."_

"_It died while she was here, she tried to send you guy a text messages but her phone died before she could." I took a deep breath, "What about her car charger?" I asked her_

"_She said it was still in your car from when you all went to California." I let my head drop, "Thanks so much Becky," I said to her, "You're welcome and have her call me once she comes home." _

_I nodded my head, "Will do," _

_I hung up the phone and I dropped my head into my arms, five minutes later the phone rang. "Jenni?" I said quickly into the phone, "Um no, but this is regarding Ms. Bolton, is this a Jack or Lucille Bolton?" the guy asked _

"_I am Jack Bolton her father, who is this?" I asked the guy, Lucille looked up at me hopefully, "This is Hope Children's Medical Center, your daughter was brought in with severe injuries from a car accident that happened about an hour to an hour half ago." _

_I took deep raged breaths, "What? And it took you this long for you to figure out who she was!" I yelled into the phone, "Sir, they didn't bring her bag of stuff to us until fifteen minutes ago." _

"_We will be there in fifteen minutes." _

_I hung up the phone and looked at Lucille, "Honey what happened?" she asked me, "She…she was in a car accident, they have her down at the hospital." _

_I grabbed the car keys and Lucille's hand, which was shaking like crazy, "Come on, let's go see our baby girl." _

_End of Flashback _

Gabi's POV

"Oh my! That is horrible; I can't believe it took them that long to notify you." I said as I burped Liam, he shook his head. "I know and that's only the beginning."

I looked down at Troy with his mom, Lucille was about to fall asleep again. Anna and Issy were playing on the floor in front of Jillian. Haley texting on her Evo, probably to Koli and her mom saying she was in town.

"Jack," Jack looked up to see a doctor in front of him, "Jenni surgery is going to take a little bit longer due to the fact we found more bleeding than liked." Jack only nodded his head; Lucille looked over and buried her head into Troy's shoulder.

"Keep telling it to me Jack," I said

He nodded his head, "Alright but let me see Liam,"

I handed Liam over to him for him to restart the story.

_Flashback_

_Jacks POV_

_Just a little before one_

"_I am looking for Jenni Bolton! We just got a phone call that said she was in a car accident!" I yelled at the nurse, she put her hand up, "Sir, I don't see a Jenni Bolton anywhere." _

_I slammed my hand down on the counter_, _"Sir Can I help you," a doctor about my height came up, "Yes, this nurse knows nothing_ _going on in this hospital." I said rolling my eyes, "What is the issue?" _

"_I got a call from a doctor saying my daughter was brought into the ER from a car accident." I said my jaw clenching tighter, "What is your daughter's name?" he asked _

"_Jenni Bolton," I told him, he nodded his head and typed a few things in on the computer he scrunched his eyebrows together. "How does your daughter spell her name?" _

"_J-e-n-n-i" I told them, he nodded his head and then pointed to the screen, "ICU room 23." I felt the blood rush to my feet when they said ICU. _

"_Can you please tell me what's wrong with her?" I asked them both, "Looks like they don't know everything yet. She had a severe cut in her forehead and abdomen, which needed stitches. They think she has a broken ankle and wrist but hasn't been confirmed, a lot of blood loss." He scanned over the computer some more, "She is getting ready for CAT scans, and x-ray. Woke up once screaming but quickly loss consciousness again." I rubbed my temple to keep myself from freaking out. _

"_Can we please go see her, to tell her we are here?" Lucille jumped in crying, I looked at the doctor, "Follow me," we made our way down the hallway and into an ICU area. He stepped aside and I could see the doctors and nurses around her. I stepped forward grabbing Lucille's hand. "Adam these are the parents," _

_I nodded to him, "Thank you," I said, we stepped into the room. _

"_We just got back from taking X-rays and a CAT scan, once we have all the results we will let you know. She had a lot of blood loss from her abdomen and head but we got the bleeding under control and taken care of without the need of surgery. We will be keeping her in ICU for the night and until she is stable." Dr. Adam said, I nodded my head, "She isn't stable?" I asked him_

"_We are working on it, her BP is down a little and I think it's just the shock." _

"_Do you know what happened?" I asked him, "I do," I turned around to see a cop in front of me. "Lucy why don't you go see if Jenni alright?" I whispered into her ear, she nodded her head and went into the room. "Jack Bolton," I said sticking my hand out, "Any relation to Troy Bolton?" he asked, I smiled, "My son," _

"_Well you have a pretty talented son," I nodded my head, "I was his high school basketball coach along with club." _

"_Did you play?" _

_I shook my head, "I had Troy before I could get that far which didn't stop my son but y'know." The cop nodded his head, "From what I seen he has a pretty girlfriend so I imagine the baby being cute," _

_I smiled and nodded, "They have been together since high school, but I didn't get your name," _

"_Tom, Tom Larly," I nodded my head, "So you know what happened at the crash scene?" I asked him, he flipped his notes out. _

"_A drunk driver going 115 MPH on the road, he had a red-light and blew through it. Jenni's car the, Ford Edge, was right in his line of path, driver's side facing him. It was a side on collision and the car is totaled." _

_I thought of the day Troy gave her that car, Christmas. "Thanks," _

"_When you see Troy again tell him the police station is rooting for him," I smiled and nodded, "Will do and thanks for telling me everything. Is this jackass arrested?" _

"_He was flung from the car and is in the hospital, if he survives he will go to prison for a long time." I bit down on my lip, "Thank you," I said to him he nodded and left. _

_I walked into the hospital room to see Lucille holding onto Jenni's hand, I went behide her and rubbed her back. The doctors strolled in and out. "I better call Mason really fast," I whispered into her ear. I looked over Jenni's pale body, bruises formed on her face, stitches in her cheek and forehead. Her wrist had swollen high the IV running through her arm. The dull hospital gown drowning on her body. _

_I took a deep breath and left the room holding the cell phone up to my ear, "Hey brother," _

"_Mason,"_

"_Jack is everything okay?" _

"_Yea…no Jenni was hurt, she has a broken ankle." _

_End of Flashback_

Gabi's POV

"Mason told us about the conversation, about how he found us and yea yea."

"Did he tell you I didn't want to tell Troy?" he asked, I nodded my head, "Yea, he did." He lowered his head, "And I understood we have been fighting because it's been hard."

"It has been hard on everybody, with all the playoff stuff coming up, him being away. It's been a little crazy for the both of you." He said I nodded my head. "It really has been and I don't know how we are going to make it to the end of the season."

"You guys will, you have made it through some pretty rough times,"

"God, do you remember junior year of high school? Basketball season?" I asked him, Jack nodded his head, "Oh yea, which was probably the worst year for Troy. He was so busy being worried about you and college that he could not relax on the basketball court. Shit I benched him for at least two games which to this day was probably a mistake,"

"All I know is that is when he had his party splurge, always at a party somewhere." I mumbled, Liam was sleeping on Jacks shoulder, Anna and Issy were both sleeping with there moms and Troy as letting his mom sleep on his shoulder. His phone rang and he groaned, he got up carefully without waking his mom and stalked off to the door.

"I'll be right back and then you can tell me how they found the internal bleeding." I said getting up to follow Troy; I pushed through the doors to hear his voice tense.

"My sister is in the hospital and I had to fly home, I am sorry I missed tonight's game!" he yelled, I stood behide him to the point he could not see me. "I would have left! It's my sister, just like if something happened to Gabi or Liam," Troy groaned, "Fine, I will. I will come in when I get home and watch films. Fine whatever."

I slid my arms around his waist and hugged his back, "Forgot about the game huh?" I whispered, he sighed and turned around. "Yeah, coach is pissed and said if I ever leave a game because of you guys I need to rethink my path." He said rolling his eyes; I hugged him a little tighter. "Troy, don't get like this because you missed the game, you sister was hurt and you were home. It was your first instinct to come after her but when you are on the road playing basketball you cant do things like that." I said he looked straightforward, "This sucks Gabi," he muttered, I rubbed his arm, "I know it does but go back out there like nothing happened. Go be with your mom and I am going to finish talking to your dad."

"Yea what are you two talking about?" he asked me, I thought about if I should tell him but I shook my head, "Just basketball," I said he nodded his head and he rubbed my shoulder. "Let's go back out there,"

I grabbed his hand and we both headed back to the family waiting area retaking both of our spots. "Alright let's continue to just a few hours ago,"

_Flashback_

_Jack's POV_

_March 22__nd_

_2:39 PM_

"_Why hasn't Jenni woken up yet?" Lucille cried standing over Jenni's bed, I paced across the room and looked at the nurse's station. They had confirmed she had a broke ankle, wrist, and several broken ribs. I knew what broken ribs felt like and she will be in pain for several weeks. It had been twelve hours without her waking up which scared Lucille. _

"_I don't know honey, let me go find a doctor," I walked out to the nurse's station and looked at the nurse from earlier, "I need to see my daughter's doctor, she hasn't woken up yet and they said a few hours." The nurse frowned, "She hasn't woken up yet?" I nodded my head and she glanced in the room. _

"_I'll get Dr. Adam up here ASAP," she said, I nodded and walked away back to the room. Lucille was holding Jenni's hand and touching her hair. _

"_Did you call and say she hasn't woken up yet?" the doctor stormed into the room with a cart behide him and two nurses. He glanced at the machine showing her vitals, "Her BP is still low everybody, what could be reasons!" he shouted, okay maybe they were inters. _

"_Lucille honey come here," I called from the back of the room, she didn't want to let go of Jenni's hand, "She is fine for the moment," Dr. Adam said looking up at me, I nodded my head. "Her BP is low and she hasn't woken up. What could be wrong?" he repeated to the two people behide him. _

"_Internal bleeding but nothing showed up on the CAT scan or X-ray to show us," _

"_What if it didn't happen to later?" he asked squirting stuff across her stomach, he rubbed it in with a wand and then turned the screen on. "Tell me the first thing you see," he called as it booted up, he moved the wand around, I saw her abdomen show up on the screen, "Blood, internal bleeding." _

"_Book an OR now!" he shouted, I went up to behide Lucille, Dr. Adam looked at us, "Jenni has a case of internal bleeding, and it looks like it is coming from her liver. We need to go in and fix it before it gets any worse, which could lead to death, but I am not going to let it go that far. The car must have hit it and it was already tender. From us poking it around more it probably started to bleed, I am going to get the bleeding to stop and you will see your daughter awake soon." He said, Lucille started sobbing and I wrapped my arms around her waist. _

"_It will be okay," I said kissing her temple; she trembled with tears and squeezed Jenni's hand. "Mr. Bolton if I could have you sign a few papers for me out at the nurses station that would be wonderful and I can get your daughter into surgery right now." I nodded my head and then I pulled Lucille off. She kissed her forehead and followed, "Stay strong," I whispered _

_They then wheeled her off to surgery._

_End of Flashback_

Gabi's POV

"Then you found us, that is basically it." He said sighing; I nodded my head and wiped a tear away, "Is Dr. Adam the one that came out here because if so he was cute!" I exclaimed, Jack rolled his eyes, "No that was on of the inters, but I think you would like him…"

"Dad, Gabi you do know I can hear you right?" Troy said keeping his eyes closed, Jack and I busted out into laughter. "Aw, it feels great to laugh." He said

I smiled and I saw Liam had fallen asleep, "Here let me put him in his car seat," I said, he looked over at Liam, "Nah its fine," I nodded my head and leaned back. I closed my eyes for a moment for it to be interrupted. "She is out of surgery," I opened my eyes to see a very cute doctor standing in front of me.

"How is she?" Jack asked standing up, Liam fussed for a second and then went back to sleep. "There was a lot more bleeding than expected but we got it under control, she did crash once her blood pressure went a little too far but we got to go back up in seconds." Lucille was standing next to Jack covering her mouth, "Can we see her?" Troy asked from behide his mom, the doctor looked up at him and was about to speak before he changed his words.

"Your Troy Bolton, I didn't know these Bolton's had any relation…" he muttered, Troy rolled his eyes, "Yea, I'm Troy the basketball superstar but can I see my sister?" he demanded, Dr. Adam refocused.

"Of course but I wouldn't take everybody back at one time," he looked at me, Jillian, and Haley, "I am going to head to my moms house for a little bit, I'll come back up tomorrow to see her." Haley said standing up with Anna on her hip. "I'll take them both there. I'll come back in about an hour,"

"Lucy do you mind if I go hang at your house for a bit? Since well I am not from around here…"

Lucille sniffled and nodded her head, "Sure thing honey," Dr. Adam then looked at me, "Where do you think I am going?" I asked him, "Well arent you just a cousin?"

"She's my girlfriend," Troy said, "Oh…so sorry," the doctor blushed and I rolled my eyes. I got up and I gripped Troy's hand. "Is he going to be crying because she isn't awake yet and I don't know how her sensitivity will be?" I looked over at Liam and thought that I just fed him and changed him. "He is a baby you want me to ask him?" Troy sneered, I put my hand on his shoulder, "I don't think but I can leave the room quickly with him." I told him, he nodded his head and then lead us back. Jack still held Liam and I held onto Troy's hand. "Troy calm down please," I whispered into his ear.

"I just want to see my sister,"

"I know you do baby but don't be mean to the person who saved her life." He looked at me and nodded his head; he pressed his lips against my hair.

"Alright now be supportive and don't rush her with anything. She should be waking up very soon and she will be in a lot of pain. It will hurt to breath from her ribs, her wrist will be immobile and she will try to use it, which will make her probably cry. We are going to get her started on a Morphine drip." He said and then walked out; I took my first peek at Jenni.

Her face was banged up just as Jack had said, her wrist was swelled from here, "They said they couldn't even get a cast on it, they might have to go in and repair it." Jack whispered, I turned to him and nodded my head. Her foot was sticking out of the blankets and you could see the pink cast from here. Lucille went over to her bedside and quickly grabbed her head. She kissed her forehead and we all followed.

We sat in silence for fifteen minutes, Liam slept the entire time and we all sat around awkwardly.

I watched Jenni take small breaths and I saw her begin to open her eyes, "Troy," I said, he looked at me and I pointed towards the bed. "Mom, Jenni she's waking up," Troy said moving from his spot near the door. As soon as Troy said the words, waking up Jenni began to cry. Jack was quick to react and was over at her bedside, "Jenni honey, calm down," he whispered into her ear. She tried to take a deep breath, which I knew hurt her worse. She screamed out in pain, which made her cry harder. It woke Liam up and I quickly grabbed him from Jack.

"Jenni daddy's here," Jack said to her, she cried and Dr. Adam came into the room. "Jenni, hey can you see your dad?" he asked, she cried harder but nodded her head yes. "That's good, if you had a pain level from 1-10 what would you rate your leg?"

She tired to control the tears but that meant taking deep breaths, "Eight," she cried

"Alright what about around your chest, "Ten!" she sobbed, Lucille went down in tears and Troy held her other hand. "Stomach?" he asked her, "nine,"

Dr. Adam wrote this all down, "It seems the ribs are giving her hell right now, I am going to have a nurse come give her more morphine." He said and walked out of the room; Troy held her hand and softly stroked it. She tried to pull her hands away but when she pulled on the hand Troy was holding she shook.

"Jenni your wrist is broke; don't try to keep moving it. It isn't in a cast because of how swelled it is." Lucille told her, I stood in the back watching the family. I held Liam and hoped that one day this was not our family, Troy glanced over at me and let go of Jenni's bad hand.

"Bring Liam over here," he said walking closer, "Troy she is in a lot of pain right now," I told him as the nurse walked by the more medication. "I know but maybe seeing Liam will help her a little bit." He told me, I took a deep breath and nodded my head. "Alright,"

He guided me back to the bed, "Hey Jenni Liam's here," Troy said softly, "Troy…your…here?" she asked in between cringes of pain, "Yea, I'm right here with Liam and Gabi." He said to her, she rolled her head over and looked at us. "Hi," she said in a small breath. I smiled at her and I put Liam down right next to her in the bed, on her good side. She moved her hand a little and rested it on his back.

She closed her eyes softly and her breathing was smooth. "She's tired," I said to Troy, he nodded his head and he let his fingers run through his hair.

"Once Mason gets back, I am ready to go back to the house. I'm tired and Liam needs to go to bed after eating and a diaper change."

"Just take my car guys," Jack said handing over the keys, Troy looked at Jenni, "She is going to do a lot of sleeping Troy, and she is tired and hurting."

"I know but I just want to be here for her," Jack looked at Troy, "And you were, now go home with your son and girlfriend. Cherish them," he said smiling, Troy reached out for my hand but I picked up Liam instead.

"Well that was rude," he said to me, I giggled and started to put him in his car seat.

* * *

"There's my phone!" I said after laying Liam down in his pack n' play, I started to unpack a little trying to find things I needed to find my phone in the car that we rode to the hospital in.

"Were you missing it?" Troy asked as he handed me some ice cream, "Not really but a little while ago I was looking for it." I said to him, he nodded his head, "Understood,"

I looked to see no missed anything but I still at Sharpay's voicemail, I clicked on it and I put the phone up to my ear.

_Gabi, this is Pay and I am freaking out. I mean I am sick but I need Ms. Health teacher to tell me what is wrong! I mean god how many times does a person throw up to know it is the flu but it has been everyday for a week! I am trying to finish my last classes so I can graduate and I keep throwing up, really tired, and I have been cranky. Really cranky, but I don't want to go to the doctors. I am just sick of doctors. Anyways please call me back so you can explain what this is! Bye, love ya! Pay._

"Oh shit," I whispered

* * *

**Awh! Finally I got this chapter out! I know, I know it took me a long time and I wish it didn't. I am just at such a wall right now but it will be getting better. From the 10****th**** of July till the 15****th**** of July I will be at diabetes camp. I wont be home until that Friday and then my best friend birthday party is the next day so I hope to give you atleast TWO chapters before that! Also I DID NOT get a chance to read through it so sorry for any grammar mistakes of issues with the story. I am busy and barely got this done today so..sorry.**

**The Truth About Love update will be out very soon! Before the 4****th**** of July, (: **

**And **

**Happy 4****th**** of July to everybody! :D **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Lets get it closer to 300 ! (: **


	12. Colicky

Chapter 12- Colicky

"We need to get up and go up to the hospital," Troy mumbled into my ear, I nodded my head into his chest, "I know but this bed is so comfortable and so warm," I said digging down deeper into the covers. "I have had this bed since high school and probably slept in it about a hundred times, that's why it's comfortable, I never slept in it. I was at your house, on the road, or on the couch down stairs." He said

"Or Chad's house, or Sharpay's," I pointed out to him, he nodded his head, "Yup, them too." He said, he let a yawn escape his lips and he closed his eyes again. "Oh my mom said to be carefully downstairs, they just redid the carpet like last week. Everything is new and nothing has been spilled so be careful." He said yawning again, "Alright,"

"Liam is gonna wake up soon," I said yawning, "I am counting down the seconds until his sixth time." Troy said rolling his eyes, "Yes, I know six times last night was a record high of getting up and going back to sleep, he doesn't like sleeping in his pack n' play," I said to him,

"I don't want to experience all nighters with him," his said pulling me closer to him, "No, you really don't, I don't want to do that all over again, it was bad and I was so tired." My body tensed just thinking about that night.

"I feel bad for leaving you like this; I wish I was home for some of those. I know I just said I didn't want to but its part of the experience and I don't want to be left out on it." He said turning onto his side and looking me into the eye, "You will be one day Troy, for when he doesn't come home on curfew, the nights he is sick, the nights he needs help and can only talk to his dad, you will get your chance for an all nighters with him, and I promise you." I said, I leaned forward and I kissed his nose. He scrunched up his face, "I guess,"

I chewed on my lip wondering if I should tell Troy what I thought about last night, "Troy if I tell you something, you can't call or talk to anybody about it until I talk to her." I sat up in bed and looked at Liam who was still sleeping peacefully in his pack n' play, his chest rising up and down with every breath.

"Gabs, what's going on?" Troy asked me, I took a deep breath and kept my eyes focused on Liam, "I think Pay is pregnant," I said watching Liam begin to stir, his arms moving around and his face scrunching up. I squinted my eyes waiting for Troy's reaction.

"What?" Troy said loudly which made Liam and me jump. Liam began to cry and Troy cringed, "Shit, I," he quickly got out of the bed and made his way to Liam. He had on a pair of black Nike basketball shorts on with no shirt, which was totally okay with me. "Well good morning buddy," Troy said picking him up, "For you not being around a lot Troy, you are sure a natural." I pushed back the covers and I went over to beside him. I rubbed my hand against the top of Liam's head, his hair nice and fuzzy.

"Why thank you," he said winking at me.

"Did your dad tell you where Kyle was last night?" I asked wondering, I did not see him all night, he was not here, and I knew he was not back with mom.

"Yea, he is with the basketball team in Texas for some intervention or some shit like that for the week. They called him last night but since it was his club coach they would not let him come back home. He should be back tomorrow," He said bouncing up and down. "Back to Sharpay," he said, I sighed for a long moment, "She called last night saying she was throwing up after every meal, tired, and really cranky."

"She is always really cranky," Troy said, I pushed his shoulder, "Be nice," I said to him, "Hey, baby in the arms!" he said lifting Liam up a little higher, "Yes but back to Pay, when I found out I was pregnant what do you remember?"

"You throwing up a lot, sleeping a ton and…oh." He said looking up at me, I nodded my head, "Yes, you see now." He nodded his head, "Yes I do see now, so we are going to have a princess Sharpay." I narrowed my eyes, "We don't even know for sure if she is or not and you are already saying it's a girl?"

"Oh yea, it's a girl." He said nodding his head, "You are too cocky," I said grabbing a towel from the dresser, "I am not!" I headed towards his bathroom and he looked at Liam. "I'll be right back buddy," he said lying him down quickly, I made my way into the bathroom and tried to shut the door but Troy stuck his foot in quickly. "Oh no," he said laughing, I giggled, "Try me big man,"

"Gabi! Troy! What are you two doing? This is not your house," Mason's voice called, I fell forward from surprise and Troy fell into the bathroom collapsing onto me. "Ah!" I screamed as his body collided into me, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back up. "You aren't going anywhere silly," he said, I glared at him from my position and he shook his head.

"Mason, this is my room, always has been," Troy said, "Where I caught you making out with girls, I know but we need to get to the hospital if you are going to make it back home tonight for the game." Troy sighed, "Alright but we can only stay till Thursday and since today is Monday,"

I nodded my head while Mason stared at us, "Mason you are beginning to creep me out," I said to him, he cracked a smile and turned to leave the room. "Does it every time, he has like…the timing," Troy said watching him walk out of the room, I giggled and I pushed Troy out. "I gotta shower, feed and change Liam." I said I then shut the door before Troy could say another word.

* * *

"How is she doing this morning?" I asked Jack, he shrugged his shoulders and took his cup of coffee, "She woke up in tears several times, and they adjusted her meds so she should be doing a little better." I nodded my head and I pushed Liam's stroller, "I can't imagine the pain she is going through…" Jack looked at me curiously, "If I remember right you got in a pretty bad car wreck your senior year, bruised a few ribs, broke a wrist, and a concussion." He told me, "Oh I totally forgot about that!" I said

"But I only bruised my ribs, I didn't break them." I pointed out, "I also didn't total my car," He shrugged his shoulders and we got onto the elevator. "So Kyle should be back tomorrow?" I asked him as the elevator dinged disturbing Liam. "The little noises are the ones that wake him up," I mumbled

"There you guys are! What happened to you all?" Troy asked, he came over and kissed my temple, Liam's cry pierced around the 3rd floor, Troy quickly looked alert, "His pacifier is in his car seat some where, he didn't want it earlier." I said to him, he nodded and pulled Liam out then finding his pacifier. "Have you seen Jenni yet?"

"Nah, I was waiting on you guys. You weren't to far behide me and mom wont text me back saying what room." Troy said, I giggled and shook my head. "Just down the hall, listen for the crying pain." Jack said, Troy glared at him and Jack chuckled, "Too easy," he mumbled

"You two are so immature," I told both of them, the looked at me and Troy shook his head. "Whatever!" they said together, "And twins, defiantly related." Mason walked up behide me, "They have always done that, like two little girls." I busted out into laughter. "Wow, that one is new," I said trying to catch my breath. We made it to Jenni's room and Troy pushed through the curtain. I kept the stroller outside the room and walked in, "Good Morning Jenni," we all said walking in, she waved with her hand but let her hand fell back to the sheets. "She is tired guys; today might not be a good day." Lucille said

"Mom, I don't exactly live around here anymore, what else am I going to do?" she looked at me and shrugged, "All my friends are back home, it's a Monday with no school at East, and my sister is in the hospital." Troy handed me Liam and stormed out of the room, "Mom," Jenni coughed out, she cringed and squeezed her eyes shut. "Honey, you are tired!"

"He" she paused and tried to control herself, "is my brother." She said quickly, and then pointed to Liam and me with her good hand, she twirled her finger around as if singling that we were part of the package.

"Baby you need your rest and…"

"Lucille, she gets to see her brother, Gabi, and Liam not a lot. If this is how she gets to see them then so be it. So what if she falls asleep, you two then get to see everybody." Jenni's eyes light up and then pointed to Jack. Mason and I giggled while Jack smiled proud of himself.

"I understand that but…"

"Lucy!" Jack said sharply, the room grew tense and Lucille looked at Jack with her sharp blue eyes. "Jack, you don't understand. Jenni needs to rest and it hurts her to talk. How is she going to hang out with her brother while he is only in town until Thursday? Huh? Once she is starting to get better he has to leave again!"

I felt very awkward sitting in on this conversation, "I know it's hard that Troy isn't around often Lucille but he has a family now. He has a career that is demanding because you sure as hell know he got in trouble last night for missing that Lakers game. He doesn't want to go home, he has to go home." They eyes blinked but they never lost contact, "Well Gabi shouldn't have to sit here in boredom," Jack let his hand hit his face and he groaned, "Oh Lucille, I am here for Jenni and so she can see Liam. We might head home earlier though, he isn't used to this all and he didn't sleep at all last night."

"Thank God," Mason muttered, I lifted my foot and kicked his shin, "Ow!" he cried, I grinned satisfied then went back to Lucille. "I am going to stay to see Kyle and then maybe leave with Liam. Troy won't be happy about it but that's what's probably best for Liam. We will be together in May for a full two weeks and hopefully Jenni over there will be up to some babysitting." I said winking at her, she smiled and nodded her head.

"Oh see Jack Gabi understands!" Lucille said walking over giving me a hug, she squeezed Liam in-between us, "Were we even talking about the same thing?" Jack asked Mason, I rolled my eyes and I patted Lucille's back. "I dunno" he twirled his iPhone in his hands; Jack sighed and leaned against the wall. "Well," Jenni said from the bed, Lucille pulled back, Troy stepped back into the room.

"Were you going to run this by me? To leave early?" Troy asked his eyes were a steaming grey, "Yes! Do you think I would just get up and leave one day?" I accused him, he nodded his head, "Sometimes I think you will," he said, I tried to control the emotions running through my body. "Hey Lucille, can you take Liam for a moment?" I asked nicely, she nodded her head and I pushed Troy out of the room. "Troy, I was going to tell you later. I decided that I would stay through tomorrow and head home with Liam Wednesday morning, one day away from you. Get some quality time with you family. I need to get home and talk to Sharpay, Liam isn't comfortable with this whole pack n' play thing." I rested my hand on his shoulder, "I wasn't prepared for the unexpected trip Troy, you mom doesn't even want you down here right now." Troy took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you like that. My mom pissed my off and I just don't want you leaving me."

"It's a day, you get to spend a little more time with your sister, and I want to hang around tomorrow to see Kyle. I-" he put his finger to my lips, "I will book your flight for early Wednesday morning, I got it." He said winking at me, I smiled and leaned forward to kiss his lips. "I just want you to spend sometime with your family Troy; I am not really your family yet." I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"Gabriella," he said in a strict tone, "Don't you ever say that," he said into my ear, "Because you are my family, you are my everything. You are the one." He said, "You are the mother to my child, I promise you, you are the one." His lips pressed against my ear and he hugged me tighter.

"Do you know how cute you are?" he asked me, I giggled, "Well we do have a pretty cute kid," I said to him, he laughed, "Well…he has most of my looks…" my mouth dropped and I pushed him back a little, "Bullshit!" I said to him, he chuckled and kissed my temple.

"Come on lets go hang with you sister for a little bit, I am going to take Liam back home so he can sleep in your bed or something, he didn't sleep at all last night." I said running my fingers through my hair, Troy stood in front of me and let his hands lay against the wall.

"Trust me, the 11, 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 wake up calls weren't just nothing,"

"And the sad this is, each time he would cry for probably forty five minutes," I said, Troy rolled his soft blue eyes, "I will probably go with you for a little while then come back. Find some food and head back up here, I also have to catch the Lakers game later tonight." He said, he pushed back and grabbed my hand.

"That sounds fine, but I'll call you when you should come pick us back up, or somebody should pick us back up." I told him, he nodded his head and he pulled me through the door in Jenni's room. She was sleeping quietly in the bed, Jack was reading the newspaper and Lucille was cradling Liam. "Did you two figure it out?" Jack asked flipping the page of the newspaper, "Yea, mom just pissed me off which was keeping me high." Troy said glancing at her, Lucille looked up, "I am just worried about Jenni,"

"I know you are mom because so am I, I didn't come down here to tour the city. I came down here to make sure my little sister is okay." He said, "Troy, I just don't want her have to feel like she has to be awake."

"She can choose what she wants to do, I rather her sleep too mom. I rather not be here seeing you guys, I rather be out there playing basketball with the team or sitting at home watching Liam sleep since he didn't do any of that last night but since my sister is in the hospital, I rather be here." Lucille looked at Troy, "Troy I didn't…"

"Mom, you don't need to know everything. Yes, Liam does not like sleeping here he wants his crib. Yea, my thumb is, and yea I miss playing basketball with my boys. We all have problems these days mom, not just Jenni or you." Lucille got up and I went over to snag Liam from her. She then went over to give Troy a hug. "Not to be rude or anything mom but I came down here for a reason and I am not going to go do something else."

"I'm sorry Troy; I am so low on sleep I can't believe I even gave you any grief. I just blank out sometimes, a new baby is so stressful Troy." Troy and I both laughed, "Yes, stressful would be the best word." I added in, the whole room laughed and just like that, the tension was gone.

"So Liam doesn't like it here?" she asked, I shook my head, I do not think he slept all night. The only time he slept was when he was in somebody's arms. So basically we took turns holding him and we talked all night to keep each other up."

"We possible got four hours of sleep last night," Troy added coming up behide me, "I probably got as much as you guys, Jenni was up a lot last night. I am just happy she is doing a hell of a lot better than when she woke up late last night. Oh God, she was in so much pain." Lucille said shaking her head at Jenni, "Hey how's it all going in here?" Haley and Jillian both walked out and they were both baby free.

"Where are Issy and Anna?" I asked them, "My mom took them for the morning; she wanted to see her granddaughter and her great-niece." Haley said, "Aiden was hanging around, giving me shit last night."

Jack and Troy both started laughing, "Aiden is a shithead," Troy said, I looked at them both acting as if they were crazy. "Oh come on how bad can the kid be?"

"He drives my mother insane, my dad wants to kill him," I glanced at her, "What does he do?"

"Doesn't want to play basketball, would rather sit around and read books." I busted out into laughter, "What the hell is wrong with that?" I asked laughing, "He is technically a Hobson but both sides are basketball religious, I mean Jenni had to play basketball until she started playing volleyball more intensely. We have ALL had to play basketball."

I laughed even harder, "You have to be joking me, Troy you do understand Liam can do whatever the hell he wants without being called a shithead."

"Oh totally," Troy said trying not to squirm, "But I can highly influence him right?" I chuckled, "Highly influence, is that what we call do it or die?" I asked him, his mouth gapped and shook his head, "He could be a dancer, I really don't care but I bet you he wants to play basketball." He said smirking, Jack laughed, "Trust Me, all the Bolton boys have played and loved basketball. My sister's kids are all a little different but if your last name is a Bolton, you play."

"See, I don't have to do any of the work, my dad does it all. So I did nothing wrong," he said grinning from cheek to cheek, "You two,"

"Worse for you Gabs, you have two of them." I laughed, "Yea, I have two of them."

"See, I have always had two of them. You have lucked out," we all turned to see Jenni's pale blue eyes looking at us, "Hey, you talked."

"It doesn't hurt as bad as it did earlier," she said, her eyelids flickered and she looked up at us, "Yea but I will always have three then." I said winking at her, she nodded and she shrugged her shoulder. "True that." I adjusted Liam who was fighting between sleep and awake.

"So are you two going to force Issy and Anna to play?"

"Since either of us are Bolton's, probably not." Jillian said, "I mean I love doing the sport and all but if she wants to do something else, she has the right away." They all nodded there heads, I looked at Liam who was drifting between sleep and blinking his blue eyes. I rocked him slowly in my arms and tried to get him to go back asleep.

"Well, I just hope Liam does whatever he wants, not listening to his grandfather of course," I said looking at Jack, he smirked and hid his face in the cup of his drink. "Good Luck with that one Gabi," I laughed and shook my head. "I am not going to win this one Liam," I said picking up his small hand. He kicked his leg into my arm, "Hey, hey no kicking," I said readjusting him, "Liam did you kick your evil mother?" Jack stood up to come stand in front of us, "I am not evil!"

He snorted, "Jack!" Lucille said, Troy was laughing to hard to say anything and Jenni was trying to hold back the giggles. "Oh Lord dad you just got yourself in a heap of trouble." Jenni said trying to cover the giggly look on her face. I smiled at her, "Thank you Jenni,"

"Oh come on Gabi, I was kidding." I narrowed my eyes at him, "Well, that was mean and Liam was just…temperamental at my comment…" I suggested but Jack shook his head, "Wow, nice try with the using of big words." He joked nudging my shoulder, "Very funny,"

Liam's face began to scrunch up and his bottom lip quivered, "Oh, looks like its time to go to Grandpa!" I said handing Liam to Jack, he took him and I backed away. "Hey Troy, do you wanna run downstairs with me to grab a quick snack from the vending machine?" I asked him quickly, I winked at him and he nodded his head. "Sure why not," He said reaching out for my hand, we both hurried out of the room just as Liam began to cry.

"Payback is a bitch," I said to Troy, Troy laughed and rubbed on my shoulders. "So what are we going to do for ten minutes?" His face dropped, "We weren't getting food?" he asked me, his voice sad and his lip covered up the top lip.

"Oh lord, if you teach Liam that I will kill you and I was just trying to get out of there. Your cereal you had this morning not working for you?" I asked poking him in the stomach, "No, I am a growing boy!" He complained

"The only thing growing on you is your ego." I said to him, I leaned into his shoulder and he guided me towards the food. "Whatever you want to believe," he told me as he slipped his wallet out, we stood in front of the vending machine, "Pick anything you want, it's all on me." He said winking at me; I shook my head at him while smiling. "I don't want anything," I paused and scanned over the vending machine, "I'll just wait to get home," I said

"Alrighty, I was just going to get that amazing looking muffin back there." He said poking a dollar bill in the machine, "I wouldn't mind a water though, pretty thirsty." He handed me the money and I retrieved my water.

"Do you think we should relieve my dad yet?" he asked slinging his arm around my shoulders, "Well, I think we should go relieve your mom," I corrected him, "Awh, very true."

"He is getting fussy Troy; I should probably get him back to your parent's house. He needs to eat and sleep, the car ride won't be good, and when he is tired he just cries the entire time." I said to Troy, his blue eyes looked forward, "Alright, I can take you home, I can grab some Taco Bell on the way back for everybody."

"Sounds good to me," as we walked closer to the room you could hear Liam's screams, Lucille protests to get him to calm down, Jack shhing, and Jenni was trying to get them both to calm down. "Your sister is doing a hell of a lot better," I told him, he nodded his head and grinned, "I am glad too,"

"We're back!" I called walking into the room, the grandparents looked at me and there eyes had firing glazing in them. "What's wrong with him?" Jack asked me, Troy and I both laughed, "He is tired; remember he got no sleep last night?" I said walking over to take him from Lucille. "As soon as you guys left he busted out into tears!"

"I know I saw he was getting ready to cry which is why I handed him to you and fled the scene." I said smirking at him, "That's evil," Jack, said trying not to smile at how much of a genius I was. "Yea well payback is a bitch," I told him, I snapped Liam into his car seat, which set him on fire. His lungs were going to be strong.

"Ohh…" he said, I pulled out his pacifier and I placed it in his mouth where it quickly was spit out of, I sighed and I pushed my hair back behide my ears. I tried to place the pacifier in his mouth again but the same thing happened. I decided to give up, I covered him in blankets and I looked at Troy. "I will be back in a little while, in the mean time figure out what you all want from Taco Bell; I am making a stop on the way back." He said turning his mom's car keys in his hand.

"Where are you going Troy?" Lucille asked, Jack went over to talk to Jenni, "I am going to run Gabs back to the house for a little bit. Try to get Liam to sleep and eat something since he isn't doing either very well." Troy told her, I gave him the hurry up look and he nodded. "I will call you when I am on my way back, gotta go!" he said, I hurried out of the room and I put Liam's car seat in his stroller. Troy started pushing it down the hallway, "Hey remember the charity auction?" Troy asked me as we got onto an elevator, Liam's screams echoing inside the small room. Thank Goodness, we were the only two in there. "Umm…yea."

"Remember the huge thing Chad, Jason, Zeke, and I got you girls?" I blushed thinking of the one night, "Mhm," I said smiling at him wondering if I knew where this was going.

"We have it all set up for April 3rd," he said smiling at me, I squealed which you could barely hear over his loud protesting screams. "Oh my…wait…you won't be in town will you?" I asked him, he shook his head, "No, I will be traveling that day down the Golden State but I don't think I want to be there. It is a Sunday so…anyways I have Haley and Jillian lined up to watch Liam for the day. He is supposed to come around noon, go out to lunch, then come back to our house where you can all chill out in the backyard. Please, don't get wasted or have sex with the guy." He said looking at me, my mouth dropped, "What makes you think I would do such a thing!" I protested looking at him; he rolled his eyes, "Because he is Leonardo Dicaprio." I stuck my tongue out and the elevator door dinged.

I pushed Liam out and we headed towards the parking lot, we got to the car and Troy got Liam in while I put the stroller in the back of his car. "Are you going to get Jenni another car?"

"Yea, I already have it coming in. I talked to the insurance company, they said they could not get the money or coverage fast enough so whatever happens with that, I will just get back from them. I already have it all worked out. I will pick up the car tomorrow." He said starting the car; I climbed in the back with Liam to try to shush him.

"Buddy," I said adjusting myself in the backseat of the car, "you really need to learn to sleep," I said, "I love you Liam but really the screaming needs to stop." I mumbled

"I wonder if this is how Sharpay got to be such a bad screamer…" Troy wondered aloud, I laughed and I rubbed Liam's stomach wondering if he did not feel to well, I kissed his forehead but he felt fine. I let my fingers run through his crazy hair and I kissed his forehead again. "I know baby, you are tired." I said to him, his face scrunched up some more, "Troy have you ever thought that he could be Colicky?" Troy's eyes found mine through the review mirror. "What do you mean?"

"I mean when he cries he cries for hours on end, he screams. He does not take a pacifier and there are nights where he does not sleep. He-" Troy interrupted me in mid-sentence, "What do you mean he doesn't sleep at nights," I cringed and I looked him in the eyes as his head turned around to look at me. "Well, you see once you usually fall asleep, I sometimes sneak off so you don't wake up but other nights I don't since I fall asleep but when you are gone there are nights in a row he won't sleep, its gotten worse in the past few days, like this." I said pointing to him

"Gabi has this happened before last night?" he asked, I bit on my bottom lip, "Well yeah," I said shrugging my shoulders, Troy refocused on the road and he sighed. "Brie, I know it hasn't happened much when I am home because well I havent been home a lot. His first two weeks though, he wasn't bad." He said turning into his subdivision. "Yea, I know but it didn't kick in for a while. I have been wondering if that's it."

"I promise you he can't be colicky," he told me, I looked at him, "How the hell would you know Troy?" I asked looking at the back of his head. He turned into the house I came to so many times as a teenager. "Because neither Jenni nor me was a colicky baby."

"It isn't genetic," I told him, "He is healthy, he eats like a pig, and everything else seems normal." He got out of the car and I jumped out as he grabbed Liam's crying self.

"It was just a suggested Troy," I told him, I rubbed at my eyes and I felt my contacts coming out. "I am so switching to my glasses," I muttered as the pain in my head began to form. We went inside the house and all was calm, Jenni's cat Mack was lying on the couch. When Liam's screams entered the room, he jumped up from the couch and went running for another room. "I don't blame you," I said after him, Troy put Liam's car seat down, "You got him?" he asked, I looked down at my feet and I looked back at him, "Oh sure," I said to him, he came over and kissed me hard on the lips, "Love you," he said, I smiled and I watched him leave the house. I sighed kicking off my shoes; I locked the door and let Liam's screams fill the house before I went over to pick him up.

"Come on buddy; let's go find you something to eat then maybe we can sleep?" I suggested to the infant who could not talk back but he did scream.

I cradled him in my arms; I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a premade bottle that was made earlier this morning. I went back to the living room and sat against the back of the couch. I grabbed a burp clothes that was sitting on top of the diaper bag. "You gotta eat baby," I said as I put the bottle near his mouth, I stuck it in his mouth and he began to suck on it. The screaming began to die down from his mouth, "Thank God," I whispered.

He sucked on his bottle for five minutes before I pulled him away and I burped him on my shoulder. As soon as he let go of the bottle the screams began to echo through the home. "Oh Lord," I muttered, my eyes began to hurt and my headache. "You are going to have to lay in you playpen for a moment bud, I have to take my contacts out." I said standing up, leaving the bottle sitting on the table. I walked up the stairs that were located right as you walked in. My feet pounded up the stairs and I entered Troy's bedroom. The first room you came to, the dark blue walls with the basketballs and pictures hanging around the room.

I went over to the playpen but decided that he could lie on the bed with all the pillows surrounding him. I placed him directly in the middle taking all the pillows from the bed placing them around him. "Please be good," I said trying to shush him but the screams echoed. I grabbed a blanket and I placed it over his waist hoping that he might fall asleep eventually. I took a deep breath and I walked to the bathroom cracking the door. I still could not shake the pain in my head, "Only when your dad is away," I mumbled to the mirror, I saw my bland face.

No make up on my face, bags under my eyes, my face looking paler and I could feel the dual thud in my head. I took a deep breath and I dug my glasses from my bag, I tossed my hair up into a messy bun and I took my contacts out. I placed them in there case and I slipped my pink glasses on my face. I opened the cabinet in Troy's bathroom to see if he had any medication but I came up dry.

I went back out to see Liam still screaming, "Please Liam," I asked him, his crying did not stop nor did it calm down. I escaped down the downstairs bathroom to find all the drugs. I sighed of relief and grabbed the Tylenol. I popped two into my mouth and followed it with some water. I tried to shake the tired feeling from my body.

I went back upstairs, changed into a pair of sweats, and grabbed on of Troy's hoodies from his closet. I smelled the fading scent but it still lingered. I went over to Liam to see he had not calmed at all. "You my friend are starting to get annoying." I said sitting down on the bed next to him. I laid him on my chest and rubbed his back.

After twenty minutes of constant crying, my head pounding, and my hands shaking I finally said screw it. I got up from the bed and I placed him in the playpen. I tossed him the blanket and I grabbed my laptop, I opened it up and my eyes began to blur together.

I opened up the internet and I typed into the Google box, _'Colicky Baby?' _I looked at the options it had from me to choose from before I became across How to Deal with a Colicky Baby. I opened up the thing to read it; it had been an hour since this whole episode started, hour and half since we left the hospital. I took a deep breath and ran over the paragraph. "So it is genetic." I mumbled to myself, I read some more.

"The baby can be perfect healthy and still get Colic…" I looked at Liam, he flexed his legs, scrunched them up, and laid them out straight, his fist was crumpled in a ball, and his face red. Just like the article read, I pushed my laptop off the bed and I rubbed my forehead. "There is nothing I can do," I said, "Nothing." I looked at Liam's painful face. I felt tears brush my eyes, "Oh Liam," I mumbled, I went over and I picked him up. Tears fell down my cheek and I picked up his crying self. "I am sorry buddy," I said trying to ease his pain but nothing ended the crying. We both sat on the bed and we both cried together, I felt my shoulders shake and my body starting to shut down. I was ready to sleep, I wish he could sleep, I wish he would do something. My head started to hurt worse when I heard a crash, I jumped up and I placed Liam in the playpen. I went running down the stairs to see Liam's bottle all over the floor. I felt the tears starting coming down my face faster as Mack stood next to it licking it up.

I ran down to the kitchen and grabbed a rag, Liam's scream was echoing through the house, the thumping in my head was echoed, and my tears made my hands shake. I tried to clean up the spilled formula but I just kept making it worse on there new carpet. "Brie?" Troy's voice said in a high pitch tone, I turned to look at him and he rushed over to me. "Why is Liam crying, are you okay? What happened?" he asked coming over to me. He tossed his jacket on the couch, "I-He has been crying since you left and Mack knocked over his bottle and the cap fell off which made a huge mess and I…" I could not catch my breath as the tears falling down my face.

"Hey, hey," Troy said sitting on the ground, he pulled me into his lap and I dropped the rag on the floor. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug and kissed my temple. "He has been crying since I left you?" I nodded my head into his shoulder, which was getting soaked with tears.

"Maybe he is sick,"

"Troy, he is colicky, I researched it. There is no way around it. They can be perfectly healthy and hell, I might have had it when I was little. I don't know, my mom has never told me." I said trying to shake the tears; Troy brought his thumb pad up to my cheek to wipe away the standing tears. "Alright, I'll take your word for it but what can we do to help him?" he asked me, he let his fingers run through my hair. "Nothing." I said to him, "He is already using the formula that is the best for this; I have tried just about everything else." I said taking my glasses off to wipe my eyes, "I am can't believe I left you." He said into my ear, I pulled my knees up Troy kissed my ear. "I love you," he said, I heard his scream, some more which made me break even farther.

"Baby," he whispered into my ear, "Calm down," I looked back at the carpet, which made everything worse. Troy's eyes drifted towards the carpet and sighed. "Don't feel bad, my mom will understand. It was not your fault and with Liam being so colicky and you are tired. You looked tired Brie, I havent seen you like this in a long time, I mean studying for SAT tired," I shook not wanting to remember that but that is almost how I felt. "You need to sleep without a crying baby, you need some time off." He said to me, I shook my head. "Troy…" I paused and licked my lips, "I can't just let him cry like that. I am scared." I looked at Troy, my eyes blurred with tears, "I can't think that he is screaming like that. I do not want him to feel like he is, I know he won't remember this but I will. I will remember when he was screaming because he has a stomachache or whatever he has." I dropped my head and Troy rubbed my thigh. "I will remember though that I did everything I could to make sure he could stop."

"Alright, fine, let's go upstairs and see what else we could do." He said, he stood up and then he looked at the mess, "I will get the carpet cleaner out and wash the carpet for my mom once you and Liam are fast asleep." He said kissing my temple. He led me up the stairs and into his room.

"God, that is deafen, do you need meds?" he asked me, I rolled my eyes, "I went down that road, hasn't helped me at all." I said, Troy leaned over the playpen and took Liam over to the bed. I sat down on the bed and Troy rested Liam in his arms. "Alright so what could we try?"

"I don't know, I can't even think straight right now. My head feel so numb and my hands were still shaking, Liam's shill cry made chills run down my back. Troy started to softly rub Liam's stomach, he grabbed my hand and we both started to do it together, softly. His eyes connected to mine and he kissed my forehead. Liam's crying didn't sooth but it slowed down. "I did read that if you lay the baby on your lap, his back up, the rub his back softly that it might help some too." I suggested leaning against Troy some more. "Alright, let's give that one a try." He lifted Liam up and he placed him gently on his stomach across his lap.

Troy and I rubbed his back together, it had been two and half hours since he had started this whole crying shit and within minutes of trying the back thing, it seemed to disapper. I took a small breath and tried not to exhale too hard. Trying not to hold my breath, you did not know if he was just taking a breather. "He is out." Troy whispered I leaned my head against his shoulder. "I just…" I yawned and Troy kissed my forehead. "I am going to swaddle him, make this room dark as possible." Troy said I looked up in his eyes.

"I read about colicky while at the hospital. I couldn't shake the thought about it when you said it to me, I was somewhat in shock, and when I realized oh shit, and I think he does have it, I raced home." He said shrugging his shoulders, I grinned and I felt the glasses pinch my face. Troy leaned forward and kissed my lips, "Troy Bolton, I love you." He said, he grinned and kissed me again. He got up from the bed and grabbed Liam's swaddle blanket.

"Troy, you are amazing." I said slipping down in the bed; I pulled the sheets over my shoulders sinking down in the bed. I saw the grin form on his face and the love in his eyes as he laid him down in the playpen. Liam did not stir once; he was truly exhausted for once probably. Troy closed the curtains and blinds in his room, shutting off the bathroom light. It was pitch dark but still had some light lingering in the air.

I closed my eyes, which blinked several times; I let my head fall into the pillow, my eyes closing quickly. I pulled the hoodie sleeves around my arms.

I then felt the soft hint of the glasses come off my face and his soft lips pressing against my forehead. The feeling of his lips made me feel warmth and happiness. Colicky baby's are not my favorite, I smiled and I dug deeper into the pillow, letting my body fall asleep.

* * *

Troy's POV

I ran the carpet cleaner of the spot one last time to make sure it was still spotless. I took a deep breath before I sat down on my butt, I breathed out the long breath of air. I was tired but if Liam woke up, I cannot let Gabi wake up, she was tired, to the point that I don't know how she was awake herself.

I sighed and started to clean up the mess, the door handle turned and I saw my dad walk through the door. I instantly put my finger to my lips and I pointed towards my room. He nodded his head and then looked at the carpet and then me. "Please tell you didn't spill red Gatorade or something red on the _new _carpet," he said glancing at me harder, I shook my head.

"I come back to the house, Gabi freaking out and crying on the floor, Liam's screams throughout the house, and it was crazy. Liam is totally colicky even if I don't want to believe it, Gabi was so tired that she was like zombie walking or something but Mack spilled the bottle and the cap broke off. So it was white and not to noticeable but I washed the carpet twice. Rinsed it and everything so I am hoping its back to new." I said to him, "Is that why you left in a rush?"

"I was reading about colic at the hospital on my phone, I knew reading it Liam had it so I rushed back to Gabs. That is when I found her in meltdown mode. We sat there listening and you could tell she was heartbroken from his screams, she wanted it all to stop and for him to calm down and feel better." I said shrugging my shoulder, I pushed the carpet cleaner towards the hall closet and I put it away. I leaned against the door and I rubbed my eyes. "You look awful tired too," my dad, commented, "That would be because last night Liam didn't sleep." I yawned and I felt my body starting to want to sleep some more. "Why don't you go and join Gabi…sleeping." He suggested, "I can't, if Liam wakes up I don't want Gabi to wake up."

"I can watch him if he wakes up,"

"Dad he is pretty bad and I don't want to put that burden on you if he goes in an episode." I said to my dad, he tried to smile but it failed, "You were so bad." He said shaking his head, "Wait…I was colicky?" I asked him, "Oh boy, yes, you were for about three weeks. Your mom was dead by the end," I blinked my eyes trying to think; "I thought mom said I wasn't?"

"Jenni was not colicky but you were, she doesn't like to speak of the time but you were defiantly colicky." He said trying not to laugh; I looked up the stairs to look at the room. "I bet you Gabi might have been to, it was popular back then. They have more help now than they did then." My dad put his hand on my shoulder, "You going on the road again is going to kill Gabi, your mom at least had me around all the time," he paused and looked down the hallway himself, "But she does not have that with you gone."

"You are doing the right thing by wanting to help her. By not wanting her to wake up and surviving this sleepless night but Gabi has done more than you will ever know. She will always do more than you; don't let your male ego come out." He said grinning, I laughed and I kicked back on the leather couch. "Defiantly. I just don't want her to turn against me or not ask for help since she has a mother ego," I said picking up the TV remote.

I kicked my Nike's off and I let my head fall against the back of the couch. "Is this what parenting is like?" I asked my dad, he looked up from the couch and shook his head. "Yes and no, it gets just as hard in the years to come but there are those moments that you will never forget which make it all worthwhile." He said looking at me, "Like right now parenting isn't as fun, one of my kids is in the hospital; my other is dealing with his tired girlfriend and a colicky baby."

"Yes, parenting not so good right now." I told him, he nodded his head, "Why aren't you at the hospital?" I asked him, "Your mom is PMSing, Jenni is tired and cranky and I have a headache. I wasn't going to win any battles so I decided I would come home for a little to try and sleep."

"Go right on up to your bedroom and sleep dad. Don't feel burdened by me being down here." I started flipping through the channels to see the Lakers pregame show was on. I clicked my dad sat up a little, "Well the Laker game is going to be on soon," my dad commented, "We could sit down here and watch the game like old times before you were the one on the screen playing." My dad commented I looked at the wall to see my high school self, the picture from first year, probably the dorkiest year of them all.

"I would love to," I commented, my dad grinned and we both leaned into the back of the couch. I sat there and thought, this was not the same, and I was waiting. I was waiting for that cry to go off. I chewed on my bottom lip and I looked at the television.

"_Welcome to the Laker's Pre-game show," _I watched as the boys in the background began to pass the ball around and warm up. Hitting off the backboard and watching the ball bounce in. "So we are in our third game without superstar rookie Troy Bolton," the John said, "You are right indeed John." Austin's voice turned his back, "He reportedly was in the airport at LA yesterday but we weren't expecting him to return back to the team so soon yet he hasn't been seen tonight." He turned back to the camera and he looked at the cards on the table. "Troy is supposed to return with the team April 1st from his sprained thumb, which was pretty bad from what I heard." John said

"The team was all grossed out; they were shocked when they said it wasn't broken." I rolled my eyes and looked at my bandaged thumb that was swollen and still purple.

"We will be talking to Coach Phil and Chad Danforth to see if Troy is actually here tonight and making a surprise, remarkable, come back." Austin tapped his cards on the table, "Yes, indeed. We will be back after this."

"Great, this should interest." I mumbled, my dad laughed, "You were always excited about the pregame interviews and the postgame interviews. Now that you are on there it's not so fun huh?"

"Nope, that's why this seems so much different. I know all the plays and they already want to make me captain next year. Its all overwhelming but so much fun and excitement that you don't want to give it up." I looked at the commercial on the TV, "So much different than high school." I said

My dad stayed quiet and then the TV turned back to Austin and John who was sitting with Chad. "Chad Danforth, how are you doing?" John asked, Chad let a lazy grin take over his face, "Great,"

"So just to get this out of the way and before we start talking about tonight's game, I wanted to ask you if Troy Bolton was here tonight. He was seen in an LA airport yesterday afternoon." Chad's face instantly turned into a frown. "No. Troy is not here tonight. He will not be back until April 1. He is trying to spend some quality time with his son and girlfriend."

"Thank you Chad,"

"But the airport…" John questioned

"He can go every the hell he wants to go, why does he need to be integrated over it?" He asked the two shrugging his shoulders, "Well since you guys are best friends we just wondered…" Austin started but Chad interrupted him, "And that's why I am not saying where he is or what he is doing. He wouldn't do that to me, I am not going to do it to him."

Austin and John both nodded there heads, "Alright moving on to the game," I smirked and I pulled my cell phone out, I texted Chad, _Thank you. _

* * *

Gabi's POV

"The ref is insane!" I bolted up in the bed and I looked around, I glanced at the clock to see it well in the evening. I rubbed my forehead as a small pain still lingered in my head. I looked over at the playpen and Liam's small body was missing. I jumped out of bed and I looked around as to where to begin. "I can't believe I lost him, I…" I tried to think but my mind went in circles. I looked at the door.

"Troy isn't here is he? He probably left," I muttered to myself, I pulled on the sweatshirt that was over my head. I looked down to see the letters East High cross the front; I smiled knowing this was the hoodie I always wore. I loved this hoodie; it had Bolton on the back with his number.

When I got to the stairs, I heard more voices, I took a deep breath, and maybe Liam was just done here. I felt my hair sliding out of my messy bun slowly. I turned the corner into a bathroom before I hit the living room. I redid my messy bun and finished my walk down the stairs. Troy was lying on the couch, his head propped up onto the armrest, Liam's small body resting on his dad's big chest, and Jack was sitting on the loveseat. I smiled watching three generations in front of me.

"Dad, can you believe that! That was total bullshit," Jack looked down at Liam, "Oops, I meant BS…" Troy said grinning, I shook my head, "You three," I paused as there heads turned around, "Are going to drive me nuts someday." Troy sat up with Liam, Liam's eyes were closed and his breathing was soft and smooth.

"Has he woken up?" I asked him walking into the living room, "For about twenty minutes, I feed him and burped him a little more often and nothing." He said winking, "Yeah, they say it is usually after feedings…" I looked carefully at Liam to see if he was ready to cry.

"If Liam is anything like Troy it was usually only in the afternoon, he would do it in the middle of the night to piss everybody off but at night like this Troy didn't do it."

I looked at Jack and then back to Troy, "You lied to me!" I pointed at him, he blushed and shrugged, "I didn't know," he said, I looked at the score to see the Lakers barely holding the lead with three minutes left in the game.

"Oh and Gabi once Liam is old enough to talk, he will be driving you crazy." Jack said winking, I rolled my eyes and I sat down next to Troy. I slipped my feet into his lap and let my head fall onto his shoulder. "What am I? A wall?" he asked, I giggled, "Nope, you are my couch." I said snuggling my face deeper into his arm.

He kissed my forehead, "How did you sleep?" he asked, "Wonderful. I enjoyed every single minute of it; I am shocked I didn't wake up when Liam cried."

"Cause I basically woke him up when I went in to check on you two. So he was out within seconds." I poked at Liam's small belly and his eyes began to flutter open. "Great," Troy and I said together but for once we did not cringe; we both sighed of relief that he shut his eyes once more. "Colicky babies scare me," Troy whispered, I laughed nodded my head, "Most defiantly."

* * *

**Wow. I am SO sorry! This is so late, I planned to have this out over a week ago! I feel SOOO bad! I will give you two updates before I update The Truth About Love. Time just got away from me so quickly, I don't know where it goes! I will begin working on the next chapter tonight so everybody start reviewing! We are going out of town again next week so I am hoping to have some more updates out before then! But don't count on me…I suck. Lol **

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, Gabi is starting to struggle and Troy is finally seeing that! Yayyy! :D And Liam…sigh. Lol (: **

**PLEASEEEE REVIEWW! Lets get close to 280! :D **


	13. Thunderstorms

Chapter 13- Thunderstorm

"Aww, well aren't those two cute?" I looked at the ceiling it was a long night. Two long nights and yesterday was a nightmare. Around midnight Liam started up and did not go back to bed until four. Troy was up with me all four hours and he started again about two hours ago, finally stopped around twenty minutes ago. "Kyle, I love you and all but go away." I grumbled flipping over; I put my head in the crock of Troy's neck. Kyle came home yesterday morning, we went out to dinner and talked it up, having a few beers while Troy stayed home watching Liam.

"Mason told me it was a long night for you guys, anything I could help with?" Kyle asked, I groaned and sat up in bed, Troy stirring around me. "Be quiet?" I asked him, he looked at me and rolled his eyes, "Very funny," I rolled my eyes just like he did, something we both got from our mom.

"I am serious, if he wakes up my mind might explode into any bitty pieces," I said quietly to him, Troy laughed next to me and Kyle stifled a laugh. "You are to cute Brie," Troy mumbled, "Yeah well I am heading out to…" Troy's eyes looked at me, "this morning." He finished for me. Troy put his strong, large, hands on my back. He rubbed it softly, "Yea well I am on my way up to the hospital to visit Jenni." Kyle said flinging his keys out, "Kyle thanks for dinner last night" I called after him, "Sure, but why not lunch again? I mean I could have been doing something yesterday night…"

"I told you, Liam is colicky and it's usually around lunch and in the middle of the night. It wasn't going to be a good time; dinner is a better option for me anymore." I said to him, he shrugged his broad shoulders and he left the room. The door opened and then the door shut, "They aren't going to last through senior year," Troy said rubbing his face; I lay back down onto his shoulder.

"Why?" I asked him, "If that was me what would I have done differently?" I closed my eyes some and thought, "You would have already been home and if you were literally forced to stay the first thing you would have done was go to the hospital" I said, he hugged me tighter around the waist. "Bingo,"

"And," I started to add, "saying he had something better to do last night, you would have totally skipped out with me and having to be dragged out of the hospital." I said giggling, Troy laughed, "True that, they have love but its first love or teenage love."

"Then will you explain to me what we have?" I asked, "Real love. Not some teenager love or first love, well you are my first love but it's something deeper than a first love." His shining eyes looked at me, which made me melt, "God, you are way too cute," I said to him, I rolled over on top of him, "Somebody is…" I giggled and I leaned over to kiss his lips, "Just a little bit, I get one night without you which might suck just a little bit but you have to get your sister home today and I don't want Liam around." I said letting my head fall against his shoulder.

"Understood, I am going to pick her up in her newer car." He said kissing my forehead, "We'll Liam and I need a ride to the airport first, Jillian is coming with me. Haley is coming home with you." I said starting to get out of bed; I pulled on my shorts as the breeze from the house kicked in. "ahh…cold." I mumbled

Troy got out of bed himself, his shirt thrown on the floor was picked up, he smelled it, and shrugged. He then slipped it over his head, "Oh that was gross," I said to Troy, he looked at me, "Why was that gross?" he asked me, "Liam spit up on that last night several times, like that's why it came off."

He looked at the shirt and shrugged, I gagged and he shook his head, "Girls," he muttered, I walked into the bathroom grabbing my Pink Yoga pants with the blue zebra strips, I pulled on a blue t-shirt with my Bolton's girl on the back, that's it. We had made it back in high school. I put my hair into a messy bun and slipped the blue thick headband in my hair. I poked my diamond stud in earrings in my ears. I made sure I have everything packed in my bags and ready to go.

I went back into the bedroom to see Troy looking at me, "Brie why don't I keep Liam with me?" Troy suggested, I smiled at him and I flopped onto the bed. "Any other time" I started "I would have been happy to give that to you but Jenni is coming home. His screaming fits in the middle of the night aren't going to work with her." I said rubbing his shoulder, "I know but I want to spend some time with him and you need a break."

"I can get a hotel or something, please!" he begged, I laughed, "I feel like we are having to share him!" I said, Troy rolled his eyes and pinned me down on the bed. "Come on Brie, I will run it by my mom and everything!" he put his hands together and I giggled. "I have no issues with it as long as you promise to ask your mom."

Troy grinned like a schoolboy, "Glad you said yes because I only got you one ticket," he said tapping my nose, I felt shocked, "You had this all planned?" I asked, "Well Duh!" he said kissing my lips, "you always have something…" I told him, he shrugged and hopped off the bed. "Did you hear that Liam, we are going to have a boy's night?"

"Come on, I need to get to the airport but before you do call your mother." I said tossing him his cell phone, "Alright but she will say yes." He said holding his phone up to his ear. I rolled my eyes and I played with Liam for a moment. He looked relaxed and calm; for once, he was not screaming or crying. I tickled his little stomach for his tongue to poke out of his mouth. I laughed and I touched his nose.

"Mom you do not understand, he has been crying like crazy. Colicky that's why I did not make it up to the hospital yesterday to see Jenni." Troy said I leaned over to kiss Liam's forehead, "You want to talk to Gabi?" I looked up at him and he tossed me his phone, "Lucille," I said to her, "Gabi are you sure you want to leave him behide with Troy?" I bit on my lip, "Yea, Troy does not get much alone time with him so for once I thought he could." I said shrugging my shoulders, "But he is really colicky during the afternoon and night. I just don't want to disturb Jenni."

"Oh Honey she has some heavy sleeping medication, it will not be an issue. You should see them try to wake her up in the middle of the night. Out like a bear in the winter!" she cried, I giggled, "Well if you do not mind I will leave you the two wackos while I go back home." I pushed some hair behide my ears while looking at Liam's perfect face.

"Well have fun okay? I will see you in a few weeks," we said our goodbyes and hung up the phone. I looked up at Troy, "Okay so you know how your family has its family reunion in the beginning of May?" I questioned, he nodded his head, "Do most of the kids not go or?" he looked at me for a second then rubbed his chin, "Erm, well this is the first years it's in May it's usually in the beginning of June." He muttered, "But I do not why they would do that?" I reached for his cell phone as Mason burst through the door.

"You all ready to head to the airport?" he questioned, "Mason?" Troy asked turning to look at him; he had Liam in his arms, and picked up one of my bags. "Why is the reunion in the beginning of May when basically everybody is still in school?" Troy asked picking up the car seat. Mason picked up my suitcase and looked at Troy.

"Well we knew you would be busy and the kids are all just going to be pulled out for two weeks of school. It is not finals or anything so we thought it would be okay. They are all just going to get homework; they will study and do something each day to prepare. Don't you worry about all of that because we figured it out? Everybody can make it and they can all make it back for the last three weeks of school."

I nodded my head, "Well okay then but we really need to go so I can catch my flight."

"Do we need Liam's bags?" Mason asked pulling on the diaper bag straps. "Nope, I get the whole night with him. Gabi can go home and sleep." I snorted, "Sleep, I get to deal with the whole Sharpay thing. Once she finds out, she is going to flip out. I mean flip. I will have her crying laughing, freaking out, everything and this will be before we actually know." I pointed out Troy shook his head.

"Even more reason for you to stay with me Liam," he said tapping his nose, we all walked towards the front door to see Jack standing in the doorway.

"You got her another car?" he asked, Troy nodded his head, "Just like her other one,"

"Very nice of you,"

"Insurance."

"Troy," I mumbled, he nodded his head, "Alright lets go, Dad, Liam and I will be back here in a little bit." He raised an eyebrow, "And Gabi is leaving? She is not taking Liam with her?" I shook my head, "Troy really wanted him to stay, Lucy does not care that much, and I have some stuff to deal with back home so…" he nodded his head, "Some sleep for you. You have rings under your eyes," he said resting his hand on my shoulder, I shook it off, "Thanks," I muttered. Troy cringed slightly and he shook his head, "Thanks father,"

Jack grinned, "Welcome son." We all walked out the door; I got into the front seat and held my bag. I looked back at Troy adjusting Liam into his car seat. I quickly got out and hopped into the back, "Mason you can sit up front with Troy. I am going to sit back here with Liam before I have to leave him with Troy for twenty-four hours," I said sniffling, Mason shook his head.

"Mothers," he scoffed, I glared at him and he just looked straight out the front mirror. Troy gave me a soft look while I looked down at Liam who was adjusting himself to the car seat. His eyes blinked blue and I looked at the clock to see that around ten he should be fine. I leaned over to kiss his soft forehead. "Troy he needs a bath tonight so…"

"I won't forget to give him one baby," he said letting his eyes look at me through the rearview mirror, I gripped his tiny head, and he reached his hands of my ring finger. I grinned pulling my cell phone out so I could take a picture of it. I snapped that picture, after that we both took endless pictures on my iPhone. I switched my background to the one of him hanging onto my ring finger. I kissed his cheek and I saw we were pulling into the airport.

We all quickly got out of the car as Troy parked it; I pulled Liam out of the car seat holding him to my chest. Troy grabbed my suitcase while Mason followed behide. I had my carry on hooked onto my back and Liam snuggling into my chest. "Gabs I can take him from you." I looked at him and he nodded his head, "Alright, alright I got it." He said reaching his arm around my shoulder. He pulled me closer to him and kissed my temple. "You do not have to go," he whispered quietly into my ear, "But I do," we walked closer to the terminal, "I have not even called Sharpay back yet. She called me the other day but I cannot tell her this over the phone. It will be the first thing I do when I get home." I said to him, we walked in the door to the luggage counter.

We checked in my luggage and we headed to security, "I will be waiting by the door Troy," Mason said walking away, we stood in front of security and I looked behide me to see the lines growing longer. I looked down at the wake baby in my arms, "He is getting big," I remarked to Troy, "I mean he is almost a month old." I commented, "I know he is getting so big. He is up more though in the middle of the night…" I giggled and pressed my lips firmly against Liam's cheek. I let my hand fall against his tiny feet, "I will see you tomorrow baby boy." I hugged him and then looked at Troy, "See you in twenty four hours," he joked, I giggled and I leaned forward to kiss his lips.

"Love you," he said, "I love you too," I murmured, I pressed my lips harder to his and he let his hand run through my hair, "Bye love," he commented

"Bye," I said handing Liam over, I bit on my lip looking at Liam, "Bye buddy, I love you." I said kissing his temple, he squawked and then looked up at Troy as to ask where I was going. "Home, we will see her tomorrow." He told him, I smiled and I kissed them both once more before picking up my bags, walking towards the security.

I turned and I looked at the two of them still standing there, I shook my head handing my boarding pass to the lady. I waved my hand before I walked through security.

* * *

My plane landed and my cell phone was out in my hand, I pushed speed dial two so I could tell Troy I landed safely. I was pulling my suitcase behide me as I headed for the car. I pushed the phone up in-between my ear as several rings went by before his voice filled the other end of the phone.

"Hey it's not a perfect time," he muttered, I heard Liam's shrieks from the other end of the phone. My body tensed and I felt the panic rise through my stomach. "I forgot but I just wanted to let you know that I landed safely." I told him, "Thank you but I am going to try a few of the things but nothing is working." He muttered shaking his head, "Love you," he said before hanging up the phone. I had no chance to respond before I heard the dial tone. I sighed softly as our car came into view; I pulled the keys out of my backpack unlocking the doors. I opened the trunk and I tossed in my carry on, and then lifted my suitcase up after it. I grabbed my phone and keys walking to the passenger side of the car.

I held my phone to my ear and I looked at the dashboard, just a little after one. I sighed and I pulled my phone up to my ear, "Gabriella! We need to talk! Sharpay keeps calling asking if I have heard from you! Something is wrong with her and she will not see a doctor!" she yelled, I sighed, "Taylor, I know, I have been avoiding her calls before guess what, I think I know what's wrong but I can not tell her over the phone. I am going to pick something up since I got back in town just minutes earlier." I told her, she did not speak back to me for a moment.

"Really you might know what's wrong?" I nodded my head, "Which has made me change my mind about school and everything. I want to be a health teacher; I just want to finish school and everything. Be done." I muttered, "Working with teenagers won't be bad." I told her, "Oh well okay but anyways will you tell me."

"Nope, not until I tell her but meet me at my place in an hour with Sharpay in the car. Do not tell her I am back in town okay? Just take her over to the place and also I will be waiting for you." I hung up the phone without anything else; I looked around my car looking for something to wear into the drug store.

My phone rang again, I looked to see Troy calling me, I answered it quickly, "Hey," I said quickly turning into the CVS parking lot." He sighed and then I heard him flop against a couch, "He fell asleep after two hours of non stop crying. I swear my head is going to blow," he muttered

"You do know that if any pictures of me purchasing a pregnancy test is that it is for Sharpay right?" I told him, "Well duh, we have not had sex in forever. Trust me I know." He muttered, I giggled, "Love you too but I am trying to find something wear inside the store so I do not get caught." I looked at the paparazzi stalkers standing at the door. "Go through the drive through…" he said the idea blinked in my mind, "Amazing idea!" I said, I put the car back into drive and looked at the road ahead of us. I pulled into the drive through. "Well I gotta go bye," I said hanging up, the woman opened the window, "Hi how may I help you…"

"Okay, I know this may sound just a tad weird, but I am trying to avoid paparazzi to stop horrible rumors that might fly around but I am in need of five two sets boxes of pregnancy tests and the biggest bottle of water you have. This is all for my best friend and I do not want them thinking its me." I told her, she smiled kindly, "No problem, I just need to know your name." I bit on my lip, "Gabriella Montez," she turned and then turned back to me, "As in Troy Bolton's girlfriend?" she whispered leaning in I nodded my head.

"Didn't you just have a baby?" she questioned, "It's for my friend," I told her; she nodded her head, "True, well I have no issue helping you. I will be back in a matter of minutes!" and at a snap of fingers she was gone. I shook my head and put my car in park. I looked at her cross the store and quickly pull things off the self; she grabbed a huge bottle of water and made her way back to me. "Here you go ten pregnancy tests with a huge bottle of water." She said ringing it up, I grabbed my wallet to pull out my credit card.

"So how is your little baby?" she asked me, "Wonderful, he is with his dad at the moment." I said handing her the credit card, "Awh, that is just too cute!" she said squealing a little bit, I laughed she wiped my card and she handed me a bag with all of the stuff inside.

"And here is your receipt." I got the small piece of paper and my credit card back. I smiled at her "Thank you so much, if I just didn't have a baby I would not mind doing it myself because I don't care about those rumors, small, harmless, and easy to get rid of." I said winking at her, she nodded her head, "Thank you and come back anytime!" I waved and pulled my car out of park lurching forward. I rolled my tinted windows up and I drove towards the stoplight.

After my five-minute drive back to my house, I pulled into the gate with no issues. Into the garage, I saw Sharpay and Taylor were not here yet which a good thing was. I could get settled, see Oreo, and try to figure out how to tell her.

I licked my lips grabbing the bag out of the car; I will come back for my luggage later. I grabbed my purse and I quickly made my way of the stairs to the living room. I looked around to see the house normal as ever. I walked up the next set of stairs towards the laundry room to find Oreo sleeping inside. "Oreo!" I cried opening the door; she jumped up and ran forward.

"How you doin girl?" I asked running my fingers through her shaggy hair, she barked and yapped for a total of a minute before settling down. "Come on baby girl, let's go outside." I said poking her in the direction. She barked again and she ran down the stairs to the front door.

I opened it up and she went running to the grass. I smiled as I leaned against the post, I heard a car coming down the street and I knew it had to be Taylor. I looked around before quickly grabbing Oreo, after she was done of course, and got inside. "What am I going to tell her," I murmured

My phone buzzed and car doors slammed, I looked down at the phone to see Troy calling. I peered out the window to see a pale and tired looking Sharpay storming up the steps of the stairs. I pressed ignore on my phone and the front door swung open and I hid in the living room.

"She is not even here Taylor! Why are you dragging me to her selfish bitch house?" Sharpay screamed, raging with hormones too.

"Just go into the living room okay? I am going to go get something," Taylor, said sighing, I hid the bag behide a pillow as Sharpay entered the living room.

"Hi!" I cheered, she looked at me deadpan, "Why are you not returning my calls!" she screamed, I bit on my lip a little before looking at her, "Well you see I think I might know what's wrong with you. There was no way I could tell you over a phone so I wanted to wait and trust me I am dying to tell you!" I took a fast deep breath before she said anything, "Oh well what do you think it is? I just think it is the flu but Taylor does not."

"Sharpay! You have been throwing up for a whole week now!" she cried, I shook my head and looked at the bag peeking out from under the pillow.

"You can not freak out if I tell you." I told her, she narrowed her eyes, "Why would I freak out…it is just the flu right? When I have the flu I throw up like crazy, I sleep like crazy, and I never have fevers." I licked my lips and shook my head, "But they do not last for a week Shar," I pointed out, her eyes hooked onto mine.

"Montez! You better tell me now!" I cringed and I looked at her, "I think you might be pregeant Shar," I looked up at her face, then to Taylors who was shocked. Sharpay then laughed, "You are insane!" she said laughing harder, I swallowed hard, "Shar, I am not joking with you on this one."

Sharpay shook her head, "This is not funny Gabs! You can not tell me something like this because you are Joking!" she said, I shook my head again and she slowly started to panic.

"No! I can't be pregnant!" she cried, Taylor and I both rushed to her side. "Gabi! I swear if I am pregnant, I do not know what I would do because I do not know how to take care of a baby! I was a twin with Ryan! That's all the siblings I have!"

I effulged her in a hug and I held her in my arms while she sobbed into my shoulder. "When I found Shar I was the same way," I whispered to her, Taylor stood by her side rubbing her shoulder. "Yea but you have Troy Gabi! Troy was there for you the whole way. Every step and guess what, if I am pregnant I have no idea who the father is. I slept with two guys, Zeke and some random dude off the club. I do not even know the guys name." she said, she leaned back and rubbed her eyes. I walked over to the bag behide the pillow. I pulled out the bottle of water, "Here babe, drink some of this." She looked at it and shook her head.

"Why would I want water?" she asked looking at me, "Because," I picked up the bag and dumped the contents onto the ground. "You need to take these." I said looking at the five boxes. She took a deep breath. "Do you have any other clothes?" she questioned, I looked at the clock to see it after two.

"Sure do, come on lets all get into something comfy because I foresee a long night ahead of us, including sappy chick flicks, lots of water, ice cream, and anything else."

"Negative pregnancy tests…" Sharpay muttered, another tear slipping down her cheeks. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and we walked up to her room in our huge house. I opened our door to the pink filled room, "I am gonna grab something from my room." Taylor said I nodded my head.

"What if I am pregnant?" Sharpay asked me, "And I have to tell Zeke because guess what this is something you can not hide! I mean you can not hide anything." She muttered pulling out a pair of yoga pants and a hoodie from Pink. I nodded my head and she slowly got dressed taking a few sips of water every now and then. She took out her contacts and replaced them with her glasses. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she did this all. Once she was done, she looked at me, "Should I just finish this because I already have to pee." She said wiping at her red cheeks, "Drink a little more while I go grab a hoodie from my room okay?" she nodded her head walking towards the bathroom. I raced to grab a hoodie, timer, and the pregnancy test.

When I got back into the bathroom with all three things in my hand, I looked at the girls. "We are going to do all of them and then set the timer. We are going to leave the bathroom, no sitting in here; we may even go to the store to pick up some things for tonight." I said, Taylor glanced at me, "How about I just run to the store now but you guys can not look without me!" she said reaching for her keys, "I will get all the usually," she cried running down the stairs.

I looked at Sharpay who held a blank stare; she looked at the five boxes and chewed on her lip. "I can not do it. I do not want to be pregnant. I am not ready to be a mom."

"Shar, all of these things ran through my head too. Every single one of them when the doctor told me something came back wrong with my blood work. Of course, I thought cancer but then he said I was pregnant. I was shocked, scared, worried, I knew I did not want to be a mom yet and out of all those things, I just wanted Troy or a friend to be there. I was alone through those first steps and I do not want you alone. That is why I did not tell you over the phone." I told her, she swallowed hard and nodded her head.

"How did you tell Troy?" she questioned, I bit on my lip, "Before we dwell on any of that lets just make sure you are pregnant before we get to freaked out." I said, she nodded her head, "Alright lets do this." She said picking up a box, she read the instructions carefully, "Do you want me in here or in the hallway while you do this?" I asked her, "Don't leave me," she whimpered, I shook my head. "I am not going anywhere." I said leaning against the counter.

I decided quickly I just wanted glasses so I switched out. After I was done, I opened all the boxes and handed them to her one by one. She silently cried as she did so trying, once she was done she flushed the toilet, washed her hands and I set the timer. We both left the bathroom with all ten sticks sitting on the counter. We walked down the stairs and she sat on the couch once she got into the living room. I sat down next to her and she leaned into me.

"Zeke does not know I slept with any other guy, but that was right before we got back together. So technically we were not cheating." She murmured, "I know," I told her as I hugged her. Her shoulders shook and I heard the garage door opening, Taylor emerged from the top of the stairs with grocery bags in her hands. She looked at Sharpay, "How you holding up?"

"I don't know what to feel at the moment…" she mumbled I heard the timer beep and she tensed. "Come on, the quicker we get this over with the quicker you can have that bucket of ice cream." I told her, she did not move an inch. "Pay," I said, she did not move that time.

"Come on babe, you got to go look."

She shook her head, "I can't Gabi," she whispered, I grabbed her hand pulling her off the couch. "Come on its not like it's the end of the world Shar, your may or may not be pregnant." I told her, she stood reluctantly and we slowly walked to the bathroom. I heard my cell phone go off and Sharpay gave me a look. "I know that's Troy calling," she whispered, "And it can wait,"

"What if its about Liam?" she asked as we made our way up the stairs, "He is colicky right now," I told her as we walked closer to the bathroom, Taylor on the other side of Sharpay.

"My parents said I was colicky," she said crossing her arms over her chest, I smiled, "That must have been a blast!" I cheered, she tried to hide the grin on her face but we all saw the corners of her mouth slip up. I put my hand on the knob of the bathroom door as I turned the handle. I pushed open the door and I flipped on the light.

I looked at the row of pregnancy tests.

"Do you want me to tell you?" I asked her as I stepped closer to the counter. "Please," she begged, Taylor was at my side in seconds. I took a deep breath before looking at the first stick.

_Postive_

I shook my head then looked at the next.

_Postive_

That was only two out of ten let me check two more.

_Postive_

_Postive_

I turned to look at Taylor who had the same look I did, I looked down at Sharpay who was nervously biting at her fingernails.

"Congrats Shar, you are gonna be a mommy." I said trying to give her the biggest smile but she only broke down, a hand swinging out in front of her trying to catch herself.

Taylor and I were at her side in moments, "Come on babe," I said standing her back up, but Taylor and I could not hold her up with our little arms. We all sank towards the ground where she pulled her knees up to her chest. "I am going to be a horrible mom." She cried

"You will not be a horrible mom," I told her resting my head against her shoulder. "You will have me." I said to her, "And Taylor loves little kids."

"Zeke is going to hate me." She whispered she head was on the back of the wall, tears dripping down her face, "Because I can not tell him that it's his baby when I really do not know." I listened to her cry for a few moments before I sat up, "Let's forget about this all right now,"

"Gabi this is something we can not just forget about, this is something serious. I am fucking pregnant!" she yelled, once those words left her mouth her hand covered her lips. "Shar, yes you are pregnant. You need to tell Zeke, you need to your parents, Ryan you need to tell everybody…when you are ready." She looked at me, "I chickened out telling Troy for three days, the day I found out is that day the Lakers thing exploded. I waited because I knew he would not sign." Sharpay sniffled and rubbed her eyes from under her glasses.

"God, I can not even imagine that. I just don't know how I am going to tell Zeke that it might not be his." She sniffled and leaned her head against me. "I know how you feel Pay, I don't really know about the whole it may not be his thing but I do understand about being young and scared. I know that a baby is a huge deal, hell look at Liam, colicky as hell and doesn't get to see his dad that often."

Sharpay took a deep breath before talking, "I love Zeke, we got into a little fight, we separated, I had sex with some random guy from the club, Zeke and I got back together and now I am pregnant." She shook her head softly, "I can not believe that this baby might not be his, I am so stupid."

"Shar," I said, her brown eyes bored into mine, "I know Gabi you had a kid, it all turned out fine."

I shook my head, "Fine is not the word I would use, it was rocky. It was hard on Troy and I, it still is. I feel like all we did was fight after Liam was born. I am not saying Zeke will be smiling at you when you tell him but if he truly loves you, he will not leave you to defend yourself. He may get mad and throw a huge fit like males do; he may not talk to you for a week but since I know Zeke loves you he will be there." She looked at me nodding her head, "Thank you," she said to me; I gave her a small smile and got up. I quickly ditched all of the pregnancy tests into a trashcan.

"No," she spoke up, she stood up and Taylor stood by her side. "I want one of those, I want one to keep so I can show Zeke," I raised an eyebrow, "It's a stick you peed on…" I said holding it up, "Does Zeke really want to see this? You can take a picture of all ten of them." I said, she licked her lips nodding her head, "Yea, I guess that's smarter,"

We all giggled and we took a picture with her cell phone, once she was done, she hugged the phone to her chest. "Can we please go downstairs, watch The Back-up Plan, and eat a whole fucking bucket of ice cream." She said, we all high-five running down the stairs.

* * *

"Come on lets go see mommy," I groaned as if I heard Troy's voice, I heard a door slam and I knew I did hear Troy's voice. I opened on eye to see us all lying on the couch. My head was lying in Sharpay's lap; Taylor was lying straight up while Shar was all spread out over the couch.

I closed my eyes again to hear Troy's footsteps come closer; look mommy is sleeping with her three best friends. I kept my eyes closed. I heard Liam is little noise coming from his mouth. If not a minute late I felt Troy's lips come crashing down on mine, I could not resist kissing him back. I pulled my arms up around his neck, I felt him smirk into the kiss, and his tongue brushed my lips asking for an entrance. He picked me up swiftly and I ran my fingers through his hair.

Troy massaged my tongue as I played with his hair, once we both began to run out of air we pulled back. I let my head fall against his shoulder. "I want to wake up to that every morning."

"You mean afternoon," he said, I looked back at the clock to see it was after one. I sighed as I leaned against him. "Has Liam done his thing yet?" I asked, "Nope because I have not fed him yet." I closed my eyes and Troy kissed the top of my head. "So how was last night?"

"Rough, he didn't wake Jenni though."

"Did she like her car?" I asked him, he nodded his head, "Yea, she was shocked but really happy." I picked my head back up and I let my lips touch his again. "You are in a mood today," he whispered softly on my lips. I let my forehead rest on his, "I miss you." I whispered back to him.

"Trust me, I miss you too baby," his hands running down my back, "So is Pay?" Troy questioned, I nodded my head softly, "Yea, she was very upset so please."

"Why was she so upset about it?" he asked me, I let my head fall onto his shoulder, "She doesn't know if it is Zeke or not…" I said turning my body over in his lap, my eyes were now facing Sharpay who was sleeping peacefully. One hand draped over her stomach, "But I was the same way, I knew it was yours but I know the emotions she is feeling." I said he rubbed my shoulder, "She will be okay."

I nodded my head, "I know but I am tired," I muttered softly, "What time did you guys fall asleep?"

"I don't know, early." I said to him, he chuckled getting up with me on his lap. Liam began to fuss from his car seat. "How was the plan ride?" I asked him, I stood up on my own two feet. "He did not like landing very well this time, probably the popping of ears." He said wrapping his arms around my waist. Liam's crying became louder and it was clear he was hungry. "Troy we need to feed him," I said, Troy sighed, "But he is going to be all colicky," he whined, "I know it wont be fun, why don't you go feed them while I wake the girls up." I said walking over to the couch, Troy sighed picking up his car seat and heading off to the kitchen.

I sat down on the couch looking at the two girls, "Hey," I said shaking Sharpay, she rolled over quietly and opened her eyes. She looked down at her hand and gave a little smile before making eye contact at me. "Liam is going to be screaming his head off after he eats, just a prewarning to go back to your apartment you upstairs if you want more sleep." She nodded her head, I moved to Taylor.

"Tay," I said shaking her shoulder, "Hmm?"

"Liam is going to be all fussy after eating you can go upstairs to get some more sleep or head back home." She nodded her head slowly, both her and Sharpay trudged up the stairs towards there room. I shook my head smiling at the two; I walked to the kitchen to see Troy-feeding Liam.

"Please don't be all colicky," Troy begged Liam, Troy burped him on his shoulder. "You look like a pro," I said from the doorway, he spun around in the barstool to look at me. "Did they both leave?"

"They just went upstairs to there room, so we are keeping him down here." I said to him, I went over to lean on his shoulder. He gave me a kiss on the temple and I put my hand on top of Liam's head. "Hey buddy," I said, I leaned over to kiss his forehead. He grumbled from the bottle and he began to fuss. "And here we go."

* * *

After three hours of nonstop crying he was finally asleep, I fell back against the couch and so did Troy. "I can not believe this," Troy muttered rubbing his eyes, I yawned as I looked over at the baby sleeping, the small breaths up and down.

Troy laid flat on the couch, I got up and I crawled over to on top of him. My lips touched his jaw and I moved my way up to his lips. Troy let his hand wonder up the back of my shirt, "I love you," he muttered, his lips moving back onto mine. I massaged his shoulder as I kissed his lips harder. He began to pull on my shirt and I let him take it off, the least I can do.

"Nothing more than making out," I whispered to him, he nodded his head and started to bite on my earlobe, my shirt came from over my head as I pulled on Troys shirt. It easily came off from his head, I looked at his toned body that I missed seeing. I let my hand rub on his abs, "Why are you in a sports bra?" he asked me, I giggled.

"Do you not like?" I asked kissing him on the lips; he wrapped his strong arms all the way around my body. He let his lips touch mine again before he finally looked at me. "I love you." He whispered to me once more.

"I love you too Troy Anthony Bolton, I love you too." I let my fingers run through his messed up hair, "I love how you take of Liam, I love how you are always there for me. I love every little thing about you." I kissed his chest and I felt my eyes flutter to a close. "Hey are you hungry?" Troy asked me

I nodded my head, "A little bit,"

"Come on lets go make some food," he said rubbing my lower back with his fingers, I got up from on top of him and grabbed his shirt that was laying on the floor. I slipped it over my head Troy let a grin play on his face. "God, you do know how sexy you look right now?" he said slipping his arms around my waist, he pulled me closer and a giggle escaped from my mouth. "Do I?" I asked him, tipping my head backwards to look into his eyes.

"Yes." He whispered before leaning down to kiss my lips, I melted into his arms and we kept it simple. He enlaced our hands before pulling back his lips, "So what do we have in our fridge?" Troy asked as he pulled my hand, "Uhm, we have some steaks in there." I told him, "Yum," he said

I kissed his cheek and looked down at my clothes, "Do we have enough to feed your two friends upstairs?" I shook my head, "Just two,"

"Then maybe they should go home for the night," he whispered, his lips coming closer to mine, "You act like I am your daughter," I said laughing, he smirked and gave me a light kiss on the the lips.

"Gross," I heard from behide me; I turned around to see Sharpay and Taylor both standing in the doorway. I rolled my eyes and I let go of Troy's hand. "Are you two going to head home?" I asked them, "Yea we were just coming to say bye and thanks for last night." Sharpay said catching my eye, "Hey, I had a lot of fun last night." I said winking at the two.

"Well we will see you tomorrow," Taylor said pulling her keys from her coat pocket, she yawned and shook her head. "I have never been so tired before," she said reaching over for a hug, I laughed, "I know what you mean." I quickly gave Sharpay a hug, "When are you going to tell him?" I asked her, she shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno. I am not ready to tell him yet," she said, a look of hurt coming over her face. "He has been begging me to go to the doctors though…" she said, "Well call me when you decide and I will have that ice cream waiting for you." I said giving her one more hug. "Thanks for being there Gabs," I nodded my head, they both walked to the door. I watched them walk out before I turned back to Troy.

"Where are your cousins?" I asked poking my tongue; he wrapped a potato in foil to go out on the grill. "They are still in San Diego with Mason; they will be back in two days." He said, "Oh and Jillian is starting her job on Monday, Haley found a temp job until we can get out office up and running." He paused from what he was doing to turn and look at me. "They also said they found a condo they really liked, with all there savings…" I nodded my head.

"Means they are moving out shortly." I looked over at the backdoor which Troy slipped through. He started the grill before working on the potatoes. I yawned as he opened the grill and tried to control the flames that came shooting out. I glanced at the clock to see it a little after four. It would be past five before we ate.

I went over to the laundry room to pull on a pair of jeans that I had just cleaned and pulling on a tank top from Wet Seal. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and grabbed a thick black headband to put in my hair.

I slipped on a pair of flip-flops before heading back to the kitchen; I saw Troy still standing on the deck. I smiled and I opened the glass cabinet. I pulled out one wine glass; I opened the fridge to grab the wine I had just opened before we left and a Bud Light for Troy. I poured my glass, I picked them both up and I turned on the stereo that ran through the house. The beat thumped through the house. I pushed out the back door and listened to the music. Party Rock Anthem beating through the speakers, I swayed a little to the music. I set the beer down in front of Troy and took a seat down at the patio furniture.

"Why thank you," he said turning around, he looked up at the stereo, "Do you think that is going to wake Liam up?" I shook my head, "Nah, he sleeps through a lot of stuff when he wants to sleep." I said taking a sip, "But I should go check up on him." I said standing up. "Do you want anything while I am inside?" I asked him

He looked down at his bare chest, "How about a shirt?" he asked; I looked to see he was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans. "Sure," I said

I walked back into the house and down to the living room where I saw his small body laying, his breathing soft. I smiled to see him curled up in a ball. For keeping me up and crying all the time, he was still cute and loveable. I do not know what my life would be like right now without him. I looked at the speakers in the house to see them on five, I went over and to turn them all down to low. I noticed a big difference, to the point you could barely hear them.

I walked back to the laundry room to find him a shirt. I chose between a white polo and a yellow Lakers shirt. I shook my head, I am sick of seeing him in a Laker shirt. I pulled the white Polo off the hanging and went back outside after checking on Liam once more.

I walked back outside to see Troy sitting in the chair taking a drink of his beer. I tossed him his shirt and he slipped it over his head. He ran his fingers through his hair; I went over to his lap and sat down on his lap. "So I can not wait for the season to be over." I said nuzzling my nose into his neck. "You know how I love basketball but this season needs to be over." He said, "I don't want to be the rookie anymore."

I grabbed his hand and laced my fingers into his, "I just want you to be home," I whispered into his ear, he grabbed his beer taking a sip. I looked over the ocean as it lapped onto the soft sand. I took a deep breath and Troy patted my arm, "I need to check on the food" I started to get up but Troy picked me up and set me back down on the chair. "Do not move," he said sticking his finger out at me. I giggled shaking my head.

"I need to go start the salads." I told him, he shook his head, "Nope you should just stay right there." He said I shook my head taking a drink of the wine sitting in front of me.

Troy flipped the potatoes, once I set my drink down Liam's small cry carried through the baby monitor. "Do you think it was the music?" I quickly asked Troy before standing up, Troy looked down at his watch and shook his head. "I'm not sure," he said, "He should not want to eat yet, that's not what it sounds like."

I opened the sliding glass door and hurried towards Liam in the living room. I grabbed the blanket on the couch and I went over to the baby in the crib. "Hey buddy," I said picking him up, I placed my hand on his butt and I knew he needed a diaper change. "Alright well let's go change your diaper." Kissing his forehead he squirmed some more.

Making my way to the nursery, I pushed the door open laying him down on the changing table. I unbuttoned his onsie and picked up the diaper from the shelf below.

Changing his diaper really fast I decided to change him into some footie's PJs. I picked him up as I walked over to his closet. I pulled out the monkey one Troy oh so much loved. I went back over to the changing table; Liam stopped crying and just looked around the room. "Gabs!" Troy yelled up, "It's starting to get cold outside, would you mind grabbing me a jacket?"

"Totally, be down in five minutes!" I called putting Liam's feet through the clothes.

I buttoned up the shirt and picked him up, he squeaked and I picked up the pacifier and gave it to him. He took it greatly and I gave him a kiss. I put the blanket on his shoulders as he sucked on the pacifier. I walked to my bedroom to grab two jackets from Troy's side of the closet.

I hurried back down the stairs and walked out onto the patio. "Ah! I love that one on him!" Troy said coming over trying to steal him from me. I turned giggling and I gave Troy the hoodie. He shook his head; I looked at the footie's I had put him in. They were cream and white strips with a monkey hanging off a branch. The footie's were monkey's heads that were soft. I sat down in the chair and held Liam close to my body.

"He is too cute," Troy, said looking at me, I nodded as I looked at the waves. "He just needed to be changed," I told Troy.

"I figured." He sat down across from me as I cradled Liam in my arms. I draped the blanket over his body. "You know he has your face." I told Troy, Troy smiled and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

I grabbed my glass of wine taking a small drink before feeling the chills up and down my arms. The wind began to pick up and Liam began to fuss. "Alright, I am going to go inside and start salads." I said standing up with Liam in my arms. "I am going to come in with you; it feels like its going to rain." He said picking up everything on the table. I looked up at the sky to see it grew gray awful quick.

We rushed inside and Troy moved the grill closer to the door, under the covered area. I made it inside; I looked at Liam who was wide-awake. I did not want to put him in a playpen in a different room but he was too small to be in a highchair. I chewed on my lip, "Troy what could we put Liam in?" I questioned as he came through the backdoor.

"What about that Fisher Price play and sleeper or something like that." He said my eyes light up, "Yeah, I totally forgot about that. Is that in the playroom or in the nursery?" I asked

"Playroom I believe." I nodded and went walking up the stairs with Liam; he gurgled and made a funny face. Shaking my head I laughed, while kissing his forehead I opened the playroom door. I looked around; the last time it was used was when Vanessa was over with the girls. I could not wait for Liam to be old enough to play in here. I grabbed the yellow sleeper thing and headed back down the stairs.

Making it back to the kitchen I sat it down on the floor, Liam kicked his legs, moving his arms, "You are too cute," I murmured, he made small noises, I put him in the soft area and he natural folded his arms to his body. I covered him with the small blue blanket.

"Looks like its going to be a thunderstorm," Troy commented, "I can truly say that we have not had one of those since Liam was born." I told him opening the fridge to grab the lettuce waiting to be pulled apart. "I guess we get to see how he likes that," Troy mumbled taking a drink of his beer.

"Great," I bit my tongue and started peeling the lettuce. "Can not wait!"

* * *

I laughed harder, "I can not believe you guys did that!" Troy laughed even harder as he told me the story about the prank they pulled on Luke and Kobe. "We were so bored!" Troy said shrugging his shoulders; he took the last drink of his second beer. I looked at the stove to see it was just a little before six. "That was a really good dinner," I told him

"Why thank you," I looked at Liam who was sleeping in his sleeper. I took a sip of the wine sitting in front of me, "So-" Troy started but was interrupted by a loud crack of thunder, followed by Liam's waking cry. The house shook from the thunder while my head spun from the sounds of Liam waking up.

"Well this party is over," I said finishing off my wine, Troy got up from his chair to go pick up Liam who was crying harder. Once he was in Troy's arms, he slowly began to settle down burying his head into Troy's neck. Troy soothed him quickly as I cleared the kitchen table. I waved his beer bottle around before he noticed me, "You can take it," he said, nodding I walked off to put all of the dishes into the sink.

Another clap of thunder ran through the house making Liam fuss, Troy knew that I hated thunderstorms, as if I always wanted him to hold me but know we have Liam, Liam is first. My hands shook a little but I wiped them off on my jeans. "Are you okay?" Troy asked me, I looked up at him to see his caring blue eyes. "Just a little tired,"

"Let's go to the living room," he said, after shutting off a few lights, I followed him to the living room. I grabbed a blanket that rested on the couch and I went over to where Troy was sitting. I climbed onto the couch next to him and curled up into a ball throwing the blanket over us.

"What am I going to do with the both of you?" he asked as he put his arm around me pulling me closer, I smiled and I grabbed Liam's foot. He turned his head to look at me and I smiled at him, "Tell daddy that you got this from me," I said bring my fingers up to let my hands slide through his crazy hair he already had.

"I knew he was missing something," Troy teased, I smiled leaning closer into him. My eyes drifting between open and close, "We need to feed him Troy," the mumble leaving my lips, "I know but he is content at the moment, if he gets fussy I will feed him." Another clap of thunder followed by a flash of lighting, I tensed and Liam cried. Troy softly shook his head as he rubbed my shoulder and juggled Liam in his hand.

We then heard the steady fall of rain, I took a deep breath and I pulled out my cell phone to see a missed call from Jake. I shook my head saying I would call him tomorrow. I snuggled closer to Troy, Liam calmed back down and we sat quietly in our living room. "I love this," Troy commented

"What?"

"Thunderstorms." I shook my head at him, "How could you love this?"

"I am getting to be with you and Liam both of you wanting me." He said smirking, I laughed, "Wow," I said to him, "No but seriously, I am here getting to spend time with both of you. Nobody needing anything from me, nobody calling me, just my girl and my son." I bit my lip and nodded my head.

"I guess I could get use to thunderstorms," I joked, he chuckled and the rain started to pick up. Liam began to whine and Troy looked at me. "I think I should feed him,"

"Yea," I said sitting up, "Maybe he will sleep a few hours before he starts his whole crying thing." I yawned and Troy gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Just expect a long night," he said, I giggled and I rubbed my eyes.

Once Troy was gone I was lost in my thoughts, I pulled the blanket up around me and rested my eyes.

"Hey are you falling asleep on me!" Troy called; opening one eye, I looked to see Troy-feeding Liam. They looked so cute together; I pulled my phone out to take a picture of the two. I quickly snapped it when Troy was not looking. "No." I said sitting up, another thunderclap.

"That's good but you do look tired."

"Liam is making me tired,"

"Don't I know that," He said sitting back down next to me, I opened Facebook on my phone and pushed add picture. _Is my boyfriend amazing or what? ;) _

I then posted the picture of Troy feeding Liam, I shook my head and I cuddled next to Troy. The thunder and lighting continued through the next half hour. Liam had been fed and burped multiply times, now we were all lying in the room. All together on the couch.

"I do not want to see this night end." My voice held in the air, "Me either," Troy whispered, he kissed the top of my head and put his arm around my shoulder.

"I think I might get used to the idea of thunderstorms,"

* * *

**Ahh! Hi everybody, yes I am still alivee! I have been crazy busy and it just got home from vacation a few days ago. I have been working on this chapter non stop! I will have one to The Truth About Love very soon. Now I know you are all not happy with me about how often I updated this summer and I wont lie, I was a little myself. I wanted to get out of the basketball season but that wont happen since School starts on August 17****th****. Crazy that the summer flew by without my premission! I will try to have another update out on my BIRTHDAYYY! Which is August 11****th****(: Cant wait! :D So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am trying to work in more Troyella romancee..ohh! And in the next chapter it will be a week or so laters soo(:**

**Sharpay is pregnant! Who is excited? :) **

**I am going to post pictures of the thing Liam was sleeping in since I could not describe it very well and the outfit he was wearing at the end. So..they will be under My Laker Baby's banner! **

**I cant believe you guys hit 280! You guys are amazing! Now how about we hit 300? :D I would loveee you guys foreverr! :D **


	14. Worried

**Hey..guess what? Its my birthday. (: **

* * *

Chapter 14- Worried

Walking down the hallway with Troy's Laker Practice shirt on, Liam was just over a month old. I had decided to surprise Troy tonight. We were going to go to the Laker game to watch Troy play on his first day back from his whole thumb thing. I was excited because I have not gotten to see him play in person for a while. I missed it; I missed seeing him in that jersey sweating like crazy.

Liam's colicky had slowly started to disapper, he was still up in the middle of the night but that was a little normal but his afternoon ones were shortened to about thirty minutes, everything was starting to get better.

Jillian and Haley both started working, they insisted on daycare at there work so I was not going to fight with them about it since Liam was the way he was but I still insist that I can babysit, I guess its free daycare there anyways.

I walked into my bathroom after getting dressed; I was in Troy practice jersey with a white tank top underneath with a pair of skinny jeans on with a pair of white flats. My toenails were painted a fresh purple along with my fingernails.

"Gabs what are-" Taylor walked into my bathroom she paused, "That's Troy's practice jersey," Taylor pointed out; I looked down and nodded my head. "Yea," I said looking at her; she was in just a plain Laker's t-shirt with a pair of boot cut jeans on with some black heels.

"Are you going to the game tonight?" she questioned, I nodded my head, "With Liam, I do not know if we will make it through a whole game but we are sure going to try. Troy has been so sweet to Liam and me these past weeks as he has been home. He has been dying for Liam to come to a real game." I put on a little lipstick, "Yay!" she squealed, she hugged me. "I just want Troy to finally get something in return and since Liam is doing a little better, I think its time." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Have you talked to Sharpay?" I asked her, "Not since the other day," she said, "I talked to her yesterday and she still has not told Zeke. Which concerns me because he needs to know, she can not be more than a month along yet, her morning sickness is only going to get worse." I put on some mascara while Taylor also added some lipstick. "I know, I just wish she would tell him, get the fight over with. I have not seen Chad in two weeks since he could not come home today, straight to practice." Taylor mumbled, "Just think you are getting married June 1st. She smiled and I looked at my watch. I had to feed Liam and get him ready to go still.

"I have to get Liam ready so we can make it to the locker room before they go out onto the court!" I said walking down the hallway towards Liam's room. "Is there anything I could help with?" I looked at the clock to see it was close to four thirty. "Could you get his car seat in the car? I think I am just going to feed him before the game starts since we will be watching the whole warm-up before the fans are allowed in."

It was a seven o'clock game tonight; they usually do not let fans in until an hour and half prior to game time. Therefore, in an hour they would be letting fans in, where we could get in at anytime.

She nodded her head; I walked into the nursery to see him sleeping in his crib. I picked him up gently and he did not stir. I smiled and I grabbed his Laker onsie that was hanging up in the closet. I pulled it out; it was purple with _'My Daddy is the Best' _on the front with Bolton and his number on the back. I went over to the changing table to quickly change his diaper and put on the onsie. I added a pair of yellow socks; Liam woke up in the middle of all of it.

"Hey big guy," I said rubbing his stomach; he looked me in the eyes. I tickled his stomach, kicking out his legs and let out a squeamish cry. "You want to go see Daddy?" I asked him, he did not do anything, I shook my head at the one month old and I picked him up. I put his head on my shoulder as I walked down the stairs.

"His bottle is all ready and put into the diaper bag that was sitting on the counter. His car seat was already in the car and are you ready to go?" she rattled through everything quickly, "Uh, yes and thank you for everything."

I grabbed the backpack that was sitting on the counter; I slipped it over my one shoulder that was free. I pressed my lips against Liam's temple as he began to fuss. "Daddy did not even get to see you this morning," I whispered to him, Troy had to leave early this morning. He had to stop off to see the physical therapist, check out his thumb. Talk to coach before practice began then practice.

Once we got down to the car I pulled open the car door that Liam's car seat sat on. I gently laid him in there, buckling his seatbelt tightly. I pulled the umbrella over his car seat, stuffing the blanket around his body. I shut the door, Taylor got in on the passenger side.

"I am so happy that you are going Gabi," Taylor said, I nodded my head, "I am excited to be going." I opened the garage door, I turned the car on and I backed the car out of my driveway. "Do you think Liam is going to like it?"

"I hope so; he is going to have to live there for the next fifteen years." I said laughing, Taylor nodded giggling, "I am so excited to see Chad, and I can not believe coach made them stay at the gym. They have not been home in two weeks." She frowned, "Well I can not wait for the season to be over." I said, "I do not mind Troy playing basketball or anything but with Liam it's been crazy."

"Oh it has to be! I just June 1 to come so Chad and I can get married and have a baby. All I want is to start a family with him, Sharpay is already pregnant, and you already had a kid! I am just so ready to have my own." Taylor muttered, "Be careful what you wish for," I joked lightly, "Liam is a handful back there,"

"That's exactly what I want, I am so bored anymore. I am almost done with school, I have student teaching next fall then I am done for a whole year!"

"Taylor, I am seriously not sure if I want to work. I do not want to miss anything with Liam; I want to be there for everything. It's not like I need to work or anything."

I turned my blinker on to switch lanes on the highway, "But when Liam starts school?" she asked, "We will probably have another kid between now and then." I pointed out to her, "But what about when they are all grown up?"

"I don't know Tay; I am going to finish school I just do not want to work right now." I exited off the highway and turned towards the Laker Stadium.

"Troy and I want a big family so I doubt there will be a break from little ones running around the house but first I have to be married to him before we have any more kids."

"So is that your requirement?" she asked, I nodded my head, "Yup, I want to be married before I have anymore kids so if that's three years from now," I shrugged my shoulders, "But I can honestly say I do not want any more kids until Liam is two."

"Of course, one kid is a handful enough." Taylor said looking back at Liam, "I just do not think I could sit around the house all day." Taylor said shaking her head, "I also have Wildcat Dreams I will be helping with…" I told her, "True,"

I pulled into the stadium; I stopped to see Joe waiting. "Well if it was not Ms. Gabi!" he said, I dug out the Laker pass for him to scan, "Are you going to call down to the locker room?" I asked him, "Well to warn them, yea." He said taking my pass, "Well could you tell them it is just some wives. I gotta keep this one a surprise, we are surprising both men." I said winking at him, "Well, what is this surprise?" he asked me leaning towards my car.

"This will be Mr. Liam's first basketball game." I said pointing to the back, he smiled at me, "I will of course keep you three a secret." I winked at him and he let me go through. I smiled and I lurched the car forward pulling towards the locker room. I parked the car close to the front before shutting the car off. We both got of the car swiftly pulling our hoods up on our jacket as paparazzi stalked the Laker's entrance.

I made sure Liam's eyes were covered up as I pulled his car seat out of its spot. I held it with my right hand as I reached for my backpack sitting across the seat. My fingers brushed the bottom of it, gripping it I pulled it forward to where I could grab it slipping it over my left shoulder. I switched hands with Liam's car seat to the other side; I pulled the backpack over both shoulders. I slammed the car door shut for Taylor to be standing at my side.

"Ready?" she asked, we had caught a few of the people attentions towards us. I nodded my head as I adjusted my sunglasses on top of my head. I pulled Liam's car seat as close to my body as possible as we walked towards the crowd. They called things at us as we stepped by. Screaming things over one, another but I did not listen to any of it. Once we made it through the doors of the Laker stadium, I turned to look at Taylor.

"How the hell do they get over here? I know they get through the regular admission area but how are they here so early?" I asked her, she shrugged her shoulders. "They always seem to amaze me." I shook my head and I noticed Liam was crying. I bit on my lip as I set him down on the floor. I looked towards the doors to see them all pressed against the glass.

"Shh…its okay buddy." I said rocking the car seat. I picked it up again and kept walking towards the locker room. Liam's cry was started to settle down by the time we reached the locker room. I put my hand on top of his tiny hand; he instantly quieted and moved his fingers to his ability.

"It always works," I said smiling at Taylor; she giggled and opened the door to the locker room. We put our fingers to our lips as we caught sight of the first guys, they nodded there heads. All the guys seemed to be eating a sandwich of some sort with some fruit on the side. Once we got to Troy and Chad's area, the guys that were facing us were talking to them.

"So you ready to be back Troy?" Luke asked him, "Yea, I miss playing to be perfectly honest with you. I loved spending time with Gabi and everything but it's good to be back."

"That's interesting." Luke said raising an eyebrow," I stuck my finger to my lips as he tried not to laugh, Taylor could not resist any longer as she went running up behide Chad. He jumped from shock and then quickly picked her up. "Oh my gosh! Taylor!" he said, he breathed deeply as he hugged her. He let his hand roam through her hair, "I miss Gabi coming to my games and I can not wait for Liam to come to one." I bit my lip and I nodded to Luke. "Well then I suggest you turn around," Troy shifted his weight before turning his head to stare at me.

He raised an eyebrow before looking down to see Liam's car seat. He moved his lips as to act if he was going to say something but nothing left his mouth, "Hey," I said, he grinned and came over to pull me into a hug. "I can not believe that you are here," he whispered into my ear.

"Well believe it because I am here," I said, he smiled and kissed my lips, "And your brought Liam?" he asked, he kept one arm around me as he reached down for his car seat. "He asked to come," I teased him, "His little voice," Troy laughed and he kissed my temple once more. "Very funny,"

I kissed his cheek and I let go of him so he could see Liam. "I knew you did not get to see him this morning since he was finally sleeping and you did not want to wake him." I sat down in his cushiony chair while he got Liam out of his car seat. "Hey big guy," Troy said raising him up. Liam looked at Troy, "Damn, he is getting big." Luke said coming up from behide him, "I know right?"

I swirled in Troy's chair, "When do you guys go out for more practice?" I asked him, he looked at the wall clock, "In about twenty minutes." He sat down on the couch across from his locker. "Awesome." I looked over at Chad and Taylor who were in there own little bubble.

"Those two are way too cute," I said, I watched them share a kiss and I turned to Troy. "How is Chad?" I asked him, "Good I guess, he missed me." Troy adjusted Liam in his arms; I reached over and grabbed a bottle. "You want to feed him or do you want me to wait until you are warming up?" I asked, "I can feed him," Troy said reaching for the bottle; I dug out a bib for Liam and a burp rag for Troy.

"Don't want you to get that jersey all dirty," I said winking at him, "Whoa! Look who it is!" I turned the chair to see Kobe behide me, "Hey!" I said getting up to hug him, "Have you seen Vanessa yet?" I asked him, "Nope but that is the first thing I am doing tonight." He said, "I miss the girls." Kobe said, I got back into the chair as Ron and Matt both walked into the room.

"Oh my, is that Liam?" Matt said quickly working his way over to us, "And Troy is feeding him again?" Matt asked looking at me, "Again?" Troy asked raising an eyebrow at me. "Well you see remember that one night where you fed Liam when it was raining outside?"

"How could I forget? I got an hour of sleep that night," he said, "True but anyways I posted a picture of you and Liam. You were feeding him."

"Really and how many people commented on it."

"Basically everybody," Matt said looking over Troy's shoulder, "True that one," I said, I leaned forward grabbing Troy's water bottle and taking a drink of it.

"Ew, girl cooties," Ron said, I glanced up at him, "Oh like Troy and I have not shared a drink before." I said rolling my eyes, "You have shared more than that." Ron coughed, I laughed and I kicked his shin. "That was meaning," I remarked, "Mean!" he called out I shook my head.

I watched as Troy burped Liam I could not help but smile. "He is way too good with him," I said to Kobe who was sitting next to me, "He enjoyed his break more than you think probably. He probably faked the whole thing." I turned to look at him, "Not from what I say, now if he did it on purpose…"

He laughed, "It is something he did once," I told him.

"Really?" I nodded my head, "junior year of basketball season, we saw each other maybe once in two week's time besides in the hallway for a minute. Therefore, he purposely moved the wrong way to roll his ankle. We got to spend a whole week together." I said smiling, "Most amazing thing he might have ever done for me."

"He has done a lot since I have met him." I laughed, "He has done a lot period." I let my gaze over Troy as he talked to Luke and Matt. Matt was now holding Liam who was finished eating, his bottle capped and laying on his bib. I reached over to pick it up to see he ate very little.

"Great, that means he will need to eat sooner than later." I mumbled stuffing the bottle back into the backpack. "Lakers," I looked up to see Coach Phil walk into the room. "Finish up and then we are going to have a quick meeting before heading out to the court." All the guys quickly got up and headed for the trashcan to throw away all of there trash. "Babe I will see you in a little bit." Troy said standing up he grabbed Liam from Matt. I stood up and I gave Troy a lingering kiss on the lips.

"Play hard, we will be watching." I said to him, he put his arm around my waist holding Liam with his other arm. "I'll make sure to give you a sweaty hug afterwards." He whispered down my neck, which made chills fly.

"If you do not see us in the stands it's because Liam needed a break but I will try not to leave." I said to him, "So you are telling me not to panic?" I nodded my head, "Yes no panicking." I kissed his lips once more before he handed Liam over to me. "Well I gotta head to the conference room. See you in fifteen minutes," he winked and walked off. I sighed and Taylor joined me.

"I missed him like crazy." Taylor said sinking down into one of the chairs, "I am glad you got to see him." I started to put Liam back in his car seat. "Is Troy ready for the game tonight?" I nodded my head, "Yup,"

* * *

Sharpay's POV

I sat nervously on the couch, Zeke was coming home today after a long day of school. I knew I needed to tell him soon, I needed to go to the doctor's office. I needed to do many things but I could tell it was all going to get worse.

Touching my stomach, wondering how I was going to tell him. I broke down in tears trying to think of ever-possible way. I pulled my knees up to my chest and I let the tears fall. I threw up it felt like every thirty minutes, which I was trying to hide from Zeke as much as possible. I looked at the clock as it was approaching seven thirty, I knew he would be home any minute and I could not put it off any longer.

Rubbing my eyes, I tried to swipe away the tears but it would not happen. I continued to cry and cry my dog, Maui, kept looking at me as if I was crazy. I got up from the couch and I walked into the kitchen. I was tired; my body was ready to sleep for hours. I threw up everything I ate, which was making Zeke think he gave me food poisoning.

I let my head fall over the sink and I let the tears fall. I was done of trying to hide from him. I did not want to hide this from him any longer. I tried to calm myself down as I went back into the living room of our apartment. I took several deep breaths thinking, maybe he won't leave. He knows I love him like crazy even though he is not famous, or rich. I did not want him to be like that, I just want Zeke.

Zeke was way to nice just to ditch me, to leave me running behide him. He knew I could not do anything without him…right? I bit on my lip. My head raged of pain and I picked up Maui up from the floor. I stroked her head and I thought of having a little baby instead of Maui. "I promise I won't leave you," I said hugging her, she yapped for her to be put down. I took another deep breath as I did so.

She took off running to the door; I heard a car door slam and somebody marching up the steps. "I can do this," I said softly to myself. As I heard the key turn in the lock and the door begin to open my heart dropped. "I can't do this, I can't do this." I started to panic and I began to feel the tears all over again. I looked down at my sweatpants and Zekes sweatshirt.

"Pay, I am home." Zeke called, I tried to keep myself from sobbing but I slowly let it slip as he walked into the living room. His black Nike backpack placed on his shoulders firmly. Once he caught me, he let it drop to the ground. "Sharpay what's wrong?" he asked walking over to me. I tried to form words but nothing could escape my mouth. Zeke sat down next to me and I crawled into his lap.

"I need to tell you something," I said trying to take deep breaths, "Baby is everything okay?" I closed my eyes tight, my body tensed and he pulled me closer to him. "I can't," I whispered trying to break free from his grip but he held me tight. "You can't what Shar?"

"You will be so mad," I whispered, "I promise not to get mad,"

"But you will Zeke! I know you will because in all honesty I would also get mad. I would be pissed off even if I said I would not." I tried not to look him in his deep brown eyes. "Baby please talks to me." I focused on my feet, which were dangling in front of me. I bit on my cheek and I tried to keep myself from falling apart.

"Zeke, I do not know how to tell you this." I closed my eyes trying to form the three words in my mind. I pictured them but I just could not get them to come out of my mouth. "Just tell me," he whispered into my ear.

"I'm-" I paused and looked at Maui, her face so innocent. She knew I could do it, I told her a million times. "I'm what Pay?" he rubbed my back softly as I looked at the words again.

"I'm pregnant Zeke," I felt the room spin after I said it; Zeke was quiet, very quiet. My head felt faint and I was tired. "You are what?" he asked me again, "Pregnant." I whispered

"Why do you think I would be mad about that?" he asked me, I felt a tear drop down my face, "That's not all of it," I told him, I got up from his grip and I did not feel right. I tried to shake it off but the room spun around me. I grabbed the chair next to me as support. "What do you mean that's not all of it?" he asked me

"There is more to this Zeke I just doing not know how to tell you." I brought my hand up my mouth and I chewed on my nails.

"Well can you please tell me what the rest of this is? I mean you are pregnant! That's amazing, I mean we are not married yet but look at Troy and Gabi."

"This is a little more complicated than Troy and Gabi," I said sitting back down on the couch, "How could it be? I mean we can learn from all there mistakes and you will have someone to talk to-" He wanted to keep going but I interrupted,

"I might not be yours!" I yelled his eyes popped out of his head, "What do you mean by that?" He asked raising an eyebrow; I felt tears wash my cheeks as he looked at me.

"I had sex with some random guy at the club one time, like two days before we got together." I said Zeke eyes turned a blackish color; his fists were tight against his side. "What the hell pay? You are saying you could be pregnant with some Jackasses baby. You said you never cheated on me!" Zeke yelled he got up from the couch standing in front of me.

"I never cheated on you, we were not talking at the time remember?" I sneered at him, my head spun even more. "You were the one who cheated on me!" I yelled at him, everything suddenly became heavy.

"Yea because,"

"You do not have any excuse Zeke! You plain out cheated on me, we may have been fighting but you were having sex with some other girl while we were still together."

"Then what do you call yours?" his voice boomed through the apartment, "We were on a break, I was drunk!" I yelled at him, I stood up to go upstairs away from Zeke as the tears fell from my cheek but once I stood up my legs gave out. I went crashing down to the ground. "Sharpay?"

Then I saw black.

* * *

Gabi's POV

It was just past eight as we stood cheering in the Laker section, we were up by ten points Troy and Chad beaming the whole game. "Another shot for Bolton!" the announcer screamed, the shot went up and _swoosh! _Straight through the net, I held up my finger and I blew him a kiss. He winked at me; I looked down at a sleeping Liam.

It was almost half time, the cheerleaders could not have been any louder tonight. I looked at the clock as Utah held the ball. Troy snuck in behide and took the ball down court, passing it to Luke then to Matt who bounced it back to Troy.

Troy looked at Chad who had an opening; he passed it to him who took it up for a shot. It dropped through the basket, Taylor yelled out to the court. Chad beamed with a broad smile, I giggled at the boys who high fived. I looked down at Liam again. When the game started, he was wide-awake, looking around at everything and anything.

He would look out at the court when I held him. Once Troy came out, he squealed as if he knew everything going on around him. He was interested for the first fifteen minutes of the game before deciding to fall asleep. Troy winked as I put him away, Utah called time out and they all rushed towards there bench.

"How is he doing?" Troy asked walking past us, "Great, he is sleeping." I said giving him thumbs up sign; he tried to catch his breath before nodding. "Good," he winked and then walked over to his bench. He grabbed his water bottle and took a long drink. I smiled as I clapped my hands together, "Go Lakers!" I cheered Troy raised an eyebrow. "Troy seems in to you tonight." She said to me.

"When is he not into me?" I asked her, she nodded her head, "True,"

I looked around the stadium buzzing with noise, the clock read 54.3 seconds left before halftime. During halftime, I was going to escape from my seat and head to a bathroom. Change Liam's diaper and make sure everything else was okay. The resumed play and everything went down quick.

Over the next 54.3 seconds, Troy fouled somebody making that his second; the person shot free throws to make it a 7-point game. Once the clock game to 00.0 the ref blew his listen and all play stopped. The people retreated to there bench and grabbed everything before heading to the locker room.

I gave Troy a smile before picking up Liam's car seat and heading for the stairs. "I am going to the bathroom are you coming with me?" I asked Taylor.

"Yupp, I gotta go." She said we both picked up our bags. We headed up the stairs and once we got to a bathroom, I turned into it. I walked into the last stall where the baby changing area was, I set Liam's car seat down to pull out my phone. _5 missed calls_, I looked to see Zeke had called me all five times.

I quickly dialed him back for him to answer on the first ring, "Gabi! I called you five times, I mean what the hell." He asked, he sounded panicked, "Whoa, I am at Laker stadium. I can barely hear Liam crying."

"Well Sharpay was telling me she was pregnant and then something about it might not be mine, then she like stood up. She passed out and I called an ambulance and…" my eyes popped out of my head, "Zeke! Slow down, are you saying Sharpay told you she was pregnant that it might not be yours and she passed out?" I asked, "WHAT?" Taylor screamed from a stall over, I cringed knowing there were other people in the bathroom.

"Yes!" he cried, "What hospital are you at?" I asked him, "Mercy North," he said, "I have no idea what to do Gabi, and I am so scared."

"We are on our way Zeke okay?"

"Who is we?" he asked

"Taylor and I," he did not say anything after that, "Alright, call me when you get here."

"Will do, be strong Zeke." I told him, "Thanks Gabs," I smiled and we hung up. I quickly flung the stall open for Taylor to be standing there. "We have to go," I said I made sure I had everything. Liam's car seat was in my hand, the diaper bag on my shoulder, and my phone in hand.

"What happened?" she asked, I shrugged my shoulders, and "The only thing Zeke knows is that she passed out, they probably are making him wait in the waiting area."

She nodded her head and we quickly made our way out of Laker stadium. Pushing our way through the paparazzi and to our car. I quickly got Liam's car seat into place as Taylor took control behide the wheel.

* * *

Zeke's POV (After Shar passed out)

"Sharpay?" I watched as her body fell towards the ground. My eyes looked down at her and I felt the blood pool near my feet. I quickly dropped to the ground next to her.

I looked down at my girlfriend's limp body. I took a deep breath and I quickly rolled her over so she was not lying on her stomach. Her breathing was faint and she looked pale. I scrambled for a cell phone; I dialed 911 as quick as I could. I had no idea what the hell I just got myself into.

"_This is 911 what is your emergency," _

"My girlfriend was talking to me and suddenly pasted out, her breathing is very faint, she looks really pale." I tried to rattle off everything I knew, "_Alright sir can I have an address?" _

I looked around the house trying to think of our address, "Linwood Apartments, floor C, Apartment 354." I told her, my head spun as I looked at her small body on the ground. Tears formed my eyes as I looked down at her blonde hair spilled over the floor. "_We are sending out an ambulance right now," _she said, I took another breath, "Thank you,"

"_You are welcome, do you want me to stay on the phone with you or are you okay?" _I told her I would be fine and we hung up the phone. I went over to the door to unlock and waited for the ambulance. I heard the sirens get closer to the apartment. I saw the lights drive through the town as they turned into the complex. I opened the door to the apartment, they parked the ambulance and I walked out waving my arms. They spotted me nodding there heads.

Within two minutes, they were up the stairs, "Is there anything we need to know to take care of her?" I racked my brain for things when I hit me, "She is pregnant." I told them, "She just told me, I have no clue how far along or anything she is."

They put a neck brace on her and they loaded her onto the gurney. I looked at her as she laid there with no movement. "So she just told you today?" he asked me, I nodded my head, "Not but fifteen minutes ago," I said rubbing my forehead. "Alright do you want to ride with her?"

I nodded my head, "Please," I grabbed my backpack and my cell phone off the table. I followed the paramedics out the door and into the ambulance. I reached for Sharpay's hand as I sat down on the bench in the back. I stroked her hair calmly, "Son do you know how far along she is?" I shook my head, "No, she just told me twenty minutes ago." I said looking at her face.

"Alright, there is not much we can do until we get to the hospital which should not be more than five minutes away from here alright? We can not do anything until we talk to a doctor about this." He said to me, I nodded my head, "I do not think she has been to a doctor," I told him, "Well she will see on tonight." I nodded my head and I chewed on my lip. I reached for my phone I should call Gabi. She had to know, Sharpay could not have kept it from her.

Once we reached, the hospital the guy grabbed onto the gunnery as the door sung open. They pulled it out and I slowly let go over her hand. "Come on, I will lead you up to the waiting room. They will give you information as they get it," he said, I slowly nodded head as I followed.

We went up to the third floor; Sharpay had fully disappeared from around me. They guy lead me to an area covered with pregnant plastered on the wall. Magazines lying on tables, charts on the wall and I felt faint myself. I quickly took a seat in a chair letting my head fall into my hands.

I shook my head and I looked at my phone. I quickly dialed Gabi's number let the ring echo in my ears. She did not pick up her first time. I sighed thinking she might have her hands full with Liam. I tried to call again but I still got her voicemail.

After five minutes, I tried calling her once more. Damn, where the hell was she? I tapped my hand on my leg I looked at my watch. Troy and Chad were playing; I slapped my forehead thinking she was caught up in the game. I took a deep breath as I tried to control myself. I looked at my phone once more I needed somebody here.

I called her phone again to still get nothing. I tried Taylor next, I also got her voicemail. When you needed to get hold of these people, you cannot but when you want them to go away, they will not. I rubbed at my eyes to see a doctor walk into the room. "Are you with the girl they just brought in?" he asked, I nodded my head.

"They never got a name from you,"

"Sharpay, Sharpay Evens." I told him, "Alright while she has not woken up yet so we are going to start running tests. Did she fall?" he asked, I nodded my head, "When she stood up from the couch she fell onto her stomach. I rolled her over but I had no idea what to do that's when I called 911…is the baby okay?" I asked him, "We have not gotten that far but thank you for telling me she fell. We will make sure everything is okay," he said, he started to walk away before turning to look at me. "Are you the father?" I licked my lips.

"I- we are not sure," I said looking up at him he nodded before walking off. I grabbed my phone and called Gabi once more. When it went to voicemail once more, I tossed my phone into the chair next to me.

After ten minutes, I felt the vibrations on the chair. I looked over to see Gabi's picture floating up on my screen. "Thank God," I muttered.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I pulled the car up to the emergency room parking lot. I pressed my phone against my ear as it rang. I unbuckled Liam from his car seat and placed him on my shoulder. "Taylor is the stroller in the back?" I asked she looked through the truck nodding her head. "Would you like to have that stroller?" she asked

"Please, I am going to carry him in but once we are inside," The phone rang once more before Zeke picked up. "Hey we are here," I said to him, "Third Floor waiting room; I have not talked to a doctor since they asked me her name." I nodded my head, "Alright we will be up in a minute,"

It was a thirty minute drive to the hospital they had taken Sharpay too. I cradled Liam in my arms as we rushed through the doors of the hospital, going to the nearest elevator. Liam cried softly and I knew he wanted more to eat. "Shit," I muttered, "I completely forgot the backpack in the car." I stopped in my tracks, "Do you just want me to run back to the car? So you do not have to drag Liam down there too?" I nodded my head, "Would you please?" I asked, "Of course." I grabbed the handle of the stroller, giving her keys to the car. "I will meet you up there." She said, "You are the best."

She gave me a smile and I got onto the elevator with a fussy baby. I scrolled through my cell phone to text Troy; I knew he was going to worry once I do not come back after halftime.

_Call me. ASAP. Xo _

I sighed as I stuffed the phone in my pocket; I juggled Liam in my arms as he cried harder. I let my fingers fall through his hair, my lips pressing against his forehead. "I know buddy you are hungry." The elevator stopped and I stepped out onto the third floor. I looked around to see a distraught Zeke sitting in a chair.

"Hey," I said sliding up next to him, "God, I can not believe this. I never signed up for this," he said pointing to the hospital area. "None of us do." I said to him, Liam began to cry. Zeke looked over at him.

"I can not believe she is pregnant. I mean I was happy at first and then she told me that it might not be mine. I freaked out on her; I just hope I did not make her lose the baby." He let his head drop into his hands, "Zeke, I promise you, you did nothing wrong. She has known a little over a week, she is under so much stress." I told him

Taylor walked into the area with the backpack on her shoulder. "Here you go babe," she said, "Thank you!" I told her, she went on the other side of Zeke giving him a long hug. "She will be okay,"

"God, I hope so. I love her but this whole it might not be mine thing, it freaks me out." He shook his head and he let his head fall against the back wall. I tapped my foot against the ground as I watched the two doors. Waiting for somebody to come out of those two doors.

I grabbed the backpack, I reached for the bottle that was nowhere near gone, the bib and burp cloth was right next to it. "What do you think Troy would be doing right now if that was you?" Zeke asked me, I laughed, "Troy is not a good explain." I said, "No but seriously," he said

"Pacing, frantically." Zeke looked towards the ground, "I do not have energy to pace." I giggled, "I do not know what is wrong with Troy, and you would think he would be the same way." I shook my head as I put the bottle near Liam's lips. He began to suck on it and I looked at Zeke. "Do not worry now, just think postive." I told him. He nodded his head and it was quiet after that.

I wiped at my eyes with my free fingers, I burped Liam three times before he drifted off to sleep. I pulled the stroller closer to me, Iaid Liam flat on his back. I buckled him in and I threw the blanket I had over him. I pushed him back and forth with my foot, my eyes trying to stay open long enough. It was just past nine o clock, the game should be over by now.

As if on cue my phone rang, I looked over at it to see a picture of Troy with Liam. I picked it up putting it next to my ear, "What the hell? You said not to panic if you weren't there but when I get to the locker room there is a text saying call me?"

"Troy-" I began but he stopped, "Gabi never scare me like that again. I thought you were hurt some where, you never came back!" he yelled, "Troy!" I said quickly to him, "Gabi, where the hell are you?"

"That is what I am trying to tell you but you are too busy yelling at me." I rolled my eyes, "Okay fine you can talk now."

"Sharpay passed out; I am with Zeke at Mercy North." Troy did not speak for a minute, "You mean Shar is in the hospital?" I nodded my head, "Yea, she is Troy. I just do not leave your games like that. I left because Zeke needed me, Taylor is also with me."

"We are in our way up and I am sorry I yelled at you, I was just so worried about you." I licked my lips, "I know you were Troy," I smiled softly as I let my head fall onto Zeke's shoulders. "I love you," I whispered to him, "I love you too." It was quiet over the phone, "Bye," I said giggling

"Bye." He said, we hung up and I let my eyes rest. I kept moving Liam's stroller. I sat up to see Taylor also leaning against Zeke; I smiled as I let my head fall back against him. I yawned and I let my eyes fall to a close myself.

"Brie?" I opened my eyes to see Troy standing in front of me; I then looked at the clock to see it was past ten. "Hey," I whispered sitting up. I looked at Liam in his stroller, sleeping peacefully. Troy sat down next to me, "Chad," I said as he walked by, "You have not said one word to me yet." I teased him; he turned to look at me. "Sorry," he blushed I stood up and I gave him a hug. "He is getting big," Chad commented

"I know he is," he kissed my cheek before going to to see Taylor. I leaned back into Troy; he kissed the top of my head. "We won,"

"Congrats," I whispered letting my eyes fall to a close again. "Mr. Evens?" I let my eyes pop up to see a nurse in front of us. "Zeke," I said nudging his knee, he opened his eyes. When he saw the nurse in front of him he jumped up, "How is she?"

"Awake, she is asking for Zeke and a Gabi." She said looking at all of us, I yawned standing up. "Can we go back and see her?" I asked the nurse.

"Yes but I want to explain, Sharpay passed out due to stress and a lower than normal blood sugar. We want to keep a close eye on that because that could be a little dangerous." Zeke nodded his head and I stood up, "Troy, I will be back out in a few minutes alright?" he nodded his head as he took over Liam's stroller.

I followed the nurse and Zeke back to where they were keeping Sharpay. The nurse opened a door for us, which lead to Sharpay. We moved past some curtains before we saw her lying in a bed. Her eyes were shut and she did look a little pale. "She looks a lot better than earlier," Zeke mumbled into my ear, I eyed him as if he was serious.

Zeke walked over to her, grabbing her hand and stroking her hair. I went to her other side sitting in the chair, "Zeke?" I looked at Sharpay who opened her eyes. "I'm right here babying," he said leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

"I am so sorry," she said starting to cry, I reached for her other hand. "Don't cry baby," he said, "I did-" Zeke stopped her from talking anymore. "It's fine,"

"Gabi thanks for keeping Zeke calm," Sharpay said, "How did you know?" I teased her

"Because you are my best friend and I know Zeke was freaking out." I giggled and I squeezed her hand, "I need to get Liam home but I am glad you are doing better." I said she smiled at me before closing her eyes.

"You need rest, go to sleep." I said to her, she gave me another smile before I let go of her hand. I quietly walked out of room, down the hallway and back into the waiting room.

"Taylor if you want to go see her very fast she is falling back asleep." I told her, "Alright," she said standing up, "You coming Chad?" he nodded, "Yea," Troy dug some keys out of his pocket, "I am going to take my two home. You can take my car home," Troy told Chad as he tossed him the keys.

"Thanks man," Troy nodded and he got up pushing Liam's stroller towards the elevators. "Talk to you tomorrow Tay?" I asked she nodded her head. "Coffee in the morning?"

"Sure, how about starbucks at ten?"

"Sounds good to me, make sure to bring little man." She said winking, "got it how about hitting up baby gap?" I asked. "Sounds good,"

Troy and I started walking towards the elevator before I turned to Taylor, "I'll call Zeke in the morning to see how Sharpay is doing. I do not think they are going to keep her very long in the morning."

Taylor turned nodding her head at me, "We can buy her a little outfit," she said winking at me, I nodded my head, "Yay!" I cheered; Troy put his hand on my lower back. I waved goodbye to Chad and Taylor as we walked out the door.

* * *

Sharpay's POV

After a night in the hospital, I was ready to go back home. I was buckled in the passenger seat of the car, my arm sore from the IV and a bottle of water in my lap.

"You did not have to keep it from me for a week." Zeke said as we pulled out of the hospital parking lot, "Zeke, I promise you it was not out of will." I let my headrest on the back of the headrest.

"So do you know who the other dad could be?" I pursed my lips together, "No." I turned my head a little to look at him, "But this baby will only have one dad. That's you Zeke; I do not want anybody else to be his or her dad." He let a smile shift onto his face. He reached over grabbing my hand, "I probably should not have freaked out on your like that. I was just so shocked."

"Can we please stop talking about this? I am so tired and my head hurts like crazy." I whispered, he squeezed my hand and it was a quiet trip home after that.

* * *

Gabi's POV

"Zeke talked to me this morning. They released Shar earlier than I thought they would. Like at six this morning." I said sipping at my cup of coffee as I pushed Liam's stroller through the Baby Gap looking for the perfect shirt to cheer Shar up.

"Oh really? When I saw her last night, she was dead. I have never seen her like that. I am just ready to see her back at her own place."

"I think Zeke took it better than she thought,"

"If she would not have passed out, I do not know how it would have really been." Taylor said shaking her head, I picked up a shirt but I put it down. I glanced over the table before my eyes landed on a skirt.

"Oh my," I leaned over picking it up, "Does this not scream Sharpay?" I asked holding it up to Taylor she nodded her head. "Oh hell yea it does!"

I picked up three sizes of the same one so she could wear it for a while, "We do not even know if it's a girl," Taylor said, I shrugged my shoulders. "If it's a boy she can keep it for her next kid or I can have it for my next kid." I picked up all three of them holding them in my hand.

"Let's find some plain pink onsie." I said heading for the back of the store where they kept them. I looked over the back wall before my eyes landed on the package of onsie. "Pick up those! There are three different pinks that could work with this outfit!" I said pointing at them. Taylor's eyes scanned them and picked them up handing them to me.

"She will love this!" I said the skirt was brown with pink, purple, and tan bubbles all around. The lap band had a big brown bow and it screamed Sharpay and the onsie were just plain pink onsie.

We made our way over to the register and we checked out. Once we paid and got into the car, we headed to Sharpay's apartment. Zeke told me she was sleeping now but would gently wake her up so we could give her the gift. We pulled into the apartment complex, we bumped over the speed bump and made our way to there apartment.

We parked in front of the stairs to there door and we got out. I pulled Liam's car seat out of the holder and I grabbed the bag the lady wrapped up for us. We made our way up the stairs knocking on the door as it came to us.

Zeke quickly answered the door as he let us in, "Hey guys, she was awake when I got in there but she is tired."

"We promise, it will be short. Liam is getting hungry and tired so we have to make it short." I said giving Zeke a sweet smile, I know he was having trouble with all of it still. Only reason I knew is because he called Troy at two am trying to figure everything out.

"Alright," he said, we walked down to her room and I pushed open the door. She was propped up in bed with her eyes half shut. "Hey girl," I said making my way in, I set Liam's car seat on the floor in front of her bed. Taylor and I climbed on top of the bed and I dragged the gift with me. "What are you guys doing here?" Sharpay asked, her voice sounded rougher, tired. "We wanted to drop off a little something." I dropped the bag on her lap and she smiled, "You guys,"

"We know you needed a little cheering up," I said giving her a hug, she smiled and Taylor joined our hug.

"We'll let's open this up!" she cheered

* * *

**Hey! Sorry it was shorter than normal! But today is my BIRTHDAY! Yayy! I got some really cool things from my parents, inculding Uggs and Guess Sunglasses! Eckk! Thought I was going to freak! Loved them! :D Thanksto my wonderful parents! I love youu! I also share my birthday with my daddy, so Happy Birthday Dad! 3 **

**I want to give a shout out to my best friend Katlin! She was my 300****th**** review! Thanks so much for reading my stories, I L O V E Y O U! **

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes..:)**

**Alright can I have one present from A L L of my readers? A review? If you did that I would loveee you all forever because it would make my birthday all the more special. **

**PLEASE REVIEWW! **


	15. Utah

Chapter 15- Utah

I pushed the final thing of clothing into my suitcase; Liam was six weeks old yesterday. "So you are going to Utah and…" Taylor tried to figure out what was going on in my crazy, insane, life. I turned my head slightly to look at her. I played with the zipper as I started to pull it.

"I am going to Utah with Liam to surprise Troy tonight, Jack and Lucille is going to meet us there where they will watch Liam after the game. Troy and I are going to go back to the hotel room and y'know but anyways after that Liam and I are going to go down to New Mexico to spend some time with the grandparents, we are spending the weekend down there with them."

"I wanna go! I can see my mommy and we should take Sharpay down because she could totally use a relaxation weekend!"

"Taylor you have that dress fitting that I am so sorry that I can not make it too but this is important," I pointed out to her, she frowned, "Oh yea and its okay I understand but you still need to try on your Maid of Honor dress, Sharpay's dress is going to to have to be altered." Taylor kept going on about the dresses, "Tay, whoa slow down before my head hurts." I told her

"But Sharpay is already going down to hell her parents and everything so I am going to be hanging out at the country club with her when she is not telling her parents," I said winking at her. She stuck out her tongue and I zipped the suitcase shut. "So Troyboy is getting a good night tonight huh?"

I giggled and I nodded my head, "Oh yea if that's what you want to call it, I am still very unsure about the whole thing. Like I want to and all but I am so nervous about getting pregnant."

"Why did you guys not do those days ago when he was here?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I am still having a hard time wanting to even do it, like I am still convincing myself that it will be okay and I will not get pregnant again." I took a deep breath, "I promised Troy once he was officially into playoffs and guess what, and they are." I said to her as I dropped the suitcase on the ground. "I am just so…nerve whacked, I love Liam I just don't want another one right now now for a little while. I do not know if I could handle another one"

"I promise it will all be good, did you go back on birth control?" Taylor asked me, I nodded my head, "At my month appt with the doctors. They cleared me to go back to the pill so I did and at the month one they are glad I was not having sex yet." I said looking at her, "Guess it was not good?" she questioned

"I guess but then yesterday for my 6 weeks they said everything was all clear and I can go back to my normal life, exercise and sex." I said giggling, "Well, have fun tonight." She said winking at me, "Oh yea, Troy is going to be excited. He is probably thinking once he gets home in four or five days is when it is going to happen. He has already been sending me text messages," I said rolling my eyes but Taylor laughed, "That's funny,"

"I know I was like oh boy…" I giggled and she laughed,

"Well congratulations, pick out something cute?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows, I looked down at my watch to see it was getting close to the point I need to be leaving, airports are too crazy for a baby and me. I was so ready for Liam to be walking.

"Well if you count a Victoria Secret dress…" I said to her, she squealed, "I have to see it!" I bit on my lip; it was the last thing I had put into the bag. I unzipped it before pulling it out, "Do you think this is too sexy for a basketball game?" I asked, her mouth dropped, "That is drop dead gorgeous." She said, "Purple but I would say a little too sexy for a basketball game but with your body and cute boyfriend I would defiantly say perfect fit."

"I will be wearing a white jacket over it for most of the game since gyms are freezing for some reason." I put the dress neatly back into the suitcase, "But I am having Chad be my helper, since Troy and I are going to be in one room he has it set up to sleep somewhere else, I'll have a key waiting for me at the front desk so I can change." I was going to have Lucille and Jack takes Liam to be settled in that room while I changed.

Taylor smirked, "My fiancée is so helpful," I giggled, "Only sometimes," I told her as I reshipped the suitcase. I reached over for my bag that held diapers and wipes, magazines, backup clothes, and some other stuff that I had for the plane ride. "He is this time because he is going to make this work for me, it was totally awkward telling Lucille why I wanted her to meet me up there."

"Uh probably, that could not have been easy."

I shook my head, "No but I better get going to catch my flight, there flight is supposed to land fifteen minutes after mine. Therefore, we are going to meet up and rent the same car. They are my babysitters tonight after the game, we are going to be sitting a few rows back from the bench, and once the game is over I will be sneaking into the locker room."

"Oh you devil," she joked, I giggled and I pulled the backpack over my shoulder. "I need to go get Liam from his room which he is finally sleeping put him in a car seat…" Taylor grabbed my suitcase, "I can put this in your car for you." She said tugging it towards the stairs, "Thank you you are wonderful my best friend." I said, she laughed making her down towards the lower level.

I walked down to the nursery where Liam was sleeping; Liam was doing better without Troy being there at his nighttime feedings or diaper changes. He would cry a little longer but not much. He was sleeping and eating a lot better as if suddenly he was going to just grow up, as since the first month is gone he does not have to be that little baby any longer.

I reached over his crib to pick up the sleeping baby; he cried as I picked him up but settled back down once he lay on my shoulder. I grabbed his blanket and I drifted it over his body. I walked down the stairs to see Sharpay sitting on my couch, "Well hello," I said looking at her as I walked towards the door going to the garage. She had on a pair of skinny jeans with a long t-shirt on.

"So you will be down in New Mexico this weekend?" she asked, I looked at her stomach and then her eyes. "Yea, do you want me to go with you to your parents?" I asked her as I opened the door, Oreo lapped around my feet. "Since Zeke can't come with me." She muttered, "Yea," her sad brown eyes looked up at me.

"I'll be there Pay," I said giving her a small smile, "Plus we are hanging out at the country club all weekend." I said giving her a grin, "I need some therapy," she said letting her hand run through her perfect blonde hair. "How are you feeling?" I asked her as I pushed Oreo away with my feet.

"Gross, I have thrown up four times today. I can not keep a single meal down and I am going to the doctors later today and then I have to pack."

"Hey do not stress yourself out again." I told her as I shifted Liam on my shoulder, "I know I just have so much to be thinking about and it makes my head hurt."

"You look a lot better than you were last week," I commented as I stepped down the stair, "That's good, I placed the outfit you got her in the drawer. Every morning I look at it and I hope it's a girl." Sharpay said sighing, I giggled, "You will be happy with either, I promise. As long as the baby is healthy and happy," I said winking at her, "But I gotta go. Love you, see you this weekend!" I slammed the door shut and I jumped down the stairs. Taylor stood behide my car closing the trunk, "Thank you," I sang to her as I placed Liam into his car seat. He stirred awake again before he settled into his car seat. I buckled him in and I placed the blanket over him. Pulling the umbrella thing over the top.

"Are you not happy that he stopped crying in the car?" she asked me as I shut his door, "Uh yea, that always scared me just a little bit, his face would get so red." I shook my head opening my car door, placing one foot in the door.

"I know, it scared me and I am only his favorite auntie! Have a fun trip! I will see you Sunday night?" I nodded my head, "Yup, Liam will be totally spoiled by his grandparents all weekend and I will be pampered by Lava Springs" I said giving her a small smile as I turned on the car. She laughed, "Well Chad's mom is flying into town this weekend so wish me luck with that."

"Have fun with that," I said nodding my head, she shut my door and I waved as I backed out. I had on a pair of Nike shorts with a Pink hoodie; the last airplane I was in it was freezing. I shuddered from the thought as I shut my garage door; I loved how I could just leave my best friends at my house for the weekend.

My cell phone rung as I past Kobe's house, "Brie!" was the first thing I heard as I answered the phone. "Hey babe," I said tucking the phone under my ear.

"We landed like ten minutes ago in Utah; we are heading to the hotel then to the gym." He said sighing, "And I can not wait for you and me once I get home on Monday." He whispered into the phone, "I know right, it will be such a great night watching Cars with Liam." I joked with him

"Ha-ha very funny, you have put me off to long lady." He said, I giggled and I pulled onto the highway. "Well you have to find a babysitter for your little boy, since I don't seem to find this short." I murmured

"I already have him going to Taylor's place, Chad said I could."

"Well I suggest you check with Taylor on that one, she and Chad might want to get it on." I told him, "Nah, he said he will take him even if Taylor does not."

"I do not know how much I trust him…" I told him, "Oh come on Gabs," Troy said, "I know, I know I promised once you made playoffs." I told him, "Exactly, it won't be that bad."

"It's not that Troy; it's the getting pregnant again."

"It won't happen Gabi, you went back on birth control," he said, I licked my lips, "And I was last time,"

"Did you not tell me you missed a week because they did not have your script?" I moved my jaw around, "Fine you win but still, I am scared of that Troy."

"I know you are baby," I bit on my lip, "But I love you,"

I laughed, "I love you too so how was the plane ride to Utah?" I asked him, "Fantastic."

"Well that's good."

* * *

I pushed Liam's stroller out onto the platform. Our plane had landed not but minutes ago and I was already off the plane. I pushed the stroller out of the gate. I headed towards baggage claim to only stop by the flight board.

There flight had just landed; I looked at the gate number for it to be two down from mine. I walked over to the gate so I could wait for Lucille and Jack to walk off the plane. They were trusting Jenni and Kyle for twenty-four hours to be good. They were going to call at random times to check up on them but Jenni and Kyle did not know that.

The gate door opened and people started fleeing from the doors. I looked for Jacks head since it would be the first thing I would see. Liam began to fuss so I pushed his stroller back and forth.

"There she is." Looking up I saw Jack and Lucille both walking towards me, "Hi!" I called to them, "I am so glad you decided to come down for the weekend. I never got the chance to see Liam when you guys were there last." She said giving me a hug; I hugged her back as I watched Jack mess with Liam.

"So how was your flight?"

"Okay, we hit turbulence pretty bad which Liam did not like." Jack came over to give me a kiss on the cheek. "So you ready to go to the hotel?"

"I just have to grab my luggage and then we can go." I said giving him a smile, "So do we," I nodded and we made our way over to the belts as luggage started to pop out. The purple bag popped out first, "There is mine," I said pointing it out; Jack made his way to grab it.

I stood back as they both waited for there is to come. Once it did, Jack took pride in taking his and mine. Lucille dragged hers behide on the tiny wheels.

"So do you have something for him to sleep in?" Jack asked as we headed for rental cars, "Erm we left that one at your house and for the hotel I was just going to put him in the snug bug thing. He seems to like sleeping in it and it fit in my suitcase." I told them, "That's great," Lucille said, "Is he still pretty bad in the middle of the night."

"Uhm, kind of." I bit on my lip, "I feel bad for just handing him to you."

"Please don't, I do not mind at all. I understand that you and Troy both need a break."

I felt like I was just on a break and then this weekend, "Honey, we do not get to see him very often. It is no problem if we watch him during the day. He is to cute not to dote on!" she claimed, I giggled and Jack came back with a set of car keys.

We piled the luggage in the car, I got Liam's car seat all done and the stroller shoved in the back. We all got in and Liam was awake, "He probably needs to eat before we leave."

"While you get ready I will feed him." I took a deep breath, "Lucille you seriously do not have to do that."

"But I want to; if I did not want to I would not offer." She joked; I gave a smile as I let Liam touch my finger. He pulled on it with his hand and I rubbed it against his face. I leaned forward giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You are my cute boy," I murmured

Not but ten minutes later we pulled into a hotel parking lot, Jack bumped over the speed bump getting into the hotel before pulling up to the door. "Liam should have a made bottle in the diaper bag already. He will probably fall asleep since he spent a lot of his time crying on the flight today."

"See you are already in need of a break. Just let the grandparents do there job." She patted my back and I shook my head. Jack had gotten out of the car to check in but was out quickly, "Gabi they gave me the key to Troy's room, room 534." He said handing me the card. "Yay," I cheered as I stuffed it in my hoodie pocket.

Jack found a parking spot and I unbuckled Liam from his car seat, Lucille opened the door and she pulled him out. She looked so at ease, "You are getting such a big boy!" she told him, I gave a soft smile as I left the car. Grabbing my suitcase and the stroller, I made the way to the door. "Meet back down here in an hour!" Jack called after me, I nodded my head, "Do you guys want the?"

"I'll come down to get in about thirty minutes," he said, "Alrighty," I waved bye to Lucille and Liam as I headed for the elevator. Nerves twisted in my stomach, guilt built in my body, "Its alright, I can leave my baby ever now and then." I took a deep breath as I got onto the elevator.

I pushed the fifth floor and away it went. I smoothed my lips together as I tried to control my breathing. Once the elevator doors opened, I walked out. I made my way down the hall towards room 534. I pulled the key out of my pocket as the door came into sight.

I pushed the key it granting me access quickly. I pushed the door open to see Troy's duffle bag lying on the ground. His stuff spread out onto the counter, the TV left on ESPN. For only being here for thirty minutes, it was dirty and it looked like he was going to be here for a week. Chad's stuff was not even in the room. I shook my head as I dropped the suitcase on the bed.

I pulled out my dress, a strapless bra, with a pair of Victoria Secrets underwear. I bit on my lip; tonight was going to be fun. I had nothing to worry about. I was on birth control we have condoms. It will all be perfectly fine.

I grabbed a towel from the hotel room, locked the door, and I turned on the showerhead. I took a fifteen-minute shower that included shaving my legs. I was out to dry off as a knock came at the door, "Shit," I grumbled, "Coming!" I called; I swung the bathroom door open.

I went running to the suitcase to grab the snug a bunny thing for Liam to lie down in. I looked at the clock to see I had thirty minutes to get ready. I went over to the door and I opened it up quickly to reveal Jack.

"Hey," I said handing it over to him, "Remember thirty minutes," he said tapping at his wrist that held no watch, "Got it." I told him as I started to shut the door. "You might want to put clothes on!" he yelled, "Bye Jack!" The door shut and I locked it. I quickly put on my undergarments while slipping a pair of shorts on.

Going into the bathroom I put on my makeup, blew dried my hair, and I clipped it back for the time being. I did not want to look to sexy with a kid on my hip. Pulling out my dress I looked at it once more, I smiled as I slipped it over my head, it attached it self to every curve I had to show off. Letting a little cleavage show off, grinning I quickly added a necklace, grabbed my white jacket and slipped on a pair of black heels.

I grabbed my purple purse slinging it over my shoulder and I stepped out of the hotel room. I made sure the bed was clear and I escaped from the room. I pursed my lips together smoothing the lip-gloss on them apart. I pushed the down on the elevator and it opened up revealing my son and his grandparents.

"If you were my daughter, I think I would be on fire." Jack commented as I walked onto the elevator, "Well I am glad I am not your daughter." I looked at Liam's sleeping face as he cradled against Lucille. "She looks beautiful Jack,"

"We are going to a basketball game!"

"Oh shush it you too. Liam is finally sleeping," I pointed out to them; they both gave each other a glance before the elevator dinged. It opened up to reveal other Laker fans getting ready to go to the game.

We walked past all of them, "I changed Liam into his Laker onsie with Troy's name on the back."

"Thanks so much for doing this Lucille," I commented giving her a small smile,

It was a fifteen-minute ride to the stadium they were to play at tonight. I showed my Laker pass, which got the family free, tickets to every game, as long as you had one of the three passes he gives out. He gave on to me, his dad, and to Mason. We got our tickets making our way inside.

My heels clicked against the ground, I pulled my white jacket on as soon as we got into the building. I had Liam's car seat on my arm as he continued to sleep through the madness. I pushed through screaming fans, food vendors, and more people as we came to our seats. Fifteen or so rows back from the bench.

I was settled as Jack stood on the stairs, "Do you want anything to eat?" I looked down at my magical dress, "Nah but thanks anyways." I told him, he nodded before bouncing up the steps.

I rocked Liam's car seat back and forth while we sat there waiting for the game to begin. Some of the players were already out on the floor. Luke and a few of the other guys were passing the ball around as a warm-up but were called back into the locker room. The other team was standing by there tunnel as they called it.

"Alright ladies and gentleman lets introduce our visiting team, the Los Angles Lakers!" he yelled, the crowed was about fifty with the boos and the yays. The guys came running out on the court with there warm up suits on, Troy and Chad were close together talking but Chad's eyes lifted to the stands. He quickly found me, "Wow," he mouthed

I pretended to flick him so he turned away focusing on the layups and jump shots. They introduced the other team and all the starters. I thought the crowd of girls near the end was going to die when the called Troy's name. He just gave then all a flickering smiles before he would wave. I giggled at his reaction to the fans.

"Luc here is you food," Jack said handing her a pretzel; Jack had a hotdog in his hands with a bag of chips. He had brought back a big bottle of water to last through the game. I smoothed out my dress as they all began to take off there warm-up suits. They kicked them to the side or pushing them under chairs. They huddled together, the yelled Lakers before having there starters out on the court.

The ref tossed the ball into the air and for Troy to leap forwards to push the ball towards Ron. Ron bounced the ball to pass it to Chad, who passed it to Kobe who dribbled it down court; he tossed it to Troy for a second for Troy to pass it back. More dribbling and then Kobe went up for a shot but missed; Troy rebounded the ball, went up for a shot and swooshes. Through the net it went. He ran his fingers through his hair and winking, our little sign. I giggled and they all high-five Troy, Chad gave me a knowing look.

* * *

The final buzzer rang through the building. The shot Troy tried to put up in a desperate attempted missed the hoop by a good four feet. The Lakers had lost to Utah 93-89. I took a deep breath and I looked over at Lucille, "I'll call you tomorrow morning. Troy will want to stop by to see you guys and Liam." I said over the roaring crowd, the Laker quickly filed out of the gym.

"Alright, our flight leaves at noon tomorrow." Jack said looking at me, he looked a little disappointed but nothing a night with Liam could not fix. "It's the same time Troy leaves tomorrow, that's what Chad told me at least." I said I kissed Liam's forehead. "Bye buddy be good for Grandma and Grandpa." I kissed him once more before handing him over to Lucille. "Thanks again," I told her for the thousandth time.

"Gabi, seriously its no problem." She said I waved goodbye as I made my way onto the court. I pulled out my Lakers pass. I ditched the white jacket and had it in my purse. I pulled my hair down so the waves could lie on my shoulders neatly. I took off the necklace and placed it in my purse.

"The Lakers pass could get you into any locker room to see your player, but if you were a girl they had to warn. I walked closer to there locker room when a person stopped me.

"Nobody past this point," I waved my Lakers pass and he took a look at it, "When you warn them can you please just say a Laker wife, I am kind of surprising." I said looking at him, he nodded his head and talked into a warlike talkie. "Just keep going down this hall and to the right." He said, "Thank you,"

I kept walking down the hall until I had a chance to turn right and there was the locker room. I opened the door quietly to see Troy was one of the first ones standing there. He was slipping on a clean shirt of his sweaty body, his purple shorts still riding on his hips. I licked my lips and I went up from behide, I pulled my hands over his eyes. "Guess who." I whispered trying to reach his ear. He did not move for a second before he pulled on my hands, "Brie…?" he questioned, I bit on my lip as he turned his head around.

"You are a good guesser!" I exclaimed his blue eyes widened a bit before he took a step back. He jaw dropped and I took a step forward, I put my hand under his jaw and I pushed up on it. "No need to let your mouth hang up lover boy." I whispered to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, "Oh my, what are you doing here?" he exclaimed

"I came to surprise you plus your parents were already going to come up so they are watching Liam for the night." I said letting my lips fall onto his but Troy pulled back, "Liam's here?" he questioned

"He already left with your parents; they are staying in the hotel though." I tried to kiss him again but he set me down, I frowned to yet have a kiss. "Hello do I get a kiss?" I asked him crossing my arms.

"Of course you will but if I do that now I don't think I will be able to stop." He said looking me in the eye, I grinned and I only shook my head. "So when did you get here?"

"About an hour and half before the game started. I got to spend an hour in the hotel and we got here about fifteen minutes before the game started." I told him as I sat down; the guys around us were just finishing changing.

"So you are staying in the same hotel as us?"

"I was in your room," I told him, he raised an eyebrow, "Chad left me a key," I said

"Oh,"

"There's the girl who likes to surprise her boyfriend!" Chad said coming to give me a big sweaty hug, "Ah, come on Chad!" I said as the wetness pressed through my dress.

"Lakers! We are all going out to dinner tonight, no ifs and ors buts!" The coach called, Troy wanted to protest but I grabbed his hand, "I am absoutly starving, I promise you food might just be a good thing." I said rubbing my stomach with my other free hand.

"Good because I am pretty hungry myself but I could have waited since you look drop dead gorgeous." He whispered, "I am going to die if you do not give me a kiss." I murmured to him, he grinned and swooped down to let his soft lips lock onto mine. "Oh you two need to get a room." Chad mumbled walking away.

I pulled back from Troy and I let our foreheads touch, "I love you Mr. Bolton." I whispered

"I love you too Ms. Montez." I pecked his cheek and he pulled back, I grabbed a pair of jeans that were hanging up in the thing. He pulled them off to pull off his basketball shorts. He changed into jeans before he slipped on a pair of tennis shoes. He grabbed all his jerseys laying them out on the chair.

"Do you not have to grab those?"

"Nope, the locker guys will pick up all our uniforms and send them off." He said reaching for my hand. With heels on, I barely reached Troy's shoulders.

"So what made you to really decide to come down here?" Troy asked as we made our way to the bus, "Can I not surprise my boyfriend?" I asked him

"You could but I know that's not it."

"I owe you Troy, I really do." I said giving him a smile, "Well I would not put it as owe," he pulled me closer to his body. "Coach there will be two of me."

"Oh Lord two Troy Bolton's?" Coach said, "Nope, I got my girl." Troy said as we walked bye, he laughed, "Thanks Bolton," Troy guided me on the bus. I stuffed his bag in the overhead compartment and he sat down. I quickly slide onto his lap, "Your dress is stunning on you." He said letting his chin rest on my shoulder.

"I am glad you enjoy it."

"So where were you sitting the entire game."

"Just fifteen rows behide you but I was wearing a few different things." I said letting my nose press against his cheek, "Interesting, so how is Liam?" he asked me, "Wonderful," his hand held onto my back, "Okay we are going to a fancy steakhouse down the road that offered to take us in if we sign a few autographs." I looked to see the coach walking down the aisle.

"You should have my parents meet us so I can see Liam for a little bit." He murmured, "Are you sure? You can not act like a sex crazed teenage boy in front of my kid or your parents." I warned him, "I will get it together, I promise but you are so beautiful." I pulled out my cell phone to call Jack.

"Hey have you guys left yet?" I got him on the second ring, "No, we just got back to the car." He said I heard Liam fussing in the background. "Do you want to meet us at the steakhouse that's like down the street?" Troy looked towards his Coach asking the name but he just pointed.

"Oh, out to dinner huh?" Jack said, "Team thing but Troy wants to see Liam for a bit and maybe his parents." I said shrugging my shoulders. "Yea, we can meet you guys there. Sounds good too, I will just look for a steakhouse down the street." I giggled and I gave Troy the phone.

"Hey Dad it's the one…" I drowned out the rest of the conversation as I let my headrest against his shoulder. This was us in high school except I did not have this worried guilt building in my stomach not knowing if Liam was okay. Troy ran his fingers through my hair, "This reminds me a lot of high school except my dad was on the bus." He said laughing; I reached for my phone that was in his hand.

"I know, I was thinking the same thing. I also was not completely worried about Liam."

"Were you worried when he was with me?" Troy asked I turned my head a little to look into his blue eyes. "Sorta. Its not that I do not trust others its just I do not want anything every happening to him."

"That is why I am glad you are always with him, I do not have to worry as much." He joked kissing on my cheek, "But it will get better, he drove me insane today."

"How?" he asked, "Crying the whole plane ride here, I thought the flight attendant was going to kill me." I said as I played with the hem of Troy's shirt.

"Bolton did I hear you have more coming?" Tyler peered over as he was on his cell phone, "Uh yea my parents and Liam." He responded, "We can sit at a different table."

"They were going to split us up anyway." Tyler said as he began to speak into his phone once more. "I can not wait until we get back to that hotel."

"I just hope we are not next to any teammates or coaches," I murmured

"None," he said pressing his lips against mine, "Your right, it's hard to stop once I know." I said letting my hand run down his shirt. He grinned as his hand held my back. "You two should really wait to get it on." Tyler said now off the phone, "You are worse than Chad," Troy commented looking up at him. I felt the bus stop and turned to see us here. I got up and I pulled my hair back, slipped a headband in. I grabbed my white jacket and the necklace putting it all back on.

"Whoa, what happened to my super hot badass?" Troy asked as he got off the bus looking at me, "She just became a mom again," I said as Lucille carried Liam's car seat, Troy's eyes followed mine a grin slipping onto his face. "I guess I just became Mr. Super Dad again." He said reaching for my hand.

We walked towards Lucille who handed me the car seat as we came closer. She embraced Troy into a hug while I pulled Liam up closer to my face. His peaceful face still in a nice slumber, "Great game son," Jack said pulling Troy in for a fatherly hug. "Only if we won." We walked towards the restaurant as the last of the people filed in.

"Let me see him!" Troy whined, "Wait until we get seated, he is sleeping anyway." I said leaning against him, "Okay can I at least carry the car seat?" he asked, I handed it over and he looked like he was about to jump for joy.

"This makes this night all the better." Troy said as we stepped into the building, I shook my head as we were quickly seated. Right across from us in spitting and talking distance was Kobe, Luke, and Ron. I scooted in the booth to let Troy have the edge. Once he was seat, he sat the car seat on the table and was already pulling Liam out.

"Dude did you grow in the last three days?" Troy asked him picking him up; I shook my head as Lucille put the car seat on the ground. "He doesn't stop growing anymore. We have a checkup this coming Tuesday for him." I said

"I won't be home until the 9th." He said looking down at his growing boy; I let my hand grab his small foot as I rubbed it. He slowly began to wake up from his slumber. Troy grabbed his hand and waved it back and forth.

"Hey buddy," Troy said, it had been three days without each other and this was there bond. Liam would not want to leave Troy at the end of this night.

I looked over at Lucille, "I can not believe I am already a Grandma," she dapped at her eyes, I had a hard time myself knowing it was hard to overcome the fact that I was a mom. "I know I felt like on that bus we were in high school all over again. Dad just wasn't there to tell Gabi to get off my lap."

Jack chuckled as he picked up a water sitting on the table, "But then it's like, I have this amazing job, a wonderful baby boy, and an amazing girlfriend." I gave him a smile but the word fiancée echoed in the back of my mind. One of these days, I would have a ring on my finger, one of these days.

"True all of that," Jack said, I looked around to see all the Lakers ordering drinks or food. Some were on the phone others were talking with the rest of the group about the game earlier but I was sitting with my boyfriend, with my son and his grandparents. For once, I felt like a complete family.

I leaned against Troy's shoulder; Troy leaned over letting his soft lips touch my forehead. "You alright?" he asked, I nodded my head, "I am perfect," I whispered to him as I played with Liam's toes some more. He kicked his legs out as I did but I giggled. Troy laughed as he played with his fingers.

"I love you," I murmured

"I love you and so does Liam," he said locking eyes with me, I let my head fall back and he reached down to let his lips touch mine. "I am glad you are having a perfect night," he said looking at me, "I am glad I am here."

* * *

"That was amazing." He said simply, I took a deep breath as I stared at the ceiling, "More than amazing," I whispered, we had been back at the hotel for a little over two hours. We had been going at it every since.

"I missed it more than I thought I did," I said to Troy as I rolled over to look at him. His eyes bounced with that baby blue I loved seeing. "I know I missed it way more than I should have." He said as he reached over for me, I got up and I lay in his arms. He kissed the top of my head.

"Troy I am not pregnant but I am just wondering if I got pregnant again in the future what would you do?"

"The same thing I did with Liam," he commented, he let his head fall back against the pillows and I slide down to be more comfortable. "Would you?" I asked him

"Of course, Brie now that we have one I can't wait for more. Could we wait a few years, uh yea?" I giggled, "Good, I just want it to be Liam for a little while. I need some time to get used to this parent thing." I told him, "When we were at dinner tonight I felt like a family. I felt like we really belonged." I said

"We are a family; we will be a family forever." He said, his lips contacting my temple, then my cheek to my lips. "Forever." He mumbled again.

"Sharpay has been going crazy. When I am down with your parents this weekend she is going down there to tell her parents. I am going with her since Zeke can not come."

"Please make sure not to get her killed by her dad,"

"I won't I promise" I rolled over onto my stomach to look Troy in the eye. "So tell me, how excited are you for playoffs?" I asked him, "Super duper,"

Laughing I hit his chest, "You sound like a second grader!" I teased him, he laughed as he let his hand run down my back. "Mr. Rookie made it to his playoffs the first year." I said letting my fingers crawl up his chest.

"Oh yea, such a huge thing to do when you have some of the best players on your team." He said winking at me, "mhm, I think you are the best player out there."

"Ron is one of the best and of course Kobe."

"Nope, I still think you are the best." My hand drifted up to his hair and I let my fingers run through the sticky hair. "You need a haircut once you get back into town." I told him as I let the gross hair leave my fingers. "I know I do but I just have been putting it off. I need to shower."

"That can wait until morning," I told him as I crawled up to reach his lips. My planted firmly on his lips and he let his arms circle around my back. I let my tongue glide against his bottom lip.

My hands reached for his hair while he held onto my waist, I massaged his tongue with mine as he let his hands slip farther down my body. I pulled back from the kiss letting my lips fall onto his neck, he moaned as I sucked on his neck. "God, I love you." He mumbled as his hands lay on my back.

I pulled back and I went after his lips again, "I love you too." I murmured, I let my lips go crashing down on top of his and he rolled over to be on top of me. He bit down on my lip, a moan escaped my lips. He moved down to my neck, I could feel the mark that he was going to leave behide.

"That's…not fair," I said trying to catch my breath after the long passionate kiss. "Whats not fair?" he asked his blue eyes blazing mine, "You left a mark," I said trying to reach forward, "Oh no," he said laughing; I pushed his shoulder as he dove in for a kiss on my lips. Wrapping my arms around his neck I slowly moved from his lips onto his neck right about the same spot he placed mine. "God Gabi,"

I smirked and I let go as he kissed me on the lips once more, "I am in definite need," he whispered as he kissed my chest.

I grinned; this had to be the perfect night.

* * *

I yawned as my eyes fluttered open, a cold breeze sweeping over my bare body. I curled up closer to Troy but I felt nothing but air. I opened my eyes a little to look around but nobody was in the room. I yawned again and I let my head fall against the pillow. I was too tired to care, my eyes fluttered to a close.

"Mommy is in bed, we gotta be quiet." I heard Troy, the key lock buzzed and then the door opened. I kept my eyes closed and buried my body into the pillow I was laying on. The door opened and shut, Liam was fussing while Troy was trying to quiet him. I turned my head to try to be avoided but it made a pain sting through my neck.

"Ohh…" I moaned softly bring my hand up to the spot Troy gave me a hickey, "Look mommy's awake," Troy got onto the bed as I rolled over opening both my eyes. "This one hurts Bolton," I murmured as he lay next to me, I pull the shirt up across my chest. "I know mine does too. We got a little aggressive last night." He said I closed my eyes letting my head fall against his shoulder.

"Why don't you get dressed?" he suggested, "I don't wanna get out of bed." Troy chuckled and laid Liam on my chest, "How did he do?" I asked let my eyes wondering up to a clothed Troy.

"Eh, my parents would not tell me so I am guessing not to well. I thought about asking there neighbors." He said taking a drink of coffee in his hand. Liam picked his hand up before setting it back down not knowing what to do with it. I giggled and I handed him back to Troy.

"I am going to go take a shower."

"Only if I did not have Liam," he said snapping his fingers; I looked up at his wet hair. "Mhm," I said, I got up dragging the sheet with me. I glanced at the clock to see it was a little past ten in the morning.

"Damn, I need to be leaving. Our flight leaves at noon." I said hitting myself in the head, "No worries," Troy said standing up, "You can go shower and Liam will help me pack everything back up. My stuff is already downstairs so I am just going to shove your dress and stuff in there."

"Thank you! I am just going to grab my sweats and a tank top." I reached into the bag to grab those two items plus a sports bra and underwear.

I kissed Liam's forehead and then Troys lip; he reached out with one arm pulling my closer to him. "Not so fast." He murmured kissing me a little harder, I held onto the sheet with one hand while trying to shield Liam with the other. I started to giggle in the kiss as my arm began to hurt. Troy pulled back laughing himself.

"Go get in the shower," he said smacking my butt, I turned to look at him but escaped to the bathroom. I turned the shower on hot and I dropped the towel from around my body. I hung up a towel on the shower and I stepped in. The warm water taking over my body. It felt good as it washed away everything from the past twenty-four hours. I used the hotel shampoo and conditioner to wash my hair. I used the little bar of soap they provided.

I rinsed my hair once more before I turned off the water. I slung the towel around my body. It hung down my body; I picked up my clothes and started to put them on. Once I had my sweatpants on, I dropped the towel. I pulled my sports bra over my head lifting the thin tank top over my head.

I threw away the shampoo and soap before leaving the bathroom. I walked out to see Troy playing with Liam on the bed. I smiled and I creped up on them. "What are you two doing?" I asked lying on my back, "Waiting for Liam's perfect mom to get out of the shower." He said, his eyes bouncing to mine.

"Well tell Liam its time to go to the airport so we can go spend the weekend down in New Mexico in daddy's room." I said tapping his small nose. Troy leaned over kissing my lips, "You, me, Wednesday." He murmured

"Of course," My eye focused on his, "After tonight I can not wait."

"Should I get Chad to babysit?" he asked raising an eyebrow, "No," I said, "We will just have to work around that." I said winking at him. He smiled and we both sat up knowing we had to get going. "I took your suitcase down to the lobby where my dad was loading the one car."

"Thanks," I grabbed my bag that I was going to take on the plane with me along with Liam's blanket and a water bottle for the beginning part of my morning.

I dropped the key card on the desk as I shut off the lights and took one glance around the room to make sure nothing was in here. I nodded as Troy held the door open for me, "You look beautiful." He commented

"Whatever, I do not have a thing of makeup on, I have bags under my eyes, and I am wearing sweats." I pointed out, "Well I do not see that. I see this insanly sexy woman who came here to surprise me and those bags under your eyes represent an amazing mom." I said touching my nose

I let a small smile slip onto my face as the elevator dinged, we both stepped one and reached for number one. Our hands brushed and I looked up to his eyes. "You mean it?" I asked as he finally reached forward to push the button. He balanced Liam in his arms.

"Of course," he held his hand out and I grabbed it. "Do you have to ride the bus?" I asked him, "Mhm," he murmured, "They pushed our flight back though."

I cocked my head as the elevator doors opened, "Why?" I asked him as we stepped out, "Because we don't play until tomorrow night. Coach thought it would be nice to not have to rush around this morning he noticed it at the breakfast this morning."

"Did you take Liam with you?" I asked

"Yea, I feed him, changed his diaper, and my mom said she gave him a bath last night." Liam squirmed in Troy's arm to the best he could. Troy readjusted his to his shoulder and we walked out to the lobby. "Well that's cool, but that means you can't come with us to the airport." I pouted and he kissed my temple, "I know,"

Once we got to the lobby, we both plopped down on the couch that was sitting in the front. "So call me once you land okay? We are not flying out until threeish and it's not that long of a flight." He said to me, "I will, I promise."

"I do not like you flying and I do not know." He told me, "Somebody else always will Troy, how am I supposed to surprise you?" I crawled over to his lap and I pressed my lips onto the back of Liam's head. Troy smiled and I lay back on his chest. "This will probably be the last surprise of the season." I told him

"Not even playoffs?"

"Nah, I will go to the home games but not the away." Liam began to fuss and Troy pulled him back, "Somebody is not happy," Troy, said

"Do not even ask for him to stay with you,"

"I was not going to do that," he said brushing it off as if it was nothing; I turned to see a sly smirk on his face. "You dork, who would watch him during the game and he is spending the weekend with his grandparents." I poked his chest but I decided to go for the hickey instead.

"Ow, Gabs," he said bring his hand up to rub it, I poked my tongue out at him. He shook his head while I stole Liam from his other hand. "Hey!" he protested, I giggled and I slide off his lap. "That's not even far," I held Liam close to my chest as he watched trying to figure out what was going on.

I sat up to look at Troy who so wanted to just lay out jump on me. I wagged my finger as I stood up walking away, I then saw Lucille coming around the corner. "Hey, can you take Liam for a moment. Troy and I are messing around," I said as he looked up at me then over to Lucy.

"And you do not want Liam to get hurt?" she questioned, I nodded my head, "Alright but we are getting ready to leave." She said, "I know I'm ready to go." I said to her as I handed Liam over who cried. "I'll be right back," I said pointing at him, I tickled her stomach and Lucille laughed.

I then went back to the lobby pouncing on Troy, "Whoa, where is Liam?" he asked but I shook my head. "Oh well I am so getting back at you." He said laughing, he flopped me over on my back and he slowly ran his finger over the mark. I winced and I looked up at him, "Oh God that really hurts, Troy." I mumbled trying to break free, "Oh shit, Gabs, I am so-"

"Gotcha," I said winking at him as he let me go, "What? Is this play a joke on Troy day?" he asked as I sat up, "Sure is son," Jack said coming into the lobby. I got out from underneath Troy. Lucille stood to the side playing with Liam, as he was awake. "Well that's good to know because she got me twice, I can't even get her once!" Troy pulled me up and then pulled me into his chest. His strong arms gripping around my body and his chin resting on the top of my head, "Well Gabi their times to get to the airport so we better go." He said, I nodded and I pulled back to look at Troy's blue eyes.

"I am gonna miss you but I will see you Wednesday." I said winking at him, he leaned down and brought me into a passionate kiss. "Mmm…" I mumbled as I let my arms snake around his neck, "I am gonna miss you like crazy." He whispered as he pulled back.

Jack cleared his throat and Troy and I jumped apart. "Just like high school," he said, I rolled my eyes and I gave Troy one last kiss. "Mom, let me see him." Troy said letting go of me, "I will walk you guys out." He said retrieving Liam from his mom. He walked with me and slung his arm around my waist.

Troy kissed my temple as we walked out heading for the parked car that was ten feet away. I rubbed at my eyes and letting a yawn slip though my mouth. "Better grab some coffee when you get to the airport."

"No joke, I am tired." I said yawning, "Last night may have been a little too much fun." There was a pause before Troy and I looked at each other. "Nah," we both responded, we laughed and I opened the car door for Troy to put Liam in.

He said his goodbyes to him before he kissed his forehead. He got out of the car before looking at me, "I will see you soon," he said giving me a gentle kiss on the cheek. He grabbed my hand so he could squeeze it. "Yup, I love you." I told him as he hugged me, Lucille and Jack were both in the car at the point.

"I love you too and tell Jenni I said hi." I gave him one last kiss before leaving his arms, "I will," I got into the car and Troy closed the door. It clicked shut and I looked at Liam who was falling asleep. I pursed my lips together and I leaned my head back.

"You ready to go home?" Jack asked me, I smiled, "Yea, I am." I said, the car lurched forward and I turned to see Troy retreating into the hotel. This will never become any easier. I searched for Liam's hand under his blanket and wrapped mine around it.

"So did you enjoy Utah?" Jack asked Lucille turned around to look at me. "Loved every single minute of it." I said my eyes not breaking from Liam's. "We are a family,"

* * *

**Heyyoo! I can not believe I got this many chapters done in one weekend! Now do not expect this every weekend but I will be trying my hardest. I want to thank you all for the birthday wishes and you guys need to check out my profile page because ONE it explains the upcoming months and my updating life with FFN. TWO I will try to post Gabi's dress but the last time I tried to do it, it took me right to VS site and not to the dress. But I will try again! Soo(: **

**Oh and sex scenes…arent my thing so I am not ever going to write any soo..what you got today (Which was very bad) is about as far as that will go. …**

**I lovee you all and lets try to get 355 in reviews! Yaa? **

**PLEASE REVIEWW**

**Lovee youu**

**Jo**


	16. Emergency

Chapter 16- Emergency

It had been two and half weeks since we had gotten home from New Mexico. Playoffs had started and were under way as I sat in front of the TV with the Laker's preshow on the television; there was not any exciting interviews or talk. Therefore, Taylor and I sat there drinking wine and talking about anything and everything.

"I can't believe how bad they are playing against them." Taylor said as yesterdays highlights came across the screen. The guys had beat New Orleans in six games. Liam and I had attended two out of the six games. Now they were playing Dallas and have lost the first two games at home, so we did not have much hope for them after that. They all seemed to be stumbling across the court and cannot work together. Troy came home in a pissy mood and yesterday he did not even say goodbye.

Liam and I did not attend either Dallas game due to him being very cranky. At two months old, he was starting to get bigger each day. I yawned softly as I Liam had been awake a lot more in the middle of the night that he usually has. He sounded like he had a slight cough because he would cough every now and then but not continually.

"So you never told me how Sharpay's parent's dinner went." Taylor said as she sipped on a glass of wine I had provided her. Since Taylor moved into there own seven bedroom house just a few blocks away she came over here for every basketball game if she didn't fly there to watch or go to the stadium. She attended all of the home New Orleans games to watch Chad shine.

"It went better than we all thought."

"Really, Sharpay said it went okay but she was still deathly scared."

"Well who wouldn't be but it kind of went down like this,"

_Flashback_

_I sat down on the white chairs as Sharpay fiddled with her fingers nervously. "Sharpay!" her dad called out, she jumped from the noise but recovered quickly to stand up and greet him. The pianist was playing in the background with a soft melody. _

"_Hey daddy," she said, he enflamed her into a hug while her mom stood by patiently. I stood up as to greet them both. "Hey well if it isn't Gabi post baby!" her mom said, I walked over to give her a quick hug. "How is the little guy?" she asked, "Wonderful," I gave her a small smile. _

"_That is fantastic." Her mom said as we all sat down, "Your meal has already been ordered Mr. Evens." A waiter said coming up to them. "Thanks," he said giving him one of his famous smiles. "Beer, wine, Shar do you want you're…" her mom began to say, "Uhm mom we need to talk." The words left her mouth in a quick haze. _

"_Talk about what honey?" her dad asked, the waiter sat down a glass of wine in front of me. Sharpay gave me a pleading glance while I started to grab for my wine. "I really can't drink…," she mumbled as the waiter began to pour her some red wine. The music stopped and Sharpay began to sweat a little. _

"_Well why?" her mom asked her, Sharpay pursed her lips together, "Please do not freak out okay, I have already had enough freaking out." She told them, her dads eyes got very concerned while her mother listened intently. "I'm pregnant." Her lips shook with her hands. _

_Both of her parents had the look of shock on there face as she told them, "Your what?" _

"_Pregnant. I have known for a little while and I'm not quite sure who the father is." I took another long drink of my wine knowing this was going to get intense. "What do you mean? Is it not Zekes?" Her dad was not a huge fan of Zeke nor do I think he ever will be but at that moment, I think he was. Zeke was a great guy but somewhere the two didn't get along. _

"_It is a fifty-fifty shot of being his." She said to them, she looked at me for help, "When they broke up," I started for her as I set the glass down. "I went to a club and it just kind of happened, I never cheated on Zeke thought because we ended the relationship or were on a break. I don't know what you want to call it." _

"_Does Zeke know?" _

"_Yes," _

"_About everything?" _

"_Yes." Sharpay repeated, "But Zeke is going to stay with me if it's his or not." Her mom let her hand fall onto her chest. "That's so sweet! I am going to be a grandma!" she cheered I giggled as the mood quickly changed. _

_End of Flashback_

"Wow, nothing like your experience." She said I nodded my head, "Exactly." I said as I took a sip of wine, I let my eyes fall close but Taylor spoke up again. I was tired and I really did not want to be down here watching my boyfriend lose yet another basketball game but I was because I was that girlfriend.

"Have you ever emailed your mom back?" she asked me, I shook my head. "Yea, I did the other day while I was lying in a beach chair at Lava Springs. I was relaxed when I sent it to her." I grabbed my phone so she could read it. I scrolled through the sent messages before coming upon the one I wrote to my mom.

I read over it once before I gave it to Taylor,

_Mom,_

_I know. I am waiting on the ring myself but I cannot help but not love him. He makes me laugh and he is so sweet with Liam and everybody else. The way he is with fans and it is just amazing. I want to talk to you sometime but right now, I think it needs to wait. I need Troy around before we can do that because I am scared. I do not want to be scared of my own mom but I am._

_Liam is now over six weeks old and I cannot believe how big he is getting. I felt like just the other day he was a little baby. _

_Hope to talk to you soon. _

_Love_

_Gabi_

"That's good, has she sent anything back?"

"Nope, she is probably all pissy with me now, I just wish we could put everything behide us and start over."

"I would have to have my mom like that,"

"But you have to remember Taylor this was right around my dad's death anniversary and Sam said that she is all tense every single time it comes around. Therefore, I caught her at a weak moment, which set her off. I blame myself sometimes; if I would have waited a little longer then maybe it wouldn't have been as bad."

She nodded her head, "Yea, I kind of forgot about that. How many years has it been?" she asked me, it was always a tough question for me to answer. My dad's death hurt a lot, "It will be six years on June 23rd," I told her as I saw it was about two months away. It was my junior year of high school when he died, unexpected.

"That has to hurt knowing it's been so long,"

"Well I am glad Troy was around, that was right there around that time too."

"That was your guys first summer together," she murmured, "I think that's what made us fall in love," I admitted as I took another sip of wine. She gave me a smile, as if she knew what was about to happen, because Liam's cry surrounded throughout the house.

"Oh my," I said sighing, "He hasn't stopped crying in the past twenty four hours!" I felt frustrated, every time I tried to feed him, he would cry even harder and if he did eat, he threw up. I worried slightly something could be wrong but his forehead never felt feverish.

As I climbed up the stairs the crying sounded frustrated, tired but he would not sleep. I looked at my watch on my wrist to see it was almost 8 pm, on a good night he would be asleep but the past two days have not been a good night. He would cry for hours on end but would settle down every now and then. He did not seem colicky since he was not eating much.

I pushed open the door, I walked over to his crib to see his face red, and he was sweating. "Gabi the game is starting!" Taylor yelled up to me, I felt too panicked to car. His little hands look ice cold, almost blueish; I felt a shill scream rise from my throat as I began to panic.

"Gabi are you okay?" Taylor called, "Taylor! Something's wrong with Liam!" I yelled as I bent over to pick him up. His cry became more forceful and loud. I let his headrest on my shoulder as I grabbed a blanket to throw over him. I heard Taylor coming up the stairs, "Whats wrong with him?" she asked as soon as she stepped into the room, "I don't know but when I got in here he was sweating, his face is really red, and he feels very warm." I told her trying not to panic.

"Go check his temperature," she said guiding me out of the room towards the bathroom across the hall. I grabbed the ear thermometer out of the cabinet and turned it on. I quickly waited for it to turn on and it was ready to go. We had does this a dozen times before to get practice so we did not have to do it the other way?

I placed it in his ear while I waited for it to beep, he cried and I felt the panic rising in my stomach. Taylor stood nervously at the side. Once it beeped, I pulled it back for my eyes to widen. "I need my cell phone," I mumbled as I held Liam close to me. What I just saw was high. I know its high for me but that is high for a baby.

I picked up my cell phone and Dr. Natasha was on speed dial. It rang a few times before she answered laughing, "Hello?"

"Dr. Anderson, its Gabi Liam's mom." I said trying to take a deep breath as Liam cried harder, "He is okay Gabi?", she asked quickly changing modes, "I can hear his cry through the phone,"

"His temp is over 103, I mean just few hours ago he was fine and…" I started to ramble but she stopped me, "Whoa, you are saying it's over 103 correct?" she asked me, "Yes, I don't know what to do," I cried

"Just get him to the ER okay? I will call saying you are on your way, since the Dr. Office is closed but we would just send him there." She said in a calm mode, I reached over for my car keys but then remembered I needed a diaper bag. "Tay, can you go grab me the backpack sitting upstairs." I whispered to her as I felt hot tears hit my eyes. "I am going to hang up now, just get to the hospital okay?" she told me, I nodded trying to calm down so I could be there for Liam. I hung up with her as soon as Taylor came back down the stairs. "We are going to the hospital," I said hanging on to Liam; I kissed his forehead, which was way to warm.

I got to the car and I opened the door beginning to buckle Liam in. He fussed and cried cringing as I buckled him, I gave Taylor the keys. "Here you drive; my hands are shaking way to bad." I mumbled as I climbed into the back with Liam. I grabbed my phone debating if I should send Troy a text message telling him to call me. I did not want him to freak out on me and come flying home.

The car backed out of the driveway, "I should text Troy right?" She pursed her lips together as she shut the garage door. "You know how he is going to react. Just tell him to call you after the game," she said, I nodded and I quickly sent him a text message.

_Call me ASAP after the game. Love you. Brie ox_

I sighed as I stuffed the phone into the department of the bag. I tried to calm down Liam any other way I would but nothing was working. I felt tears burn my eyes some more as I felt so helpless. Once we pulled into the hospital, Taylor parked in the ER section to let me out.

"I'll text you where we are!" I yelled as I grabbed the car seat and the diaper bag. Liam's crying did not stop, "Alright, ill see you in a minute." I walked into the doors of the hospital and I walked straight to the counter. "Liam Bolton," I told the nurse who was standing there, "They are waiting for you, follow me." She said as Liam's scream pinched my ears.

I followed her back to a room where a doctor and nurse were waiting. "We are going to have you take him out of the car seat okay?" the doctor said to me, "I'm here," I turned around to see Dr. Anderson walking into the room, "You came?" I asked her, "Gabi, we really need to check over Liam okay?" she said to me, I nodded my head and I got him out of his car seat.

Once I got him out Dr. Anderson took him from me, "We are going to have you wait in the waiting room okay? So you don't have to watch this," I felt tears heat my eyes, "Let me kiss him first," I said as I pushed through the doctors, "I am sorry buddy," I whispered to him as I kissed his temple. His forehead so warm and his cry so scared. I let my hand brush over his forehead before I gave him one last kiss.

I pulled back and I rubbed his tummy before I walked away. The nurse lead me back to the family area, I set down my stuff as tears fell down my face. I texted Taylor telling her where I was then I looked at the Laker score, I had missed the first quarter and half. It had been that long since I had known about Liam.

The Lakers were already losing which if Troy called me they would lose even worse. I could not tell him tonight but I was going to have to convince him to stay. I let my head drop into my hands as the thought of Liam crying without me there was killing me. Tears rolled down my cheeks, there are times where I wish Troy would magical appear but this time he would not.

"Hey," Taylor said sliding into a chair next to me; she wrapped her arms around me giving me hug as I cried into her shoulder. "This is my entire fault Taylor," I cried, maybe my mom was right. I was not ready for this and she knew it.

"This is not your fault," Taylor told me as the thoughts swam through my head.

"I have been dragging him on planes and to the Laker stadium! This is my fault," I said my hands shaking as I tried to wipe my cheeks off. "Don't think about that Gabi, he would have gotten sick just from sitting in that house. You would not know that, he has had all the shots he could have. You did everything you could to protect him," she told me as I wiped the corners of my makeup off.

"I should have known something was wrong, I mean the not eating, not sleeping, always crying."

"He was just colicky a few weeks ago Gabi and still kind of is."

"But he would eat and sleep every now and then. He also never threw up as he did this morning. I checked him for a fever earlier but none was evident." I told her as I wiped at the corner of my eyes some more. I looked at the Laker scoreboard to see it was halftime. I still had two quarters to go before I could even talk to Troy.

I buried my head into my hands, letting tears fall from my cheek. My phone began to vibrate and I looked to see it was Troy calling me. I groaned softly knowing I could not answer it. "Taylor he is calling me,"

"Ignore it and then tell him that you wanted to talk after the game." I nodded to her as I ignored that call and texted him.

_I said after the game. _

I let the phone drop in my lap as I rubbed my temples.

* * *

Troy's POV

I chewed on my fingernail as I listened to the ringtone. I could feel the stress in the text message she sent me wanting to talk after the game. "Alright guys, we are sucking out there." I turned to see Coach Phil talking to us. I held up on finger as the ringing came to a stop and her voicemail come up.

"Yea thanks for the support coach!" Ron said pumping a fist, the guys around me laughed and I gave a nervous smile. "Don't take it personally Ron, but you guys are like legit sucking."

"Damn, coach is on fire tonight! Using the word legit!" Luke piped in

He continued once he saw my phone leave my ear. I prayed everything was okay while I got another text message from her.

_I said after the game. _

I sighed softly as I sent her a text message back, _is everything okay?_

I put my phone into my gym bag and I listened to coach but my mind was filled with possibilities. "Dude you look distracted. Our team is already falling apart; we really don't need you falling apart."

I looked as Coach started to write on the board, "I know that Chad but Gabi sent me a text to call her after the game. When I tried to call her now she would not pick up. Then she texted me again saying I said after the game." I whispered to him

"Don't read into it, maybe since we are on a bad loosing streak she has something special planned she can't do in ten minutes." He said as he eyed coach, he turned around beginning to explain what we needed to do to pull out a win tonight.

"Bolton!" Coach yelled as I starred off into space, "Hm?" I asked looking at him, "Pay attention!" he snapped, and I ran my fingers through my sticky hair. "Yes Sir," I mumbled

I tapped my leg against the ground as the warning bell rung to get back out on the court, "Come on Lakers, let's get this night started now. If we don't win we are going to be knocked out of these playoffs."

"We would still have tomorrow Coach,"

"Yes but that would mean winning four in a row, do you want to do that?" he asked us, the group was silent, "Now lets get out there and kick some Laker ass!" He fired us up as we stood up in a circle. We put our hands up and then yelled Lakers. As they, all filed out I looked at my cell phone.

_No missed messages _Come on Brie, what is wrong?

* * *

Gabi's POV

I paced through the room, as it had been an hour since I had seen my son. Taylor and I waited and waited, I looked at the doors waiting for somebody to come through. Tears slipped down my cheeks some more as they were on and off since, I had seen him.

"That game is officially over," Taylor announced, I took a deep breath as I tried to prepare myself for the phone call that was about to happen. "How am I going to do it?" I asked Taylor my voice trembling, "Just tell him everything is okay,"

"I don't know if everything is okay Taylor! He could be dead back there but how in the world would I know?" I sat back down in the chair as I rubbed my eyes. "He is not dead," Taylor, said rolling her eyes, "They are trying to figure out what is wrong with him. Once they know they will tell you." She rubbed my back and my phone officially began to vibrate. "They lost," she informed me, I bit my lip. "Okay," That makes this ten times harder than if they won.

I stood up from where I was standing I grabbed my phone; I went over to sit next to the window. I looked at Troy picture before I clicked answer. "Hey," I said trying to sound normal as possible but with all the tears my voice shook and my chin trembled.

Troy being Troy he saw through it quickly, "Whats wrong? What happened?" he asked quickly, I let a sob escape my throat as I looked over Los Angles. "Gabi seriously, what the hell is wrong?" he asked. "I don't know what happened Troy; we were all fine except he was acting different."

"Who was acting different?" he asked me, "I swear if you keep my hanging here any longer I-" I interrupted him as he was speaking.

"Liam, Liam was acting different. Not sleeping, crying like crazy, not eating flushed face every now and then." I mumbled into the phone my tears making my hands shake. "What happened to Liam Gabi?" he yelled through the phone. His voice was uneven and scared. I knew once I said Liam to him that he would freak out on me.

"He is in the hospital Troy. We were getting ready to watch the game when he started cry, when I went up to check on him he was all red faced, sweating like crazy, and he had a fast heart rate, his hands looked almost blue. It like he couldn't breath or something"

"What? You are telling me Liam is in the hospital and you waited until now to tell me?" he asked me, "Yes, I am so sorry Troy, I don't know what I did wrong I just didn't I…" Troy took a deep breath, "Calm down Brie, take a deep breath, just take a deep breathe and relax." I tried to follow his instructions, "I will be there in a few hours,"

"No," I told him quickly as I was in the middle of breathing, "You stay and play tomorrows game. It is the last one there anyways. You will be home tomorrow night no matter what is going on Troy, it doesn't matter if you lose or win"

He was quiet for several minutes and those minutes were an awkward silence. "Fine, I will stay,"

"Really? That easy?" I said trying to swipe away the tears, he sighed, "Yea, I am just going to listen to you even though I really don't like him in the hospital and you all panicked. I am not going to fight because I need you to relax." My chin shook, "He would rather you play Troy, he wont remember this." I said trembling, "I know he won't remember it but I know you will. I just don't want you to be like oh well Troy didn't show up to this…," he said if I was some dramatic girl, "Troy,"

"Fine but what's wrong with him?" I asked

"He had a fever over 103," I whispered to him, "They took him back in the emergency room and I havent seen him since." Troy did not say anything as I sobbed softly into the phone that it was all my fault. "It's not your fault," he finally said to me.

"It feels like my fault Troy, it just I could have totally known before. I am a bad mom Troy, just like my mom said!" I closed my eyes tightly and this is the moment I wanted him to be here with me but I was pushing him to stay in Texas.

"You could have done nothing to prevent this Brie, I promise you, and you could have done nothing. You might have been able to stop it a little sooner but it's not your fault," I wiped at my eyes as I looked out at the city once again. "You have to stay in Texas Troy, if you guys win I won't fight you on it tomorrow but stay for tomorrow's game. After that I don't care what you do," I whispered to him, "I can't hang up the phone knowing you and Liam are both in pain." He told me

"Get dressed and back to your hotel room. Once you are settled call me back, hopefully I will know what's going on between then." Truthfully, I did not want to hang up with him either. I wanted him to talk to me softly as if he were here.

I could feel that he was trying hard to avoid saying this, "Fine but if you hear something sooner please call me, I don't want to be hanging out in suspense" he whispered, I nodded my head, "I promise."

"I love you and stay strong for him."

"I will and I love you too." We both stayed on the line for another minute before Troy had the guts to say bye and hang up the phone. I sighed softly and Taylor gave me the look, "It will all in the end be okay."

"But right now," I said looking at her, "It isn't."

* * *

Troy's POV

I could not believe what she just told me. I felt my head hang and my body suddenly felt extremely tired. I sat down in the chair that they offered me to sit in and I felt dizzy. I dropped my head into my hands, "Dude you okay?" Chad asked me, I did not even know if I could respond. My words all seemed grumbled inside my brain.

"I don't think so," I told him, I leaned back as I looked at the keychain Gabi got me a while back with pictures of her and Liam on it. "What happened dude? Did you call Gabi?" I nodded my head and I grabbed a shirt in my locker to wear back to the hotel. My arms moved in a slow tired way, as if they were sore.

"Yup." I told him as I stripped my jersey tossing it into the locker. Chad began to change as I did, "And? What did she want?"

I pursed my lips together trying to keep myself together, "Liam is in the hospital," I told him, Chad's eyes popped a little, "What?" he asked me, "Since when?"

"Since maybe the beginning of the game, I don't know exactly because Gabi was in high stress mode. She was mumbling and crying. She was all freaked out; I did not even know what to tell her. I just started making up bullshit to calm her down. She kept repeating that she was a bad mom and I didn't know how to react, of course Gabi is no way a bad mom, that was one I didn't make up just she was stressed."

"Well probably Troy! Her kid is in the hospital, you are in Texas, and the only support she has is Taylor! We all know Gabs would do anything for Liam, she has to be the best mom I know" I chewed on my lip as I changed my shorts. "She said she wants me to stay for tomorrow's game since we are coming home tomorrow either way."

"Well we are probably going to lose anyways so you know what I would want you to also or we are going to win so we fly back home." Chad said, "One last NBA game in our rookie season."

"I was hoping it would be more exciting, championship exciting." I told him, "Now all you want is for it to be over?" he asked me, I nodded my head, "I just want to get home to him to make sure he is okay. She said he was crying… I want to get home to make sure she is okay" I started to get choked up and I shook my head. "I am hoping as we talk she is talking to a doctor. So when I call her when we get back to the hotel I know exactly what is wrong with him, I can't do this anymore."

I stuffed all of my stuff into my gym bag as I tossed it over my shoulder. Tonight was a straight back to the hotel, lights out at eleven. We were under strict orders tonight since we had lost the first three games. I looked at my stuff in the locker that would stay there overnight since we played here tomorrow at one. "What do you mean you can't do this anymore?" Chad asked me in a panic.

"I don't want to be away from my son any longer. I do not want to leave Gabi alone with him for three or four days by herself. Both of my cousins have already moved out as they got money from parents, a bank loan, and they both have jobs. I mean as soon as people come in they go out." I told him as we walked towards the bus.

"So are you going to play next season?" Chad asked me with a concerned look, I shrugged my shoulders, "I am under contract, so unless I retire from basketball at age twenty three…" I said to him, "True."

Chad and I were quiet as we made our way to the outside world where the sky was dark and the moon lit up the street.

"He will be okay," Chad said as we walked towards the bus door, "We'll see,"

We all boarded the bus and I felt exhausted, usually after games I was ready to party or hang out talk to Gabi. I was ready to crash in a bed and fall asleep for hours. Maybe it was because of the intense basketball schedule I have been living. Practice twelve hours a day, games every other day and never seeing Liam or Brie. I was ready for South Carolina, the days on the beach, sleeping in, and hanging with my two favorite people.

I leaned my head against the window of the bus and I let my eyes fall to a close. "Bolton, up we are talking." Coach said, I opened my eyes and I looked at the bus full of guys. I sighed as Coach began to lecture us.

* * *

I bounced my leg as the two-hour mark hit, "What the hell is taking so long?" I asked looking at Taylor, "Honey, I am sure they are just looking at every angle or waiting for tests results."

"Can I at least sit with him?" I begged it was killing me; I needed to be with him. My heart would not slow down and I felt scared and alone. I know I have Taylor and all but, she is not holding me or singing in my ear. Troy would be pacing or begging to see him or holding me. I looked closely at the two doors waiting for them to swing up; when they did, it was always a nurse to lead somebody out to the waiting area.

There were five people in the room at ten o clock that night. Taylor and I, a worried mom, and another young woman, I sighed as I let my head fall into my hands for the millionth time that night. My hair was falling out of the ponytail it was in and my eyes were red from all the tears that had been cried that night.

"Liam Bolton?" a nurse called, I looked up as I missed the doors opening. I picked up the backpack while Taylor picked up his car seat that needed to go back to the car. Tears moistened my eyes as I walked closer to her; finally, I was going to get to talk to somebody!

"How is he?" I asked her wiping at the corner of my eyes. The nurse has blonde hair with green eyes, her smile nice and happy. "Well he is doing better then when you last saw him. He will be in the NICU until his temperature comes down but the doctor will explain more about everything that happened." She said waving her hand, she lead us back behide all the doors to see the NICU lying ahead.

"Now, Liam is in the 'sick' NICU so there arent any preemies in here." She told us, "I know, Liam was in there with the preemies." I told her as I tried to keep myself together until I saw him. She used her key card to get into the door and it buzzed. She pushed it open and then she looked at the car seat and Taylor.

"Visiting hours are closed," she said to her, "And we can't have the car seat in here." I felt my support system dropping, "Can she please stay for a little while?" I asked, "His dad is out of town and she is all I have right now." I pleaded with the nurse, she pursed her lips together, "Fine but the car seat needs to stay out here." I smiled at the nurse and Taylor sat down the car seat, "I will put it in the nurse's station once I guide you to Dr. Anderson." She said as she let us both into the room. We both washed our hands thoroughly and we were checked for any signs of being sick or feverish. If I was denied access, I might have freaked.

"Alright, follow me." She said we walked about half way back into the room to see Dr. Anderson reading over some charts of his and then setting them back down. I looked at his sleeping, quiet body, as we got closer. I felt tears of joy knowing he was okay.

"Dr. Anderson, the mother." The nurse said, Dr. Anderson turned around and then gave me a small smile. "How are you holding up?" she asked me, "I am a train wreck especially without Troy being here right now but I am just ready to hear about how he is doing." I said as I felt it hit me even harder.

"Well what Liam has he would have gotten anyway, now it came when he was young plus him being a preemie, that's why it got worse." I looked at her and I felt confused, "So what's wrong with him?" I asked

"He has RSV, Respiratory syncytial virus. It is a very common virus to run through younger children. Some cases can look just like a cold or you could have Liam here who spikes a temp, can barely breath, and just doesn't feel well." I let my hand cover my mouth as I suddenly felt like the worse mom in the world. The way his hand looked, it looked like he could not breathe.

"It's a virus where it blocks your airways which can be very scary in young children. It can be scary in anybody,"

"So what do we do?" I asked as I felt a tear fall onto my hand, "We don't have anything we can do, the only thing we can do is to monitor him." She said sighing, "I wish we could do more but we really can't. We had Liam on a breathing machine for a while before we brought you back. Once he started to breath better we brought you back now he may have to go back on it due to the fact that he isn't better yet."

I looked at his small body; he was in a blue hat and a diaper. I wanted to reach in and touch him, hold him but I could not or at least I did not know if I could. All I wanted was to hold him and kiss on him.

"He was also very dehydrated which was not good at all, so we put in an IV through his hand. Once we take it out which won't be for a few days he will probably not move that hand very much." I pursed my lips together and looked at him a little longer. I looked at her, "I feel like such a bad mom," I told her, "I didn't even see any of those signs, and I mean he was crying like a mad man, he threw up once but I mean it felt normal with him being colicky." I wiped away a few tears

"It's normal; it's hard to tell what your children need when all they can do is cry." She sat down her clipboard and gave me a quick hug, "And you don't have anybody else to bounce off what's wrong with him. From what I got Troy is working long hours," I nodded my head, "He is and I told him to stay down in Texas. He is coming home tomorrow either way."

Taylor rubbed my back softly, "So he will get better?" I asked her, she gave me a grin, "Of course he will! This is a very small thing but so is he, so we are just keeping an eye on him. He will be in here until his temp goes down and he doesn't need the breathing machine." She said, "So it could be a day or two,"

I nodded, "I can touch him right," I asked looking at her as she began to walk away from me, "Go right on ahead alright but if gets fussy you might want to pull back." I nodded my head, "Thank you," I told her

"I am just doing my job now do yours," she winked before walking out of the room. I sighed softly as I sat down in the rocking chair next to his crib. "Now that Liam is okay I am going to take your car back to your house, sleep there tonight and I'll be back nine am sharp tomorrow morning with some coffee." I stood up giving her a hug.

"Thank you so much for being there for me. I have no idea what I would have done alone."

"I don't think we want to find out." She said pulling back, I giggled softly as my phone began to vibrate. "Troy is calling me, he is probably worried sick if I know him, all I can think about was when I was in the hospital getting my appendix taken out and he was in Arizona for the weekend." Taylor started laughing before she spoke.

"Talk to him, I am going to call Chad and tell him to keep an eye on Troy. Not to let him board a plane without telling anybody." I laughing knowing Troy would. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

She waved goodbye and blew a kiss to Liam before walking out of the NICU. I pulled my cell phone out to stop the ringing so the sleeping babies would not wake up.

"Hey," I whispered softly into the phone, "Have you talked to a doctor?" he asked quickly, "Yes, I am sitting with him right now. He is sleeping but I think they gave him some stuff to kill the fever which made him sleepy." I told him, "Did they figure out what's wrong with him?"

I sighed and I reached into the incubator so my hand could touch his soft chest, "Yea, he has He has RSV, Respiratory syncytial virus which blocks his airways." Troy was quiet over the line for a moment, "They say every baby gets RSV if we know it or not, it could be as simple as a cold or like Liam." I told him quietly, "So no matter what this would have happened?" he asked

"Maybe but not to this condition if he was older, since I didn't see any of the warning signs on it and I was a bad mom…"

"Hey, I never want to hear those words out of your mouth again Gabriella," Troy said sternly, I felt a tense feeling run down my spin. "I have heard them too many times tonight already, I am postive you are probably the best mom out there. You have to deal with me being away constantly and Liam isn't the easiest baby I have ever met, stubborn as hell just like us Brie; he cries twenty four seven it feels like." I felt a small giggle escape my mouth.

"You are always worried about him and this one slipped through that mommy radar you have. You have been busy with the playoffs season, Sharpay, Liam, and helping Taylor with her wedding since it's not far off."

"I know but I should have caught on since he wasn't eating like he normally does, I knew I just never put it together of him being sick. He did not sleep a lot because he would cry but it was more of a hurt, tired cry. I just, I never…" I let the sentence trail on, "Do not blame you," he told me, "Fine," I whispered

"So what are they going to do to help him get better? Will you guys be back at home tomorrow?" Troy asked, "No. Liam is here for 2-3 days even if he gets better. They want to monitor him and they said he was dehydrated so he has an IV also." I let my hand stroke up to his face. I touched his little head and all I wanted to do was hold him.

"Besides that they really can't do anything. It just goes away on its own but since of the spiked fever; they want him to stay because I guess it just isn't good."

"Well I think I would feel better with him in there so I know you are not stressing about him. You will relax if he is in the hospital, if you were at home you would not take your eyes off him for a second. I would end up at the hospital because you are the one who passed out of no sleep." I smiled softly as I rocked back in the chair.

"Oh well, I think I feel safer here right now. He is under the watchful eye." I felt my eyes growing heavy as I looked around the room. Moms and Dad were spread out, some on cots; some were in the plain chairs.

"Miss would you like a blanket?" a nurse asked me, I nodded my head, "Thank you," I told her as I accepted it. I threw it over my body, "Well, I will call tomorrow morning okay?" Troy said to me, "To catch up on his progress."

"Good," I told him, as I felt sleepy, for being in one of the most uncomfortable chairs I was ready to sleep. "I love you," I shifted a little as he said those three words. "I love you too." I whispered back, we both said goodnight and hung up the phone. I put mine on vibrate and I set it in my lap. I pulled my feet onto the footrest and I let my eyes fall shut to the even breathing of my baby.

* * *

"They freaked me out last night," I told Taylor, it was three in the afternoon our time, while it was five in Texas. The game was over three hours ago and they lost worse they have to them all season. 86-122. Troy I heard was not playing worth the shit out there, Kobe was holding together the team by himself. I had no TV to watch it on since I was in the NICU with Liam the entire time.

"How?" she asked me, "Alarms started to go off around his crib and I didn't hear the first set but then they grew louder, voices started to grow louder and it was chaos. I finally woke up from it and they were standing there putting the breathing machine thing back on Liam. I completely freaked out which was the last thing they wanted me to do." I explained to her, "I started crying and flipping out. They explained to me that he was just having a little more trouble breathing so they were going to help him a little," I looked over at Liam who had been awake for a little while.

"I still have yet to hold him and the only way he has gotten any food is the IV." I told her as I let my hand drift inside; I reached for the hand without the IV and rubbed it with my thumb.

"What did Troy say when he found out?"

"I thought he stopped breathing, like no joke, I was concerned for him." I told her as I took a drink of the bottled water they had provided me. It was Friday and basketball season was officially over for Troy except for a banquet that he was going to miss due to South Carolina.

"Troy told his parents they could move up South Carolina because basketball is over. So now, we are going the May 1 through May 14. Then we are in New Mexico which you will be there too from the 15th to 28th" I told her, "Then we have 3 days back until your wedding day!" I said excited, she giggled while her cheeks blushed.

"I am going to be Mrs. Chad Danforth," she said sighing, "I love it. I can't wait to go to the Caribbean's!"

I gave her a smile as a nurse came closer to us, "Gabi, they are having a little trouble bring Liam's temp down, the last time we checked it was 101.9," she said, I nodded my head and bit down on my lip. "We are going to give him some more meds which will make him sleepy but we didn't know if you wanted to hold him for a few minutes."

"Yes, please!" I answered as if I was begging, she gave me a smile and I adjusted in the chair I had. She carefully got Liam out and then gave him to me. I felt ten times better holding him in my hands. His blue eyes stirred open and he looked at me, "Hey buddy," I said as I kissed his forehead, which did feel warm but not as warm as it did.

"He looks a little better Gabs," Taylor commented, I was too happy to tell her I know or thanks or anything else. I put my finger closer to his hand and he wrapped his hand around my finger. I grinned and his eyes looked a little paler but they were still a vibrant blue.

"God, he is so beautiful," I murmured, "I hope Chad and I can have a kid just like Liam. He has to be the most perfect child," I snorted, "He is my problem child, I can already feel it." I told her as I started laughing, "No, he is a perfect little boy who wants and needs his parents. He can only have you half the time, he does not get Troy but I think once Troy is around with leaving all day. He will be a lot better."

"Like no more midnight feedings?" I questioned, "I doubt that, he will always do that." She giggled, "That's Troy's child don't you know?"

"And if you have Chad's child you will be in even more trouble!" I said letting another giggle escape through my throat. I rocked with Liam in my arms as he started to fall asleep on his own. He had woken up crying twice last night but all I could do was sit

There and watch. They checked him for a few more things and did more tests to make sure everything else was normal.

"I guess I would be but I have already had the experience once." She said winking at me, I giggled and Liam curled up to my chest. "He is so precious." Taylor said letting her hand stroke the top of his head. I gave her a brief smile before the nurse came back over.

"Alright, lets put Mr. Liam back in," she said, I pouted a little as she took him away from me. I let go of his hand while he was settled in the thing. She then started to push medication through the thing.

"I feel like Troy is lying to me when he says I am not a bad mom," I told Taylor as the nurse walked away. "Gabi you are not a bad mom you don't beat your child, you don't yell at him for crying, you don't look at him. You are there for him 110%." She said to me, "You should really listen to her Brie,"

I knew I should not be shocked he would be here already but I was, "Troy," I breathed, I got up from the chair and enflamed him into a hug. He strong arms squeezed me tighter to his chest. "Its over," he mumbled softly, "I know,"

He pulled back his head and then kissed me on the lips. The lust and romance in the kiss was overpowering as I gave into, his hand supported my back.

"I am just going to go…" Taylor started to say but Chad himself cut her off, "What go home and see me?" he asked, Taylor gave a soft grin as she went leaping into his arms. "Where's little guy?" Troy asked as he came back for air, I pulled on his hand and over to Liam who was asleep.

Troy's hand quickly went in to touch his breathing chest; I bit on my lip and leaned into Troy. "So how pissed was coach?" I asked him, he shrugged his shoulders, "Not that happy but you know I am." He told me, he sat down into the chair and I fell onto his lap. His arms wrapped around me loosely as I leaned back.

"Damn, he looks so small again in there." Chad said as he touched Liam for a moment before he turned to look at Troy and I. "They are having trouble bring the fever back down to its regular spot or whatever." I told them, "When can I hold him?" Troy asked, I shrugged my shoulders, "I just finished for the first time when you walked in."

"It was for like three minutes," Taylor told him, "When he is sleeping they won't let us hold him." I informed him; he rubbed my lower back with his rough hands. "This is not how I pictured my home returning," Troy said into my ear, I giggled, "Well I wish it wasn't, trust me." I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"Well since Troy is here, Chad and I are going to bust out." Taylor said picking up her purse, "Troy and you could use some alone time." Taylor said winking at me, "Yea, we get so much alone time." Troy said looking around the room at the ten other people who were running around the room.

"Have fun," Chad said ruffling my hair, "Thanks," I told them both as they began to walk off hand in hand. "I can not believe I don't have to get up tomorrow morning and play basketball all day." Troy told me, "I know but you will probably not get the best sleep of your life." I told him as I stood up, I looked at Liam sleeping and my stomach growled.

"You wanna go get some food?" I asked him, "I am starving; Liam will be an asleep for a little while and…"

Troy looked over at Liam before reaching his hand in and letting it run down his little body. "Yea, let's go get something to eat really fast." He said giving me an uplifting smile. I let my hand run through my tasseled hair. Troy got up then looked at a nurse close by.

"We are going to grab some food downstairs really quick. We should be back up shortly but keep an eye on him." Troy instructed her, "Troy," I said sharply, I gave the nurse a smile, "Sorry," I said pushing Troy out of the room. "Do not tell that lady how to do her job." I said as we escaped the NICU.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I just don't want anything to happen to him,"

"He has been under great care the past twenty-four hours. I am not concerned." I told him, "I would be if something kept happening over and over. Dr. Anderson has seen him twice today saying he was on the track to getting better." I told him as he gripped my hand.

"I am just…"

"I know, I havent left his side all morning Troy. I havent left that room since I walked in last night. Taylor brought me coffee and a bagel earlier. It's been intense." I said as we walked into the elevator that took us down to the cafeteria. Troy pulled out a chair for me, "I will go get us some food," he said kissing the top of my head. I gave him a smile as he walked up to grab food.

He had on a pair of jeans from American Eagle with a plain grey t-shirt with some lettering in the corner. His pair of flip-flops noticeable under his jeans, he reached out to grab a tray from the guy in front of him. His jeans dipped down to see his Nike Pro underwear he had on. A grin appeared over my face as he slide the tray in front of me.

"Looks better than it sounds," I said to him, "Of course it does," he gave me a soft kiss on the lips before he took a seat across from me.

"Ready to become a dad full time?"

"I am ready to be the best,"

* * *

_Two Days Later _

Troy pushed the door open to our warm inviting house. After a three-day stay at the hospital, Liam was finally released to come home. They got his fever to come down just hours after giving him that medication and it stayed away. He became rehydrated again and was taking a bottle just as he used to, every three hours.

"It's so nice to finally be home," Troy said as Oreo came crashing down the hall. Troy was still in the same jeans he was two days ago at the hospital. Chad and Taylor brought him and me a few changes of clothes. It was just a little past noon as we walked through the doors. "I am going to go put Liam in his crib then we can do some relaxing." Troy said planting a soft kiss onto my lips.

I nodded letting a small yawn escape through my lips, I had not had the best nights of sleep in a while. I was tired, beyond tired. I felt my eyelids droop as I tossed the bags onto the floor, my feet shuffling to the couch. Oreo followed me nipping at my heels, "Oreo," I muttered trying to get her to back off I collapsed onto the couch.

Oreo then jumped onto my lap, licking my face as a greeting. "Did you miss me?" I asked her, she wagged her tail and I petted her head. She jumped down then went racing down the hallway and up the stairs to find Troy. I let my eyes close and I sunk into the couch.

As it felt like only seconds was probably minutes when Troy picked me up bridal style. "Come on you need some rest upstairs in a bed." He said, I yawned again before I rested my head onto his shoulder. I closed my eyes again and I let Troy just carry me up and away.

He pushed open the bedroom door and walked over to our bed before placing me down on my back. I did not let go of him but he tried to pull back. "I am going to go take a quick shower baby," he said, I shook my head, "No, just lay with me." I whispered to him as I opened me eyes.

"But I stink." He said, I smiled and I tried pulling him down but he was to strong. "So do I just lay with me?" I requested, he sighed before lying down on the bed with me. I rolled up into a ball at his side. He let a yawn through his lips as I did my own. He kissed my forehead, "Maybe this isn't a bad idea," troy muttered as he quickly was to falling asleep.

"Is the baby monitor on?" I asked him, "Mhm, I made sure before I lay down." He said wrapping his hands around my waist. "Good,"

"We made it through the first hospital visit," Troy told me as I began to drift off into dreamland. "And we will make it through the rest…as a family." I said letting my eyes open, I saw Troy's soft grin. "I like the sound of that." He told me, "Good because we are a family even if you won't make me officially part of it."

"I know," he told me; I rolled my eyes before relaxing. "Sleep," Troy, told me, "I love you,"

"I love you too."

After four long days of panic, emergencies, and hospitals, I was done with it. I finally let my body relax to the max and I fell asleep.

* * *

**Heyy Hey! This is your Friday Present and since its Zanessa Day! Yayyy! :D 3 Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter they are going to be in South Carolina! Yay! Finally, I promise you all, it will be very intersting and exciting. You will all L O V E it! :D Now, I will be reintroduing ALL of Troys family in the first chapter, it will get confusing but I will try to make it clear. I have a chart to keep it all staraight for me! Hahaa(: Anyways has everybody started school yet? I am almost done with my 3****rd**** week! Yah! :D **

**Well Love you all! Lets to get to 370 with reviews? Think we can do it? :D **

**Please Review! **

**Xoxox**

**Jo**


	17. South Carolina

Chapter 17- South Carolina

"Why did you want to be the first one there?" I asked yawning; we were in the car on our way to the beach house. It was May, the sun was shining and it was time for the family reunion that was going to last two weeks.

"That way, we can do sleeping arrangements, and we arent stuck with the couch." I raised an eyebrow, "So if you are first there you can pick the sleeping arrangements?" I asked him, he nodded his head as he turned onto a street.

"Yup, we have to get them done fast. The kids don't know who will be it but the adults do, the next people to arrive is Sarah and Chris at noon." I looked at the dashboard to see it was almost ten. Our flight had left at seven that morning so we have been up for quiet some time. Liam had been cranky and upset all morning and was finally sleeping. After our scare with him, we really had not left the house with him making me go stir-crazy.

"Well, I want to get Liam in a crib." I told him as I looked back to see his tiny chest rise and fall. Just a little over two months old, he was really getting big. "I know they have those here too. I slept in one," he said giving me a smile, "That's how old this house is?" I asked he shook his head. "No,"

He turned into a neighborhood while Liam began to fuss in the back. My head began to pound from his constant crying. "Once we get there I got him." Troy told me as his hand reached for mine. "You seemed stressed," he told me as we driving down the street, the beach was in view and I could hear waves crashing.

"Just a little bit, Taylors wedding is in a month, Sharpay is two months pregnant and Liam is slowly driving me crazy." I told him, he gave me a soft smile as he slowly came to a stop in front of a huge house. "This?" I asked letting my jaw drop a little, "Yup, it is still a struggle to get our whole family to fit inside of it." He said shaking his head, "And there are four king beds so the adults always fight. That's why the first person that gets here always gets to chose the arrangements."

I giggled as the basketball hoop stood straight in front, "Looks like this is the Bolton's place," I said laughing as I pointed, he blushed a little before opening the rental cars door. "Well it will be used…often." He said as he pulled Liam out of his car seat. He bounced him up and down for several moments before patting his back.

I pushed open the car door to feel the crisp wind from the ocean. I was in a pair of sweatpants and a pink tank top, our flight was miserably cold there. Liam cried the entire time and I felt like breaking down right there with him. Troy kept me right up in his arms as much as he could with Liam back and forth.

I let my hand run up my arms as I looked around. There was a palm tree right in front, which made me feel at home yet in a different universe.

"Come on, lets get inside, figure out rooms and then we can unpack." He said coming up next to me, he slipped his arm around my waist as Liam still cried. "Alright," I said leaning against him, he held onto me as we starred at the street ahead. "Think we should head inside."

Troy kissed my forehead before we all started for the house. I felt amazed walking into our house for the first time but this time I felt shocked. "Damn," I muttered as I entered into the entrance.

"This is Mason's beach house?" I questioned him; Troy nodded his head, "Mhm,"

"And he decorated this?" I asked as my fingers crossed the old table that looked to be from a long time ago. It looked modern yet it had an old time twist every now and then. The wall colors were a light blue to the point you really could not tell it was blue or there was a sandy color on the walls. "Erm no, that was all somebody else."

Troy bounced Liam in his arms before looking over at me, "I am going to put him in a crib upstairs," he said switching shoulders, "I can give you a quick tour…" he said looking at me, "Totally," I said dropping the backpack that was sitting on my shoulder. Troy leads the way, "Here is the dining room where we will basically sit every night for dinner except when we eat outside which could be daily." I looked at the long wooden table, "There is a kids table," he said giving me a smile. He knew I was counting the chairs trying to see how all 35 of them would fit. Except three of them were babies, "Only you can read my mind," I teased

He smirked as we moved on into the living room, the couches were leather and there were four of them, "Enough couches?" I questioned, "They are needed. Most of the teenagers sleep on them; I think two of them fold out. I had to sleep on them my 8th, 9th and 10th grade year that is why I am first." He said as we came towards the set of stairs that lead up.

"Is that why you stopped coming?" I teased him, he shook his head, and "I met this amazing girl who took up way to much of my time." He played back, "Oh well I had this boyfriend back in high school who never stopped playing basketball."

"Oh was it that one guy? Heard he was in the NBA now," I giggled as we made it to the top floor, there was a hallway then it lead to several rooms. "There are three rooms on the bottom floor, five on this floor, and three on the next floor above." He said as he walked towards the first room on the right. He popped the door open; there was a queen-sized bed in the middle with a blue and white bedspread on top.

"Brie, can you open the closet and see if there is a pack n play or something of that sort in there?" he asked me, I turned to see if I could find what he was talking about but my eye caught on the flat screen TV with the seashells surrounding the dresser. I quickly turned around from that before opening the door. Sure enough, there sat a pack n play, "How old are these things?" I asked thinking about safety, "Since probably Ryan,"

I pushed it back into the closet, "I think he would be safer with staying on the bed." I told him turning around, he squinted, "Those things only stay safe for so long, I mean if it was a crib it might be a little better." I said as Troy laid Liam on the bed. "Well once we get rooms figured out we can go buy new ones." He said sighing; he ran his fingers through his hair as he looked at Liam. "Let me go get his swing out of the car." Troy said, I nodded, "Alright sounds good to me."

Troy escaped the room; I quickly surrounded pillows around Liam before I left the room myself. I would be gone for a minute and I was just going to look around the upstairs. I took a few steps down the hall to see that the whole floor was either king or queen.

I heard Troy come back up the stairs but I moved on to the next room. This was another Queen bedroom and it look like ours. Each bedroom so far had a bathroom to there selves which would be great. As I moved to the next room I felt Troy's arms slip around my waist and his lips connected to my neck. "Hey," I said grabbing his hand, "No talking," he murmured

"Don't we have to get those rooms done?" a groan slipped through his lips as he let his forehead dropped against my neck. "I do but I don't." he said as he rubbed my sides with his hands. "Well the sooner we do the rooms the sooner I will give you a kiss," I mumbled turning around to face him. He smirk raised on his face, "Really?" I started to lean in to kiss him but I pulled back and started for the stairs. "Is Liam buckled in?" I asked as I looked into the room, I saw it was in the corner near the window, which had a deck leading out.

"Yes," Troy said as we both started down the stairs, "I already have a rough idea where everybody is going." He said as he grabbed the pad of paper sitting on the counter. It had the list of rooms already on there.

"I flipped coins for the king bedrooms," he said as he started to write names down, "My parents are getting it, Logan&Meg, Rob&Tish and Mason gets the Master bedroom which is right off the kitchen." Troy told me, "That is always a givin."

"Now the queen bedrooms, we have one of the queens and the rest of them go to the other adults. Chris&Sarah, Michelle&Lucas, and Lilly&Shawn." Troy squribbled onto the piece of paper as fast as he could, poor thing.

I leaned over and I touched the top of his wrist, he flinched before looking up at me. His blue eyes shined as he looked at me before letting a playful smile cross his face. "Do we really have to finish this?" he asked, I gave a small nod. "Come on, I'll help." I told him. He rolled his eyes before looking down at the paper.

"The one room upstairs with three twins and a couch," he said tapping the pencil against his chin, "I saw that room," I told him as I slide the paper in front of me.

"But some of the oldest girls in the room," I said, as I reached for the pencil. I put down Haley, Jillian, Abby, and Becca down on the list. "They can fight over the couch and bed later," I said waving my hand, I wrote down the names as Troy's eyes longed for mine.

"Two Twin Beds," I said looking up at Troy, "Anthony and Josh," I told him, Troy nodded his head, "Whatever gets this done faster," I shook my head giggling. "Next room, two twins, two cribs, and one full bed," I told him as I looked up it, I saw it was on the third floor. "Put all the younger kids in there, Issy, Anna, Max, Austin, Mike, Dalton, Brett."

"That lives most of the older kids and the living room." I said as I wrote the rest of the names down in the living room. Emma, Aiden, Ryan, Greg, Jenni, and Derek, I pushed the papers away from me. Troy was quickly over to the other side of the table and he put his lips onto mine.

I moaned softly as he squeezed my sides, I giggled as I dipped backwards for him to deepen the kiss; I let him massage my tongue with his. Troy picked me without our lips escaping each other. Troy carried me to the living room where we collapsed onto the couch. He slipped his hand up my shirt and started to massage my stomach.

"That feels amazing," I murmured as I kissed on his cheek then down to his neck. "You have not even seen the back of this house. The pool, the beach…or the hot tub." His lips were right next to my ear making Goosebumps pop up onto my skin. "Damn, I love you." His lips felt hot against my skin making me want more.

"Why do you make me want more?" I asked him with a sly grin, "Because," he said as he kissed my lips over and over again. He kept his hands sliding up and down my stomach. I giggled as it tickled, Troy grinned with satisfaction. He dove down to kiss me again and this time we did not stop.

"Oh my!" somebody yelled, we quickly broke apart breathing deeply as it had sucked air out of our breaths. Troy tumbled onto the floor. We looked up to see Austin standing there looking at us, I let a small groan escape my lips. I touched them where they were swollen. "Damnit," I muttered as I wiped at my lips.

"Shit," Troy looked back at the clock on the wall before bouncing up and heading up the stairs to my guess, check on Liam. I stood up and started fixing my hair. "Greg!" Austin shouted at his brother, I quickly straighten out my clothes, "I found Troy and Gabi making out!" he yelled excited, I cringed as a blush crept onto my cheeks.

"Whoa, you found Troy making out with Gabs?" Anthony said coming into the room with a smirk plastered onto his face, I rolled my eyes as I looked at his green ones. "Not funny," I mumbled as I turned quickly to get out of the room. Anthony let out a bellow of a laugh, "Its pretty damn funny," he dropped the duffle bag at his feet before adjusting his baseball cap on his head.

"Where is the piece of paper telling me where my room is?" he asked me, "On the dining room table," I called as I saw Troy coming down the house with Liam in his arms. He was still asleep but Troy looked at me with a quick look. "I am going to bug out and grab that pack n play, so do you want to come?" I shook my head, "Nope. I am going to stay here and look around." He nodded his head before leaving with Liam. Since basketball had ended, Troy and he had been inseparable.

"Gabi, what is Austin trying to tell me?" Sarah asked coming into the room, I bit on my lip as Anthony came running into the room with a snubbing grin. "I got the BEST room!" he cried dancing around with the Nike backpack, "I am paired with Josh and Josh only in the twin room!" He tossed the paper to Greg who moaned, "I got stuck with the living room, and you have to be kidding." He said letting his hand roll down his face.

"Where am I?" Austin cried trying to reach for the paper, "Wait," Chris said grabbing the paper from his son, "Where are your mom and I at?" they looked like they were praying for a queen but did not get it. "Queen 2nd floor," he mumbled to Sarah, "We got one of the kings last year, it was just our turn." Sarah said as she picked up a bag next to her feet, "We are going to get settled upstairs and Austin you are in the little kid's room…again." Chris said to his son, Austin pouted before slowly going up the stairs.

I crossed my arms as the last time I had seen any of them was Troy's Birthday, it almost felt awkward. "So where is the little man?" Chris asked as he started to roll the suitcase. I had talked to him for about two minutes at Troy's birthday, "He is out with Troy getting a new pack n play since the one upstairs isn't in the best of shape," he nodded his head, "Well I know Meg and Logan were basically behide us so I am going to finish unpacking."

I nodded as I fiddled with my fingers. I chewed on my lip for a moment before I disappeared to the kitchen. I stepped in and took a deep breath. The fridge was new, the counters looked fresh, and the bar stools along the bar were brand new. I smoothed my hair back down as I let my fingers run through it.

"Now that I am settled in with the best bed, I thought I would come down to talk to you." I turned to see Anthony walking into the kitchen. "Really now? The best bed?" he nodded his head, "For the room I have, it's a pretty good bed." He said laughing, he popped open the fridge and grabbed a water bottle.

"The moms need to get to the store so I can have some food to eat." He rummaged through the fridges; I peered in to see there were a bunch of water and a few things of condiments. "When was the last time Mason was here?" He tapped his chin for a moment before shutting the fridge. "Christmas,"

I felt a shock run through my system, "Bullshit, this place looks brand new."

"He has cleaners come through cleaning the house, replacing things…" I nodded my head, "He keeps talking about getting a house up in Minnesota but we all don't really like the cold weather." I agreed with him, "I hate it."

"Yea, most of us do." He sat down at one of the barstools while taking a drink of his water. "So Troy was telling me you havent finished college yet?" he looked down at the counter, "Not like he has," he mumbled, "I found a job,"

"Yea well Troy is kind of different. I am going to finish college once this school year is over. I am not going to do anything with it because I decided I want to be a stay at home mom. Troy is already gone way too much," he nodded his head, "Where did you get a job at?"

"At a pay collectors place. They are paying me decent money; I am ready to move out of my parents place." He screwed the cap back onto his drink. "Thank Goodness thought I would never hear the words!" I turned around around to see Becca walking into the kitchen. She looked tired in her Pink sweats with a Laker hoodie. "Well if it wasn't Becca," Anthony said getting up to give her a hug, "I am trying to find room assignments." She said giving me a quick hug, "You are in with Jillian, Haley, and Abby." I told her as I glanced at the chart behide me. "You are in the three twin beds and the couch."

She pumped a quick fist, "Yes! I am the first one here, I get to have a bed!" she danced around the room for a moment before Brett came into the kitchen. "Did you find…" he noticed us all around and he grew out into a grin. "?Is Troy here!" he asked me excited; "Liam and him went out to grab something but should be back soon." I said winking, "But you are in the two bunk beds and cribs and the full bed."

Brett then took off in full sprit, "It's important to get the biggest because you could later end up sharing. It was so much easier when there was only a few of us," Becca said sighing, she ended up walking away and I let out a giggle.

"Michelle! Lucas!" I said as they walked in, "Let me guess…" Lucas said sticking out his hand, "We have a queen bed?" he asked, I nodded my head and Michelle let out a giggle. "You were wrong!"

"We have had the king bed the last three times! I didn't know how it didn't work!" he said shrugging his shoulders, I shook my head at Troy's insane family standing before me. I felt a small yawn escape my throat and I shook my head. I slipped out of the room before his family. I walked up the stairs towards the bedroom I would be staying in.

I slipped into the bedroom and I slipped off my sweat pants to replace them with a pair of boy shorts. I then slipped on Troy's hoodie. I crawled into the bed to see if I could get just a few hours of sleep.

* * *

"Brie," Troy whispered into my ear, I curled up into his chest. He had just come into the bedroom a few minutes ago and lay down on the bed. I was semi awake but asleep at the same time. Troy had let his arm drift around my waist and I instantly curled up next to him. He was quiet for several minutes before he spoke to me.

"Dinner is ready baby, you get to experience your first Bolton dinner." He said pushing back locks of hair, his thumb pressed against my temple as he let his lips come towards mine. I let my eyes drift open as he looked at me with his big blue ones, "I am so tired," I whispered as I let my eyes close again.

"You have been asleep since noon! It is six!" I slowly let a smile creep onto my face as he kissed my lips. "I think your little boy misses his mommy." He said as he pulled back looking at me, "What is little boy doing?" I asked him as I sat up, my hair was a mess and Troy sweatshirt had ridded up all the way to my chest.

"Sleeping. He has been passed around to so many family members, he is tired." Troy cuddled up next to me and let his nose press against my neck. "Maybe we should just stay in here," he whispered, "Liam is in somebody's arms."

I giggled and we stayed like this for a couple of minutes, "I had to basically tie Jenni down so you could sleep." I felt a smile rise to my face. "Troy are yo…" Troy and I both looked up to see Abby in the doorway. "Oh, hey Gabi." She said with a small wave, Troy cleared his throat, "Oh um dinner is ready, are you coming?"

Troy nodded his head as we both sat up. I climbed out of the bed and so did Troy, "Do I need to change?" I asked him as I looked down at my clothes. "Never," he said as he let his hand wonder to my butt. I pushed him off as I let a small giggle rise through my mouth.

He squeezed me close to his body and he put his arm around my body. We walked downstairs together and the place was loud. I yawned and Troy leads me into the room. I saw his whole family sitting around the table laughing, I looked outside to see a light drizzle coming down.

"Hey!" Anthony spotted me, "Its Gabi!" the whole family turned to look at me. I smiled at them and saw Liam in Tish's arms. "Liam wanna see mommy?" Tish said standing up; I went over to grab him from her. "Hey buddy," I said as I snuggled him to my chest. Troy came up behide me and kissed my temple.

Troy showed me to my seat, "Do you want me to take him upstairs?" he asked me in my ear, I turned and gave him a huge smile. "Only if you want to." He nodded and I kissed Liam's forehead before I handed him to Troy. His sleeping form went into Troy's arms as he left mine.

Troy then walked out of the room with Liam; I sat down in chair next to Jillian. "Hey, when did you get here?" I asked her as food was being sat down across the table. "So how is the life of being a mom?" Meg asked me, I looked at her with my steady brown eyes, "Amazing." I finally said, "Hard, rewarding…I could go on all day." I told her quietly.

"You seem tired," Lucille pointed out, I took a deep breath, "Did Troy at all tell you?" I asked her, she frowned at me, "Tell me what," I felt Troy's hand on my shoulder; "You failed to call you mother?" I asked him with a glare, Troy's eyes kind of popped out of his head. "What are you two engaged? Did you elope? Are you having another baby?" Lucille asked us, I felt a sudden feeling like maybe this was not the time for this.

"Mom, maybe we could do this after dinner," Troy said, the room suddenly felt tense and Liam started crying. I pushed my chair back to hit Troy's hip, "I'll be back." I said quietly as people looked at me escape the tension filled room, I rushed up the stairs as I came to our room. I pushed the door open as a tear slide down my cheek; I had not slept a full night since Liam left the hospital. I had slept in a rocking chair in Liam's room.

I went up to him to see him crying like he normal is. I felt relieved as I bent over to pick him up. I snuggled him close to my chest as tears escaped my eyes. "Brie," I turned around to see Troy standing in the doorway, I turned back around to face the wall. "I havent slept in days Troy and when I do its restless," I kissed Liam's forehead before I put him back down. "One thing I did was ask you to call your mom and tell her!" I yelled, he bit on his lip and nodded his head. "I understand." He said coming towards me, I let my head drop into my hands.

Troy's arms then wrapped around me, he pulled me into his chest while I tried to stop freaking out. I did not know what was wrong with me. I could not sleep, I did not want to eat half the time, and I just wanted Liam in my arms. Troy kissed the top of my head, "I have noticed that you sneak out, I have noticed that you havent been eating. I have been trying to leave you alone Brie but I can't do it anymore." He said rubbing circles on my back.

I turned my head to look out the window. "Troy, you should go back downstairs." I whispered, when I said the words I really did not want this to happen. I wanted him to stay here forever and hold me. "Not without you." He told me, "And you need to eat, I am going to make sure you eat." He said, I sighed softly as I looked up at him. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

He sighed and looked at me, "You are a mom. A mom who had to deal with probably the scariest thing ever." His hand slipped up my shirt, his cold hand on my warm back made shivers run down my back. "Tonight, I am going to make sure you sleep." His lips pressed against my nose, "Let's go back downstairs," I said

"I promise you…" he started with a grin, "You are going to get stares. Those stares are going to hold, wondering if we did something up here." I let a laugh ring out of my mouth, "Yea, yea, I get those looks a lot with you." I said as we opened the bedroom door. "Hey," he said pinching my waist, I laughed and Troy gave me one of those smiles.

"Promise me, you will sleep tonight?" I played at my fingers, "I don't know." We came into the dining room to see his whole family eating dinner and laughing. Troy did not say anything as he pulled out my chair for me. "How's Liam?" Michelle asked us, "Uhm good."

I reached over for the slice of pizza, salad, and the breadsticks lying on the table. "So Troy is there something you have failed to mention to your mother?" Lucille asked pushing her plate backwards, Troy took a bite out of his pizza. "Mom, seriously this is not the place for this. I promise, I will explain everything later."

The table then began to talk quietly; I looked over to see anybody under the age of thirteen at two card tables. I looked at the food in front of me not feeling hungry. I could feel Troy's stare so I picked up the fork to take a bit of the salad sitting in front of me.

"So Gabi how,"

"You guys maybe we should stop with the Gabi questions for tonight, thanks." Troy said staring around at his family, his family kind of gapped at him. "What because every time one of us brings a girlfriend or boyfriend over you have to interrogate." Troy seemed pissed, how can he flip like this?

"Troy you need to relax," I looked at Logan across the table; his eyes were set at Troy. "Uncle Logan, I am a big boy now, I am a father now. I know what I am getting myself into." Troy stabbed at the salad while the room was quiet.

"Is this how we are going to start every year?" Haley asked, "Last year it was Raul and I, this year Troy and Gabi."

The table let out a loose laugh, "Yet last year had to be the funniest year." Emily said with a light smile, "Maybe we should start each year like this." Jenni said with a light life, I found Troy's hand under the table and he squeezed it. "So what's on the agenda for tonight?" Aiden asked the group

"Well…we are going to let you kids run around outside while the adults our on the patio. If you ask Uncle Jack and Uncle Logan nicely maybe they can build a fire in the fire pit and you can roast marshmallows." Austin and Max jumped out of there seats and went running for Jack and Logan. "Please!" they both begged, I finished off everything on my plate and Troy let go of my hand before pulling me into his lap.

Chris, Lucas, and Shawn all noticed right away. "Guys," Mason grunted the wives all looked around before they fell on us. "Hey kids, how about you get dishes tonight. Anybody over the age of 22 can stay." Sarah said running her fingers through her hair. The kids all groaned as they began to pick up dishes once they were all gone Haley let a long groan.

"If you are doing what you did to me last year, can I please be excused to help them do dishes?" Haley said, I shared a glance with Troy and he shrugged his shoulder. "Yea, I don't think you should have to suffer twice." The rest of the kids all glanced around looking once at Sarah.

"Go." She waved her hand and suddenly it was a bunch of adults with us. I quickly slide off Troy's lap, "You arent giving us the sex talk right because we already have a baby upstairs…" Troy said pointing up the stairs, the adults let a laugh escape, "That's how this usually starts but I guess we failed that one." Lucas said laughing.

Troy gave me a small smile, "No, we just don't want any PDA; we have Max and Austin running around. Austin already found you guys making out." Chris said I glanced away as this became awkward. "So basically…"

"Guys, give these two a break." Mason said we were sitting at the head of the table. "They have been separated, I mean they have been together over the past few weeks but they spend a lot of time apart,"

"Well since we are all sitting here, I would like to know about what you have not told me." Lucille said as she wrapped her fingers around the glass. Troy sighed, "Liam was hospitalized the 26, 27, 28, and we came home early the 29th." Lucille gasped, "And you failed to tell me this?" she yelled at Troy, "Mom, this was two days ago. We got home two days ago and suddenly I am leaving again. I was away for the first two days basically, and then the next two I was worried sick about my son." Troy defended

"Lucille," Jack said, "What about the other two days?" she asked, "I'm right here telling you arent I?"

"No Troy, I mean the 29th or yesterday." Troy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I am still worried about Liam mom, I just…" his eyes looked at mine. "Truthfully, I am worried about…"

"Troy," I said sharply, his eyes turned to mine, "Gabi, its something that prevented me from."

"From doing something I asked you to do?" I sneered; I rolled my eyes before getting up from the table. "Troy," Lucille said, "She isn't sleeping mom ok? She is not eating; this has to be the first plate of food she has eaten since we got home. She won't leave his side; she got her first hours of sleep today." I froze as I felt stares, "Gabi," Troy finally said, I bit down on my lip hard.

"Troy, why don't you go help out everybody in the kitchen," Lucille said, I did not turn around but I knew she was getting out of her chair. I then felt her hand on my shoulder. "Come on, let's go look out back." She said, I nodded and we walked out of the room. When we got to the back door and felt my hands shake.

"Is what Troy told us true?" she asked, I looked over the ocean and nodded my head. "I can't," I murmured, "It happened on my watch, he stopped breathing, he…" I felt the pictures lapse in my head, "What was it?" she asked me, "RSV," I told her, I took a deep breath then looked at the room I would be staying in.

"When I try to sleep at night all I can think about is Liam. So I sneak out of the bedroom and go sit with Liam," I took a shaky breath, "I didn't know Troy knew until I about exploded when Liam cried at dinner."

She rubbed my back, "You know what, and I think you had every right to be like this. Troy just worries about you too much; he doesn't want anything to happen to you."

I smiled softly as I saw the kids emerging from the kitchen. "I think I need to talk to him, I am just not starting off with this family very well am I?"

She laughed, "It happens to all of them, its torture because all of them had to go through it." I giggled, "Alright, fine." I looked up to see Troy come out the door. "I have no idea what's wrong with me anymore."

"You're a mom, your boyfriend is an NBA player, your best friend is getting married, and your other best friend is pregnant." She rather dwindled on before we came closer to the house "Thanks." I told her, "I am super tired and I just let everything fall out of my hands." I told her

"You are a new mom. We all have are ups and downs," we climbed the stairs and Troy quickly spotted us. He got up with the beer in his hands. Lucille left my side and stopped Troy, they whispered for a minute before Haley came up to me. "It has happened to all of us. I promise you." She said, "We all go a little nuts and our moms talk to us. In this case this would be your mother in law type thing but…"

"Hay, can I talk to her alone for a minute?" I looked up to see Troy standing in front of me. Haley nodded and then she disappeared to grab a beer herself. I spotted Anna sitting on a blanket in front of Meg who had a glass of wine.

"I'm sorry." He said, "You know I didn't mean to do that. I just, I am worried about you." He said letting his thumb trace down my cheek. "Your not always going to be there Troy, I have to be able to stand on my own two feet. I know I was not sleeping but that is going to happen. I am just a worried mom," he gave a slight smile, "I know,"

He then dipped down to plant a kiss on my lips. "Troy," someone began to say but Lucille said something. I laughed and I pulled back, "You want to feed him or me?" I asked as I grabbed his bottle. I lifted the bottle up to take a swig. He tired not to smirk as he looked down, "I got him, and I'll bring him out here."

I smiled nodding and he went off up the stairs.

* * *

"What?" I busted out into laughter as Logan tried to imitate a barking seal, "How the hell did you get that from that?" I laughed louder as the rest of the group did. We were playing a game of charades with the adults and a few of the lingering kids. Logan and Jack built the fire and the kids roasted marshmallows.

Sarah and Lilly were getting all the kids under fifteen into bed, which was four kids, Austin, Max, Mike and Greg. Not counting the babies, Troy put Liam down about an hour ago. Issy and Anna were both just about to go to bed.

"I was trying to bark and clap but I looked like a dog," he said taking a sip of beer. I rolled with laughter, as did the rest of the group. "Wow," I said laughing as it all settled down, "I am going to grab more beer, anybody want more?" Anthony said I shook my bottle to see it was at least halfway full.

"Nah, I'm good." I said to him, "Me too," Troy said, I was dressed in a pair of jeans now with a white zip up jacket. I let a small yawn escape my lips.

Troy nudged my shoulder and he pointed towards the fire burning down by the pool. I raised an eyebrow, "Come on," he said as he stood up. He was in a pair of distressed jeans and a pair of flip-flops on with a t-shirt.

He grabbed my hand as he led me down the stairs, I knew we had people's eyes but he pulled me closer to his side. When we got to the fire pit Troy bent over to pick up two sticks. "I havent made smores in years," I told him with a little grin, "After the day we had today, pretty sure you deserve one." He bent over setting down his beer.

Troy grabbed two marshmallows before poking them on the stick. He handed me one and I gave him a small grin as I let it flame over the fire. Troy grabbed his beer before sticking the stick over the fire himself. "So tomorrow what are we doing?" I asked him with a slight smile as it began to brown.

"Well its Monday, we hang out all day sleep all night," I rolled my eyes, "Nothing special planned?" I asked, he shook his head, "Nah, Mondays are the days we all just relax our first day off. Tuesday we go out mid-afternoon to do some shopping. Just a little something each day."

I nodded my head as I pulled back my stick to see the fire flaming. I blew it out and Troy quickly pulled his back as it was starting to build a major fire. I laughed as he tried to blow it out but could not. We both did it together and then finally I grabbed cracker and the chocolate sitting around. We both made the smores and ate it.

I had goo all over my face when we were finished that I was laughing. Troy laughed at my face, "Oh you think it's funny?" I asked setting down my beer. I quickly jumped onto him and let my lips press against his. Cheers were yelled and I let my legs wrap around his waist. "Mmm…God I love you." Troy murmured against my lips, "Even though I am a sticky mess?" I questioned

He nodded his head and he leaned forward to capture my lips. "What you are is a hot sticky mess,"

"Whoa, my brother is getting it on down there." Jenni murmured, Troy and I both busted out into laughter, I let my forehead touch his as we looked up at them. "This is probably very PDAish..." I told him, he shrugged his shoulder. "I don't care," his lips found mine and he tilted my head backwards as he slipped his moist tongue into my mouth.

"Not. Here" I mumbled to him, "Your family is basically watching," He sighed pulling back, "I guess your right." He told me, I dropped from his waist and he kissed my forehead.

* * *

"Ready to capture Liam's first time in a pool?" I asked Troy, it was Wednesday morning and yesterday brought much more than Troy said. We had a swimming contest; we went down to the beach, and shopping. Wednesday seemed to be the more relaxed day of doing whatever."

"Heck yea, I am ready to see my champion swimmer in action." I giggled as I hugged Liam to my chest; he was awake and was in a swim diaper. The sun was shining and warm today. Max and Austin were swimming around in the deep end. Jillian and Abby were lying out by the pool on towels.

Jenni was on the deck sipping lemonade; Emma and Becca were lounging on the chairs reading people magazines. Mason and the guys all went out to a golf course and the women were all inside preparing tonight's dinner which I heard was chicken, potatoes, and home grown green beans. To be honest, I was excited.

"I have the video camera rolling," Troy muttered as he stood in front of me. I cradled Liam in my arms as I took my first step into the pool. I was in a pink striped sequin bikini from Victoria Secrets that showed off more cleavage than it should but it was Troy. My foot hit the pool and the water gave me Goosebumps.

"Damn, this is cold." I muttered, "Should I really put Liam in this?" I asked, "I don't want to miss this!" Lucille came running out of the house, I giggled slightly as I took another step in. "Gabi come on, move a little faster." Troy said, "The camera is getting bored."

I shot him a look, "Its cold." I told him, I walked down another step. "Yea, yea," Troy was in a pair of burgundy swim trunks. Once I got to the bottom of the stairs and I held Liam out of the water. I slowly let my arms fall and his bottom hit the water and he started to make small noises.

I adjusted his him and I let his feet dip into the water, "And Liam Bolton has touched the water as of May 3rd," Troy said, I heard somebody take a picture. I supported Liam as he moved his foot in the water and then cried. I pulled him out and he stopped crying. I giggled and then I let his foot hit the water again, another cry escape from his mouth which made me laugh.

"You don't like it?" I asked, Max then swam towards us, "Troy, why does Liam cry every time he hits the water?" Max asked Troy shut off the video camera before slipping into the water with us. "He is a baby; he doesn't like it quiet yet. He doesn't know what it is." He reached his arms out for Liam as I handed him over.

"So when he is my age he will like it?" he asked, "Sure," Troy said, I reached around Troy's neck while I hugged him. I let my chin rest on his shoulder. "Troy," Max asked, "Yes?" Troy said as he bounced Liam around in his arms.

"Are you and Gabi going to ever get married?" he twirled around the water, "Hopefully someday." Troy said, I tensed slightly and I could tell Troy noticed. Liam started to cry harder, "Alright, looks like our swim time has to come to a stop." Troy said as he drifted away. Max looked at me with his blue eyes, "Do you want to marry my cousin?" he asked

I laughed as I turned to see Troy leaving the water. "Everyday." Max gave a small smile, "Good. I like you." I laughed as I noted how cute these little kids were. "I like you too." I told him as I waded towards the stairs. I got out as Troy held a towel, "Please don't bring it up. I don't want to talk about it." Troy mumbled as he wrapped Liam in the towel.

"You act like you asked me once and I said no." I mumbled as I wrapped the towel around my body. Troy shook his head before I made my way to the house. I walked up the stairs and walked through the backdoor. The kitchen smelled so good, "How was it?" Lilly asked

"Good. He doesn't really like it but he touched it." I said giving them a small smile. Troy walked in behide us with Liam wrapped up in his arms. I glanced back to see an expression on his face, one that I could not read.

"I am going to go upstairs, shower, and change." I told Troy, I walked up to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. His face instantly turned into a better one that before.

"Hey, I'm sorry." I mumbled softly as we were still close, he let a small smirk rise onto his face, "I think I have a way," Troy said as he came down to press his lips against mine. "Don't you hate watching young love?" Meg asked from her spot on the barstool. "I miss when Logan and I were like that." I giggled softly and I gripped Troy's hand.

"We will be back down in thirty." I mumbled as we raced up the stairs. Liam was quickly changed into warm clothes then into a pack n play before I turned the shower on. Troy had his lips attached to my neck as I started to pull of his short. He undid my bikini top with his teeth before returning to my lips. "Did you lock the door?" I whispered as I felt the heat in the room rise.

"Always."

* * *

After forty-five minutes, I looked like I had not had any sex. Yup, I tried to wash the look away, my hair didn't have the look, and the swollen lips were disappearing. "Liam is ready," Troy called, after we were done Troy gave Liam a bath before getting him in a pair of jean short with a basketball hero's shirt.

"Good, are you ready?"

He laughed, "Yea but I am pretty sure they will notice no matter what." Troy said as he appeared in the bathroom with Liam in his hands. "How?" I asked turning to look at him. I ran my fingers through my wet hair. "Because, they always know," he stopped to laugh, "Once it was Anthony, nobody was around. Anthony had left early from the beach with his girlfriend and once we got back two hours later. Nothing appeared to be out of order but they knew."

My shoulders shagged, "Its like they can smell,"

"Please don't go there…" I told him as I put my makeup away. Troy laughed as I stepped out of the bathroom. I had put on a pair of jeans with a purple tank top.

"So are you ready to face the music?" Troy asked as he adjusted Liam in his arms. I rolled my eyes, "Let's do it."

"Well, I mean we can later…" Troy said with a smirk on his face. "Troy Anthony!" I said slapping his shoulder, "Baby!" I shook my head as I went past him on the stairs.

I carefully walked into the kitchen to see it was just the ladies still. I looked out back to see nothing had changed. Most of the boys were still gone and the girls were all outside.

"So shower took longer than expected?" Michelle asked as she slides something out of the oven. I swallowed hard, "We decided to give Liam a bath." They nodded there heads around the kitchen.

"Oh come on just tell us," Troy said shaking his head, he slide into the barstool and put Liam onto the counter. He was slowly trying to lift his head up everyday. I reached for his head as Troy looked at his aunts and mother.

"Are we getting that predicable Troy?" Tish asked as she stirred mac&cheese on the stove. "Yes, you are. In our defense though, everybody was outside. We were quiet and Liam was asleep. That was a rare chance." Troy pointed out, the women all looked around before nodding there heads. "Fair enough, now help set the dinner table." Lucille barked

I had to be honest. This week was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Well! There is a new chapter of MLB! (: Now, I am super excited for the next chapter so I am going to write that before I update The Truth About Love! Anyways, what did you think of the chapter? Kind of boring, yet fun? I don't know…anyways I hope you enjoyed it and I to make the next chapter even more exciting…I will post a summary to my story I am working on in there…any of you excited yet? I know I am! : ) **

**I am posting the page to look at the house they are staying in! So check it out! **

**P L E A S E R E V I E W – Because…you love me…right? **


	18. You and I

**Are you all ready for this? Its going to be epic. :) **

Chapter 18- You and I

Troy and I lay tangled in the sheets it was Friday morning of our little vacation and we could not help ourselves any longer. It happened way after everybody went to bed and locked our door. Lucky, all of our neighbors are adults who were probably doing the same thing. I pulled on the sheet as I kissed Troy's chin. We had been awake for little over an hour.

"I don't even want to get up," I mumbled into his chest, Liam was lying on top of his chest too so, we were face to face. I played with his tiny fingers while he tried to rise his head up.

"Oh but I think you do, I have the perfect day planned." Troy said letting his fingers run through my curls, "Really?" I asked him looking towards his ocean eyes. "Mhm, just you and I all day long, Liam is going to stay with the women all day." He said kissing my forehead. I gave him a little smile, "You haven't gone out with the guys all week when they do things." I told him, Troy squirmed before he began to look at me again.

"I want to but I don't want to leave you and Liam alone, I mean I just got home a few days ago." He said running his hand over his head full of hair. Liam squirmed as he slept on his belly. Troy adjusted Liam before he looked down at me, "You need to be able to leave us Troy. It's just for a few hours."

"Well today, can not be changed. We are going to make this the perfect Friday." He said giving me a look, "What do you have planned,"

"Can't tell you." He said as he rolled Liam over on to his back. I pouted softly as I inched up his chest, my lips pressed against him and he tried not to moan. "Not fair women," he mumbled, "This is totally unfair."

"You should just tell me," I said looking at him, he shook his head, "Sorry. Cant." I sighed and I sat up as I pulled Liam off his chest. He gave me a long look before demanding to have him back. I gave a small giggle, "Not even a hint?" he shook his head, "Sorry, baby girl." He kissed my forehead.

"What would you do if we had a girl?" I asked him, he gave a smile, his cheekbones rising. "You would still be my baby girl. Our daughter would have to be something else. You already stole that one," he kissed me and I pulled back from him. I kissed Liam's forehead before I gave him to Troy.

"So no request on what I wear?" I asked he shook his head, "I knew that trick. I already fell for it once." I laughed remembering the moment in our senior year.

_Flashback_

"_So a date tonight?" Troy asked me with a slight grin, the grin of a young schoolboy. He still had those baby features to his face that made me want to melt. _

"_Well I was hoping you would ask, mind telling me what I am doing?" I asked as I adjusted my backpack. I was getting ready to go into my sixth hour class of the day. American History, the most boring class in my history. _

"_Nope, sorry can't tell you." He said as he pulled the backpack from my shoulder. I rolled my eyes softly as I let him have the five-ton backpack. I mean it was the backpack with every book possible in there. "Dang lady, what is in here?" he asked me, "Everything." I muttered _

_Troy rubbed my shoulder as he kissed my cheek, "Bolton! Montez! No PDA!" Darbus yelled at us down the hallway. I gave her an annoyed look before entering the classroom I dreaded everyday. "Have fun," Troy said slipping the backpack off his shoulders, he then set it down by my desk before going five rows over to his desk. _

_I smirked, "Evil." I muttered this was about the only bonus point to this class, the down point he slept the entire time. It was cute to watch him sleep but we were not even close enough to pass notes. I sighed as I fell into my seat, the final bell rang and the final students poured into the room. _

"_Good afternoon class," said my teacher, students mumbled words back to him as he pulled down the projector screen. "We are doing a project today so you can pick your partners," he said and I instantly turned my head to Troy who was already looking at me. About ten other girls in the class were also looking at Troy but he made a heart with his hand and pointed to me. I laughed and covered my mouth so the teacher would not notice. We got our official assignment then moved our desks to our partners. The girls all shot my envy looks before partnering up. _

"_Mmm…love you!" he whispered against my lips as he came closer. I giggled as I opened my book to the page of George Washington. "So what am I supposed to wear?" I asked him with while raising my eyebrow. _

"_Uhm, jeans but make sure you bring socks." He mumbled while pushing the pencil against his lips. My jaw dropped, "Were going bowling!" I said looking up towards the ceiling. I let out a laugh while Troy's eyes met mine, "How…wow. I am stupid." I laughed harder as I buried my head into the book. _

"_Bolton, Montez! You better be quiet your you get detention!" our teacher snapped but we were laughing too hard. _

"_Detention! The both of you!" He yelled we both looked at each other before letting another round of laughter pass. "It was well worth it." I told him as I we stopped laughing. _

"_Whatever, you just ruined the surprise." _

_End of the Flashback_

"I totally remember that," Troy said with laughter, I grinned, "I think all we did during that detention was make out." He said with a small grin, "Since that's all we did." Troy said with a wink, "I miss those days sometimes,"

"Sometimes I feel that's all we do." I gave him a look of whatever, "Well we want to get this day started," Troy started as he looked at me with his blue eyes.

"So get up, shower and change." He pressed his lips against mine before getting out of bed with Liam. Liam protested as they made there way out of the room. I felt a small smile creep onto my face as I got up, I had no idea what Troy had planned but I was excited. I reached up into our unpacked suitcase to grab the outfit from Hollister I was dying to wear; I had bought it just for this trip.

It was a pair of La Jalla Shores, a pair of short shorts that had a thin brown belt. It was cuffed off at the end, which made it look cleaner. I then grabbed a white tank top to follow with blue and white stripped third quarter length sleeves. It rolled up right past my elbows. Troy had left the room as I pulled out the final piece of clothing. A light navy sweater that would be just as long as my shorts, some would say this was slutty but I thought it was cute.

I held the outfit tight against my chest as I looked to see the brown flip-flops I would wear with it. I giggled, as I felt giddy, "Today is going to be a good day!" I could just feel it. I grabbed my iPod and I turned it up to full blast to Good Life by One Republic, yes, "This is going to be a good life."

* * *

After shaving, doing my hair, getting dressed in my amazing outfit, finished my make-up and finishing fluffing my hair, I was ready to leave. I picked up my camera as I stepped out of the room. I looked in the mirror; my top three buttons were unbuttoned on my shirt. The shirt was casually tucked in so you could see the top of my shorts with the lacy brown belt that I adore.

I felt good today as I snapped a quick picture as if I was a teenager; I had a millions of pictures like this. I put an extra coat of lip-gloss on my lips before I stepped out into the hallway. Everybody was up and down in the kitchen with breakfast going on the table. Breakfast and lunch were usually a free for all. Do whatever you want but once it came to dinner, you had better be at that table on time.

"I am taking her out all day; we probably won't be back until long after you are all in bed." I heard Troy say, I grinned, as I knew something good held within the day, I just wish he would tell me. "Have fun bro," Jenni said nudging on him winking in my direction, Troy caught on and spun around. He smirk rose above his face, "This outfit does not approve." Jack said coming behide Troy.

"Whatever I'm twenty two, be twenty three in July," I said giving him a wink, the boys as laughed as Troy came over to slip his arms around my waist. "I am pretty sure it passed," he murmured as he leaned down to capture my lips. "So not even a hint about today?" I asked him with a small pout, he shook his head, "You are so mean" his grin made me spin, "I know."

"Not at all, just the only thing you need to know is that it will be you and I." I grinned as I slipped my hand into his, "Wanna say goodbye to mommy?" I peaked over Troy's shoulder to see Lucille holding Liam, "Come here big guy!" I said letting go of Troy. Troy grabbed my camera from my hand and took a picture of us. I kissed his forehead before he grasped onto my hair.

I giggled, "Let's not start that…" I told him as I pulled him away, "Make sure he gets some belly time," I told Lucille, she nodded her head, "Of course!" I gave him back after Troy gave him a quick kiss.

"Well we will see you all later!" Troy said as he picked up the rental keys off the table. I waved goodbye as I looped my arms through his. "You look stunning today," he told me as we walked onto the street; he unlocked the car and opened the passenger door.

"So I think you deserve a day out from Liam and my crazy family." Troy said as he shut my door, I buckled my seatbelt as Troy got into the car. "So first stop," he pulled out something from his pocket and handed it too me. "Bowling." He said handing me a pair of socks, I laughed.

"Wow, really?" I asked

"So you brought that whole thing up because of this?" I asked him, he shook his head, "Nah, I had it planned all along and it just kind of happened to come up." He said with a cute smirk, he put the car in drive and we took off down the roads.

"I am so going to beat you." I said as I reached for his hand, "You really think you are going to beat superstar Bolton?"

I nodded my head, "of course I do." I told him with a slight smirk, the car ride to the bowling alley was a fun one. Blasting music as if we were still teenagers, laughing at the most random things, and just having so much fun. Once Troy pulled in, I felt a flutter ring through my heart.

Troy came over and opened my car door before we started walking towards the entrance.

* * *

"That would be strike number four!" I cheered as I held up four fingers, Troy shook his head in shame that we were tied, "I should have stuck with basketball," he said snapping his fingers while he winked, I giggled as I collapsed in the chair near me. It was inching its way closer to noon and we had not had a single call yet from anybody. Not Lucille, not Jack, No Kyle, No Jenni, nobody was calling which was nice.

"Alright, last frame." Troy said as he picked up the yellow bowling ball that you could spot from a mile away. I spun around in my chair as I watched him walk up to the line before rolling the ball down the oily lane. We were neck and neck; I had brought the last strike up to tie us, which was so much fun.

The ball rolled down the lane before hitting the center pin knocking them all over. He pumped a fist in excitement; Troy got another chance to throw the ball. He grabbed it as it came out of the machine and walked back up to the line. His neon bowling shoes flashed as they had the place at a dim light.

He knocked off another strike; I was in shit mode now. I had not had back-to-back strikes yet, hell, I was lucky to have one. When he got up to throw the ball one last time, he only got two pins. I felt a weakness come over me, something that I felt defeated. Troy gave me a wicked grin before I stood up to grab the pink ball awaiting. It is as if he knew that I felt defeated.

I sighed, the heaviness wore down my hand, I got up there and I let the ball leave my hand while it rolled down the slick lane. I held my breath as it tapped the first pin then the next nine came down with it. I jumped in the air excited that I at least got one. Troy chuckled behide me while I retrieved my ball again. I was happy to have at least one strike; it means I still had a chance to beat his sorry ass.

"Good Luck," he said whispering in my ear, I felt the shiver running down my spine as his breath was hot against mine. His lips touched me neck and I quickly stepped forward to get out of his grip. That was not fair, that was cheating. "Cheater." I hissed towards him. He chuckled, "Wow,"

I threw the ball again and I got another strike. I could feel the flabbergasted Troy behide me. Shit, I was flabbergasted. "Only you," he muttered shaking his head, I looked up towards the ceiling as a low laugh tumbled through my mouth. I felt excited and ready to beat Troy as I grabbed the ball once more, I approached the line, and whoosh. The ball left my hands as it bounced against the ground.

When the ball bounced it slowly rolled towards the pins. Troy stood next to me as we both watched it hit one pin, then another fell, then another. Once they all stopped falling all you could see was the one pin wobbling back and forth. The pin would sway one way then it would sway the next.

I held my breath waiting to see if it would fall over…it started to hold up right before something happened, the pin hit the floor. I wrapped my arms around Troy's neck as I jumped onto his waist, "I won!" I cheered into his ear, he laughed as he held me up. "You got a turkey." He told me as I busted out into laughter.

"I won a turkey," I joked poking his shoulder; I let my lips fall onto his as we stood in the deserted bowling alley. Troy kissed me a little harder as I dropped from his waist. I locked my arms around his neck as he held onto my waist. "You are amazing." Troy whispered, "You were amazing."

"Only when I am with you," I said as I leaned my nose against his, Troy smirked "You are amazing all the time," he said while he kissed my lips once more. We stayed locked like this for several minutes. The only people that were in the alley were a few couples from the senior home. "Come on, we have to get to the next place."

I felt confused as he rushed towards his shoes leaving me behide. I only gave a small sigh as I reached for the brown flip-flops. We returned our shoes to the front counter and Troy slipped his arm around my waist. "Off to lunch," he said kissing the top of my head, I followed him out to the car, we both got as Troy turned it on. The car roared to life as the radio turned on blasting Katy Perry. I turned down the music so the car did not thump along anymore.

We drove through the city before coming up to a rural area, we started to drive up a hill as it turned and curved. "Where the hell are you taking me for lunch?" I asked him as kept going, "You'll see," he said pursing his lips together, I giggled, "Really," I said as he stopped the car. The area around me caught my eye, the tall grass swaying in the wind as if there was something hiding in them. I could smell the fresh salt in the air as it floated off the ocean.

"We are here," he unbuckled his seatbelt before getting out of the car. I slowly took off my seatbelt as I looked around; I got out to see Troy had a basket in his hands. "A picnic?" I asked him, "Just like our first date," the smile on his face let me know that he was happy. I slipped my hand into his, "I feel like I can remember that date like any other day,"

_Flashback_

_I looked nervously at my outfit, a cute pair of American Eagle jeans with a white v-neck t-shirt. My pink soft Northface covering my arms as it was a chilly winter day. _

_I sniffled as my nose began to run, perfect. I get to go on my date with THE Troy Bolton with a sniffle nose. What if he never wants to speak to me again? I groaned as I slipped my purse over my shoulder, "This is way to nerve-wracking." I said scratching my forehead. _

_I started down the stairs as I looked to see my mom lying with my dad on the couch. Jealously ran through my veins as I wished I had the love they did. "Well I am getting ready to go out," I told them as I hit the bottom stair. My dad lifted his head to catch my eye. "Don't you think that shirt is a little low?" he questioned _

_I rolled my eyes, "Come on daddy," I whined, my mom giggled as she sat up looking at it. "I don't think it's that bad honey," she said, I shook my head as my parents began to dwindle on about how it should be higher or that it was perfect. I agreed with my mom that it was the perfect length. _

"_Oh come on guys, its not like you can see my belly button," I put my hands on my hips, "True," I bit my lip as the doorbell rang, "Oh that must be him! You said his name was Troy?" my mom asked me, I nodded my head, "Yea," _

_My mom and dad both quickly raced to the door before I could stop either of them. I rolled my eyes as I walked behide them, "Hello Troy," _

"_Mr. and Mrs. Montez, how nice it is to meet you." Troy threw in a smile before catching my eye. He let a wink slip by towards me, I felt like I was going to melt. I could smell him from here, some cheap ax and sweat. I was pretty sure that it was the cutest smell ever with that amazing smile. _

"_Well arent you a charmer," my mom said with a grin plastered onto her face, "Troy come in," my dad said as he stepped back, "Dad is the really nessccsary?" I asked him, he nodded his head while Troy came through the door. _

"_No issues Brie," he said shrugging his shoulders, "Brie?" my dad asked the two of us, "Its my nickname for her sir," My dad eyed him with curiosity. "Well do you mind telling me where you are taking my daughter?" _

"_I'd rather keep that a surprise to her if you don't mind," Troy told him like a gentleman. He really knew how to work the parents. If I was a male I would be a nervous wreak yet he appeared to be calm and happy. _

"_Well then, I think you two are free to go but you better have her back by,"_

"_Ten tonight, got it." Troy opened the front door for me as my dad let his jaw drop in surprise. "Well Mr. Smarty-pants," he mumbled under his breath. "Oh Lord," I said pushing Troy out the door. The door shut with a thud before I put my hand on his shoulder. _

"_Totally sorry about them, they were crazy." He laughed, I mean he laughed, "Usually, I never get to meet the parents. The girls always beat them to the door. I like how you were different." He said with a soft grin placed on his face. I blushed as I looked away. Troy opened his car door for me as I slipped in. _

"_So you arent going to tell me anything about tonight?" Nothing felt awkward about this, usually the first twenty minutes with the boy was awkward for me but nothing. I felt totally at ease with him. I felt like I could be with him for the rest of my life. It was just so simple. _

"_Nope, not until we get there." He said as he backed his car out of the driveway. "So tell me, how was your day?" Troy asked I shifted in my seat. What was I supposed to tell him, that I was a nervous wreck? I could not eat or drink because I was so nervous. "Fantastic," I told him _

"_Good," he said, he then turned the music up. The car ride was silent mostly on the way over besides the music. Troy then pulled into the East High parking lot. _

"_What are we doing here?" I glanced at the temperature to see it was barely above 50 degrees, which is cold here. "You will see," he once again opened my door and then he reached for my hand. His fingers poked through mine as our hands fit perfectly together. I grinned, as it was a perfect fit, perfect. _

_I gladly let him take it as he guided me towards the building. He poked the key through the hole before turning it. The door clicked open as it opened into the gym. "My dad's key." He said shrugging; I nodded as he then pulled me out of the gym and down a few hallways. The building was dark and quiet as nobody was running around. _

_This place felt different without anybody in here. It was dark and kind of scary, I stayed closed to Troy as we walked through. We then came to another door that Troy had to unlock. We climbed a staircase before coming to the most amazing thing ever. _

"_The rooftop Garden," Troy said with a grin, "My favorite place in this whole building."_

_I touched the wall as I looked at him, "I never knew about this place," I told him, and he set down the basket as I realized we were outside. "Because only about twenty people do," Troy pulled out a blanket as he started to set it down. I watched him before he looked at me. His shining blue eyes filled with happiness and eagerness. _

"_We are having a picnic below the stars," I thought I was going to cry, it was the perfect date ever planned. _

_This had to be the most romantic thing…ever. _

_End of Flashback_

"I remember like it was yesterday," I said sighing, Troy and I were walking to this location. We stepped over tree branches, leaves, palm trees, and many other things. We then came to the view, "Here is where we are having lunch."

I felt in Awh as I looked over the beach, the waves washing up onto the shore. Very little people out on the beach making it even better, it felt like we belonged to be here. The sun was high in the air and Troy started to set down a blanket. "Why do you always pick the best views?" I said as I sat down not letting my eyes leave from the scene. "I just know the places," he said casually.

"I think you spend too much time on Google," I said laughing, Troy shook his head as he tossed me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "I don't spend a minute. I was just doing my regular run the other day and I stumbled across it. I swear," he held up his pinky.

"Fine," we attached pinkies before he let go. "Do you think our relationship has dulled since the beginning?" I asked him, Troy laughed, "Are you kidding me? I swear our life has become crazy." I nodded as I took a bite out of the sandwich. A black and orange butterfly flew past my face as I watched it fly towards the ocean. "Wow," I said as I saw about ten more of them. "Pretty amazing huh?" Troy said as he pushed a grape into his mouth.

"Its more than amazing, its perfect." I said as I took a small bite out of my sandwich. I took in a deep breath of the salty air; it felt amazing to be here. "So Whats up after this?"

"I told you babe, it's all a surprise." I frowned as I looked at him, "Not even one hint?" I questioned, he shook his head, "Sorry come again later." I groaned as I leaned back onto him. "I promise you will end the day with a smile on your face." Troy said to me as he tossed me a grape. I rolled my eyes, "Not if you don't tell me what we are going to do today." I pouted

"Well let's see we are going to chase wild hippos through the jungle, run from the bears that are ready to eat us, and…a llama will spit on us because we stepped on its toe." I busted out into laughter, "Wow," I said as my cheeks flushed, he smirked, "I told you you will be a smile on your face." Troy winked at me. Damn it he was too damn cute.

"So I guess I should stay away from these hippos, llamas, and bears."

"Oh my." Troy said as he grabbed another grape, "Come on, and catch it!" He said tossing it up; I ducked for it as I let it fall into my mouth. "Perfect!" He said falling backwards on to his back. I chewed the grape up before grabbing one for him.

"Ready?" I asked him as I slipped another one into my hand, he nodded his head, "Bring it on hot stuff,"

I tossed both grapes up into the air and they both hit his forehead. I rolled in laughter as he shook his head. "That was not fair."

"You gave me three grapes at once, that weren't fair!" I told him as I ate one quickly. There was something about grapes and our relationship. "So I heard you tell Jenni we wouldn't be back until late tonight." Troy fidgeted before he scrabbled for a piece of food.

"Uhm yea, our last plan lasts a little while." He said while scratching the back of his neck. I eyed him for a moment before I turned away to look at the tall grass and the beautiful ocean. "Don't you ever wonder what its like to just be in the middle of the ocean? You can't see any land around, all you can see it ocean." I wondered as I saw a sailboat drifting out towards the land we could not see.

"Sometimes." Troy commented, "I wonder what my life would be like without you too." My eyes flicked to him as he turned away, "I mean it was such a rare chance to meet and then to have you transferred to my school? It was just so crazy, like it was destined to happen." His hand reached forward to mine as I got up to sit in his lap.

I had finished eating my food as Troy slipped his arms around my waist. "But then I realize you are mine forever," his voice was so soft against me that I just wanted to melt into him. I never wanted to get up and leave because this is how I wanted to be forever.

"I have to ask," I said letting my head fall against his shoulder, "Do you prefer penguins or dinosaurs?" I asked him, he laughed and shook his head. "You come up with some of the most random topics ever!" he said still laughing, "But I would have to say dinosaurs."

"Why, because penguins are the bomb!" I clapped my hands, "Because! Dinosaurs are just the legit, I mean they are extinct and will never come back again. In addition, they were huge! I mean fifty million feet tall, people dig for there bones." He argued

"Oh come on, penguins have to live in the freezing cold. Wobble like no other and the male hatches the egg. I mean that is totally wicked, amazingly wicked." I said shaking my head, "The only way you can beat penguins is by like making a dinosaur come back to life." I said waving my hand in his face. We both laughed.

"Whatever, I mean dinosaurs did everything! They flew, walked ten million feet in the air and they roamed this earth before us!" He puffed out his chest as to show that he was right.

"Oh pulease! Only because they arent around anymore but look, if they were very cool they would still be around. Penguins can live in warm climates and those dinosaurs are just so…weird." I shrugged my shoulders as Troy laughed, "You are insane," He told me as he picked up a cookie that was sitting on the ground.

"You know what I miss?" I asked picking up one of the cookies, "What?" Troy took a bite before he gave me a small smile, "Zeke's cookies."

"That's good." He said, "Because this is Zeke's cookies." I gasped lightly as I stuffed my cookie into my mouth. It melted into my mouth, it was not warm as if I loved them but it was still so good. "How did you get these?"

"I have been hiding them all week. I have no idea how you didn't find them on the plane when you were digging through the bag." He said as I picked up another cookie, how was Sharpay not fat? "Damn, I love these." I muttered, "He should open a restaurant it would be the biggest restaurant ever." I licked my fingers from the chocolate.

"That's what he wants to do. He is trying so hard to finish culinary school." I grinned, "I might just have to eat there everyday." Troy's forehead wrinkled, "You gonna cheat on me with that restaurant?" I shook my head, "Never," I leaned in closer to him as my lips were about to touch his, "because I love you,"

"Good because I love you too. So you going to have to put up with my shitty cooking ever now and then," I let a small smile fall over my face, "I enjoy your cooking…every now and then." I admitted, "What my peanut butter and jelly?" he asked me, "Totally." He let his hand wander up my back.

"I have to ask," Troy said, "What is your favorite memory of us?" I sighed as I wiggled in his arms as he let his hand slide farther up. "My favorite memory of us?"

"Yea, I mean after what six years of dating?"

"Wait…our six years already passed?" I questioned as I looked at him, I then thought of the day. "Oh my," my fingers touched my lips, "February 26th," Troy commented

"The day Liam was born," I said back to him, I let my hand go to my forehead; "I can not believe I forgot all about that. That was such a crazy day."

"Do you think I was giving you that spa day thing for nothing? It was our anniversary but I wanted to see how long it was going to take you to figure it out. I was getting ready to tell you when our lives changed forever."

I let my fingers into his as I looked out over the ocean. "That was a pretty amazing day; I can't believe I completely forgot that it was our anniversary."

He kissed my jaw line, "Well I am glad you remember it now," he teased, I pushed him back slightly as we laughed. "We havent gotten to spend any time at all together anymore, either Liam is with us or Chad comes in the room or Sharpay, my parents…" he kept rolling off names, "I would give 99.9% of that to your son."

"Yea but he is too cute to say no to," Troy pouted, "Oh Lord you are never going to say no to him, which is going to make me the bad guy,"

"Well of course, you are the mommy." I wided my eyes, "I am the mommy?" he nodded his head, "I'm pretty sure," he said as he kissed me once more. "Only if you say so."

I laughed and Troy gave me a look, "Come on now, lets go." He grabbed my hand as he packed away everything. I I slipped my flip-flops back on as I had let them fall off my feet.

Troy grabbed my hand as we were done with our picnic. "Come on now, we have somewhere to be."

* * *

The sun was setting as we traveled on a sailboat through the Atlantic Ocean. This was another one of Troy's surprises today, sailing through the blue ocean. "What is this all for?" I asked Troy as we sat at a small table. "Is there another anniversary I am missing?" I asked as my glass of wine came to my lips. "Nope, I thought it would just be nice."

"We go to Australia in six weeks," I purred into the light sky, he grinned, "That we do. We leave when Chad and Taylor get back." He said reaching over for my head. He massaged my ring finger with his hand. One day there will be a ring on that finger.

"Poor Liam is going to miss us for two weeks."

"Yea," Troy sighed, "I can't decide if I should have my parents come up here or have him stay down there." He ran his free hand through his hair. "We can think about it, talk to your parents and see how he reacts to being down there for a whole two weeks."

"Yea but this time he will be in a hotel," Troy started "but maybe we can give him to my parents for one night while we y'know." He said as he stood up he held his wine glass close to his body. He pulled me up to a stand position as music began to play. The water lapped onto the boat where we stood.

"You know you have everything planned out to every second." I whispered as I folded into his body. "Well I could tell you it was spontaneous but it wasn't." he smirked as the wine glass pressed against his lips. "I have had it planned since…forever." He said giving me a small grin.

We swayed to the soft music playing and the waves that we were crashing through. It could not have been more romantic, it was beautiful with the perfect dinner. "Forever huh?"

"I have had this day planned for as long as I could remember," he whispered into my ear, "Oh really? So when you were in kindergarten you had this day planned out?"

He took a moment to answer, "Yes." He whispered against my ear. I looked up towards the sky as I let a smile drift over my face. "You are too cute," I told him as he held me close, he dropped the subject as he kissed my lips. I saw we started to head the other direction back towards land.

"I can see our night slowly coming to an end." My hand rested on the back of his neck, "This night is not even close to over. Who do you think I am?" he whispered

"I think you are the boy who had this date planned for 18 years." I said winking at him, he chuckled and nodded his head. "Of course."

As the music changed, it came to You and I by Lady Gaga. "Awh, I love this song." I whispered into his ear, "I feel like it describes today."

"Just you and I." he said with a quick kiss onto the lips, "Only you and I." I giggled as I sang along to the song into his ear. "Sit back down where you belong,"

"Your voice is amazing, I feel like we are back out there on that stage singing to the crowd." Troy had his eyes closed as he smiled. "You are too damn cute," he mumbled

"When?" He gave a small smirk, "Everyday."

"Everyday of our lives,"

"I wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight." I finished as we gazed into each other's eyes. "I can not believe you remember that song." He said letting out a loose laugh. "I never forget it; it's just this constant memory floating through my head." I paused and licked my lips.

"Remember earlier when you asked me what my favorite memory was?" he nodded his head, "I was going to say that night at the Country Club after our blowout and then we sang together it was just amazing. That was what I going to say, I then thought about saying the day Liam was born, or our first date but…" I took a deep breath as I looked at him. "I would have to say today, today is my favorite memory."

Troy did not speak until a few minutes later as land came closer to us. "My favorite memory…" Troy started, "Is when I met you or when I found out you was pregnant with my baby or…" he drifted off into an unknown area. "I will tell you the other one a little later." He said kissing me.

He then let go of me, blowing out the candle that was sitting on the table. He started to collect all of the trash on the table before tossing it into the trashcan. He then proceeded to finish off the last of my wine. "We have one last stop for the night." He said as he looked at the sun that was starting to dip lower into the ocean.

I looked to see we were about 200 feet away from land. My eyes were focused on the sand before us. "So Whats up after the boat?" I asked as I adjusted my jacket on my shoulders.

"We are just going to lie on the beach, I am going to hold you and we are just going to be together," he told me as he nuzzled his nose against mine. I felt the wishful grin wash over my face, "I can't wait," my soft lips touched his as he set his wine glass down. He circled his arms around my waist as he pressed his lips harder against mine.

"You are amazing," he murmured as he pressed his lips against mine once more. I felt the boat come to a stop as we were back at the dock.

Troy pulled back to tip the guy who drove the boat. He came back over to me and put his hand on my lower back. He guided me away from the boat with the wine bottle in his hands.

"Are you trying to make me drunk?" I asked, as he refilled my glass, "No," he said stretching out the last part. I giggled as I brought the glass up to my lips. Troy then plopped down on the beach and I went down next to him. There were a couple and a few families wondering around. I fell back onto the sand, as did Troy. I buried my head into his shoulder as sand filled through my clothes.

We stayed quiet for a long time as it started to grow dark. The stars in the sky twinkled with a glow. "So anything else planned for the night?" I asked him, he did not talk but he shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know," he murmured, "From here on out its all…unplanned." He whispered trying not to break the peace around us.

Troy rubbed my shoulder for a moment before holding onto me. "You know what babe," he said, "I think we should have more children." He told me, I laughed aloud.

"Not for a few years," I told him as I dug my hands through the sand. "I know," he told me, "But just keep it in mind that I want more kids." He told me, "Alright well that will be noted in my notes." I joked with him, he laughed as he leaned up to look at me. "I feel like a teenager at the moment." He said

"What do you mean?" I asked but he did not respond with words. He rolled over to be on top of me, his elbows propping him up. His lips pressed against mine tightly that is when I got what he meant by he was feeling like a teenager. I let my fingers run through his hair as his tongue slipped into my mouth.

He massaged it softly while his hands rubbed my lower stomach as if I had cramps. His hand then floated up my shirts before touching the bottom of my bra strap. His lips came apart from mine, "Mhm, I love you." He told me as his hand tried to find the back of my bra strap.

"Troy," I warned as my eyes darted to the kids running around down the beach. "Oh come on, it's not like I'm asking you to go skinny dipping." He said as he fumbled with it some more, "Troy," I said to him a little more sharply, he quickly pulled back his hand from my shirt before rolling back over.

"Hey, I didn't say you have to stop kissing me." I told him as I propped up onto my elbows. His blue eyes glowed in the dark, as it was getting harder to see him but the moon began to glow brighter.

"Come on; let's go for a walk down the beach." He said standing up leaving everything, we have behide. Looking up at the sky, he gripped my hand as he pulled me up. I slipped my flip-flops off and I put them into my hand. Troy slipped his hand through mine as they still held that perfect fit.

The moon held the glow so you could see everything going on in front of you. The stars gazed through the area as if we were standing in the country. "This seems to be the most perfect night." I told him as I leaned against him as we walked through the soft sand that tickled in-between my toes.

"Well I did have the weather figured out for 18 years," he joked, "Wait I thought this was…unplanned?" I asked him. "Well," he scratched the back of his neck with his free hand, "this part was not." He told me as we walked further down the beach. There were no lights around the area and I looked at Troy's face.

"You know, I think I am in love with you. I confessed my love for you our senior year. You were so shocked I thought I would never hear it back from you and it was over. Our relationship was over." He laughed as a wave washed over our feet. "I felt so panicked right after I said it." His eyes shined, "Then you said it right back to me. It had to be the most musical thing ever until I heard Liam's heartbeat." Troy's eyes glanced towards the ocean then up to the moon.

"I never thought we would make it that far and now six years later we are still dating. We are most overly in love with each other and I never want that to end." Troy said with a small shrug, "What is this all about?" I asked him

"You and I," his voice was soft as his lips leant down to press against mine. "I love you too Troy," I told him as I grinned into the night sky. Troy squeezed my hand, "Do you remember when you accepted to Stanford but after a semester we couldn't be apart any longer?" Troy asked me.

I felt as if I glanced back at that day I was in tears. I was on my dorm floor in tears.

_Flashback_

"_Gabi I will be back in two days so we can drive back together!" my roommate called out from the door. I looked back at her as she opened the bedroom door. _

"_Have fun," I mumbled, as I did not let my eyes leave the book in front of me. "I am going to stay with my boyfriend for two days before heading back home. It's going to be a blast!" she shouted, I waved my hand as I felt a tightness in my chest, I hadn't seen my boyfriend since Halloween and it was almost Christmas break. _

"_Hey you okay?" she asked me, I finally looked up at her. "Just a big test tomorrow." I said with a half smile, it was hard being away from Troy. I missed Troy like no other. We were not used to being away like this; I did not want to be away from him like this.  
"Alright, well I will see you in two days." _

_She walked out of the door and I slumped back into my chair. I slipped my glasses off my face as I suddenly felt like crying. Troy and I talked for every on the phone. Talked on Skype all the time and we were not counting this as time apart. I slumped over my desk and I rubbed my eyes. I looked at the book I had been trying to read for over an hour and I did not comprehend half of it. I pushed it off my desk with a frustrated groan. _

_Why, why did I have to come back to this stupid school after semester break? Tears dropped down my cheeks as I felt my body start to slowly give away from all the stress I was under. I felt heavy sobs leave my throat as I slide off the chair onto my dorm floor. I pulled my knees up to my chest and I cried. _

_I rocked back and forth, as I tried to keep calm. "Oh my," I looked up to see Troy standing in the doorway with a bouquet of roses. I felt too stunned to stand up but Troy was by my side in seconds. "Hey Brie," he rubbed my shoulder as I threw my arms around him. _

"_Oh baby," he whispered into my ear, "I missed you." He told me, "I missed you too," I tried to stop crying but it kept coming. I could not decide anymore if they were happy or sad. "I can't go to school here anymore." I cried _

"_Why?" he asked me_

"_I need you. I really need you; I miss you all the time. I can't go months without seeing you in person." I sniffled as I tried to catch my breath. "Then don't go back to school. Transfer to UCLA and come with me," he said_

_His lips kissed mine, "I'm in love with you." _

_End of Flashback_

"We erased those small months from our lives never counting them apart." Troy whispered gently into my ear, I swallowed hard as I knew that it was true. People knew about it but we denied it, it is as I went to UCLA my whole life.

"Yea, I can't believe how long it's been since that." I said as my hand floated to my stomach, "We've had Liam and its just," I could not find the words to express the feelings.

"You know I've never finished talking about what we were talking about earlier." He said as he stopped on the beach. "Talking about what?"

"My longing love for you," he said with a grin on his face. "Oh really," I said.

"Yeah," he paused as if he was collecting all of his thoughts. "I knew I was in love with you in our junior year. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know if you were ready."

"Then I knew when you were about to leave for Stanford and never coming back I felt like, I knew I had to say something. I was so scared that our relationship was officially over." He let out a small laugh, "But you said it right back to me and I was so happy. I just wanted to swing you around forever." He smiled towards me as I felt small tears in my eyes.

"Then you decided to turn down the early thing to Stanford and you stayed with me. When you finally went to Stanford it was hard for both of us, I'm happy that you decided to come to UCLA." Troy's face shined off from the moon, "I felt like our life began when you stepped foot into my dorm room."

I giggled as I thought of the day where I sat down my bags and collapsed onto his bed. "We moved in together and it was perfect." I felt my heartstrings tug as we stopped walking once again. "I don't my life to ever end with you Brie," he let go of my hand as I gave him a soft smile.

"I don't any other guy looking at you or saying things about you. I want you to be mine forever." He then dropped down to one knee. I felt a shock run through my system as tears flooded my eyes.

"Oh Troy," I said my breathing picking up; he looked up with his hair in his eyes. He brought the box out of his pocket and popped it open.

"Will you marry me?" His voice carried through the wind as I felt tears dropping off my face. "Yes," I whispered, "Yes!" I screamed I jumped onto Troy as he lifted me up to hug my tight to his chest. I sobbed into his shoulder, as I felt completely surprised by this whole day. Troy sat me back down onto my feet and slipped the beautiful ring onto my finger. The band was cold against my finger as I brought it close to my eye.

"Troy, it's beautiful." I murmured as I looked at the rock on my finger. It had to be a 2.5 carat and the diamonds were wrapped around the band. "I'm glad you like it," he whispered as he kissed my lips. I let my arms wrap around his neck and I felt tears slip through my eyes again.

"Thank you," I said into his ear, "Gabi I have had this planned since before Liam was born. I have had our engagement planned forever and when you kept bugging me about it was hard not to do it then." He said letting his hand cup my cheeks. "I knew I wanted to bring you down here where I came our junior year, I sat here thinking about you on the rocks before I flew home to be with you more." He showed tears in his eyes. "This is where I wanted it to be,"

I pushed forward to let my lips hit his, I bit on his lip and he hugged my tight to his chest. I felt happy, I felt alive and I was so happy. I never wanted to let go of this moment. I pulled back from Troy as I grabbed my camera from my pocket. I turned it on before snapping picture of us two on the beach so I could never forget this moment.

"I love you," Troy told me as he pressed his lips against mine, "I love you too," I told his I suddenly felt like a new person with a ring on my finger, a ring that mattered.

"Here, let me see the ring for a second." Troy told me, I gave him a curious look. "I swear if this was for nothing I will kill you." I tell him with a small laugh. "Nah, I just want to show you something." I slipped my ring off my finger but before I handed it to him, I knew what he wanted to show me.

_Everyday of our lives. I want to hold you tight. _

It was small and it wrapped around the whole ring but it was beautiful. "Oh my," I whispered as I looked at the words once more. "You made sure everything that happened today was memorable."

"In every single way," he said, I brushed the tears away as Troy looked at me. "And my other favorite moment? Would be right now," I pursed my lips together, "That was the other one?" he nodded his head, "Damn, I love you." I whispered pressing my lips against his. I grabbed my phone from my jacket pocket. I took a picture of the ring to send it to Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi. I felt a rush of energy run through my blood. "Let's go to a hotel!" I jumped onto his back, "Good thing you mentioned that since we have a reservation at the top of,"

"No more talking," I whispered, "Just go."

* * *

I looked up at my fiancées eyes. They were closed and sleeping peacefully, I giggled, as he was my fiancé. I had not touched my phone since sending a picture of my ring to Sharpay and the rest of them. I reached over to my bag to pick up my iPhone. Messages were waiting.

_From Sharpay:_

_Oh. My. God! TROY BOLTON PROPOSED TO YOU! _

I giggled as it was a shock, but I could not feel any happy about that.

_From Taylor: _

_Hang on…I think I just died! Troy Boy Proposed? _

A bigger grin spread over my face as I knew it was officially and I did not want to wait very long to get married. I just wanted to be Mrs. Bolton.

_From Kelsi: _

_Ahhhhh! NO WAY? _

I felt my fingers tingle as I wanted to call them all right now but it was early in California. I wrapped my arms around Troy's waist and the only thing that could be perfect was if Liam was here.

"Troy," I said shaking his shoulder a little bit, "Hmm?" he asked flipping over onto his back. "Let's go back to the beach house." I whispered.

"Already?" he asked, "I miss Liam," I confessed, "Alright, well one last time." He said rolling on top of me, "No," I told him as I set up dragging the sheet with me. "What?" he said sitting up too, "Was five times last night not enough?" I asked, "That was last night, we were celebrating our engagement last night, this morning I just want you."

I slipped my underwear back on as I dropped the sheet around me. I fixed my bra strap as I turned to look at him. "I know but all I want is my baby and to show off to your family." I said as I slipped on my shorts. "The only people that know are my dad." He told me, "I told him not to tell anybody. I had to tell him why I needed him to watch Liam for the night."

I smiled, "Fine, but lets go!" I squealed, I picked up Troy's bottom up white shirt and put it on. "What am I supposed to wear back to the house?"

"I know you have an extra shirt Mr. I planned everything." He laughed, "Your right, I have an extra shirt." He teased as he got up to slip on his boxers. I watched before I picked up my sweater before I looked at Troy who slipped on his khakis shorts. He zipped the zipper before turning to me. "Come here," he said

I walked over to him as he slipped his arms around my waist. "Can I just have five minutes alone with you?" he wondered

"You have had twenty four hours alone with me," I told him with a smirk, "Sharpay and the rest of the girls were shocked." I told him, "Oh Chad knew also but that was Chad." I nodded, "I love you, now let's go!" I said trying to drag him out. He shook his head laughing, "Fine now come on."

* * *

I held my Starbucks cup in my hand as I walked towards the front door. Troy kept his hand inlocked with mine. I pushed the front door open as I heard everybody in the kitchen. I looked at my hand that Troy played with the ring on my finger.

"Where did you get it?" I asked him

"Tiffany Company," he said, I felt a little shocked knowing that it had to be expensive. We walked into the dining area and everybody looked up. "Look who it is! Troy and Gabi where the hell did you to go?" Anthony said, I looked at Troy and we both nodded.

"Well we had a busy day yesterday." Troy said as he let go of my hand. I switched my coffee to my other hand. I then walked over to the table to set it down on the table in front of Jillian.

"No." she said looking up at me with her wide blue eyes, "oh my god!" she screamed, she jumped onto me as she hugged me tight. Troy and I both began to laugh as she hugged us. "Oh my, congrats!" she said pulling back, "What?" people around the table asked.

"Gabi and Troy got engaged!" she said to them all, Troy and I shared a look before we were mobbed with Jenni and Lucille. "Oh my God! My big brother finally had the guts to propose!" Jenni said clapping and I gave her a big hug. Lucille was crying as Troy gave her a hug.

"Troy! Why didn't you tell me!" she yelled at him, he shrugged his shoulders as aunts, uncles, and cousins all came up to give hugs and congratulate us. They asked to see the ring and were all shocked by it.

"Where is my baby boy?" I asked, but once I asked, I turned around to find Jenni holding him. "Hi buddy," I said as I picked him up. He stuck his tongue out and he cried. "Oh buddy," I said bouncing him in my arms, I placed my ring hand his head and he quieted.

"It's finally perfect," I mumbled as the family began to drift back to the table. Troy and I walked off to the living room as my lips pressed against his tiny forehead. Troy hugged us both. "It's just You and I."

"And Liam." I said with a smile, he nodded, "It's you and I plus Liam."

* * *

**F I N A L L Y ! I know you were all probably all jumping out of your seats…haha (: I promise you I have had this planned for a long time of how I wanted to do this and that's why it was all brushed off. I am posting all the pictures of the ring and Gabi's outfit for the day. Its all so amazing and I am happy that we are moving on from this point! I hope you all loved it! **

**So I promised you another fun thing…the new story. **

_**Baseball Lovers**_

_**Troy Bolton was the star pitcher and first basemen at East High, he hit at a 300 avg and had a mean fastball that could get anybody. When the new girl comes into the school he takes quick interest in her since he found out she ordered one of the 'baseball pizza' at the local pizza place, famous for baseball players, so why was she asking for it? Coming to a computer near you..(:**_

**So if you liked this chapter and the new story you better review and tell me! I hope you all enjoyed! **

**You better review…Troy Bolton proposed to Gabi! It's a happy dayy! :D So REVIEW! **

**So since Troy proposed can I get you all to review? : ) Mhm..**


	19. Bolton Boot Camp

_**Happy Birthday Mr. Efron. I love you! ;) **_

* * *

Chapter 19- Bolton Boot camp

My head would lie still on his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair. I played with the hem of his shirt. He kissed my forehead as I looked at the TV screen. Nothing was on the TV screen yet there could have been some captivity program on but I was content just lying around with Troy. . There was little commotion going on in the kitchen. It was Sunday Morning and it was quiet, very quiet. Most of the kids were still sleeping; some of the adults were outside messing around or in the kitchen eating breakfast. It was perfect.

"I have to start planning a wedding." I murmured quietly, I did not want to break the peace in the air but it needed to be said "Why don't we just elope, it would be so much easier and faster." He said running his fingers down my back. I sat my head up a little to look him in the eyes.

"Not going to lie, I thought about it." I said giggling, "But I want a traditional wedding," Troy smiled; I do not think he had stopped smiling since he had proposed to me on the beach. "I do too; do you have any good date in mind?" He asked

"I would say June but we are almost in June and I can not wait a whole year for it to come back around," I paused as the silence creped in around us. "So my next pick would be September." I found Troy's hand as I let my fingers fall into place with his. "I have always dreamed about my wedding date Troy," I said letting my eyes close for several minutes.

"I just never knew who that guy would be watching me down the aisle." I said holding him tightly. He kissed my forehead, "So September. I don't know if I could wait any long anyways."

Troy was quiet for minutes it felt like, "Three months? Do you think you can get a wedding ready in three months?" his eyes flickered towards the doorway of the house before coming back to my hand.

"Lamar and Khloe got there's ready in nine days." I joked, "No shit, please don't do that to me." He said with a smile. "I promise I still have Taylors wedding to worry about plus I don't have nine days. In nine days I will be in New Mexico." I played with the collar on Troy's shirt.

"I almost proposed there. I thought and thought about if I should or not but I just didn't know what to do." His thumb rubbed over my small hands. "I was going to do the same thing I did here except the sailboat. That's what got me to do it here and on the beach."

"Well, I loved every minute of it. Taylor and Sharpay cannot wait until we get to New Mexico to celebrate. So one of the nights I think we are going to take a night off."

"Maybe we can leave Liam with my mom and we all go out to celebrate properly."

"I am pretty sure we did," I teased with a small smile, "Well no, with all of our friends." He said, "Like how most people do."

"Alright, sounds like a good choice to me." I thought in silence for a minute before I knew we should discuss this, "Do you think we could move Australia to September for our honeymoon? Liam will not be as young and it will be a little easier to leave him. Also I would feel like I was getting two honeymoons."

"I can see what I can do." He whispered, "But we need to figure out a date first so I know when to move our flight tickets." I licked my lips as I reached down for my iPhone. "Please, let's wait." Troy said quietly, "I want to relax. Let us let the engagement sink in first. I know that you want September but I think if Lamar and Khloe can do it in nine we can do it in a few months" His lips moved across my ear and onto my cheek. "Fine," I said dropping my iPhone onto the ground next to me.

"Good morning you guys," I looked over my shoulder to see Jenni walking down the stairs with a pair of sweats on and a tank top. "Good morning," Troy said, I nodded along with him. Jenni let a yawn escape her throat "Hey Jenni, I should have asked this forever ago but where is Kyle?" I felt like such a bad sister

"He moved back in with your mom. Didn't you know that?" I gave her a curious look, "Uhm no I didn't know that." I said sitting up off Troy's lap. Kyle has not called me for almost a month. I kept trying to call him but he would never answer. I never knew he moved in with my mom again.

"Yea, I guess they meet up for lunch one day and he was like she was a whole new person. We don't talk as much anymore well because we broke up." I felt shock waves run through me. Why the hell hasn't Kyle talked to me? "Yea, he has been getting insane idea to blow off college for a couple of years and travel the world. He wanted me to come with him and I told him I couldn't, I guess he has been saving money forever." I felt blank as she told me this. My brother and I havent talked in the past few years but I still felt close but he has not talked to me about any of this.

"Really? Did you break up before or after he moved in?" I asked her, "Before. Maybe about two weeks before, we were fine off as friends. It just wasn't clicking for us but he said he called you and talked to you about one night." She gave off a look of concern. Troy frowned for the first time in a couple of days. "Well, I guess I should call him," I said frowning some more.

"Babe, did he call you?" Troy asked I looked up towards the ceiling. "Hell if he called me after one of Liam's whole crying thing he could have." I said letting my head fall into my hands. "I'll call and talk to him in a little while but for now I say we-" I stopped in midsentence to see Jillian come running through the house. She was up before most of us since Issy liked to get up early in the morning.

"Oh my! Haley!" I turned to the door to see Koli standing there. I gave him a brief smile before getting up off the couch. I walked into the kitchen to see Haley with a piece of toast hanging out of her mouth. Jillian was whispering in her ear as he mom gave her a long look. Almost as saying stop being rude.

"Holy shit!" she muttered, she spit out her toast before darting off towards the living room. "Do you have any idea what that is all about?" I chewed on the tip of my finger as I heard Liam's cry ring through the house. "Duties call!" I cheered before walking away. "Young adults," Logan muttered, I saw Troy heading up the stairs towards the room but I raced him towards it. It was almost as if we both wanted to be there.

I pushed him gently into the wall and he started laughing, "What the hell?" he asked as I passed by him. I flung open the door as I saw Liam's feet kicking in the air. I bent over to pick him up and cradled him against my chest. "Hey buddy," I said as I kissed his forehead. He looked around before starting to cry some more, "Oh yes, I know." I whispered against his ear. He was truly upset or truly hungry.

"He must know you abuse me." I turned to look back at Troy as I brought my hand up to push his shoulder, "Liam tell your daddy he is crazy." I said giggling, Liam's eyes wondered to mine before he gave a smile. I felt a rush of pride run through my body, he would give smiles ever now and then but you knew it was never a real smile but this smile looked like he knew what we were talking about, the smile that I lived to see everyday.

"Did he just smiled or was I?" I turned to look at Troy, "He totally just epicly smiled!" I brought Liam's head towards my lips as I let my lips touch his forehead. "Oh mommy loves you." I said hugging him, I just wish he would talk but soon, very soon and I did not want to rush it. "Can you believe he will be three months in just a few weeks?" Troy said putting his chin on my shoulder playing with Liam's hand. Liam cried some more but Troy just shook his head.

"I know he is getting big." I paused as I turned towards Troy, "Come on lets go feed this little munchkin before he eats one of us." I said rubbing the top of his head. He let out a small cry as he gripped onto Troy's hand. Troy let out a small smirk as Liam wanted to go to him. "Why would you want to go to some loser Liam?" I asked him, Troy pinched my side lightly. I jumped as I shook my head, "You men are going to drive me crazy."

"Oh whatever," Troy said to me as I handed him over, "You get the diaper changes for the rest of the day," I said skipping off, Troy's jaw dropped as I flew off the stairs. "Hey Koli," I said waving at him as Logan and Megan were drilling them both. I walked into the kitchen to see Shawn and Jillian sitting at the table with 11-month-old Issy.

"I can not she will be one in just a few days," Jillian pouted giving Isabella a kiss on her temple. She cried wanting down from her moms lap. "So do you know what today Gabi is?" Shawn asked looking at me; I looked around at the two other adults in front of me. Jillian paled a little, "Please don't tell me today is Bolton boot camp day," Shawn got a quick twinkle in his eyes. The way the twinkle look, it made me believe that today was going to be hell.

"Oh yes, we are getting ready to wake all of the kids up in an unhappy manner." I turned to see Troy coming into the room, "Oh please don't tell me its Bolton Boot camp day, and I have not missed that the last few years."

I looked between all of them, "What the hell is Bolton Boot camp day?" I asked them with a hurried tone, "You aren't a Bolton, you don't have to participate." Troy quickly said to me, I raised an eyebrow, "She is engaged to a Bolton, so yes she does." Troy groaned as he held Liam, "She has a newborn to take care of."

"You have to have two kids to get out of this, or pregnant." Troy gave me a look and I laughed, "No, I am not pregnant." I laughed again as if I made it sound the craziest idea ever, "Don't let me say I didn't try getting you out of this."

"Please will you tell me what it is" Troy sighed as he grabbed a bottle out of the fridge. "Bolton boot camp is pretty brutal some years, well the last time I was here it was. You can drop out whenever you want but the earlier you drop out the worst your chores will be for the rest of the reunion." Troy started to explain, "And the one who wins, stays in the longest doesn't have to do anything for the rest of the trip except prepare there one meal they were already signed up to make."

I blinked back a little, "You put these little kids through this?" Troy shook his head, "Nah, you start at 13 and to drop out you have to be a women with two kids or pregnant or an injury." He started to burp Liam. "For guys it's when they hit 33." I giggled as Troy was going to be in this forever.

"So what's the worst you've had to do?" I asked him as I stood in front of him, he licked his lips while letting a cute laugh escape in-between his lips. "Well from 14-17 we were the running champion," A smirk grew over his face as I looked for backup. It almost would not surprise me but then again.

"He was, and then it's varied between all of the boys of who the winner is. A girl hasn't won in years." Shawn said as he picked at the eggs on his plate.

I laughed, "Well all of that is going to change today," I turned at my heels and went marching up the stairs. "Oh no Bolton, your have a fiery one on your hands." I turned to see Troy have the glint of happiness in his eyes. "Oh I know. That's why I'm going to marry her." He said to his uncle.

"Good Pick," he said smiling, I felt a grin slip over my face. I was proud to be engaged to Troy Bolton.

* * *

After slipping on my jogging shorts, a soft UCLA t-shirt that was grey with blue lettering, I then slipped on my blue Nike tennis shoes. I pulled back my hair into a tight ponytail with a thick black headband. It is what I would wear to workout in everyday but honestly, I was concerned about the sand.

"Gabi," Jack hollered, "I'm coming," I walked down the stairs to see all of the children in the same type of clothes I was but they feared their lives. I liked working out so I did not sit it as going that bad.

"Gabi, you really should run for your life." Anthony said pulling on his basketball shorts, "You are all scared I am going to whip you're…" I paused to look at all of the younger kids. "Never mind." I said giggling. I should really start to watch my mouth but it was going to be tougher.

The adults all laughed as I took a seat on Troy's lap. Liam was laying on his belly in the playpen while Lucille kept a watchful eye over him. "Now, here is the draw for the two parents to play." Jack pushed a hat towards my face, "Here you go Gabi," I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"You are picking a bedroom number. Our bedrooms are numbered and if you get Mason's room he gets to pick any other adult." I nodded my head as I dug through the hat until I picked up a number. "Room number 3" I said giving them all looks, Logan and Megan both let out a long groan. "You know, we can keep Logan in but I want to play this year." Mason said taking a drink of his coffee. "Let Megan help with all the little ones."

Megan let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you Mason!" she cheered, I laughed as I Troy hugged on my waist. "All right, let's get this day started," Jack, said holding a clipboard, "This is a very planned out event." Troy whispered into my ear, I nodded my head.

"Wait, does everybody have a swimsuit on?" Jack asked, "Whoa, we are going in the ocean?"

"You didn't talk about the,"

"Oh man, I am getting old." Jack said, "Alright," he started, "If you are the first to drop out you have to get up every morning at seven and help with the breakfast going on in the kitchen,"

"If you drop out second or third you have to clean the swimming pool every other day." Jack looked down at the clipboard, "Fourth you have dishes,"

"Fifth and sixth you have to clean the bathrooms, seven and eight you wash the rental cars the day before we leave." I looked at Troy, "So if you drop out at these times this is all you get?"

"Yea, they are pretty bad because you have to do it perfect or do it all over again." Troy whispered, "nine, you have to watch Troy and Gabi to make sure they don't do any PDA," Troy and I snapped our attention back to Jack, "What?" he both yelled together

Jack laughed along with all of the other adults, "Just kidding, trying to make sure you were all paying attention." He said winking at us; I rolled my eyes, "Fantastic,"

"No, nine and ten you have vacuuming the whole house. Eleven and twelve you have to go grocery shopping, if you cant drive then an adult will drive you to the store. Thirteen and fourteen you have laundry for the rest of the trip." Kids groaned, "That's the time most of the teens drop out."

"Fifteen and sixteen you have folding and putting laundry in the right room. If you have to ask go ahead and ask," I blushed, as I knew my underwear was not going in the dirty laundry. "Seventeen, eighteen, and nineteen you guys have going around making everybody's bed and twenty well you don't have to do a thing."

Troy massaged my lower back, "One of these last three will also have to give the winner a message." I giggled, "Oh," I started, "If I win I make Troy Bolton my slave." Jack nodded laughing. "Alright I will right that one down on my list but let's go if you have your swimsuit on." He added, "Well I will be right back," most of the girls said running up the stairs but I had put one on as my bra and underwear.

"You already put one on?" Troy asked raising an eyebrow, "mhm,"

"And I missed it?" He asked licking his lips; I nodded my head, "Totally." "I think that job having somebody watch them would have been a fantastic idea." Chris said to the group.

"Whatever," Troy said leaning back towards them, he leaned forward pressing his lips against mine. "At this rate Gabi won't be participating next year due to second child." I started laughing in a sarcastic way, "Whatever!" I said shaking my head. "All ready," I turned to see plenty of kid's behide me.

"Alright, let's go over the rules for our new two ones this year." Jack said as he led us outside. "You are allowed to quit whenever you want. You just have to do your jobs for a week here." He paused to make sure everybody was listening, "Now we are going to start with a warm up jog that half of you can't make it out of." He mumbled, I giggled

"Alright, three miles you guys know the route, Troy show Gabi and Greg."

"I have Greg," Jenni said grabbing her younger cousin hands, "Yea, I got my baby," Troy said leaning forward to press his lips against mine but I pulled back. "Oh no," I said grinning, "You are not getting anything until I win." I said I looked at the ring on my finger. "Jack, when we swim." I said looking at him, "I am giving you this ring and I think Troy will ring your neck if you lose it." I say pointing to my finger.

"Alright," he said with a smile, "Yes dad, please don't lose it." Troy said, as he was ready to go, he nodded his head. "Alright, ready…set…go."

I picked up my feet and ran along with the heard. Troy grabbed my wrist as we took a left turn while the others kept going straight, "where are we going?"

"There are two routes but only some of us know about the second. It leads us all to the same place and I told my dad we would be going this way." We were both still in a light jog, "We should do this more often, I like running with you. You keep right at my pace," he said with a cute grin.

"Bolton, you are not getting inside of my head." I told him as I took a nice little lead in front of him. "Just bark instructions and I will follow." I yelled over my shoulder. Troy just laughed and shook his head.

We kept quiet for the thirty minutes that we ran. Then we came to the small beach and we were the first ones there besides Jack and all of the adults. "Look who made it here first!" Jack said as he got up in the sand, Troy and I were both barely sweating in the warm heat.

"Are the others almost here?"

"Well Emma, Emily, and Mike all dropped out already. The rest are all within ten minutes of getting here." Troy and I nodded heads as we sat down in the sand to take a drink of water. "Losers,"

"Just because we arent all in athletic shape," Emily said coming up behide us, they had already showered changed and were ready to look perfect for any boys passing by. I could smell the coconut coming off there bodies.

"Damn they beat us here!" Logan said to Mason as they came across, "Damn, I am getting old." Jack and Chris laughed from the sand as if teasing the boys. Slowly the rest of them came rolling in. Along the way, they had lost Abby and Dalton.

"Did you guys make it here first?" Greg asked putting his hands on top of his head. Troy and I shared a look, "Yea," we said together, the both grunted before falling onto the soft sand.

"Alright next," Jack said standing up, "Do you see the white," he did not need to finish before everybody knew it was a far swim. "I'm out." Aiden said throwing his hands up, Troy and I shrugged our shoulders before getting up. I stripped off our clothes and I carefully slide the ring off my finger. I handed it to Jack, "Alright lets go people."

The rest of them stripped off there clothes and we were all waiting at the entrance of the ocean. "You look amazing," Troy, said, "Amazing for having a baby three months ago." He added as I looked at the little flab I had left but Troy I knew did not mind. "Go!" we heard the end but we took off into the water.

* * *

"Come on fifty more pushups!" Jack yelled there were only four of us left. Troy, Anthony, Jenni, and myself. We had swum, ran, skipped, crunches, balance, biked and we were now doing pushups.

"You are going down," Troy said as he was positioned in front of me. "Oh you wish," I said as I popped up after doing 150 pushups. The whole family was watching on the beach from many lounge chairs. Troy and Anthony were quick up after me and then slowly Jenni followed.

"God, why I still doing this?" she asked rubbing her sore muscles. I giggled and Jack looked at us, "Relays." Troy and I eyed each other, while Anthony and Jenni did. "How does this work?" Troy asked putting his hands on his hips, I pulled my UCLA shirt off my body that it was soaked in sweat.

"This is going to bring us to the final two." Jack started, "And it will lead us to the Championship game." He said, "You are going to run around the block, then come back to your partner who will run around the block before coming back to do the wheelbarrow through the sand and come back with the crab. Next one of you will ride on one of your back for a length down the beach and then the other one will carry them the rest of the way." Troy quickly looked at his dad, "Whoa, dad you can't do that. These girls can't hold our weight." Troy said giving my concerned look, "You will figure it out or drop out." Jack said looking at the guys.

"Alright," Troy said with a smile, "Lets do this."

The jogging around the block was easy. I went first and Troy followed me. Troy beat Anthony back and we quickly started down the road of sand towards the orange cones.

"Go Troy!" the guys yelled from the deck, Troy grinned as I dug in the sand trying to keep the grip but when I fell Troy and I burst out into laughter.

"I just got a mouth full of sand." I said laughing trying to stand up faster. Troy held onto my legs as we went running through the sand it felt like. Troy was still laughing as I kept trying to spit the sand out that was in my mouth. Once we got to the orange cones, we both dropped to start doing the crab. Anthony and Jenni were on our asses but we passed them with the crab walking.

"Shit this is hard," Troy grunted, "Say hi daddy," Troy and I both looked up to see Liam awake and sucking on a bottle. I wanted to stop and run up to him but I wanted to win so I did not have to do anything. Troy gave a quick look towards me, "That was really mean,"

"Oh hell yes it was," I said as we both kept digging through the sand. "You know, next year I think we should make your dad do this."

"The only reason they still do this is because there dad made them do it." I giggled, "Well maybe it's all worth it," I huffed as we came closer to where Jack was standing. This one meant that I could possibly get on Troy's back.

"Do you want me to carry you first or do you want to try me?" Troy asked, I licked my lips, "I will go first so once I start dying you can take over." Troy nodded as we both collapsed on the sand as we came to Jacks feet. We saw that Jenni and Anthony were closing in.

It was probably smart that they were going to have Anthony carry her first so we are going to see how this is going to work. "Alright are you ready?" Troy asked as his hands gripped my shoulder, "Yup,"

"You are going to the cones right there," Jack said pointing towards the ones about ten feet closer than the last. "Alright, let's go." I said, Troy jumped onto my back and I had to get my feet under me. "Dude, I think you need to lose weight." I said starting to move forward.

"Hey, that's really mean." Troy said holding onto my neck. I giggled softly as I started to pick up my speed towards the cones. "Keep going babe," he whispered into my ear, I felt like my legs were going to fall from underneath me and I was going to just collapse but Troy kept saying small things into my ear that made me tingle and move towards the cones with speed.

"Fuck," I grumbled which set Troy off in a light of laughter, "My feet are almost touching the ground!" he stated laughing, I shook my head as I tried to readjust but as soon as I did it was time for Troy to get off. Troy fell off my back as I sank to the ground my legs buckling underneath me.

"Whoa, come here baby girl. My turn to carry you." He said quickly as he turned his head. I guess they were close because he swiftly picked me up and threw me onto his back. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I laid my head on his shoulder. "You are so light, I feel so lucky." He said, I yawned, "Good."

"Somebody is starting to get tired,"

"Yea, I really am." Troy turned from the cone and started the long road back to Jack. He was actually running at this moment but I just held onto his neck. Once I saw Jack, I knew we had it but I looked over to see Jenni and Anthony right next to us.

"Faster!" I barked into Troy's ear, "They are on our butts!" I screamed Troy was a bit taken back but we started moving faster yet so did they. Anthony looked towards me, I flipped him off, Jenni, and he started to roll in laughter. We ran towards the finish line that we all dove over. I held onto Troys back as we went slide across. Sand flew up in the air and I closed my mouth and eyes.

"And the winner is…" Jack started to say, "Troy and Gabi!"

"Yes!" we both yelled giving each other a high five from the sand. Cheers came from the deck as Troy helped me up. I was still a little unstable on my legs. Troy held my hand as we looked at Jack. "We are going to give you a quick thirty minute break before we move on to the last activity."

I rubbed my eyes as I leaned against Troy. "Thirty minutes before I have to go head to head to my fiancée," he murmured into my ear. "Can I just go hold my son while sitting on the couch?" he shook his head, "We have no idea what this activity may be so I think you need to eat." He smoothed back a strand of hair that came loose of my ponytail.

"You haven't eaten at all today, so I think you should." I gave him a look in the eyes, "I don't want to barf it all up, so I will be a no one that one."

He kissed my forehead but I backed off, "Oh no, remember no kissing until I win." I winked at him as I stuttered up the stairs. Lucille greeted me with my little Bolton. "Hey baby boy!" I said holding him into the air. He cooed at my voice and I kissed his forehead. "Here let me see my little guy," Troy said taking him from my arms.

"Oh Troy!" I said trying to get him back but he shook his head. I pouted and I sat down on the patio furniture but I felt my legs begin to cramp. I could not stop or I would not make it through the end.

After about fifteen minutes of holding Liam, talking, and getting rehydrated Jack called us down to the basketball court. Troy and I looked at each other as I felt an unfair game coming on. Jack sighed quietly, "Alright this may be the biggest game yet because this has been a major year." Jack looked in-between us.

"Basketball. We have never gotten this far in the games but this time Troy brought a warrior." Jack laughed at me as I blushed a deep red. "This is so unfair!" Anthony called from the top, Troy grinned as he felt he already had this in the bag.

"Whatever, I can take him. Do you know who he practices with?" I said winking up at the deck. Troy gave me a surprised look; I brushed up against him as I stripped off my shirt. I had changed into a Nike purple sports bra after swimming. Troy eyed my breasts before stripping off his shirt.

"Gotta make this a fair game," he said asking his dad for the ball. I gave him a smirk, "First to twenty six," I said as he handed me the ball, "Fair enough, let's start." I said as I dribbled the ball around him.

* * *

"Oh and the shots up!" Jenni yelled it was 20-21 as Troy got off a three point shot keeping his one point in front of me for the longest time.

We had been playing for what felt like forever. The sun was beginning to set over the house setting a glow around us. We had been doing this since about ten this morning. I had the ball again and I dribbled around Troy. I took a quick shot making me go up 22-21. "Lucky shot Mrs. Soon to be Bolton." Troy said smirking as he took it out of the key.

"Funny, I thought you were the one with lucky shots." I said giving him a wink, he laughed, "uh huh sure," I shook my head, "Just remember if I don't win you don't get that kiss you have been wanting all day." Troy then looked a little blindsided, I swiped the ball from underneath his hands. He looked shocked as I knocked off my own three point shot.

25-21 and I was leading the great Troy Bolton. Troy got the ball back from me and he had the look in his eyes that said he knew. I blocked off his next shot for me to take it down. I quickly set up the shot and I felt everybody holding there breaths. The whole family, besides the young ones, had beer or wine in there hands sitting around watching.

The ball circled the rim round and round and finally fell in. "Ah!" I screamed as I was mobbed with a group of girls, "You have to be fucking kidding me!" Logan said, "I fucking lost to a girl!" he said pointing towards me! My body started to feel weak and I seriously did not want to stand any longer. I fell onto the sand as happy tears took over my eyes.

"Alright let me get that kiss that I have been waiting for all day, the reason I let this girl win." Everybody cleared as Troy collapsed down next to me. He rolled over on top of me as he pressed his lips against mine. "Finally," I said as I wiped at my eyes, "I think you need a beer."

"I think I need a few shots." I said laughing, Troy grinned at my sense of humor. "Come on silly girl, you have won and I am basically your slave for the seven days."

"More like the next sixty years." I said poking his stomach, "Yea, the next sixty years." I let my ring slide against his cheek as he held my waist. "I love you," he whispered picking me up. Troy and I walked up to the door hand in hand. "Wow, that was pretty damn amazing," Aiden, said looking at me with a grin.

"Well you know he is pretty good."

"Alright guys Gabi and I are going to relax for a little while until dinner is done. Will you please come and get us?" Troy asked grabbing Liam from the playpen. "Alright will do cousin," Troy and I made it up the stairs as I collapsed on the bed. "I need to shower,"

"Don't," Troy said, "we are hanging around the fire tonight with shots and beer after all of the kids goes to bed." I shook my head; "We can not all do that because somebody has to get up with Liam in the middle of the night." He shook his head, "Oh no as the winner you have to!"

I groaned, "Does that mean you will get up with Liam all night?" Troy nodded his head, "Yes baby," Troy rubbed my forehead with his thumb. "I will only have a couple of beers, nothing to make me an irresponsible parent." He said with a long look.

I rested my head into the pillow as Troy laid Liam in-between the two of us. I flipped onto my side as I looked over; I grabbed Liam's hand as I leaned over to kiss his forehead. "He needs to eat," I whispered, "Then he needs to go to bed."

Troy glanced over at the clock to read it was almost after seven. "I will go grab a bottle." He said getting off the bed groaning, I giggled as I put Liam onto my chest. He gripped onto my hair as he made noises from his mouth.

"You are so cute, what would I do without you?" I asked playing with his fingers. "You know when you wake up one morning you will be a great big boy and I will have no idea what happened to you." I kissed his small fingers again as Troy opened the door.

"You two are really cute together," Troy said shaking up a bottle. I sat up as I propped up against the back of the bed board. I reached my hand over for the bottle as Troy gave it to me. I propped Liam onto my arm as I put the bottle near his mouth. "Can you grab me a clean shirt?" I murmured as my eyes began to clothes but I had to focus on Liam.

"Do you prefer?"

"How about a sweatshirt," I said to him; he nodded as he opened a drawer in front of the TV. He then tossed my plain grey hoodie towards me. He the crawled into the bed next to me, putting his head onto my shoulder. "Mmm…" Troy said letting his eyes fall closed.

"I know I am so tired." I said to him, Troy nodded "How about once everybody starts heading off to there own room we take a shower together?" he said opening on eye, "I am thinking showers will have to wait until tomorrow," I whispered as I let my eyes being to close as I took Liam's bottle from his mouth. I placed his head onto my shoulder so I could burp him.

"I think we should totally just skip this dinner tonight." Troy gave me a glance before shaking his head. "It's the best night, I promise. You will be alive by the end of the night." He rolled over, "This is my first time actually getting to drink myself." He said, Liam burped and I pulled him back. "I love you," I said pressing my lips against his forehead. I threw my legs over my bed and Troy got up off the bed.

I laid Liam down in his crib before I picked up the sweatshirt on the bed. I pushed my fingers through my hair as I put it back up into a ponytail. Troy slipped his arms around my neck before kissing my temple. "Let's go eat some dinner."

* * *

I sat in Troy's lap as the adults started passing shot glasses around to the ones doing them. Troy, Haley, and Jillian all were no participating and a few here and there so people would be up in the morning for the younger kids.

Troy was taking another drink of his beer as I grabbed a shot glass from the tray Logan was carrying around. "Alright, Gabi you start!" he yelled, I looked at the drink in front of me. A strong scent floated off it. "Come on," Troy said poking my sides. I tipped my head back and I let the burning sensation slide down my throat.

"Oh God," I said groaning, "That was horrible." I shook my head, as it was probably one of the worst shots ever. "Who made that?" all fingers pointed towards Logan and I just shook my head. "Well you need to work on your shot skills because this sucks." I said trying not to cough. All of the other people started to dump the drink out on the ground.

Troy laughed, "Thank God, I am drinking beer." Troy said clicking glasses with Jillian who was sitting near by. "Yea, how did I become the taste tester?" I asked picking up my beer sitting on the ground. "All comes with winning,"

"Only if you didn't want that kiss so bad." I teased him, "Troy Boy is whipped," Anthony coughed, "Yea yea, she blindsided me." Troy said looking towards the edge.

"Alright, come on try this one please?" Logan said handing another shot glass to me. I eyed it with a curious look, "Fine but I swear if I'm drunk after this one," I said giving a long look towards him, "They don't have that much in them," he said, I shook my head as I picked up the drink and quickly washed it down.

"Alright, not as bad." I said trying to suspense the cough that was building in my throat, "Don't lie." Jack said trying hard not to laugh; I nodded my head, "Okay horrible." I said looking up at him. "I think you should give up that career and let somebody else take over." I said taking another drink of my beer.

"I know we usually have him start. Have the weak ones pass out before we give the good stuff out." The group laughed as Logan plopped down in the chair. I watched over him as the whole group was circled around the fire.

"So do you guys have a date for the wedding yet? Troy and I both shared a laugh, "Really mom? We have been engaged for like two days." Lucille gave a small pout before grabbing the wine sitting next to her. "Alright," we looked to see Chris walk in. "Here are the good real shots."

"Cheers!" I said picking it up before finishing it off before, I could even think. The burning sensation lasted a few moments before I put the drink down. "Damn, the was a hell of a lot better." Everybody laughed as Logan just shook his head.

"Whatever, go ahead and make fun of me." He held his hand up as I tried hard not to laugh. I wrapped my arms around Troy's neck. "You look tired babe," I yawned, "That's because I am."

"Well we still have a few hours left." I nodded my head, "And I will make it."

* * *

I felt the groan escape my lips as the pounding of my headache came. I pulled the blankets up and over my eyes so I did not have to see the sun peaking out through the curtains. What I found funny is when I did open my eyes I did not see a sun shining through it was still dark outside.

I pulled the blankets off to see that Liam and Troy were both gone from the bedroom. I rubbed my temple as I heard the door creak open. "Shh," Troy said and I pretended to close my eyes as to not let them know I am awake.

"Mommy is sleeping," Troy soothed, I felt a gush of happiness rule through my body as it was true. I should be sleeping, I heard Troy slip Liam back into his crib before sliding into bed. It could not have been ten minutes before Troy was snoring lightly.

I felt my headache grow worse I knew I needed Advil. I got up out of the bed as I creped out of the door and down the stairs. "God damn it where the fuck is the Advil?" I heard somebody grumbling, I felt shocked that somebody else was up also. "Haley?" I whispered as I found her standing in the kitchen searching for the Advil.

"God! Gabi don't ever scare me like that!" she whispered yelled, I rubbed my temples; "I think Logan's shots are getting to me. Is there anything in there?" I asked her, she let a giggle escape her mouth. "Uhm…oh thank god here is the Advil!" she said before handing us both three.

"Good idea," I told her as I popped them all in and swallowed them. "So what was Koli doing here yesterday?" I asked her, "He just stopped in for a visit. His parents actually live out here,"

"Are you guys getting serious?" I asked, she nodded her head, "Yea, he is pretty amazing." I gave her a smile as I sat down in one of the kitchen tables. "That's good; I am so excited about getting married Troy." I said letting my head fall but I let a grin sweep over my face.

"I am excited for you to become my cousin in law!" I giggled as I tried to keep it quiet, my head still hurt like hell. "Diddo, your whole family is amazing."

"You just fit right it, that's what's amazing. Usually I have boyfriends who do not even take an interest in our family and if you do not you usually arent around much longer. Family comes first in this family at all times."

"That's what I love about your guy's family. You are always there for each other no matter what's going on in everybody's life." I rubbed my arm. "You guys are all spread out over the country and you can all still keep it together."

She sighed before sitting down in a chair herself. "I just hope Koli wasn't scared off by my parents yesterday. They act as if I am a baby. I have a baby and I am 26. I think I can defend for myself but they worry about me every since Raul and Anna's dad."

"Well at least your mom cares"

"From what I have heard from Jenni your mom seems pretty nice."

"Well we have a little bit of a rocky past due to a baby before marriage but I think she is slowly getting over it. I think she might so happen to want to be in Liam's life. At first, she did not even want to hear about him. She sent me some pretty messed up text messages and threatens me a few times but as I look at it, I might have been a little over dramatic about the whole thing."

"If she threatens you…"

"She did but I was always in tears it felt like my entire pregnancy. I felt like when I was not crying then something is wrong or they would stop looking at me. My mom probably did not like that and I knew I annoyed Troy a lot. Therefore, I think I added to her not being happy about it. I am hoping when we go to New Mexico we can push it all behide us."

"Good, I think everybody needs there mom in there life. It is hard when I have moved out. I can not imagine not having her to run to." I nodded my head, "But I think in the end it will all be okay."

Haley gave me one of her smiles that I knew it was all going to be okay. "So do you wanna know what month we picked?" I asked drifting away from the subject neither of us really wanted to talk about anymore.

"Please tell me!" she begged

"September…this September!" I giggled, "Where? You goes should go somewhere. I mean half of us are going to have to fly somewhere anyways. Why not make it somewhere amazing?" she said, I looked at her for a moment, "That would be a good idea. The only people that would have to fly are our friends and probably the basketball team and we could fly our friends while the basketball can pay for them."

"And if they don't want to go, then don't." I looked at Haley, "You should become my wedding planner."

"I have always thought about becoming a wedding planner. I love weddings; I can not wait for my own."

"We may just have to work together on it but first I have to get through Taylors, then we can do whatever." She nodded her head, "Sounds like a deal." We shook our hands and I let a yawn escape my lips. "You should start the coffee," I told her as the sun began to pick of the ocean. "While we watch the sunrise."

She looked out the window and nodded, "Let's do it."

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZAC! Oh, my I can not believe you are 24! I felt like you were just 17 on my TV! Man, do those years fly by. I have loved you ever since that first high school musical came out and I don't think I will ever stop! I hope you are having a fantastic birthday! I love you! xoxo Jo **

**Apart from my small note to Zac, I am hoping you all read my profile page. If you have not I suggest you do because I think you will all like it. Well, it will be mixed. I have some people already asking if there will be another story after this and ….yes. There will be. 3 I hope you all are having fun celebrating Zacs birthday but don't get too crazy! ;) Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, made me very happy! **

**Well, I have to now go shower, eat, and do homework. Bleh! Well, wish me luck! Love you all! Jo! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

…**Happy Birthday Zac ;)**


	20. Talk&Love

Chapter 20- Talk&Love

"Peek-a-boo!" I covered my eyes as Liam squirmed in my lap; I smiled down at him as he smiled a little pushing his legs around. "Hey there beautiful," Troy said looking at his iPhone, I looked up at Troy, "Hey babe,"

"You know we are cooking dinner tonight right?" he asked, I frowned, "I completely forgot." I told him as I laid Liam down on my chest. "Oh well, since we arrived first we cook the last meal." I sighed, Troy was right, tonight was our last night here in South Carolina. I would say it was always going to be one of my favorite vacations.

"Well, I think we should go grocery shopping." I told him, he shook his head, "Logan and Jillian have to go grocery shopping remember?" I nodded my head, "Oh yea, you should really give me a massage tonight." I said eyeing him, he started to laugh, and "You think you are so funny don't you." I nodded my head.

"Yup because I am," I winked at him as I cradled Liam in my arms. "Ha-ha," I giggled as I walked into his open arms. I squeezed Liam in-between us for a hug. "Oh family love!" Jenni called running towards us, I giggled as she latched onto us.

My phone began to ring across the room detaching me from the hug. "Here, Liam seems to be enjoying it." I said giggling; Jenni took Liam from me as I picked up my phone.

"Hello?"

"Gabs!" Kyle's voice flooded through the phone, "Kyle! What the hell, why havent you called me back? I have been calling you for like a week straight!"

"Calm down would you?" I shook my head, "No, you havent called me in almost a month. Jenni said you moved back in with mom and that you were not going to college?"

"She said that? God, I am to going to college. I just do not think I am going after high school. I want to travel the world."

"Then do it after college."

"And going straight into debt, no thanks." He replied, "Kyle, what does mom think of this?"

"Mom doesn't like it just like you but it is my money I am spending."

"Where did you get all of this money?" I fired at him, "Babysitting, mowing, Christmas, and Birthday." I bite on my lip, "So you really moved in with mom." I asked him, "Yea, she is like that way she was before your dad died." I cringed as he said this; the difference for the weird age difference is that my mom had cheated on my dad. She was drunk one night and it happened so we got Kyle. My dad never got upset over the whole thing, he did not talk to her for a few days but they worked it out.

"Well, I havent seen her like that in a long time," I murmured quietly, I looked over my shoulder to see Jenni and Troy playing with Liam. "So what happened with you and Jenni?" I asked him, "We just see things differently." I rolled my eyes, "I still think you should go to college."

"I might." He started, "But I don't want to do it hear. I want to learn whatever the hell is going on in other countries. I am bored here; I am ready to start seeing the world."

"Please finish high school,"

"If I want to get into college I sure as hell better finish high school." He said laughing; I smiled softly as I heard my mom's voice in the background. "You can not tell her you are talking to me. I don't care if she has changed, I can not talk to her yet." I said to him, "You got it boss but I gotta go." He said before hanging up. I rolled my eyes as I hung up the phone. I sighed, as I knew that my mom and I were going to have to talk once we got to New Mexico.

"Troy, I'm going for a walk." I said as I reached for a lightweight jacket, as it was still earlier in the morning. "Hey, are you okay? Why don't I come with you?" Troy stated as he took two steps closer to me. "You don't have to; I just need some time to clear my head." I said

Troy gave off a concerned look before grabbing my hand. "That means I am coming with you. We can leave Liam with Jenni for a little bit," He said pushing a few strands of hair out of my eyes. I tried to give off a smile but all I could think about was what if. Troy and I started to walk out of the door.

The wind blew through the air as I tried to place together what I was going to do. I felt like we have been walking for miles when I could not go on anymore. My battle was starting to get tiring, I was ready to quit and lie on the floor and just quit.

As we walked down a sidewalk, I felt Troy slip his hand into mine. He squeezed it every now and then. More questions flew through my head as the wind blew my hair around. "You havent talk at all." Troy said, I almost missed what he said but I got it.

"I know." I said quietly, I pulled back my hand to stuff them into my jacket. "Any idea what you are thinking in that scientific brain of yours?" he asked pulling me close to him with his arms.

"No." I replied, "Ahh…" Troy said, "Nothing huh? I thought you needed to clear your head."

"My head is clear." I knew the short answers were bugging him as he tried to not to say anything. "Alright then." We kept walking, as I did not really want to stop. It was quiet, the seagulls were quiet, and everything was finally quiet. I did not have people breathing down my neck to do something or yelling across a house.

Troy never really said anything else until I finally let a tear fall off my cheek. "Hey," he said catching the tear fall, "What is that about?" he asked stopping us in our tracks. I really had not cried since winning but I did not count that, it was probably a happy moment in my life.

"I don't know," I finally admitted as I looked into those blue eyes. "All I can think about right now is my mom and my family. Everybody is saying your mom has changed, she is doing better." I looked away from Troy as I tried to hide the water pooling in my eyes. "I just," I paused to collect everything I wanted to say.

"I just want everything to rewind. For me not to tell her like that, to blindside her then maybe nothing would have happened. Maybe if I prepared her or something, me do not I know but I just do not know if I can trust her. It scares me. It scares me that I cannot trust my mom. I just want to but I have this whole other person now that depends on me for everything." Troy listened intently before he pulled me into his arms. I felt my lips quiver, "I just want to lie down and quit sometimes. I just want to quit and cry." Troy just held onto me tighter as if he was not going to let me go.

"I wished a lot when you were gone that I could just call me mom. I needed her advice so often but I couldn't." I said shaking my head, "I couldn't." Troy did not say a word after I that. We just stood in the middle of the sidewalk, him holding me together.

"Everybody says she has changed." I stood quiet for a moment before I turned my head away from Troy. "But what if she hasn't? What if she is just pulling everybody's leg so she can get her hands closer to Liam?" Troy shook his head, "Don't." He told me.

"Do not play the what if because you know that will just get you know where. When we go to New Mexico, we can go talk to her. Just you and I. If we think, we can trust her with Liam maybe we will take him over there. If the environment is safe enough." I swallowed hard as I felt something else wash over my features.

"Maybe," I said, Troy tilted my head back so we were looking eye to eye. "You are not going to be your mom." He told me quickly as if he knew it was running through my mind. "I know you. You were never like your mom expect for in the kitchen." I let a small smile appear over my lips.

"Hey, I finally got that smile on your face." He said winking, "But seriously. You have always been like your dad in everyway. I know you will always support Liam and his decisions."

"Unless it's like the one my idiot brother is making," I grumbled, "Traveling the world instead of college."

"Yea, well I wouldn't like that either. You are a fantastic mom that has to deal with a lot more than a normal mom. I think you are qualifying for super mom." I turned my head away as if to not agree but Troy faced me again.

"Smile," he demanded, "Troy,"

"No seriously, smile!" I could not help it, I let the smile creep over my face and a laugh escapes my throat. "There's my Brie." He said tapping my chin. "You know, I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come on this walk with me."

"You would probably be half way back to California." I rolled my eyes, as I knew we were going south. "More like Florida dummy." He threw his hands up, "Well I am sorry that I don't know my directions!"

"Come on Mr. Bolton, we need to figure out what we are going to feed all of these crazy people." I said as we turned back around, "Hmm…how about we do something like…" he scratched his chin, "Wait." I said stopping, "We have basically been here two weeks and I don't think we have hamburgers or cheeseburgers." I frowned

"That's so simple, we will get ragged for it!" he said, "no, it doesn't have to be simple. I can make a potato salad from scratch. Whip together a pasta salad, buy chips and all the condiments make is almost a picnic if you wanted to filter outside. Have some music going and we can make a cake or two for dessert."

"You my love are amazing! How could have thought of something so perfect for the last night here? We all won't be together again until Thanksgiving which could be a little since maybe I won't even be there."

"But you will." I protested him as we began to walk back to the house. He only nodded his head, "Okay." I tried to give him a smile but I really did not want to think about basketball when it just ended.

"So I can grill out back, supply lots of beer. We can bake the cake together and all of that good stuff as soon as Logan and them go to the grocery store."

"Seriously, I think we should go to the store. Liam does not really have to leave this location. I think we should go out with him for a little bit." Troy gave a glance towards me, "Alright, well that means we are basically giving in to the whole thing."

"Yea but I won so I get to overrule it." I said enlacing our hands together, "Oh well, you know but." He did not have anything to say back, he was at a lose for words. "Fine, if that's what you wish." He finally said to me, I giggled.

"So you do know I want more than one kid right?" Troy added, "Liam is barely three months old! Why is this being brought up?" I asked him with a quick look. "I just want you to know I am not settling on one."

"Neither was I." I started to laugh, "Damn. You propose to me and you are ready to have another kid!"

"I want another in three years, at the latest." I pushed his shoulder, "Calm down cowboy. It will happen when it happens but I know it ain't happening anytime soon." Troy nodded his head, "Alright, I thought I would just get that out because I had the feeling that I should say it."

I eyed him for several minutes, "Alrighty then," I said trying not to laugh even harder. "Ok, I know that was horrible. I should not have brought that up." He started to crack up along with me. "You are insane! I swear," Troy pulled me into a hug, "I think you are the only one that could stand my insanity." I nodded my head, "That's probably what happened to all of those girls and you blamed Mason."

"Yea well, I had to blame somebody." He said winking, "Come on buddy, lets go." I said starting to pull him down the street.

* * *

"Liam," I said, he grunted as he kicked his leg. "Liam," I said again and his blue eyes found mine. "Hi," I tickled his stomach as I pushed the cart through the grocery store.

He cooed as he brought his hands up to his nose. He was buckled into his car seat and his car seat buckled on top of the grocery cart. "I got the meat, lettuce…" Troy started, when he noticed I was not listening he looked towards Liam.

"What are you two doing?" he asked peaking over the side. Troy was in a pair of Khaki shorts with a vintage Giants shirt on. "You are going to get made fun of for your shirt." I said trying not to giggle.

"That is number one of my things to do when we get back. Go watch them play, take Liam up for a day."

"Troy, that's more of a series thing. You are basically up there for the weekend with the six hour drive. Its some expensive shit for those tickets I bought you."

"I know and that's why I plan on using them the weekend after Taylor's wedding. Sharpay and you can start planning the wedding while relaxing without a baby." I gave him a smile, "You would really do that?" Troy nodded his head, "Of course, I had it planned for a little bit but I wasn't going to tell you."

"You are too sweet." I thought for a minute before I really looked at him, he looked at me ready for the question. "Never mind." I said starting to push Liam away in the shopping cart.

"What?" I shook my head, "No, it's probably not the time or place to be talking about this." I told him as I picked up a cake box. "Gabi." He asked with a whining tone, "Troy seriously, this is a huge conversation I want to have with you and I don't think it should take place in a supermarket."

"How about as soon as we get back?" he asked, I shook my head again. "We have to start preparing this meal. It's going to take longer than I want but we can talk about it on the plane ride to New Mexico." Troy huffed as he picked up a few cases of beer for the night.

"Get a variety. All I've had to drink the past few nights is Logan's shots or Coors Light." I told him as I scanned over the many selections of beer. "Your women are all so picky. Why can you not just be happy with beer?" I rolled my eyes as I played with Liam's baby foot.

"When we get back we need to take engagement pictures to send out on our save the dates plus Liam needs a new set of pictures taken. His newborn ones were gorgeous but he is starting to look older."

"That's the point of growing up." Troy explained tossing a bag of Fritos in the cart. "Well, I think we should do them like every three months until his first birthday. After that he has to only go once a year."

"Why do that to him? Have him go at six months then again at a year." Troy shrugged his shoulder as if it was no big deal. "You can take the rest with your camera."

"Fine but that just means you have to take more pictures with me." I told him as I pushed the cart away. Troy's mouth gapped open as I turned down another aisle to grab sodas for the younger kids who could not have beer. I picked up a few bottles of this and that before I looked to see Troy behide me.

"Fine, you can tutor me all you want but you can not to me son." I smiled as I gave him a huge hug, "Thank you so much!" I said as I squeezed him. Liam looked dazed as he watched us in the embrace. "Oh I know you wish to be here too." I said giving him a cute smile.

He smiled before waving his hands in the air and reaching for my finger that was lying near him. I gave it to him but he tried to bring it up to his mouth. "Somebody is getting hungry. I suggest we hurry up," I told Troy, he glanced over the cart, "It looks like we are ready to go. I also think he needs a diaper change." Troy said leaning over the cart trying not to gag.

"Oh joy! How about mommy goes and tries to change you in the bathroom while daddy starts to checkout?" Liam looked at us as if we were crazy. "Ok, it's a deal!" I said as I picked up his diaper bag and the car seat. "I'll meet you at the front doors." I said waving at him.

"Alright, have fun with that!" Troy shot up his thumb for good luck. I nodded, "Thanks!" I told him. He laughed as I walked to the front of the store looking for the bathroom. Liam began to cry with sobs as we came closer to the bathroom. "Oh I know little guy, it must suck to have poop in your diaper." I pushed through the bathroom door as I went to the back stall where it had a changing table.

I set his car seat down on the ground after I locked the door. I grabbed the diaper, wipes from the bag, and set them on top of the changing table. Liam began to cry more as I unbuckled him and tried to move him. "Shh..." I said to him quietly but he kept fussing as I set him down. I kept one hand on his chest to keep him from moving as I undid his onsie.

Once I pulled back the tabs on the diaper, I saw what all of his fussing was about. His legs were a red color with little bumps over the side. "Oh buddy," I said as I let my finger trace over the side.

He let out a piercing cry from his spot on the table. I quickly removed his diaper to place the clean one underneath him. He did not yet have a diaper rash until today. This would be a first for Troy and I. At least we were going to a house full of parents.

I wiped him clean from his mess as I buttoned him back up trying to avoid all sensitive spots. I cradled him to my chest as I try and calm him down. "It's alright boo," I said into his ear as he whaled. I held him as I cleaned up the mess and tossed the trash. I sent Troy a text saying I would meet him outside.

I scooped up his bag and the car seat before quickly making my way out of the door. I balanced Liam in my arms as I readjusted all of the bags.

"I'm sorry buddy," I said trying to calm him down but it really was not working. When I changed his diaper this morning it was not like this, he had his soft smooth baby skin that I loved.

"Hey," Troy said coming up next to us. He grabbed the car seat off of the ground as I let Liam bury his head into my neck. "Is he okay?"

"No, he has a diaper rash. At least I hope it's a diaper rash." Troy put his hand on the back of Liam's back. "Oh man, I'm sorry buddy lets get him home." Troy said as he pushed the cart full of groceries towards the car. I rubbed Liam's back hoping he would go to sleep yet he did not.

"I feel like I should have noticed it when I changed his diaper a few hours ago." Troy said popping the back of the trunk open. Liam started to stop crying as I grabbed his pacifier from his car seat. He quickly began to suck on it and his eyes began to drop. "There you go little guy, just go to sleep." I said I kissed his forehead. Troy locked the car seat into place as I got in to place him inside. I laid him down as he curled up into a ball.

"Oh no," I said as I tried to straighten his feet out but he began to cry again. I quickly buckled him into place before placing a blanket over him and zipping the top of the car seat cover up. I gently pushed his pacifier into his mouth again before getting out.

"Good job mom," Troy teased shutting the car door, "Thanks," I said as I leaned forward to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "I can not wait to get to New Mexico." Troy stated

"Why?" I asked

"Because, I will finally be in the privacy of a hotel." He said pushing back strands of my hair, "Hey! Aren't you Troy Bolton?" some guy came up to us as Troy let his sunglasses fall over his eyes. "The one who plays for the Lakers?" the guy asked again, "Mhm," Troy responded as he opened the car door for me.

"You are amazing. Can I get your autograph?"

"Sorry, I'm a little busy." Troy said making his way around the car, "I have family issues to tend to." The guy frowned as Troy got into the car and locked it. I glanced back at Liam before Troy peeled out of the parking lot.

"God, why does everybody on plant earth want my autograph. Go bug some other star,"

"That's just the thing," I told Troy, "There is nobody else to bug in South Carolina."

"Then go to California, hell I don't care. I want to be left alone on my vacation with my family." He found my hand, "You know we have to announce our engagement right?" I bit down on my lip as I felt like we should keep it private.

"Why?" I asked him, "People are going to see your ring and keep bugging us about it." I sighed greatly, "Well they are all jerks. I think they should just mind there own business and leave us alone." Troy chuckled as I said what he had.

"Well, I know how you feel about that now." He ran his fingers through his hair, "I was thinking at a press conference down in New Mexico, one of the many I am doing doing down there. I feel like I am going there more for Wildcat Dreams than family."

"That is why you are going down there." I reminded him as he drove through the streets. "I know but we are also doing family things. Going to see your mom is on the top of the list."

"I think we should just surprise her. That why she can't play to murder us." I glanced over my shoulder to look quickly at Liam. "Gabi," Troy said in a low tone, "I'm sorry, I was only making a joke." I responded Troy just nodded his head before he turned quiet. I reached for the radio but Troy knocked my hand away.

"What?"

"I like just listening to the waves," he said as we drove along the beach. I rolled my eyes as I sat back and I looked back at Liam again. I think I was jealous he was sleeping. "I didn't mean to make you mad." Troy said, "I just didn't think it was the right thing to say."

I licked my lips, "I'm not mad." I quietly told him, "Bullshit," he said changing lanes. "You are pissed."

"Maybe I am pissed Troy, I feel like I can't make this situation any easier for me. I make a joke and you are like Gabi," Troy let out a deep sigh before just turning up the radio. It did not take away all of tension but it felt like it was melting away.

I should have just sat in the back with Liam. Troy and I would not be all pissy with each other and things could carry on as normal. I rubbed my eyes as Troy pulled into the neighborhood. I looked at it closely deciding we needed to have that talk sooner than later.

Troy turned off the car but neither of us moved. "We can either talk about this right here or walk into that house bitching at each other. You can make a choice,"

"Right here," I told him, "I am not some immature adult Troy. I can handle things like adults but can you?" I accused, "Really?" Troy asked

"Whatever, lets argue over one thing before we start the other."

"I seriously don't even know why we are fighting." Troy admitted, "You made a comment, I said you name,"

"With a tone! It wasn't like your normal Gabi," I protested, "Okay, I'm sorry." He finally said, sometimes just hearing those words made me feel a whole lot better. "I think both of us were just a little annoyed at the fan." We both did not speak after that. I let out a long breath before I opened my door.

"I'm going to take Liam upstairs." I told him quietly, "Can we stop being mad at each other for nothing? Can we forget about it?" Troy asked as he opened his door, "Whatever," I mumbled lightly as I reached in to grab Liam's car seat.

"Well I guess I can take that as a no," Troy grumbled. Unbelievable! Can I say anything around him? I slammed the car door shut before heading up the stairs. I turned my head slightly to see Troy shaking his head. I pushed open the door to hear nobody really around; I walked to the kitchen to see a note lying on the table.

_Went out for a little bit. Everybody doing his or her own thing. See you guys at dinner. –Bolton Clan _

I crumpled up the note before tossing it into a trashcan. I went up the stairs, I was happy I did not have to keep up the act anymore of being happy with Troy. I was tired, Troy was on my nerves and I did not want to smile.

Placing Liam's car seat on the queen sized bed. I unzipped the top and I thought I had just seen the most amazing thing ever. Liam's feet were curled around and his blue pacifier was in his mouth. He had on a blue little hat that made him look like a newborn again.

"You are too cute." I said to him as I started to unbuckle his car seat. I brought him up to my chest for him to bury his head into my neck. He started to suck on his pacifier again before letting a small cry run through his body. I pulled out his blanket before laying it over him again.

"Mommy loves you," I whispered into his ear as I rubbed his back. I stood there humming a little before I let myself sing just a little. I was careful using my voice since I did not know how people would really react.

As Liam was falling asleep, I placed him back in his crib. I kissed his forehead before drifting a blanket over his body. I smiled as I locked the crib into place before backing up. I turned to see Troy standing in the doorway with his arms cross leaning against the doorpost.

I looked awkwardly to the ground but Troy shook his head. "Every time your sang back in high school or even last year when you sang I got butterflies or this feeling that you were simply amazing." He looked down before letting a grin slip over his face. "It never fails either," he said, "I get those feelings every single time."

I stepped to my left awkwardly before I looked at him. "Yea, well we did fall in love with us both singing." He gave a short smile before stepping closer to me in the room.

"I love you Brie, I didn't mean to snap like I did." I knew we both felt defeated at that moment. We neither wanted to fight but it felt like we both had our grounds.

"We will come to disagreements a lot when we become married. Probably more than we will believe." I folded my arms across my chest trying to keep the protective feeling around me. "I hate arguing with you." I said trying to make conversation but I felt at a loss for words.

"Yet, I know we will have different points of view on things but I feel like we shouldn't. We have known each other since 10th grade, been dating since 11th. I have no idea how we would not know each other like that." I turned to face Liam, as I did not want Troy to see the only tear that was going to fall off my cheek.

I heard him move from the door and I knew he was coming closer to me. I quickly swiped at my cheek as I reached down to fix the hat on Liam's head.

Troy's arms slipped around my stomach as he brought me closer to him. "I know when you are upset. I know you try to avoid me seeing those painful tears. I know when you are happy. I know when you are laughing so hard that you will pee your pants. I know you so well." I did not move. "All normal relationships fight, if they don't they fight." He paused before carrying on.

"I probably know half of your thoughts but sometimes we just don't see eye to eye. This one was probably stupid. We are both low on the sleep side so that could totally be an odd moment that pissed us both off."

I finally turned around to face him and I tried not cry but a smile slipped onto my face. "How the hell do you know exactly what to say and when to say it?" I asked letting a tear fall down my cheek. "Because I know you. I am not that dorky high school kid anymore who was scared to admit a fault. I know when to speak up; I know when you just need to laugh."

I hugged him as he pressed his lips on the top of my head. "You are such an amazing mom with Liam. I had to sit here and watch you sing to him. I just, I know I can trust you twenty four seven."

I shook my head, "Like you wouldn't?" I asked, he chuckled, "Yea, I know." Troy held on to me for another minute. "Come on we need to get started on dinner." We locked hands before we made our way down the stairs.

* * *

It had been two hours since the makeup and every minute that went by, I knew it was even more stupid. We fought over one or two simple words.

We were in the kitchen baking cakes. The hamburger patties had been made. Everything was cut up from tomatoes from onions. All of the pasta salad and potato salad made with all the chips in nice bowls. Beers were chilling in the freezer while I got sodas in the fridge. Troy and I were in the middle of baking two cakes.

One was a chocolate butter cake while the other was plain white cake just for the plain eaters. I made three bottles stuffing them in the fridge earlier because I did not really want to make them later yet I knew he would go through more than three bottles in the night.

"Troy pass me the flour!" I yelled over the pounding music, Lady Gaga, Born This Way. Liam had woken up and was lying in the playpen in the living room playing with the few toys he could. Troy and I were in the kitchen making the two cakes. I turned around wondering where the powder was.

Then I was hit with the powder I was waiting for. I closed my eyes to protect them as white powder came flying at my face. "Oh Troy," I said wiping it away from my eyes. Troy laughed as I heard him set the flour down, the clunk against the counter, I opened one eye as I pretended to whip away some of the flour.

"I wish I had a camera! Your face was priceless!" he bent over laughing. I glanced up into the cabinet to see whole two things of flour just waiting to be used. I then grabbed the bucket full of flour and tipped it over his head, knowing that I could get this in a great place. He stopped for a moment as if to figure out what the hell just happened.

I took off running, flour flying off of my face as I ran around the kitchen table trying to stay on hard words. "Oh, I am going to get you." He said as he stood on the opposite side of the table just drenched in flour. I giggled as he tried shaking his hair out.

"You are…" I started laughing harder, "You are going to have to clean that up!" I said laughing trying not fall on the floor. Troy laughed as he looked at our huge mess. "Wow," we both said and that is when I took off running. Get them distracted and run. I hopped through the living room ditching my phone behide on the couch. I stripped off my shirt as I escaped the backdoor.

I fumbled with my button on my shorts before letting them slip off my legs. I hopped down the stairs before I made a quick dive into the pool. I rose to the surface as I unclipped my bra. I tossed it to Troy's feet as he raised an eyebrow, "Come on, andlet's wash off." I said winking at him. I thought Troy felt a shock wave run through him. "Let me grab a few towels." He stammered, "No need." I said diving back under the water as I kicked off my underwear and tossed it onto the grass.

He gave a fast shrug before stripping off of his clothes. I dove under the water again before popping up to see Troy pulling off the last of his clothes. "Check the time," I mumbled, "Your family is due back soon." Everything was ready to go but the cakes, which could take just the time to cook.

"It was almost four. That means we have very little time." He said jumping in, I quickly swamped to him. He could touch easily in the six-foot area. My body clung to his as his lips found mine, "I am so hoping Liam doesn't start to cry." He said letting his fingers run through my wet hair.

"A little self soothing wouldn't hurt."

"We need to change his diaper soon," he panted, I pulled back and gave him that really looks. "Right now we are going to talk about diapers?" I asked he nodded laughing, "Fair enough."

* * *

After our time in the pool, we both climbed out giggling running for our clothes. Once we collapsed inside the house giggling Troy rolled over on top of me. "You are amazing and I felt like I knew you." He teased brushing my hair back away from my face. "Well, I thought since you knew me so well you would have seen it coming all along."

He laughed as he kissed my fingers that we touching his cheek. He kissed each one before kissing the top of my breast, then my chin before coming on top of my lips. "You're too sweet." He mumbled, I laughed, "More like flowery." He nodded, "That's all in the pool by now but you still have a little one your lips." He said touching them.

"Really?" I asked bring my hand up to my mouth in shock, "I thought you got all of that when you seemed to have you're…"

"Hey baby ears." He said pointing to Liam in his playpen; we were both naked in front of our child. "Oh well, I am thinking…" then we heard car doors slam. Our faces both held shock as we stumbled to get up. There was a huge mess everywhere with flour and cakes. We flew up the stairs making sure we both had every article of clothing we stripped off. We slammed the bedroom door shut before we fell to the ground in laughter.

"Oh lord, I think we were both just about caught. Will you be a dear and go clean up downstairs while I shower please?" I begged batting my eyelashes. He laughed nodding his head, "Yea, I think they will know once they see Liam by himself and no us."

"No," I said pushing his shoulder off of my breast. "Well, I need to get dressed. I'll see you in a little while." He brushed his lips against mine once more before bouncing up to put some clean clothes on.

My feet padded into the bathroom where I clicked on the shower hoping they would never notice. "Gabi? Troy?" Lucille's voice carried through the bathroom.

"Yea?" Troy asked I heard him run down the stairs as I stepped into the shower. It was a quicker shower since I had to be downstairs helping Troy finish the cakes.

I was quick to put my undergarments on as I pondered on what to wear tonight. It had to be something sexy, yet good for young eyes, the yelled great host. I dug through my suitcase for a moment before picking up my lightweight pink boyfriend cut shirt. I slipped it on over my bra before buttoning it until I reached the third button from the top.

I pushed the through suitcase more until I picked up the black jeans that would go along with them. I slipped them on pushing the belt through the loops. A brown skinny belt that brought out a little something else that was hard to describe. I walked back to the bathroom to finish my hair, make-up and a few squirts of perfume.

Glossing my lips once more before I shut off the bathroom lights, I flickered my hair before I walked to grab the pair of black pumps to wear with it.

I smiled satisfied with my cute little outfit I had put together. I would make Troy go insane yet nobody would notice. I pulled open the door to see a single flower lying on the ground. I knelled down to pick it up; I brushed it against my nose before letting a small grin slip over my face.

I tossed it on to the bed before shutting the door making my way back down to the kitchen. It was as new as if the flour did not happen. Fresh cakes were drifting through the air and people were milling around eating the few appetizers sitting out.

"There is my lovely princess," Troy said slipping his arm around my waist, "My hot amazing princess," he added biting the end of my ear. "Did I mention I could not wait to be in New Mexico when your mom will have Liam for a few nights?" I whispered playing with the button on his shirt.

"Please stop," Troy, moaned quietly, "Wow, those are stunning. How did you lose baby weight so fast?" Jillian asked. I turned around to see her holding a beer in her hands.

"Well," I bit on my lip, "I have no clue." I said shaking my head. She laughed as she gave a slightly nod, "You guys are doing great hosting your first Bolton dinner at the reunion. When I did mine last year, I was a nervous wreck."

Troy laughed quietly before slipping his arm around my waist and pulling me close to him. "Well, we are going to finish up in the kitchen." Troy guided me that was as he passed by several family members.

"What did they ask you?" I asked with a quick smile by Chris and Sarah. "Why in hell was there flour all over my god damn floor?" Troy nodded his head at his dad, "Those were Mason's words," Troy added.

"That's why I thought," I said as Lucille came up to us. "Liam was crying so I picked him but he cried harder. I laid him back down and he finally calmed." Lucille said, I sighed, "I'll go get him. Thanks," I said giving her a smile. I brushed my fingers through my hair as I turned to Troy.

"Go get little guy. I am going to start the grill."

"I'll meet you out back. Grab Liam a bottle will you? He probably needs to eat and one of us needs to get up about every hour to change his diaper." Troy groaned, "We already have an early flight out of here. That is going to make this a whole lot more fun."

I nodded as I walked away to grab little guy yet Tish met me half way with his crying squirming body. I gave her a quick smile before scooping him up and I felt his cold skin.

"Oh bud," I said as I buried him into my chest. "Yea, I bent over to say hi and he started to cry. His skin was a little cold. So I thought I would bring him to you since you are so busy." I suddenly had the pang of bad mom feeling.

"Don't feel bad." She said waving her hand, "It has happened to all of us. You put them down and time flies." She laughed before patting Liam's small belly. My eyes wondered to the deck to see Troy pushing out the sliding door. I carried Liam back upstairs to change him.

I laid him down in the middle of the bed as I grabbed his duck pajamas, a new diapers, a cute yellow hat that had a duck on the front and two blankets to swaddle him.

Once I started to change him the cries started. I grabbed the blue pacifier and gave it to him. He took it but he was not happy for long, once I started to review his diaper he began to cry a little harder.

"Alright buddy, mommy will be quick. I promise." I said patting his area dry. He cried as I did but the diaper change was over quicker than usual.

I placed his squirming feet into the holes in the PJ's. His arms followed and I buttoned it up. I knew we would be spending most of our time outside tonight and Liam I wanted to enjoy it with us. He started to cry even harder, knowing he was getting hungry I tried to hurry.

I swaddled him in a blue blanket and drifted another one of my shoulder. I let his headrest against my shoulder as his pacifier tumbled to the ground. "Shit," I muttered. I kneeled down to get it. I grabbed his yellow hat before making my way to the door. Mental reminder to wash the pacifier.

Making my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Back out onto the deck Troy finally looked up at me. "Hey, I thought you got lost." Then he looked down at Liam.

"Tish brought him up to me and he felt like ice. He is crying like crazy," I said as if he could not notice but he probably did. I rested his head against my arm as I grabbed the bottle sitting on the table.

I grabbed it, checked the temp before I placed it in his mouth. The screaming stopped and I felt my breathing begin to happen again. "When you go back inside can you wash this?" I asked showing him the pacifier. "He was crying dropped from his mouth you know how it goes." Troy nodded, "Got it."

He grabbed it before leaning forward and kissing my forehead. "I'll be back. Do you want a beer?" he asked, I nodded my head letting a swift yawn escape from my mouth.

"There she is!" Michelle said coming towards me, she took a seat next to me as I fixed Liam's bottle. "I heard him crying. Is he doing okay?"

"Diaper rash. Of course we have not had anytime to go to a store and grab powder or cream so we are borrowing Jillian's." I said giving a smile before focusing on Liam.

"Well I don't miss those days." She said sitting in a chair next to mine. People began to filter out of the house and play in the yard. Troy started the music and it felt like a great little party.

"This is most relaxed Bolton dinner I think ever." Jack said clicking his glass with Rob's. Liam was being passed around from family member to family member. Some of them will not see him again until Thanksgiving since they all live in other states.

"So Jillian are you coming down to us so we can see baby Issy on her first birthday?" Lilly asked putting a quick pout onto her lips. "Of course mom, we need to plan her birthday."

"We should have done it here since they won't be able to come in." She pointed towards Lucas and Michelle who lived in Texas. "Well as you are speaking of this we did get Jillian a little something,"

"Yea so did we." Tish said standing up, "Do we all Bolton's think alike or what? I did too." Sarah mentioned standing up, "I was just going to give it to her tomorrow before you all left to open on her birthday."

"Why don't we make this her first birthday party? There are two cakes, we can probably find one candle, blow up some balloons." Shrugging my shoulders we all smiled, "Let's do it! And then on her birthday who ever want to come over can." Jillian decided, "Yea, we don't have a gift for her unless she wants Liam's dirty blanket." I said waving it in the air with some spit up on.

"Nah," Jillian said looking at Issy. "I think she can wait." I giggled softly as Liam was suddenly backed in my arms. I played with him until he began to close his eyes falling asleep. I looked at my watch to see it was seven on the nose.

I stood up from the chair as Troy flipped a burger on the grill. I stood behide him, "I'll be right back." I murmured, "I am going to change Liam and then put him into his crib until after we have eaten." I said Troy nodded before I walked away and up the stairs.

I did a fast diaper change on Liam, which he did not enjoy. After I was finished, he was screaming. I gave him back the pacifier before he settled down. I rocked him in my arms hoping he would fall back asleep and he did. I kissed his nose as I set him in the crib and walking back downstairs.

* * *

Liam was curled to my chest as the little kids played games on the beach. Troy was sitting next to me having his third beer of the night. I was letting him do whatever but not to complain when we had to get up the next morning.

I yawned as I glanced at my watch to see it was almost a little past nine. "I think I am going to go on up to bed." I mumbled to Troy as he turned his head from Dalton.

"Why?" He asked me letting a small frown cover his lips. "Because, I am tired. It's been a long day if you know what I mean." I said giving him that wink. He smiled, "I think we should go continue."

"No, stay down here with your family." I said touching his shoulder. "I am just going to get Liam ready for bed then myself. We have to get up early." I pushed my fingers through his dirty locks of hair. "Alright baby," he said before leaning forward to press his lips against my forehead.

"I'll be up in a few hours." He said as I stood, "Okay, just can you come up about every hour to change Liam if you are not to tipsy? I could get a few hours of sleep before and when you come to bed I can do it."

He nodded his head, "Alright."

"If you don't come up no big deal. I will just do it." He shook his head, "No, I will do it." He said, "Because I love you." I gave him a smile before Liam and I headed inside the house.

Once I was in the room, I slipped off my shoes to feel the giant sigh of relief fill my body. I placed Liam in the middle of the bed before I started to unbutton my shirt. I slipped it off before grabbing a t-shirt sitting by the bed. It was Troy's t-shirt.

I hugged my chest as a cold breeze swept through. I undid Liam's swaddle before I grabbed a diaper. We did a quick change and he seemed to out of it to care or the rash was just getting a little better.

Once finishing his diaper, I turned off the lights and crawled into bed. I placed him on my chest while he let out a soft whine. I pressed my lips towards his temple. "You're my baby boy." I whispered softly into his ear.

He made another noise as a smile drifted over my face. I did not think I feel asleep because I kept making sure Liam was on my chest but when somebody began to pick him, I open my eyes urgently a gasp leaving my throat.

"Hey, hey it's just me." Troy said stopping what he was doing. I looked up to see his blue eyes and I nodded my head, "Go back to sleep babe," he whispered trying to grab Liam from me.

"What time is it?"

"A little after midnight. I kept coming up here but he was always on your chest and I didn't want to disturb you." He told me as he grabbed a diaper. I yawned as I curled up and let sleep drift over my face. "Thank you," I murmured as Troy placed Liam in the crib.

"For what?" he asked

"For being an amazing dad."

* * *

A yawn escaped Troy's lips as we were only an hour into our flight to New Mexico. Liam was sleeping on his chest while I curled up next to them, a magazine perched on my face.

We unfortunately had different flights from Troy's parents so we were not riding together but were going to meet up at the little Italian restaurant in town.

I knew I needed to bring up the conversation that could probably last the whole flight if we disagree. Even then, we really have to talk about it. I sighed as I adjusted my yoga pants. "Remember yesterday in the grocery store?" I asked as I sat down my magazine.

"Mhm," Troy mumbled, "Well when I said I would tell you about what I was thinking."

"Yea," he added before opening his eyes, "Well, I was talking about where we live." He raised an eyebrow, "Do you not like that house?" I bit on my lip, as I knew that question was coming.

"I love the house." I started as I sat up to look at him. "But I have to think about where we live Troy. We live in LA, probably the best city ever but I don't think that is where Liam should live."

Troy scratched his chin, "What's wrong with LA? It's not like we live in the bad part of the town," he said, I looked at him, "I know but he still has to go to those schools."

Troy looked at me for a minute, "What are you saying?"

"Do you really want Liam to go to a private school and not have the experience we had? I loved public school, my mom sent me to a private school for my middle school years and it was horrible. I hated it." I grabbed Liam's little foot before I carried on. "I also don't want him going to schools in LA."

Troy thought about it for a minute, "Where would we go then Brie? The Lakers are in LA,"

"Why do we have to be in LA?" I asked him, "Is there a certain reason we have to be in LA? Why can't we travel north a little to like Malibu or Santa Barbara?" Troy shook his head, "I would have to say no to Santa Barbara because that is almost a two hour commute from LA to there." He took a long breath.

"I get why you want to move but when?"

"After we get married? I do not know that would seem the most logical is to move when we get married. While you are playing basketball it will give me time to settle into a house."

"You do realize we only moved less than a year ago to the house we are in now?"

"I know. I love it there but I think we need something out of the public eye. If we go up to something like that, we will not always be there. I think that's what we both need and Liam can go outside and play without me freaking out."

Troy nodded his head, "Malibu wouldn't be bad. It's close to the airport and it's about only thirty to forty minutes from the stadium." I grinned, as I knew I was getting somewhere.

"So can we start looking at houses?" I asked giving him a long grin, he sighed, "I am not moving again." He warned I shook my head, "I know, I don't want to move but we need some where more stable than LA. If it doesn't work out then fine but can we atleast look?" Troy sighed before nodding his head.

I squealed quietly trying not to disrupt the people around us. "We can put our house up for sale once we know that we are moving and where we want to go. You are lucky I am not in some sticky contract with this house; just have to put it up and tada."

"All you have to advertise is Troy Bolton's old house." I teased as I curled back up next to him. "Then, I am thinking we can get a bigger dog. More space for all of the dogs to run around. Don't get me wrong, I love Oreo but a bigger dog would be awesome."

"I know. Maybe a lab? Or a golden retriever?"

"We have to make sure we aren't on the beach. I love this house on the beach but I want grass and trees. Not just palm trees, even though those are amazing."

"When the hell are we going to have time for this? Between planning a wedding, all of the camps, and basketball season coming up I have no clue." Troy ran his fingers through his hair, "Relax, we have to leave New Mexico a few days early so be it. Let us get what we came to do done. Then we can spend a day with your family before leaving."

"I'll think about it. It's not like I haven't spent any time with them." He rolled his eyes, "Think of all the places we can run with each other. We should find something more by its self."

Troy nodded his head, "That would be amazing. Let us not go overboard on the price. I know we have a little money in the bank but I seriously think we should keep it simple."

I nodded, "Please, I want Liam to live as normal of a life as possible." Troy nodded, "Agreed." I laid my head on Troy's shoulder. "Thank you for listening to me." I murmured

"No, it's a good idea. I loved the house but at the time, I really was not thinking. I had money and you were pregnant. I should have waited."

"It was an amazing surprise." I told him, "But now that we do have Liam and we are getting married I think we should be more reasonable."

"I love you babe," Troy said pressing his lips against my hair. I sighed, "I love you too."

* * *

**Tada! This was one of my favorite chapters to write! I hope you all enjoyed it as I did writing. It was so easy and fun to write. The next chapter will be a little drama since they are going to be visiting Gabi's mom. But then I hope to make the rest of trip fun and exciting. I am happy to have two chapters out in like a week! Yay! **

**Thanks for the 16 of you that reviewed last chapter! Love you all! **

**Please Review! **


	21. Accidents

Chapter 21 – Accidents

I wiggled my bracelet on my wrist as the nerves began to sink in. We had just dropped Liam off at Troy's mom's house and we were going straight to mine which only took five minutes.

Troy slipped his hand over my thigh as if he knew that was going to calm me down. "Would you relax?" he asked me with a quick glance. I nervous groan escaped my lips, "I have no clue how she is going to react seeing me. I mean we have not even talked over the phone since everything happened."

"And we are going to forgive and forget." Troy said rubbing my knee, "Since she is my mom." I repeated for the hundredth time that morning. We had been here for barely twenty-four hours since we left South Carolina and I was going to my mom's house.

Troy pulled into the driveway and the car turned off. Troy unbuckled his seatbelt as I swallowed hard, I knew I could move but it just was not happening.

"Maybe this would be better another time?" I suggested nerves creeping into my skin, "Oh no," Troy said as he unbuckled my seatbelt for me. "We are telling her now, giving her the news about our engagement and seeing if we trust her or not." Troy said shrugging his shoulders.

"It seems so more emotional than that!" I freaked as my breathing began to pick up, I did not know how to react this was new. I have never had this big of a fight with my mom to the point I could not trust her. My breathing grew deeper and faster.

"Hey, calm down." Troy said getting out of the car. My door quickly opened and Troy pulled me out. I fell limp in his arms as he rubbed my back. "Yup, you are a mess."

I felt my legs start to form as I tried to back away from Troy. "The last time I stood here was when I told my mom I was pregnant with Liam." I paused to stop, "Now about a year later not quiet yet but I am telling her I am engaged." I laughed a little, "Please dear lord lets hope for a better reaction." I muttered

Troy laughed shaking his head as we both walked towards the steps deep breaths leaving my mouth. Troy knocked on the door as he gripped my hand and squeezed it. The door unlocked and I thought about all of the times I opened the door for Troy. I sighed gently as I leaned against Troy.

The door popped open and Sam, my stepdad, stood on the other side. "Gabi, Troy." He sounded shocked and a smile spread over his face. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Visiting." I told him quietly as I felt myself turning shy, "More like we are here to talk to Maria." Troy added giving me a quick glance.

"Come on in," he said opening the door more for us. Troy and I stepped through and as if routine, I slipped my shoes off and I looked around to see nothing has changed.

"Maria! We have some visitors!" Sam called up the stairs. Troy walked towards the couch as I followed him there. I sat down and I closed my eyes trying to force myself to keep relaxed.

"Sam honey, I am helping Kyle…," she said coming up towards me, I opened my eyes to see she was not in the living room yet.

"Honey, I really think you should come down here." He added giving us a quick glance. I took a shaky breath as she appeared at the top of the stairs that lead down from the upstairs hallway. My mom looked down at Sam and he looked back over at us. When she looked back at us, a cry escaped her mouth.

"Gabi?" I bit on my lip as I stood up. Troy stayed put but I could feel his eyes closely on me. My feet stepped in front of one another trying not to fall or trip. I kept an eye on her as she made her way down on the stairs. I felt like my life was going in slow motion but before I knew it my moms arms were closing in around me.

I felt a sob escape a throat as we both started to cry. Tears escaped down my cheeks as I held onto her. I never thought holding my mom like this would be so good. I felt like I was never mad at her as she cried into my shoulder. Almost as if nothing had every changed.

When I pulled back, her brown eyes bored into mine. "We still need to talk." I whispered, she nodded, "I know but thank you for just showing it." I nodded as I let go wiping away some of my tears with the back of my hand. When I turned around Troy was standing there as if he knew I was going to need him.

"Should I grab some drinks or anything?" Sam asked, "How about we just have some water bottles honey." Sam nodded before bouncing up the stairs. Kyle came down the stairs with a pair of keys in his hands, "Oh, hey Gabs." He noticed the tears between us, "I think I am going to head out."

My mom said something to him as I sat down next to Troy. He rubbed my back softly, "I love you," his whispered ran through my body as if it was what I was going to hold on to for the rest of my life. I twisted the ring on my finger as Sam sat down across from us and my mom joined him.

We stayed quiet for a long time. Nobody talked as I kept my head down looking in my lap every now and then looking up to see what the other two were doing.

Troy grabbed a water bottle and took a few drinks from it. I felt like this house has never changed, the smell of vanilla still drifted through the house with a mix of lilac. The furniture was all the same from when I was younger.

"Why?" I asked simply as I lifted my head to look her in the eyes. She licked her lips calmly and I played with her hands as she tried to avoid my eyes.

"I have no clue Gabi." Her hands began to shake as Sam let his hand run over her thigh. "I always thought as long as if you are out of high school I would not care if you got pregnant. You were done with high school." She sounded baffled as she spoke, "Then you came here. You looked scared and upset. You didn't seem excited or happy about anything that's why I snapped."

I knew where she was coming from I was scared. "Mom, I was scared to tell you. I knew you would not be happy with us. I knew what you were against and I knew how you would react." I paused as I looked towards her eyes, "And I exactly got what I thought."

"I didn't mean those text messages Gabi. It ate at me forever and Thanksgiving, I was drunk." That part I knew, I knew that she was drunk and that would be the reason we dropped charges. "Mom, I just need to know if you support the decisions of us having Liam or not."

"100% Gabi, I just want to meet him and be his grandmother." I took a shaky breath, "I need your trust first mom, I need that because I can not let you be alone with him."

"I understand Gabi, I totally understand. My actions were totally out of line and I want to gain your trust." She got up and came over to sit next to us. "Troy why don't you and I go catch up out back." Troy looked at me, "Go." I told him letting go of his hand, He nodded before kissing my forehead.

"Holler if you need me okay?" I nodded as they both left the room and I looked over at my mom. "I want to ask why every time I look at you." I said, "And you already told me why before and it just wont sink in with me."

My mom took a fast shaky breath, "You are my first born," she dabbed at the corner of her eyes. "You are the one I worked my ass off for when your world got turned upside down but Troy was always there when you had a rough patch. When you were younger and all of the moving then, yeah it was me or your dad."

I swallowed the lump that was growing in my throat, "I know I freaked out when you told me. I know this because I hurt you so badly. I hurt you so bad that I do not know if we can fix this relationship."

Those were some of the words I have been dying to hear, I gave her a long look before I turned my head away from her. A sigh left her mouth before she stifled in the silence. "I know this was hard for you."

"No!" I snapped, "You do not know how hard this is for me! You do not know how hard it was to come up to this door step and see if I can forgive you!" screams filled the room while she nodded her head. Tears washed in my eyes.

"You do not know how it was to have to forget about you the day I was giving birth to my son! It was so hard!" I screamed at her and she slowly took it in. "I have to push every single thought about you out of my mind because I can not forgive you because of how hard it was." I broke down in tears and I then felt that hand on my back that I knew would always be there for me.

"Alright, I am thinking it's about time for a break." Sam suggested, "How about we take fifteen minutes or so before,"

"No." my mom said, "You guys should go away, I am pretty sure we are getting somewhere." My mom softly whispered Troy did not let go as I let my head fall against his shoulder. "You know, I probably just should stay." Troy added I grabbed his hand before I looked up. "Please, Stay." I said, "I will." He added

Looking back up at my mom, I could see she was crying. I fought out of Troy's arms as he quietly sat back in the background. "Please, don't try to sympathize with the pain I had to go through when you did it all against me."

"Gabi, I know I shouldn't have done anything I did and there is nothing I can say to fix it." She let her arms fall to her side. "You can forgive me or you can hate me forever but I can not decide that for you." She said quietly, I looked at Troy and he read the message.

"I will be back in a moment," he said leaving the room. I looked back at the room, "I want to forgive you mom." The word felt bitter against my tongue, "And I think I can forgive you…one day." Looking up at me, she felt hopeful. "Right now, I think we are going to have to work back in a relationship. Talk, email, and maybe one day you can meet Liam but I can not risk that right now."

Tears formed in her eyes, "Could I please just see him before you leave town? I do not have to even touch him but I wish to just see him." I pursed my lips together, "I will talk to Troy," I whispered as I stood up from the couch. My mom quickly stood and again wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

Nobody interrupted the moment and I pulled back from her. "I should be going." I told her quietly, "I will call you later and maybe we can set up dinner to catch up."

"How about tonight?" her voice sounded hopeful, "Mom, I am thinking I am going to need a lot of sleep from this. I am emotional and mentally tired; I can not go out to dinner tonight." Her eyes dropped quickly as I caught Sam's eyes.

"But, maybe tomorrow night. We can get together and talk as long as you want. I don't want to talk about what happened though, I just want to talk about life and how its going." She gave me a quick smile before Troy wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Come on baby girl,"

We began to walk towards the car when I forgot to tell her something. "Mom," I choked out before turning around in Troy's arms. Her eyes quickly found mine, "We came here to tell you something else." I told her with a long look.

"What please don't tell me you are pregnant again?" She said with a tight smile, "No," I said trying to pull back the laugh. "I am engaged." A huge grin flipped onto her face while she let a small squeal leave her mouth. "Congrats." She finally said composing herself.

Sam hugged on her as if this changed her life forever. I waved goodbye as Troy and I walked out of the front door. He walked me to the car as Troy opened the door for me. I felt as if my life was in a fluid straight motion, I was tired and I pulled on the seatbelt over my chest.

My eyes fluttered close until I felt us pull into a driveway. I opened my eyes to see us back at the hotel; a blur felt as if it passed by. Troy opened my door again helping me out.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked me, I shrugged my shoulders as my head collapsed against his chest. My feet shuffled along as we got onto an elevator and up to the top floor. Before I knew it, I was on the bed curling up into a ball. Troy kissed my forehead while he held me in my arms and that is when I felt the tears fall down my cheeks.

They did not stop and Troy did not talk. He did not try to comfort me because this time I needed to let them all go. This time it all just let go and I slowly drifted off to sleep. Letting my feelings escape me for just a short few hours.

* * *

I flopped in the bed as a fish, I felt uncomfortable as I slowly opened my eyes. Darkness surrounded me as I blinked my eyes back, my head pounding with a dull headache.

Flipping back over onto my stomach, a groan escaped my lips. I glanced towards the clock to see it was three, three in the morning. I sat up quickly as I glanced around the room trying to find the one thing I wanted, that I had not seen since…I felt a buzz in my head wondering.

Swinging my feet over the edge of the bed, I padded across the room to the pack n play. Bending over I looked to see no Liam. I put my hand on my forehead as I began to shake. I knew where he was, or I thought I knew where he was. Shakiness doubled through my as I had to grab onto the chair.

The form in the bed looks like Troy was sleeping peacefully. I sat down into the chair as I pulled my legs up to my chest. I let my tears soak my jeans that I was still in from earlier. I had no idea how long I had slept for, a groan come from the direction of the queen-sized bed.

"Fuck," he whispered quietly into the pillow, it sounded more like muck. He lifted his head up blinking his eyes a few times before he sat up rubbing his eyes.

I buried my head into my knee; I heard the movements of him getting out of bed and him walking towards me. Troy put his hand on my shoulder, "Baby, how long have you been up?" he asked, I looked up at him for a moment and then he knew not long. He wrapped his arms around me tightly as I hugged on him.

"Where is Liam?" I cried softly into his shoulder, "With my mom, you know that," he said rubbing my hair, "I want him," pulling my head back I looked at him. "Babe, its three in the morning," his voice soothed me a little but I needed that one thing.

"Please," I begged, Troy sighed as he picked me up carrying me over to the bed. Troy sat down on the bed as I buried my head into his shoulder. "You slept for hours," he murmured, I sniffled quietly into his ear.

"It was hard to go and get him. Plus I knew we needed a break from him." I shook my head into his shoulder, "Please, can we please go get him."

Troy did not say anything, "Can I please go get him?" I murmured, Troy finally sighed and kissed my temple. "No, I will go and get him. You are in no shape to go out."

"I was very uncomfortable in bed and when I woke up I thought it was like three in the afternoon, I havent seen Liam in over twenty four hours." I gripped my arms around Troy tighter, "I know," he said quietly, "Why don't you go change into something a little more comfortable while I go get Liam from my parents house." Neither of us moved from our spots.

"I guess I should get going, I will be back in about twenty minutes." We both stood up and I escaped to the bathroom before slipping on a pair of sweatpants. Hearing the hotel bedroom door open and close I knew he was gone. Tears fell down my cheeks, as I got ready.

Taking some Advil since my head still had the dull pain that was nagging. I quietly paced the hotel room knowing I would have my little boy in my arms soon.

* * *

Troy's POV

Why was I so whipped? I pushed on the gas pedal as I leaned over the steering wheel looking at the empty road. Licking my bottom lip, I could have just said no to her leaving but the tears.

She was getting emotional a whole lot easier, which only meant one of two things. She was PMSing; there was no way around it. Mood swings were high but that could all be placed back with her mom. That was a bit emotional.

I drove through the quiet streets passing old things that I once claimed as mine. I passed the familiar park where I found Gabi after my dad snapped at us. I pulled my black hood over my head as East High came into view. A smile flirted with my lips as I tried not to turn the car into the parking lot. That is where I made the decision to carry on with basketball and to go to UCLA.

Turning down my street and up to my house that I spent eighteen years of my life, I pulled into the driveway and I shut off my car. I sat in the driver seat of the car looking at the black house. Pushing open the door, I walked up to the front door and unlocked it.

Not having snuck in this house since the night before graduation, I was a little rusty with the squeaks. I stepped over the first square are straight up the steps. My mom said they were putting him in my old bedroom as a comfort. I sunk up the stairs and quietly passed my mom and dads room hoping they were sleeping.

Once getting to my room, I pushed open the door and there was the crib my parents had bought just for him and future grandkids.

Stepping towards it I peered over to see him, sleeping with his hands curled up to his chest. I slowly started to pick him up.

"Who the hell are you trying to steal a baby?" I jumped out of my skin, "Jesus, don't scare me like that." I said turning around to face Jenni. She began to laugh as she looked at me. "Maybe if you don't walk around in black in your old room trying to steal a baby,"

I made a face at her, "I am not stealing. I am pretty sure my name is on his birth certificate." Jenni giggled and I instantly knew she was drunk.

"Who the hell is in their?" my mom whispered, she came into the room before jumping backwards. "Why the hell are you two standing here?" she took a few whiffs of Jenni before scrunching her nose up.

"Jenni, are you drunk?" she began to giggle before flipping through her hair. Looking in her eyes I knew what was about to happen. I swiftly made my way towards her before she collapsed into my arms.

"How did you see that coming?" she asked me, "Gabi gets the same look in her eyes when she is drunk back in college. It took me a few times but I got it after two." I picked her up as I dragged her over to my bed.

Laying her down I went back over to Liam, "Is there any reason you are over here at three thirty in the morning getting your son?"

"Gabs woke up," I picked him up as he began to squeal, "She panicked and all she wants is him, I am hoping she will pass out again."

My mom nodded her head, "Is she holding up?"

"God, I swear she is PMSing, but the doctor said not to expect that for a few months, like five or six." I shrugged my shoulders as Liam curled up against my shoulder. I grabbed his car seat and we went off to place him inside.

"She could be," my mom said wrapping her arms around her chest. "Since she isn't breastfeeding then I would say she could be," I buckled him in as he began to cry once more. I put a blanket over him as I grabbed the car seat and began to swing it next to my leg to calm him down.

"So I get to have that, a baby, and, "I didn't even finish my sentence, "You guys are doing fine for new parents."

Setting down Liam's car seat, I rubbed my hand over my face. "I better be getting back before she gets freaked out. I don't really want that," I said giving on off a laugh. My mom shook her head, "No, we really don't. Are you going to stop by tomorrow?" I thought about it for a second, "Probably. I need to talk to dad for a little while about the charity game on Friday."

"Oh, okay."

My mom walked me out of the room and to the car. "Be safe, I will see you later." She said kissing my cheek; I walked away from her as I snapped Liam's car seat into place.

He began to cry as I was disrupting his night. I shut the door and got in to drivers seat of the car. My mom waved as I back out of the driveway. I felt my eyes grow heavier as I drove away from the lights of my parent's house. I scratched the top of my hand as I stopped at a stoplight. I pushed on the brake slowly as I rested my head on the back of the headrest.

I tried to keep my eyes from closing but that is all they wanted to do. When I opened them, again, my light had just turned green and I pushed the car forward. I did not even have time to react when a car came barreling through the intersection. I tried to keep the car going faster but the car slammed into the other side of mine at a hard force. My head slammed against the steering wheel. I felt my heard Liam's cry grow louder but I felt stuck.

I groaned, as I felt something sticky on my forehead. That is when I passed out.

* * *

I glanced down at my phone as it had been almost two hours since Troy had left. I nervously bit at my fingers and glanced around the hotel room again.

It was five in the morning and I had not slept since I woke up at three. I pulled my phone up to my ear and I called Troy again, it was about the fifth time I had tried to call him. He might have fallen asleep at his parent's house.

The phone rang three times before somebody answered, "Troy!" I said as soon as the ringing stopped. "Is this Mrs. Bolton?" I raised an eyebrow, as this was a foreign voice. "Huh? This is Gabi, Troy is my fiancée."

Nobody spoke at the other end all I heard was murmurs, "Well, Troy was in an accident tonight." I felt a rush run through me as I felt my heart start to pound.

"What?" I asked trying to produce the information she just told me. "Troy Bolton was in a car accident about an hour ago. There was a small infant in…" I broke down in tears, "Oh my God, is my baby okay?"

"We would rather you come in," she started and that is when I hung up with her. I let my fingers slide over Jack's number as quickly as I could. This was my entire fault, all my fault. Tears fell down my cheek as I tried to breathe in and out.

"Gabs are everything okay?" Jack's sleepy voice said into the phone, I shook with emotion, "Troy, car accident" I cried into the phone, and there was some rustling on the other end of the phone. "Oh my, tell her we will be there in a few minutes."

"Gabs, just hold on we are going to get Liam,"

"Shit!" Lucille mumbled at the other end, "Liam is with Troy! He came over to get him!" then the rustling grew heavier as I started to pull on a pair of jeans, grabbed the backpack and the diaperbag sitting in the corner. "We are getting in a car; we will be there in a minute."

"Ok," I whispered as I grabbed another item of Troy's clothes. I hung up with Jack as I ran around the hotel trying to find anything and everything I needed.

Once I was done, I ran down to the front of the hotel to see Jack come forward with the car. It came to a lurching stop and I jumped into the side. "How are you holding up?" Lucille asked, "I have yet had time to cry," I told her as the car started up again. She nodded, as the car became silent, "I told him to be safe,"

"I don't know what happened," I mumbled, "I called his cell phone for somebody else to answer probably a nurse. Told me that they had been in an accident, I was praying to God Liam was not in the car yet." That is when tears formed in my eyes. "They said they want me to come in before they talk about him."

Lucille's arms wrapped around my shoulder as sobs softly filled the car. I stopped the tears as felt the car come to a screeching halt. I looked up wiping them away and I pushed the door open to take a running start. My kid was all I could think about. Liam, how the hell was Liam, my chest tightened as I made it to the service desk. I pushed people out of my way.

"Liam Bolton," I stuttered my words out, "Troy Bolton either of them." I demanded, the nurse looked up at me and she must have noticed my look because she only nodded her head.

"I will have a nurse come escort you," she said paging somebody, but not two seconds later, a nurse was standing there.

"Mrs. Bolton," I did not even correct her, as it would soon be true. "Yours husband came in here with a head injury but luckily it was only,"

"Liam! I need to know about the small infant they brought in with him." I begged, "The baby that won't stop crying," She pushed a button on the elevator, "He is completely fine but a few bruises and a cut. He just has been crying none stop, since dad is passed out still we didn't want to do anything."

We stopped off the floor and we both stepped out, "So he is fine, Troy is just hurt."

"He has a concussion, a sprained wrist which should heal after a few days, a few broken fingers and he woke up for a few minutes freaking out so we sedated him. Would you like to see Liam or Troy first?"

"Liam, please. I am worried sick about him," I suddenly felt just a little better knowing Liam was not hurt but I felt so bad for Troy. It was my entire fault for him getting hurt, if I could just have waited until now then I could have seen Liam and Troy would not be hurt.

The nurse walked me into the nursery where I could hear Liam's screams. I just wanted to run to him, the nurse showed me to him and I picked him up. His crying began to quiet as I cradled him against my chest. His hands curled up against me and he instantly quieted.

"My baby," I whispered as I held him tightly against me. Tears formed in my eyes as I kissed the top of his head. "I will guide you to Mr. Bolton's room. We will place a crib in there for little Liam here. We are also keeping Troy here very quiet, is there a list you would like us to keep to let people know about him."

Giving a quick nod as I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand. "Yea, uhm his mom and dad are out in the lobby probably wondering where the hell I went. If you would please tell them I will be out soon to get them but I want a minute with Troy." I told her, "They can probably give you the same list as I can,"

She nodded as we got back on the elevator and up two more floors. "He is being monitored since he did hit his head pretty hard. It will probably be a night stay before we let him go home."

I nodded softly as my lips pressed against Liam's head again. When we got off, "Tammy, this is Bolton's wife."

"He is not married." The girl protested I rolled my eyes, "That is his girlfriend though."

I just nodded, "If you need proof that I am really his girlfriend just go ask his parents but can I please see him?" I asked I really did not want to leak our engagement yet.

"I know she is," the nurse confirmed and we moved forward. Then we came to a room where people were in and out. Right next to that room was where I saw the name Bolton. My feet went faster than my brain could; my feet were through the room. His head had a white bandage wrapped around his. His wrist in a brace and a few of his fingers wrapped up.

"They still have him in sedation so he probably won't wake up until they take him off." My eyes did not separate from his body, "Thanks," I said as she stepped out of the room. There was a small crib that they had brought in here as we had arrived. Liam was asleep so I laid him down. I then went over to Troy's bed and I leaned over letting my fingers trace over his cheek.

"I'm so sorry," I told him quietly, "It's all of my fault, I am so sorry." I cried letting my head fall against his chest. He did not move but the sound of his heart beating made me feel slightly better.

I sat up, I brushed my tears away, and I stood straighter. I picked up Liam as I walked out of the room; they said he was not going to wake up anytime soon so that means I should go get Jack and Lucille. When I looked up, they were coming towards us.

"There you are! I didn't even see where you went." I stayed quiet as I turned around and led them to the room. "Is he awake?"

I shook my head, "No, they have him under sedation." I told them as I took a seat in the chair next to his bed. Lucille gave a slight nod before giving her son a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

I curled the blanket around me tighter as I shifted in the chair again. It was almost five that night and they had just taken Troy off sedation. Liam had been discharged so Lucille and Jack took him home so he did not get sick. I had tried to fall asleep in my chair but it was growing harder knowing Troy could be awake soon.

Taylor, Sharpay and all the rest of them knew about Troy. They were all flying in on Wednesday to come down for the basketball game on Friday, which was looking like Troy could only play if they pushed it back at least until next Sunday but I was not sure about anything.

The doctor had come in several times to check over Troy. When they decided to bring him off, they said he would come out in pain. Until they knew how much pain he was in then they would give him more drugs to help. I sat up rubbing my eyes as I felt insanly bad all over again as I looked at him.

I lay back again closing my eyes. Minutes later I heard him start coughing. I rose up to see him start to open his eyes and the coughing began to get a little worse.

"Water," he choked, I grabbed the cup sitting next to me and placed it into his good hand. The wristband fell down his arm, his tan arm. He then began to groan in pain, I stood up letting the blanket fall to my feet. He coughed again before letting his eyes fall closed again.

"My head," his eyes opened more but fell close. I looked up to see the lights he had a head injury. I do not think lights are going to help. I got up shut off the lights and I went back over to Troy touching his arm lightly. "Hey," I whispered, "The lights are off," I told him as I pressed the button for a nurse to come here.

He did not try to open his eyes again but his hand roamed the bed before his hand found mine. He slipped it into mine as he tried to life his other hand.

"Can I help you?" A nurse whispered, "He is awake." I said turning around, "He tried to open his eyes but I think the lights bugged him."

"His concession, he will be sensitive with lights and loud noises. Almost like a migraine." The nurse went to the other side of Troy's bed. "Troy, I am your nurse, Amy; I need you to open your eyes for me." I squeezed his hand lightly as his blue eyes fluttered open. "Can you tell me your full name?"

"Troy Anthony Bolton," he whispered, "Do you know what happened?" she asked, "Car accident?" he questioned what he knew, "All I can remember is lights and loud crying." A small gasp ran through him as if he realized what he just said.

"Do you know who it was that was crying?" she asked, "My son, Liam," he answered, he looked up at me and I just simply nodded my head at him. "Alright it seems your memory is fine. We are going to keep you overnight just to keep monitoring you. You are also on a liquid diet only right now."

"Alright," his voice sounded hoarse since he has not used it in quiet a while. "Would you like anything?" the nurse asked, "Nothing, I am fine." Amy shot something through his IV before leaving the room.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a bus hit me." He whispered quietly, "Where is Liam? How is Liam?" he asked looking at me, "Fine. Nothing happened to him but he was scared, they said he never stopped crying. He had a few bruises but he is fine, trust me I didn't let go of him for a long time,"

He closed his eyes again before giving a groan, "Is he with my mom?" he asked a few minutes later, "Yea," I chewed on my lip thinking if I should say something.

"Troy," I said as I sat down on the edge of his bed. "I am so sorry, I did this-" Troy opened his eyes quickly and he looked freaked, "Don't say that." He tried to sound forceful but you could tell he was hurt.

"Don't say what Troy? I am the one who made you go get Liam."

"No, if I didn't go that means it would have been you and then you would be the one in this bed. I need you to just let it all go and forget it."

I took in a shaky breath, "Do you want me to call your mom to bring Liam up for you?" he shook his head, "my head hurts and my wrist is," I leaned against his shoulder "Get comfortable, just lay next to me."

I did and I draped my arms over his stomach. He squeezed my hand again, "I am the one who should be sorry," he murmured, "No, nobody I guess should be sorry. I have had many hours to think about it,"

"Wait, how long have I been out?" he asked, "twelve or so hours…" I murmured into his ear, "really?"

"You were under sedation." I told him, "I guess you woke up freaking out so they were scared to wake you up." Troy laughed quietly as he kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry," he murmured, "Not for the accident, for not being there when you needed me." I rolled my eyes laughing, "Really? That is what you are going to say sorry about? I think you just want to be sorry,"

He let a small smile come across his lips, "Maybe, but I just need to say those words."

"Don't ever think you have to say those words to be unless you know you are in the dog house." He kissed my forehead before his head laid on my chest.

"I have never had this bad of a headache before," he groaned trying to keep his eyes open. I sent a fast text to his parents saying he was awake but not up for visitors. I ran my fingers through Troy's soft hair, "Hopefully the pain meds will kick in." He stifled a yawn and closed his eyes.

"Go back to sleep," I murmured quietly to him as I pushed his bangs out of his eyes. He squeezed my hands and then gave him a quick kiss on the temple. "I love you." I whispered and we Troy slowly drifted off to sleep.

I laid there for hours thinking about everything, making sure Troy was still breathing. I could hear the heart rate monitor in the background.

It was a little past eleven when Troy's eyes shut open. He then proceeded to throw up all over the both of us. I shocked flew off the bed and Troy just lay there not really doing anything. A nurse was quickly in our room, "It's probably just from the head injury, you can go take the shower while I help get him cleaned up." I could tell Troy was completely embarrassed as I made my way to the bathroom and I turned around.

"If you need, there is a pair of sweatpants of his in the bag over there. Then also there is a t-shirt." I said giving off a glance at Troy who looked like he could totally throw up again.

"Thank you, do you have extra clothes?" I looked down and nodded, "Yea, I do." Honestly this did not feel very gross, I just felt bad for Troy who probably will not look in me in the eye later. I have puked on Troy before but I do not think he would ever think it would happen to me.

I jumped into the shower and I just rinsed off. I got back out wrapping a towel around my body as I stepped out to get my clothes from the bag. I walked out to see Troy still had his eyes closed but he was changed.

I grabbed the bag and I went back to the bathroom. Changed and walked back out, I went over and to Troy climbing into the bed right next to him.

"Now, I am completely sorry." He said, I tried to hold off the laugh but I let it loose. "Really? How many times did I puke on you when I was pregeant?"

"A few but that was different you had,"

"So did you! A concussion though Troy, that is big. I really do not care; it was fixed with a shower. I love you, nothing will change it." He closed his eyes as he wrapped his arm around me. "Come on, let's sleep."

"Good, it's about time for some good sleep."

He kissed my temple, "I am going to sleep in the chair," I mumbled

"Why?" he asked

I waited for a minute, "This is very uncomfortable." He let out a small laugh, "Fine but I am going to miss you over here."

"That's fine, you need a little missing."

"I get enough of that during basketball season,"

"Yea, I know." I said getting off the bed. He held my hand as I walked over to the chair that reclined back. "I'll scoot the chair closer." I told him as our hands barely separated.

* * *

"Troy please be good," I told him leaning over to give him a kiss on the lips. "What are you talking about?" he asked raising an eyebrow, "Please be good for your mom alright?"

"Again may I ask what you are talking about?" I shook my head, "I don't need her worrying about two of you, and I am going off to see my mom at dinner. Anyways just be good." I warned he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Brie! I am going to sit here and play video games with Chad!" Chad raised his beer from the other side of the couch, "Amen!"

It was Thursday night and after explaining to my mom about what happened we had rescheduled for tonight. Liam and troy were both doing better, Troy was not getting as strong as headaches and lights were not bugging him as much. They had moved the game to Sunday but I was still trying to talk him out of playing.

"Lucille, I am leaving!" I called out; I went over to the playpen and kissed him on the forehead. "Bye buddy,"

"Have fun!" she called back, I waved goodbye to everybody. I walked out the door as my mom and I were meeting at the local Mexican restaurant down the street.

"Call me if you need me!" Troy said, "How are you going to get there?" I teased; he was not allowed to drive until all symptoms were gone.

"Ha-ha very funny!" he called as the door snapped shut behide me. I laughed shaking my head as I became nervous. My Miss Me jeans tugging against my thighs and the flowing tank top I had on reminded me of the one I wore when Troy came to see me the before I was supposed to leave for Stanford.

I walked down to Jenni's car, the one she was letting me use for the night. Since we had bought it for her, it was our only transportation.

I drove the car the five-minute drive away from here. Once I pulled in, I took a deep breath looking around to see if her car was here and sure enough, it was. I reached for my purse as I opened the door.

Taking strides forward to the door, I popped it open and I walked through the door. One the TV was the report of Troy getting into an accident and having to cancel his appearances at a few fundraisers for Wildcat Dreams. Troy's picture swirled around the TV before the car pulled up.

I took in a shaky breath before moving my way further into the restaurant to see my mom tapping her fingers against the table. I walked forward and she caught my eye. A warm smile wrapped over her face as I walked closer. I brought out a smile as I slid into the booth with her.

"I got you water is that okay? I don't know what you are drinking anymore." She blushed and I let off a little laugh, "No, mom it is fine." I told her, "I need some water."

She nodded and the waiter came over asking if we needed anything. I shook my head, "No, we are good."

"I will be back soon to take your order." I gave a nod before he walked away, "How are Troy and Liam?" she asked me, "Good, Troy is getting better. He can stand Liam's cry again," I said laughing, "He was getting bad headaches for the last few days but he is doing better."

I sighed, "And Liam is amazing, and I can feel that he understands what wrong." I grabbed my drink taking a long drink, "That's good, is he getting more active?"

"A little, I can not wait until he is a lot more active." I said, "They are a lot more trouble when they are more active."

"I know but the house is so quiet and I am excited to share with you, we are moving out of LA."

"Really?" she asked, I nodded, "Yes. Troy and I talked about it for a while and it is not making since living there. We are talking about somewhere in Malibu."

"I heard it's beautiful," she murmured as she glanced over the menu. The waiter came back to take our orders and that is when he walked away.

"That was once you," I giggled, I did work here for my junior and half of my senior year. "I could tell you everything about this place," I took a long sigh as I thought back to those memories.

_Flashback_

"_Order up!" I turned around to see my order for table five waiting there. I grabbed the two plates as I grabbed Angie to help me with the other two. Walking out I walked straight there. _

"_Gabi," I turned to see Heather walking towards me with a headset. "Once second," I said walking past them and towards the table. "Here you guys go," I said placing both plates on the table. "I hope you all enjoy your meal. Is there anything else we can get you?" _

_The mom shook her head, "Nope. Thanks!" I nodded giving a smile and walked away from the table back to Heather. "Yea?" _

"_Your section is completely full but you had a request for you. Can you take it?" I scrunched up my eyebrows not knowing who would request me in the middle of July. Troy was away at basketball camp and wasn't due back until tomorrow, my parents were both working and Kyle was at somebody's house. _

"_Uhm okay? What table?" I asked her, "Twelve," I nodded and I made my way to the table. I wiped my hands off on my pants as I walked around the corner. Timmy was handing them a chip and salsa as I came up behide them. "Thanks," Then I knew who it was. _

_I pushed Timmy out of the way, as I jumped into Troy's lap. "What are you doing back?" I asked as my lips found his, "I got an earlier flight out, I just got back." He said laughing; I hugged him tighter as he kissed my temple. "I love you, how was camp?"_

"_Good, but I am pretty sure you should get back to work." I rolled my eyes softly as I got up from his lap. "I should probably go wash my hands." _

_I turned to leave, "Gabs wait." I turned and Troy was standing there holding his arms out, as he needed me. "Come here," I let my body sink into his and he kissed my temple. _

"_I love you and I have something for you." _

"_What?" _

_He pulled off his state championship ring and then placed it on mine. "The little promise ring," _

_I looked up at him, "Really now?" he nodded, "Yea, I thought I do something big but you know this seemed perfect." I felt my heart gush and Troy kissed my forehead. _

"_You are amazing." _

"_Yea, I know." _

_I poked his chest trying not to laugh, "Whatever, I gotta get back to work." _

"_I'll see you in a minute." _

"_Alright, I will see you then." _

_End of Flashback_

"This place holds some incredible memories." I told her, "Yea, it does but anyways want else is going on in your life."

"A lot. Troy and all of his charities, I have to start planning a wedding, Taylor's wedding, Sharpay is pregnant, and it's just all so mind boggling."

"Shar's pregnant?" she asked, I nodded, "And she doesn't know who the dad is." My mom's eyes bulged, "What?"

I nodded, "Yea, when Zeke and she broke up, she went to a club and you know from there. Then I guess her and Zeke got back together, so yea."

"If you did that to me, we probably would not be sitting here," her eyes wondered ahead of me, "I will always support you and Troy Gabs, I know its crazy but that's what I should do as a parent." I listed closely to her as I played with my fork.

"Yea, mom I just wanted you to be proud of me." My mom began to say something but the food came in front of us. Our eyes meet and I looked at her. We both just nodded and we began to eat dinner.

It was silent for a few minutes until my mom began to talk. "I got a new job at the hospital down the street," she said, "As a nurse; I am only working part time."

"That's awesome," I told her, "Yea, it really is and Kyle moved back in with me. I feel like everything is falling back into place again,"

I nodded as I took a bite out of the burrito I got. "The only thing that would be better is if my daughter would let me back into her life and I could see my grandson."

I closed my eyes as I set down my fork. "That's asking a lot."

"And we are no supposed to be talking about this, my bad." She added, "Yea, so uhm what are you doing over at the hospital?"

"I am in the nursery actually," I felt my eyes raise, "Really?" she nodded, "Yea, really."

"That's amazing mom but really what is going on in your life?" she sighed pushing her plate away from her body. "Nothing. My life is so boring and plain that I just wish something would happen. Kyle moved back in but he is never there. Sam is starting to work more hours and I am left alone at the house a lot. I never have people around and I just miss it."

"I would still live in California mom,"

"I know but I could call you whenever I wanted without you not answering. You have a wedding come up in your life I want to be there for that and I want to help you with that."

"And I want you too!" I protested her, our waiter came over and took all of our plates away. She looked up at the ceiling and rubbed her eyes. "I just," I could not find the right words to say. "I just need you to understand that Troy and Liam are coming first in my life. If you ever do anything else to them, I cannot keep doing this to them. You have to stay constant mom, Liam can not have his grandmother in for a second and then pulls out."

"And I'm not going to do that. I know how much you want me there for him but I know how much you want me in your life." I pulled my lip over my teeth as I looked at her.

"I think we should go take a walk." I mumbled as I stood up quickly. I laid a fifty on the table and we both got up to leave. Walking out I turned to look at her, "I do want you,"

"And you do make me proud. You make me so proud; you have fought through a lot to get here today. Your dad, Troy, me, college, and just everything but here you are. Standing here proud of what you have accomplished, you are building a family and maybe you did backwards but," tears caught in her eyes.

"You are still building that family and you are going to make it one of the best." I pulled her into a long hug as we stood outside of the restaurant. I felt her hug tighten on me as she kissed my forehead. "Thank you," she cried

"No, thank you. Thank you for understanding." I told her as we pulled back, "You will always make me proud, I promise you." She nodded her head and then we pulled back. "I'll see you later mom,"

I walked back to the car as I got in I knew what I had to tell Troy. I know what I had to tell Troy. I drove around the town as I only had been gone for a little over two hours. I drove around the town that made me grow and I just knew.

Pulling back into the driveway, I shut off the car. I sat in the dark car for several minutes trying to process this information. Once I knew what I might say I rehearsed what I was going to tell Troy repeatedly. I pulled at my purse as I made my way up to the front door and I pushed the door open.

"Hey, look whose back." I waved off a smile as Troy was still sitting in the living room with Chad playing Call of Duty.

"Come on, lets go talk upstairs," I told him, his smile instantly disappeared off of his face as he thrower off the blanket. I helped him up and we made our way up the stairs towards his bedroom. "Liam is up there sleeping so if this is going to require yelling." I shook my head, "I sure hope not,"

Making my way into Troy's room, I shut the door behide us. Troy's sweatpants sagged on his waist and he sat down on the bed. I pursed my lips together as the words ran through my head of what I was about to tell him but I stopped and just let my head drop into my hands.

"God damn," I whispered, "I thought I had my mind made up that I could not have a relationship with her."

"Why would you do that?" I shook my head, "I don't know, it just sounded right," I turned to look him in the eye "but then she was just so honest and nice. It was like I was talking to my mom all over again." Troy looked over towards Liam's crib.

"This has been such a crazy week for me. I just don't want anything to make it worse but honestly-"

"Wait, what would make it worse?"

"I wasn't finished,"

"Alright then finish,"

"I was trying to; I was saying I am going to try to finish my week with a huge smile. I am going to go to my mom's house with Liam Saturday night as a surprise. You can either come or not."

Troy looked down in his lap. "What made you change your mind?"

I smiled as I sat down next to him, "She told me she was proud of me. She told me she was so proud of me." I let my head fall down on his shoulder. "And that she would support me. She also knows that if she ever messes up again she is done."

Troy hugged my shoulders. "Well then, I guess we will be seeing your mom Saturday."

"Thanks." I told him, he wrapped his arms around me and then kissed my temple. "I am glad you are turning this around."

* * *

**Told you a little dramatic(: But that should be it for a few chapters because I need something a little different now. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I hope my reviews go up. If you read you can leave annoymas reviews. So you can review no matter what,(: I love every review I read no matter what it says. If you bring advice bring it, hate bring it. Love. I love it. (: But thank you so much for ones who review every single time! **

**P L E A S E R E V I E W ! **


	22. If life was like a Movie

Chapter 22- If life was like a movie

"Good Morning," Troy greeted at the front door, we were at the local Applebee's doing a pancake breakfast as a fundraiser. I bounced Liam on my leg as he began to dribble spit on his chin.

I grabbed the blanket from his bag to wipe his chin. Liam who was almost four months old was holding up his own head with no wobbling and could almost support himself sitting up. He looked up towards the ceiling Troy looked back at us. He was doing a hell of a lot better now than a few days ago.

Troy moved towards us with grace, Liam grinned as Troy approached, he lifted his arms and Troy grabbed him from my lap. "Why don't you go out there and socialize, do you know how many people from high school are here?" I nodded looking up at him, "They all want to see Liam and they are just so excited to see us together."

"I think we should announce our engagement here when they serve everybody."

"Alright, whatever you would like," I told him standing up, my pink summer dress fell below my knees and Troy pulled me closer to his chest. "You alright,"

"I'm fine," he kissed my temple as we walked out into the area. Liam kicked his legs against Troy and we traded off. Liam was sleeping mostly through the night except around four am or five wanting some more food. Troy leaned over as he kissed my cheek, "You look tired,"

"I shouldn't be. Liam is doing so much better,"

"And not in his bed!" Troy laughed as he pushed back a few pieces of hair behide my ear. "Gabriella Montez?" I turned around to see a guy I almost dated in high school.

"Grant?" I said trying not to laugh, Troy frowned instantly and I rolled my eyes as I adjusted Liam on my hip. "How are you?" he asked pulling me into a hug.

"Great, how are you?"

"Wonderful! I am about to get married in two weeks!" he exclaimed, "I heard they were having a fundraiser her so I thought I would come down to see if the famous Troy Bolton was here."

Troy laughed, nodding with a jealous smirk planted over his face. "Yea," He squeezed around my shoulders as we moved through the restaurant, he looked around as almost all of the tables were full and the room was filled with chatter. Liam before to cry and I kept his head close to my chest.

"Shh…" I whispered into his ear, he gripped onto my hair as I bounced up and down. Troy grabbed a chair from a table as he jumped on top of it.

Newspaper cameras were flashing and News cameras were placed around the room flashed with people standing around them. "Good Morning everybody," Troy called out as everybody began to quiet down. I looked up at Troy who was smiling.

"I just wanted to thank every single one of you and anybody else who walks through this door for coming today. You are helping support our staffer, campers, and grounds for every donation you make. These kids who will be going to the camps will be so grateful." Troy stopped as he looked down at me for a moment.

"So I just wanted to thank everybody and to tell your friends. We have our website up and you can leave donations." When people thought he was done, they began to clap but Troy held up his hand.

"One more thing," his eyes floated around the room before he smiled, "My longtime girlfriend Gabi and I a newly engaged couple," I felt the heat rise onto my cheeks as the room burst out into cheers. Claps of joy and tears from his old girlfriends formed. I rolled my eyes as Liam began to cry harder.

Troy gave off a concerned look before he got down. I walked back towards the quiet room, "I think I am going to take him back to the hotel."

"Are you sure?" I nodded my head, "He is fussy and this is where he wants to be in here." I told him, Troy looked over at the crowd of people still gushing and talking excitedly.

"I kind of thought you would stick around,"

"I will be there all night tomorrow," I explained to him, he sighed, "I will be back in about an hour, if I am running late I will text you."

"Thanks, I will see you later." He kissed my temple and then I grabbed the keys from the table. Liam began to fuss more as I stepped out, his screams became louder and I felt my temples burning.

We were supposed to go see my mom tonight but if Liam did not chill, I do not know what kind of mood I will be in. Even thought he was sleeping through the night mostly, well except for last night, Troy and i could not get him to quiet down, he screamed most of the night, which lead me to believe he was tired.

I yawned and I looked at my watch, Sharpay and I were going to meet for lunch in about two and half hours, plenty of time to take a nap, give Liam to Troy for a few hours, and Sharpay, Taylor and I could have a great afternoon together.

Buckling Liam into his car seat was a task due to the fact he would not stop kicking his legs. I placed a blanket over him but he quickly kicked it off from the fit he was throwing.

I rubbed my temple as my phone buzzed in my pocket, "Hey," I said answering it, "Are we still on for this afternoon?"

"Please, I have not dealt with a screaming baby for nothing," we laughed through the phone, "Good, because I would love to see that rock sitting on your finger." I laughed, "I can not wait to start planning, I havent talked to Taylor for a few days how is she holding up with her wedding around the corner?"

"Great, a nervous wreck and Chad is MIA since we got here."

"Been glued to Troy's side like a lost puppy," I opened the car door to hear Liam's screams. "Oh somebody is not a happy baby,"

"This must just be a bad day because yesterday he was fine, I keep looking for anything leading him to be sick but nothing."

"Probably just a bad day, everybody has them."

"Yea," sighing I pushed the car into reverse. "Well I will talk to you soon chic,"

"I will be leaving once Troy gets to the hotel to get him."

"Good, see you soon." We hung up and I drove back to the hotel, Liam's cry not settling. For being so close to four months, I do not understand why he cannot just be quiet for an hour.

I pull into the hotel drive and I parked the car. I dug around for our key; once it was in my hands, I grabbed Liam. I placed the car seat on my arm as I walked into the hotel, straight to the elevator, and up to our floor. Everybody hated crying baby is unless they were a mom who understood, but if you were on a vacation, this was the last thing you wanted to listen to you.

Pushing the door open to our room I glanced around looking for anything different and sat down Liam's car seat on the bed. I pulled his body out and I cradled him against my chest, I slowly began to inch my way down on the bed as his crying began to settle a little. Kissing his temple, he began to scream some more, "Awesome," I muttered, "Just fantastic,"

I loved Liam, I love him so much but his cry has to be very annoying, very quickly. I stood back up and Liam's cry began to fade as I stood back up. I bounced slightly up and down with him as I tried to get him to fall back asleep but his eyes were never really shutting. I went to set him down in the pack n play but the screams began to start again.

I looked at the clock; Troy should be back in thirty minutes.

* * *

An hour and half later, of standing bouncing Liam around and tears from both of us, Troy had no yet arrived or made an attempt to get hold of us.

Frustration boiled through my skin as I tried Troy's phone again. He was getting a ride from Chad back and I had called him twenty minutes ago for fear something might have happened but he answered on the first ring saying he would have him call me.

Looking near a clock, I knew I needed to be leaving. I grabbed Liam's car seat to be him in while I got ready into a pair of jeans and a Nike t-shirt.

Liam cried the entire time as I did but I had to get away from my child for a minute. After fixing my hair, I grabbed the car seat and fled to the car. I snapped the car seat into place before standing outside of the car and I dialed Troy's number.

When again, he did not pick up I left a message this time. "Troy, this will be the final time I try to call your cell phone. I have to leave to go hang with Sharpay and them. Thanks for leaving me with your awesome son. Bye." I hung up and I got into the car. I felt the frustration boil under my skin as I thought of taking him to Lucille but he has only been happy with me holding him, or Troy.

I drove through the town and into the next into the shopping district. We were all going to meet at Parena Bread and have a nice lunch while chatting about the upcoming weddings.

My head blazed with pain as I pulling into the closet parking spot. I was greeted at my car by Sharpay, her face frowned as I propped open my door.

You could see a tiny bump on her stomach, as it just looked bloated. "Is Zeke happy?" I asked pointing down to her stomach, her hand placed on top of it.

"I guess, I mean he is always talking to my stomach. I think he is happy, but anyways why do you have Mr. Scream a lot?"

I closed my eyes as I glanced back at him, as the crying did not stop, "Troy never came. Troy never called. Troy promised he would." I griped onto the handle of the backseat as Sharpay shut the door.

"Wow, really? He blowed you off?" I nodded my head, "And if it was a date it's easy but he basically blew his son off and I mean he didn't even call. Does he know that he was in a car accident just a week ago?" I asked as I grabbed his car seat but I decided that I was going to carry him. I clipped it back in as I started to unbuckle him from the straps. As soon as I had him in my arms and his head on my should the tears started to subside.

"Is that all he wants?"

"Some one to hold him," I nodded, "I am just hoping I can at least sit." I bounced him in my arms as we walked into the restaurant, "Taylor ordered for you,"

"Good, thanks." She led me to the table where I saw a smiling Taylor on the phone. "Bye," she said as we approached the table. "Gabi!" she squealed standing up, she brought Liam and I into a hug. "I love Liam like his other mother but seriously why did you bring him."

"Troy never came back to the hotel. He never called me or texted me like he said he would if he was running late. I mean god forbid I missed one of his phone calls." I rolled my eyes as I sat down in the booth holding Liam on my shoulder. "I don't think he has slept in like fifteen hours or so it feels like."

"Maybe its you that hasn't slept in fifteen hours."

"It's probably been longer than that. I really havent gotten any sleep in the last week, tossing and turning in that damn hotel bed." I grumbled as I patted Liam's back. I reached for a bottle sitting next to me in the bag as I placed it against his mouth. He grasped it in his mouth as he began to suck.

"So how did he do it?" Sharpay asked, I grinned slightly as it still gave me the chills to talk about the engagement.

"It was a whole day of activities, recreating all of these dates from everywhere. It was so cute and then he took me out onto a sailboat at sunset." I gushed, "It was so romantic and then he took me back to the beach. He proposed under the moonlight, it was simply amazing."

"Chad's was cute but that was ten times cuter."

"It would be cute if he came to pick up his son, anyways how is the wedding coming?"

"Great! As soon as you get back you need to go back and do your last dress fitting." I nodded my head, "Alright, Are you ready for the big day?"

"Totally. I kind of want it to be over and down with."

"It won't be until I am married," Sharpay said laughing, I nodded, "Once I get back I have to start planning mine. I want to get married in September."

"Awh, cute." She said, and then she gasped. "You should get married on the tenth! Your wedding date will be 9.10.11.," she said with bright eyes.

I laughed, "That's amazing but it needs to be on a Saturday or Friday night."

Sharpay's iPhone was quickly in front of her face, "It's a Saturday," she then began to type, "What are you doing?"

"Putting it in, Troy and Gabi's wedding date." I giggled, "Wow, thanks guys, you just picked my wedding date." I put the bottle down as I began to burp Liam. I kissed his temple as he finally began to relax and let his eyes close.

"I have feed him twice and he did not act like this." Taylor and Sharpay both laughed.

"Shar, are you going to find out the sex of your baby?" I asked her, she bit on her lip, "I really want a girl, I mean that is what I know and if it is a boy, it will be wearing all kinds of pink clothes."

Taylor and I both rolled our eyes, "I think we should go to East High tomorrow before the game. To remember all the great times we had there."

"Chad, Troy, and Zeke all have to help set up the whole thing. I mean why not?"

"No, I mean like early in the morning. So early nobody will even be there yet?"

"And how would we pull this off?" Taylor asked me, "I will ask Troy to get us in; all six of us can go up and just relive a few of the moments that we wish to have all over again."

"Sounds like fun,"

"If Troy will ever call me back, then maybe we could." Our food came in and it slide in front of us. I dug into the salad that landed in front of me, not eating since last night was killing me.

We ate our lunch and talked about things here and there.

"Do you have any name ideas yet?"

"I really like Sofia for a girl, or Carter for a boy. I just think those two names are adorable." She said taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"I do like those," I told her, "I was thinking of Sofia for Liam but Liam became a boy and that just wasn't going to work." I said laughing a little, Taylor finished off the last of her salad. "Oh, I havent told you," I said looking up at them, "Troy and I are talking about moving."

Eyes flew towards mine, "What do you mean?"

"Just to like Malibu, we want to get away from the LA scene, we really don't want Liam there and it just, yea." I said picking at the last few pieces of salad left on my plate.

"Zeke and are just about to move to LA to be with you guys! He is taking his final test next week when we get back, he is going to graduate and so am I!" she cheered, "Congrats! You made it all the way through college." Taylor said I looked over to see Liam finally sleeping on my shoulder.

"Yea, so you are now moving thirty minutes away." Shar pouted, "You can move there too, it's not like it just for me."

"Taylor is in LA though,"

"We are pretty sure not moving; we just bought this four bedroom house that we are having our dinner at on May 30th for Memorial Day. Just you guy, Ryan and Kelsi and maybe my sister."

"Yea, I will put it down. Do you and Chad have the pool up and running?"

"Hell yea," Taylor said standing up, Liam and I had been gone for a little over an hour without a single call from Troy. "If Liam wasn't finally sleeping, I wouldn't leave but he needs to get a nap in before we go to my mom's house."

"Oh that's right, you are taking him over there to see her." Sharpay said as her hand floated to her stomach as if she was protecting the baby. "Yea, I don't know when we will get back over there and it's just been on of those things that I have wanted to do."

"And I'm glad," Sharpay defended herself, "I love your mom,"

"I do too so when we ate dinner the other night, I was happy we had somewhat made up. Now, will I ever trust her again like I used to…I dunno know." I told them as we gained closer visual of my car. Taylor and Sharpay sighed, "It was nice getting an hour of your time."

"Being a parent is hard." I told them as I propped open the car door, I placed Liam inside and buckled him in. He curled up and I shut the door, "You will find out soon enough Shar,"

She sighed, "I know, I don't want to lose connection," I laughed out loud, "Damn, it's not that hard."

"You're moving up north!" she protested, "Thirty minutes guys. It's not the end of the world, Shar you can move fifteen minutes from us and be the meeting place."

"We will continue this chat later, I suddenly feel sick,"

"I'll take you back to your parents place," Taylor said grabbing her wrist, "Good your gave me a ride anyways, see you later oh and call me if you are going to do the midnight thing."

"Will do," I said getting into the car. I turned on the car for me to put it into reverse. Driving back the fifteen minutes I came to eat was parked back in the hotel parking lot.

I sighed turning off the car, as Liam was finally asleep. I yawned as we were going over to my mom's house in an hour and half. I opened my car door to get out and then to Liam. I grabbed his car seat as I traveled through the lobby and into the elevator.

I dug my car key out and I walked out of the elevator. Pushing my way through the semi crowded hallway, I found my room at the end of the hallway. I slide my car in and I could already hear shoats and laughter from the other side. Anger bubbled under my skin as I burst through the door.

"Great game Bolton!" three guys laughed as Liam began to cry. His peaceful nap was over and I was tired. The laughing stopped and heads turned. "Wow, Thanks for all of your help today Troy!" I yelled at him sarcastically, the guys all set down the controllers to the play station before grabbing all of there stuff and bolting past me.

"What do you mean?"

"You said an hour? I waited for almost two for you to come relieve me so I could go hang with Sharpay and Taylor for a couple of hours!" I screamed, "He has been screaming his head off for hours! If I wasn't holding him he was crying, I have the worst headache!" my anger kept going as Troy sat on the bed. Liam's screams began irresistible to go unattended, I bent over as I picked him up and he began to shush.

"I forgot,"

"You forgot? I am pretty sure I called you an a million and two times!" He bit down on his lip as he turned the play station three off and stood up. "Really, I am sorry."

"Sorry?" I exploded, "What you have had your month with him and now its time to take off?" I protested towards him. His eyes blazed with dark blue quickly as Liam began to slowly fall back asleep.

"What are you talking about? You have been freaking out whenever you leave the two of us alone! Always calling!"

"I havent left you two alone for more than ten minutes since we went on vacation! You always say you want to be there but you never called me!" I crossed my arms over my chest as Liam began to sleep in the pack n play. "But you are here with Chad, he could have been sleeping in his bed but no he was sitting with us!"

"Once I got your message I figured it was too late!"

"You could have called and asked, like somebody responsible would do!" I fired at him, "I have such a god awful headache and this is just not helping me! I thought you might have got caught up doing something and would come running in as soon as we arrived with flowers but no, that only happens in movies Troy."

"And this is real life," he growled, "You have no right to just start acting like this!"

"I think I do! Why, why would you not have called me?" I freaked and I reached for my purse but Troy knocked it out of my hand. "You are not leaving until we figure this out!"

"That's just like a movie Troy; people walk out in real life!" I reached over for my purse but Troy was blocking the walkway to the door. "If this was a movie Gabi, then maybe we wouldn't be standing here." He said, I fumed and pushed passed his arm.

"That's right, I am not standing here." I threw open the door and all I heard was it slam behide me with a loud click.

* * *

I was not upset. I was angry. I had never felt this way at Troy before, it seemed as if our relationship was perfect but that only happens in movies.

The rock on my finger weighed it down as I swung back and forth in the swing I was sitting in. My headache was slowly disappearing into nothing. My feet touched the ground as I heard a car pull up, I was expecting Troy to show up any minute but I could right now care less.

My eyes gazed up and I saw Taylor walking towards me with a smile on her face. I got up from my spot and I meet her half way, "Chad told me," she started, "When I called your cell and got no answer I figured something happened, I called Troy and he said you walked out."

I nodded briefly before I sat back down onto the ground, "I snapped. I have no clue what happened but I snapped. I have yet to shed a tear and I am pissed off."

"I would be too, you do nothing but take care of Liam and Troy kind of blew you off. I know he cares for Liam and you know that two, he would do anything for him,"

"Anything," I laughed a little, "is almost a strong word, I am scared that Troy may push him into something Liam doesn't want and it's just all going to fall apart with them. What if Liam doesn't like basketball?"

"Then Troy will figure it out. Liam could be gay for all we know and Troy is going to deal with it like every other person. Troy is going to push him into the sport and you are the one standing by making sure everybody is happy. Liam is going to become your may concern."

"I don't deserve a friend like you," I said leaning against her shoulder, She laughed and blew out a breath. "Well, I don't deserve a friend like you. You are always there for me and always thinking."

"My brain doesn't shut up," I grumbled, both of us laughed as it sounded like us in high school. "I want to make up with Troy but I feel like if I keep just forgiving him for every little thing he does then we are going to get no where in our soon to be marriage."

"I was glad you still had the ring on your finger."

"I seriously thought about taking it off." I told her with a long look, "But I then had to seriously stop and think. I love Troy and because he made one bone head mistake does not mean I should throw away a marriage that could be successful."

"I'm glad you are thinking. Sharpay would have tossed the ring quickly if this happened."

After a minute of thinking, I shook my head, "Nah, I don't think she would have." I responded, "I don't know but Chad and I have just a few days left to decide if this is what we really want."

"It is." I responded to her, "You guys are all over each other,"

"Yea, we are." Sighing I looked up at the sky and fell back against my back. "I'm so pissed off at Troy but I still want to go to my moms and Troy probably wouldn't let me go without him."

"Honestly, I wouldn't either." I rolled over onto my stomach and stared at all of the little kids playing on the jungle gym. "I know," I whispered as I laid my head down. "Liam needs to meet her though."

"I agree, my mom is so excited for Chad and I to start a family but I think we are going to wait a year or so before we decide to get pregnant."

"Nice choice, it shows you didn't get married because you were knocked up. Troy and mine wedding will look like we are getting married because we had a baby together."

"You guys love each other like no other. Only haters will believe such things."

"I'm gaining a lot of those lately; I mean ever girl that likes Troy instantly hates me."

"That is because you have everything they want. A beautiful baby, a gorgeous fiancée, a group of awesome friends and a big house with lots of money."

"I don't need money to be happy; I learned that a long time ago."

"A valuable lesson to learn young." I smiled as I sat up on my elbows, "it is, Troy and Liam make me happy most of the time," I said trying to hide the smile forming on my face but Taylor noticed.

"It's okay to be angry,"

"I just keep thinking of when I see him again, I can already feel the frustration of what he is going to do. Say he is sorry over and over and I give like a weak board."

Taylor laughed, "You both have that relationship, and you both like to fold so easily, when you should really give the other a hard time."

"We both know that breaking up was always the last thing either of us wants. Its hard and we both know how it feels, miserable."

"Yea, I think we all know that one." She joked, "But you can simply get into a fight without breaking up."

I just nodded and picked at the grass in front of me. Noises of birds chirped in the air and the swing blowing in the wind. Leaves rustled on the trees and I let out a deep sigh.

* * *

I opened the hotel door and I pushed it open. Troy was laying on the bed his hands over his eyes. I tossed my keys onto the walk-in table before slipping off my shoes.

Troy's hands moved from his eyes before he looked over at me. "Can we talk?"

"No," I protested, "I am just here to get Liam so we can go to my mom's house." I replied with a cold sting, Troy sat up rubbing his face before he stood up, "I'm going with you."

"Okay," I said as I picked up Liam's car seat and took it over to the bed. "I thought you were mad at me?" Troy asked, "I am." I responded I picked up Liam; Troy had swaddled him since I had left, and I placed him back into the car seat and placed a blanket over him.

He never stirred as Troy slipped on a pair of tennis shoes. "I really am,"

"Damn it Troy," I snapped turning around to him, "I don't want to hear sorry, you can be as sorry as you want but you are sorry a lot lately." I then turned around fixing Liam as I decided it was time to put on a pair of Nikes.

I double-checked the diaper bag before slipping on my purple shoes. Troy was quiet as he picked up the car seat; I followed him out as I pulled up the hood on my hoodie. Troy did the same as the night air was beginning to get chilly. He carried Liam out the front of the doors as I lead him to the car.

"Here we are," Troy mumbled as he opened Liam's door. I got into the passenger seat. You could feel the tension in the air and you could slice it with a knife. Troy got into the front seat and reached for my hand that was usually where he could pick it up.

Noticing it was not there, Troy put both hands on the wheel. "Why can we not talk?" he asked me, I did not respond. I know it was not being fair but I just wanted peace and quiet.

"Are we ever going to talk?"

"You didn't have to come," I replied, "Like hell I was letting you go to your mom's house alone with Liam."

"Sam would have been there."

"Sam," he scoffed, "And Kyle, so you really had a choice." Troy only rolled his eyes and after that, it was silent. Liam was mostly quiet as we pulled into my mom's driveway. I jumped out to find a way out of the tension but it lingered around me. Troy grabbed Liam's car seat as I went up to knock on the door.

My mom was quick to come to it and when she saw me standing in the window, her face looked shocked but she covered it up quickly swinging open the door.

"Hi!" she looked over my shoulder and then when her eye caught Liam's carrier her smile widened and tears struck. "Well what are you waiting for come on in?" Troy followed me closely behide as we stepped through the house. I took in the familiar scent as Sam appeared.

"Aww," his face softened as he bounded down the stairs. I smiled as Troy set him down on the couch. I tossed the blanket off as I unbuckled him. He began to protest, Troy began to dig through the bag searching for his pacifier. I pulled him out supporting his head and I turned to my mom.

"Mom, meet your grandson, Liam Troy Bolton," I said as I held him up closer to her face. Troy placed the pacifier in his mouth while my mom gladly took Liam from my arms. Her touch was so gentle and caring. She gracefully sat down on the couch as soon cooed into his ear. I sat on the floor in front of her while Troy opted for the seat a few feet away.

My mom looked up towards him then down at me, then towards my finger. How she knew, well she could probably feel it. My eyes glazed over hers for a moment as Sam looked over her shoulder.

"Troy, I have a couple of beers in the fridge, why don't we go and get the ladies a glass of wine." Troy just nodded and followed lead, "Okay, a few days ago you seemed happy and excited." She looked up the stairs as I looked back at me.

"We got into a fight. I don't want to talk because he will only say sorry over and over again." I said rolling my eyes, "What did you get in a fight over?"

"He never called me. He said he would be back at the hotel in an hour if longer he would call. Well an hour and half later, there was no sign of Troy. Sharpay, Taylor and I were all supposed to meet up for some lunch with no males, including Liam. Well I had to take Liam."

My mom nodded along while giving her grandson looks of joy. "Sounds reasonable."

"I know and when Troy talks and messes up all he says is sorry. I just want to hear something different come out of his mouth for once."

My mom only nodded her head again, "Gabi, you are smart and intelligent. You also love Troy deeply which I wish I could have seen months earlier." She tapped Liam's nose before looking up at me. "Troy doesn't want to hurt you and the only way he knows to make it better is to say sorry."

"We both fold so easily into each other,"

"Because neither one of you wanted to be in the fight. You don't want to be in that fight, you just want to be with Troy and happy."

I bit on my lip as Liam turned his head towards me. I smiled as I blew a kiss in his direction; he smiled as I let a small smile slip onto my face.

Troy's POV

"Grab the ladies a glass of wine," I did not speak I just moved, Gabi was frustrated already I did not want to hear it anymore than I had too. I followed Sam up the stairs and through the kitchen where he opened the fridge.

"So that tension down there didn't enter the room until you and Gabi did." I scoffed rolling my eyes, Sam tossed me a beer and I popped it open letting it slide down my throat.

"What happened?" he asked leaning against the counter, I knew we would be here for a moment so I hopped onto the counter as I twirled the can in my hand. "She got pissed off at me."

"Was there a reason?" he asked me, I did not respond for a minute, "Sort of, I mean I thought I was doing the right thing."

"What did you do?" Sam's voice almost made me want to talk more, "I told her I would be back to the hotel in an hour or so, if I wasn't I would call. Well two hours passed and I completely forgot I checked my phone to see dozens of messages. We were already on our way to the hotel, I was with the guys and we decided to just let her be."

I swallowed as Sam laughed, "Was she going somewhere?"

"Out with the girls, I did offer to watch Liam during that time so she could get a break."

"And you didn't? What is wrong with you?" he barked towards me, I sighed as I let my hand run through my hair, "I don't know, I just knew how Liam was acting and Gabi was pissed off when she left that message for me. Yet when she walked in that door, I swear I have never seen her so mad before."

"She knew you were having fun when she was stuck with a crying baby? How is that fair?" Sam asked I shook my head, "I don't know it made sense at the time."

"Did you say something?"

"I tried! She basically yelled at me for even saying sorry, on the way here she said I was saying sorry way too often."

"Are you making mistakes?" I sighed, "What is this? Are you going to interrogate me?"

"No," he responded, "You and Gabi never fight like this, I mean usually you try to put on a show but you both are livid. You are trying to but it just isn't working."

I did not really talk; I just sat there staring at my beer as if it was growing faces. "Is this just spelling out a bad future?" I asked, "No," Sam said to me, "Spelling out a bad future would be if she took that ring off of her finger but its still there." I felt a small grin tug towards the corners of my mouth.

"Now, I think I should go see my grandson before you guys have to leave." Sam left the kitchen with two wineglasses and I was left with my thoughts.

* * *

I rolled over trying not to touch Troy but when I did not feel him in the hotel bed, I opened one eye. There was a little card lying in front of me.

_Brie, I know you are mad but get dressed and come downstairs into the lobby. Hurry once you find. _

I quietly sat up but I noticed Liam was not there either. I raised eyebrows as I moved through the hotel putting on clothes. I swiftly made my way through the bathroom, fixing my hair and adding a little bit of makeup before I opened the door. I grabbed my purse and fled down the hallway towards the elevator.

Once I hit the bottom floor I stepped out looking around for Troy but I never saw him, I frowned as I walked up to the front desk, "Have you seen Troy Bolton?" I asked, the guy looked up and then smiled, "Ah yes, he said you would be coming down looking for him. We have the car all ready for you."

"Car?" I asked him, he nodded, "Yes Ma'm, just follow me and we will get you on your way." I raised an eyebrow as I followed the man out the door, if Troy set it up it may not be that bad.

I got into the car that was waiting and it whisked me off into unknown areas. I yawned as the car had pulled up to Lava Springs, I looked around looking for Troy but when the car door opened, the guy handed me a card.

"Here you go miss and," he started, I looked up at him, "Happy Mothers Day." I instantly knew what was happening and emotions flew through my body. I smiled towards the man, "Thank you," I murmured as I opened the card.

_Indeed, Happy Mothers Day. ;) I know we may be fighting but this was all Liam's idea. – Troy&Liam Ps. Go to the dining room where we spent all of o u r time. ;) _

I giggled as I took off running, this did not mean Troy was off the hook. This just meant Troy was getting back into my life where I liked him. I quietly snuck through the kitchen and down the hall into where Troy and I sang together with our friends. I felt the ring on my finger and my heart began to flutter.

I pushed open the door and there sat Troy with Liam in his lap. Liam had a happy mothers day t-shirt on while Troy was fixing Liam's hair. Troy did not notice me walk in but Liam did, he squealed in his lap, which made Troy look up. "Hey," I said softly as I looked around the see a thing of flowers and a present lying on the table.

"Just so you know this was all Liam, he wanted to make your first mother's day a memorable one." I nodded my head as I took a step into the room, "I would have to agree that it will be one," I said as I stood in front of the two men who cared about me the most.

"I think I should add though, I was a dick for not calling you. Maybe it was just a male thing but you can be mad at me as long as you want." I rolled my eyes, "That's no fun," I pouted as I slide onto the piano stool next to them. Liam cried and I reached my arms out for him. Troy planted him in my arms and I kissed his forehead. "Thank you," I whispered to the little guy.

Troy sighed and leaned his head against me, "I'm tired," he whispered, "You shouldn't play in the game," I told him with a warning look, Troy rolled his eyes, "Its not up for debate," he said standing up, "I have to get to the gym," he then walked out. A confused me looked after him and Liam began to cry.

"Well, I see we still arent in one of our better moods," I whispered, Liam cried and I picked up the present from the table. "Yes, you want to help mommy." I whispered into his ear, I began to peel back the paper. Liam began to stop crying as I peeled back the paper.

I looked around and he tried to help but his hands were just not working as if he wanted them too. I peeled back the rest of the paper for myself to be astonished with what was underneath.

It was a picture of Liam and me when we took his infant pictures, yet I have never seen this one before. It was more behide the scenes. My hand was against his and you could see the difference of the hand size, my other hand was supporting his hand. My hair was falling out of place and Liam looked ready to cry but it was perfect.

The photo was in black and white with a scripted saying on the bottom. _Motherhood is not simple but simplicity in motherhood could bring a lot of joy. _

Liam's hand banged against the photo, I moved it off my lap as I glanced over at the white daisies. I pursed my lips together as everybody else started to bustle in the kitchen. "Mmm…thank you baby boy." I whispered against his ear, he banged his hands together and lifted his head up.

"Yea, come on we got to take you to Grandma's," I whispered standing up. I buckled him in his car seat before picking up everything Troy had bought. I swiftly made it through the kitchen but stopped at the employee of the month. I grinned as I looked to see my picture standing above. When Troy got us the jobs in July for Lava Springs, I quit my other one.

I was almost out the door when I saw Mr. Folton coming towards me. "Well, look who it is!" I grinned as I set the car seat down to greet him in a hug.

"I saw little Liam this morning! Congrats!" he greeted, I nodded, "Yea, I got a little surprise this morning but now I get to go help set up over at East High."

"I will be in attendance tonight. We havent had a rival like them in a while," I found the smile place over my lips, "I just hope nothing bad happenes." I said I picked Liam back up before I waved goodbye. "I will talk to you later." I said giving off a short nod.

Once I got outside Troy was still sitting on a bench, I glanced down at Liam and then I walked over to him. "I thought you would have left."

"Somebody has to give you two a ride back," he grumbled standing up, sighing I got into the car with him. "The gift was beautiful, thank you."

"I told you it was all Liam," he said turning the key on the car, "Troy, let me say thank you."

"You wont let me say sorry so what's the difference?" he asked looking at me, I scoffed and then turned to look out the window, "We need to go by your moms house to drop Liam off."

"Fine," Troy sighed quietly as the car ride stiffened. Once arriving at Lucille's house Troy popped his door open. "I can take him in,"

"I can come with you," I protested but Troy shook his head, "No seriously, I have it." I still got out of the car and followed Troy to the door. Troy looked behide his shoulder before looking straight ahead to open the front door.

"Hey," Troy called, "Ah! Baby time!" Lucille came winding down the stairs as Jenni popped out from behide the living room wall. She quickly glanced over her shoulder and then back to Troy, I raised an eyebrow but Troy handed off Liam. "Alright, thanks." Troy said leaning forward to kiss his mom.

"Your welcome, be careful out there. I really don't want you to play tonight." She patted his cheek while I leaned against the stairs. "Mom, stop acting like Gabi and just let me do what I want." He snapped and barged out of the room. Lucille looked towards me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"We arent talking." I murmured, "This is how he has been acting since early." The car honked and Lucille looked towards the drive. "So he isn't listening to you?"

"Nope and happy mothers day," I said winking at her, she smiled, "Thank you! Troy texted me earlier, we are all going out to dinner tonight feel free for you guys to join along."

"Thanks, I will run it past Troy." The car honked once more and I pushed the door open. I heard Liam begin to cry but Lucille proudly started to take of it.

Once getting back into the car neither of us talked for several minutes. "Did you ask her to say that?" he asked, angry running through his voice. "What? No!" I looked to him out of the corner of my eye.

"Then why is everybody saying I shouldn't play? I havent got to play against these guys since my last senior game over four years ago!" he adjusted in his seat before putting on hand against his head. "You were in a car accident! You still have a brace on your wrist! You have two broken fingers! You had a fucking concussion!"

Troy bit down on his lip as he pulled into East High. "Your mom wants us to go to dinner tonight with them for mother's day." I murmured lowly, "Are you willing to put this shit aside and go?"

"Whatever," Troy got out of the car and opened the side door to grab his gym bag. Before he shut the door, he leaned inside the car. "This is day two of this fight, one of our longer ones. Can we please just push all aside?"

I sighed before getting out of the car grabbing my bag. I walked over to stand in front of him, "I just don't want you to get hurt on me." I said bring my hand up to his cheek, he turned his face away from my hand. "I'm not going to get hurt, these guys have probably gained twenty pounds, and I'm still in tiptop shape like the rest of these guys."

I licked my lips and I just walked forward. "Please, can we just forgive each other?" He asked I turned around to look at him. "I forgave you a long time ago Troy, but can you drop the attitude long enough to listen to one of us? To one of the people that cares the most about you?"

"I'm playing. This could be my last chance ever to play these guys while we are still young."

"Make it an annual thing every year."

"People become old and they don't want to do it anymore." I shook my head, "Troy," his eyes crossed mine and then he crossed his arms. "I am playing. That is final. If I was not playing then I would have left a week ago, Liam wants his bed back, you want your normal since of life back, but I kept you here for this."

I swallowed, "If you so help me god feel one thing wrong about you, your head wrist anything, you take a dive to the head you are out." He let a loose smile play on his face, "Thank you!" he reached over to me and squeezed me tightly.

"I havent gotten a decent kiss in a long time, you better give me one."

"Not until after the game." Then he was off.

* * *

Shuffling into the stands as if we were high school students again. Lucille was not coming tonight so she could keep Liam until we got back. I nervously bit on my fingernail as Jack and the former head coach of the Knights stood talking to each other. His eyes wondered towards mine before he waved his hand. "I'll be right back," I murmured to Taylor.

I adjusted my East High t-shirt before I made my way to Jack. I had to be the proud fiancée everybody knew us as now. My heel clicked against the floor as the real varsity players were handing around buckets asking for donations and the cheerleaders did there thing.

I approached the two coaches, "Allen, I'd like you to meet Gabi, my sons fiancée."

"Nice to meet you," I said giving off a smile my eyes looked at Jacks. These guys were rivals forever.

"It's a pleasure to meet the girl who captured Troy Bolton's heart." I blushed and I looked near the clock to see how much time they had left before the match would start.

"Jack was telling me you guys had a son together?" I nodded my head, "Yea, we do."

"That's awesome; I could never imagine Troy was a father."

"Pretty hard to believe huh?" Jack said, he crossed his arms and I tapped my shoe. "I would love to get back to my seat now before the game starts."

"Pleasure to meet you," the guy looked at me for a moment before I shook his hand. I walked off and I spotted Jenni walking in with one of the cutest boys I had seen so far tonight.

Her eyes caught mine and I raised an eyebrow. She waved her hand before climbing into the student section. The buzzer buzzed and the teams both came from there locker rooms. Its almost a picture you thought you never see again, Jason, Zeke, Chad, and Troy all walking out in front as if they never left this court. Troy of course had his wrist and fingers taped together while the rest strode across the court. The rest of the senior year basketball team followed behide.

"Can you believe we are sitting here?" Kelsi asked mesmerized, "I know," I whispered, as the uniforms looked the same. My eyes scanned over all of the players before looking at West.

I quickly spotted the one that Troy would get into the most fights with. There captain, Tim, his eyes scanned the crowd before winking at some cheerleader who was a high school student. "Gross," Taylor and I said at the same time. "Did you see what I just saw?"

"Uh, yea." Taylor said grossed out, I nodded in agreement. Sharpay slide onto the bleachers next to me, her hair tousled and her lips swollen.

"Where did you come from?" I asker her, "Uhm," she looked over at Zeke who looked the same way. I pursed my lips together, "Nuff said," I told her with a long look. She giggled before running her hands through her hair.

"I think we should get this thing started." Taylor muttered, as she was already sick of sitting here. These last few days, her phone has been attached to her hands making sure everything was still in order for her wedding. Troy's eyes searched for mine and Sharpay glanced at me.

"Are you two getting a long now?" I nodded, "I guess, I mean I still don't want him to play. What if Tim gets rougher that what we are expecting?" I chewed on my lip as I saw Tim's eyes find Troy's. I felt like it was the senior game all over again.

_Flashback_

_I looked over my shoulder to see Troy walk in the backdoors of the school. He ear buds in and his eyes set on the object in his hands, I smiled as he hadn't talked to me all day since he was busy getting ready for senior night at the basketball game. They had to make posters, speeches, blah, blah, blah. _

_I walked up behide him as the bag was slung over his shoulder scrolling through his playlist on his phone/iPod. He was not expecting me until game time, but it was two hours before hand. I made my way towards him as he turned towards the men's locker room. _

_I threw my hands over his eyes and he jumped, his ear buds falling out of his ears. "Guess who," I tried reaching on my tiptoes but I was not tall enough. He turned around and gave me a quick glance before a wide grin spread over his face. "Hey babe," he said leaning down to press his lips against mine. _

"_Hi," I whispered into his ear, his arms gripped around me into a tight hug. "You better win tonight. It's your last home game."_

"_It's our last game if we don't win." He looked scared in the back of his eyes, "Don't worry," I said looking deep into his eyes, "If you lose that just means more time for you and me."_

"_Yea Bolton, time for you and slut." Troy's face quickly changed at the comment from big rival, Tim Gaston, probably the biggest perv and the biggest jerk. _

"_Why don't you mind your known business?" Troy said quickly pushing me behide his back but Tim was quick to shove me the other way. Steam blew from Troy's ears and he pinned him up against the wall. I heard the phone shatter against the ground that was hanging from his pocket. _

"_Don't touch my girlfriend." Troy said through gritted teeth, "Bolton! Get your son under control!" Coach Allen came over trying to pull the players apart but Jack was the one who pulled the two apart. Allen took Gaston by his collar and they went to the visitor's locker room. _

"_Troy what the hell was that?" Jack asked letting go of him, Troy never lost contact with Gaston until he disappeared behide closed doors, then he looked towards me. "Are you okay?" he asked bring me close to his chest. "I'm fine, just a little bruise." _

"_Troy," Jack warned, "I was trying to protect Gabi, Tim pushed her into the wall and that's where you picked it up from."_

"_So, no punches."_

"_You broke it off before it could get that far." He grumbled kissing the top of my head. I took in the familiar smell before I let go of the boy I loved. "Hey, I will be cheering you on out there okay? I love you," I whispered pressing my lips against his once more. _

"_I love you too," he said kissing my temple; Jack rolled his eyes before proceeding into the locker room. "Be careful please; don't get to physical with Tim."_

"_I'll try my hardest," I kissed his jaw before I grabbed his hand. "See ya later wildcat,"_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Tim threw an elbow towards Troy. Troy was quick to push back towards him; Troy had the upper hand as he had played with the roughest.

The wildcats were leading by a small two-point game. Everybody was at the edge of there seats as they passed the ball off to Chad. Zeke and Jason still had a great game in them for not playing as often.

I looked up at the ticking clock. There was a totally of 3.4 seconds left when Allen called a timeout. Both teams hustled to the corner, the wildcats were laughing having fun and ready to get off the court.

Once the timeout was over, they kept the ball in place before the buzzer went off. The crowd cheered and everybody was quick to give high fives. Troy and Tim meet in the middle when Tim grabbed his hand and then twisted it. Pain wavered through Troy's face as Chad pushed Tim off Troy.

I grabbed my bag and I rushed towards the middle of the court. "I see you are still with princess." Troy bowed his hand holding his hand in his lap. "Leave her alone," he sneered through the pain, Tim just laughed and touched my shoulder. I quickly pushed back against his shoulder and he stumbled backwards.

"Listen to him next time, you perv." I grumbled and shocked ran through both boys faces. Troy's quickly grinned while Tim stalked away, "Let's get some ice on that," I told him as he held his hand closer to his chest. "Yea, please."

* * *

I scooted closer to Troy, my beer in my hand; Troy's hand was still wrapped in ice while his other held me close. Taylor and Chad both started to laugh, I looked up at Troy who was talking to Zeke. "No, I thought we were just having fun. I didn't know how serious they were taking it."

"Gabi, you look tired." Taylor commented, Sharpay looked over at me and then they nodded. "Motherhood, it does it to you." Troy massaged the back of my shoulder with his thumb. "You know, you can't blame everything on motherhood."

"Okay, Troy and motherhood wear me out." I commented, the group laughed before I let my eyes rest. "Being pregnant sucks too. I mean I can not have a single beer, which majorly sucks!" Sharpay ranted

I laughed rolling my eyes, "Been there, done that." I told her, we were formed in a small group in the lunchroom of East High. A package of beer sitting in the middle with a basketball lying off to the side, Taylor and Chad were cuddled up together next to Troy and I while Sharpay and Zeke were both lying off to the side. Jason, Ryan, Kelsi and Jason's girlfriend Ramey.

"It's good to be a group again," Troy said as he played with the end of my hair. "Yea," everybody had been quiet for about the last thirty minutes. We all enjoyed the quietness of the school, as it would be in full session tomorrow morning.

I laughed aloud from the thought, "What's so funny?" Kelsi asked, "I was thinking if we all accidently fell asleep and they found us tomorrow morning." The group giggled, "Sounds good to me." Chad bellowed as he dropped another can on the floor. The moon peered through the cracks of the window.

I sighed as I imagined the big Troy poster that once hung on the wall. I thought again about how my life seemed to be a movie, just without that background music that everybody wished would play through there life.

* * *

**Here. You. Go. It is November 17****th**** so now you will get another chapter to TTAL! :D Yayy! And guess what, in one hour and thirty minutes, I will be watching Breaking Dawn Part 1! Hell yes! :D So I have to get ready, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**Please REVIEW! (: **


	23. Parties

Chapter 23 – Parties

Being home eight hours and we could not keep off each other after a long week of fighting. Liam was fast asleep in his crib and we were bored, you must know where that leads up to.

I twisted in the sheets as Troy had fallen asleep and the hours got closer to morning. A yawn stifled in my mouth as I tried to roll back over to go back to sleep. I was exhausted from a full day of flying, a baby screaming five hours earlier, and the hot sex Troy and I had.

Burying my head down into my pillow, I slowly started to lift off into dreamland but the piecing scream woke me with a start but a groan slipped through my lips.

"It's your turn," I said pushing Troy, he mumbled something into the pillow before flopping his head over to me. "I'm pretty sure it's your turn." He said yawning, "No," I said pushing my legs against his for him to get out of bed. He closed his eyes once more but the crying grew louder.

"I'm coming," he whimpered as he tried to force himself out of bed. I let my eyes slip close again as I heard Troy shuffling down the hallway and into Liam's room. The crying did not stop as soon as he was picked up; it took about five minutes until it was quiet through the house again.

I curled the blankets around me tighter, I heard Troy reenter the room and slip back into the bed. "He just needed a diaper change," I frowned, as it had been at least six hours since he had ate last. "No, I'm pretty sure he needs to eat something." I glanced over at the clock for it to read five. He was always waking me up at five to eat some of his bottle. I sat up as I reached down for my t-shirt lying on the floor followed by my shorts.

"Brie, why are you getting out of bed?" Troy asked as he had already let his head sink into his pillow. "He is always hungry at five," I whispered before walking out of the room. I could hear Troy groan and the bed moved after I left.

I walked into Liam's room, as he was still wide-awake in his crib, his fist in his mouth. I sighed, "I told you it was just a diaper change," Troy said as he stood in the doorway. I bent over to pick up Liam; he placed his head on my shoulder with his hand still in his mouth.

"Troy, he is hungry. Look at his fist in his mouth," He looked and then nodded, "He wasn't doing that earlier, I would have caught that."

"Go back to bed, I got this one."

"I told you it was your turn," I laughed shaking my head, "Yea, I guess it was." I adjusted the fifteen-pound baby on my shoulder as he started to cry.

"I know buddy, you wanna sit outside?" I asked as the warm months were growing. The mornings would be beautiful and nice with a light breeze from the ocean water. "Mommy and daddy are going to get married!" I cheered to him as I reached in for a premade bottle.

He cooed on my shoulder as I grabbed a spit up rag from the drawer and opened the backdoor. "Mommy could really use a coffee but I know you want to eat." He smiled as I placed the bottle at his chin. He quickly began to suck and a yawn slipped through my mouth again.

The sun had already risen into the sky. The golden yellow sleeking over the edges and the heat was already warming up. Taylor's wedding was now two days away. Tonight was the party, tomorrow the day before the wedding we were all going to crash here sending all the boys away except Liam who was going to sit with Lucille and Jack during the wedding.

Midway through Liam's bottle, I began to burp him. He burped quickly and we went right back to feeding, he began to fall asleep while feeding him the last of the bottle. By the time the bottle was empty, he was past out again and would be until around eight. I did not move from my spot on the deck. The ocean waves crashed and the seagulls were up looking for food.

Once it was past seven, I decided to go back inside. Liam would be awake in about an hour and I just put him in the playpen in the living room. I started a pot of coffee and I opened the fridge to find something to eat but came up empty. Maybe we could go out to breakfast as a family. We have had many home cooked breakfasts.

I padded my way up the stairs and opened the door to the bedroom. I crawled up to Troy who was lightly snoring. I pulled his pillow a little and I kissed his cheek. "Do you want to go out to breakfast?" I murmured as he began to move, "Hm?" he asked opening his eyes.

"Do you want to go to breakfast with Liam and me?"

"Is he still awake?"

"No, but I am hungry and there is nothing to eat here, we need to run to the grocery store too." I told him as he moved his arm around my waist. "Give me about thirty minutes."

"Liam is still sleeping, I wasn't going to wake him but he should wake up in about forty-five minutes, I need to take a shower and get ready still. You can sleep until I'm done in the shower."

"Alright," he murmured closing his eyes once more; I sat up and kissed his temple. I scooted out of bed and I went to go take a fast shower.

Fast showers were my life anymore with Liam. To get on in between his naps and when he was content was important.

Getting out, I toweled off and got dressed into a pair of Miss Me Jeans and a purple tank top. I ran my fingers through my hair as I left the bathroom. Troy was sitting up in bed watching Sports Center with Liam lying on his chest. "Did he wake up?" I asked

"No, I just went down to get a cup of coffee and he was sleeping so I decided to bring him up here."

I nodded and sat down next to the two of them. I laid my head on Troy's shoulder as I played with Liam's finger. He squirmed and flipped his head away from me. Troy laughed, "That wasn't nice!" I said trying not to laugh, "Mommy loves you." I said tickling his side but he only began to cry so I stopped.

"Somebody is tired," Troy commented as he swayed side to side, "Must be but while you are in the shower, I am going to go change him." Troy handed him over and I kissed his forehead. "Come on baby boy; let's go change into some clothes." I said

I went into his nursery and pick out a pair of shorts with a blue onsie. I put his onsie on and then put on his little shorts. He grunted and kicked his legs out. I grabbed a pair of shoes to put on his feet but he did not want that. Therefore, I just went with the socks instead.

I picked up the still half-asleep boy as he began to drift back into sleeping land. I went back into my bedroom and laid Liam on his back in the middle of the bed. I went off to my dresser to pick my necklace and to put on a sliver of makeup. My hair was going to just dry naturally.

I kept glancing through the mirror at Liam to make sure nothing was happening; like Oreo was pushing him off the bed or he somehow learned to crawl and jump off the bed.

Troy opened the bathroom door; he was in a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. "Did you forget about Taylor and Chad's memorial day party?" Troy asked glancing up from his iPhone. "Shit," I mumbled, "I remember we were going out tonight for her bachelorette party but I forgot about the party before."

"Whoa, wait, Chad Bachelors party is tonight." Both of us looked over at Liam, "Can't you guys go tomorrow night?" I asked him as I rubbed my temple. We were both in charge of these events; of course, we planned them the same night.

"So we can show up with a hangover at the wedding."

"Its not till five," I pleaded, Troy picked up Liam as I opened the bedroom door, "We can talk about it over breakfast, I mean I have to talk to all of the guys."

"Tomorrow is when we were going to stay in and do each others nails, facials, and all of that." Troy put Liam into his car seat. I reached for my Sperry's as I slipped them onto my feet. I slung my purse over my shoulder as Troy picked up the backpack containing everything Liam would need.

"I don't know Brie; I mean this is time like this I wish we lived close to my parents so I could have a babysitter I could trust."

"You should push them to move up here."

"There is no way; I mean I don't want them to leave the house. I grew up there and I love going home." I nodded, as he was right, they needed to stay there. "Jenni said she was applying for colleges up here."

"She will be so busy with college Troy," we both sighed with defeat, "And it's not like neither of us can miss it. As the best man and the maid of honor you kind of have to be there." He said backing out of the garage.

"Are we going to that little diner down the street?" I asked, "I thought that is where I was going." Troy said, "That's great, I was just making sure."

"Ok," he said as we drove through the LA town. We pulled up to the little mom and pop restaurant. "I'll grab Liam," Troy said swinging his door open.

I reached for my purse as I slipped my sunglasses off my face to put them on the dashboard. I met Troy at the door as he opened it for me. I nodded and thanked him before we stepped to the server podium.

"Two," I said flashing my fingers, "Do you need a high chair?" she asked, "Nope," I said, she nodded and we walked off towards our table. They sat us down and Troy thanked the girl. He took off his sunglasses as he scooted Liam's car seat into the booth.

"Hey, look who it is!" Troy turned around to see Luke walking towards him, "Hey dude," Troy said giving him a high-five. "Damn, little guy is getting big!" he said leaning over tickling his stomach, Liam let out a cry and Luke's hand swarmed back. I laughed, "Gabi,"

"Hey Luke, how is your break so far?" I asked, "Great, fantastic and yours?"

I smiled, "Awesome."

"Yea, we got engaged about what three weeks ago?" Luke's eyes popped out of his head, "What? Damn, you guys got it on while you were gone." Troy started to laugh, "Dude, you knew when it was going to happen."

He blushed, "Oh yea, I did." I looked at Troy, "Well somebody had to help me pick the ring out and those people have to be able to keep there mouths shut." As he was talking about Taylor and Sharpay.

I giggled softly as Luke patted my shoulder, "Enjoy these months while they last."

"Once we get back from our honeymoon, it's straight to basketball." He said, "I might not even have time to see my kid," Troy joked, "Do you guys have a date?"

"I think we are talking about September 10th," Troy said, "So we would be gone from the 10th-24th"

"Well training starts on the 26th in Colorado."

"Then I will get twelve hours with him," Troy said as he pulled Liam out of his car seat. He was still sleeping and I reached over for the backpack to start prepping another bottle as it had been about five hours, almost being ten.

"Are we still on for Chad's thing tonight?" Luke asked leaning against the booth, Sam then approached the table. "Luke," her eyes then scanned over us. "Hey! How are you guys?" She asked wrapping her arms around me, "Great, how are you?"

"Awesome, Luke is supposed to take me out to go shopping for tonight," she said grinning, "Yea, Luke ours might be changed dude, the girls are going out tonight and we have a little boy with nobody to watch him."

"Well let me know," he said hitting Troy's shoulder, "Nice to see you Gabi," I nodded and wave goodbye to the couple. "I feel bad,"

"Don't. I still owe you for the other day," he said to me as he looked over the menu. The server came over and he took our orders, "Alright coming right up." She said walking away. Liam cooed in Troy's arms, "I need to call Chad really quick to make sure we can change our plans."

"Here, I can take Liam." I said reaching my arms out, Troy handed him over and I let him lay his head on my chest. His feet curled up underneath his stomach. "God, he is so cute when he does that." I smiled as I kissed his temple. Troy pulled his phone to his ear as he took a drink of his water.

"Well good morning to you too Mr. Grouch." Troy said laughing; he picked up his fork in his napkin still. "Damn, would you just shut up for ten seconds?" he asked, I stroked Liam's cheek while Troy laughed again. He tucked his hands under his armpits as he always does.

"Nah, dude, we need to change our location of the party." I quickly looked at him as he shook his head. "The girls have there's tonight and I still owe Gabi so we have to move ours." Chad said something and I missed it as Liam squirmed in my arms.

"Yea, my place at seven, I'll text the boys." He paused, "We will have to buy beer in different places because people will think we are drunks…we just have a lot of people." I laughed aloud and Troy smirked over at me, "I have to limit myself to two since I have to watch Liam,"

Troy paused for a minute while the server set down our food in front of us. I thanked her and she walked away, I reached for my food with the fork I already had out. "Alright, I will see you in about an hour, bye." The phone clicked against the counter, "You are going to be drunk before you leave Chad's place."

"I won't drink tonight. It's mostly going to be baseball and some poker." He said shrugging, "Might get a nap in before the boys." I ate with one hand as Troy kept glancing him at me. "I can take him and put him back in his car seat."

"He is perfectly fine Troy," I said stuffing a piece of egg into my mouth. He picked up a piece of bacon and took it into his mouth. "So you are going to hang around our house with half of the basketball team and high school friends."

"While playing Poker, drinking beer, and watching baseball." I rolled my eyes, "Great, please pay attention to my kid. I won't stay out too late."

"Brie, relax please. I can take this tonight,"

"We first have to survive the Memorial Day party." He nodded as Liam stirred on my chest and began to suck on his hand. "Somebody is hungry again."

"I can not wait until solid foods,"

"We might get to start cereal in a few weeks!" I said, "I am going to talk to his doctor next week when we go for a checkup. He isn't doing that tongue thing anymore and he seems to be drinking plenty and hungry a lot."

"You are growing to fast for me big boy!" I said rubbing his back, Troy grinned, "Growing like a big boy. He is going to be taller than me,"

"Damn, your tall, I am hoping my short side rubs off." I rubbed his head, as his hair was still slow growing.

Troy grinned, "Your height is just going to rub off on him to grow taller." I shook my heads as I squeezed my little boy closer to me.

* * *

I giggled as Taylor handed me a beer. "Taylor, are you trying to get me drunk before tonight?"

"Maybe you will change your mind before leaving to early!" she said popping up the tab, "I can't leave drunken boys with my baby. When Troy is drunk he becomes deaf." I was lying in the chair in my bikini, as Chad, Zeke, Ryan, and Troy were all playing basketball in the pool.

"Girls are you ever going to get in the pool!" Troy shouted towards us, he splashed water towards as his black original wayfarer Ray-Bans looked towards our direction.

"Nah, this sun feels good." I said sipping on the cool drink in my hand, I was drinking water but Taylor kept trying to add things to it. Troy grinned as he slipped out of the pool, I groaned, as I knew where this was going. "Please," he begged as he sat down on my lap, his wet soggy lap.

"Troy!" I whined trying to remove my legs from underneath him. "Please?" he begged me, "Why don't you get Sharpay?" I questioned, "Prego, I can not do that, Zeke would kill me."

"Okay how about Taylor?"

"Bride to be gotta be nice to her." He said pushing back locks of hair; I rolled my eyes as he began to press his lips against mine. "This would be a lot hotter in the pool," he whispered against my lips, I circled my arms around his neck and he grinned as he picked me up.

As Troy inched closer to the pool and then the crying happened. "I was so close." Troy mumbled, "Thank God for the baby," I said hoping down. I skipped up the stairs and into Taylor's kitchen. In the living room was Liam crying he was in a pair of swim trucks with a t-shirt on. He was going to go in the swimming pool with us but he fell asleep before we could.

I picked him up and he gripped onto my hair, "Hey," I said bouncing him up on my hip, "Daddy wants us to go swimming, you want to go swimming before lunch?" I asked him, he cooed and grabbed my nose. I giggled as he supported his head, supporting his own head; it still amazed me that he could do it.

I kissed his forehead as I grabbed his baby sunglasses and hat. I placed them both on as I walked down the steps. "Look who is up from there nap?" I said as I kissed his cheek.

"You have to bring him in!" Troy said tossing the basketball into the air "Is the water warm enough?" I asked pushing my Guess sunglasses up onto my face.

"It's warm to me."

"You've been in for a long time," I commented, "its heated Gabs! Just bring the little guy in!"

"Be nice! No splashing!" I told eyeing all of the boys, "What? Why are you looking at me?" Chad questioned, "Chad!" Taylor yelled at him, he threw around an innocent look at everybody. We laughed and I stepped into the water. The water was warm and it felt good against my toes.

When I got in at waist deep, I stuck Liam's foot into the water. Troy wadded through the water with the small foam basketball in his hands. "Hey buddy," he said leaning down kissing his head. "I'm glad somebody can get mommy in the pool," I stuck my tongue out as Sharpay and Taylor were sitting at the edge of the pool.

"He is going to want to eat lunch in about ten minutes. That's probably why he woke up," Troy tossed the basketball and Liam looked alert. Troy handed over the basketball and he tried to grip it but he dropped it in the water. Only his legs wadded in the water but he cried out in frustration. "Awh, he wants the basketball!" Sharpay said rubbing her stomach, "That's cute!"

"Son like father," I said as Troy took him from my arms, I fixed my sunglasses as Troy let more of Liam's waist sink into the water, "When we move can we at least have a pool?"

"Well duh," I said as I pushed through the water closer to Troy. "Let me see little burger brain." Chad said holding his hands out, "Chad be careful," I said my stomach beginning to twist.

"Gabi, I will go to the shallow end."

"Don't lose your grip." I added and Troy put his arm around my shoulders, "Gabs, relax." He said into my ear, I never took my eye off Liam as Chad played with him. Liam then placed his hand into his mouth; I looked at Troy who had noticed too. "Chad, you might want to give him back to Gabi unless you want a screaming baby."

His eyes widened a bit before handing him quickly back to me. The cries started soon after that, I climbed out of the water and grabbed the towel wrapping up both of us into it. "I'll be inside feeding him if anybody wants to join us!" I cheered, "I am going to start the grill," Chad said pulling himself out of the pool.

"I'm going to get out of the sun for a while." Sharpay said standing, "I am going to come inside too," Taylor, added picking up her things, "Glad I won't be alone," I said opening up the sliding door.

I walked over the fridge and started to prepare a bottle. "So Chad and I decided to wait a year or so after getting married to have a baby," Taylor said plopping down onto the stool, "Smart," I told her, "It has rocked Troy and I am relationship."

"I think you guys have grown closer." Sharpay commented grabbing a grape that was sitting on the counter. Liam's bottle warmer clicked and it was done. I shook it up a bit before I placed it against his lips. He began to suck quickly and I reached for the burp cloth laying on the counter.

"I have six months left until I get to see my beautiful baby." Sharpay said sighing, "Are you guys going to find out the sex?" Taylor asked, "We haven't decided, we want to know but we also like the element of surprise."

"I don't think I will ever try to figure out my babies sex. I liked not knowing, it kept the birth more entertaining. We also put money onto it." I said giggling, "Plus, you get natural colors. So you can reuse all of the stuff over again." I added, "True, but I want pink!"

"Then get like a brown crib but you can change the liners, clothes will always change." I said shrugging my shoulder, "Yea, true. Zeke and I are going to talk about it though,"

Liam continued to eat the whole bottle without a stop. "This kid is eating so much food and its crazy. He keeps all of this bottle down and wants more!" I said as I burped him.

"That is a lot, has the doctor told you to be feeding him that much?" I shook my head, "I need to call her and discuss this. I know he is in a growing stage and gaining a lot more weight."

"Yea, he is getting so big!" Sharpay said as she rubbed her three month pregnant belly. "I felt like he just ate," Troy said coming in to the kitchen. He had a towel around his neck and his t-shirt in his back pocket.

"I swear he is getting to be just like his father." I said bouncing him, "Ha-ha very funny." Troy said as he slipped on his grey Nike t-shirt. "No, seriously he eats like a pig."

"That means he is Chad," Taylor said pulling out a tupperwear bowl. I giggled as I pulled back an empty bottle. I began to burp him and Troy held his arms out. "Nah, I got him." I said as I rubbed his back as he burped. "Alright, I am going to help Chad out at the grill." Troy said he kissed my cheek and Liam's head before walking away.

"Gabi, please have one beer?" Taylor asked, "I am helping Sharpay out,"

"I would rather you help me out tonight," she said, I sighed and nodded, "Fine, give me one." I said, Taylor officially smiled and grabbed a beer handing it to me.

"So the boys are just going to go to your house?"

"Yea, we need somebody to stay home with Liam and since we really can't hire a babysitter. We just don't trust anybody, like strangers off the street."

"Yea, that would be so hard." Sharpay said, "Lucky for me, Zeke is not famous." I giggled as the doorbell rang, "I'll get it." Taylor yelled as she skipped to the front door.

"Alyse!" she said wrapping Chad's sister in a hug, "Hey, is everybody already here?"

"Yea, you have you seen Liam yet?" she gasped and ran into the kitchen. "Oh my! This is little Liam?" she asked, I smiled as I handed him over for a minute. "Avery is almost four; I can not believe how big she is getting!"

"Alyse?"

"In here Danny," Elyse's husband walked in with a sleeping Avery in his arms. "Awh, my little flower girl."

"The dress rehearsal is still tomorrow right."

"Yup," Taylor said giving Danny a quick hug; Chad opened the screen door, "Lee!" Chad said coming over to give his older sister a quick hug.

Liam began to squirm, "Oh do you want your uncle Chad?" Chad asked picking up Liam, Liam cried out again and Troy came over. "Now, he really wants his daddy." Troy said picking up Liam from Troy. Liam instantly quieted and let his headrest against Troy's chest.

"Awh, Troy Bolton that has to be the cutest thing ever."

"Even cuter than when Chad and I put make up all over our faces?" Alyse rolled her eyes, "You guys were five and probably cute then."

Alyse was five years older than Chad and Troy and got married five years ago when she was twenty-three, so at the same speed as everybody else was going.

"Know, seeing a little boy curl up to his daddies chest." Alyse hopped up onto the counter and Chad reached for Avery. "Alyse are you coming with us tonight."

"Yea, Danny we can come hang at my place with all the Lakers."

"Ah, fun but I have to take care of Avery."

"No, I have to take care of Liam. So you and I can be the caretakers."

Danny and Troy high fived, "Sounds good," Chad reached into the fridge with a sleeping Avery and grabbed a beer for the two. "Thanks little brother." Alyse said popping opening the beer, "Brie, do you have his tummy time mat?" Troy asked as he began to dig through the bag.

"Uh, no," I said as I picked up some of the grapes. "But you can put him in his playpen. He does belly time in there too." I yelled across into the living room.

"So I heard Troy and you are moving again," Alyse said, "Probably. Get out of the LA scene."

"Have fun with that," she said taking a swig of her beer, "Oh we will." I said giggling, "I also heard Troy Boy had the nerve to propose." I blushed and nodded, "Well let me see the ring!" I handed over my left hand and she gasped, "Holy shit! That's a firkin rock!"

"Chad why don't you go put Avery upstairs," Taylor said to him, he nodded and left, "Do you guys have a location or a date?"

"Thinking about September 10th," I said, "We haven't really gotten to decide on a location yet." I told her, Troy walked back into the room and slipped his hand around my waist. "Yea, we should being to talk about that."

"I am thinking that we should get one wedding out of the way first," Chad and Taylor both smiled and she kissed him, "How did you guys pick a Wednesday?"

"Well everybody that is invited is a Lakers player, family with kids on summer vacation, and my parents would come if it was on a Monday, and it's also the date I really wanted."

"June 1st," Chad said, "The date I will always have to remember." Chad said wrapping his arms around Taylor's neck and kissing her cheek.

"Chad! Come help me!" Ryan yelled from the deck, Chad sighed letting go of Taylor and Troy ran his hand over my thigh. He kissed my temple, "I am going to go check on your son."

"I'll go sit with him," I said as Troy led me off, we walked in to see Liam supporting his own head and moving it from side to side. "I can't wait for him to start becoming active." Troy said as we both sat in front of the playpen.

"I know, it will make my life miserable but it will be worth it." I said as I wrapped my arms around my chest. I made a noise for Liam to turn his head and he did. I smiled, "Good job!" I told him and he turned to look away.

"He is one of the cutest kids, I swear." Alyse said coming into the living room, "I know, just imagine what the rest of our kids will look like."

"Planning on having more?"

I nodded, "Oh yea, a few more."

"Ah, Mr. Bolton got with the right girl then."

Troy smirked and he lay down on the floor, "Are you kidding? I knew this was the right girl from the moment we laid eyes on each other at the ski lodge."

I smiled softly as Liam looked towards us as we talked, "Lunch!" Chad called, I groaned as I stood and bent over to flip Liam over onto his back, I then decided that I was going to take him with me.

"Troy can you grab his stroller?"

"Sure thing," he said standing and jogging out to the car. I kissed Liam's forehead and made my way to the kitchen. "Taylor, can I look through your dresses?"

"Mhm, sure after lunch."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

After we had eaten lunch, Taylor and I made our way upstairs into her closet. She flipped the light and I started to scan the racks. "You have so many."

"Well, when I am bored I shop. I don't even where half of these." She said sighed as she played with a dress that had a tag on it. "What are you going to wear tonight?"

"Probably this one from Forever 21," she said pulling out a grey metallic halter dress. "Well I got you're a sash that is pink and white."

"Oh fantastic," she said giving off a quick smile; I played through the racks some more before reaching one that I adored. "Oh my, Taylor! I love this one!"

"Then where it!" she said as she held her dress in front of her. The gold sequined sweetheart style dress, "Oh and I have these perfect black heels to where with this!" I said as I spun around holding it up to me.

"I also hired a chauffeur for tonight so none of us have to worry about DD." I told her, "Sounds good to me, I am excited and tomorrow is going to be ever better!"

"When does your family get into town?" I asked, "Tomorrow morning, so I have to still get up tomorrow morning."

"If it helps Liam has been getting up at five."

"But Troy will probably get up,"

"Not when he has a hangover. It will be me but its okay, its Liam's and I quiet time together. He basically sleeps through the night now except for about fiveish."

"Not even at like two?" she asked, "Occasionally, it depends on how he falls asleep. If he falls asleep before eight, he is up at around two ready to eat, if not he is not till five."

"That's good. That just means he is getting bigger." I sighed nodding my head, "Yea, it is." We giggled as we escaped from the closet and back down the stairs. "Brie, Liam is hungry again!" I looked over at a clock as I shook my head, "Don't feed him. We need to stretch out his feeding times." I said reappearing into the kitchen.

"He looks hungry."

"He only ate an hour and half ago." I said to him as I looked at him, "If anything he needs to sleep, here let me see him." I said I rocked him in my arms as he eyes did start to drift close. I left the kitchen to find a dark area and I sat down on the couch. It probably took five minutes after that for his breathing to become even and soft.

I stroked his back while I stood up to put him back in his play pen but he softly whined when I went to put him down. I kept him close to my chest and I sat back down.

After about fifteen minutes, I had my own eyes closed. "Gabs?" I looked up towards Sharpay, "Good, I didn't know if you were sleeping. I'm really tried."

"Then go take a nap," I whispered as Liam moved his head on my chest. "Why aren't you out there with them?"

"I guess Liam wants some mommy time. I tried to put him in his playpen but he held onto me. So I decided to take a nap with him." I yawned as I kissed his temple.

* * *

Troy's POV

"Dunk!" Chad said as he slammed the ball against the rim. Taylor laughed and I turned to see Sharpay and Gabi both missing. Kelsi was perched on Ryan's lap while they talked.

"Do you guys know what happened to Gabs?" I asked as I looked up at the deck, "No, she took Liam into the living room about thirty to forty-five minutes ago." I got a worried feeling in my stomach as I pulled myself out of the pool. "Troy, she is just probably watching TV while Liam is sleeping." Taylor called

"I just need to check," I said as I grabbed the towel to dry off all of the pool water. "Dude! You are ruining the basketball game!" I waved my hands for me to pass him the ball.

He passed it up and I shot it into the hoop that was attached to the pool. "Swish!" Chad yelled again, I rolled my eyes as I hopped up the steps. I opened the door and I stepped through the cool air-conditioned house.

Chills ran over my bare chest as I stepped around the stroller that was just sitting in the middle of the kitchen. I pushed the thing onto the nearest wall. I glanced over at the living and I could not help but smile.

I folded my arms over my chest as I saw Gabi laying flat on her back on the couch with Liam spread over her stomach. His arms were tucked underneath his body and his head facing towards the couch. Gabi's arms were draped over his little body. Sharpay was sleeping on the loveseat with her hand over her stomach.

I walked over to the closet and opened it up to find the blankets. I grab the smallest one and a bigger one. I draped the bigger on over Sharpay and then the the smaller one over the bottom of Liam's waist and down to Gabi's feet. I bent over to kiss Liam's forehead as I placed pillows on the ground incase anything happened. I smiled softly as I left the living room and traveled back down to the pool.

"Its naptime." I said as I jumped back into the pool. "Gabi and Liam are both sleeping?" Zeke asked, "And Sharpay." I told him, he looked down at the pool with a grin spreading over his face.

"Are you ready to be a dad?"

He shook his head, "I still have six months for this all to sink in."

"It comes faster than you think, and then the first months are horrible. You and Sharpay will fight; just get that through your head now." He laughed, "Yea, I have seen you and Gabi."

"Yea, I don't think we had it that bad but it's taken a toll on the relationship. Defiantly after the fist six weeks."

"Oh trust me she has been warning me," I laughed as I fixed my ray-bans. "Well I think we should do stuff before they all wake up, because then its time for babysitting."

"You should you won't mind me coming over?" Danny asked, "Danny, dude, you are my sisters husband. Of course you are invited, what are we going to make you sit in a boring hotel room all by yourself?" He nodded, "True,"

"Alright, who's ready for the classic game of getting the girls?" Chad whispered my eyes drifted off into the house, "Wish I could but my lady is asleep."

* * *

Gabi's POV

"Alright, we are here!" I squealed as we came to the party. We have invited everybody that is young enough to come. Therefore, there was not any parent there along with anybody to crash the party.

"I am so excited to get this party started," Taylor said as she checked her make-up in the mirror. She had her grey dress all cute and pimped with her sash. The limo door opened up and we both stepped out. I grabbed my clutch and we all walked with stride to the entrance.

"Wow, I haven't been to this club."

We walked through the doors of Eden Nightclub. "Holy shit," Kelsi mumbled as she stepped through the doors, I laughed as I walked up to the podium. "Montez," I told her, she nodded and led us back to the lounge area. Our heels clicked against the floor, as it was already getting hot.

I rubbed my arms as we all started to place drink orders. I ordered a bottle of wine for me and to show with others if they wanted some. "Wow, this place is insane."

"Troy took me here for my twenty-first birthday party." I said loudly, "The one that Ryan had to hold my attendance for since I was busy the next day."

I nodded, "It was pretty fun, I am hoping this is a lot better." I told her, the server brought me a glass of wine and Taylor already had a cocktail in her hands. "Bring them all night! I am getting married in two days!" she screamed, people clapped who didn't know and they congratulated our area.

I looked at my watch to see it was just barely passing seven. I was leaving around ten to go home to Troy so he and his friends could spend the later night getting drunk. I tapped my watch and I reached for my wine glass that I had set down on a table.

Taking a long sip as Taylor was talking to a group of friends having a great time. My mission was accomplished for a while, "It so sucks I can not have a single drink." Sharpay said sitting on the couch behide me; I sat next to her crossing my legs. "I know I can only have a little."

"At least you get some." She added, "Trust me soon enough you will be back into this. Just enjoy it while it lasts." She nodded her head while leaning against me. "I might bug out when you do." She said letting a yawn slip through her teeth.

"I know, I love being here happy for Taylor but I am tired. It sucks be a mom,"

"It sucks to be pregnant."

I giggled as I am Sexy and I know blasted over the stereo system. Everybody rushed to the nearby dance floor and I followed with Sharpay. Us girls all grinded against each other and laughing as we did, Taylor came over to me and we all began to dance as the song went to another one.

After twenty minutes of dancing, Sharpay had already set down ten minutes ago. I walked back over to my spot and I sat down refilling my glass of wine. I sat down on the brown couches and leaned back, "This is fun," I said taking a larger sip of wine. "No baby, no fiancée, just my best friends and me." I said sitting up, "I am so excited for Taylor! Her wedding it going to be amazing!" Sharpay gushed

"I don't want a church wedding, I always thought I did but maybe I do." I dropped my head as I looked over at Sharpay, "No, you and Troy don't seem like people to have a church wedding."

"But I don't want it on the beach,"

"What about a park?" she asked, I licked my lips and I nodded my head, "I should keep that in mind, I just can't wait to have ten minutes to sit down with like a wedding planner."

"Do you have color ideas?" I shook my head, "Then I say tonight when we bug out we go and grab as many wedding magazines as possible." She said, I grinned and we then both stood up to hit the bar to grab the cake, pull Taylor back and have an amazing night.

* * *

Troy's POV

"Alright guys, we have two children upstairs. So please nothing dirty," I told the group of guys around us, "We do have cases after cases of beer." Chad added as they lounged around the living room and lingered through the kitchen.

"You should have bought a keg." I raised an eyebrow at Luke, "That would have been good idea…maybe we should have thought about that Chad." I said pointing my finger at him. "Ah yes," I laughed as I noticed the clock on the TV.

"Who's up for some baseball?" I called reaching for the remote, "Hell yea," the guys cheered, I turned it on to pass a recording of the Kim and Kourtney Take New York. "Bolton, what are you watching in this place?"

I laughed, "This is what happens you have a women living with you." I said, "Yea, trust me not fun," Luke added, "Awh come on," Danny said, "I don't see it that bad, you always have somebody around."

"Yea isn't that what children are for?" Kobe said laughing; I chuckled as I turned the Giants game on. Luckily, they were playing LA Dodgers. They were just about to throw out the first pitch.

"Did I tell you Gabi got me season tickets to the Giants?"

"Are you a Giants fan?" Sam asked, I nodded, "I have been since I was little. I used to take Gabi up there for like weeks at a time to watch them play. We always have fun up there."

"Have you made up there?" Chad asked, I glanced over at him as if he was crazy, "Really Chad?" I said to him, "I played basketball till May 1st, then left for vacation the day after and got back yesterday night." He pursed his lips, "Yea, I forgot."

"No shit," I said laughing, I walked into the kitchen and I opened the fridge to pull out two cases of beers. I brought them back to the living room for them to disapper quickly. Grabbing one, I popped the tab and took a long sip of the cold liquid. "Oh and so everybody who doesn't know…Gabi and I are engaged."

"Congrats dude!" Sam yelled, "I didn't even know you got the balls to propose," I shot him a glare, "You know, it's pretty crazy, all of our rookies are getting married!"

Chad and I hit fists, "We do things in style," Chad said to the group, "Anybody want to play cards?" Chad asked, "I'll play!" a group of people said, I stood near the posts leaning against them as a faint cry came down the stairs. "I will be right back guys,"

"I should probably check on Avery." Danny said following me, I climbed up the stairs and entered into the nursery. Danny kept going to the playroom.

I pushed open the door as I went over to Liam and picked him up. "Hey buddy," He squirmed and relaxed in my arms, "God, are you hungry already?" I checked my watch to see it had been just about four hours. I exited the room and headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Bolton has a baby," I rolled my eyes as I pulled a bottle out of the fridge. "Please tell me you are not about to feed that baby breast milk." Luke said fake barfing, "No, Gabi didn't want to breastfeed," I said placing the tip of the bottle at his lips. He was quick to begin to suck on the bottle while I placed my butt on the ground.

"He looks a lot like you." Kobe observed, "He has Gabi's hair color and her nose." I said as Liam sucked on the bottle, "And my stomach. I swear this child is always eating or always hungry. Gabi made him take a nap with her so she didn't have to feed him again."

Kobe looked at the bottle, "Is he eating enough? I think we were feeding the girls more at four months."

"I think she might be calling them tomorrow to talk but I also think he has an appointment next week." Kobe nodded, "She will probably make adjustments. I think we started solid foods around five months with one of the girls."

"Well we talked about putting rice in his bottle to get him through the night."

"This until you can start solid foods that might be your only option." He said I balanced the bottle in my hand as I pulled out my cell phone. I placed it on the couch next to me as I finished feeding Liam.

"God, he is getting big! Too cute though," Ryan said sitting next to me, "I know, its becoming insane. In two months, he will be six months. Its like shit, you are going to be one before we all know it."

"Yea, well at least you are going to have more kids."

"I am happy Gabi wants to have more kids after Liam, he has been a hand full." I pulled the bottle out of his mouth and I began to burp him. His head rested on my shoulder as he did, a small whine escaped his mouth and I just let him rest on my shoulder.

"Bolton, go put the kid in bed and lets play."

"If I put him in bed he will cry, I seriously doubt you want that." Tom rolled his eyes as I shifted Liam to my other shoulder, I glanced up at the clock to see it was a little after nine. "Mommy will be home soon." I whispered into his ear. He stopped doing his whining thing and perked his head up. I laughed and everybody looked at me.

"Nothing, sorry." I said going back to Liam, I placed him on my knees and he tried to roll but he was still weak in the muscles. "Alright guys," I stopped everybody as my eyes lifted up to look at everybody.

"We can go do something tomorrow night if you wanted to but we have to be at the Church," I paused to think about this, "Chad has to be at the church at eleven. So we have to deal with Chad's hangover,"

"Why couldn't we go out tonight?"

"Gabi and the girls are going out tonight for one last girls night in tomorrow night before the wedding."

"Why couldn't they switch instead of the guys?" somebody asked, I fixed Liam's shirt as I looked up at the guys, "I know you don't all understand, Kobe, I know you understand. Its hard having a baby, somebody has to stay home and as Lakers we can't hire just anybody off the street to watch him."

They all looked around, "I also pissed Gabi off and I owed her." The guys laughed, "So if Chad wants to go out tomorrow night, I can probably get us into Eden."

"Probably where the girls went tonight." I said, "What about a strip club?" Spoken by an unmarried or girlfriend, "You would have to go without the best man."

Eyes darted towards me, "Seriously, I just got engaged. I can NOT go to a strip club, Gabi would not allow it."

"God, does she own you?"

I narrowed my eyes, "No, but I love her and I am not even going to ask her. Honestly, it does not sound good enough to me to risk a relationship."

"Yea, Vanessa wouldn't like it either guys."

Many boys rolled there eyes, "Whatever, then I say we just go to Eden." Luke mumbled, "Good enough for me, let's meet around eight at Eden."

"The girls got a limo." Chad mumbled, I looked over at him, "Really would you like a limo?" he shook his head, "That's what I thought." The guys laughed and Liam looked up at me with his blue eyes. "I know you want mom," I said, my eyes wondered to the baseball game and then I looked at Liam who was content lying in my lap so I thought taking him upstairs would be all right.

I entered his warm and switched on the lights, I then set him down in his crib. His eyes wondered up and then I handed him the pair of fake car keys. I put them in his hands and he shook them and smiled. I nodded my head, "Yea, good job buddy." He grinned again and then shook the keys once more.

"You are such a good boy!" I told him as I tickled his stomach, his smile widened and I leaned kissing his forehead. "Alright, mommy should be back soon alright?" he just looked at me, "You are so good." I then rubbed his head and then walked out of his room.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Sharpay and I pulled into the garage. Sharpay had driven her car so she could leave whenever she wanted. Taylor understood of both of us leaving early. We told her we would see her tomorrow at four. It was just going to be Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, and Me including Liam.

"Alright, well I will see you tomorrow. I will pick up those magazines." I nodded, "Good and also can you pick up some movies?" she nodded, "Will do, talk to you later." I nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow at whatever time you show up." She smiled before backing out.

I opened the door to the garage and walked into a room full of Lakers, plus Ryan, Zeke, and Jason. "Oh hey everybody." They all turned and waved but I looked around for Troy.

"Troy?"

"Last I saw him he was in Liam's nursery." I nodded, "Thanks guys, I am releasing Troy from his duties," I said smiling, "Thank you!" the boys called. I hurried up the stairs and into Liam's room to find Troy walking out.

"Oh hey," he said, his eyes dropped over my outfit, "Wow, you look sexy." He said, his lips parting slightly. "Thanks well go enjoy your party. I am going to take Liam in our room while I shower."

"Did you even drink?"

"I'm a little tipsy but not bad."

"You just don't seem tipsy or drunk."

"I will probably feel worse in the morning," I said and then Troy leaned down capturing my lips, "Thanks, I needed that." I told him. He leaned forward to kiss me forehead, "I will be up pretty later and probably pretty drunk so if you aren't bad could you take any feedings tonight?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, I already figured I would." I said letting go of his hand, "Thanks, I will see you later."

He bounded back down the stairs and I entered Liam's nursery, I bent over and he just looked at me, "Hey big guy!" I said, he smiled at me and I tickled his stomach. "How are you doing?" he kicked his legs and I bent over to pick him up.

"Lets change you into your PJ's," I said taking him over to his changing table as I grabbed a pair of blue footie PJ's. I changed his poopy diaper and into his PJ's before taking him down to my room. He snuggled into my chest, "You will probably sleep a long time tonight huh?"

He was up most of the day and took a few naps here and there. I set him in my bed and I placed the pillows around him as I slipped out of my dress and put on a pair of booty shorts with a hoodie. I took my contacts out and replaced them with my glasses. I put my hair into a messy bun before slipping a thick grey headband into my hair.

I checked on Liam as I took off my make-up and crawled into bed with Liam. I turned off the light on the overhead and I turned on my bedside lamp. I laid Liam on my chest and I grabbed the TV remote.

I scrolled through the channels to see Hawaii 5-0 was on. I knew about the older series but as I turned it on, I instantly knew this was a way newer series. Alex O'laughlin was on the screen with a shorter blonde guy. They fought and I started to laugh, this show was funny but I was confused, I had no idea what was going on.

It was the end of May so this could not be new. Therefore, I was probably watching a re-run of this episode.

I watched until the end of the episode and another one started, I looked down at Liam who was fast asleep. I waited until a commercial break until I got up out of bed to take Liam to his room. Looking down the stairs to see the boys having a great time hanging out, it looked as if Troy was dragged into a card game.

Walking into Liam's nursery, I swaddled him into a blanket as he slept better that way. I placed him on his back as I turned on the ceiling fan in his room. I kissed him goodnight as I walked down the stairs to get a drink from the kitchen.

"Bolton, your girl is looking hot."

"I noticed," Troy, said, I grinned as I took a bottle of water out of the fridge and walked back out to the living room. I was going to ignore all of them but I turned around to lock eyes with Troy.

"Liam is in his nursery sleeping, so please, try to keep it a little quieter." I then finished and walked up the stairs. I made it back to our room and it was just growing past midnight. I turned off my lap and I slipped under the covers. I was calling it a night.

* * *

**Consider this your Thanksgiving update! Yay! I hope everybody had a happy thanksgiving! And I am very thankful for all of my reviewers! Which, honestly, where did you all go? My reviews have gone down but I am still happy because I love this story with all of my heart. (: But if you guys could get me a LOT closer to 500, I would be happier…if you get me TOO five hundred, I will update this story before my other oneee(: So get me to 500! :D **

**I love you all, so please review! **

**Xox**

**Jo**


	24. Wedding

Chapter 24- Wedding

"What not to do at your wedding," I said giggling; the cold green goop on my face was starting to slowly fall off my face. I ate a cracker as Sharpay laughed.

"Do not eat anything colored before your wedding; you will ruin your magical smile." Taylor said laughing, "Remind me, no frosting tomorrow morning." I glanced up at the clock to see Troy was about to leave, "Alright, I have had mine on for an hour. I am taking it off." I said standing up in my PJ pants.

"Mm, I am coming with you." Sharpay said, "I am keeping mine on! It feels good against my skin." Taylor said, Kelsi agreed as I rinsed my face.

"Well high fine ladies, what's up?" I heard Troy's voice drift through the kitchen. I grinned as I cleared the last of the guacamole cream off my face. I quickly wiped it off before I walked out and Troy looked flying, my jaw separated from my mouth. Troy had on a pair of black slacks with a navy button up shirt, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

I slipped my arms around his waist, "Have fun," I whispered to him, he turned around in my arms and picked me up gently. I kissed his lips and he touched my soft face. "Wow, your face is really soft." I giggled and I let my hands roam through his hair.

"Liam is lying in his crib, I'm pretty sure he is awake right now."

"I will probably bring him downstairs. Do you have an estimated time of being home?" I whispered against his ear, "I don't know, it depends how the guys go. It tough to get home but since Chad is getting married tomorrow, I am pretty sure that it wont be later than two."

"Just try to be quiet,"

He shifted feet, "I thought about crashing at Chad's place with him since he will be alone." He said rubbing the side of my face, "Okay, sounds good to me." I told him as I kissed him once more.

"Text me when you get in." I said, he nodded and then kissed my forehead. "If Liam gets to be too much just call me." He said as he let go of me. I nodded, "I will, I promise." Troy grinned as he grabbed his Laker's lanyard. "Girls," he said turning to the group, "Have fun." He winked and then disappeared behide-closed doors.

"Should I go get our only man for the night?" I asked the girls all looked at each other before getting up and storming to the stairs. I Laughed as I chased them up into Liam's room, "Somebody pick out some footie PJ's! It's a PJ party!" I said as I went over to his crib, Sharpay peered in over my shoulder.

"He is so cute! I can not wait to have my own little baby!" I said I let a smile take over my face as I bent over to pick him up. "Gabi, these are so soft!" Taylor said bring out a soft yellow PJ footie.

"Alright, he is going to squirm so if you want me to do this. Troy said he changed his diaper before he left."

"As long as I don't have to change a diaper, and then hand him over!" Taylor said waving her arms, "He is going to think of you as an alien." I told them, "Ha-ha very funny." Taylor said as she slipped off his onsie. He was quickly changed into the yellow ones and put into my arms.

"You are the man of the house tonight!" I said kissing his head, he grinned like a schoolboy as he looked around. We all laughed as we took him back down the stairs.

We all curled back up on the floor, I put Liam in my lap as I pulled the magazine up to my face. "Don't try to steal the groom," I read to them, "Does anybody plan on stealing Chad?"

Sharpay raised her hand and Taylor shot her a look, the girls laughed aloud as I held Liam a smile perching on my face. "Don't try to steal your best friends wedding or hire a depressed wedding singer."

"Wow, that's crazy. Gabi you don't plan on stealing my wedding do you?" I shook my head, "Nah, there is no way I could. I don't want a Church wedding not that I disagree to them but I don't see Troy and I doing that."

"I didn't know if I wanted one at first but Chad insisted."

"I am hiring a wedding planner. I know you and Chad did fine just without one but I really want to have one. It will be so much simpler." I said, "I don't have to worry about a lot of the stuff you did. They order everything and if something happens, I can yell at them."

Kelsi laughed, "Okay, so I have to ask you guys something and Sharpay you really need to listen since it's your brother."

"Alright…" Sharpay said as she snapped a carrot in half with her teeth. "Ryan has been saying a lot about starting a family, buying a real house as soon as we both graduate college. He wants to get a teaching job at a school so does that mean he is getting ready to propose?"

I tried not to hide the smile on my face, "Yea, probably." Kelsi blushed and I glanced down at my son, "But Troy never gave me one hint. I was the dumb one to miss what he was doing that day."

"Well, he did keep it from everybody else." He said I rolled my eyes softly before I repositioned Liam in my lap. He clapped his hands and I tickled his little stomach.

"He is adorable Gabi," Kelsi said leaning forward to grip his hand; I sighed as I touched his stomach. I handed Liam off to Kelsi who played with him.

"Alright, who wants to do my toes?" Taylor asked holding a purple nail color, "I will," Sharpay offered, taking it from her. "I just got a manicure last week." I said glancing down at my French tip. "I want to do your nails then," Kelsi, offered, "Give me squirt." I said reaching over; Kelsi grabbed the other nail polish.

"Alright, I think we deserve to turn a movie on." I explained to them as I laid Liam down in the playpen. "Turn on The Back-Up Plan. I swear that is the funniest movie."

"No, the Hangover is one of the funniest movies."

"I don't think we should watch what might happen to the boys," Sharpay smirked, I laughed and Liam let out a thin wispy cry. I glanced over at him and he was trying to roll over but it was not working. I felt in Awh as he kicked his legs but he was just not strong enough yet.

"What is he trying to do?" Sharpay asked as her hand fluttered to her stomach, "I think he is trying to roll over," I told them as I turned on the DVD. The Back-up Plan came on the screen, "Guys, have you ever seen Hawaii 5-0?"

"The one that's like fifty years old," Kelsi explained as she grabbed a blanket from behide her. "No, there is a new one."

"A new one?"

"Yea, it stares Alex O'laughlin, Grace Park and Scott Cann." Taylor's eyes popped, "Scott Cann wasn't his dad in Los Vegas."

"I'm pretty sure."

Taylor looked down at her nails and rested her head on her knee. Kelsi began to do my nails and I knew the final hours were coming.

* * *

I stretched and yawned as I rested my eyes once more. I flipped my head over to see the light streaming into the room and a blazing headache comes over my head. I think we had one too many glasses of wine last night." I rolled over and my eye caught a glimpse of the time.

_8:45_

Looking around I felt the stiffness in my back as sleeping on the floor was not the best option but Taylor had taken a couch and Liam kept waking up so I stuck with the floor.

A yawn slipped through my throat as I blacked my eyes, we all had to be at the hotel at 10:00. So we had to be leaving here in an hour. All of our gowns and shoes will all be at the hotel waiting; her mom and dad were meeting her there also. Reaching for my phone as I saw it was blinking red.

I slide my bar over for two messages from Troy to pop up.

_2:20AM_

_Just got back to Chad's place. Love ya, xo Troy_

_6:43AM_

_Our flight was delayed. We did not want to tell Taylor but we will not be in until a lil later. Anna xox_

I felt my stomach sink lightly as I knew that would not be good. I quickly typed back asking when they would be here. I yawned again as I sat up and glanced over at the playpen. Liam was fast asleep as I sat up. There was a light knock on the door and my heart began to speed up. Who the hell was supposed to be here.

I pushed the blankets off me and I went over to the door. I tried to peek through but I saw on thing, Chad's mom. I quietly opened the door and walked outside shutting the door behide him.

"Hey," I said greeting both of them in hugs, "Hi!" His mom, Mikayla, cheered, as she looked perky. "We had no idea where Taylor's and Chad's house is."

"Probably not the best place to go either,"

"Why is that?" Richard, Chad's dad, asked. "Probably about five boys with a bunch of hangovers, I'm a little hung-over." I told them as I tried my best to suspense yet another yawn trying to escape my throat.

"Oh really, too much wine last night." I nodded as the June breeze ruffled through my hair. "Well Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi are all still asleep. I am glad I was awake when you came. The only thing to wake me up these days is Liam."

"Oh! I haven't got to meet him yet! We have heard so much about him when we saw Troy on the road or at home. Pictures all of the time," I looked shocked they have yet to meet him. This was Troy's other family.

"Then come on in, I better wake the girls up anyways just so they can get up and start shaking some of the grogginess off." I said as I opened the door to the house. They all stepped in as I clicked on a few pairs of lights. "Wakey, Wakey!" I said as I gently kicked Kelsi on the floor.

"Do you think I can head over to Chad's to be with the boys? Can you get a ride with the girls?" he asked Mikayla, "Yea, I got it." She said waving goodbye, "Wait! Richard, come see Liam really fast." I replied as nobody had stirred in the living room.

I reached over into the playpen to pick the small boy up. He winced and grimaced before relaxing into my arms. I guided them into the kitchen where I handed him over to Richard.

"Wow, he looks a lot like Troy." He said trying to get used to the added weight, "I remember when Troy was little," Mikayla said with a little smile, "Wait, you knew Troy when he was Liam's age?"

"Sort of, I knew Jack from the high school and I had met him a few times. We had never known how close both of our boys would be."

I crossed my arms as I looked over at the coffee pot but decided Starbucks would be a better run for the day. "Well you take little guy here while I run over to Chad's Gabi do you have directions, an address?" He asked me as he passed over Liam into Mikayla's arms that looked glad to take him.

Searching through my contacts, I found the address and sent it to his phone. "I just texted it to you."

"Thanks! I will see you at the wedding,"

"I will be the girl in purple." I said winking before he exited the room, I leaned back against the counter and smiled as Liam's face grimaced again. "Looks like somebody is starting to stir."

"I was expecting that. He woke up around five wanting to eat. It is probably almost time again. Now he will be up the rest of the day."

"How close are you to five months?"

"About three weeks,"

"Chad told me that Troy proposed." I grinned as I looked down at my toes, "Yea, he did." I said handing over my hand so she could see, "Wow, that is a stunning ring."

"Thank you, he picked it out all by himself. I was proud of him, too cute."

Mikayla smiled at me as I noticed a scary figure in the doorway. "Sharpay, you might want to head upstairs to take a quick shower because you look scary."

She stuck her tongue out as she approached the kitchen counter, "I _really _need some damn coffee." She said rubbing her eyes, her head dropped down to her lap.

"Why can't you have coffee?" Mikayla asked her, "I'm three and half months pregnant." She mumbled pressing her head into her arms. Mikayla looked shocked, "With Zeke?"

Sharpay did not respond and I just nodded, "Long story," I whispered quietly, she just looked at me and then she nodded. "Got it. Anyways, I hope you are doing well."

"The morning sickness is sorta gone."

"I better wake up Taylor," I said glancing at the clock, "We have to be leaving here in twenty five minutes."

"Where are you guys going?" I rubbed my arms as I watched Liam stir in her arms, "We are going down to a Spa Hotel, she is going to get a relaxing massage and a French tip. A long shower before somebody is coming to do her hair and makeup." I said, "Then we are leaving for the church at 3:45."

"Well if you don't mind me tagging along." Mikayla said, "Chad isn't going to want me around, I guess they are supposed to be going to play basketball at some park."

"One last basketball game before he is married," Sharpay picked her head up, "I think I am going to take a shower," I stopped her, "You are taking a shower at the hotel," I told her, "Hairstylist wanted to do you hair there, wet."

She rolled her eyes before stopping, "Then I am going to grab a pair of sweats to put on." She said getting off the barstool.

"You got him? I am just going to wake up the other two." She nodded, "Yea, he seems to be perfectly happy." I smiled as I approached the living room. I tiptoed over Kelsi before bending down to carefully shake her.

"Kelsi," I said, a groan escaped her mouth and her eyes squeezed shut. I laughed, "Come on, we have to leave for the hotel in 15 minutes." I said as I stood to go over to Taylor.

Gently shaking her side, she stirred and grimaced. "God, my head hurts." She whispered, "Hey, you need to get up. We have to be at the hotel in fifteen minutes."

Taylor popped up from the couch and her eyes looked freaked. "Oh my, I am getting married today!" she started to breath a little heavier and I patted her back. "I really don't want to add to your stress but your mom and dad are going to be just a little late."

She nodded her head and then got up, "Go change, we need to be leaving for the hotel in a few minutes. Mikayla, Chad's mom is here so we do have a mom." She cracked a small smile before shoving off her blanket.

"Aspirin is sitting on the counter." I pointed Kelsi and Taylor out; they both held there heads before walking off into the kitchen. I heard Liam's wimpy cry come from his mouth. He was either be messed with or just beginning to wake up. I stirred back into the kitchen and Sharpay now had Liam.

"Poor guy, so many people are going to have hands on him today."

"You think he would be used to it by now after your whole vacation."

I shrugged, "He is a totally parent boy. Someday he just really wants me and someday he really wants Troy. If other people hold him to long he gets fussy and when we hold him he just is calm."

"You're his parents. He loves you," I smiled softly as I played with his tiny feet. I kissed them softly before I decided to slip on my boots. "Kelsi can you run upstairs and grab the backpack sitting in the nursery? It has all of Liam's toys and clothes for today."

"Yea, I need to run up to grab some toothpaste. I forgot mine." Kelsi remarked as she headed towards the stairs, "Cool." I said as I suddenly had Liam back in my arms. "God, it does work! He was just whimpering and then I gave him to you. He just like snuggles in right towards you." I kissed Liam's forehead, "Because he is a good boy."

I reached for Liam's car seat sitting at the edge of the island in the kitchen. I placed it up on top as I slide him into it. I buckled it together as I clicked them together. I reached over for the football and basketball striped blanket over him. His eyes looked up at me while I tickled his stomach.

Grabbing my phone, I took a picture of him. Pressing a few buttons, quickly sending it to Troy, I swung the car seat over my arm and shuffled towards the door.

"Got the backpack!" Kelsi said crashing down the garage stairs. I laughed as she stubbed her toe on side door, "Next time you get house, please make sure you don't get one with stairs leading to the garage." I laughed again as I clicked Liam's car seat into place.

Taylor swooped into the passenger seat as I opened the garage door. My phone buzzed in my pocket, pulling it out as I started the car.

_Awh, my baby boy. I miss him! …And you. Love ya._

Grinning I glanced back in the review mirror, Kelsi and Sharpay were both surrounding Liam playing with him. _Sure, he misses you too. Sharpay is playing with him. ;) Love you! _

I dropped my phone into the cup holder while I put my car into reverse. I slowly backed out of the drive way and onto the street. "Okay, you have kept it from me long enough. Where the hell are you taking us?" I licked my lips as a smirk grew over my face, "Well, lets just say, I'm never in my life going to tell you the price."

Taylor raised her eyes towards me, Sharpay laughed aloud and Kelsi just shook her head. "Where are you taking us?" Sharpay demanded, "It's probably on all of your bucket lists." I replied

"Oh my god." Sharpay whispered putting her fingers against her lips, "We are going to the Four Seasons." I smirked while the rest of them squealed like schoolgirls.

"Why didn't we stay there last night?" Taylor asked me, "Because, I am not going to be able to afford two days." I said winking at them, "I won't get to stay there!" she pouted, "Too bad," I whispered to her.

"Does Troy know?" I shook my head, "He won't know about this until later when the limo brings us back," the girls all laughed while I drove through the city. "Sharpay, Kelsi, I did get you two rooms for the night. Now they aren't as big as the one we are going to be getting ready in but it's at the Four Seasons."

"I would sleep in a fucking box." Sharpay mumbled as she looked amazed, "I have wanted to stay here more than anything, even go on Broadway."

I felt stunned hearing those words leave her mouth. "Wow, that's pretty amazing."

Pulling into the hotel parking lot a valet stopped us, I rolled down my window and I glanced at her. A young female who was eager to earn money, "Taylor, reach into the glove department and get the valet key out." She nodded her head as she dug through.

"Thanks!" I mumbled as she slipped me the key, "Erin," I said reading her nametag, "Here you go."

"Can I have your name?"

"Gabi Montez," I told her as I slipped my id to her. She copied it and then handed it back. We all were getting out of the car; Mikayla grabbed Liam's car seat, as she was the only one who knew how to take it out.

Kelsi had grabbed the backpack and I felt empty. I glanced over the car once more before my eyes caught onto my phone. Grabbing it, I waved goodbye and slung my purse over my shoulder.

"I feel so underdressed." Kelsi whispered as she glanced down at her sweats and tshirt. Looking over the hotel, I saw everybody looking fancy as they were in line for brunch on a Wednesday. Licking my lip, I walked up to the counter slipping my id and credit card out.

"Gabriella Montez," I told the front counter, they typed my name in and I knew she was shocked. "Uhm three rooms for the night."

"Yes," I said nodding my head; she just nodded before swiping my card and then handing me three room keys. "Thank you," I said slipping everything back into my wallet. I put the keys into my purse but the one on top.

"Everything is set, so let's go." I told the girls, I grabbed Liam from Mikayla as we headed to the elevator. "What floor?"

"15," I replied as we all stepped on, Liam began to cry and I knew it was about time for a feeding. "Oh dear, I so hope they have a fridge."

"You just paid God knows how much money, I am pretty sure you have a fridge." I giggled, "Probably. If I don't, I just won't premake his bottles."

"Ah, I remember those days." The elevator stopped and we all got off onto the floor. We traveled down a few hallways before coming to the room. I slipped the cardkey in and the room popped open.

"Holy shit," Sharpay muttered, "I am pretty sure I just pissed my pants." I laughed aloud as I dropped the key onto the table. Liam began to fuss louder and I unbuckled him before reaching into the backpack. "So you didn't bring any clothes?"

"I brought Troy a pair of shorts and a tshirt to wear tomorrow. I am just going to wear this."

"Chad has all of our things," everybody stood around the room as if they touched it, it would break. I was the first one to plop down onto the bed as it let me sink in.

"Damn, this bed is comfy. Troy may have to some how steal this bed." I stated Liam even stopped crying as I let him loose on the bed.

"Well, lets get this party started." Sharpay said as she tossed her bags onto the bed. I laughed softly as I kicked off my shoes and began to relax.

* * *

"That massage was amazing," Taylor said as the hairstylist began to work on her hair. Jenna was her name and she was working wonders. She had already done my hair and the rest of the girls.

"It was pretty damn amazing, thank you Gabi,"

"Hey, as the maid of honor, it was my job." Taylor shot me a look and I shrugged my shoulders. We were an hour from leaving for the church. It was church time now, we had all ate a small lunch, a salad with a slice of bread, and got massages. We all got French tips on our nails and were set to go.

A fresh knock came onto the door. Taylor's eyes looked hopeful as I stood and walked to the door. It swung open with ease to have an excited looking Anna on the other side.

"Mom!" Taylor cried looking at her but she did not dare move. Sharpay and I's hair was down in simple waves but with a little French braid to the side of my head. Anna was quick to her daughter dropping her bags along the way, "Where is daddy?"

"He went to find the guys," Anna was already trying to fight back tears. I grinned as I slipped back down onto the bed. "Well hello," I sat forward to see Lucille walking in.

"I have a little something here for a Miss. Taylor." She said grinning, "Hey Luc,"

"Where is my little grandson?" she asked looking around for him, we were all sitting in the living room of our huge hotel room. "He is sleeping back in the room off the right wing." She looked at me and I laughed, "No, he is just in that room right there."

"Oh goodness, I thought you were brought serious." I giggled and touched my necklace as Taylor opened the simple envelope.

She took a deep breath as she smiled sweetly, "Taylor, my sweet so smart Taylor," she started to read, "I sit here in our house as the boys are all playing video games and I am excited to say at this time tomorrow you will be my wife. I love you, and I can not wait to see you in that fine wedding dress that probably costs me lots." She stopped to dab at her eyes.

"I can not wait to hold you in my arms and finally call you my wife, to not have to think about my future without you because I know you will always be here with me, by my side. We may have rough times ahead in our future but havent we already beaten a lot. I think we have and I am excited. See you soon, soon to be Mrs. Danforth. I love you. Chad."

Tears rushed down her cheeks as she tried to stop them. Anna reached for the tissues, "Who knew my son was able to write so well," Mikayla said fanning her face, the group giggled, "That's awesome," Kelsi said as she let her fingers touch the bottom of her hair. She had hers in a curl, as it was shorter than ours was.

"That was the sweetest thing I think he has ever written." I pursed my lips together, "Alright Taylor, we have something for you," I said rolling over to my stomach. I grabbed the box and I sat back up.

Placing my feet onto the floor, I walked over to her and I let her have the first one. She wiped her eyes once more before peeling back a piece of paper. Once she got down to the bottom she looked like her eyes softened at the sight.

"This is my old charm bracelet." She said picking it up, it spelled Tay along the rings while it had a nerd glasses with a few book charms. Her birthstone and a small picture of a heart. "Somebody please help me put this on!" she said waving her hand, Jenna was still working on her hair trying to put it in a cute up do thing.

"Wait!" I explained, "You have to open the next one!" I told her, she looked at me as she grabbed it from my hand. She tore the paper apart and then threw the box lid off.

"Something blue." She murmured, as she twirled the blue diamond in her hand. "Chad helped us pick this out and pay for it." I said as she looked at it closely. "A real diamond?" I nodded, "Not that big, but it was blue."

"Something new?" I shook my head, "That's something different. We bought that a long time ago." She rolled her eyes as she shoved it onto the bracelet. I handed her the next box, "Alright, here is something new," I told her as she began to rip apart the paper.

Jenna had stopped working; it looked as if she was done. Her hair was cute and flirty, "Oh my," she said as she pulled out the Honeymoon gown she will be wearing on the plain. It was simple cute flirty dress that Chad will not probably be able to keep his hands off.

The dress would go just past her knees, it would hug many of her curves and it was just plain cute. The dress was a cream color but it was adorable.

"Wow, thank you guys."

"You have to wear it tonight when you guys leave."

"I will thank you,"

"Okay, you are forgetting one." She said, I looked over at her mom and she nodded, "I am going to take up this last one." She said clipping off her diamond necklace. "Something borrowed." She whispered as she gently clasped together on her neck. Grandma lent me hers; it was only fit to let you have mine for the wedding." She smiled and tears blinded her eyes, "Thank you so much mom." She said getting up to give her a hug.

I watched as I heard the faint cry of Liam but Lucille beat me to it. "I got him!" I shrugged as I simply fell back onto the bed, hoping to not mess up my hair.

The make-up artist came in and quickly did everybody's make up. Avery and Alyse showed up ready to be pampered. For the next thirty minutes, it felt like everything went into frenzy. All of the braid house cleaners and the flower girl all were changed into the dresses. Her mom was in her dress while Alyse put on her dress.

"Alright, time to help Taylor put her dress on." Taylor licked her lips as she looked at the dress sitting on the hanger. Un-zipping the back of the thing I pulled the dress out. Everybody who has not seen it gasped lightly as they were all amazed. "Wow that is so pretty." Alyse said as her fingers touched it.

I bit my lip as I hoped I could find something just as pretty. I unzipped the dress as I laid it on the floor to let Taylor step into it. She had her under thing on as we slipped it up her body. Her eyes sparkled; we helped her zip the back of the dress. Kelsi helped her put on the heels she would be wearing.

"Taylor! You look gorgeous!" her mom cried, she dapped her eyes, "You father is going to die when he sees you!" she said gripping her daughter.

We helped Taylor add her vial, I quickly put Liam in his little tuxedo and Lucille reached for the car seat. "I got him," she said, I smiled softly "Thank you. Call me if anything goes,"

"Wrong, no need to be a mother hen," I shot her a glance as she smiled; Lucille kissed my cheek before leaving with my son who began to cry. Instant regert ran through my stomach but I brushed it off.

"Alright, let's help her down to her awaiting Limo." Taylor was beaming as the photographer had appeared hours ago snapping pictures of her getting ready. They had two, one with Chad and one with Taylor.

I hooked arms with Taylor as I held up the back of her dress. Sharpay was holding the front up as we walked onto the elevator. We made it down to the car without a problem. We all got settled while Avery slipped onto Taylor's lap. Alyse freaked and pulled it her off quickly. "Avery, you can sit next to Auntie Taylor but on her beautiful dress."

"Guys, is it just me or is it really hot?" Taylor asked fanning herself, "Taylor, calm down, take a deep breath. I promise you its just nerves."

"Yea, Chad is going to be dead when he sees you."

"Not until after we are married." Taylor joked, I giggled as we drove the short distance to the Church the two would get married in. We would be leaving with them; Taylor, Chad, Troy, and I were all leaving together. Kelsi, Zeke, Sharpay, and Ryan would all leave in another Limo.

I yawned slightly trying not to mess up my perfect makeup.

Once the limo pulled up I knew already Troy was here. There was a coat jacket hanging on the rail and a basketball lying nearby. I laughed as the limo driver opened the door. Each of us got out as we made sure none of the guys were around.

Taylor hurried out as we made it inside, a woman waiting for us lead us to a room where the flowers were awaiting. I smiled as they handed each of us a bouquet to carry. I was the lucky winner to get to hold Taylors.

"Alright Gabi, here is the ring. You have to keep this." A woman told me, I looked at her and then at the ring that Chad would wear for the rest of his life. I nodded, "Alright," I said as I took it into my hands, "Best place to put it is your thumb," she whispered to me walking away.

"Thank you," I mouthed back at her, the last twenty minutes of Taylor's single life was winding down. I poured a quick glass of wine and we each held them.

"One last drink." I said raising it up; she smiled and tried best to hold the tears. We clinked glasses together before swallowing quickly.

The door creaked open and Josh poked his head through, his face lighting as he saw Taylor. "My princess," he whispered coming closer to get a better look.

I grinned softly as she embraced her dad into a tight hug, "Well they are calling us to get into order. So we all better hurry up." I even felt nerves as I going to see Troy. I smiled at Taylor who linked arms with her dad. I stopped to give her a fast hug. "Good Luck," I whispered into her ear.

"Thank you," she started, "For always being there."

"I will never stop," I whispered giving her one last squeeze, we both pulled back with shiny tears. "Let's go," somebody ushered and I was quick to spot Troy's head.

I smiled softly as I saw him give off a quick laugh; he had on a yellow vest with a flower stuck to his suit. Girls started to attach arms as they formed into the lines. The Flower girls were first, followed by the rest of us. Troy started to look for me but I was standing behide him. I circled my arms around his waist.

His eyes quickly scanned me as his lips slipped apart, "You look amazing." He whispered against my ear, "So do you." He gave me a quick kiss, "I still havent seen my son." I giggled, "Your mom might have kidnapped him." He rolled his eyes as the music started. "You ready for this?"

"Yup,"

I took a deep breath as everybody walked down the aisle. Troy and I were next, "This will be us in a few months," he whispered softly into my ear, "Just we will be walking back down the aisle." He grinned as we licked tighter arms.

Once we got to the alter we both went separate directions. He squeezed my hand once more before letting go. I stood firmly with the little girl in front of me.

"Avery, you okay?" I whispered to her, "Yes," she responded quietly, I looked over at Troy who was waving at Liam. Liam of course was mesmerized at him standing there and giggled. I smiled as Lucille was laughing; everybody stood at the change of music and turned.

I watched Chad's face, as I already knew what the dress and Taylor looked like. Chad's lips parted and he looked shocked, I glanced over at Taylor who looked flawless with the vial covering her eyes.

They made it down the aisle in about a minute while Chad met them at the base. "Who gives this girl away?" the priest asked, "Her mother and me." He responded dabbing at his eyes, Taylor hugged her dad and whispered something into his ear as he walked away back to the seat.

Chad pulled Taylor up to the top. They whispered at each other and then the whole wedding started.

The sharing of a few speeches and then the ring ceremony, they said there vows and then asked for the rings. Troy dug out Taylor's from his pocket while I slipped mine from my finger.

"Chad Michael Danforth, do you take Taylor Mackenzie Mekessie as your lawfully wedded wife?" Chad grinned softly as Taylor had a few tears dripping down her face, "I do." He whispered as he placed the ring on her finger.

"Taylor Mackenzie Mekessie, do you take, Chad Michael Danforth as your lawfully wedded husband?" Taylor sniffled quietly as she nodded, "I do." She slipped on his ring and Chad could not help but burst with pride.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife go ahead and kiss the bride." Chad pulled back the vial and his lips attached to hers. It was a quick kiss but long enough for everybody to think it was cute. Taylor gripped his arms around him in a big hug. They both walked back down the aisle. Troy met me with his arm awaiting. "Here goes to the rest of Taylor and Chad's life."

* * *

"Finally! I get to see my little guy!" Troy took Liam from Lucille as we arrived at the hall where we would be having there reception. Chad and Taylor was all lovey dovey as we drove over here. We had stepped in to a winter wonderland almost.

The room was sparkling, the food was set up, and the screen and floor were set to go. The DJ was set and running, the bar was ready to go and the food was waiting.

People began to flood into the room. I giggled as Troy kept me close to his side. He had already ditched the jacket and had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He hated dressing up like this.

"You guys were so cute," I told Taylor as I gave her a hug; she grinned and then sighed looking at the wedding ring on her finger. "It's beautiful."

The sun was setting as we all were shuffled outside to take pictures. They were quick and painless, mostly of Chad and Taylor. We had one of the girls, different poses. The guys did one while the flower girl and ring boy did one. Liam, Troy, and I all did one together as this was Liam's first one in a suit.

Troy lead me back inside as we were the firsts ones to sit at the table. "I am fucking starving. I swear Chad deprived us of food today." He whispered into my ear, "What the hell that does not sound like Chad."

"He was so nervous about today, like shaking nervous." Troy said his blue eyes serious. He switched arms with Liam and I reached for a bottle from the diaper bag.

"He should probably eat," I said as people all began to sit down, music played in the background softly. "You look really sexy right now," Troy, whispered into my ear, I looked at him and he raised his hands, "I'm sorry," he said kissing my lips and coming back in to another kiss. I shook my head lightly as he began to feed Liam.

"I brought his playpen to set up. I don't know if his feet will ever get close enough to the ground."

"I don't know I might have my mom take him back to our place." I looked over at Lucille who knew are plan and Liam was staying with us since we had more than one room.

Dinner past by with a giant easy leap, everybody was happy and talking. Nobody seemed to be in a bad sprit.

"Alright, time to a first dance with this lovely couple." The DJ announced, Chad took Taylor's hand and led her to the dance floor. I felt Troy slide his hand behide my waist as we stood over to watch. I Do by Colbie Caillate came over the large speakers.

"Really? This is there first dance?"

"They wanted fast beat," I told him quietly as we watched them dance together. Taylor and Chad glided together on the dance floor as he kept whispering into her ear. She would giggle and smile at him every time.

"You ready to make that big speech?" he asked me, Liam burped and I took him from Troy. "Yea, I guess." I told him, he wrinkled his nose before looking down at Liam. The smell hit me and I about gagged, "Troy, you get this one, I am in a dress."

"I am in a suit!"

"No, you get this one." I said handing off the baby, he tried to blink but I walked away from the two. Troy grumbled and then walked off to the bathroom. I laughed as Kelsi joined me, "Hey," she said side bumping me, "Thanks for the room tonight."

"Yea, you have the key right." She nodded, "Yup, totally excited."

I smiled as the first dance ended, I clapped as they went back to there seats. Troy reappeared and handed Liam off to Lucille. "That was some serious shit," Troy said passing by me, I laughed as we both picked up glasses heading up to the stage.

Troy clapped a fork against his glass to get hold of everybody's attention. "Hello everybody!" he said waving, the crowd waved back. "Well, I hope you are all having a fantastic night but now I am going to make a toast to the new couple." Troy held his glass out, as did everybody else grabbing them.

"I have known Chad since I was in kindergarten." He started, "And we have been best friends ever since, I swear we are never going to change. Both of us are boneheads who play basketball. We both played basketball twenty-four seven with each other, if were not playing were were eating. It seemed to be one of the two." The group laughed and Lucille could not help but giggle.

"Now, here we are both grown up. Being just a few days younger than Chad, we have had no competiveness, we just both wanted to be the best but best friends. I also think they same thing happened with our love lives. I found my beautiful fiancée first, she had just moved here and it was love at first sight. She started to hang out with Taylor and then Chad noticed Taylor. It all dwindled down from there. We were both love sick puppies, the girls were friends. I swear they made our lives miserable." I giggled and Taylor shot me a look.

"I just hope Chad and Taylor can have a wonderful marriage, here is to Chad and Taylor!" Troy held up his glass while everybody clicked glasses. Troy moved back and I stepped forward towards the mic.

"Good evening everybody!" I said as smile coming over my face, "I hope you are all having a fantastic evening, I am the maid of honor and Taylor's best friend. I am Gabi and I have known Taylor since I moved to town. She somehow found out I was a nerd and dragged me into the science club." Chuckled were heard through the audience.

"I saw everything with Chad and Taylor as Troy mentioned it was us who basically put the two together. I watched her frat about how she could never want to marry such a pig as Danforth." I mimicked her voice, she blushed, "To how she would stress about which shoes to wear. I never saw that Taylor until Chad had asked her out. Taylor was the most organized fun spirited person but she knew everything, she knew what she was going to do."

Taylor wiped at her eyes as tears formed in mine, "And I know when I get married in a few months she will be doing everything I did for her. I know I was not as big of a help as becoming a mother in the process but I did what I could. I am so happy I was able to bond further with you Taylor over this whole process. Here is to Taylor and her pig Danforth." The room chuckled as everybody clicked glasses once more before taking a drink.

I stepped back off the stage and walked down near Troy. "Come on crazy; let's hit the dance floor before they do cake." He said setting down both of our drinks. He pulled me towards the floor and my heels began to hurt like crazy.

"Hang on a second," I said hanging onto Troys room as I slipped off both of my heels to go barefoot. I tossed them off to the side and Troy took me into his arms. I buried my head into his chest as he swayed me back and forth.

"This is so nice," he murmured, as the music was nothing more than a murmur. Troy though was whispering soft words into my ear but I just hung on to him.

"It has been a long day."

"It's long from over." He added, "I know, but I have a surprise for you at the end of the night." I told him as I stared into his blue eyes. "Oh really,"

"Yea," I gripped into his forearm as he pressed his lips against mine. "Is it that kind of surprise?" I shrugged my shoulders, "Sorta," he looked at me and I escaped from his arms as I took off to where the cake was waiting to be cut. Chad and Taylor were on the way over holding hands. Troy caught up with me as he held my fingers. "Did you take those heels off?" Sharpay asked me as she came up next to me.

"Mhm, like ten minutes ago. They were killing my feet." She nodded, "My back is killing me, that massage didn't last that long." I nodded in agreement. "I know, it didn't, I may need another one."

"Oh yea," she said winking, I laughed as Taylor and Chad began to cut the cake. They both took a piece with there fingers and Chad of course smashed it against Taylor's nose so Taylor proceeded to smash it against his. The crowd cheered as the two kissed and the cake was being passed around. The music started to pump up as the real party was about to begin.

Taylor had even slipped off her magical heels as she started to talk to many different people. Wedding presents were stacking up on the table. Music burst through the room as people gathered around the dance floor. I glanced at my watch to see it was almost eight thirty time does fly. Taylor and Chad were leaving at eleven to catch a flight out to the Caribbean.

Liam was with Jenni over on the side both relaxing talking to somebody. I watched carefully as I grabbed the glass of wine sitting next to me.

"Get rid of the wine! Take this beer!" Zeke said handing it to me, I felt shocked as it shoved into my hand, I looked up at him, "Thanks Zeke but,"

"No buts, have a damn drink," I laughed as I took a drink, he nodded, "Good, that was courtesy of Troy." I felt so dumb to think that was Zeke. He walked away and a grinning Troy stood behide him, "Like that huh?" I shook my head letting out a breathless laugh, "Wow,"

"I event new ways every year," he said pressing his body against mine, "I know you do, you some how amaze me."

"We have so many of these left in our life," Troy said as he stroked my perfect hair, "I know there are at least four weddings I will be attending in the next two years."

"Yea, this is our primetime." I giggled and we all turned to look at the scene of chugging beer. I rolled my eyes, as it was time for the mother/son dance. Troy looked down at me, "You better go find your son." He said nipping my butt, I felt shocked that I have to do this.

I handed him my beer as Jenni meet me halfway with him. "Thanks," I responded a bit out of breath, I carried my four-month-old son to the dance floor as I was meeting with Troy and Lucille. "See, I am still the baby," I looked at him and laughed, "Oh yea," I said teasing him.

Liam looked alert as he reached up for my hair, I giggled as he did. Troy reached over from his mom and tickled his side. "This looks more like a family dance." Lucille said laughing, "That would be incredibly weird."

We all laughed and Liam smiled a little, the song finished out and then it was the daughter/father dance. "Dang, I need a daughter," Troy said as we both left the floor I looked at him. "Ha, no." I replied

"I know I know we have to be married first."

"What makes you want another baby so soon?" Troy shrugged, "I don't know, just the thought of Liam growing up freaks me out." I rubbed his arms and I leaned into him. "I know, it is pretty scary but it will be fine. We will have another one soon enough, but first I would love to get through our wedding."

Troy grinned as he kissed the top of my head, "I know. It does gonna be a good day even though we haven't planned anything."

"I think we should do that soon, figure out what we want."

"We need to hire a wedding planner."

"A wedding planner?" I nodded my head, "They do so much, and make the calls go to dress fittings and all of that stuff."

"Well, if that is what you want."

"We also need to go look at houses." I added, "Maybe we should wait,"

"This doesn't have to all happen at once. It just needs to happen." Troy sighed softly as he rubbed my shoulder; Liam was still lying against my chest.

* * *

"YMCA," that is what was running through the area. I was cleaning up some of the stuff sitting around. Empty beer cans, cake plates, and trash.

I looked at my watch once more to see it was nine forty five. "Gabi, its time for the bouquet throw." Somebody said, I nodded as I left my stuff and brushed my hands against my dress. I yawned softly as Liam was off sleeping in his pack n play we brought.

Taylor was on the balcony looking down, I waved and she winked at me. I shook my head as she turned around, "Alright Taylor, throw that to the next bride in 3…2…1." The flowers flew over the edge and I reached up to snap the flowers into my hand.

"What! That's no fair!" Sharpay yelled, "You already have a wedding date." I rolled my eyes and I held the flowers to my chest. I walked away and they were getting ready to do the garter. Troy was the seat as everybody called it and Chad was quick to take it off.

Taylor was blushing as Chad came back. She was clearly embarrassed as she quickly got up and left, Troy joined the group of people and Chad launched the garter at them. Troy snapped it from the air as being a few inches taller than everybody else is.

"Heck yea, I get to dance with my pretty lady," Troy said as he eyed for me, I shook my head and I walked towards him.

"Come on darling," he said in British voice. I rolled my eyes as Troy lead me away to the dance floor, "How did it happen to be the maid of honor and the best man?" I shrugged my shoulders as I moved softly to the music, "Did we take of everything tonight? They have to leave in like thirty minutes."

"Yea, I am pretty sure we got it all. The cake, the flower, the dance, the money dance, and I think that is it." I tried to run through a checklist and I think we got it all. Once the song ended, I tried to leave but Troy kept my close.

"Where do you think you are going?" he whispered, "I have to help Taylor change," I replied, "No, that can wait a few minutes. Just stay here." He said keeping me close. I sighed softly as I buried my head into his chest.

The song ended faster than I expected and Troy let me go. I yawned and Troy gave me a set of soft eyes. "Hey, you feel okay?"

"I am just really tired, I will be fine though." I said as he kissed my forehead. I went to find Taylor and the rest of us as I grabbed her new dress. We walked off to the bathroom and Taylor was just a tad drunk.

"This night was amazing." She said as we helped her out of her dress. I unzipped the back and then helped her into the other one. Sharpay and Kelsi hung up her other dress and put the wrap around the dress again.

Taylor slipped her feet into her shoes while looking at me. "Thank you so much Gabi, I loved everything tonight."

"It was my pleasure Taylor; you get to do the same for me in a few months." She smiled and wrapped me into a hug. All four of us wrapped together and I held on tight.

"Well one down three to go." I grinned, "We will all still be the girls." I whispered a knock came at the door. Chad was standing there. He was in a pair of jeans and a button up white shirt. "Tay, its time to go."

"Have fun!" I yelled as she went to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked off. People were waiting to throw rice, as they would leave for the airport. I stayed back as did Troy, her parents were there to wave them off and I leaned back against Troy.

"You about ready to leave?"

I nodded my head, "Most people are already gone, so we just have to somewhat see the rest of them leave." I collapsed into a chair as not many people came back inside as they left; Sharpay had come back inside to grab a few things.

"I am exhausted; Kelsi and the rest of us are heading back." I nodded and Troy gripped onto my hand. Chad's parents came over, "You two take Liam home," Richard said, "We can make sure everything gets put back." I nodded quick thanks. "I will go put Liam in his car seat and put everything in the bag."

"I have to pick up a few things. Meet me at the Limo." He nodded and we went separate ways. I gathered up Taylor's dress, my bags and my heels sitting in the corner.

I gathered everything and I heard Liam begin to cry. I glanced over to see Troy putting away his thing while he was sitting in the car seat.

I walked over to them and Troy looked at me, "You ready to go?" he asked, I nodded as he picked up Liam's car seat, the diaper bag, and his suit jacket.

He led us to the awaiting limo, people lingered around outside taking in the last of there drinks. Troy opened the limo door and wiggled Liam inside followed by the other stuff. We did not strap Liam in just set him at our feet.

"So are we going back to the hotel you guys stayed at today?" I nodded, "Mhm,"

"Which one did you go to? Nobody told us," I giggled softly, "You will see," I said as I let my head fall onto his shoulder. I let my eyes fall to a shut as I gripped his arm.

"You seem exhausted," he said, "I am." He rubbed my thigh and kissed my temple. "Well then you will get a great night sleep since I am too."

"Whatever," I said as the car was driving through the late night traffic. Once I felt the limo stop I glanced up at Troy and he raised an eyebrow.

"Do I even want to ask how much this cost me?" I bit down on my lip and shook my head, "Nope, you really don't."

* * *

**Taylor and Chad are finally married! Yay! :D Arent we all excited? Now its time to focas on Gabi's and Troy's wedding! Yayyyy! :D I promise, theres will be a lot better. I didnt want to steal the wedding jazz with this story! So, this is NOT how there wedding will look or sound like. Promise! :) Also, congrats on pushing through with hitting the review button! 500 reviews! Thank you so much to everybody! Lets get to 525! :D **

**I am also going to update this story on FRIDAY...in honor of...New Years Eve. Oh hell yea, I am excited! Zac Efron! **

**So everybody, please review! Love you, all!**

**Jo**


	25. Sick Days

Chapter 25 – Sick Days

"Alright, Troy how about you move your hand around Gabi's waist." Troy's arm gripped me and nuzzled his nose into my hair, I giggled and I smiled.

We were getting our engagement photos done a week and half after Taylor's wedding. We were getting our pictures taken at the local park.

"Can we head over to the swings?" I asked her, she nodded as Troy started to push Liam's car seat. "Then we can make our last stop over at the beach." Troy said we had been at this for a little over an hour now. The sun was about to set and Troy was ready to get the show on the road, he was tired and had been all day.

Once Troy and I made it over to the swing set, I plopped down, as did Troy, we gazed into each other's eyes, swung while laughing and had so much fun.

We pushed our swings together to grab a quick kiss. Our photographer just let us be us and took the pictures. I loved how it worked and then we had some posed pictures here and there.

Once Troy got off the swing, he picked me up and kissed my temple. My feet hit the ground and I snuggled into his chest. "Alright, let's have Gabi place your hand on the back of his neck, your left hand."

I nodded as I placed it, "Troy simple lean in and touch foreheads with her." Troy grinned as I played with the small hairs on the back of his neck.

"That's good, now Troy lean in and kiss her."

"My favorite part," he murmured softly as he closed the space between us, I heard the clicking of the camera and a fast snap before she said we could move on.

It was time for the next and last location. We all piled into our car and drove off down to the beach behide our house. Troy lead us all back and he pushed Liam's stroller until it went no further.

Troy linked hands with me as we walked down towards the water. We leaned into each other as we watched the sunset carefully over the water. I put my ring hand on his back as she came around taking pictures of us. I let my head fall against his shoulder while he kissed my forehead.

"Alright, how about you guys make hearts with your fingers towards the sun." Troy and I made the shape with our fingers and she snapped several pictures. Then she looked through them, "Is there anything else you guys want?" Troy looked over at me and then he walked off to go get Liam.

"We just want a few with Liam, not much of engagement photos but," she smiled softly as Troy came back over with Liam. Liam reached out for me and I took him into my arms.

I could hear her snapping pictures of the switch. Troy and I then looked at the camera; I smiled softly as I kissed the top of Liam's head. Troy took me into his arms and then he dropped down to the sand to start writing. "You look like a little boy," I said giggling, "Well, I am going to write something in it."

He concentrated closely at the sand as his hands wrapped around the sand. I laughed softly as it read Brie+Troy= Love. Troy stood back up and I hooked arms with him. "Alright, I think you guys have plenty of pictures. They were all gorgeous and I can not wait to edit them."

"Thank you so much," I said as we began to walk back up the beach. "It was my pleasure; your family is absoutly beautiful." I grinned softly as Troy unlatched the gate grabbing Liam's stroller.

"Well, I will get you the pictures back ASAP,"

"Thank you so much Amanda," I waved her goodbye as she walked down the steps. Troy placed Liam into his playpen as we both collapsed onto the couch. "Wow, I am tired." Troy said letting his eyes fall shut. I nodded as I saw it was getting closer to eight. "I am going to make a quick turkey sandwich to eat. Do you want some?" I asked he shook his head.

"Nah, I am good. I'm not that hungry." He said, "Hope about you go on up to bed if you are so tired. I can give Liam his bath and put him to bed. Go relax, take a shower."

He licked his lips, "Alright then, if you are going to offer it. I am going to take it." He got up and stretched his legs out before walking over to plop a quick kiss onto my lips. "I'll see you in bed later." He said yawning; he walked up the stairs and flipped on a few lights on the way.

Walking into the kitchen, I started to reach for the bread, the turkey, and miracle whip. I put it all together on the bread as I sat down I leaned back. I to was tired but Troy seemed exhausted, he didn't get out of bed until nine and laid around watching a baseball game.

My cell phone rang and I reached for it, "Hello?"

"Hey!" it was Taylor; she had been calling for the past few days telling me how it went. "Hi, how is it going?" she gushed quietly, "Amazing, I don't think we have left the hotel room in thirty six hours," I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? How is Chad feeling?"

"He is sleeping right now, its amazing being married. I mean we just flow with each other and he keeps calling me Mrs. Danforth, I think it is so cute."

"You do know you are the cover headlines back home right?" I could mentally see her rolling her eyes, "Yea, I heard from Sharpay saying that they have all heard we have gotten married."

I giggled as I rinsed my plate off in the sink. "Troy and I took our engagement photos," I said as I licked my fingers. I reached into the fridge to grab lemonade vitamin water.

"Oh how did that go?" she asked, "Great. Troy was exhausted today though, I mean he took the pictures and I am pretty sure he kept it cute but I just didn't think he was all that into it."

"Chad had a blast at ours," I rolled my eyes again; "We are talking about Chad." She laughed quietly and then I heard a slight noise. "Gabs, I uh…gotta go. Talk to you later." The phone beeped and then I set it down knowing that Chad must have woken.

I pushed my phone into my back jeans pocket. I walked over to see Liam in his playpen with his fist in his mouth. He grinned as he looked up at me with his bright blue eyes. I picked him up and I started up the stairs. It was quiet as I peered into our room to see Troy already knocked out.

Shutting the door behide me I went into the bathroom across from Liam's room to fill his little tub up with warm water. I walked over to Liam's room to start to un-strip him of his clothes. I took his diaper off and reached for his monkey towel. I wrapped it around him as I went off to the bathroom.

I took the towel off his head as I tested the bath water. It was just perfect so I set him down in it. He squirmed and a piercing cry erupted from his mouth but I quickly shushed him as I put more water onto his stomach.

Liam was not a huge fan of the baths at first but after a little while, he seems to be perfectly happy. I ran my fingers over his thin hair as I washed what there was and then I put baby soap up and down his arms.

I loved the smell of baby soap; I could hold and smell him for hours since we put baby lotion on after his bath. His baths only took about fifteen minutes when he was good and that would be one of those days. I picked him up out of the blue tub and dried him off with his towel before wrapping him up in it.

Walking back to the nursery, I grabbed a diaper and his basketball pjs. I put on his fresh diaper as I put on baby lotion on his body. Followed by the pjs and then grabbed a pair of socks for him to wear during the night.

"You wanna eat?" I asked, he gurgled and then raised his hands. "I know, silly question," I said flipping on the nursery light. I walked down the stairs and I placed his last bottle into the bottle warmer.

"Looks like mommy gets to come downstairs and make more bottles after baby Liam goes to bed." He looked at me and then turned his head to look at the food waiting for him.

Reaching for the clothe I slipped it over my shoulder as I grabbed the bottle. I walked back up the stairs and into his nursery. I shut off the main light and turned on his small basketball lamp. I sat down in his small sofa recliner and feed Liam.

He could feel the relaxation of the room since he was starting to suck on the thing slower and his eyes drooped just a little more. "I know mommy is tired to so maybe not so many wakeup calls?" he looked at me and then back to looking around the room.

When he finished off his bottle, I pulled it out of his mouth and Liam placed his head onto my shoulder while I burped him. He burped twice and then I noticed him slowly falling back into a sleeping position.

I rocked back and forth in the chair while I sniffed his wonderful smelling hair. "You are my little boy forever," I whispered as I realized he was beginning to grow up faster than I could control.

Going back over to the changing table, I made sure his diaper was still clean and then I swaddled him gently. I placed him in his crib while he snoozed gently. I shut off all the lights as I turned on his baby monitor. I shut the door behide me as I went into the bathroom and cleaned up our mess. Going back into our room Troy was still fast asleep, I turned down the baby monitor and walked into the bathroom to change into a pair of sweats with a t-shirt.

I went walking back downstairs shutting the bedroom door behide me. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I washed the day's bottles out and I started to prepare new ones. They lasted twenty-four hours so I made eight. To get me through tonight and tomorrow.

I washed all of the dishes and put them into the dishwasher. I looked over at the clock to see it was just a little past ten thirty. I yawned as I leaned back against the counter as I dried my hands. "Well it looks like it is time for bed."

Shutting off all of the lights on my way up and I grabbed the vitamin water that I had left behide while bathing Liam. I checked in on Liam once more before going into our room. Turning on the fan and making sure all alarms were off and turning back up the baby monitor.

Setting my water down and I slipped into bed. I turned off the TV and shut off my lamp before shutting my eyes and trying to go to sleep.

* * *

"Fuck," I opened my eyes to rub them carelessly as I heard no sound of Liam and my room was pitching dark. I tossed onto my stomach to see Troy sweating but the blankets were basically wrapped around his whole body. That is when I realized I had a thin sheet.

"Troy, are you okay?" I whispered trying to pull a few sheets from him. He shook his head, "I am freezing." He mumbled as his teeth chattered together, "My body hurts like I ran in a marathon." I tried to block out the noises that he could possibly be sick. "My throat feels like somebody stuck a knife through it." He whimpered slightly and that is when I took it slightly more serious.

I sat up in bed and turned on my bedside lamp. I pulled away some of the blankets from around his body and cuddled up next to him. "God, you can't touch me. I must be sick and you can't get sick also because then Liam won't have a,"

"Shh…would you just relax for a few minutes please? You are sweating and you are cold, you have a fever. You said your body hurts," He tried to shift his arm but he closed his eyes and placed it back where it went.

"My head hurts," he mumbled, I shifted out of his arms carefully and I got up to go grab him some Advil. Walking out of the bedroom, I caught a glimpse saying it was three forty five. I stifled a yawn before opening the bathroom door and slipping on the light, opening the cabinet I reached for the medication.

I shook three into my hand, beginning to walk back into our room then I smacked my foot into the wall. Cursing softly under my breath I then heard the faint cry of Liam. "Shit," I mumbled as I rushed back to our bedroom.

Troy was trying to make it out of bed but I walked over to push him back onto the bed. "Relax, I got him." I whispered as I put three Advil's in his hand. He looked up at me and I kissed his forehead, "You are warm, you shouldn't be around Liam anyways. I am going to wash my hands and then go pick him up."

He brushed my hand and then relaxed back into the bed. I walked away as he swallowed the pills; I walked into my bathroom to wash my hands before walking down to the nursery. Pushing open the door, he just sounded upset.

I bent over to pick him up and he quickly settled. He whimpered against my shoulder as I rocked him gently. I kissed his forehead, "Daddy is sick so how about you sleep soundly?" he turned his head and I sat down in the rocking chair. Hearing Troy cough made my stomach squirm.

Liam made a soft noise into my shoulder, as he did not like it either. I kissed his forehead before getting back up and taking him back to his crib. "I know you will be up in two hours wanting to eat." He whimpered as if he was ready to eat now. "I know I know you want food now. Let me go check on daddy and then we can see."

He let out a cry as I exited the room and went back down to ours, Troy was lying in bed with his eyes closed but he did not look like he was sleeping. "Are you doing okay?"

He nodded stiffly, "Yea, I just feel like complete shit."

"I am going to feed Liam a little formula so he can go back to bed." Troy opened one eye and nodded his head softly. "I love you," I murmured, "I love you too," his voice was raspy and I tried to picture him in his healthy mode.

I stepped out of the doorway and I tried to stop another yawn that was dying to escape my throat. We were pushing four and I was ready to go back to bed.

Liam was still crying as I passed his room. Opening the fridge, I reached one of his bottles and placed it into a bottle warmer. It took forty five seconds before I turned off all of the lights and went back up the stairs.

Into Liam's room, I picked him up and placed the tip of the bottle at his mouth. He quickly ate two ounces before I pulled it out of his mouth. "Just a little," I said as I took it back, his eyes wandered after the bottle but he quickly was trying to escape back into dreamland.

I burped him and then placed him back into his crib. "I'll see you in a few hours Liam," he was already asleep and I shut off his light. Going back into my room, I shredded my sweats for a pair of shorts.

"I see you changing," Troy whispered, I rolled my eyes as he still had that pig headed brain. "Go to sleep,"

"It hurts." He mumbled, I climbed back under the blankets and he moved his arm to support me. "I never get to take care of you."

"I'm not protesting today. I feel like complete shit, we really should not be touching. I can not get you sick." Touching his forehead lightly to still feel the heat radiate off his body. "You are really warm Troy, you are almost…daring me to say this, and you are hot." He smirked.

"Why thanks," his voice kept cracking as he rubbed his throat. "I can't believe how bad this is." I tried to roll back over to go back to sleep but Troy kept me close to him.

He spent the next hour coughing, hacking, and moans escaping his mouth. Liam began to cry and I knew it was time for the day to start, "He should stop crying in a minute," I said as I threw back the covers, "I am going to take a shower."

"Brie, its five." I shrugged, "Liam is starting to wake up now, he seems to be an early bird, you should try to go back to sleep." Troy closed his eyes and then threw back his blankets.

"I can not lay here; this is going to kill me knowing you are downstairs doing everything." I jumped onto the bed to push him back down, "Troy, no." I said as I pushed him back into the bed. "Brie,"

"Troy, you are sick for Pete sake! Please, sleep. Go back to be and once you actually wake up when the sun is up, you can come down the living room. You need some more sleep through." I knew Troy was groggy and still not feeling well, so he would probably listen.

"You should probably take a shower later but please, try to sleep." I kissed his forehead once more and he wrapped his arms around my neck. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

After a nice long shower, I walked out to see Troy back asleep. I sighed softly as I knew it was going to be a day in the house. It then hit me that we were supposed to meet with the wedding planner today. "Shit," I walked back into Liam's room to see the clock approach five thirty. Liam looked up into my eyes and I shook my head.

"You really need to sleep until six or later." I said picking him up, I knew he wanted more food as I approached downstairs. I flipped on lights as the sun was rising in the air. "Daddy is sick and I am supposed to meet with the wedding planner." I told him as I pulled out another bottle that I would let him finish.

I snuggled into the couch with Liam as I placed the tip of the bottle at his mouth. He drank his bottle while I sat and thought that I would have to reschedule the completely wedding planner, god I hope she can get me in soon.

As of June 12, we were nowhere near starting our wedding. I took a deep breath as I reached for my phone and wondered who just might be up. Sharpay has been sleeping like a cat lately and was never around. One person that might have been up is Zeke. Zeke has been studying like shit for his last final so he could graduate from culinary school next week.

I dialed his number and when it went straight to voicemail, it meant he was studying too hard. I then had my other best friend I could call who I had drifted away from, he might be up, and it rang a few times before he picked up.

"Hey,"

"Ryan, you sound awake."

"That's because I am, I just got back from running. I wasn't sleeping to well last night." I nodded as I took the bottle from Liam's mouth and began to burp him.

"May I ask why in hell you are awake?" I sighed, "I have basically been up since three, Troy is sick and Liam is awake and hungry." I yawned and then I heard Ryan say something to someone.

"Why don't I come over and watch little guy for a bit. I mean it wouldn't be a problem."

"I probably won't go back to bed but if you could just come over and hang out. I would love it because I am so bored, I wish Liam could talk." Liam burped once I kissed his temple. "Sure, I will just leave Kelsi a note before heading over. She might join us."

"Troy might have the flu so you are putting yourself at risk."

"The flu?"

"its what is looks like, coughing, sore throat, aching, fever, chills he has every symptom but throwing up. I seriously don't know if I could take that though."

"Yea, throwing up isn't attractive." I rolled my eyes, "He seemed to think it was when I did it."

"Whatever, he was secretly grossed out and trying not to throw up." I giggled softly and then I heard a door slam. "You don't care if I shower there? I legit just got back."

"Ryan, I really don't care. I feel like we havent talk to each other in ages."

"I was so busy in New York. I am somewhat glad I moved out here though. I loved having my sister around again."

"Well, I know now that she is pregnant she is happy to have her awesome brother around again." Ryan started his car and I knew I should hang up. "Be careful, I thought it was raining outside."

"It is it started once I got back. I think it is supposed to drizzle all day, slight thunderstorms later today." I tried to suspense a grown trying to escape my mouth.

"Liam hates those."

"If I remember correctly, you hate thunderstorms too. Something he might have gotten from his mother." I rolled my eyes softly, "Yea, well whatever." He laughed, "No comeback."

"Nah too tired to even think of a comeback. Anyways, I will let you focus on LA traffic; I will talk to you later." We both said a few goodbyes before hanging up. I placed Liam into the playpen as I ran upstairs to brush a brush through my hair. I grabbed a blanket from the closet.

After going back to the couch, i grabbed Liam and snuggled under the blanket. I placed him on his stomach and he kept hitting my chest with his hand, which was balled into a tight fist.

I heard the garage door open and then footsteps lead up the stairs. It was gaining closer to six-thirty.

The door opened and Ryan poked his head through, "Hey," I said, he walked through in a pair of jeans and a Nike t-shirt. "Hey, you look tired."

"That would be because I am," I replied softly, Liam lifted his head and looked at Ryan. "Let me see him!" Liam left my arms and curled into Ryan.

"How old is he?" I adjusted my blanket around my body. "Four months and two weeks." Ryan cooed towards Liam and Liam laughed if that is what you wanted to call it. "He is getting so big. Soon he will be crawling." I shook my head.

"Don't remind me! My little boy is growing up." Ryan sat down on the nearby couch with Liam pressed against his chest. I turned on the TV for nothing to be on.

"Alright, do you want to watch Full House? Or do you want to watch Grey's Anatomy?" I asked Ryan glanced at the screen, "What Grey's is it?" I laughed, "You are the only one that would even ask about Grey's." Ryan smiled softly, "Well you know how I was."

"I remember that one summer that Troy was so focused on college that you were always there. We had the Grey's Anatomy marathon eating my mom's brownies."

"I totally remember that! It was one of my best nights that summer, that's when I started to break free from Shar." I grinned as I turned on Grey's the one where Meredith falls into the water and almost dies.

"So Troy boy is sick?" I nodded, "I think he just fell back asleep, he was up from about three until five."

"And you have been up since."

"Well Liam woke up around five and he is started to be awake more during the morning. He will probably fall asleep around ten." Ryan looked down at him before setting him down on the mat that was lying on the floor.

"Your house is being invaded by baby shit," I snorted, "Yea, I know. It has been pretty crazy, he is starting to play with things all the time. If I put something into his crib he will try reaching for it."

"That's amazing. You know they can start rolling over at his age?" I felt my stomach twist, "What?"

"Yea, they can start rolling over, I rolled over at this age. Sharpay was not until a few months later. They say the move active ones usually roll over sooner."

"God, that means I have to start paying attention to him more often. I mean if I leave him alone for two minutes." Ryan shook his head, "You have no idea when it will happen, it could be a few months."

I laughed sarcastically, "I am going to text Lucille later, see when Troy did. He was probably an overachiever." I yawned again and I knew it was time to start the coffee.

"I should probably go make a pot of coffee if I am going to make it through the day."

"I can run to Starbucks if you would like," I shook my head, "Thanks for the offer but I have had Starbucks for like the past week. I am just going to make a pot of coffee with some vanilla sweetener." I tossed the blanket off to the side and went into the kitchen.

"Gabs, I think Liam wants you. He watched you walk off and then turned to me." I giggled softly as Liam would do that when Troy left the room a lot.

"He will be fine." I said as I quickly placed everything into the coffee machine and then walked back into the living room. Liam was still looking in my direction. When he saw me, his eyes light up, I walked over to him and gripped him up into my arms.

"So how are you and Kelsi?" I asked as I kissed onto Liam, "Great. We are doing awesome; it is nice to be around friends again. New York was amazing though."

"I always wonder what will happen when Troy gets traded or something. I mean is he really going to stay with the Lakers forever?" Ryan shrugged his shoulders, "I have no clue how all of that works."

"Yea, me neither. I cannot keep moving my kids for dad's job. I know we will be here a few years but if he wants a change then he needs to make it fast. Once Liam starts school, I am done. Only place I am moving is to a different house in the same city."

"Understood. I also know that you will move if something came up. If Troy wanted you to move back to New Mexico, you would in a heartbeat."

"Okay that's just a little different." Ryan raised an eyebrow and then shrugged his shoulders, "It's all the same," I rolled my eyes as Liam moved his head around some more.

"I think he needs a diaper change, I am going to run upstairs and change him." Ryan looked at his watch, "I am going to run and grab some McDonalds for breakfast. Do you want anything?"

"Nah, I am still trying to lose that baby weight. I was going to go on a jog this morning but then life went to hell." Ryan laughed, "Alright, I will be back shortly."

"Okay, you don't have to come back over y'know. You stayed for an hour and kept me company. Kelsi is probably waking up ready to party."

"Yea, I was thinking about that but you seem kind of lonely."

"Troy should be waking up soon. Medication only last so long." Ryan smiled, "Call me and we can get together again sometime." I nodded, "Deal. Maybe a pool day one of these days. Once Troy is feeling better, you guys can all play basketball."

"Will do. I hope you guys have fun today." He put his hand on the doorknob. "You have fun today. Tell Kelsi I said hi and I'll call her shortly."

"Gotcha, love you."

"Love you too Ryan!" He opened the door and proceeded down the stairs. I sighed, as it was close to seven thirtyish. Taking Liam upstairs, "Liam dude, I have to check on daddy after I change your diaper." He gurgled softly and wrapped his hand around my finger. I grabbed a clean diaper and an onsie.

Changing him quickly, I placed him in his crib. "I will be right back." I said tickling his stomach, I creped down the hallway and pushed open the door to our bedroom.

Troy was sitting up with Sports Center on. "I didn't know you were awake." Troy shifted his head and looked over at me, "I heard somebody downstairs with you so I didn't want to intrude."

"It was just Ryan; he was out jogging and stopped by." I told him, "He just left about ten minutes ago so if you want to come downstairs."

Troy shrugged and his phone went off, he reached for it and then let out a long groan. "Shit," I glanced at him for a minute before he looked up at me.

"I have the first camp in two weeks! Have all of the letters gone out?" I nodded my head, "Yes, Troy we are ready for this. I promise."

"We have all the food ordered, workers and everything is ready?" he could barely talk as I went over to the bed. I crawled over onto his lap, "Troy relaxes please, you are sick. I know this is hard for you because you do not ever get to be like this. If you would just relax though, it make you feel just a little bit better."

He tried to breathe through his nose but he ended up letting his mouth drop to let air through. "Come on, go downstairs. I will give you a cup of coffee, it might help you breath a little easier."

"I don't know if my stomach could handle it too well." I kissed his forehead to no longer find it as warm as I did earlier this morning. Troy wrapped his arms around my waist, "I don't want to get Liam sick."

"You won't. Just keep putting hand sanitizer on and I will keep washing his hands. I promise you, nothing will happen. If something does I won't blame you for it."

He let his head drop against my shoulder, "Okay, if you don't care."

"Nah, you can watch some baseball games if you want." I pulled his up slightly in bed and he got up to his feet, "Do you want to take a shower first? Might make you feel a little better."

"I don't feel horrible right now, so sure." He said as he wiped his eyes, I lead him to the bathroom, I turned on his shower and he began to strip off his clothes. Grabbing a towel, I hung it on the rack.

"Thanks babe," he leaned forward to kiss me but I stopped him, "Take a shower, brush your teeth, then you may kiss me." He rolled his grayish blue eyes before stepping into the shower. I sighed as I grabbed my toothbrush brushing my teeth with mouthwash.

* * *

I flipped my laptop open as Troy had just fallen asleep on the couch. He had watched most of the Giant's game. I googled my wedding planner and dialed her number.

"Allison Porter,"

"Allison, hey it's Gabi."

"Gabi! How are you?"

I smiled, "Fantastic," when I was about to say something else, she interrupted me, "Are we still on for five tonight at the cheesecake factory?"

I shifted uncomfortably, "About that, Troy turned up sick this morning and really wanted to be there. So I didn't know if we could reschedule."

"Oh man, what do you think he has?"

"The flu, but can we?" I heard her shift before she sighed, "I have an opening tomorrow morning at nine or Wednesday at three thirty."

"Wednesday three thirty would be awesome." I heard her shuffling around, "Sounds great. Do you have any ideas on what you want?"

"Not quiet,"

"Do we have a budget?"

"No. I don't think we will really have one, try to stay under so much but it probably won't be an issue." She laughed, "That's right, you have the rich boyfriend."

"Yea, we have known each other for a long time, way before the fame." I glanced over at Troy sleeping on the couch, his face was pale, his hair looked a little lighter and he looked sick.

"Really? How long have you guys been dating."

"Six years," I sighed as Liam began to stir in the playpen. It was about time for food, I wanted lunch myself.

"Wow, so you have known him a long time." I nodded even though I was not seeable. "So Wednesday three thirty, I would love to see you then." We said a few quick goodbyes.

I got up and I went into the kitchen, I started one of Liam's bottles. I grabbed our whole wheat bread to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I fixed it while Liam's bottle warmed, I opened the fridge to grab the laughing cow cheese wedges with my wheat thins.

Oreo rounded the kitchen panting as if she just ran a marathon. She wiggled around my feet and I bent over to pet her. "Hey pretty girl." I said as jumped up and looked me into the eye. "I know I know daddy is sick. Go sleep with him," she stared at me a little longer.

"Go," she bounced and then took off down the hallway. I laughed as I picked up my plate of food with Liam's bottle. I sat my plate of food down before grabbing Liam. I snuggled back into the couch as the end of the Giant's game was coming on. They were winning 5-3 against the Astros.

Liam ate his bottle as I ate my sandwich. We were both happy as the clock rolled towards two in the afternoon. I was exhausted and was probably going to put Liam down for a nap after this. He had been up most of the morning and I had been up all morning.

He finished his bottle, he burped and I let him lay on my stomach facing the TV. He liked all of the pretty colors on the screen and would watch intently.

"You are so cute," I whispered as I held on to him. I finished eating and I let my eyes roll from sleeping to staying awake. Once I knew I was not going to last much longer, I placed Liam in his little swing and let it rock hoping he would fall asleep.

Getting back under the blanket if felt as if I passed out.

I took moments for me to get comfortable and then Troy was thrown into a coughing fit, which made me sit up. He was awake and alert but as soon as it was over, he groaned. "Being sick sucks." He whispered flipping his head over to face me. I nodded as I rested against the couch.

"I know."

"Will you come over here?" he asked, I shook my head, "I can't, and you need sleep."

"I would get better sleep with you in my arms."

"What if I have to get Liam, I don't need you waking up." Troy rolled his eyes, "You look exhausted," he said as he flopped his head over to look over at me once more. "I will be fine, even though you are sick you still have to worry about me," he smirked, "It's my job."

"Well, I think you need to rethink your job." He opened his arms, "Please, I don't feel good." He whispered I rolled my eyes, as I could not give in. A sharp groan escaped his lips, "My head hurts would you please just come over here?"

Since spitting out the please, I was already half way up out of my chair. He wrapped his arms around my waist before I could change my mind. I collided onto his sick body while he shook his head.

"For the few moments I will be up, I would love to spend it with you." I kissed his cheek gently, "I would love to spend it with you too." Troy looked at me for a moment, "But, honestly, I want to go take a nap while you need to take a nap."

"I just took a nap."

"So did Liam but he is already taking a nap."

"Liam is little; Liam needs more sleep than me." I played with the hem of his grey Laker's tshirt, "You are sick." He shrugged his broad shoulders, "Don't you think I know that."

"I do know you know that but you arent doing what you should be doing." Troy hugged my waist closer to his chest, "Sleeping?"

"And maybe eating something, it's been probably twenty four hours since you ate last."

"I'm not hungry."

"You're sick." He frowned and his eyes sorta fell, "I'm tired and my head is pounding." I chewed on my lip softly, "I know it does im sorry."

"I think I am going to head upstairs and relax in bed." He took a deep breath as he began to start coughing again. I helped him sit up and he stood in his sweatpants and hoodie. I in the other hand was in shorts and a tank top.

"Come join me if he starts sleeping long enough." I shrugged as he started for the stairs, "Damn," he mumbled reaching for the wall. I felt my heart race and I reached him quickly, "Relax Brie, I am just a little dizzy."

"Then maybe you should stay downstairs," he shook his head and proceeded up the stairs but with me closely behide him. I walked behide him and kept my hand out. Even though if he fell I would fall with him since he weighed so much more than I did.

Troy finally made it to the bedroom and I let a long sigh of relief out. I had then decided that Troy being sick was not my most favorite thing in the entire world.

* * *

"Troy, you really don't have to go." I told him as he pulled on a jacket, we were getting ready to leave for the wedding planner and he kept insisting on going.

"Maybe I can have her come over to the house. You don't even look good." Troy hadn't slept well the night before and Liam had been fussy most of the night, so both of us were some what low on sleep and I thought these days were over…wrong.

"Brie, I promise you…I'm," and he took off for the nearest bathroom, okay so whatever he has is only getting worse. This would probably be the first time I have seen him throw up since the hospital, which honestly I never wanted to see again.

I pulled out my cell phone quickly before Troy came back out saying he was fine, I was on the phone with Allison quickly. "Allison, hey it's Gabi."

"Gabi darling! I am so excited to meet with you in a little while!" I coughed softly, "Uhm about that, would you mind meeting at our house. Troy is sick and he really wants to be there and with our baby, it's hard to get out of the house."

"No, that is perfectly fine! I will be there in a little while, so whenever." I nodded my head, "Yes! Thank you so much, I am excited!"

"I have one question; do you have your maid of honor?" I tucked a piece of loose hair behide my ear. "Yea, she will actually be a matron of honor; she just got married around a week and half ago."

"Awh! That is so sweet! Then I am guessing she is still on her honeymoon." Placing Liam's car seat on the floor, "Yea, she is, she will be back on Thursday though."

"That's fine, we don't need her today. This is mostly a questionnaire about what you want." I licked my lips as Troy emerged but this time in sweats and a long sleeve grey UCLA shirt, his face pale and his eyes looked dull.

"Im sorry," he mouthed, I waved him off, "Okay, I will see you soon!" I hung up with Allison and I smiled at Troy, "She is going to come here."

"Gabs," he said trying not to use his strong voice but he wanted to. "Troy please, I am not leaving you home alone plus it's easier with Liam. You need to go upstairs and rest," I said ushering him up the stairs.

"Gabs, please," Troy grabbed my hand and I kissed his knuckles, "You are going upstairs. I don't care what you say but that is what you are doing." He rolled his eyes. "Fine, I will see you later though. Come upstairs if you need me and please don't be afraid to ask something or wake me up."

"Whatever Troy." I said as he went off to our room, I sighed as it was just another day of Troy being sick. I prepared the house a little more for Allison to be coming over and I smoothed out my dress pants.

Liam was asleep in his car seat as I just placed him in his swing and let him be. Once the doorbell rang, I walked over to the door and opened it up.

"Allison!" I said as I greeted an old friend into a hug, "Gabi!" I ushered her into the house and she gave me a big smile. "Wow, this is huge!"

"I know I want to move into something smaller. I mean there is only three of us living here for now. I don't want another apartment but I would love a small house, Troy got a little excited."

"Awh, it's cute!"

I showed her into the living room and we both sat down on the couch. She pulled out a big folder, "You are going to be one of my high class weddings and I am so excited! It might just be my favorite wedding to do."

Placing my hands into my lap, I grinned, "Thanks! I am excited!"

She shuffled through a few papers before picking up her pen and leaning back into the couch. Her strawberry curls lay perfectly on her shoulders with a classic business suit.

"Okay, first do you have a color choice?"

"Blue and white," I moved another piece of hair behide my ear trying to get it to stay out of the way. "That's cute, any reason why we pick this color." I nodded as I reached for the picture sitting on the coffee table. I handed it to her and she let out a soft sigh.

"That is adorable." It was Troy and I singing everyday in blue and white. "He got those song lyrics we were singing engraved onto my engagement ring."

Allison looked down at my hand and I showed her while slipping it off, "That is a really nice ring! I wish Jeff would have gotten me something so nice!"

"I feel totally spoiled," Blushing I ducked my head down into my lap for a moment and then looked back up at her, "Okay, what else do you want to talk about."

"Is there any ideas you want to express or I am going to sketch up a wedding plan and in about two to three weeks we will get back together and discuss them. We need to find a dress ASAP; did you tell me what date you wanted?"

"I think Troy and I are talking about September 10th,"

"Of this year?" I nodded and she wrote it down, "Cute date. Also, do we have a location?" I shook my head, "We have had not one ounce to think about it. We were focusing on Chad and Taylor's wedding for so long and then now he is sick."

"Do you have an idea?" I placed my finger on my chin as if thinking, "No. I do know that we really do not want a church wedding. We are both outdoor people but not really on the beach. My friend, Sharpay, who will be a Bridesmaid, mentioned a park for the wedding."

"A park would be adorable but that is something you need to talk about with Troy. If you could do that tonight, it would be best." I nodded and she carried on to the next topic.

"Flower preference?"

"Daisy, they are my absolute favorite." Her eyes drifted over her notes and then she closed them, "I think that is all for today. Once you have all of your bridesmaid's cleaners, flower girls etc figured out we need to find a dress date to go. I could join if you would like."

"That would probably be best. My friends are going to agree with everything I say." She laughed, "Yea, I get that a lot. I suddenly become the bad guy."

"So I also want to assume that Liam will be the ring bear."

"Yes, I don't think Troy and I need to even talk about that," I paused briefly before speaking, "I guess I should mention Sharpay is pregnant, about three months or so."

"She will be pregnant for the wedding. Got it, I will keep that Dooley noted in my notes," she got up as Liam before to stir in his swing, "Thank you so much for changing you plans all over again." I sighed and she gave a quick headshake.

"No problem. Tell Troy I hope he gets to feel a whole lot better." I nodded as I let my hands slip into my pockets of my jeans as she walked out. I went over to Liam picking him up, "Daddy doesn't feel good," I murmured as I made my way of the couch. I had slept down here for part of the night due to Liam.

"Mommy is really tired but daddy needs my help setting up the breathing machine thing." He whined as I picked him up and took him up the stairs and into the nursery. I placed him in the little bunny thing before turning on a light. "I promise I will be right back." Liam made a noise before I moved off into our room.

"You guys talked for a long time how did it go?" I shrugged my shoulders, "Okay, I mean great. I just wish you could have been there."

"I was here; you made me stay up here." He stopped and looked up at me, "Where is Liam?"

"In his room."

"Bring him in here, come on." He said, "Troy,"

"Brie." He responded, his blue eyes pleaded, he was such a dad, "Fine," I grumbled, "I love you," Troy said softly, but his nose was so stuffed up it sounded more like, I wove you. I giggled and walked back to get Liam, "Your daddy wants you," I said, he clapped his hands and I tickled his stomach.

Walking him back to the room I crawled into the bed and put Liam in-between us in the baby sit up thingy, I don't think it had a name to be honest, just that it was a pillow.

Troy tossed onto his side and played with his hands, "Big guy," Liam's eyes light up and he looked at Troy. "Liam," I whispered, his head turned and then looked at me. Troy tickled his stomach and I made a noise. He kept moving his head back and forth until he finally looked at the TV.

"Overload," I said laughing, Troy laughed along and then relaxed against the bed. My eyes began to feel heavy, as little sleep had happened in the last 48 hours.

Yawning Troy put his hand onto my back, "Go to sleep,"

"Liam is awake," Protesting to keep my eyes open Troy leaned over Liam to kiss my forehead. "I don't care. Please, go to sleep." I tried to figure out how he always got his way. Even when I tried to take care of him, he was always taking care of me. It must have been something that he had to protect me.

"Don't make me start singing," I rolled onto my back and pulled the blankets over my chest. "If you need sleep wake me up."

"No promises," I glared at him, "Troy,"

"Gabs, I took more medication, I should be fine for a little while. While you may start putting real food into Liam's mouth." I rolled my eyes again as I went over to my stomach. I laid there scratching little Liam's foot. "Cutie," I whispered but Liam was already leaning closer to his dad.

It had been a few sick days going on in this place and I was tired from them all. I knew they were not slowly going to end either so I finally fell asleep to Troy and Liam making some strange noise.

* * *

**Okay Friends! Happy Zac Efron Friday! Yayyy! :D Who all is going to see his movie this weekend? I just got back a few hours ago! Super good! EVERYBODY should see it when and if they have time! **

**Also, I only got 13 reviews last chapter : ( Sad! Can we pretty please have everybody review? For Zac Efron day? It would make me feel so much better…and happier. Also, I know this was kind of a boring chapter, so I know, it will get better. In the next chapter might be the first camp, so we are getting closer to some fun stuff! **

**So everybody better review for Zac Efron day! ;D **

***Cough* Winchel13 you did not review last chapter. I am very upset with you. *cough cough* …Sorry just a little something in my throat. ;) **

**PLEASE REVIEWWW! **


	26. Camp Cancer

**There is a poll you H A V E to vote in! more details below. **

* * *

Chapter 26 – Camp Cancer

I chewed on my fingernail as I watched Troy finish packing the last of his bag. "It will be fine Gabs, I promise." He turned to shot me a look. I had so happened scheduled another meeting with our wedding planner, this time with Troy, on the second day of camp.

"Just ask her if she could come up there."

"I don't think I can keep Liam up there Troy. You know how he gets and I have a group of younger girls." Troy chewed softly on his lip as he let his head fall into his hands. "I could probably divide them up into other groups but,"

"I told you I would do it knowing I would have a baby." I explained, "I just have to figure out how."

"Isn't Taylor and Sharpay both in that cabin?" I nodded, "Just come over to where I am sleeping as the director. I have a queen sized bed."

"But if they wake up,"

"Or you can just leave Liam with me." I pounded slightly at what I should do, "I don't know, when I come up tomorrow I will tell you."

"I think you should come up tonight." Troy zipped up his suitcase and I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm not ready."

He came over, wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed me. His lips were hard and rough and I let my hands wonder up the back of his shirt.

"How about you just take that off and we carry on from there?" Troy whispered into my ear, I grinned as I tossed his tshirt over to the corner of the guest room. Troy pushed me against the dresser as he rubbed my thigh. His hands wondered up to my tank top as he slipped it over my shoulders with ease.

His eyes focused on my breasts and then he gently touched them, "Come on Bolton, im dying." I whispered into his ear, his eyes light up like fire as he took that cue. Troy pushed the suitcase off the bed; he kicked off his shoes while my hands helped unbutton his khakis shorts. They slide down his body and then soon came the tight black boxers.

His smile worshipped, my heart melted and his eyes glowed. "God, I love you." He husked quietly into my ear, I winked as he took off my jean shorts and whispered into my ear as the kissing and touching never stopped.

Then the thin cry that would have to ruin the moment came through the room. "He can wait," Troy, said, I knew that this wasn't going to be as special or any good if I just let my little one cry. Troy sucked on my neck gently still as I pushed him over onto his side. He groaned as I sat up, "Gabs,"

"Troy, he is a helpless baby. He cannot grab anything for his self. If he was a little older, then maybe we could have continued but what if he threw up and he is laying in it? Or he is choking on something, I couldn't just blow if off for sex." I reached down for the t-shirt. Troy let his head fall into his hand while he looked at me. "Let me please just check on him."

"Go," he said trying not to act frustrated, I hesitated for the door, as Liam's cry grew louder. I took five quick steps back to Troy as I touched my lips back to Troys. "This is what you have to look forward to…uninterrupted." Troy could not hold back the grin as I went quickly check on Liam.

~T&G~

After cleaning up what Liam did spit up, the sex quickly took back up again. Troy was happier with no interruptions and even when he did cry again about an hour later, it stopped after a minute. He probably just cried himself right back to sleep. Troy let his hand fall down my hair as he touched my lips once more. "Thank you,"

"For what?" I whispered, "For not letting me just blow Liam off. He could have been dying or some shit." Troy let his hand rest on my arm. "I was just in the moment."

"And when he cries my moment ended quickly. I panic; I shouldn't be as quick to react."

"Nah, you were fine." He said as he let his hands travel over my hair once more. We both stayed quiet for several moments until Troy pushed his lips softly against my shoulder.

I adjusted my head on Troy's chest as he glanced over at the clock. "I better hit the road if I am going to meet Annie."

"Yea, today was fun though," Troy, laughed as he straddled me to the bed, "Yea, it was." My head flattened on the bed and he dipped down to kiss me roughly on the lips. Liam began to cry again, "He is probably hungry. I should probably tend to him." I said placing my fingers over his chest.

"Yea he probably is but I'm pretty hungry too." He whispered into my ear, I laughed carelessly and I rolled out from underneath him. "Then I suggest you go get some food." I winked at him as I escaped the door pulling on a t-shirt. Troy laughed as I walked out into the hallway.

I pushed open Liam's door and I picked him up to cradle him in my arms. He picked up his head and glanced over towards the door.

"I know your silly dad is leaving today. We will see him tomorrow morning." Liam whimpered and he held onto my hair. He then let out a shattering cry and Troy poked his head into the room.

"Everything alright?" he asked as he stepped into the room. He had his shorts and Wildcat Dream's shirt on, "I am thinking you are going to leave me with Liam on a daddy day." I told him as Troy took him from my hands. Liam laid his head on Troy's shoulder while Troy held onto him.

"Awh, of course." Troy blew into Liam's neck and he smiled. Troy laughed as he did it again, "You are so natural with him,"

"I'm his father, shouldn't I be?" I gave him a soft smile and sat down in the rocking chair. "I can not believe he is eating a full bottle and that he is five months old."

"Ah, he isn't five months until Sunday." Troy said as he sat Liam down in his crib. He cried as we both walked out, "I'll be right back buddy. I am going to get your bottle." He cried again and troy could not help it but go get him.

I started to shut off some lights as I walked down the hallway. "Gabi! He just did the cutest thing! When I walked in to get him he raised his arms up for me to pick him up."

"Awh, I missed it."

"No worry. He will do it for you too." I smiled softly at him as I opened the fridge to grab the fuller bottle. "Here, I will feed him while you go take a nice shower. Once you are done, I will probably head out." As Liam's bottle heated, I pulled it out.

"Thanks, I would appreciate it." I pushed the bottle into Troy's hands as I reaching onto my tiptoes to plant a kiss onto his lips. "Now, go. I have to leave soon!"

"Thank you!" I said as I ran up the stairs, "It's my job as your fiancée!"

I felt my stomach bubble at the word fiancée. It still felt new even two months after. A soft grin spread over my face as I turned into the bathroom and the water began to steam. I knew that our wedding was going to be perfect but I was dying to go wedding dress shopping already.

* * *

Troy kissed the top of Liam's head as he departed from the door. He planted his lips on mine, "I will see you tomorrow okay?" I nodded as he walked down to his car. Liam reached his hand out as I held him. "So guess what mommy, Auntie Taylor, Auntie Sharpay and you are doing today?"

His eyes watched as Troy backed out of the drive way waving. "Yes! We are going wedding dress shopping but shhh…do not tell daddy. We don't even want him to know."

Liam leaned his head back onto me as he had a lot of control over it. I kissed his temple as we walked back into the house. I dialed Taylor who got back from her honeymoon two weeks ago and I don't think it ended."

"Whats up Gabs? Chad just left,"

"Wedding dress shopping, we are going today." She screamed into the phone and I could hear her laughing, "Yes! I am so excited!"

"You'll get to meet our wedding planner Allison, she is amazing." I gushed as I walked back upstairs to change Liam into some clothes. It was getting hot outside and he was mostly seen wearing an onsie with a pair of sandals.

"Does Troy know you are going today?" I shook my head, "Nope, he has no clue which is how I would like to do it. I don't know if he would be one of those guys to bug me until he saw the dress."

"I don't know Troy might be traditional too." I shrugged my shoulders as I finished changing Liam's diaper.

"So are we going to go up together tomorrow with each other?"

"Sounds perfect. Are you really being Liam?"

"Where else is he going to go? He will love it; it is all outside…shit. It is all outside in the summer. I don't know." I felt my head drop slightly. "He can't be outside that long. I should probably tell Troy I can come up but I can't do it."

"He will be disappointed."

"I know he will he had a great morning too."

"What? A morning full of sex?" I stayed quiet as I let my hand stay on Liam's stomach. "Wow. Really?" I giggled biting my lip, "Yea, just a little bit."

"With Liam around?"

"He was in his room, but it was probably some of the hottest sex between us since Liam was born. It was random, not planned and we loved it."

"Well, Chad and I,"

"I really don't want to hear about you and Chad." I said as I picked Liam up and put him down into his car seat that was sitting in the rocking chair.

"Fine, but where are we going to look for dresses?"

"Well I want to go to Alfred Angelo but the other day I was also just searching and this woman Maggie Sottero had some of the most amazing dresses. I thought they were gorgeous, so I wanted to go check those out."

"Sounds great, now all we have to do is go drag Sharpay out of bed."

Sharpay was a sleeper during pregnancy. When she came over, she would only be up for about two hours before nodding off into dreamland. I had not seen her much since Taylor got home but that would change today.

"Well, I can meet you at your apartment, and then we can raid Kelsi's and then grab Sharpay. Give her a little more time,"

"I'll call Kelsi," Taylor offered, "I will put Liam into the car and then we will be out of here."

"Sounds fantastic. You also need to call Troy," Sighing I plucked down on the floor messing with my white strings coming off my white shorts.

"I guess I will do that after calling Sharpay."

"You really should, you know he will be upset but just tell him it's for Liam."

"I know Troy can not wait until Liam is older. I mean, when we went house searching last week Liam began to fuss so we had to stop early. Troy just wants him to be walking and talking so he knows what he wants."

"You have just a little bit longer until that," she joked, I cracked an uneven smile, "I guess so."

"Have you guys decided where you even want to hold this wedding? You have the picture done, the date, time or do you?"

"Nights. I think we want our wedding pictures done at sunset. We have it narrowed down to four places."

"Well we can talk about this in a little bit, just hurry up so I can see you! Its feels like forever!"

"Okay, calm down!" I replied laughing, I stood up as I straighten out my shorts. I glanced over at the unpacked bag for Liam, as I knew I could not do it. I just was putting it off by a lot not telling Troy. That means Taylor will have to be alone when she goes up.

Taking my time down the steps, I reached for my car keys and my purple Vera Bradley bag. Liam cooed from his car seat as I went down into the garage. Our house was becoming cramped with toys in the living room.

"You are getting big, sleeping through the night until about five when you want to eat." I said as I clicked his car seat back into place. He waved his hands as he reached for the stuff hanging from his car seat. I kissed his forehead as I went over to the drive door.

Turning on the car the music blasted and I knew Troy was in the car last. I rolled my eyes as I turned it down to almost off before placing my phone against my ear. The garage door lifted and I backed out carefully. "Sharpay," I said as the phone stopped ringing after two.

"Hey," she said, it sounded as if she was awake but still sleeping. I adjusted my seatbelt around my waist as I drove through the streets.

"So would you care to join me in wedding dress shopping?" I asked, she screeched, "I will! I will!" Giggling, I took a right turn onto the highway. "Well, I am glad you are. Get up and get dressed,"

"Zeke doesn't want me to do Troy's thing." I weaved out of the lane, I cursed lightly, as I directed myself back into the lane. "I can't do Troy's camp either. I mean, I could but Liam shouldn't."

"So he is down two counselors."

"Yea and I don't know if he will have enough!"

"How many does he have?" she asked, I chewed on my lip softly, "Fifteen head counselors but that's not counting CIT's and all of that. I wonder if he could have some help, I mean there are only a hundred and fifty kids coming to the first one."

"Cancer?" she asked, "Yea, I mean he didn't think he would get a big turn out. He might just have an enough. I will call him and if worst comes to worse, I can take over somewhere indoors with Liam."

"Well, I am going to go get ready. See you in a little bit."

"Alright, I will tell Troy since that is who I am calling next. Maybe our fantastic morning will rub off in a good way." Sharpay already knew what I meant and she was laughing.

We hung up saying a final goodbye before I turned and I put my phone down. "Liam, if you hear anything bad please don't repeat it." I mumbled as I tried to figure out the best way to tell him and the only way I knew was to tell him in person.

Finally reaching the courage to call, I did. The phone rang a few times before Troy picked up. "Hey,"

"Hi babe," I flirted slightly, "Mmm…I already misses you. I don't know how we are going to make it through the week acting like adults."

Softly laughing, I switched lanes and glanced back at Liam. "About that, I have some bad news."

Troy did not talk for several seconds, "What bad news?" I licked my lips nervously, almost as if they dried out before I could lick them again. "I don't think I will be able to come after all."

I could almost hear the phone dropping out of his hands but it seemed to never leave. "What? I thought,"

"Troy, I completely forgot that Liam can not be outside all day. He is still under six months; I know he may be five but…" Troy suspense a groan as it sounded like he was gurgling. "You know Sharpay can't do it either right?" I did not respond, "Does that mean Taylor is going to drop?"

"Probably not. You have Chad still,"

He stayed quiet, I stayed quiet and Liam stayed quiet. "That means I know have to find two people. Thanks,"

I tried not to come up with something as my phone went dead. He had hung up with me, as I knew he would. He was frustrated and aggravated that I canceled two days before the big day. I knew he had backups that he was not using for this. The basketball team was even bringing a few girlfriends. They could help after taking an ASAP background test.

Once I turned off the freeway, I made my way to Taylor's house. When I pulled up Kelsi and Taylor both emerged from the house. Chad's truck was gone and Taylor's Audi was sitting in the driveway.

Taylor slipped into the front seat while Kelsi joined in back with Liam. "Awh, hey little guy," she cooed touching him, "Alright so how did Troy take it."

"He hung up on me." I said frowning, my eyes glanced over at the clock to see it was creeping past two in the afternoon, my stomach growled and I knew Liam was probably hungry.

"After we pick up Sharpay, I say its lunch time." Taylor glanced over at me, "Too busy to eat with this morning's activity?" I rolled my eyes at her, "Come on, it's not like,"

"Not like what?" Taylor asked, "Chad and I are married now. We can do whatever the hell we want." Another eye roll slept past my eyes. "Have you talked to your mom since you guys left?"

"Yea, she is planning on coming up for a visit in July I think."

"Is Jenni coming to stay with your guys for a while?" Kelsi asked, "For about two months I think, she wants to be close to her brother and Liam for a little bit. Plus she is going to be a bridesmaid in the wedding,"

My phone buzzed in the cup holder to see Mason's picture popping up. I scrunched my eyebrows, as I have not heard from him since the reunion. I answered the call as I turned down a street to get to Sharpay's apartment.

"Mason," I questioned answering the phone, "Hey, uhm why did your fiancée call me freaking out that he didn't have enough people?"

"He should have plenty but since he seemed to want to hang up on me,"

"What happened?"

"Sharpay and I arent doing the camp, Liam shouldn't be in the sun that long and Sharpay is pregnant."

"You could still go up there and help him out,"

"I never said I wouldn't, Troy wouldn't let me finish talking. He just hung up on me," Mason sighed, as I knew he was stressed. His favorite nephew was getting married in a few months and he did not want to see all of Troy's talent go to waste.

"Should I talk to him again or do you think you could call him." Pulling into Sharpay's apartments, I parked the car. "I will call him again but I can not make a promise that he will answer my phone call."

"He will. He is just frustrated; he wants all of this to go perfect."

"Yea, I know he does." I huffed a breath as Taylor got out going get Sharpay. "I will call him but I have to go take care of something for a little while."

"I havent seen my boy in trainee, how is he?"

"Getting old," I laughed, "He is starting to do so much now, eating a hell of a lot."

Sharpay and Taylor descended the stairs, "I will call him later tonight. Let him know I will be calling but not until later." Mason did not say anything, "That's fine. As long as you do it!"

"Yes, sir, if you come up you can see Liam. He would probably enjoy seeing his uncle Mason."

"Yea, well I better get going. I have people to boss around," I smiled, "Thanks for the info on Troy; I will talk to you later."

Once saying goodbye the phone call ended. Taylor and Sharpay were settled into there seats. "I heard our baby's heartbeat for the first time!" Sharpay said as I backed up the car, "That's fantastic! Have you decided if you are going to find out the sex?"

She blushed a little, "Well we did want to find out," she paused as we came to a stop in traffic, "The doctor said it was a little too early but she thinks…it's a boy." I felt my heart beat a little faster, "They don't want us to go out and start picking up blue things because it may be a girl still; they said it's too early."

The car squealed and Liam woke with a start. I clapped my hands as the traffic started back up again. "Congrats Shar! That is some amazing news, trust me you will love having a little boy."

"Well, Liam is a cutie and maybe it's okay having a boy first." I smiled softly at her, "I knew you wanted a girl but seriously, it's amazing. He will probably attach to you, mommy's boy." Sharpay blushed as she rubbed her stomach, "We are going to have a basketball theme, and it was already decided before we even left the doctors office."

"Troy will be proud,"

"Of course there will be jerseys from both Troy and Chad hanging on the wall." I smirked as it was good knowing connections. "It will be awesome. Now Liam will have a friend to play with."

* * *

I sucked in and Taylor tied the dress for me. It tied around the back and the lace on the arms felt scratchy. "God, am I really pushing a four?" I asked her, "Gabs, it is all of the baby weight. You will be fine and back down to your normal two." I glanced at her as she finished.

"There, now turn." She instructed we were at Alford Angelo trying on dresses. So far, I had tried on five and none of them spoke to me, as they should have.

"Come on guys! Hurry up, I really liked this one." Sharpay said, Allison had met us there and she was taking good notes on everything. She took pictures and would give strong advice that the others were failing to give out. I turned around in my dress as I moved my way out.

Faces told the story, "This is by the far worst on you." Sharpay said as she held her stomach, "It was so pretty though."

"I know, I just don't think I am meant for this much sparkle. I am so simple, this is not simple." I told them as I looked into the mirror, "Well, I think this is enough of this store then. I mean every dress I have seen so far just does not look like you."

"I want to look for Bridesmaids dresses here through. I loved all of there dresses and I think Maggie's doesn't have them." Sharpay raised an eyebrow, "You already looked at her dresses?" I blushed and nodded, "They were all so gorgeous." I gushed, "I am so excited to go try some on!"

"Then why didn't we go there first?" I grabbed Liam from Kelsi, as she needed to go to the bathroom. "Taylor, come help me out of this dress so we can look for you guys."

"When you get married I will be six months pregnant." Sharpay pouted, "I am not waiting another year to get married," I said from behide the Curtin.

"I know I am just not so sure we are going to find a dress for me."

"Gabi, did you chose your color of blue?" Allison asked, I felt my head spin at the questions, "Navy, and pay, they have maturity dresses."

"They won't look as good," I rolled my eyes as I pulled on my white shorts and blue tank top. "Sharpay, you can rock just about anything. You will look sexy with a baby bump." I promised her as I picked up Liam. I kissed his head as he played with my hair. "Gabi, I think this one is gorgeous." Allison said holding up a navy dress and I knew it was the one.

"Yes!" I felt my heart thud as we had found the first dress. I had made my first choice, "It's fantastic. I want them for all of my bridesmaids but Sharpay,"

"What about this one?" Taylor held up the dress that was navy and looked similar to the one Allison had picked up. "They look a lot alike."

"This is a maternity one." I felt hormonal, as my period had picked back up. I went over to the two women and pulled them into a hug. "Thank you!"

"Oh Lord, she is already a bride."

"I have 12 weeks to my wedding! I am pretty sure I am just going to get worst," Allison's face fell slightly before she looked at me, "12 weeks and we don't even have a location!"

"I came up with four, I mean Troy and I came up with four."

"Well?"

"Lake Tahoe, The Park in New Mexico, a park in LA, or a church where are my parents were married." Allison tapped her chin for a moment, "Those all sound like fantastic places."

"I know I have no clue how to decide."

"We need an answer in one week. We are going to pay more since its late notice." I nodded, "We wanted Italian food for our dinner. Its easy and yummy, we are already going to have Zeke cater."

"He was so excited when Troy asked him too but he also wants to be part of the wedding."

I bit my lip as that was a dilemma."

"He can show up just in time for the wedding and be the first to the place. We can give him an hour if it helps; I think we are going to take pictures before hand because we want it during the sunset."

"Awh, that will be wonderful," Allison said as she tapped away at her iPhone. I felt a satisfied smiled as I looked around and I pulled my phone out to call Jillian and Haley. "Hey," Jillian said answering the phone smoothly.

"Hi, so how big are the girls?" I picked up a flower girls dress as I twirled it. It was white and that was the last color I wanted for a little girl to wear.

"Uhm, Issy is in a 1T and Anna is in 9-12 months soon. Why?"

"I didn't know if they wanted to be the flower girls in our wedding." Jillian screeched, "Ah! They saw yes! I mean it would take me an hour to get it out of her but she says yes!"

I giggled, "Good. I know they will both grow between now and then so as long as we get the dress a month before the wedding."

"Which isn't long!"

"I know! I am getting excited" we all began to gather our things to head to the next store. Allison wrote down the numbers and everything for the dresses. We were going to wait until everybody was here to do the fittings and all so we only had to do it once.

"Gabi, I can coordinate all of that. You do know your engagement party is in two weeks right?" I raised an eyebrow as I said goodbye to Jillian. "Uhm, really." Taylor nodded, "It's a smaller get together but it's still your engagement party."

"Where at?"

"Your house." Giggling, "Thanks for inviting me." She laughed as we made our way back to the car. "Alright, next store." I glanced over the area to see the sun beginning to dip in the sky.

Liam began to fuss and I knew he was beginning to run low on energy and wanted a good nap. "I don't know guys; this store might have to wait until tomorrow." I said as I smoothed my hand over his hair. "Awh Gabi," Taylor whined, Liam began to cry harder and I looked at her.

"Its not looking good Tay, he needs a nap." His scream echoed as he was buckled into his car seat. "When can we do it then? We have to find your wedding dress,"

"First we need a location," Allison said, "It can wait until sometime later this week. I know you are going to help Troy out. Let's plan it for Saturday." I said as I grabbed Liam's pacifier. I placed it into his mouth as he sucked on it.

"Fine," she grumbled, "I just wish we could."

"The joy of parenthood. I promise it will be soon." Taylor pursed her lips together, "Please, just for a few minutes," she begged again, Allison laughed.

"Let's see what happens when we take a short ride. Then we can decide."

* * *

I twirled in probably my favorite dress I have tried on. Liam fell asleep on the way there and I just put him in his stroller with a blanket. He had not woke up since.

I had tried on three dresses and all of them I wanted to keep just for myself. This was one of them that made me think harder. I loved it in every way and I knew Troy would enjoy it.

My phone began to vibrate, "Jenni is calling you," somebody said, then it hit me, "Holy shit," I mumbled, I stumbled out of the dressing before Taylor tossed me my phone.

"Jenni?"

"Where the hell are you? I am like standing in the airport,"

"Jenni! I completely forgot, oh my god, I can not believe it," I started to unzip my dress waddling towards the changing room. I threw the dress off as Jenni mumbled something into my ear.

"I know you are busy but I mean you have to,"

"I went wedding dress shopping with the girls, Troy knows nothing about it," I said as I pulled on my shorts and slipped my tank top on overhead.

Reaching for my purse, I slipped my brown flip-flops on and grabbed my car keys. "Jenni, I'll be another twenty minutes." She huffed, "Since you were wedding dress shopping, I will relax, buy a magazine and wait."

"God Bless you," I said trying not to laugh, "Yea, as long as your bring my nephew,"

"Will do," I hung up as I slung my purse of my shoulder, "So yea, sorry to cut this short but Troy's sister is waiting at LAX for me to pick her up."

"You all can ride home with me," Allison offered, "Thank you!" I said as I pushed Liam's stroller out of the parking lot and to the car.

After hooking back up the car seat and dismantling the stroller, i waved goodbye to my friends.

Spending twenty minutes in the car was not fun but when I pulled up Jenni was waiting. She opened the trunk, popped her duffle bag in, and then opened the back door near Liam.

"Ah! Liam!" she said climbing in next to him, "Hey, I am again so sorry."

"It's fine, I probably would have done the same thing but did you find a dress?" I shook my head, "Not yet, but I will. I have the store but I had quiet a few left to try on."

"Sorry to cut it short," she said as I heard Liam begin to cry. I saw it was almost six, "I owe you dinner, so where do you want to go?"

"Honestly, seeing my brother would be amazing but I probably won't until tomorrow."

"Yea, probably. Anyways, any other choice?" she licked her lips and glanced at the things we were passing. "McDonalds sounds amazing right now."

"Coming right up," I said turning in, "Drive through or in?"

"Drive through, I am exhausted and the sooner I can crash the better." She yawned and rubbed her eyes, "My parents are coming up next week I think for about a week."

"Yea, Troy is having them stay at the house."

"Isn't he going another camp next week?" she asked, Liam fussed and it took us another fifteen to get home after grabbing McDonalds. Once pulling into the house, I shut off the car and then realized how exhausted I was.

"I am officially tired," I mumbled rubbing my eyes, "You look like you could pass out." I nodded and I pushed open the door. Once getting Liam into the house, I fell onto the couch. Liam stared at me before crying. My head thudded and Jenni shook her head.

"Damn, he seems to get cranky." I rolled my eyes as I unbuckled him from his seatbelt. I laid him against my chest and touched his back. He cried into my shoulder, as I knew nighttime was growing closer. I fished around for a bottle in the bag as I fed him. It kept him quiet for a little while but the crying took place again as soon as the empty bottle left his mouth.

"Jenni, I am going to go upstairs and get him ready for bed." I told her as I saw her eating the last of her dinner. "Good, I am going to bed too." She said crumpling up the last of the wrapper in her hand. I yawned softly as I went up the stairs, I kissed Liam's temple, as I still needed to call Troy.

Tapping my teeth together, I grabbed Liam a light pair of PJ's before changing him. I sat down in the rock and tried to rock him to sleep but he would not. Looking at the clock again, I knew what I needed to do.

* * *

Pulling into the camp parking lot, Liam had not stopped her crying. I yawned as I was battling sleep almost the whole way there. Jenni passed on going wanting to sleep.

I got out of the car as I saw Annie and Troy sitting in an office area going over papers. Annie stood up and ran her fingers through her hair. It was after ten and I put Liam's car seat over my arm. I slammed the car door shut and I tried not to yawn again. The door creaked open and Annie looked towards the crying.

"Oh Gabi, Troy isn't expecting anybody." She said flashing her thumb over her shoulder, "I know. He does not know. Liam won't calm down and I thought maybe Troy could help out, I also need to talk to him."

"Well, he seems frustrated so have fun. He keeps looking at his phone, so," I nodded and then walked up the three steps and into what looked like the dining hall. When the door creaked open, Troy did not notice he was on the phone.

"She hasn't called at all today. I am trying to figure out why?" Liam shushed hearing Troy and he did not turn around. Rolling my eyes I creped closer. Liam made a noise, which caused Troy to shift. "Is she pissed at me for not understanding?"

"No, I was just busy." I replied, Troy turned and said a quick bye to Mason. Liam's cry picked up and Troy looked down and then back to me.

"I am pretty sure he wants you," Troy took the car seat from my hands and then pulled Liam out. He instantly quieted and snuggled into his dad's chest.

"So why didn't you call?"

"I was busy. I also was trying hard to figure out what to tell you. I know, that there is no way that I can do the whole counselor thing and either can Shar but you never let me finish. I can sit inside and control Arts and Crafts or something along those lines." I sat down at one of the chairs, "I wasn't going to just let you swim alone here."

Troy shifted around and scratched his neck, "I should have listened but I got pissed." I rested my fingers on to his free hand, "I know and that's why I wasn't going to rush to call back. You needed to think and I knew you knew that you had more people lined up in case something happened. I should have gave you notice."

He looked down at Liam and then at me, "I should have been thinking. I'm the one that should be sorry,"

Shaking my head, "I should be sorry too, so we are both sorry." Troy chuckled before sitting down next to me, "So is there any chance you are staying the night?"

"Sorry. I don't have a single bottle so unless you want to deal with him." Troy rubbed Liam's head and cradled him gently. "I can not believe he is looking human. I mean he looked human but now he is starting to act like one."

"He was playing with my hair today, it was cute."

"The crawling is going to being soon," I widened my eyes, "Yea, I know." I felt stunned at how fast my little boy was growing. Troy and I talked for a while, Liam slept soundly and then Troy snapped his fingers. "Did you get Jenni? I completely forgot she was coming into town."

I snorted, "Yea, me too. She called me and was like, where are you?" Troy looked at me and smiled, "I love my sister but that's funny. It just wasn't on anybody's mind."

"Mason is coming up tomorrow."

"I know, I havent seen him in a while. I am happy." Troy and I kept talking for a little while. It was an eerie feeling around us being in the middle of the woods with a total of four people there.

"Any chance you are going to stay here?" he asked as he stoked Liam's back. I shook my head, "Sorry, I didn't bring any food with me." I laughed as Troy smirked looking down at the growing boy.

"Awh, well if you leave now it will be past twelve. You should probably head home." I nodded as I stood up; Troy lowered Liam into the car seat and buckled him in. He tossed a light blanket on top of him before standing up.

Troy picked up the car seat as he placed his hand on the small of my back. I tried to keep the yawn hiding in my face, "Are you sure you should be driving home?"

"Yes. I will make sure the radio is turned up, I will text you when we arrive home." Troy attached Liam into his seat and then shut his door. I turned on the car and I then stepped out.

Troy wrapped his arms around my waist and then kissed my roughly on the lips. His hand massaged my lower back and when he pulled back for air, he rested his forehead against mine.

"I have hickeys in probably the most random spots." Troy laughed as he hugged me close to him. "I will see you tomorrow," he kissed my forehead and then helped me into the car.

"Yes, I will text you." He nodded as he shut my door. I backed down and then turned onto the road catching the last of his wave.

* * *

Day two into the camp, it was going smoothly. Liam and I went home each night to return the following morning for breakfast with Troy. I sat in the arts and crafts room with ten seven year old girls; all of them had beat cancer. They chatted loudly while coloring pictures for there parents.

I was coloring a picture of a princess when I caught Troy walk into the room, I caught a glimpse of him walking towards me when a little kid stopped him.

"Ms. Gabi! Look at my picture!" I looked down at Lilly who had a picture with a basketball and Troy's name was written underneath. It was all Chad's idea, "Awh! That is so sweet Lilly!" I told her, I put down my crayon. I glanced over towards Liam pack n play where he was taking his afternoon nap.

"I really want to give this to Mr. Troy but…" she blushed nervously, "I think he is really cute," she whispered towards me, I let a giggle escape my mouth. "Awh! That is so sweet! He is right over there; you should go give it to him!" I encouraged her; she looked at him as he talked to the little boy.

"Do you think he will like it?" I nodded at her, "He will love it." She nodded as she bit her lip before walking nervously over to him. He ended his conversation with the little boy and then started back towards me when he caught Lilly.

He looked at her and then up at me. I winked at him as he glanced back at Lilly. He knelled down and gave her a hug. I thought the poor girl was going to faint.

She ran off smiling and giggling towards her group of friends. Troy smirked as he came over to me, "That was adorable," I told him, he picked me up and then sat me down on his lap. "Oh really?" I nodded, "She was so nervous."

Troy let his head fall onto my shoulder. "These kids are amazing. I mean 97% of them have beat cancer, it's more than I will ever do in my life."

"You better never have to beat cancer. That is something I don't know if I could deal with." I told him as I laid my hand on his knee.

"How is Liam doing?"

"Fine, he is sleeping right now." Troy nodded as he yawned, "It's about time for lunch,"

"Good, I am starving."

"All the kids then are going back for rest and some prep for tomorrow night." I nodded and then I looked at my watch, "Allison is coming later."

Carson and Jenni came running through arts and crafts with there groups behide them. "I won!" Jenni yelled as she was out of breath, Carson laughed pointing a finger at her, "No way! My group totally beat yours!" He slipped his arms around her waist; Troy gripped mine just a little tighter. "Jenni, Carson how about you guys take your group over to the mess hall," Troy stiffly said, "Troy," Jenni said, "We are just having fun!"

Carson glanced around nervously, "Come on guys, lets go." Carson mumbled pushing his group out of the door. Jenni rolled her eyes, "Thanks Troy, you're the best." Troy smirked and then kissed my neck. "You have to stop that," I told him, Grace came closer to us, "I'm hungry," she complained, "Alright, and then let's head to the lunchroom! Come on everybody." I got up off Troy's lap to grab Liam.

* * *

I battled tears as a boy began to tell his story, I have had to sit through about three of these now but this was hitting home a little harder.

"I was five when I was first diagnosed," he spoke softly, "I had an older sister and a younger one. My older sister acted like a mess and I could not understand why. My younger one was the one that made me laugh, she would always be there."

My hands trembled and I gripped onto Liam a little tighter. "I was my dad's sports fantastic; I was his son and his only son. I was my moms little boy and they were all scared. I could see how scared they were that they might lose me."

I shifted in my seat as tears prickled my eyes and I knew it would not be long before it was full-blown tears. "I had stage 4 brain cancer, some of the doctors said I would die. They gave me no chance to live. My parents took the news so hard and I felt bad, I felt like I did something to let this happen. I was five and I didn't know what to think or do."

I felt my hands begin to shake harder and I felt sick to my stomach. "I was so sick. I couldn't even keep my eyes open for more than forty minutes at a time while I was taking chemo." I knew I could not take it any more when a sob built up in my throat. I asked Taylor to take Liam for a minute as I tried to quietly exit the room.

Once I made it through the door, I felt the sobs rack my body. My hands shook as I bent over trying to consol myself. All I could picture was Liam in that case; this made me feel even worse.

The door squeaked open as I tried not to choke. "Hey, hey come here." Troy put his hand on my back; I then buried my head into his shoulder. "I knew you couldn't keep it together in there." I tried not to smile but I did.

"I could only picture Liam. That's all I could picture," I whispered into his ear, Troy rubbed my back and kissed my temple. "I can't promise that Liam won't ever get cancer, Brie but seriously he is going to make it. He is our son, the bravest and the strongest ever."

I sniffled lightly as I heard people clapping. "I know that boy is almost fourteen now but I can't help think what if it happens again or something happens to our son, or you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me." Troy said stroking my hair gently, "How could you say that?"

"Because, you have to die one day before me so I never have to live without." I giggled, "That was seriously corny,"

"It got you to smile," I wrapped my hand around his and he squeezed me tight to him. "I don't think I could sit through another one." I explained to him, "I am not making you. I will go get Liam and then you can go home for the day."

"Thanks, I could use some sleep." Troy squeezed my hand and walked through the door. It was the last night the campers would be here. They were all sharing some personal stories if they wanted to. A lot of them wanted to because they all wanted to impress Troy.

I smiled softly as I twisted my jacket strings. It was dark outside and it was time for everybody to start heading back soon. Troy emerged from the doors.

"They all wanted to know if Gabi was alright," I nodded, "I'm fine, tell them I will see all of them tomorrow." Troy carried Liam off to the car while I followed them.

Troy glanced up at the sky to see it dark with thunderstorm clouds, "Are you going to be okay tonight?" I nodded my head, "We should be perfect." Troy smiled, "Great, call me if you need anything." Troy buckled Liam into his car seat that was placed in the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning. Last day of camp number one."

"I don't know about you being here with the depressed group."

"I probably won't come; I might take that time to do more wedding details."

"I gave all the girls off that week," he said, "We are bringing more professionals in," I giggled as I shut the door to Liam's side. Troy leaned down to press my lips against his. His lips were soft and warm when they touched mine. His rough hand smoothed over my neck as he deepened the kiss.

I almost felt like I needed an oxygen tank because I really did not want to stop this kiss. Troy pulled back for air and then kissed my forehead. "I miss you."

"You…me…tomorrow." He whispered into my ear, I felt a thin shiver run down my spine "Can't wait." He kissed me once more before he opened my car door. I rolled down my window as he shut the door.

He leaned in and rested his elbows on the window. "Bye," I leaned over kissing him once more. "Bye," I put the car in reverse and he stepped back.

"See ya,"

I drove off out of the woods and Troy walked back towards the conference hall. As soon as we hit the highway, the first lighting strike went off followed by the loud roll of thunder.

* * *

Liam erupted into cries as another thunderclap shook the house. I sat up in alert as I was having trouble falling asleep myself. I threw off my covers as I quickly made it down to Liam's room.

His cry filled the room as it bounced off the walls. The rain slated against the windows, making a rough noise as it bounced off. Going over to pick up Liam his cries did not settle. I whispered into his ear as I bounced him lightly. A bolt of lightening flashed through the room. Another crack of thunder and it was no use.

I turned on the lamp sitting in the corner as I settled down into the rocking chair. I grabbed the blanket laying, folded on the floor, over my lap. I gently rocked and Liam let out a soft whimper.

Rubbing his back and I kissed his temple softly, after another crack of thunder, Liam jumped. A whine escaped his mouth as cried formed again. I knew it was going to be a long night; I just might not make it tomorrow. Lightening flashed and then the thunder followed once more.

The rocking chair helped a little. I heard my phone begin to ring from in my room. Knowing it was Troy; I stood up and walked back to my bedroom. I turned on my lamp and Liam quieted. I looked around maybe Troy was standing in the room but he was not.

Reaching my phone, I answered, "Are you okay? I can head home for a while if you need me too."

"We have it, I mean Liam isn't enjoying it but when I came into the room he stopped crying." A thunderclap shook the floor as I jumped off the ground. "You sure?" Troy asked chuckling casually, "Yea," I shivered as I climbed into bed with Liam in my lap. I pulled the covers up to his chin.

"We have quiet a few scared campers, I just needed to make sure you were all okay."

"Were fine, I don't know if I'll make it up tomorrow before they leave. I want Liam to get some sleep because if he doesn't he will be cranky all day."

"No, its fine. They will miss you but it will be fine." Troy commented as he sounded distracted, "You better go. Stay safe,"

"I will, love you."

"Love you too."

Putting my phone on the charger, I laid down in the bed snuggling with Liam. I know co-sleeping was frowned upon. I was not sleeping and I probably was not going to sleep. Glancing at the clock it was almost four in the morning. I yawned, as Liam was awake looking around.

A thunder and a lightening bolt strikes and I rolled onto my back. I pushed Liam onto my chest as he lifted his head to look at me. "I know mommy doesn't like it either. I promise they don't last forever." He cried out and I rubbed his back.

I kissed the top of his head as I turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels to find many infomercials. I turned on the weather channel I glanced to see how much longer the storm was going to last.

Licking my lips it looked like another hour or so. I cuddled Liam close, as he did not cry when the thunder struck. I still jumped and he closed his fist a little tighter.

Once turning on a TV show, I tried to get Liam to fall asleep. I knew he was not going to fall asleep in his room. I threw back the covers as I got up to have the cradler come closer to me. It was bed height and I easily slipped him into it. I pushed a blanket over top as I crawled back into bed turning off some lights.

I put my hand on Liam, as I was ready to fall asleep. The thunder had stopped and the lightening was less frequent. It was just the pitter-patter of rain on the roof.

~T&G~

Liam had woken up three other times through the night. Keeping my eyes shut I pulled the covers around my shoulder while keeping my other hand on his chest.

Somebody gently picked my hand up and I jumped startled, Troy was standing there with wide eyes. "I didn't mean to wake you up." He said gently, I felt back into the pillows while my lips parted in a yawn.

"It's after one and you are still in bed?" he asked, "He didn't fall asleep until after four, and then he woke up three times after that. Twice for a feeding." Troy leaned over to press his lips against my forehead. "So this is how you slept?" he asked picking Liam up and then crawling into the bed.

"Yup. The rain was horrible. It was so loud,"

"It really hasn't stopped," Troy mentioned, "Oh, I know. The third time was due to more thunder," Troy crawled under the blankets with me while he rested Liam on his chest. "All of the kids missed you but they said they would see you next year," I grinned softly as I heard more noise downstairs.

"Jenni and your parents here?" I asked, "Jenni and Carson." He mumbled I dropped my head onto his shoulder while I rubbed his arm. "Troy, she isn't going to be alone forever. Carson loves basketball; you should just get over it."

"Kyle basically broke her heart."

"It was mutual." I reminded him, he sighed as he let his headrest against mine. "He is probably hungry and I should probably get out of bed."

"That could be smart," Troy rubbed my hand before I sat up. "I am going to take a fast shower,"

"Not without me you aren't." he whispered into my ear, "Then you better go give him to somebody else who will feed him." He wiggled his eyebrows before jumping out of the bed. It took him seven minutes to go give Liam off to Jenni and then run back up the stairs.

He dove onto the bed before wiggling his body up closer to mine. His lips went down onto mine as he pressed them roughly against mine. His hands drifted up my shirt as he pulled it off.

I let out a soft moan before he swiftly picked me up. His lips never left mine while we traveled to the bathroom. He kicked a few suitcases out of the way but we finally made it to the bathroom.

He set me down on the counter before turning on the water to the shower. He approached me again as a smile brightened onto my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he kissed me again.

"You are amazing," Troy whispered slipping my shirt off my head. "Mmm…I don't know you are pretty amazing yourself." I told him as the bathroom began to get steamy.

"I am so glad you agreed to marry me," he huffed quietly; I smiled as I pulled him in for another kiss. "Because I love you."

* * *

**Okay! So the poll I mentioned at the top, you are going to choose or help choose Gabi's Wedding location! I can NOT decide so I am letting you all help me! You get to chose from the four places, Lake Tahoe, A park in California, New Mexico Park where Gabi and Troy met or the chruch where Gabi's parents got married. So you HAVE to vote…like now. Because I want to write the next chapter before Christmas for an Christmas update so pleaseeeeeee…..go and vote! You have about twelve or so hours maybe a little longer…so go go go ! **

**Thanks for all of the reviews last chapter! How about we get a lot closer to 550. :D I would love you foreverrrr! :D **

**Oh..Christmas Break has offically began! Yayyy! **

**Sorry about all Grammar mistakes. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GO VOTE IN THE POLL! **


	27. Diabetes Pranks

Chapter 27 – Diabetes Pranks

I squinted my eyes as I stared at my son. He propped his head up and looked at me. I sprawled out on the floor in front of him as I kissed his head.

"You are getting so big." I murmured softly, he mumbled and patted his hand on the floor as he squirmed forward. "Look at these two cuties," Troy sat down on the floor in front of me as he stretched out. I looked back over at Troy as he held his hand out. I gave him a high five while he shook his head.

"Cute," I laughed as he pulled me onto his lap. "Are you leaving with me or coming up tomorrow?" Troy asked kissing the top of my head. "I will come up tomorrow morning, pretty early but tomorrow. Give Liam one extra night in his bed."

"I'm glad you are staying the entire time." He said rubbing my back, "It's probably an easier week than the last one."

"Yea, it really should be." Troy said rubbing his eyes, "Annie wants to take over the camps. They want to run them through there hospital but I would fund them and everything would run through me. We would still have to send out letters but we wouldn't need an office anymore."

"So I wouldn't have to work through the entire list?"

"No. They would run it through the hospital." I nodded, "Take it." He smiled as he looked at Liam and then he dropped his mouth. "Gabi was Liam on his stomach or back?" Troy asked me, I turned my head to see Liam lying on his back when he was on my stomach.

Letting an ear shattering scream escape I jumped up. "Oh my God! Liam rolled over! I can not believe Liam rolled over!" I jumped up and down while Troy picked him up. I gasped slightly, "Go grab the video camera, let's see if he will do it again. Place him back on his stomach."

"How about you take him for a moment." Troy said with a beaming smile, I grinned as I supported Liam and he made a fist before hitting me lightly on the chest.

"Why do that?" I asked him he cried for a moment before kicking his legs against me. Troy came back up from the office and I set Liam back down on the ground. "Put him back on his stomach." Troy said as he sat back down on the floor. Placing Liam back down he looked up at us.

"What if he doesn't do it?"

"If he hates tummy time…like he does, I promise you he will do it again." Liam started to whine as he tried to move by kicking his legs. His cry began to echo and Troy kept his hand on my leg as Liam then rolled over onto his back. I put my hand over my mouth as he then smiled.

Troy shut off the camera and then I picked up Liam. "Liam! You are too damn cute! I can not believe he rolled over!" I spoke to Troy, he grinned as he moved closer to me. Troy rested his hand on Liam's back, "Before you know it he could be crawling." Troy said as he smiled at Liam.

"I love when you smile at Liam, because he will smile back and he has your smile." Troy laughed as he reached over for Liam, "He is a cutie because his father is a cutie."

"Wow, modest much?" I asked, "Defiantly, but I gotta go hit the road. I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning." He said leaning forward to kiss my lips. "Alright, I will see you early tomorrow morning."

"I will have Liam's bed all set up and I'll take the stroller up with me."

"You sure?" I asked him as Troy laid him down in the playpen. "Postive. Something you will not forget. As long as you bring the suitcase and the baby we will be all good." I laughed sarcastically as I hit his chest. His arms wrapped around me as he brought me in for another kiss.

"I would love to start this camp week like the last but it's getting dark and I need to leave." He murmured, "I did love the start to last week but anyways, I will see you later." He kissed my forehead before picking up a bag and heading down to the garage.

Biting my lip, I looked over at Liam and my stomach sank. He could roll over. What if something happened and he rolled over. Taking a deep breath, I watched him carefully. Sitting at the edge of the couch, I sat and watched. I sat and watched until the garage door propped open.

"Gabi, I called four times you never answered." Taylor's voice carried through, "He can roll over now Taylor. What if he is sleeping and something happens." I mumbled as I looked at him taking a breath.

"How long have you been sitting here?" I looked at the clock to see one and half hours have passed. "You really should get up. I mean really, this is silly." She tried to pull my arm away but I would not budge. "Gabi," she said softly, "If I stop,"

"Nothing is going to happen, I promise. You just have to have faith; he is not going to magically just roll over in his sleep. Troy sent all of us the video; it took him a lot of effort to roll over. You have to know he is still young and when he is old enough and rolling over, that means he will be fine if something happens." I glanced at Liam and then over to Taylor. "Really?"

She nodded laughing, "Really, I promise. If you come have a nice glass of wine with me over a simple dinner I picked up I would love you forever."

"Not eating with Chad tonight?"

"Out with Troy, he went down to keep Troy company." I nodded as I got up from the couch hesitantly leaving Liam alone. Taylor grabbed the bags of food before pulling out Chinese. "I invited Shar but she and Zeke were in a weird mood." I grinned and looked down, "Troy and I had one of those,"

"Well that's just a little bit too much information for me so," I laughed and I picked up the chop sticks while Taylor pulled out on the of bottles of wine in the fridge. She poured us each a glass as I pulled up one of my knees up to my chest.

"So are you excited? You are going to have a group this week,"

"Yea, Liam is going to be in his stroller with his umbrella, we cleared it by his doctor but she wants to see him if one thing is different about him. I mean seriously, Liam changes daily. His eating hours change like everyday. Fewer one day more the next and then I mean he is growing like a fucking weed." Taylor laughed as she shook her head.

"I can not wait to have kids, I mean Chad really wants them now but I said we could try closer to when he will be on off season." I nodded, "Good planning, next time I want a kid that's what I am doing." Taylor and I both laughed before she pushed on of the cartons of Chinese to the side.

"So Chad is like in love with your guys wedding gift." I raised an eyebrow, "We got you all a waffle maker and a membership to the wine club." I said, she nodded pursing her lips together, "He is in love with it," I giggled and shook my head.

I then jumped up out of my seat, "Oh my! I didn't tell you, Troy and I decided!" Taylor's eyes glowed, "fantastic! Where at?"

"Lake Tahoe, I mean the others all have there memories. The place where my parents got married is just where my parents got married, the LA Park, where Troy and I went all the time and Liam will have memories there. The park in New Mexico is the place where we fell in love. Lake Tahoe doesn't have a memory yet so we are going to go with there."

"That is so sweet. I love that." She gushed, we hugged each other and I felt all teary eyed. "I am just so excited. We are getting closer and closer."

"Well let's try to go and find a location." Taylor said quickly leaving behide the food picking up her wine glass. I reached for my Mac that was sitting on the counter. I grabbed my wine glass before heading back to the living room.

"Allison is going to take care of setting the location up. Everybody has dresses fittings next week."

"Don't forget somebody's birthday is next week," I blushed a little as my birthday was next week, "That is why, we are going to take your engagement party and have that in the afternoon and then your birthday party in the evening." I began to protest but Taylor quickly stopped that.

"No. Its not on your birthday, Troy did not want you to have to spend your birthday like that. So your party is on a Sunday while your birthday is Monday."

"Troy skipped that whole week of camp so that he could spend my birthday with me."

"He is totally adorable." Taylor said taking a sip of her wine, I giggling slightly before I opened the internet. Taylor and I searched for what felt like hours. I glanced up at Liam to see him awake but was just looking around.

"Do you wanna go grab Liam?" I asked Taylor, she looked back at him, "Sure, I will." She tossed her blanket off her lap as she went over to Liam. "Your mommy is worried sick about you. Will you please tell her to relax?" Taylor asked him in a baby voice.

Liam rolled his head around before putting his fist into his mouth. "Alright, somebody is hungry." I said as I threw back the blanket, "Well it is after eleven." I looked at the clock, "Damn, I should feed Liam and get to bed. I have to be out of here early in the morning."

"Fine. I will see you later." She got up to give me a hug, "I'll see you tomorrow." She said holding a little tighter, "I will email Allison tonight a few of the places I thought were best. She can check them out and we will go from there." I said clapping my hands together lightly.

"Sounds fantastic. See ya,"

"See ya," I called after her, I went over to grab a bottle and then let the bottle float into his mouth. He sucked on it as I went up the stairs turning off some lights. Keeping a few on so I could make my way downstairs without falling.

Going into his room, I let him finish the bottle and then burped him. "Now, you should be good until later when I get you up to leave tomorrow. Okay?" he made a noise and I looked at him. "You don't look tired," He squinted his eye and then looked around the room.

"How about if mommy sings you a song, would you fall asleep?" his eyes brightened a little before he rubbed my shoulder. "Alright, what would you like mommy to sing to you?"

Sitting down into the rocking chair, I thumbed my mind for a song that he would most likely enjoy. Then the one struck me, the one Troy would sing to me all the time when I was upset. The one he knew I loved hearing all the time.

_Once in a lifetime means there no second chance so I believe that you and I should grab it while we can. _

_Make it last forever and never give it back. It is our turn and I'm loving where we're at. Because this moment's really all we have. Everyday of our lives, wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight. Gonna run whole we're young and keep the faith everyday. _

_From right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud. Take my hand, together we will celebrate. Celebrate! Oh, Everyday. _

_They say that you should follow and chase down what you dream but if you get lose and lose yourself. What does it really mean? No matter where we're going. It starts from where we are. There's more to life when we listen to our hearts and because of you, I've got the strength to start. Yeah! Everyday…of our lives. I wanna hold on tight. _

Liam squirmed before his eyes began to close; I smiled as the rest of the song played through my head. I rested him down in his crib, while drifting a soft blanket over top of him.

I yawned as I turned off his light. His nightlight turned on as I shut the door and turned on the baby monitor.

Going back downstairs, I prepped some bottles and then made sure all of the bags were packed and ready. Liam and I were leaving at five. They had kids coming at noon so they needed me there by seven.

My fingers were shaking as I yawned again. Switching off the final lights I went up to my room, Oreo followed in front, as she hopped onto the bed. When Troy was not here, she would crawl into my bed with me. Troy did not want her to be in bed with us but there were reason's why. She knew when she can and when she cannot.

I pulled back my covers as I slipped into the bed setting my alarm clock. Oreo wiggled up to my side as I petted her, "You like when daddy is gone. I don't though…," she whimpered as she shoved my hand so I would pet her again.

"Okay, fine," I said kissing her head; she thumped her tail against the bed as I closed my eyes. Turning the TV off, I pulled the sheet on the bed further over my shoulders and then I felt myself fall into a sea of darkness.

* * *

Putting on my Pink Yoga pants, I threw on a tank top. Grabbing my white jacket off the hanger, I switched off the lights. I put my white flip-flops on before going down to Liam's room. He has not awake yet from the night and I was hoping he would not.

I flipped on his lap in his room before picking up his car seat. I set it on the dresser as I went over to his crib. He was still sleeping on his back as I put him there a few hours before. I did not want to disrupt his sleep so I decide to go downstairs and pack the car before picking him up.

Pulling the backpack around my shoulders, the diaper bag on my wrist with my Vera Bradley bag around my shoulders I went downstairs. Troy had taken my duffel bag and the crib for Liam to use plus the stroller. I opened the garage door to see the sun peaking out of the horizon. Chewing on my lip, I knew that it was time to go get Liam.

Pounding back up the stairs, I locked Oreo in her cage. Lucille was going to be staying here when they come back from San Diego with Mason. Jack and Mason helped Troy with everything having the older boys.

Going back into Liam's room, he had not stirred. I picked him up in his onsie that he wore to bed and placed him gently in the car seat. His eyes flashed open and a cry erupted but I smoothed my hand down his stomach and placed his orange pacifier into his mouth. He sucked it while letting his eyes fall close once more.

Sighing, I placed a blanket on his lower half. I grabbed a pair of socks and stuffed them into my pocket but then decided to put them on his feet. He kicked them and I kissed his forehead. I bounced down the stairs with Liam's car seat before putting it into the car.

I shut his door lightly before starting the car.

Driving down the highway, I stopped at the nearest Starbucks to get Troy, Chad, and myself a drink. I bit on my lip as I ordered there favorites and then a frappe for me.

Driving the last fifteen minutes to the camp, I pulled in to see Troy talking to Annie but when he saw me pull in, he smiled and said something to Annie before taking off towards the car. I looked back at Liam who was still asleep.

I popped out of the car and Troy greeted me with a huge hug. "Hi! Thank you for coming!" he whispered into my ear, I giggled as I kissed his neck, "Anything for you but your son is still fast asleep." I mumbled to him.

"Slept through you changing him?" I shook my head, "I skipped it. I didn't want to mess with him and he was quiet the whole way up."

"Taylor told me you were concerned."

"I was but she came over and everything was better. I emailed you and Allison a few locations Taylor and I liked."

"They were all beautiful. As long as you are standing there in a white dress ready to say I do, I have no care in the world where I am." I smiled softly and I leaned up to kiss his lips. "You are so cute," he squeezed my waist and Liam let out a low cry.

"He is probably hungry. He hasn't eaten since eleven last night." I told him, "I can feed him," Troy offered, "Are you sure?" he nodded, "Most of my counselors came last night," he whispered gently, I reached far into the car as I handed him his Starbucks.

"And you are the best one here." I grinned as he pecked my cheek, "This might be the best time to tell you, you have a nurse from the hospital with you and a CIT." I bit my lip, "Age group?"

"Older girls," he winced softly as I told him as he took a drink of the iced latte. "That's fine; most of them love little kids."

"And if they don't just send them to me." He kissed my lips once more before he went over to Liam's door. He set his coffee on top of the car as he opened the door.

"Hey big guy! Mommy says you might be hungry but does mommy have food?" Troy's blue blazing eyes met mine as I smiled, "In the diaper bag." Troy picked up Liam as he slung the diaper bag over his shoulder. "Everybody wants to meet you!" Troy cheered softly, "Does my roomies know?"

"Yes, they are both perfectly fine with it. Amie is incredibly nice and she is the nurse. Your CIT isn't here yet so…" I nodded and I walked to the door with Troy. My Vera Bradley bag slung over my shoulder. Troy gripped my hand as we headed towards the mess hall. I yawned as I leaned against him.

"You seem tired." Troy commented, "Well, I did get up pretty early to meet my fiancée out here. I have a little son and my coffee has not kicked in yet." Troy smirked as we entered. People were sitting around drinking coffee. "Troy! Is that your little one?" a girl abruptly got up.

"Yea, everybody this is my son Liam and my fiancée Gabi," most people met him last week but we had a whole diabetic unit in to help out so nobody here would have meet Liam.

"He is so cute!" Liam cried and Troy laughed, "He hasn't eaten in a while so food comes first." Troy said setting down the diaper bag, he opened it up and popped a bottle out.

"I am going to warm this up, I will be right back." Troy pecked my cheek before he walked back into the kitchen. "Gabi? I am Amie," I turned to look at her; she was about my height with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. "Hi! So we are in the same group?"

"Yea, I am actually a DIC," I raised an eyebrow, "A what?"

"DIC, Diabetic in Consoling."

"Oh, so you are diabetic?" she nodded, "Yea, for about fifteen years, but that's a longer story and we can do that later. I just want to let you know, I have my own daughter who is nine months old." I let my lips soften, "She is with her dad all week but might make a surprise visit."

"That is so cute. With both of us here he is going to be here with us."

"He is so young; I just hope the girls all love him." Amie said as she tucked her hair behide her eyes. "Well, we will see since we get the older girls." She smiled as we easily chatted; Troy scooted into a seat next to me when he started to feed Liam.

"Honestly, you can give him to me." Troy took a sip of his coffee, "Really, I am fine babe," I rolled my eyes softly as I slumped in the chair. "We have campers coming in a few hours, Amie could you take Gabi down to your guy's cabin and show her around?"

She nodded briefly as I turned to Troy, "I have Liam now go!" I kept my mouth shut as I narrowed my eyes at him. "Come on, you'll love our place. It's the farthest away from everybody,"

"Sounds like a long walk," she winked and then her eyes glanced over at Troy. I giggled as codes were already starting. We both escaped the doors and I laughed, "Alright so what's up,"

"The hike is ridiculous. I mean I complained about it, like we need an effin golf cart." I laughed and rubbed my nose, "Leave it to Troy," she giggled.

"We also have to set a schedule for the 3am checks." I nodded as I tucked my hair behide my ear, "it is just our cabin." She mentioned.

"Every other night works for me if you want. I have to get up early with Liam so when I do it I might just be up for the night." Amie nodded, "That sounds great. Do you want to start tonight?"

"Since, I am new and you are the diabetic, I may just let you do it but I can get up to watch." She nodded her head and then we walked to our place.

"Lucky you, Troy brought all of your bags up. Of course, you can drive your car up here." I shook my head, "How old are you?" I asked

"Twenty four, Troy said you will be twenty four next week." I nodded, "Yea, he made sure there were no camps so he could celebrate my birthday."

"He is sweet." I walked past a cabin and another until we came to the very last one. "I have not been back this far." I mumbled she opened the door as it squeaked. When it opened, I walked into a kitchen/living room. There was a small box TV sitting in the corner with a couch and two little chairs. A long table sat in the middle.

The kitchen had a sink with a fridge. The counter stuck out with a few barstools. Then there was a door leading in to a room. She walked in dropped the keys onto bed in the corner. "You can pick any bed you want. I stuck towards the end since Troy said there would be a pack n play.

She had chosen the beds near the corner in the back. She had special sheets on her bed while the others were blank. She had the top bunk and I had bags on the bottom.

"Does the bottom work for you?" I nodded, "Yea, since Liam is going to be sleeping next to me so it is easier to get to him." She smiled and I dug through my bag as I found my sheets. I tucked them in and then Troy had put on of my favorite pillows on the bed. I tossed another blanket on top before I sat down.

"Maybe, I will just take a nap."

"Sounds like a great idea," Amie said climbing onto the bed. I slipped back onto the pillows as a yawn escaped my throat. I took a drink of my coffee as I heard the door bust open.

"I have one guess,"

"Troy," she mumbled from up top, I giggled as he poked his head through. "Guys, you have a poster to make. Brie, you need to put up a no poking sign on your bed so people don't check your blood sugar through the night." He had Liam at his hip; I sat up, "Not even a ten minute nap?"

"Your ten minute naps last about three hours sometimes," he said sitting down on the floor. If he were to sit on the beds, he would hit his head.

"I still have yet to check out the bathroom," Troy bit his lip and then looked at Amie, "I will be in the bathroom if you need me," she said walking away into an open area. "You can come use my nicer bathroom if you want to." I shook my head as I bent down to capture his lips.

"You guys need to get a move along." I rolled my eyes once more before pushing off the bed. "Give me my baby." I said standing up, "Your baby? I am pretty sure I had a lot to do with this baby." I slapped his shoulder gently, "I am pretty sure I carried him for eight months."

"Nice switch there, most women would still say nine." I shook my head as I reached for him but he leaned down to kiss my lips again. "Is this how you are going to be all week?" I turned around to see Amie standing with her hands on her hips.

"Not with kids around," Troy rolled his eyes this time and then he hugged my waist. "I'll bring his stroller in here, so we will be back in a little bit." Troy kissed Liam's head and then walked out. There was a poster with markers. "I have the roster, as I want to call it." She said laughing.

"Sounds fine, let's do this."

* * *

I pushed Liam's stroller back and forth, Amie was meeting them all down there and bring them back. Liam had fallen asleep and I did not want to wake him up.

Sitting down on the bed, I heard the door squeak. A group of loud chattering came through the doors. I buckled his straps together and I kissed his forehead. I had stripped socks and blankets due to the muggy air.

The girls had all stopped inside the living room taking seats all around. I leaned against the door with my hip and they all turned and kept talking.

"Alright, girls," they were ages from thirteen to fifteen. Amie made them all turn heads towards her, "Your other counselor is Troy Bolton's fiancée," there heads spun in a circle and they began to start talking a mile a minute, about the sex, the kissing, was he really that cute, is he nice, and other things about him. I laughed and I shook my head.

"Hey, I have a five month old sleeping in the room over." All of there eyes melted but a few of them. "Do I have to sit here and listen to a bunch of Troy Bolton shit?" one girl stood before knocking a stool over. I looked at Amie and she shrugged, "How about we introduce ourselves." I said to blow off the Troy thing.

She still pushed past me and I looked at Amie, "I got it," I mouthed to her. I turned as the girls began to chatter again, I turned and I shut the door.

My arms tingled and she sat down on one of the many beds. "Do you want to talk?"

"I really don't want to be here." She mumbled softly, "I hate diabetes. The last thing I want to do is be around more people with the damn thing." I licked my lips softly, "I have no clue about diabetes. So if you just want to talk to me, I mean I have this adorable little boy over here." She smiled a little, "I have only had it for two months."

"It must be hard."

"Just a little bit. My mom just wants to eat and breathe diabetes where I do not want anymore than five minutes worth it. I feel like I can't talk about anything else anymore."

"Well, if you don't want to talk about it, then fine. I am not going to force you, like everybody always wants to talk about me being Troy Bolton's fiancée." She giggled, "So you don't really like it?"

"No, because they don't see it like I do. I am madly in love with a great father and this nerdy basketball player that I met in high school. I know an other person that everybody else thinks they know but they do not know the real him. They just love his cuteness and his mad basketball skills."

"Well, if you don't mind, I think he is quiet cute. I just didn't want to be here for diabetes." I nodded as she stood up, we both went back out to join the other girls who were all-happy and had bright smiles.

"So we are going to go around and do introductions, you can also say how long you have had diabetes. Gabi, you can give a few fun facts about you since you are the only non diabetic." I nodded and the girl I was talking with scooted closer to me.

"I never caught your name," I whispered to her, "Molly," she said back to me quietly, "Nice to meet you Gabi,"

"Well, I guess I can start. I am Amie and I am your DIC, I am diabetic and have been for 15 years." The group eyes widened, "I do have a young daughter but she is not here right now."

I was sitting to the right of Amie and she looked at me. "Alright, I know you all have questions about my fiancée but…" Liam's cry erupted from the room and I held up one finger. "I'll be right back." I hurried off to the back, grabbed his stroller, and pulled it out the door. The crying stopped and he was awake.

"As I was saying, you can ask five questions. I will pick a girl and if I don't like the question, I won't answer it." I laid down the firm rules. I am Gabi and I am not diabetic. This is my five month old Liam and because his dad works here and all of his family, he is staying with us."

The girls all looked a little scared, "I'm not mean," I added, they all laughed and gave a smile. "I have a question," a younger girl looked at me, "Alright, go ahead."

"Troy seem utterly romantic, I mean the way he looks at you. Is it really that way at home?" I looked down and I grinned softly, "Troy is probably the most romantic guy ever. He loves doting on me and he is the best dad in the entire world." The girls all gushed softly as the next raised her hand.

"Is it cool to get to hang with the Troy Bolton," I pursed my lips together as I have to figure out how to answer this. "Girls, you have to understand I have known Troy since before he was this basketball God. I knew Troy in high school and that's where we fell in love." I stopped to look at these innocent girls, "We have been through a lot together, we have a baby together so I don't like hanging out with the Basketball God Troy Bolton, I love hanging out with this down to earth guy who's name may be Troy Bolton," I thought the girls would burst in tears.

"I have a question about Liam,"

"A question I would love to answer!" I told her, "Does he cry a lot in the middle of the night?" I felt my shoulders tighten, "At home he hasn't been much but this is a new place for him. So if he does cry I will probably escape to Troy's room so you guys don't have to hear it but you better all tell him how much you appreciate the long walk." They all laughed and giggled.

"Two more questions unless you want to move on,"

"Does Troy have some serious abs like I have heard?"

"I dunno, maybe I can get the jerk to go swimming," I said winking at her, she blushed, "Will Troy every up here,"

"Well duh," Troy walked into the doorway and I shook my head as gasps filled the room. "Troy, get out, we are trying to do introductions."

"I just wanted to check up on you guys," I narrowed my eyes at him, "Whatever, I will talk to you later," I said pushing him out of the door; he laughed as he squeezed my hand before leaving.

"Moving on with introductions," Amie looked a little flustered as the girls began to say names. Jessica's, Emily's and Megan's were heard and they were fun. Angie, Lilly, Katlin, Rylee, Jadah, and then we had our CIT Brooke who was sixteen. The next five girls went off saying there names.

Liam kept shoving his fists into his mouth and became frustrated when not both of them would not fit. I laid my hand on his stomach as I unbuckled his seat belt.

"I'm Molly and I have been diabetic for 2 months," the girls looked at her and she then looked at me. I nodded my head, "That's good Molly," she said, "Everybody, on the count of three you get to go choose a bed. Our beds are already made so those are off limits."

"Ready…set…three!" she yelled and the girls took off running. Liam tried to sit up so I adjusted his seat. "Brooke," Amie said looking for her, "Yea?"

"You do know you are the counselor too, don't forget that."

"Have you done this before?" I asked her, "At a different camp, but yea." I nodded as I stood up, "Well this should be fun,"

* * *

Liam's low cry escaped from the crib as sat up in an instant. I picked up my phone to check the time, all of the girls were fast asleep and nobody was moving from the noise.

It was just a little after midnight I picked up the little boy. He cry did not stop as I escaped over to the living room shutting the door behide me. I was happy we had a fridge to store his food and stuff like that. His whine did not stop when I put the bottle in his mouth, I did feed him at eleven so he could not be hungry.

I shoved the bottle back into the fridge as I put on my light jacket and him into his stroller. We were going to visit daddy. I left a note for Amie if she woke up.

Pushing Liam's stroller in the dark, I light my iPhone up to be my flashlight. Taking the five minutes with a screaming baby was a lot and I knew he was unhappy about his sleeping situation.

I approached the director board when I tried to open the door and it was unlocked. I pushed Liam's through the door and into the back room where Troy was sleeping. Opening the door to that room, I saw Troy is sleeping figure on a bigger bed than mine is.

Liam's cry instantly woke him up and he popped up. "Oh God," he mumbled, he dropped his head as I pushed the stroller closer. "He wants his daddy," I murmured as I picked up the crying baby.

"I have to do checks in like three hours,"

"Yea, so do i." I told him crawling onto the bed. Troy picked up Liam and tried to consol him but he wanted his crib at home that he had grown to sleep in. Troy murmured something as I rested my head on his shoulders. "He only ate an hour ago."

"He will adjust,"

"I know but he needs to stop crying," I said as I stroked the back of his head. He only whimpered then and Troy shook his head, "Diabetics aren't as easy." He murmured, "I mean they are easier than cancer but I mean they have to keep there blood sugar in such a normal range."

I yawned as a quick look at the clock left me two hours until I was supposed to be up. "Do you want to keep Liam here at nights?" Troy finally asked, "Troy, you have to get up too, you have to get up more than me."

"You have a group of teenage girls,"

"Who all adore Liam; it shouldn't be a problem after tomorrow night. I mean he gets use to it after a few days." Troy yawned and nodded his head. "Fine. I will give you a chance," he winked at me with a cute wink. I felt my eyes tightened, as they were tired. "Can I just stay here until you have to get up?" I whispered, "Yes," he slides down on the bed with Liam on his chest. He put his arm around me while I felt my heart flutter.

I closed my eyes for what felt like only a few minutes but Troy's alarm kept going off. I sat up in a daze and Troy reached for his phone, "I felt like I just laid down," I murmured, "Yea, I know. Troy maneuvered Liam around before going to put him in his stroller. I got up and slipped on one of Troy's dirty hoodies laying on the floor. I slipped the purple under armor hoodie over my head as I covered my mouth in a yawn.

Troy titled my head back as his hair fell into his eyes. I could invasion the tired boy back in high school when he picked me up every morning. He looked almost the same as his blue eyes gazed over mine. "You need a haircut," I murmured, he smirked before leaning down to capture my lips.

"I know, I do but I have been just a little busy." He said as he rubbed my hand, "Well, I think that you should do it next week,"

"Sure, next week works fine, just not on July 11th," I rolled my eyes as we both exited out of the building. Doctors stood around the campsite all yawning. I pushed the stroller out of the camp and Troy looked at all of them.

"Annie, are you ready for this?" Troy asked as he took over the stroller, we had decided that I would just go back with him, sleep a little, get up shower, feed Liam and get ready then go back to my group.

"Yea, are you ready for this?"

"I have been up for a while already," Troy, said yawning, "A baby is hard work," one of the doctors joked, Troy looked around for the person, "Yea, I think I know that."

"Not all of us have money though so I mean the nanny must do all of the hard work," another one cracked, a vein in Troy's head bulged. "That was uncalled for," somebody said, it was so dark nobody could see anything or anyone. "We don't have a fuc…a nanny." Troy calmed himself as I rubbed his arm.

"I know we are young but that doesn't give you any right to disrespect our family." Nobody said anything as Troy gripped my waist, "I am taking the farthest cabin, everybody else you know your assignments." Troy pushed Liam's stroller forward as I turned on my flashlight on my phone.

"I could have used that a long time ago." He mumbled, "I know, I knew better than that." Troy's knuckles were white with his grip on the stroller.

Making it back to the cabin, we heard the wave's crash on the beach. I opened the door to see Amie up, "Hey," I said waving, "Liam get fussy," I nodded my head, "Yea, I am probably going to go down there afterwards too since he is going to need to eat. I'll be back around here at sixish."

"Enough time to help me get the girls up," she winked, "I will probably get in the shower first before we wake them up." I nodded as I yawned. "So you know what you are doing Troy, right?" Troy nodded, "I had a whole class yesterday." We got all of the supplies ready and Troy started at one end while Amie at the other.

I watched Amie gently wake them up if they asked to be woken up. She read the sign and then if they did not she just did it. "Gabi can you get Emily a juice box? Her blood sugar is a little low," she whispered, Emily sat up in her bed groggily as I went off to the living room to grab a juice.

I pulled a few out of the fridge with some fruit snacks. We went through quiet a few, "Alright, looks like I am done," Troy said as he scanned over a few of the papers.

"I can recheck those last two," I turned to face all of the girls who were sleeping again. Some of them were still eating snacks, "So do you think you can do this tomorrow night?"

"Yup. Should be no problem. I don't plan on getting up the next night," they laughed and Troy picked up a dazed Liam who was in between sleep and awake.

"He is probably the most adorable thing ever." Amie said as she reached over to touch his forehead. He squirmed, "I better go back to bed for a few hours,"

"Yea, I will be back in a little while." I told her as Troy pressed Liam against his chest. "Have fun."

* * *

I flipped the magazine in my hand as Liam was sleeping in the playpen next to me. The girls were all at the pool having fun with the other guys. A knock came at the door and I turned to see Chad, "Come in," I told him waving my arm.

"I need to ask you something," he said sliding into the chair next to me. "Something about Taylor?" I asked flipping the next page in the magazine. "No," he dragged out the ending, "more about what the boys want to do to the girls," I looked up at him, "Please don't say sex," Chad laughed as he leaned over to check out little guy. "No, they want to pull a huge prank."

"A huge prank?" he shrugged, "Not huge but they want to pull a prank. I told them I would talk to you first about it."

"I have no issues with it just that they can't touch a single thing in the back corner. Liam has all of his stuff in there and I don't need bugs and trash in there." Chad bit down on his lip, "they thought about pulling a night raid so when is your next night up?"

"Tomorrow," he looked at me, "That's Friday morning when they would wake up to it, it wouldn't work." I nodded, "You could do it tonight if you wanted to. Liam does not like when he is woken up so we could just watch. Make sure nothing happens,"

"I will tell them because I can see this expanding into something bigger," he joked, "Yea, I guess what time do you want to do it?"

"After three. Therefore, after the next round of checks, Troy is in our cabin tonight. You can text me when you are all clear of doctors." I glanced at him, "It will be okay. I promise nothing harmful," I glanced over him, "They know about Liam, the girls don't shut up about him." I laughed, "They all love him."

Chad stood up and tickled his stomach before going out the door. "Alright, well I will see you later tonight." I smiled and nodded, one of the girls came running up the pavement as Chad exited.

"What was he doing here?" Megan asked, "Asking me a question, do you need something?" I asked her, "Yea, I need to grab some snacks. Amie ran out." I stood up and got into our little kit.

"So he can't go out into the sun?" I looked over at her as she peered into Liam's playpen. "He can but we want to keep him out of it as much as possible. We aren't supposed to be using sunscreen yet, so he has to stay shaded,"

"Well the guys want to go play some sand volleyball after dinner, I didn't know if you would play with us or be there."

"Of course, I just thought swimming is the perfect time for Liam to nap and get out of the sun for a little while." I returned to her and handed over a little bag of snacks. Water from her hair dripped onto the floor and she looked at me. "So if we wanted to could we come back earlier and get in the showers." I nodded my head, "Sure, go for it."

Megan smiled and then dashed out the door. Liam cried as the door slammed shut, I bent over to pick him up and I kissed his forehead. "You hungry? Do you want some lunch?" he cried louder as the door slammed shut again. I whirled around to see Troy walking in.

"I was just coming down here when I heard Liam start to cry," Troy walked over and took the crying baby from my hands. "He is hungry, hasn't eaten since earlier this morning."

I grabbed the bottle out of the fridge and Troy took it from me. "I was going to heat that up," Troy shrugged as he popped the top off and then warmed up the bottle in the hot water.

"So Chad talked to me,"

"Did you talk to like the head people?"

"As long as we don't deface property." repeated Troy, "Well, then we will keep it to shaving cream." I winked at him and he smiled, "As long as you stay away from my room," he leaned over to peck my lips and then went to sit on the couch. "Shouldn't you be getting dinner ready?"

"Annie is taking care of it." He murmured as Liam squirmed away from the bottle. Another cry erupting from his mouth, Troy glanced down at him with his eyes raised down at him.

"He doesn't want this bottle," Troy said to me as he set down his bottle. I looked at the clock as it was way past time for him to eat. "He should want to eat; it's been about four hours." I explained to him and Troy adjusted him onto his shoulder. "He looks tired, has he been sleeping?"

"That's what he was doing when you walked in here," I explained, "He was crying when I walked in here." Troy's voice rose slightly and I pointed over to Liam's saucer sitting in the middle of the room. "The last thing he wants is to be set down," Troy grumbled, his eyes turned stormy.

"I don't think he wants to listen to you yell either." I said giving him a hard look, Troy stiffened and he walked away putting Liam down into his saucer. His legs slipped through the bottom and his head sported up. He cried louder as Troy approached back over to me.

"Do you really think that's the best option?" He asked pointing back over to him, "What was going to be the best option Troy? Until we work this out there is no best option." Troy bit on his lip and looked towards the door.

"He doesn't want to eat, it's been four hours, and he is crying." Troy rubbed his face as he bent over, "You know that he should be eating less frequently right?" Troy glanced at the 6oz bottle sitting on the counter. "Maybe we should call his doctor, ask her?"

"But he isn't wanting to eat," I explained him, "I don't think he is getting enough Gabi, I remember my cousins eating more when they were at his age." Troy pulled out his cell phone, he pulled it up to his ear, "That doesn't explain why he is upset?" Troy turned around and walked towards the door.

Liam looked his dad walking out of the door as I looked at him. "He is coming back," I said walking to him; I folded my arms around him as I picked him up. His head look out the door as Troy stood in a white tshirt with a pair of jeans on. His eyes scanned the area as I picked up the bottle again.

I pushed it into his mouth as he sucked on it. The bottle drained faster than I could blink, why he did not take it earlier. A frustrated sigh left my mouth as he looked up at me for more.

"We aren't feeding him enough," Troy busted through the doors and looked at me. I looked at him with his wide eyes looking back at me, "She said we should be starting solid food on him. He is rolling over so that means solid so I don't understand how?"

I looked at him, as I felt dumb, "When he is rolling over?" Troy shrugged his shoulders, "She said you should give him some dry cereal in the nights for him to sleep better. Start baby food slow, she wants you to come in so she can see him, early." I turned my arm around and he nodded, "Go, just go now." He said, "I can cover for you."

"No. I will just feed him more for the day. I can go later, I promised the girls," Troy gave me a long look, "If you want to go and get some cereal for him to eat, go on ahead Troy. You are the one who wanted me to do this." Troy sighed, "I don't know what to do,"

"I will fix him another bottle for him to eat since he is still giving me the im out of food look." Troy laughed and then he stood up. "This baby thing is crazy and then people judge me."

"Nobody judged you. They were tired and cranky." I said leaning against him, he smiled and then kissed my forehead. "I better be going."

* * *

"Ahh!" a bunch of girls screams echoed through the room as the last line of the boys escaped. I giggled as Liam sucked on the bottle. We decided he was angry earlier, that is why he cried. He never seemed to be terribly anger at us but would have his moment.

The girls all jumped out of bed, as they looked everywhere. Toilet paper had been flung and they had marks over there faces. There eyes were wide with fear as they looked at everything once more.

"What happened?"

"I have gel in my hair!"

"They dumped my suitcase!" Amie came out with groggy eyes, I had failed to mention this to her. "Did you know about this?" she yawned, "Yup. Chad asked me earlier."

"That would be why our stuff was untouched," I nodded with a yawn, pictures were snapped and I ushered there them all too there beds.

"It will all be there in the morning guys,"

"Do you think we can prank them back?" Brooke asked from her area, I nodded, "Probably but you all need to go back to sleep." They moaned but reluctantly went back into there beds.

Amie crawled back into her top bunk throwing the blankets over herself. Troy walked into the room as I shut off one of the lights. "How did it go?"

"The girls are all mortified but it was funny, one of the girls woke up while one of the guys was putting stuff on her face and he had to roll under the bed. Chad had to leave because he was laughing to hard."

Troy smiled as he glanced down at his son. "How is he doing?" Troy asked, I looked back at all of the girl's slowly drifting back to sleep after a rude awakening.

"You want to head back to your?" He smiled back at me, "Sound like we are back in high school," Troy said putting his hand on my lower back.

"I was going to go there in a few hours anyways," Troy, pressed his lips against my forehead as we both disappeared from the door.

* * *

"Okay, so I say we do it while they are at lunch and-" one of the girls kept talking as we sat in the arts and craft room. Liam slept on my chest as I shook my head.

"Guys, you have lunch with them. They will know if you do not show up. You have to go when they are on the other side of camp." They all looked at each other and nodded, "You have there schedules right?"

I nodded my head, "Its in my backpack, you want to get it out?" I asked, Megan bent over to grab it and then she flipped through it until she found the schedule.

"They will be at archery when we have a break," she said, "Right before lunch." They all grinned as the got up from the tables and went running back for the cabin. "Looks like arts and crafts are over," I put Liam back into his stroller as Amie went after the kids.

A yawn escaped from my mouth, as I was growing tired from not getting much sleep. Walking behide the group Molly came up to talk to me. "Are you having fun?" she nodded her head, "I am excited to go home tomorrow, I miss my parents."

The only contact they had with there parents was through mail. I could understand the feeling of not hearing your mom's voice for a long time but these were kids.

Once arriving back, Liam was wide-awake and I slipped him into the saucer. His hands slapped down as he reached for the toys in front of him as he spun in a circle.

"Can we go yet?"

"Do you guys have everything you need?" Amie asked as she helped them put things into the backpack. I texted Troy to see if he was too busy to come watch Liam for a moment. I did not want to miss this but I did not want to take a happy baby away from his happiness.

"We have to wait fifteen minutes before we can go, once they pass our cabin we can go." Amie said sitting in the chair, the girls squealed as they adventured away towards the back of the cabin in a gossip circle. My eyes shut for a second as the door opened and shut.

"Brie," I popped open an eye as Troy looked at me, "I was hoping you would just text me back."

"I am helping get the younger kids ready for lunch," he paused as he surveyed our clean cabin, "but I can take Liam down there. Do you have the little carrier thing for my chest?" he asked, "In my suitcase in the back."

"Oh," he peered in the back, "I will go get it," I grumbled towards him, "I don't know what's going on back there," he whispered, I rolled my eyes as I got up.

Retrieving the device, I handed it to Troy. "I didn't want him to leave. He is in love with this thing," I said as I glanced down at him. He pumped his legs as he made a noise with one of the many toys.

"Well I have to get back to help the little ones." Troy strapped the thing around him as he lifted Liam up and into the thing. Liam laughed out and then pressed his cheek against Troy's chest. "See, he loves me!" I rolled my eyes and then Troy disappeared. We waited for about ten minutes until the boys group passed by our cabin.

"Alright, be quiet and let's go." The girls all giggled and went dashing out into the woods. I stayed up behide them as they threw open the people door and they went running in. It was my job to get all of the pictures.

They knocked mattresses over, threw there stuff around, dragged there mattresses into the living room and then hung posters saying stuff with Justin Bieber and shit. Jordan walked out of the bathroom with a Cosmo girl's magazine. I bent over laughing as the air was knocked out of me.

"Somebody needs to hang that up in the front window!" I said, the girls all giggled as they taped it up. I went into the back to see Jessica taping up the toilets. My eyes widened as I took pictures, the toilet was once white, now it is blue. I laughed as we all posed for a fast picture before running out.

"That was the funniest thing ever."

"Now we just sit out here and wait to see." We all went over to the spots under the tree to play a game. They started with tag as they went in circles.

I turned ever so slightly to see the boys walking back. I did not want to alert the girls because I did not want the boys to be shocked when they saw us staring.

"Oh my god," I heard one of them say, I turned again to see Chad staring at me. I poked my tongue out as the boys walked in. "Ahh!" they all screamed and the girls jumped and then started to laugh. "Its almost time for lunch," Amie called to them as she watched with a smirk on her face.

"Our toilet is taped shut!" one of them yelled, I thought I was going to fall over laughing. All of the girls began to laugh harder as they all came out and starred at us. "Alright everybody, to lunch!" Amie high pitched her hand, "What if they do something to our cabin? It took us all morning to clean it."

"I'll talk to Chad," I told them, "Go to Lunch," they all ushered inside as Chad approached me, "The toilets?" he asked me with a thin laugh, I shrugged my shoulders. "You know the rules."

"We can attack back but we can't go near your stuff,"

"Liam's stuff. It's expensive Chad,"

"And your fiancée plays for Lakers as I do to," I looked at him and he nodded, "I got it," he threw his hands in the air and then he turned, "But be smart and show up to lunch so the girls don't freak out."

"Fine, we will." I thanked him as he walked away and then told the boys to go to lunch. I laughed as I entered the room; the girls were glowing with pride. Troy was knelling over to talk to one of the little girls. Liam was still against his chest as I approached him.

"This is Liam's mommy," Troy said as I walked over, "This little girl, Hanna, misses her mommy." Troy's eyes looked up into mine, "She was wondering who Liam's mom was." I smiled at her, "You get to see your mommy tomorrow! Are you excited?" she nodded her head and then she leaned forward to give me a hug.

Troy smiled at me as I hugged her back. "Hanna," Taylor called from behide me, I turned and I gave her a smile. We had barely seen each other all week.

"You better go with Taylor, she is one of my best friends," Hanna nodded and slipped off her chair. Troy and I both stood up as she went running over to a group of kids.

"Thanks, I was losing here there for a moment."

"Our prank was good," Troy smirked and shook his head, "I have decided to not make you do this anymore. Liam needs to be at home at night and this just doesn't work." I felt a sigh of relief drop over my body.

"Thank God," I murmured, Troy laughed and then I turned my back as Troy grabbed my shoulder. "Wait do you want to take him?" I looked at Liam who was sleeping.

"He is sleeping right now; I'll take him after lunch." Troy's eyes gazed over mine and then nodded, "Alright, fair enough." I smiled and then leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I love you," Troy breathed in as if he was holding my scent.

"I love you too." He murmured, "Awh!" I jumped to see all of the girl's behide me, "Not funny," I grumbled towards them, they all laughed and I walked away to the lunch line.

* * *

**The first chapter of 2012! Yay! : ) So I hope you all enjoyed it and the next chapter is going to be out soon, or atleast I hope it will be! I go back to school on Thrusday..bleh. I was hoping to get more chapters out than this but Christmas and New Years kept me pretty busy. I hope you all had a great one though! : ) **

**Thanks to all of those who are reviewing! Lets get to 575! Pretty pleasee! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	28. Celebration

Chapter 28 – Celebrations

"Happy Birthday," I snuggled closer to my pillow as Troy rubbed his hand over my shoulder blade. My bare shoulder blade. We had started my birthday celebration a little earlier. "Sleep," I murmured, I was still trying to get my sleeping schedule on track.

We had everybody over last night for my birthday party, we ate, swam, and everybody looked at the ring. Lucille and Jack were still here while Jenni was here also.

"It's already ten babe, Liam is up with Jenni. He wants to see his mom on her twenty third birthday," I moaned as his hands etched closer to my ass. "Can we start my birthday off right?" I asked opening one of my eyes, Troy raised an eyebrow, "Well if that is how you want this day to go," Troy's arms wrapped around my waist as he lips crashed down on mine.

His lips pressed into mine harder as he moved his hands farther down my legs. They slipped underneath and he rubbed them back and forth, as my hand was tangled into the sheets. Once I pulled my hand out from the sheets, my back arched on the bed as Troy hit a spot that made me crave more.

"Oh God," Troy smirked as he let his head drop kissing my stomach. A trail of kisses went down my stomach, as I felt weak. I squirmed away from him as I tried to get him on the bottom. He laughed as he kept a strong grip on my arms; his laugh filled my ears, as I grew weaker by the second ready to give in.

"It's my birthday." I whispered to him, he raised an eyebrow, "And I am your tour guide," a giggled as I pulled him down with my arms wrapped around his neck. My lips attacked his before leaving a trail down his neck. He winced as I hit his sweet spot before gripping onto my love handle.

Troy leaned down after I released him with a long pant. His lips touched my breast gently as I arched my neck backwards as if I was begging for more. "I need you," I mumbled, "You need me?" Troy asked as his hand cherished my body. "I give, uncle, I don't give a shit what you need me to say, just do it." I begged, he smirked, "no need to yell," he said. How did he have this kind of control?

* * *

After taking a quick shower…with Troy. We both emerged from the bedroom. "Do you want to feed Liam?" Troy asked me with a quick kiss. "Sure,"

"Do you know what you want to do today?" I shrugged my shoulders, we both walked down the stairs, Lucille was sitting on one of the couches and then Jack was reading the newspaper from yesterday.

"There is the lovely birthday girl!" Lucille said, she stood up and greeted me into a big hug. "Thanks," I said to her, Jack kissed my cheek and then gave me a big hug.

"Twenty three years of Gabi," Jack said, I laughed and Jenni came over. She handed Liam to Troy and then gave me a huge hug. "My soon to be sister in law!" the family laughed as a little tug of loneliness wafted through me.

Troy handed me Liam, "Say happy birthday mommy," Troy asked, I looked at him and he poked his finger into my cheek as I let him lean against my shoulder. "Thanks," I told them all, "But I better feed big guy. Did we tell Grandma Lucille that we started solid food?" she looked at me shocked.

"He is on solids,"

"We are starting, cereal is the first move."

"With water or formula right?" I nodded, "They say once he has the feeling for cereal down we can start some of the others." Going into the kitchen, I placed Liam into the highchair. I buckled him into it as I went over to the cabinet and grabbed a tiny bowl. It was not much he was getting to eat but it was some followed by a bottle.

We had gone to see his doctor straight after getting home on Friday. They had told us what to buy and how much to do. He was getting a little at all of the main meals. He got more at dinner to help him sleep through the night.

I dumped a few tablespoons of cereal into a baby bowl. I then followed it by a few ounces of formula. Troy snuck up behide me as he sucked on my neck gently. A knock came at the door, "That's for me! Sorry Gabi, I will see you later tonight for dinner." Jenni came flying through the room and then went out the door.

Troy looked over at his dad, "I don't know, she has been going out with Carson a lot this week," Troy looked over at me and I shrugged, "You gave them the week off." Troy took a deep breath before going over to Liam. "Hey little guy," Troy grabbed a cup of coffee waiting at the counter before putting one in front of me.

I leaned up to give him a fast kiss before I turned to look at Liam. I smiled at him as I placed a small amount of cereal onto the spoon and placed it into his mouth. He made a face before letting some slip back out. I scooped it up with the spoon. I placed it back into his mouth and he finished it off.

Giving him a few more bites of the cereal. The first try was a mess due to him rejecting most of the food. The next try was better and now we were feeling like a pro.

"Good boy," I told him as he finished off the last bite of the cereal. I unbuckled him and then picked him up. I grabbed my coffee and then the rest of his bottle before taking him over to the table.

"You seem awful calm for your birthday." Jack commented, "Oh trust me, im pretty happy." I said smiling; Troy got up from the table and escaped into the living room. Liam sucked on his bottle as I sipped at my coffee.

"So Liam got you something for your birthday," he said sliding a package across the table. "I am giving you my present at dinner tonight." Troy winked and I smiled knowing there was more after dinner too. I pulled the bottle out of Liam's mouth as I pressed it against the table. I sat Liam up in my lap as he played with his hands.

"What did you get me little booger?" I asked him, he played with his hands some more as I yawned. I peeled back an inch of the paper as I ripped up the rest of it. Once I opened it, I peeled the box off the top. I then gasped, "Troy," he looked at me and then down at Liam.

"This was all him," he threw his hands up in the air and I looked back down at the spa ticket for two. "I figured Taylor will need one here shortly. When Liam and I go up to Frisco later this week with my dad to watch the Giants." I looked up at him and I smiled, "Thanks!" I said as I wrapped my arms around Liam.

"You know what mommy needs huh?" he squirmed in my arms and I got up to put him in his little saucer. I looked around; as he was happy once, he was down.

"Troy," I yelled as I looked at the newspaper lying on the ground. "Yea," Troy's head popped in from around the corner as I walked back into the kitchen. "You know what I want to do today?"

He raised his eyebrows as I looked at his parents sitting at the table. "I want to go look at houses." Troy's eyes spread open and then darted to his parents.

"Houses?" his mom asked, "You didn't tell them?" Troy shrugged his shoulder, "It never came up," I turned to face two parents who looked confused. "Troy and I have decided to move."

"Again?" they asked together, "we decided we are moving out of LA," Troy spoke putting down one of the coffee cups that he was cleaning out.

"Where are you going to go?"

"Up north somewhere, probably forty minutes away or so," Troy added, "Santa Monica," I added, "We want off of the beach and some where with a little land."

Troy looked at his parents, "You guys should come with us,"

"Did you not like this house?" his mom said looking at him, "We both loved it, Gabi wants different and get Liam out of here. Let him grow up in a normal community, not with all of these fancy people. In a normal school."

His parents looked at each other, "Fair enough, I would want the same for you." Lucille said, Troy smiled and then he went over to Liam. He bent over and then looked at him, "You know what, you want to go look at houses?" Liam banged on the thing and Troy laughed. "Really now?" Liam smiled again and I could not help but enjoy the moment between father and son.

"He couldn't be a better dad," I told Lucille, "He is one of the best I have seen, and you got a lucky catch." Lucille said with a smile, "I know I did. I'm happy I got him."

Troy picked up Liam and put him above his head. Troy then brought him down and kissed his forehead. "Well, I will go get my little guy ready and then we can leave." Troy said, his parents looked down at there apparel, "We are going to change really fast." Lucille said, I nodded and then they walked off.

I sat in the middle of the kitchen as I watched. Happy Birthday texts flooded my phone and I let out a deep sigh. Troy came back down the stairs with Liam in his arms and then he looked at me. "Hey, you alright?" I jumped as I looked at him.

"What, yea, I am fine." I whispered stirring my coffee with my little straw that Troy had dropped in. "Your face says something a little bit different." Troy explained to me as he pulled out a chair.

He placed Liam down in my lap as I played with his little toes. "I promise you I am fine," I said looking up at him, his eyes said no but he nodded his head. "Okay, well do you want to stop for some lunch before we go?"

"No, I am fine. I had a bagel," I said to him, I looked over my shoulder to see the half-eaten bagel but I had eaten most of it. Troy stood up grabbing Liam's backpack now that we lugged around and put some bottles into it. We stopped premaking bottles in the summer due to the overwhelming heat.

We met Troy's parents at the top of the garage doors as Troy had slipped Liam's car seat into the car. "Troy do you know what I miss?"

"What would that be Gabi?"

"Getting to drive your Audi everywhere, since Liam car seat doesn't fit as well," Troy looked over his shoulder and then back at me, "Well since we both got new cars when we found out you were pregnant."

"Well, I don't miss my little Toyota that barely drove across the school parking lot but this Highlander just isn't doing it for me anymore."

"Well, that sucks." Troy said I rolled my eyes as I climbed into the back with Lucille and Jack got up front with Troy. "What! Where are you all going? I was coming to give my future niece in law a big birthday hug."

Mason came into view, "We are going house hunting. You in?" Troy asked, Mason nodded and then ran back to his car. Troy backed out as he threw a folder back at me.

"I have been looking and these are my favorites. I was prepared." I pulled open the folder and glanced at the million dollar houses in front of me.

"I was looking for like a five bedroom home instead of like a seven." Troy explained, "Our price difference dropped," I giggled as I looked at all of the options.

"Looks like enough room for three," I joked to him, "Yea, but I am hoping it doesn't stay three for to much longer." I looked up at him and then back down at the papers.

"You already want another child?" Jack asked us, "Not yet, we are just thinking, not until after we are married." Troy explained as he slipped his ray bans on over his eyes, as the sun became a problem.

"Jack! You should be excited! Another grandkid!" Lucille bent over to play with Liam as he made noises. "Yes, Liam wants a sibling." Troy and I caught eyes before we both smirked.

"Well, let them plan there wedding and then we can talk about baby number two." Jack said, Troy laughed, "Thanks dad, did you tell them Gabi?"

I looked up towards him, "You can tell them," Lucille and Jack both turned towards Troy, he smirked as he placed his elbow on the place between the windows as he steered the car.

"The location has been set," he turned the blinker on as he scooted forward in his seat to look over onto the road. "What! You have set a location and never told us!"

"It was just decided a little earlier this week," Troy complained, "Where will it be then?" she asked him, "Lake Tahoe," Troy confirmed with a smile. "I thought that was such a cute idea! Are you going to be like in the mountains or are you going to be on the lake?"

"I think we are going to be overlooking the lake in this little park." I told them, "I can pull it up on my phone; Allison booked it for that day. Our wedding time is going to be five thirty so we can do pictures during the sunset." Lucille smiled and clapped her hands, "Yay!"

Troy turned off on the highway as we came to a stop at one of the many houses on the list. I glanced through the window fixing my glasses on my nose.

"Uhm," I raised an eyebrow at the picture on the paper and then the house sitting in front of us. "I'm not thinking so," I said, as I looked at it even closer. Troy frowned as he reached for the paper from me. "Yea, this is not what I was expecting."

The house looked vacated for a long time as the grass had grown tall and the house held an ancient feeling. "Troy, if you would have looked like at the post date you would have realized this house is like twenty years old."

Troy laughed and then pushed the car forward, "Well, I am glad we looked at that place." Troy mumbled as we drove through the town. We made several more stops just looking at the outsides and deciding if we wanted to stop and look.

"Let's look at this one," I mentioned, "This was only a three bedroom," Troy said to me glancing over his shoulder towards me, "I want to check it out. It's cute,"

Troy pulled into the driveway as I unbuckled my seatbelt. I clipped off and I swung my legs out of the car. Troy went to the other side to grab Liam's car seat before we all walked up to the house. It was an open house today so we just walked in. It was empty of everything.

Wood surrounded everything and the house looked so cute. Jack went in the direction of the backyard while I walked towards the kitchen. The kitchen was attached to a dining room with a nice chandler.

"The paper lied," Troy walked down the stairs with Liam. "There are only two bedrooms upstairs. I mean how does that happen?" Troy asked, "There might be a bedroom but it might not have a closet."

"Then it's not a bedroom," Lucille added, I shrugged my shoulders as I yawned. "Well, then lets keep moving." I peered into one of the bathrooms and then looked over at Troy. "It's cute,"

"Its two bedrooms," his eyes found mine and his blue eye pierced into mine, "I know its two bedrooms but couldn't we add onto it?" I asked he licked his lips as the sun was beating down into the house. "Maybe, but can we looked at the last few houses before we totally decide?" he asked me, "Yes, we do have a few months," I said winking at him.

"Our months are running out." He said raising an eyebrow, Mason came up from around and corner and then pulled me into a hug. "Happy Birthday!" I thanked him as my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered, "Happy Birthday!" Sharpay shouted, "From your favorite nephew!" I giggled, "Thanks Pay and future nephew,"

"I thought I called since I bugged out early last night with Zeke." I smiled as I touched the walls of the house. "Its fine, I didn't expect you to stick around long enough." I smiled into the phone as I turned towards the people lagging behide.

"You'll never guess what I am doing,"

"What?"

"Looking for my new house," Sharpay sighed, "We looking for an apartment near you. I want to be a lot closer to you when this baby is born. You will know what the hell to do."

"I am basically expecting you to move in." I joked, "Yea, well, Zeke and I are both clueless. We are reading books and then we are taking some classes later on. Taylor is going to be mad though since they just moved into that place."

"I kind of told Taylor I didn't know if I was going to stay in LA. We talked about way when that we didn't want to stay in LA, that is why I was shocked she was staying."

"Well, the married ones can have there time alone."

"I will be married when we move in," I shut the car door as I helped Troy put Liam back into place. "Well, the old married couple." I giggled and then buckled my own seatbelt.

"Well we are going to probably go grab some lunch then look at more houses. So I will talk to you later." I told her, "Well happy birthday, I am going to go sit on the couch and veg."

"Thanks," I replied as we said goodbyes and hung up. "Shar?" I nodded, "Yup,"

* * *

"Wow." I muttered as the walls caved in around us. "This has to be one of the smallest five bedroom houses." I mumbled, "Maybe it's all of the black." Troy said running his hand down one of the walls, I laughed as Liam supported his head up as Mason ran from the backyard.

"No. no. no. no." Mason said marching through, "You are not buying this house. I can not believe we stopped to even look at this house." He muttered as he opened the door. "Get my great nephew out of here!" the door slammed and then I looked at Jack.

"There was a snake in the backyard." I screeched and I went running out the door. I heard Troy laughing from inside as I went straight towards Mason.

"You agree with me now?"

"All it took was snake," I mumbled towards him as I launched open the car door. Troy and Jack followed out with Liam; Lucille came from around back, "That was gross." She muttered we had all come to an agreement that this was not the house for any of us.

"Alright, I think I only have one more house in me." Lucille said letting go a yawn, Liam waved his fingers as I tickled his stomach. "I think I only have one more too. Go home take a short nap with my little buddy then we can go out to dinner. Yes, dinner." I said as his eyes glowed towards me.

"Sounds fantastic, we have reservations at the one place we went for my birthday since we all enjoyed it."

"Mm…do you think I could just order a side of whip cream without getting looked at funny?" he laughed, "Now, I think that might be normal for that place."

"I can't wait to go,"

"I'm flipping for the bill so get that through your heads right now." Troy explained, "I don't want you even touching it." Lucille rolled her eyes. "When he was in high school, I wish he would have flipped for the bill." I giggled and I wrapped my arms around my chest.

My eyes closed against the headrest as the car stopped. "Damn." I opened my eyes to see probably one of the most gorgeous houses that I have seen all day.

"Wow." I whispered, "I want to see the inside of this place." I murmured the driveway was long and huge. Troy turned in and Mason and Jack both gasped.

"Is that a full length basketball court?" the said in unison, I giggled and it sure enough was a full-length basketball court. It was a three-car garage and did I mention the driveway was huge?

Little plants surrounded the line of the drive. The mountains in the background were so beautiful. "Look Gabi, the playground is attached to the basketball court. It's two in one." I rolled my eyes as Troy opened the door. Once getting out I felt as if I was in love.

A fence surrounded the whole property with grass everywhere. A few different palms looked around but there were real trees. "This is nice,"

"This is a five bedroom, five bathrooms, 3.45 million dollar house." Troy repeated closing his eyes at the price, "Just remember the price of the signing bonus," I purred quietly into his ear. He clicked his jaw, "I see the numbers and then that number and I don't see good numbers after that,"

"Remember all of the pay you get for the endorsements that you are signing up for and then the basketball you play." Troy perked up a little, "Let's go look at this house," I placed my hand into his as Lucille picked Liam up.

The door was not unlocked. Go figure, the house was worth millions. "I am going to call the agent." Troy said as he grabbed the card from the door. He placed his phone against his ear and then let it rang through.

"Hi, we are really want to look at this house," he gave her the address and then she made a loud noise when the name ball dropped. I walked around the driveway. I traveled my way over to Liam was he reached his arms out.

"He is getting so big." I kissed his cheek and he laid his head down. I circled my arms around his back and held my baby close to my body.

"I love you," I whispered, Troy met his dad and Mason at the basketball court as that gate was open. "This has to be the sweetest basketball court…aside from the Lakers stadium." Troy added as he rubbed his hands on his shorts.

"Gabi is there a basketball in the back of the car?" I shrugged. "She will be here in fifteen minutes. I told her we just want a quick tour of the house."

"All of the other ones were open house today. Why is this one not?"

"They just put this house up a few weeks ago. It was built in 2008." Troy said as he popped the trunk open. Mason stood against the fence as I kissed Liam's temple. I grabbed the stroller and placed him inside.

Troy pulled a basketball out and tossed it over the fence. Mason grabbed it and took a fast shot before landing back down on his feet. I pushed Liam back and forth on the concert before I sat down. The guys picked up a two on one game.

After long, a car pulled into the driveway and she jumped out. "Hey, thanks so much! We have been trying to sell this house for ages."

"It says is only been up for a few weeks." Troy commented as he tossed the basketball back to Mason. "It has but the owners are desperate."

I stood up and then pushed the stroller closer to the huge front doors that were beautiful. The alcove over the top was perfect as she pushed the door open. "So are you interested in your first house?"

"This would be our second," I said, "We want out of LA,"

"Oh, something wrong with the city?"

"Just not as us," Troy commented; once the doors open, I gasped. "This is beautiful." I murmured as my fingers touched the walls. "There is a heated pool in the backyard along with a hot tub," Troy and I glanced at each other before Jack laughed.

"I am never getting in that."

"Dad," Troy warned with a glance, he smirked and Troy shook his head, "Sorry," he said over to the woman. "No problem well let me take you on a quick tour of the beautiful house."

Once we stepped in it was straight into the entrée way. There was stairs to my left that would probably lead down into the basement. "Alright, this is then entrée way. To your left is the stairway down to the basement. We can start there if you would like and work our way up."

"Is there anything in the basement?" I asked I bent over to pick up Liam so we did not have to travel with the stroller. "It's probably more of a man cave," she suggested as her heel clicked against the hardwood floors.

"There is a wet bar, place for a flat screen TV, game room type place. The floors are cut stone with a pool house/guest house." Troy smiled as they hit the bottom step. "Wow,"

The downstairs was amazing. There were beautiful windows seeing grass and a some mountains. Once you walked in to your left was the wet bar with a space with a spot for the fridge. Off into the back was a spot for a pool table or any other game table. Going to your right would be the place for the couch, TV, etc.

"I love it so far," I murmured as Troy went over to one of the bathrooms. "This would be the guest/pool house." She motioned towards the area. "This is where any of our guests would stay Gabi," he told me as we peered in. "This would be our room then," Lucille joked.

"Sure mom, if this is your room, we get the furthest one away." He smirked towards me and Lucille hit his shoulder. "Troy!" he laughed and shrugged his shoulders, "Mom, would you just relax?" she shook her head and then moved away from him. I adjusted Liam on my shoulder. The sixteen-pound baby was getting heavy for me.

"Here, let me take him," Troy motioned; I patted his back and then kissed his temple. "Go see daddy," he erupted into a cry and I pulled him back. "I got him," I told him as we back upstairs. Once walking in it was straight into a sitting room. Off to the right was the dining room. Once moving through the dining room, we were standing in the kitchen.

"I love this kitchen," I said as my free hand graced over the top of counter. The island was huge as you could sit barstools around the area. There was a huge fridge sitting there with the microwave.

"They didn't want those but they are brand-new." She told us as I opened it. It still had the price tag and stuff inside. The cabinets were beautiful as I opened and shut.

We moved into the living room. It was long and narrow. There were doors at the end she then guided us off towards the next part, the back doors were doubled and she popped them open onto the patio. Rocks surrounded the area with a wooden canopy type thing covering it. You could not sit here in the rain though. It had a built in grill and the view was beautiful.

"Just wait until you see the master bedrooms view," she told us, I grinned as we went out and then passed by a room that was on the first floor.

"Here is one of the bedrooms," she said as the door popped open. It was smaller but it was going to be for probably one of the kid's room in the future. She opened another door, "This is supposed to be an office and the laundry room is in the back of that." She pointed as it did extend.

We went up the staircase until we came to the next room. We saw a few bathrooms and then a room. She guided across into the next room, which would be the playroom because it was big and roomy.

"Alright, you have seen most of the house. Here is the last room I am going to show you." She opened the door and it was the master bedroom.

"Oh my," I breathed a little, "This is beautiful." The room was big and the windows framed the area. The walls were a light brown. The two large windows faced probably the best view of the house.

"Wow, you were right." Troy commented you could see the ocean over the trees. The beautiful blue waves graced the area. Troy flipped on the lights to the bathroom.

It had a Jacuzzi tub with a stream shower, a big shower. Troy smirked but walked right past it, "I love it." I commented as I escaped from the bathroom before Troy could seduce me.

"Well I will give you my card and if you decide you want it then call me." Troy and I looked at each other. I smiled and he nodded, "We'll take it." Her eyes bugged, "Really? You'll take the house like that?"

"Do we have to move in fast? We don't want to move in until September." She nodded, "They probably can't do all the paperwork until July but to know they have a buyer. That is fantastic. When are looking in September?" she asked

"Middle of September. My parents may move us in with the help of some friends. We will be on our honeymoon but we will work those details out later." He threw a cautions glance at his parents.

"Sounds fantastic, so you want to wait until you are married to move in."

"Our first official house as a couple," he winked at me and I rolled my eyes. We all traveled back down to the living room and the main area before we strode outside. I put Liam back into his stroller as we exited.

"I like this house, may I move in with you?" Mason asked with a twinkle in his eye. "No, I don't think anybody will be moving in."

"Sharpay wants to look for an apartment up here with Zeke," Troy nodded, "Wants be near you?" I shrugged, "Wants to be close to the person who knows what to do with a baby."

"When is she due?"

"November, December." I said with a shrug of a shoulder. The woman came running back as she held out a paper. "This is all of my numbers, if I could have you fill just this sheet out knowing you want to close on this house later."

"Perfect." Troy said as he took it from her. I put Liam back into his car seat as I yawned. "I am so ready for a nap."

"It must be exciting to have such a nice house under your name." Lucille said, "I can't wait for you guys to move in. I liked the other house but it didn't seem like you guys."

"I know Troy likes being in the middle of know where sometimes. He loves being able to just leave without people sitting at the end of the street."

"Yea, he will enjoy this whole lot better than what you are at now. He isn't in to that whole cameras flashing name yelling." I nodded, "Neither am I and Liam can't be around all of that growing up. I want to be able for him to go outside without getting hurt."

"I knew when Troy said you might be moving that was way more of the reason. For Liam which is great that you are thinking about him. Troy would do anything for him," I glanced down at the sleeping baby before smiling. Troy would really do anything for him.

* * *

"Tell your silly mommy to get up," I rested my head onto the pillow as Troy sat back down onto the bed. "Yes, tell her." Liam clapped his hands together and I reached over for him.

"House hunting tired me out." I whispered as Liam sat on my belly. "Yea, I could tell once you and Liam both passed out. I'm just glad we found a house we both like."

"I know it was so beautiful. We really need to keep the moving on the DL. You can tell people but let's try not to tell,"

"Them, I know, I am trying to figure out how they are going to move our stuff without,"

"That can be there problem but seriously you need to get up. We have to be leaving here shortly."

I sat up and yawned, I did not have to shower but I did need to get dressed. I heard the door slam shut and then feet pounded up the stairs.

"Is it safe?" Jenni asked before opening the door, "Yea," Troy said as she walked in, "Do you care if Carson came with us to dinner tonight."

"It's Gabi's birthday!" she shrugged her shoulders and then looked at me, "I don't care Troy, it will be fine." I smoothed my hand over his wrist. "He doesn't have anything to do tonight since he leaves tomorrow. Please," she begged, Troy rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Jenni left the room before another word was said. "I better call and tell them," I drifted my feet over the edge and then I looked at Troy. "While I get ready will you feed Liam dinner?" I asked as I stretched my back out. Liam was sitting on the bed supporting his head.

"Yea, I just have to put my clothes on. Go get ready though birthday girl." He came over and pressed his lips against mine, "Twenty three, you might be getting too old for my liking." I gasped and I pushed him away from me. "You dick," I said laughing; he chuckled and circled his arms around my waist. "Not nice Ms. Montez, I may have to punish you for that later." He whispered into my ear as he tugged on it gently.

"Go watch your son before he gets hurt," I said as my hands let go of his shirt. "Oh that's how you respond?" he yelled as I went into the bathroom. "Yes!"

Shutting the door, I grabbed the Victoria Secret purple dress that I had worn a few months ago. The dressed hugged the curves and Troy loved it on me.

Letting out a yawn I dressed quickly before putting on touches of makeup and fixing my hair. "For it being your birthday you seem awful down," Troy said scaring me, "Don't scare me like that!" I yelled as I put my hand over my chest.

"You seem really upset, is everything okay?"

I nodded as I slipped on my black Toms. "I'm fine; I am just ready to go hangout with my fiancées family on my birthday." Troy nodded while biting down on his lip. "Okay then, Liam is eating, my mom wanted to feed him."

I chewed on my lip as I picked up my bag and then Troy came over. A piece of hair had fallen out of the messy bun. He pulled his finger back to replace the piece of hair back into place.

"I love you," I smiled and nodded, "I know, I love you too." He bent over to kiss my lips as he let his hand fall onto the small of my back. My eyes drifted close as I felt myself fall into the kiss. His lips made fire burn on mine, "You have to be the best kiss," I murmured

"Well of course." I rolled my eyes at the cockiness, "I hope Liam did not inherit your cockiness." He grinned, "It's the best part about me,"

"I wonder," I said raising an eyebrow, he laughed, I laughed and he then bent over to kiss to me once more. "Alright love, lets get out of here. You have a fabulous dinner ahead of you."

Troy guided me down the stairs and his family was all waiting to leave. Carson and Jenni were sitting in the corner talking quietly, "We thought about taking two cars," Jack offered, "Sounds great, since there are more of us."

Mason walked out of the kitchen with a beer, "Are you two finally ready to go?" I looked at Liam who was in a little tuxedo. An Awh left my mouth as I went over.

"You have to be the cutest thing ever. You are officially my date." I said kissing his cheek; I cradled him in my arms before Troy looked at me. "What?"

"You traded him for me?" he asked, his blue eyes shined down and I laughed, "Yea, I did." Troy shook his head, "Fine, you don't get your present until after dinner. I might have to punish you even further."

"Mom, can we please get a hotel room tonight." Jenni asked, "I think we just might." Jack added, "Oh come on, Troy, you need to stop with all of the sex jokes." He wiggled his eyebrows, "I have to cover two since I didn't get anything on my birthday."

"That sucks to be you," I motioned to the baby in my arms; he laughed as he opened the door leading down to the garage. We buckled Liam in as I got into the front seat.

We drove the fifteen-minute distant to the restaurant. We grabbed Liam's car seat and then the valet went to park the car. Troy talked to them for several minutes before slipping him some sorta envelope. I adjusted the car seat as I wondered.

"You ready?" he asked fixing his sports jacket, "Yea," I said to him as he guided me in. We passed the server stand and Troy pulled Liam's car seat from my wrist.

He guided me towards the back where we had been before when I saw a few balloons. "Troy, I did not need balloons," I said turning my head to look at him. "I didn't bring balloons Gabs, did you see them in the car?" he had not left my side all day but he could have called. I turned my head that was when I knew I probably had the perfect birthday gift.

"Mom? Kyle!" I shrieked as I ran forward to give them both a huge hug. "What are you guys doing here?" tears stiffened my eyes as my mom looked ready to cry.

"I came for your birthday," she said wiping at the corner of her eye. "Thank you," I whispered giving her another hug, "It's the least I could do for you." She told me, "I owe you a lot."

Sam walked out of the bathrooms. "Awe man, I missed it!" I smiled as I went over to pull him into a hug. "Hi Sam,"

"Happy Twenty-third birthday!" I smiled and thanked him. We all seated as Troy took off his jacket to reveal his dark blue linen shirt with his black slacks.

Everybody ordered drinks and food as we all chatted. My mom held Liam for a little bit before he started to get cranky. I placed him in my lap as Jack slide a gift over to me.

"Here you go," he said, I smiled at him and then opened it. It was a gift card to Victoria Secrets, "Thanks Lucille and Jenni," Jack looked at me, "I know you did not get this."

He started to say something but he stopped, "Fine," I giggled as my mom handed me a small gift. "It's nothing much but,"

I peeled back the paper to see a new cross. The one she had bought me long ago was wearing out. "It's perfect," I said looking up at her; Lucille looked at us before looking down at her drink. The frown that was placed over her face seemed dishearten.

We chatted easily afterwards until the food came. Troy kept one of his hands on my leg. Liam kept reaching out to eat my own food and I giggled kissing his forehead.

* * *

"That has to be the best cake ever!"

"The whip cream," Jenni fantasized, we were all getting up ready to leave when my mom pulled me aside. "Do you care if I come over to your house tomorrow?"

"I would love for you to come over to the house." I told her as I greeted her in another hug. I kissed her cheek before pulling back; Sam gave me a big hug before Kyle got the chance. It was awkward with Kyle and Jenni but they talked with ease. Carson was on edge most of the time, just the jealous fact.

Troy picked up Liam's car seat, "I am going to have them pull the car around," he said as he kissed my cheek. I nodded as he disappeared away from me.

We all made our way up to the front of the building as Troy stood there waiting. "Is the car here?" I asked, he nodded and then opened the door for me. I peered out the window, as I did not see the car.

"I don't see the car," I told him as he opened the next door for me too. "What do you mean? The car is right in front of you." I looked at the car in front of me and then back at him.

"That is not my car," I protested, he smirked, "Oh, but it is." He pulled out the keys from his pocket and I then took a closer look at the car. An Audi Q7, the one I pointed out a few months ago.

"No way," I said as I reached the keys from his hand. "We have only had the highlander for only about a year!"

"Gabs, you don't have to keep a car for five years. I knew you did not like the highlander as much as you thought. So, when you mentioned that one." I shook my head, "You are so unpredictable." I said as I opened the car door. It smelled just like a new car.

"This is wonderful, Troy thank you!" I wrapped my arms around his neck as Liam's car seat was already in the back of it. I jumped in as Troy got into the passenger side.

"Gabi, we will see you tomorrow!" my mom yelled, I waved goodbye as all three of them disappeared into there rental car. Troy waved goodbye to his parents, as we would see them later.

Driving home in a different car was different. "What did you do with the other one?"

"I dropped this car off there earlier today. I had Chad and Taylor come pick up the Highlander when we got there to take it to the dealership." I smiled at him from my seat, "God, I already love this ten times more."

"I leased it until I knew you would really like it. We have to go finish up some paperwork later but not until tomorrow." He said as I steered the car closer to the house.

"I feel as if I have ten times more room." I told him, "It's not as boxy either."

After that the drive home was silent, Liam had fallen asleep at the end of dinner and Troy was rubbing my hand. I opened the garage door as I pulled the car through. Jack, Mason, Carson, and Lucille had followed closely behide.

Troy got Liam out, "I am going to go put him in bed. I will then meet you in the kitchen," I nodded as I walked into the kitchen. I let Oreo out into the backyard while Lucille and the rest of them came into the house.

She grabbed a glass and then the wine that I had opened the day before. "Lucille," Jack warned from over there. Troy had emerged a few minutes later as I watched a tension Lucille stand before me.

"Is everything okay?" I asked as my head began to pound, "No, everything isn't okay." Troy glanced over at his mom, "What do you mean?" Lucille finished off her glass before looking at me.

"How do you let such a person back into your life?" I felt my heart sink as she was talking about my mom. "The same person who threaten you so many times!"

I swallowed hard and then Troy was over there. "Mom! You have no right to judge,"

"That is my grandson! I don't want him getting hurt because you just suddenly let her back into your life!" I licked my lips as I tried to stay calm. "Lucille, Troy and I have both been there with her. My stepdad said she is going fine. I was the one that made the mistake!"

"Mistake? What, is Liam just some huge mistake?" she asked, Troy looked surprised as he shot a look over at his dad. "Lucille that is enough," Jack started but I stopped him.

"Yes, Liam was not planned. What I did though was tell my mom when she was probably at her worst point. I set her off even further; I have talked to several people to make sure she is okay. I wouldn't just let my little baby who can't defend himself be around her."

"How do you not know? I don't know if I could even talk to my mom if she did that with Troy!"

"Mom! Would you imagine if that was me? What if you were the one that got mad and then regretted everything you did afterword?" Troy stood up for me as I leaned against the counter. "Would you never want to meet your grandson? Gabi is trying; she isn't going to just leave them alone in a room together!"

Lucille's face softened and then she looked at me. "Gabi I didn't,"

"I know you Bolton's have a thing of not thinking." I mumbled before pushing off the counter. "I'm not mad. I just do not need you always in my private life. I know what my mom did and yea, I am still hurt by it. I am just trying to forget so I can have a normal life with her. Its bad enough my dad isn't around to help."

I went off up the stairs as Troy called my name. I walked into my bathroom and I felt my body feel defeated. I sank down to the ground as tears threaten to drop out of my eyes. I could hear Troy coming up the stairs and into the room. The door shut with a slam as he made his way to the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry!" he apologized, "I had no idea she would do that," I looked up at him and his face changed, "There is more to this," he said, I bit on my lip as he sat down and rubbed my back. My hands shook. "I'm not even mad at your mom," I said taking a deep breath. I did not want to cry on my birthday.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked, my lip trembled as I felt a sob work up my throat. "I miss my dad," I finally cried, Troy let his mouth hang open as I began to cry. I cried on my birthday, from something that has been bugging me all day. He stood up and picked me up to take me to the bed.

"I miss my dad so much," I cried, my chest heaved and Troy rubbed my back while pressing his lips against my ear. "I'm sorry Gabi, I'm sorry." He whispered into my ear. I curled my head into his chest while I fought the tears the came through my eyes.

"If my dad would have never died this would have never happened." I felt my body shake as Troy tried to calm me down but it was almost useless tonight. My dad was missing from my heart, if I could have anything it would be my dad.

"I can't bring him back Gabi, I wish I could." I felt my eyes freeze as I wish all the time that he could. I wish that my dad never would have died and left me alone.

A knock came at the door and Mason stepped in. "Lucille feels horrible," he said, I felt tears leak onto Troy's shirt as the tears did not stop. "Mason, there is more to it. I think we just need to be alone right now." Troy said as I felt my body shake some more.

I could not see Mason as I had my eyes shut. Troy reached for the remote to turn the radio on.

_**2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,  
I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason**_

I rolled over, as Troy looked me in the eyes. "I wish I could bring him back for you. I wish you could have a few more minutes with him but you can't." Troy looked at me with his clear blue eyes. "I never want you to feel like this," he commented as he held me close. I felt numb and different.

_**'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe**_

_**May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss**_  
_**"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,**_  
_**"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."**_  
_**Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,**_  
_**But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,**_  
_**Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it.**_

"Troy, don't ever leave me." I feared his eyes bored into mine again. My breathing picked up and he stroked my face. "I'm never going anywhere Gabi. I am never going to leave you. I need you," I gripped his hand as he leaned over to kiss me. His lips felt needed and wanted.

I let my hands fly through his hair.

_**Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
So cradle your head in your hands,  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe**_

_**There's a light at each end of this tunnel,**_  
_**You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out**_  
_**And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again**_  
_**If you'd only try turning around.**_

Troy's hand itched up my dress as he kept his lips close to mine. I tried to unbutton his shirt as he kept placing small kisses around my body.

"I was so angry at him." I growled, "For leaving me and my mom. For leaving, me alone in this world but I remember when you told me that he never left me alone. He made sure you were there first."

Troy cradled me, as he did not stop kissing me. "I was upset that he left, I feel all of those things tonight. He will never get to meet his grandson. Never!" Troy stoked my arm as he shaped our bodies together. He stripped the dress off my body as I helped him with his jeans.

_**2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,  
Threatening the life it belongs to  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to**_

_**But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,**_  
_**And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table**_  
_**No one can find the rewind button now**_  
_**Sing it if you understand.**_  
_**and breathe, just breathe**_  
_**woah breathe, just breathe,**_  
_**Oh breathe, just breathe,**_  
_**Oh breathe, just breathe.**_

Troy's eyes find mine as the song ended, "Breathe," he mentioned to me but I could not take the tears that were hiding inside. "I will never leave you. I will not leave you until the day you stop breathing but I will not leave you then because you are my life Gabriella Anne Montez. I will be there with you forever."

My body caved and I wrapped my arms around Troy's neck. "I never wanted to ruin this night." I slowly mentioned as another song came over the radio.

"You never ruined it Gabi." His hands touched my breast as he helped unhook my bra. "You made the night just a little more special." He said, his eyes glowed and I felt a strong urge to hold him.

"You are twenty three now Gabi, twenty three years of pure happiness in this world."

"It's almost been five years without my dad but it's been six amazing ones with you." I whispered, "You are Gods gift in place of him taking my dad."

"I hope im making everything easier," he said before kissing me again. "You are the one that keeps me going Troy,"

I ran my fingers through his hair and I then pulled him down to my level. My lips attacked his and I sat up to look him in the eyes. "Enough of my crying bullshit, its time to celebrate, and I need you." I complained as a throb let loose through my body. Troy grinned, "There is my wild girl."

I groaned as the throb became worse, the want became a need. "Now Bolton, I didn't say take your time," Troy lifted his eyebrows and smirked. "Somebody is a little bossy today."

"I am in need for this; my night has sucked just a little bit."

"As long as I fix that, I am happy."

"You will get your celebration, now come on!" I yelled at him, he laughed and shook his head. "I have loved you since the first time I saw you and that will never change. I love you Brie," I pushed him backwards, "I love you too Troy," our lips connected and fireworks exploded off into the air but the fear of loosing the one I loved stayed. Tears threaten to drop as my heart ached for the loss of my father almost five years ago but I was determined to celebrate the rest of my night.

* * *

**Okay. First I better help you with any confusion, I don't know what happened but she is turning twenty three, not twenty four. Some dumb mistake sorry. : ) **

**So are enjoying the faster updates? I didn't get as many reviews as I loved, we are so close to 600. Lets push to finish it off! : D **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I will post there house& the car on my profile! :) **

**Thanks a bunch people for the reviews! The Truth About Love was also updated today! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	29. The Story

Chapter 29 – The Story

It was August. We were fast approaching the wedding date, Liam was now 6 months old, and it had been half a year since I gave birth to my son.

I sighed as I gripped onto my car's new steering wheel. Money was coming tight but Troy had started doing endorsements and then with selling one of our engagement photos, we were back into the okay zone.

I had just finished another meeting with Allison. The DJ was hired, flowers were ordered, and tuxedos were being fitted next week. We were using the same girl who took our engagement photos to also take our wedding photos.

Plane tickets for his family have been bought and my mom was a go to come up with Sam. The one thing we were working on was the final wedding invites. We were ready to send the Save the Dates but we had to cut twenty people from the list.

I ran my fingers through my hair as the heat steamed up the car. It was humid and stiff; Liam had been cranky all day from the horrible weather.

Sweat popped onto my forehead as my phone vibrated. Troy was away at his last camp, the normal camp. Troy was having a blast as he was playing basketball and hanging with kids.

"Hey," I said as I answered the phone, "How was your meeting with Allison,"

"We have to cut fifteen to twenty more people. The park will only let us have hundred, she said we could invite as many to the reception."

"Well, we could invite the non close Lakers to the reception. They love coming to the parties,"

"You have to talk to them," I adjusted our AC in the car as I pulled into the grocery store parking lot. "That's fine."

"You need to text me those that you don't want, so I can tell Allison. We need to get the save the dates out in the next week." I pushed on my blinker to turn on so I could steal this next parking spot.

"I will do that tonight once all the kids head to bed tonight. I promise,"

"You better Troy, I need those like now. I feel like we are slowly falling behide in this wedding. I mean we got flowers, DJ, wedding cake, tuxes are next week, and you are going with Taylor to get fitted." I added as I stopped the car. Liam whined as the AC turned off.

"Well, do we have the hall yet?" Troy asked me, I heard somebody calling his name but since we could not talk face to face, this is how we were going to do this.

"No, but I think we have an idea. Since we are taking Zeke away from his settings, he is just making the cake and then the other desserts. We have to find a cater."

"What food do you want?" Troy asked me, "Well, I think you can decide food. You are the ones eating."

"Zeke was just going to make spaghetti with all kinds of other Italian food. I say we just do that,"

"Back to the hall," I got out of the car and I unhooked the car seat, "You said you had an idea," he mentioned, "I do, it's this huge place with just basically a floor. It is two stories and it is so beautiful. We would have to bring in tables but Allison and others would worry about all that. What do you say?"

"Do it, if you want it do it, my parents are helping pitch in to pay. Didn't you say your dad left you money?" my dad had been a weak, soft subject since my birthday.

Walking into the grocery store, I found a cart and placed Liam's car seat on top. His eyes stared up at me as I talked to Troy, "Yes, more than I could imagine." I whispered as I pushed the cart through the door.

"Well, then then it shouldn't be too bad. We have just been spending money like crazy lately, that's why I was wondering if we should put the house off for just a little while."

I bit on my lip, "I don't know it just seemed like a perfect time. We already have the trip paid for last year right. So that isn't standing there in the way."

"True, but still, the once we get there and spending money part is still there,"

"Really, would you like to tell me what you might be spending money on?" he laughed, "True, I may hold you captive," I giggled as I wondered down the aisles.

"Well, call me later tonight so we can talk more." I told him, "Alright, I will. I love you, tell Liam I love him."

"I love you too," I said, Liam had gotten big. He was close to eighteen pounds, eating baby food. He had moved on to carrots and mashed up bananas.

I shoved my phone into my pocket. I tickled Liam's foot as I went down to the baby aisle. I picked up some more food for him to eat. We had been stocking up on food and then little spoons and bowls.

What Troy did not know, was that the dress had been found. It was probably the prettiest dress; Taylor even admitted she might like it more than hers. I could not wait for the day we would be walking down the aisle.

Grabbing more food to eat and some milk, I headed for the check out. I picked up a couple of magazines as my phone tickled my butt.

People these days just would not leave me alone. My mom's picture showed up and I answered, "Hey," I said, "What are you up too?"

"Grocery shopping. Getting Liam food and then picking up some food for myself."

"Well that is needed, but the reason I was calling was to talk about your wedding."

"Seems to be the only thing people want to talk about these days,"

"Well, you do know that Kyle is going to be a senior. Your wedding is going to be in September."

"Mom, my wedding is on Saturday. You and Kyle can fly in on Friday night. He doesn't have to miss any school."

"Well, where is Liam going when you are on the honeymoon?" I bit my lip, as I did not even want my mom to be around when I am not around.

"With Lucille, but you don't need to worry about it mom. We are buying your tickets for Friday leaving on Sunday morning."

"Lucille is getting my grandkid for the whole two weeks?"

"Yes, Taylor and Sharpay are going to help her out but mom, I don't want to argue about this anymore. I still don't trust you enough to have my kid stay with you." My mom sighed, "Alright, I'll just talk to you later." The grocery scanned my food as I groaned. The dial tone hit and my life was officially a mess.

Liam squirmed in his car seat while an erupt cry left his mouth. He flashed his arms and I looked at him, "What is wrong with you?" I asked, since he was six months we were using very little sunscreen on his skin.

The teenager on the end put my groceries back into the cart and I thanked him as I walked out. His crying grew louder and my hair on the back of my neck stood up. The humidity changed quickly since the last time I was out. It had grown thick, grossly thick. "I know buddy, it sucks. It doesn't snow though," I said winking at him but he barely noticed.

His wail appeared again and I loaded up the car and turned it on. I put Liam into the back while I shut his door. The humidity was sucking but it was early August. I was in my jogging shorts with a plain tank top.

Liam was only in a yellow onsie to keep the heat away from him. It did not help that his car seat was black though, that was probably not making it easy.

Driving through the town back to the house I thought about everything. From the wedding and what else still needed to be done with that. I was becoming a tad stressed about the wedding but I was trying to just stay calm. Taking deep breaths, I pulled back into the driveway.

I kept the car running as I got Liam out and headed into the house. I was hoping the house was cool and not a breeze was affecting the area.

Stepping into the house Oreo was laying on the couch with her tongue panting, it was stuffy in the house. I set his car seat by the couch as Oreo simply just looked at him. I hurried back down the stairs, turned off the car, and then grabbed all the groceries in a load.

I shut the door with my hip and hit the garage door button as it leveled down to the ground. I shut the next door with my hip as I looked at Liam still trying to get his foot near his mouth.

I dropped all the groceries on the counter as I went to adjust the AC. I turned it way down as I felt the blast over my shoulders. I shuddered, as it felt amazing.

"Come on girl, you need to go outside." I said as I picked up her small wiggling body. She had been protesting the outside too, we had her shaved once since she had a thick coat of fur and was in California.

I ushered her outside as she went barking down the deck into the shade by one of the trees. She lay down and looked up at me, "Princess," I muttered as I went back into the living room. I unbuckled Liam from his car seat and set him down onto the floor.

I sat him up and he sat up all by himself. "You are getting so big. You should really stop," I whispered as I crossed my legs. I shredded off his little sandals and my flip-flops before tossing them to the side, I stretched out my arms and Liam pulled for one of his toys.

I grabbed it for him and then kissed his forehead. "Can you please be good while I go put the groceries away?" his blue eyes pended towards mine and I shook my head. "I take that as a no. Well then, you can sit in your saucer." I said standing up grabbing him.

He said things that I would never understand as I placed him down in the saucer that was sitting in the middle of the kitchen. He bounced his legs inside as he smiled at me. I kissed his temple and then went over to start putting everything away. Troy would be home in two days from the camp.

The clock flirted with the one o clock numbers as I decided that Liam should probably be eating here shortly. Then it was naptime. He was starting to slowly have a set schedule even if it did mean getting up at five.

Usually he went to be around ten at night while not stirring until five or six in the morning. He would eat his breakfast at seven and then we would play for a little while. He would crash around nine for about two hours and then wake at noon. Then he was up for another three to four hours before crashing, once waking up from that he was usually up until bedtime. Maybe another nap in there somewhere else.

Liam pounded on the table and then cried. I glanced at him as could not get one of his toys to move. He loved playing. I knew once he was mobilized he would become crazy.

I helped him out before returning to making a small bottle and then some mashed bananas. I was making the bananas, that was easy enough but some of the others I just bought. I shoved another piece of hair behide my ear as it kept falling out of place.

Setting the food on the counter next to his high chair. I went back over to pick him up and then swung him into the highchair. He protested leaving the toys but once he saw the food, he was happy.

He loved bananas. He must take that one right from his mom. Sneaking a bite from the food, I then put a small amount into his mouth. He mashed it around before giving his wide eye approval. His brown hair was slowly creeping down towards his eyes, which just made him look like Troy.

His eyes held that same intense blue which would make me weak. His nose held the same features as mine and his ears stuck out like mine did. His cheekbones set like Troy's but those could probably change.

Drool dropped down onto his chin as I fed him another bite. I grabbed the rag sitting close by as I wiped his chin up. After the first feeding most of his food ended up on his clothes, now we usually gave up saving the clothes, we just changed him for nap.

A drop of bananas dropped from his mouth and onto his yellow onsie. Goop gathered near his mouth and I shook my head. "You are my little pig while your daddy is my big pig."

Once he finished we finished off with a small bottle to get some liquid into him. We have been talking about doing water but we wanted to talk to his doctor first.

I picked him up from his high chair and I went upstairs with him. He squirmed and I kissed his head, "Would you relax?" I asked him as I went into the bathroom, but Liam just stirred more. His voice made noises and he gripped onto my shoulder. I relaxed him into the changing table as I stripped him from the onsie. I just placed him in a diaper, as his room was still sticky. I laid him in the crib and he protested with a long cry but I walked out of the room without looking back.

It was part of sleep training. We were trying to get him to stay on a schedule. Going downstairs, I began to clean the high chair and the area around it.

My arms prickled as I did turn the AC up a little since he was just in a diaper. I felt my eyes close and a yawn drift through but my stomach rumbled.

My phone rang and I picked it up as Troy's smile looked back at me. "Hey," I answered as I grabbed the turkey from the fridge with the mayo olive oil. "So everybody is in the room's, damn, I'm tired."

"Well, your son just got done crying from being put down from a nap." I replied as I grabbed the bread. I made myself a sandwich while reaching for the watermelon in the fridge.

"Awh. I miss my little guy; care to come up for a visit?"

"Nah, working on the wedding all night. As soon as I eat my lunch, I may go take a nap with my son." Troy chuckled as I heard the crease of the bed.

"Sounds like a lot of fun. I feel like I am totally missing out." Troy sighed and I smiled as I bite into the turkey sandwich. "You aren't missing anything. Just a stressed Gabi and a growing son."

"Damn, I am missing something." I chuckled as I shifted and yawn left my mouth. "The kids don't want to be outside for long since it's so hot."

"I know Liam doesn't like it. He is just napping in a diaper."

"Well, these kids are being forced to drink water. All the basketball players are enforcing water."

"They need water, a lot of it since arent these mostly boys?" the door opened and collided shut. I peered back to see Jenni sneaking in with Carson. His lips attached to her neck, my bit down hard on my lip. "Troy, I have to go." I whispered into the phone, Troy groaned and then I shushed him. "Please, I want to talk to you."

"Unless you want your sister to have sex in this house, you better let me go." There was no word on the other line, "That's what I thought; I will call you with the details later." I hung up as I dropped my fork into the watermelon.

The two were on the couch, I mean come on did they not see my car in my garage? His hands drifted up her shirt, his short blonde hair and his green eyes hid in the crook of her neck.

I stood in the doorway as her hands went into the slip of his shorts. "You do know that your nephew is sleeping upstairs," I said from the doorway. "Fuck," Carson dropped to the floor as Jenni was startled on the couch. "Gabi! I didn't know you were home,"

"Yes, I was home on the phone with your brother." Her eyes spread open wide and then looked down at Carson. He was back in town to do this last camp.

"Carson, why arent you at the camp?" I asked looking down at him; his green eyes flashed up towards mine, his blonde hair grew blonder in the summer sun. His bronzed skin was sun kissed; I was having a fantasy with a seventeen year old. I shook my head to focus.

"Troy didn't need me; he seemed all pissy at me." I snorted and then I looked at the two of them. "You wonder why?" He rolled his eyes and then stood up.

"I have no issue with making out in this house, just as long as Troy isn't around. No sex, I do have a six-month-old baby around here and an adult like me. Mason or anybody can walk through those doors. I do not want sex; I don't want any of that in this house."

"You and Troy do it all the time."

"And I am not the one paying the mortgage but I am marrying the person that is." Jenni and Carson looked at each other, "Well since I live with my parents and so does Carson, when in the hell can we have some sex."

"Go to a party, hog a room. Fuck, Troy and I did it in your parent's house all the time." Jenni gave me a horrified look. "Jenni," I snapped towards her, "I think Carson should leave so we can talk for a while." Jenni tried to protest, "Carson, I suggest going back to the place you were crashing at. Troy knows and might ring your neck,"

"I leave tomorrow anyways, Jenni, babe I will see you later." He went over to kiss her before he scratched his neck and walked out the door. Jenni sighed before plopping down on the couch. There went my lunch and my nap.

"Jenni, are you a virgin? I mean, I do not want to be blunt but usually you cannot talk about this with your mom. Its embarrassing stuff, I understand that much. I have been there."

Jenni looked down in her lap, "I'm a virgin, yes, and I just want to get rid of it." I looked at the young girl in front of me; I have known her since she was ten. I sat down next to her, "There is no rush Jenni, Troy was my first and I know that is gross to hear but we waited. Not until after high school but we waited until we knew we were in love."

"I know you weren't his first." I shrugged my shoulder, "It was my first, and I think that is all that matters. Troy made it special."

"Weren't you a senior?" I licked my lips, "Yes, it was our official first year together. We didn't rush things, how long have you been going out with Carson?"

"A little while," she motioned her hands as in longer than we have been thinking, "Jenni,"

"Four months,"

I smiled as a tingle set loose through my stomach, "Are you in love with him?" she shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know what love is, I mean I thought I knew with your brother but we didn't click." I looked at her as she battled through her thoughts.

"Then when I am around Carson all the time, my hands will get clammy and my heart races. I just want to be with him and his touch makes me tingle inside, I don't feel as if it is love yet but I feel as if that is where we are going."

I reached in to grab her in a hug, "Then wait until that moment. Wait until he has said those three words and means them truly to you."

"Thank you, I am so happy to finally have a sister to talk to." I gave her a long smile, "We have one month and three days until the wedding."

She clapped her hands, "I am so excited! I love the dresses!" I bite down on my lip as I yawned, "I was going to take a nap but Liam should be up pretty soon so I will probably wait until later." I got up to head back in to the kitchen.

"Gabi, I can watch him if you want?" I turned back to look at her, "Nah, I think we can all hangout in the living room though." I said winking at her.

"Lost some trust didn't I," she bowed her head in shame, "Not with me but when your brother gets home, he might make you sleep in our room." She laughed, "Thanks," I laughed again.

"Is Carson really leaving tomorrow?" I asked her, "Yes, I am leaving next Monday. I just cannot believe my time here is already done. Two months like flew by."

"Wait, you are staying for your birthday arent you?" I asked her with a puzzled look, "No, I fly out two days before."

"Then you will be spending the day before you leave as your birthday." She smiled and hugged me, "Mom said she is staying here with Liam,"

"Yea, he seems to do a lot better here than at other places. So we weren't going to move him from his home,"

"So I won't be able to see my mom for two weeks, just me and my dad." I laughed; Jack was a hard ass around the house. "Damn, I remember that one time when I was sneaking out of Troy's room at 2am."

"When was this? Were you two?" I laughed and shook my head, "No, we were watching a movie."

_Flashback_

_Troy smoothed his hand over my hair as the final scenes of Spider-man came across the screen. It was our third movie for the night, I picked one and Troy picked one then we agreed upon one. _

"_Mm...I love movie nights with you." I whispered as the credits flashed across the screen. "I love movie nights with you too. Do you know what time it is?" I reached for my phone on my nightstand to see the two flash across the screen._

"_Holy Shit! My curfew was an hour ago!" I looked at Troy and then looked at my messages. Neither of my parents had called and I turned to Troy who looked calm. _

"_Well, both of my parents should be sleeping so we can just sneak you out." He tossed the blankets off us, and I scoped the floor for my shoes. _

_Once slipping on my flip-flops I stood as Troy slipped his hand into mine. He creaked open his bedroom door and we looked down to his parent's room to see there bedroom sealed shut. _

_He brushed his free hand against my shoulder. Once creeping down the stairs, past the one-step that creaked so loud it woke the entire household. Troy lifted me up from the waist as I tried not to giggle. _

"_God, Damnit," Troy and I both fell from the shock and stumbled down the stairs. Troy collided onto the floor and I fell on top of him, a groan leaving both of our lips. "So much for not getting caught," I whispered, Troy rubbed the back of his head. _

"_What the hell, Gabi your parents are calling me saying you arent home by curfew for two days now!" I glanced at Troy as I rolled over from on top of him. He stood up and then helped me stand, "What, are you two,"_

"_Dad!" Troy said quickly, "No, we have barely been dating nine months. Would you relax?" I thought Jack was going to explode. "Relax? My son and his girlfriend just came from his room at two in the morning,"_

"_From watching movies, come on dad, we lost track of time."_

"_What movie did you watch," Jack asked him quickly, "Spider-man, A Walk to remember, and Transformers?" Jack looked at his watch and then cursed under his breath. _

"_Three movies since dinner?" Troy nodded his head and Jack flattened against the wall. "Troy, get your ass back up stairs. Gabi, you better get your ass home, now." He said through clenched teeth._

"_Dad, it's my fault I forgot her curfew, I don't want her getting blamed."_

"_Troy, you both forgot, now go!" Troy looked at me and then gave me a quick hug. "I'll talk to you tomorrow," he kissed my temple and then he handed me my keys._

"_Thanks," I whispered towards him. I opened the front door and took a step out. "Don't let it happen again Troy,"_

"_Dad, I'm serious. I didn't mean for it to happen, isn't it better for her to be found here than dead on the side of the road?"_

"_Troy," his dad said but I unlocked my door to my car to forget the rest. Jack was a hard ass sometimes, just sometimes. _

_End of Flashback_

"I was like eleven," I nodded my head, "Yea; Troy called me once he got to his room. Grounded for two days," I giggled at the memory, "Back talking to his dad when he was just trying to defend me."

"So note to self, don't let boy forget curfew," I nodded, "Just don't get caught by your dad," she laughed, "Noted,"

* * *

Liam sat in his bouncy in the doorway as he bounced up. A giggle escaped his mouth and then he bounced up again. He had been doing this for thirty minutes now.

"He seems to be totally enjoying this."

Jenni sat across the room with a magazine flipped open, "He is one of the happiest baby's I have ever met. Well, okay, he does have his moments."

"We all have our moments," Jenni added, "True,"

I was going over final details of our wedding and the last of the guest list. I emailed it away last night to Allison with all of the addresses. She said the people at her office would have them out in a few hours.

"Jenni, you should see the invitations, I fell in love with them," Jenni stood up from her spot as she plopped down next to me. "Wow and you are sending those to a hundred people?" I nodded my head; some of them are only going to people with the reception.

"Who gets to put those together?"

"Allison's people," I said giggling, "No, they come like that. I just have to buy the boxes but Allison will put all the information inside. We are her top wedding,"

"Did you know Allison before hand?" I shook my head, "Yea, we went to college together." I flipped through the article as I looked over at her. "I have all of this wedding stuff sitting in a closet; my dress is being altered again next week. I am finally going to marry Troy and it feels like its moving so fast."

"You want this to happen fast, isn't it stressful?" I shrugged my shoulders, "Not as stressful as Taylors, I mean they are taking care of a lot and then Allison, I mean shit, and she is doing a lot."

"You always seem to have help in everything, the wedding, Liam, life."

"My life has been hard, sometimes I feel as if I deserve to have this much help."

"A hard life? I don't want to seem really rude, but how has your life been hard?" I took a deep breath, as this story did not come out very often.

"Well, only a few people know this Jenni, only a few," I said slowly as I shut my laptop. I circled my thumb over my palm as I looked up at her. She almost looked scared and I looked at Liam who was innocent and happy in his little jumper.

"My mom made us move…a lot. Her job was crazy, moving us all over the damn country. There was one year we moved three times. From the age seven to fourteen, I had lived in six different places. I never had any friends, I never had solid friends, and I never wanted to get too involved because I knew it would just backfire. I was quiet." I stopped and looked at Liam again, my eyes focused on him.

"I was bullied…a lot." Jenni did not speak as I looked down at my feet, "They would corner me all the time, and tell me I was a whore or a bitch. Some of them would physically hurt me and tell me how ugly I was; ever time I would say one thing wrong it was suddenly a huge joke around school."

I sniffled as I tried to keep myself together. "It was like that at every single school and I swear it was like written on my transcript in thick red letters to never like me. I always knew the answers to all the questions and they did not like a girl like that. I was hit in the head with a kickball, knocked me out cold. Nobody even bothered to check if I was okay. Nobody said anything and a teacher finally came over to see what happened, they freaked out, and the teachers did."

"Does Troy know this?" I looked down, "Some, not all."

"He knows you were bullied?"

"He had to know why I had such a guard; it was kind of an issue for us."

"What else happened?" I licked my lips and Liam was beginning to fall asleep. I got up to reach him and then put him down in the swing in front of me. "That was probably the worst. It tore me apart to the point I cried asking my mom to stop sending me to school. I did not want to go anymore I just did not. We then moved to Texas."

"How old were you?"

"I was 15, we stayed for two years. We thought we were going to finally have a normal life of never moving. I lived out of boxes for the first six months fearing of the next move. I hated packing and once I packed, I felt settled. I felt as if that was accepting the change and I never accepted it."

"Texas, didn't you have friends?" I nodded my head, "Yea, I made friends, I joined some clubs, I made high school fun."

"Then she got a call to move?" I shifted and I nodded, "Yea, I cried for hours. I was finally happy with where I was at and they were making me move again. They making me pick up everything once more and move after I had finally accepted it. I was in a rage. They then decided to take a family vacation."

"To Colorado, where we were." I could not help but smile, "Yea, to where you guys were. You were what ten, nine?" she nodded her head, "Yea,"

"That's where I met Troy, I was still so shaken by the move, and I didn't know what to do. I sat in the corner but when they chose me, I freaked out."

"Freaked out, Troy said he freaked out."

I giggled, "We were both nervous, I just, I was nervous. Then you throw this hot guy your age in front of you, its crazy." I clicked my jaw quietly, "I remember replaying details into my journal about how he was. When I saw him in homeroom, I thought I was going crazy but it was just fate taking over."

"Troy and I grew close. Our relationship took off and he asked me out in February, after only two months of knowing each other. He then asked me to be his girlfriend right in the beginning of the summer, after several dates. That is when we started dating in full force. I was so happy, I was finally accepted, and I remember telling my mom I was not moving again. She said not until after I graduated and then my life changed forever."

I could never this part of my life without those tears. I felt as if my body already locked up, as I was not going to make it. "My life changed so quickly and I couldn't even stop it."

_Flashback_

_I shivered as I sat in my bedroom. My mom told me to stay, to not move from this spot as if I was ten years old. A cool line traveled down my spin as I saw the flashing lights from outside. A pit in my stomach grew as I jumped off my bed. I threw open the door as I heard the sirens blare from outside my house. _

_My feet stumbled over my stairs; I saw a stretcher fly into my mom and dad's room. I gripped onto the stairwell and I stumbled down as people past by. I felt my body shake as something was wrong, I took deep and heavy breaths as I looked for my mom or my dad. _

_I felt tears choke into my eyes as my mom exited the room. Her back was turned towards me and then they came out with my dad on a stretcher doing compressions on his chest. I screamed as I saw his pale face and my legs weakened as my body choked on the tears stabbing my throat. _

"_Gabi," my mom said looking at me, I fell, as my body could not support me anymore. Another scream erupted from my throat as my mom came up the stairs. "Honey, I told you to stay in your room," I sobbed and my body shook. "Go grab your jacket; we are going to the hospital." _

_I could not move. I felt paralyzed, "Gabi," my mom said, I looked up at my mom and I nodded. Standing was an issue, I stumbled up the stairs and reached for Troy's hoodie he had left behide. Close to a year of dating, I needed his hoodie. _

_Going back downstairs my mom ushered me into the car. She drove down the streets as tears fell off her cheeks. Kyle was at his dad's house this weekend. My stomach clenched tightly as I felt my body start to shut down. I had no idea what was happening but my dad was on a stretcher. _

"_Mom, what happened?" I asked, as I suddenly did not feel anything in my mind. I could not feel anything. "He woke up having trouble breathing," she sniffled as she turned into the hospital parking lot, "Then he had a lot of pain in his chest before passing out. I called 911 and they think he had a heart attack, they were rushing him into surgery." She said as she pulled into the ER._

"_Is he going to be okay?" she looked over at me and her eyes told a lot more than her answer. "I don't know Gabi, I really don't know." _

_My mom checked in at the desk as they talked for a moment. "They said they will have somebody out here in a little bit to check in with us." _

_End of flashback_

"I curled up in a ball for a long time. I sat there for a long time and all I could think about was that I forgot my phone and I havent said I love you to him in a long time."

"Gabi, that, that is the night Troy and I were together and he got a phone call from you. It was just a little after one,"

_Flashback_

_Jenni's POV_

"_I love this movie," Troy glanced down at me and then laughed, "We have watched this movie a hundred and one times."_

"_Because Finding Nemo is a classic,"_

"_Mom is going to kill me for letting you stay up this late," my eyes glanced at the clock to see it was a little past one in the morning. "Well, I am ten. I will be eleven in August so I think I qualify."_

"_For staying up late?" he asked as he took bite from the popcorn bowl. "Yea, I mean they are the ones who went out." He laughed and then his phone began to ring. He glanced down at the clock then frowned. He fished the phone out of his shorts before a small smile came over his face. _

_The garage door opened when Troy's voice said hey, suddenly Troy was jumping up and my head flattened to the couch. "Gabi, slow down, are you okay?" _

_My parents emerged and my mom looked angry. "Mom, stop talking," Troy plugged his ears and then his face changed, "I promise you, I will be right there. I will, I promise." Troy pressed end on his Blackberry before my mom looked livid. "Why is your sister still up?" Troy brushed her off as my dad helped me up._

"_Mom, you can yell at me later, Gabi's dad had a heart attack and is in the hospital, I have to go." Troy mumbled as he grabbed his Nike jacket off the chair. _

"_What do you mean Gabi's dad had a heart attack?" Troy turned to look at them, "I mean Gabi's dad had a heart attack and she is alone at the hospital with her mom. I have to be there with her."_

"_Troy, it's a family matter."_

"_And she called me. She asked me to come up there," Troy then walked out the door grabbing his keys then the door slammed shut. _

_End of Flashback_

I licked my lips as I pulled my knees up to my chest. Tears rested against my cheek as I felt that same feeling I did in the hospital. "That was the worst feeling calling Troy,"

"He was happy that you called him, I don't think I saw him for a whole week after that night."

"It was the worst week of my life. It was the worst summer of my life."

"Finish the story; I want to hear the end of it."

I took a deep breath, as it was the worst of it. Troy lived these details with me; Troy never left my side with those details.

_Flashback_

_Gabi's POV_

_Burying my head into my knees as I had sat here for an hour. I had called Troy and he was on his way to come sit with me. A doctor had come out to tell us the surgery would take about four more hours. _

_I sniffled as I kept crying on and off. My mom would hug me for a while before backing off and crying herself, I shivered as the chills traveled up and down my body. _

_I heard the emergency door squeak open and then Troy called my name softly. I looked up and I stood as tears formed in my eyes. His hands wrapped around my waist and he squeezed me tight to his chest. "I'm so sorry baby girl," he whispered into my ear. _

"_I just want my dad," I cried softly into his shoulder, he smoothed my hair down and I felt my knees go weak. They buckled and Troy recovered and supported my body. We both sat down and he cradled me in his arms. "It will be okay," he whispered into my ear repeatedly. _

_Troy held on to me until the doctor came out of the OR, two hours early, he sat down in front of us and looked us into the eye. His scrubs were bloody and a mask hung around his neck. I felt my breathing quicken and I stood up away from Troy. _

"_There was a clot in his right-," the doctor began while looking me and my mom in the eye. Troy stood behide us as I felt my heart race inside my chest. _

"_We did everything we absolutely could to save your husbands life." My legs buckled from underneath me and then the words were said. "I'm sorry, he died on the table." I sobbed into my hand and then I looked up at him. _

"_No! He cannot be dead! He was alive when I went to bed, no!" I started to go towards the doctor but Troy wrapped me into a hug. I battled against him, trying to push him away and not let him comfort me. I struggled against him before I finally collapsed against his chest. _

"_I got you baby girl, I'm here," he whispered into my ear, "I'm sorry," I cried as I gripped my fingers around his shirt. "He can't be dead, he can't be." I whimpered as he rubbed my back in circles. He soft lips touched my temple, "I'm so sorry," _

_The doctor stood there behide us as my mom sobbed in her hands and I could not let go of Troy. "If you would like to come say goodbye, he is," my mom stopped him, "Please," I broke away from Troy but I kept my fingers around the soft Nike shirt he was wearing. _

_His arm supported my waist as we walked back. He took us back into an empty room with a sheet over what used to be my dad's body. _

_My knees buckled and I started to fall but Troy kept me up and balanced. I felt my hands shake as the doctor pulled back the sheet and my dad's peaceful face reflected. My lips quivered as I turned quickly into Troy's chest. He wrapped his arms around me once more. _

_The next twenty minutes were a huge blur. We left the hospital and Troy helped us home. He guided my mom and me upstairs into her room as she called her sister. _

_Troy held me in his arms while I sobbed in bed. He never let go and people started to arrive. Sorry and I hope you feel betters started pouring through the text messages. People tried to talk to me but I only buried my head into Troy. _

_End of Flashback_

I wiped away the few tears that slide down my face. I then rubbed my eyes, "My life was hell for a few months, not eating, not doing anything anybody asked. Almost failed a class but then I got it together."

Jenni looked down at her hands, "I can't imagine losing my dad like that,"

"I could never imagine it happening until it happened. If it was not for Troy, I do not know where I would be today. He did so much for me back then."

I suddenly felt exhausted and I looked at Jenni, "I am going to head up to bed."

"Shouldn't Troy be home in a few hours?"

"Yea, I am drained though. I am going to feed Liam and then head up to bed." Jenni nodded as she bit down on her lip, I went over to retrieve Liam as we went upstairs. I prayed that he would just take a bottle and go to bed, as I was not in the mood to give him baby food.

He sucked down the bottle faster than I thought as he fell back asleep. I laid him down in his crib as I threw a small blanket over him. I felt a yawn take over my body, as I was exhausted.

I crawled into my bed and let my eyes fall close.

* * *

"Hey," Troy's fingers touched my skin as I looked up at him. My groggy eyes looked up at him as I pulled the blankets closer to me. "Jenni told me what went down tonight, you okay?"

I sat up and I rubbed my eyes as Troy sat down next to me. "I'm fine, it was what she asked and I thought I tell her." Troy bit on his lip as he held me. Since his sixth year death anniversary on June 23, it had almost been a constant reminder.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to hide this; it's the one thing I don't want you to hide?" I shrugged my shoulders, "its part of my life now,"

"The worst part of your life," Troy corrected, I took a deep sigh. "I don't know what to feel. I just know that it hurts to think about sometimes."

Troy rubbed my shoulder as I leaned against him. "I know how that day is when it comes around but I want you to feel safe." I felt a shiver run through my body as I yawned. "I just want to sleep right now."

"Well, on the bright side. I am done with camps until next year when I am knocking it down to three. Fewer kids will be coming and we have learned from our mistakes. Another bright side would be that we are getting married in one month."

"Not yet, it will be a month from your sister's birthday, which is on Wednesday."

"She flies out on Monday,"

"I know, so I decided that on Sunday we will spend the day celebrating her birthday."  
"I got her a gift card and some clothes from Wet Seal and Forever 21,"

"Good, she will enjoy them."

I buried myself into Troy as we both rested in bed. I played with the hem of his shirt as my mind drifted I was asleep. A loud crash came and then a howl in Liam's room. Troy and I both shot out of bed and went running down the hallway.

Jenni was coming up from the stairs as we met in Liam's room. His cry sounded louder and Troy pushed through the room. I was quick to Liam's side as there was glass on his floor. Troy looked around trying to figure out where it came from.

His crying did not stop, Troy picked up the shattered glass that was lying on the floor. "What the hell broke?" Troy asked I surveyed the area as I finally found it. "The baby monitor screen shattered," I said picking up the little TV thing. Liam was not calm yet so I left the room with him as the two siblings finished cleaning the mess.

I rubbed Liam's back in soothing circles as I kissed his temple. His diaper also needed to be changed and he was probably going to sleep in the bassinet in our room for the night.

"Troy, can you grab a diaper change for Liam?" he did not respond but returned with the diaper. "Can you change him? Since his thing broke, I was just going to have him sleep in here."

"Sounds fine to me, go back to bed." He kissed my forehead and I went back to crawl into bed.

* * *

I laid on my stomach in my tank top and little shorts. "Liam," I said tapping my fingers in front of him. He was lying on his tummy and Troy was next to me with no shirt.

Our AC went out and was not going to be fixed until later tonight. Troy was leaning up against the couch as sweat tapped his forehead. It was Saturday and we were trying to figure out what we were going to do with Jenni tomorrow.

"You should just let her chose,"

"I know, but," Troy's eyes glanced over Liam as he ran his fingers through his hair. The heat was sweltering in the house but outside was just a whole lot worse. The pool was not even cold anymore, as the heat would not let up.

Liam raised his head and patted his hand against the floor. We had taken a car ride to replace the monitor and go out to eat for breakfast.

"Troy, don't stress about it." He licked his sweaty lips then he reached out a little. Liam made a noise and we both jumped, Troy adjusted as he fixed his shorts. I sat up and I felt my self-yawn, it was hot and it was exhausting.

My lips tasted like salt as sweat formed on my forehead. Liam was lying in a diaper, "He is officially big." I mumbled as I sat up, Troy let his eyes gaze of my body. My grey tank top attached to my body and my Nike shorts bunched up.

Troy's eyes leveled with mine and then he started to reach forward to grab his cell phone. "Liam," Troy said as he tried to get the weird tension away from the air.

Liam grinned as he flopped his legs and then he was on his knees. "Troy, did you see that?" I asked Troy looked at Liam who had his knees under his body. His hands were on the ground and Troy's eyes widened. He fumbled with his phone as he tried to record what was happening.

Liam then stuck his hand out to move one arm. Then the other, I backed away as I slide backwards. "Liam," his eyes looked at me and he smiled, he was crawling. Liam was officially crawling.

He crawled almost right to me before flattening out again. He made a face before he got back up to do it again. His swift motions made it look like he had done it before.

I smiled as I finally picked him up. "Now we have to baby proof the house!" I said as I kissed his cheek, he wrapped his little arms around my neck, "Awh," Troy said as he joined in on the family love. He wrapped his arms around my waist as he kissed my temple. "Big guy! Soon enough you will be walking!"

Liam sensed the air around him as he smiled; he reached out for Troy's nose as he pulled him in. Troy laughed as Liam finally reached for him. Troy picked him up and then kissed his temple. "Well, does that mean we can run to the store and buy baby proofing stuff?"

Troy was sweating as if he was playing basketball. "Yea, just get him dressed." I said as I rolled over. Troy stood up with Liam as he tickled his stomach. I knew we would probably go out to lunch or an early dinner. I packed the diaper bag while Troy and Liam got ready to go.

I slipped on my flip-flops, as I was ready to hit the road. Jenni burst through the door and then she slowly backed out. "Why is it so hot in here?"

"AC is out, where have you been?" I asked as I put my hands on my hips, "With Jillian and Haley, out shopping. I think I may flag them back down."

I laughed, "You know, we are leaving again. Liam just crawled across the living room. So we have to go get gates and baby stuff to keep him out of things."

"He is crawling? Awh!" she jumped up and then stripped off her top shirt. "Well, I am most defiantly coming. When are they coming to fix it?"

"Later tonight."

She groaned and I laughed, I slung the diaper bag over my stroller as Troy came down the stairs, "I am so ready to go. It is so much hotter upstairs. I felt like suffocating."

I raised an eyebrow at him and Liam was starting to sweat. "Come on, everybody in the car."

Troy cranked the AC up before peeling out of the driveway.

* * *

Troy placed the last gate up as I clicked the final lock on the pantry. Liam had been crawling around like a champion but he would get tired and lay before getting back up. You would think at six months old he would not be this active. The AC had turned back on; I was now in a hoodie with some shorts. Liam was crawling around in his onsie while Troy was in a tshirt and shorts.

"Damn, this became an obstacle course," Jenni said as I threw the last piece of trash away. "You know, it's only going to get worse when he can walk."

"Oh God," I mumbled as Liam crawled towards my feet. I bent over to pick him up but he was having fun being mobile.

I fell into the couch as a yawn escaped my mouth. Troy picked up Liam and collapsed next to me. "Let the fun times begin."

I laughed as I let my headrest against Troy's shoulder. Liam rested his head against Troy's chest, "I should probably feed him and get him off to bed."

"Yea, he has been a little runner all afternoon. He knew he could pick it up so fast."

"It's just scooting across the floor, nothing big." Troy and I did not move, "Allison texted me, she wants us to chose the song we will dance to as our first song."

Troy scratched his neck, "We never really had a song."

"I know that. That would be why I have been listening to a few songs. I have two that are my top favorites. We just need that song that tells our story."

"Alright, what songs would they be?" Troy asked as he shifted Liam, "Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum or A Thousand Years by Christina Perri."

Troy scrunched his eyes together, "I don't think I have heard either of them."

"I put them on your phone; I just need your opinion soon." I said snuggling into him, "We have to find the one,"

"The one that tells our story,"

"The one that tells about our love story," I said softly, "I am not doing Taylor Swift," Troy said flopping his head over to look me in the eye. I giggled and nodded, "No Taylor Swift…even though I love her."

He chuckled, "I love you."

* * *

**There. You. Go. I hope you all enjoy this update! They are getting super close to there wedding date! Ekk! I am keeping a lot underwraps until the wedding chapter. I want to make it all a surprise of what is going to happen. Now, you do get some say in the wedding song. I am putting another poll up on my profile. You can choose between the two songs and the final result will be released on the wedding date. :) Whatever you think will be best and if you havent heard these songs yet, you need to listen to them. They are amazing :) **

**For those that read The Truth About Love, there will be an update soon but I have decided there is only five chapters left in the story. :( I know it sucks a little but I have another story coming out on February 5****th****, so you have to be looking out for that! That story is going to have a set date to be updated, I will explain more though when the time comes closer. **

**So, I hope everybody is has a great rest of the day! : ) **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Let's push me over 610! :D **


	30. Ten days and Counting

Chapter 30 – Ten Days and Counting

"No, that is going to be for the reception." I sighed into the phone as Troy opened and shut the garage door. His sweaty eyebrows glanced at me.

Liam patted down on the floor as his seven months body crawled towards him. Troy bent over and then tossed him gently into the air before kissing his belly.

"No, thanks, just, yes, call them." I sighed and then tossed my cell phone onto the couch. "This sucks. I mean, why didn't we just elope?" I asked as Troy put Liam back down and collapsed next to me on the couch. He leaned over to give me a sweet sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"Gross," I said wiping it away, "How was your long run?" I asked as I slide my hand over his thigh and he bounced his foot up and down.

"Ten days until I can finally call you Mrs. Bolton," he pushed me further down onto the couch and then his wet lips slobbered over mine. I laughed and I pushed my hands firm against his chest.

"That's gross," Liam looked up at us, "Tell your daddy no, that is gross." Liam made a noise and then sat down on his butt. Liam was officially sleeping through the night and was almost off bottles. He would have water and some formula but not as much as he used to.

Troy bent over again and then kissed my lips. "I love you baby butt." I laughed, "Baby butt?" he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, it sounded cute."

"It was corny, just not, the right thing." He shrugged his shoulders before sitting up on his knees. I bent over and reached to give him a boost up. I sat him down on my chest, "Ten days until we are all Bolton's,"

"Chad decided we are doing our Bachelor party on Friday, when are you girls doing it?" I shrugged, "I think we might do it Saturday, they want to fly to Vegas though." Troy wrinkled his eyebrows, "Is LA not good enough for you all?" I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"I don't know, if I had a choice, I would go to New York," he rolled his eyes before squeezing my knee, "I would go to Vegas,"

"I love New York and I have only been there once for like a day." Troy gripped my waist and pulled me close to him. "So, I am supposed to run this by you…" his fingers swirled my back, "Run what by me?"

"Chad wants to have strippers and I said I have to talk to you first." I frowned and then I smoothed my hand over my jean shorts.

"Strippers?" I choked out, "We seriously do not have to have them, I partially rather have you as my stripper but it's supposed to be my last hoorah."

"I just don't anything to happen when you are…drunk." Troy gripped my shoulders and then kissed my cheek. "I promise it's totally up to you."

I thought about it for a few moments. I thought about that this was going to be it. I turned in his lap and then looked him into the eye, "Let's make a deal, if you can have strippers, I can have strippers at my party, fair enough?" His eyes looked down at me, "I don't know how that is fair…" he teased, "I mean the only good looking guys body out there is mine." I gasped and I pushed his shoulder.

"That was rude!"

"I just don't to get in trouble before the rings are on our fingers." His hands slide over my back and he pulled me closer to his body. His lips attached to the back of my neck, he gently sucked on it, my eyes closed, and I could barely breathe.

"Troy, your seven month old is sitting in front of us." I murmured as his fingers slide between my waistband of my shorts. His breath hit the back of my neck with great shock.

"Maybe its nap time," I gasped as he hit that one spot, "He just woke up from his nap," I whispered as I tried to keep control of myself.

"Hmm…" Troy ran his hand over the flat part of my back. Troy kissed my shoulder and then picked me up and plopped me back onto the couch.

"Huh…Hey!" I protested as he took the steps two at a time up to the second floor. He laughed before he escaped into the bedroom door. "Your dad is incredibly evil," I murmured as I picked up Liam. I heard the water flow through the house.

I stood up and glanced at the clock. "Do you want to eat?" his eyes bounced towards mine and then towards his jumpy.

"I did not say jumpy, I said food," he wiggled in my arms as it had only been a few hours since he had last ate but if he wanted to jump, jump. I set him in and he bounced happily. I washed the dishes that were sitting in the sink before kicking off my flip-flops. Summer had flown by, it was September 1 and I was getting married in ten days.

The summer months were brutal, they were hot and long. Those times were not ending yet but the worst was over. I sat down in the barstool chair and watched Liam bounce happily.

"Look who is a bouncy bounce." Troy stood in the doorway as Liam bounced off the floor once more. "He is so cute," Troy said as he passed into the kitchen. His hair was wet from his shower and the long strands were flashing into his eyes. Stubble was growing onto his face, as he has not had a reason to shave in a while. Troy grabbed the leftover Mac and cheese from the other day.

He placed it into the microwave, "Are you going to get your haircut?" I asked as I played with my fingernail, "When?" he asked turning to look at me. "Before the wedding,"

"Probably, I dunno no." he said as he reached for a fork to stir the Mac and cheese. "Well if you would please, just a trim at least? I love you longish hair but seriously, it's in your eyes." He rolled his eyes before pushing the macaroni back into the microwave.

"I will work that into my schedule. So you said we have everything set?" Troy asked as he sat down next to me, "Yup, I am packing now but Taylor just texted me asking if we could go to Vegas."

"Gabs," he whined, "I don't you all the way in Vegas, and I will miss you." He cuddled his nose against my neck. "Good, I honestly would love to go but I don't want to leave Liam alone with you." I said as I ran my hand over his chest. "Wait, what?" he asked backing his head away.

"Kidding. Seriously, I would miss my baby too much and then I am already leaving for two weeks with the honeymoon."

"Where you will finally be all mine," he grinned and pressed his lips against mine. "I love you baby girl,"

* * *

Eight Days. It was funny to be able to count on my hands. It was funny to think I will one day be a Mrs. Bolton. It was funny to even think that Troy Bolton was going to marry me of all people.

I snorted aloud as I crossed my feet over my lap. I scanned over some of the last minute details, "Gabi!" my head shot up to see Taylor standing in the doorway.

Troy had left just an hour earlier for his bachelor party. The guys decided that this was going to be there drinking night out but then later next week, the day before the wedding I think they were going to play golf and then have a light drinking party, light, I don't know.

"I want to talk about your bachelorette party," she said as she slides onto my bed. Liam was sitting up in his saucer as he played. "Okay, what are we going to do," I asked, "A girl's day out? I mean it is perfect; we are going to the spa in the morning, grab some lunch and then shopping. After shopping, drinking, clubs."

"Sounds great," I told her as I scanned over my laptop again. "Well, do you have any other suggestions?"

"Well, no I don't really. We are flying out to this place in less than a week, a week. Five days I will be in Lake Tahoe looking at the destination. "We are having shirts made up and stuff for the big day. The hair dresser and makeup artist finally confirmed with me." Taylor flopped her hands around as I concentrated back onto the laptop once again.

"Okay! What in the hell are you looking at?" My eyes looked up at her, "I am making Troy's last single note that I am supposed to write."

"Oh, well anyways Troy said stripper's right?" I shrugged, "They are not nessccsary, I am a huge drunk and I don't anything to happen like that." Taylor snickered, "I might have to cancel that then, or I could tell them no sex…" I shot Taylor a look and Liam began to cry. I tossed one of the pillows that lay on top of me away before grabbing him.

Cradling the bigger boy in my arms, I laid back into bed with him. "Has he became a sound sleeping,"

"Yea, can you believe that Sharpay is due in November? It's going to be crazy with two of you bring moms, I am going to feel left out and then I am going to have to have a kid."

"You and Chad should just do it and get it over with. You have no idea what its going to be like. I mean they could all be friends since they will all be around the same age."

Taylor sighed, "Yea, I don't know, I just don't know what to do anymore." A brilliant scream erupted through the house and I turned my head quickly to see Sharpay jumping up and down with her pregnant belly.

"Shar! Stop!" I said, she stopped and then held her belly for a moment, "I am officially engaged." She flashed her ring out in front of here and then Taylor and I screeched. We jumped up and then embraced her into the hug.

"Oh my goodness! That is amazing! You have to explain how he did this."

Sharpay sighed, "It was amazing. So he found a location for his new restaurant, I didn't know this by the way." Taylor and I shared glanced, "It is this really beat up place but he blindfolded me and then he took it off. I was very confused. I mean he told me to dress eh, nicer but then when he took it off, I was freaked. The cobwebs and all that shit but anyways he told me this was the start of his future. That this was going to be his restaurant of food. He was excited."

I grinned at her as I put my elbows on my knees. My laptop sat next to my leg, "I was trying not to frown because I could feel the separation anxiety starting. He then turned towards me, I quote," she smirked, "Shar, you are my whole life though and I will not be able to do this without you or our baby, so," she stopped to dap at her eyes, "He then dropped to his knee and asked him to marry me."

Taylor and I pulled out her hand and the diamond was perfect. It was small but right to the point you know Zeke went out on a limb to get it. There was a pink diamond set in the stone and it made it Sharpay worthy.

"That is beautiful,"

"He even made me feel a little better by putting it in a Tiffany and Co box," she smiled a little, "You will be rich, once word gets out about Zeke's cooking, trust me he will have several restaurants open."

Sharpay settled into the couch and then she looked at Liam. "Wow, he is really getting big. How old is he again?"

"Seven months, can you believe that? He will be eight when I get home from the honeymoon."

"Are we going to be trying for baby number two?" Sharpay asked wiggling her eyebrows, I shook my head, "Uh no," I snorted, "Baby number two isn't in the picture for a while." I commented, "Yea, you and Troy will be pregnant again by this time next year,"

"I just don't want to rush any of this. I mean seriously, I don't want Liam to have to worry about his mom and dad being focused on another baby."

"If you suddenly were pregnant today, would you be upset or happy?" Taylor asked as she stuffed a piece of gum into her mouth. "I would be happy, I mean I want more kids but baby number two just is not in the picture. We want to wait until Liam is at least closer to two."

"To try or to have?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know," Taylor played with her fingers and then she looked up, "I want to get pregnant now. I just don't want to be stressing over it."

I took Taylor's hand into my, "Okay, I totally didn't get pregnant on purpose but I have heard this story from several people. Just stop taking birth control. Stop and do not tell Chad, just let it happen. Don't stress over the deal and just let it happen." Taylor took a breath, "So just toss the birth control out?"

"Whenever you are ready. Once you stop taking it, just forget about it." Taylor glanced at Sharpay, "Do you think I am ready?"

"Taylor, seriously, you are the smartest one here, you waited to have a baby." She giggled, "I don't think you guys planned on having a baby this young and not married."

"Not really," Sharpay muttered, I looked at her and then at Taylor, "Good luck," she smiled and then we all sat back, "I love how you all show up at my house."

Liam jumped up and then he yawned, I mean I think he yawned. "Looks like it's about time for bed." I said as I stood up and then shut my laptop. I picked up the little one and he rested his head on my shoulder. I picked up a small bottle for his late night dinner before he went to bed.

Cradling him, I placed the tip of the bottle near his mouth and he brought his hands up to help hold the bottle. They slipped at first before he grasped it a little better. I rested my hand on top as I sat back down on the couch. "Troy was telling me he was trying to hold his own bottle."

"It's pretty insane but he is. Do you guys think you can stay a while and help pack boxes?" I begged, well I did not beg but I was ready to. "Shouldn't you sleep?" I shrugged, "Sleep has left my body, and I am just a bundle of energy without sleep." I said as I took Liam's arms down.

"I can, I mean, I have nothing to do and I am not carrying a baby." Taylor said making a pointed look over at Sharpay. "The guys aren't do back for many hours. I mean many hours," Sharpay spoke as she stood, "Put me on tape duty." I raised my eyebrows and nodded. "Perfect. Let me just get this little one up to bed."

Liam was drifting off to sleep as the bottle was tilting out of his mouth and his blue eyes were dropping shut. The girls followed me up the stairs and I changed him into footie PJ's. His hair drooped down and I needed to give him a bath. Liam's gently face buried into my chest as I rubbed his back.

His fingers gripped out my shirt as he rested his head on my shoulder. "God, I don't think my kid could even by that cute," Sharpay murmured, "I mean the kid won't have Troy's genes." She started and then wailed her arms.

I snapped my fingers as I reached over the crib to put him down but he did not let go easily. Once his fingers separated but he quickly opened his eyes and his lip trembled, I pulled him quickly back to my chest.

"He is in a mood," I whispered as I rocked him some more, Sharpay and Taylor awed, "So it sounds like instead of packing the rest of my house, we are going to sit in my room with a baby boy who wants his mom and watch Dear John," the girls cheered and we exited out of the room.

"So he is only like this every now and then?" Sharpay asked as we all cuddled up onto the bed. Liam softly slept as we turned on Dear John. Taylor flashed the lights, "Yes, he will be like this with me or with Troy. I mean seriously, it's cute but I don't want those days to be with Troy when he is away."

"You have less than a month less with him," I scowled and then turned my head away, "Not funny, I mean I can not believe it's almost done."

"One season down, many more to go," I let my hand run over Liam's back and circle it in motion. "So is Troy going to be around for all of Liam's first holidays?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I have no idea, he got his schedule but he hasn't really said anything."

Channing Tatum crossed the screen with his beautiful charm. "I don't even want to think about such things. That's so hard to think about."

"I could see how. I am so happy that Zeke will be around a lot." Sharpay smiled as she traced her hands over her stomach, "So who is all coming to my party tomorrow?"

"Well, I have the group of girls meetings at my place. Yet, I was thinking of something, don't you have season tickets to the Giants?" I squinted my eyes and looked at her, "What are you talking about?"

"The Giants are home all week; send Troy and Liam up there. Then we can have this house to ourselves, I mean a whole weekend of this?"

"A whole weekend away from this?" I asked as I brushed Liam's hair out of his eyes. "I would love that but Troy is going to be here. They went up two weekends ago. He had a blast but it was crazy. Troy said he wants LA Angels tickets instead for Christmas, so he can go to more games." Taylor giggled.

"Hopefully he can catch his Giants in act later then huh?" I nodded, "Yea, but now we are moving away from LA. It's almost hopeless,"

"So have you decided which room Liam is going in?" Taylor asked me, "I think the two rooms down from the master. Not quiet time to be that far apart, now we are not going to paint this room special, he will probably switch rooms in the near future."

"That's good. He is so cute," Taylor, whispered, "So what are your ideas again?"

"Just a girls day out, I mean does that not sound bliss?" I smirked as it sounded amazing, "It sounds like heaven in a bottle. I mean, clubbing at night will be amazing in the end."

"I know! I am excited, I loved my party."

"I don't think Zeke and I are going to get married until next summer. I watched Gabi plan her wedding in a rush, it is crazy. Therefore, I am going to slowly plan mine out. In addition, I think Kelsi is going to my maid of honor, followed by you too. I love you both but do you really want to be maid of honors twice?" we shook our heads.

"So if this happens, then I can be Kelsi's and we all did it once." We smiled and high-five. "Amazing!"

* * *

Troy's POV

I tipped back my beer, my first, as the guys gathered around laughing. "Troy, dude, are you ready to be married?" I grinned as I looked down in my lap.

"Friends, Troy here has been ready to marry this princess since they met." Chad slurred, I was quiet possibly going to be drunk by the end of the night but it was just beginning.

"Guys, she is not a princess, she is probably the most down to earth person in the world." I tipped my chair backwards a little as we were in a private room in the back for now. As I said, it was still very early in the night. The curtain popped open to reveal Mason pushing through.

"Great, parents," Chad grumbled as he plopped his drunken ass off into the chair. I laughed, "He invited me," Mason said as I got up from the chair to greet him into a high five and into a hug.

"I know he is just drunk. He grabbed three shots on the way in and at least two beers have already been down." Mason raised an eyebrow. "How long have you been here?"

"A little over an hour."

"That must be what married life does to people," I scratched my chin and laughed, "So how is little guy?" I planted back down into a chair to finish off my first beer and reach for the next one. The place shuddered and then music blasted through the area. The guys cheered as they got up, "Bolton! You are starting to do shots now; it's more than an hour in!" Luke held up his glass and then I nodded.

"Give me a ten second conversation with my uncle, sober." I said holding up a finger, "You can talk tomorrow!"

"Just go get the damn drinks." I said as they all scurried off, I turned back to Mason, "Liam is great but I need to tell you something, I need you to know this now," Mason looked at me and I handed him a piece of paper.

His eyes scanned over the paper and he raised his eyebrows. "You play both days?" I shrugged, "I have no control, and I just need you to make sure." Mason nodded fast, "I will, I will make sure. I promise," Mason scanned my eyes, I gave him a brief nod, and the boys returned.

Two girls in skimpy bras and tight black butt shorts entered the room with drinks on there trays. I knew that Chad had drug us to a strip club, Gabi said okay to it in the end but it still almost did not feel right.

"Okay, we heard we have a guy who is going to be married in eight days! Who might that be?" the girl giggled and I looked down to roll my eyes, I needed to be drunk if this was going to happen.

"That boy over there. You might to give him a few strong drinks first, so he doesn't remember a damn thing to tattle to his fiancée too." Chad blubbered and I looked at the girls. They both smirked and handed me the trey.

Two drinks were down before I could blink. A third quickly followed and I shook my head trying to get the string out of my mouth. I blinked my eyes several times before I grabbed my beer and took a long drink.

I felt one of the girls touch the back of my neck but things were tipsy now. "Maybe we should help you forget about that lovely fiancée for her," I turned to look at Mason, "I'll keep an eye on you," he mouthed; I put my hands together and then gave into the other drink being shoved into my hands.

Standing up, I downed it and then pushed through the crowd. The girls followed as we mixed into the dance floor. Sweat poured as the air became stiff.

Hours steadily flew by, more drinks came down, and more things happened that I do not even know what happened. Mason started sober, watching or at least I hope he did.

* * *

Gabi's POV

My eyes glazed the clock as it hit four in the morning. Troy was coming home; he said he was coming home. The girls had left to go home around midnight. I told them they could all stay over but they opted to go home.

Liam had detached himself from me during the movie. I tossed in the bed again and I finally sat up and groaned. I could call none of them because they had to be all drunk.

Oh God. What happened if he was in some girl's bed, oh God. I took deep breaths as I tried to think straight. Liam's cry picked up through the house and I stood up quickly. Going over to his, crib and I picked him up. He had drool running down his face and the area around his mouth looked sore.

Oh…oh my goodness. He is teething; I ran my hand over his back as I turned out the room. I could see the white little bud in the front. I knew this was not good. Troy was not home and it was four in the morning. Liam was teething and I had no idea what to do but to give him a damn teething ring that was still in the packaging.

Going into the bathroom, I washed my hands and then ran my finger over his gum. He gripped onto my shirt and then cried harder. So that was not helping, I adjusted him onto my waist. Running downstairs, I found the packaging and I slipped it into freezer hoping it would freeze fast.

I then found a washrag. I rinsed it off and then I placed it over the freezer. I rocked Liam a little until I heard the front door crack open, Liam's cry had faded, and I kept him near my body as his fingers were once again wrapped around my shirt. His fingers placed in his mouth.

I felt relief wash over me as I heard four feet stumbling. I rushed down the stairs to see Mason and a very drunk Troy trying to get back out. "Troy, you have a son here remember? You might not want to wake him up or your wonderful fiancée, remember her?"

"Fiancée?" Troy slurred, Mason rolled his eyes and then pushed him towards the living room. "Mas," he turned and then he tried to keep his reaction in check. "God, don't scare me. Troy said Liam is sleeping through the night."

"I think he is teething. I finally got him to quiet down just a few minutes ago." I glanced at Troy who had stumbled and fell onto his butt. "I havent seen him this drunk in a long time."

"Those guys were brutal with him. I swear I kept a long eye on him though. I drove everybody home or set up rides. Therefore, I hope they all get home okay. They were all like this."

Troy sprawled out and then Mason shook his head, "I am not going to argue with him. I mean,"

"I don't need him with a hurt back. I would help you but this was the grip this kid has on me," Mason rolled his eyes and then help Troy get up onto the couch.

"God, he didn't smoke did he? I can smell him from all the way over here. Then the alcohol." Mason squinted his eyes as he looked at the pasted out sap on the couch.

"Nope. He was a perfectly good boy besides receiving the lap dances from the stripper, no flirting back just enjoyment." I felt awkward with his uncle telling me this. "You didn't care about that right?"

"Uh, no. I just didn't think I would get the pleasure of hearing about it." I said putting on a fake smirk, I looked at the clock once more and then went to grab the half-frozen washcloth. I gave it to Liam to suck on and he seemed to enjoy it.

"Good Lord, that child is growing. He is so big," I smiled down at the little boy, "I know. I cannot almost believe its been a half a year since he was born. I mean, it feels just like yesterday." Mason laughed and nodded, "I am going to crash upstairs, I mean if that is okay with you."

"Just don't get us up really early," he nodded and laughed, "Trust me, I have no intentions of getting up early." I followed Mason up the stairs as I took Liam into my room. I held onto him as he began to fall asleep. I pushed him into his snuggle rocker as I fell into the bed.

I yawned as I rolled over and was out within seconds.

* * *

Feeling the bed shift, I opened my eyes to see a very pained Troy crawling into the bed. I rolled over and stripped my hand over his waist, "What time did I fall asleep?" he mumbled softly as he let his hand fall over his hand. The sun poured into the room and he had to be hung-over.

"You didn't get home until four," I whispered, he groaned and then roll over to bury his head into the pillow. I rubbed my hand over his back. "You smell so bad."

"I am so tired and my head is pounding." Almost as Troy finished his sentence, Liam started to cry. I tried not to burst out into laughter but Troy was hung-over and this was not helping. His face turned towards mine and his eyes pleaded to me.

"Please, I just need a few more hours of sleep. Please," he begged as he closed his eyes once more. I leaned forward on my elbows and kissed his lips. "Only for you."

I tossed back the blankets as I picked up the crying baby. I handed him the washcloth but that provided no comfort. Shutting the door with a bang, I went to the kitchen to grab the teething ring.

His fingers wrapped around it and then placed it into his mouth. I slipped him into his high chair and then started grabbing things to feed him. I yawned and buried my head into my shoulder. "Okay, you do know it's only nine in the morning?" I turned my head to see Mason in the doorway.

"I had to pee; it's what happenes when you get old. I then heard you all chattering down here." I laughed, "It also happens when you have kids."

Mason nodded as he went over to the highchair. "You look exhausted."

"I got about five hours of sleep, not even that. Liam kept stirring every now and then." I yawned again and then Mason took the baby food from my grasp. "Go back to bed. I can finish feeding him, do you think he will relax and lay in his crib." I took the baby food back from him.

"You brought my fiancée back in one piece; you don't have to deal with our son. I will be fine," Mason gave me a glance, "Troy would rather I feed him and let you sleep."

"I rather you sleep and I feed my baby." Mason gave me a long glance, "Fine. I will let you win this time but also because I am exhausted." Mason then turned on his heel and pattered up the stairs.

I opened the top of the bananas and then dipped the spoon inside. I stuffed the spoon into the mush and then popped it into his mouth. He squished it around before rejecting some of it.

Cleaning off his chin, I rubbed my finger. The banana mush took about twenty minutes to finish. We had begun using sippy cups for water to wean him off the bottle. He will get bottles in the evening before bed but only to give him some variety.

Picking him up out of his highchair, I cleaned him off and then went upstairs with him. He kept his teething ring close to his mouth and chewed on it every now and then.

I changed his diaper and then changed him into a different pair of clothes. I could barely keep my head up as I yawned again and my eyes were heavy.

Sitting down in the rocking chair, I rocked back and forth. With only seven days until the wedding, a full week, I was exhausted. I was so happy that moved the bachelorette party until two because I did not want to get up right now.

Rocking back and forth, with Liam sitting in my lap playing with his teething ring. My eyes drifted from shut to open and then back. I was losing control fast and the darkness was inviting.

* * *

"Oh man, we just better pick you up," my eyes flew open and a gasp escaped my mouth. "Hey, it's just me." Mason stood in front of me as he had paused in front of my view.

"What time is it?"

"Almost noon, I come in here to find you like this. Little Liam in your lap with you sleeping, if you are still tired go back into your room. I can't sleep any longer."

"I probably won't go back to sleep. I sat up a little straight and set Liam loose on the floor. He sat down and then crawled away. "He must have fallen asleep too, I mean, that kid moves a lot."

"He looked like he had just woken up. He was still against your chest when I walked in but then he heard me." I nodded as I rubbed my eyes. "I am going to wake Troy up," I said, "So; we will be down in a little bit."

Mason picked up Liam as he zoomed down the stairs as airplanes. Padding down the hallway into our bedroom, boxes started covering most of the floor.

I slide near his body as he was still buried into his pillow, blankets wrapped around his head. I snuck my arms around his neck and he groaned. "Go away." He whispered I kissed his ear, "You need to get out of bed. I know you want to sleep all day because of this horrible hangover but seriously, get your ass out of bed."

"I'm tired."

"Me too, I went to bed too when you got home. I also got up with Liam twice; did I mention his has teeth coming in? Yea, so he was crying earlier at four for that."

Troy rolled over and I straddled his lap. He opened his eyes and then put his hand on my waist. "I'm sorry that I left on a night like that, I am just, and I just want to go back to bed."

I leaned forward and then pressed my lips tightly against his. "No, come down stairs and get some coffee. Hang out with your uncle and watch some baseball on TV." Troy grinned as I helped him up. He flipped over and then tossed blankets over his body.

He smelled himself and then he took two steps towards the bathroom. "I am showering. I promise I will be down in about twenty minutes, unless of course you would love to join me in the shower?" his suggestions appealed, but I shook my head. "Nah. I am just going to change."

Troy came back over and then he kissed my forehead. He winced as I could see his forehead crinkle. "Please, do not do this to yourself tonight."

I laughed, "I'll try my best. I am going to get ready though." I knew today was going to be long and I was not on much time of sleep. I slipped on a pair of white capris with purple top.

"Gabs, are you about ready?" I turned around to see Taylor standing in the doorway. "Yea, totally." I slipped on a pair of black strappy flats and clasped them to my feet. Yawning I touched up my makeup and Taylor adjusted my hair.

"Troy said it was a late night. So I thought we could shorten our exhausting trip to just the spa, lunch, and if we have plenty of time shopping."

"Sounds fabulous,"

"I didn't know if you wanted to stay out tonight." I rubbed my hands together and then I nodded, "Yea, but how about we keep it low-key? Maybe just go to a bar or something."

"No club?"

"Nah, we can save that for later. Cash in a rain check or something." I said with a hint of a grin. "Yea, well let's get out of here."

Heading down the stairs, I saw a tired looking Chad holding Liam in his lap. "You know, that kid loves to crawl." I said as I picked up my purse. Troy came around and wrapped his arms around my waist; he kissed the back of my neck before walking away towards the couch.

"This so does not feel like a party," Taylor added, "Trust me, I like it. Oh, who is all going to be there?"

"Kelsi, Shar, Haley, Jillian, and myself. It's basically the bridal party,"

"Good. Then I can give you guys your gifts over dinner." I headed into the kitchen to grab a bag full of the gifts I had gotten them all. "Did you not want to take them to Lake Tahoe?"

"Nah, the less baggage the better," I slide it over my wrist and I went over to kiss the top of Liam's head. "Bye baby boy,"

"Did Sharpay come over last night?" Troy asked with a little grin, "Yea, she did. Did he do it last night before he left?"

"No, the night before. She wanted to tell you guys in person," I saw the hint in his eye and then I narrowed my eyes at him, "How long did you know?"

He chuckled, "Uhm, yea, I knew for a while. I knew he was going to do it and everything." I shook my head, "You men keep everything from us."

"You women can not keep a secret." Troy said as he reached over to pick up one of the many sandwiches sitting on the table. Taylor and I waved goodbye to the boys before leaving. "How bad was Troy this morning?"

"He didn't come up to bed until later. I mean, sevenish." Taylor looked over at me as I gripped onto the side by the window. I rubbed my hands in a circle as I looked up.

"Wow, did you hear him come home at four?"

"Yea, Mason led him into the house and crashed on the couch. Liam was awake and he was teething or something. So that is why I was awake most of the night."

"Yikes. Well, anyways Chad smelled so bad. I almost made him take a shower before he got into bed." I giggled and then we pulled into the local spa place. "I am so ready to relax."

"Looks like you deserve it."

* * *

"Oh my goodness," I murmured as the deep tissue massage felt so good in my back. I took a deep breath and let them sink into me. I have had a facial and somebody gave me a pedicure.

"I would have to say this is one of the best bachelorette parties…ever." Sharpay murmured as she was even getting a massage, "That has to feel amazing for you. I know when I was eight months pregnant and I got my message, oh lord it was heaven." I let my head raise a little to look around the room.

"I love my kid, but I think she is making the knots in my neck." The woman told Jillian to relax and they began to argue. I giggled and the lady kept going smoothly into my back.

We had just had lunch a few moments earlier, right before the massage started. All we had next was a scrub with something. "So when are you getting married?"

"In a week!" I cheered slightly in my head, "Oh that is fantastic! Do you plan on having any kids?"

"We already have a kid actually."

"Are you only getting married because of this kid?" I frowned but I knew the question, "No. I have been dating this guy for six years. It was just time to get married."

"That's fantastic. Very lovely," The room quieted down to a shush and you could only hear the waves on the beach which was only a few feet away from the building.

The long quiet moments were the thinking moments, or naptime, I almost fell asleep earlier but my energy was rising, as I had been relaxing for a few hours.

After another forty-five minutes of the massage, it was time for them to leave and move on. I tipped the lady as she walked away and I sat up clutching the towel around my breast. I picked up my robe and tucked it around me before tighten the strings.

I took a breath as we were moving on, "Before going further, I want to give you guys your gifts. I swear you have been amazing. All of you have pitched in so much and I know, with you being pregnant Shar it just hasn't been easy, so I wanted to reward you all with these."

I handed out the pink and white zebra bags before sitting down on the couch tucking my legs underneath me. They opened the gifts, which all held the same things. Lotion, gift card to AMC Movie Theater, tickets to a Laker game, a pair of flip-flops, a gift card to VS and then some candy.

"Thanks a bunch," Taylor said, "No thank you," they all thanked me but I thanked them afterwards because they have done so much for me.

I took a sip of the ice-cold water. "Alright, I have to ask you all a question. I am being serious to, so," I took a deep breath as this had been on my mind all morning.

"Do you think Troy and I will make it? I mean, like not get a divorce?"

Kelsi and Sharpay snorted, while the other three tried hard not to laugh. "I am bring serious," I protested them; "Honey, you and Troy are going to be like Alli and Noah who died in the same bed on the same night."

"It wasn't like that in the book."

"You two are going to be together forever. I don't care what other people say, you two were made for each other." I gave them a long look and they nodded, "It's like you really found your other half. You two can make the same step at the same time. You both love that little boy you have to death. When he leaves town for basketball, you miss him like crazy. You care for each other like no other."

I swallowed and then I waved my hand in front of my eyes. "I'm on my period," I mumbled as I wiped at my eyes. Sharpay hugged my shoulder and I smiled. "I have only seven days until I marry his sorry ass." Jillian and Haley giggled, "You better have fun with him."

I smirked, "I will."

* * *

Kicking off my shoes as I walked in the door I held onto the handle. I glanced into the living room to see Troy lying on the couch with his feet propped up. Liam was sitting in his lap and they were playing.

"Boo." Liam giggled and I then stuck my hands up and he smiled. Troy did it again and Liam roared with laughter as I danced behide him. Troy finally turned around and smiled at me, "I was wondering why he was finally smiling and laughing." I giggled as I stripped off my jacket and went to sit with Troy.

"You guys didn't stay out too long."

"We just went to a few stores then to dinner we went. We stayed there and had some glasses of wine as a group of girls. It was fun," I yawned and Troy sat up to make room on the couch for the both of us.

I lifted my body onto the couch and I yawned. I leaned over and let my head touch his shoulder while he rubbed my knee. Liam sat up and looked at the both of us.

"You are excited arent you." I tapped his nose and he giggled again, Troy slung one of his arms around my shoulders. It was only eleven thirty at night.

"Did you enjoy your last single ladies night out?" I giggled, "Yea, it was pretty fun. I have not been single though in six years, that is almost what I do not understand. They say it's your bachelor party that it's your last night single but you aren't single."

"But you arent married, so it's almost not as bad." I smoothed my hand over Troy's shirt and then I played with the hem of it. Liam squealed and then patted his hands together.

"I think I am going to go give this little guy a bottle then we can both crash." I stood up and Troy followed as we headed separate directions.

I went upstairs and changed into a pair of boy shorts with one of Troy's many t-shirts. I then tossed my hair around before relaxing into bed. A yawn suspended through my mouth and I felt my eyes feeling loose.

"Did you take your contacts out?" I opened my eyes and then groaned, "I'll bring your stuff."

"Is Liam sleeping?"

"As soon as half of that bottle was gone he was down for the count," Troy handed me everything for my contacts and then slipped down into bed putting them next to me.

"Good. Hopefully he will sleep for most of the night." Troy crawled into the bed next to me. We did not even turn the TV on as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I am exhausted." I whispered Troy rubbed my lower back, "You have been planning a wedding that is a week away. You have every right to be exhausted."

"I have finally found out why people go on honeymoons."

"Why? To have sex non stop?" Troy asked with a little grin, "No," I stretched the last letter out, "To finally relax from all of this craziness. I feel like I don't have enough time for anything."

"Once we say I do, it's all over." I tried not to glare at him but I closed my eyes. Burying my head into Troy's shoulder and then I was out, just like my baby.

* * *

**Ta da! I hope you all enjoyed this boring and short chapter. I know, this was shorter than normal. By a few thousand words, but when the next chapter comes out on Valentines Day (Can you guess the chapter ;) it will be well worth it. I was very frustrated with this chapter and just ened it. I did not want to carry it on any longer. So, that is why it stopped there. **

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! Let's do it again! Pleaseee! **

**Also, you should all check out my blog! .com/ …It will have personal things in there but…I need people to read it! Haha(: **

**PLEASE REVIEWWWW! **


	31. Mr & Mrs Bolton

**Happy Valentines Day! **

* * *

Chapter 31 – Mr. & Mrs. Bolton

"Gabs," I moaned and then I hugged the blankets tighter around my body. "Gabi, wake up!" I tried not to let out another groan but it slipped through my lips.

"Gabriella Anna Montez, it is September 10th of 2011. This is what I would like to call your wedding day." My eyes blinked open faster than light. I gripped my hands onto the bed and then I took a deep breath. "Oh my God. I am going to be married tonight." I sat up, my head swirled in a circle, and then I looked around.

We had been here in Lake Tahoe for about four days now. We have seen the location, reception hall, and where we were going to take our pictures. I tapped my fingers against my bed, as I lay awake.

"Guys, she has said one sentence." I turned and let a thin smile broke over my face. "I am getting married tonight!" I screeched before jumping onto the bed. We jumped up and down. I laughed and I landed softly on the bed. I then felt an overwhelming feeling come over my body.

I put my hand against my head and then I took a deep breath. We had rented a house in Lake Tahoe for the whole bridal party, last night though the guys left to go to some hotel. The whole house was beautiful, a four bedroom house and view of the lake.

"Gabs, we have eight hours until we say I do. We have to get you in make-up, hair, clothes, and through a shower. We have to get a lot done in a few short hours." Taylor said sitting next to me, I felt a small grin fall over my face. We stood and dressed into sweats. They had made us hoodies with writing on the back.

Mine said Mrs. Bolton on the back of the jacket with blue cursive letters. I tucked my fingers into the jacket as I curled my feet under myself. I took a deep shaky breath and then I looked at the group of girls. A knock came at the door and Sharpay answered the door.

My mom and Lucille with Liam walked into the room. I felt a large smile come over my face as my little boy was here. "I am supposed to take him over with the boys. You are not supposed to even see him but I know if I didn't see Troy or Jenni at this age I would die."

"I know and I won't even get to see him later." I pouted as I pulled the cute kid in my grasp. I gave my mom a quick hug before she pulled back and gave me a large smile. "I am so happy!" she squealed, "This is so exciting, my little girl is getting married!" I felt a large grin spread over my face.

We all began to drift down towards the living area where we spread over the chairs. "Are you and Troy communicating at all today?" Sharpay asked I shook my head, "Nothing besides the gifts. I mean, I am dying to talk to him and this little guy," Liam squirmed and then rested against me.

I kissed the top of his head and I sighed, "It doesn't feel like my wedding day, not yet,"

"It won't set in quiet yet, we have quiet a few hours to go." I bounced in anticipation, little butterflies crept into my stomach and then I released a happy breath.

"I think we should make breakfast to get something in your stomach before tonight. We don't need you sick for later." Taylor said standing up. "I'll relax, plus I need to finish writing my vows."

"You guys are writing them?" Taylor asked me with a perky look, I nodded my head, "Yea, we are supposed to make about ten things to vow to each other or something close to that. I just know I am not going to make it through this day without shedding a tear."

"Gabi, by knowing Troy's plans you won't make it through the afternoon without balling your eyes out." I felt my throat tighten and myself having to taker deep breaths. The feeling in my stomach rolled through my body. My hands shook and I shook my head, "Of course, Troy just knows how to work with my emotions."

"Honey, he is just a romantic," my mom squeezed my shoulder. I was so happy that we had made up for this. This was already tough that my dad was not here. That my dad did not get to share this day with me but I was happy my relationship with my mom was better. I let Liam curl against me as he played with my hair. I had been trying for the past three weeks to write my vows out to Troy but I had no idea.

Every single time I would start to write I would get writers block. I just did not know how to write them, I kind of knew how I wanted to say them but when I started to read them aloud nothing sounded right.

I could hear everything and everybody move around in the kitchen with a busy bustle of activity. I rubbed my two fingers together and then let a yawn split open. Lucille came to sit by my feet. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous. I am very nervous." I laughed lightly and then she reached over to bring me into a hug. Liam scrunched between our bodies and he laughed. "I can not believe my baby is getting married today to probably the best girl he could have found in the world."

"No, I am sure there might have been somebody better than me."

Lucille looked at me as if I just told the biggest lie ever. "Gabi, don't say that. You are Troy's soul mate and you guys are made for each other. I was so happy that he finally got the courage to propose to you. I was so happy. Gabi, I know that we may have fought a few times but you are my daughter. You are now my daughter and that is how I am going to treat you."

"Lucille, I love how I know have two moms and I love each of you so much." She squeezed my knee and then picked up the small boy from my lap. "I am going to take this little peanut back to Troy and them," Lucille stood and I gapped, "No! Let me be with him for a few more hours please!"

Lucille gave me a look, "He needs to be gone by twelve thirty. We have to be at the park at four thirty to get flowers and everything ready."

"I am so glad you are here. It kind of sucks that Allison has to be at the park all day," my mom came back into the room and handed me a plate of pancakes. "Thank you," I said greeting them into my hands.

* * *

Troy's POV

I looked over the park as I bent over and rested my hands on my knees. I rested my hands on my hips after standing back up and I watched as they started to set up chairs and Allison was directing people around. I leaned against a tree and I flipped through the songs on my iPod.

Finally coming across my Jason Mraz song I will not give up. I adjusted my basketball shorts as they put decorations on the chair. "Aw! Weddings in the park looking over the lake, that is so cute!"

I looked over at the middle age woman who was jogging with her young dog. "Yea," I said smiling back at her. "That is just a perfect location. I might just have to stop by later to see who is getting married." I nodded and then I pushed off against the tree. It was weird knowing after tonight I was a married man.

I popped my fingers before I waved to the woman and ran off to beat Mason in our three-mile run. I was lying in bed not being able to sleep earlier this morning. Mason looked over at me and it was his idea. He said I needed to clear my mind before everything began to set in.

We agreed to run three miles and I went through the park where Mason veered off to some unknown path. Running back to the hotel the songs drifted through different categories but I kept switching it back to Jason Mraz. I made a mental note to have Gabi and I dance to that later tonight. It was funny to think about how after five thirty, we will be in a ceremony committing our love.

In twelve hours, we will be on a plane. Tomorrow morning, we will still be on a plane. It was going to be a fifteen-hour flight. We had an hour layover in LA, which was somewhat dumb, but from there we were going to Australia.

My feet pounded the ground, as I needed to finish my vows. Finishing my vows was important, or I could speak from the heart. That was somewhat weird; I mean you do not say that as a guy. I smiled as I finished towards the hotel. I had been gone since ten thirty. First Mason and I went off to grab some breakfast then we ran.

Approaching the building at eleven fifty, I pushed through the revolving doors and then broke towards the stairs. I took deep breaths and then walked slowly up the stairs to get my breathing under control.

"Where the hell is Troy? I mean seriously?" I pulled out my ear bud and then I chuckled, "I mean, God, this guy is getting married in like six and half hours and he isn't here? Gabi is going to kill me!"

I pulled out my key card and unlocked the door. I pushed it open and there revealed a frantic Chad, my dad sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. Zeke was tossing a ball into the air and then Kyle was sitting near the corner of the room talking on the phone.

I glanced around more for Mason who was not in the room. "Chad, would you please relax. Troy will probably be back shortly," my dad looked up and then he let out a sigh. Nickleback blasted through my headphones and then Chad spun around. I wiped away the sweat from my forehead before brushing past Chad.

"Where the hell have you been? Why could I not get a hold of you?" I grabbed a water bottle and then I looked at him as I twisted the cap. "I went for a long run. I needed to clear my mind and I also just wanted to go for my run."

"Would you mind please telling me this next time? You have six and half hours until your wedding, I have to make sure you show up on time!" I laughed and then I shook my head, "Chad, would you please relax? I am nervous enough already, I have six and half-hours. I need to relax."

I felt the music change in my ear again as Kenny Chesney played through my ear. "Good. Good, you should relax." Chad ran his fingers through his messy hair and I relaxed on the bed. I then reached over and grabbed a bag.

"Dad, you need to take this to Gabi. You also need to bring my son back here. Mom was supposed to bring him back here almost an hour ago. Don't let Gabi push you around too much." Handing my dad the bag he smirked before looking down. "You spoil this girl rotten." I looked into his eye and then I nodded. "That is because I love her. Therefore, would you please take that to her. I don't need her doing her makeup and everything before hand and then crying."

"Fine, so I am supposed to bring the lovely kid back here to you." I nodded as I leaned forward to untie one of my laces. I kicked off my Asics before finishing off the rest of my bottle of water.

"Troy, you need to get in the shower." I glanced at Chad and then the clock. Twelve thirty flashed and I sat up in the bed. "How about we get some food, then we start getting ready,"

Chad's eyes light up at the word food. "Sounds fantastic. You should have been your own best man." I rolled my eyes and Zeke laughed. "That's Chad for you."

Mason strolled through the room with his own headphones in. He pulled them out and then he looked at me, "How the hell did you beat me?" I laughed and tossed my socks off before grabbing my flip-flops. "There is no way you ran three and half miles."

"Oh but I did. I went to the park and ran through there."

"Did you stop by the location?" Mason asked my dad was still standing around watching us. "Yea, I was watching them put it all together. It looks really good."

"Gabi will be happy then but let's go grab some lunch. I wore my breakfast off."

"I just suggested that. I think just downstairs will be great."

"This will probably be your last meal besides maybe some snacks." Mason added slapping my shoulders. I took a deep breath and little nerves have settled.

* * *

Gabi's POV

It was almost one in the afternoon and I was seriously becoming nervous, yet I was excited. The house was slowly turning into makeover session. The make-up artist arrived and the hairstylist was here already. I had just gotten out of the shower, shaving and washing out my hair.

A knock came at the door as I sat down on the couch. Liam rested in my lap and in walked Jack. "I am here to deliver some gifts and then pick up a little boy named Liam."

I had begged Lucille to let him stay longer and now Jack was here, I could easily win with him. "No! Please let him stay!" Jack looked over at me as I pressed Liam closer to my body. "Ah. Troy said for you not to play with me like that. I am supposed to grab the baby and leave."

I began to protest again but Lucille snatched him out of my lap. "Gabi, you have to focus on getting ready now. You have just a few hours left and everything has to be ready and perfect."

"Plus, your gifts are quiet possibly going to take you an hour." Taylor said peering into the bag. I sighed and then got up to hand Jack Troy's two little gifts with a card. It may have been little but it held a lot of meaning. I knew Troy had probably the best things ever for me when I had something so little for him.

"Make sure he reads the card. He likes to skip those." Jack smiled, "I will meet you at the aisle." I nodded and then I gave my kid a kiss on the head before hugging Jack.

"Thanks for walking me down the aisle today. I appreciate it." Jack gave me a long smile; we could not decide who would escort me down the aisle. I did not want my mom because that just was not traditional. Kyle is part of Troy's party so it was not an option as he was walking down with Jenni.

So Jack had become just like my father over the years. Especially after my dad died, Jack was always there. So it had become that Jack would walk me down the aisle in place of my dad.

"Alright, now go away." Taylor said pushing him out and away. I waved goodbye as I crossed my feet on the couch. My hair was wrapped up into a messy bun as the photographer was here and was starting to take pictures.

They said one of her others was with Troy to get his side too. "Alright, well start opening your gifts." I nodded and I pulled out the pile and set it in front of me. There were about four gifts with a card on top. Of course, there was a note to all of the little ones.

I pulled the card and then I glanced at his sideways writing. "I am not going to make through this without crying."

"That's fine. Cry all you want, your makeup isn't done yet." I smiled up at the makeup artist as she was doing the little girls right now to get them out of the way.

I opened the card and I took one glance at it before starting to read it aloud. "My princess Gabi or my baby girl Brie. Right now, I am dying to see you in that dress. I am waiting nervously to see you glowing. When you get to the top of the aisle, I am going to have to try not to kiss you then. I know that after six years of dating we are finally getting married. I remember it like it was yesterday when we were going out on our first date, kissing for the first time, or holding each other after a long separation due to school. I am ready to cherish every moment with you and to hold you forever, to keep you close. We now have our little baby boy who is growing up so fast. Now you only have a few more hours to go until you are finally walking down the aisle towards me in your beautiful dress that I have yet to see on you but I know it is beautiful. I love you Gabriella Montez and I will love you forever. Now, relax and open these gifts."

Tears streamed down my cheeks as he made me feel so much. I wiped them away from my cheek and then I reached for the first gift. Unwrapping the folds of paper revealed a box. I picked it up and shoved the paper away.

Opening up the box, I opened it to reveal a Tiffany and Co box. The girls gasped and I sniffled before I opened the box. "Gabi, oh my God," I felt a butterfly escape my stomach as I grinned. "This is beautiful,"

"Gabi, that is gorgeous." I felt my hand shake as I unclasped the gold bracelet. The chains were beautiful and then the little blue diamond studs around that would match our wedding colors. "Somebody help me put it on." I whispered as I held my wrist out. They helped clasped it together and I held it close.

The next one was just a picture frame with the two of us from our college days. It was I sitting on his lap and his head resting on my shoulder. I had a smile on my face as his hand had creped close to my knee. We were both looking down towards the table with a book sitting in front of us.

"I have never seen this picture," Taylor glanced over towards me and then she smiled. "I am pretty sure I took that picture. Chad must have gotten it out of a box or something."

"You guys look so content in this picture, what were you doing?" I glanced at it further, "It looks like we are studying for a final or something. I mean the only class we had together in college was bio."

"That might have been it. I kind of remember taking this photo." I put it down, "It's cute." I said as I picked up the next one, there was two left.

I opened up the package and I felt my body soar. A little book with our story labeled across the front was there. I flipped it open to see a picture of Troy and I from when we were singing at the Ski resort in Colorado. A gasp escaped my throat.

"I don't even have a photo from this night, I mean except for the one I took of Troy when we were exchanging cell phone numbers." My fingers traced over the picture as I felt a teardrop onto my hand. "He is such a jerk," I flipped through the next as little movie tickets and zoo admissions in the front.

Pictures through our high school life, concert tickets and many of our dates were in here, in order. "I can not believe this," I said quietly as I let my hands trace of a lot of them.

Everybody looked over my shoulder as I kept flipping through them. Finally, it came to when we found out I was pregeant. The first pictures of Liam as our sonogram, his first basketball game and everything else, one of my favorite pictures was from the night Liam was born. I was holding him with Troy kissing my forehead. Lucille must have taken the picture or somebody like that but it was perfect.

He then had a picture of the night we were engaged, a few more pictures and then a snap shot from Troy and I last night. We had separated and he insisted on taking a picture, now I knew why. I rubbed my finger over the top and I wiped away the tear. "That was so cute," Jenni, said, "He knew my brother could be so sensitive."

Lucille hit her shoulder and I then reached for the last package. I embraced it into my hands and then I took a breath. I could hear the camera snapping in the background but I did not move to look up.

I slipped my hands underneath the wrapping paper before opening to see a thick book. I squinted my eyes as I opened it to the first page. A long hand written letter was written out.

"Gabi, here we are on this special day. Right now, as you are reading this we only have a few more hours to go until we are finally a married couple. You must have already seen the last book full of pictures from our life from the past six years. I cannot wait to grow off that with you, keeping you close and to keep adding on to our story. Therefore, I bought you this book, which is completely blank. You can write anything or everything about our lives in this wonderful book. Right now, though you need to finish getting ready so you can be there when I am waiting at the end of the aisle. I love you Gabriella Montez and I cannot wait for you to be in my arms to give you that kiss. See ya soon, Troy."

I wiped away the moist tear from my face before I flipped through to find if completely blank but the front of the book. Bolton was scripted in the front of the book with fancy letter. Liam's name was on top floating in the air while Troy's and I was in the center of the book.

"This is beautiful," I whispered as I hugged it to my chest, I then smiled at the group in front of me. "Wait!" Lucille got up quickly and then she went running off into the other room. I glanced at my mom and then Taylor. "I have no idea but let's have her start on your makeup."

I noticed that Taylor, Haley, Jillian, Isabella, and Anna had all finished off there makeup. Sharpay was almost finished getting hers done with my mom, Kelsi, and Jenni left. I stood up and adjusted my shirt before making my way over to the group. I sat down in front of the makeup artist.

"What would you love to have?"

"Have you seen the dress? I want to make this very simple. I don't want it to look like my face is covered in makeup." The girl looked at my face and then she put her hands on her hips. "Simple, you look like a simple kind of girl. Now, let me see what I can do."

She began to work on me when Lucille handed me Troy's iPad. "He wanted you to go to the videos and then go to Gabi's surprise."

"How about we do hair first and then makeup." The stylist said, I gave her a smile and she only squeezed my shoulder. "Thanks," I turned the iPad on there stood a picture of all three of us together on the beach.

I found the video before playing; Troy was sitting in his office with a white plain tshirt. "The millions of reasons why I love you," he started, "I remember that one letter I wrote you about the fifty reasons I love you, now, I have about a thousand, so sit back and listen."

* * *

Troy's POV

I fixed my undershirt as I began to button the plain white shirt carefully up. "Troy," I turned to see my little guy with my dad. "Liam," he gurgled and then clapped his hands together.

I reached my arm out to grasp him. I lifted him above my body and he began to dribble. "Okay, not on the suit." Mason emerged from the bathroom as Chad and Zeke reentered the room. Chad and Zeke were both in there dress pants while only in a tshirt.

Kyle had on his button up shirt along with his vest on. "Here is this too," my dad said handing me the packages. It was small but the case was hard. I rubbed one of my eyes before picking up the card.

"To my dearest Troy, here we are on our wedding day. We are going to get married and have a lot more wonderful babies." I smiled and then continued to read. "We are going to have so much fun as a married couple and I can not wait to see you as I walk down the aisle. I am so happy that I found you as my soul mate and I am even happier that you proposed to me. Liam is going to be perfectly happy now that we are a family. A union. We are going to be one hell of a couple, we are going to kick ass and take names along the way. I hope that you love me forever since I know I will love you forever. I still get goose bumps when you say things to me or when you touch me just right. I cannot wait for those final moments. I love you Troy Bolton and I hope that we have one hell of a life together. I love you babe, Brie."

Biting down on my lip hard I tried not to let a small tear escape from my eye. "God, I love that woman." I whispered tossing the note to the side. I unfolded the neat wrapping paper to find a small book.

"Troy's milestones," I read aloud, my dad took interest before I opened to the front page. The guys all gathered around before I opened the book. A baby picture of me lay on the front page. I shook my head before turning to the next. Crawling, walking, and all those others were in there.

Then there was a picture of Gabi and I on the first date. After that moment, it was all our milestones. One of the pictures from the night we had Liam was in there and then other was when we were engaged. A few other photos followed and then I came to the last page. It was blank but the page read the wedding photo on the top.

I traced my thumb over the top before my dad handed me another box. "She gave this to me at the last moment. I have no clue what it is."

I shook the small box lightly before I opened it up. I grinned as I shook my head, "I told her I wanted this watch!" I exclaimed, I grabbed the other side before I slipped it onto my wrist and tightened. It was a Rolex, the Explorer. A sliver band with a black face.

"Now, you have a Rolex with a Nike?" I rolled my eyes as I noticed the engraving. I took off the watch and then read the back. "Everyday of our lives. I want to hold you tight." I whispered as my thumb traced over the back of the watch.

"Is that from the talent show?" my dad asked peering over my shoulder, "It's basically our song. I sing it to her all the time, I even started singing it to Liam. I also got it engraved on her engagment ring." the guys all laughed, "They have you wrapped around there finger."

Slipping the watch back on I wiggled my fingers. It was getting closer and closer to time. The little nervous bugs filled my stomach and I smiled. That was going to be one of the best days of my life.

* * *

Gabi's POV

"Is everybody ready? The limo is waiting outside!" my fingers shook, as it was four thirty on the dot. I was getting married in one hour; the flowers and everything were waiting for us at the location under our little area.

"Gabi, are you ready to go?" I looked down at my wedding dress and I looked up and nodded. "Ready." Glancing into the near by mirror I felt excited. Sharpay, Taylor and I gathered to take a picture with my phone before we all headed down to the limo. Taylor and Kelsi picked up the slack on my grass as I carefully traveled through the damp grass.

"Aren't we all glad that we didn't let Gabi where her beautiful heels yet?" Taylor said laughing; we all slid into the limo as my mom came in behide us. "You almost forgot this." She said handing me Liam's diaper bag, which I was supposed to take care of.

"Oh goodness, thanks!" I said, "I am just so nervous," I whispered as I was scrunched in the middle of Jillian and Sharpay. Sharpay rubbed her stomach as her head fell against my bare shoulder.

The ride was fifteen minutes down to the park from our place. Four forty flashed on the limo back and then Taylor pulled out a bottle of wine. "Your last glass will be when we get there but so you know, Troy picked it out."

"Great," I said trying not to laugh; I bit on my lip as we gained closer distance to the wedding area. The view was so special and beautiful it was different. The limo finally pulled up to a tent, I had yet to see the area but that was okay.

Allison burst out of nowhere and pulled open the limo door. "The lovely bride!" everybody began to slide out of the limo and they picked up my dress as we came under the tent.

We all stood in a circle as Allison came over to me. "You look," she smiled and nodded her head, "fantastic. Troy is going to die."

"That's what we all said," Sharpay said rubbing her stomach some more. I blushed and then they started to fill up glasses of wine. Anna and Issy were running around playing. Jillian had to keep stopping them so they would not get there dresses dirty.

The little girls were in a navy dress that went right to there ankles but revealed there strappy white sandals. There hair was all curly with it pinned back with a white clip on top. There dress had a flower right in the middle and it poofed out. Anna came over to me and I bent over to pick the little girl up.

"Gabi! Her sandals are dirty" Jillian worried as she walked over to pick her off me. "You all should just give me a coat so I won't get this dress dirty."

"You seem very relaxed for getting married here shortly." I laughed and then grabbed the glass of wine they were handing out. "Funny. I am so nervous. I am nervous I am going to mess up my vows or I am going to trip walking down the aisle. Something like that," I wrapped one of my arms around my chest before I glanced at Taylor.

Taylor, Haley, Jillian, Kelsi, and Jenni were all in the same dress. Jillian, Kelsi, and Haley were walking down the aisle with one of the babies. Jillian has Issy; Haley had Anna, while Kelsi had Liam. There dresses were simple but navy. The dress went down to right above there knees and it was strapless. It had a small belt around the stomach with a rhinestone buckle.

All of the girls loved the cocktail dress they had. They all looked fantastic in them too. They had on silver heels with some different bracelets. All of there hair was down in simple curls. Sharpay was the only one who looked just a little different. Her dress was a maternity dress, it was navy and spaghetti straps.

That was the only huge difference. It wrapped around her belly and made her look gorgeous. Allison walked over to me and she began to adjust my dress. "We are going to start in just a few minutes. The ushers are going to seat your mom and Lucille before we send Jack back. Then we will all get in order."

"Alright, time for the last toast before Gabi is officially married," Allison and I turned our attention towards Taylor. She held her glass in the air. "Gabi, you are wonderful, beautiful and I hope you and Troy have the best married life anybody could ask for. Here is to your last single moments. To Gabi!" we clinked glasses before I finished off the glass.

I set it down and I took a deep breath. My stomach fluttered with nerves as my mom came over to me. She wrapped her arms around me and then she kissed my cheek. "Your dad would want you to have this on this day." She dropped something into my hand and then folded my fingers over it. She kissed my cheek before squeezing my hand.

"I love you honey." I blinked my eyes as tears burned in my eyes. "Oh, don't cry! You just need to take deep breaths. You have to let Troy see your beautiful face before you cry."

After my mom stepped away, Lucille came up to me. She already had tears in her eyes. "Don't cry." I demanded her. "Do not cry."

She laughed and wrapped me into a hug. "Just promise me you will walk down that aisle." I giggled and nodded my head, "Yes, I promise to walk down that aisle."

She kissed my cheek and then she walked away to one of the ushers. I then opened my hand to see it was my dad's class ring he had gave to my mom on there wedding day as something old.

I gasped and then took several deep breaths. Taylor saw and then she came over to my side. "Gabi, are you okay."

"I am trying not to cry but it's really hard," Taylor wrapped her arms around my shoulders and then laughed. "I love you honey but it is time."

I slipped the ring onto my thumb in my dads place. Chad, Zeke, Kyle, and Jack who had Liam all appeared into the tent. I jumped and then I went over to Jack stealing my handsome little boy away from him.

"Oh my goodness. Look at you!" I said lifting him up. He was in a little tuxedo with a blue vest. A little flower pinned, he grinned as he saw me. I kissed his cheek and I snuggled him close to my chest.

"Holy shit, Troy is going to die," Chad, muttered, Zeke and Chad both had there jaws dropped while Jack was looking away. "Troy is going to die." Someone murmured, I laughed and then I kissed my little boy once more.

I handed him over to Kelsi before I went over to the boys. "Keep your mouths shut but please make sure he keeps breathing." They laughed and nodded. Chad gave me a quick hug along with Zeke.

"Wow. I can not believe my sister could look that good." I grinned and put my hands on my hips. I kissed his cheek and then he kissed mine. "I love you big sis."

"I love you too now, its time for me to get married!" I said shaking a little. Taylor came over to switch me from my flip-flops to my high heels. The heels were sparkly silver; I fell in love with them.

We all lined up in order, as we did last night for our rehearsal dinner. I then caught up with Jack. "You look beautiful; your dad would be so choked up."

I looked up at him and he gave me a hug. "You know that your dad would have wanted to be here for this day. This is dad's every dream to give off there daughter to there husbands who are supposed to be jerks."

I giggled as I heard some of the music start. The bridesmaids walked down the aisle and my stomach began to jerk.

This was it.

* * *

Troy's POV

My stomach shook with nerves as I stood at the top of the alter. My mom was seated, she kept looking at me and winking, which did not help my nerves. Did that mean something?

Gabi's mom was settled into her seat with her legs crossed. Allison ran around the back of the area before the music started. I smiled and I looked around. The chairs were white and plastic but they had blue and white flowers on each of the chairs. The green grass was lined with pink flowers as it lined the alter. I took a deep breath as Kyle and Jenni came down first.

I took an even deep breath as Sharpay and Zeke were next. They all looked fantastic and wonderful. There hair, which was in simple but lovely curls, there dresses were all beautiful.

"Dude, just wait until you see Gabi," Zeke whispered as he passed by me, "Just remember to breath," my eyes popped a little before relaxing and placing my hands in front of my body. Next came Chad and Taylor who had just done this a few months earlier.

Taylor and Chad separated and Chad shook his head towards me. "You are a dead man walking," I could barely breathe, what the hell did she look like? I mean, these guys were all telling me to breath, my stomach twisted into knots and my hands became sweaty. I felt like the heat around me picked up.

Jillian and Haley walked down the aisle with the flower girls as I smiled at each of them and I waved at them. They giggled and I smiled deeper.

Followed by them close behide was Kelsi with my little guy. I smiled as he fussed in her arms and I laughed, he was so cute. I wanted to hold him and give him a hug but Kelsi walked straight by and stood on the alter next to the other girls.

Then the song came on. The song that was going to change my life, I straighten up and I took a shaky breath. The crowd stood up, all hundred or some odd guest stood as the march began. I closed my eyes for a second and then opened them. I then I saw them starting to turn.

Once I saw her in full view a gasp left my throat. My jaw hit the floor and I smiled. Her brown eyes caught onto mine and I could not even describe her. She was so beautiful. Her makeup was simple and her hair was just, amazing.

Gabi's dress was strapless, the white gown trailed a few feet behide her. It was tight around the mid-section and then began to fade out as it went down. The dipped neckline with the beaded front making its way around, her arms hooked with my dad.

I took a shaky breath before I took a step towards them as she was almost down the aisle. The beading on the dress curved with the dress and made it stand out. The dress in a way was simple; I then noticed the little blue bracelet on her wrist. The white flower in her hair just made her sparkle. My dad and she reached me.

"Who gives this bride away?" the minster asked, we had gone over this part last night. "Her father who could not be with us today and her lovely mother," my dad recited. The minster nodded and then I gripped her hand.

This was it.

* * *

Troy gripped my hand. He looked so good. His black tuxedo with his navy vest, he looked so good. He finally had shaved and his hair was cut way shorter, it was spiked up a little in the front. I loved it. Troy helped me up towards the alter and bit my lip as I gave him a huge grin.

"You're beautiful," Troy mouthed to me, I grinned as we stuck out our hands together. "We are here today to unite Troy Anthony Bolton and Gabriella Anna Montez. These two young kids have been together for what feels like forever," the minster said, the group laughed.

I faded out as I looked around for a moment. The chairs were perfect, the area, the park was perfect. The blue and white flowers on each of the chairs and the area lined with the pink roses just made it perfect.

My eyes landed back on Troy and I squeezed his hand. His white flower poked on his tuxedo, his white smiled teeth and those blue eyes popped out against his suit.

"They have both decided to recite there own vows, we will start with Gabi," I smiled before looking down; I took a small breath as Troy squeezed my hand once more.

"I, Gabriella Anne Montez; I vow to cherish every moment I have with you. I vow to hold your hand through the toughest times. I promise to help support our growing family." I stopped as I felt a single tear run down my cheek. Troy's thumb went up to my cheek to wipe it away. My fingers shook as I continued. "I promise to support you in all decision making. To cheer you on when you are playing the sport you love. I promise to be the best mother to Liam and to all of our future children." I stopped again a sob building up in my throat. Troy was having a hard time keeping himself together too.

"And finally, I vow to love you for as long as I live Troy Anthony Bolton, I will love you forever."

The area clapped quietly as Troy gave me a long cute smile. I took a shaky breath as I wiped away my tear. "Troy," the minster said.

He took his long shaky breath before he looked towards the crowd then back to me. "I didn't know how I would do this, I kept remembering that I needed to do this but it was hard for me. So, I decided I was just going to make it up as I ran this morning, I began coming up with this long speech of things I had to make a promise to this special girl." I looked away and the crowd giggled.

"I, Troy Anthony Bolton; I vow to love you forever. I vow to make sure you are safe and protected. I vow to long for every moment with you, to hold you when you are scared or upset." A tear washed down my cheek. Troy beamed towards me and he sniffled up what looked like tears that were ready to fall down his cheeks. "I promise to wipe away your tears and comfort you. I forever promise to kiss you daily and never go a day without saying I love you. I vow to be the best dad to Liam and any other child we may have together."

I was in full-blown tears by now. This was the sweetest thing he has ever said, this was so cute and special that it made my heart melt. "And last but not least, I promise to love you until I take my last breath on this earth, together, apart, sick, or in our darkest hour. I vow to love you forever Gabriella Montez,"

Troy's face held emotion that I had never seen. His face looked young but it mixed with a longing of growing to be a man. Troy turned towards the crowd and so did I to see half of them in tears themselves.

"Look what you do," I whispered, Troy chuckled and then wiped away some more tears with the pad of his thumb. "I don't mean to do it, I just do it." I shook my head; I could not wait to kiss this man.

"Gabriella, will you have this man to be your husband to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do,"

"Troy, will you have this woman to be your wife to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" the minister repeated so softly, Troy tipped his head backwards and his soft smile gave me goose bumps up and down my arms.

"I do," he whispered back, I grinned and then sniffled up some of the tears that had rested on my cheeks.

"Now time for the rings," I turned around to grabbed Troy's plain gold ring that we had picked out together. We had engraved both of our names on the inside with the word forever wrapping around it. It was beautiful. Troy said he was going to take care of mine, so I had yet to see it.

I turned around to be faced with Troy and he was grinning still. I do not think he had stopped grinning yet.

"Gabriella, repeat after me," the minster said, I nodded my head knowing I was going to have to speak. "I Gabriella take thee Troy"

"I Gabriella to take thee Troy," I spoke softly, "to be my wedded husband,"

"To be my wedded husband," I glanced towards the minster as for him to continue, a slight breeze picked up through the area as I felt my heels starting to sink in the grass. I stood on my tiptoes and then adjusted my feet.

"To have and to hold from this day forward,"

"To have and to hold from this day forward," Troy and I locked eyes and I felt like an eternity had passed since I pressed my lips against his. "For better for worse, for richer for poorer."

"For better for worse, for richer for poorer,"

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish," I rubbed Troy's knuckle with my finger, "in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish."

God, this was taking forever, and Troy had to do it too. "Till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and there to I give thee my troth." I repeated the last line and then I slipped the ring on his left hand, on the forth finger, the finger where the only vain in the body runs to the heart.

"Troy, repeat after me, I Troy to take thee Gabriella,"

Troy repeated everything the minister told him to do. His words soft and echoing through my body. My heart pounded with every longing second.

Troy slipped the ring onto my finger and I closed my eyes. It was beautiful, it was nothing like my engagement ring, but it was simple. It circled my finger with the diamonds. He pressed it up against my engagement ring as the priest said a few more words, as in blessing the rings.

"I now pounce you husband and wife, Troy you may finally kiss the bride," the area laughed and I finally smiled as Troy leaned over to press his lips against mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck while he came back up. I let out a long breath and we both turned to smile towards our families. The crowd burst into cheers and I let my head fall backwards to laugh.

"I love you so much Gabriella Bolton," my stomach made butterflies as he said those two little words to me. "I love you too Troy Bolton,"

Troy gripped my hand and we led down the steps and down the aisle. Troy slipped his arm around my waist as to keep me close. "You do look stunning in the dress if I might add," I giggled and we finally made it out of the park area.

People started to get up and gather around, Kelsi came over with my little guy and I took him from her.

"Liam!" he kicked his legs and Troy turned to talk to somebody but kept his arm securely around my waist. I adjusted Liam around my waist as Lucille came running towards us. "Congrats you two! I was in tears!" Troy and I laughed while I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Well, we are off to take pictures. The whole wedding party needs to be over there." Allison directed, "They will get to talk to you all at the reception, now go get in that limo." Troy looked down at me and then he carefully guided me away. Sharpay, Taylor, and Jenni were all close behide as we piled into the limo.

"Wait, we should go in the guy's limo," Sharpay said before getting down with her baby bump. "Great idea," Taylor said and then the door shut. Troy, Liam and I were finally alone. I let out a long breath.

"Wow." I whispered, Troy laughed, "Wow is the right word there."

"I can not believe we are married,"

"Well you better believe it because we are," Troy leaned over to press his lips against mine, his arms havent yet left my waist. Liam sat in my lap on top of my dress as he played with one of his many toys that we had to keep him happy.

Troy stole him from my lap. "You little monkey; your mommy and I are married now." He kissed on his belly and Liam laughed. I dropped my head down to Troy's shoulder and he rubbed my knee. "God, they all warned me to breath when they walked by me but I was not prepared for how you would look, because you looked gorgeous."

"So did you. You look so good." I said fixing on his tuxedo, he smiled and gave a thumb up. I laughed again and then I kissed his lips. "I love you Mr. Bolton,"

"I love you too Mrs. Bolton,"

I had to admit, it was funny to hear.

* * *

We had taken our all-different kinds of pictures. The area was beautiful and now we were at the reception. Troy and I were hidden behide the curtain.

I let out a long yawn as Troy wrapped his arms around me in a hug. "We leave in just a few hours, so we have to keep this party going."

"What time does our flight leave?"

"Around midnight, we just have to be at the airport by ten forty-five." He kissed the top of my head and then rubbed my shoulder. "Have I told you, you look beautiful?"

"A few times, have I told you that you look amazing?"

"A few times," he teased me, I giggled and then I heard them start to announce names. Troy turned and gripped my hands as we enlaced our hands. "Now, Ladies and Gentleman, presenting our newlywed couple, Mrs. And Mr. Troy Bolton!" the crowd erupted into cheers as Troy and I stepped through the curtain.

Troy raised our hands above our heads and I began to laugh. He smiled towards me and then he bent over to kiss my cheek. He then slowly guided me towards our table in the front of the entire room. Dinner was being served quickly, as soon as people were beginning to be done with dinner, came our first dance.

"Lucille," I shouted from my seat, she held Liam in her arms and I pouted my lip. She smiled and got up to bring me my little one. "Thanks," I said wrapping my arms around his little body. He cooed and then gripped onto my fingers.

"I can not believe I am leaving him for a whole week," I whispered rubbing my cheek against the top of his head. "He will be just fine Brie; I want my two weeks with you." He said wiggling his eyebrows. "Since I can not get my hands on you until some god awful time later,"

They served us salad, bread, and some spaghetti to eat but I barely touched my food as I was feeding Liam. "Gabi, you need to eat," Troy said as he stabbed at his food.

"I have two weeks to eat but only a few hours left with my baby. I am not that hungry anyways." I said smiling up at Troy; Liam bounced on my lap as I kissed his cheek. "Please," Troy begged, I picked up my fork and took a bite of the salad. "Happy?"

He grinned and then nodded, "Very,"

I ended up finishing off the salad and ate half of the spaghetti. I wiped the corners of my mouth as Troy played with Liam in his chair. "Are you guys ready for your first dance?" Taylor approached the table and then I looked over at Troy. "Yes, I am ready." Troy said standing up.

"Look who is an airplane!" Troy played with Liam and Liam laughed. I smiled at that sound that was my favorite sound in the entire world. His little laugh was the best thing ever.

I stood up and then Troy held up a finger towards me as to wait. I took a quick drink of water that I had. We had yet to make a toast, which we were going to do before we cut that cake.

Troy passed Liam off to his mom and I glanced at the tables. All of the tables almost looked like the ones at the country club talent show. They were white with a blue ribbon tied to each of them. The white tablecloth on top with cameras on top for guest to take pictures of each other.

The wine glasses and nicer plate but were trash after they were done in use. The silverware all tied up in a blue and white cloth. I rubbed my arm and then Troy was standing in front of me. He took my hand, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time for the first dance with our lovely new couple to their song A thousand Years by Christina Perri."

"May I have this dance?" Troy whispered into my ear as he guided me to the dance floor. The music started and he pressed me close to his body. "I am pretty sure you can have this dance," I rested my head on his shoulder as he guided me in the dance.

"Watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow," Troy whispered into my ear, "I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, I will love you for a thousand more."

I giggled and Troy turned while pressing his lips onto my temple. "I love listening to you sing," I said to him, people had gathered to watch this wonderful dance.

"I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I will love you for a thousand more." I whispered to Troy this time, he grinned and dipped me down gently before being me back up and pressing his lips tightly against mine.

His whole family was here today, the ones who were strongly against our PDA. "One step closer," we sang together, "One step closer,"

"Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand, I will love you for a thousand more."

We swayed softly to the song and I could not help but smile. I loved every minute of this, "I never want this day to end,"

"I want this day to last for a thousand years," Troy whispered into my ear, the music was coming to a close and Troy rubbed my back. "I love you Mrs. Bolton,"

"I love you too Mr. Bolton," the music ended and the room burst into applause. Troy kissed my lips before we separated, they then quickly ushered us over to the cake.

"Okay, first we are going to do a quick toast from Taylor, Jack, Chad, and Jenni." The DJ said, Troy wrapped his arms around my waist and I let my head fall under his neck while we were handed glasses of something. I could not really remember.

Jack took the stage first, "Testing," he said jokingly, the crowd laughed. "Now that we know its working, I have to say I thought I would never see this day," Troy laughed and I smiled. "Yet, I am so happy to finally see my oldest son off and married now. He also has to be married to the best person anybody in our family could ask for." Jack said I blushed before looking down. "When Troy brought her over for the first time we knew they would be together for a long time. The way Troy would always talk about Gabi, it made her special, it made her different from all of the other girls. He was excited for us to meet her, and that was very much different for us. We just hope that the love they share last forever because well one they already have a kid," the crowd laughed again and my eyes searched for Liam.

"And two they make the best couple out there. They have beaten so many odds and they just keep going. To Troy and Gabi," the crowd repeated and Troy kissed the top of my head.

Taylor came up next, "Wow, I have known Gabi since she moved in and the way we met was fun. That is a completely different story; Gabi was always fun to hangout with but once Troy took an interest in her it was different. I had to make time for us to hang out but then I started dating Chad. It made everything so much more fun and the things we would all do together were crazy. We worked together one year and when the boys played basketball, we were always with each other. Now, we are also still in the same boat. We are both married and our husbands are basketball superstars. She still will always have the edge on me because she already has little Liam but I wish the best of luck to Troy and Gabi," I smiled and I gave her a quick hug as she passed us.

Chad grabbed the microphone and then his hair poofed out. Some of his drink splashed onto the floor. I shook my head and Troy snorted. "Troy Bolton has been my best friend since kindergarten. I swear he was the goofiest kid back then. I mean he had this weird head and his hair was weird." Troy started laughing and I bite my lip. "But this Troy turned into a basketball God. Started playing like crazy and then you leave to go to this trip in Colorado, when you came home you were different. It seemed as if something happened over that trip. Then this girl was in our homeroom class and that is when I knew, that is what happened over the break. You became obsessed with this poor girl; she really thought you were a loser." I gasped and Chad laughed, "Kidding, but she was falling in love with you like you did with her. It was magical to see. Now standing here six years later on your wedding day, it has been truly magical. I love you Troy and you too Gabi, I wish you both well."

Last but not least Jenni took the stage, "Dang, I can not believe I watched my big brother get married today. I mean I was young, I am what six years younger than Troy? I always thought he was this major dork when we were younger but then my friends thought he was hot. It was somewhat weird, I never saw my brother as hot. I then realized I was six years younger so maybe he was cute. I had no clue but then he met Gabi," Jenni laughed, "Gabi was always around and I remember one summer I think Troy was at basketball camp and she still came over to the house. My mom wondered sometimes but I remember when her dad died, Troy was her first call and when Gabi trusted me with that story a few weeks ago, I knew we had a beginning to a life long relationship. She is now officially my sister and I am so happy," Jenni shredded a tear and I felt my jaw tighten a bit. Troy hugged my waist tighter.

"Thank you Troy for marrying the best girl in the world." I grinned and Troy nodded, "Your welcome Jenni, glad to make you happy!"

We all toasted before taking a quick drink. Troy and I turned to the beautiful cake that Zeke had baked for us. The icing was white with navy blue flowers all over the cake. It was beautiful. Troy and I posed for a few pictures as he kept whispering cute things into my ear to keep me smiling.

Once we were allowed to actually cute the cake, our fingers let the knife glide. His fingers lay softly on top of mine. We cut a small piece apart before Troy grabbed the piece of cake. We split it in two before I picked up one piece and Troy picked up the other.

I smirked at him and he shook his head, "No way," he said laughing, "I don't know about this," I said laughing at him, "Ready, set, go," Troy said but we didn't move, the crowd laughed and then Troy and I both reached forward at the same time. I smashed the cake right above Troy's lip and onto his nose.

"Smooth," he said licking at his lips; I cringed as the piece of cake in his hand still. I blinked and then I felt him smooth it over my cheek and my nose. I groaned and then he laughed, he then grabbed me by his good hand bring me into a kiss. With cake all over our face, the crowd cheered.

Troy and I separated and he swiped off a piece from my nose while he licked it away. "Yum," I giggled and then I grabbed a napkin to wipe away the cake from my face. Troy and I moved away as they began to cut and divide out the cake.

I looked in a nearby mirror as Taylor helped me out. "Are you doing alright?" I nodded as I felt Troy's hand on my waist. "Yea, how are you doing Mrs. Bolton," Troy asked resting his lips near my ear. I looked at him in the mirror, "I am doing great, and I am just really tired."

"Well, we leave in about two hours and we have a lot more to fit in." I nodded as Troy kissed me once more before he went off to talk to somebody.

Next, we had the Daughter/father dance. The DJ announced it and then Jack walked over. "You are my daughter now," I gaped a little but he let his head fall and he stuck his hand out. "Come on,"

My Little Girl by Tim McGraw began to play as Jack and I stood on the dance floor. "Your dad, I remember when I met your dad. He was probably the nicest guy in the world." I smiled as my eyes began to become wet. "And all he wanted to do was talk about his daughter, this girl who I had no clue who she was. Then my son starts talking about this girl that he met, then I see you both together. I knew you must have been some special girl." I let my head fall on to Jack's chest as a short sob fell through my throat.

I did not speak as the song played. Jack rubbed my back as we danced softly to the music; my tears did not stop running. "I miss him so much," I whispered, "I know you do honey, I know he misses you too. He made sure you were safe with Troy first." I bit on my lip as I suddenly felt Jack let go. Then there was a taller man, the one with shorter hair, but those blazing eyes.

"It's just me baby girl," he whispered as he kissed the top of my head. He had cut in as if that was my dad. "I'm sorry baby," he whispered into my ear. "It will all be okay," I replied, I turned to see all of the other fathers and daughters dancing. Sharpay with her dad, Taylor with her dad and even Lucille with her dad, "I just wish my dad was here," Troy stopped dancing and just wrapped me into a long hug.

"We all wish he was still here. We all wish he was the one dancing with you right now." He kissed my forehead before the song stopped and then we all exited the floor. I went over to check to my makeup, thank God for waterproof. It had been touched up every now and then but it was doing okay.

Troy rubbed my lower back with his hand and I finally turned. "Its time for the mother son dance!" I cheered for him, "I think you have a partner." I looked at him and then Lucille appeared with Liam, "Awh!" I said as I picked him up, "You want to dance with mommy?" he rested his head on my shoulder, "Somebody is getting very tired."

We all went to the dance floor to dance to Mama's song. Troy danced with his mom while I danced with Liam but I knew he had fallen asleep half way through. I let a yawn slip through my mouth as I rubbed his little back. I watched as Troy laughed with his mom and then my mom came over.

"Where's Kyle?" I asked her with a little laugh, "He ditched me, some cute girl," I rolled my eyes as I leaned against the back wall. "You look beautiful today honey, I am so proud of you." I took a deep breath, "Thanks,"

"When do you leave?" she asked, I looked over at the clock, "About an hour and half." She nodded and then the song ended. Troy came back over to me and wrapped his hand in mine.

Fast music began to play and people took to the dance floor.

For an hour we all mingled in different circles, talking, drinking, and Liam had woken up crying which is where I was now. I rubbed his back again while he rested on my shoulder. Taylor and Sharpay made there way into the back room.

"You need to change," she said, I had just unchanged Liam into a pair of footie PJ's. Only Girl played through the speakers of the area. "I know I know I need to change."

Taylor laid her arms out for Liam but I pouted. It was my last few minutes with my baby. I finally sighed and then handed him off. They handed me the bag of clothes. They had wanted me to wear a dress but I was going to sit on a plane for fifteen hours, I said no. I wanted some sweats but I lost that too.

They had decided on a pair of ripped dark wash skinny jeans. The bottoms were cuffed and I slipped on a pair of white flip-flops. I slide on a white tshirt. "Help me undo my hair," I said as I sat down in a chair. I threw my wedding dress off to the side while Sharpay put it back into the wrapper as they called it.

Taylor took all of the bobby pins and burettes out of my hair. "Thanks," I said ruffling my hair, it was finally down and free into its natural state. I wrapped a colorful scarf around my neck and let it hang for a minute before rubbing off some of my makeup.

"You still somehow have that glow," I turned and gave Taylor a smile, "Thank you so much for everything you did." I said grabbing her into a hug. "This day was perfect."

"Did you like it?"

"The pictures that were hanging around and then the little signs were beautiful. I loved it." Taylor and Allison had come with to hang twain and hang pictures of us from them all around the reception place. Then they had a sign that said a true love story never ends. It was all very cute.

I stole back my little boy as I propped him up against my side. His face buried in my neck as I drifted back out to the party. Most people were still here dancing and having a great time.

"Boo," I jumped and turned to see a different Troy than I had seen all day. He was in a plain white tshirt with a pair of khakis, "Great minds think alike," I said, he laughed and leaned forward to kiss my lips.

"I would have to agree. I think I have one more dance in me before we leave." I grinned softly, "I am not dancing without Liam, and I don't want to put him down,"Troy smiled as he nodded, "Fair enough,"

Troy went up to talk to the DJ before he grabbed my hand. A sweet soft melody came over the speakers. Troy wrapped his arms around my waist as we swayed slowly.

"I like this," he murmured, "I like that you had to dance with Liam, I love how you look so good in those jeans." I laughed and he smiled. "I am so happy you married me."

The song started slow, "When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky. Or the beautiful sunrise. There is so much they hold," Troy sang softly, "I have never heard this song." I whispered.

"It's new."

"I won't give up, on us. Even if they skies get rough. I'm givin all my love, I'm still looking up." Troy's lips moved closer to mine as I was still concentrating by this song. The beat began to pick up and Liam stirred in my arms.

Troy and I finished out the song while he pulled me into his body. "God, I love you Gabriella Anne Bolton,"

"I love you too Troy,"

"Yo, Bolton, its time to go." Chad said coming over to us. His eyes widened a bit before he relaxed.

"Alright," Troy said as he kissed my forehead before he separated me from Liam. "Wait,"

"You'll get him back, don't worry." He whispered as we walked off. Troy guided me off towards the stairs as he cradled Liam. He kissed his forehead before he hugged him. Liam had no idea what was going on.

He then handed him to me and I could almost feel the tears. "Oh God," I whispered as I pressed him against my chest. "I am going to miss you. This will be my longest break from you." I pressed my lips against his head and Troy opened the limo door. "Gabs," I felt some tears in my eyes, as I knew I had to go.

"I love you Liam, don't grow up on me in two weeks." I sniffled as I kissed him once more. I hugged him tight and he cried, his blue eyes looked at me and then I rubbed his back like he loved.

His eyes shut softly and then I handed him to Lucille who was waiting. "I'll call," I whispered as he left my arms, "He will be fine," I took a deep breath and she pressed my shoulder lightly.

Troy grabbed my hand and I turned away. Liam's cry was heard but Troy kept a tighter grip on my hand. "He will be okay," Troy whispered as he helped me into the car. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, "I have never had to say goodbye to him for more than a day or two."

Troy shut the door and then he grabbed me by the waist. He dropped me on his lap and he pressed his lips to mine. The limo jolted and cheering was heard. "He will be fine, I promise." Troy whispered as he rubbed my sides.

He wiped away my tears and I let my head drop against his shoulder. He gripped his tight arms around me. My eyes wanted to flutter closed because I was tired.

"Just wait until we have our fifteen hour flight," Troy said smoothing back a piece of hair. "Who knew how tiring this would be."

Troy chuckled and then he pressed his lips to my temple. "I love you Mrs. Bolton,"

"Are you going to say Mrs. Bolton every time you tell me you love me?"

"I have to, or I am never going to believe you married me." I giggled and then I looked him in the eye. "Believe it because I did. Mr. Bolton,"

He grinned and kissed me again. "What, we are officially The Bolton's now." I rolled my eyes softly before I snorted, "Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton."

* * *

**Wow. Here it finally is. How did you think I did? I tried to make this one of my best chapters ..ever. I am super proud of it and it is over 12000 words. Amazing huh? I had to shrink so many parts out of this chapter, it was unreal. I also want to meantion, that there won't be much of a Honeymoon chapter. I tried to start writing one and it just wasn't working. So I am skipping two weeks ahead and you'll get all of the fun details about the wedding. **

**Okay, so go blame fanfiction to why you can't post links on your webpage anymore. So, whenever that may work again, I will post everything again. BUT if you want to see the dress here is how.**

**Step 1 : Go to Google**

**Step 2 : Type in 'Maggie Sottero'**

**Step 3: Press the first option**

**Step 4 : Click on Collections**

**Step 5 : Go to the Search box (Right at the top) and type in 'Tori'**

**Step 6 : The first dress to pop up is Gabi's dress! :D **

**Since it was the wedding Chapter PLEASE REVIEW! :D Plus it is Valentines day and I don't have a valentine. So if you could please review, I would be happy:)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	32. Let the Basketball Begin

Chapter 32 – Let the Basketball Begin

Troy gripped onto my hand while we exited the plane. We had just spent two fantastic weeks in Australia and now it was time for home. It was the morning of the twenty fourth and Troy left in tomorrow for basketball training. It was that time again.

I yawned after a long night on the plane I was ready to go home. I was in the same clothes I left in and Troy let me rest my head against his shoulder. "You sure are tired for it being eight in the morning," I laughed and then shook my head, I was so messed up. I felt like it was midnight and a day earlier.

"Liam is going to be so excited,"

"He is eight months old on Tuesday," I pouted, Troy chuckled as we walked over to claim our luggage. We had a blast in Australia, besides all of the bedroom stuff since that had to be the best part." Troy smirked.

The first couple of days were room service and sex. The next week and half was more outside with more sex. Troy and I went to eat at a lot of different places where we would take turns having each other pick the others food. We went to the beach and drank plenty to have a hangover for a week straight.

I surprised Troy by taking him to the Sydney Zoo which he loved. He took dozens of pictures and even got to hold a Koala. I touched a snake by a dare and we made out by the lovers pond, with fish in it. We went to the Aquamarine and my favorite thing that we did before we left was that Troy surprised me with was a tour and a picnic on the beach.

They took us to the private beach on a plane for three hours. We ate and might have had sex in the beach water but that was disclosed information. When they picked us back up I slept the rest of the day. Then finally, we boarded a plane to go home. Lucille had kept me informed even with the major time difference.

He had been fussy both weeks and always being hard to put down to sleep. He wouldn't eat as much and that was due to us leaving. She said it was getting better towards the end but he was stubborn. Taylor and Sharpay helped out a lot as Sharpay is almost two months away from having her own baby.

I yawned as Troy had gathered all of our luggage. We had bought little but enough for all of our friends. I smiled as I fixed my sunglasses. Troy slipped his hand into mine before stopping. He pulled me into a quick kiss before he walked ahead of me with the luggage.

Nothing had changed between us and I was so happy. Everything was almost perfect except for the fact I had not seen my baby since my wedding night. I itched my face as Troy led me to a car that was awaiting us. He had called somebody to come pick us up since we were dropped off in Lake Tahoe in a limo.

Jack and Lucille took our car from the parking lot of the airport with Liam's stuff. Troy piled the luggage into the back of the car as he snapped it shut. He then turned towards me. "You ready?" he asked with a cute glance, "Ready for what?" he smirked as he held his hand out.

"For the rest of our lives," I grinned and Troy brought me into a hug. His lips pressed against mine before we both got into the car. "Well if it isn't the blushing bride and groom," I rolled my eyes as Chad sat in the driver's seat. "Hi Chad," he smirked as he tipped his hat.

"Where would you two loving birds like to go?" I looked at Troy and he broke out into a grin. "I can not help that I love my best friend," he said, I giggled and then Troy directed Chad to home.

"Alright mate," I rested my body into Troy's as I let my eyes close. "She seems really tired, what the hell did you do to her Bolton?" I wrapped my hands around Troy's waist.

"The plane ride is grueling, it's hard." Troy said as his fingers laid at the tip of my back. I could feel his wedding ring against my back.

"How was it all?" Chad asked with a curious look, I opened my eyes as I just played with the hem of Troy's shirt. "Fantastic. I don't think it could have gone any better."

"That's good. That's how I felt after Taylor's and I's." Troy's hand slide down my back and then his other played with my hair. "I enjoyed every second with her, she commented that she couldn't wait for Liam to become a little older so that we could have another kid."

"Kid number two before twenty four?" Chad asked, "I havent even had my first yet,"

"Yea, when are you and Taylor going to try to have a kid?"

"Whenever she says, I am letting her decide but recently there has been a lot of sex." I closed my eyes and I wish I could close my ears. I hear about Taylor's sex life all the time, from Taylor. I don't want to hear it from Chad. The ride was longer than I remembered but my eyes kept drifting between sleep and semi conciseness.

Chad and Troy talked about all kinds of things while Troy kept rubbing my lower back. Once I felt the bumps over the driveway I opened my eyes and I rubbed them from my sleepy haze. "Hey, sleepyhead." He said kissing my forehead. I wrapped my arms around Troy as I sat up.

I let him kiss me before I noticed that we weren't at our normal house, we were at the new house. "Oh my god," I whispered rubbing my forehead. "I totally forgot,"

"Hey, don't stress. Our room is mostly put together; Liam's room is a go. You'll be fine. The kitchen is ready too." Troy said rubbing my shoulders gently. "You were so relaxed." Troy whispered into my ear, "I completely forgot that we were moving."

"Everything is out of the old house. The lease was up,"

"You only leased the house?" I asked, Troy laughed and then nodded, "I didn't know if you were going to want it or not. When you brought up moving, I was going to bring up the fact that we needed to decide if we wanted to move or not,"

I shook my head as Chad parked the car. I pushed open the door and flew away from the car. The door was unlocked and I pushed it open. The first thing I heard was Liam's cry. I was almost thankful to hear that noise. I went running through the brand-new house and up the stairs to find Liam in his new bedroom. Lucille was holding him trying to get him to calm down.

Tears perked into my eyes as I went over. She turned around and smiled, Liam saw me and he quieted as I picked him up. "Liam," I whispered softly into his ear as I wrapped my arms around him. He made several noises before he laughed. I grinned as I smoothed my hand over the back of his head.

"Goodness, how are you little guy?" I asked as I looked at his face carefully. He looked older and his face was starting to thin out as he was becoming more active. "God, that's the smile." Troy leaned against the doorway with his arms folded underneath his chest. "That I have missed."

I frowned, "I smiled like all week,"

"But you didn't hold that smile," he said as he came over, Troy wrapped his arms around my waist while he reached forward to kiss my forehead. "Can I see him for a minute?" I nodded and then Troy took him from me. Liam was all moved in to the area around him.

His walls were a navy blue with all of his furniture placed accordingly around the room. This house was smaller than the last one which I was happy about. I sat down in the rocking chair as Liam giggled in Troy's arms and made all kinds of noises.

"I am going to go down to our room." Troy turned towards me and then gave me a small smile. He grabbed me from around the waist and pressed his lips against the top of my ear. "Go take a nap or sleep for a few hours. I want some time with Liam since I won't get to see him for three weeks."

A little sigh left my mouth and then I leaned up to kiss Troy's lips. I wrapped my arms around my body as I walked towards our bedroom which was just down the hallway. I pushed open the door to see the sponge cream color against the wall. The white curtains were perfect. Boxes were lined against the walls as they needed to be unpacked. Our suitcases sat in the doorway as I traveled to the long bathroom. The two sinks, a big shower with a nice little window.

I collapsed down on to the bed as I circled my arms around the nearby pillow. My eyes began to drift shut as a yawned filled my mouth. I was so tired.

* * *

Troy's POV

I lifted the eight month old into the air as I brought him back down to blow on his neck making a funny noise. He laughed and gripped onto my shirt. I kissed his cheek before I flattened against the couch.

"So when does your flight leave?" my mom walked out of the kitchen and looked at me. "Why, are you in a hurry to get rid of me?" I shook my head as I let Liam rest against me. He sat up and clapped his head. He squirmed in my lap and I let him down onto the floor.

"Where is Gabi at? I didn't expect her to let go of Liam," I laughed for a second before I leaned back, "She went into the bedroom. She might be unpacking; I don't know what she is doing." I stood as I suddenly felt worried. I leaned over to scoop up Liam into my arms. "We are going to go check on her."

I supported Liam on my shoulder while he babbled all the way down to the bedroom. I pushed open the door gently to our room for my face to soften. I walked into the room as I picked up something before walking out. Liam didn't stop making noises and I was afraid Gabi was going to wake.

I found my way back downstairs as I walked into the kitchen. "She is passed out. She has been increasingly tired." My mom laughed as she flipped pancakes off onto the nearby plate.

"She deserves to be tired. That is one hell of a plane flight," I nodded as I sat Liam down in his bumbo. He tapped his hands together and cooed. I tickled his feet while I sighed, "I want to play basketball again but I am not ready to leave him," I rubbed my fingers against Liam's head before I slid onto the island that sat in the middle of the kitchen.

"I am leaving tomorrow evening."

"That is why I thought I would stay for a few extra days. To help everybody get settled into the house." My mom said as she threw the towel down. She offered me some pancakes and I shook my head. "No thanks, I had a lot of food on the plane." My mom rose an eyebrow while I shook my head. "You don't want to know that tab." My mom shook her head while I picked up Liam once more. "I am going to take him outside for a little while."

"Where are you really going to go?" my mom asked, I adjusted Liam on my hip before I bit down on my lip. "I am going to go outside and hang with my son." I said looking at her, "I don't want him waking Gabs up,"

"You should go downstairs and work out your man cave." I turned my head to the side. "Sounds like a good idea." I picked up my feet as I waved bye to my mom. Taking Liam downstairs with me I placed him on the floor as I looked around. The leather couches were lined against the walls

Liam crawled across the room before he tapped onto the box. The flat screen had already been hung up against the wall. I already felt like kicking back to watch TV. I reached for the top box as I peeled the tape off the box. The first thing that it revealed was a picture of Liam. I smiled as it was one of him that was days after he was born.

He was in a little blue onsie and was crying. I mean it was unusual for him to be crying, as I thought back on it, he didn't cry that much. He had his moments but I felt like he never cried that much for that long. His colicky stage was different, that was bad.

I pressed my fingers against the picture as I smiled. He had grown so much since that day. I sat down the picture before I picked up some other pictures that were displayed in our hallways back at the other house.

After trying to stop a yawn that was itching my throat but I looked over at Liam who was playing with a piece of tape. I shoved the box away from me as I sat down on the floor. "Liam," his eyes looked up into mine and he grinned. I laid onto my stomach as he grinned crawling closer to me.

I reached my arms out like superman and he came into my arms. I tickled his stomach and he made little faces that made me smile. "I am so ready for you to be older and you could talk." I told him, he turned my head and then he smiled.

"He has my smile," I whispered as I let him rest against my chest. He propped up on my chest as he wanted to role over to play some more. I let him go as he began to crawl back towards the more entertaining tape. "I guess I am way more boring than plain old tape." I mumbled to myself.

I stood up before moving around to the next box. I hung up some posters and then some of the pictures. I then looked over to see Liam sitting up against the couch. His eyes drooped as he kept rubbing them red. I stopped what I was doing before I pushed away some of the stuff. I got down to floor level and I picked him up.

"You ready to take a nap?" I asked him, he sort of nodded his head but I didn't read in to it. I flopped down onto the couch as I picked up a blanket. I let Liam rest on my chest as I rubbed his back. I flipped on the TV as I looked for a baseball game but on a Saturday morning there wasn't much. I yawned as I rested my head against the corner of the couch with one of the pillows.

Liam's breathing began to even out after a while. I rested my hands against his back while I flipped towards Sports Center. "The players report to workout destinations tomorrow," I turned my head to watch carefully on what was happening.

"Yea, I wonder what is going to happen in these first few weeks with the basketball program up and running." I turned down the volume to a faint mumble in the room. Yawning again I felt my body began to slow down. They say to get a baby to sleep you have to slow down there pulse rate and make sure they are in a quiet area; I am thinking it applied to adults.

I folded my feet across each other as a baseball pre-game show came on. I almost didn't care who was going to play, as long as someone played. Liam turned his head to look at the TV while he still rested. It was almost eleven as the house began to quiet.

Rubbing one of my eyes I turned to face the TV. I pulled my phone out to see Zeke had called me and then a text message from Sharpay. They have been house haunting since they found out we were moving up here. Taylor was becoming pissed that everybody moved up here but her.

Chad was happy being close to the gym and close to the airport so I saw them never moving. Looking around the basement, the tan colored walls with the green curtains. That would change fast, Gabi hated green.

I smiled as I was so happy with how our life was turning out. Meeting her was so much fun and then the destiny of her coming to my school. Our life was complete with Liam last February and then now we were married for two weeks now. It was different being married since I didn't have any interest in girls anymore. I only had my eye on one person.

I heard patter upstairs while Liam rested a little while longer. My eyes closed before I yawned again. Liam moved as he almost rolled over but I stopped him. I reached for a few of the other pillows as they laid at my feet. I tossed them onto the floor incase the worst of the worst happened. I was scared almost that something would happen to him.

Leaving him was going to be so hard. Leaving Gabi was going to be so hard like it was every single time last year. I rolled the gold ring around my finger as it was cold against my skin. I looked at it as it meant a lot more to me than any other person. A Giants game crossed the screen. I smiled as I laid further down into the blankets.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I rolled over before I looked up to see where I was. I then noticed I was in our new house. I smiled as I deflated against the pillows. My body was sore from the plane ride and I felt my head beat a little.

Reaching for my phone I looked to see it was a little after two. I jumped in surprise as I had been sleeping for a while. I pushed the blankets off my body as I stood. I reached for a jacket as it was a little cold. Slipping it over my shoulders I turned the AC down as I crossed my arms over my body.

I havent heard the squeal from my baby that I had missed so much. Moving towards the kitchen I turned my head around to see Lucille sitting in the living room, she was kneeling over playing with the eight month old little boy. I smiled as I patted against the floor. Liam looked up and he squealed, I bent over to pick him up and I swung him around gently.

"Where is Troy?" I asked with a look toward Lucille. She sat up against the couch as she pointed towards the basement stairs. "Downstairs. I went down to see him napping. Liam was awake laying on his chest watching the TV." I smiled as I held his hand. I sat down on the ground and played with Liam in my lap.

"Do you want me to stay for a few days to help get everything organized and since Troy is leaving tomorrow evening." I smiled looking up at her. "It really isn't nessccsary. You should get home to Jenni, it's her senior year and homecoming is coming up! You have to be home for her last year. We will be just fine," Lucille shook her head and reached for her eyes.

"How did you and Troy grow up so fast? I remember your guy's senior year. It was one crazy year but you two hung in there with the best of them." I smiled softly, "I know what you mean. I feel like I was just in high school or just meeting Troy and here I am six years later almost finished with college with a baby and married." Lucille nodded her head, "Its unreal."

I sighed as Liam played with my hands. I then looked up at Lucille, "Can you watch him for a second? I am going to wake Troy up," I said with a small grin, "Go ahead, I am going to go pack then. I will probably catch a flight tomorrow morning." I nodded as she disappeared picking up Liam.

I got up and walked towards the basement stairs. I looked out the front door to see the wind blowing in the simple winds. The trees were beautiful and I messed with my curls. I traveled down the basement stairs to see Troy laying on the couch; Troy was buried in the couch.

Grinning I watched as a baseball game of some sort was on the TV. I rubbed my fingers as I sat on Troy's lap gently and leaned over to press my lips against Troy's. He reacted quickly as I pushed back and leaned over to press my lips tighter against Troy's. He wrapped his arms loosely around my shoulders as he let me drop against his chest.

"Well good afternoon," he mumbled as he brushed his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes as I took in the smell of Troy. He rubbed my lower back and he kissed the top of my head. Troy laid there quietly for a moment before he snapped up, I tumbled backwards as I braced myself against the couch.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, his blue eyes flashed towards mine. "Have you seen Liam?" he asked me, I laughed and nodded. "Your mom came down to get him a little while ago. She was playing with him and when he saw me he was so happy."

"He is a momma's boy." I laughed while I crawled back onto Troy's lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his lips against my ear. "He basically fell asleep on the floor when I was unpacking some things."

I brushed a piece of hair out of Troy's eyes. "You know what when you leave tomorrow, he is going to be traumatized." Troy laughed and rubbed my lower back. "I know he is going to be traumatized but he isn't even one yet. I think he will survive and its only three weeks."

"Yea, I know but I will miss you." Troy laughed and then pulled me into a deep kiss. Troy entwined our fingers together while he deepened the kiss. A long wail came from upstairs and Troy pulled back resting his forehead on mine. "Time to play parents again."

"Yup,"

I helped Troy up as he slung his arm around my waist; he pressed his lips into my hair while brushing his fingers against my side. We approached the living room to see Liam sitting in the middle of the floor crying. His face was red and his hair brushed his forehead.

Lucille was no where nearby and I frowned, then she came rushing down the stairs. She stopped in her tracks as she looked at us, "I ran upstairs to use the bathroom, I made sure that all of the gates were up." Troy laughed, "Relax mom," Troy bent over to pick up Liam. "He is fine."

Taking a deep breath I sat down on the couch. I draped my legs over Troy's lap as Liam reached his arms out for me. His crying was stopping but he still took those long breaths and then a wail. I let him stand on my legs as I gripped onto his sides. He grinned and then he grabbed onto my shoulders.

"Goodness, he is going to be walking soon." Troy plugged his ears, "Blah blah blah," Troy said as he shook his head, "I don't know what will happen if I miss that."

"You won't miss it." I smoothed my fingers over his knee and he took a deep breath. "I should probably go pack some of my stuff. Unless you have a better idea of what we should be doing." Troy suggested, "How about we go and grab some dinner with your mom before she leaves town tomorrow morning."

Troy looked over at his mom and smiled, "Sounds like a perfect idea. Mom, I think I know the perfect place to take all of my beautiful ladies and my wonderful son." Troy stood and then went dashing up the stairs. I looked at Lucille and shook my head. "I don't know what I am going to do with that boy."

* * *

Troy pulled into the local parking lot before he stepped out of the car. Lucille was playing with Liam in his car seat as Troy popped out the stroller from the back. I got out as I fixed my sunglasses on my face while I looked over at him. Lucille got out of the car while Troy grabbed Liam and put him into the car seat. I was in a pair of capris with a white tshirt V-neck.

Walking over to Troy Liam was sitting up in his stroller while I stood behide Troy. Lucille came up next to us; we had come to the mall strip, as they called the plaza. Troy pushed Liam's stroller towards the entrance before I saw where he was going. A light breeze picked up through the area.

"Gabs, do you have some sort of food for Liam?" Troy's head turned to look at me and I nodded, "Yes,"

Troy smiled as he reached over for my hand. "Goodness. Look at this happy family," Lucille smiled at us as we approached the Japanese restaurant that Troy had grown to love, there was one down in LA but this one looked smaller, almost family friendly." Troy approached the door as he stopped.

"I thought about eating out here. Liam seems happy and they have a live band playing tonight." I nodded as I adjusted the blanket around his waist. "Go ahead, we can wait out here." He leaned forward to peck my cheek as he disappeared into the building.

"I never knew how much of a romantic he was," Lucille said sighing, she sat down on the bench across from me. "It's so hard with you guys living all the way up here. We miss you down there." I took a deep breath, "If it wasn't for Troy's basketball, I would move down there in a heartbeat. I loved it down there."

"Once he is finished, do you plan on moving back?" I looked over at her and then down at Liam. "I don't know it just will depend on where the kids are in life. If he is in high school, living it up I am not going to rip him away from all of that."

Lucille sighed loudly before the door opened, "I completely understand," she said, Troy came out with a waiter behide him. I pushed Liam's stroller as Lucille got up to follow. We were seated quickly as I pulled Liam close to my side. He banged his hand on the table and then looked up at me. I smiled at him as I tickled his little stomach.

"We will take this bottle of wine," Troy said to the guy, I turned to look at him and he winked. I rolled my eyes before I sat back against my chair. I knew Troy would order everything for me since he knew exactly what I wanted.

Lucille looked closely at the menu, "Mom, this is a huge thank you dinner to you. You have watched Liam for the past two weeks and you helped so much with the wedding. This is to you," Troy said as he reached over to kiss her cheek. The sun was beginning to set over the mountains.

A band was setting up on the stage and Liam bounced in his seat while I picked him up. He squirmed as I picked up his blanket to cover his legs. He stood against me and smiled, he giggled and then I pressed my lips against his cheek. I blew on it softly and he giggled again.

"That has to be the cutest sound ever," Lucille gushed; I smiled as I rested him in my lap. "Troy, can you grab the diaper bag? I think I shoved a bottle in there. I was just going to let him eat that until we got home. I didn't feel like feeding him that kind of stuff out."

"Troy was always a mess," Lucille started; the waiter brought the wine over as he began to fill the glasses. "I mean always had it every where. Food time just became bath time too," I snorted and nodded, "Yes, Liam loves to rub his hands in it and then smear it across his face."

"Sounds just like Troy," I shook my head as I took a sip of the wine. Troy passed over Liam's bottle before I placed it into his mouth. He sucked on it as I turned him in my lap as he began to eat. The waiter took our order as Liam began to swiftly move through his bottle.

A thin base ran through the area as the lights were turning on. The fountain in the center was glowing with colors. Troy kept his hand on my knee as he talked to his mom and we conversed. Troy took Liam from my lap half way through dinner as we ate the sushi.

I enjoyed every bite, Troy kept trying to feed Liam some but he kept rejecting it. I burst out into laughter as he kept shaking his head back and forth. "Troy, he doesn't want it!" I said breathing harder as I laughed. Liam began to cry as the music grew louder over dinner. It was a nice band, something unheard but not horrible.

Lucille laughed as she took photos. I took Liam back and Troy shook his head. "He is going to be glad I am leaving tomorrow." I shook my head, "He is going to miss you." I said as Liam began to rub his eyes even more. I bounced him on my leg as he probably was going to need more food.

We finished up our dinner and most of the wine in the small bottle. I packed Liam away into his stroller as we headed back to the car. "Thank you guys for dinner, it was amazing." Lucille said Troy brought him mom into a sideways hug. "No, thank you mom."

I sighed softly as Liam was beginning to fall asleep in his stroller. Upon arriving back to the car Troy put Liam back into his car seat while I put the stroller away.

I shoved it into the car as I snapped the door shut. I climbed into the front seat where Troy was waiting. He had a goofy grin plastered over his face and he reached over to touch my lips against his. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Troy embraced my hand while he started the car. I shook my head as I leaned back, Liam had slowly fallen asleep as I rubbed Troy's knuckle.

* * *

A screaming noise, something that sounded like a wail that needed to go away. I am sleeping; I did not want to be disrupted. The scream grew louder as I sat up in a panic in my bed, sweat beaded my face. The screaming was real, Liam was crying, it was coming from Liam's room. I looked over to see Troy was coming out of his groggy state, he stretched his legs out and then he turned his head... I shoved him gently as he pushed me gently back down on the bed. His blue eyes still hiding underneath his eyelids.

"Maybe we should let him cry it out." Troy suggested as he rubbed his eyes. A shrinking feeling in my stomach came over me. It was time for him to figure it out. He was eight months old…almost eight months old. Troy thinks he should figure it out, I took a relaxing breath. Troy reached his arms around me as our door opened up a little. "I mean if he is crying, it means he is breathing right?" Troy said as he let his head bury into my hair.

"I am making sure you guys hear him," Lucille mumbled quietly, "We are going to see what happens." Troy said back, "Give him some time," Lucille nodded before shuffling off to bed. The crying didn't stop after five minutes and I played with the edge of the blanket. Liam's cry grew more intense as I laid there listening to him through the baby monitor.

I sighed as I looked around the room. He didn't stop after another ten. I closed my eyes to see if I could go back to sleep but I couldn't.

"Maybe we should go check on him," I whispered as Troy was falling back asleep. "Give it a few more minutes Gabs," His wail surrounded us as I finally pushed off Troy. His hand slipped through mine as he tried to pull me backwards.

"Gabi this isn't how it works," he said softly, I reached for my jacket as the chilly air ran through my body. "And he hasn't done this in a long time. It's been about twenty minutes since he started what if it's his diaper or he is hungry? I think this method is best used when you know what's going on, like when you put him to bed." I asked looking at him Troy finally sighed and reached for his sweatshirt and sweats laying on the floor. I squirmed into a pair of underwear and yoga pants.

I exited the room as time ticked further by. I pushed open the door to his room while I looked in to see him sitting up in his crib. I walked over and he quickly reached his arms up towards me. His face was flushed and red, probably from crying. His fingers were spread apart. I picked him up and I let him rest his head into my neck. I rubbed his back softly as I checked his diaper. Hiccups were hidden in his cries as he tried to take deep breaths. I pressed my lips against his temple.

Troy stood in the doorway yawning. "See he is fine," I kissed his forehead while he kept crying. "Then why is he crying?" I asked him, Troy shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he wants something to eat." I suggested nicely. Troy rolled his blue eyes before he walked away. I sat down in the rocking chair as he gripped on to my shirt. He little body trembled in my arms.

I pressed my lips against his forehead to make sure he didn't have a fever as he was sweating. I felt my eyes look at him, his eyes looked scared and I finally rubbed his back. Troy came back and handed me a bottle. He put one of his hands on my shoulder. I adjusted Liam so he could drink the bottle but he refused it.

"Are you kidding me?" Troy asked as he took the bottle back, his head shaking. I looked at him and then he sighed, "I am going to take this back downstairs and go back to bed." Troy mumbled I pulled on his hand while he turned.

"Something was wrong Troy, look he is still crying and he is trembling. I know when it's something that he can live through Troy. It's that mom thing in me. Maybe he had a nightmare, something in him just didn't seem right. When we put him down for bed that is a different story. That is when you let him cry it out." He looked at me for a few moments and then he brushed his hand through my hair. "I know you do babe, it just hate how you just know when and how."

"Troy, I just think it's a mom thing." Troy leaned over and kissed my forehead. "I will be waiting for you in the bedroom." He winked at me and I smiled at him. He walked out and I rocked Liam back and forth. He finally stopped crying as I rubbed his back. Liam rested his head in the crook of my neck while he drifted off to sleep. Little babbles of sentences came out of his mouth while he played with the bottom of my curls.

Tomorrow it was just us for three weeks. It was going to suck; now that Liam was older he was starting to play. Troy was having a blast with him when we got home as Liam was rolling the ball back and forth. I smiled as I thought of the memories. That was what everything was becoming. Was a memory.

My cheek rested on his cheek while he began to breath evenly again. I kissed him once more before I let him rest in his crib once more. I drifted a small blanket over his body before I shut off the lights and exited the room. I yawned and I glanced at the clock.

It was four in the morning; he would want to be up in just a few hours. I was shocked when he didn't want his bottle. I rubbed my eye before I shut our bedroom door. I looked over at Troy who was under the blankets.

"Liam is resting peacefully now," I said as I crawled back underneath the covers. "Aren't you glad I am the one leaving," Troy teased softly, I shook my head as I buried my head into his lap. Troy rubbed my back softly while he lowered himself into the laying position. "I never want you to leave."

My head ended up on his chest while I played with the hem of his hoodie. "I just wish that it was closer to home."

"I know I wish it was too but its only three weeks." Troy said simply as he looked down at me.

"And then the season starts,"

"Well, preseason starts during the training camp this year." I nodded as I let my eyes fluttered close. Troy kissed my forehead softly before he moved down to my lips. "Our last chance for three weeks," he murmured softly as he squeezed my arms. "How about tomorrow after your mom leaves and during Liam's nap?" I suggested.

"Sounds great, since I am really tired." Troy's voice lowered to a whisper as we both began to breathe in harmony. I yawned and Troy secured my body next to his while he ran one of his fingers through my hair.

"Are you mad that I am a little excited for basketball to start?" Troy asked, "No. You should be excited, I am excited to see you play again but I only miss you when Liam does something fun or fantastic. I just hope tat you don't miss anything big. I kind of wish it was like high school. You played around you…not across the country."

"Don't let him walk." Troy warned with a soft laugh, "I don't know how much I can control. He is a very active baby," Troy smiled as I closed my eyes.

"I think I am falling asleep,"

"I think I love you." I giggled and then Troy rubbed my lower back. "I am pretty sure I love you too." Troy laughed, "That's good. You just married me so,"

* * *

Troy pulled on his duffel bag as Taylor and Chad were standing in the gate entrance whispering to each other. Liam crawled across the room and banged on Troy's bag. Troy laughed and then bent over to pick him up. I had let him loose to go over there; we were in a private room waiting for the whole team.

"Sorry little guy. You can not come," Liam cried and Chad shook his head. "That was not nice of your dad was it?" Taylor and I laughed as Chad stole Liam from Troy. "He is just so mean, he probably won't let you grow your hair out like Uncle Chad's," Taylor snorted and shook her head.

"No way in hell would I let our kids do that" Chad shot her a glare and then he raised Liam above his head. Liam laughed and gripped onto Chad. Troy pushed Chad gently before demanding Liam back. "Would you look at that, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton," Luke sighed with a smile on his face before hugging me around the shoulders.

"Funny," I said laughing, he snorted, "Yea, totally." I laughed and then Luke went over to see Troy and Liam. "Let the basketball season begin," Taylor said as she stood next to me. Liam was on Troy's hip while everybody talked. Liam pulled on Troy's shirt wanting to be closer.

"For eight months, he seems to know what's going on." I sighed running my fingers through my hair, "I think there is just a bad vibe that he feels in the air. He knows that it's not any good." Taylor leaned over to rest her body against mine. "Girls night tonight? Sharpay is in need for one."

"Sounds like a great idea. Dinner and a movie…damn I need a baby sitter." I muttered as I looked at Liam, Taylor looked around for a minute before spotting Sam standing in the corner. She was busily talking on her cell phone, "Have Sam come and watch him for a few hours."

I looked back at Liam and then over to Sam, "I don't know…" I said quietly, I looked at Taylor and then i sighed. "How about we order in? He will be out by eight thirty," I said, Taylor bit on her lip as she looked at Troy and Chad.

"I dunno. I mean do you think it will be okay?" I shrugged my shoulders, "you can stay over if you want." Taylor shook her head.

"Nah. I think we can just hang at your house for a bit and then I will bug home." Taylor looked back at Chad who had just a little bit bigger of a smile. "Tay, are you okay?"

"I just have some really big news to share." she whispered lightly. She then paused and looked at me. "How about you come over to my house after here? Sharpay is at the restaurant with Zeke so she isn't that far away."

"Sounds fine but i will have to leave sooner. I have some food for Liam but not much and he is a growing little boy." I relaxed against the wall as Taylor nodded. "Sounds fine. Just some dinner then and then we can get together a tomorrow or something."

"Alright," i nodded and then Troy and Chad walked over. Chad's smile faulted a little while Troy frowned. Liam was clapping his hands in Troy's arms while he grinned with a smile.

Chad reached Taylor and spun her around in a thin circle. They laughed as there foreheads touch. Troy came over and then he ran one of his fingers over my cheek. My throat tightened and goosebumps go up and down my arms.

Troy leaned over and pressed his lips against mine. "It's about time." I sighed and I pressed my head into his chest. Liam looked at me and I smiled at him. Troy wrapped one of his arms around my waist while pulling me in. His chin rested on top of my head while he took a deep breath.

"I'll miss you." I said quietly as I felt overwhelmed. Troy looked over at Liam's stroller before letting go and placing him inside. The buckle snapped and Troy pushed the blanket over his body.

Troy dragged the stroller back over here before he fully wrapped both arms around me. "You'll be just fine." Troy said to me, his voice vibrated against my ear. "I know I'll be just fine but it's going to be a long 3 weeks." My voice cracked as I tried to keep myself together.

Troy pressed his lips into my hair before moving down to my lips. He kept them there for several seconds and then he pressed his lips against mine once more. A tear slipped down my cheek but Troy quickly wiped it away. "None of that Mrs. Bolton," he teased quietly. I smiled and then I stood on my tiptoes while I pressed my lips against his.

"Love birds," Chad coughed, Troy flipped him off before Troy squeezed me tightly. "Three weeks."

I smirked and nodded, "Three weeks," Troy smiled again before finally kissing me once more. Troy then pulled back before he went over to Liam. He bent over and talked to him for a minute before he kissed the top of his head.

Troy picked up his backpack before he reached for my hand. "I love you," he whispered as he hugged me, "I love you too," He pressed his lips against my forehead and then they called them. "I will call you tonight, okay?" I nodded as he squeezed me once more.

Troy began to walk away and Liam screeched. Troy turned around and his blue eyes sadden. I picked him up and then I let him cry into my shoulder. I nodded towards Troy and he sighed, then he frowned. I waved him off as I knew it was time for Liam's afternoon nap.

Troy bit his lip before he walked through the tunnel towards the plane. Taylor grabbed Liam's stroller as I rubbed his back. We left without me sheading a tear but Liam was a different story.

"Is he okay?" Taylor asked coming up next to me, "He is tired, his nap this morning was short and he might be a little hungry." Taylor nodded, "Well, he can sleep in our bed if that will help."

"Thanks," I said as we traveled to my car. Taylor, Chad, Troy and I all carpooled together to get here. Taylor called Sharpay to come over to Taylor's while I buckled Liam in. He crying began to stop as he rubbed his eyes. He sniffled and then he forced his legs forward resisting the buckle. I kissed his forehead while I placed a blanket over top of him.

He squirmed and cried some more, "Why, oh why are you in this kind of mood?" he whined as I fussed to find a pacifier. I grabbed his purple one before placing it into his mouth. He spit it out and I threw my hands up in frustration. "Taylor, do you think you can deal with his crying?"

"Gabi, I love Liam and I can deal with his crying for fifteen minutes." I smiled at her gratefully as I scooted in next to Liam. I was at least going to keep attempting to get him to go to sleep. Taylor started the car while she backed out. I rubbed Liam's stomach while I let him cry it out for a minute.

My head pounded as I knew Taylor had to become annoyed with the crying. I hated being the only one with kids but they just didn't understand yet.

_A few hours later_

Liam was resting peacefully up in Taylor's bed as I sat down on Taylor's couch cross-legged. I let out a deep sigh as I looked at the two girls in front of me. We had finished eating and I needed to head home to put Liam in his crib.

"Okay, so I have something to tell you both." Taylor said with an excited grin, she picked up two cards and then handed them to us. I looked at her for a second. I gripped the card into my hand while Sharpay looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders as I let my finger slip through the bottom of the card.

The ripping noise traveled through the room while I pulled the card out from the envelope. A picture of Taylor and Chad were on the front and then when I opened it, a sonogram fell out. I gasped and then I jumped up to enflame Taylor into a hug. Sharpay screeched before wrapping her arms around Taylor. "Oh my, congrats!" I said I felt flushed as I pulled back. Taylor smiled, "I am about six weeks along, give or take a little."

I sat back as I felt so excited for her, "I can not believe this, I am so happy for you!" She grinned as she placed one of her hands over her stomach. "They say it's too earlier to tell people, they say to wait till twelve weeks." I nodded as I pushed my hair behide my ear.

"How did Chad react? How did you tell him?" I asked her as I sat down on the floor. "Well, I found out when I was just taking a random test about three days ago, well Chad wasn't home. He was over at your house helping with Liam. So I taped the stick to the door." I smiled as I crossed my feet. "That is cute."

"I wanted to go bigger but since its still earlier, I don't want people finding out too soon. I already told my mom and dad plus Chad's parents. We are trying to keep this on the DL."

Sharpay and I nodded as Shar rubbed her stomach. "I am so excited for November." Sharpay said rubbing her stomach evenly. "We are all going to be parents," I said grinning, almost as the words left my mouth Liam erupted into cries.

I looked at my watch and sighed, "I better go guys. Liam needs to get to bed and probably eat some more food." I said as I rubbed my knee. I stood up as I headed up the stairs. Sharpay and Taylor began to talk quietly as I entered Taylor's room. I grabbed his car seat before I picked him up.

"I know I know you are ready for bed." I whispered he squirmed in my arms while I pressed my lips to his forehead. I buckled him in as I draped a blanket over him. I kissed his forehead as I draped his car seat over my arm. I picked up my Vera Bradley diaper bag.

I made it downstairs as I set Liam down. I hugged Sharpay and Taylor. "I will see you guys later." I said they nodded as I picked Liam back up. It was time for our first night without Troy in about four months.

* * *

The scream made me bolt up right in bed…again. I took a deep breath as I glanced over at the empty spot on the other side of the bed. I pushed the blankets away as I pulled down my sweatshirt sleeves over my wrists. I yawned quietly before moving out to the hallway.

Going into Liam's room I pushed the door open further to listen to the long wail. My head spun in a circle while I closed my eyes tightly. I went over to his crib while I looked at him, he was still laying down. I brushed my hand over his face before I decided maybe it was food but he didn't seem hungry.

Liam rubbed at his eyes acting like he was tired. I didn't know what to do anymore, he didn't seem hungry, he was tired and I was frustrated.

I kissed his forehead as I picked him up. He wrapped his arms around my neck while I walked around the room. His crying began to slow down and long breaths left his mouth. I looked at his little monkey clock he had to see it was a little after two. Liam began to take deep breaths as I sat down in the rocking chair.

"What's wrong buddy?" I asked as I adjusted him into my lap. He laid in my arms while pulling his hand towards my shirt. His fingers wrapped around the fabric while he began to fall asleep again. My fingers rubbed his forehead while I yawned again. I was hoping these late night calls were over with.

He hadn't done this in a long time. I mean several weeks, maybe eight or so. I rubbed my fingers together while I stood up. I quietly placed him back in his crib. I detached his fingers from my shirt while he gripped them back together.

I placed the blanket back over him as he turned his head around to face the wall. My fingers brushed through his hair while I moved away from the crib. I left his nightlight on as I walked out of the room. I cracked his door before I went back over to crawl back into bed.

* * *

Troy's POV

Pulling on my fresh, clean, Lakers tshirt and a pair of Nike dri-fit black shorts. I looked into the mirror to make any adjustments. I glanced at my new, shorter, hair that Gabi loved. It was defiantly different to have shorter hair. I checked my socks before pulling on my purple and gold Nikes.

My cell phone vibrated on the table before it began to play I won't Give up. Gabi's face appeared with Liam in her lap, I grinned. "Hey," I said swiftly as I answered my phone.

"I miss you," was the first thing out of her mouth. I laughed quietly while I picked up my gym bag. "I miss you too." She sighed heavily before taking a long pause. "Liam woke up again screaming last night." I headed towards the practice facility as I saw Chad waving me down. "Is he sick?" I asked her as I held up one finger to Chad but he seemed rushed or nervous.

"I don't think so but I made an appointment with his doctor just to make sure," Gabi took a deep breath while Chad kept moving around. "Call or text me if something is wrong ok?" She took a minute to respond, "Ok," I nodded. "I love you." I told her quietly. "I love you too," her voice was quiet and low. "I'll talk to you later." We finished our goodbyes and then I hung up my phone. "What are you over here dancing about?" I asked.

Chad shook his head, "Coach wants you in his office…now." I looked at Chad and then towards the practice facility. "Why?" I asked with a relaxed look. "I don't know, but there are two guys in very fancy suits yelling and demanding something." Chad's face paled a little while I licked my lips.

"Okay." I started off towards the gym. My mind went through a lot of things before I arrived at the building. Flying in yesterday night, I had not yet had a chance to come in. It smelled fresh and not like dirty gym socks or sweat…yet. Some of the guys were lingering around, sitting on the bleachers and bouncing a basketball around.

I dropped my stuff as I rubbed my hands together. I headed towards coach's office only to be directed towards the conference room with all the yelling. I pulled open the door as the arguing grew a lot louder. I tensed as I had no clue hat they were fighting about. I took a shaky breath as I stood in the doorway. "He would rather have 8 million to play than you 7.5 million"

"Yea? Well mine is worth three years while yours is only four years." Coach looked flustered and frustrated in the corner of the two of them. He looked up and then he let out a long sigh. "Chad said you wanted to see me." I looked around awkwardly at the two guys with there expensive suits on. I twisted my ring around my finger as I stared at him.

"Troy, Thomas Brandy," I stuck my hand out to shake it, "Kyler Williams," the other guy butted in sending him the evil eye. I looked at Coach and he cleared his throat. "Troy, this is Thomas Brady and Kyler Williams," I nodded as I already got the formal introduction.

"Thomas Brady from the Dallas Mavs," I pulled my hand away from his and then Kyler quickly took mine. "Kyler Williams, New York Knicks." My eyes jumped in surprise. "Kyler and Thomas here want you…on there team." I looked over at Coach as he looked scared. "Troy, take a seat." Kyler said he pulled out one of the rolling chairs. I lowered myself as I looked at both of the guys.

"Troy, think about this, Dallas Mavs, Lamar, your former teammate just moved there. Now I am offering you a four year contract worth eight million dollars." Thomas' face lite up as he talked more about the the trade. "You can live in a gated community and your beautiful family to move with us. I know you have a little boy and he would just love hanging out at the gym with all of the guys and there are great schools down there. Just think about college,"

That struck a nerve in my body, why would you bring my family into a situation like this? I blew a long sigh out of my mouth. "No, Troy think about this, a three year contract worth 7.5 million dollars. You will be living in the city of New York. A pent house will fit your family perfectly."

"Perfectly?" Thomas joked, "I don't think that would be perfectly because honestly, would you think about this, a toddler in New York City that just spells disaster."

"No, New York would be great for a little kid. A bunch of private schools to choose from with there wonderful education." Kyler said quickly. My head spun in a circle, "Your practices will only be four and half times a week, plenty of time to spend with your family." Thomas offered out.

"Troy, this is all up to you." Coach mumbled quietly from the corner. I glared towards him as I could not believe this. An overwhelming pressure came over my shoulders. "Coach, what the hell?" I yelled I pushed back my chair as I stood up; it crashed against the back wall. "What the fuck makes you think I want to move?" I yelled louder, Kyler and Thomas looked shocked at my reaction. "I mean you have to be kidding me. You dragged my family into this? That is low ball. If you want to bring my family into this then why did you ask?"

I waited for a response but nothing came. "I have an eight month old son," I felt baffled as my head began to pound. "I just got married to my beautiful wife and I just bought my first house." I looked over at Kyler and Thomas. "I don't give a fucking shit about how much money you offer me. The only thing I care about is my family and playing the game I love." I took a breath as I looked at them. "So please, don't waste another minute here trying to talk me into moving my family across the fucking country. I am not leaving my team here alone to suffer."

I glared intensely at Coach as he looked out towards the practice court. "I have all of my friends here, I am only an hour and half flight away from my family and my wife wants to be where she is." I said shaking my head. "She would hate this. Her friends are here, Liam is growing up and I don't want to make her move." Kyler let a huge sigh fall from his mouth.

"Troy, are you sure you can not be persuaded? You are going to be a huge star," I slapped my hand onto the table. "I don't give a fuck! I don't care if I am the number one player in the world! I am not going to just up and move my family." I looked over at Coach, "Whatever made you," I pointed my finger towards him, "think I wanted to get up and leave you guys should be examined. I have been here a year. I have been in this league for a year. You know I have a baby and you know Gabi and I just got married. So please, make sure you talk to me first before you just let people fight over me like a piece of meat."

I then opened the door and stormed out of the room. The door slammed shut behide me with a slam. I leaned against the back of the wall taking a deep breath. I let my finger run over my face while I rubbed my chin gently as the stubble grew. I moved away from the wall as the door began to open.

Kyler and Thomas walked out of the room and turned the opposite direction. "Bolton!" Coach yelled I cringed as I knew I might be in trouble for that. I walked back into the room as I rubbed the back of my neck. "Coach, I didn't mean to be so harsh but seriously? Please, include me next time. How long has this been going on for?"

"About three months. A bunch of teams have been fighting since its time for you to sign a long term contract." I looked at him and then I crossed my arms over my chest. "I don't care what you pay me, I just want to play." Coach smiled, "Thank you for yelling at them, I was hoping you wouldn't leave us like that."

"I knew that a contract was coming up but I just didn't know," Coach nodded his head and then he grabbed his piece of paper. "We are offering you a four year contract worth nine million," my eyes gapped a little, "I wasn't going to tell you this until they left because they would have pushed up there price. I didn't know what you would do about that."

"I'll take it but I want to read it over with my agent before we sign it." Coach nodded and then handed it over to me. "I already gave Aaron the page,"

"Thanks," I said as I began to leave the room. "Bolton, I knew you weren't going to leave. I tried to tell them but they wanted to try."

I smiled and then I walked out, "Let the basketball begin." I whispered.

* * *

**There is your chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it and I plan on having another one out soon! I would love in inform you I have spring break coming up but I am going to Arizona for vacation, so it is kind of useless. haha, so anyways Thanks for all the positive comments on the wedding chapter! I enjoyed writing it and now, I am here to inform you that there will be 46 chapters to this story. ….But don't cry yet my friends! We have another story that will be coming your way! My Laker Boys! Yeaa! This story will end on Liam's first birthday, so there you go. You have plenty more to look forward to! :D **


	33. Happy Family

Chapter 33 – Happy Family

"Night terrors," I said as I folded my feet underneath me. It had been a week and half since Troy had left and we had finally figured out why Liam was waking up in the middle of the night.

"What the hell are night terrors?" I let out a long sigh as I looked at my heavily pregnant and my newly pregnant best friend. "It is this thing where they don't even know they are awake. They will scream and cry but they have no memory of it. Its kind of creepy and then it could last for a while." I looked at Liam who was sitting up playing with a toy.

"Can you do anything to help stop them?" Taylor asked as she flipped through the channels. There was going to be a Laker's pre year start hour special on tonight. We had all gathered at my house to watch it as Liam crawled across the floor. "No, the only thing I can do it's not pick him up…sadly and then make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

I looked up at the TV as I circled my finger around my knee. "I wish I could go up to Colorado with you, I miss Chad." Taylor had student teaching beginning this week and couldn't take off to go see Chad in Colorado. "I will make sure he knows you miss him." Taylor groaned slightly. "I really miss him."

"Oh, that kind of miss." I said as I reached my hand into the popcorn bucket. Sharpay laughed, "I defiantly haven't enjoyed that in a while. My huge stomach gets in the way and it's so uncomfortable," Sharpay said as she shook her head, "It's just horrible."

"I remember that. Poor Troy went more then four months without sex, maybe even five." I said, Liam crawled towards me and he gripped onto the couch as he tried to raise himself up.

"Wow, he is getting really close to walking." Taylor said as he couldn't quiet pull himself up yet. I bent over to pick him up. "I know I am so scared he will do it when Troy isn't here." Liam sat in my lap as he leaned against my chest. It was later in the evening, close to seven, "I should probably feed him," I said as I tickled his stomach.

"The show is getting ready to start!" Sharpay said as she looked at the screen, a knock came on the door as I turned to look at it. "Is that Zeke?" Taylor looked at Sharpay, "I dunno," she said, I stood up as I held Liam in my arms. I peered closer to the door to see it was Zeke.

I unlocked the door to wave him in, he opened it up and then he smiled. "Gabs," he hugged me quickly as I hugged him back. "Hey big guy," Liam smiled before hiding his face into my shoulder. "Awh," Zeke said, "Is he shy?" Liam peered his head out again as he let it drop against my shoulder looking at Zeke.

"No." I said as I tickled his foot, he squirmed, "He loves people." Zeke followed me into the living room, Sharpay smiled as she threw her hands up, "I am too pregnant to get up." Zeke smiled as he bent over to give her a hug. "How is the restaurant coming?"

Zeke sighed as he sat down next to Sharpay; his hand went over to her stomach as he rubbed it gently. "Okay. It's tougher than it looks. I decided its going to be a bakery/ coffee shop place. Then towards dinner time it will be serving dinner food."

"Sounds awesome," I said as I grinned, "I just might have to move in," Taylor grinned, "I think we should get our own parking spots."

"I might have to charge you guys," Zeke laughed, "You are going to eat me out of business,"

"Hey, if you need some help, in about fifteen years," I pointed towards Liam in my lap. Zeke laughed, "I will keep that in mind. I put out a jobs wanted. I have had a lot of people reply back to me."

Music began to play on the screen as I turned to see Austin Mayer and John Smith come on the screen. Bright smiles on there face while they wore tshirt and jeans. "Welcome to Laker's preseason!" John said, "Tonight we are going to show you a little from preseason, a talk between the returning players Chad Danforth and Troy Bolton, and then maybe we might get something out of Troy about the whole war that went down in the conference room a week and half ago."

I groaned, Troy had called me and complained for hours about how horrible it was. Zeke looked over at me, "The war?" I looked at Sharpay.

"You didn't tell him," Sharpay groaned, "I completely forgot. My head hurt when you told me and I went home to sleep. Zeke has been at the restaurant a lot,"

I shook my head, "The Mavs and Knicks were fighting over Troy. They were offering him a lot of money and then they kept bring Liam and I into the works. Troy blew up on them and I guess everybody could hear."

"Ouch," Zeke said, "That must have been fun," I rolled my eyes, "You have no idea. The phone call was hell."

Shots of the pre-season training and videos were shown of the team working out. That's when it stopped and there was Troy, Chad was right by his side.

I smiled as Liam clapped his hands together that were his thing lately. Clapping his hands. "Troy, Chad, welcome!" Austin said with a big grin. Troy smiled and Chad laughed, "We are glad to get fifteen minutes away from practice."

Austin and John laughed, "Well, we hope you enjoy this little break then because we have plenty of questions to ask both of you." Chad looked at Troy, "Troy, you were promoted to Captain this year," Troy blushed and I felt shocked. I didn't know this, "It just happened this morning,"

Chad laughed, "My boy here made me proud." Troy shook his head, "I don't know how it happened, and I think Kobe may have stepped down or something. He is still my co-captain." John nodded his head for a second, "That's great. Is there any special perks of becoming the captain?"

TB: Uh, I don't know exactly if you can say fun. I mean, I do get to do some fun things but a lot of pressure is on my shoulders now. I have to be at practice earlier and if we lose I get punished the worst.

JS: As in?

TB: I get to run every morning. For every five points it's a mile, with a two mile maximum so even if we only lose by a point, its still two miles.

AM: Wow. Sounds like a lot of hard work.

CD: I could care less to be captain by the way

The group laughed and Taylor shook her head, she dropped her head into her hands. I laughed, "That is your husband."

AM: So I heard you two were sporting a new fashion. _Troy and Chad looked at each other. Then they looked at Austin and John._

TB: And that would be?

AM: A band that wraps around your left ring finger.

CD: Oh that new fashion

JS: Yea, that new fashion

AM: Is it true that you are both married now?

CD&TB: Yes

_John and Austin shared a look and then smiled at the two. _

AM: Congrats you two! How long has it been for both of you?

CD: Around four months

JS: Since the end of the season

CD: Yes

JS: What about you Troy?

_Troy grinned as he tossed his head back lightly and then he turned it slightly before he looked at the two announcers. Chad nudged him slightly before he nodded. I smiled as I looked at Liam._

TB: About three and half weeks.

_Shock was written over the twos faces, they both laughed as Troy looked down at his lap and then he adjusted. "Man, he has that date nailed." Zeke said as he smirked over at me. _

"_Shush it." _

AM: Wow! That is not a long time, I mean dang three and half weeks?

JS: Did you guys even get a honeymoon? You got married to your long time girlfriend Gabriella right?

TB: Yup, on both of those questions. We left right after our reception on the tenth and we got back the day before training.

AM: You little guy didn't go with you…did he?

_Troy laughed,_ TB: No. Liam did not go with us. He stayed home with my mom.

JS: So basically you havent gotten to see your son since you wedding.

TB: Nope. Not really, I got to see him for a little bit.

CD: I have seen more of him than Troy has.

AM: Well, congrats to both of you on that.

_Troy and Chad nodded there heads. _

JS: Sorry, to switch it so quickly back to you Troy, but when we got here, the first thing we heard was that there was a war going on, that you put to an end quickly?

_Troy shook his head while fixing his posture in the chair. _

TB: It was nothing.

AM: That is not what we heard

CD: I think whatever happened in that room should stay in that room.

TB: Thanks Chad

_John and Austin shared a glance before switching to a commercial. _

"That was kind of intense." Taylor said as we had all felt the awkward tension. Liam rubbed at his eyes and I rubbed his back softly, "I know, its kind of weird."

"What did they want?"

"For him to come play basketball for them and Troy didn't want to hear it. He doesn't want to be shared like that and traded around just so the best team can have him."

"If someone offered him a lot of money, thirty million, would he go?"

I let out a sigh, "I don't know he would want to talk about it with me first. I think I would tell him to take it if he wanted to take it, not if it was because of the money. I don't him to be known as one of those players."

"I wouldn't want to be one of those players either but I think fame just goes straight to there heads,"

"That's why I am still around, to keep Troy grounded"

The special came back on with a smiling Troy and Chad, John and Austin fixed there jackets.

JS: Welcome back, we are here with Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth.

AM: Yes, we are about to get into some fan questions that we have for you two.

TB: Bring it.

JS: Charlotte from New Jersey wants to know what is your favorite food.

AM: Hang on, let's make this interesting. Let's have Troy guess what Chad's and then have Chad guess for Troy.

CD: This should be easy.

TB: Sure, whatever.

_John and Austin both laugh while Troy and Chad smirked at each other. _

JS: Chad, what is Troy's favorite food?

CD: Gabi's Chocolate Chip cookies…or his moms Chocolate chip cookies.

AM: Cookies guy?

_Troy blushed a little before he smiled._

TB: Chad would be correct. I enjoy them both, more than I should.

_Everybody laughed and then Troy shoved Chad gently, as for what did you bring that up?_

JS: Troy Whats Chads?

TB: Anything you put in front of him…just kidding. His favorite is probably a cheeseburger from In and out.

AM: Good Choice

CD: Thanks

JS: Chad, what is Troy's favorite thing to do in his spare time, from Melissa in Ohio.

CD: Hang with Gabi and Liam.

AM: Anything besides that?

CD: Uhh…no. That is his favorite thing to do. He loves them both.

JS: Is he right?

TB: Yes, very much so.

AM: What about Chad?

TB: Taylor…and eating.

_The group laughed. Taylor snorted and then shook her head. "If this was for more mature, I would say sex."_

_Zeke, Sharpay and I laughed. "Mature." Sharpay muttered, "What its true! Since we got married I have seen a whole other side of Chad."_

"_Troy stayed the same…so far."_

JS: Two more questions, this one is from Haley in California, if you weren't a basketball player what would you be?

CD: Troy would totally be a stay at home dad.

TB: Nooo. I would probably be working with my dad.

JS: You're that close to your dad?

TB: Yes. Very close. Chad though, he would be something crazy. I don't know he would probably would have majored in something really weird you would never even get a job in and then do something even crazier.

AM: Chad any word on that?

CD: I don't know. It sounds about right. I never knew what I wanted to be, I only wanted to be a basketball player.

JS: And here you are.

_The group laughed as Troy reached forward to take a drink of his water. _

AM: Last question, Troy you have mentioned you are close to your dad. So the question is are you close to all of your family, or Chad that is the question for you.

CD: Troy is very close with his family. I mean all of his family, aunts, uncles, cousins. He loves them all. Now that Gabi is his family, I mean she was family a long time ago but still. Troy and Gabs are soul mates and will be forever. They just know each other and then him and his sister. Don't even get those two started.

JS: Are they close?

CD: Very. She comes up every few weeks.

AM: So is this all true.

TB: Very.

AM: What about Chad?

TB: Oh, Chad, he has his sister who I think he is semi close to. I mean she is a few years older than him but I think they are close. He and his parents have always been close; I know them since they are basically my second parents. So I think he is close to all of his family and then Taylor, Taylor and him. I still don't understand that relationship. Taylor, I love you and all but I have no idea what you were thinking marrying him.

JS: Do you think they are watching?

TB&CD: Yes.

AM: Dedicated.

_Troy and Chad looked at each and then smirked. _

TB&CD: Love.

* * *

I juggled Liam in my arms as we waited in our gate. I placed the phone between my ears as Jenni and Jack were going to come up also with us. Jenni had a small break from school for conferences and Jack really didn't need to be there.

"Have you guys boarded yet?"

"Nope." Jenni said, I sighed, "Good. Neither have we, I really need to board since I have a little bit longer of a flight."

"Eh,"

"So, how are you and Carson?" I asked as Liam wanted on the ground but I wouldn't let him. He cried in my arms as I placed him into the stroller. "Good. We are officially dating now."

"I thought so. I mean during the summer you seemed pretty hot and heavy."

"That was more friends with benefits."

"Are you saying this with your dad around?"

"Nope. He was getting coffee, I mean was." I nodded as I got it. "Well, Troy will be happy to see you guys. You do know I am sending you guys in first and then…I will figure out the rest as I sit on my flight with a very active baby."

"Oh, how is that going?"

I struggled to keep Liam in my arms and we were going to have to do this most of the time on the flight. He wanted down onto the floor to play but I did not want him on that floor. "Not to well. I can tell he is going to kill me as a toddler. I don't know why moms arent in the best shape of there life."

Jenni laughed, they then called my gate and first class to board the flight. "Jenni, I am going to go. I am getting ready to board the plane right now." I stood up as I slung the diaper bag over my shoulder, I pushed the stroller towards the entrance as I handed her both tickets.

"Aw, he's cute." The lady said who took my ticket. "Thanks," I said trying to give her a smile as I adjusted him. "You will just fold the stroller up and then place it in the front area. The flight attendants will do the rest." She said with a friendly smile.

"Thank you." I pushed the stroller down the long tunnel before I stopped. "Awh. Baby on board, is he a crier?" the guy joked, "I sure hope not. It's about naptime," I said with a friendly smile.

"Wait, arent you Troy Bolton's…wait I saw the special. You're his wife." I blushed before I shook my head, "Yes I am." I said giving him a little smile.

"Well do you have everything you need from the stroller? I can help you to your seat," I nodded as he clutched the car seat in his hand and then began to lead me back to my seat.

We were in the third row in the two seats. I scooted in while he sat the car seat down. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

I shook my head, "No but thanks," I said with a smile. I buckled my seatbelt as I hoped Liam would begin to settle down and take a nap. I rubbed my eyes as I buckled and secured Liam's car seat into the chair. I slipped him into it but he held his hands up. "Hang on," I said; I tried to organize all of my stuff as more people boarded the plane. Liam had the window seat so nobody could get snagged on his car seat.

I reached for Liam's bottle that I was going to feed him and then give him some cheerios, which he loved. I reached down by my feet to get comfortable and then I looked towards Liam. He kept making noises that I did not understand.

He was getting close to words though, you could grasp that he was trying to say something but the words weren't forming yet. I had started to read him little books before bedtime. I leaned back against the seat as I picked up the bottle and a little rag to clean up any messes.

"Come here," I said as I picked him up, he was getting heavier and heavier everyday. I cradled him in my arms as I rested him against me. I placed the bottle against his lips as he began to suck. Relaxing against the back of the headrest, my eyes drifted closed as I yawned.

"Awh, how old is your baby?" I looked up to see young women, maybe seventeen or so. "Eight months old," I said, she smiled, "He is adorable."

"Thank you," she moved on into coach while I closed my eyes again. Liam began to fuss as he tried to push the bottle out of his mouth. He then rubbed his eyes as he cried. It was that cry that you knew they were tired. I did not let him become to loud as he buried his head into my chest. I grabbed his blanket as I covered him as a little draft came through the plane.

They sealed the doors as they began to check seatbelts and show safety instructions. His crying slowed down enough for me to put him back into his car seat. I buckled him in as I gave him a pacifier as he pulled his fingers into his chest. I draped the blanket over his chest; I relaxed into the plane seat.

The plane took off slowly as it then began to glide into the air. It was easy flying with a baby now. After doing it a few times we had a routine. We would deprive him of a nap and then we would feed him, usually he would be out for the whole plane ride unless it was really long, like our one to South Carolina.

I pulled my legs up to my chest as I rested my head to the side. "Is there anything I can get you?" I turned to see the same guy who had helped me to my seat. "Oh, uhm, how about a water please."

"Sure thing," he was young, maybe twenty six. He had a Laker lanyard around his neck that is probably how he knew who I was. He quickly came back with my water as I gently laid my head to the side. "Thanks,"

Liam moved in his car seat as I quickly put my hand over his little leg. I dressed him in a pair of little khaki short with plain tshirt. His little blue socks stuck out on his outfit. He grimaced and then he rolled his hands over while he yawned. I smiled, he was cute.

"I am so in love with this child," I mumbled quietly to myself.

* * *

I let out a long breath of air as our flight had finally landed. Liam was still sleeping soundly as I began to unbuckle him, gather all of my stuff as people began to pass by us. "Need any help getting out?" Mathew asked, we had finally came across names after his seconds time checking on me.

"Uh, if you could get my stroller ready for me since he is sleeping." I said as I stood trying not to hit my head on the overhead compartments.

"Will do," he smiled at me as I pulled on my Vera bag before I picked up Liam's car seat. I made sure I had everything before I walked down the aisle. Mathew was waiting for me as I buckled Liam's car seat into the stroller. "Thanks for all of your help." He smiled and nodded. "You are welcome,"

I pushed Liam's stroller out of the tunnel. He was blinking back his eyes while letting out a long breath.

I adjusted the Vera Bradley diaper bag on my shoulder as I pushed Liam's stroller out of the gate area. I looked around as I spotted Jack's large frame. His head raised above everybody's. They had to wait about an hour on me since there plane landed after mine since they only had a thirty minute flight.

I smiled as Jack spotted me; I raced quickly towards him as he bent over. Jenni was lying in a chair with her phone. I finally made it to Jack as I gave him a huge hug. "Hi," I said to him quietly, "How has your last two weeks been?" I blew a piece of hair out of my face. "Okay, we are trying to get everything out of boxes which is hard to do with a bouncing baby."

"Do you like the area?" I nodded my head, "Love it. I like being in the middle of nowhere." Jenni stood up stretching. She was in a black hoodie that was inside out. Her hair was in a messy bun while in a pair of boyfriend Pink sweats then a pair of black flip-flops. "Gabs," she said hugging me, "How's Carson?" I asked her, she smiled as she looked over at Jack. "We can talk about that later." I nodded smiling; Jack was bent over smiling at Liam. "Good God, it's been what a month since seeing him and he has changed so much." Jack commented as he pulled him out of the stroller.

"Liam has been stuck in his car seat all morning. He probably wants to play," Jack handed Liam to Jenni. "Good, Grandpa is ready to play."

"That means I can take a nap," Jenni snorted, "Nap my ass," she whispered to me quietly. I shot her a long look. "First let's head over to the gym," Jack said as he started to pick up his luggage. Jenni put Liam back into the stroller as she picked up her backpack and sling it over her shoulder. Jack wheeled the suitcase behide him as I watched for my purple suitcase.

Liam began to fuss and I looked at him. I grabbed a bag of cheerios and placed them on his tray. He picked one up and placed it into his mouth. "How old is he?" I pursed my lips as I watched the luggage fall out of the machine. "He will be nine months in about two weeks," I murmured, "God; it's been that long since he was born?" I nodded, Jenni yawned as she hung on her dad. "Jenni!"

Jenni snapped up and then turned around. She then smiled and waved to a girl with a pink hoodie on, "Hey sorry, I meant to wait for you," she went over to grab the girl. "Come over here and meet my sister in law," she said pulling on hher arm. "Madison," Jack greeted.

"Madison, this is my sister in law, Gabi and that is my nephew Liam," Madison smiled, "He is really cute," I smiled, "Thanks,"

"So this is the one who is married to Troy?" Jenni nodded, "Yup. You will get to see Troy again," I looked at Jack and then back at Jenni. "Gabs, this is Madison, basically my best friend since forever,"

"Wait!" I said quickly, "I know you! You were over one night at dinner, I have met you before." Madison looked at me and then she clapped her hand, "Oh yea! We did meet that one time; I mean you were always over at the Bolton house when you guys were in high school." I nodded, "That's one of the only times I remember you…"

"Yea, you guys were always in Troy's room." I smiled and nodded, we all grabbed our luggage before we went to get a rental car. "So Madison, you came out here with them."

"Yea, I haven't seen Troy in a few months, since probably the last time he was in town." I looked at Jenni, "You were busy with Liam, and she came over for a few hours." I laughed, "Alright, well as you can see, I am a busy mother." Madison laughed, "Yea, I know."

"Jenni, do you remember when I had the biggest crush on Troy? I swore, even through the age difference, I was going to marry him and look at him now. Married with a little guy," Jack was talking to the rental car place while we waited in the back. Liam's car seat sat at my feet as Liam was sitting up in his stroller.

I leaned my head back against the wall as I yawned. "I am so ready to see Troy,"

"You can still stand him even after you guys are married," I rolled my eyes trying not to laugh, "Honestly, it has made things more interesting." I laughed as I said this. "Well that is interesting but Carson…" she gushed, "Carson is amazing. Carson is so sweet and he cares about me in so many different ways."

"That's fantastic," Jenni smiled as she wrapped her arms around her body. "I just hope it lasts since I am going to go to college up here and he wants to go to college in Arizona."

I sighed, "Distance will suck. Troy and I couldn't do it, it tore me apart more than I would like to admit but it did. So you have to decide if you want to just do it together or you want to wait for each other."

"I don't want to wait," she said quickly, "Then you need to figure it out. "I told her with a simple shrug, "Bribe with Laker tickets," I laughed and nodded. "Court side," she smiled and then Jack came back with car keys, "You ready to go?" Madison nodded as the rest of us picked up our stuff and moved forward.

Getting Liam settled into the car was the hard part. It was a smaller car and we had to squish two teenager girls in-between his car seat. I kissed his forehead before I backed out.

I handed Jenni come of the cheerios. "He is hungry; you might feed him these to keep his mind off a bottle." She nodded as I went up to the front seat.

It was a quiet and short ride over to the training and practice facility. Jack pulled up to the window as he unrolled the window. I looked down below to see several hundreds of cars. I raised an eyebrow as I turned back towards the group of girls. They were both giggling and laughing.

"How should we do this?" I asked as we pulled through the gate and down the long road. "What do you mean how should we do this?" Madison asked, "Troy doesn't know we are coming. So we have to find out how to surprise him," Liam began to fuss in the back and it clicked.

"Let Liam do it" Jack said as the thought crossed over my mind. "Yes! We can let him crawl into the gym to go and see Troy." Jenni and Madison looked at each other and then smiled. "Sounds fun." Jack parked the car and I stopped. One year ago today, I was barely four months along in my pregnancy. I was not used to be away from Troy.

"I have grown a lot since last year,"

"You became a mom," Jack said, he got Liam out of his car seat while he handed him to me. We opened the gym door quietly as I fixed my id card. Liam squirmed in my arms as we hit the air-conditioned gym.

My arms tingled with the cold while i made my way to the gym. I could hear the squeaking of shoes, Troy's voice stood out as they called players. I grimaced as it was close to there lunch break. As we walked closer to the gym I saw there coach. "Gabriella," he greeted, he then shook hands with Jack. "Hi," I breathed as I adjusted Liam on my shoulder.

"My, my he is getting big. Are you here to see Troy?" he asked, I nodded, "Yup. I guess I should run by this before hand but do you think I could let Liam crawl out onto the court."

Coach looked nervous, "I don't want him to get hurt…although I could call a timeout or something so he can start."

"Get Troy talking, Liam will power crawl," I said laughing, Coach laughed as he nodded, "Will do." He walked off into the gym as we followed closely behide. "So Troy has no idea?" I shook my head, "I think he has an idea of we are coming up at some point, he just doesn't know when that will be."

Madison nodded her head while Coach called the group of boys into a huddle. I let Liam loose as Troy did begin to speak, how the hell did he do that? Liam moved across the floor but quickly got distracted by something else. I looked for Chad as he was scrunching his eyebrows trying to look around people.

He then shoved Troy who stopped talking to turn around. His face held all the right things, he looked so confused. He turned his head to the side as he looked down at Liam. "Liam?" he said, Liam made a loud noise as Troy broke out in a large grin. Troy broke away from the group as he went over to pick him up. Troy hugged him tightly to his chest while Liam protested wanting back down.

I giggled as I came out from behide my little area. Jack, Jenni, and Madison all followed behide me. Troy looked up and laughed, "You just know how to surprise me."

"I have to come up with different ways all the time," I said wrapping my arms around his neck. Troy kissed my temple as he let one arm go from Liam. "Bolton, ten minutes and then I want you back in the gym." Coach said Troy nodded as he ushered us off the court.

"Did you talk to Coach about this beforehand?" Troy asked as he hadn't spotted the rest of his family yet. I stopped Troy once we made it out of the gym. I grabbed Liam from his arms as Madison and Jenni both quickly tackled him. Troy began to laugh as he wrapped both of his arms around the two girls.

"Madison! I haven't seen you in a while,"

"I wasn't given an invite to that big wedding you had!" Troy blushed and then rubbed the back of his neck. "Yea, it wasn't at home or anything. I told Jenni she could, so blame it on here." She waved her hand, "She asked me to go but my mom didn't want me to with school and everything. I took the SAT that Saturday," Troy winced.

"That sucks."

I tugged at my shirt impatiently, Liam gawked and I rubbed my finger over his foot. Jack and Troy talked for a minute before Troy turned to look at me. He tried to smile but sort of failed, "Hey," he said walking forward, he came over to kiss me forehead. His lips contacted with my forehead.

"You and I my room, in a few hours?"

"Our you guys staying here?" he shook his head, "Nope. At the hotel down the street," Troy slipped a keycard into my hand. "Room five fifty." He kissed my lips while he didn't want to break contact.

"Bolton," someone called, Troy dropped his head and then he kissed me once more. He rubbed Liam's head before waving, I sighed as I smiled. "I am better."

"That's all it takes?" Madison asked, I giggled, "That's all it takes."

* * *

"Airplane!" Troy said as he raised Liam above his head, Liam giggled as his arms stuck out. I laughed as I was propped up on my side looking at Troy. He was smiling wide with Liam in his arms.

Jack had taken Liam for a few hours while Troy and I had sex, which that is not what we told Jack. We told Jack we were going to go upstairs and rest. We were getting ready to go out to dinner with Chad and Luke, plus Madison and Jenni. Jack was going to stay behide to do something. I wasn't quiet sure.

My eyes blinked as a yawn slipped through my mouth. "You ready for dinner?" Troy asked me, his eyes locking into mine. I nodded slowly; "You look really tired," Troy said wiping at the corner of my eye. Troy kissed me nose and then he backed up, "The schedule came out." Troy mentioned nervously.

"Oh, is it bad?" I asked with a look towards Liam. He was sitting up on the bed playing with Troy's hat. Troy ran his fingers through his hair and nodded, "Sort of." I cringed when he said this. "I don't play on Halloween, I do play on Thanksgiving, and I play on Christmas Eve and the day after Christmas across the country,"

My face fell as I looked at Liam, "You are going to miss every single holiday, you are going to miss all of his first holidays, besides Halloween!" I whispered, "I bet all of them are on the road." My voice raised a little; I felt my fingers twitch as Troy's face winced. "Yes, they are all on the road."

I bit my lip and nodded my head, "Fantastic." I bounced off the bed and i went into the bathroom, "Gabs wait," Troy yelled behide me, I shut the bathroom door while I took deep breaths. I needed to control myself; Troy had nothing to do with the scheduling.

"Brie," Troy opened the door, he had Liam in his hands. Liam leaned forward wanting me to hold him. I gladly took him as he wrapped on of his hands around my hair. "You know I had nothing to do with it."

"I know." I told him quietly, "I just didn't expect it. I just assumed you would be there for everything but you won't." Troy tried to keep a straight face but he frowned. His fingers came close to my face as he brought me in for a kiss. His hands keeping my face towards him.

"I know this sucks. I know this is the last thing you wanted but I promise we will make it work. Okay?" I nodded my head as he reached down to kiss me again. Troy wrapped one of his arms around my waist while he pressed his lips against my temple.

"I love you Brie,"

"I love you too Troy," Liam cried, his face turning red and then he cried more. I kissed his temple as I bounced him in my grip. Troy grabbed his blanket and car seat while we buckled him in. I was in a pair of Miss Me jeans and a Northface jacket. I pushed my feet into a pair of Uggs since it was chilly already in Colorado.

Troy was ready to go and then the knock at our door. Troy quickly opened it up for Chad to enter, "You're ready to leave dude?" Troy nodded and then he grabbed Liam's car seat. Liam was not yet used to this cold weather, he was still in that summer mode. The winds he hated.

We met Madison and Jenni in the lobby. Jack was on the phone nearby. I went over and I bumped his him, he held up one finger. "No, I will meet you there. Okay?" he nodded and then he hung up the phone. "Where are you going?"

"Out with a few buddies who moved out here, when we took Troy here that winter." He looked at me and I blushed, "We came up here to see them. I havent seen them since they came down to New Mexico last year."

"Wow, that's cool."

"Yea," he pulled out his keys, "Gabs, you ready?" Troy asked me, I turned to look at him and I nodded, "We will see you later." Jack nodded and then he began to walk out as I went to meet up with Troy.

* * *

Jack's POV

I opened the car door as I walked towards the bar. Walking inside I spotted the two guys quickly up at the bar. I smiled as I hadn't seen them in almost a year and a half.

"Dave, John," I greeted them, they both turned and around greeting me with high-fives. "Jack Bolton, what the hell have you been up too?" I blew out a sigh, "Do you want the long version or the short version."

"How about you start with the version of your boy playing for the Lakers, having a kid, and getting married since we have last seen you," I snorted and ordered a beer. "God, has that all happened since I last saw you two?" Dave and John nodded there heads, "Yes. That has happened and we have no idea there was a girl."

"Remember when we came up here six years ago to see you guys? Then we began to alternate when we would come see each other?" John took a long drink from his tall glass beer.

"Yup. I haven't seen Troy since then, God, he must been so different if he already has a kid." I rolled my eyes, "It wasn't like that. When we came up here that last time, he met this girl, Gabi and they have been dating ever since. Last year, they found out that she got pregnant. Eight months later we have Liam Troy Bolton, about four months after that he proposed to her after six years of dating, they just got married about a month or so ago."

"Please, tell me that was the short version." Dave said laughing, I nodded, and "That was the short version."

"That is insane, he has been dating the same girl since his what junior year?" I shrugged, "I guess, they are pretty crazy about each other. Hey, you guys can probably come to there pre-season game tomorrow, I have tickets. You can see his wife, Gabi, Troy, and little Liam. Jenni is in town too."

"Where is Lucille?"

"Back at home, she wanted the house to herself for a while."

"Same with Callie," John said smiling, "What about your kids?" Dave snorted, "God, I thought your life was a mess but I guess its not, I was hoping yours would be worse than mine." I looked at him carefully, "Well, you thought my good child, Maggie, was good." He shook his head. "No."

He licked his lips as he took another long pull of his drink. "Maggie, who is a junior, is five months pregnant. She wants to keep the baby but the dad is nowhere to be found. Now, Maggie is on her own with a baby on the way. Luckily, Melanie is okay with letting her finish school and watching the baby during the day."

I took a drink of the beer that was sitting in front of me. "I was so pissed off when she told me. I wanted her to go live out on the streets but then she crumpled up and cried. She just cried but she was lost and confused. Truth was, it was basically rape."

"Wait," John said trying to catch up, he was slow like that. "She was raped," he asked, Dave bit on his tongue, "We can't prove anything. She doesn't remember having sex to anybody, she claims that the only thing she remembers is going to this party with her friends, talking to some guy, having a drink of some sort, and then waking up the next morning in a bed with nobody there."

"Roofie?" I asked him, he nodded, "That's what we believe. At first I thought she was just trying to lie her way out of trouble but she has no idea who the dad is and she has never cried so much in her life."

"I snapped at Gabi when they told me. I was so pissed off; I thought Troy was going to hit me though once I did. He cares for her so much. I don't know what I would have done if Troy just flaked."

Dave rolled his eyes, "Maybe I should send Maggie up to live with Troy. She might learn some things, how old is the baby?"

"Nine months, or close, he is about eight months and two weeks."

"Yea, do you think if I asked him if he would mind?" Dave asked as he finished off one beer. "I don't think he would mind at all. Maggie and he got along great,"

"For that age difference they did get along. Toby and he did not get along." John said laughing louder, I laughed out loud. "Oh lord, those two just did not get along."

* * *

Gabi's POV

Waking up the next morning, I stretched my arms out to turn over and look for Troy but he had already disappeared to workouts. I yawned again while Liam was up and playing in his play pen. I smirked as I sat up; I pulled the blankets around me as I looked at him.

He threw his hands in the air and I laughed, "You ready to get up?" he pulled himself up into a standing positions. This was the first time this had happened. I jumped out of bed and I reached for my phone. I quickly snapped a picture but he fell back on his butt. I put my phone on video while he did it again.

I smiled as I tossed my phone onto the bed. I went over and picked him up, raising him into the air. I brought him down to blow on his stomach and he laughed. "You want to go grab some breakfast with Madison and Jenni?" I asked him, he made a noise and then he squealed.

I giggled and then I pulled on a hoodie. I changed Liam's diaper, changed him into some clothes and then escaped down the stairs. Liam squirmed in my arms as I went down to the lobby area. Jenni and Madison were already grabbing food to pile on to there plate.

The waffle maker screamed and Liam jumped in my arm. I tightened my grip on him as I snuck up behide Jenni; "Looks good," Jenni jumped and held her hand to her chest. "Jesus! Gabi, do you have to do that?" I shrugged my shoulders, "All I did is say looks good," Jenni shot me a look and I smiled.

"I am going to go sit over there with the couch; Liam can crawl around on the floor for a bit while we eat."

"Sounds good," Jenni nodded as she picked up white milk. I took Liam over to the small area and put him down. He happily crawled all over the area. I had to keep him from going under the table. I got on the floor as he tried to make another escape but once he saw me his eyes grew wide.

"Hi," I said getting closer to him; he turned his head a little as he clapped his hands together I picked him up as Madison and Jenni sat down on the couches.

"Gabi, are you going to go grab some breakfast," I looked up at the counter, "I think I am just going to grab a muffin." I said standing up, "Can you watch him?" I asked getting up; Liam looked at me as his blue eyes watched me.

"Yea, totally." Madison said as she tried to call him towards him but Liam began to cry as I walked away. His cry turned into a scream as he tried to chase me. I turned around and I shook my head, I bent over to pick him up. He stopped crying and he smiled again at me.

"Somebody doesn't want to leave Mommys side." I rolled my eyes as I went over to grab a muffin. My phone began to vibrate as I picked it up. Troy was calling me.

"He was standing by himself?" Troy panicked; I shook my head, "Not by himself. He was holding onto his crib." Troy blew out a sigh, "He isn't even nine months and he is almost walking."

"I know. It's crazy,"

"I am going to miss it."

"No you aren't"

I could see Troy rolling his eyes, I picked up my muffin and then I adjusted Liam as my phone began to slip. "Well, we are going to do a shoot around. So I will see you later at the game okay?"

"Got it,"

"Love you,"

"Love you too."

* * *

They had won there first pre-season game, Jack was nowhere to be seen on court side. He has been in and out a lot lately. Jenni, Madison, and I were waiting on the court for the guys to change I yawned.

"Gabi, I want you to meet somebody." I turned around to see Jack, "Dave, John, this is Troy's wife, Gabi." I looked over at Liam crawling on the floor before I picked him up. Sweaty boys, little baby who likes to put his hands in his mouth. Yuck. "Gabi," I said handing my free hand over to them.

"This must be the little guy," Dave said, I nodded my head, "This would be him, did you get the picture Jack?" I asked, Jack nodded, "He is getting so big. He will be walking by Thanksgiving! Troy walked when he was 10 and half months." My eyes widened a bit. "That means he is going to be a sports junkie huh?" I said smiling, Jack nodded.

"Anyways, I have a question for you, I mean Dave has a question for you but we should probably wait for Troy so we don't have to tell this story twice."

I nodded my head as Liam began to cry, "You want to go see Grandpa Jack," Dave twitched and grimaced. I looked at him carefully then I handed Liam over to Jack.

I heard the locker doors open and Troy appeared with his bag over his shoulder. "Whoa, is that Dave and John?" Troy asked, a smile spreading across his lips. "Troy Bolton, what the hell happened?"

"I fell in love," Troy said bring them both into a quick hug. "Damn, what has it been since…" he turned to look at me, "When I met Gabi that was almost six and half years ago."

"I know you have grown up."

"But I have a serious question for you guys," Jack handed Liam to Jenni as Madison and Jenni played with him. Troy pulled one of his arms around my waist. He kissed my temple, "Troy, you remember Maggie right?" Troy nodded his head, "Little Mags, yea, I remember little Mags."

"Well," Dave started, "Little Mags is no longer little, and she is pregnant." Troy's eyes popped out of his head, "She is younger than Jenni isn't she?" Dave nodded and cleared his throat.

"Yea, it's kind of a long story I will tell you later but right now I would love to know if she could come stay with you guys for about a week, to see how a baby really is."

"Liam is really beginning to become a toddler. He is doing so much, its nothing like when he was an infant." Dave swung his hand around, "I just want her to see. She is due in about five or so months" Troy looked over at me and I shrugged, "I am starting to play here but I bet Gabi wouldn't mind for about a week."

"Really? I mean, this is something that could be huge for her because she is so unsure."

"No, no, we are happy to have her over for a week. God, I can not believe little Maggie is pregnant." Dave nodded, "You played great out there today."

"I only played half,"

"Yea, but still, once I heard you were playing for the Laker I tried to find somehow to get tickets."

"Call my dad; he can totally hook you guys up. Or I can but he just needs to tell me when." Troy told them, "Will do, if there is a better week than another it would help. She goes on a five day break right after Halloween, sometime in November. If that would work."

"If it works for you we can make it work for us." Troy told him, "Fantastic." Liam began to cry as I turned around to see him saying on the floor. His face growing red as Jenni and Madison stood shocked.

"Jenni, what the hell?" Troy asked dropping his bag and going over to Liam. "What happened?" I asked moving away from the guys, "He kept trying to stand up but he kept falling. Finally he fell on his back; I think he hit his head." Jenni said trying to recover, Liam was still crying as Troy tried to get him quiet.

I touched the back of Liam's head. My fingers graced the back of it to feel the knot forming on the back of his head. Troy and I locked eyes; we had no flipping idea what the hell to do.

"I…uhm…" Liam didn't stop crying as I felt dumbfounded for the words. Troy snapped his fingers, "Take him for a minute, I know who we can call." Jack looked at us as Troy reached over for his bag. He dug his cell phone out before walking out to talk. I went into mom mode quickly tried for him to stop crying.

"Is this what you want Maggie to know?" I asked Dave as I struggled with Liam. "Exactly." Troy came jogging back into the gym, "Our physical trainer, he is going to come check him out really quick."

"We will leave for you all to deal with this," Dave said, John nodded his head. I waved to them as they both walked out. Jenni and Madison were still in shock as they sat down on the bleachers. "Gabi, we seriously didn't mean for it to happen! He was so cute trying and it all happened so fast." Jenni said tears washed over into her eyes. I took a deep breath.

"It's really not your fault. I just don't know what to do," I mumbled pacing around with Liam. I rubbed his back even more hoping he would relax. The gym doors burst open and Gary came walking through. He held ice in his hands before Troy greeted him. I sat down on the bleacher with Liam while I kissed his head. "I'm sorry baby boy,"

Gary came over, "Gabi," he greeted, I nodded towards him but he quickly analyzed his bump before putting ice on it. He had me hold the ice while he turned him around. "Hey little guy," he said soothingly towards Liam. He flashed the light into his eyes.

"How long has he been crying?" Gary asked, "Since he fell,"

Gary watched Liam for a few moments before he sighed. He then looked over at Troy and then back at me. "I think he just hit his head and he has a bump on the back of his head. Crying comes with the territory of just falling, every toddler or baby is going to fall and cry. He may even want to fall asleep but I wouldn't let him."

Liam began to hiccup as he slowed down. "If he vomits take him to the ER ASAP, if he begins to act funny different than usual to the hospital, if he starts crying again for a long period hospital, just if things are different take him to the hospital. Keep the ice on his head but he may be squirmish because of that." His eyes wondered to Liam again.

"Try to keep him awake for a little while, if he sleeps wake him up every two hours at night. If it is just a nap, every twenty. Just to make sure he didn't lose consciousness"

I took a deep breath. Liam's breathing was back to normal after his crying fit. His turned his head to look around, "So you think he will be just fine?" I asked as he finally lay in my chest. "Like I said, usually after trauma with baby they want to sleep. So just make sure you keep waking him up every so often." I nodded my head as I stood up. Troy looked at me and then stretched one of his arms out.

I shook my head as I wanted to keep Liam close to me. "Thanks for the help Gary," Troy said shaking his hand, "No problem Troy, call me if you have any other questions. Just remember if he is acting different, take him to the hospital."

Sliding Liam up to my shoulder his head rested peacefully. My fingers hung on to the ice on the back of his head. Jenni looked at me and I smiled at her, "Jenni, I promise, I still love you." I told her, her eyes traveled to Troys. Troy went over and wrapped his arms around her.

Placing Liam into his car seat I adjusted the icepack. I kissed his forehead, well; at least we got that one out of the way. Learning from mistakes was not going to be fun.

* * *

Liam slept between us as Troy and I stared at him. We were both propped up on our sides facing each other. I stroked Liam's cheek as his chest raised and then fell.

"It's been an interesting day," Troy said quietly, the TV was on a hum in the background as the room was growing dark. Troy's lamp was on. "Yes, it has been very interesting."

Liam had shown no different signs. His bump had disappeared a little and he was playing about forty five minutes afterwards in the hotel room.

"I am glad we got that one out of the way, I mean being parents for the first time sucks." Troy said I looked up to lock eyes with him. "We have to do it now but think when we have another kid it will be just a little easier." I told him, Troy snorted, "Kids are not easy and they never will be."

I laughed and nodded, "True that but Liam is going to be good. I can just feel it."

Troy sighed, "I just hope he likes sports,"

"Don't care what sport?" Troy shook his head, "Any sport." I smiled, "I think Liam will be your athletic one. He is going to be just like you." Troy looked at me and then leaned over Liam to press his lips against mine. "He better have your brain." I giggled and then my fingers folded with Troys.

A knock came at the door and then Madison and Jenni walked in. "Awe! Look at the happy family," I glanced down to look at Liam who was still sleeping peacefully. "We are pretty happy," Troy said winking at me, "Ew. Don't want the details." Jenni said shaking her hand. "Anyways, we are all going to grab some ice cream. You guys want to come?" Troy look at me, "Can you bring us some back?"

"Sure, ill text you choices. I think we are going to cold stone," I smiled, "That is my favorite," I said, "Do you want to go?" Troy asked, I bit my lip and nodded. He smiled, "Alright, I will get Liam into his car seat." I jumped up and slipped my feet into my Nikes. I then pulled on Troy's Laker hoodie.

"We will meet you guys in the lobby." Jenni said walking out; Troy threw on a Nike jacket before linking hands with me. He reached over to kiss my cheek. "You ready to go?" I nodded my head, "Good."

We went down the elevator and met up with everybody in the lobby. I then heard that shrivel scream from an infant, I looked towards Troy's hand but it wasn't Liam.

"He just doesn't stop crying Will!" I turned slightly to see a girl, about my age with a small infant in her arms. The guy looked upset and frustrated. "I have no clue; I don't know why he won't stop crying." I leaned into Troy as I turned my head slightly back to face the front.

Troy pressed his lips against my temple. "There baby is quiet, why can't ours be?"

"They look really happy," the girl said she then looked up towards the guy. "I want that happy family look," I held on to Troy's hand tighter as we walked out of the hotel. I am glad that isn't me.

* * *

**Wow. That seriously took me forever to write. I was never sure what I wanted to do with this chapter. I thought about one thing and hated it and ugh. It was not good. So this is not my favorite chapter but it's a chapter. **

**I am going to work on The Truth About Love last chapter, so it might be about two more weeks until you get another update. I hope you will be patient with me. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	34. Monkeys and Bananas

Chapter 34 – Monkey and Bananas

"You wanna go watch daddy play today?" I asked Liam as I lifted him up into the air. He giggled and then clapped his hands together; I smiled as I brought him down to kiss on his cheek.

"He is getting so big!" Sharpay said her overwhelming belly was sticking out way farther than usually. I swore she could pop like tomorrow when she wasn't due for another month. "You are going to have one big baby." I told her as I watched her squirm towards the couch.

"Shush it Bolton," I rolled my eyes as Liam crawled around on the floor. Since he fell and hit his head he had sort of quit trying to stand up which I was sort of okay with. He would try every now and then but he isn't as persistent.

Liam was nine months old as it was five days before Halloween. Liam crawled over into my lap and then back down towards Sharpay. Sharpay stuck her hands out as Taylor came into the living room. "Don't you think we should be going if we are going to catch them in the locker room?" Taylor asked.

"Nah, I don't want to get Liam ready yet. I don't want to get ready yet," I said laughing, Sharpay nodded, "Is Zeke going to come?" I asked Shar, "Yea. He said he would meet us there, you know his restaurant is already getting business?"

"How, He has not even opened yet." Taylor said sitting down on the couch, "People have heard that his food is good, probably from us or something and they want him to cater."

"Well everybody at our wedding knew Zeke cooked the food." Taylor mentioned, "That might be it too but when he opens in two weeks its going to be a hit. I can already feel it."

"I like the idea of what he has going on. A bakery coffee shop feel but at night an amazing dinner place to take you family." Liam came over to me again and I gripped his hands as I helped him stand up.

His face smiled as he tried to balance, "Daddy would hurt me if I encouraged you to walk." I told him, he giggled and then lifted one of his hands to touch my face. I laughed as I picked him up, "You want to go see daddy or what?" I asked him, he hid his face into my neck.

"What is up with that? I notice him doing that a lot lately." Sharpay said, "I don't know, I think usually happens when he is tired and it is close to his naptime."

I rubbed his back and then kissed his little ear. He turned his head and then I stood up, "Let him rest for a little while, we can get ready and then I can get him ready." I said to the girls, I walked up the stairs and I put him into his crib. He rubbed his eyes and I bent over to kiss his forehead.

I shut his door to a crack while I worked my way downstairs picking up some of Troy's dirty clothes. Troy had come home with us but was playing all kinds of basketball games for pre-season. Tonight was the first night of regular season. Troy and the guys were all excited and ready to play.

Troy was going to be home for Halloween after a two day trip down to Texas for the Mavs. I threw the clothes into the laundry room as I walked into the kitchen. I reached for the water and let out a deep yawn.

"Gabs, I am going to go take a shower and get ready." Sharpay told me as she passed through the kitchen. "Will do, I am going to go get ready myself. Hopefully Liam will be okay with a short nap. He has been taking longer ones lately."

"He is a growing boy!" Taylor smirked, "I can not believe how big he is," Taylor said shaking her head, "It's so weird, I remember when I saw him for the first time."

"So do I, the painful journey was finally over!" I joked; Taylor threw me a look while Sharpay ignored me. "Taylor, your little baby will be perfect and you will forget about all the pain until the next day." I said winking, Taylor snorted and then laughed. "You make it sound so easy; I still have eight months left on this boat!"

"Oh relax," I told them, "It will all be fine in the end." I waved my hand as I pushed off the counter.

They both rolled there eyes as I headed for the stairs. "I am going to go get ready. Now, I will be back down here in a little bit." I said with a glowing smirk. Sharpay scoffed as she also made her way for the stairs.

I took a fast shower before I went to grab my clothes for the night. As I pulled my Laker tshirt over my head I glanced at my figure. I poked my stomach and I realized how fat I was becoming. I gapped for a moment and then I felt my stomach churn. What if Troy doesn't like me fat? I sucked in my stomach and finished getting ready. I slipped on a pair of black pumps to make me look taller. I threw on some makeup as I pulled on a Laker jacket.

I carried my phone in my hand as it was about an hour and thirty minutes until game time with a forty five minute drive. I opened Liam's door and walked in. He was still sleeping but I picked him up anyways. Grabbing one of his many Bolton jerseys and a pair of little khakis I began to dress him.

He stirred and began to cry as if he was still tired. "Shh…" I said after changing his diaper. He cried until I was done getting him changed. I lifted him up to my shoulder and he began to fall asleep again. I rubbed his back while picking up the Vera diaper bag. I took it downstairs where Sharpay and Taylor were waiting.

"Can you slip my wallet and water into my bag?" I asked as I shifted Liam on my shoulder. His fist balled up on my shirt. I kissed him softly on the temple. "You ready Gabi?" Taylor asked, I nodded, "Yup. Let's go." I told them. I went down into the garage placing Liam into his car seat.

He whined when I let go but fell back asleep in his seat. I pulled myself into the driver's seat as I turned the keys in the car. Sharpay wiggled into her seat and then stroked her stomach. "I can not believe I am going to be a mom." She looked out the car window. "I am so scared," I snorted, "Scared!" I giggled, "I was scared, and I am here to help you." Sharpay's eyes widened. "How did you do this?" I clicked the blinker to enter the highway.

"I had help, not a lot but some. It's not too bad." I said driving along the coast. "I will just hope this little guy can turn out like Liam: good, calm, and sticks to a schedule." I laughed, "The first three months or so are hell, pure hell but then they become a little more independent."

Taylor held her hands to her stomach. "I am excited." She spoke, I giggled again. "You'll be excited, terrified, upset, cranky, and any other emotion while being pregnant."

Nobody said anything after that; the car ride was mostly quiet except for the low hum of the music.

Pulling into the Laker parking the guys directed me right next to Troy's car. I smiled as I glanced inside to see Liam's other car seat, a blanket, some toys, an empty bottle, fast-food wrappers, Gatorade and water bottles in the car. "Dirtiest car goes to Troy," Taylor joked. I snorted, "Do you not remember his truck? That was one huge piece of trash."

"Ha! Don't let Troy hear you say that," Sharpay smiled, "At least your boyfriend had a car! Chad took his parents car all the time!" we all began to walk to the doors. Liam's car seat slung against my wrist.

A guy meets us at the door to direct us to our courtside seats. They warned me to be careful with Liam. I pulled him out of his car seat as I looked onto the court. Both teams were warming up.

Troy had on purple Nike dri-fit long sleeve warm-up with his purple shorts. His white and purple shoes squeaked against the floor. His wrist flipped as the basketball left his fingers to short a three. Chad slapped his head while Luke pointed both of there attentions to outside of the court. Troy's eyes lite up and Chad smirked. I giggled as Liam held onto my hand.

"Liam, look there is daddy." Liam's eyes looked around for Troy's 6'6 frame only to spot him after a few seconds. Liam laughed and babbled as he reached his arms out. "No, daddy has to play basketball." Liam whined and banged his little hands against my wrist. "Liam," I scolded adjusting him. He cried and I sat him to face me.

A ref blew a whistle as the captains went over to talk. They shook hands and the ref explained everything to them before they sent them back to there corner. Coach called over the guys as he let them grab a drink. They had twenty minutes until tip-off. Troy talked to Coach as Liam squirmed around in my lap. He turned to face Troy.

Chad and Troy jogged towards us. Liam grew excited as he tried to jump from his spot. Troy held his hands out towards him as he scooped him up into his arms. "Ah! There is my little guy!" Troy said hugging him; I smiled as I leaned back into the chair. Troy placed Liam into the air as Liam giggled.

Troy brought him down to his chest as Troy sat at the edge of my knees. I groaned, "You do know you weigh, like a lot?" I said trying to push him off gently.

"I do not!" Troy protested, I laughed as I kissed the back of his neck. Coach called them and Troy gave Liam back to me as he kissed my forehead and then he kissed my lips. "Love you,"

"Good luck!"

* * *

Troy jumped up and snagged the ball as it rebounded off the rim. He hugged it to his chest before he dribbled down the court. He flashed a two as he bounced which meant nothing to me.

The Lakers were down by five in the beginning of the fourth. Troy passed it off to Kobe as he moved across the court. His guard followed behide him as Kobe passed the ball again to Chad. Chad dribbled and he taunted the guy in front of him. The shot clock narrowed down to ten as Chad passed to Troy who jumped for the three.

I sucked in a breath as it fell right through, the net bouncing back and forth. The stadium roared with energy. I exhaled as a timeout was called. Troy slapped hands with the guys as he proceeded to the bench. Waters were handed out and Troy downed every single one handed to him. Sweat poured from his face.

Liam was curled up in my lap sleeping. He tucked his face into my stomach as I held him. Coach was yelling them all out, his face a steamy red. I could see Troy roll his eyes as Coach said something. Taylor leaned over towards me, "They are down by two, why is the coach so pissed off?" Taylor asked.

I huffed quietly, "Coach is pissed since they should be winning by a lot more. Troy is getting chewed out because he is the captain." Taylor nodded, "Understood."

Zeke had shown up right before the game time, along with Kelsi and Ryan. Liam twitched in my lap as he tried to roll over but then snuggled closer to me. Both teams retook the court as the whistle blew signaling game time.

Somebody passed the ball in as the other team took it around the court. Troy moved his feet along the corner of the three point line taking on there tallest guy who was over seven feet.

The guy took a running start inside as Troy kept up with him; the both went up off there feet for the shut when Troy was shoved backwards. I felt my eyes grow ten times the normal size as he landed hard on his back. Whistles blew as nobody moved for a minute; I felt my breathing pick up for a minute when he sat up.

I exhaled as the guys helped him up and he shook his head before running over to the bench. His coach talked to him for a second and then Troy moved back onto the court. His eyes found mine and gave me that cocky smirk. I rolled my eyes, "God, I hate him sometimes,"

"Think he did that to you on purpose?" Sharpay asked laughing, "Probably." I rolled my eyes again as Liam woke up. He looked into my eyes and then a loud roar of fans drifted through the stadium. He began to cry as I stood up promptly. "I will be right back," I said coaxing Liam's face into the corner of my neck.

I walked out of the stadium court as Liam's cry grew louder. I stood off in a tunnel as I rubbed his back, "I know buddy, and it's been a long day." I kissed his temple as he blinked his eyes several times and then cried some more.

"You want to play?" his fingers wrapped around mine and he began to talk his gibberish again. I knew he was probably becoming hungry and there wasn't much left in the game.

"How about we hold out for about thirty minutes and we can eat in the locker room with daddy?" I asked Liam didn't look at me but away towards where the game was playing. "You have no interest in what I am saying," I mumbled softly to myself as I walked back out.

I rejoined seats with everybody as I placed Liam into his car seat in the seat next to me. I gave him a toy to play with while I watched the rest of the game.

The Lakers ended up pulling it out in the end with a 92-88 victory. I cheered as I gathered up Liam's stuff, they had become smart and offered a family locker room type where family can wait or visit with the players. The whole gang walked in to the area as I sat down pulling out Liam's food.

I handed him his bottle while he began to eat keeping his eyes focused on the door. Zeke and Ryan talked to each other while all of the girls talked quietly in the corner. We waited for about thirty minutes before the door opened and a few of the guys walked through.

Liam finished off his bottle and I burped him before releasing him to the ground. That is where he wanted to be and this place couldn't be that dirty.

The door opened again and Chad appeared his hair was still wet from the shower. He was in a pair of jeans with a collared Laker shirt. "Good game," Taylor whispered to him as he kissed her gently. Chad smiled as he kissed the top of her head some more.

"Where is my husband?" I asked throwing my hands on my hips; Liam had planted a few inches from the door. I stood up and walked over to grab him, "Talking to Coach, he said he will be out in a few." I bent over to pick up Liam and the door swung up.

I twisted my body around to protect Liam but the doorknob caught my hip. I screeched as it pierced back, "Oh God, Gabi," Troy's voice sounded concerned, "Are you okay?" he asked me, I looked up at him to see him in the same exact thing Chad was in. His hair slipping past his forehead with the shower, "I am fine, I am just glad I was over here or you would have hit Liam."

Troy's eyes widened before he relaxed, Troy wrapped his arms around me in a hug before he kissed my lips. "Good game," I told him, "Thanks, Coach wasn't too happy but we won our first game. That's all that mattered."

Troy went over to pick Liam up and Liam squealed with excitement. Troy laughed as he kissed the top of Liam's head. "Awh, another father son moment," Chad said turning his head, "Just you wait Danforth!" Troy said poking a finger at him, Chad laughed, "I will not be some weak link," Taylor snorted and Ryan laughed.

"What? I won't!" Chad protested I shrugged my shoulders to stay out of such a topic. Taylor laughed harder, "I think I am going to go to the restroom before we leave." Sharpay said as her hand covered her belly. "Have fun!" I said waving; she rolled her own eyes before opening the bathroom door.

"Any plans for later?" I asked Troy shook his head, "Nope. None, I thought maybe we could go pick up some dinner." Troy said as he put Liam back into his car seat. The buckles clicked and I sighed, "Sounds like we should just pick up some in and out or something. I am not too hungry and Liam needs to get to bed."

Troy nodded as he shifted his bag on his shoulder. He picked up the car seat. "Do you want to take him or me? We have two cars." I explained, "I'll take him. You enjoy your peace and quiet in the car." He said kissing my head. His fingers roamed to my hip as he glazed it carefully. A jerk of pain ran through my body but I took a calm breath.

"I will grab food; you get home and get Liam into bed." Troy nodded as he kissed my forehead. My fingers touched his chin and I took a calm breath again as my insides shook. They were already going on the road tomorrow for a week. One home game and they were gone.

Driving through town I stopped at In and Out as I picked up our usual before heading back to the house. I rubbed my eyes for a second as I yawned. I was defiantly tired but I really wanted some time with Troy. I rubbed the back of my neck as I pulled into the drive way.

My car went around the curves in the driveway before I opened the car door. I got out of my car as I stepped down arms slipped around my waist. "Hi," he whispered as he kissed the back of my neck.

"Hi," I said giggling, "So do you have food because I am so hungry." Troy laughed, "I know. I am too but you played fantastic tonight." Troy smiled as he kissed my lips. "So Liam is down for the night, I just need some food and then…" his fingers trailed a circle on my stomach.

My breath hitched in my throat as I couldn't breathe. His fingers left Goosebumps behide on my skin as I suddenly forgot all about the food, "Are you sure you are hungry?" I whispered roughly into his ear.

Troy raised an eyebrow as I felt the heat in the room pick up. Troy smiled, "I can forget about the food," Troy whispered leaning down to press his lips against mine. Our fingers laced together and I let my back arch back while he kissed my chest and then went up my face.

Our lips connected once more as he lifted my shirt up and over my head. "Do you want to do this out here?" I husked into his ear, "We haven't hit this spot yet," he said with a long smirk. "We havent hit the couch either." He nodded as he pulled me away from the car and then we hurried up to the living room.

Troy discarded my shirt as I helped him with his. His teeth nipping at my ear, Troy's fingers fumbled with my jeans. Once he slid them past my waste he stopped. I opened my shut eyes as I looked at him; his fingers traced a very sore area. "Troy," I begged.

"Gabi! I hurt you," he said rubbing his fingers over the area. "Then kiss it for God Sake," I panted as I tried to keep his mind on one thing, I didn't want to stop.

"This isn't over," Troy said gently placing his lips against the bruise. I kissed him as I pulled him as close as possible.

* * *

I yawned softly as I could not sleep, after having sex on the couch we made our way up to the bedroom while we finished there. The food was slowly forgotten about in the car as I tossed over on my side. Troy was on his stomach sleeping, his hair hanging loosely in his eyes as he put no product in it.

His back fell as he took a long deep breath. I stroked his back gently as I snuggled into his side. "Are you okay Brie?" Troy asked not opening his eyes. I rolled over onto my back as I didn't want him to see my face. "I am fine." I whispered back to him quietly.

"No you aren't, what are you thinking about?" I sighed as Troy could just hear it in my voice. "Do you think I am fat?" Troy opened his eyes and then he scrunched them together. "What the hell did you just ask me?" he asked, "Do you think I am fat." I repeated to him. Troy chuckled quietly as he wrapped both of his arms around me.

"What brought this on?" he asked, "I am getting fatter." I mumbled, "I never said that," Troy protested, his eyes opened as he rolled on top of me. "Why do you think you are fat?" he asked, "I was looking into the mirror when I was getting ready and I looked really fat."

"You are no way fat."

"I am bigger than all of those cheerleaders," Troy, who was still on top of me, shook his head. "I don't give a shit about any of them. You are beautiful Gabi, I don't care if you are three hundred pounds, and I will love you forever." Troy whispered gently into my ear.

"But…" Troy pressed his index finger on my lips. "Please, I promise you, you are not fat. Now, if you asked Sharpay such a question you might get slapped."

I giggled and Troy wrapped both of his arms around me. "You will never be fat in my mind Gabi; you will always just be beautiful. You are going to be my Gabi," I bit on my lip as I felt the Goosebumps return.

"God, I love you," I whispered, "I love you too now please, can we go back to sleep? You have a little boy to take care of all day tomorrow while I get to travel." I grinned as I pushed him to my side and I snuggled into his side. Troy wrapped both arms around me as he pulled me as close as he could.

His chin rested against my head as I played with the sheet. I may not be fat to Troy but I sure as hell felt it.

* * *

I pulled my ear buds out of my ear as I ran down the street. Liam was in his jogging stroller while I jogged down the street. Good Girl by Carrie Underwood beat in my ear as I jogged further up the hill as I was totally out of shape.

Huffing a breath I turned around as I glanced at the house from the top of the long hill as I was in my third mile. Liam was enjoying his time outside as I sped down the hill holding on to Liam's stroller tighter. This was the nice part about living in the middle of nowhere. Nobody was around to see my running up and down this dumbass hill.

I looked at my watch; Troy was going to be playing in about forty-five minutes. I made it to the bottom of the hill in faster pace than I did the last hundredth times. I pushed the stroller towards the house. I was going to feed Liam, bathe him, and get him ready for bed.

Walking into the garage I turned off my phone as I got Liam out of his stroller. I pulled my iPhone out of the case that was strapped to my arm.

Liam squirmed in my arms as I kissed his temple, "Let's eat some dinner and then you can get ready for bed." I said blowing on his neck gently. He giggled and I went up the stairs and into the kitchen. I slide him into his car seat while I grabbed a thing of puree chicken with some apple thing.

I pulled a chair over to him while I grabbed a small spoon. I turned on the TV in the kitchen to listen to the pregame as I fed Liam. Some of the chicken came back out as his teeth were just coming in. He chewed for a moment and then he would sallow. I tickled his chin as we finished off our whole meal.

I kissed the top of his head as I went over to wash everything out and wash my hands. I carried Liam on my hip as I walked down the hallway with Liam. We had bought the bathtub a suction pad so he didn't slip and slide around in the tub. I filled it up a little as i made sure I had a diaper.

Giving Liam a bath only took about fifteen minutes if he wasn't in a playing mode. He splashed around in the water while I bathed him as fast as I could. I let out a little yawn as I pulled him out of the tub and dried him.

I could feel my eyes closing as I put him into a diaper. Troy was coming home Halloween morning and we were going to go trick or treating together with Liam.

My phone began to ring and I picked it up. "Hello," I said, "Gabi, hey what are you up too?" Jenni asked, "Nothing much, why?" I asked as I let Liam roam around the bathroom while I dried everything and drained the tub.

"Carson and I were looking for somewhere to stay for our small break."

"Your brother will be home," I mentioned as I opened the door. Liam made a quick escape but I flew in picking him up. "I know. My mom wants to come up to, she wants to see Liam."

"Everybody always wants to see Liam," I murmured, I put Liam down into his playpen only in his diaper while he looked up at me as I walked into the kitchen. "Yes, we all do but I think we are going to Mason's house."

"Which is like four hours from us?"

"Yes, we know." Jenni said in an annoyed voice, "Jenni, I would love to have this talk with you but I am really tired. I just want to go relax with my baby, so can you call me tomorrow or something please?"

"Yes," she said quickly, "I just need to know if we end up going to Mason's can we come see you,"

"Yes, why would you not be able to?"

"My dad wanted me to call, you should ask him this." I rolled my eyes and then I laughed, "Okay, yes, just give me a heads up." We finished out call before I rubbed my eyes.

I leaned over the sink as I heard the game turning on and then a whine from Liam. I yawned standing up; I had barely eaten anything in the past three days. My head felt fuzzy as I knew I needed to eat but I hadnt been hungry. I shook my head, I knew this was bad.

I collapsed onto the couch as the TV screen blared colors. I took a deep breath as I fixed my back, up right. I texted Sharpay asking her to come over so I could sleep for a little bit and since Liam wasn't tired, she agreed as I felt really sleepy.

I pulled my knees up to my chest as I felt a little dizzy. Shutting my eyes tighter I let the darkness take me in.

* * *

Troy's POV

Fan blared as I went up for the next shot. My feet leaped from the ground as the ball sank through the hoop, ten seconds left. There was no way they could win this.

They blazed down the court hoping they could get off one more basket. It bounced off the rim and into my own hands. I held it tightly as I let the buzzer ring through the arena. I dropped the ball as we all ganged up in the middle giving off high-fives. I grinned as we slapped fingers together and then with the other team.

We quickly moved off the court as TV reporters moved down towards the court. I bowed my head as I didn't want to talk to any of them. I moved through the crowd as I escaped to the locker room. I skipped lightly towards my bag as I dug around for my phone to only realize Sharpay and Zeke had both sent me a 911 text.

My heart began to race as I fumbled with my phone. I quickly hit Zeke's number as it rang in my ear, "Do not freak out," he said quickly. I let out a long breath, "What the hell do you mean do not freak out? I mean seriously you send me a fucking 911 text." I yelled through the phone.

"Troy," Zeke snapped, "We promised we wouldn't call you." Zeke mumbled, "This has something to do with Gabi, I can already feel it."

He sighed through the phone, "Yes, she asked Sharpay to come over and watch Liam for a bit so she could get some sleep. So I went over there with her to hang out for a bit and when we went over there she was on the couch sleeping, well Sharpay went over to wake her up but she wouldn't."

"You are still telling my not to panic?" I gripped, "Listen," he barked, I have never heard this Zeke before. "Well, we called 911 to see what the hell to do and they sent an ambulance. She unresponsive they took her to the hospital, Sharpay is back at the house with Liam who is sleeping."

"Do they know what the hell is wrong with her?" I snapped, "Troy she hasn't been eating and been working out like crazy for the past three days."

"Did she admit this?"

"Once she woke up, yes, she quickly did."

I let out a long breath as I sank into the chair, "She has been complaining that she was fat," I rubbed my face as I felt my forehead still had sweat beads. "I think that it really wasn't the eating part but she did a three mile run on nothing. That is what pushed her over the edge; it was basically just a low blood sugar."

"Is she okay?" I asked, "She is fine, awake and her normal self. She is tired so Shar and I are going to stay the night and be with Liam." I rubbed my chin, "I want to talk to her."

"She doesn't know we called,"

"I don't care; I want to talk to her."

"You can not be mad at her." I poked my tongue out of my mouth, "I am not mad at her. I am just concerned; I need to hear her voice."

"Bolton, get your ass ready to leave," I held up my finger at coach as I turned away. I propped my feet up against the locker as I untied my shoes. I slipped off my shoes and then my shorts to put my sweats and a hoodie over my jersey. I pushed everything into my bag as I pushed the phone into my ear.

I slipped on my plain Nikes. "Zeke," I heard Gabi hiss, I rolled my eyes softly as I blinked my eyes walking towards the bus. Coach was accounting for all of us when I heard her voice. "I'm sorry Troy,"

"Don't be sorry Gabi, please don't. I am not your master; I am just your husband. Why don't you just tell me these things?" I begged with her, "I don't want you to get mad."

"Yes, I know you did baby and you aren't. You really aren't. You might still have some baby weight left; you also might have gained some while trying to keep up with Liam. I don't care what you look like, I promise." I told her softly, Coach pointed towards the bus and I obeyed boarding.

"I left Liam alone," I could see her tears, "You had Sharpay coming over, Gabi, please, I just need you to relax. I know it was only a low blood sugar you just need to eat."

"I wanted to eat after I went on a run but I was so tired," she whimpered, I sat down on a bus, "Just do everything the doctors say okay? I love you Brie, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I love you too, I love you." She cried softly, I pursed my lips together, "I will be home in a couple of days, and I will keep calling you to check up okay?"

"Okay, they are releasing me anyways."

"Good, go home and go to bed. Do not protest with Zeke and be good."

Gabi laughed quietly, "I will."

We finished off with byes while I let out a long breath. "Drama at home?" Chad asked slipping into the seat next to me. I nodded my head, "Gabi passed out due to a low blood sugar I guess. She has barely been eating since I left and working out a lot." Chad scrunched his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"She thinks she is fat, I keep telling her she isn't but I guess she doesn't believe me. She claims she wanted to eat earlier but she was just really tired. I don't know, she is awake and leaving but I think she is also really stressed out."

Chad nodded and then he patted my shoulder, "Is somebody with her,"

"Zeke and Sharpay, they found her passed out on the couch." Chad smirked, "Well if it helps my wife is pregnant and has morning sickness."

"Been there, done that." I mumbled, "This is just the aftermath." My head rolled against the window and I rubbed my eyes. "How come my life will not be easy?"

"Because a woman controls it." I snorted and nodded, "You got that right."

* * *

Gabi's POV

Liam crawled on top of me as it was Halloween morning. Liam was cuddling with me until he was fully awake and wanted to play around.

Since the low blood sugar scare I had been keeping tight on my food intake. Making sure it was all healthy and doing a little exercise everyday. It was scary to wake up somewhere else and not know where the hell my kid was. I cried until Zeke calmed me down telling me everything was okay.

The low blood sugar was caused by not eating enough and then going out to run three miles. I blinked my eyes a few times as I yawned. Lucille, Jack, Carson, and Jenni were all coming up to see us. Lucille had found out from Troy and I knew she was disappointed.

I knew she was a mother and I know I left my child alone. My chest tightened for a moment as I took long deep breaths. The door creaked open and Troy poked his head through. Once he saw I was awake he burst through the room and was quick to wrap his arms around my body.

"Oh goodness," my face buried into his neck as tears leaked from my eyes. "I should have eaten, I knew I should have." Troy kissed the top of my head. "Do not blame yourself. I know that since you became a mom you can go days without eating. You have done it before, I know you have. You just added that whole new exercise thing to it this time. It was not your fault, you were just busy."

"I knew," Troy put his fingers to my lip, "Please,"

"Your mom is disappointed, I left Liam alone."

"Gabi," Troy finally said, he fell onto the bed with me as he held me tightly against his chest. "I don't care about what my mom thinks. You have gone probably a week without eating much at all. Remember that one week in college where you had finals all week? Your nose never left the book; I had to force you to eat."

I didn't speak as Troy picked up Liam who was sitting on the bed still. "Hey buddy," Liam giggled and I then looked at him. "So, I found Liam's costume." I told him, Troy smiled, "Really?" I nodded. "Yea, I also got one for you." I teased. Troy raised an eyebrow, "Have you watched Sports Center today?" I shook my head as Troy reached for the remote.

He switched it on and there was a picture of Troy and Liam on opening night. I grinned as it was before the game started and he was sitting on my lip. "They all loved this," Troy chuckled.

"I know you don't want me to say sorry but I have to. I should have been way more responsible. I am a mother; I am supposed to be taking care of Liam. I basically left him in a diaper and nothing else since he just got done with a bath."

Troy pursed his lips together and nodded, "Listen to me carefully Brie, I know you have this other feeling because you are a mother now. I know you want to be there all the time but I know that you will always have your flaws Gabi. I know you can not be perfect but guess what you had Sharpay coming over. You still fed and bathed Liam, you have that role Gabi, its there but little things like the other day get in the way." He paused for a moment while I looked at him.

He pushed a piece of hair behide my ear as he pressed his lips against my forehead. "You will be just fine, you feel guilty and I know you do but can we just forget about it please? I love you and I will tell my parents to not talk about it. I just want you to rest for the day."

"I need to be more independent." I told him, "You are very independent women," Troy protested, "Do you know how much you do on your own? Brie, just because you make one mistake doesn't mean the whole world is going to come crashing down because you passed out! Liam wasn't there all night; he had just eaten and had a diaper change. Help was over in ten minutes, everything went fine, nothing happened."

My gut sank as I knew Troy was right, I knew that it was no big deal. It was just a little mishap. "I just want to be perfect for you," Troy groaned loudly, "Please, no," Troy said shaking his head, "Where is all of this coming from? You are always confident and then suddenly you just have all of these doubts."

I didn't talk as I stood up from the bed and I looked at Troy who held Liam still. I took even breaths as I walked towards the windows. I heard the bed groan as Troy got up, he took several seconds before his arms wrapped around me.

"I don't care how you look Brie; I don't know what you don't understand about this. I would tell you if you were fat but I never will say these words to you because you will never be fat in my eyes. You will be a happy, stronger, confident Gabi that I grew to love. This is a very weak one right now, not the one that I am used to all the time."

"You are just on the road a lot with a bunch of different girls and…" Troy kissed the back of my neck softly as he spun me around in his arms. He held up his hand and then his ring finger. "I married you," he paused briefly kissing my lips, "Because I love you and only you. I don't give a shit about any of those other girls out in the world. Nobody will be a beautiful as you."

I felt my cheeks beat red as Troy connected lips with me. His finger held my chin up and I melt into his body. I smiled into the long kiss as he held on to me. "We have a little bit,"

"Good," I whispered back to him.

* * *

"I don't know why I have been so emotional, I think maybe because my period starts next week." I admitted to Jenni and Lucille. Lucille was never mad, she was just happy I was okay.

I stood in the kitchen drinking a thing of coffee as it was still early in the morning. Troy and Jack were both in the living room playing with Liam on the ground. "That could be it, PMS," Lucille said, "I sometimes get it really bad or not at all."

"I know I get it, that's for sure." I mumbled back to them, I looked past the dining room and I could hear the noise from the living room. "So do you want to know what I am having Liam be for Halloween?" Lucille and Jenni jumped up and nodded, "Please!"

I grinned as I waved them in closer so I could tell them. Both of them grin in approval, "That will be so cute!"

"I kept thinking maybe I should make him a banana and have Troy be that." Jenni cracked up, "Oh my God! You should have done that!" I giggled, "I know I should have but I did not want to make Troy dress up."

"He would have had a lot of fun,"

I tapped my chin for a moment, "This calls for an emergency run to the mall!" I said stinking up my finger; we all darted towards the stairs to go grab a room to get ready.

Troy noticed as he followed us up, "Where do you think you are going? We have plenty of our friends coming over," I kissed Troy's lips; "We are going to grab a few things for tonight."

Troy grinned, "I really liked that one costume you wore a few years ago," he mumbled against my lips, I grinned as I looked at him, "Well I have a very familiar one for you this time." I said poking his stomach. He smirked, "Good."

* * *

"I looked ridiculous." Troy stated as he looked in the mirror, I bit on my lip to keep from laughing. "Maybe a little bit, but you will be so cute with Liam!" I said hanging on his arm for a moment. "How did you get nothing out of this?" Troy asked as he put his hands on his hips.

"I have to push the stroller around; you can go up to the houses with him. Its only for a little bit Troy, come on he is barely nine months old."

Troy sighed, "Can we just take pictures and pretend I did," I giggled, "I wouldn't laugh as hard." Troy's eyes glared at mine while I bit on my lip harder. Troy looked like a huge dork in his costume. He was in a monkey costume, with a long tail in the back. The fur on the costume stood up.

"TROY!" Chad stormed through the door as he was in the same exact thing. I almost fell as I began to laugh, I snorted as Chad looked worse than Troy, his hair!

Troy pursed his lips together as we looked at the two of them. Taylor and I both fell over in laughter as we looked at the two of them. I giggled as I tried to cover my mouth; we had gotten all of the guys the same costume to take Liam out with. The girls had the plans to stay back and have a glass of wine but since it was Liam's first Halloween I was going to go.

"Oh, just go downstairs," I said pushing all of them out of the door. They all laughed as they pointed and laughed at each other. Once the stumbled down the stairs and noticed each other they all began to laugh. I licked my lips as I grabbed my phone, Sharpay handed me Liam as I gave him to Troy.

"Now, all of you stand in the middle. Liam in the middle too," They all gathered around, Mason, Jack, Carson, Zeke, Chad, and Troy were all in Monkey costumes. Liam was the little yellow dot in between all of them.

They all made monkey faces as I rolled my eyes, "Now, if you can there is dinner in the kitchen." The boys all stumbled over one another to get into the kitchen. Troy handed me Liam as it was my turn to feed him. I reached for a bottle and pointed it into his mouth.

He finished it off quickly as I got him ready to go. I placed him in his car seat as we were going to drive into town to trick or treat for about an hour. I made sure I had blankets and toys to keep him company as the boys finished off the Tacos and burritos that Zeke had cooked for them.

"I am going to get Liam into the car, once you are all ready feel free to get in." They all began to grab bags. They all had pulled there hoods down and were fixing there fingers so they could drive. The girls helped them get everything ready before they had to leave.

Jenni was going with Carson as a banana too. She wanted to be the same thing as Liam so they had taken pictures together.

Driving a short distance into town we pulled over into one of sides and Troy stopped the car. Guys all filed out of the two cars as Troy set up the stroller while I got Liam out of his car seat. I put a blanket down to surround him into his stroller while he stretched his feet out in front of him.

I buckled him in and as I stood up, fingers flew around my side. "Boo!" I jumped and squealed as Troy laughed. "Haha, gotcha." He said kissing the side of my neck.

"Get your hairy hands off of me," Troy laughed, "You made me have hairy hands!" I rolled my eyes, "Details…" I said with a light shove. He wrapped his arms around me while

* * *

"Trick or Treat," I heard a course of voices, I laughed as we were close to being finished with the whole thing as Liam was becoming cranky and tired. All of the guys would go up with Liam and all of the women who answered would smile and give them all candy.

Some would recognize Troy but not all, quiet a few got Chad with his hair. They stood up in the doorway as Ghosts and Goblins all passed by me. I hugged my arms around my chest as I heard Liam's small cry echo as they came down the driveway.

"Brie, I think somebody is done." Troy said adjusting his little banana. "I think it's about time anyways." Troy gave me Liam and I pressed my lips to his forehead. "I am so taking this costume off right here, right now." Troy said as he unzipped it and then stepped out.

A joyful sigh left his mouth as his basketball shorts were up a little too high and his plain white tshirt was twisted. He adjusted his clothes and then he retied his tennis shoes. Everybody began to take off there's too except for Chad who was looking around. "Chad, you can take it off now," he blushed a deep red as Troy pointed him out.

"I think you might get a little surprise that most parents would find…gross." Chad said hesitating. My eyes grew and I burst out into laughter, I covered my mouth quickly as it wasn't that funny. Troy and Jack both sent me a look and I turned around trying not to laugh more.

"Chad…you didn't wear…pants?" Zeke asked I could see he was having his own hard time keeping from laughing. I bit harder on my lip as Chad blushed more. "No…I sort of…" that is when the group lost it; they couldn't even let him finish his sentence.

I doubled over in laughter as I could no longer contain it. "Guys! It's not funny!" Chad whined Troy went over to slap his shoulder, "Dude that is funny as hell. How they hell are you in there without clothes on?"

"Everything itches…let me tell you." I bit on my lip harder as I headed towards the car. The guys howled with laughter as Chad kept making his stupid remarks borrowing him further into the hole.

We packed Liam up into the car as he was already beginning to fall asleep. No bath tonight. Troy slipped his hand into mine as he started the car. "I think I have a nickname for our son," Troy mentioned as we neared home, "Oh really, what would that be?"

"Monkey," Troy snorted, I laughed, and "He was a banana,"

"Yes…but he acts like a monkey. He tries to climb everything and he doesn't stop moving." I eyed Troy for a moment and then nodded, "Sounds great,"

"I think so," I rolled my eyes softly as I pushed Troy gently. Troy smiled as he leaned over to kiss me cheek. "We have one crazy life, you know that right?"

"Yes…I do."

Silence in the car followed as we were all tired. Once we pulled into the drive way I turned to look at Troy. "I am going to go put Liam to bed." I said propping open the car door.

"Okay," Troy said, "I will hang with our friends." I gave him a half smile as I pulled Liam out of the car seat. He yawned and I kissed his forehead. I walked out from the garage as I snuck past everybody up the stairs. "How did it go?" I cringed as I walked backwards to see Lucille.

"Great, everybody had fun." She smiled as she noticed Liam. "He looks really tired," Lucille said, "Yup. We are going to go right up to bed."

"Let me see him, I wont get to say goodbye after tomorrow," I gently handed Liam over as he cried for a moment before he curled up in Lucille's arms. "I love him at this time of day. He is just a little cuddle bug. He will lay with me forever and just be calm."

"I know, I havent seen him like this since he was probably born." I giggled and I leaned against the back wall. "Did anybody even come up to the house?"

Lucille laughed, "Ha, no. Do you see your driveway, I would look at that and be like hell no." I smirked and I crossed my hands over my body. Liam yawned again as I tried to keep myself from yawning.

"I better let mommy have the last of little Liam time today." I patiently took Liam back into my arms as he curled up against me once more. "I will be back down in a little bit," I told her, "Good. Jenni and Carson I think went to grab some ice cream in Troy's car."

"Yum."

Lucille went back towards the outside living room, which is where everybody had gathered. Chad had started a bonfire in the fire pit as everybody gathered around.

I went into Liam's room and changed him out of his costume and into some soft PJ's. He stretched his arms out as I curled my feet underneath me in the rocker. "You know Liam, the old mommy would have loved to go out there and party with them." Liam yawned as his eyes drifted closed.

I threw a basketball blanket over him as we rocked back and forth in the rocker. "But I don't know what else I would have wanted to do than be right here with you." His eyes blinked when stuck his thumb into his mouth. "Let's not start that," I told him gently taking his thumb away from his mouth.

He cried and I knew he had to be a little hungry.

I picked up my cell phone, "Troy," I said as he answered, "Do you need something?"

"Can you bring up one of Liam's small bottles?" I asked him, "Sure thing," Liam cried some more as I rocked him and gave him a pacifier. The door opened gently and Troy poked his head through before he opened the door more.

"Here ya go," he handed me the bottle as he bent over and kissed my forehead. "He looks really tired," Troy said leaning against the back of his closet.

I placed the bottle into Liam's mouth as the bottle was still warm and Liam loved warm formula. "What is everybody doing out there?" I asked pushing my feet off the ground. Liam's eyes began to close as he had only finished half of his bottle. I pulled it out as he nestled into my side.

"Oh, drinking, laughing, and talking about all old times." Troy pushed off the door as he came towards us. "I didn't know if you wanted to join," I nodded, "I will for a little bit." Troy nodded as he kissed my temple and rubbed his fingers over Liam's head. "I will get you a beer and save you a seat."

I nodded as he walked out shutting the door softly behide him. Liam squirmed some more as I replaced the bottle back in his mouth. I yawned as the room was dim and dark, the little fan running in a circle trying to keep the room cool for night.

Once Liam finished off his bottle I kissed his forehead as I laid him down in his crib. He was already half way asleep when I tossed the blanket over my shoulder and yawned again. I ran my fingers through my dirty hair before blinking.

I stepped out of the room before turning on his monitor. Oreo came and sat right under his bed curling up into a tight ball. I petted her for a minute and then licked my lips.

Traveling the short distance to the back patio I noticed all of my friends having a great time. I threw on a smile as I laced my fingers together. "Brie," I turned to see Troy leaning against the rail. He held out a beer for me. "Thanks," Troy looked at me and then opened his arms for me to walk into.

Troy folded his arms around me and kissed my temple. "You okay Love?" he asked, I nodded, "Just getting sleepy. One beer and I may be out." I said smiling, "You can just go up to bed if you would like. I would not mind," I giggled, "I am fine for the moment. I am not going to last much longer."

I turned in his arms as I leaned back against him. He pressed his lips firmly against my hair as I listen to the group talk. "Have you come up with any names yet?"

"Uh…we have a few but seriously, I think once we see him we will know his name."

"That's good. I loved picking out names, I was always unsure of what I should name Liam," I said pulling the beer up to my lips. "I know, there are some cute ones but what if I see him and am like, ugh, I do not want that name for you but everybody already knows."

"That is why we never told anybody our name choses," Taylor grinned, "I think you are going to be a fantastic mom,"

"Yea, I am almost done student teaching. I am so excited to have a job but now that I am going to be a mom…"

"I know! Student teaching and then I am off until August." Taylor said with a long sigh, "I am so excited, I wish you would have finished and done it with us Gabi."

"I want to be a mom with Liam." I softly explained, "I don't know what else I would do. I mean, teaching never sounded like my dream but with Liam…" I glanced off towards the direction of his room.

"I am afraid I will do the same thing," Sharpay said biting on her nails, "I need to work. I need to help out,"

"Shar, whatever you want to do is fine. With my restaurant opening up in a bit we will be okay."

"Zeke," Sharpay protested, Zeke shushed her and I felt Troy tighten his grip on me.

"Fine, we can talk about it later." Zeke rolled his eyes as Chad whistled, "Dude, you are in trouble." Chad said hitting his back, "Don't remind me."

We all laughed as I finished off my beer faster than I thought. "I think I am going to head upstairs. Will you listen for Liam?" I asked as I rested my fingers onto his chest.

"Yea, I got him. I am leaving early tomorrow morning for the gym shoot around. Are you going to go to the game tomorrow?"

"Maybe…monkey." I teased; Troy laughed and then kissed my cheek. "Love you,"

* * *

**There it is! Hey, its our last weekend of volleyball everybody! Cheer! : ) But then baseball season starts…which is the best season of sports right? Yesss. **

**Anyways, I would love for you all to know with The Truth About Love done and many chapters to Baseball Lovers already done, I have a lot more time to work on this story! Yea buddy! **

**Also, the thing with Gabi, its done after tonight. Won't happen again, so yea, Next chapter will be intersting. I promise. **

**Well, goodnight! **


	35. What doesn't kill you makes you Stronger

Chapter 35 – What doesn't kill you makes you Stronger.

"Have fun on your trip," Troy rolled his eyes before planting a kiss on to me lips. It was the beginning of November and they were going on a three day trip through the country.

"I will, you and Liam be good now." I laughed as I leaned up to press my lips against Troy's. "Remember, Maggie is coming up tomorrow night."

"I think that is going to be so awkward." I told him quietly, "It will be fine. I will be home before you know it," I rolled my eyes softly as he kissed me once more. "Love you. I will see you later okay," I nodded as he walked out of the house after saying goodbye to Liam.

I collapsed down to the couch as I looked at my watch, it was late at night and Liam crawled on the floor in his PJ's. I smiled at him as I leaned over and he crawled into my arms.

"What do you want to do love?" he looked at me before he hit my chest for a few moments and then he grinned as if he was really proud of himself. I shook my head, "You are silly little boy," I said touching his nose. He giggled and I held him tightly before sitting on the couch.

"Do you wonder what is on TV?" I asked him as I flipped through the channels. He rolled over on to his stomach while I rubbed his back lightly. I turned on one of the many late night TV shows while I yawned, Liam had been staying up a little later and getting up at around eight.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow besides go to Aunt Sharpay's baby shower?" I asked tickling his stomach, "Your daddy's friend Maggie is coming over to stay with us. She is going to want to play you and hang out with you." He twirled his fingers around my hair.

I had gotten Sharpay a few things for her baby boy that was due in about two weeks. The baby shower had been put off by so many different things. One of the biggest things I got Sharpay was what felt like a lifetime supply of diapers that Liam never used due to him growing out of so fast plus the others I had just bought for her.

She had plenty of clothes. She had most of them bought for her at random times. I gave her a lot of Liam's hand me downs that he didn't wear or he wore once or twice.

I rubbed Liam's back as I kissed his temple. "I love you little guy," he yawned and I knew it was time for our bedtime routine. I got up to grab him a bottle and then I headed upstairs. Sitting down in the rocking chair I let Liam finish off a bottle while he curled up in my lap.

I then reached for a book sitting nearby. I read him a story as he began to slowly fall asleep. I kissed his nose before I got up and placed him into the crib. I leaned over to watch him for several minutes. He was getting big. Thanksgiving was in just a couple of weeks and I can not imagine my life a year ago.

If it was a year ago, I would have been on bed rest. Troy was getting ready to play his first game and I was pregnant with Liam. My mom drama had just begun and it was crazy.

Plans were quickly being made as for where we were going for Thanksgiving. I know I was spending it with Troy's family as my mom had mentioned something but she said to go with Troy's family. My mom is an only child and my dads siblings havent been around much since my dad had died.

I bit on my lip as I hope nobody in Troy's family would ever go that to Liam. I hope no matter what anybody would take him in because I never wanted him to be alone.

I stepped out of his room before making my way downstairs to turn off all the lights. I then quickly followed it with the TV. I smiled softly as I went up the stairs.

Flipping the handles on in the bathtub I began to fill it to the top. I grabbed some bubbles and light some candles before shutting all of the lights off. The candles glowed around me. The scent floated in the air as I turned some music on. My iPhone glimpsed through the songs as I slipped my clothes off, I tossed my hair into a high messy bun as I slipped into the warm water.

I felt my body sigh and relax as I let my head fall back against the tub. The large bathroom gave me space as 'I won't Give up' played through the speakers. I yawned softly as I lay in the warm water.

This was nice and I wished I could do it way more often. My toes tingled with warm water and my fingers were beginning to prune. I let out a large breath; I was ready to start my week.

* * *

"Hi! You must be Maggie," I said opening the front door, the young girl stepped through the doors as she held onto her bag behide her shoulders.

"And you must be Gabi," I smiled and nodded, "That would be me," she nodded stepping through into the living room. I wrapped my fingers into my capris pockets as she walked into the house. I told Troy this would be awkward.

"You are probably thinking, wow she is stupid, and a slut." I shook my head quickly, "Nope. I havent thought that for one minute. I know I wasn't in high school but I was a young mom."

Maggie rolled her eyes softly and then plopped down on the couch. "So where is he?" I bit on my lip nervously, "Sleeping. He just went down for his nap a little bit ago. Are you hungry or anything?" I asked her as I moved through the house. "No, I am not hungry." I nodded slowly as I lowered myself onto the couch.

"I was raped," she said bluntly, I looked up at the girls face. Her eyes looked scared beyond anything I have seen. Her lips trembled as I moved closer to her. "Troy never told me that, I don't think Troy even knows." Maggie smiled a little before she sighed, "Yea, I don't know what happened. I don't even remember the guy."

"Was that supposed to be your first time?" I questioned, she nodded pinning her hair behide her ears. "I thought nothing of it but when I started to get sick six weeks later…" she trailed off. I nodded as I understood her.

"Well we do not have to talk about any of that. I am just here to show you motherhood."

"I am really scared, I mean I know other girls at my school have had kids already but like there senior year, not now." Maggie who was only a junior focused her eyes up to mine. "I don't even have a guy to come and help me with any of this. I am in this by myself."

This was all coming out so fast, I wonder if she needed this all along. Somebody she really didn't know but she opened up to them quickly. "I sometimes think Troy gets in the way," I teased, "But he was help, you have your parent's behide you right?" I asked she took a deep breath. "Yea…my dad was pretty pissed off but once he knew, he wouldn't let go of me."

I folded my legs underneath me as I looked at her small belly poking out. "My mom threaten to do some things to Liam, she was that pissed off about it. We finally couldn't see her anymore but we are on talking terms at the moment."

Maggie fiddled with her fingers as her head bobbed for a minute. "I just wish it would have been closer to summer when I would have the baby because then it would be easier. Take care of her in the summer and go back to school in August."

"You're lucky your parents are helping and not being all bitchy about it."

"Well, I think if the whole sex thing was on my terms then that's how it would have been but its not. They feel bad," I looked back towards Liam's room as I stood up. "Come with me," I said helping her up. We traveled up the stairs and towards Liam's room.

I cracked open the door as I stepped through followed by Maggie. It was dark as all of the curtains were drawn back; I walked over to peer into the crib when I saw Liam's blue eyes bounce back towards mine.

"Oh my, he is adorable."

"Good afternoon buddy," I said leaning over to kiss his forehead. He squealed and I laughed, "That was his hello," Maggie laughed as Liam turned in his crib and then he sat up. "He can do that on his own?" Maggie asked me, I nodded, "Yup. He is still trying to get the standing thing down but he can do it."

Maggie looked amazed, "Would you like to pick him up," I asked placing my elbows onto the side of the crib. "I don't want to hurt him," Maggie quickly began to shut down. "Uhm, I am a little tired. Do you think I could go take a nap?" I bit on my lip as I picked Liam up.

"Yea, follow me." I walked her down the hallway and into one of the guest bedrooms. "Here, you can stay in here. There is a bathroom and if you need help working the TV just let me know."

She nodded as she sat down on the bed. "I will be downstairs in a few hours; I just want to take a nap." I nodded my head as I left the room.

Liam babbled away in my arms as he always does. "I guess we can wrap Auntie Sharpay's presents huh?" Liam clapped his hands together as I set him down in the living room. I made sure all of the gates were locked up tight before stepping over one.

I grabbed all of the presents that I was going to wrap before grabbing paper and boxes.

Turning on the radio made the house vibrate a little, Liam's often words of gibberish came through the area. I bit down on my lip as I hoped we weren't disturbing Maggie upstairs. I brushed my lips together as I tapped the final piece of tap onto the package. My phone rang as it sat on the table. Troy's goofy picture showed up as I answered it.

"Hey," I said with a smile, "Hi, love how is everything?"

"Good. Maggie showed up and I don't think she is totally sure about all of this but she is upstairs taking a nap."

"Make her feel comfortable," I rolled my eyes, "I know. I am getting ready to leave for Sharpay's baby shower, I need to go wake her up but I remember when I was pregnant. That's all I wanted to do was sleep."

"Yea, I know." Troy teased; I rolled my brown eyes again, "You annoy me lately you know that right?"

"Yes, I do. Pretty sure I am having a lot of fun doing it though." I snorted as Liam came over to the little gate that separated us. "Liam says hi," I got down onto the floor to be his level. He brightened up and then fell backwards onto his butt. "Awh, is it not about lunch time?"

"It is that is why he is probably waiting at the kitchen gate to get in." I said giggling, "Probably. I will let you go so you can feed him; I will call you a little bit after the game tonight."

"Will do soldier, I love you."

"I love you too," I hung up my phone as I slide it across the counter. I bent over to pick up Liam as I kissed on his cheek for a few moments. I then put him into his car seat, buckling him in, before kissing the top of his head. I dropped some yogurt melts onto his tray.

"I will be right back," I said tapping his nose, skipping over the gate; I jogged up the stairs and turned left into the bedroom Maggie was sleeping in.

I knocked on the door softly as I opened it up gently. She was lying on the bed, her eyes focused up. I could see the edge of tears in her eyes as I had no idea what to do."

"Maggie, are you okay?" I asked simply as I walked further into the room. "I am scared; I swear this happens daily anymore. I think about this so much and I get so scared."

I climbed onto the bed as I hugged her. "I know how scared you must be. I was scared myself, it's not easy. Parenthood will never be easy, I am learning, Troy is learning, my best friend is having her first baby in about two weeks or so."

"But none of them are in high school. None of them get looks of shame and none of them know what the hell happened." Anger boiled in her skin as I stroked her back gently. "You don't ever have to tell them either."

"My parents said after this year we could possible move somewhere, my dad wants to go back to East High, wants me to graduate there."

I nodded, "Well for the time being just keep your head up. Don't let any of those dumbass teenagers tell you any different. Just because something happened to you doesn't mean they have the right to judge what they don't know." She threw her arms around me and I hugged her back.

"Now, I know you will know none of these people but my friend is having her baby shower today. I didn't know if you would like to go."

"Please, I love a good party," she joked, I laughed, "Good because with Sharpay, it's always a good party."

"Wait…Sharpay Evens?" I looked at her and then I laughed, "Yea, Troy's friend Sharpay who became my best friend."

"I met her like twice at Lava Springs."

"That would have been our Diva Sharpay." Maggie laughed, "Yea, I was just making sure." I giggled as she stood up and then looked down at her outfit. "Do you think this is good enough?"

She had on a pair of simple jeans with a tshirt that defiantly showed off her bump. Her arms were holding a jacket, "Perfect. That's all I was going to wear anyways."

"I think I am going to change my shirt though. Maybe to something a little cuter than my Rock Chalk tshirt." I laughed and nodded, "Sounds great. I have to go feed Liam really fast and then I am going to get ready."

She nodded as I disappeared downstairs. I let out a long breath as I grabbed Liam's food. I gave him a spoonful as I pulled up a chair.

He finished off his meal faster than normal as I let him go into the living room. Maggie came down the stairs, "Hey, I forgot my toothbrush at home. Do you have an extra I can borrow?" I nodded as I went into the spare bathroom. "Here you go and when you are done can you just watch Liam?"

"Uh…" she glanced towards the stairs, "You just have to watch. If he cries I will be down in a flash. I just need to put my jeans on and throw my hair up."

"Ok…" I watched her retreat back to a bathroom to brush her teeth. I walked into my room as I found my jeans and a simple top to wear to the party. I jammed my feet into my flip-flops as I fixed my hair and touched up the remaining makeup I had on my face from yesterday.

I reached for my jacket and I stumbled down the stairs. I went into the living room to see Liam had fallen asleep; his butt was up in the air as his arms were tucked underneath of him.

Maggie was looking at him from the couch, "I didn't know if should have moved him but then I was afraid,"

"No…no, you are fine." Walking over I picked him up and placed him into his car seat. "Did you have any younger siblings?"

"Yea, my brother Kyle, he is my half sibling. My mom had him like six years after me. We lost touch for a while, mostly when I moved out here but we talked pretty regularly."

"So did you have any baby experience coming into this? You look like such a natural."

"Oh, God no. The closest to being with babies was baby-sitting. I didn't do that too often, just ever now and then but I was totally new at this."

"I wish I could be as good as you,"

"You will be, trust me I was scared shitless when I first saw him. They gave him to me and I was like what the hell do I do now?" Maggie laughed and I buckled Liam in tightly as he let his head drop. I picked up his car seat as I lead Maggie down to the car. I made sure I had all of Liam's things.

I placed Liam's car seat into the car. "You can have complete control of the radio, I have heard every song known to man lately and I am ready for a change of pace."

"Ah, I can do that." I laughed as I started the car. "Thanks for letting me do this,"

"Your welcome, just now, we get to deal with a very pregnant Sharpay,"

* * *

"Gabi, this is so sweet!" Sharpay balled, I smiled as I hugged her. "Sharpay, you know you can have all of Liam's hand me downs, he is never going to wear them."

"I know, I just," she tried to catch her breath and I giggled. "You are defiantly pregnant." She pouted as we were all sitting in Zeke's brand new restaurant. It was very nice, kind of reminded me of Panera bread but some where the teenagers would want to hang.

He had tables and booths lined through out the place, a counter to the left full of pastries and cakes for them to eat after dinner or lunch. Zeke's chocolate chip cookies were free for the first week he was open and he had many request for them after one bite.

The place has been booming with business for the last week and half. I have eaten here more than five times in the past week an half eating all of his new dishes I have never heard of. He had a little menu for babies, squashed bananas those types of things and then a wonderful kids menu.

"This place is awesome," Maggie said, "I wish we had one of these in Arizona." She said amazed, "I know it's amazing. We should come here for dinner in a few days. This place does a three sixty for dinner. He dims the lights and has it feel candle lights; it looks a lot like more a dinner type restaurant at night."

"That would simply be amazing." I smiled as Zeke was ringing somebody up behide the register. He slides his car down the side as he touched a few things before he walked away towards a table.

I guess since recent talk that after Sharpay finished her student teaching next week, she might hang up her teaching career. She would work with the baby for the first few months and then help out at the restaurant.

We have all already put our kids up for jobs in about fifteen or so years for them to help out as there first job. We were going to make this like a family restaurant type place. There was a bar back in the far corner where you could come watch sports teams. I mean what was a restaurant without a TV playing sports?

He had TV's spread through the whole place when the Laker's game popped up. "Oh! The Lakers are on!" somebody shouted, I laughed and I glanced down the table to see Taylor holding Liam. I rubbed my nose and I looked up towards the monitor.

Troy and Chad were quickly spotted eating here with most of the team. That got a lot of people in here quickly wondering what they ate but Zeke was keeping all of that on the DL. He had Troy's and Chad's signed jerseys hanging up near the back towards the bar.

I yawned before I heard Liam was coming back my way. He was in my hands when he gave me that goofy look. Two of his teeth stuck out in his mouth. I smiled as I kissed his forehead.

"What you up to baby boy," he munched on my fingers as I laughed. His teeth were sharp even if they weren't fully in yet. Many of the girls around had asked about Maggie and I told them that she was pregnant but that it was a longer story than it looked.

Glancing up at the screen they showed a picture of Troy who was waiting for the ball and then the camera flashed to Chad, followed by the rest of the team.

"I bet I should get the hell out of here," I mumbled over to Taylor. She nodded, "Yea, do you mind if I crash at your house tonight? I am really tired," she said, "Sure, I just need to get Maggie out of here."

She nodded, I stood up and I looked at Maggie. Liam drooled on my shirt, "Maggie, we are going to head out in about five minutes." She nodded her head and I went over to see Zeke at the counter. "I need a dozen warm cookies to go," I said slipping over a twenty.

"How come that doesn't surprise me?" Zeke asked laughing, I rolled my eyes and I leaned forward. "I don't need the whole town finding out how good your cookies are because then you will be sold out." Zeke rolled his eyes and then gathered up twelve cookies into a bag.

He picked up my twenty and tried to hand it back to me. I took it and then dropped it into the tip jar, "Thanks!" I said as I leaned forward to kiss his cheek. Zeke shook his head and I laughed, "Love you too Zeke!" Zeke rolled his eyes before he disappeared back into the kitchen.

Food critics were giving this place four stars and it was growing in talk quickly. Everybody left happy and we told them to come hungry.

I gave Sharpay one more hug as she knew we were leaving. "I will see you later okay?" I told her, "Yes, thank you for everything you have done already. You are making everything a little bit easier." I smiled and nodded, "Taylor and I are going to head back to my house."

She nodded as I got Maggie and we disappeared to the car. Liam fussed as I put him back into his car seat and I kissed his forehead. "I will follow you," Taylor mentioned slowly as she closed her eyes for a minute.

"Taylor, are you okay?" she nodded, "Just really tired," she whispered, I watched her retreat to her car as she got in. The lights flashed on as I shut Liam's car door.

The twenty minute drive back to my house was quiet. Zeke had made sure to have found a spot between where we lived and LA. Easy to get to and fun to be around.

I pulled into the driveway as the sun was beginning to set over the hills. Zeke was probably making the change over to dinner right now as we gathered into the house.

"Maggie, do you have anything you need?" I asked her, "Nope. I think I am going to go upstairs and relax for the rest of the night. Probably read a book or something," she said as she walked into the house. "Sounds great, if you need me I will be down here watching the game."

Taylor came in and she sat down on the couch. She stripped her cell phone from her pocket before sliding it on the table near by. "I am going to go upstairs and go to bed. I am tired and I just want to sleep,"

"That's fine,"

"If Chad calls tell him I am sleeping," I nodded my head as she retreated up the stairs. "And it's just you and I again," I said to Liam. He smiled and I shook my head. "You're crazy."

I gathered Liam up and I placed him onto the floor. He squirmed around as he crawled back and forth. I then got up to put him into his little bouncy thing while I ate one of Zeke's cookies.

Liam bounced up and down, his smile flashing every now and then. Troy had won best smile in the tenth grade right along with MVP in basketball. He kept getting the same thing in basketball each year and then we had won best couple in our senior year.

Liam certainly had Troy's smile, if he wasn't a nine month old baby it would make my knees go weak. That was the first thing that caught my attention was Troy's smile.

"You want to change into some PJ's?" Liam bounced up and shook his head; he never wanted to leave his bouncy. I turned the game on in the living room to see the guys were already down by ten. There were playing five hundred basketballs right now.

Troy overhead passed to Luke, Luke dribbled for a moment and then went up for the shot. It was quickly knocked down by one of the Jazz players.

I reached for my Mac as I turned it on. I checked through all of my emails, one from my mom asking how everything was going and telling me she was going to call me tomorrow. Another from Taylor, a picture of her last sonogram from two weeks ago.

Oops, I should have checked these alot sooner. I scrubbed at my hands for a moment and then decided to turn on Pandora. I turned down the TV volume to listen to the music.

Liam's eyes glanced at me before he cried. "Oh Liam, we have plenty of sleeping people here. We do not need any of that," I said as I got up from the couch. I shoved my computer a little as Oreo's head perked up. I reached Liam and he settled down as all he wanted to do was cuddle. I kissed his cheek before I stroked him gently.

"How about you have a little snuggled party with mommy after we have our last bottle for the day." I said as I turned off the TV only to see a timeout being called. I then shut my Mac as I set it on the coffee table. Liam snuggled into my side as I kissed his forehead.

Going up stairs and changing him was a challenge as he didn't want to leave my side. I put him a soft PJ button up and then rub his knuckles.

He wrapped his fingers around my as I fed him his bottle. I shut off the lights in his room as I went down to mine. I opened the door and I settled down into the bed. I slipped my legs underneath the big white fluffy comforter as I turned the game back on.

Liam finished his bottle and I laid him down right next to me. I trailed my fingers over his little body as he began to slow down his pace. His eyes flickered from open to shut then back to open. "You are so cute," I said to him as he curled his fingers into a fist.

His eyes gazed back and forth until he closed them once more. I watched him take even breaths, "You are my little guy arent you," he hiccupped which disturbed his sleep. His wild blue eyes popped out as he hated the hiccups.

He did again and he cried, I picked him up and rubbed his back. I patted it gently and hoped they would stop soon. His head turned on my shoulder as it happened again. Whispering words into his ear I could feel him begin to fall asleep.

I stood up with him and traveled down the hallway with him. I propped his door open as I gently laid him down into his crib. He spread his arms out only for him to pull them back in towards his body.

"Go to bed little guy, I will see you in the morning." I leaned over to kiss his forehead, "Love you."

* * *

A cry pleated from Liam's room as I shot up in bed. I looked around at the clock to see it was a little past three in the morning. My feet tumbled over one another down towards Liam's bedroom. I then noticed Taylor with a panicked look on her face. Liam was crying in his bed.

"Tay, what happened?" I asked as I picked up Liam. He settled down as I soothed my hand over his back. "I-I was just coming in here to check on him since I can't sleep. I have the worst back pain of my life right now a little cramp."

Liam shushed eventually as Taylor frowned, "I am really sorry Gabi,"

"No, your fine, he might have been in a light sleep, you just caught him off guard." I kissed his temple softly as I laid him back down into his crib. "That just means thirty extra minutes for me in the morning," I teased. Taylor nodded as she grimaced; my face frowned as I went over to her side. "I think we should go downstairs okay, rest." I told her gently.

She nodded her head as we went into the living room. She sat down on the couch while resting her head behide her. "You said back cramps right?" Taylor nodded her head slowly, "Yea, they hurt like no other. Then I will have a sharp pain in my lower stomach."

I smiled, "Possibly your body expanding for that little baby," I said with a small smirk. Taylor gave me a huge smile, "I am so excited. I don't know how excited Chad is but I am defiantly excited."

Letting out a little laugh, I went over to hug her. "I am happy for you Taylor, I really am. Sharpay is going to have her baby soon and it's all going to be a heck of a lot better around here."

Taylor grimaced again before she smiled, "Yea, we will all be moms." Her voice weakened as she let out a long breath. "Taylor, are you sure you are fine?" I asked her, she gave me a weak smile before nodding. "Yea, I am perfect." My eyes connected with hers as her brown eyes showed fear.

"Lay down for a little bit okay? I will lie on the other couch and if you need me okay?" Her head nodded as I drifted a blanket over her gently. She rested her eyes as I went to lie on the other couch. I chewed on my lip for a moment and then yawned.

I watched her sleep for about twenty five minutes until her eyes opened. A small whine escaping her lips as her hands flew to her stomach. It was almost four and I shook my head, "Taylor, I think you need to go to the ER," I finally said to her. Tears flashed into her eyes. "No, I can't." she shook her head, "Chad isn't here,"

"Honey, I will go with you. You are not okay, something is wrong and I don't want it to be the baby." Taylor closed her eyes as the pain was probably coming a little much. "What about Liam?" she finally asked, "Maggie is here. I will wake her up and tell her I am leaving with you."

Taylor finally nodded her head as I jumped up from the spot. I hurried up the stairs as I crashed into the room Maggie was sleeping in. "Mags," I said pushing her gently. She shook her head as she looked up at me. "What?" she asked sleepily. "I am taking Taylor to the ER. Can you watch Liam for me, please?"

"What if he is hungry or…" I slowed her down, "There is a bottle already made in the fridge. Just run it under some hot water to heat it up and then feed it to him. If you have questions you can text me. You know how to change a diaper right?" She slowly nodded her head.

"You'll do fine then. Just play with him, keep him inside and just play. He will try to walk but if that makes you comfortable, just pull him down gently. I promise to answer any questions you have. I have to be with Taylor though, something is wrong and she is scared."

"Okay. When do you think he will wake up?" I turned over to read the clock, "Seven thirtyish, maybe eight."

"Then expect a call around that time." I nodded as I laughed, "I will. I am giving you his baby monitor; I turned it on and just listen for his cry." She nodded and I hugged her. "You'll do fine."

She fell back into her pillows as I went for my room. I grabbed my jeans to slip them on and then one of Troy's hoodies. I grabbed my purse and car keys from the table as I shut the lights off. I grabbed Taylor's hoodie that she had in the room and went back downstairs.

Taylor was sitting up and tears were rolling down her face. I gave her the hoodie as she gently slipped it over her head. I helped her up as she pulled on a pair of Uggs. I slipped my Nikes on as I helped her down to the car. I shut her door gently before starting the car as I slipped into the driver's seat.

I backed out of the driveway as the hospital was about a twenty five minute journey. "I am really scared," Taylor mentioned quietly, her tears were no longer evident on her face. "There is nothing to be scared of until we know what to be scared of. Taylor's eyes locked with mine as I drove down the highway.

I gripped the steering wheel tighter as I was trying to take my own advice. "I don't want anything happening to this baby. It took Chad and I three months almost to get pregnant." I cringed, "I know, that is why I don't want to risk anything Taylor."

I pulled into the hospital parking lot as I jumped out. I turned off the car as Taylor gently got out of the car, I could tell that she was in serious pain still as I walked right by her side into the hospital. "Go sit down, I will check you in."

Walking up the front desk the lady behide it looked tired and ready to end her shift. "Hi, how may I help you?"

"My friend is having severe back cramps, along with a sharp pain in her stomach. She is 13 weeks pregnant." The lady behide the desk nodded, "Alright, tell her to come right this way." I frowned as when I went into labor we had a mountain of paperwork to fill out. I waved Taylor over as she stood and they led her away into a room.

"Gabi, come with me please." I looked at the nurse who nodded her head, I followed her in. They had Taylor change into a gown and they started an IV of something. Then a doctor came in to console with Taylor, asking her some different questions before he left and had Taylor admitted into the OBGYN.

"Wait, why am I being admitted?" Taylor asked, "The doctor upstairs will explain more," the guy said. Taylor reached out her hand and I held it tightly. We traveled the floors, Taylor held onto Chad's jacket as they moved her into a room. We sat there quietly for twenty minutes or so until a girl doctor came in.

"Hi, Taylor, I am Jenna." They shook hands as Jenna let out a long sigh. "Taylor, I don't know how to explain this to you easily…" she stopped herself before taking a long breath. "I am going to check for the baby's heartbeat." Taylor's eyes grew wide. "I…please tell me you don't mean anything by that."

"Taylor, I am afraid you are having a miscarriage. The cramps and pains are not normally this bad; this is quickly followed by all of the blood that you may experience." Taylor's lip quivered as her fingers began to shake.

The doctor began to preform an ordinary sonogram; she blew the gel I felt so many times onto Taylor's stomach. She then twirled the wand around. Tears slipped by Taylor's face as she held my hand. I bit my lip to keep from crying myself; Taylor did not need to see me cry.

Jenna looked for several minutes, when she came unsuccessfully she turned off the machine and Taylor broke down into sobs. "Taylor, I am so sorry, but you had a miscarriage, or are in the process of one. We will keep you until later this afternoon. Hopefully the miscarriage will basically be complete."

Taylor, I don't think heard a word of that as she began to sob uncontrollably I held her into my arms as she sobbed, "The baby can't be gone!" she cried, "I want her to check again!" I bit down hard on my lip as tears spilled over my own cheeks. She took in long deep breaths as she tried to control herself but the tears grew faster. "Taylor, breath." I whispered gently, she was going to pass out from lack of oxygen.

Her sobs became clear as I didn't let go of her for a long time. "I need Chad, I want Chad." I rubbed her back gently as Taylor was still in a lot of pain, in more ways then one. "Do you want me to call him?" I asked gently, I tried to hide my tears from her as she looked at my face.

"Please," I nodded as I hugged her tighter. I let her go as she curled in a ball to cry some more. I stepped out of the room as I let a sob escape my own throat. I cried into my hands for a few minutes as I had no idea how I was going to tell Chad, let alone not cry.

I swallowed hard as I knew Chad wasn't going to answer but Troy always kept his phone on loud incase I needed him. I pressed my phone against my ear as I slid down against the wall. Taylor was just in the room behide me; I could still hear her cries.

"Brie, what's wrong?" Troy's voice sounded sleepy but alert. "Troy, you need to wake up Chad." I said, "Gabi, why on hell would I wake up Chad? He is like a fucking angry bear when I wake him up."

"Troy!" I snapped, "Brie, what the hell is wrong?" he asked me, I bit on my lip hard as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Troy…" I paused as tears slide down my cheek. "Taylor miscarried." No noise was heard from Troy's end of the phone, just a deep breath of Troy.

"You better be shitting me right now," Troy said, his voice broke towards the end. "Troy, I wish I was, I really did but she woke up in a lot of pain, back pain and then it never really went away so instead of waiting, we went to the ER. Maggie is back at the house watching Liam, or sleeping but with Liam. We came in and the first thing they did was look for a heartbeat." Troy let out a long breath.

"Oh God, Chad…Chad is going to be crush Gabs, he was so excited about this baby. I don't…I don't know how he is going to react." Taking a long breath, I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't ever want this to happen to us Troy. This feeling, it sucks and I can not imagine what Taylor feels like." I whispered into the phone.

Beeping noises came all around me as a red light flashed in the hallway before rushing nurses and doctors flew past me. "Brie, do you want me to tell him you do you want to?"

"I will, just, stay by please?" I could see Troy nod as he got out of the bed he was sleeping in, then I heard a groaning Chad. "Chad," Troy said quietly, "Bolton, this better be fucking important,"

"It's Taylor; Gabi is on the phone to explain more."

* * *

Troy's POV

I handed the phone off to Chad as he was alert and ready to roll with it. "Gabi, is Taylor okay?" I could hear Gabi's thin response of no, she wasn't okay.

"What's wrong with her?" Chad looked up at me as I had to turn away for a second. I know this is going to be hard on him. "Chad," Gabi paused as if she was collecting herself. "Taylor had a miscarriage." Chad's face paled, his eyes became wide with alert. "No…no, she just sent me a picture of the sonogram the other day, the baby was fine." Chad's voice began to pick up, his emotions thick through his voice.

"I am so sorry Chad, she keeps asking for you. I think you need to come back to LA," Chad's eyes looked pleading up into mine as I nodded, "Gabi, I will be on the first flight back. Just tell her I am coming, I will be right there." Chad's voice was thick with concern. Gabi and he said goodbye as Chad handed me my phone. He grabbed the TV remote before chucking it at the wall. It split into three different pieces.

"Why? Why?" Chad yelled, I shushed him, it was six thirty where we were but I didn't need him waking everybody up. "Chad, please," I said as I gripped onto his wrist. "I need you to talk to Coach for me and I need to get the hell out of here. I mean my wife is alone and she had a miscarriage? It was our first child; she was only thirteen weeks along and…" Chad took a deep breath as he was beginning to uncrumble in front of me.

The Chad I knew did not just fall apart, it took a lot for him to break down, and I had only seen it twice. Once at graduation and another when he got hurt playing basketball and he couldn't play for about three months, I as his best friend pulled him into a hug. "I don't know what the hell to do Troy."

I didn't speak as I knew Chad didn't need me to break down with him. Chad and Taylor had already appointed Gabi and me as the God parents, making Gabi and I extra excited.

"I am going to go tell Coach okay?"

"Troy, you should stay. It's only one game and you will already miss one due to something Gabi or Liam did." Chad will always and forever have his sense of humor. Chad had yet to leak a tear but I knew as soon as I disappeared from this room, they probably wouldn't stop.

I made sure nothing breakable was left behide as I left our hotel room. I traveled down the hall and to the right to see Coach's door wide up. I stepped inside to see he was sitting on the bed with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. I cleared my throat as I rapped on the door.

"Coach," I said walking in, "Bolton! Join me for a run?" I was going to answer when he slapped my shoulder, "Coach," I said again; he turned to fully look at me when his face fell. "Bolton, what the hell happened now?"

"It's Chad, no it's really Taylor." Coach looked at me for more, "Taylor had a miscarriage earlier this morning. My wife just called to tell us and Chad needs to go home." Coach's face fell and then he nodded. "Tell Danforth he has the rest of the week off; tell him also that I am sorry for his loss. I know that is one of the hardest things in the world, to go through a miscarriage."

I nodded, "My wife is all torn up about this one, I don't know what would happen if it happened to us." Coach nodded, "I will also not make you run this morning," I nodded as I slowly left his room. I stopped in the hallway as I tried to collect myself. I pulled out my cell phone to make sure Gabi hadn't called me or anything, hoping it was some sort of cruel joke.

I walked back into the room to see a frantic Chad, trying to pack everything that he had brought into his bag. I sat down as I let this go on, he stopped several times to just break down for a moment and then he shook his head trying to carry on what he was doing.

After twenty minutes of this, he finally stopped and looked at me. "You ready to go?" I asked him, Chad nodded his head and I went over to him. I threw his bag over my shoulder as I carried it to the car. I kept mumbling certain things to him as some of the guys caught us leaving.

I waved all of them off as Chad slid into the car. "Is there a plane departing from here?" I asked, Chad nodded, "In about three hours, I just can't sit there anymore." His voice was rough and his eyes were red, he then slipped his ray-bans over his eyes.

"Chad, I know I shouldn't even talk. I know I have no idea what kind of pain you are going through because I have a kid but the thought of ever losing him, freaks me out more than anybody could imagine. So when Gabi told me this earlier, all I could think about was her telling me it was my own kid." Chad looked at me and then back to the passing road.

"It's not so much the whole baby thing but how the hell is Taylor doing? I don't know how she can cope on her own from all of this, I just, I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say to her, I just want to help not make it worse. I, yes, will be upset of losing my child but she was only thirteen weeks along, there was nothing to get real attached to yet. She wasn't showing much, just a little swollen, a little morning sickness, she is the one who had to bare the worst of the pain, she felt pregnant."

"Taylor is tough man; I think she will be okay after a couple of days. She just has to remember there will always be more chances. She will be devastated like every other mom to be would be. I don't know who would, I just, and I am worried about both of you." Chad smiled weakly, "Thanks man, I know you and Gabi will be there for us the entire way."

* * *

Gabi's POV

I creaked around the house as Taylor was sleeping upstairs. They had released Taylor after about three hours saying they couldn't do much besides wait. They weren't anticipating much more than some blood that would come in gushes.

When I got her home, Maggie was up and playing with Liam in the living room. She had successfully gotten him up, changed his diaper and clothes, and then fed him. I was proud of the accomplishment she had made, I handed her a twenty when she tried to shove it back.

"You'll need it, I promise, just keep it." I told her, Taylor had cried for a while and was refusing to eat anything. She finally cried herself to sleep curling up into a ball. Liam was taking a nap in his room as I collapsed onto the couch. I rubbed my fingers over my face as I was exhausted.

"You can go take a nap if you want to, I can listen for Liam. I had a lot of fun this morning with him." I smiled a little, "Chad should be here shortly, I will wait for him to show up and then I might take you up on that offer." Maggie smiled as she flipped through the TV channels. "I could never imagine losing my baby, I know I have no idea who the dad is and he basically raped me but I still have this connection to it."

I flipped my fingers around as I looked up at her, "I don't ever want to feel like that. I don't want to lose somebody I never got to meet."

We both stayed quiet for a minute until a long fast rap came at the door. I stood up quickly as I answered it as fast as I could. "Hey, shhh…" I said looking into Chad's frantic eyes. "She just fell asleep but maybe thirty minutes ago."

"I need to see her, talk to her, and hold her." I nodded my head, "I know you do Chad, I know," I then pulled Chad into a hug. Chad hugged me back, squeezing my waist gently. "I am so sorry Chad; I know how much you were looking forward to your first kid." We pulled back from each other as Chad's eyes were red. "Liam is also sleeping in the room next door," I mentioned softly.

"Is there anything I should know?" Chad asked his eyes frantically looked at mine. "She doesn't want to eat and the tears are none stop which isn't unusual. We probably should have her eat something later tonight or tomorrow morning. I called the school and explained what happen."

"Thank you," Chad kissed my forehead lightly as I lead him upstairs. Once Chad knew the room he opened the door quietly, Taylor looked asleep from my stand point of view. Chad kicked off his shoes as he gently slid onto the bed. Chad leaned in to kiss her forehead gently, Taylor opened her eyes and I already saw the tears. She pulled her arms out to wrap her arms around him.

"Oh Tay," he whispered gently into the air. "I am so sorry," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her lips. Taylor buried her head into Chad's chest as Chad pulled her as close as possible.

I closed my eyes tightly as I knew Troy would do the same exact thing. Chad would kiss her every now and then as he rubbed her back. I gently shut the door; I walked into Liam's room to see him curled up in his crib. I picked him up as I didn't want him to disturb Taylor. I wasn't sure how she would feel with Liam in the house, a little bit too much to fast.

I walked him downstairs as he was still asleep in my arms. I gently laid him down in his playpen as Maggie looked at me. "Taylor and Chad are right next to his room so if he starts to cry, I don't want Taylor to think of anything." I said gently to Maggie, "Okay. Are you going to go take a nap?" I looked at the clock in front of me.

"Yea. I should be back up in time for the game tonight; I want to see how the team plays." Maggie nodded as I showed her one of two more things as I went upstairs. It was barely one in the afternoon but I was very tired. I lay down in the bed as I closed my eyes.

I tossed over onto my stomach as I looked at the picture of Liam and Troy on Troy's nightstand. Tears watered in my eyes as I thought of what would have happened if I was in Taylor's position. There would have never been such a picture.

* * *

"So the Lakers are losing by fifteen, is there any reason why they might be losing by fifteen?" the announcer asked, "Well usual starter Chad Danforth is MIA." I rolled my eyes, "Can you just not leave him alone?" I whispered quietly to myself. Liam was sitting in my lap playing with his fingers.

"Do you think that is why Troy isn't playing so hot?" I held my breath, "Well whatever happened with Danforth must have affected Bolton because when asking Troy about where Chad was, he got a real different look on his face and just said a family emergency."

"Something with his parent's maybe?" that is when my eyes grew wide; I bolted up from my spot and went running up the stairs. I threw open the door to the room Taylor was in to see Chad watching the game, Taylor sleeping. The blood had finally come and it wasn't pretty. She was so upset about ruining my sheets that she couldn't control herself.

Chad had helped her take a soothing bath to calm her down. I had changed all of the sheets and Taylor was sleepy from her bath and some pain meds they have given her to take. "Has either parent been notified?" Chad closed his eyes and shook his head no. "I have done it twice today, would you like me to do it Chad?" Chad looked over at the sleeping Taylor.

"Please," his voice was raw and I nodded, "I will report back to how everything went. I know they must be worried that you arent there at the game."

"I didn't even think of that. I have been so worried about Taylor. She is distraught about this whole thing."

"Give her a week or so." I added, "Thank you Gabs,"

Biting my tongue I grabbed my cell phone as I dialed Taylor's mom first. They had the right to know first then I would follow the call up with Chad's parents.

The phone rang for a few minutes until Anna picked up. "Anna," I greeted softly, "Gabi! Hi, how has everything been?" I cleared my throat gently, "Great, fantastic, I just-" I paused, "I have some bad news," Anna didn't talk for a minute, "Gabi, you are kind of scaring me."

"Anna, I really don't know how to say this without crying."

"Taylor is fine right? Taylor, nothing happened to Taylor?" her voice panicked as I shook my head, "No, Taylor is alive. Taylor isn't at her best point at the moment. Anna, Taylor had a miscarriage today." Anna sucked in a long breath as I could hear her voice shake.

"I am going to fly up there, I need to see her. How is she doing?" I swallowed hard, "I, Chad is with her right now. She is very upset and just sleeping a lot. I think maybe you should wait to come up and see her, I understand you would like to right now but I don't think Taylor wants much right now. If that was my child I would want to be with her too but she hasn't spoken much to me since I brought him home and she won't let Chad leave."

Anna sniffled lightly, "I will come up next week then, and will you call and give me updates until then?"

"Yes, I promise. Anna, I am sorry. I know how much you were all looking forward to it." Anna let out a little cry, "its okay, I will all be okay." Anna whispered gently.

We said quick goodbyes as I had to call Chad's parents next, then I should call Lucille just to fill them in. I dialed Mikayla's phone number as it rang for a few moments and then she answered.

"Hello?"

"Mikayla, Gabi," I answered, "Gabi! I am glad you called, I am hoping you can fill me in on where my son is." I licked my lips softly as I sat back into my chair. I rocked back and forth, "That is exactly why I am calling."

"Did somebody get hurt? Is Taylor okay?" I nodded my head, "Everything is okay around here, I just…I just, this sucks to tell you guys. I promised Chad I would though, so you would know before things start coming out but I know how much this hurts for just me."

"Gabi, you really know how to scare us," Mikayla answered, "Mikayla, Taylor suffered a miscarriage today." A gasp filled the phone as it then quickly followed by a cry. "Oh my, is she okay?" Mikayla asked gently, "Taylor is upset and grieving, I think she is going as well as we can expect. Chad is with her right now; just him being there is helping."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Anna is coming up next week to see Taylor. I don't know how much help any of that will be besides Taylor seeing her mom. I can give you daily calls and if something comes up that needs to be done, then you will be my first call I just don't want to overwhelm Taylor. She is in a very fragile state right now."

"No, no, I understand. Call me though and tell me if anything changes."

"I will and Mikayla, I am sorry for the loss."

I chatted for another minute with Mikayla as I had talked to her a lot when I was over at Chad's house. I then dialed Lucille who I finally broke down with. She asked me what was wrong and I couldn't stop the tears.

"Lucille, this is so hard." I whispered into the phone as I tried to stop the tears. "I just told Anna and Mikayla that Taylor had a miscarriage today or whenever. She had to experience it all, from beginning to end know what was happening. She was so upset and scared and I was so lost."

"Oh Gabi," I buried my head into my hands as I let Lucille's voice whisper into my ear. "Is Troy coming home tomorrow?" I nodded my head, "yea," I hiccupped, "I just don't know how Taylor is handling this. I am upset and tore over this and it wasn't my own child."

"But the only thing you can probably think about is Liam, wondering what would have happened if that was you with Liam." I nodded my head, "I am so scared that maybe this is just a dream and this never happened. I never want Liam to be taken away from me and I can not imagine going through this with my own child."

"Gabi, I promise you that everything will be fine. Taylor is going to be fine. It is going to take time for everybody to feel okay after this; Taylor may regert seeing Liam or even Sharpay who nine months pregnant is getting ready to enjoy a baby of her own. Taylor isn't going to be happy about a lot of this but I know she will come out of this stronger."

I sniffled as I sat back in my kitchen chair. "I know Luc, I just, and I don't know what to think anymore." Lucille laughed and I couldn't help but smile. "I think you need to go to bed or something. Just think Troy will be back tomorrow and life will be good again."

"I don't know it may not be that easy this time."

I hung up with Lucille as I went to pick Liam up. Maggie had gone to bed and I saw the bad score on the TV. The Laker's had lost by a lot and Troy held his head down while storming into the locker room. Cameras were shoved into his face and I thought he was going to snap as he pushed his way through.

Grabbing the sleeping Liam I headed upstairs. I had givin him a bottle about three fourth through the game and he quickly fell asleep after that. I placed Liam into the little crib in our room as I walked out the door into the room to check on Taylor and Chad. Chad was gently brushing his fingers against Taylor's face as she was awake.

He smiled gently down at her as he kissed her forehead. I shut the door quietly as I yawned. My phone buzzed as it was Troy, "You should have been prepared for it." I quietly told him.

"I know I know I should have. Coach is giving me the next two days off to be there for Chad through the whole thing. I just, I don't know how to deal with all of this quiet yet. This isn't even my child, am I overreacting?"

"I think it may be natural Troy. You and Chad are like brothers, close and together. You both feel for each other and I feel like if it was us both Chad and Taylor would be doing the same exact thing we are. I think what is going on it perfectly normal for the both of us."

"Good. I feel like an idiot but I just want to help him as I much as I can."

"I have called all parents to inform them of what happened, Chad and Taylor are together in our house and Sharpay has no clue."

"I think we should tell her after she has her baby," Troy joked, I laughed quietly, "I know, I know. That is probably not a choice but seriously, she might go into emotional overload."

"Yea, anyways I am going to go to bed. When will you be in?"

"I am flying in tonight. I am leaving from the stadium to fly home; it will be a little later."

"Okay,"

"I love you Gabi,"

"I love you too Troy,"

* * *

I wrapped the blankets around my shoulders as the TV flickered in front of me. My knees were curled up to my chest as I could not sleep. Liam was downstairs in the living room with me, in his playpen sleeping.

I took a sip of the warm hot chocolate I had made; I then heard the snap of keys and a turn of a lock. I turned my head as Troy eyed me carefully. "What are you doing awake?" he asked, I shrugged my shoulders as he dropped his bags in the entrée way. He stumbled down the two steps before he came up to me. He wrapped his arms around my neck while bringing me into a tight hug.

"Are you okay?" my blanket fell from my shoulders as I hugged him back. "I am fine, I just, and I am fine." I said again as I looked at him. "I think you have ever right to be upset."

"You should have been there Troy." Troy sat down as I crawled over into his lap. "When we got there she was scared and then when she said they were going to look for a heartbeat you knew they knew what had happened. Taylor had already begun to cry and when they told her, she broke down into tears."

"I think being there was worse," Troy said as he rubbed my back, "You had to hear the words and take care of her. It had to be hard for you as a mother."

"Liam," Troy nodded kissing my forehead, "All you can think about is Liam because that is all I can think about. How could one thing happen to them as Liam is here with us and Sharpay is getting ready to have her baby?"

Troy's lips touched my forehead gently as he lay back against the couch.

I curled up against his body as he glanced over towards Liam's playpen. "How is Maggie?"

"Good. She is excited to see you; she basically took care of Liam all day today."

"That's good." I yawned as I rested my head against Troy's chest. I listened to his heartbeat pound against my ear. "I love you Troy,"

"I love you too baby girl," his fingers ran through my hair gently as he kissed my temple. "Remember, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"Kelly Clarkson," I teased him, "It's true though." I smiled as I pressed my lips against his before resting back up against his chest.

* * *

**Whew. Told you guys it would be intersting. It was tough to write, not going through any of that but I tried to make it as real as possible. So, sorry if I messed something up.**

**I also posted this chapter ASAP, so I did not read through it like I usually do to catch any mistakes. So sorry if I made one, I have places and things to do so I just want this chapter out of the way. (: **

**Also, PLEASE REVIEW! I want to get to 700! **


	36. Blessed

Chapter 36 – Blessed

I spun my chair into a circle as I looked at Liam, he grinned as he crawled towards me. "Is this your new obsession?" I asked him, every time I spun around in the chair he would laugh, it must have been my hair that spun in a circle.

Taylor was slowly becoming her old self. Chad had to get back to basketball after about four days with Taylor. She spent a lot of time alone and researching about everything. Chad had not been playing like himself for the last week being back on the court, being pulled out more than three times.

She had been living with me since everything had happened and when Sharpay found out a day later she had exploded with fire, we all feared she was going to have her baby in seconds. She was anger at us for not telling her sooner but then she hugged Taylor for a while.

Taylor did admit to me that she was jealous of both Sharpay and I of having kids soon. Sharpay was overdue to have her baby and she is gripping at everybody who comes near her. Troy had been home for the past two days with the home games.

I wiggled my toes; Liam was growing up so fast. He was mostly eating solid goods, I had been giving him some juice and he would eat something Troy and I ate at dinner. "What are you two doing down here?" I stopped as Troy stood in the doorway, Liam giggled and I laughed.

"You are both giggling; it must not be very good." Troy teased, he was in his Laker tshirt and his tennis shoes tied crisply. "I am heading to the gym for the shoot around. I thought about taking Liam with me since it's only an hour."

"What is he going to do but get in the way?" I asked smirking up at Troy, "I thought more of you would be getting a break you never get, and I mean I did leave you with Maggie last week and then the whole Taylor deal."

"Troy, none of that was your fault, I said yes to Maggie coming over as much as you did. The Taylor deal that was upsetting and everybody was upset over it. Nobody was happy that it happened, I don't think that was fine."

"Don't you think you are so busy with everything else in your life?" Troy asked propping Liam onto his hip. "Troy, I promise I am fine. It's been a stressful ten months," eyeing Liam, he grinned before turning his head into Troy's shoulder. He was not talking yet, I mean not real words like some babies are at this age but it was fine, he was advancing in everything else so far.

"If you say so but I am still bringing Liam," squinting, my eyes locked with his. "Why are you really taking Liam?" Troy shook his head, "Why don't you believe me?" he asked, his face had a hint of amusement hidden within his features. His eyes smiled and his lips were perfect.

"Because, its you." Troy laughed and then went over to kiss me, "Your right, you shouldn't believe me." He pressed his lips against mine and I giggled into the kiss. "We will be back in about two to three hours." He said kissing me again. "Alright, you two better be good." I warned, Troy snorted, "Whatever you say momma Bolton." Rolling my eyes, they both walked out. What in the hell was I going to do now?

Tapping my fingers against the desk, Oreo came flying down the hallway jumping up into my lap. She lapped her tongue onto my face as I yawned. "Or, should we take a bath oh or should we go take a nap?" I asked her, she wagged her tail back and forth as I laughed.

"Really, I don't think you helped much with my choice." She thumped her tail harder against my leg as I first decided to do some laundry, followed by the dishes, and then maybe I would relax in my bed to read a book that I had been trying to read since I had Liam.

The Best of Me by Nicholas Sparks, it sounded like a wonderful book but I just could not make it past the first three chapters at any one point in time. I then officially gave up.

I pulled on a pair of baggy sweats with a simple tshirt before doing all of the chores. I peaked in on Taylor who was sleeping; she had been doing a lot of that lately too. A lot of sleeping but it was helping her out, I think she has been really worn out. She had made a trip to go out to Florida to see some of her family and to get away for a little while.

I was the one who suggested she do it so she could get a fresh start. Chad was a little hesitant but since she was going to be joining her whole family for Thanksgiving it worked. Unfortunately, the boys did play on Thanksgiving this year. I was going to be in South Carolina with Troy's family. I had already told my mom that I was not going to make it to New Mexico until Christmas.

Scrubbing off Liam's tray on his high chair the house finally looked clean. I pulled some of Liam's toys into a little area and into his little play box.

I then grabbed my book, turned on some music before settling into my big comfy bed, I stuck my nose into the book and began to read away.

* * *

Scanning over the words on the page I felt a sob creep up into my throat as I felt my heartbreak as I read the story. My fingers slipped under the page for it to flip to the next page. I sat back up in the bed as I shut the book before I could read anymore.

It was heartbreaking but you were rooting for a certain thing. It was hard to read only due to you wanted to see the two people love each other again like they use to and were brought together over one person.

Wiping at my eyes, I stood up as I went to fix my contacts, more like to take my contacts out and put my glasses on. I had been reading for the past three hours. The garage door had opened and slammed shut but nobody ever came up the stairs. It made me think Chad had arrived at the house to coax Taylor back to there house.

They were going to be home up until the day before Thanksgiving. Troy was going to catch a flight out with me to South Carolina then he was catching another flight to go down to Florida.

I hugged my body as I walked down the stairs to smell a faint smell. I walked closer to the kitchen to see Liam was in his highchair playing in his food while Troy was cooking something. I wrinkled my brows as he stirred something before his eyes flickered to the doorway feeling my presence.

"Hey," he said softly, his white smile beamed and he threw his hands out. "I am making you dinner." He stated, "I see that," I went over to the barstool closet to Liam and sat down. "Why didn't you come upstairs?" I asked him, Liam poked his orange covered finger onto my hand. "I wasn't sure if you were sleeping or not. If you were I wasn't going to disturb you."

"No, I was reading. I only get so much time with you," I teased gently, "Yes, I know but I have been cooking dinner for the two of us, maybe even Liam." Troy's eyes wondered to Liam as he dropped his stuff before walking over towards where we enter from the kitchen.

He then brought over a thing of red roses. I bit on my lip as he handed them to me, his lips greeting mine. "Thank you," he whispered gently against my lips.

"For what?" I asked him, he pulled one of his arms around my waist before he kissed me again. "You are so strong, for always being there for your friends, and raising Liam so well." I let my head rest on his chest as I smiled. "Thank you for being an amazing dad and cooking dinner." I teased hitting his shoulder lightly.

Troy separated from me as he went to check his dinner, "I love how random you are," Troy smirked as he stirred whatever was in front of him. Liam screeched and I turned to look at him. He crinkled his eyes at me and I laughed, "What?" I asked him, he huffed as he threw his arms up.

"He is so animated; I swear he is going to be like Chad."

"Is that a bad thing?" Troy shrugged his shoulders, "I don't need him carrying around a basketball that has a name." I snorted as grabbed a paper towel to wipe up his very dirty face. "Was he trying to feed himself?" I asked laughing, "Yes, yes he was. So when I let him try it on his own he just looked at me if I was crazy."

"So what are you cooking me for dinner?" I asked peering over the edge of the stove. "Hey, no peeking. You will find out soon enough, I didn't know if you wanted to put Liam to bed first or if you wanted him to be with us."

"I think I will give him a bath, do I have time for that?" I asked him, Troy glanced at the clock and then nodded. "Yup, you have plenty of time."

Giving Liam a bath was becoming easier and easier every single time we did it. He loved it all and he would play for a few minutes before I pulled him out.

Wrapping him tight into his ducky towel, he curled against my chest. He loved his soft PJ's at night with the little footie. I brushed back his hair and he looked so professional, I grinned and he smiled back at me. "Do you want to go downstairs with mommy?" Glancing at the clock I decided he could come down for a little while but he will have to go to bed at around eight thirty.

Carrying him downstairs Troy was putting finishing touches on his meal when he spotted us. "Somebody is nice and clean," Troy said, "He smells good too," I took a small whiff as he smelled just like baby soap. I let him down as he began to crawl all over the place.

I leaned over Troy's side to see what he had prepared and did it look mighty yummy. He had brown rice with steamed veggies, with some meat and a glass of wine sitting in front of that. "Yummy," I said, Troy smirked as he took both plates and sat them down at the table. I grabbed both glasses of wine as we both slipped into the chairs. Liam rubbed his eyes as he reached up leaning against my chair.

Taking only one bite from my plate, I picked him up to place him in my lap. I fed him a piece of my rice as I took another bite of my rice and veggies Troy took a drink from his wine glass. "Somebody is looking very tired," Liam rubbed his eyes again as I looked at Troy. "I got it, you start to eat." Troy said taking his napkin to his face before clapping his hands to pick up Liam.

Taking him upstairs I took a long sip of the drink. Troy appeared about ten minutes later as he slipped back into the chair. "He was out." Troy mentioned, "Good, maybe he will sleep until later tomorrow morning."

"Mm…must be nice to get up so early." Troy joked; I rolled my eyes as he poked his fork towards me. "I miss these dinners," Troy said giving off a half smile. "Trust me, I cherish every minute of these dinners with you." Sipping at the wine, I blinked back before letting my own yawn come through my mouth.

"Man, I was hoping for me," I shot him a look and he laughed, "I love you too," I snorted as I got up from my place as I went to sit in his lap. Only eating about three fourth of my food and most of my wine, I locked my lips to Troy's as he gently pushed his plate away.

"Is Taylor and Chad still here?" Troy shook his head, "Chad finally got her to go home." Troy's kiss deepened even more as he locked his fingers in with mine. "I am pretty sure this is what you wanted out of this, isn't it?" Troy smirked and I got up from his lap. I simply flipped off my shirt as I dashed up the stairs.

* * *

Troy's fingers gently ran over my spine as I cuddled into his chest. "God, I love you." Troy whispered into my ear, I smiled as I tapped my fingers gently against his chest. "I love you too Troy."

Liam's cry erupted out complete silence that we were enjoying. "How about I go and get him and then he can just lay in bed with us until I have to leave for the gym."

"Sounds fantastic." I mumbled, "I just don't want you to move," Troy wiggled from underneath the space as he leaped from the room. I laughed rolling over as I grabbed my shorts and Troy's hoodie before pulling them both on. I climbed back underneath the covers as Troy came back.

Troy set Liam down on the bed and then frowned. "I like it when you are naked," I snorted, "Only you do, I don't think Liam would enjoy it as much."

"He won't remember." Troy said, "What if he did?" I asked raising my eyebrows; Troy frowned and then shuddered, "Ew. I would knock him out and hope he lost his memory."

I busted out into laughter, "Troy," I exclaimed, "Kidding! I would never do that," Troy slipped back underneath the blankets as Liam sat in-between us on the bed. He leaned forward and I tickled his stomach.

"He was chewing on his foot when I got into the bedroom." Tickling his toes he fell backwards as I pulled him closer. Troy smoothed his fingers over my forehead as he kissed me lightly on the forehead. "Mmm…" I smiled as I gently pushed him off. "Hey, that was really rude."

I lifted Liam to sit on my chest as he bounced up and down, "You are so cute,"

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked him, he babbled and he covered his fingers across my lips. "Mmm," his lips kept forming m words, "You know he is going to say mom first, I can just feel it."

"No, he is going to say dad first because he loves me more." I gasped as I hit his shoulder, "He does not!" Troy smirked, "Oh yes," Troy picked him up from my chest, "I am the one who plays with him, I don't give him a bath that often, I feed him and I don't put him to bed every night."

"Shut up, just because you are not home to do all of that stuff?" Troy grinned, "Oh, I am home you just offer to first." I shook my head, "Fine then, you get to bathe, feed, and put Liam to bed tonight and the night after that." I crawled onto his lap as Troy smirked, "If that is how this game is going to be played then fine, you can cook dinner tonight."

I laughed, "Fine! I will cook dinner and then I am off to bed." I leaned forward to kiss Troy's lips. He squeezed my hip as I kissed the back of Liam's head. "I can not believe how much hair he has."

"We should probably be thinking about his first haircut," I told him, "Eh…how about we wait until he is over one. He only has about three months left." Liam's hair was always going to be shaggy, he is living on the West Coast, and it was like some code.

Liam played with my finger as I kissed his chin. "Fine, we can wait but I want it cut."

Troy rolled his eyes as I felt Troy squeeze my fingers. "So, I should be getting up,"

"Liam probably would like to eat something." Troy nodded as he kissed my temple, "Probably. So I am going to go get ready,"

"Don't you have to feed Liam?" I teased, "Not until tonight."

"Mmm…" I said shaking my head, Troy laughed before he got up. I rolled over to grab my phone as I kept one hand on Liam. I noticed I had a text from Sharpay but I threw my phone off to the side as I sat up.

Liam babbled sticking his hand into his mouth, "Well, well, you must be hungry!" He giggled as I stood up grabbing him, also reaching for my cell phone. I put Liam onto my hip as I checked my message from Sharpay.

_Was induced into labor this morning, sitting in the hospital waiting for everything to happen, Call me ASAP _

Letting out a gasp as I lowered Liam's body down into his highchair, I called Sharpay as I paced through the kitchen, then I decided I should feed Liam as he was growing angry.

"Hey Gabs," Zeke answered, "Hi! I just saw the text message, how is she doing?" I asked as I picked up a spoon and some bananas. Troy's arm wrapped around my waist as he kissed the back of my neck, "Doing okay, they are expecting a long day, we are trying to hold out and wait for epidural and all but it is going to be a long day."

"I will come up in a little while," I started, Troy gently sucked on the back of my neck and I tried not to gasp. "That's what she wanted to know is if you would be here. Her mom can't catch a flight until later tonight from Mexico somewhere, so it will be late, so she wanted you to come and be with her."

"Zeke! Of course I will be there with her! I know I enjoyed having Lucille there with me. She knew what was happening most of the time, I just, I don't want to get in the way of your special moment."

"No, Gabi, she wants you here. You are one of her best friends, she really wants you here." I looked at Liam as my lips became dry. "I probably won't be able to come up until after Troy's practice. I don't want to bring Liam up, so do you think she can wait for me until about two?" I asked, "Def., she was basically induced into labor, during her appointment yesterday they asked if she wanted to be induced since she is about three days late."

"So she has a long way to go,"

"Yes, she does. So I will keep you updated okay? No need to rush up here, she is sleeping right now." I smiled as Troy looked at me, "I will be there as soon as possible. Did you let Taylor know yet?" I asked, Zeke didn't answer for a moment, as he hesitated to find words.

"No…we were not sure on how to handle that. We will take care of it though, its not you problem to deal with."

"Alright, I would maybe tell Chad first and then maybe have him tell her. It might just be easier unless Sharpay wants to tell Taylor."

"Yea, we will talk more about it when Shar wakes up from her little nap,"

"Let her sleep as much as possible BTW, this takes a lot of your energy and then it doesn't get better." Zeke snorted, "Can't wait,"

Zeke and I hung up as I looked at Troy, "They induced Sharpay this morning."

"Awh! We are going to have baby Baylor today!" Troy said with a smile, he leaned forward to kiss my lips as he hugged my waist towards his. "So I am guessing from the conversation I heard, you are going up to the hospital after I get home." I nodded kissing his chin softly.

"Yea, I don't really want to take Liam to the hospital to wait. I know everybody was there for me but with Liam, I don't want to do that."

"I can watch him; I am the one who has to put him to bed and everything." Troy winked, "Mhm," Troy picked up his bag, slinging it around his shoulder. "I will try to get home as soon as I can. Rushing through traffic you know," I shot Troy a glance and he laughed. "I promise to be on my best behavior, now bye," shaking my head he walked out.

Feeding Liam, I thought back to when I gave birth to Liam. How boring it really was, I mean you laid there to wait, having these really painful moments every now and then.

Liam rejected a bite of bananas as it spilled over his lip. Reaching for the rag near by, wiping his chin up, free of bananas. I finished off the container as I then gave him some yogurt bites.

He picked them up with his fingers as he poked them into his mouth. For being about nine months, he was sure as hell going to put those yogurt bites into his mouth.

Sighing I looked through the pantry looking for food, I tapped my foot against the ground as I glanced through the pantry to find something to eat.

This was going to be a long day!

* * *

Liam cried as he sat on my lap, "What do you want burger?" I let his head face my shoulder as I knew it was past his nap time but I wanted some time with him before I was gone for the rest of the night.

I had called Zeke twice and he told me to relax that progress was slow. He didn't want me to rush and it wasn't my problem if I was late or if I missed anything. They didn't want me to worry and stretch myself; they didn't want me to freak out over it. Troy had called saying they were let out of practice late and traffic was backed up.

Liam rubbed his eyes roughly as I finally resented grabbing a bottle and heading upstairs. Liam pressed his fingers on to my skin while nestling into my body.

Gobbling down his bottle he quickly fell asleep, his eyes luring shut. Laying him back down into his crib he blinked before tossing his head to the side. "See you later little guy," I kissed his forehead before going to get ready. Troy was thinking I was being stretched thin with everything but what else would I do with my life?

I smiled as I grabbed a long sleeve UCLA shirt with a pair of jeans. I slipped on my tennis shoes before letting my hair fall naturally onto my shoulders. I so wanted to be there with Sharpay, I want to be part of that moment so much. To be on the other side of it will be amazing and, oh.

Grabbing my bag I made sure I had everything to last me a while before I collapsed onto the couch. My phone began to ring and Taylor's picture turned up. I slide over the answer call before pressing the phone up to my ear. "Hey,"

"So Sharpay called me telling me she was induced into labor." Taylor said quietly, "Chad is at practice and I really want to go, do you think you could pick me up?"

Not responding quickly she began to ramble, "You don't have to but Chad talked about going out later with some of his friends to let loose because he has been really stressed lately and I feel so bad so I don't want to bug him about it and I just…"

"Taylor, please take a deep breath. I will come get you but I am waiting on Troy. Are you sure you want to come up there though?" I asked her gently, "Yes, I don't want to let this drag me down Gabi. I feel like shit, I hate feeling like shit. I am incredibly jealous of you and Sharpay but I know I will have kids. I will defiantly have kids, I don't care how it happens, and I will have kids."

This was a different Taylor I was listening too. After only one week, I was not so sure about this. Guilt rocked through my stomach, "Taylor, I don't know, isn't this a little soon?" my lips chapped as I did not want to disappoint her. "I was there for you Gabi,"

"Okay, okay, I will come down and get you okay? I just have to wait until Troy is home," Taylor sniffled as I knew she was crying. "Thank you,"

I hung up the phone with Taylor as I quickly dialed Chad. He answered after the third ring, "Chad, how is Taylor really? She called me asking to go see Sharpay in the hospital, I don't know how she really is but I don't think after a week she is all better." I fought, Chad sighed, "Gabi, I don't know how Taylor is. She is locked up like a hard shell. She won't talk to me like she did when it happened. Little words have come out of her mouth; I don't think she is either."

"She said you were going out for drinks, Chad, what the hell?" Chad didn't talk for a minute, "I wish I was kidding when I said that but I wasn't. Though, thinking about it now, I should probably go home to be with her."

"If she wants take her to the hospital but I want you to be there Chad. You are her support system but she might shut down for a few days, even weeks but she will get back onto her feet, ready to rumble again. You can only be down for so long; she just has to get through this first. My mom said she had a miscarriage before me, she said it took her a while for her to recover."

Chad blew out a long sigh, "I don't know what to do if she isn't going to talk to me,"

"Chad, I know Taylor, I have been friends with Taylor forever. She is never one to quickly open up about her feelings, Chad do you remember how long it took for her to admit she actually loved you?" Chad snorted as I smiled, "She told me about it before she told you, about two months in advance. She didn't want to seem 'weak'…" I paused as I thought about the words, "and Chad, if I was Taylor, I probably would be just like her."

"Thanks for telling me Gabi, we will probably be up there. I know it would be kind of out of you way. I am glad Troy married you or else I am not sure how I would do a lot of this. You are now my go to person,"

"Chad, whenever I have a question about Troy, you are my go to person. I promise you, nobody knows Troy better than you or me."

"Oh, sure," I giggled as I nodded, "I'll possibly see you later,"

"Possibly."

After hanging up with Chad, I let out a long sigh. I was leaving Wednesday to go to South Carolina. My life was becoming a tad crazy but it will eventually slow down, maybe Troy was right. Sitting down in a chair I heard the garage door lift and Oreo began to bark.

"Oreo, come on, Liam is sleeping." I snapped, her head turned to me and I let her outside into the backyard. I heard Troy's feet climbed up the stairs and then the garage door opened.

"Hey," he said, I got up from my chair as I went over to press my lips against his. "I am leaving now," Troy smiled softly as he hugged me, "Okay,"

"How was practice?"

"Fine, what is Liam doing?" I glanced at the clock before I rubbed my eyes, "Uhm, he has been sleeping for about twenty minutes, not long. He ate just before that, you know when he is hungry."

"Yea, I know his schedule from here. I am his dad," Troy joked gently, "Yes, I know. He is off about thirty minutes though, so he might not want to lie down until later."

"Mkay, text me a picture and the name quickly okay? I am very jealous of you." I smirked as I kissed him once more. "You should be Bolton; I get to go see a brand new baby."

"You are going to leave our nine month old in the dust?" I smirked shaking my head, "Naughty Bolton,"

"You too Bolton!" I picked up my bag before kissing him once more. "Be back later." Opening the door quietly, I shut it behide me with a small force when I opened the garage door back up.

A strong smell of rain hit me, walking out of the garage I knew it was about to storm. The sky was a blooming grey and the wind began to pick up faster and faster.

Licking my dry lips I grabbed a bottle of water and broke the cap. I started my car as I backed out as the rain began to pour on to my hood. Great, I get to deal with the twenty minute drive to the hospital.

I turned on the windshield wipers as I moved through the streets before working my way to the highway. Pushing my blinker on as I merged into traffic.

Dialing Zeke, he answered. "Hey, I am on my way. How is she holding up?"

"It is moving very slow," Zeke complained, "Very slow. She is only about four centimeters dilated."

"Do you guys need anything before I come up? I know she can't have food right now but do you want any food?"

"Actually are you too far here? I was wondering if you could stop into the restaurant and pick up some cookies that I made for Sharpay for after the birth. I havent been able to pick them up yet, I will call them to tell them you are on your way. If you could also pick up a muffin or something for me, I am starved."

"I can, does she want anything? Magazine, book, cards?" I asked, "Shar, do you want Gabi to pick up anything?"

"Uhm, I don't know. I think I have everything, I just need somebody to talk to besides you." Sharpay grumbled, I snorted as Zeke sighed, "You can see my princess is doing very well." I tried to keep my giggles inside but I couldn't help but laugh harder.

"Yea, yea, just if you could pick up those things."

"Will do," I eased onto my brakes as I turned off at the nearest exit since I would be passing the store if I went on any farther. "I will be there in about thirty minutes or so, tell Sharpay to hang in there."

* * *

"Go fish," I said flipping a look over to Zeke, "What, you think I have it?" Sharpay glared at him and he looked down, "Go fish," he mumbled quietly, Sharpay huffed before picking up a card from the stack.

"Yeah! I got my two!" she squealed, Zeke and I shared a look as I glanced at the contraction monitor thing, "Good for you Pay, now how are you talking through a contraction?" I asked as my eyebrows winced together as I remembered that pain. "I only feel it a little bit; I mean it's there but not that strong. I have had some strong ones that made me cry."

"No epidural yet?"

"We are waiting until about five, which seems to be taking god damn forever."

"I read when I was researching for mine that they sometimes help move the process along. You can sleep for awhile and go at it when its time to push."

As I finished my sentence Sharpay's doctor walked in and then he smiled, "Sharpay, would you like to see how far along you now?" he asked with a perky tone, Sharpay groaned and I cracked a small smile. I had only been here for about an hour and very little progress had been made.

It was coming closer to five, eleven hours since she had been admitted to the hospital. The doctor checked her and then he sighed, "You are barely a five." Sharpay threw her head back slightly before she looked at Zeke. "I want an epidural," she quickly said. The words left her mouth as she gripped onto the bed, the doctor checked it out and he nodded.

"I will get the guy to come up here and see you. I have to have you sign a few papers and then we will be a go."

The next thirty minutes was a buzz with people. In and out of the room, signing papers and then she was up and they were slowly giving her the epidural. She freaked out over the needle but Zeke sat in front of her whispering things into her ear. Once it was all finished they relaxed Sharpay into the bed.

Sharpay yawned as she rolled her head to the side. "I think I am going to take up Gabi's idea and take a long nap." She yawned again before slipping her hand into Zekes.

"Take as long of a nap as you would like Shar, you have a lot of hard work ahead of you." I told her quietly as I pushed back some of her hair that was covering her face.

"Gabi, can you later put my hair into a messy bun. Not right now, but later," Sharpay babbled, "Yes, Pay, I can put your hair up into a messy bun."

"Thank you mate," stifling the giggle that wanted to leave my mouth, I looked at Zeke. "Do you want anything? I am going to call Troy and see how dinner time went and then call Chad…"

"Coffee, please," Zeke begged, "Defiantly. I will bring you a coffee back."

"Thank you, you are such a big help." I smirked, "I just know how she is feeling and if you left her side, she might snap." Zeke rolled his dark brown eyes before nodding his head.

Leaving the room I called Troy, I jumped down the stairs until I came to the lobby. "Hey, do we have a baby Baylor yet?"

"Nope. She is only half way there; I mean how many hours of this and only half way? This is insane, I am glad Liam came fast."

"No joke. How is Zeke man holding up?" giggling I pulled on a bag of chips, "Well he is dealing with a very in pain Sharpay,"

"True, true," he mentioned, "How did dinner time go?" I asked, "Fantastic! We had a bunch of fun being airplanes," I grinned as I heard him say this. My smile grew as I wish I had been there, "I can imagine this by the way," I smirked, "It was fun! He laughed at me and then he slammed his fingers into the food…"

Snorting I burst out in laughter, "Wow, that's funny. How did bath time go?"

"Ehh…that was a little bit more difficult. Would it not just be easier to get in the bath with him?" Scrunching up my face I looked at the coffee in front of me. "What the hell did you do?" I asked him, "I mean all he did was want to splash water!"

"That is new! All he usually does and throw the toy duck around."

"Oh and Chad called me, he told me that he was with Taylor. They aren't going to make it up there. He talked her out of it until maybe later like tomorrow. He didn't want you to call; I told him I would let you know."

"Thanks, I was getting ready to call. I feel bad for Sharpay. She has nobody up here; Zeke's parents were just here for his big grand opening. Sharpay's parents are flying in from Mexico but they aren't here. I just, I had everybody here to welcome baby Liam into the world."

"You are her everything, Sharpay doesn't want everybody on the planet to see her sweaty and in pain. I think she is just fine," sighing, I filled up the coffee cup. "Well, have fun putting him to bed. That is my favorite time, I love putting my little guy to bed."

"I will. Call me when you have a chance."

"I will."

Going back up to the floor, I opened the door quietly and I saw Sharpay was fast asleep. Zeke was sitting in a nearby chair, a yawn falling out of his mouth. Handing Zeke the cup of coffee he nodded a thanks.

"My stomach is growling I'm pretty sure it's going to die from starvation." Zeke joked, "Go grab some food downstairs. I will be right here and if she wakes up I will send you a 911 text, just make it fast."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to have to feel responsible."

"Zeke, has Troy been talking to you? You all act like I do everything for everybody."

"You do a lot for everybody. You have been helping Sharpay, taking care of Taylor, taking care of Liam, being Troy's wife…" he dragged out the last one as I smiled. "The last one isn't that big of a deal," i stretched the ending out. "Well, no probably not but everything else."

"I have decided that I want/need to help. I have nothing in my life to do besides be there for everybody. My friends need my help, they want my help. I didn't finish college and I keep saying I am going to, I just, I don't want to. I have Liam; I just want to be with Liam. Then the thing with Taylor, I had to be there for her and you and Sharpay that is something special I am glad she wanted me here to be with her."

Zeke smiled, "That is what I basically told Troy. That is why you like to be, the helper. You always have been you were always the one to help everybody study in college and in high school. It didn't matter if you were in that class or not! You sure as hell helped anyway. I swore I only passed English three because of you."

My cheeks turned a bright red as I looked down. "Am I annoying?" Zeke laughed, "No. You are a lifesaver, a blessing. I am getting ready to have a kid and I want to spend so much time with him. Teach him basketball and how to cook."

"You are going to make a great dad Zeke, a fantastic dad."

"Thanks and you are one hell of a badass mom Gabi. If I didn't love my mom, I would totally want you for my mom. Liam is a lucky kid, he has one cool mom."

"Well this little one defiantly has me as an aunt that will always be there for him. Only nine months apart from Liam, they will be best friends."

Zeke got up to head for the door, "I will be back in about fifteen minutes if not short. Just a small something to eat, I am starved."

"You could probably bring it back here if you want to Zeke."

The door snapped shut as I looked at the sleeping Sharpay. Contractions came and fell through the machine and Sharpay never flinched. You gotta love the drugs.

* * *

As the clock approached eight thirty at night, the doctor gently woke Sharpay up so they could check her. They were very much hoping to be very close for it to be time to deliver.

Sharpay snapped out of sleep, I mean snapped at the doctor. Zeke and I laughed out loud as she was dead in sleep. They checked her to find her so much closer. Only about a centimeter left, "Really? I am almost there?" Sharpay asked coming out of her sleeping state.

Zeke beamed as they began to prep her. They transferred to the labor and delivery to actually have her baby. We helped her switch to 'the' bed and make herself comfortable.

Sharpay grimaced, "Wow, I slept through this?" she panted quietly, "Wow, I mean seriously, these hurt." She groaned and then held onto my fingers. "They are becoming stronger, longer, and becoming more frequent." The doctor began to explain to her. She huffed quietly and then whimpered.

"The pain has only begun Pay," I whispered quietly to myself. They got her into the stir-ups which she wasn't crazy about, covering her lower half with sheets as they checked her once more.

"Are you ready Sharpay? It's just about time to push," She gripped onto Zeke's hands tighter. This is probably why guys had big hands and not left with my wimpy small one.

"I wish I could scream at you Gabi saying you have no idea how this feels but you do and son of a bitch," she choked out; I threw my head back in laughter as she did not find it as funny.

They told her to push on a count of three and she did, holding it out for about ten seconds before flattening back against the pillows. Once again, after about a twenty second break she did it all over again. A groan slipped through her lips, she tried to squirm away from the pain.

"Pay, just think about our baby boy. What he will look like and how he will cry. If he will have your nose," Sharpay cried, only if her brother was here. Kelsi and he were in New York doing something for Broadway but they knew and were flying back as soon as they could.

This went on for about thirty minutes, not much progress was made. "Let her rest for just a few minutes and then we will try again." Sharpay had tears in her eyes as Zeke leaned to whisper into her ear. "What if I can't push him out? I don't want to have a C-section," Sharpay cried quietly.

I squeezed her hand, "This is the hard part Shar, and this isn't supposed to be easy. I promise you, it will hurt but once its over and your little baby boy is squirming on your chest, all of the pain was worth it." I squeezed her hand and Sharpay only nodded her head. "I'm ready, I need him out of me, I need him out of me."

Her hair was falling out of the messy bun I had provided for her, the grey headband sticking her hair. Sweat beads formed over her face and she squeezed Zekes hand tighter.

Sharpay took in a long drawn breath when she began to push again. "Keep going Sharpay, you are doing wonderful, don't stop, and don't stop."

She whimpered out in pain as I rubbed her hand, "You can stop when you need to," I told her quietly, she fell backwards when I said the words. She had basically been crying the whole time but now she was determined to get this little body out of her.

"One or two more pushes Sharpay; we can see the top of the head. He is right here," the doctor told her as he positioned himself. Sharpay went up and at it again, she squeezed my hand tighter and tighter until she broke the grip falling backwards. "One, two, three," somebody said and she was back up and pushing again.

"You got this Sharpay, you have it." I whispered to her, her face turned redder and redder until she finally let out a cry. "One more big push Sharpay, the baby is right there, all we need is one more big push."

"It hurts so much," she cried, "Just do it baby girl, you have it. Think of him, he will be in your arms in a matter of minutes."

Pushing forward again she cried out loudly before the sob creped out of her throat, "We have a boy!" the doctor shouted, the wail of an infant carried out of the room as Sharpay began to sob heavily. They placed the baby onto her chest as her fingers glazed his back.

Zeke cut the cord as I smiled; I took a picture with my phone as the told Sharpay they were going to take the baby. Zeke hugged her and kissed her forehead while I went to escape over to the baby.

I stood right next to the nurse when I saw them weighing him. Eight pounds two ounces. My eyes widened as he was a bigger baby. I guess Liam did come pretty early.

The baby was still crying, his eyes clinched closed, I took a picture as they wrapped the baby up into the blanket and put him into the hat they had provided.

He cried harder as I covered his eyes from the light. He opened them for a brief moment, Zeke came over to see all of the commotion, and "He is beautiful Zeke,"

"He is mine Gabi, he is mine." I hugged Zeke tightly as I knew that was in the back of his mind all day. "She said that guy was white, pale white and look at my baby boy! He is black, he is half black!" I smiled and laughed with Zeke. "He is wonderful,"

The nurse picked up the baby as she took him over to Sharpay. "Everybody had to be out of town when I had him," she said softly, her eyes were attached to the baby boy.

"What is his name? Or do you have a name yet?" I asked them, the nurses and doctors were still around making sure everybody was healthy and in a good mood.

Sharpay was in a more comfortable position holding the baby in her arms. "Zeke, do you still want that one name?" Sharpay asked him, "Yeah, I loved that name."

Sharpay smiled and then tapped his little nose, "Bentley Austin Baylor," Sharpay said softly, Zeke beamed with a smile as I grinned at the both of them. "That is so cute, I love it Sharpay."

"Zeke, do you want to hold him and Gabi…" I looked at her and she threw out her arms. "Please give me a damn hug!" I giggled as I walked into her arms. We hugged each other tightly, "Thank you so much for being here, you didn't have to."

"You were there for me,"

"I know and I know that Zeke we decided something else but I really think Gabi needs to be the Godmother." I felt my throat tighten up. "Sharpay, you can do whatever you originally planned to do." Zeke shook his head as he swayed back and forth with baby Bentley. "Gabi you were such a help, a blessing. You helped Sharpay probably more than I could."

"I don't want somebody to feel bad,"

"We were going to give it to Kelsi but I can give her the next one, you deserve to have Bentley." I smiled as I hugged her tighter, "Thank you,"

"No, thank you."

I bit down on my lip as I crossed the room and grabbed the box of cookies Zeke told me to grab. "These are from Zeke, he told me to pick them up earlier. You must be starving so," Sharpay's eyes grew wide and she threw open the box. She picked up a cookie and bit into it.

"Oh my, is this new?" she asked chewing, "The Bentley cookie, a mix of a sugar cookie with a chocolate chip cookie, a mix of our two favorites." Sharpay blinked her eyes as she waved her hands for him to come closer.

Before I knew it I had baby Bentley in my arms. Zeke kissed Sharpay as I looked down at Bentley. His eyes were shut tightly as he was probably ready to eat but I held him. He was so much lighter than Liam was at the current time.

"You guys are going to make great parents, you know that right?" Zeke smiled down at Sharpay as I looked at little Bentley. "Without you, probably not." I shook my head, "You will do just fine without me. I just, I am backup."

"My babysitter?" Sharpay asked hopeful, "Possibly,"

Sharpay smiled and I gave her back the baby. "Do you guys want real food? I can give you some alone time,"

"Yes, I would love some McDonalds,"

Placing orders, I grabbed my bag and I got a wristband from the hospital making me legal to get in and out. I gripped onto my steering wheel texting Troy a picture of Bentley.

I sent out a blast to everybody, one to Chad to show to Taylor. Well, I asked him if I should send on to Taylor and then he said yes, so I did. Driving through the drive through I picked up the food.

I ate a few fries on my way back to the hospital. Getting back in was easier said then done but I made it back to the room. It was approaching ten at night and I was becoming tired, I had no idea how Sharpay did this.

Liam did not take that long but they usually said the first was the worst and it became easier after that. Opening the door quietly into the room I heard Sharpay grumbling.

My eyes looked for Zeke and he found mine, he walked over. "She is having a little trouble with the breastfeeding. Something about Bentley won't do this but he will, I don't know." Zeke finally said, I snorted, "That is not my department. I did not breastfeed but I did bring back food."

"Thank God," Zeke said stealing the bag; I followed him in as I flipped my keys into my hand. Sharpay finally sighed, a smile coming across her face. "So I will be back tomorrow with Troy and Liam or would you like me to wait until you get home?" I asked, "When do you leave again?"

"Wednesday, just the day before. I will be the last one down there but…" Sharpay smiled, "Uhm, I mean you can come tomorrow but everybody else will be here tomorrow."

"How about we play it by ear, I will text Zeke at some point. I have to work with Liam's naptime and schedule. He is older and I don't want to keep him away from his schedule too much."

"No, that sounds great. My mom said she will be here tomorrow morning along with my dad."

"I won't see my parents until Thanksgiving but he won't be that old," Zeke said with a smile, "Are they all coming up here?" I asked, "Yup. Since it was going to be close to her due date, we invited everybody up here."

"Good. I will see you guys later,"

"Wait, say goodbye to baby Bentley, Bentley say goodnight to auntie Gabi," I picked him back up as I burped him gently and then kissed his temple. "Bye," I said giving him back to Sharpay.

"Once again, thank you Gabi. You were so much help."

"No problem, I had a lot of fun."

Sharpay snorted, "Fun…"

"Rewarding," I finished for her. She nodded and smiled, "Yea, rewarding."

* * *

I yawned as I pulled into the driveway. It was eleven thirty and I was tired, I saw the living room glow from the driveway as I pulled into the garage.

Shutting my car off, I sat there for a moment. I pulled up all of my bags and then opened my car door. Walking up the stairs, I let out a long yawn.

Cracking the door open I dropped all of my bags at the top of the door before shutting it. Walking towards the living room, through the kitchen, I saw Troy lying on the couch watching a movie. He turned his head and he smiled, "Hey how is the baby?"

"Fantastic, beautiful, Zekes," I finished as I stripped off my jacket. I rubbed my eye as I went over to collapse onto Troy's lap. "Mph." Troy groaned I closed my eyes as I leaned back against him. "He seems pretty cute, do I get to see him tomorrow."

"We are going to play it by ear, to see how it goes." Troy's arms wrapped around my waist as I curled into him, "Seeing little Bentley makes me want another baby."

"Right now?" Troy asked, I shook my head, "Not right now, I want Liam to be a little older but soon. Very soon." I said to him, "You want to be in labor again?"

"No but I want that moment when they put the baby onto my chest for me to see." Troy smiled as he kissed my forehead. "I love you baby girl,"

"I love you too Troy, I really love you and I just want to be with you forever."

"You will be with me forever, I am not going anywhere."

"You will have another baby with me?" I quietly asked him, "I will have hundreds of babies with you Gabi," I smiled as Troy gripped my waist. I heard the TV turn off as I snuggled my head into his neck when he stood up. He hugged my waist as he kissed my temple. "How did bedtime go?"

"Good," he said back to me, my legs draped over his arms and then he smiled. Troy gently laid me down onto the bed as he kissed my temple. He stripped my jeans off of me as he then replaced them with shorts. He placed kisses onto my stomach as he then kissed my lips.

"Would you like me to change your shirt?" I shook my head as I pulled him closer to me, "Hold me." I slipped my feet underneath the blankets and Troy followed. Oreo curled up at my feet as Troy kissed the top of my head.

* * *

**Awh. We have baby Bentley now! (: Yay! So I hope you all liked this chapter and we only have ten chapters left with this story! Whoa! What happened? …I know, crazy. Like I have said before, there will be **_**ANOTHER**_** story! My Laker Boys will be the next stories in the series so get excited! :D **

**Somebody asked if I have a twitter and I do, EfronIsner so follow me! ;) **

**Thanks for all of the reviews last chapter! You guys were amazing! Now, do it again! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	37. Thanksgiving Love

Chapter 37 – Thanksgiving Love

"Boo!" Liam squealed as Anthony laughed himself, Liam was becoming a huge hit with the family right now as he was at the fun age where everybody wanted to play with him.

I curled the blanket around me as I yawned. It had been a long day of traveling.

We had boarded a flight at o'dark thirty and then we had a connecting flight from Tennessee to South Carolina. Liam did not like any of it being fussy the entire time, not taking a nap but once we landed in South Carolina, Jack and Lucille were waiting for us. Troy said a fast high to his parents before flying to catch a flight to Florida. Liam slept for two and half hours while I got to catch up with the entire family.

I was wishing I was asleep with Liam but I was talking and eating pizza with the family. It was a pizza night since tomorrow was Thanksgiving and because people were flying and coming in at different times. Once Liam woke up, he was a bundle of energy. He wanted to crawl and play with everybody.

"Your mommy looks very tired," Liam squawked and turned his head to me. I gave him a smile and he clapped his hands together. I shook my head as Anthony laughed, "So is this what happens when you get off schedule?" I looked at him and nodded, "Yea, this is what happens, mommy's are up later than they should be."

Jillian tumbled down the stairs as she rubbed her eyes, "I am off to bed," she then glanced down to look at Liam, "He is still awake?"

"I knew I shouldn't have let him sleep for two and half hours. I am thinking about putting him in a warm bath and then a warm bottle, hopefully it will make him sleepy." Anthony placed Liam into my lap but he whined. "I mean it is only nine thirty back home but it's been a long day. That flight sucked and Bella did not like it."

"She is one, I have a nine month old," I protested, "A one year old can walk!" I rolled my eyes as Liam wanted back down. "You didn't have to take a connecting flight." Jillian made a look and Anthony laughed. "You defiantly hang out to much," Jillian pushed Anthony over.

Standing up with Liam I could hear all of the adults in the back having drinks and hanging out. A lot of the kids had already gone to bed or were lying around watching TV. Some were outside but not many.

"I am going to give him a bath or something." I finally said as I pushed besides Anthony. "Have fun!" Rubbing my own eyes Liam burbled as I shook my head. "You need to go to bed,"

Nothing came out of his mouth as I ran bath water but he only began to cry. After getting him down to his diaper he cried more. He knew bath time meant bedtime was coming soon and he did not like bedtime that much.

Once I dipped his feet into the water his face melted and he held his hands up to be picked back up as he cried more. A headache was thumping through my head as I tried to keep him warm but his crying didn't stop.

Biting down on my lip, I bathed him and then got him out. Wrapping the towel around him his crying didn't stop. It didn't stop until he was back into a pair of pajamas and back onto the floor. I rolled my eyes as I put him into the play pen before preparing his bottle.

"Is Liam alright? I thought I heard him crying." I turned around to see Lucille standing there with a beer in her hands. I rolled my eyes, "Yea, he is perfectly fine. He is just being his father's child." Lucille snorted as she glanced into the living room. "Liam just isn't getting his way. He wants to stay up and play with everybody."

"Just wait until he is older," I laughed and shook my head, "I will make sure he is with his dad," Liam's bottle was finished as I turned to look at Lucille.

"I will bet you I will see you very early tomorrow morning," Lucille scrunched her eyebrows, "Really? He is an early riser because neither of his parents are!"

"Lately he has been getting up earlier but Troy has been getting up with him. I don't know; maybe since we are in a different time zone I won't see you until later in the morning."

"I keep forgetting about the time zone thing; guess it doesn't affect us too bad. We are just staying up later here." I nodded as I went to pick up Liam. "Liam, you better be good for mommy tonight, she wants some sleep." If Liam understood all of that, it looked like he pouted.

"Have fun with him tonight." I rolled my eyes as I went up to the queen room. Shutting off the lights and turning on the fan on I sat down on the bed curling under the blankets feeding Liam. He ate it slowly as he was slowing down. Once he finished the small bottle and he burped.

Once he was done he looked at me, "Please," I begged, I then decided I am just going to put him in the pack n play that we had bought last time. I dialed Troy's phone number as Liam began to fuss about being in his crib. He lay on his stomach as he looked at me walk back to the bed.

"Hey baby girl, how is my family?" Troy asked, "Good." Liam cried out in the background as I shut off the TV and slipped underneath the blankets. The room was dark and I was hoping Liam would take that in as he needed to go to bed.

"Why is Liam crying?" Troy asked, "We landed and when we got here he slept for two and half hours. Well when he got up all he wanted to do is play and I am exhausted. He has been up for four hours or so and it's almost midnight here. I gave him a bath, warm milk and sat him down in his crib for the night."

"Oh, so he isn't happy."

"No," I yawned, "Everybody is working towards bed and he just needs to go to sleep. Once he is down he will be for a few hours," I admitted to Troy. "I'm sorry baby girl, I have to get going. Curfew and all," Troy joked, I smiled as I buried my head into the pillow. "If I don't hear from you until after your game, play hard and I love you."

"I love you too babe," I smirked as we hung up. Liam cried again and I looked over towards him. I shifted in my bed and then I got up to give him his pacifier. He rolled over to his back and he threw his hands up before dropping them to his side again. "No, you need to go to bed."

I kissed his forehead and then walked out of the room. I would leave him alone for a few minutes until I knew he had settled down because all I wanted to do was pick him up.

Once reaching the kitchen, all of the adults were still outside. I walked out the back as Logan noticed me. "Hey! Do you want a beer?" he asked me, "Sure," I took it into my hands as I nursed it carefully.

"Where is little dude?"

"I am trying to get him to fall asleep but I being in the room wasn't working so I left."

"That age?" Lilly asked me, I nodded, "Yes, it is that age."

Propping up against the deck I felt my eyes flutter close as the beer in my hand was growing warm from the heat of the fire. "Long day of traveling kills," Tish said coming next to me. Opening my eyes and turning my head towards Tish I nodded. "It sucks and he wasn't happy at all during the flight. I can usually get him to sleep but he just was…awake."

"He is beginning to sleep less, plus, he is getting up earlier! I mean seriously, it's like seven or six thirty every morning. Troy and I have never been early risers, never. We still aren't, we are beginning to trade days but since he is gone, it's going to be hard."

"Mm, I remember when I had Max, I had two other kids already and it was just…insane. I felt like I was always up and doing something and then Max was just not an easy baby."

"Liam has been fairly easy, we have had our ups and downs but I think that is more of a first parent at twenty three." Tish blew out a long sigh. "Yea, that's never good."

"Well the whole Bolton Clan had a kid by twenty. I don't know how that happened, a bad group. I just wonder what the hell those parents went through. I mean, seriously, some of them had kids at eighteen, yet they all went to college. I was eighteen too and I did finish college. I can not believe Troy made it out without a kid at eighteen."

"He was twenty two," I paused as I thought about it, "I never realized every single Bolton was about eighteen when they had there first kid. What I also think is that they are still with the same person."

Tish smiled as she took a long drink of the beer in her hands. "Yea, it's another Bolton thing. They all fall in love in high school and Meg, Meg was in high school. She was sixteen and Logan was only a junior, yet they made it work. It probably helped that Logan's family was richer but it was rough on Meg. I thought she just wanted to quit sometimes."

"Wow. My mom would have killed me; I mean she flipped at the age of twenty two when I was almost done with college."

"Yea, it was crazy. I have protected my kids from this dumb ass curse on the family. Its crazy how is happened to all of them. Jack was twenty and able to do more with Troy. Lilly was your age, it was crazy. It also helped as each of them grew we all could help the other. It just began to work out and the parents began to predict."

I laughed as I finished off my beer. "I am going to head up to bed."

"Yes, off to bed, I need to go myself since Max has been waking me up every morning."

"I know the feeling."

* * *

Rolling over to the sound of crying my eyes spied Liam sitting up. I groaned as I buried my head into the pillow further. "Liam go back to bed." I whimpered as I pulled the covers tighter around me. It was only six thirty in the morning.

Liam's voice reached a screech as I rolled over, his eyes locked with mine and I shook my head. "Why are you awake? Why?" I asked sitting up in my bed. Stretching my sweatshirt around my wrist I rubbed my eyes even further.

Pushing my glasses over my face I went over to pick Liam up. He was happy as I kissed his temple, "You are going to drive me crazy," I said, he pulled on my hair as I opened the door to the room. I creped down the stairs past all of the sleeping teenagers on the couch as nobody was up.

I groaned as I shut the kitchen doors. I plopped Liam down into the high chair as he squealed, I put my fingers to my lips to keep him quiet but he was not having it.

Grabbing the yogurt bites I put a few onto his tray. I then grabbed whatever I was going to feed him for breakfast as I started the coffee. "We are defiantly going for a run today buddy boy,"

Pulling up a chair to him, I began to spoon feed him food. "Whoa, you were not kidding when you said he had been getting up early." I tried to suspense the groan as Jack came into the room. "Yea, was not kidding."

Jack laughed out loud, "You and Troy must hate that! I could never get you two to wake up for anything." I sent a glare in Jack's direction. "What are you doing out of bed anyways?"

"Grabbing some Advil. My head is killing me and I am going back to bed." I rolled my eyes as I tapped Liam's nose. "I think somebody was a little too excited for his first Thanksgiving."

Jack snorted, "The only time I have seen you bounce out of bed was Christmas."

"Damn right." Jack laughed before disappearing back up the stairs. Liam finished eating and I had nothing to do with him. "Bud, you are going to have to be contained. Every room is filled with somebody sleeping," I said as I picked him up. "So we will get ready to go for a run."

I grabbed a banana to eat as I got ready. Liam crawled around the room as I pulled on jogging shorts and a thermal long sleeve purple jacket. Rubbing my arms up and down I dressed Liam into some warmer clothes and tied on his little tennis shoes. I tied my black and pink Nikes together before letting out a long yawn.

Taking him downstairs I made myself a cup of coffee to go and then a large water bottle. Wiggling my toes I took Liam outside and grabbed a stroller escaping out the side of the door. I buckled him in as I adjusted my music.

* * *

"Liam," Liam crawled on the grass as we were sitting at the park in South Carolina. I had run past the park and I had decided to stop and let Liam crawl. I had been gone for about two and half hours so I was thinking I should head back.

Liam was happy and having fun rolling around in the grass. "You ready to get back baby boy?" He crawled over my lap and then he put his hands against my chest as he tried to stand up. His legs buckled underneath me as I gripped his waist.

He grinned and I then kissed on his cheek. I rolled over as I kissed his cheek repeatedly and then blew on his stomach. He laughed and I picked him back up. I buckled him into his stroller before finishing the jog home.

It was an okay morning but I wished I had put on yoga pants or something. Coming back to the beach house I could already tell it was a buzz with people. Parking the stroller I lifted Liam out as I put him closer to my shoulder. Opening the door I could hear the cluster from the living room.

"I think Anthony should wake up so we could all sit here!" Abby said I pulled out an earphone from my ear as I huffed out a breath. "Look who is here," Rob said, I smiled and waved. "I am going to take a shower. Anybody want him?" I asked Lucille quickly reached her arms out.

"No surprise." I joked with her; she smiled at me as she took Liam from my arms. "Jack said you were up early."

"Yea, we went for a run and then stopped at the park to play."

"Awh, he is getting so big." Waving bye to Liam he protested before Lucille entertained him with a toy that was sitting on the ground. Marching up the stairs, my feet planted against the ground as I debated about taking a nap before somebody came searching for me.

I glanced down at Lucille and she looked at me. Her head nodded as if she read my mind. I mouthed a quick thank you as I hurried up the stairs. I did love Troy's family a lot because this is what they did, they helped me out. I was able to do a little catching up on sleeping and some other things because they all wanted to see Liam.

I was in and out of the shower in twenty minutes before ringing my hair and stepping out of the shower. I slipped my sports bra on and with a tank top and then some yoga pants. Crawling into the bed I yawned heavily and then curled my feet under my body. A yawn slipped out of my mouth again before drifting off into a deep sleep that was very much needed.

* * *

I glanced at myself in the mirror, my Miss Me jeans riding on my hips as they narrowed down to my ankles. My black flats sticking off my feet and my red and brown blouse to cover my torso, my hair was pulled back with a headband making it poof in the back.

Liam crawled over my feet as I looked down at him. He was in a pair of little jeans with a button up red shirt on. His hair was combed back and he looked adorable. I snapped a picture of him and then shot Troy a picture of him. My nap had been very refreshing and I enjoyed it.

Liam had crawled around and then fell asleep on the floor before I woke him up to change and eat some lunch. We were all going to watch Troy play while the moms cooked Thanksgiving dinner so we could eat after the basketball game.

Troy text me back and I grinned, _he is a sexy little man ;),_ I busted out laughed as I looked at Liam. "Daddy said you are sexy? You wanna go ask your cousins?" Liam bounced in my arms as I blew on his stomach. Taking Liam back down stairs I made my position on the couch next to Jack. "Hi," he reached over to take Liam from my arms.

"Hey," I pulled my feet underneath my body as Liam crawled back onto my lap. I gently set him down on to the floor; he crawled over to the toys while sitting down on his butt. The basketball game came on as they showed a Taylor sitting in the crowd with her family. A smile was plastered on her face as she laughed with her mom and dad.

Chad's parents went down to be with them along with his sister. "How is she doing?" I turned to look at Jack, "I am hoping better. She went to see Bentley in the hospital and she was doing okay. Zeke told me she cried once but she apologized and laughed a few times. Hopefully everything will be better after seeing her family. It was all just a crazy mess."

"How are Sharpay and Zeke with the baby?" I laughed out loud, "New parents!" I teased, "She calls me all the time with advice and I just tell her to relax and it's all basically normal. I guess he cries all of the time and she never knows what to do. Her family and Zeke's family is coming up to them for Thanksgiving so hopefully she is getting some help."

"I can not believe how old these kids are getting. I feel like you were all just in high school." I wrinkled my eyebrows, "It's been like five years," I said to him, Jack laughed as more of the kids and adults gathered. Logan, Shawn, and Chris had all come downstairs in there Laker appeal.

Lucille came in to see what was going on as they flashed Troy and she smiled. "I miss my baby,"

"I'm right here mom!" Jenni said waving her hands; Jenni smirked as Lucille smiled at her. "I love you too baby girl," Anthony, Dalton, Derek, Josh, and many other boys came down to watch the game.

The Lakers tipped off the ball as it pushed towards the other team. A groan came out of Jack's mouth as I laughed, "They have four quarters left, relax." Liam climbed up in front of the couch as he tried to reach my lap.

I placed him back into my lap as he cuddled into me. "I have never seen such a momma's boy." Anthony said smirking at me; I smacked his arm as he laughed. "Don't be mean to my baby! He is only nine months old!" I complained as I closed my arms around him.

"Sure, whatever you want to say." Glaring at Anthony, Chris began to laugh. "Anthony, I don't know why you are talking. You hated me for the first year! All you wanted was your mom!" Anthony began to blush as I pointed and laughed. "Wow! Better be careful next time!"

"I swear she has been party of this family forever," Aiden said looking at me, "She fits right in."

We continued to watch the game; Troy was pulled out in the second with three fouls already. He had been playing a very aggressive game between the Heat.

All of us could smell the food cooking and were getting very hungry. Mason was running back and forth from the game and cooking the turkey. Ads were being passed around the room to the ones who were paying some attention but not enough. Liam fell asleep in my lap but I woke up him up during the top of the forth quarter.

He whined as he bounced his head up, his eyes closed again as I kissed his temple. "Come on baby boy, it's about time to eat dinner."

The game was tied with five minutes left in the game. Liam went back down to the ground crawling over everybody as he sat down on his butt. He picked up his toy and then he got back up and kept crawling. I watched him with amusement as he then headed for the stairs. My eyes widened as I jumped up from the couch as he put one leg on the stairs and balanced his toy in the other hand.

I followed him up the stairs staying close behide him as he took one step at a time trying to make it to the top all by him. Staying exactly one step behide he and my hand down him climbed the entire staircase. Once he hit the top he took off down the hallway.

People began to laugh downstairs as I chased him down the hallway. "Hey! Stinker, get back here!" I said as I picked him up. He giggled as he gave me his toy. "Thank you, now no more of that young man." I kissed on his cheek as I took him downstairs. "You young ones are now a gate. Don't let him get past you guys," I said setting him back down in the middle.

"He just like…went and did that." Jack said laughing, I smiled and I nodded, "I know, I can not believe that either. I was just like…woah."

"I can not believe he isn't like, talking yet."

"He does some but it's not as fluent, like you don't hear words. You just hear him babbling."

Liam got onto his knees as I finally looked at the screen again. The game was tied. Troy passed the ball over to Luke, who then passed it over to Kobe. They began to repeat it back and forth. Once the shot clock began to wind down Kobe went up for the three only for it to fall over the rim into LeBron's hand.

They raced back down court as it was still tied and only thirty three seconds left. Liam tried to keep crawling to the stairs but with Anthony as the last defense to getting there, he always was put back into the middle. After the third time of this he sat on his butt and cried. Abby curled her face up as she laughed. "Guys, all the poor kid wants to do is get to the stairs." Abby picked him up but he began to cry more.

Holding my hands out they gave him back to me as the timeout called by the Lakers was over. They took the court as Liam wanted to go back over to the stairs. "No," I told him simply as he tired to keep going over there. His whine turned into a whimper as he looked at the stairs.

Glancing back at the TV I saw Troy jump up blocking a shot for it to land in his fingers. Jack jumped up from the couch cheering as Mason came running into the room with a turkey temperature thing. Troy ran the ball down court as he jumped up and dunked the ball through the hoop as the buzzer ran out.

Mason and Jack cheered together as they hooped and hollered. The Lakers mobbed Troy on the court as they had just won. Troy walked over to the other team to say something to somebody and then he shook the coach's hand as it was the captain's job. Coach greeted him in a hug while Troy grabbed a towel wiping his face off.

He threw it over his shoulder as Lucille was now in the kitchen as they watched the whole replay. They then came back to show his face, he was standing there looking over the crowd. "Troy, Happy Thanksgiving! You played one hell of a game today!"

"Thanks and Happy Thanksgiving to you too."

"How does it feel to get your first win over the Heat as Captain for the Lakers?" Troy smiled as one of his teammates slapped his shoulder. "It feels fantastic. On such a wonderful day, Thanksgiving,"

"Is your family here tonight to see your wonderful performance?" Troy's face held a different emotion before he smiled. "No, I sent my wife to be with my whole family on Thanksgiving. I didn't want her to be stuck in a sweaty gym. My family hasn't seen Liam since the wedding and they all wanted to see him."

"Well, I hope you have a fantastic Thanksgiving neverless, thanks," Troy nodded before backing up and heading to the locker room only to be stopped more by fans for autographs. He signed a few before he waved walking into the tunnel.

I searched for my phone as Liam had stopped crying. I was waiting for Troy's normal phone call as Liam was mesmerized by the TV, since Troy was just on it.

"Was daddy on TV?" I asked, Liam pointed at the TV; I nodded my head, "Yes that was daddy." His head turned to look at me and I smiled at him. Kissing his forehead I got up as Troy's face came over the phone. It rang out loud and everybody looked at me, "I have to talk to him!" Mason cried, "I want to talk to Troy!" I waved my hand as I went out the front door shutting it behide me hoping none of them would follow.

"Hi," I answered the call, "Hi, did you see it?" he sounded about as giddy as a little boy on Christmas. I laughed out loud, "Yea, I did see it love."

"It felt amazing! It was such a high, I just…ahh!" I giggled again as I set Liam down on the ground. "Your dad and Mason were freaking out. It's like the first time you ever dunked."

"It was a block and a dunk…thank you." I rolled my eyes before sitting down on the wooden step. "Well, it was cute because you made it look cute but I have some bigish news."

"Liam walked…didn't he," Troy's voice held disappointment, "No, he did not walk but what he did do was climb up the stairs crawling all by himself."

"Really? Was he by himself?"

"No, we were all in the living room watching the game when he crawled over everybody, grabbed his toy and then crawled back over everybody to get to the stairs. Once he got up onto the step I flipped running over to him but I let him do it. He was so proud of himself."

"Awh. I just saw him yesterday and I already miss him. How did the rest of yesterday go?"

"Eh, okay. Liam finally fell asleep but he was up at about six thirtyish this morning. I didn't go to bed until way after midnight." I rubbed my eyes as I thought about it. "I'm sorry baby girl."

"Your mom let me take about an hour and half nap. It was nice and I got some more sleep. I love your mom."

"I love her too."

"Your family misses you."

"Well tell them I miss them but it's probably about dinner time there! I love you!"

"I love you too,"

Troy hung up the phone as I went to scoop Liam back up. Jack flew out the door, "You did not hang up with him!"

"Jack, he is in the locker room. He will call you later, he is busy celebrating." Jack looked at me and I put my hand on his shoulder, "I want to talk to him longer,"

"Yea, yea," Jack hit his shoes against the ground and walked back into the house. I followed closely behide him as I shut the door. "I wish Troy was here," Anthony said, "Do you remember I think he was in seventh grade and he came running down the stairs and fell head first into the stairs?"

Jack groaned, "That was a five hour hospital trip to get sixteen stitches." Crinkling my eyebrows I looked over at Jack, "Is that the scar above his right eyebrow?"

Jack raised his eyebrow, "I didn't think it was noticeable anymore." I shrugged my shoulders, "I get pretty close to his face anyways," Jack scrunched up his nose, and "I don't need to hear these things."

Troy had a snitch of a scar above his eyebrow that was not noticeable. You would think he had the clean perfect face unless you got close to it. "Does anybody know how he got that scar on his chin, right about here?" my fingers traced over the edge of my chin as Jenni busted out laughing.

"You don't know what that is from?" I shook my head slowly, "Jenni, how would she know?"

"They were dating during that time frame!"

"No they weren't! That was his freshman year," Jack argued, "What happened?" I asked again, "He was trying to jump from tree to tree, acting like a fucking…oops I mean an idiot and he thought he could make a jump only to go crashing to the ground. He broke his foot and his chin was gushing blood. Twenty five stitches."

"I have to be honest; it was the funniest thing I have ever seen. He was wailing his arms and legs," I smacked my hand against my forehead. "Only he would try that,"

"Oh Chad did it too…he just did it better than Troy." I rolled my eyes as we went and sat around the table. "Oh, do you remember when Troy locked himself in the garage for like five hours because nobody could hear him?" Liam sat on my lap as I grabbed a small amount of potatoes for him to eat.

"How come Troy has all of the horror stories?" I asked, "Oh, we all have our stories but Troy isn't here to protest or fill your head with lies, so do you want to hear more about these little stories we all have or complain that Troy is bad?" Wiggling my eyebrows I agreed, "What's Thanksgiving without fun stories about Troy?"

* * *

"Oh," I sucked in my laughter as I was so full. The stories about Troy just kept coming and most of them involved stupidity things that he had done.

"He thought the fish could walk so he put it on a leash…" I tried to recount the story they had just told me. "Oh, yes, it was the funniest thing in the world. The poor fish just gave me a look asking me to help it. It was dead within minutes and then when he went to put it back it just floated and he cried for hours."

Liam was sleeping in the little swing at the end of the table. Anna and Bella were both walking around playing with toys as we had finished dinner about thirty to forty five minutes ago but we were all talking and having fun.

"I think this should be the last, I am pretty sure we have Gabi's brain marked for life." Lucille said a grinned toying at her lips. "So he was across the street one day playing with one of our new neighbors, he had to be like eight or nine years old. We were all in the house doing something and he comes storming into the house, he was pissed off."

Glancing at Jack he began to laugh, "I remember this." Lucille giggled again, "He slammed the door and I calmly asked him what was wrong and his face was beat red and I quote, 'Jesse is R-E-D!' Troy screamed this, Jenni couldn't have been any older than two or three and she just looked at him."

Lucille tried to keep a straight face but she couldn't. "Jack piped in asking him,"

"I was like, red?" I burst out laughing, "Troy then became really heated, his face looked like it was going to blow and he ran up the stairs, slammed the door not but ten seconds later he ran back towards us and looked us both into the eye and screamed on the top of his lungs, RUDE!"

I felt tears stream down my face as I was laughing so hard. "Oh my God, that sounds just like Troy!"

"Oh man, it was so funny. I swear and then we have teased him about that for the rest of his life." I felt a smirk tug onto my lips, "Oh man, wait until he finds out what I heard," the table laughed out loud, "He is going to hate us all."

"That's what he gets for skipping out on Thanksgiving." I smiled as I turned to see Liam waking gently. Everybody began to gather as Mason looked at me. "How come I already have a Gabi story?" my eyes shot up to Mason as he snickered. "Oh Troy has told me a few things."

"Like what?" I challenged. I don't feel as if I was ever that stupid.

"Oh lets just say I know what happened when Jack and Lucille went out of town or the beach house." My eyes widened as fast as they could as I jumped out of the seat. "What happened when Jack and Lucille went out of town and the beach house?" Jack looked at me for a long moment as I cringed.

"Really Mason, these stories?"

Mason smirked as he took a long pull of his beer. "I really want to know what happened."

"I want to know how you found out," I asked eyeing him, "Because, seriously, Troy tells me everything."

"Once Troy knows you told his parents, he is going to kill you."

"Oh, I think it would be fun but I am going to drop it. Just so Jack and Lucille will bug you about it more." I gapped at him as I got up taking Liam and escaping. "Jack, whatever happened it's in the past and you can not change it." I explained as Jack came over towards me.

"Really? I mean I can't ground you but I would love to know?" I tapped my foot as I thought about it for a few moments. He is right, he can't ground me, and I am a married adult with a baby. Troy was on the road and I glared at him. "You never got your information from me, understood?"

Jack nodded as Lucille joined, "I get out of any dishes…"

Jack nodded again, "Anyways, tell me,"

I snorted, "Fine, Troy had a kegger his senior year when you and Lucille went out of town with Jenni. It was a crazy mess I cleaned up watched over a very hung over Troy. Now, the beach house that is a kiss and tell thing. That has more to do with me than it has to do with Troy."

"Troy had a kegger at our house…and I had no clue about it?" I nodded my head, "Yup."

Jack scowled and I rubbed my forehead. "Now, I am going to go change Liam and get him ready to eat a bottle or something."

"Are you going to lie around and watch the football game with us?"

"Sure, let me just feed him and we will watch."

"Good," I smiled at Jack before disappearing upstairs.

* * *

"My dad keeps calling me and I don't really want to talk to him." Troy mumbled in my ear. I had watched the game with the family; many kids had fallen asleep on the floor while the adults again gathered outside. I was slowly rocking Liam to sleep as it was almost ten o clock here. "He probably wants to talk about something I told him under force."

I could see Troy's eyebrows leap in suspense. "What did they make you tell them?" I snickered as he became worried. "It wasn't that bad, just R-E-D," I commented a smirk growing over my lips, Troy groaned loudly. "Oh my God, what the hell have they been telling you because that was supposed to be a sworn secret between the whole families?" I giggled before glancing towards the night life outside.

"I am family now Bolton." I could feel Troy cringing. "Yeah, yeah. What else did they tell you?" Pursing my lips together I thought of what I should say. "How you got the two scars on your face."

"Mmm…interesting. What else?" Wiggling Liam to a more comfortable spot, "To never get you a goldfish."

"They did not!" Troy gasped in horror, "Oh Bolton, this is payback for not showing up!" Troy was flabbergasted, "Brie, did you not see that dunk today? It has to be number two on the highlight reel on Sports Center tonight."

Liam was sound asleep when I looked down at him. "Uh huh, sure Bolton." I eased out of the chair slipping Liam into his crib. "So is this what my dad has to tell me?" my turn to cringe, "No, not exactly. Mason so happened to bring up stuff that I did but really they were both your idea." Pausing to college my thoughts, "What did Mason bring up" Troy asked nervously.

"The party and The beach house." I capitalized each the as if it was the most important word. "He did not!" my lips frowned, "You told Mason about our first time?" I kept the phone right next to my ear. "No, I did not tell him about our first time, I just mentioned that we were at the beach house when it happened."

"So you told him about it." Troy sighed, "No but my dad knows about both of those things?"

"No, just about the kegger, I was not going to tell him what happened at the beach house. That is really personal to me."

"I don't blame you for not telling him." Exiting the room after shutting the lights off, I grabbed my jacket before escaping the front door. "So did you and guys have a great Thanksgiving?" I asked gently, "Yea, I just wish I was with you. Chad was with Taylor with her family."

"I missed you." I finally said, "I missed you too. What is this our first Thanksgiving apart since our freshman year in college?"

"Yea, it is. Plus I just, I miss you. I feel like lately we havent seen each other even though we have. I just, I want you." Troy sighed for a moment and then I sat down on the sidewalk.

"Where are you at? It is really quiet, my family is not quiet."

"I am like down the street sitting on the sidewalk."

"Liam down?"

"Yes, Liam is asleep. We have to be up early tomorrow to head back home."

"I am trying to figure out why you are busting out of there so fast, my family does like you."

"Liam needs back to his normal life; he does not enjoy this as much as I do. Plus, Tish and the rest of them are leaving tomorrow too. Some of us want to get back to our normal lives, they have school and it's crazy."

Troy sighed, "We have another three days in this road trip and then I will be home."

"Yes, I promise that your two day visit home will be amazing." Smirking Troy laughed, "That's good. I sure hope you enjoy sitting at basketball games."

"I don't know if I will go to any of these," I mumbled quietly, I turned my head to look at the house as I sighed deeply. "I love you Troy,"

"You don't have to hang up you know, I can talk for a little bit."

"Your family is probably looking for me, plus you should go."

"I really enjoy talking to you." Troy said I pulled my knees up to my chest. "I love talking to you Troy because I think you are probably sitting on your hotel bed, in sweat pants, maybe without a shirt on."

"Mmm…pretty close." Troy said I could see the grin slip over his face. "Mmm, bye bye Bolton. I will talk to you later okay?"

"Please call me when you fly out tomorrow,"

"I always do Troy unless I am surprising you."

"You aren't surprising me right?"

"Nope, I'm sorry."

Rubbing my lips together, I finally had the courage to cancel the call. Slowly walking back to the house I wrapped my arms around my body. Stepping through the house doors, Josh came bouncing down the stairs. "Hey, there you are. We were looking for you, when we saw Liam was down…"

"I was outside talking to Troy."

Following Josh out, I slipped into the party around the fire as I looked at the people around. "Look who slipped in," Anthony came over to hand me a beer. He bent over, "Here you go. You look a tad stressed."

"I am not stressed. I swear I am just missing Troy…a lot."

"Well, then drink up honey."

"What about Liam?" I asked taking a drink of the beer that was in my hands. "Lucille offered to take him in the morning." My eyes flashed to Lucille as she got up from her chair. "Lucille, you do not have to do that. He is my son; I should be the one responsible for him in the morning."

"Gabi you are flying home tomorrow, I want to see my grandson before he leaves. It will be perfect since I won't get to see him before Christmas."

"Lucille, really, I can take care of him." I said eyeing her carefully, "Gabi, please, I love looking after Liam plus I will probably be up anyways."

"He gets up early and,"

"Gabi, please relax. I really think you should just let me do it." Her hand gently laid on my shoulder, letting out a sigh in acceptance. "Thank you," my lips finally formed the words.

"Good, now drink up!" Anthony yelled I turned to look at him. "Are you sure you aren't already drunk?"

"Just a tad tipsy."

"Mmm…" my eyes locked with his, "Don't listen to him Gabi! He is drunk!" Jillian shouted, "What happened to our peaceful time?"

"All of our kids grew up, began to drink like teenagers, and don't leave us alone."

"Mine do," Jack said smirking; his lips covered the beer bottle. "Jack, just because your one son is in the NBA, not being able to be here does not count!"

"I still have Jenni," Jack mentioned, "Who is under the age of eighteen. She is supposed to be watching a movie with the young kids."

"I have no kids." Mason finally said, "Troy is basically your kid." Jack mentioned to him, "Yea…but he isn't. You see Logan, Troy has a kid and doesn't bug his dad. So I still think you could count him."

"Yea, he would be a bit to accompany with his wife over there." Haley smirked; I rolled my eyes as I tapped my foot against the ground. "Well, Troy was always a good kid." Tish told Lucille, "Nothing like my three,"

Talk began to quickly drift in another direction as I fiddled with my beer bottle. It was approaching midnight and all of the Bolton's were up and chatting still.

I yawned as somebody handed me another beer, I turned my head to see Abby smirking. "Hey, you look like you needed another one."

"Do you think somebody should help her to bed?" I reached my hand out to smack Anthony. "Would you pipe it down? I don't really want to hear your flapping your lips."

"Shut it Bolton!" Anthony yelled, I laughed as I stood up from my chair. "I am going to go check on my son and probably crawl into bed. If I get to sleep in tomorrow, I am going to take a jump on it."

Turning to look at Lucille and Jack, she looked at me. "Can you make sure I am up by at least ten? I have to be out of here at like eleven fifteen to catch my flight."

"Sure thing honey, is Liam going to sleep through the night?"

"Yes, he should, when you get up you can just come in and get him."

"Alright, do you have a baby monitor…" she asked, "Lucille, if he wakes up before you don't worry about it? I promise you, it will be fine."

Lucille shook her head, "Fine."

Finishing off the last of my beer I set it by the kitchen sink. Looking out the window I smiled, I was happy to be apart of this family. They were all caring, funny, and they all loved each other. I fiddled with my ring on my finger circling it around and around.

"Pretty impressive huh?" just turning my head to look at Sarah. "Yea, it really is. Just something I never really had, I barely knew my aunts and uncles."

"I didn't have it either, so when I came to my first one it was pretty crazy. I was like; this family is so close to each other. I am just happy that Mason carried it out to this. Every year we get together three to four times a year. It just depends on what's going on. It's hard when we all moved away from home. Being married in to this family, it's just…so welcoming."

"Yea, I enjoy coming. I just wish Troy was here with me."

"That always helps, especially since this is your first Thanksgiving."

"Yea and with Liam, he is just, he loves being with his dad."

Sarah smiled, "Liam loves being with both of his parents."

"I know, he is the best little guy in the entire world"

* * *

"Gabi," I groaned as I dug further underneath my blankets as I could see the sunlight pouring into the room. "Gabi," somebody shook me a little more. I wanted to snap for them to go away but I just grunted instead. "They were right; you are a bitch to get out of bed."

Not wanting to open my eyes I pulled my feet towards me. "Gabi, its past ten in the morning, they said you wanted to be up at this time." I shook my head in the pillows as Aiden and Anthony both laughed. "Fine, you are going to make us do this the hard way."

I then began to fear what they were going to do but the only thing that happened was that a heavy weight was put on my back. I couldn't help but grin into my pillow was Liam crawled up my back then laying flat on my back. I giggled as he grabbed onto my hair.

Softly turning over Liam slide off my back and he giggled before collapsing down. He looked surprised and then he smiled, I bent over to kiss on him. "Look our job is done."

Turning my head over to look at Aiden and Anthony, "Who told you I was a bitch to wake up?"

"Jack, Lucille, and Jenni." I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, I am just a heavy sleeper."

"No joke, Lucille said she came in here and Liam cried for about five minutes when she came. You didn't even flitch."

"Liam was crying before Lucille got there?"

"No, when she picked him up. He wasn't awake yet but she kind of woke him up around seven." I frowned, "He slept past seven?"

"Yup!" Anthony and Aiden said leaving the room quickly, I looked down at Liam. "You slept till seven when Grandma was going to take care of you?"

A smile formed over his lips, a little grin plastered on his face. "You are a naughty naughty little boy." I tickled him and then dug around for my phone in the bed. Pulling it out I noticed Troy had called twice since I had been asleep. I cuddled back underneath the blankets as Liam sat down next to me.

"Hey, why didn't you answer my calls earlier?" Troy asked, "I was sleeping."

"Liam slept past nine thirty?"

"No, your mom took care of him this morning. I kept trying to protest but she insisted. So I got to sleep till ten."

"Oh, I am glad she let you get some rest. I was just calling to check in,"

"Good. I love you but I need to get up and start getting ready before I board a flight to LA."

"Call me before you get on okay?"

"Troy, I promise I will. Don't worry."

"All I do is worry Brie,"

"I know," a thin smile covered my face as Liam crawled up into my lap. "I will talk to you later, okay?"

"Yes, I love you."

* * *

"Home sweet home," I mumbled as I set Liam's car seat down onto the ground. He cried from inside as I let the rest of my bags drop from my arms. Liam had slept the entire plane ride but was now ready to be moving and up. I yawned as I bent over to get him out of his car seat.

Placing him on the floor he crawled away and padded against the floor. Troy was on his own flight right now up to New York to play some basketball. Picking up my phone, I called Sharpay to see how she was doing. I hadn't talked to her since Wednesday when she had family come into town.

It rang twice before it was quickly answered, "Shh…" somebody said through the phone, I giggled, "Bentley not doing to hot?"

"No, I just got Sharpay to sleep." Zeke mumbled, "She has been up and go since family got here. Bentley hasn't been helping at night."

"Oh, well if you would like a baby sitter for a few hours. Liam is up and at it for a little while, I am not doing anything." I offered, "Oh my God, would you please."

"You sound like you could use some sleep, bring him over! I still have a crib and diapers for his size."

"Thank you," Zeke said, "I will be looking for you guys."

Getting Liam changed into different clothes, feed some food and then put back down to play with some of his toys he was set to go. Yawning I looked at the clock and then the driveway to see Zeke pulling in. I opened the garage door for him and then the other door.

I hurried Oreo outside to be and then I heard Zeke cursing on his way up the stairs. Liam stopped to look at the stairs but then carried on with his toys. Walking over to the top of the stairs I helped Zeke out by taking the diaper bag from him. "Wow, you look tired."

Zeke sent a glare my way, "Sorry, sorry, I have been there and done that."

"Yes, I still think Liam was better but," Zeke set down Bentley car seat as he was sleeping. "Sharpay has some bottles ready. He is still eating about every hour and half to two hours. He should do some sleeping but,"

"Zeke, relax." I cooed at Bentley as he was so cute. His head was turned to the side. He was in a pair of onsie with long sleeves. A little pair of socks protecting his toes, "You are so cute," I said.

"I will be by later to pick him up, maybe around six thirty?"

"I can come drop him off Zeke. Liam will be ready to go for a ride."

"Gabi,"

"Zeke, go home, take a shower and get some rest."

"I need to go to the restaurant."

"Do that too if you want. I will bring him back over when Sharpay got some rest. She gets a little bitchy without sleep, plus, I miss baby time. Liam doesn't even want to lie in my arms unless he is sleeping."

"Fine, I will keep you updated on everything. I just…"

"Zeke!"

"Fine, fine, I am leaving now." Zeke bent over to kiss Bentley's forehead. "Be good." Zeke said firmly. I rolled my eyes before I watched Zeke out. Liam was curious as he reached up to the couch but I stopped him. "Liam, no," I said, his eyes widened as he looked at me.

"No," he stopped what he was doing before he carried on back to the toys he was playing with. Walking over to Bentley, he was sound asleep so I took him upstairs in his car seat, after putting Liam into his playpen.

Taking Bentley upstairs I gently put him into Liam's crib after swaddling him up. He was so much lighter than Liam right now; it was crazy to even feel the weight difference. Turning on the baby monitor I walked out and then walked back downstairs. Liam looked at me from his playpen giving me his look of get me out of this thing.

Picking him up, I went over to the couch and sat him on my lap. He fumbled around my lap trying to slide down. Little words left his mouth before he finally reached the ground. "Wanna walk?" I asked him, his eyes looked at me as I gripped his hands and tried to get him to walk forward.

He looked down at his feet before trying to drop down. I slowly let him down as I yawned; sitting back down on the couch Liam looked at me. "Hi silly boy,"

A small grin appeared over his face before he went to play. I smiled myself as I looked at Liam play, I could not believe how big he was getting. He fumbled over a toy and then he sat down to play with it.

I could say our Thanksgiving was a success...if Troy was there it would have been even better.

* * *

**Whew! I swear this chapter took me forever! But I finished it! Woot woot! I hope you all liked it! Only nine more chapters left! ;) **

**Next chapter will probably be a cute one, just to let you all know so you should all review…like right now because you all love me and only a few more weeks of school! Yayyy! …Also sorry for any grammar mistakes and any other mistake.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	38. One Step Closer

Chapter 38 – One Step Closer

Relaxing against Troy he rubbed my shoulder gently. "Hey," he whispered into my ear. I cuddled into his chest as Troy wrapped his arms around my waist strapping me against his chest.

"Liam just went down for his second nap of the day."

"Mmm…sounds like a lot of fun." Troy said as he kissed the back of my neck gently. "Don't you have somewhere to be so I can nap?" Troy laughed as he kissed my ear and then he traveled down my neck towards my back. "Troy," I whimpered, "I am too tired," I whispered.

Troy sighed as he relaxed into the bed as he muted the TV in front of him. We both slide down on the bed as he pulled me against his chest. "So, I know this kind of sucks but I am thinking we shouldn't buy each other anything for Christmas but maybe one or two things."

"Why?" I asked, "Well you would have to find out that part at Christmas but seriously, it's for both of us and Liam. I just don't want to spend more money than nessccsary plus I don't need anything. I know you struggle."

"I do not struggle."

"You do too." I rolled my eyes as Troy played with the hem of my shirt. "We can just focus on Liam this year. Liam can be the only on we have to worry about this year. Spoil him with gifts."

"Then we need to go shopping together,"

"Together?"

"Yes, most people Christmas shop for there children together."

"Who is going to watch Liam?"

"Oh! Never mind that, do you know what we can do today?" I asked bouncing up looking at Troy. "What can we do today?"

"Go find a Christmas tree!" I exclaimed, "Let's go right now!" I cheered as I jumped off the bed. "I thought you were too tired for sex?" Troy asked me as I bounced into the bathroom.

"I want to find a Christmas tree! We only have about thirty days left!" Stripping off my shirt Troy glanced at me for a long moment and he slowly got up from the bed.

"What do you think you are doing teasing me?" he asked me, his pushed his lips up against mine before creeping up my face. "Christmas tree," I bounced, Troy rolled his eyes. "Fine, let's get ready and then we can go get Liam ready to do his first Christmas tree shopping."

"Do you think we should get a real or a fake tree?"

"I think a fake Troy will last a lot longer." Troy added, "And you won't have to clean up everything, plus Liam is putting everything in his mouth, I don't want him to choke on a real pine needle."

"Good point, we can pick out some new decorations and…" Troy chuckled as he hugged me, "I love when you get all excited about Christmas."

"This will be Liam's first Christmas!"

"Do you think he will be excited?"

"He will only be ten months old, so I don't know if he will be excited but he will be interested."

"All of the bright paper, every ten month old dream." I snorted as I pulled on a sweatshirt with a pair of jeans as it was a chilly day in California.

Troy changed into something as I walked into Liam's room. He yawned as I picked him up. "Do you want to go find a Christmas tree?" he rubbed the back of his eyes and then gripped onto my shirt. "I will take that as a yes."

* * *

"I really like this one," I mentioned pointing it out. Troy was playing with Liam while he only looked up for a moment. "Whatever you want Brie."

I huffed as I turned to look at him, "Troy, can you please give some input?"

"Gabs, I don't care which one you get. I promise you I don't care, Liam doesn't care. Only you care." Troy finished, I rolled my eyes as I looked at him. Troy stepped from around the cart to pull me into his arms. "Whatever you pick out will be perfect, I trust you."

"I am so happy that you trust me to pick out a Christmas tree." I mumbled Troy chuckled as he kissed the top of my head. "I trust you with everything."

"Well that's good." Liam looked at us as I positioned my head to face Hm and tickle his toes. "Troy, I think we should just get this tree and be done with it."

"You really like this one?" I turned and looked at the big large tree. It was nine feet tall and it would look good in the living room. "Yea, I really do like this one."

Troy nodded before letting go to grab a box from underneath. He slid it on to the flat as he dusted his hands off. "What else do we need?"

"We should probably grab some lights or something."

"Good, good." Troy pushed the flat out towards the lights as I walked right behide him. "My mom talked about coming up next week." I mentioned carefully, "Like when I am away," Troy's shoulders tensed heavily. "You will only be gone for two days out of the five she is here. It's not like a million."

"Brie, I don't know how comfortable I am with that."

"She didn't get to see Liam over Thanksgiving because I was with your family. I know that it's not ideal and everything but I want to see her and Liam is getting so big."

"You will see her on Christmas," Troy offered struggling with the concept of my mom coming here. "Is Sam coming with her?" Troy asked as he played with Liam's toes.

"No." I frowned as I stopped in my tracks to look at Troy. "Do you really have an issue with her staying here with me?"

"I don't want her to hurt you or Liam while I am away." Rolling my eyes I sighed, "She is fine Troy, nothing is going to happen. Why are you freaking out? She is my mom for God Sake,"

Troy's jaw tightened as it flickered near his ear, shivers ran down my back as that was hot. "I know she is your mom but your mom said a lot of things just last year, I am just not comfortable yet."

I didn't respond to Troy's last talk as we grabbed lights and then some other decorations. "Are you just not going to talk to me now? Why are you so pissed off?"

"I am not pissed off!" Troy laughed, "Whatever, you are pissed." Finishing checking out Troy pushed the cart out to the car as he stopped it and put Liam back into his car seat. "I don't understand why you are pissed off. You know everything I said was legit."

"I know it was Troy but can you not push it back and forget about it." Troys face turned red before he opened the trunk. He looked around before he closed his lips. "Get into the car. Paps all around," Troy lowly mumbled before pushing the Christmas tree into the car.

After throwing the two little bags in, he slammed the truck. I placed the sunglasses over my eyes as I was becoming pissed off. Troy opened the car door as he started the car. "Why are you being so god damn stubborn, you think I should have a right to not like your mom anymore…or not trust her." Troy tried not to yell but it came out in frustration.

"You can think or do whatever the hell you want Troy but you can not say what I can or can not do." Snapping back at him Troy rubbed his face. "Brie, I know how much you just want to push the past behide you with your mom. I know it can be a lot easier for you but you have to understand, I want to protect you. I promised your dad I would protect you."

Looking up to the top of the car I blinked my eyes. "I know you promised my dad Troy, I know that is may be dangerous. I will keep Liam in my sight. If it makes you feel better I will have him sleep in my room." Troy's blue eyes held concern as he picked up my hand. "Brie, I know how much this hurts you." Troy paused and then he bowed his head for a moment and then looked up at me again.

Troy's fingers slowly rubbed mine, "I can never lose you though." Tears threated but I kept my cool. "I never want to lose you Troy but you can't always be there for me. I know its going to be hard because I don't trust her just yet. Trusting her is all I want to do; I just want to trust her."

Troy leaned forward as he cupped his fingers around my face. He pressed his lips against mine. "She can come over but I want a lot of updates."

"We can work around it Troy, it will only be two days, one game."

Troy's eyes closed as Liam made his first noise from the back. "I love you, I promise I wasn't pissed off, I just don't want to,"

"I know," I reassured Troy. "I know."

* * *

"It looks good." I commented as I stood back to see the tree light up waiting for ornaments to be hung up. Liam was crawling around on the floor playing.

"Good. I do not want to redo any of it." Troy grunted I smirked as I went over to slip my arms around his waist. Troy paused as he decided on his next move but he flickered with the lights instead. "You know what?"

"What?" I asked gently as I pressed my face into his back. Liam pulled up onto Troy's leg and Troy laughed. "What am I? A tree." Troy asked with a laugh.

"My pillow."

"Maybe we shouldn't have gone Christmas tree shopping," Troy teased me, pulling off his back Troy bent over to pick up Liam. I began to grab things to put onto the tree. Elf was dancing on the TV screen as it was a tradition since we had moved out. We watched Elf as we put up the Christmas tree.

As I hung a bulb onto the tree I could feel Troy's stare at me. "Gabi, do you want to be a stay at home mom?" Troy asked me, this was clearly out of the blue. "Uhm, what do you mean?" I asked him simply, "I mean do you want to stay home every single day. Even if this goob is so cute," Troy tickled Liam's stomach and I grinned looking back at him.

"I don't know, right now I am pretty content with everything going on. What brought this up?" I asked him, "Somebody asked me if you were every going to work or were you going to be a basketball wife." I scrunched my eyebrows together. "What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure what it's supposed to mean. I know I don't care if you work; it was just playing on my mind. They said you shouldn't waste your amazing IQ."

"Well, I was mostly concerned with Liam being so young. I don't want to leave him; I keep saying I am going to finish school." I looked at Liam who was now trying to escape Troy's arms. "Liam just keeps getting bigger and new things keep happening. I mean one day I might like to work or do something just to get out of the house but right now, I am perfectly content."

Troy smirked as he pulled me over to the couch. "You are smart but I kind of wondered if you were every going to work. You were never one to enjoy sitting around the house." I toyed with the idea, "A teacher always speaks out since Liam will be in school some day and I would work and be off the same days as him."

"You always said teacher or nurse or something like that, you have done a year of both."

"I did do one year of nursing school before falling in love with teaching and switched majors, dropping out of nursing school."

"If that's what you want to do Gabi, do it."

"I wonder how many classes I would need to take. I kind of wonder if I would be able to student teach this winter, I then again don't know if I will be ready to leave Liam."

Troy nodded his head slowly, "You can think about it Brie, like I said earlier. You don't even have to work, I just, I don't want to see you waste away you career just because you had Liam at twenty two."

"Maybe I will call my guidance counselor later and talk to her or something. I will see."

Troy gently pushed me backwards on the couch as he pressed his lips against mine. "I think you would make one sexy ass teacher. You would be really hot."

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck, "I know. The other thing is, when we have more kids. I don't know if I would want to teach anymore. Liam and then another baby, I loved being home with him for the first nine months of his life. I didn't miss anything."

"Do you plan on having a second kid anytime soon?" Troy questioned, I stopped to think about it. "Yes." I replied, "Really? This is some serious news to me." I laughed as I collapsed onto his chest. "That's why I kind of kept talking about nursing school. I can do part-time which could be about a two days a week. Nothing big and I already have a year out of the way."

Troy chuckled, "I think you have been thinking about this lately." I wiggled my eyebrows, "Yea, I have been thinking about. Liam is becoming older and I am pretty sure he needs to be around other kids, daycare or something would be great for him. He needs to become social."

Glancing up at the screen and then to the tree, "Maybe we should finish this." I mentioned, "And then I think we should get little Liam off to bed. He is beginning to look tired."

"Yea, maybe we should." Troy said neither of us moved from the couch as I lay on top of him and he played with one of my stands of hair.

* * *

"Troy, I will be back in a little while. I am going to go talk to this lady and then maybe do a little Christmas shopping with Taylor." Troy looked at me as he held Liam in his arms.

"Okay. You know that I am leaving tomorrow morning right?" Troy asked, I nodded my head, "Yes, I don't forget these things Troy." He cracked a smile before going back to watching a college basketball game.

I wiggled my toes in my sandals as I escaped the house and into my Audi. I had gotten a hold of my Admin later at UCLA for when I was at school. She was quick to invite me in to talk. It was Monday afternoon in early December. I was hoping that if I do end up going back to school, I can restart before the next semester.

Not having driven to UCLA in a long while, it took me probably longer than it should have. Pulling into the UCLA parking lot I noticed lots of students lingering around and walking in-between classes and dorm rooms. Making sure my hair was still in place I got out as I pulled on my tshirt.

Pushing open the car door, I fixed my sunglasses slinging my purse over my shoulder. Walking to the Admin building, I pushed open the door to feel a rush of air follow me in.

"I am here to see Blaine Moore," I said quickly, "I will call her up,"

I took a seat in the waiting area as I let out a long breath. Five minutes later a tall lean lady I have seen many times before, when I dropped out of my classes smiled at me. "Gabi," I got up from my chair as I grinned. "Blaine,"

"Come on back to my office," I followed closely behide her as we both took a seat into her office. "So what brings you back into my office? Last time you were here, you had a one month old?" she asked, "Yea, he is nine months old now. I don't know how he got so much bigger on me but he did."

Blaine Moore laughed as she leaned across, "They do that don't they?" I smirked and nodded, "yea, he did."

"So what else can I help you with?"

"I am thinking about finishing school," Blaine picked up my file that was sitting on her desk. She slipped on her glasses before nodding her head. "Teaching still or are we thinking something else with your long break away?" I bit my lip as I tried to come up with an answer.

"I don't know what I want to do."

"You have one more year of teaching classes. I know that once you have a baby things begin to change." She said looking at me, I raised my eyebrows. "Defiantly. The only reason I could think of still teaching is so Liam and I can have the same schedule."

"Which is understandable but what else are you thinking?"

"A RN or just a nurse, I have that one year down already, Troy and I were talking about it the other night and it just kind of came up. He asked me what I wanted to do with my life but I just never knew. Before I had Liam I was undecided on becoming a teacher for high school students but then he came. I thought a lot about nursing for my senior year through my sophomore year." I paused and looked at her, "With being a nurse I feel like I can work two days a week for twelve hours and be done with work. Still be there for Liam when he needs me."

"That is a great idea Gabi but that would be almost another year to a year and half of school." I licked my lips, "Could you pull that up and see how many classes I would need?"

"You would need to be accepted into a nursing program, again, which the deadline was last week." I frowned as I knew this wouldn't be able to be set into motion. "But, I may be able to pull a few strings at UCLA." My ears perked up.

"I think it may only take you and year or so. You have a lot of the credits from your previous year in nursing school, God; you took a lot of credits that year. You would mostly need the training and stuff like that. It may only be a year; I kind of forgot how much you already did."

"I could never really decide on my major so I did a lot my freshman and sophomore year. I did my year of nursing before I found teaching which I began to love but then Liam changed everything again."

"You should have your nursing license by next year at this time if I can pull these strings." I glanced at her from across the desk. "Would I have to be at these classes or are some of these online that I could take."

"How fast do you want this to be done?" she asked me, slipping her glasses off of her face. "As fast as possible, Troy and I are ready to keep our family going since we got married back in September."

"Then I suggest going back to a full time student."

Taking a deep breath I felt my body light up. "With Troy playing and Liam, I don't know how well that could work."

"I know how much he means to you. Both of them but if you want a career; I think this would be best. We have a daycare here for when Troy is out of town or you don't have a sitter. You were a very patience, wonderful, student that all teachers would love to have. I am pretty sure they would let you in by your college GPA and that you are almost done."

I blushed as I did have one of the highest in my class until I dropped out. "Let me go make a fast phone call and then I will let you know." She got up from her seat and left me alone. I was going to make my own phone call at the time.

Dialing Troy's number, he answered on the third ring. "How is everything going?" he asked, "Good. I mean, I really didn't know what to expect but for being a RN, but since I have one year down, it would only be about another year. I would have to study like crazy to pass my exam but…"

"Brie, you can do whatever you want. If you think you want to do this, and then do it."

"It would basically mean I am a full time student. I just…I don't know how well that would work."

"Brie, stop worrying about that please, it will all work out. If there is some busy time coming up,"

"I would probably go all summer, the faster I can get this done the better."

"Good. Liam is trying to chase Oreo; I will talk to you later." Troy finished before hanging up. I smiled and then hung up the phone and then tapped the chair. This was really too good to be true. I know it is too good to be true.

Biting down hard on my lip, the door cracked open before Blaine walked back through. "Good news, they are willing to make a late addition to the class. They were hesitant but then one of them remembered you and promised you were a very good student."

"Would summer classes spread up any of my progress?" I asked her, "Probably by three months. This last year is a lot more hands on stuff, you would in the hospital twice a week with a RN showing you around. You begin to work on internship, once you start classes they will probably test you to see how much you remember."

"Great." I said with a smile, "Also, once you complete a year of the interning, you are free." I tapped my fingers gently against my leg as I looked at her.

"I am hoping this doesn't happen, or I can make it until my year is up but what if another kid comes along between now and then? Liam was not planned but I am just curious."

"It might set you back because well you want to stay home with a new baby, everybody does. I would just try to avoid it. You will be working in that hospital by February on top of classes on whatever days."

Taking a deep breath, I nodded, "Let's do this then, I just want to do it before I change my mind."

Blaine Moore smiled, "Good, I want to see you succeed here."

Biting down on my lip, I took a long breath. "Good."

* * *

"I just can't believe I am going back to college. I never thought I would do such a thing," I mumbled as I walked through the mall. Taylor was standing by my side looking better and stronger since the last time I had saw her.

"For nursing too, I am impressed." I smiled as I picked up a tshirt as I looked it over. "What if I made a mistake? I really love being home with Liam and now I am going to be a full time student? What if I never see him anymore and then Troy is gone all of the time."

"Gabi, he will be fine. He is nine months old and getting older." Biting on my lip I walked further into the store, "I think that he will be left alone too much. His parents never around."

"He will barely be two when you finish. He will never remember you need to get your college degree. Your mom will be very happy with that. Plus, I don't think I will ever be able to stay at home even if Chad was around. I go back to student teaching on Wednesday."

"Good. I am happy for you Taylor." She smiled as she picked up a tshirt looking at it for Chad. "When I have my first kid, I think I will stay home for three months or so and then go back to work. I don't know how you just laid around the house with Liam."

"I never just lay around the house for the first three months. After the first three months, I needed the next three months to recuperate." Taylor smiled at me before setting the shirt back down. "Troy said he didn't want to exchange many gifts this year, he wants to but not many."

"Is there something else he wants to do?"

"I don't know. He said he has a family thing but he kind of wants to keep it a surprise."

"Is that not a gift giving?"

"We are parents now, its all about Liam." Taylor snorted and then she sighed, "I have to admit, seeing my mom and dad really helped me move on."

"Taylor, we knew you would be okay. We also knew you needed time to grieve. I am just glad you are better now, back to being my best friend." We hugged each other and then she smiled. "I am pretty sure we are way over due for a lunch date in the sometime future."

"Yes! We will have to go to Zeke's place and have some food."

"When do you start class?"

"January. I will have class on Monday, Tuesday for the first month and then after that on Wednesday and Friday, I will be at the hospital."

"Well, Wednesday, Saturday, and Sunday are fully open, which is great."

"Probably homework days but it will all be good."

Taylor smirked as we went into the toy department. "I can not believe I am shopping for my little guy, for Christmas."

"It's unreal," Taylor agreed, "I remember when he was born, it was just past Christmas." I nodded as I smiled, "I love my life, I love that you are in it too, I am just…ready."

"Ready for what?"

"I don't know, I am just ready, I remember when we talked about school awhile back I was not sure. I thought maybe I could go back to teaching which would be a lot more in school. Then Troy brought it up and it just made sense."

"It sometimes does. I think that at that time, Liam was a lot younger that he was now. You know he is growing up and then you decide to go now. It sometimes just makes sense at different times."

"I told Troy if I feel overwhelmed I am dropping school. I want to be with Liam a lot but I have to pass school easily too. I have to balance, it would just been so much easier when Liam was younger maybe."

"Maybe but we will never know."

"Well I can get through Christmas and New Years."

"I can help you study, since after February, I will be done with student teaching." I paused as I thought about it. "I know that you might not be up for it but when you are done with ST, do you think you will want to watch Liam? I can pay you."

"Don't even think about paying me." Taylor mentioned, "Taylor, it would be for whatever my class schedule is."

"We will get there when we get there, for now, I don't have an issue with it since I love Liam." I smirked as I walked through the toy aisles. "I can not wait for him to walk and talk and be Liam."

"What does be Liam mean?"

"It means to become his self, someone I don't always have to carry around." Taylor nodded and smiled, "To have his own personality."

"Yes, plus to talk to me. I want to hear him say mommy. Its like when you get to hear the heartbeat for the first time, then you want to hear his cry, then you want to hear the laugh, followed by the mumbled of words and then for him to say it. I just want him to say it."

Taylor smiled softly, "I remember when my mom told me about the time when I was born. She said I scared her half to death because I didn't cry right away. I was quiet and the doctors had to get me to cry. I was a very quiet baby."

"I could see why you would scream though coming out. The doctor described it to me that it's like being in your very warm house and then being shoved out into the snow with little to no clothes on. I think I would scream."

Taylor snorted, "I would scream."

I motioned towards on of the toys, "Do you think he would like that?"

"I think Troy would like that," Taylor said snorting, I rolled my eyes again. "Yes, I know Troy would love it. Troy is just an immature adult, I mean look at his best friend." Taylor giggled, "I think they would all have fun together." I grinned, "I think they would."

* * *

"Daddy has to go soon," Troy said lifting Liam into the air. Liam giggled as he hung on to the end of Troy's long sleeve shirt. Troy blew on his stomach before rocking him in his arms.

"Well, well, what do we have?" I said coming up behide them. Troy smiled as he leaned over to kiss my temple. "So I have to leave in thirty minutes, I really thought about a quick pick up game of basketball with you. It's been a long time since we have played with each other."

"The beach house was probably the last time." I answered, "When I beat you."

"You blind sided me, plus all I really wanted as that damn ass kiss you were with holding from me all day." Troy replied, "Well, how about a little rematch?" I asked him, Liam looked between us as we talked. "How bout it?"

Racing out to the court, Liam bounced in Troy's arms. I laughed as I unlocked the gate and flew through. A basketball sat in the middle of the court as I went over to scoop it up in my arms.

Troy gently sat Liam down onto the court as he pulled his long sleeve shirt off, up and over his head. I felt my jaw clinch as he came up shirtless. I licked my lips as I looked over at Liam again. He was in his crawling stance before his blue eyes looked up into mine. I smiled at him before he turned his head away.

Troy bounced in front of me as he stole the ball from my hands, "Hey! I was looking at your son!" I snipped as I tried to reach for the ball again. Troy laughed, "Uh nuh, nope. You did this to me too." I threw my hands on my hips as he went up for a layup. The ball sailed through the net as I picked it up.

"Check," I remarked as I bounced the ball to him. Troy glanced in Liam's direction before sending the ball back to me. I bounced it twice before I faked left and went right, only Troy didn't fall for it. "Your dad taught you well."

I bounced the ball again as I tried to shove Troy away but he was so much heavier. I pressed against him as I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I cringed as goose bumps traveled down my spine. His breath husked into my ear as I could barely focus to keep the ball bouncing.

"I think I am getting to you." Troy murmured tightly into my ear, trying to suspense the groan growing in my mouth, I turned away from Troy and shot from the free throw line. It sank through the hoop as I drew my hand over my forehead. "Siked yourself out over there Bolton."

"Did not," my eyes scanned over the area as Liam was playing with a small basketball. Troy bounced the ball again as I guarded him, throwing my hands in front of him I tried to side swipe the ball from him. His hands moved faster than mine as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Foul!" Troy cried, "Foul?" I said smirking; I placed my lips upon his. I moved them across his lips while I felt the ball drop to the ground. His hands carefully held my face as he continued the kiss.

Once oxygen became nessccsary he pulled back, that is when I slipped down to grab the ball. "Oh no! You played me…again!"

"Sometimes you have to give what the other wants before you can get what you want." I bounced the ball before Troy snipped it away from me. I laughed as I reached for it again but he instead went for a shot.

I stood underneath the basket as it fell through into my hands. "I am going to win this one Mrs. Bolton." I smirked back at him, my eyes gazed towards Liam as he had crawled a few feet towards the court as Troy looked at me taking a long breath in. "Are we going to get this game moving again or are you going to stare at our son for the entire hour."

"Don't get sippy with me Bolton," Troy's eyes bounced in amusement, "I mean I only have about twenty minutes left before I have to be leaving for the arena."

My eyes looked back at Liam as a bird flew high over head and Liam's gaze went up. His fingers pointing towards the sky, I bounced the ball to Troy as my gaze didn't leave Liam.

His butt was leaning forward, his legs were underneath him. "Troy," I said as he bounced me the ball, his eyes raised as he turned to look at Liam. "He isn't going to do what I think he is going to do right?" Troy asked a light breeze picked up through the area.

"I don't know but get your phone out or something." I murmured Liam rocked on his butt for a moment as Troy pulled out his cell phone. I inched closer to Liam, "Liam, come here!" I cheered. His face looked up to mine and he grinned as he pushed up off of his arms getting into the standing position.

I felt pride well up inside my body as Troy grinned. Sitting down onto the ground I inched forward trying to get closer to him. Liam was unsteady as he threw his arms out to balance himself. A grin slipping onto his face he took careful steps forward as I squealed. He giggled as he stopped to catch his balance.

I was about two steps from his reach when he took one more I lifted him into my arms. I laughed as I hugged him to my chest, he squealed with pride himself as I stood up. Troy came over to embrace us in a hug, "Oh my God, I can not believe he just did that!"

"He can walk, oh my God," I said, Liam was grinning at the both of us. I tickled his stomach as Troy ruffled his hair. "Look at my little guy go!"

A large smile played over my face as Troy took Liam from my arms, "That was so sweet," I smiled as I looked down, "Troy, do you know where your child took his first steps?" I asked him, "Uhm, yes…right here."

"I know right here but where." Troy looked around and then a booming laugh left his chest. "On the basketball court," I walked over to Troy as I pressed my lips against Liam's temple. "Troy, it was destiny."

"He is a Bolton," Troy smiled; I took Liam back from his arms as I leaned into Troy. "I think we are going to have to take a rain check with this basketball game."

"I think I can do that." Troy agreed he pulled my hand into his. "I can not believe he just walked!" I cheered, "I know! I mean, it was only like five steps but he walked!"

"Troy, it was perfect." I murmured, "So perfect," my mind flashed back to Liam taking a step. The breeze was light and all of the palm trees and plain trees were golden with color, the sky beautiful and the clouds high in the sky.

"I just, I never thought, it would happen. You know you imagine these things but when they happen…it's so unreal." Troy gripped me tighter as we moved towards the house. "I even got to see it." Troy murmured quietly, "You were so scared to not see it." I told him, "I really was. Gabi, I just, I didn't think it would happen. I swear I am on the road more than I am at home."

"I think it might just feel like it," Troy popped open the door as we entered the house. "I know, I just, and I feel like I am missing everything."

"You were there for his birth, you were there for the first week, you were there when he crawled and talked. You were there when he was colicky; you were not missing from his life. You just act like you were."

"I wasn't there when he was sick," I rolled my eyes as I set Liam down onto the floor. "Troy, just because you weren't there for that one moment, I was freaked but I think you are fine. He isn't going to remember you not being there when he was sick."

Troy's thumb traced down my side, "You promise me to be good okay?" I laughed, "What are you talking about?"

"Your mom is coming into town tomorrow morning. I just, I don't want anything to happen." Troy confirmed, "I know Troy, we have been over this before."

Troy rolled his eyes as his eyes looked down at Liam. Liam pushed off again as he got up to walk once more. Not steady as he fell after two steps. He landed on his diaper before giving off a grin. I giggled as Troy went over and crawled on the floor to kiss on him.

I laughed as Liam giggled from underneath Troy. Troy was smiling as his phone began to ring. I answered it for him, "Hello?"

"Has Troy left yet?" Chad asked, "He is saying bye to Liam then he is leaving."

"Okay, tell him to call me when he is done."

"Will do."

I hung up the phone as Troy got up from the floor. He came over and pressed his lips against mine before I could process what was going on. "I love you," Troy murmured, "I love you too; I will see you in two days."

"I know," Troy whispered as he let his finger trace his lower stomach. "Please, please call me after your mom gets here."

"I promise Troy, nothing will happen. Will you please just relax?" Troy chewed on his lip before he kissed me again. "I will try."

"You worry too much."

Troy let out a chuckle, "That is because I have you in my life."

* * *

Looking down at my outfit, I fluffed it before I glanced at the clock. My mom was going to be here in any second. Liam had just gone down for a nap so I was hoping I could distract her a little.

Letting Oreo out into the open backyard, I went over to grab a glass of ice tea that I had made before I let my hand guide through my hair. Troy had called late last night after he had landed in New Jersey.

Tapping my nails against the table, I glanced at them as I needed to go get a manicure. Before I had become a mom, I felt like I had a scheduled appointment every two months.

A swift knock came at the door as I stood up straighter. I walked forward as I unlocked the door, letting out a long breath I pulled open the door. My mom stood behide it with her suitcase wheeling behide her. Her wavy hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she was in a pair of jeans with a button down shirt.

"Gabi!" she said, I smiled as I gripped her into a hug. "Hi mom," I said, "Come on in," she walked into the house as she looked around in Awh. "This is a very beautiful house. I can't believe you live in the middle of nowhere though. It doesn't seem like you." She said setting her suitcase to the side.

"Oh, well with Troy, he likes it better plus we get a lot more privacy." I explained as I pushed a piece of hair behide my ear. The sweet tea that I had was burning in my mouth. "So where is Liam?" she asked me glancing around. "Napping. He just went down, I promise once he is up he will be for hours."

"Did you say Troy wasn't going to be here until tomorrow?" she asked, "Uhm, kind of. He will be home very late tomorrow night. Somewhere around midnight."

"Oh! That is very late! Does that not bother you?" I frowned for a minute as I sat down on the couch, "No…as long as he gets home safely, I don't care when he gets home."

"That's nice of you to say," she said, my mom took a seat on the couch as she sat in front of me. An awkward silence fell over the both of us. I could feel the area around us grow very tense. "Mom," I started, she held up her hand.

"Troy called," I let out a long groan, "He is very concerned for you Gabi, very concerned." I bit down on my lip, "He doesn't trust me and I can understand why he doesn't trust me Gabi, he loves you." I bit down on my lip as I felt tears flash in my eyes. "I want to trust you with my baby mom. I want to leave you alone with Liam but I can still hear what you said to me when I was pregnant."

"I thought we have been over this before," my mom said, "I know, I know we have been over this plenty before mom. Just, Troy was always there for those meetings."

"So is that what you need? Do you need Troy here to protect you?"

"Mom, please, don't, don't talk like that because I don't need Troy here to do shit for me. I just know I feel safer with him hear because you are my mom. I have loved you and will always love you. I want Liam to be around his grandmother more often, I want all of that."

"Then why can't we have it?" my mom asked frustrated, biting down hard on my lip I stood from the couch. I went to slide into the seat next to my mom. "When you walked in here, we didn't squeal and begin to chat like mother and daughter. I know this feels a lot more forced. I want to be normal again, I know we will become normal again but I need that to happen sooner."

My mom looked up as she tipped her head backwards. "God, you have no idea how much I was looking forward to coming up here. I was ready to spend quality time with my daughter, to hang out with you again, for you to be my daughter." Biting down on my tongue I nodded my head.

"I want to be your daughter, so can we please, please start this moment over? I shouldn't have been so blunt about any of this." My mom glanced at me as she wrapped her arms around me. I hugged my mom back as I took in her sweet scent. I loved the smell of her normal perfume. "Thank you."

We stayed like this for a few moments and then we got up. I made us both some lunch when Liam's cry left his bedroom. My mom looked at me and then I looked towards Liam's room. "You can go get him if you want." I offered, "Really?" I nodded my head as she got off the barstool and hurried up the stairs.

Taking a few deep breaths I heard her talking and then a screeching Liam. Liam's cry only grew louder before my mom appeared back into the kitchen. Liam's face was red and his fist was crumpled around his blanket that he must have picked up with him.

"He wasn't too happy to see me," my mom said, a blush creped across her face. I smiled as I reached out for him. "They say he is at that age where he only knows who he sees." My mom laughed, "You were that way. Once we left you at daycare they claimed you cried forever."

I giggled as I gasped, "Liam, do you want to show mommy your new trick?" my mom raised her eyebrows, "Really?"

Walking into the living room, I sat Liam down as I sat down in front of him. Liam crawled over to his little table that he pulled himself up on. I was scared he was going to hurt himself but so far nothing. He tottered as he put one of his hands into his mouth. "Did he…?" my mom questioned, I grinned as Liam did take a step before he fell onto his butt.

"Goodness, he is getting so much bigger! Walking?" I laughed as I gripped him into my arms. I sat him down into my lap as he played with the strings on my jacket. "I know it has been pretty surreal lately. He took his first steps on the basketball court out front."

A smile played on my moms lips, "Troy must have been ecstatic."

"He was Troy was just happy that he was here when it happened."

"Your dad was the only one there for yours." My mom explained, "Really?"

"Yea, he had just picked you up from daycare. I was working late and when he brought you home, he set you down and you basically followed him. Of course you were falling mostly but you finally were able to get up and make it there."

I giggled as I set Liam up in his highchair. "Do you want to feed him?" I asked as I grabbed his food and then some yogurt bites. "Sure!"

My mom pulled a chair up as she grabbed the spoon from them. I picked up my sandwich when my phone buzzed. I picked it up as I rolled my eyes in a full circle. "Hi," I mumbled as I tried to swallow the food that was stuffing my mouth. "How is everything going?" I could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Fantastic. She is feeding Liam right now." My mom turned towards me as I smiled, "Are you sure everything is going fine?" I groaned, "Yes. I promise you everything is going just fine."

"If you say so but also, our flight time was changed. I won't be back until earlier the next day."

"Oh, okay." I said as I took another bite of the sandwich. "I love you," I murmured, "I love you too, I gotta go."

"Bye,"

Sliding my phone against the counter, Liam smiled at my mom as she flew with the spoon into his mouth. Orange spilled over the side as he smirked at her. I giggled as I snapped a picture of them.

My mom laughed as I picked up a chip nearby. My phone vibrated again as I glanced down to see Taylor had texted me. I grinned as I sent her a text message back.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?"

* * *

Liam crawled over top of me as he made his usual back and forth sounds. I yawned as I curled my feet underneath my butt. My phone slipped from my hand as Troy was due back any minute.

Liam giggled as he made his way back over to me. He had tried to walk several times more but was very, very unstable. I picked up Liam as I kissed on his cheek. He had woken up about twenty minutes ago but I was way to lazy to even think about getting out of bed.

I closed my eyes as I felt Liam slipping from my arms. I blinked my eyes as I looked at him before I closed my eyes again. I rubbed my arms up and down before kissing on him again.

"Dada," my eyes flashed open, Liam was only playing with the blanket on the bed but Troy was frozen in the doorway. "Dada." Liam repeated quietly, Troy creped forward as he held shock written over his face. "Yes, that is daddy." I whispered to him, he got up to crawl as he moved across the bed. Troy greeted him at the bottom as Troy held him tightly to his chest.

Troy's face held shock as I sat up in bed. Troy's body climbed onto the bed as I looked at him, "Did he really just say?" Troy nodded his head, "He really just talked words we can understand."

"Liam, you should say mommy," Liam's eyes blinked in confusion before he continued to play. Troy laughed as he leaned down to kiss my forehead. "Hi," he murmured. "I can't believe he talked and walked within the same week. It all just…happened." Troy chuckled. "I think you are just amazed that your son is growing up."

I pushed him gently as I yawned again, "Take a nap or I mean go back to bed. I will take care of Liam for a little while." He said, "Are you sure?" I asked him, "Gabi, I am postive. You have spent the last three days with him, I am his dad." Troy joked; I smirked as I kissed him.

"Yea, I know," Troy smirked before he pressed his lips against mine again.

* * *

Troy's POV

Rubbing my chin I blinked as Liam pulled him up onto the couch. He said actual words.

Glancing up in the direction of our room, I smiled as Gabi's face held complete shock. I heard a bedroom door open and close; my lips frowned as I had just left Gabi about thirty minutes ago.

Liam's eyes looked up towards the stairs as he crawled towards the kitchen. I got up to follow him as I as I saw Gabi's mom descending down the stairs towards me.

"Troy! Glad to see you home." He said I smiled at her as I picked up Liam from the floor. "Troy, I think we should clear a few things up." Slipping Liam into his highchair, I just nodded my head. "I don't want to hurt my daughter; there is nothing I would do to hurt my daughter or Liam."

Licking my lips I turned to face her, "And I am here to protect her from every getting hurt again that you did. I know you guys have worked out your issues but I still have my guard up Maria." Her head nodded as she played with Liam. "Dadddaaa…" he screeched. I turned to look at him raising my eyebrow. "Somebody is impatient." I murmured.

"I know you didn't want to hurt her then…" I paused as I grabbed a spoon and some baby food. "But you did, I know that you have talked and are hopefully better, I just want you to know that I will always have my guard up."

"I respect that, I am glad my daughter is in very safe with you. It makes me feel better that you are going to take care of her no matter what happens." A smile grew on my face as I looked at her mom. "I am glad that you came," I finally told her, "Thanks for letting me come, even though you didn't exactly agree at first."

"Yea, I am sorry about that. I just, baby steps." I finally said, "Yea, baby steps. Speaking of which, Liam has taken his first of!"

"And he talked this morning! Did you hear him earlier?"

"Just a minute ago but what was his first word?"

"Dad," I soft grin placed over my lips as Maria gave me a smile. "Good, he deserves you as his father."

"He loves having you as his grandmother."

She smiled as she went to grab some cereal. Turning to Liam I slowly began to feed him; we were all one step closer.

* * *

**Hey! I finally got this one out! Fantastic, so anyways, I hope you all liked it! The whole Gabi going back to school and getting a job thing has been planned for a long time, so I hope you enjoy that new part of this story. Only about eight chapters left! Yah! **

**I was not able to re-read this whole chapter simply because I wanted to get this out. I hope there wasn't too many mistakes but I am sorry if there was. No need to point them out. ;)**

**Thanks for all of the reviews! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	39. Date Night

Chapter 39 – Date night

"Let's go Lakers!" the chant ranted through the stadium as everybody was bouncing as they were on there way to another win at Laker stadium yet they were behide and were still trying to pass the front runner Clippers in the hometown battle.

Liam cheered in my lap or at least I think he was cheering because he kept clapping and turning to smile at me. I kissed the top of his head as I clapped my hands to the audience to cheer on the team.

Taylor sat on one side of me as she watched Chad bouncing the ball up and down the court. "So how is everything?" I finally asked, "A lot better. A lot." She said with a smile, "Good, I am happy for you Taylor."

"Sharpay came over yesterday with Bentley," I smiled, "I saw her yesterday too. She must have been making the rounds."

"She claimed she was bored out of her mind and could never sit in that house a minute longer." I snorted and nodded, "I understand that feeling. I think we should take the kids to the zoo or something. Liam would love it and Troy."

"We should go to the San Diego Zoo!" Taylor exclaimed, "I have always wanted to go there!" my eyes glanced at Liam and then my eyes found Troy. "The boys do have a two day break. We could go down tomorrow go to the zoo and then come home the next morning."

"That would be so much fun! I think we should ask Sharpay if she wants to go!"

"I doubt it, with a two and half week baby I don't know how much she will enjoy it." Taylor nodded, "I could understand that, I think we should still tell her."

"Totally, I think Troy will be excited. They just have to get the okay from the Coach to go. I mean that would be missing practice right?"

"Chad said they didn't have practice tomorrow but they had one on Tuesday in the afternoon."

"It would still work then! We might just have to leave earlier in the morning," the whistles blew as the final minute began to play out in front of the crowd. Most of the audience was up on there feet cheering but I kept seated so Liam didn't think it was time to play and have fun. I kissed the top of his head as I prepared him to leave. Buckling him back into his car seat I glanced at my watch to notice it was about time for him to go to bed.

"Want to bug out early?"

"Sure, I will just text Chad. Is Liam ready for bed?" I looked down at Liam who yawned before pulling on his blanket that was sitting in his lap. "Yes, he is getting there. He is defiantly tired."

Taylor began to gather up her things and reached for her big drink before we both got up from our chairs. We quietly made our exit as the final buzzer went off. Balancing Liam's carrier on my arm I sent Troy a swift text as we exited through the locker rooms and out towards our car.

Popping Liam's car seat into the car I opened up my door. "So do you want to talk about it separately or do we want to talk about it with each other."

"We can do it separate. I don't want to leave Liam hanging from his crib." I laughed at her term, "He appreciates it."

Taylor turned up the radio as we jammed out to Young, Wild, and Free as it played over the station. We both ended in giggles as I rolled my head over to the side. Driving my car swiftly up her driveway I gave her a smile, "God, I loved hanging out with you tonight." Taylor said reaching over to give me a hug.

"I loved it too."

"I hope Troy and Chad both jump on the band wagon. I will call you at ten to tell you what Chad said and then we can plot what time and everything later."

"Good! I will talk to you in a little bit!" she nodded as I backed out of the drive way. I chewed on my lip as I kept glancing back into the rearview mirror to look at Liam who was in between sleep and the real world. My phone buzzed in the cup holder as I answered it.

"Hey," I said answering the phone, "Hi, why did you bug out before saying hi to me?" I could see Troy pouting, "Because your son was falling asleep and I thought I should get him home. Maybe slip on some comfy clothes or none at all…"

"Don't play that game with me," Troy husked into my ear. I giggled as I settled into the seat driving. "I am on my way out."

"Good. I have something to tell you anyways so hurry home."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Taylor and I were plotting but we can talk about it when you get home."

"Okay, I will talk to you later."

I hung up the phone as I dropped it into the cup holder. I was about ten minutes from home when Liam began to cry. He had said mom, dad, and no in the past week from saying his first words.

The word no had caught Troy and I both off guard, majorly. We had asked him to stop throwing his blocks, which who knew a nine month old could do such a thing, and he told us no. Troy and I laughed at first before we picked him up.

I opened up the garage door as I pulled the car in cutting the engine. Liam's cry held that he was very tired and ready to go to bed. His nap was cut short due to leaving for Taylor's house for an early dinner and then the Laker's stadium.

I reached in to pick him up as I didn't want to take his car seat all the way inside. He cried harder as I rubbed his back gently, "I know baby, you are tired,"

"mma…" I blew softly into his ear as he cried some more. My heels clamped against the stairs as I scurried up to his room so he could get settled. Once slipping into his room I laid him down onto the changing table. I slipped off my black heels and then grabbed his basketball PJ's and kissed his forehead.

I changed his diaper and put him into his PJ's as I sat down in the rocker. I sat him on my lap as he leaned back against me. We rocked back and forth as I turned off all the lights with only his little basketball lamp in the corner. I closed my eyes as I leaned back and yawned.

Liam was still awake but was quiet as he was slowly falling asleep. Rocking back and forth I whispered too him, singing him little songs. Once he was groggy enough I stood up from the chair and slipped him into his crib. He pulled his arms towards him before he stretched out.

I pulled his blanket over his body as I yawned. I bent over to kiss his forehead, "Good night buddy,"

Walking out of the room I picked up my heels and went into our bedroom. I slipped of my skinny jeans before replacing them with a pair of baggy sweatpants followed by a long t-shirt. I hopped down the stairs as I reached into the fridge and pulled out a beer. I heard the garage door open and Troy's car pull through as Oreo got up to bark, or as Liam kept trying to call her. Mia, which I did not understand, so Troy kept calling her Mia, poor Oreo was confused.

"Mia! Calm down," Troy said coming in the house, his gym bag slung over his shoulder. I took a strong pull of my beer as I reached for a catalog flipping through the pages when Troy's arms reached around my waist. His fingers playing with the skin around my waist.

"Hey baby girl," he whispered into my ear, I smiled as I picked up my beer offering some to Troy. "Yum," Troy took a drink before he slid onto the counter. I moved to stand in-between his legs. He pushed his two fingers under my chin as he kissed me. "So what is this thing you wanted to talk about that you and Taylor were plotting."

"Oh," I smirked as I messed with the hem of his jeans. "Taylor and I were wondering if we could all go down to San Diego and go to the zoo."

Troy's eyes glowed as the word zoo was mentioned, "I have no objections but we have practice on Tuesday."

"We can leave early Tuesday morning, please Troy!" I begged pulling on his arm, "Liam said he really wanted to go!"

"Did Liam really say that?" Troy asked, I giggled, "No, he did not really say that but please," I begged harder, "I said I have no objections. I love the zoo and I have never been to the San Diego zoo. We could probably bunk with Liam unless you wanted to get a hotel."

"No, Mason is fine." I hugged Troy, "What time should we leave tomorrow morning?" I asked, "By eight," he mentioned, "That would be a reasonable time so we can get there by ten."

I brought Troy into a long kiss. He set down the beer onto the counter as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, our lips moved in sync as I felt my hips caving in towards the counter. "How long has it been?" Troy breathed as he pulled back to catch his breath. "Seventy two hours or less," I murmured as I tried to go back to his lips.

"Long enough," he slipped down off the counter as he pressed me up against the fridge. My back arched as I pulled him closer to me, his hands supported my butt as he kissed me.

I pulled on his t-shirt as I flung it over his head and it softly landed on the floor. He grinned as he slowly began to remove my shirt only to have some difficulty, "Do you know what time it is?" I asked him, "Eight fifty two, why?" he breath as he pulled on my shirt. "We have one hour so we better make this quick."

"Quick, that is a good two rounds," Troy said smirking, I slapped his shoulder playfully as I sat up from the kitchen floor. "I think we should move this to the couch or to some where more comfortable than the floor." I mentioned Troy smiled lazily as he fumbled with the bottom of my shirt.

"I think we should keep it in the kitchen," my nose crunched up as I shook my head, "Where people may eat?"

Troy leaned down to breath in my ear, "Sure," I giggled and Troy finally pulled my shirt off. His hands rubbed my breasts gently as his kissed both of them. I moaned as his lips were so warm and gently against my body. My arms wrapped around him tightly as I kissed his neck, gently sucking on his skin.

Troy groaned quietly as he ran his fingers through my hair, pulling at it gently. I slipped my fingers under his waist band of his shorts as I rubbed his hip that poked out. His breathing had picked up as he didn't stop trailing kisses down my body. I finally pulled down his shorts to reveal the long Nike underwear he wore playing basketball.

"You know I enjoy the tight black boxers," I murmured, "I had no idea you had such activities planned." My lips and body burned with fire as he pressed his lips against mine. "Are you on birth control?" he said as he tugged at my sweatpants.

"Yea, but I would rather you use a condom." I whispered to him, Troy groaned as he shifted from me. "Then we are taking this party upstairs where I have such a thing." He picked me up as I squealed; he hurried to our room as he dropped me onto the bed, his lips quickly finding mine.

"Can you please take these God damn sweat pants off, I am dying," I begged to him, Troy slipped his fingers underneath as he slowly pulled them down. He pressed his lips between my thighs as he trailed kisses up my bare stomach. His fingers traced patterns on my stomach as he unclipped my bra in a swift move.

"We are both at fair game, who is going to lose the underwear first?" Troy joked, "You," I said as I slipped my fingers around his butt. Troy laughed as he leaned against his elbows bowing down to kiss my lips. His fingers traced my hips before he pulled down my Victoria Secret underwear that said sexy across the butt.

"Those are some bad ass hot underwear," Troy said laughing, "Well; I find this a very unfair game,"

Then came off the boxers.

* * *

"mamaaa," Liam grumbled from the back, "I wonder if he knows what that means," I told Troy with a smile, after our playing last night Taylor had called and we talked for about thirty minutes before we carried on for another hour or two.

"I wonder myself." Troy said his hand was laced with mine over the middle of the car console. He kept tracing his finger over my ring as he paid close attention to the road. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"What do you mean what am I doing tonight? I am probably going to snuggle up with my baby boy while watching Elf." I told him with a smile. "How about not, I am taking you out on a date tonight at seven thirty. Just you and I."

"Really and who is going to watch our lovely son?" I asked, "Mason, Chad, and Taylor are all going to be around. We havent had a complete night to ourselves since our honeymoon." Troy said, "What about last night?" I asked him raising my eyebrow. "That does not count. Having sex does not count, I want to take you out to dinner, go do something together and then top it off with sex."

"You are going to have sex in your uncle's house?"

"Wouldn't be the first time," Troy said winking at me; I rolled my eyes as I squeezed his hand. "So where are you going to take me."

"It's a date; do you not remember anything about our dates?"

"That you never told me where in the hell we were going." I said, "Exactly. Why would I change my tactic now?" I laughed and nodded, "Fair enough. What is my style?" I asked, "Comfortable but hot," Troy said giving me a wild look. "Hmm…okay." My eyes connected to see Chad and Taylor's car following ours.

We had left the house at eight thirty five and arrived at Taylors thirty minutes later. We had about an hour and fifteen minutes left before we arrived at the zoo. I had crawled into the back to feed Liam breakfast before coming back up front to talk with Troy.

"So what did Mason say when you called him telling him we were coming down?"

"He is excited; he said he will see us when we get back from the zoo. He has to work most of the day."

"That's good, somebody is working in your family, seems to be that none of you Bolton's work." I teased him, "Do you keep forgetting that you are a Bolton?" he smirked towards me. "I know I am a Bolton who is going back to college in January."

"Oh, did I tell you that I will be home on Liam's birthday?" Troy said giving me a grin, "Good. We were going to be with each other either or not you were here or there."

"I figured you were not going to let me slide with this one." Troy said his fingers smoothed over mine. His rough callused fingers felt soft almost as I so used to them. "So I think last night was some of the most fun we have had in a long time."

"It doesn't feel so…I don't know, forced anymore. Not that any of the other times felt that way but we were finally carefree."

"Maybe because Liam is older, we know he is mostly going to sleep through the night." Troy said as if he knew exactly how it went. "Oh really?" I giggled, "Exactly."

Troy chuckled as the walkie talkie buzzing at the cup holder, it was Chad and Troy's little adventure. They wanted walkie talkies and the whole nine yards. They even talked about camping out tonight as they did when they were younger but Troy seemed to cancel that with our date tonight.

"Hoops, I lost you."

"Chad, you know the way."

"What? I do not!" Chad exclaimed, the walkie talkie buzzed in return as Troy pulled it away. Liam cringed in the back as Troy shook his head. He then proceeded to pick up his cell phone and dialed Chad's number.

"Walkie Talkies were killed for a reason," Troy answered quickly; Chad complained before they carried on conversations about highways and something else that I stopped listening too. I turned to look at Liam as I reached for his head. Liam was now in a rear facing convertible car seat as he had exceeded the twenty pounds in his other one.

"Yes, we can stop for gas, Chad." Troy rolled his eyes as he flickered his blinker on as he merged into the left lane. He quickly took the next exit that showed a gas station. "Yes, we will meet you there."

Troy dropped the phone as Liam whined, "He is probably getting bored. I am going to hang with him for the last leg of the trip." I told Troy. Troy's eyes scanned the rearview mirror as a smile flickered on his lips. "Good, you are too distracting up here."

Pushing him sideways he laughed, "Do not abuse the driver!"

Troy pulled into the gas station as Chad flew in behide him. I popped open my door as Troy went around to Liam's. He bent over to unbuckle his seat belt. I stretched my arms over my head as I let out a long yawn, "I can't not believe we drove to Seattle while I was pregnant. This sucks." I murmured, "You drove a lot of places when you were pregnant."

"I am flying next time up until my third trimester." I grumbled, "Advice," I said shooting Taylor a look, "No joke. I remember those that always sucked."

"And when I hit my third trimester about the only place I went was New Mexico and maybe Seattle fell in there but I am thinking not."

Chad ran inside as he took a fast left only to assume it was the bathroom. "Bahh…" Liam giggled as Troy came over, his Ray bans shaping over his face as I picked up Liam. I bent over as let him dangle from my arms. He giggled again as I brought him back up to kiss his cheek.

"Ask Auntie Taylor if she wants to ride with us? We are going to play in the back arent we?" I said to Liam, Liam stuck his fingers into his mouth as Troy bent over to kiss my temple. "Does he need a diaper change or anything while we are standing here?"

"Probably. I will take him inside and just change his diaper. Tay, you want to come?"

"Sure and if that offer still stands, I would love to come hang with you for the last forty five minutes. Chad is driving me crazy; he wants to play the music louder than I can stand."

"Sorry, I thought I heard you guys jamming out." I teased; Taylor rolled her eyes before we stepped into the cool gas station. Chad had emerged from the bathroom. "Taylor do you want anything to drink?" Chad rounded his arms around her hips driving her closer.

"If you could buy me water but I think I am going to finish the ride out with Gabi and Liam." Taylor murmured, "And leave me all by myself?" Chad's eyes drowned as I pushed open the bathroom door.

Going into the last stall I dropped down the changing table as Liam squirmed in my arms. I laid him gently down as I unbutton his jeans as I then unbuttoned his onsie.

Pulling back the tabs on his diaper, I grinned as he kept his eyes busy as if to avoid my eye contact. Noticing a small rash forming, I wiped it carefully and then added a little cream.

Placing a clean diaper on and rezipped up his clothes I then realized I needed to go to the bathroom. The door opened and shut as I heard the tap of Taylor's flats.

"Tay, can you hold Liam for a moment while I use the restroom?" I asked as I opened the door. "Sure thing." Handing Liam off Taylor gave him a long smile as I shut the door.

Once done, I picked up my bags and then went to wash my hands as Taylor gave Liam back to me. "You are becoming a handful without a car seat to carry around everywhere." I kissed on his cheek as Taylor laughed. The door opened again as another lady stepped through.

"Very cute baby," she said with a smile, "Thank you." I murmured. She gave me another smile before disappearing into the stall. Taylor reappeared after a few minutes, washed her hands and we were both heading out to rejoin Troy and Chad.

I handed Liam back off to Troy who went to snap Liam back into his car seat. "I can not believe you are joining the baby car,"

"How come we are the baby car?" I asked Chad, "Because you have a baby and you can't say certain things."

"Like?" Troy asked raising his eyebrow, "I don't know, I am just going to go back to my car and pump up the music." Taylor snorted before kissing his cheek. "You do that Chad; you go right on ahead and do that."

Chad hugged her waist as I pulled myself right behide the passenger seat. So I could see Troy and be with Liam. I leaned over and tickled his stomach while he giggled. Taylor entered the car as we both buckled up our seat belts.

I tightened Liam's seat belt as I reached for one of his toys. Draping it over his stomach he picked it up and began to suck on it. "So has Troy ever been to the San Diego Zoo?" Taylor asked as he pulled out of the parking lot of the gas station. Leaning forward I grabbed the water Troy had picked up for me along with a bag of chips.

"Nope. I have only been to San Diego twice in my whole life. Once to go visit Mason and another just for a basketball tournament." Troy settled back into his chair as he relaxed into the drive. His hand dropped to pick up his bottle of Gatorade.

"Something new for everybody," Taylor said with a grin, "I am excited! I have heard it is one of the best zoos in the world."

"I don't know Brie, the one is Aussie was really cool."

"Yea, it was cool but I don't plan on visiting Australia any time soon." I said with a smile, "So we might as well find a really good one at home."

"Who knows, we might be going again sooner than your predict." I shot Troy a long look, "No, I loved it there but not until Liam is older and then when Liam is older there will be another baby that I will be probably taking care of."

"She so predicts that there will be another baby very soon," Troy mentioned with an evil look, "I just know that when I mean Liam is older, five or six and between now and then there probably will be another baby. You can not deny that."

"No…I can not." Troy said with a smirk, I rolled my eyes as Taylor laughed at both of us. She rubbed Liam's stomach and then picked up another one of his toys.

"See, this is so much more entertaining then Chad and the dumb ass walkie talkie." Troy snorted, "We both thought that it was a good idea."

"They went out of existence for a reason," I told the both of them; Liam grabbed my finger as he brought it up to his mouth. "Mama" Liam grumbled as he stuck his hand in his mouth again.

"Would you like some food?" His eyes light up and I laughed, I reached over for the bag as I grabbed his favorite yogurt bites as dropped a few into my hands as I carefully fed him.

"Don't you think you should let him sleep so he will be awake at the zoo?" Troy asked, "He wants to eat." I murmured towards the front. Troy flickered his eyes towards the rearview mirror and then back to the road. "Right,"

"He really does!" I protested Liam's eyes squinted as if he was trying to keep up with the conversation. Taylor laughed and then she reached for a yogurt bite from my hand. "What are you two doing?"

"Playing," she said looking up at me with her bright smile. She then turned her attention back to Liam; Troy's eyes caught mine as I smiled before looking back towards Liam myself.

* * *

"Liam, check." I finished off the long list of things we made sure we had before I looked up smiling at the other three. "We are completely read to enter the zoo." Troy hopped from one foot to the other, "Finally! I am have been waiting!"

"You act like such a child," I said as I pushed Liam's stroller forward. He had ended up falling asleep in the last thirty minutes leaving Taylor, Troy and I to talk about many different things. Chad had blared at to music as he said he would and when he finally showed up, Liam had woken all on his own.

He sat up in his stroller playing with one of his toys as I found my cheap Target sunglasses placing them over my eyes. "I act like a child because well I do not know why I act like a child." Troy said as he tried to worm his way out of that one.

"You act like one because you are a male," I mentioned, Chad and Troy both looked at me as Taylor laughed. "I think we should just leave them with the baboons. Don't you think they would make a great housekeeper?" Taylor asked winking at me. I giggled as Troy and Chad shook there heads.

"Whose idea was it to bring them?" Troy asked Chad shook his head farther. "I have no idea. I think we should take them home and we can have a manly day with Liam."

"What would those manly activities insist upon?" Troy fished out his wallet from his pocket as Chad did too. "I don't know, drinking beer? Watching a football game?"

"On a Monday?" I asked squinting my eyes; Troy smacked Chad's head, "Nice move bonehead." Chad rolled his eyes as Troy stepped up to the window. "I need two adult tickets and then we have a nine month old,"

"He is free but you the total will be," the lady rang off a price as I watched Chad take the next booth. Taylor came up to me and she leaned against Liam's stroller. "Those two should have been brothers."

"We are brothers," Troy corrected as he handed me my own ticket. I smiled as he bumped my hip lightly before he took over Liam's stroller. He was sucking on a pacifier while trying to pull off his tiny Laker's hat.

"Troy, hang on," I said as we were approaching the ticket takers. "Liam is trying to pull his hat off; did you secure it tight enough?" I asked, "I didn't want to stop blood flow to the head,"

Bending over I adjusted his little hat as he cried, "Hang on buddy, lets get into the zoo and then we can get out?" his eyes found mine as I smiled kissing the top of his head.

Moving forward again I got through the gate as Troy had to go down to the end to get the stroller through. We waited patiently for Troy as I reached for the bottom of the stroller. "Does anybody want water?" I asked reaching in to pick up Pure Life water. "I'm good," Chad and Taylor said together.

"Okay so where do we want to start?"

* * *

"Rawr," Troy said as he pointed to a lion. Liam has been in somebody's arms most of the day as they pointed out animals and different things. I was mostly behide the scenes taking the pictures. His face would get so animated and excited looking as if he understood the animal.

"Rarr," Liam tried to repeat but got hung up on the words, "Alright," Troy said trying to give him a high-five but he only fussed. "I think it's about another nap time," Troy said as he set him back down in his stroller. "What we have only seen half of the zoo!" Chad complained, "That just means maybe we can get some lunch."

I put the breaks on the stroller as I went over to the front. Liam did look groggy, tired, and I reached forward to kiss his forehead. He pulled at my hair as I leaned his stroller thing back making sure he was still tightly in his seatbelt. "Troy can you grab me that blanket."

"Brie, does he really need a blanket? It's only sixty five degrees out." Troy said as his blue eyes connected with mine. "It is a cold sixty five degrees." Troy finally nodded as he reached down to grab the blanket.

Pushing back Liam's seat and then placing the blanket over his lower half. I pulled his little umbrella over his head as I stood to look at Troy. "I wish I could fall asleep anywhere." Chad said with a sigh.

Taylor snorted, "You can." Chad shot Taylor a look as I stifled a smile. "Do you guys want to grab chicken strips or something over in the fancy restaurant?"

"I am thinking chicken strips." I said to him, "Only you would say that my love," I shrugged my shoulders, "Always." Troy hugged my shoulders as we walked to the outside eating area full of people. "I think I agree on Gabi with the Chicken Strips," Chad said eyeing a pair of little kids walking by with some.

High fiving with Chad we both raced to be in line. Troy caught up with us as he slipped his hand into mine. "I love you," Troy whispered into my ear. "We are going fancy tonight, that is why I wanted chicken strips, and those were my favorite."

"I know those are your favorite." Troy smirked as he gently pushed Liam's stroller back and forth trying to keep him sound asleep for at least thirty minutes to keep him from getting to grumpy.

Troy walked up to the counter as he ordered two fries, a cheeseburger, and then a basket of chicken strips. Chad basically ordered the same thing as I backed up to find a table. A bird swooped down picking up a stray French fry as I sat down at a nearby table.

Pulling my feet over the edge of the table, I yawned, I glanced in to see Liam sleeping peacefully. His pacifier breathing in and out as he breathed. Troy came back sliding my food right in front of me. "Thank you," I said picking up a French fry pushing it into my mouth.

Troy smirked as he stuffed one into his mouth also. Chad and Taylor joined us as the wind began to pick up, "Troy can you reach my jacket?" I asked, "Sure thing baby girl,"

"Dude, what happens when you really have a baby girl? What will Gabi's nickname then become?" Troy chewed on his fry for a moment and then picked up his cheeseburger. "She will always be baby girl," Troy said winking at me. "I thought it was Brie,"

Troy sent Chad a long glare that was a much forbidden name to be said within Troy's hearing. He had classified it as his name very early. Nobody was to every say the name, ever.

"So I mean that B name,"

"That is also her nickname," Troy said taking a bite out of the burger. Chad rolled his eyes, "So you better think of a great nickname for the first girl and then the next."

"Princess,"

"I thought that was Gabi too…" Chad said pointing it out to him, I glared at him and then Troy laughed. "No, no she is sometimes my princess but I love her too much to call her my princess."

We ate and talked for about another thirty minutes until I glanced in to see Liam was awake rubbing his eyes. A big smile spread of my face as I opened up the little umbrella. His face brightened as I sat him up. Troy smiled and laughed as he sat down his last fry. "Big guy,"

"Rarrr…" he said as he slammed his hand down. Troy threw his head back laughing, I giggled as Chad laughed. "That was cute,"

I picked him up and set him down in my lap. Picking off a small bite of the fry, I gave it too him. He mushed it up in his mouth and I kissed his cheek. "Come on let me see him," Troy said as the breeze picked up again.

Liam squirmed as I handed him to Troy. He gave him a small bite of another fry and he shook his head spitting it out. Taylor laughed, "I love how he took Gabi's but not yours."

Troy sent her a glare as he stood up. I began to throw our trash away and then rubbed my hands together. "You guys ready to hit the rest of the zoo?" I asked, "Let's do it."

Standing up from our spots I began to push the stroller again. Troy and Chad hung back as they pointed different things out to Liam who only lay on Troy's chest.

"Hey, put this over him." Troy rolled his eyes; "Mom's" he scuffed kicking some of the dust in front of him. He readjusted his hands around Liam as the blanket was drifted over him. "I don't know how much longer he is going to last." Troy said as he rubbed Liam's back.

"We can just travel around looking at animals for our own fun." Taylor said, "That's fine by me as long as Liam doesn't get to fussy,"

"I can carry him, he seems very content just relaxing against me."

"Mmm, I think I know two people who like to do that." I stopped in the middle of the road and pushed my foot out to trip Chad. He stopped just in time and laughed. "You are full of wise jokes aren't you?" I asked him, a smirk played at his lips.

"Maybe a little but you guys keep setting them up left and right." I rolled my eyes as I pushed forward. Taylor laughed as Troy was smiling in the back of the group. "I love you all," Troy finally said.

"Troy, go play with the kangaroo." Troy's blue eyes bounced as he went walking over to the wall. The kangaroo was bouncing across the land as he showed Liam who sat up in his arms. Liam held his pacifier against his mouth as he watched it. He pointed his finger at it and Troy nodded tickling his stomach.

"Is that your husband and son?" I turned to see a mid aged lady next to me, "Yea," she smiled and nodded, "That's always a good sign to see. They are really cute together."

"Thank you," I said, she nodded as she walked away with her two children of her own. I watched as no dad was in sight, "Gabi are you ready to move on?"

My head snapped up as I gave Troy a big smile, "Yea, let's go."

* * *

"How do I look?" Taylor who was reading a magazine whistled, "Troy is going to tear you apart," she said with a laugh, "Thank you," I giggled myself as I glanced in the mirror. I became very creative with tonight's outfit.

I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans that I brought on a whim, and then I grabbed one of Troy's long sleeve shirts. It was red plaid shirt that was collard on the top. I rolled the sleeves up past my elbows as the shirt went mid thighs. I had pulled a belt around my waist to make it grow tighter.

I slipped on a plain necklace to grow down with my neckline. The top four buttons were undone to show off my white tank top underneath. "I wish I could look that hot in Chad's clothes."

"Is it that noticeable that it is Troy's shirt?" I asked I bit down on my lip nervously. "I only know because I have seen it on him multiply times but it looks fantastic on you." Still biting my lip I smiled. "Thanks,"

I reached for my purse as I slipped it over my shoulder. Slipping my feet into my Toms I went over to pick up a bracelet. Taylor stood up and waited for me me as I ran by his little schedule. "Gabs, I know his schedule. I promise." Taylor said as we escaped the room. I sighed, "It's just another night I am leaving my baby."

"You two are like peas in a pod right now, just waiting until he is sixteen." I rolled my eyes, "He won't even talk to me then probably."

"Nope, probably not." I shot her a look as my Toms clapped against the floor. Troy was sitting on the couch with Liam on his lap. He was in a pair of dark wash jeans that showed a little distress. He had on a grey American Eagle shirt on, with cursive red lettering on the front.

His feet were covered with a simple pair of Nike tennis shoes. "You ready?" I asked him, his eyes snapped up towards mine as his eyes took in every inch of my body. Troy's mouth dropped a little before he stood up. Walking over to me he handed Liam over to Taylor.

"Wow." I smirked as I twirled around for him, "Do you like my new creation?"

"Very much so? Hey, is that my shirt?" I giggled and nodded, "It is very much so your shirt." Troy let a lazy grin cross his face, "I would have never known."

"Good. Are you ready to get out of here though?"

"After I say goodbye to my baby boy," turning to look for Taylor she was already playing with Liam. I went over and kissed the back of his head. "Call me if something goes wrong," Troy agreed, "Yes, call. Do not be afraid to call!" Taylor rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Troy enlaced our hands together as he picked up his car keys, "We will be back a little later."

"Yes, we will not disturb you." Chad joked, Troy swatted him with his hand but Chad ducked underneath and laughed. Troy let go of my hand and tackled him as if he was twelve again. They wrestled on the ground for a moment as they both came up laughing.

"We have not done that in a long time."

"Remember that one time in the hotel room?" Troy let out a long laugh before he smiled, "I better get going. We have reservations,"

"We will tell Mason you said hi," Chad said waving, Troy ran his fingers through his hair while his eyes scanned over mine. "So do you really want to know where we are going?"

"You won't tell me even if I said yes," I said leaning into his arm. "You are right about that, I am not telling you what we are doing after our dinner but I will give you a hint about where we are going."

"Really?" Troy smirked and nodded, "Oh yea, I would but that would be no fun." I pushed him sideways as he opened the car door for me. "You didn't think it would be that easy right?"

"Right…" Troy smirked as he bent over in the car and pressed his lips lightly against mine. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Troy smirked before raising his head up like a teenager again, "Just you wait…" he mumbled, his lips forming a perfect smile. He shut my door with a tight lock before he walked around to the other side.

We drove in the car for about twenty minutes when he pulled up to a little pizza shack. "Pizza?" Troy shrugged his shoulders, "We came here as a team one time after a long day of basketball. It was really good if I remember right."

"And you had reservations?"

Troy bellowed a laugh as he shook his head, "No, I did not have reservations. That was just more to throw you off." He said as we met at the front of the car. Troy grabbed my hand as we walked inside. It looked like a little kid fun house.

Picnic tables were set up all around as cloth was set over the top. I could see a room off to the back that held video games with more picnic tables. Up to the left was a bunch of booths and then a salad bar just below. "Hi! Welcome to O'Fun Pizza! Booth or Picnic?"

"Booth," Troy said, I leaned up against him as we walked towards the table. The booth area was much nicer than the whole picnic. More adults were sitting up here while all the little kids were running around. A football team was celebrating something in the back, a high school football team.

My gaze drifted to them as Troy kicked my leg as I looked back at him. "Hm?" he laughed, "Am I already old news for you?" I shook my head, "Nope, I really enjoy my basketball boys."

Troy grabbed my hand from across the table, "I think we should get whatever they bring us." Troy mentioned, "I think I want a Barbeque Chicken Pizza,"

"Yum sounds really good. Do you want salad?" I peered over towards the salad bar and shook my head, "Nah."

"That's my Brie," he cocked his head to the side as I reached across to kiss him. He met me half way as I rested my elbows on the table. Troy kissed me again and he kept doing it over and over again.

I giggled as our waitress came over, Troy pulled back ordering himself a beer and then he looked at me. "Yea, a beer sounds fantastic."

"Then we want this pizza," Troy said pointing to the one on the menu we had both chosen. She nodded as she walked away going to grab our two beers.

"Do you think that is really him?" I turned my head a little to see two guys who appeared to be one date with two girls who were talking in the corner. "I don't know, he lives all the way up in LA plus doesn't he have son?"

"That doesn't mean it isn't him, doesn't that look like his wife?"

"He got married?" one of the girls screeched, Troy bit down on his lip as he must be hearing this too. I tried not to laugh myself as they kept talking about us. Finally one of the guys got up, walked by, looked at Troy and then walked into the bathroom. Troy started to laugh as he put his head down.

"Troy," I said quietly, he laughed again as the waiter set down our two beers. "Thank you," Troy said looking up at her, she smiled before walking back. Once the guy came over back to his table he stopped, "Are you Troy Bolton?"

Troy laughed and nodded, "Yea, I am Troy Bolton." The whole table behide us blushed a deep red. "Well it was uh, nice to uh, meet you."

Troy stifled another laugh as he reached over for a pen and a napkin; he scribbled his name down before handing him the napkin. "Dude, you are cracking me up. Just take this and be good to your dates."

The kids face broke out into a large grin as he went sliding back into his booth showing off the little piece of paper. "That was so sweet of you."

"He was seriously making me laugh."

I peeled at my beer bottle label as I looked up at him. He tipped his beer back as he tilted his head backwards. "God, that is a little too refreshing."

"It's been what? Twenty four hours with out a beer?"

"Ha ha funny," I grinned and he nodded, a slick smile appearing over his lips. Twenty minutes later they slide the pizza across from us as Troy quickly dived into the pizza as he took a quick bite.

"Mm…it still is really good." I slide a piece off as the waitress came over and gave us each other beer.

I cut a piece off with my teeth as I chewed it slowly. Troy was right, this was really good. "So do you know what Liam did the other day?"

"What?" Troy asked, "He stood up in his crib and tried to climb,"

"That means we need to lower his crib," Troy said, "I know," I sighed and then I shook my head, "This is crazy, I can not believe how big he is getting."

"I feel like you just had him and we were scared to death."

"Now I am scared to death of losing him or hurting him," I mumbled, Troy reached across grabbing my hand. "You are the best mother Gabs, you have to understand that. You are never going to lose him or hurt him on purpose."

"I would never do anything on purpose Troy, it's just always that little fact that what if something happened to him?"

"You are a very worried person lately," Troy said giving me his grin, "It's the mother coming out of me."

"I know that part of you too well now a day but it's getting close to eight thirty and we still have the second part of our date to go." Troy said laying down a fifty on the table. He slid out as he grabbed my hand. We walked out hand in hand as he unlocked the car door.

"Not even a clue?"

"Nope."

* * *

"Hole in one for Troy Bolton, Hole in five for Gabriella Bolton," Troy said as he wrote down the thing on the score card. "Ha, no, just because you hit the little hole and mine came bouncing back," I said flipping my hand back towards him.

Troy had brought me Mini Golfing and we hadn't gone mini golfing in years together. "What? Don't blame that on me!" Troy said laughing; I rolled my eyes as I walked to the next hole. I set down my bright pink golf ball as I lined up my shot. Troy stood close behide as I could feel his body heat.

"Would you like to take like five giant steps backwards," I breathed, Troy laughed, "Is this bugging you?"

"Maybe a little," I itched to move as he was making me crack under pressure. "Troy," I whined, he laughed again before he backed up. I studied the ball for another moment before I struck it with my club. It sailed up and over the little hill and smoothed right over the hole only to pass it.

Troy let out a long sigh, "Awh man, so close." I poked him with my golf club as I walked down towards my ball. Troy set up his ball while I stood patiently on the wall waiting for him to finish.

He stroked the ball with such force it flew over the rock. I busted out into laughter as he jumped down, chasing down the ball that had escaped his grasp. I finished off my putt as I waited for Troy. He came tumbling back of the bushes as he fell to the ground. My eyes widened as I began to laugh. He groaned as he rolled on the course. People turned around as mostly teenagers were out.

I gripped the stairwell next to me as I began to laugh harder. Troy began to sit up when he wiped blood off of his shin. "Dumb palm tree," I laughed some more as I bent over. "It was not that funny."

"That was funnier than you think," I said, Troy blushed as he skipped over the hole. "That is a five."

"No it isn't!"

"You just quit the hole!" Troy shook his head while I gripped my hand into his, "Yea, it is."

"You do remember you are bleeding right?" Troy shrugged his shoulders, "It's only a little blood from the dumbass palm tree." I giggled as I rested my head on his chest. "Come on, the next hole has a windmill!"

Troy pulled me along the path as I laughed, "You are so excited for a pin wheel!"

"Do you know the last time I actually played mini golf with a pinwheel?"

"I don't think I ever have," I told Troy, "Exactly, nobody has so it's so cool to actually do it." I shook my head laughing, "Whatever you say Mr. Bolton,"

"It's Bolton to you," he said, I laughed again, "Alrighty then." Troy grinned as he let me go on the next hole. I slid it straight into the hole this time, not letting it bounce around. Troy groaned, "I need five hole in ones to catch up to you."

"No you don't,"

"Then how many do I need?" I grabbed the score card from him as I scanned over the numbers. I then frowned, "You are beating me by two strokes."

Troy laughed out loud, "Awh. I love you Brie," I rolled my eyes, "Sure, whatever." Troy wrapped me up in a hug as he teed off. "I think we should both go golfing one day."

"Like big people golf?" I asked, "That always looks so boring," I said scrunching up my nose. "It really isn't. It is very relaxing."

"Sure…"

"Maybe it should stick to a father/son thing."

"Good idea." Troy and I moved along swiftly through the rest of the course, bantering every now and then. Once we finished hole eighteen and the ball disappeared down into the hole, I smiled slipping my fingers through Troy's. He then pulled out a ten from his pocket pointing at an ice cream shop just across the street. I grinned as we both took off running across the street.

We laughed as we hit the curb; Troy slipped his arms around my waist as we walked up to the menu. "What do you want?" he asked as we both scanned the menu. The ice cream stand was all outside, nobody could go inside.

"I just want some vanilla ice cream with Oreos mixed in." Troy nodded as he released my hand, "Go find somewhere to sit."

Nodding I slipped my hair behide my ear as it was almost passed eleven. Twisting my hair around my finger, I sat down on the edge of the curb surrounding the parking lot. I yawned as I ruffled my hand through my hair. Troy came back five minutes later with a cup of ice cream and a cone.

"Thanks," I said retrieving it from his hand, "You are welcome," Troy sat down beside me, an oof coming from his mouth as he planted his butt firmly against the ground. I leaned against his shoulder as I dipped the spoon into the ice cream. "This has been a wonderful night."

"Carefree."

"I can not wait for Liam to be able to enjoy little things like this." Troy licked his ice cream as he nodded, "Yet, I enjoy this little time away to just be with you." Troy's eyes glanced into mine as I smiled taking another bite. "We can always still do this Troy; we will always be able to do this."

"I know it's just the more time I spend away from Liam, the worse I feel about being a bad dad."

"You will never be a bad dad."

"October basically through May,"

"He will always be in school during those months."

"And playing sports."

"Troy, would you please relax. It's not like you will never be here. Eighty two games a season, it's not that big of a deal for you to miss something. I am pretty sure Liam will understand as long as you come to some of his games."

"Trust me; I will never miss them for the world." We were both quiet as we ate our ice cream; I watched the lights in ice cream flicker before it finally went out. Troy and I were left in complete dark. "Well that is fantastic." I smiled as I yawned. "I should probably be getting us home if we want to continue our lovely activities."

"Do you want too?" I asked him as he helped me stand. I still held my ice cream firmly in my hand. Troy bit into his cone, "Only if you want to."

"We will see."

"Suspense," Troy commented smirking, I laughed as I wrapped one of my hands around his bicep. My head leaning into his shoulder, "I have to say, this has been one of my favorite dates."

"It has been a lot of fun."

Troy kissed the top of my head as we made it back to our car safely. Troy opened the passenger side door as he bent over to kiss my lips. He eased me into the backseat as our kiss deepened. I carefully placed my ice cream in the cup holder as the kiss went further.

"I think we should continue this,"

"I think maybe,"

"Really?" Troy groaned I nodded as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Really, why ruin a perfect date with sex?"

"Does sex ruin things?"

"No…but why ruin the memories that we have made tonight. They will only be clouded with sex."

"True, I think simply lying together will be good enough for me."

"I agree."

* * *

Feeling the simple hum of the engine I stretched and opened my eyes blinking back the sun filtering in my eyes. "How long have we been in the car?"

"About thirty minutes, you never flinched when I moved you from the bed to the car. You were passed out." Troy said giving me a sideways glance. "God," I stretched my arms out as I winced, "We will be stopping to grab some food in a little bit. Liam kept making noises and crying out but I think he fell asleep again."

Sitting up a little straighter in my seat, I turned back to see sure enough Liam was fast asleep. My head began to pound as I rubbed my forehead with my fingers. "You okay?"

"I just have a pounding headache." I whispered trying to massage it out of my head. Troy reached over to grab my hand as I grabbed my sunglasses. I slipped them over my face blocking out the bright sun. "I can not believe I did not wake up when you put me into the car."

"I thought you would too but you were out. Chad wasn't being quiet and Taylor kept wondering if you were dead." I giggled as I winced from the pounding headache. "I think there is some Advil in my bag," Troy mentioned letting his head wonder to the backpack sitting next to Liam.

"Yea, I think it may be needed."

Troy texted somebody before he pulled off the highway. He swung the car into the parking lot of a McDonalds. "Do you think this will be fine?"

"Perfect."

Troy pushed open his car door as I found my flip-flops sitting by my feet. I heard Troy unbuckling Liam as I pushed off my blanket. I rubbed my eyes as I opened my own car door to see Chad and Taylor pulling up next to us. I smiled as Taylor grinned, "I thought you were dead!"

"More like dead to the world!"

Taylor and Chad laughed as I was a little unstable on my legs. I then heard Liam's cry, Troy tried to sooth him as I walked around. Liam was laying his head on Troy's shoulder while Troy rubbed his back. "Hey baby boy," he cried again as I held my arms out for him. Troy handed him over as Liam held onto his shirt.

"Go see mommy," Troy said prying his fingers off. I kissed his temple as he finally let go of Troy. Once he settled into me, Troy grabbed the backpack before we all walked into the McDonalds. "Last time we were on the road at a McDonalds, I threw up from morning sickness."

"Ew." Chad said shaking his head, Taylor looped her arm threw Chad as she was wearing my Pink sweatpants I had loan her once. I was still in the tshirt and shorts I wore last night to bed.

Taylor and I found a table as I pulled up one of those little high chairs placing Liam in. I buckled him in as I found his food to feed him. Once I began to feed him he became a very happy baby.

Troy and Chad came back with the food, giving me my sausage burrito I ordered with an orange drink. I punched my straw through the top as I took a nice long sip. "Yum." Troy gave me a few things of Advil as I swallowed them easily.

"Thank you,"

He nodded as he began to much down on his egg McMuffin. We all ate almost in silence, gulping down food until Liam made a noise indicating he would like some more food. Troy wiped his face and hands off with a napkin before picking him back up. He sat him down into his lap placing little things of bread into his mouth.

Liam chewed on them as he made a face before he giggled. Troy laughed as did Chad, "He is so cute."

"He looks a lot like Troy," Taylor said glancing at the two of him. "Except he has Gabi's skin tone and her color of hair."

"I am just glad it styles like Troy's."

Troy and Liam were both a grinning fool as we shook our heads. "So how was your guys date last night?" Troy and I locked eyes as we both let a grin slip onto our faces.

"I am going to take that as a very good sign." Troy nodded as he grabbed my burrito taking a bite out of it. "Yea, you should."

* * *

**What a fun chapter to write, no joke! This has been one of my favorites to write! Okay, so I know this story is going a little fast now compared to earlier but you have to know, I am so excited for the next story, I just want it to be done! Also…I want you to know I did _NOT_ reread this to catch all of my mistakes. I know I make mistakes and I am DEEPLY sorry for that. Since some of you are freaks who catch everything, I on the other hand do not. **

**Also, I hope you all have a good weekend! Go see The Lucky One! I have seen it twice already! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	40. TwentyFour Hours

Chapter 40 –Twenty-Four Hours

Flipping through the magazine I looked down at Liam to see what he was doing. We were leaving for New Mexico, Christmas was in four days and we were staying for a whole week.

Liam was playing with one of his toys as he bounced it against his stroller. I smiled before I flipped the page again staring at the words that were spelling out in front of me. Liam and I arrived earlier this morning at the airport only for our flight to be delayed about twenty minutes.

I yawned as I shoved the magazine back into my backpack. Lucille and Jack were going to pick us up from the airport to take us to there house. We were staying with them as they were hosting Christmas dinner with Troy's family. My mom was going to do something with her family on Christmas Eve which we had been invited too.

Pulling on my long sleeve shirt I touched Liam's nose. We had shipped all of our presents out there wrapped so Liam could have his presents from us and then everybody else's gift.

Taylor was also coming down to New Mexico to spend Christmas with her parents and to see Chad's parents. Sharpay and Zeke were taking there first vacation from home even though Zeke was nervous leaving the restaurant. He did hire a manger but he was the head honcho above everybody.

Liam began to babble, "Dada?" I shook my head as I bent over to pick him. "Daddy isn't here." Liam looked like he was processing the information I just gave him. He would be ten months old the day after Christmas. He was getting so big.

"Do you want some yogurt bites or something?" I offered to Liam, he didn't make a noise, he just leaned against me. I kissed the top of his head as he kind of felt warm to me. I frowned as I picked up his blanket draping it over his little body. "Flight to New Mexico will now be boarding,"

I knew I would be one of the first ones on as I stood throwing all of my stuff into Liam's stroller. Traveling with a baby will never be easy.

I pushed it forward as I stopped; decided this would be easier putting him into his stroller. I rearranged everything; throw bags around my shoulders before showing our boarding passes.

"They will help you with the strollers at the front."

"Thank you."

Once I got into the plane Liam began to fuss, the flight attendant took one of my bags as she smiled, "Do you know what seats you are?"

"Uh, you can have my ticket if it helps," I said blushing; I bent over grabbing Liam as I folded the stroller up. I knew I was holding up a line.

Once finished putting away my stuff, I yawned and walked back to my seats. "Here you go." I nodded as I took the window seat hoping nobody would have the seat next to me. Liam was going to just sit in my lap the entire way; I prayed that he would just sleep or something.

He fussed as I grabbed his blanket and let him bury his head onto my chest. I switched my phone off shoving it in my bag, shoving that under the seat. Buckling my seat belt I got into the most comfortable position with Liam. It was nap time so I was hoping he would sleep the entire way, since it was a short trip.

Kissing the top of his head I let my head rest against the window, closing my eyes for a moment. Liam would make a small noise every now and then.

"Oh," I opened my eyes to see a younger looking girl standing in front of me. She was most likely younger than I was but she didn't seem to be in high school any longer. "Does he cry?"

My eyes glanced down at Liam before I looked up at him, "If he wants to." She bit her lip nervously and then looked around some more. "I just, I don't like baby's crying. I have a little sister at home who does it all the time; I was hoping to get away from it for a little while."

"I'm sorry." I said bluntly, it was a little mean. "I am hoping he is going to sleep because I don't want to listen to my son cry either. It must suck huh?"

The girl blushed before she turned and left, she walked up to a flight attendant who then began to look at a seating chart. I rolled my eyes; people were so spoiled now days. Liam's eyes closed as he gripped my shirt, this was going to be a long flight.

* * *

"Miss…" turning my head I blinked several times to see a nice flight attendant looking at me. "We are getting ready to land, I just wanted you awake."

I nodded trying to keep from squinting my eyes; I blinked my eyes several times as Liam was still lying on my chest. I yawned as I moved one hand to rub my eyes. Liam fussed in my lap as he finally backed his head up and let out a cry. It was an angry type of cry. Sitting up more alert I rubbed his back as people were looking around at me.

I made sure I had all of his stuff ready so I could bolt once the plane landed. I kissed his forehead while he cried in my arms, "I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry." I glanced around to see not many people were paying attention. I gave him his pacifier as he slowed down for a few minutes as I finished getting all of his stuff together. Kissing the top of his head, I smoothed my fingers over top.

Once the plane touched down I gathered up all my bags and waited for the get up and go. People usual let me off first since I had an infant.

The flight attendant got me up first along with two other families. We made our way to the front as we grabbed our strollers. I thanked them as I fastened Liam in and pushed him down the long hallway. Dropping all of my bags into the bottom part, getting outside of our gate, pasted security I looked around for Jack or Lucille.

Liam began to cry again as I leaned over to see what was wrong. I then looked up again to see Lucille jogging towards us. I smiled as Liam began to fuss more. Lucille had not seen Liam since Thanksgiving. I then noticed Jack and Jenni, who was with Carson, slowly coming up behide her.

Liam only began to fuss more as I tried to get him to quiet down. "Oh it's my baby boy!" Lucille said catching up with us; I smiled as I turned to Jack. I gave him a quick hug while he kissed the top of my head. "Gabs,"

"Hi,"

"How was your flight?"

"Since I slept the entire way, fantastic,"

"Did little Liam sleep the entire way?"

"You betcha." Lucille picked up Liam from the stroller as he fussed to get away. I frowned as Liam was always welcome to Lucille or Jack since they felt and looked like Troy. He sounded another cry as Jenni came over to give me a big hug. "Hey Jenni,"

"Gabs,"

I waved to Carson as he smiled back, his blonde hair rubbing in his green eyes. Liam's cry grew angrier the longer he was in Lucille's arms. She tried to calm him down as I reached out to take him from her as I let him cry into my chest. A frustrated sigh leaving my mouth, "Why of all times he decided to do this?"

"We can go get your bags, is it the normal ones?" Jack asked, "Yes, plus his car seat will be in a plastic bag with Bolton scribbled on top."

"Lucille, take her back to the car so we can get Liam out of here." Jack said handing Lucille the keys. He kissed her forehead before Jenni, Carson, and Jack all went towards luggage claim. Lucille led me out as Liam's cry just grew angrier. Draping a blanket around his body, I snuggled him close.

"He must be hungry or tired or something." I mumbled, Lucille sent me her mother eyes, "He was so good a few weeks ago when we went down to San Diego."

"Troy talked to me about that, sounded like you guys had a great time." I nodded as we stepped out into the warm New Mexico air. "We did, we had a fantastic time. Did the gifts come yet?"

"Yes! They arrived yesterday morning; I went right on ahead shoving all of them under the tree."

"Thank you, was Jenni peeking?"

"Of course." I smiled as I rubbed Liam's back hoping he would fall asleep. I kissed on him as we arrived to the car. I leaned back up against it as I rubbed Liam's back over and over again.

"I need to call Troy, I told him I would as soon as I could." Liam sobbed and I blinked my eyes clothes. "He hasn't cried like this in months."

"They change so fast," I nodded my head, "Yes, they do."

We waited, Liam cried and then Jack and Jenni emerged. Carson was close behide holding the car seat. I turned as I bounced Liam in my arms trying to get him to calm down. He hiccupped and then tossed his little arms around. "Thank you," I said to all three of them.

Jack and Jenni tossed things into the back of the car. Carson and Lucille helped put Liam's car seat into the car. Jack took his stroller as I kissed Liam's temple. Once Carson backed out her let me in so I could place Liam. "So are we all going to fit to get back?"

"I forgot about the car seat," Jack said rubbing the back of his head. "Carson and I can take a cab back to the house dad."

"Are you sure? I don't want you guys to feel like you have to. I am pretty sure we could fit all of us in here."

"Well, if you wouldn't freak about me sitting on Carson's lap then we would fit."

I buckled Liam in his car seat as I backed out looking at Jack. "Really?"

"What?" he asked, his blue innocent eyes looking towards mine. "How come you were never this way with Troy and I?" Jack blinked and Liam began to cry again. "Yeah! You never were this way with them, they could have flipping sex in the car and you wouldn't have cared."

Jack snorted, "Yes I would have. I did not want my son having sex before…" Jack looked at me and then he shook his head, "Never mind."

I raised my eyebrows, "Just, never mind."

Carson climbed into the car as Jenni quickly took to his lap. I went onto the other side as I buckled in. Liam was not crying any longer but was looking around frantically.

I grabbed his pacifier slipping it into his mouth. I grabbed my phone as I dialed Troy's number, a yawn escaping my lips. "Hey," Troy said answering the phone. I could hear loud explosions coming from the background and then a loud yell. Raising my eyebrow, i then heard Chad's voice in the background.

"That now makes a lot more sense."

"Oh, the video game, sorry, he came over after he talked to Taylor before she left. We should have gotten you guys the same flights."

"It was probably pointless. Liam and I both slept the entire way." Troy didn't talk for a few seconds, "You slept on the plane?"

"Yea, we were both pretty tired. We both just crashed." Carson kissed Jenni's cheek as she began to giggle. "Apparently. How is he right now?"

"He cried like when he was two months old again. He sounded so angry and upset. He wouldn't stop either and I finally got him into his car seat and he relaxed."

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that."

"Eh, we are okay but I think I am going to your room and taking another nap." Troy yawned himself which made me yawn, "We defiantly sound like parents."

"What yawning between every other word?"

"Yes,"

Our conversation carried on most of the way back to the Bolton house before they pulled into the driveway. "Gabi, I think we should warn you some people are not going to be happy with you." I raised my eyebrows as we bumped over the driveway. "Why is that?" I asked.

"Michelle and Lucas, plus the kids all stay at our house when they come in for Christmas. Usually Brett and Mike get Troy's room while Michelle and Lucas get the guest room."

"What happens to Becca?" I asked, "She gets the pull out couch but this year they are all going to have to be in the basement."

"I'm sorry, I would go stay with my mom but she turned my room into a little workspace plus he doesn't have all the stuff over at my moms that we do at yours, but it doesn't mean that I couldn't go there."

"No, we want you to be with us on Christmas. Just you won't be on top of the happy list with Brett and Mike." I laughed and nodded, "Fair enough."

Liam was almost asleep again, that is very weird. Liam never sleeps this much, and then I yawned. "Is there anything we are doing tonight? I think Liam and I are about done for the day."

"You two look like it."

"Yea," Carson picked up a couple of my bags as I pulled Liam out of his car seat. "You don't mind if his car seat just stays right? We switched…"

"That's fine; we won't move it unless we have too." Lucille said waving her hand as if it was nothing. "Are you sure?" I added as I lifted Liam to my shoulder. "Positive."

We all moved into the house as I was quick to go upstairs. Scrunching my head together, I went up and laid Liam down on Troy's bed. I looked around as I noticed the play pen was already sitting up.

Moving Liam into the playpen, I kissed his forehead to only pause. I paused as I kissed it again to stop deciding to felt slightly warmer than usual.

Brushing my fingers over his head again, I stopped, "Luc," I yelled, I heard some pounding before she entered the room. "Do you have a thermometer?"

"Yea, is something wrong?"

"Liam just feels a little warm, nothing alarming but I am just wondering."

"I will go get it out. Jenni had a fever about three weeks ago so it shouldn't be too buried." I nodded my head as I picked Liam back up as he yawned closing his eyes. "Hang on buddy,"

Once Lucille came back we both worked together to check his temperature for it to come back relatively normal. "Sometimes they might just feel warmer in the afternoon, early evening. It might just be a fluke that he feels warmer."

"Maybe from all of his crying he did," I said adjusting a blanket around his waist. "Yea,"

Once Lucille left I crawled into Troy's bed. It still smelled a lot like Troy as I buried my head into the pillow. I pulled my blankets up and around my shoulders as I suspense a yawn.

Traveling with a baby was never fun; all I knew was that it was wearing me out.

* * *

"Come on Liam, will you please eat?" Liam turned his head away again as he broke out into a cry. I bowed my head as I finally dropped the spoon onto the tray. "Somebody seems frustrated."

"He won't eat."

Jack looked at me and then made an o with his lips. "I have tried all day and then I try to give him a bottle, he took some and then just stopped."

"Well I think you should just give up for the night. It's almost midnight." I rubbed my palms into my eyes as I picked him up. "I am going to try bottle-feeding him once more." I said as Jack grabbed a snack, "I do not miss those baby days."

"Yet you love every single minute of them,"

"Yea, you do but once he gets older he will be fun."

"He will always be fun," Liam rubbed his face into my side as I picked up his semi warm bottle. I placed it into his mouth as he began to suck on it gently. "Thank the lord," Jack smiled as he watched him.

"Ten months old in a few days, that is going to be insane."

"I know, its like, where did my little guy go." Jack laughed, "I remember when you guys told us, I was so pissed at the moment. Then I realized it might be a good thing in the end."

"I kind of figured that is how you would react. My emotions ran so high during that time; I don't know what was wrong with me half of the time."

Liam stopped eating his bottle but half of it was gone. "I will take what I can get. I think I am going to head up on to bed."

"Have fun with that."

Walking upstairs, Jack followed turning off some of the lights. Once I hit the top step, Liam began to gag. Jack looked at me and then Liam threw up everything in his stomach, all down the front of me. I gasped lightly as Liam then began to fuss in my arms. His cry grew louder. "Awh, shit," I muttered as I went walking up the stairs.

Jack kind of panicked as he followed me, I kissed the top of Liam's head again only for it to feel warmer than it did earlier. He began to cry harder as puke was all over us both. I laid him down on Troy's bed as I stripped my own tshirt off to reveal my sports bra.

"Jack, can you grab the thermometer sitting on the table over there. I think he has a fever," I said as I stripped Liam of his own clothes. "Is everything okay out here?"

"No, Liam just threw up everywhere."

Lucille turned on a simple lamp as I blinked back the light that shined in my eyes. Liam cried as I reached for the diaper bag pulling out a sleeper to put him into. Jack gave me the monitor as I stopped to check his temp.

Once it blinked back 101.2, I took a deep breath. I finished changing him into his fresh clothes as Jack handed me a tshirt. "Awh, my little guy is sick."

Pulling him up to my chest I rubbed his back soothingly, "Do you guys have a rocking type chair?" Jack scratched the back of his head as he nodded, "yes! Jenni has that one chair in the basement that moves back in forth in a circular motion. I can bring it up really fast, it isn't that big."

"I can go there," I said keeping Liam calm against my chest. "No, Liam will probably feel most comfortable in Troy's room. It looks mad smells like Troy."

"Speaking of Troy, I should probably call him."

"Even though it's after midnight?"

"Well, where he is at its probably one, he is in Chicago after tonight's game."

"You would still call him?" I nodded, "He will flip if I didn't call him. I don't know when I would get a chance tomorrow to call him since he has a travel day tomorrow"

"Oh," Jack was back up the stairs after about five minutes. The chair was bigger than I thought and then it was cushioned unlike a rocking chair. "This has to be the most comfortable chair in the entire world. I love this chair."

He set it down and I sat down, it was comfortable and it had a footrest. "Thanks you guys, but I think I have it from here. I am just going to try to get him to sleep now."

"Just come get us if you need anything." Nodding my head, found a blanket as I draped it over Liam and I. Picking up my phone I quietly dialed Troy as I turned off a lamp. Liam coughed as he then whined, he rubbed his eyes, and I kissed the top of his head as the phone rang three more times.

"Mmm?" I tried to suspense my laugh, "Hey, sorry to call baby," some shuffling went on in the background, then a click of the lamp. Somebody began to complain, "Brie, Whats the matter?" Troy finally asked I could hear Chad groan as the bed he was sleeping on creaked.

"Liam has a fever of 101.2 and threw up everywhere. I just wanted to let you know so you don't freak out." Troy let out a sigh, "How is he?"

"Upset, not eating or sleeping, he is basically doing nothing." Troy let out a yawn, "Are you comfortable?" Troy asked me, "Yea, your dad brought that one rocking chair up from the basement."

"I love that chair." Troy mumbled, "I will let you get back to sleep Troy, I was just letting you know." Troy was quiet for a few moments, "Are you only letting me know because of how I freaked last time?"

"No."

"Sure, I love you."

"I love you too, have a nice flight tomorrow."

"I am pretty sure I will talk to you before my flight tomorrow,"

"I don't know, but if I don't, have a good flight tomorrow."

Once I hung up the phone with Troy, Liam just looked at me with his wide blue eyes. They looked glossy as he then began to cough. I pressed my lips against his forehead, rocking him back and forth, he breathed heavily. Keeping blankets around him to keep him warm as when I had a fever, it sucked.

He trembled in my arms as I gently kissed his forehead every now and then. He whined as I tried to get him as comfortable as I could but he wasn't having it. Glancing at the clock it was almost one here. I yawned knowing it wasn't going to end any time soon.

* * *

A loud bang, a laugh, and then the door swung open. "Guys don't," but it was too late, Liam began to cry out loud. I let out a very frustrated groan, Brett and Mike both looked wide eyed as Jack quickly came up behide them.

Liam's cry grew angry, raspy, and tired. He did not fall asleep until a little after three and was up on and off again all night. It was almost eleven as I was still lying in bed trying to get some sleep.

"I'm sorry Gabi, I tried to stop them but they are so much faster than my words." I rolled my eyes as I pushed the blankets off the bed as I walked over to Liam. His face was red but he was still trembling underneath two blankets. I picked him up with both blankets as I tried to get him to quiet down.

Pressing my lips against his forehead, he still felt like he was fighting a high fever. Not as high as his one when he had RSV. Lucille was standing in the doorway when she walked in. "I'm really sorry about the boys. They are early, I was going to call Lucas and tell him to make sure they are quiet."

"Its fine," I said stiffly, Lucille laughed, "No it's not. He was finally sleeping and he was woken up. You look like complete hell as you probably didn't get an ounce of sleep."

"No, I didn't. This always happens when Troy isn't around, always." Lucille nodded as she took a deep breath, "I sent Jenni out to grab some baby Tylenol for Liam. You could have probably used some a while ago."

"Thanks," I mumbled as Lucille left the room, I sat down in the chair as Liam hiccupped. I had tried feeding him twice now since he had woken up in the wee hours. He had taken some for it to only come back up in a gross mess. I had changed twice and changed him three times.

It was like he was an infant again, I swirled my chair around to face the window as I tried to get him to go back to sleep. Once deciding he wasn't going to take food, I was giving him water as much as possible to keep him hydrated. Liam began to cough as I sat him up to do so. Cradling him back in my arms his eyes slowly began to advance downward again.

Kissing on his forehead, Jenni quietly came into the room. "I have some medication," she said, I took the bag from her. "Thanks,"

Placing Liam in his crib, he began to fuss as I prepared a dose of Tylenol for babies. Putting it into a syringe, I coaxed Liam to take it after a few minutes. Once he finally got it down, I prayed that it would stay down. I gave him a little water before I settled into the chair again.

I yawned as Liam rested on my chest, pushing back some of his hair, I kissed his forehead. Every time he took a breath he sounded nasal and took in a deep breath. His eyes battered and then he grabbed my finger. "I'm sorry," I whispered to him as I rubbed his arm.

He yawned himself as he then cried, rubbing his back, he closed his eyes and then coughed again. It was like a repeating rotation. I kissed his temple and left my lips there, I heard the door click open as Liam was just falling back asleep.

"Whoever that is, you better not make a sound." The person did not answer as the door simply clicked shut for a moment. The person didn't make a single step or at least I didn't hear it. I felt the presence in the room still as I felt a simple hand on my shoulder. I tilted my head backwards to see Troy standing there.

Keeping my reaction under control, Liam winced as Troy kept one hand on my shoulder. "What are you doing here?" I whispered my eyes warningly glanced at Liam as Troy sat down in front of me. "We have a layover here, we are playing in Phoenix tomorrow, and I asked Coach if I could just catch up with them early tomorrow morning."

My smiled shifted as Troy frowned, "You don't look so hot Brie." My eyes glanced down at Liam while Troy held is hands out. "I am afraid he is going to wake up."

"I can sit with him for a little while. You can go sleep in Jenni's room if you want." Troy offered he was in a simple pair of basketball shorts and a white tshirt that had Lakers across the front. "I can wait a few minutes, has your mom seen you yet?"

"No. Nobody really has since I snuck up here."

"You should go see them before you get caught up in here."

"I will keep it a surprise. Please, go rest." He said gently as he tried to take Liam from me. Liam coughed and Troy looked surprised. I moved Liam slightly as he began to grip onto my shirt. "Liam, daddy is here." Liam cried as I removed him from me. His cry was angry as Troy took him into his arms.

Shifting all of the blankets over to Troy also I stood up as Troy tried to quiet Liam. He sat down in the chair, propping his feet up. Troy touched his fingers to Liam's forehead as he frowned. "Why does he always get sick when I am not around?"

"You are here right now."

"Only because of a fluke."

I bent over as I kissed Troy's cheek, "Well, I am very welcome for that fluke." I picked up my cell phone as I quietly left the room. I could hear people talking downstairs as I walked into Jenni's room. Lying down on the bed I pulled up the covers around my shoulders.

Letting out a deep yawn, I turned over onto my stomach. I could hear Troy talking to Liam from Jenni's room and then Liam would cough. It was so hard to see Liam sick.

* * *

Troy's POV

"Shh…" I cradled Liam into my arms as he was fighting back sleep. "Just go to sleep, please," he whined as he kicked his legs, then he let out a long upsetting cry. I haven't heard him cry this much since he was a little colicky.

I looked at my watch as I had been holding him for about twenty-five minutes. Gabi had mentioned before she left that she had just givin him some Tylenol. Rocking the chair some more, I brushed hair off his forehead as I kissed the top of his head. "I know monkey, it sucks."

Standing up I carried him around to see if he would relax. Once he started to quiet down, I placed him in his crib. His eyes were shutting as the medication must be kicking in a little bit. I brushed my fingers over his forehead as I turned on his baby monitor.

Drifting two blankets over top of him, I shut the blinds and walked out of the room. Peering into Jenni's room, I saw Gabi's chest taking even breaths as she was sleeping. Shutting her door, I glanced down the hallway seeing my parent's room empty.

Jogging down the stairs I turned the baby monitor on, as it was on my hand. Walking into the kitchen, I set it down on the table as I walked over to the fridge. Opening it up, a hacking cough came from the baby monitor but no crying. I reached in to grab a stray Gatorade sitting on the shelf.

"Did he go to sleep finally?" shutting the door, I turned to face my mom. Her face held shock as she smiled widely coming over to bring me into a hug. It has been a while since she had last seen me. "Troy, what are you doing here?"

"We have a layover, I am meeting up with the guys later tonight, I mean early tomorrow morning for the game tomorrow in Phoenix."

"Have you already been upstairs?"

"Mom, I have been here for almost forty-five minutes. I relived Gabi and got them both to go to sleep." I said I twisted the cap on top of the Gatorade as she backed up. "Lucas, Michelle, Becca, and Mike are all outside."

"What are they doing outside?" I asked, my mom frowned, "Well this will make you unhappy but they already got in trouble. They arrived earlier than expected; Brett and Mike were excited, went running upstairs yelling, barged into your room, and woke Liam and Gabi up."

Biting my teeth together, I nodded, "So that's why Gabi freaked when I walked into the room."

"Probably, Brett ended up leaving and going to Aunt Lilly's house."

"Okay, I am going to go say hi to them, then probably go upstairs to be with Gabs,"

I picked up the baby monitor, took one more drink of my Gatorade as I slipped out the backdoor. Becca was playing with Mike on the basketball court as my dad, Lucas, and Michelle were lounging around drinking iced teas. "Troy!" Mike was the first to spot me as he waved.

"Hey Mike," he smiled and then went back to his game with Becca. She caught the ball and then dropped it. She bounced off the court to come give me a hug. "What are you doing here? I didn't think you were going to be able to be out here."

"I am leaving late tonight to catch back up with the team. I am trying to help Gabi out while Liam is sick."

"Oh," she blushed and then she looked over her shoulder, "I am sorry about what happened earlier." I kept a straight face as I nodded my head. "It's fine."

She only nodded before she took off back to the basketball court. For being twenty, she acted fifteen. I shook my head as I sat down at the table. My dad was watching me as I shook my Uncle Lucas hand and then hugged Michelle from my seat. "Troy, I have to second that with Gabi this morning. I know you have heard about it already but we are so sorry. We had no idea,"

"Its fine, I promise. I'm pretty sure I have woken up a few babies in my time as a kid."

"Not a sick one though who wouldn't sleep," I shrugged my shoulders as I twisted my Gatorade bottle in my hand. My dad cleared his throat, "Troy, I was getting ready to get a card table out of the garage. Would you care to help me?" I scrunched up my eyebrows as I looked at him.

"Sure…" I stood up as I grabbed the baby monitor, leaving my Gatorade behide. Once we were inside my dad stopped, turning to look at me. "Are you really here because of a layover?"

"What?" I asked, "You heard me Troy, why are you really here?"

"I am here because my son is upstairs sick, my wife hasn't gotten much sleep, and because I had a chance. I don't play until tomorrow night. I am leaving late tonight to catch a flight. Maybe we didn't quite have a layover but I am going back to Phoenix to play."

"You don't have to be with her whenever he is sick, you do know that right." I laughed as I looked at my dad, "Dad, how would you know? You were always here when I was sick; you didn't travel like I do. You were never afraid of missing anything like I fear everyday, not like this is missing something but God, everything falls back on Gabi and she can't do it all. She is not wonder mom."

My dad looked at me, "You have a career Troy, you are on the high life, and Gabi is doing just fine right now. Why do you always have to come for the rescue?"

"I am not here for a damn rescue dad! I am not one going to be here for Christmas, it is Gabi's favorite holiday, its Liam's first and I don't get to be here. You were here for every single Christmas. Every single one, then I have to travel to forty-one games, I am gone a lot and with all of my practices when I am home. I just, I want to be there."

"Troy! You don't understand I know you want to always be there for her, but you won't be able to!"

"And the one time I am able to be there, I am going to be there. I couldn't be here when Liam had RSV, I was there for the last day but when Gabi had a fucking melt down, I was not there. When Liam was colicky, I was barely there. I am always just leaving her when Liam's life gets rough."

My dad began to say something else when Liam began to cough and then Liam's wail traveled through the baby monitor. "Excuse me while I go tend to my son so my wife can sleep for a few more hours." I turned tight on my heel as I jogged up the stairs. Jenni's door was still shut as I walked into my room.

Liam was laying on his back crying as he had puked all over his linear. "Oh big guy," I said bending down to pick him up. He was covered in puke as I gently took him to the bathroom. I could hear shuffling in Jenni's room as I knew Gabi had been woken by the mess.

My bedroom door opened and closed as she came in rubbing her eyes. "Did he throw up again?" I nodded my head as I turned the bath on. Liam screeched as Gabi sat down against the sink. "Go back to bed babe, I have this. I am just going to give him a bath then I will change his sheets."

"You will have to wash them. Those are it and I havent gotten a chance to wash the other one yet." Gabi's eyes bored into mine as Liam only grew angrier. I undid his sleeper as I tossed it into a dirty pile. "Thank you for coming. I was right near my snapping point."

"Well my dad seems to think different." I mumbled, placing Liam into the tub he shrieked and tossed his head backwards crying. "He is very uncomfortable." She whispered, I tried to wash him off but he kept jerking away. "Can you grab some PJ's along with a diaper for him?"

"Sure," Gabi said as she stood up, walking out of the bathroom, I gave up giving Liam any sort of a bath. Wrapping a warm thick towel around his body he cried. Real tears were being produced as I sat on the bathroom floor, holding him in my arms. Gabi came back into the room as her face softened.

"He looks miserable."

"The Tylenol did nothing," I mentioned to her, she nodded her head as her fingers rubbed over his little head. "You should go get more sleep. I am bugging out at around midnight to catch a flight to Phoenix. You will have baby duty after that."

"I know, I just, I feel bad and it's hard to sleep."

"I will move him downstairs so you can get some more sleep," she nodded and kissed my cheek. "Thank you Troy,"

She squeezed my shoulder before she walked out of the bathroom. Rubbing my fingers over my face, I finally unwrapped the towel to diaper and change him as fast as I could. He screamed as I noticed his fingers trembled. I touched his forehead as the crying only made it worse.

Once I finished changing him I wrapped him into my arms as I stood up. Grabbing one of his blankets I swaddled him tightly as his face scrunched up. Grabbing another, a little heavier of a blanket, to just place over his body. Grabbing his pacifier, I walked down stairs with Liam. He was finally slowing down with his crying.

I noticed everybody moved into the living room, when they noticed me with Liam, they all looked at him. My dad was staring at me as I sat down on the couch with Liam. Liam cried once more as I rubbed his back. The trembling had stopped but he had goose bumps on his arms.

"Did the medication work?" my mom asked, I shook my head, "No. He just threw it all up. I need to go wash the bedding,"

"So is that what all of the screaming was about upstairs?"

"Trying to give him a bath, yes, Gabi came in and tried to help but she is becoming frustrated and tired." My eyes traveled to my dads as he avoided mine. My mom picked up on it as she glanced between the two of us. Lucas looked at us too but Michelle and Becca had no clue.

"So do you think it is just a fever?"

"He has a cough and a fever, his stomach is upset over something because he can't really keep food down."

Liam began to cough as I rubbed his back gently. He moaned as I kicked my legs up slipping my shoes off. Liam rested his head on my shoulder, "I have never seen him so upset."

I agreed as I looked at my mom, "Remember when I was sick that one time and it hurt to move around?" my mom nodded her head, "Yea, you called me because it hurt too much to move. You had a high fever but I don't remember you throwing up."

"I think it is just a virus that will pass, hopefully before Christmas. I also think that is what's wrong; he doesn't like being moved around."

"Are you going to take him to a doctor?" Michelle asked, "I will probably talk to Gabi once she gets more sleep, but I am thinking if this lasts longer than two days, we will for sure be getting him into a doctor to check him over."

"The only thing worse than having a sick baby is getting the sickness yourself," I swallowed, "Yea, lets pray that doesn't happen."

* * *

Gabi's POV

Stirring in the bed, I yawned, opening my eyes. Stretching my arms I looked over at the clock to see it was a little after seven. I sat up and I let a long groan escape my throat. I was probably going to have an all nighter with Liam so some sleep was fantastic.

Pushing back all of Jenni's blankets I stood on my feet. Looking into my mirror, I fixed any mangled hair as I flipped my wrists. Opening the door to the hallway, I glanced in Troy's room to see the door wide open. His crib stripped of sheets and the lights on as if they were cleaning.

Blinking my eyes, I walked downstairs and around the corner into the living room. Looking in I felt my lips tug into a smile. Troy was lying on the couch with Liam prompt up on his chest. A blanket was on top of them both as Liam sucked in and out on his pacifier, his nose still congested, it was red all around, his cheek flushed.

"They have been like that for about two hours."

"I would normally complain but right now, I will take it. I was trying to get him to sleep because he is a lot more comfortable sleeping." Lucille nodded as she walked towards the kitchen. "Troy got more Tylenol into him and so far it has stayed down."

"I wish he would eat, I keep giving him water but he doesn't have a big interest in the water." Stopping by Troy I gazed my fingers over Liam's forehead. It was still a little warm but not nearly as warm as it was before.

"We were just getting ready to serve dinner, I thought about waking you up but I guess you might be up all night." I smiled as I nodded, "Probably. I am sorry about all of this. This must suck for you."

"No, I wish my grandson felt better," walking into the kitchen I noticed the whole Lucas Clan. "Look who is awake," Brett and Mike both quickly grabbed me into a hug. "We are so sorry about this morning. You looked so pissed," Brett whispered into my ear. "You just caught me at a very bad point. I was this close to already snapping, I had been up all night with a sick baby and he just fell asleep. It will be fine in the end, it was just bad timing."

"Thanks," Jack looked at me as he let out a sigh, "How come my son is always right?" I raised my eyebrow as I looked at him, "We got into an argument earlier,"

"Jack," I said stopping him, "Whatever was said, lets just not repeat it. I don't want to deal with that right now."

"No," he stopped as he walked closer to me, "He was right. You two are great parents and he has something that will always be there. I fought it because he could point out everything that I could not, so it was just, how it should be."

I had no idea what he was talking about but I just nodded, "I am going to wake Troy up so he can eat with you guys," I said backing out of the room. They began to set the table as I walked back into the living room. Knelling down next to the couch my finger gazed over Troy's cheek bone as I bent over kissing his cheek.

Troy groaned slightly before he turned his head to face mine. "Hey, you're awake." He whispered he cleared his throat before he looked down at Liam. "Is he still asleep?" I nodded as I sat down on the floor. Troy closed his eyes again before he opened them up again.

"Your family is getting ready to eat dinner; you should go be with them since you won't be here on Christmas." Troy looked at Liam, "I can hold him during dinner. Hopefully he will relax and just be held."

Troy began to shift as I peeled back a layer of blankets to pick Liam up. He cried out but only readjusted in my arms. His head resting on my shoulder, his fingers folded underneath his chest. Troy sat up running his fingers through his hair, "he was shivering like no other earlier."

"My poor little guy," I whispered as I kissed his temple. Troy stood up popping his back and then his neck before we walked into the kitchen. "I will make you a plate of whatever they are eating." Troy said as he kissed my lips. He then stopped, "Since I have been here, we have yet to have a proper kiss."

I smiled as I turned my head to greet Troy in the kiss he must have been waiting for. "That's much better."

We both walked into the kitchen as I took a seat next to Troy's usual place, then I settled back with Liam. I pulled one more blanket off as it only relived Liam swaddled which we haven't done in a long time. He fixed his hands as he let his eyes open. "Mama," he said quietly, I smiled as I felt like that was never going to get old.

"Did he just talk?" Lucas asked, I nodded my head, "Like words we can understand," Troy peered over towards us as he smiled himself. "Yea, he started that a little while ago. Along with walking but you wouldn't know that due to the fact he hasn't left somebody's arms in a long time."

Liam's fingers played with my shirt, he yawned before he flopped his head towards me. "Looks like he is feeling a little better," Lucille said, "I think it is just the Tylenol." I said pressing my lips against his temple. He whimpered as Troy sat down a plate full of food. I looked at it for it to reveal corn, a cheeseburger, and some pasta salad. I picked up a little bit of the meat that fell off and gently coaxed it into Liam's mouth.

He rejected it as it fell to the ground. "I will get that when I get up," I said rubbing my fingers over his back. "It will be fine Gabi, I sweep after dinner so, it won't go sitting there forever."

Troy placed his hand over my knee as I pulled off Liam's swaddle, then sitting him up on my lap. He looked around the table, "This was not the baby I saw a little while ago. That baby was screaming."

"He must have been in a lot of pain or something."

Troy took a bite of his food as I began to eat mine. Liam looked at the food as I gave him a bottle that was full of water. He took little drinks every now and then but he kept hiding his face into my side. Troy glanced at his watch before he finished off everything.

Troy got up and Jack got up to follow him. They said a few things in the kitchen before they hugged it out. I pushed back my chair as Liam yawned again, whatever this was, it was kicking his little butt. "I am going to take Liam upstairs Troy," I said as he passed me in the kitchen. I held Liam as he began to cough again.

"Gabi, if it helps we have a vaporizer," Lucille said from the chair, "I might be looking for it later but for right now, I am just going to take him upstairs and relax."

Troy picked up my half eaten plate as Liam took another drink of the water. Getting upstairs I opened the door to Troy's room. I shut off a few of the lights as I crawled into the bed, laying Liam right next to me. He fussed as I smoothed some of his hair back. "I know buddy, it sucks to be sick."

He yawned as he coughed some more, I rubbed my hands on his stomach as he squirmed. A cry escaping his mouth for another one to follow, I picked him up, laying him on my chest. I kissed his head, the bedroom door opened as Troy walked into the room.

"I have to be heading out soon but I havent gotten much Gabi time yet," Troy lay down as he touched Liam who was breathing heavy. "I am glad you came Troy, I know that you probably wanted to when I said he was sick but, this one was tough."

"Yea, Coach wasn't too happy that I chose this but he said as long as I was back before three am. I don't have to be at the gym till three so that was going to be twelve hours of sleep."

"You don't have to come if it means something would happen to basketball," I started but Troy stopped me, "Don't. My dad and I argued over this. Basketball is number three in my life Gabi. Liam and you are the most important things in my life; basketball can take a back seat. Deduct my pay, I don't care, I just want to be with you when you need me."

I stayed quiet as I didn't want to say something more than I wanted to say. "Liam is very happy you came," Troy smiled as Liam frowned and then he coughed some more. "I am happy I was able to let you sleep for a little while."

It was quiet for the rest of the time; Troy stroked my hair every now and then as I focused on Liam. Liam was in-between sleep and the upsetting world at the moment.

"His fever has not broken, even with medication." I finally said after the long pause, "I think you should wait until tomorrow evening to see if he is going to get any better. I don't want to rush him to the doctor for just a fever and a cough."

"Puking?"

"I think he doesn't want it. He is protesting what you are giving him, when I am sick I never want to eat and when I do, I throw it up."

Troy sighed as he sat up, "I have to be getting ready to bug out." Troy bent over as he pressed his lips against mine. "You are the best," I murmured to him, "I know but I am living behide my wife who is even better." I pushed him slightly as Liam cringed. Troy stopped as he picked Liam up from my chest.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I smiled at the two. Troy was slowly talking to him as he rubbed his back. I am so happy I married this boy.

* * *

Liam was snuggled into my chest as he wrapped his fingers around my shirt. The vaporizer was running as it was a little after one, almost twenty four hours of this mess.

He was still hacking at this cough but he wasn't really sleeping. He was only in his sleeper since the vaporizer was making me warm and with a fever, I didn't want him anymore warm than he needed to be.

The door cracked open as Jack poked his head through. "How is he doing?"

"Okay, he isn't as fussy but the vaporizer is defiantly helping." Jack stepped into the room as he came over, "How you doing champ?"

Liam squirmed as he then began to cough again. Jack sat down at the edge of the bed as I blinked my eyes, "I so hope this is it. I do not want to do this over Christmas. That would be a very sucky Christmas."

"At least it will be one he won't remember too well."

"Would you not hate if they did remember all of this? They would see every little detail we did with them," Jack nodded his head as he grabbed Liam's head. "I can not believe how big he is getting."

"I know it's crazy." Liam tried to get off my lap as he only began to do his crying thing again. He whimpered as I sighed, "I want to feed him something, anything, I just don't know if he will take it."

"The only thing you can do is try. I think he might take it by how he is acting but then again he may not." I nodded as I stood Liam up on my legs. He gave me one of his big smiles, "I knew I loved you for many reasons," Jack laughed as he stood up. "I am off to bed so good night,"

"Night."

I kissed Liam's forehead as his fever was still evident, not as warm, but still there. I stood up as I wrapped a blanket around him, kissing his temple.

I rack my brain for things to sing to him, to hopefully get him to go to sleep quicker. I thought of songs that Troy has sung to him before or something that I was very familiar with.

Then I came up with one of my favorite all time songs. Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol, a smile appearing on my face.

"_We'll do it all, everything, on our own."_ I paused as I hummed some more of the lyrics to him, waiting for the course to get here.

"_If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world. I don't quiet know, how to say, how I feel. Those three words, our said too much, but not enough. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world, forget what were told, before we get old."_

Liam had closed his eyes as it felt foreign to sing again, the lyrics poured out of my mouth with ease, as if I was singing with Troy again. I pressed my lips against Liam's temple as he had a hold of my hair. That was once Troy and I's song. It was our favorite song for the longest time.

I laid down Liam in his fresh sheets, he smiled before he coughed. I drifted a blanket over the top of him as I kept his vaporizer on. I yawned deeply as I kissed his forehead. Grabbing my phone I sat down on the bed, sitting crisscross, I found my last text message to Troy as I typed out a few words.

_If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world, forget what were told, before we get too old. – Xoxo Brie_

I smiled as I shut off all the lights, hoping that Liam would only have this bug for the twenty four hours, I was ready to have my little boy back.

My phone lay on my chest as I thought about the day in my head. It was long, unexpected, and crazy. Who knew twenty-four hours could last so long.

My phone began to vibrate as I smiled; knowing Troy had gotten my message.

_Let's waste time, Chasing Cars, around our heads. I need your grace, to remind me to find my own. – Xoxo Troy_

* * *

**Can somebody say Wow? I, got this chapter out within three days. I wrote it, edited, and posted it within two days. WOW! I am pretty shocked since I also did a lot of babysitting this weekend. :D I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was cute and I know that is kind of sucked that Liam got sick but I needed something and it made me write it very fast! Love! **

**So how close can you guys get me to 800? Only six more chapters! Whew! Do you think I can finish this story before May 22****nd****? That is my last day of school and I would love to finish this story and focus on My Laker Boys all summer! Its gonna be good! I promise! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	41. Christmas!

Chapter 41 – Christmas!

"Are you ready to go see Grandma?" Liam cooed as I bent down to kiss his forehead. In the end Liam's little virus only lasted mostly until the next morning when he began to act like himself a little bit more. I had gotten some food into him while his fever broke later that morning.

He began to show his true colors but his coughing would keep him up more then usual but he was slowly going back to normal. Finishing off my knee length black dress with the red buckle around the middle, I picked up Liam as we both posed for a picture together.

We were getting ready to go visit my mom and her whole family which wasn't much. I had two cousins and my aunt. She invited my dad's mom and siblings but nothing much had been mentioned if they were coming. I hadn't seen them since in maybe three years, since I had left for college or a little bit later.

I think most of them knew I had a baby but none of them called. My dad had a brother and two sisters, his dad had died five years before him and his mom was still alive, having to still deal with the painful loss of my dad and her husband.

I picked up Liam's diaper bag and as I stuffed my stuff inside. I had rented Jenni's car for the night since she was staying in with Carson or going on a date with Carson, either one. Making sure I had all of the gifts, I walked downstairs and then stood in front of them all.

"Liam and I are leaving," Liam played with my hair as he sat on my hip. "Be safe and call if anything happens," Jack said coming over to take Liam from my arms. He tossed him up into the air and Liam grinned. "Have fun," Lucas said waving, "I will be watching your husband kick ass!" Lucas said pumping his fist.

"Good. Cheer him on; hopefully my mom will let me turn the game on."

"When does his flight leave for Colorado?" Michelle asked, I shrugged, "I have no idea."

"There is a huge snowstorm coming there way. I don't know if he is going to even play,"

"Some how they always manage to get there, even when I think there is a fucking, oops, freaking hurricane." Jenni looked at me with widened eyes as she began to laugh.

"I forget where I am, leave me alone." I said blushing, I took Liam back from Jack as I grabbed for Jenni's keys. Walking towards the front door I yelled bye at everybody again.

Fastening Liam into his car seat, I kissed the top of his head. It had been a while since I had seen my brother or Sam and I was excited to see my mom's sister and my two cousins Grace and Alex. Grace was seventeen while Alex was fourteen; I hadn't seen them since two Christmas' ago.

I cracked the engine and then backed out of the driveway smoothly without hitting any cars. I tapped my finger nails against the steering wheel, hoping that my dad's mom and siblings would show up this time. There was talk that they might but it was always hard for them as it was usually hard for us.

My Uncle Mark looked identical to my dad, for the first few months after my dad's death, when that brought us closer; I never wanted to see him. He always made me upset and Troy finally told him why, which made him want to comfort me more.

Fighting it to the point, he stopped trying. We had talked some after that but not a bunch, my aunts had pulled away from us. They were both younger than my dad, they were both were married and had two kids. I knew my aunt Hallie was married to Richard and had two kids, Aubrey who was ten and Kelsey who was six. My mom had been informing me as she was hoping they would show up.

My dad's other sister, Megan, was married to Bryce, who had a five year old son, Ethan. I pulled into my mom's driveway to notice more cars than just my aunt.

My heart began to fly as this would be so different without Troy here. I took an even breath as I cleared my throat. I pushed open the car door. Getting Liam out of his carrier, I would send Kyle to get all of the gifts. Slinging Liam's diaperbag around my shoulder, I carefully walked towards the door.

My heels clicked against the ground as I let out an uneven breath. Liam squirmed in my arms as I pressed my lips against his temple. He coughed, pulling his fingers towards my hair. Carefully knocking on the door, I balanced Liam on my hip, shuffling around for my phone.

The door swung open as my eyes looked up. Kyle stared back at me as he let a small smile form on his face, then he cleared his throat. "Hey, look at my big guy!" Kyle bent over as he leaned forward picking him up. He took him from my arms as I stepped through the door way.

"Oh my God," my eyes were at floor level as I kicked off my heels, my eyes glanced up to see my Grandma Montez sitting on the couch, Uncle Mark was sitting on the edge of the couch as he still looked just like my dad. Three years and he still couldn't shake the image of my dad. That's what I get for my dad being a twin.

My throat began to squeeze, as I blinked back tears that were forming in my eyes. "It's my little Gabi," my grandma said, I cleared my throat as I could feel my mom's eyes looking at me. Clearing my throat again, I walked forward as I embraced my grandma in a hug.

"Hi grandma,"

"Gabriella! Your mom was informing us that you had a baby and gotten married to that dreamy boy Troy!" I pulled back and relaxed my hand against my face, "Oh yea! He is getting ready to play basketball in a little while if you want to uhm watch him."

"Maria! You should turn on the damn basketball game!" I giggled as Kyle handed me Liam, "Grandma, this is my son, Liam," her eyes scanned him before she smiled. "I am a great grandma that is crazy!"

I looked around again to notice all three of my aunts, "Gabriella, I never really got to talk to you at your wedding," my Aunt Hallie said coming up to give me a hug. "Thanks for coming though."

Grace and Alex both came over to give me a hug, "Hey guys,"

"Can we play with Liam for a little bit later?" Grace asked, I nodded, "Sure,"

My throat still felt tight as I looked up into my Uncle's eyes. His brown eyes flickered towards mine as he offered me that smile; I blinked rapidly as I turned up. "I am going to get the gifts out of my car," I said pushing my finger towards the door. "Kyle, can you keep an eye out for Liam?"

"Oh! I got him honey!" my grandma said loudly, I nodded and smiled, "I know you do Grandma." I moved out of the room as my fingers traveled towards my phone. My fingers shook a little as I remember one of the last Christmases with my dad.

_Flashback_

_Christmas of Gabi's Junior Year_

"_Gabi, come on you have to wake up," my dad poked my side as I groaned; I tried to roll over onto my stomach as he let out a little laugh. "Gabs come on!" _

"_Don't you think you are a little old to be this excited about Christmas?" I asked trying to keep my eyes closed. "No way! You can be as excited as you want about Christmas. You can sing Christmas carols all year, just like they say in Elf!" I finally let a smile appear over my lips. _

"_The best way to spread Christmas Cheer is singing loud for all to hear," I mumbled, my dad let out a long laugh. "That's my girl! Come on we have to make the coffee and you will love your presents this year, love!" _

_My laugh carried out as I let my eyes open up. "There are my brown eyed beauties," he leaned over to kiss my forehead. "You are crazy dad," he stood up from my bed, "I just love Christmas."_

_End of Flashback_

Every since, Christmas had become my favorite holiday. My fingers shook as I hoped Troy wasn't out on the court yet as I just wanted to hear his voice.

"Brie, I am getting ready to go out on the court, make this very fast."

"I just needed to hear your voice," I paused as Troy waited for the why, "I saw my Uncle Mark, I mean I will have to spend most of the night with my Uncle Mark and it just brings back a lot of memories."

"You haven't seen him in a long time,"

"I know, it was kind of breathtaking, I," I began to feel very choked up, "I don't even know how to talk right now," my throat felt tight and my eyes were moist.

"I know Christmas can be hard sometimes baby, its not the best feeling in the world with you since I know that was your dads favorite, you try to play it up all of the time but you have to relax a little, I have to go, I will call you asap, okay, I love you."

"I love you too," I leaned against the car as I a tear did slip down my cheek. Once I heard the dial tone I dropped my phone as I picked up the gifts trying to take a deep breath. Not seeing my mom last year helped out with not being as upset but it hurt sometimes to come back, even after five years without my dad.

Hearing the door click, I turned around to see Mark. Turning away to just wipe my eyes, I smiled, "I came to see if you needed any help."

I sighed and shook my head, "Nope. I am just happy that I bought everybody gifts this year." Mark nodded as he let out a sigh, "I know how hard it is to see me Gabi, I know all you see is your dad and I can not imagine how hard that I on you. Your son, Liam, he looks a lot like you."

"He looks a lot like his dad," I mumbled quietly, my uncle only nodded as he then sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I know how hard it is on you, to see me. That is why I backed off for so long. Your mom invited us to your wedding, your grandmother was sick so your aunt Aurbry stayed back to take care of her. I almost went but I didn't want to ruin such a special day for you."

"You would have not ruined it," I snapped back, I leaned back against the car. "Maybe having you there would have made it better; my husband's dad walked me down the aisle. I probably would have had you do it but since I could never get a hold of you."

"I was the one making you cry so often Gabi, I know how much your dad and I looked alike, God, we were twins. I know how upset you were I know how that feels."

"You have no idea how it feels to lose your favorite person in the world at seventeen!" my words hit his ears, a sour look running over his face before he walked forward. "I don't know how it is; I know how it is to lose a twin though. It doesn't feel good, losing the person you were born with,"

I turned away as tears pressed my eyes; he then wrapped his arms around me. I let my head fall against his shoulder while he held me for a minute. "Life is never perfect and I know that for a while, you didn't want me around. All you saw when you saw me, was why is he alive but my dad isn't. I know that is how you felt because my mom even said it. She didn't want me dead but how is two now one so young?"

I didn't respond to it but only nodded my head. "Yea," I choked out. His hand smoothed over my back as I felt like I was almost hugging my dad but it just wasn't.

"I am sorry about all of those lost years we have now, I feel like everybody lost touch after dad died."

"We need to stop that, I don't know what happened."

"Thanks for coming around for Christmas." He squeezed me tightly. "I heard Troy was drafted a while ago and I called your mom to ask if it was really true and if you were still dating him."

"We never really broke up for maybe once. We were very close and we still are." He picked up the gifts as we walked up towards the front door steps.

"I did not believe your mom when she said you had a baby. I was like huh? My little Gabi, then she told me she got into some serious trouble."

My face flushed, "I would rather forget that time. I am still trying to regain my trust with her."

Mark looked at me before he smiled, "It would have been different with your dad. He would have calmed her down and they would have both been there."

I glanced at my feet, "Yea, it would have been."

He opened the door as he slid the gifts in. Liam cried out as I smiled looking up at him, then he let out his angriest cry that said he wanted me to pick him up and hold him.

"Come here big guy," I bent down to pick him up. He latched his arms around my neck as I boosted him to the side. He didn't budge since he wanted to stay on my chest. "I can not believe he will be one in two months," Kyle said coming up behide me. Walking over to the couch I planted down, crossing my ankles.

"I know! I am just thinking that he is getting so big," He grabbed a piece of my hair as he played with the strings. The Lakers game appeared on TV as Troy was one of the first pictures shown. "Is that your dreamy boy?" my grandma asked, I giggled and nodded, "Yes,"

"Damn! He is fine!"

"Mom," Mark said laying a hand on her shoulder; she looked up at him with her dark brown eyes. "Can I not cheer for my granddaughter husband?"

Mark looked up at me as I smiled, my mom called me from the kitchen as my Aunt Brogan, my moms sister, took Liam from me. My Aunt Brogan had met Liam once, but that is all at my wedding.

I clicked up the stairs as my mom stood behide the oven. She stirred something before turning to see me enter the kitchen. Wiping her hands off on the apron, she gave me a smile. "I meant to call you to tell you they were coming. It got away from me; I know how hard it is for you to see your Uncle Mark."

"I am fine with it. It was a bit at first since Christmas was dad's favorite holiday but it will be fine."

My mom looked at me before she brought me into a hug. "Thank you for coming. I really missed you last year."

"I missed you at a lot of things last year."

My mom squeezed me tightly as she gave off a smile. "I want you to know that if you ever want to stay here instead of Troy's parents house, just tell me. Your room is empty but I can fix that."

"I will probably always stay with Lucille mom. I know you don't want that but right now, Troy is more comfortable with me over at his parent's house."

My mom gave me a soft smile and nodded, "I understand."

She cleared her throat before wiping her fingers on the apron again. "Dinner is ready!"

* * *

"Liam who is that?" Liam was sitting on my lap as Troy was approached on TV. They had lost but wanted to know why they had lost.

"Dada!"

I smiled as Troy listened closely to whoever was talking. It was late Christmas Eve as I was sitting in Troy's room. Dinner and everything at my moms house went very smoothly afterwards. Liam had gotten a few things but most didn't know what to get but they were going to get closer with Liam.

"Troy, do you know what happened out there today?"

"No, we just kind of lost our game for a bit. We won the first, lost the second; we are still in good shape. Looking forward to the playoffs even if we are behide two games yet there is still a lot of basketball to be played,"

"Good to hear you are in such postive light, Christmas on the Road, can't be very fun."

Troy shook his head, "No. Not when you have a ten month old son at home, his first Christmas but we are going to chat in the morning so I can some what be there."

The conversation carried on for a few more minutes as I cuddled with Liam underneath the covers. ESPN flipped to the next story as I yawned. Troy had yet to call me but they were supposed to be traveling tonight, to get to Colorado before Christmas morning.

I then felt my phone buzz next to me, my fingers searched for the phone as the TV flickered again. Liam's eyes darted around as I found my phone buried in the pillows. Troy and Liam's picture showing up on my phone.

"Hi," I said, trying to keep a yawn from leaving my mouth. "Thought you would be on a plane right now."

"Delayed until tomorrow morning, a flipping blizzard in Colorado, shutting down all airports. I don't know if I will be able to chat tomorrow morning."

I sighed, "It will all be okay. So you are stuck in an airport?"

"Yup. The Lakers basketball team is stuck in the airport. I thought I would call you to just see if you were awake. I wanted know how your dinner went with your mom."

"Good. My Uncle Mark came to talk to me for a little bit. I won't say we worked things out because there wasn't anything to work out but we talked."

"Good. I am glad you guys talked. I am a little jealous. All I am getting is Phoenix airport food for my Christmas Eve."

"I'm sorry."

Troy laughed; I could see him pulling down his basketball shorts. "Is Liam still awake?"

"Yea, he is laying in bed with me. I have been too lazy to get up and put him in his crib."

"He can not be one of those babies who wants to sleep in our bed all the time." Troy said quickly, "I know, we have sex a little too often for that but he is so cute and cuddle."

"You can never ask a mom to do that," Troy finally mumbled, I let out a long yawn as my eyes closed briefly. "You should put Liam into his bed and then get some sleep." Troy said, "Christmas is tomorrow morning."

"When am I going to get my present from you?" I asked calmly, "You will see,"

* * *

Liam cried out from his crib as I groggily opened my eyes as I looked at Liam. He was standing up in his crib as his direction was turned to something else. Rolling over some, I realized it was still very dark in my room. Pulling my hand out of underneath the pillow, I rubbed my eyes, squinting at the clock.

It was only three thirty, Liam screeched again as I turned slightly to see Troy standing there. I jumped as he laughed quietly, "What in the hell are you doing here?" I asked, "Are you lying about all of this traveling?"

Troy shook his head, "No, they cancelled our series in Denver. Bad snowstorm, they are driving out of Colorado to make it to there next game. Coach let us go be with our families for Christmas."

Troy went over to pick up Liam as he kissed his temple. "Good. I am glad you ended up getting the day off."

"We weren't even playing tomorrow or I mean today but when he said I jumped on the next flight here."

I smiled softly, "I was not planning on coming out here by the way. It was not planned at all, just a little luck. I have to leave before you leave though."

"I will probably just leave with you Troy; I have to get ready for school,"

"Aw, yes, school. Gotta love school."

"You should really finish school,"

"I know I should really finish school, I am only a credit shy."

I wiggled my eyebrows as Troy had quickly failed his first year of college, only keeping his grades up for basketball season. So he had been held back but had ended up qualifying for the draft.

I was never to sure how it all worked out but it happened. I smiled softly as Troy put Liam back into his crib after gently kissing him goodnight.

He then stripped off his shirt before crawling into bed next to me. "Two straight nights with my Brie," his arms circled around me, pulling me as close as he could to me.

His nose buried in my hair as I pressed my body against his. Troy took even breaths as he kissed my temple softly. He then rested his chin against my ear, "I love you," he whispered quietly.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Ahh!" I bolted up right as my eyes looked frantically around. Jenni was, I mean, no longer standing in the doorway as she pounced on Troy. She missed him entirely during the trip when he was here, only getting maybe a minute with him. Troy grunted as he tried to roll, reburying his face into his pillow.

"Jenni, go away." My heart race began to slow down as I took in a deep breath. Looking over at Liam he was still asleep, "Mom told me to go get Gabi and Liam up then I saw you in the bed, what are you doing here?"

"Our series was cancelled due to a blizzard in Colorado. Our plane wouldn't take off and go there, they thought about moving them to our stadium but then they said screw it since its Christmas, just let everybody have a break then meet back in LA."

Jenni hugged on him some more as I yawned pulling the covers over my head. "Gabi! Come on its Christmas!" Jenni yelled pulling the blankets back, I smiled as I couldn't deny that I really wanted to get up but it was hard since Liam was still sleeping, past his normal time.

"Jenni, relax, we will be down in a few minutes."

"Should I tell mom you are here?"

"I don't care; I really don't give a fuck."

Jenni was surprised as Troy rolled over, letting his face hit the pillow. I giggled as Jenni walked slowly out of the room; my eyes glanced to Liam as I then snuggled up with Troy.

"I don't wanna get up."

"I think we should just lie up here,"

"I think we should nap later," I told him as I pulled on his shirt, Troy kept his eyes close but kept me very close. His thumb running down my arm, stroking me gently as he would place a little kiss on me every now and then.

"Liam should experience his first Christmas."

"Oh fun," Troy said sitting up, he rubbed his eyes multiply times before he rested his face against his hand. "I am so tired."

Crawling into his lap, I kissed his jaw before I kissed his lips. "We can both nap as Jenni can watch your son. She woke us up, she can watch the baby."

Troy smirked as he pulled my hair away from my face, "I like how you think," he pressed a gently kiss against my lips, his small smile forming over his face. "Last year, you were running around the house so excited."

"I am excited, I really am but I would be even more excited if it was like two hours later."

"Me too,"

"Troy?" I heard Lucille's voice as I rolled off Troy's lap, I walked over to Liam's crib bending over to pick him up, and he began to whine as his fist went to his eyes to rub his eyes. I grabbed his blanket followed that was lying underneath him. I pressed it against his body as Troy came up behide me.

"Is he still trying to fight off what he had?"

I nodded my head, "The fever is gone but he still has his cough, he will hack in the middle of the night which freaks me out."

Troy pulled back some of my hair as he placed a soft kiss on my shoulder. Liam cried his cry from being awoken. He rubbed his eyes some more as Troy took him from my arms gently. "Liam, its Christmas." Troy said but Liam only cried more. Troy sighed, as I let him give him back to me.

Pressing my lips against his temple, I put the blanket back over his back as we both walked out the bedroom door. "I will go make him a bottle," Troy said as he walked closely behide me. "Okay,"

Walking downstairs I realized it was just Jack who was barely awake and Jenni, "Does Lucas and them come up here?"

"No, they stay down in the basement to do there own gifts. We will do gifts with them and the whole family later tonight." I nodded my head as I walked downstairs. "Troy, you really should just tell us you are coming." His dad said standing up, "I didn't know I was coming until about one."

Jack looked at him, "What time did you get in?"

"Late." I sat down on the couch as I felt Liam slowly falling asleep on my shoulder again. Troy walked off into the kitchen as I heard Lucille say something, Troy then laughed before Jenni pounced in.

"He can't be asleep!" she protested walking over to look at Liam, "Somebody woke him up last night." Troy shook his head as he walked into the living room with a warm bottle. "I did no such thing."

"Sure…" he handed me the bottle as he sat down next to me. I leaned against him as I got Liam to wake up and eat. "Jenni, you can pass out all of the presents."

Jenni rolled her eyes as Liam began to eat, perking up as people were walking around. Something steamed from the kitchen as Troy stood up and walked off. I watched him go as Lucille stood up to follow him, I yawned as I sat Liam up on my lap, letting him still drink his bottle.

Troy then walked back into the room with two cups of coffee. His snug Laker tshirt shaping his biceps with his purple basketball shorts lowing below his knees. His black Nike socks scrunched down.

"You checking me out missy?" he asked handing me the warm cup of coffee. "I sure am," I said winking at him; he smiled collapsing down onto the couch again. His coffee splashed a little into but he wrapped one arm around me keeping me close. Liam pulled the bottle out of his mouth

Jenni passed the gifts around the room as my head leaned onto Troy's shoulder. Liam began to lean forward on my lap as I pulled him back. "Hey," he whined as I kissed on him, "Where do you think you are going?"

He whined as Troy laughed setting his coffee on the other table. Troy pulled him up into the air as he began to laugh. I smiled softly at them as I pulled off the blanket from the back of the couch.

"Troy you didn't get Gabi much this year, same for you Gabi,"

"It's a married thing."

"Or that Troy showers you with gifts all year?" Jenni questioned sliding another gift towards our pile. "No, I do not shower her with gifts."

Jack snorted out loud and then laughed. "Troy, what the hell are you talking about, that girl has you at beck and call." I blushed deeply as I blinked my eyes trying to stop the growing smile.

"Jack and Lucille, you guys can go first. Since Liam has twice the amount of all of our gifts combined, I think we can wait."

Jack bent over and grabbed a gift sitting at his feet, same with Lucille. Jack opened up a golf membership that Troy had bought for him. Lucille opening up a shirt with a pair of shorts that Jenni must of have gotten her.

Lucille picked up the next package, pulling back the paper as Jack was talking to Troy about the membership card. She unwrapped the paper that I took a long time to wrap, okay, I only say a long time because Liam kept trying to help.

She pulled open the box and she smiled, "That is so cute."

She pulled it out and showed it around the room. It was her and Liam sitting at our wedding together; it had a thin quote about grandmas on the top as she smiled. "Thank you."

They both finished opening there gifts ending with more clothes, spa gift cards, a new phone, and a kindle for Lucille that Jack had gotten her.

Jenni smiled as she looked at Troy, "I loved last year's gift, do you think you could top it this year?" Troy snorted, "No, you are already on your second car."

"Because of an idiot."

Troy laughed and nodded, "Because of an idiot,"

"There are a lot of idiots in this town, two of them happened to hit my own children and grandchildren while in the car." Troy rolled his eyes while Liam sat down in between us as he pulled me back over towards him.

Jenni opened up her gifts, clothes from Jack and Lucille, money, a new Laker lanyard, Liam got her a thing for a mani and pedi, then it came down to Troy's gift to her and from me.

She looked at the rectangle box, her eyes scanning it back and forth. Blinking my eyes I watched her unfold the pieces firmly.

"Just so you know dad and mom helped a little bit since they wanted to but mostly me." Jenni turned her head backwards a bit to look at him, I then laughed a little bit.

Once she opened the box her face fell a little as only a few things of nail polish was underneath, a package of headbands with a long sleeve volleyball tshirt with Bolton scripted on the back, plus a picture of Liam and her.

"Its fantastic," she tried to say with a big smile but she failed. Troy couldn't help but laugh. "Jenni, you have another one." Her eyes perked up as she reached for the next box. Peeling back the wrapping paper, she unfolded the sides to reveal a phone case for her iPhone 4.

"A phone case for my phone…" Troy looked up at the ceiling to keep from suspending the laugh that was building in his throat. A grin slipped on my face as Jack was trying to hide his growing smirk. Troy then removed his arm from around me grabbing a bit bigger of a box to hand it to her.

Her eyes lite up, her fingers unwrapping the present as she pulled it back to reveal her new Mac book pro. A screech left her mouth as she jumped up effulging Troy into a hug. "Did my nagging pay off?"

Troy laughed as he hugged her back, "Yes, it did. Mom and I talked about it and split it up. It's also my graduation present, sort of, I will get you something else but it will also go towards your graduation present."

Jenni glanced around for a few moments before she looked at Lucille and Jack. "I know you have been nagging me for months to pick my top school. I have sent in all of my applications and everything but I chose."

Jack perked up as he leaned forward, he had talked to Troy about this many times because he was frustrated that Troy had picked quickly what school he wanted to go to but ended up changing because of me.

"I chose UCLA because Troy went there, Gabi went and is going back there, plus it's close to Troy. I can see Liam all the time and my brother who I miss having around here. Troy and I are so close and just seeing him every once and awhile isn't cutting it. I know that you, dad, wanted me to go to U of A, you wanted Troy also but things change."

Jack didn't talk for a moment, "I understand. It's hard not having siblings around."

Jenni relaxed as Lucille looked at her again, "I don't know what I will do without any of my babies here." Jenni got up as she sat down on Jenni's lap. "Mom, I don't want to leave you guys, I will miss you."

"Your dad and I have been wondering if we should move up to California after you graduated because we had a feeling you would go up to be with Troy." Troy inched forward, "Mom, we love you but we are branching off, away from our parents. Jenni doesn't want to live with you any longer."

Lucille shot him a look as Jenni shook her head, "Mom, you and dad have jobs and live here. You can come visit us all the time mom, you will have a big excuse. Troy, your grandson, your daughter in law, and me."

"Yea and if you want you can come live with us all summer." Troy offered, "Then when you retire you can do whatever you want." Liam bounced in my lap as I watched the conversation unfold.

"Fine. I just, I already miss Troy all the time."

Troy smiled as Jenni turned towards Troy, "I do love my new Mac, so thank you." Troy nodded as he rested back against me. He pressed his lips against my temple as I yawned. "Gabi, you are next," I raised my eyebrow as I gave Liam over to Troy. He screeched and I let him have my hand.

Bending over I grabbed on of the first gifts sitting on the floor to see it was from Jenni. I smiled as I glanced at her, "It really isn't anything much, I promise." I smiled, "Anything from you is special."

Troy snorted as I shoved him gently since he had Liam in his lap. I unpeeled the wrapping paper as it was a box of t-shirts and a pair of shorts.

"These are all really cute," I said with a smile, "You have another one from me in the pile," she mentioned digging around for it. She handed it to me as I opened it to reveal Kenny Chesney and Tim McGraw concert tickets, a total of three. I screeched as I pulled Jenni into a hug.

"These had to be a fortune!"

"Not really, I know a friend and they are in Anaheim Cali, so I was going to fly up and go with you guys in July." I smirked as I hugged her again, "Thanks, you know how much I love them both."

"Yes, I know." Troy stole one of my tickets from me as he smiled, "Good, this is my ticket." I smiled as I snapped it back, "I could take Taylor for all I want, and they are my tickets." Troy frowned as I slipped them under a costar.

I touched his shoulder as I grabbed another gift. The next one was from Lucille and Jack; it was a gift cards to Babies 'R' Us. The next was a couple of clothes that I had pointed out to them then they got me a pedicure from my favorite salon plus a haircut.

"Thanks guys," Troy kissed my temple softly as Jenni handed me another gift. "From little guy," I read aloud. Troy smiled as I peeled back the paper. The ripping sound waiting to see what Liam got me. "He begged hard for me to get this for you. I think he really wanted it." I shot Troy a look at he smirked.

I ran my finger underneath the sides of the box, opening it up to revealing a simple piece of paper. I picked it up as my eyes scanned over top of it.

"One ticket to turn in for a kitten." My eyes grew as I turned to look at Troy as if he was serious. Troy was not much a cat guy, hence us not having one at the moment.

"I told you, Liam begged." I tossed my head as I leaned forward to give him a simple kiss on his lips. "I am excited; you know that is what we are doing as soon as we get home."

"I figured." Troy squeezed my waist as Jenni gave me my last gift sitting on the floor. It was more of a tall bag, I pulled back the tissue paper as I pulled out a large picture of Troy and I on our wedding day. We were dancing to our first song together while it had words scribbled over top.

"I, Troy Anthony Bolton; I vow…" I stopped reading as I glanced up, "You had your vows printed over our," Troy tapped the bag as I reached into to grab the large frame. It was another picture of us but this time we were captured in a kiss, standing on a ledge above the lake. Troy's arms were wrapped tightly around me as my arms rested on his shoulder, clasping my fingers together holding on to him.

"I, Gabriella Anna Montez; I vow to…" I didn't have to read the rest as I knew the words by heart. "You had our vows printed on pictures…" Troy nodded his head as I reached over to bring him into a tight hug. Jenni had Liam as Troy kept me close to his chest. "I have one more for you and Liam but I will give that to you later." I nodded as he kissed my lips. "Thank you,"

"I thought you would like that," Troy said with a small smile, I twisted my wedding band around my finger as I leaned back into the couch. "Jack, why couldn't you do such a thing?" Jack glared at Troy, "I had to learn from someone." Troy winked back at his dad.

Jack thanked him as Troy reached over for one of his gifts. It was one from Lucille and Jack; they had got him a few American Eagle t-shirts, a Giants baseball jacket, a Saints t-shirt with Drew Brees number on the front. They got him a new pair of jeans and a new pair of Nike tennis shoes.

"Thanks mom and dad," Troy said wadding up one of the last things of wrapping paper. "Well since we buy Jenni stuff all the time, we thought we could buy a lot of stuff for you."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Aren't you still paying off that last bit of college?" he asked, "Oh right, I got a full ride scholarship." Troy teased, Jenni shot him a look. "At least one of my kids did."

Troy grabbed a gift with hot pink wrapping paper wrapped around. "Well, this must be from Jenni." She cracked a smile, "Of course."

Troy unwrapped it as he also had three tickets to the Kenny Chesney and Tim McGraw concert. Troy was shocked as he looked at Jenni, "Where did you get all of this money?" Troy asked him, "I told you, I have a friend." Jenni said standing up but she snatched a ticket from him.

"This ticket has a name on the back," she flashed it in front of his eyes. "Carson…" he drew out the name and she nodded, "Yes, I am giving Carson a ticket to, from your three. I could only get six and two for you, two for the other people you chose, then Carson and I."

"Fair enough, as long as you don't do anything…you arent supposed to do."

"We won't!" Jenni whined, "Carson and I are dating, not in a sexual relationship." Troy shook his head, "You better not be."

Troy moved to the next one as this one was from Liam as I recognized the wrapping paper. Once he pulled it back, a small smile formed over Troy's lips.

It was a large story book of his favorite children stories. Lucille had told me all about his favorite books she would read over and over to him as a child. "God, are these all mine?" Troy asked flipping through one of them.

"Some, some are newer versions but yea, your mom read them to you. So I thought we could read them to Liam."

"I love it,"

There was one gift left for Troy to open, a fun little thing since we decided we were not going to do much. Once he opened it up, it revealed the pair of new Ray-Bans he had wanted plus a little card that he read, blushed, and put back away. Jack began to laugh as he wanted to read the card.

"No thanks, I will keep that in here but check out these awesome sunglasses that I prayed I would get." I smiled as I reached for his arm. I rested my head gently against his shoulder.

"Guess whose turn it is!" Liam babbled a few different words as Jenni sat a gift in front of him. This was going to take a long time.

* * *

Liam had gotten toys, toys, and more toys. He would pull the paper off some of them but never really cared enough, and then he only became tired so Troy held him while I opened the rest of them. Let's just say he was spoiled.

Once we had finished Jenni popped open the new Mac Book, Troy and I began to open some of Liam's toys, and then Jack and Lucille went to make breakfast in the kitchen.

"Brie," Troy grunted as he rested onto his elbow. I looked into his blue eyes as I handed Liam a block. Troy rolled over onto his back as he found the last gift sitting by the TV, hidden. "Here is the last gift. It was a family thing; I just wanted to keep it a surprise." My eyes glanced over at Jenni as she was focused on her computer.

My fingers slide underneath the wrapping paper as I opened the lid to the box. I dug through the tissue paper as Troy watched me intently, then he grabbed Liam's foot.

Liam looked up at him as I finally found a small flyer. "Come with me to watch the ball drop at midnight in Time Square," I read and then I broke out into a large grin. My eyes found his, "No way! New York?" Troy grinned, "Yea, we are playing there on New Years Eve, are game is at five, we can go to Time Square and watch the ball drop. We will be there for four days."

"But basketball is only two…"

"I know, we have a day off before and then after."

I reached forward as I grabbed him into a large hug. "Yay!" he hugged me back as he fell onto his back. I lay on top of his stomach as he stroked my back. He leaned up to peck my lips, his moist lips pressing against mine. "I love you; I love everything you gave me."

"So do I, it was all good."

"I feel like I should have gotten you more," Troy shook his head, "I think you give me plenty. You keep the house running, raise Liam, and deal with me gone all the time. I love you Brie, as long as you are with me, you will always be my present."

"That was cheesy."

He shrugged as he kissed me again, "I will forever be cheesy." I shook my head as I rested my head against his chest. Liam stood up as he took a wobbly step with his big grin. "Ten months tomorrow," Troy said rubbing his hand on my back. He took another step as he reached Jenni.

"Big guy!" he grinned and became so happy he fell. Jenni laughed as she picked him up sitting him on her lap. "Liam do you want to take pictures," Troy kept his arms tightly around me as I felt my eyes begin to close.

Troy played with the hem of my tshirt as he pressed his lips against my temple.

* * *

Lucille's POV

"Jenni, Troy, Gabi," I walked into the living room looking around. My eyes glanced to Jenni and Liam who were playing on her new laptop and then I looked over towards the tree. A simple smile crossing over my face, Troy and Gabi were both fast asleep but they were adorable.

Troy was lying on his back while Gabi lay on top of him. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist as her face was snuggled into his chest. "Jenni, have you seen them?" she looked up at me and then over to Troy and Gabi. "I want that someday."

Jack walked in as Lucas and Michelle with the rest of the family came upstairs.

"Are they sleeping?" I nodded my head, "Yes, they are sleeping. I guess Troy got in really late since they cancelled there games."

"Snowstorm, I told Gabi it was possible." Michelle said with a smile, I went over to retrieve Liam as he stuck his fingers into his mouth. "You wanna eat?"

"Momma?"

"Mommy and daddy are sleeping, we will eat though." Liam's face fell as I said the few words he probably didn't want to hear. "I know you want mommy and daddy."

He cried as I sat him down in his highchair. He squirmed as I walked over to grab him some breakfast. "Wow, somebody is a great grandma."

"Those two do a lot, it's the least I could do."

* * *

Gabi's POV

Fixing my jeans, I yawned as Troy walked over wrapping his arms around my waist. "I love you," Troy purred into my ear, I smiled as I leaned back against him. "I am so tired, I don't know if I am ready for all of this."

"It's just my family Brie,"

"I know it's your family but your mom's family is here tonight. I have met them like twice, three years ago."

"Brie, I promise everything will be fine. Liam is ready to play all night after his two hour nap."

I smiled as Troy gripped my hand, "I could use a beer and some fresh air." Troy nodded as he grabbed my jacket, handing it to me and then he helped me put it on. He picked up Liam as we walked downstairs.

"Your mom said we could ship all of our stuff back instead of paying baggage fees."

"I think we can split it up. Buy a new suitcase and put all of our clothes and little things in there. Ship most of Liam's toys that my parents thought was nessccsary to buy."

I giggled as we walked downstairs. Chatter was already evident in the air as we made it down the stairs. We had woken up in the living room two hours after we had fallen asleep. Troy's back was sore but we both not in the most comfortable situation.

I pulled on the side of my tshirt as I blinked my eyes. Troy's family was milling around as I walked straight outside were some of his family was hanging out talking. I sat down in a chair as I smiled softly as people walked by.

"Hey, I heard you got some pretty awesome concert tickets today." Jillian said nudging me. I laughed, "Yea, I did."

"So…"

"So…" she shook her head and then sat down, "I saw Liam! I haven't seen him in a while, he is getting so big."

Mason walked out the back deck as he saw me and Jillian. "Gabs," I waved as Jillian did too. "Troy said he would be out in a couple of minutes. He got caught up talking to his grandma."

"Alright," I said softly, he handed me a beer as I smiled at him gratefully. "Yea, he said you might need one of those."

"Please, this family stuff wears me out, same with Liam. He took a two hour nap."

"I heard you took a two hour nap."

"I did."

Mason sat down in a chair as he lifted his own beer to his lips. Jillian sat down as somebody brought her Isabella. Isabella sat in her lap as her little hair was all curled and cute.

"She is adorable! I can not wait to have a girl," I said with a smile, "Troy can't wait either," my eyes flickered up to see Troy walking out with Liam in his arms.

I looked up as we caught eyes. "What if we only have boys?" I asked raising my eyebrow; he came over and pressed a simple kiss onto my lips. "Then we keep trying until we have one."

I smirked as Troy sat down across from me, placing Liam onto the table. He cried as he wanted down to run off. "Is dinner almost done?"

Troy shrugged, "I don't know, the person to ask is my dad."

People began to walk out the door as conversations picked up. I rested my feet on Troy's lap as he rubbed them gently with his hands. "Troy, Gabi, how was your first Christmas together as newlyweds?"

"Fun," Troy said glancing at me, "I am just glad I wasn't in Colorado for it."

Logan leaned against the back of the deck, "Liam is one what in two months?" I nodded my head trying not to frown. "When is the next one coming?" Troy choked on the beer he was drinking.

"I know we were just talking about having a girl but…" Troy kept coughing as he took a deep breath. "Wow," Troy's cheeks were flushed as he shook his head. "Wow, I uhm…was not expecting that."

I laughed slightly, "Troy are you not ready for another baby?" Michelle asked, Troy's face flushed, "I mean Liam isn't even one yet and I really would like him to reach one before the word another baby is mentioned, God, the last year hasn't been the best in the world."

Everybody looked at him as Troy groaned, "I love having Liam, don't get me wrong, but another baby so soon? Whats the rush, I am not even twenty four yet."

Jack laughed from behide him, "I still can get over him choking on his beer." I busted out laughing as everybody did around us. Liam looked around as I reached my arms out for him.

He came over to me as I sat him on my lap. "I know I want another baby soon. Not too soon, like Troy said, let Liam hit one."

Lucille looked at at Troy who then looked over at me. "I had no doubt that you too would have many kids," Troy rolled his eyes as he took another pull on his beer. I blushed as Logan laughed, "How come the conversation always lands on us?" I asked Troy, he shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no flipping clue." He muttered underneath his breath. Logan slapped his shoulder, "You are the first married couple with a kid. It is destined to happen."

"Sounds like Haley is going to be next," Meg mumbled, Logan tensed for a moment, "I guess her and Koli's relationship has taken off and they are becoming serious enough for her to introduce him to Anna and then moving in was quickly talked about afterwards."

"I think Koli is a great guy, if it helps." Troy said Haley nodded towards Troy as thanks. "I mean she is almost thirty, is she going to wait around forever to get married?"

"Pipe it Bolton, did anybody ask you?" Troy shrugged his shoulders, "It's what you get when you butt into Gabi and me relationship, especially our sex life."

Lucille and Jack both turned and walked away. "Christmas dinner will now be served!" Troy and I shared a glance as I smiled, "Merry Christmas," I said to him as people began to file around us.

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Bolton,"

* * *

**Yay! Five more to go! :) Are you guys excited? I know I am! I am slowly figuring out that this will not be over before May 22****nd****. That is just not going to happen. My life is slowly becoming insane. Haha. **

**So I hope you all enjoyed the Bolton Christmas. The whole Troy coming again was truly not planned, like I knew he was going to be there but Troy didn't know in the story..haha. He wasn't going to surprise her like that, so I just wanted to clarify. Last chapter he did because Liam was sick. So yea, I hope you liked it. **

**Next chapter will be up soon! **

**Lets get to 800! Go! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	42. Part Time Mom

Chapter 42 – Part time mom

"Liam, come on," I grunted as he protested getting dressed. For ten months old he was stubborn, probably because he got it from Troy and me since we were both stubborn as can be. "We are going to miss the first quarter, please." My begging was not helping as he wouldn't budge.

"No," I looked at him as he looked at me. Was he already testing me at ten months old? I shook my head as I raised his arms up for him to cry. I then pulled the shirt over his head, and then I laid him down onto this back for him to cry. He squirmed around on the floor as I tried to keep myself in check as I was becoming frustrated.

"You are the one doing this," I told him; he kicked his legs as he didn't want to get ready. I don't know why he didn't want to go anywhere; we had played this game earlier when I just wanted to go to the grocery store. Once I pulled his little jeans on with a pair of socks, I placed him on my hip.

"We are going to be late." Liam didn't care as he moved his head to turn away from me. He didn't want to leave and that was final.

"No," he said to me as he tried to get down from my arms.

"I wish I could say no," hurrying down to the garage I put Oreo into her kennel followed by putting Liam into his car seat that was in the car. I kissed his forehead as he tried to pull his seat belt off. He cried as he pulled on his buckle trying to get away. My throat felt fuzzy, as it did all day but I put the blame on just morning grossness.

I didn't want to be late to the game; Troy wasn't really expecting us as I sat down in my car, I honestly didn't know what possessed me to go to a game when Liam didn't want to get ready to go to the grocery store. I blinked as I felt a little dizzy; I rested my head forward as I really wondered if it was going to be worth it to go to this game. Liam didn't want to go as he was still screaming in the back of the car and I was just light headed.

Pushing open my car door alerting Taylor I was no longer coming, getting Liam out of his car seat as I walked back upstairs, and reversing everything I just did. It may have just been easy to go but that would mean I would have to deal with a cranky Liam and the pounding headache in my skull, which would have not been easy.

Liam screeched as I turned the game on the TV to see they were ten minutes from tipoff. I would have missed most of the first half; this would be the only downside from moving. Liam pulled off his socks as I changed my clothes into something comfortable.

Troy and I had agreed that after New York we would go get a kitten. I had been looking but I wanted to go to a homeless shelter to get the cat. I wanted to save a life and protect the little kitties of the world.

We had talked about getting more than one, like a sibling to make it have a playmate so, Mo, Oreo's new name, would be left alone. I assumed Oreo's new name, came from the word no, which is Liam's favorite word no a days, but Mo.

It was still all in the works but I was excited. Liam crawled on the floor as he pulled himself up into a walking position. Oreo barked as Liam stood and it scared Liam enough for tears to appear. "Oreo!" I snapped I walked over shooing the dog away as Liam wanted to be picked up. His face turned red.

I sat down as I pulled him into my lap; I rubbed his back until he forgot everything that had happened. His tears drying faster than the tears had appeared. He wanted back down as I closed my eyes blinking. I yawned as I looked at the screen to see tip off just about to happen.

My throat was a little scratchy as Liam began to play with some of his new toys. My eyes drooped as I decided coffee may be what I need for tonight. Walking into the kitchen, Liam followed me as he tried to open the cabinet door. "Liam, no," Liam protested what I said as he banged the door open.

"Liam, I said no," Liam cried as I shut the door again. He plopped down onto the ground as I shook my head, "No," he cried some more as I glanced at the clock. It was almost eight, he was growing tired with all of the crying, and it meant he was tired.

Preparing a bottle for Liam, I fastened the lid on the bottle.

I picked him up swiftly as I carried him up the stairs. Oreo barked several times as I shushed her, the dull headache forming in my head. Liam whined as I grabbed his PJ's and a pacifier. I fed him in the rocking chair as his eyes were beginning to drop from the warm milk and dim lights.

Then I changed him in his crib I laid him down but his face crumpled. "No, its bed time, when you wake up daddy will be home." His face didn't change as all he wanted was to play and get into things, not realizing how tired he probably was.

I turned off a few lights as he didn't want to lie down. I wanted him to lie down and it was almost his bed time, nine o clock was his bedtime anymore since one of his naps fell at around four thirty.

I brushed back a strand of his hair as I kissed his forehead. I turned on his baby monitor as I walked out of the room. I blinked my eyes as I walked back down the stairs as I went for hot coco instead of the coffee.

Curling up on the couch with Oreo beside me; chills racked my body as I watched Troy play basketball. Troy threw it over head into the court as they bounced it around getting to play. Oreo fell asleep cuddling right next to me as I petted her occasionally.

Luke jumped up for a dunk as I yawned again. Setting down my hot chocolate, I slide the blanket up and over my shoulder, "Oreo, we should go upstairs to bed."

Oreo didn't move as I sat up rubbing my eyes. I turned off the TV but left the living room lamp on for Troy. I yawned as Oreo and I both made our way up the stairs, carrying the baby monitor with me.

Sliding it over onto my nightstand, Oreo crawled up into the bed, burying herself into the pillows. "Daddy is going to get mad at you,"

She looked at me as I slide underneath the covers; I turned on the game at a mum as the room only glowed from the TV. My head rested against the pillow as I tossed over onto my side, my head began to thump louder as I shut my eyes tightly. I only wanted to sleep.

My mind raced for a while as I tried to let all noise out. Finally I shut off the TV as I flipped onto my stomach.

* * *

Troy's POV

"Great game man," I slapped hands with a rookie as he walked by. I packed my bag as I dialed Gabi's phone number for it only to reach voicemail. I frowned as she must have fallen asleep; I stripped my uniform off as I replaced it with the clothes I had worn there.

The light khaki pants with a light blue collard top; I slipped my feet into a pair of vans as I tossed my clothes in the ben. "Taylor wanted me to tell you that Gabi was going to come tonight but I guess Liam was really cranky and tired, so she decided not to come."

I frowned as I slipped my backpack over my shoulders, "her phone went straight to voicemail when I just tried to call her. She must be asleep then."

Chad shrugged, "I don't know but I have a question for you," Chad's brown eyes looked into mine as he let out a long breath, "Taylor already wants to try for another baby. Should we rush it?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "That is all up to Taylor's emotional status. What does her doctor say?"

"She said to wait one monthly visit and Taylor did."

"I guess if Taylor is ready, the doctor thinks you are ready, I think you should voice your opinion to Taylor if you aren't ready. I think if it was me, I wouldn't quiet be ready yet because I wouldn't want it to happen so soon again, especially for Gabi's sake but Taylor is watching all of her friends have and enjoy baby's."

Chad listened for a moment as he smiled, "Bentley came over yesterday, I swear, that kid is going to be funny. He will make this face that makes you laugh which makes him happy, it's cute."

"I have seen Bentley a few too many times. Sharpay comes over at every different thing, she can not call, she comes over, God, I swear," Chad began to laugh as he clapped my back, "I love being in LA," Troy laughed and nodded, "Oh yea, and Sharpay is the one who followed me."

Making sure I had everything, I scrolled through my phone as I picked up my car keys. "I will see you tomorrow," I said to Chad as I began to walk out. "Bye hoops," I waved as my eyes focused on my phone.

Updating my twitter account, I smiled as some fans had been constantly tweeting me through out the game. Glancing through the updates, I saw Gabi's. "Liam being a little crabby tonight, nasty headache. Good night world! Xx"

I smiled as since she had a twitter longer than I had she loved twitter but then I got one which made everybody follow me and then everybody followed her. She would post some pictures of Liam, a few of us, but mostly kept it to her or simple business.

Jenni had something back to her but she never responded back to that. Opening my car door, I threw my bag into my car as I started my car engine. I glanced around as more Lakers began to walk out and they went to sign autographs for the people waiting.

I reluctantly walked over to sign a few through the gate; some offered me thanks on the game tonight as I signed five before waving goodnight.

"Thanks guys,"

I then got into my car before peeling away, so nobody would follow me. Driving a steady beat on the road so I could reach the house at a speedy time, driving on the highway at night was always one of my favorite things to do, this summer, we were going to take a road trip to somewhere.

Leaning back into the chair, I yawned as I watched the road in front of me. Before I knew it, I was coming to my off-ramp exit. Pulling down the ramp I drove towards the house that was hidden behide the valley.

They say it takes an hour to come off a high like winning, right now it was only taking thirty minutes as I grew tired. Opening the garage door as I bumped over the curb, I noticed most of the lights were off in the house, if there were any on, it was in the back of the house.

I swiftly pulled my Audi right up next to Gabi's car before shutting off the engine; I pulled my keys out as I grabbed my bags walking up the long set of stairs into the first level of the house.

Walking into the house, I tossed my keys onto the kitchen table. Moving past into the living room, I turned off the one lamp that Gabi must have left on. I folded up a blanket that was laying on the couch before walking up the stairs.

Fumbling for a light switch on the wall, I stumbled over a shoe as I braced myself against the wall to Liam's room. I cringed as I hoped it wouldn't wake him up.

Not moving for several seconds worked as I moved past his room cracking open the door to our room. Gabi was cuddled into the bed as Oreo lay next to her. Once she saw me her eyes light up and her tail wagged.

"Oreo, shh…" she huffed a breath before letting her head lower again. I backed out of the room as I grabbed a towel and a pair of basketball shorts to wear to bed after I showered.

Taking time to relax my body, letting all strain go, I noticed a new formed bruise on my thigh from tonight's game. My fingers traced over it as I rolled my eyes, no longer a rookie, captain, I get the beating. No wonder Kobe no longer wanted to be a captain.

Finishing off in the shower, I pulled on my boxers with the basketball shorts, brushing through my hair, I let another yawn go. Glancing at the clock I realized it was after one in the morning. I scratched my nose as I turned off the bathroom lights as I went to check on Liam.

Walking into his room I looked down into his crib as he was holding his hand close to his head, his pacifier still in his mouth. I bent over to give him a quick kiss on the forehead but his eyes opened quickly. I reached for the baby monitor to turn it off hopefully so he wouldn't cry.

Picking him up, I held him against my chest. "Hey big guy," I sat down in the rocking chair as I rocked him back and forth. He released a long breath as he didn't even murmur a word.

He fell back asleep rather quickly before I tucked him back into his bed. Turning on the baby monitor again, I walked back to our room. I stifled a yawn as I walked into the bedroom, shutting the door gently, Oreo perked up before she headed to the end of the bed.

I pulled back a blanket as Gabi was curled underneath them all. I sat down pulling them over my body as I wrapped her up into my arms; I kissed the side of her neck then her forehead before resting my head gently on the pillow.

She moaned quietly as she turned over in my arms, her face was then facing me as she opened her eyes groggily. "Finally, I was cold," she murmured rubbing up against me. I kissed her forehead for it to feel a little warm. I kept my body close to hers as she began to shiver as she was underneath the blankets wrapped in my arms.

Hell, usually she kicks off a blanket or two when I hold her like this.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Shivering, I pulled out of Troy's arms getting up since I could hear Liam awake. I was going to take a shower and start my day again. Standing up I felt my head spin as I let out a wispy cough. Troy turned in the bed as I gripped the bed post.

"Brie, what are you doing up?" I closed my eyes as my stomach launched with nausea. "Liam's awake," I said after a moment, "I don't feel so good," I finally murmured lying back down in the bed. Troy sat up as he rubbed his eyes before looking at me. "Gabs, you are pale, very pale."

Resting my head against the pillow, my eyes shut hoping to get rid of what was going on in my stomach. Troy leaned over as he kissed my forehead gently. "Brie, you are burning up. You have a fever," Troy declared as he got up from the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Like pure shit," I said tossing over to face him. His blue eyes were soft as he brushed back strands of hair. Troy kissed my forehead again as he winced, "You defiantly have a fever, I am going to grab you some medication."

I gripped his hand as he sighed softly, "Does anything else hurt?"

"My throat," I finally squeaked "My head, my ears, God, then my damn throat." Troy bent over as he looked me into the eye, "How about if I call somebody to watch Liam for a few hours while I just lay in bed with you."

I groaned softly as I pulled the covers up and over my shoulders. "More blankets," Troy noted as he walked away. I reclosed my eyes as I heard Troy enter Liam's bedroom. "I think you gave mommy what you had, hopefully its only twenty-four hours." Liam made a few noises as they left the room.

I turned off the baby monitor as he let out a yawn; my throat felt like somebody had stuck a knife through it. I sure hope Liam didn't have this.

Hearing my door crack open, "No, Chad, I will be at practice, yes, I will, I am bring Liam with me. Do you think he could have a slumber party at your house?"

I winced as Troy talked, "Chad, I will be there in two hours, yes, bye." Troy tossed the phone onto the bed as I opened my eyes slowly. Liam was dangling from Troy's arms as he gave me a toothy grin. His top tooth emerged a while ago followed by his other one.

"Come here," my voice was horsed as Troy gently handed me a few pills with a glance of water. I swallowed each of them, wincing at the pain in my throat, "Let me see him," I choked out; Troy hesitated for a moment before he gave me Liam.

"I am going to pack a little bag for him; he is going to stay the night with Taylor." I nodded as I cuddled Liam next to me. He pulled on my hair as I closed my eyes. I could hear Troy rummaging through Liam's room, shutting and opening the doors.

Liam squirmed in my arms as Troy came back into the room. He stuck Liam's thermometer into my ear before I could react. Once it beeped Troy took it back.

"103.4," Troy spoke with shock in his face, "You need to go to the doctor, and I don't think you can wait." I whimpered as I buried my head into my pillow. "If Chad could meet me half way, I could have him take Liam. I would call Coach to tell him I will be there for the shoot around before the game tonight."

Troy began to mumble things as I stopped listening. I didn't want to go to the doctor, I sometimes hated going to the doctor. Troy then was kissing my forehead gently, "I will be back in about thirty minutes okay? Do you want anything?"

Shaking my head Troy got up to leave with Liam. I kissed him on top of the head before Troy left with Liam. Blinking my eyes several times I yawned, I shivered under the blankets as Troy had laid a few more over me.

Oreo curled up next to me as her tongue licked my face. "Thanks for the love," I grumbled trying to get away. She licked me once more before she lay down. I yawned once more before I rested my eyes.

* * *

Hearing the garage door open, I startled as I turned in the bed. My eyes felt crusted, my throat on fire, my body not as cold but still chilly. Oreo jumped up barking which sparked the raging pain in-between my ears.

Troy then gently opened the door as he gave me a small smile. "I have about three hours," Troy finally said as he kicked off his shoes. I closed my eyes pulling the blankets around me.

Troy crawled underneath the blankets as he pressed his lips against my forehead gently. "You are still running that fever," I didn't move as he rubbed my lower back. His fingers running back and forth, "I think we need to get you to like Walgreens or to a doctor's office."

Groaning Troy laughed quietly, his lips near my ears. "I love you, but you need to go to the doctor."

"Why?" I asked, "To make sure you don't have strep and you also need to eat." I shook my head, "No, I am not hungry." My stomach rolled at the mention of food. Troy didn't protest the food issue but he did get up. He grabbed me a pair of Pink sweatpants with a Pink zip up jacket.

"Please, I want to play tonight knowing what is wrong with you. The sooner we find it the sooner you will feel better." I moaned as I all I wanted to do was sleep. Troy stood in front of the bed as he kissed me forehead and then my nose. "Please?"

Rolling over to look into Troy's blue eyes, he bent down to kiss me gently. Letting a long yawn drift out of my mouth, Troy helped me up. Handing me the sweats and the hoodie, he wrapped two arms around my waist. "Thank you," I leaned my head into his shoulder as he kissed my temple.

"I am just going to lean against you to change," I murmured as I wiggled trying to get my pants to fall off. "It would go quicker if you just did it."

"Asking you to do it would lead to something else," I could see a smirk playing at Troy's lips. "No, I know you don't feel well." I grunted as I sat down on the bed pulling the jacket on followed by the new pair of sweatpants.

"I am just making sure before we get to the doctors office, there is no way you are pregnant…right?" I shook my head, "No, I am on my period dummy, a heavy period." Troy gently circled around my back as he led me down the stairs. My head was groggy as Troy got us to the car. Troy buckled my seatbelt gently as I leaned my head against the door.

I was completely out if it. My head hurt, throat burned, body ached.

Closing my eyes my stomach felt seasick as we traveled down the road. My stomach twisted in a circle. Once the car finally stopped, I kept my eyes closed in a tight black hole. Troy stroked my hand gently before he got out of the car.

"You ready? The sooner this is over, the sooner I will take you home." I nodded my head as he helped me out of the car. "We are at the pharmacy so; we will be able to grab any needed medication." I coughed in response, the burning in my throat sucked.

The doors slide open as Troy and I headed towards the back where three other people were waiting. Troy sat me down into a chair as he went to check me in. Once he was done, he came over, pulling me onto his lap. "You are going to get sick." I grumbled as he let me rest my head onto his chest.

"I don't care if I get sick; i just want to make you comfortable." His words soft as I rested gently into his arms. They called a few people's names every few minutes as Troy texted a few people every now and then as I dozed off on his shoulder.

"Gabriella Bolton?"

"Come on Brie," Troy's voice moved down my spine as I shivered. Standing on to my feet, I shuffled towards the doctor, or nurse, or something, I was too tired to care.

Moving into the little room, I laid down onto the bed. Troy sat down in a nearby chair as he stretched one of his legs out. "Gabriella,"

"Gabi," I responded after I sniffled. "Gabi, nice to meet you, I am Dr. Gadly." I shook her hand gently as Troy introduced himself before sitting back again. "Can you tell me your symptoms?"

"Tired, headache, sore throat, nausea, high fever, coughs, and that's about it." She nodded as she got up to listen to my heartbeat and then she looked down my throat.

"Your throat doesn't look inflamed, just irritated probably from mucus. Your fever was 103 earlier?" I nodded my head, "I want to test you for strep and the flu just to make sure of everything. My best bet is the flu, you are a young couple, and do you have any kids?"

"We have a ten month old son," Troy stated as I leaned my head back against the wall. She nodded as she walked out to grab everything. Troy leaned forward to rub my knee back and forth, "You okay? You look very pale right now." I shook my head as I just wanted to go back to sleep.

Once the doctor came back, she preformed both tests on me saying she would be one second to start the tests. I coughed roughly as my chest began to hurt. Troy's blue eyes looked concerned as he got up to let me lay my head on his chest. Once the door opened he hopped up to let me stay that way.

"Okay, good news and bad news," she stopped as I made eye contact, "Good news or not so good news, I don't know but you have the record for the fastest flu test to come back postive, bad news, you have the flu." I groaned softly as Troy just chuckled.

"Is there anything we can do?" Troy asked, "To make her more comfortable, I have to leave her for a few hours later to go play basketball,"

"Can you not go do that some other time?" I couldn't even play the sick card; I had to smile as Troy just shook her head. "I play for the Lakers, I am the captain of the Lakers, but that is not the point. What can I do to make her more comfortable while I am not there?"

The doctor looked shocked for a second, and then recovered nicely. "Well, there is nothing to make her more comfortable expect simple medication. You can get her Tamiflu which could shorten the symptoms but for the next few days, she will be tired and exhausted, feverish."

"We are supposed to go to New York in two days, will that be frowned upon."

"No, just be careful, take it easy. Your fever should have broken before then, you don't want to get on a plane sick, and that's just not fun but with the little guy at home, just keeps everything clean. Don't separate mother and child because that can sometimes make things worse."

Closing my eyes, Troy and the doctor caring on a conversation, "You will be getting a lot of this, tired, fatigue; hopefully she will be doing better. The cough will probably last."

Troy nodded his head as we both got up, she had handed him a bag of medicine before I was back into the car heading home. Troy rubbed my knee softly, "I havent seen you this sick in a long time," Troy murmured, I coughed as I tried to respond.

"I think it was your sophomore year of college when you had mono," I smiled, "I am trying to figure how you never got mono, I swear you never stopped kissing me," I sniffled as Troy smirked, "Lots of mouthwash," he said winking, I shook my head as I leaned against the window.

"I have two hours until I have to be at the gym, or leaving for the gym. That means I will be holding you for as long as I can." I closed my eyes, "Good."

Once we got home I was fast into bed as I curled my arms under the blankets. Troy climbed into the bed with me as he wrapped his arms around me, pushing my hair back with his rough fingers; he adjusted so I was resting against his chest. His arms keeping the tight hold, made me fall asleep, much quicker knowing he was there.

* * *

Troy's POV

Waking up to a small alarm that I had set, I looked down at Gabi in my arms. I don't know what was up with everybody being sick anymore. I hated seeing Liam and her sick, kissing her forehead gently, I unwrapped her arms from around me as I backed up from the bed.

She slept through the entire thing, changing my clothes before picking up my gym bag and letting Oreo outside. Stepping back up the stairs, I walked in to the room to kiss Gabi's forehead after grabbing my jacket.

She stirred in the bed before whimpering slightly, I cursed lightly under my breath as I squatted down to smooth back her hair. "Go back to sleep," She rolled her head towards me as I gave her a little smile. "I will be home after the game okay? If you need anything, call Sharpay, please, she is the closest to you."

Gabi groaned as she nodded her head, I sighed quietly before I got up. Rubbing her forehead for a moment, I pushed some more of her hair away. Leaving the room I jogged down the stairs and into the car. Backing out of the driveway, I quickly called Sharpay.

A loud wail was greeted with the answering of the phone, "Troy, its not the best time in the world right now," Sharpay grumbled, "Shar, I just need like five minutes to talk to you."

"Well get going, Bentley," Sharpay warned, "Gabi is home sick, she has the flu, she is resting but she is going to call you if she needs something, I just need your help or Zeke's help."

"I can try my best but Bentley is not being easy today, God, you guys made this look easy."

"It was never easy."

"You made it look easy," Sharpay groaned after a moment as I then laughed, "Okay, I know it wasn't easy for you guys, but seriously, he is a little mess."

"I can't believe it's almost been two months since you had him."

"It's only been a month; we are not even close to two months." I rolled my eyes, "You people take these things so seriously."

"I don't want my baby growing up! It's like saying Liam is one,"

"Touché,"

"If Gabi calls me, I will see what I can do. I promise that I will try it."

"Thank you, you are the best Pay, I owe you."

"Good, I know you owe me but anyways, play hard."

"Thanks,"

Setting down my phone, I plugged it into the plug as I turned up the bass of the car. It vibrated Eminem as I pulled into the stadium, showing my credential they let me down into player parking. Squirming into the parking spot I grabbed my stuff shutting off my engine.

Running into the locker room, I changed into my jersey as I brushed my fingers through my hair. Slipping on my shoes I pulled the laces together as I ran out the door, through the tunnels and into the gym.

"Bolton, glad you could show up!" I turned to see Coach looking at me, "Sorry, I really am!" I walked up to him as Chad glanced at me, "Do I need to do anything for you?"

"Just an extra run in New York, hopefully your beautiful wife will be feeling better for the trip."

"I hope so, she feels like pure crap right now."

"Go work hard then, I expect a great game out of you." I nodded as I glanced over at Chad. He gave me a grin and I shook my head, "How is she?"

"Sick, she hasn't eaten a single thing, I really don't want to force the issue with her either, and I don't want her stressing out because I am pushing her to eat something."

Chad passed me the ball as I did the quick warm ups. "Yea, trust me; don't force the issue of eating." Chad grumbled, I rolled my eyes as I then proceeded to finish my warm up.

* * *

Toweling off as I stepped out of the locker room shower, as I gripped the towel around my waist. A comfortable win made my stomach twist with pride. "Dude, you look stressed out." Rubbing my fingers over my chin I nodded. "Sick wife, ten month old baby, lots of basketball."

"Well, I think I do have something that will cheer you up a little bit." A giggle I would recognize anywhere came from behide me, I turned around as Taylor was standing there holding Liam.

A grin spread across my face as Taylor handed him to me. "Little guy," he grinned as I held him in my arms. "Were you here the entire game?"

"Yes, I didn't want to distract you from the beginning of the game. How is Gabi doing though?" Setting Liam down into my little chair, I picked up a shirt to slip it on before finishing getting dressed. "I don't know, I am going to call her in a little bit, she won't eat, or hasn't eaten."

"Is she drinking anything?" I shook my head, "Her throat is killing her and she is sleeping, a lot." Liam peered over as I pushed him back gently against the chair. "If you don't want to keep him for the night, I can take him now. I will be home and Gabi is just in bed, I don't want to ruin your lovely night together."

Taylor looked over at Chad, "If you want to take him home, I know he has been very fussy already today." I glanced down at Liam as he pulled his foot up into the air. "Liam, knock it off." His eyes looked at me and I looked back at him.

"I can take him back to the house, the doctor said keeping Liam and Gabi away could cause more stress on her. I just do not need him sick again, that is a nightmare." I mumbled as I pulled on my jeans.

Picking Liam up, I rested him on my lap as I bent over to grab my shoes. "Chad, if you could bring the rest of his stuff tomorrow to practice that will be amazing."

"He doesn't need anything from the house?" Taylor asked I shook my head, "Nope. Thanks for watching him for a few hours." Taylor grinned as she came over to pick him up. "Not a problem, we had some fun." She came over to pick him up as I finished stuffing my shoelaces into my shoes so I didn't have to tie them.

"I am just glad Gabi is coming to New York with me,"

"Taylor, arent you excited for New York?" Chad asked wrapping one arm around her waist. Liam sat back down on my lap as Kobe walked over. "My God, he is getting big."

Sitting back in the chair, I yawned, "So Troy became mom for the week? I rolled my eyes as I nodded my head, "Yes, I am becoming mom for however long Gabi needs to rest. I can never get her to rest for long."

"That is very much a mom in her, Vanessa was like that." I smiled as Liam tried to climb up my lap onto my shoulder. I supported his waist as I let a yawn escape my mouth. "I can not believe he is still awake, usually he is passed out by this time."

"He slept a lot of the game," bouncing him up and down on my lap, "Fantastic." I smiled as he smiled back at me.

"Chad, when we become parents, you will be that great of a father right?" I smiled up at Taylor who gave me a smile back, "I don't know Taylor, he is setting the limit high, I mean seriously high." I smirked as Kobe smacked my shoulder. "Bolton here is a better dad than I was."

"Hey, everybody, I still have seventeen years to go, I don't think we can make any decisions off the first year."

"True, I give him only five more months," Luke snapped, I turned in my chair to look at him, "I think first, you should become a father to judge!"

He laughed loudly as I stood up with Liam in my arms; he kicked his legs as I grabbed my gym bag. "I will see you guys later, I have to get him home, I am thinking of a way for the baby monitor to not wake her up tonight."

Liam pulled on my shirt as I detached his hand from my shirt. Running my fingers through my hair I waved, "I will see you guys tomorrow," I waved as I walked out of the locker room.

Walking into the player parking I waved goodbye to a few guys as I opened up the back door to put Liam into his car seat. Slinging my bag in, I buckled him up as he looked up me. "You have to let mommy sleep, yes, you have to let mommy sleep."

Liam squeaked as I ran my hand over his head, "I know, now the drive home. Feel free to fall asleep."

Shutting his car door, Chad and Taylor emerged from the locker room holding hands keeping close. I kept one hand on top of the car as I studied the two of them. Chad kept her close, protective. I smiled as I got into the car waving a quick goodbye.

Pulling out of the parking lot I let a long yawn go. I checked my phone after a moment before pushing it against my ear. "Hey,"

"Zeke, hey, are you home?"

"I am still at the restaurant, why?"

"I didn't know if Sharpay was sleeping or not, I didn't want to call and wake her up." Zeke made a noise before he answered, "I can text her or you could just text her, why do you need to talk to her?" Zeke asked, "I had her on Gabi watch, Gabi is sick with the flu so if she needed anything I wanted her to call Sharpay."

"Oh…fun, I have to get home to help with Bentley anyways."

"I was just going to call to see if Gabi needed anything and she had to go out with Bentley."

"I can let you know, I am closing up shop as we speak."

"How is everything going?"

"Great, I mean we made an income in the last two months, a large income. Sharpay and I arent really taking the money yet but its there and we are already thinking about making another location since its doing so well here."

"Give it a few more months before you make a big move, I learned that the hard way but I am excited for you Zeke."

"Thanks Bolton, I will text you once I know if Gabi needed anything."

"Thanks,"

Hanging up I dropped my phone into the cup holder. Easing off the highway, I wiped my face with my hands as I drove the next ten minutes to our house. Once I got home, Liam was out and probably ready for bed.

Getting out of the car, I went to the back to carefully unbuckle Liam from his car seat as I rested his head onto my shoulder. Forgetting my bag until tomorrow, I walked up the stairs to drop the diaper bag off. Going into Liam's room, I laid him gently down into his crib.

Checking his diaper, I made sure it was dry before I turned on the monitor as I walked out of the room. Brushing my fingers through my hair I walked into our room. Gabi was in a ball wrapped around the blankets, her nose was stuffed, and you could hear the congestion in her breathing.

Peeling off my tshirt, I crawled into the bed next to her to see her body trembling with chills. Her Tylenol had worn off since she had last taken it. Pressing my lips to her forehead again as I realized her fever had spiked again.

Backing off the bed, I went to grab some more medication. I grabbed three more pills for her to take, grabbing some water; I walked over to her bedside as I sat down on the bed.

"Brie," I shook her gently as a small cry escape from her mouth. "Hey, its okay, it's just me." She folded her hands over her eyes as she tried to hold in whatever she was trying to hold in.

"Take these," I coaxed as I dropped them into her hand, she shook her head trying not to do anything. "Gabi, it will make you feel a little better, please, take these."

She cried as I sat down on the bed, putting the pills down onto the dresser I wrapped her up into my arms, pulling her between my legs as she laid her head on my chest.

Rubbing her arm, she cried and I knew she was in pain. Kissing her temple softly, I just held her for a few moments, "If you take these, you can go back to sleep."

Burying her head into my chest, she didn't want them and I didn't want to force her. "I-it hurts," she cried, "Then take the pills, it will help you sleep and the pain won't be as much."

She finally nodded her head as I gave her the three pills, she swallowed two and then one followed by a small amount of water. Her face cringed as I turned off the lamp sliding down into the bed.

Wrapping my body around her I kept pressing small kisses across her body; she fell asleep after about thirty minutes of this. I could feel her fever fading away as the pills took effect. Slowly letting the sleep take me over, I now understand what it feels like to be Gabi for a day

* * *

"Airplane," Liam smiled and laughed as I brought him back down to earth. Lying on my back, I laid Liam on my chest as I yawned. Gabi had woken up again at around four with another fever spike keeping me up till five then Liam woke up at seven thirty.

"Is it naptime yet?" I asked him yawning, he only giggled as I knew that was code for no, you stupid ass. I made myself smile as I shook my head. "Do you want to eat then?" his eyes looked into mine as I finally just shook my head. "You're a mess." He smiled at me again.

Glancing at the clock, I realized it was already ten thirty. Closing my eyes, I let Liam wonder around on the floor as I kept my eyes on him. He then came over to stand in front of me, showing off his toothy grin.

"You are too cute,"

He clapped his hands together as he walked off to grab a small ball. It amazed me that he was walking, I mean; you just don't see how it happens. He was very stubbly still, tripping over his feet, taking a few head dives but he had it down.

Picking Liam up hanging him above my head, his giggles escaping his mouth for me to laugh with him, "I think we need to do some dishes and some laundry, what do you think?" Liam raised his eyes to look at me and nodded, "Ok."

His small words that were grumbled into other things, the little things that always made me smile. Standing up, I picked Liam up as I wondered off to the kitchen. Sitting him down in his bumbo, I began to unload the dishwasher as I watched Liam carefully.

"What are you doing?" I jumped as I turned around to see Gabi, her face was still pale, and her body drowning in clothes as her body was cold. "What are you doing out of bed?" I asked her as I put Liam down onto the ground so he wouldn't fall out of his bumbo.

"I am cold and I am sick of lying in bed, I can only be tired for so long." I walked up to him as I kissed her forehead gently. "Do you want to lay with Liam on the couch? I just need to feed him and then it's about naptime."

She nodded her head into my chest, "Please," rubbing her back gently as I lead her off to the couch as Liam followed with curiosity. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday but my head still hurts, my throat is on fire," she coughed out; her cough was still nasty, very nasty. Grabbing a blanket from the closet I tucked her into the couch as I handed her the remote. "You are about due for more medication, so would you like to take it now so you don't have to feel your fever come back?"

"Please, I am already cold."

"I know, once you have Liam, you will not be any longer cold." I said winking at her; she smiled as she picked her head up again. "Can you grab me a pillow?"

"Sure thing baby girl," I pressed my lips against hers for a moment as we both kept our lips together. No hesitation came to pulling apart but Liam made a noise as I backed off.

"I will be back with a pillow and some ibuprofen," moving along picking up Liam I moved around the rooms to grab everything she needed. I knew she was becoming dehydrated but I didn't know what to do, she didn't like to drink anything when he throat hurt.

Grabbing a large cup of water with some ice chips, I walked back into the living room. Setting Liam down with his toys, I went over to Gabi. "Brie, I really need you to drink something, you can suck on ice chips. You are going too long without drinking anything plus not eating."

Her brown eyes glanced up into mine as I gave her the ibuprofen. "It hurts to drink anything,"

"Then suck on the ice chips, I am not going to make you eat but maybe we can eat some ice cream or something tonight." Her eyes said no but she nodded her head, "Okay," I gave her a smile before rubbing my fingers through her hair. "I am going to feed Liam and then you can lay down with him."

"Good." She smiled over at Liam while he played with some toys. "Just so you know, I am playing mom for however long you need to rest, so please, do not worry about anything."

"We leave for New York on Thursday."

"I know I will take care of it. I promise," smiling at her again, I picked up Liam zooming out of the room with him in the air.

* * *

I watched as Liam slept on Gabi's chest, her arms wrapping around him gently. Glancing down at my watch, I knew I had to leave for the gym and Liam was coming with me.

Taylor was going to hold on to him during the game slash practice again so I didn't have to worry about any of that. Sitting at the edge of the sofa, I gently began to unlatch Liam from Gabi's strong motherly grip. Her eyes flew open as I stopped so I didn't scare her.

"It's just me," I said softly, she took a quick breath before nodding her head. "I am taking Liam to the game with me. Taylor is going to watch him so you don't have to worry."

"Thank you."

I gave her a soft smile before she handed me the sleeping Liam. "I will only be gone for three hours, it's just a scrimmage game, we don't play until tomorrow then we fly out to New York."

"Do you think I will be okay to go?"

"Brie, you are doing better now, I can tell a difference, you may not be a 100% but you will be better," she turned towards the couch as I lifted Liam onto my chest. "I can tell you that laundry is done, dishes are all clean, and Liam's toys are all picked up."

"I love you Troy,"

"I love you too Brie, I just want you to feel better."

Her smile made me smile back as I kissed her before leaving, "You are totally going to be sick."

"Nah,"

* * *

Stopping by the local ice cream shop, I got Gabi's favorite before grabbing some sort of flowers for her. Liam was babbling in the back of the car as I was pulling into the driveway. "Liam, dude, its time for bed."

He grumbled as I opened and shut the car door with my hip as I ran Liam upstairs before running back down to grab the ice cream and flowers.

Setting the flowers onto the kitchen counter, I then put the ice cream in the freezer until I got Liam down for bed. Giving him a long bath followed by a warm bottle would hopefully knock him out.

Once we finished the bath, I cuddled him up into the sleep jumper as I grabbed his blanket. I sat down in the rocking chair as I fed him a simple bottle. He ate it rather fast as I held him close as his eyes dropped closer and closer to finally being shut. I pulled the bottle out of his mouth to gently put him into bed.

He cried out but I shushed him quietly as I placed my fingers on top of his head. Placing a small blanket over his lower half, I shut off the few lights on and walked out of the room, clicking the door behide me.

Jogging back down the stairs, I switched the laundry out and put the clean dishes away. Then I changed into a tshirt with some basketball shorts.

Reaching for the flowers and ice cream with a spoon, I shut off all of the lights before going upstairs. Having more ibuprofen ready for her with some water, I glided into the room. Hitting my lamp gently it buzzed on as I gently woke up Gabi.

"Brie, hey, wake up," her eyes groggily opened as she turned her head away. "Can I just sleep?"

"No, you need to eat a little of this, just a little. You have not eaten in twenty four hours or more," she groaned as I hopped onto the bed, "I also got you these," holding the flowers out in front of her, a small smile crossed her face. "Your are wonderful," she chocked out. Her voice was getting worse as she kept coughing.

Setting the flowers away from her, I sat on the bed as I pulled her close next to me. Grabbing the ice cream, another smile crossed her face. "How come you just know me?"

"Gabi, we go to this place all the time and you get the same thing."

Giving her the spoon and ice cream she took small bites as I played with her hair. "I wanna bite," she held up a large bite, much larger than she had taken yet.

Forming my mouth around the large spoon, I sucked it off. "Now," I paused to taste the wedding cake ice cream. "You take that big of a bite,"

She ignored me as she took another small bite; we sat quietly as the TV hummed in the background. I would pull my fingers through her hair as I placed little kisses around her body.

"You do know that you spoil me?"

Her voice dropped to where I could barely hear her, it caught her by surprise as she tried to talk again. Her voice was stuck in her throat as she began another coughing fit. I rubbed her back soothingly as I knew she was now done.

Taking the ice cream from her hands, I took a few more bites before I stood up. "I am going to throw this away before climbing into bed with you."

Her face had turned sour before nodding her head. She had taken the pills before swallowing some water; I got something into her stomach and some water into her body.

Shutting off all the lights I climbed into bed, pulling her close to my body. "You would make a fantastic mom," Gabi said as she snuggled into my chest.

"Sounds like I am mom for the week."

"Are you going to take me job for an entire week?"

"As long as you are sick, I have your job."

"I think you make a pretty fantastic dad too,"

"I am playing double duty; it's a special job, y'know." She smiled as I shut the TV off before kissing her forehead gently. "I love you, I hate seeing you sick."

"I hate being sick yet I love being showered with your attention."

I laughed as her voice would come and go, the cough coming every minute or so, the nasal voice. "I just love you,"

"I just love you too."

* * *

**So Gabi being sick was more of a planned thing, unlike Liams, because it was going to give Troy's POV for a little while. So that is why Gabi became sick. **

**Only a few more chapters left! Ahh! This summer will mainly be about My Laker Boys and Baseball Lovers, so yay! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter by the way, getting to see Troy's sweet side. Love. Love. **

**Oh and make sure you tell all the mothers in the world, Happy Mothers Day! They really deserve it! Go moms of the world, you are strong and amazing people. Truly respected by me! I love you mommyy,(:**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	43. New Years City

Chapter 43 – New Years City

Letting a cough escape my throat, I collapsed against the bed. Traveling the five and half hour flight across the country was long, grueling for those who were still trying to get over the flu.

My fever had broken the next day and then it was the sore throat and cough that had hung around. I had been up taking care of Liam, taking a nap ever time he did. I was doing okay and with Troy around, it was a big help. It would have been impossible if he wasn't here.

Troy carried the rest of our luggage into the room as I got up to check our view. We would be able to watch the ball drop from our balcony, which would probably be what would happen do to the fact, that, Liam would need to be asleep and it would be crazy crowded down below.

We had a great view as Troy came up behide me. His arms circling around my waist bring me into a long hug. "How are you feeling?"

"I am due for a nap, one in a bed."

"So is your son, so while I go do something with the team, you two can nap. Are you sure you are feeling okay?" I nodded my head as I didn't move from his arms. "Where are you going?" I asked, "Just to the Knicks court, we are going to hold a shoot around for about an hour. Once I get back we can go grab some dinner on the town."

"I want to stroll through central park," I quickly added, "We are going to be here for a few days Brie; we will have plenty of time." I looked at him as he kissed my forehead. "I know but tomorrow is New Years Eve, the day after that we already have plans to do some shopping, I mean us girls, and then we fly home on Monday."

"Okay…maybe we can, since I think both of us will be nursing a hangover all day."

"What about your son?" I asked, "Being a parent sucks sometimes,"

"I know but I think since I was pregnant last year, I should get to drink." Troy laughed as he pressed me close to his body. "You do? I mean my sick, beautiful wife wants to drink on New Years Eve?" I didn't talk for a second as the sick part came into play. "Okay…maybe I don't want to drink since I already have that pounding headache but…" Troy smirked as he kissed my forehead.

"How about just a quiet evening on our balcony, watching the show from up here, together." I gripped my fingers around his arm as I nodded, "Sounds fantastic to me," I said glancing up to his eyes. Troy bent down to kiss me again as somebody knocked our door.

"Bolton! Let's go!"

Troy sighed as he kissed me once more, "I think Liam is crashed in swing, so do you need anything?" I shook my head as he let go of my fingers. A chilly breeze swept over us as I walked back into my room, crossing my arms over my chest. Troy had run out to buy Liam a warm coat since living in California, we didn't have one.

Putting Liam's bed together, I laid him gently down into it as I kissed her forehead. I crawled into my own bed as I texted Lucille and Jack letting them know we were safely in New York.

I then sent a message to my mom letting her know I was in New York; it had slipped my mind to tell her while I was sick and I had such a short time to plan it.

Closing my eyes, I curled my hands around the blankets as sleep quickly over took my body.

* * *

"Liam," Troy said trying to get him to eat the small amount of human food in front of him. Liam looked up at Troy as Troy looked down at Liam. "You two, are crazy," I said as I rested my head onto my hand, my elbow holding everything up. "Yes, I know that your son is totally stubborn." Troy grunted as he finally got the small piece of noodle into his mouth.

Liam made a face as Troy shook his head, "I give up for the night. Do you want to try?" he asked, we were sitting at a steakhouse. Chad and Taylor were with us but currently both were in the bathroom doing, something. Sliding over to be next to Liam, I got him to take three large bites of his food.

"That is so unfair." Troy said tossing his napkin off to the side. I smiled as I kissed the top of Liam's head. Chad and Taylor both emerged at the same time, looking the same and it only had been five minutes, nothing more than a horny make out session. "I think we should go do what they just did."

"Funny,"

"You never know, the next Bolton could be conceived in a restaurant." I shot Troy a long look as he sat back in his chair laughing. Once Taylor and Chad sat down, Troy leaned over to talk to Chad for a moment.

"I am going to take Gabi out after this for a little while, I didn't know if you mind watching Liam. He is only going to sleep for the time being but I just want to him under supervision." I looked at Troy as he winked back at me, "It's another part of your Christmas present and I called them to make sure you would be okay since you are a little sick."

"What are you making me do?"

"You don't have to do it, I just…I think you should just wait." Troy squirmed in his seat as if he didn't know if it was a good idea. "I want it to be a surprise since I have this whole idea already, how about after dinner we take a walk through the park followed by my crazy idea I had."

I raised my eyebrows in suspense as he squeezed my knee gently. "I promise nothing will be that bad."

We made it through dinner as we sent Chad and Taylor with Liam back to the hotel room. Liam was already almost asleep so all they had to do was change him into PJ's.

Troy and I began to walk slowly in the park as he glanced over at me. "I was not drunk when I came up with this, nor was I kidding when I told this to Chad who thought it might be stupid, or bad to do."

"You are killing me here, would you just like to tell me?"

"I thought about getting tattoos, more specific tattoos of our wedding date followed by each other names. Yes, I know, they say don't do it because you will one day get a divorce from this person, like it's an omen." Troy began to babble as I thought about it. A tattoo to symbolize our love to each other, not a bad idea but what if our relationship ever went south?

"I feel like if we don't do it then we will regert it later, but if we do it, then we will regert it because we some how broke up," I finally shushed Troy as I put my fingers to his lips. "Calm," Troy's blue eyes gazed over me as we began to walk again. "Sounds great,"

"Really?" Troy asked, "I know that they say not to get tattoos with loved ones names on it, but I don't think I will ever get rid of you, Troy, you will always be special to me."

Troy brought me close to his body as tiny snowflakes twinkled around us. "I know, I have some ideas but we don't have to do it tonight."

"No, let's do it. I have always wanted a tattoo, I just, have never had something to do. I thought about getting Liam scripted somewhere but that can come later."

Troy gripped my hand as he stood on the left and me on the right of him. "When we stand like this, our hands connected, we can do always on one of our hands and then our wedding date underneath, followed by the other persons with forever with the wedding date underneath."

"I like that, it doesn't say names and that date and you will always be special no matter what happens." Troy pulled me in close as he kissed my temple. Moving across the streets, Troy walked up to a place, "They say he is the best and he offered to take us later."

"You are going first," I teased him as we walked through the door. "If you say so," Troy walked in as he walked over to the front desk. The guy sitting behide it glanced up before a thin smile crossed over his face. "Convinced the wife huh?"

Troy smirked as he leaned across the counter, "It wasn't as hard as I thought," Troy glanced back over at me as I smiled at him walking closer. The room was dark, the little lights on in the place with dark walls covering around. Nothing more would give you the creeps like this place.

It looked clean though and that is very important, "This is what I kind of had sketched for you guys, if you are going with the same ideas."

Leaning against the counter, my head leaning against Troy's shoulder as he grabbed my hand. "I like these, Gabi,"

Looking at them, I then looked up at Troy. "You have to love it Troy, I know that I don't exactly love them," my eyes brushed over the sloppy design. Always and forever was blocked letters with the numbers kind of scuffled together.

"I told you she wouldn't like block letters," the guy behind the counter laughed out loud. "Do you two know each other?"

"College," they both muttered together, this surprised me since I knew most of Troy's college friends. "You wouldn't know him because that is when you were at Stanford. He was in one of my basic classes, dumbass back there." The guy looked at Troy, then me, "Wait, this is the same girl from high school you would never shut up about?"

"Still don't." Troy commented as he flipped through the book. My guard went down a little as Troy knew this guy well enough to call him a dumbass. I blushed as the guy laughed; he stood up as he stuck his arm out. He wasn't covered in tattoos but enough to know he had interest.

"Matt," he said shaking my hand, "Gabi," Matt nodded as Troy rolled his neck, "I don't know, do you have another design?" Troy asked him, "Yea, I actually do since; this shitty Bolton who can't play basketball is dumb, not knowing what women like."

"Dude, do you really?" Troy rolled his eyes, "Do you two stay in contact or something?"

"No…not really, we were pretty close. Dude, how did you not meet Gabi?" Troy asked confused, "Because I was getting laid, drunk, or high." Troy snorted, "Straight up." My looked at Troy shocked as he shook his head, "Not the laid part, I swear," Troy threw his hands up as I held my lips in a straight line.

Matt broke out in a laugh, "Well his freshman year, he was basically a party animal that is about it. No getting laid, very loyal to his very pretty girlfriend, who is now his wife." He winked as he laid out some more designs.

One was very script to the point you almost couldn't read it, but it was cute. Then then next one was a lot less curvy but romantic looking. "Are you still looking at your wrists?"

Troy looked over at me and I then nodded, "I loved Troy's idea, I thought it was really cute, but would it look corny with always on Troy's wrist?"

"You could both just do forever on your wrist with the wedding date scripted underneath, or" he paused as he shuffled around his desk before pulling out another paper. "Or you could get 'Love Forever' with the wedding date underneath." My eyes glanced over it as I nodded. "I love that."

Troy glanced over it as he smiled, "Yea that will be awesome."

"Do you think you could put like a tiny heart at like, oh, or if you could put like a heart instead of an o in love." Matt looked at my nodding as he sketched at work for a moment until he brought it up. I then fell in love what would be my first tattoo.

The simple cursive letters, carefully etched out as the o in love was a heart swinging into the v making it look amazing. I smiled as I finally nodded my head, "Yes, I love it."

"I will go without the heart; I like that one a little bit more." Troy gave me a sly wink as Matt nodded, "Fair enough. Let me just get set up, I assume you want everything in black."

I thought about it very carefully as if I wanted something different. I then nodded, "Just black,"

"Who is going first?" I turned to look at Troy as he smiled, "I am," we all walked back as I leaned forward to kiss Troy's lips. "I hope I never have to regret this."

"I am never letting you go."

* * *

Resting my feet against the arm of Troy's chair, he was still in the process of getting his tattoo. He had been there for about an hour and half as it was growing late. I yawned as I was very much on mommy time.

"Did you hear that I have a son," Troy mentioned carefully, he winced every now and then but nothing much. He said the pain was doable as I would cough roughly sometimes, Matt would look at me, and "You have to sit as still as possible."

"I know," I said to him. "I will try my hardest. I swear this cough is killing me though."

"I heard something that you had a son but I never thought it was true. I am assuming since you are married that you are mommy," I nodded my head, "That is why I am yawning, I am on mommy time."

"Or because she is still sick," Troy said glancing over at me. "He is really protective of you," Matt mentioned, I snorted, "No flipping joke," I wrapped my arms around my waist as Troy turned to me. "Find him a picture of Liam."

I rolled my eyes as I dug around for my phone in my bag. Flipping through my pictures, I found a new picture of us three before showing it to Matt as he paused his work.

"Wow, looks just like you Troy with Gabi's skin tone and hair." I smiled as I thought I should call Taylor to check up on Liam. "Do you care if I call my friend to check up on him?" Matt nodded, "Go ahead, I am almost done with Troy." I stood up as I went to the front of the shop.

"Hey, how is everything going?"

"Good, I will wait to tell you what the hell we are doing but anyways, how is my little guy?" I asked, "Great. He is sleeping peacefully in your room. We are lying in your room watching paper view."

"That's fine; we should only be about two more hours."

"Does Troy remember he has to play tomorrow?" Taylor asked, "Yea, his words are that he doesn't have to be there until later in the afternoon since it's a night game."

"True,"

I yawned as I let Taylor know I would call on our way back. Ending my phone call, I walked back to see Troy standing examine his new permeate ink. Troy was getting his on the right and then I will get mine on the left.

"Let me see," I said walking towards him, he stuck out his wrist, "I want to send my mom a picture, and she will flip!" Troy said laughing, "Oh come on, and it's not that bad. I mean does she watch the NBA?"

Troy raised his eyebrows as Matt looked at me, "You ready Mrs. Bolton?" I could hint that this was teasing, "Oh yea, I will try my hardest not to fall asleep on you, I promise."

"Yea, Bolton, are you going to pay me over time?" Troy walked over to a fridge as he pulled it open. "Bolton, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I think I am grabbing this beer from your fridge. Dude, I knew you in college, I know whatever fridge you have will not go without beer." Troy popped back the tab as I shook my head. "I think we should do shots tomorrow Gabi," I looked at him as if he was crazy. "Do you not remember your twenty first birthday?"

Troy blushed as he nodded, "I do remember my twenty first birthday but I have done them plenty since then."

"And we have Liam," Troy groaned as Matt wrapped up Troy's wrist carefully, "Make sure this is wrapped tomorrow during basketball or I swear to God, I will run down from the stands and kick your ass."

"That was our trade," Troy mentioned as he tilted the bottle backwards getting a lick of beer from the bottle. "I give him amazing seats during the Knicks and Lakers game, a free tshirt, and to get to meet a player."

"And that player is going to be…Chad?" I questioned with a hint of a smile. "I told him that was the only one off limits." Troy smirked taking another drink. "Funny."

"I want prewrap, tape, followed by a sweatband or something; I mean I would understand if you didn't want people to bug you about an injury."

"All over press tomorrow," Troy mumbled as Matt sat down; he looked at me as we both went over our design again. "Alright, here we go."

* * *

My eyes groggy as I rested my head against the back of the seat, Troy had turned on the radio as conversation became a little mum do to us all becoming tired. Matt was alert as he was very careful since I would cough every few minutes.

It had only stung a little, a few pinches of pain here and there but it was good. Letting a deep yawn go, Matt pulled back as he glanced down at his work. Then he blinked, "Done, do you like it? Want anything changed that I can change?" I pulled my wrist away from the table as I looked at it.

It was perfect. I smiled, "Thanks, it beautiful."

Matt stood up as he went over to grab a beer from the fridge himself. I yawned again as Troy stood up, "I will leave the tickets at will call. I am putting you next to Gabi and Taylor, plus little Liam so you will get to meet him tomorrow." I looked up at the clock as it was past two in the morning.

"Keep the bandage on over night; take a gentle shower in the morning. Pat dry, do not rub. Ointment, Troy, you need to put a bandage on yours during the game because it will be tender and basketball will be rough so keep it protected." Troy yawned and nodded himself.

"Yes sir," flickering his hand, Matt finished my bandage and then he patted my leg. "I will see you tomorrow, Bolton; I will see you after the game tomorrow." Troy nodded as he slipped his hand into mine.

I texted Taylor that we were leaving as I let another yawn slip through my teeth, "Do not rush getting up tomorrow, I am thinking about sending Liam with Taylor and Chad."

"What if they are waiting up?"

"They aren't. They both crashed around midnight, right after you called. I don't want to get up at six thirty tomorrow to deal with him since he is way off with sleep."

"You would think he wouldn't understand the whole time change thing but he wakes up at the same time no matter what," I felt drained as my head turned to the side. Troy yawned again himself as I let a laugh out, "It's crazy. Since we became parents ten months ago, we havent went and did anything crazy."

"Nope. You have been perfectly in bed by at least midnight." I nodded trying to suspense another yawn. "Liam wears me out and doing anything you with wears me out."

Troy wiggled his eyebrows, "Well…can you really complain about that?" he asked me, and I giggled as I pressed my body into his. "Nope, I really can't."

Once the taxi pulled up to our hotel, we began towards the elevator. I looked down at the neat wrapping on the bandage, how I just did something that was going to be marked on my body for the rest of my life.

"If we ever do get separated, you are paying for tattoo removal." I joked with him, "Funny," Troy said kissing my temple, "Too bad I am never letting you go."

"Good, I never want you to let me go." We arrived on the Laker floor as we moved past many doors. I guess most of the teams family was on this trip too, Troy was the one who kind of started it though, I guess, that is what I was hearing. Troy pulled out his key card as he punched it in letting a deep yawn go.

The thing blinked green as he pushed the door open gently. Taylor was sitting up in the bed as her hair was pulled back, her eyes were groggy and Chad was lying down in the bed. "How about you take our key and sleep in our room?" Chad whispered as Troy went over to check on Liam.

"I am such a sucker for this kid, if you guys just want to go to your room. Somebody is going to have to get up early, might as well be me." Troy said as he fixed something in the crib. "This was all my idea anyway."

"I want all of the details tomorrow morning." Taylor mumbled as she walked past me. I gave her a smile as I hugged her, "Thank you."

"Mhm…"

Once Chad and Taylor both left, I collapsed down into the bed as Troy stripped off his shirt. He then pulled off his jeans followed by grabbing a simple pair of basketball shorts. Troy then rolled into bed grabbing me into his arms.

"Come here my love,"

Troy kissed my forehead as I rested my eyes.

* * *

Rolling over at the sound of Liam's cry, a long groan escaped my body. Being out till two am was not the best thing in the world anymore. The bed creaked as Troy stuffed a pillow into my face. "Go back to bed…and its nine forty five." Troy mentioned I rolled back over letting my eyes rest again as I felt myself rolling back into another long sleep.

Hearing the door click open to the bathroom, I was faint in-between and out of sleep for a while. "I will be down in the lobby okay?"

I raised my thumb up over my head as I didn't want to move the pillow. Liam cooed as Troy chuckled.

"Go back to sleep,"

Letting the door click close out to the hallway, I knew Troy and Liam had left. I was free to sleep for a little while longer.

* * *

Troy's POV

Letting out a deep yawn, I traveled down to the lobby to grab breakfast and coffee. "Thank God you understood how to sleep in when you are supposed to." Liam blinked his eyes as he then turned his body in my arms.

Walking into the lobby, I saw Taylor and Chad talking at the table, looking down at my new form of ink. I had taken care of it just like Matt said we should have. It was red and a little swollen but nothing I couldn't handle.

Waving back at Chad who had spotted me, I showed off the new tattoo. Chad smirked as Taylor looked dazed. Her mouth formed words with shock expression. I moved towards there table as Chad pulled up a chair. "Is that what you two did last night?" Taylor asked me.

I nodded my head as I showed them. "It's beautiful." Taylor spoke as her eyes scanned the tattoo. "Thanks," I yawned as I settled Liam down into my lap. "It will look a whole lot better once the swelling goes down." I told her, "What did Gabi get?"

"Basically the same thing but with a heart in love." Taylor looked over at Chad, "That is really cute,"

"Why do you always compare me to Troy?" Chad asked taking a bite of the fruit in front of him. There waiter came over and asked if I was joining. I nodded my head, "Yea, I just want a coffee with two pancakes and eggs."

"Dude, do you really think you should be having pancakes on game day?"

"I have to feed Liam something," bouncing Liam in my lap he began to suck on his hand as he loved to do now a day. "He likes pancakes?"

"I dunno this will be the first time we try pancakes." I kissed the top of his head softly as he played with some of the stuff on the table, murmuring little things.

"I can not believe how cute he is," Taylor said as she leaned over picking up his hand. He looked up at her as he smiled and then laughed. The waitress came over to set a thing of black coffee down as I thanked her. Taking a sip of the hot black coffee, I could already feel myself waking up.

"Chad, once you become a parent, the pot of coffee because so much more." I said patting her back, "I thought I found that in college."

"Oh no…" I told him, "You have no idea," I murmured as I yawned again. The waitress brought over the plate of food as well as Chad and Taylor. Chad got an omelet with some fresh fruit and toast with peanut butter. Taylor got waffles and peanut butter to go with them.

"Wow, those are look yums," I said as I tore apart a pancake to feed to Liam. Adjusting him onto my lap, I let him lean against my arm as I placed a piece of pancake into his mouth. He chomped down as he opened his mouth for more without finishing the first bite.

"No, finish," I told him, he looked at me and I shut his jaw gently. "Finish." Taylor began to laugh, "Wow, he is going to be so stubborn." I rolled my eyes, "You have no idea, you'll be like, Liam…go get your toys. Y'know Gabi is trying to get him to start listening to her but he will just stare at her and I swear, his favorite word is no."

Chad chuckled as he then snorted, "Pretty sure that was your favorite word to" I shot Chad a look as Liam bit my finger as I fed him another bite. "Son of bitch," I murmured pulling my finger out of his mouth; I looked at it as you could see his small teeth marks in my finger.

"You just called Gabi a bitch," Chad pointed out, "No…" I said as I examined my finger closer, "I just cursed to get all of the pain out because that hurt."

"Troy he has baby teeth, how bad can it hurt." I gave Chad a bite of the pancake and I offered him to feed him. Chad looked at Taylor who was smiling but egged him on.

Chad put the piece of food near his mouth as he carefully placed it inside and faster than Chad could react, Liam bite. It was like a fish and worms.

"Fu…crap." Chad winced as he pulled his fingers away, "Like a flipping dog or cat, why the hell does he have that sharp of teeth?" I shrugged my shoulders as I gently feed him again.

"Can you believe that he will be one in a matter of two months?"

"I just can not believe Gabi was pregeant last year at this time."

Taking a bite of eggs for myself, I took a deep breath. "What time are you going to the gym?"

"When the bus leaves."

I rolled my eyes as I nodded, "Be a smartass."

"So who did your tattoo?"

"Matt Lang from college, do you remember him?"

"Matt the one who was always at some sort of party, flunking college?" I laughed and nodded, "That would be him. We became really good friends that year when he wasn't drunk or high."

"Or in bed with some random girl," I nodded as Liam and I both finished our breakfast. Getting another thing of coffee we all hung out in the lobby as more players began to stumble downstairs after activities from last night. Blinking my eyes for a few moments, I yawned looking at my watch as it was approaching noon.

"I am going to get Gabi up since I have to be leaving in an hour or so."

"Bring her some food,"

"I will let her order room service; I don't know what she would want."

"You don't know what she would want?"

"A noon usually lunch but since she hasn't woken up yet, I don't know."

Liam leaned against me as I pushed him up into the air. I smiled as he giggled, "You need a bottle still."

He grinned pushing his face into my shoulder. Going up to our room I pushed the key card in as the door buzzed open. I pushed it in as I walked across the room, glancing at Gabi sleeping in the bed, her arms curled against her side, her head lying gently on the pillow as the blankets were up to her shoulders.

She was lying on her shoulder as I crawled in next to her, my lips touching the back of her neck simply. I let Liam crawl over her as he started to play with her hair.

A smile crossed Gabi's lips as she reached out to touch Liam's arms. "Good Morning little guy," he clapped his hands together as Liam smiled as he leaned forward falling onto his chest. I laughed as did Gabi; she turned her head lightly as she collapsed onto her back, picking up Liam.

"What time is it?"

"Noon,"

Gabi yawned as she sat up, "I just want to take a shower before you leave."

"Okay," I told her gently, "I need to feed Liam anyways, might be about time for a short nap."

"I need him to be awake so I will stay awake." She said yawning; I leaned over to kiss her forehead and then traveled down to her lips. "Mmm…I love you."

"I love you too, thank you for letting me sleep."

"I kept you out, plus I am doing it again tonight with New Years Eve." She smiled as I pulled her close as Liam tried to cliff jump off the bed. "Nope," I said picking him up by his stomach. He whined softly as I kissed his forehead as I gave him back to Gabi.

Gabi smiled as she cuddled him to her chest. "Go get in the shower babe,"

"Mkay,"

* * *

Gabi's POV

Taylor shrieked as I turned the corner. "I want to see it!" I felt a lazy smile roll over my lips as switched Liam to my other arm before holding my wrist out in front of her.

"Amazing. I love them both, it really fits."

"We thought about doing names but that is just like, asking for trouble. Even if something happened Troy will be the one I love forever, no matter what we go through."

Taylor sniffled as she acted like she was crying. I pushed her gently as she laughed; I sat Liam down in his stroller as we were getting ready to go to the game. Troy had hired a driver for us, not wanting to risk anything later.

We had just arrived at the stadium as Taylor gave me a ticket. "So what are you and Troy doing tonight?" I smiled as pushed Liam's stroller towards the entrance. "I think we are just going to hang out in our hotel while Liam sleeps."

"You have a balcony right?" I nodded my head, "That is more of what we are doing, since I am semi-sick." Taylor gave the window person her ticket before I gave her mine.

They led us too our seats as she walked away with a bright smile. Keeping Liam next to me on the aisle, we were in the first row, so Liam could have his stroller. "So Chad and I are going to try again, for a baby, after New Years," I looked up shocked Taylor. "The doctor said since it was a first pregnancy it might just have been a fluke. If it happens again, we will have to see doctors."

"Just…" I paused to give her some advice hoping I wasn't going to intrude. "Just don't stress about it." I explained to her, "Troy and I talk about having another baby soon but it just won't be as fun if you are stressing over it."

"You and Troy are already talking about having another one?"

"Not yet, oh no, not yet, we are going to wait until Liam is at least one."

"I feel as if that is very smart." Taylor said laughing; I smirked as Troy was on the court with the long sleeve shirt on covering up his uniform. His purple socks were sticking out as I noticed this was the first time in purple socks.

"Has he always been wearing purple socks?"

"No, Chad is wearing them too." I shook my head as Liam cried out, I leaned my head towards him as I picked him up. "Are you ready to watch daddy play?"

"Dadddaaa…" Liam began to say as I kissed his temple. "How is that tattoo missy?" I turned to see Matt, with a crisp Laker t-shirt on and a beer perched in his hand. "Sore, but okay."

"Man, is this the kid? He looks a hell of a lot like Troy." I smiled as I faced Liam towards Matt. "This would be Liam," Liam looked at Matt curiously as he then turned his attention else where. "Cute, I can see how much I am liked."

"Dad is a bigger and better person." I told him, he laughed before sitting down right next to me. "Taylor, I want you to meet Matt. He went to college with Troy for a year; he did our tattoos last night."

"Matt, Taylor, Chad Danforth wife." Matt smirked, "Ol' Boy Chad!" her eyes widened before she relaxed into a laugh, "How do you know Chad?"

"Tay, Troy and Chad were best friends. Matt went to college with Troy where Chad also went. They probably know each other," I explained carefully. Taylor rolled her eyes, "How long have you dated Chad?"

"About the same length as Troy and Gabi,"

Matt nodded his expression turning before he faced the court. I looked at him, "Chad never told you about us?"

"I bet he did, I was drunk half the time or stoned, I just might not remember." I bit my tongue to keep from saying he remembered me but that would just start a catfight that I didn't want. Taylor was finally happy and excited for another baby.

"Matt, did you go and tape Troy's wrist up for him?" I asked surveying the tape job. "Oh yea, I told him that I did not trust him." I cracked a smile as Taylor looked at the court with a long face. "What's up?" I asked her gently, "Nothing."

"Taylor," I asked with a whine. "I just, I always wondered what the hell Chad did at college when I was at college myself. I just never knew."

"So what does that make him do?"

"He was probably a druggie." I rolled my eyes as I glanced over at Matt, "Did Chad do drugs?"

"Oh hell no, those two were way too focused on basketball. Yes, they drank probably a little too much, I mean what freshman in college doesn't but really? No drugs. That was just me for a very short period of time."

Taylor leaned back letting go of a long sigh, "I just, I don't ever want to know what he did in the past because I don't want anything to ruin what we have now."

"Chad loves you," I told her, "Yea, well," I looked at her as a smirk gripped at her lips. "I love him too."

* * *

Collapsing down onto the small sofa on the balcony, I listened to the band that was playing on the stage way down below. The backdoor slide open again as Troy walked out handing me a simple beer.

"Thanks," Troy picked up my feet before sitting down, letting my feet rest in his lap. "Wow, it has been a long few days." I nodded as I looked at Troy closely. "How did you feel out there today?" I asked taking a small pull of the beer. "Good, how did I look?"

"Great." Troy smiled as he rubbed my feet. "How was Matt?"

"Fun. He is a great guy."

"I know I flipped when he said he had become a tattoo artist, or at least he was telling me that he was going to become one in New York, that is when I last heard of him."

Troy's phone buzzed as he pulled it out of his jeans. His eyes scanned over the words as he smiled, "Chad said they are having a blast down below."

"That's fantastic. I have to know something though, it kind of came up with Matt but it didn't go far." Troy's eyes glanced up at me, his intense eyes gazing over mine. "Did Chad do something stupid in college?" Troy didn't talk for a moment but then he shook his head.

"If you are asking if Chad cheated, then no, he did not do something stupid. If he accidently made out with a girl when he was hammered then yes, he made a mistake." Troy's fingers brushed through his hair as he then grabbed my foot to rub it gently. "Did he know the girl?"

"Chad doesn't even really remember, he remembers the party and drinking but he never remembered the kiss. Matt and I watched him before we pulled his off, dragging him back to the dorms letting him crash. We told him the next morning and he really thought about telling Taylor."

"Would you have told me?"

"I wouldn't be able to keep it from you." Troy's eyes looked into mine as I looked across to see the long lines of people. Streamers, loud talking, honking of horns, blaring music and I wonder how Liam slept in our room, "Why did he not tell her?"

"They were already fighting some from the long distance and Chad didn't want to make it worse. He loves her and never did it again, always be aware."

Troy pressed his hand against my foot as he finally reached forward to press my eyes into his. "I promise I would have told you if something like that would have happened."

"You seemed to forget Alicia." I mentioned to him, Troy rolled her blue eyes as he reached over to grab my hand. "That was different, it happened before you were around."

"It happened while I was around." I told him, his blue eyes looked into mine. "Are you still upset over that whole thing? It's almost been a year."

"Well its just, how do you do something like that without telling you're soon to be girlfriend?"

"I figured you already knew Alicia and I had a relationship of sorts," he rubbed the back of his neck, "It was nothing, I mean, it was something for a while. I thought I did love her, yes, but then you came around showing me a whole different kind of love." I looked at him as I pursed my lips together.

"So I was your first true love?" Troy nodded his head, "Yea, Alicia was more like my sister that I had kissed more than once." Our eyes held a connection for a few minutes until he rubbed my ankle softly. "You know, we were never ones to talk about exs, I know nothing about any of yours."

"You know that I had a total of two boyfriends before you." Troy nodded, "Kyle was one of them," I nodded, "So you know more than you think. Kyle was more like a best friend in the end…"

"Who was the other one," Troy asked with a hint of the smile. "Uh, no, unless I get another one out of you."

"What if I never had another one?" Troy asked tilting his head backwards, "Troy Anthony, I know you had more than one girlfriend."

"I had two," Troy said with a wink, "You had more than two," I corrected, Troy laughed as he took a drink of his beer. I smiled as I took a drink of my own. Troy leaned forward as he balanced my feet in his hands. "God, look at all of those people down there." Troy said.

"I know it's crazy." My eyes scanned over the whole party area, drinks being past around and people cheering and yelling over everything. Maroon 5 was here for New Years Eve as they were playing on stage right now.

"Your Beautiful," Troy sung, I laughed as I looked over at him. He patted his lap as I crawled over towards him. He swayed me gently, rocking me back and forth. His words whispering into my ear as I snuggled up against him, "I do not know what I would do without you sometimes Brie,"

I leaned our tattoos together as we both looked at them with watchful eyes. "Did you get any questions on the tattoos?" I asked him as my finger smoothed over his. "Once but they thought it was an injury."

Grinning, I felt the little bumps of the vain in his arm. He squeezed his arms around me, flexing every muscle in his arms. "Merry Christmas." He whispered gently. "I thought we said no gifts to each other."

"Yea well…I didn't want anything."

I glared at him and he nodded with a smile, "it's true, I didn't want anything." My feet draped over the side of his lap as he pressed his lips against my chin, "Do you remember when it was the summer before our college year and we went to Texas together for some random thing but we sat on the hotel room balcony just kissing."

"It was hard to forget, it led to hours of sex." I whispered as I pressed my lips up against his. "Everything is so different now." I nodded as I deepened the kiss with a swipe of the tongue. Wrapping my arms around his neck I let my beer bottle hang sideways. Troy set his down as he let his hand slip up my shirt.

His other hand came up to hold my face as I pressed my body into his, which let a long moan come out of his mouth. "God, you make me go crazy." He panted for a few minutes as we both leaned our heads together. "Something that you have makes me go crazy. Crazy." Troy whispered to me.

His hands ran over my back as the hair on the back of my neck stood up high. He moved forward as he gripped me tighter to his chest. "Think we should start getting suites so we don't have to have sex in front of your son."

"Our son and God, you have no idea how great that sounds." Nuzzling my face into his neck he kissed my forehead. Troy tickled my sides gently as I felt a giggle leave my mouth. A smile tugged at his mouth as he pressed his lips into my neck. I could feel the smile tugging at his face as he kissed me which left my breathless.

"Something that you do makes me breathless, all the time," I said, "Whenever you laugh or smile, that makes me breathless." Troy whispered to me. His voice rough, husky making me go nuts. "I didn't plan on this," rubbing the back of my neck, I nodded, "Yes, I know what you mean, and I never planned this."

Troy and I kissed like this for about another twenty minutes until I finally collapsed on his lap. His fingers twirling around my stomach as he kissed the top of my head, "What I was saying earlier was I never planned to get married this young or have a kid. Hell, for a long time, I never wanted kids."

I glanced back at him as he nodded, "It was rough when you first told me about Liam but I knew you were already upset about it, so I played it up a little but as everything kept happening the more excited I got. Then you had Liam and all I want is kids. He is so amazing and you are so good with him."

I didn't speak as I looked at Troy, "That surprises me. You are so great with Liam, gently, patient, caring, loyal, you are just always there for Liam and you care for him so much."

"I think that was the dad in me taking over."

"You weren't some douche bag who left me; you were there for me every single step of the way."

"Because I love you, I think sometimes you don't understand that." Troy frowned a little as I looked up at him, "I do too understand that. I understand that completely, I know that you love me."

"But I think you expected me to leave, I am not some guy who is going to leave a girl he loves with a baby who he didn't even get a shot."

"I never thought that of you. I was really excited Troy, then you told me about the whole Laker thing and…I was then scared. I thought you were either going to leave me or you were going to not play for the Lakers. I was scared."

Troy didn't talk for several minutes as he kissed my forehead. "New Years, making sure we talk about everything." I smirked as Troy rubbed my back gently.

"Remember last year when we had that big fight," I shook my head, "I would rather not remember that."

"I don't know if we even knew what we were fighting about. I swear, we had too many of those."

I laughed, "I still think the one in junior year was the best." Troy frowned quickly as he shook his head, "Uh no, that had to be the worst."

"I still laugh about it."

"Only because you threw the textbook at my head," I snorted as I began to laugh harder. Troy cracked a smile as he turned his head to the side. "What were we fighting about?"

"It was like our third fight ever, you were ignoring every phone call and I finally had enough shit to throw a textbook at your head…in Darbus' room."

Troy finally laughed, "You almost had me square in the head if I didn't duck." I laughed again as he kissed my neck. His soft lips against my neck as I looked over the ledge again to see it was ten minutes until midnight. "I think you should go grab two more beers and check on Liam."

"Fair enough," I stood up as I pulled back the entry door to see the room dark and empty. The crib was set up in the corner as I walked over to see Liam stretching awake and letting out a long yawn. "Hey," I said as he looked up at me blinking his blue eyes back.

Grabbing two beers from the fridge, I picked up Liam as I rested him against my body. Troy was rested against the couch when he turned around to see me. "Hey," he got up as he took the two beers from my hand. "What was he doing up?"

"I don't know he was up blinking his eyes and looking at me. So I thought we could all three ring in the New Year together." Troy smiled as I sat back down. Troy popped both of the bottles open as I nestled Liam into my lap. I buried him under all of our blankets as he let his head rest on my stomach.

"I forget how cold New York can be." Troy said with a small laugh, a white cloud coming out of his breath. I smiled as I cuddled up next to Troy. His arm supported my back as he pressed his lips gently across my forehead. Liam was in a small jacket as I rubbed his legs to keep him warmer.

Ryan re took the stage as they were about to begin the countdown. Troy gripped my knee as he sighed, "I can not believe everything that has happened this year."

My voice was caught in my throat as I looked down at Liam. A year ago today, Liam was in my stomach and would be for a while two more months. "This year has been crazy." I agreed with him.

"Taylor and Chad, they are going to try for another baby tonight, or beginning tonight." I mentioned to Troy, his eyes focused on down below as his head nodded slightly. "Chad was talking about it with me the other day. He didn't know if he was ready or if Taylor was even ready yet."

"I thought the same thing, I didn't know if I would have been ready yet."

"I know you wouldn't have been ready yet." Troy's fingers slide across my thigh as heat radiated off our bodies. "Two more minutes of two thousand and eleven."

"It's been a very tough, fun, encouraging year."

"I married you," Troy said nuzzling his nose into my neck. His lips pressing against my neck as he smiled softly, "It will be the best year of my life, my little guy was born, I proposed and got married to you, and it has just been amazing."

"One minute!" rang through the crowd; buzz began to pick up as the countdown began. Troy and I watched the tick of the clock on Time Square narrow down, as forty began thirty nine. I felt my heart beat in my chest as the moments of 2011 were coming to a close end.

Troy grabbed on to my arm as it went down to twenty, nineteen, eighteen, the numbers dwindling down to the very end. "Ten, nine, eight, seven…" Troy pressed his lips against mine as the crowd around us kept counting down. "Four…three, two…"

Finally fireworks rang into the sky but I missed that last final seconds due to Troy's lips onto mine. The kiss continued as whistles, fireworks, and everything else rang out around us. Liam cried as Troy finally pulled back away from me. His blue eyes flickered down to Liam, "Happy New Year,"

My throat was dry as I smiled, "Happy New Year,"

Troy began to shift as I stopped him, "Don't, I…I don't want you to move." His eyes leveled down to Liam as I shook my head, "He will be okay,"

Troy raised his eyebrows as he then sighed leaning back, "I finished my year out perfectly and began it perfectly." Troy whispered, "Really?"

"Kissing you, there is no better way to end and start a year."

* * *

**Ok, sorry if there were any mistakes in the last half of the story. I was trying to read it over but I can barely keep my eyes open and I just want to get this out. So, I hope you all liked it. It was an okay chapter, they tattoos were a cute idea I have been planning for a while so I hope you liked it. :) **

**Only a total of two more days of school! Woot Woot! :D **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	44. Work and Play

Chapter 44 – Work and Play

"Have a great weekend everybody, for those of you starting at the nursing program next week, please come up to talk to me." My professor, Dr. Keller, was standing at the front. I yawned as I let my fingers run through my hair, the craziness of it flowing over the sides.

It was mid-January, Friday the 20th. Liam was almost eleven months old, walking like crazy, talking what words he knew and was eating a lot more people food with some bottles.

I glanced at my watch as it was Friday and Liam was at a daycare down the street from my school. Troy and I had found the perfect one for him since most of the adults were above thirty and were all very caring to children. He could make new friends around his age.

Of course Liam would only go if Troy wasn't home, which he would be coming back home tonight after there game in Washington. "Awh, yes, my favorite three students," I turned to see Ali and Miranda were both standing with me. Ali was a year younger than I was and Miranda was my age.

I felt a blush creep onto my cheek as Dr. Keller was looking at me before looking at the other two. "So next week, you will only have classes two days a week, then the other two days you will be at UCLA hospital. You will shadow and help with whatever is needed."

I licked my lips as my phone vibrated loosely in my pocket. I creped my hand down as I saw it was Liam's daycare. The first time I dropped him off he screamed and cried, not wanting to go but I held him for a moment before I showed him some toys to play with then quietly snuck out.

"Dr. Keller, my son's daycare is calling me. Can I take a fast break to answer this call?" he nodded as I backed away to answer it. "Hello?"

"Gabi, this is Tami," I let out a long sigh, "Yes, Tami,"

"Liam is becoming cranky and upset, we know you are done with class but he keeps rubbing his eyes. I didn't know if you just wanted us to wait to put him down for a nap or try to keep him up."

"You can go ahead and put him down for one. I have to do something before I leave UCLA, so if you could just put him down and if he is asleep, it will be fine."

I rolled my eyes as any normal person would have just put him down for a nap. They liked to call about a lot the first few weeks so I had the calls directed to Troy unless he had a game and I glanced down at my watch to see he did indeed was playing in about an hour and half.

"Thank you," she said before hanging up. I dropped my phone into my bag as I walked back over to see the other two girls leaving. I smiled and waved as we had talked twice before since we had to do a project together. "Gabi," I looked at up him as his brown eyes flickered over to the door then back to me.

"Yea, sorry about that, they just needed to know something." I said crossing my arms over my chest lightly, "That's fine. How old is your son?"

"Eleven months old or close to eleven months old," I said as I rolled my head around, "And your husband is Troy Bolton?" I nodded my head, "Yes…"

"Well that's cool; I didn't know you were married until I saw the ring on your finger." I raised my eyebrows as I clear my throat, "is there anything that you need to tell me about next week?"

"You are working from 5am to 5pm." I felt my head spin as that was very early, I guess Liam was trying to train me in the right direction. "That is just next week of course but your hours will probably change once or twice and as you need them." I nodded as I then thought about when Troy wasn't here, how would Liam get to daycare?

"Well the only thing is when my husband is on the road, I have to get Liam to daycare and it doesn't open until six thirty."

"Well when that moment comes I guess you can work that out." I tried my hardest not the clench my jaw but I only nodded walking away. "Thank you, I will see you Monday."

Starting Monday I had four different classes on Monday and three on Tuesday. That was going to be a lot and the spread out schedule was already becoming a tough one to handle.

I leaned forward as I grabbed my keys out of my backpack. I walked out of the campus for Dani to stop me. "Hey, Gabi," I turned and I gave her a smile. "Hey Danielle,"

"Hi, so I have to ask you a quick question on the homework from yesterday," I opened my car door as I tossed my backpack over to the other seat before my phone light up again, this time Troy was calling me. What was he doing calling me?

"Dani, one second." I said bending in to grab my phone. "Hey,"

"The daycare called me again; I was doing a shoot around and didn't get the call. Did they get ahold of you?"

"Yup. It was dumb; I am getting ready to go pick him up anyways."

"Oh, well I gotta go."

"Bye, love ya,"

"Love you."

The call ended faster than I could take five deep breaths. That was our life the past three weeks. He had been home a lot more but our talking had been more of a can you distract Liam long enough for me to get this homework done? The other favorite was can you watch Liam so I can take a nap.

I see now why they say to have a kid after college. Dropping my phone into the car I helped Dani with the problem she was stuck on, "How do you do this with a child and a husband? My boyfriend is complaining because he hasn't gotten laid in three weeks."

I smiled as she put the rest of her stuff away. "It's a lot tougher when Troy isn't home. Like I have no idea how I am going to do all of this homework, watch my son, and sleep in-between all of that."

Dani smiled as she then back off, "You are two years older than me and so much smarter," she hung her blonde hair as I gave her a small laugh. "My husband makes fun of it."

"Well…he is really cute so you probably don't mind…" I thought about it as I didn't care. I love when Troy teases me, "True." I answered for her. She waved bye as I ducked my head into the car. I started my car as I backed out swiftly as I pulled it around and drove the three and half miles to Liam's daycare.

I had seen a lot less of Liam in the past few days but he was still my little guy who would walk all over me. I pulled into his daycare as I picked up my purse. Walking up to the door, my fingers grasped the handle as I pulled it open. Walking into the heated daycare as it was a chilly fifty degrees today.

Being greeted by a staff worker made me smile as I walked over to Liam's area for Felicity to look at me, "Oh, Gabi! Liam just went down for a nap."

"I know I am here to take him home." I said as I fixed my hair, she nodded as she led me back to a different room where about five different cribs lay. "I will go grab the rest of his stuff."

I yawned at the dark room as he was in the primetime for his naptime. He would probably sleep the whole way home and then maybe another thirty minutes.

Bending over to pick him up, he began to fuss as I smoothed my hand over his head. He cried quietly as I kissed the side of his head gently. "It's just me." I promised him gently.

His fingers wrapped around my shirt as I kissed his temple once more. I held on to him gently as I met Felicity half way out of the room. "Here is his diaper bag. He didn't eat much this morning so he is probably hungry. Last diaper change was before his nap and that is about it."

"Thank you," I said as she put a sheet into the diaper bag. She nodded as I signed him out before walking out to the car. I put his diaper bag down as I slide him into his car seat. He let out a cranky cry before I found his pacifier that he only used for naptime anymore and placed it into his mouth.

He sucked on it for a moment as I buckled him kissing his forehead. "Mommy is going to stop for some dinner,"

Not getting out of class until four thirty sometimes sucked since I started at nine, with two different classes. I started the engine as I yawned before speeding onto the highway. Blinking a few times I watched the exit for any food ideas that would spark my interest.

I then decided that I would go to Zekes. Shuffling lanes until I came to the exit, I would just slide Liam into his stroller for him to sleep. Clicking my blinker on I turned into Zekes packed parking lot. It was rarely ever empty. People had raved about this place. Lakers showed up all the time, celebs had been seen here, it's just been a great business.

Parking in the back area, I stopped the car as I got Liam out of his car seat to transfer him into the stroller. This time he didn't stir once as I let my purse fall onto the top of it and then pushed it inside. "Gabi, nice to see you here again with all of us." The doorman said, "Thank you," I smiled.

I moved towards the hostess desk to see Sharpay and Taylor were both sitting at a booth down the row. "Gabi!" Taylor spotted me as I waved, Amber, the hostess just smiled as I moved down to go sit with them. "Little guy sleeping?" Sharpay asked as I pushed his stroller up to the other side of the table.

"Mhm." I said as I slide into the booth next to them as Bentley was up and moving around. "It's his two month old birthday today!" Sharpay said as she propped him up on her lap. "God, has it already been two months?" I asked her with a surprised look. "Yup, I can not believe Liam will be eleven months in a week."

"Don't remind me. He is getting so big."

"How were classes?" Taylor asked, I groaned as I peeked in on Liam. "Long, tiring, and they still give out a shit load of homework."

Taylor laughed as she took a careful drink of water. "Hey, look who joined the party!" Zeke said coming over, he peered over at Bentley as Sharpay gave Bentley to Zeke. "Hey, thanks."

Zeke held Bentley as I watched Liam fuss around in his stroller before he began to cry. Tears actually formed in his eyes as I tried to unfasten his seatbelt. "Somebody isn't happy," Zeke pointed out. "Thanks," I said looking at him. Once I got Liam out I rested him on my chest as he began to cry more.

"Zeke, can you put an express order of Mac and Cheese for me please?"

"Sure thing," I searched the diaper bag before I found some crackers for Liam to snack on. He rubbed his eyes as the tears stopped as I handed him an animal cracker. "He is going to be a toddler." Taylor spoke leaning across the table. "I know Troy can not believe it either."

Zeke came over with Bentley still in his arms as he gave me a small cup of the Mac and Cheese. "I assumed it was for Liam," I nodded my head, "Did you guys already eat?"

"No, we are still waiting on the very slow kitchen." Sharpay said glancing at Zeke. Zeke shook his head as he gave Bentley back to her. "We are busy and I assume you wanted the usual, Gabs, so I put it in while I was back there."

"Yup. Thanks," Zeke walked away to go talk to another couple of people. I smiled as Sharpay watched him. "I think we decided to get married this summer, like June 30th."

"That's fantastic! I am so happy for you guys,"

"Since you have a little one, I am going to have Kelsi be my maid of honor, that way we can all be one."

"Is Ryan ever going to get down on one knee and propose to her?"

"I have no idea, they like where they are at. Plus Ryan got some big Broadway thing for this summer so maybe not until after that, we have kind of lost each other since the end of high school. We are still close but he just has his life in New York."

"Yea, Kyle and I lost a relationship with each other but its still there. Just not a strong as when we were kids, then he moved in with his dad for a while so I never saw him until last year.

"Yea, that was strange."

Taylor agreed I nodded as I took a drink of the water in front of me. "No beer?" I asked Taylor, "Nope. Trying to get pregnant remember?"

I nodded as I took a deep breath; Liam ate at some of the mac and cheese as he was feeding himself. I pressed my lips to the top of my head, "I am pretty sure I drank while getting pregeant."

Taylor snorted as she nodded her head. "Yea, I think I did last time too."

A server came out as he laid down all of our meals, refilling all of the waters. "Thank you."

* * *

I closed the book firmly as Liam played with his blanket in my lap. I rocked him back and forth as I stood up, he cried as I put him down into his crib. He whined as I pulled the blanket over him. "Go to bed," I whispered to him. He then turned his head. I kissed his head before I left.

Walking down to the living room, I turned off some lights before I grabbed my back pack and went down over to the office. Flickering on the lights, I pulled out my homework as I took a drink of the ice water. Sitting down into the chair, I scratched at my eyes as I knew that my contacts needed to come out.

Finally getting up, I moved towards the bathroom on the floor as I took them out putting them back into the case, then I slipped my glasses on. Troy had played, they had lost there fourth one in a row as they were getting ready to fly home. It was only going to be an hour or so flight.

Going back down to the floor, I sighed as I saw the IOU kitty note. We hadn't had a chance to even do that yet which was bugging me. I wanted to get them but then Jack called Troy saying they were having a student/faculty game at East High on Troy's off weekend in February.

Jack had also mentioned that it would be close to Liam's birthday so they could just celebrate that while we were down. I agreed but Troy had been deciding that he wanted to drive down, which I did not think was the bravest idea in the world. We had talked about it back and forth and decided that if we left after my last shift at the hospital on Thursday, then we can leave after Liam eats dinner.

Troy said he could sleep most of the day Thursday and drive all night. I thought it was probably the best plan since Liam probably wouldn't be as fussy or crabby. They had a four day break, going back that following Monday. The trip back would probably be worst than the trip there since we will leave Sunday morning.

Beginning on the mountain of homework, I flipped through the pages as I began to chew on my lip. I was good at school. It came easy to me and I could make a lot of mental notes in my head without writing them down but half of my brain was busy with Liam now.

Glancing over the notes I did take, I began to fill out the homework as I went on a roll. Not stopping was always perfect for me as I wanted to spend my weekend with Liam and only Liam, okay, maybe Troy since he would be home but little guy and I had some serious catching up to do.

Glancing at the time, I saw it was almost past midnight. My eyes looked at the baby monitor as Liam was sleeping peacefully in his crib. I smiled before returning to my homework.

Then I hit a snag as I felt stumped. Typing out the words in front of me, I rubbed my eyes as I pushed my glasses up some more as I turned on Pandora to let some music drift through the house. Reading over the questions to answer, I read over my notes before I finally pulled up Google.

Groaning as everything was more complex; I leaned back in my chair as I let out a long sigh. "What are you still doing up?" I jumped almost out of the chair as I felt my heart race. "Jesus," I murmured as I took deep breath. "Do not scare me like that."

Troy smiled as he held a bag over his shoulder as he began to undo his tie. Troy will never strike me as a tie guy; he seemed so simple with his tshirt and shorts. "I am trying to finish all of this homework, I am almost done but with this one thing."

"Well it's almost two in the morning and we have a little guy upstairs, who I assume," He reached forward to show the picture of Liam sleeping. "Is sleeping will want to get up tomorrow morning."

"Probably." Troy smirked as he sat at the edge of my knees. He reached forward to bring me into a kiss. "You are in a happy mood for a loss."

"Yea, it was more than a loss. We dropped down into the third ranked team in our division."

"Troy it is January. The world isn't dying yet; we still have a long way to go."

"Our team isn't falling apart but it's just not the same."

"Why?"

"Coach left us,"

"He didn't leave you." I reminded him. "Fine, whatever you want to call it, but it's just different."

"You and Chad were tearing up the court tonight." Troy smirked as he leaned in to kiss me, "Were we?" I smiled as I kissed him again. Our tattoos had been spotted as they made ESPN since it was Troy's first and he laughed about saying they thought he was going to be the white boy with no tattoos for all of NBA.

I laughed again as I thought about it. "So I guess people were calling the house asking about the tattoos?"

"Did you answer?" Troy asked me, "Nope. Well, one, but after that I stopped. I didn't know they one had our phone number and two they cared about one tattoo."

"You proclaimed you love to me." Troy joked as he pressed his lips to my ear. I sighed as I then looked at the homework. "Come on hot stuff, let's go to bed." Troy said pulling me up, "Yea, yea,"

Troy smiled as we walked up the stairs, "I love you," he said pressing me against his body. "I love you too."

* * *

"Liam," I said laughing; he crawled over my back and sat down on all of papers I was working on. I had him lying on the floor as I did my homework. Of course he was more active than just laying there but he was every where, leaving me to get nothing done. I smiled as he looked at me. "He says no more mommy," Troy said sitting down on the couch.

"I see that." I smirked as I leaned forward to start giving him kisses, he began to laugh as I rolled over onto my back, picking him up to put him on my stomach.

He grinned as I sat up, "What are you cooking?" I asked Troy as I smelled food from the kitchen. "Tacos, I thought I could make something for dinner since you are busy doing more homework."

"Thanks," I said, I cuddled Liam to my chest as he leaned down to kiss my cheek. "Awh," I said, he blushed as he turned to look at Troy. Troy laughed as he held out his hands, Liam scrambled up as he went right into Troy's arms.

I had finished my homework on Saturday but after a day full of classes on Monday, I was doing more again. I had four classes worth of homework to be doing. Liam stood on Troy's lap as Troy looked over at me. "So I need to tell my dad if I will play with them on that weekend."

"Yea, its fine, go ahead and do it. Driving down is fine if you insist."

"Well we have been flying a lot lately and I don't know I want to take a road trip for a family vacation. Just you, me, and Liam. Nobody else."

"To where?"

"To some place we have never been. I kind of kept thinking about South or North Dakota but we can work that out later this year. Let's get past this one weekend."

"You do know that is a long ass drive with a one year old?"

"Well then lets see how twelve hours go, it will be our test." I sighed before nodding, "I don't care, do whatever you want Troy." His eyes rose as I focused my eyes on the homework below me. Troy cleared his throat before he got up with Liam. "Dinner is done by the way."

I sighed before getting up; I went to wash my hands before grabbing a plate. Troy got Liam into his high chair and brought him a plate of food to eat while I began to make my own tacos.

Troy then came over sliding his arms around my waist, "I miss you." His lips pressed softly against my neck as I sighed, "I know."

Troy had an afternoon game today at Laker stadium, being almost seven, I was exhausted and so was he. "I think we should put Liam down a little early tonight." Troy's fingers gazed my hip as his warm breath hit my neck. "I need to finish this homework, give Liam a bath so I can spend some time with him, and then do some more homework followed by sleeping."

"Brie, you can really take a small break. You were not this intense during college. Hell, I got a lot more sex out of you then than I can now." I glared at Troy, "That wasn't supposed to sound like that."

"Troy, we have a son now. I barely got to see him today since he fell asleep when we got home. I want to spend some time with him, I am his mom and you got to spend all day yesterday with him."

Troy pursed his lips together as he finally shook his head, "Okay," we ate dinner together talking about all kinds of things and then he walked over to the fridge pulling out a beer before his eyes landed on Liam. "What do you want to do for his first birthday? My mom is planning a big party for him down there but what do you want to do?"

"Be with him."

Troy nodded his head, "I understand that but what else?"

"I don't know, where can we take him that he actually do something."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know how about we come to it when we come to it. I just want to go to bed but I have so much more to do." I said to him as I went to put my stuff in the dish washer. Troy sat at the table nursing the beer as he began to pick at the label.

"Brie, you I love you but you have a week to do all of this homework."

"The sooner it gets done, the better." I told him after I let a yawn go. "I am not going to let you keep doing this, why don't you just push this rest of this homework until tomorrow and spend the rest of the night playing with Liam. Take him to daycare on Wednesday and get some homework done if you have too."

Troy looked at me as I sighed, "That's a great idea but,"

"No buts Brie," Troy stood up as he walked over to me, his eyes leveling with mine. "Liam enjoys daycare. He is playing with other people and having fun."

I chewed on my lip, "Many kids go to daycare while there parents work. You are going to school, I am working. You have the right to take him to daycare for you to finish homework." Troy put his finger under my chin as his eyes connected with mine. "As your husband, I can see you are burning yourself out."

"Fine." I whispered, Troy grinned as he leaned forward to kiss me. "How about you bathe Liam early and then we can all watch a movie together down here." I let a smile play on my lips as I nodded, "Fine. He took a late nap anyways. He wanted to watch dada play," I teased Troy.

Troy leaned across the counter as he pressed his lips against mine. His lips were firm and soft, "What do you want to watch us tonight?"

"What would Liam love?"

"I think we should introduce him to Toy Story." Troy said with a small smile, "Oh! What about UP? It has balloons and bright colors." Troy nodded, "That sounds fine. I think we should have a movie night every few weeks."

"Sounds like a fantastic idea, I am going to bathe Liam while you clean up dinner."

Troy nodded his head as I went over to pick up Liam who was finishing what he was eating. He grumbled as he picked up another piece of meat and put it into his mouth.

Going up the stairs, I started bath water as I found some of his favorite toys to play with and his soap. I began to undress him as he stood up with the help of the toilet. Taking off his clean diaper, I stuck him into the barley half way full tub. I sat on the floor as I reached forward to blow small bubbles on him.

He smiled as he splashed around with his rubber ducky. "You are too cute,"

Liam babbled as he showed me his duck. "Duk," he said with a smile, I clapped my hands together, "Duck!" I said to him, "Duk!" he repeated back to me. I got up onto my knees as he pressed his fingers onto my face as I smiled. "And that will be a fantastic picture," Troy said as he put his phone away.

I turned to smile as I grabbed Liam's stuff for his bath. "I am serious, that was a great picture." Troy pulled it up on his phone as I glanced at it. My hair was falling out of place as I leaned against the tub; Liam's tiny fingers were touching my face gently as he was looking in my eyes.

"Send that to me…please."

"I will," Liam and I finished his bath as I put him into his towel, taking him to his nursery. I changed him into a white PJ's with baseballs up and down the side. I combed his hair as he grinned looking at me.

Placing him on my hip, I carried him downstairs as Troy had set two glasses of wine down, some M&Ms with popcorn. "A real movie night." Troy held up yogurt bites as he smiled, "Yogurt bites for Liam." I grinned as I sat down on the couch. Troy smiled as he sat down opening his legs for me to sit in-between his legs.

I rested my head on his chest as we drifted a blanket over Liam and mine as Troy crossed his ankles over mine. He played up as I smiled, "Remember when we saw this together?"

"I have never heard you laugh and cry so much in a movie."

"It was sad but it cracked me up."

Troy let his fingers trace over my neck, "Thank you for relaxing."

"School is just…harder than I remember."

Troy left it at that as the movie started, Liam watched carefully until he started to become tired. "Oh, this is my favorite part, or one of them." I whispered as I took a small bite of popcorn.

"Mr. Frederickson, do you dig the hole before or after?" I repeated quietly, "None of my concern!"

There was a short pause before I cracked a smile, "It's before!" I began to crack up as Troy did himself. His fingers trailed through my hair as I couldn't help but smile.

"Point!"

I giggled before Troy and I finished the movie. Liam had fallen asleep long ago as I pressed my lips onto the top of his head, "I am going to put him down."

Troy kissed my temple as he let me go unwrapping our bodies. I stood up as I reached for my phone; I turned it on as I brought up the photo. I brought up Twitter as I attached it. '_Great family night. Little Liam watched Up with Troy and I after his bath. #lovemyfamily._'

I smiled as I tweeted it to my followers. I then rested Liam down into bed as I brushed my fingers over his forehead. "Good night baby boy."

I stepped out of his room as Troy greeted me in the hallway. He turned on Liam's monitor before he gently pressed me up against a wall. His lips moved over mine gently as he let his fingers held my jaw in his hand. "I have wanted to do that all night."

Biting down on my lip, I looked into his eyes. "Maybe a little sex will take the complete edge off." Troy's blue eyes held a smile as I laced my hands with his. "I don't want to do anything you don't want."

Letting my hand drift up Troy's shirt, my fingers glazing over his hard rock abs. "Troy, I always want to have sex with you." Troy smiled as he kissed me again. "Your wish is my command."

* * *

Liam cried as I sat him down in the daycare center. He began to cry as he grabbed on to my shirt. "Shh…" I whispered to him as I enclosed him to my chest. I kissed the top of his head, "I will only be a few hours baby." I kissed his head once more as he began to hiccup.

"Do you want to go play with the blocks?" I asked gripping his hand to take him over to the toy blocks. The daycare people watched me carefully as I rubbed his back as he began to play. I slowly back off as I pressed my lips on to the top of his head.

He began to play but still kept me in his eyes on me. Standing up I backed away carefully as another kid came up to play with him. He looked at him before I completely escaped the room.

I let out a long sigh as I moved away. I went to sign him in leaving a diaper bag behide. "Parents sometimes just leave them screaming for us to take care of."

"I know Liam probably wouldn't stop. All you have to do is make him comfortable. He hasn't ever really liked other people too much, just my husband and I."

"Well he is usual great. Only gave us a problems a few times."

"Thanks, I should be back in a few hours. I am going to go to a coffee place to do some homework, since I got a lot more yesterday but I will see you guys later."

"Yup. We will call if anything goes wrong." I nodded as I pulled my keys out pushing out the door. I yawned as Troy and I had many hours of sex the past two nights. Troy was my savor, I am so glad I trusted him that one night. Many people had retweeted the photo of Liam.

Since Troy got a Twitter around the same time, he had given me a shoat out and his twelve thousand followers quickly followed me so I was just a few hundred short of Troy. Troy had gained more as many other people had gathered on to Troy's and mine was slow to climb up.

Pulling into the local Starbucks, I pulled open the door as I found a corner to drop my backpack in, near a plug in. I then walked up to the counter to order the largest coffee of my favorite drink.

Once it was in my hands, I walked over to my new corner, opened my Mac laptop before I plugged in a pair of headphones, pushing them into my ears, and slowly began to work on my homework.

* * *

"I think…you are beautiful," Troy whispered as he pressed his lips up to my neck. I smiled as I shut my eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck; I brought him closer as we kissed. He pulled back as we had been at this since Liam had gone to bed.

Which was about two and half hours ago, "I have to be at the hospital tomorrow morning," I whispered as I kissed him again, "I know, really early at that," Troy pressed his bare body into mine as I couldn't handle it much longer. "I think we can do it once more."

I laughed, "I was just thinking the same exact thing."

Troy grinned as I pushed him over as I began to suck on the piece of skin around his neck. He moaned softly as I grinned, I then released the area of skin before placing soft kisses around his collar bone, my fingers glided down his side as he wrapped two arms around me.

"You make me crave things, I should never crave." Troy said with a soft look, I let my fingers run through his hair as Troy rolled us both over, his fingers caving with mine. His lips pressed tightly against mine, his hand holding the small of my back as I arched my body into his.

His fingers traced around my breast as he placed small kisses on top of them before he stopped to look me in the eyes. "God, you are beautiful."

I bit down on my lip as they were swollen, bruised, as was the spot on my neck that Troy had claimed as his. Troy kissed me again his soft lips moving on top of mine.

"You have no idea how much I love you."

"I love you too, so much Troy."

* * *

Rolling over in the bed, I looked at Troy at his hair was beginning to grow out to drift to the tip of his forehead. I yawned as it was four fifteen in the morning. I rolled over to brush Troy's hair out of the way; I pressed my lips against his forehead as we had only been asleep for a few hours.

I began to get out of bed when I felt Troy's hand onto mine. "Hey," Troy said opening his eyes for a moment before closing them again. I yawned as I stood up unfolding my hand from his.

"I'll let you know before I leave," Troy nodded as he pulled the blankets over his shoulder. I yawned quietly to myself as I found my new pair of scrubs and my Nikes. Getting ready only took me a few minutes as I tied my shoes together. I threw my hair into a messy bun while putting in a headband before I walked down the stairs.

I grabbed my water bottle which was filled, my purse, followed by a lunch I had packed. I grabbed a muffin from the top as I hurried back upstairs to press my lips against Troy's once more. "You leaving?" he whispered quietly. "Mhm and you should know the longest thing that took me to get ready was to hide the hickey you put in plain sight."

Troy let a smirk grown on his lips as I put the baby monitor on his side of the bed. I kissed him once more before I left, climbing into my car, I followed the stray car on the street. I had completed all of my homework later on Wednesday after picking Liam up but before dinner.

It gave me a great feeling to know I was completely done with homework. If it was one thing I wasn't, it was a procrastinator. I did not enjoy having that rushing around feeling, I hated that feeling.

Yawning, I stopped by Starbucks to grab another coffee as I drove the last fifteen minutes to the hospital to see Ali pulling up next to me. "Hey stranger," I smiled as I picked up all my bags for the next twelve hours.

"I don't think we will any longer be strangers," I told her with a smile, "No joke, this five am shit is crazy." She yawned as I followed her, "No yawning," I warned taking a drink of the coffee placed in my hand. "Well I think this day should be highly entertaining. I mean two nurses who are still in school."

"Yea but you didn't have to take a test telling you administrators to tell them you still knew everything."

Ali laughed as we walked into the hospital, "We have to go through here," she said, her eyes scrunching as she read a paper. We both went through as we got cards, parking passes, and a few other things and to report to our admin, Rachel.

Walking up a few flights of stairs, I opened the door as I entered the floor. I looked at my watch as I smiled softly, "So why are you working?" Ali asked me as we waited at the nursing station for Rachel to show up. I laughed as I let my fingers ring around the coffee cup.

"I just don't want to be that stay at home mom. Being home with Liam for ten whole months has been amazing but it's been different, showing me another way of life. We were bored a lot and I was searching for something to do, he needs to go to daycare and finishing school is just something that needs to be done."

"I saw that picture on Twitter. I meant to ask you about it on Tuesday but it was so sweet. It captured such a sweet moment." I smiled, "Thank you."

Tall, middle aged women came walking around the corner as the nurse behide the desk pointed over to us. "And here goes nothing," I whispered quietly.

"This should be a lot of fun."

Rachel looked at us and then she smiled, "Hello, you must be my new two." I smiled as I looked at her, "Gabi," I reached out to shake her hand gently.

"Yes, I know, you married Troy Bolton." I gritted my teeth together, "Yup." Ali looked at me with a wide eyed expression as she smiled, "Ali,"

"Great, now that we are past introductions, I want to tell you a few rules."

* * *

"This sucks." I repeated as I sat down in the café. Ali and I had been together all morning until Rachel had dismissed us to lunch. She was a hardass, giving me a few looks through out the day. Maybe a visit from Troy would relax this hospital a little bit.

"Just a little bit, Rachel does not like you." I snorted, "Defiantly."

I unwrapped my lunch as I picked up the turkey sandwich. "I have met plenty of people like that. They just, they want Troy so they get mad at me for loving him. It's crazy."

"I am not like that, I will admit that he is totally hot but he is all yours. I can tell that he loves you."

"How?" I asked taking a small bite out of the sandwich. "By the way he talks about you in interviews and then the things he tweets about you and Liam. God, I have to meet that little kid one day."

"If you want to come over one day after school and do homework together, you will surely get to meet Troy and Liam both but I havent asked, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nah, I am totally lacking in my love life. Went to a party to have some sex but I just, I really want to meet my future husband one day."

"You will you are amazing." Ali was a dirty blonde with green eyes; her face was clear with a slight hint of a California tan. I grinned as she looked at me and sighed, tearing apart a piece of her meal. "I just want what you have, I was a fan of Troy when he played basketball at UCLA, then when I found out you were his girlfriend, I was jealous. Then I saw how he acted with you, then the tattoos."

I looked the tattoo on my wrist as I looked at my wrist for a few moments. "He was a great guy in high school."

"Stanford, I can not believe you turned down Stanford."

"I went, it was just tough. Being away from Troy was tough for us."

"Now how is that working?"

"I still see him at least once a week."

"True,"

"But in school it was maybe once every two months."

"That is crazy. I would understand but how did you move?"

"Because he was playing basketball there as a freshman and he was doing really well, it was going to be easier for me than him. At that time I was aiming for a doctor, and then everything happened changing me to a nurse, followed by a teacher."

"That is crazy, and then you had Liam."

"And here I am my life is just one crazy mess."

"I think you are living a really great life if I might add, new, exciting, nothing will ever be the same."

I giggled as I ate the apple in my lunch, "Yea that would be true."

"So are you from California?" I asked her, "Yea, I am from up north, near San Fran,"

"That's fun, I would have loved to grow up in Cali, I love it here but I love home too where Troy's parents are and my mom."

"You don't have to answer," Ali started, "But what about your dad?"

"He died when I was seventeen."

"Wow, oh God, I am sorry." She said looking up at me with her wide green eyes. "Its fine, I will never become easy. It will always be the roughest thing in my life, I am just glad Troy was there."

It grew quiet between us as I took a small bite of my food; I then reached for my phone to see Troy had sent me a picture of Liam. He was bouncing in his exer-saucer smiling towards Troy.

I grinned as I turned it over to Ali. "Awh! How old is he?"

"Eleven months, today." I told her with a small smile, "His birthday is next month!"

"I know it's very hard to believe that he will be one next month. I felt like I just gave birth to him."

"Time flies when you're having fun."

"That is not a joke."

Ali cracked a smile and she took another bite of her food. "What are you eating?" I asked her, "Oh my, have you tried this place The Baylor Place?"

I cracked a big smile, "A few times,"

"Oh my God! Have you had the chocolate chip cookies? Those are to die for!" I laughed again and nodded, "I knew the owner in high school, and his fiancée is one of my best friends. I have known them for years and I LOVE his chocolate chip cookies." We both laughed as Rachel showed up.

"You only have an hour lunch!" we both snapped up as I gathered my trash. I shared a look with Ali as she laughed; I then began to laugh myself. I love working here already.

* * *

Unlocking my car, I waved goodbye to Ali as I collapsed down into car. I let a deep yawn go as blinked my eyes several times. Work wasn't that bad, we didn't do much, just a lot of watching. Ali and I laughed at Rachel as she had a stick up her ass.

She didn't let us have any fun letting us try anything. She had told us that tomorrow we would report at six in the morning and we would be with Cassandra. She was formal with every name and when the patient told her about a nick name, she ignored it and called them by there full name.

"Gabriella," I mocked with a light tone. I rolled my eyes as I sometimes hated to be called by Gabriella, people were talking about all of the new nurses flocking through the building as I gripped the steering wheel backing out of the parking lot.

I called Troy as I let the phone ring in my ear, "You on your way home?" Troy said as he answered, "Mhm, I am pulling out into traffic right now."

"How was it?"

"Fun if we didn't have Rachel miss proper everything! I had Ali with me the entire time so it wasn't that bad but it was crazy, she wouldn't let us talk nor do anything. She showed us everything and my feet are tired."

"Are you able to drive home?" Troy joked with a laugh. "Yes, I am able to drive home. I am just tired; do you want me to pick up anything for dinner?"

"Uhm, is there something you want?" Troy asked as I leaned back against my seat. "Not really, just to lay around with my son and maybe some good ol Troy mac and cheese." Troy laughed, "I can get on that,"

"Good, make sure my little guy is in PJ's after I take a shower, so we can snuggle on the couch."

"Sounds good to me, see you in a little bit."

"Mhm," hanging up the phone, I let it slip into the cup holder. I drove home with country music playing on my radio, the beat pounding out in my car.

Once pulling into the driveway, I creped up the stairs to see Troy and Liam sitting in the kitchen. Troy spotted me as I smiled, "Liam, whose home?" Liam turned his head as he saw me. "Mamm!" I grinned as I walked over to him as I picked him up, kissing his temple as I pulled him up to my hip.

"Hey you," Troy said leaning forward to kiss my lips gently. "Hey," I said with a small grin, our life had been crazy at the moment but it had been a lot of fun.

"I was going to wait to start your dinner until you got home." I nodded as I gave Liam back to Troy. "I am going to take a shower. I will be back down in about twenty minutes or so."

"Go and relax, you deserve a little relaxation." I smiled as I kissed Troy once more. "That is why I love you." Troy nodded before I walked up the stairs. I stripped off my scrub top before turning on the shower. Unclipping my bra, I shook off my scrub pants as I got into the shower releasing my crazy curls.

Taking my time, relaxing my fingers into my head as I rubbed in the shampoo, I chewed on my lip as I got out of the shower. My body feeling fresher, cleaner, amazing, I redressed into a pair of shorts with a tshirt. Letting my curls hang loose, I walked down stairs as Troy was with Liam in the kitchen.

"Mam!" Liam cried out, I winked at him as I picked him up from his high chair. Troy turned around as he gave me a look, his smile bouncing back at me. "Do you want to eat in here with me?"

"Well of course I want to eat with you since Liam needs to eat." Troy nodded, "Yea, I can not believe today is his eleven month birthday."

"I know one more until he is one." Troy shook his head as he slide a bowl of mac and cheese over to me. I closed my eyes as I took a bite of the fantastic bite of the meal. "You have no idea how much I love this."

"You always used to request my mac and cheese," Troy said as he put a small amount in front of Liam as he began to take one from the bowl and put it into his mouth. "Well, I then had Liam and it's just been, crazy. Sandwiches have been my entire life."

Troy grinned as he grabbed a bowl for him self as we both sat down. "So how was your day with Liam?"

"We had fun and I had an idea for what we could do with Liam for his birthday."

I looked at Troy, "Where?"

"Well since that is our like week break, we play Thursday and don't play again until Wednesday, I thought we could take a trip down to San Diego and go to Sea World."

I raised my eyebrows as I nodded my head, "That would be a lot of fun since I have never been there and Liam loves animals."

"That is a great idea," Troy nodded as he took another bite out of his food. Liam pushed a few pieces of his food into his mouth as he let them hang out before sucking them in. I giggled as Troy smiled; Liam looked at us both as Troy grabbed my hand. "I think we did well with this little guy."

"We still have a long way to go."

* * *

Troy's POV

Flipping off a light switch in the office, I took a drink of my ice water as I moved upstairs. Gabi and Liam were playing with each other when I headed downstairs to do some stuff.

Coming back up, I looked over into the living room as I saw the TV was still on but nobody was down here. I turned off the TV as I refilled my water and took another drink before dumping it out into the sink. Oreo came skidding around the corner as I shook my head with laughter. I unlatched the backdoor before letting her out.

Rummaging through the pantry, I thought of how hard Gabi was pushing herself lately and was happy she slowed down. She actually listened to me for once which was very weird. She was not one to listen unless she wanted to.

Oreo scratched at the back door before I popped a tiny heath bar into my mouth. I opened the backdoor to see Oreo shaking her coat as it was raining lightly right now. I peered outside as I saw the thunderheads in the sky. "We are in for some thunderstorms tonight Oreo,"

I shut off the rest of the lights, letting a light yawn escape from my mouth as I walked upstairs to peer into Liam's room. That is when a smile crossed my face with a light laugh. Gabi was sitting in the rocking chair, Liam cuddled into his lap as they were both sleeping.

I took a picture as I walked in to pick up Liam as he began to fuss being separated from Gabi. I shushed him gently as I set him down in his crib. He fussed as Gabi turned her head before letting a soft moan escape her mouth. My eyes watched her as she took a heavy breath before opening her eyes.

She was beautiful. I was so happy that she was the mother to my child; there would be nobody else that I would have wanted. "Hey, come on lets go to our room and sleep." Gabi's eyes looked at me as I gently helped her up. I pulled her close to my body as I kissed the top of her head.

"Mmm…I love you." She whispered I nodded as I hugged her taking her to the room. I settled her down into the bed as I pulled the covers over her body. She patted the other side of the bed as i stripped off my shirt climbing in next to her. "Do you think I would just let you lay here alone?"

Gabi grumbled something as I pulled her into my chest. I crossed my feet with hers as I pushed back a piece of hair that had been left out of the simple ponytail she had brought her hair into. I leaned forward to press my lips against her forehead as I settled down into the pillow as I yawned.

"I love you baby girl," She grinned as she moved her head around on my chest. Work and play that is what our life had become.

* * *

**Two chapters left, one day of school left, ahhh…life is going great! Thanks to all that reviewed my last chapter, my reviews are slowing down so I hope you will all review this chapter since you loveee me! :D Also sorry for any mistakes! Please forgive! My brain is melted from all of the school and tests! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	45. Road Trip

Chapter 45 – Road Trip

Stacking the charts together, I yawned as I tilted my head back against the chair. "You are leaving me tomorrow." Ali whined as we spun around in the chair. "Sorry."

"Where are you going?" Ali asked me again, "New Mexico, we are going down to see both of our families. Since Liam's birthday is in two weeks," Ali smiled as she looked at me, "Proud Momma is about to be a mommy to a one year old."

I yawned as I tipped my head back, "Oh yea," I whispered as I dropped my head into my hands. "I have to go pick Liam up from daycare. We are going to feed him dinner before we hit the road."

"Sounds like fun."

"Its going to be a twelve hour drive, so if we leave at seven, hopefully we can get there at seven thirtyish and then Troy can sleep for a few hours before he goes to play in this stupid game at our high school."

"Sounds like you are going to have a load of fun." I gave Ali a smile as we had become closer friends over the course. We had actually begun to do nursing things instead of watching. Leaving Rachel's wing, we had decided she was the only hardass here.

"Girls, you are off." One of the supervisors said coming over. I thanked him as I got up from the counter. Going back to the locker room, I grabbed all of my bags as Ali groaned. "I love this job but this on top of school, sucks."

I nodded my head, "Sucks."

* * *

Pulling into the driveway, I let out a yawn as I opened up the door. I retrieved Liam from the back as he babbled; he wasn't used to being at daycare that long yet. I kissed his forehead as he was going to be in the car for several hours.

Walking up the stairs with Liam on my hip, I kissed his temple as he squirmed to get down from me. Once I got up to the main floor, I let him down as I put him over the gate. He quickly moved away as Troy was coming down the stairs. "Big guy!" Troy was high on energy as he had probably slept all day today.

Troy got down onto the floor as Liam crawled over towards him. He giggled as Troy picked him up hugging on him. "If you are home, that means your beautiful mommy is home," Troy's eyes turned to look at me as I smiled, "Beautiful mommy," Troy murmured, Liam looked at me. "Mommaaaa,"

I giggled as I crawled on the floor to sit in Troy's lap. He made room for me when he kissed the back of my neck. "I am going to feed Liam then are you going to be ready to go?"

"I packed last night so I should be all set. Liam is all packed up and I just need to shower and load the car."

"Sounds good to me." I kissed him on the lips lightly as Troy rested his head on my shoulder, "How did you sleep?"

"Good. Since I stayed up most of the night last night, it wasn't the bad." Troy teased pinching my sides, I laughed moving away from him. "Not funny," I told him with a smile. "Liam I guess was really good at daycare today and got a cracker." I said to Troy with a smile, Troy laughed, "A cracker huh?" I nodded as Troy bent forward to let Liam go. He then rested back as he kissed my lips softly.

"I love you," Troy said running his fingers through my hair. I snuggled my head into his chest as I let Liam wonder around. "I love you too," I replied back to him as I let my fingers run up his chest.

Troy kissed me again before he sat up, "I am going to feed Liam, you go shower, and we can hit the road. My mom is expecting us about eight or nine tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good to me." I got up as Troy chased Liam around. Oreo barked as I bent down to rub her head. "Kitty's," I told Troy, Troy looked back at me, "I know, I know," I grinned as I hopped up the stairs. I dug around for a pair of sweatpants with a V-neck tshirt and a jacket.

My shower took me about ten minutes before I got out to put what I would like to call my PJ's on. I rounded up all of the stuff we would need for the car as I went downstairs to see Liam feeding himself and the door to the garage open as he was throwing stuff in the car.

I followed down the stairs as I tossed my blanket and pillow into the car. Troy looked up at me from the back, "Pretty lady," I turned to look at Troy with an amused smile. "Are you going to shower me with compliments all night?"

"No…" Troy said but then he smirked, "Yes," I laughed as I heard Liam from upstairs. "Can you grab my backpack from the couch for me while I change Liam and get him ready?"

Troy nodded as he moved from the back of the car. "I have Zeke coming over to check on Oreo throughout the weekend."

"Good." I went upstairs to retrieve Liam who was eating a few piece of cut up meat from yesterday's dinner with a side of water in a sippy cup, as Troy liked to call them.

I picked up Liam as I cradled him in my arms, I took him upstairs to clean him up and then put him into a pair of PJ's. Grabbing his favorite blanket, I then put his pacifier in his mouth. Taking him downstairs I put him down into the living room so he could roam around doing whatever he pleased.

Troy and I finished packing up the car, double checking we had everything for Liam. I then made sure I had all of my stuff, my charger, school work, Mac, iPad, and my phone. Troy grabbed all of his stuff while we finished stuffing the car.

Going upstairs, Troy finished shutting off all of the lights as I scooped up Liam who was curled up on the floor. "Awh, my poor baby is tired," I said as I kissed his cheek. He yawned as Troy came over. "I can not believe he will be one in two weeks."

"It went by really fast."

"Yea," Troy answered back, I gave Troy a smile as he leaned forward to kiss me. "Come on, at this rate we will be at my mom's house at eight thirty tomorrow."

"And since there will be no traffic, I think we will make it in record time." Troy nodded his head as we both moved to the garage. Troy put Oreo away as he met me in the garage. Letting Liam down into his car seat, I buckled him in before putting a blanket around him. He yawned as I found his pacifier to give it back to him.

"I love you," I told him; I kissed his forehead as I shut his car door lightly. I then got into the passenger side door as Troy got into the front seat. "I need to stop at a gas station, I am going to grab coffee and some snacks, also get some gas."

"Gas is always important." Troy nodded as I sat down. I let myself buckle in as Troy backed up; he closed the garage as we were on the road. He sent a text telling his mom as he pulled into the gas station right outside of the town.

He filled up, grabbed a coffee and then some snacks. I checked in the back with Liam to see he was out like a light bulb. This would probably be the easiest trip with him, we should have thought of this a long time ago.

"Alright, let's do this." Troy murmured as he reached out to the highway. "Yes, lets," Troy held onto the steering wheel as he plugged his phone in into the USB cord, pulling up his playlist. Luke Bryan drifted through the car as I turned it down. My eyes wondered back to Liam as Troy sighed.

"I remember that one road trip, we drove to LA to go the beach for the weekend and we drove through some of the night to get there, it was crazy because we were both up for I think forty eight hours until crashing. We drove there, played for a few hours straight, and then just crashed in the sand."

A smile tugged on my lips as I nodded, "I remember that. I woke up with a pile of sand down my shirt but you were holding me. The waves were crashing on the beach, it was beautiful."

"One of the best mornings we have had together in a long time." I yawned as I picked up my iPad, "Last time we drove down there was when I was pregnant."

"That was over a year ago."

"I know that is the crazy part because that is close to two years ago." Troy shook his head, "We were so with each other, so together." Troy murmured. "We were in love," I told Troy as I grabbed his empty hand.

"Now we are married, have a little boy who is about to be one, and my basketball career is going in the right direction." I smiled as I flipped through some of the screens until I yawned again. "I think I am going to try to crash for a few hours, I am exhausted." Troy nodded his head, "Fine by me, I will let you know if I need anything."

"Don't go too fast please, be careful."

"I am not going to risk our lives with Liam in the car."

"Good,"

* * *

I yawned as I sat up in the uncomfortable position I was in to see it was a little after five. I rubbed my eyes as Troy yawned himself, "Good morning," I nodded my head as we were in Arizona somewhere. "Has Liam waked up at all?" I asked as I sat my chair up.

"Once but he made a few noises and fell back asleep," I looked out at the empty road, the sun still hidden below the earth. "Good, how has the drive been?"

"Fantastic. Not many people out on the road to drive me crazy." I smiled as I rubbed my eyes some more, "Your eyes itchy?" Troy asked looking at me. "Yea, I forgot to take my contacts out last night." I said, I cursed lightly before I dug around for my contact stuff.

"Damn, I forgot all about that, I should have made you take them out." I shook my head, "I sort of just fell asleep, and I can not believe I slept as much as I did."

"Well you know, they say when you are tired that you sleep no matter where you are." I nodded as I took a deep breath before finding my contact case followed by my glasses. "I need to stop for gas again soon and probably coffee for both of us."

"Yes, I can't believe you are going to play in that thing again tonight." Troy nodded his head, "It's this afternoon and it will be fine. I will just crash afterwards."

"You are going to sleep when we get to your parents house right?"

"Of course," I yawned before nodding, "Good."

Troy yawned himself as Liam began to cry in the back, "Maybe a gas station is good," I said, Troy nodded, "I think I can do better than a gas station," he said pulling off the highway. As the clock ticked closer to six, I reached back to adjust Liam's blanket as he cried.

Once Troy pulled into a McDonald's parking lot, I felt rejoiced. "Grab my bag and Liam's so I can change my clothes and brush my teeth. Then grab Liam's stuff so I can change his diaper."

"Sounds good and I am assuming you are getting Liam," Troy said, I nodded and smiled, "Yup." I got out as I went over to get Liam from his car seat. He cried as I unbuckled him, this would be the earliest he has gotten up in a while but it was probably from the car ride.

I picked him up as he rested his head on my shoulder. "Well good morning," Liam yawned as he rested his forehead against my neck. Troy grabbed both of the bags and then I think his before we moved in towards the McDonalds. "Since I will probably be done first, I will get us some food. What would you like?"

"A large coffee you know how to do my sugar, an Egg McMuffin and then get some pancakes for Liam to snack on." Troy nodded as he handed me the two different bags. We went into the separate bathrooms as I chose the back stall. I sat Liam down on the changing table, buckling him in since that is where he was going to sit while I changed.

I found a pair of jeans with a long sleeve Laker tshirt. I pulled on the skinny jeans as I buttoned them in. I changed out of my sports bra into my regular Victoria Secrets bra while I picked up the white Laker long sleeve and pulled it on.

Pulling the shirt up to just below my elbows, I dug through Liam's bag to find him a clean diaper. I yawned as I stood back up. Liam looked around as I tickled his stomach. "Good morning baby boy," I bent down to kiss his forehead. He giggled as I changed him into a fresh diaper. I kept his PJ's on since he was going to be in a car for about three to four more hours. I went to the bathroom and then brushed my teeth before picking up all of our bags.

Placing Liam on my hip, I walked out into the lobby. Troy was sitting at the table with a large coffee in front of him with food. Troy was drinking his own coffee and then he spotted us. "Let me see him," Troy said as he held his hands out. I gave Liam over to Troy as Troy glanced back at the counter.

"Can I have your keys?" I asked I had put my glasses on instead of my contacts. "Yea, are you going to take the bags out to the car?" I nodded as he pulled out my lanyard and handed me my keys. "Thanks," I said as I began to skip away. Liam cried out as Troy comforted him.

I opened up the trunk as I put all of our bags inside. I kept Liam's by his car seat so if we needed anything it wasn't in the back. My hair, which I had cut just recently, was hanging by my shoulders. The natural curls flowing around my back. Going back into the McDonalds, I locked the car as Troy was feeding Liam a small bite of pancakes.

"It must be nice to get to do this almost everyday," Troy said looking up at me, "It gets old after a while and you have been doing it a lot more than me lately."

I sat down as I took a large sip of the coffee. I unwrapped my egg McMuffin before taking a large bite out of it. "So are you going to be in the back with Liam for the rest of the ride?"

"Probably, I can spread out a bit more and do my homework."

"Or you are going to watch a movie with him," Troy joked as he took a drink of his coffee. Liam was perched on his lap with his eyes wondering around.

"So what are we going to do?" Troy asked I looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

"For Liam's birthday? The whole Laker's are asking and then we have the gang that is all in California."

"I was thinking we just host a birthday party at the park for Liam. We could do it later so we can go to SeaWorld or we can do it the day after. We can still invite the families up since your mom will probably want to come. Your whole family won't be there so if they even want to come."

"I think we should do it the day before. His birthday is on a Sunday this year." I nodded my head as I turned to look at Troy. "Your mom is already planning such a big one for him here though."

"Let her have her fun, plus, she will have to fly half the toys back to LA."

"You should tell her that we are going to do one for him in California too, we can still do the one there but I want her to know. Then you need to invite your whole family out. All the Lakers can come and we can decorate it and let him have fun."

"He is still in the danger zone,"

"Yea, we will have to do it after his second nap."

"Sounds good to me. It should be a lot of fun," I nodded as I leaned across the table to kiss Troy. "Thanks for driving."

"Thanks for coming."

"It's required now, don't you know. Being the wife means you have to go everywhere."

"I could have made it a quick trip, flew out last night and flew back tonight."

"Your mom would have been pissed since Liam wouldn't have been there."

"Funny."

"She probably would have been very upset with you." I rolled my eyes as Troy kissed me again, "I love you," Troy whispered to me, "I love you too," our eyes connected as Liam made a noise before sticking his whole hand in the syrup. Fantastic.

* * *

Troy pulled into his moms drive way, just after eight. I yawned as Liam squealed, he was ready to play. I hope Lucille was up for that since Jenni was at school.

Troy yawned as he rested his head against the back of the seat. Troy's eyes closed tightly before he stretched his arms out before he smiled. "I think I am going to say hi to my mom and then go to bed for a few hours. Make sure I am up before noon."

"Okay," Troy pushed open the door as I went to pick up Liam. I unbuckled him as I put him on my hip, "I may run over to my mom's house later," I told Troy as I opened up the house door. "Okay, be good." Troy mumbled as we stumbled into the house.

"Gabi! Troy!" Lucille came walking around the corner as Liam spotted her, Liam dug his fingers into my shirt as he turned his head to face Troy. Troy laughed as he went over to smooth his fingers over Liam's head. "He is in that stranger danger phase, leaving him at daycare hasn't been fun for him."

Lucille smiled as she came over to me side, "Liam, its just grandma." Liam turned to bury his head in my neck. "Awh," I said as I rubbed his back. "Well since my grandson thinks I am a stranger, how was your trip down?"

"Long." Troy said to her honestly, "So I am going to take a nap for a little while."

"Go for it, what time do you need to be up?"

"Twelve thirty," I looked at him and he smiled, "I forgot it didn't start until one thirty," I rolled my eyes as Troy leaned over to kiss me. "I will let your mom wake you up; I will spend some time here before I go to my mom's house."

"Good deal, I will meet you at East high." I nodded my head as he kissed me again before disappearing upstairs to his room. Liam began to look around as he squirmed in my arms. "I can not believe he is almost one."

"Tell me about it," I whispered as he crawled across the floor until he reached the couch where he gripped on to stand up. He took a few careful steps before falling to the ground. "So I want to talk about his birthday party tomorrow. I invited you mom, brother, and Sam. Your mom asked if she could ask your dads family to come and of course I said yes."

I nodded my head as I followed her to the kitchen. She poured us both a cup of coffee as we went to the living room to sit down on the couch. "I invited the whole Bolton Clan but Mason said he would see him on his birthday probably because you guys talked about going to Sea World," I nodded, "Yea, Liam is really into Finding Nemo right now. He is like in love with that movie."

"That is so cute!" I nodded my head, "So that is why we are going to take him there for the day, we are thinking the day before we are going to host a small party at the park or something for the Lakers, the gang, and Mason will probably come for that but if you want to come you are more than welcome."

"I will talk about it with Jack but hopefully we will get in all of our birthday fun this weekend while you guys are here." I smiled as Liam stood up again right in front of Lucille. "Hey big boy," Liam smiled as he looked at me; I nodded my head as Liam looked to Lucille.

"I think its great that he is so in love with his parents," I smiled as Lucille picked him up. "We are going to host the party at two thirty," I cringed as that was Liam's nap time.

"Liam will be napping during that time period; I mean probably not the entire time but the first part. I can not change his nap time." Lucille nodded, "That is perfectly fine. We can pass beers around and just talk while he is napping." I nodded, "Sounds fine to me."

"I can make up a fast Finding Nemo theme," she said with a smile, I shook my head, "I am going to do that for him, for his actual birthday. I already have a cake design and everything."

"Good. All I kind of did for a theme was one." I smiled as Liam looked at me; he showed me his toothy grin while he squirmed to crawl over the couch. Lucille watched carefully until he made it over to me. "I only got him a few gifts since you do have to go home through car."

"He will probably love to play with them on the way home Sunday."

"I wish you guys could stay longer for such a long drive!"

"Yea, it kind of sucks but I have class on Monday."

"How is school going?" Liam played in my lap as I nodded, "It's a lot tougher with a little one. I think if I would have just finished it would have been easier but that means I would probably be a teacher and I like my path of the nurse right now."

"I understand that. You are going to make a great nurse."

"It was more of I know I could work five days a week or work part time and only work twelve hour days. I basically won't miss anything once he is in school."

"The only time it is going to be tough on us is when Troy is on the road." Lucille nodded as she looked at me, "I don't want you to rush or anything but when do you think the next baby is going to be here?" she asked me, she bit down on her lip as I laughed. "I don't know whenever we are ready for baby number two. Liam will be one in a few weeks and I just want us to take our time."

"Those questions stink, after I had Troy nobody stopped and then I told them about Jenni, I told them this was it." I laughed and nodded as I helped Liam back down to the floor. "I don't know how many kids I want yet, we are going to play it by ear…and by baby."

Lucille laughed as she crossed her feet over her lap. "Yea, I can understand that. After Liam you probably want about six more kids," I laughed and shook my head, "Oh no."

"That's good, I am glad you don't want that many but I do know that you and Troy are better first parents than Jack and I were."

"Are you sure?" I asked, my eyes wondered over to Liam as he put a block into his mouth. "Liam." I said, his eyes turned to me and then he dropped the block. "Postive, again I was a lot younger than you were but, God; I am so glad both of my kids got through high school and most of college without having a kid."

"It runs in the family."

"That, indeed, it does."

"If I knew about the Bolton history, I may have backed off."

"I am glad Jenni knows,"

I stretched out as Liam crawled towards the kitchen; I put my coffee on to the table as I got down crawling after him. He giggled when he saw me as I chased him into the kitchen before rolling over onto his back. Leaning over the top of his, I bent down to kiss him on the stomach.

He laughed before I tossed my head back, he giggled again while I blew on his stomach. Picking him up, I fell backwards as he lay on my stomach. "Hey pretty boy," he turned as Lucille was standing above us. "He is one of the cutest kids in the entire world. You are such a great mom to him."

"He is so easy to take care of." I mentioned as I let him go, "You're even at the difficult age too,"

"I mean, of course he throws his fits every now and then, he cries when I leave him at daycare, and when its bedtime he likes to challenge us but seriously, he is not going to be a perfect baby. There is no such thing, I know he will probably become more difficult but right now it's perfect."

"Troy was no way easy like this, Troy was always screaming about something. Liam is probably so much more like you than Troy."

I smiled as Liam stood up with the help of the chair before cursing forward. "I will have to ask my mom if I acted like this."

"Probably. You still somewhat act like that besides throwing the fits. I know you challenge Troy, which I find very amusing." I blushed as I turned my head to look at Liam. "You hate when people leave you somewhere and you are just like him."

I smiled before I reached up to the counter to pull myself up. "So with Liam's birthday in a few weeks, Troy and I were thinking about redoing his room with fish but do you think it's too early to pick something he likes right now?"

"Probably, I would wait until he is like getting his big boy bed before choosing a theme. His new obsession could change within less than twenty four hours."

"Well, all I know is that he likes fish."

My eyes watched Liam move back to the living room as he sat down on the floor. He turned his head before he stretched his arms out and then picked up a toy nearby. He tossed it before I looked at my watch. "Liam," Liam's eyes turned to me as I smiled.

"You wanna go change into some big boy clothes?" Liam let his toothy smile grin as he looked at me with a big wide smile. "Come on lover boy, let's go." Lucille laughed as Liam began to crawl towards me.

* * *

"So how was your drive?" my mom asked as she picked up Liam, "Okay, I slept most of the way while Troy drove. Liam slept so he is probably going to be ready for a long nap some time very soon."

"Did he get up earlier?" I nodded my head, "Yup. He got up way earlier than usually. I blamed it on the car which is why I got up earlier but that is all okay. What have you and Sam been up too?"

"This and That, getting Kyle to apply to college is like pulling teeth because all he wants to do is travel." I smiled as I twirled the tea in my hands. "I am sorry I was so easy." My mom shrugged her shoulders. "I don't blame him for wanting to be done with school but I want him to be done with it,"

"I understand that also. I think maybe he should just go to school somewhere else. Don't make him go somewhere here; he hasn't had the easiest life mom."

"Yes, I know, he was the child that I had with another guy because I cheated on your father but we stayed together so he was the odd one out. Then his dad came and wanted to be with him so we fought over custody for him only to become a drunk. Then your dad died so he moved in officially with his dad for a while, I married Sam, you moved to college, then you had a baby and his life is probably hell."

I sucked in a breath as I tapped my finger against the desk. "Do you know that Kyle and I never had that strong bond? I mean when he moved out we lost touch?"

"Yes…I know. He came over one day asking for your phone number. Then when I told him about our fallout, he really wanted to see you and I bought him a ticket. When he told me he was dating a Jenni, I never figured that it was that Jenni, God, our lives were a mess."

I laughed out loud, "Yes, it was a very big mess."

Liam came over as he rested his head on the floor. "I think somebody is ready for that nap." My mom looked at us as she nodded, "He can go rest in your old room, and I kind of put it back together since your last visit."

"You didn't have to mom."

"Yes, I did." I took a deep breath as I followed her back. She opened the door as the room as the same color and the bed was back in place. I grabbed pillow as I let Liam lay in the middle. Pushing pillows all around him, I then rested more on the floor as my mom left the door open.

"So are you coming down for graduation in May?"

"Mom, of course. Jenni is graduating plus Kyle, so of course we would come down. We will probably be down here for as long as possible. It depends on the playoff situation."

"Basketball," my mom muttered lightly, "Yes, I know, basketball takes over our lives. I kind of wish sometimes that Troy won't make the Playoffs but they probably will."

"Well if that's what Troy wants to do with the rest of his life, so be it."

"Thanks for the support mom," I said rolling my eyes, "I am just saying, you are going to have to live with it. Then you going back to school, how is that all going?"

"Great. Liam is having fun at daycare, hanging out with other kids his age. Working at the hospital is fun and I just, love being back at school for some reason."

"I am glad to hear."

Sitting down on the couch, I rested my head on the couch as my mom sighed. "So Troy is playing in that student faculty game?"

"Yea, I think he is playing with the staff now, the students all wanted them but the students are state champs. So they gave Troy over to the faculty."

My mom smiled as she sat down herself. I let a yawn leave my mouth as I rubbed my eyes. "Are you going to watch?" I asked her, "Nah, I have to go shopping for a certain one year old."

"Just not too much since we do have to travel home on Sunday,"

"Leaving so soon?"

"School on Monday,"

"Oh, I wish you were here more often."

"Me too mom,"

* * *

Shifted Liam onto my hip, I yawned. I had accidently fell asleep at my mom's house while Liam slept and it was almost thirty minutes past when the game was supposed to start.

Troy had sent me a few text messages asking me where I was at but I didn't get them until I woke up. I hurried inside, checked in at the office as I moved towards the gym. Clicking my flats against the ground as I pulled open the gym door as I looked to see Troy sitting on the ground, his legs out flat as sweat was formed on his forehead.

I glanced at him with my eyes as I leaned back up against the wall. They were handing out some awards of something as I assumed it was halftime. Troy found us as Troy winked at me. Liam noticed him and he cried out, reaching his hands out for him. Troy looked over at his dad who smiled. He waved us over as I walked down the back of the gym, hoping not to be noticed by all of these people.

Once I got over to Troy, I handed Liam down to him as I slide down the wall next to him. "Hey beautiful, where were you?"

"Sleeping, did you get some sleep?" Troy rubbed his face as Liam sat down in his lap. "A little." I leaned my head against his shoulder as I let a yawn escape my throat. "So playing with the staff?"

"Both. Every quarter I switch, I get to play with the staff this next one."

"Fun, how is Carson? Beating your ass?" Troy snorted, "Sure."

We watched the rest of the awards as once they began to start up again, I stood from my spot taking Liam from Troy as Troy stood on the court. Troy leaned over to kiss me as he pointed to a corner. "You can go stand over there; I think Jenni has spotted you so you might have her come over."

"Okay, go kick some ass."

Liam and I moved off the court as I sat down in a corner. Jenni came bouncing over as she picked up Liam from my arms. "Hi!"

"Hey, how are you?"

"Fantastic, can I take him over there? Please, we will be good with him. Madison is already over there."

"Be good." I said she ran off with Liam as she squirmed back into the bleachers. I stretched my arms out as I watched the game play out back and forth; Troy dominated on sides, joking around with the students and then taunting the older ones.

He was taller than all of them, it was close between some of the other basketball player but Troy will always be the tallest. I yawned as I stood back up. "Is that the little Bolton I see over there," I turned to see Mrs. Darbus, I laughed and nodded. "Yup,"

"He has those striking blue eyes, just like his lovely father."

"I could have sworn you hated Troy in high school." I told her, she smiled before fixing the colorful scarf wrapped around her neck. "Oh, I did but he has grown." I laughed and then I officially said hi to her. "So how are all the kids at East?"

"Great, nothing like your class. Your class was very special but they are kids."

I nodded as I rubbed my eyes before putting my glasses back over my face. "So is it true that your little one is turning one? Jack was talking about how you were coming down for his first birthday."

"He doesn't officially turn one until the twenty-sixth."

"Ah, just down for the weekend?"

"Yup."

* * *

Troy collapsed down onto the bed as I rolled over into the bed, "I am exhausted," I murmured as I pulled out the covers. "Yea, me too. I am glad Liam went down easy."

"I know, I think he is just as tired as us."

I nodded my head as Troy pulled me close into his arms. I rested my head onto his chest as I blinked my eyes open and then close. "Mmm…" Troy rubbed my back with his thumb as then he took a deep breath. "What do you think tomorrow will be like?"

"Crazy." Troy said, "Liam will be the hot topic and then you will want to go to bed early since we are going to have an early start on Sunday."

"Yea…it probably won't happen. At least everybody will let Liam go to bed." I whispered as Troy let his fingers drift through my hair, "Sunday, should be a lot of fun."

"Oh yea, Liam will be awake for most of the trip. It is going to take us so much longer because we will have to stop and let him play some where," I nodded as I pulled on his shirt. "You played great out there today," I said as I held onto a fist full of shirt. "Yea, I had to play high school basketball again. I made sure I didn't take too many shots."

"I noticed, except you were still the best one out there." Troy rolled his eyes, "I play in the NBA Gabs, and I am going to be the best out there."

I laughed as I leaned up to kiss him. "I do love you, but you are cocky." Troy snorted, "You are the one that said I was the best."

"You didn't deny it," I teased as Troy pressed his lips against mine. Troy let his hands fold onto my stomach as I yawned, "I am ready for bed."

"Me too," Troy said as we both slide down into the bed. My legs entangled with Troy's as he kept me close, "Mmm…I love you."

"I love you too,"

* * *

"Here, you are going to need this," Troy handed me a cool beer as he slide up behide me. People were filling into the house as Liam's first birthday party was underway. So far Troy's family was the only one here; Rob and Tish, Logan and Meg were all here. I stretched out as Jack was talking on the back deck.

"So where is the famous boy," Troy kept one arm around me as he answered the question. "Sleeping, he is getting his afternoon nap in."

"Sounds like a lot of fun," Tish added, "I can not believe the baby of the family is going to be one." I have gotten this comment a lot lately. I just nodded as I took a small sip of the beer Troy had given me. I walked out of Troy's arms as I went over to check the baby monitor.

"Gabi," I turned to see my Uncle Mark, "Hi!" I said setting down my beer; I went to give him a hug as he hugged me back. "How are you?" I asked him as I smoothed my fingers down his arm. "Great and you?"

"Good, I went back to school and playing with my little guy." He glanced around before he landed on the baby monitor. "Sleeping during his party?" I nodded as my eyes glanced back to it. "Yea, he is tired." Liam shifted in his bed before he stretched his arms out.

"Uh no, I think somebody is waking up though." I moved forward as I grabbed Mark's hand. "Come with me," I told him as I bounced up to the second floor. I opened the door to Troy's room as Liam began to cry. My Uncle Mark stood back into the doorway as I picked Liam up.

He cried as he gripped my shirt, his fingers grasping the corners as I kissed his forehead. Liam was in a pair of little jean shorts with a button up shirt to make him look fancy. Liam buried his head into my shoulder as I moved out of the room. "He is so cute; he acts a lot like you."

"Really? Lucille, Troy's mom and I were talking about that yesterday."

"He does, he defiantly is attached to his parents." I rubbed Liam's back as we headed back down the stairs. I left my beer at the coffee table as I traveled to see my mom and my aunts had all shown up. People were running around as I came out the back deck with Liam on my shoulder.

"The birthday boy is here!"

I smiled as Troy noticed; his blue eyes glanced at Liam before he looked down, talking back to his aunt. "Can I see him?" Aunt Meg asked, "Sure," I said as I tried to detach him from me. I handed Liam over to Meg as his face crumpled, his eyes found mine as he broke down into tears. "Oh no, the left alone stage." My face softened as Meg tried to calm Liam down but he wailed moving his arms around.

Troy set his beer down on the railing before walking over, "Liam," Troy said soothingly, I stepped back as I watched Liam look at Troy with his wide blue eyes. "It's okay," Troy said as he rested his hand on the top of his head. Liam turned to find me as the family laughed.

"Already getting moms approval, doesn't trust Troy," Jenni said laughing, I giggled myself as Troy frowned. "I should say, go ask mom," Troy said throwing a look at Jack. Lucille busted out into laughter as Jack threw his hands up. "I did no such thing," Jack claimed.

"Oh, sure…" Lucille said as she moved around, Troy finally backed away from Liam as he was comfortable now. Troy grabbed his beer before walking over to me. He slipped his arms around my waist as he pulled me close. I watched as Meg passed Liam on to Jenni who played with him.

"So my dad is going to cook out later, everybody is staying for that." I nodded, "Sounds like fun,"

"You sure?" Troy asked me, I nodded, "Yea, I mean its dinner right? Liam is having fun now that I approve of his new friends," Troy grinned as a smile tugged at the corner of my lips. "It was cute," Troy said with a smile.

"I know," I sighed as I let my head rest on Troy's chest. My eyes rested on Liam as the family talked about all kinds of things. Troy rubbed my lower stomach gently as Troy then looked forward. "Mom," Lucille looked over at him and then Troy moved his head to come closer to us.

Lucille moved as she had Liam in her arms, Troy then smirked as Troy then stuck his arms out. "Come on, I want to see my kid." Lucille rolled her eyes before passing Liam to Troy. Liam squealed as Troy let go of me to hold Liam. Troy laughed as Troy walked back into the house as people lingered between inside and out.

"Are you getting Liam anything special for his first birthday?" I turned to see Logan standing next to me, "Troy and I have talked about a few different things but then we decided that we are going to get two cats. One cat for me, my Christmas present, and then one for him, a birthday present."

"Sounds like fun,"

"Something that will be around for a long time," Logan nodded as he then ventured off to talk to somebody else. I walked back inside to find my beer when I saw Liam and Troy, playing with a few of his cousins. "Liam," Troy said resting on his knees; Liam sat on his butt while Austin and Max laughed.

"What are you guys doing?" Troy looked up with his beautiful smile before back down to Liam. "Playing," Troy said with a smug look, I raised an eyebrow as I moved into the area. I sat down on the floor as Jack came in. "I am starting the grill Troy,"

"Gotcha Dad," Troy said turning his head to face his dad. Austin looks at me before he sat down, "Troy is it fun to be married?" Troy's eyes grew for a moment and then he felt a smirk tug on his lips.

"It's a lot of fun being married," Troy said as his eyes looked at me; I smiled as I tickled Liam's stomach as he rolled over to get up on his hands and knees.

"Oh, Gabi, do you like being married to Troy?" I blushed as I nodded my head, "I love being married to Troy."

"Good, because I like you." I laughed as Troy sat down on his butt, "I like you too Austin,"

Liam crawled over to Max as Liam put his hands on Max's knees. "Look! Liam came over to me!" Troy smiled as he helped Max lift Liam into his lap. Liam sat as he stuffed one of his hands in his mouth. Troy pulled it out gently as Max smiled playing with Liam's hand. "Troy is it fun to play basketball?"

"It is a lot of fun to play basketball, why do you ask?"

"Well one of my teachers asked me if I was related to Troy Bolton, I said that is my cousin, and they asked if you played basketball because you liked it or if you had too." Troy raised his eyebrow, "It's because I want too." Troy said, "I love playing basketball."

"Good." Austin looked at me, "That is what I told my teacher."

I shared a look with Troy as Troy smiled; I smiled back as Liam played with Max.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Liam, happy birthday to you." People cheered as Liam looked at the glowing candles. I blew on them gently as Liam copied what I did. People cheered as the one little candle went out.

Liam clapped his hands with everybody else as Troy laughed. He set down the drink in his hand as I fastened Liam into a high chair. Troy got him a very small piece of cake.

We were going to do the one cake when he was really turning one, at that party. I smiled as Liam stuck his fingers into it as he played in the icing.

Lucille cut some of the cake before she passed it around, Jack scooped ice cream onto plates as I got a plate into my hand. Jack and Troy had cooked cheeseburgers together on the grills and after everybody ate we had opened his presents followed by eating of the cake.

It was almost five o clock when I sat down on the couch to eat the slice of cake. Troy came over sitting down next to me, wedging his beer in-between his legs.

"Your eyes look tired,"

"They are."

Troy smiled as he took a bite of his cake; I rested my head on Troy's shoulder as I let my fork drop onto my plate. Troy took my fork, taking my cake as he pressed the cake against my lips. I giggled as Troy smiled; he pressed his lips against my forehead gently. "It's yummy,"

"Well you have had my birthday cake before when I lived here, so yea, it's going to be yummy." I laughed gently as Troy squeezed my shoulders gently. I smiled as I finished off my cake and Troy and I talked in the living room. It was dark outside already as everybody was in the house.

My mom walked in with Liam on her hip, I looked at him as he had cake everywhere. "Mommy, somebody needs a bath." Liam grinned as he looked around. I smiled as I got up from the couch to take him from my moms arms.

"I am going to take him upstairs. Troy can you grab him a bottle? I am going to give him a bath followed by getting him ready to bed." Troy nodded as he kissed me. He walked into the kitchen as I walked upstairs.

Going into Troy's room, I turned on the bathtub as Liam wiped his hands everywhere. "Hold on," I told him as I undressed him carefully. I then set him down into the tub. I washed his face off with a wash cloth as the door opened and Troy snuck in.

"I have a bottle going but my mom wants you to take him back downstairs so everybody can see him once more before he goes to bed." I nodded as Troy leaned back against the sink. Liam splashed around in the water as Troy's fingers gripped my shoulders. My eyes closed as he rubbed them gently.

"Your shoulders are tense," Troy commented as he rubbed them, "I am stressed,"

"Don't be," Troy said as he bent over to kiss my neck. His soft lips pressing against my neck, I let a sigh roll out of my throat as I opened my eyes. Liam was even rubbing his eyes as I unplugged the drain after washing him up. I pulled him out with a towel as I pressed him into my body.

Troy lead us back to the room as it had been thirty minutes since either of us had been downstairs. Troy opened his door as I laid him down onto the bed. Troy grabbed a pair of blue PJ's. I yawned as I put a clean diaper on him with the zipper clothes. Liam reached for his blanket as he rubbed his eyes.

"I know we have to go say goodbye to everybody." I told him, Troy sat down to watch us as he yawned. "Come on, the faster we make this, the faster we can come upstairs."

"I will probably just feed him while we are down here," Troy nodded, "I can grab the bottle for you."

"Thanks," we went back down the stairs as Troy moved into the kitchen as I walked towards the dining room. "Oh! He looks so snuggle!"

I smiled as Troy gave me a heated bottle, I let Liam place the bottle in his mouth and feed himself as I somewhat held it. "Man his eyes are already dropping."

"You guys wore him out," I said as I took a seat in a chair that somebody had pulled out for me. Kyle came over and hugged my shoulders, "I gotta get out of here. I will see you later ok?"

"Sure thing and give mom a break please?" Kyle rolled his eyes before nodding, "Sure…" Troy shoved him gently before Kyle picked up his keys to leave. I watched him as he left. I really felt bad for him sometimes.

Jenni and Carson were going to head out for a movie as Jenni kissed Liam's forehead. "I will see you soon big guy." Jenni hugged Troy while she hugged my neck. "See ya guys later."

Carson grabbed Jenni's hand before Troy looked at him with a warning look. Troy then walked over to some of his family as Liam's eyes were groggy after seventy five percent of the bottle was empty. I set it on the table as I put Liam's head on my shoulder. I rubbed his back softly as I leaned back in the chair.

"He is asleep," Meg said coming over, I looked back at him as his shoulders lifted and fell. "Thanks," I whispered as I stood up, I moved through the people as they all awed at him with his cute little face.

"Do you want me to take him up to bed?" Troy asked as he walked in front of me. I shook my head, "Nah, I got him."

Troy nodded as Lucille walked over, "Night sweetie," she said to him; I smiled as Liam opened his eyes for a second before closing his eyes again. Going up the stairs, I went into Troy's room as I laid him down into his crib. He rolled his head over before I let him grab his blanket and hold onto it.

I pressed my lips against his forehead as I tucked him in. I turned off all the lights as I shut the bedroom door. Troy met me at the top of the stairs, "Do you want to go to bed? You can if you want," he said to me, "I will probably go say goodnight to my mom and uncles."

"Alright, I am going to go take a shower and get ready for bed myself." I nodded as I moved past Troy to go downstairs. I mingled some more with the people downstairs as I hugged my mom goodbye along with Sam. My uncle and aunts left as mostly Troy's family was left.

"I am going to head up to bed. I have a long day tomorrow of playing with my little guy."

"I will probably see you guys in the morning," Lucille said, I nodded as I moved towards the stairs. Wishing everybody a good rest of the weekend and night.

* * *

"I am thinking," Troy said as he passed another car, it was midday and we weren't even half way home yet. "Liam is ready to get out a play for a little while," Liam whined as he kicked his legs around.

He had watched a movie, played with some of his new toys, and eaten food but we were losing his attention fast as he became cranky.

"Probably." I sighed as I was getting cramped up in the backseat. "I will want to dig out water when we stop," Troy nodded as he drove a little longer until he pulled off an exit.

We were somewhere in Arizona, driving past all the mountains and things. Troy then pulled into a park as Troy stopped the car. I began to unbuckle Liam as Troy tossed his head back. "Man, I might be taking a nap." Troy said with a long yawn. Liam fussed around as I put him into my lap. I shoved the car door open as I pushed all the blankets aside.

Not many people were at the park as I put Liam on my hip. I dug around for my flip-flops as Troy got out of the car. He came over to get Liam as Troy went running towards the park with him. I leaned forward to grab my half empty water. I unfastened the cap before taking a sip.

I shut the car door to walk over to Troy. He had set Liam down for him to let some energy out. Hopefully he would nap some more through the ride as he did for about an hour this morning. He was still in his PJ's but he was comfortable. I had fed him twice already along with a bottle.

I yawned as I stretched my legs out, getting all of the blood moving in my body. Liam got up with the help of Troy as Troy walked him around. Liam grasped Troy's big hand as he took small steps towards the playground. Troy laughed as Liam stopped to play with a rock.

"He has such your brain!" I called out; Troy sent a look over his shoulder as I laughed again. "You wish!"

"I do not!"

Troy laughed as I grabbed my phone; I sat down in the grass taking in the fresh air. I tapped a few text out to those who had texted me. I then checked Twitter and Facebook before I laid my phone on the ground. Troy turned around with Liam as Liam saw me.

A big smile spread over his face as he wanted to move faster. He began to crawl in his ninja mode. He moved across the grass as I scooted forward a little until he crawled right into my lap. "Hi!" he smiled as he rested his hand on my knee. I kissed on him as I let him down to the ground gently.

I kissed on him as he laughed; I sat back down on the ground as Liam looked up at me. I smiled as he gave me one of his smiles, "Good Lord, you two are my favorite people." Troy said, I giggled as I lay down on the ground next to Liam. Troy got onto of me as he tickled my side.

I laughed as Liam looked at us, "You want to play too?" Troy asked picking Liam up, he sat him down on my stomach as Troy showed him how to tickle. Liam's little hands hit my sides as I tried to squirm away without hurting him. Liam laughed as he tried to tickle me, Troy mostly doing all the work.

Troy began to laugh as I felt all of my hair come out of my ponytail. Troy finally leaned down, around Liam to kiss me as I couldn't stop laughing. "Mommy," Liam said as he rested his head on my chest. I let a deep breath out as I let my hand rest on top of Liam. Troy's eyes locked with mine as he was still straddling me.

One side of his lip curved up as I smiled back at him. This was perfect.

* * *

**Whew. One Chapter Left! Oh my! I can not believe how much of this story I have left. It's crazy! I remember starting it last year, ahh. I hope there weren't many grammar mistakes! I wasn't able to read the chapter over again, so I am sorry for any mistakes. The last chapter will probably be read over again in the future and I will be embarrassed, oh well. I love you all and you all love me right? Mhmm…**

**Thanks for the reviews! They are kind of slacking so I hope you all will review this chapter! I am missing all of my reviewers! Can we get me to 845? Come on! I know you can do it! Just press the BIG review button! Go! Go! :D **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	46. Happy First Birthday Liam

Chapter 46 – Happy First Birthday Liam

"Liam, look over there?" Liam's head spun as kittens were all around us. He was in Awh as nobody has a cat around us so this was something very new. Liam's birthday was in two days, "Gabi, look at this one," Troy laughed as one jumped around bouncing around him.

I giggled as one of the owners came over to him. "This is one of the littlest but craziest cats, he has a sister somewhere who is a little bit shyer."

"We are actually looking into getting two kittens, can we like put all four of us in a room together, and I mean five." Troy said laughing as the kitten bounced around his feet some more.

"Sure, here she is," the lady picked her up as I carried Liam over to Troy. They brought us back to a room as Troy played with one of the cats in his hand. They were tiny, very tiny. "How old are they?" I asked, "About five weeks old. There was a clutter of them left on the back step, six of them, newborns and these are the only too left."

"Awh," I said as she opened a door for us. There was a small room as Liam squirmed down from my arms and over to the kitty. He sat down on his knees as one of the cats rubbed up against him. I smiled as Liam squealed; the kitten looked at him with a watchful eye.

"Looks like Liam has already found his," Liam crawled after that cat as it looked at him. I laughed as the one Troy was holding, kept purring against his chin. Troy laughed as I walked forward to grab the cat.

"Let me see," I said as I held the small kitten in my hands. It purred as I rubbed its fur. His head nudging the top of my head as I kissed it, it licked me as I grinned. Liam laughed again as it chased around the kitten.

"It looks like we have a perfect match," Troy said as I set down the other kitten for her to crawl towards Liam. It sniffed him before Liam grinned and throwing his hands down to pet it. "Liam," Troy said crouching down, "Gentle."

"How old is he?" the lady asked as she watched us, "He will be one in two days," Troy said as he rested his hands on his knees as Troy let his hands run through the kittens hair. "That is such a cute age." Another cat crawled over my foot as it looked up to me. His blue eyes melting me on the spot.

"How does this cat have blue eyes?" I asked, almost screeched. Troy began to laugh as he came over batting his blue eyes in front of my face. "Do they haunt you?" I groaned as I picked the cat up, "How do you not resist such eyes?" I asked him, Troy tried not to smile. "Liam is going to get his way…a lot."

I shook my head as I noticed the other cat had green eyes. "I guess I have to keep the blue eyed one," I said as I let my fingers run through his hair. "It's the boy too," Troy said with a look. I shook my head as I pushed him gently. Liam looked up at us as the other cat crawled through his lap.

"Bubbles…" Liam muttered as he chased after the cat, I laughed as he had watched Finding Nemo this morning with Troy and I in bed. Troy and I can now repeat it word for word but Liam still squealed every time Nemo first popped up and then his eyes widened when the big fish came.

His facial expressions were priceless and they will be. Today he said bubbles and that was his new favorite word he kept repeating around. "Bubbles." He muttered again as he chased the cat. Troy laughed as his eyes glanced into mine. "I think he has his name…" Troy said with a small smirk.

"Bubbles," I said containing my laugh, "I like it, it will suit him." I said as she pounced in the air. Troy laughed as he came over to pet the one I had.

"Come on, you gotta keep the Finding Nemo thing going, what is yours going to be?" I smirked as I pet the little ones head. "Nemo," I said laughing.

Troy laughed as Liam looked at us, "Cute, real cute," Troy said bending over to kiss me. I smiled as I leaned my forehead against his, "I thought so myself."

Troy squeezed my sides as Liam crawled over to me; he reached up for the cat I was holding. "Nemo?" he asked, I smiled as he was listening. "Yes…Nemo."

"Finding Nemo?" he asked, his eyebrows bending down as if he was confused. Nemo was a squirming, wet, fish and here we have this blue eyed grey and white cat. "Yes…like Finding Nemo." I said back to him gently. Liam grinned as he rubbed his head against the cats.

"We'll take Bubbles and Nemo," Troy said laughing, he tried to contain his laugh as Liam looked at the other cat. "Bubbles!" the cat looked at him and then went running for Troy's legs. Tears formed in my eyes as I was laughing too hard. Troy cracked a smile.

"I love this kid," Troy said, he paid as we went over final details. They had declawed them and they were…uhm…both fixed. "Good…no baby kittens."

They kenneled the two cats up together, we got a load of food, some new toys that Liam loved, and treats. Troy grabbed a litter box with some litter for them as they were going to be indoor cats.

Troy smiled as we were checking out; he reached forward as he kissed my forehead. "Merry Christmas," Troy then went down to Liam; Troy rested his forehead against Liam as Liam reached for Troy's nose. "Happy Birthday to you, my big man"

Liam squeezed Troy's nose as I laughed, the kittens both made noises as Troy's blue eyes looked up into my brown ones. I smiled as Troy smirked. "Thanks,"

* * *

"Troy, can you help me out here?" I asked as I raised one half of the banner, Troy put Liam down onto the blanket as he moved forward. He hopped up onto the picnic table as he hung the other half of the sign.

"Thanks," Liam looked at us as he was a pair of little jeans with an onsie saying birthday boy across it. We had one for today and one for tomorrow. Liam giggled as Troy hopped down, "What do you think you are laughing at?" Troy hopped down as Troy blew on his stomach. Liam squirmed away as he crawled across the grass.

"Liam!" Liam's head swirled around to see Chad come towards him. Liam sat up and he giggled as Chad dove down to pick him up swiftly. Liam laughed as Chad blew in his stomach; Troy came over to wrap his arms around my waist as we watched. "Have you put everything up I have told you?"

Troy raised his eyebrows before smirking, "Uh…yea." I pushed his shoulder gently as I rolled my eyes, "You are not very good at this whole first birthday thing," I told him, Troy smiled as his eyes took in my body. I was dressed in a simple white dress, it was lacy as it stopped mid thigh. It had a white layer underneath the see through pattern on top that went all the way down the dress. Bare skin was visible underneath the flower pattern dancing down my arms.

A brown belt as wrapped around my stomach as it pulled my stomach in tight. It looked great against my olive skin as my hair was down in its natural state.

I was wearing a pair of strappy sandals. "God, you should not be allowed to dress like that." Troy murmured as he came closer, "That might be the reason I have gotten nothing done." I giggled as Troy kissed my neck. I pulled off as Zeke and Bentley were here, Sharpay following behide them.

Lakers were showing up and people were coming from all around as Liam's first birthday party by us was underway. It was eleven in the morning, after Liam's first nap and it will be over by the time for his next nap. Troy took Liam from Chad as he went around greeting people.

"Do you need any help Gabs?" Taylor came over, "Uh, sure, if you want to help put these ones up since Troy failed to do so." Taylor smiled as she took them. Her eyes where shielded by sunglasses looked over in Troy's direction. "He is having fun with Liam, I think it's cute."

"Oh, I know it's cute. Did Troy send you pictures of our two new family members?" Taylor laughed and nodded, "Bubbles and Nemo," I smirked as I helped Taylor tape down the table cloths as they wind blew. "They are adorable. One snuggled up with Troy last night. I have a picture of it."

"Troy is the one that doesn't even like cats!" I smirked as my eyes twitched; I looked at Troy who treated Liam like an airplane as Liam laughed. "I know Troy just shook his head as if unbelievable. It's my cat that likes him too. Bubbles is in hiding from Liam chasing him around."

Taylor laughed as Sharpay came over with three month old Bentley. Bentley was sleeping as she looked around before sitting down at a picnic table. "This is cute Gabs," she said pointing towards the cakes. One was a big sheet cake with Nemo, Dory, and Marlin on the front with Happy First Birthday Liam. Then there was a little cake, for Liam that was a picture of all of us together.

We had Liam's first pictures taken earlier this morning. We had done them at the house, the park, and then a few family pictures together. He was just playing around and we had our photography coming to his first birthday to get pictures taken here too.

Liam bounced around as Troy came over to me. "Somebody keeps repeating mom." I smiled as I took Liam into my arms. He looked over my shoulder as Troy kissed my cheek. "Do you want anything?"

"Can you grab me water? I am going to wonder around with Liam." Troy nodded as he let his fingers wrap around my waist as he disappeared over to the coolers full of drinks. I moved to see Mason pulled up; he put his sunglasses on his head before walking forward. "Who is it?"

Liam had grown attached to Mason when he came up a few weeks ago for the few days. Liam played and wanted to be with Mason. "Mason!" Liam cheered, I giggled as he had been talking a lot more lately. I moved towards Mason as Liam stuck his arms out to be passed off.

I kissed his temple as I handed him off to Liam. Liam cheered, "Bubbles!" Mason looked at me and I simply looked at him. "Liam's new cat, Bubbles,"

Mason nodded as I turned around; I saw Troy had just opened up the cooler. My eyes took him in as he stood back up. He was in a nice pair of khakis with a light blue button up shirt. They were rolled up to his elbows as his hair was styled like a mess. Since he got it cut, it always looked like that but I loved it. It followed suit with the pair of Sperry's I had bought him.

Troy stopped as somebody said hi as his eyes glanced around before he came upon us. Liam was chattering his nonsense to Mason as Troy's eyes connected with mine. I smiled as Troy smiled himself back to me. I knew this dress was going to drive him crazy as it was assumed when I wore any dress.

"Gabi…" I snapped my attention back to Mason as Liam looked at me. "Oh God, sorry," I said taking Liam back, "Checking out my nephew there?" I felt a blush creep up my cheeks as Troy walked closer to us. "Just because Liam is going to be one tomorrow doesn't mean you need to get all horny."

My eyes snapped to Mason as he began to laugh. "Mason," I hissed, Mason smirked again as I shook my head. Troy came up to me as he kissed me softly before he handed me water. His arm wrapped around my waist as he pulled me close. "So I think we should walk around as a family to talk to everybody."

"Sounds fine to me," Liam wanted down of course, as he always did but I kept him supported in my arms. Troy said a quick hi to Mason as we traveled around the park talking to group to group. They all told Liam happy birthday and Liam kept trying to get down but suddenly liked all of this attention.

Once Troy took Liam and began talking to all of the Lakers, I moved away as I went to find Taylor holding Bentley and Sharpay relaxing with a water. "Hey," I said sliding into the bench next to them. Taylor smiled as I leaned over to play with Bentley.

"Have I told you, for a mom of a one year old, you look incredibly hot?" Sharpay muttered she had lost a lot of her baby weight and that is exactly what I told her.

"Yea, but you are sexy, hot, and I know Troy wants to have sex with you right now." I blushed as I took a drink of my water. "Zeke and I havent done much of that since I was cleared," Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Honestly, I don't even want to look good anymore," Sharpay complained.

"I was like that for a while but I enjoy dresses now. I love dresses."

"God, your body loves them! I have never seen such a body look well after being pregeant. Shit, what the hell do you think will happen after the next baby?"

"I will finally look like a mother. I will probably be fat and gross looking, Troy will never have sex with me again and our marriage will be over." I joked, Sharpay snorted as Taylor shook her head. "All of my weight went to my hips; I am not even kidding you."

"Sharpay, you look hot. I am a whole nine months ahead of you with this. Just give it time." Sharpay looked at me with a smile before she turned to say something as Bentley began to cry.

"Let me see him," I said as Taylor tried to calm him down. Taylor handed him to me as I rested Bentleys head on my shoulder as I rubbed his back gently. "I think he probably wants to eat," Sharpay said as she looked around. "Do you need some space?" I asked her, "I am really comfortable doing it outside here but I need Zeke to go grab the stuff."

"I'll find him." Taylor said standing up; Bentley began to shush as I handed him back over to Sharpay. "How is breastfeeding?"

"It's okay, I can't get back to my normal routine yet but if it's best for Bentley then I am going to do it. I can not believe you didn't do it." I shrugged my shoulders as I tapped my water bottle against the table. "I thought about it. I researched about it, I did everything but bottle feeding seemed better. Troy wanted to help out with the whole feeding thing so it was just going to be easier, plus you don't always have people around watching your husband."

"Very true, did Liam take to a bottle very well?" Sharpay asked me, "He took to it fine. The nurses thought I was crazy for not wanting to do it but feeding was just so much simpler."

Zeke and Taylor came back as Zeke had a bag full of stuff in his hand. "Here you go baby," Sharpay began to grab things and do things that I never did. "It also feels natural." I nodded as I rested my head into the palm of my hands. "Peek-a-boo!" Liam giggled giving him away as he kept his fingers on my cheek. I turned around as I grabbed him. "Big guy!"

"Play." He said simply, "How about you have daddy take you to play in the grass." I said kissing on his neck while Troy rested his hands on my shoulder. "I was going to grab a beer with the guys afterwards. Do you mind?" Troy asked leaning over to kiss my ear. "How long do you think you will be out? This is the last night Liam will be a baby. Tomorrow he embarks on his toddler years."

Troy laughed into my ear as his fingers rub against my shoulder. "I will be back before bedtime, fair enough?" Troy asked sitting down next to me. "How about an hour before bedtime?" I asked him, Troy raised an eyebrow before nodding his head. "Seven it is."

"I said an hour."

"I gave you an hour and half." Troy smirked as he leaned forward to kiss me. "We are going to bug out after the party and probably grab some dinner. Liam will be napping anyways."

"True, I will probably play with bubbles and Nemo."

"Bubbles…" Troy scoffed, I kissed Liam's forehead as Troy took him back. Troy walked over to a group of people before Troy put him down onto the ground. Troy's ray bans covered his eyes making him wear the perfect outfit. I sighed softly as Troy reached down to hold Liam's hands for him to stand.

Troy nodded his head to somebody before talking. "You two will always have that relationship." Taylor said as she followed my eyes. "What type of relationship?" I asked turning to look at her. "Sex all the time relationship. I could not tell you one time I knew of my parents having sex. God, I bet Liam will walk in on you guys at some point."

"No." I said simply, "You guys are always touching; Chad and I are not always touching. It's like you and Troy have to be touching to breath."

"No…" I said a little more drawn out. "It's not like that; we are just in love and young."

"Chad and I are too! We are not like that," my eyes scanned the crowd of Liam's birthday party again as Troy had Liam on his shoulders as it freaked me out. I took a deep breath as Troy lowered him to his arms again, Liam played with Troy's sunglasses until Troy told him to stop.

Liam then looked around as I stood up, "We need to get this party started," I said as I smoothed out my dress. Taylor stood up as Sharpay finished up with Bentley. I moved towards Troy as a few people complimented me and said hi. I hugged a few as I stopped as Liam spotted me.

I loosely hung my arm around Troy as he bent over to kiss the top of my head. "See…" Taylor said walking by; I rolled my eyes as Troy looked at me. I waved him off as I grabbed for Liam. "We need to either do presents or cake."

"Presents. Liam will be a mess once he is done."

"I know. That is why I brought him a change of clothes." Troy nodded as he moved away from the group of guys. Troy began to tell everybody what we were going to do as I went under the picnic area to sit in the middle of the mound of presents. It was not as big as the family one but it was a good size.

I sat Liam down in my lap as we sat on the ground with a blanket under us. Taylor was going to take down who gave us what and Sharpay was going to hand stuff to us.

Troy came up to sit on the ground next to me as Liam reached forward for a toy car. I kissed the top of my head as I looked around, "Here" Sharpay said handing me a gift.

I gave it to Liam as he looked at it, "Liam, like this," I told him as I unpeeled a thing of paper. Liam turned his head as he peeled some of the paper back. Once he did, he squealed with delight as Troy chuckled and everybody else laughed. Liam bounced in my legs as he pulled at it again for it to rip.

A giggle escaped Liam's mouth as he took his other hand to rip more paper. "This is going to take us all day." Troy whispered into my ear as Liam ripped again. I nodded as I smiled looking over Liam's tiny shoulder. Once he got all the paper off, I revealed that Kobe had gotten him a little basketball.

Liam _loved_ basketballs.

A few of the Lakers began to talk and all I could think was Liam was going to be getting a lot of basketballs.

* * *

Happy Birthday rang through the air as Liam sat in a high chair we had brought for him. His cake sitting in front of him as I kept his hands back from destroying, before we can sing to him. He blew the candle out almost instantly before we could finish as he has done it before.

Once the finished, he dug right in without hesitation. I laughed as he smashed his hand into the thing before pulling it towards his mouth. "Oh God, he is so much like you." I said as he took a handful almost smearing it across his face. People laughed as Taylor helped cutting the other cake, both baked by Zeke.

I leaned forward to watch as Troy took a picture with his phone. Sharpay had decided to take a video as Liam picked up another scoop and played with it in his hands. Troy and I decided that maybe it would be better if we just take his clothes off. It wasn't that cold outside and he was just going to eat.

Liam stuck his fingers in it again as I shook my head, he was a mess. "Gabi, Troy, you should have your picture taken with this mess." I looked at Troy as Troy looked at me, "Okay," we moved towards Liam as I knelled on one side of him and then on the other side. I smiled as I lifted my sunglasses off, telling Troy to do the same.

"Great picture." Somebody muttered I then turned my head with Troy as we both kissed Liam's dirty cheeks. I laughed as frosting covered my lips. "Cute," Sharpay said with a little pout.

I began to pull back when Liam offered me a handful of cake. "Momma." Liam murmured as he reached out, Troy smirked as he backed off putting his sunglasses back on. I opened my mouth a little as Liam shoved the cake forward into my face. I tried to smile as Troy laughed.

I opened my eyes to look at him as he instantly frowned, "Sharpay, make sure he doesn't choke." I said as I leaped towards Troy. Troy screamed like a girl as I chased him out of the picnic area.

The group around us laughed as I lunged for Troy, my arms reaching around his neck as I pressed my face against his neck. I tried to keep both of our clothes clean since we did look really cute together.

My lips smeared across Troy's neck as he groaned before pulling away. "You better lick all of that off," Troy said as he stopped trying to catch his breath. "Nope. That would be too satisfying for you."

Troy raised an eyebrow before I hopped down, cake smeared all over his neck as it was still over my face. Troy shook his head as his hands instantly grabbed my sides. I screeched as I began to laugh. Troy tickled me as I squirmed as I began to fall to the ground.

I landed softly before he moved on top of me, his lips dipping down onto mine. I laughed as I pushed him off gently. "Come on, you get to clean up your son since I am wearing white."

"Oh…so that didn't stop you from getting me all dirty." Troy said shaking his head, he rubbed his fingers along his neck to take some of the frosting away.

As we moved back towards the group, Taylor was standing by with wipes. "Your photo girl got all of your little flirting on camera." Taylor said with a sweet smile. Liam was done eating as it looked, just pushing around food. Troy went over to lay down a blanket, wipes and his clothes before he went over holding him away from his body.

"Good." I wiped my face off as I took another wipe from her to wash Troy's neck. I walked over as he was wiping off Liam to softly wipe at Troy's neck. Troy smiled as he cleaned Liam. "Thanks."

"Mhm," once all the blue and white was gone, I crumpled up the wipe before tossing it into the trash. I grabbed Liam's wipes as I tossed everything dirty into the trash can.

Once Liam was up and changed, people started to come by and say goodbye. We thanked them until mostly everybody but the guys Troy was going out with afterwards and Taylor. Sharpay went home with Bentley so he could get some sleep and so she could get a little sleep.

Troy gave me Liam as our photographer asked us to take a picture together. Once we were done, Troy paid her before she told me the pictures would be sent to me soon. I thanked her as she had done a lot of our pictures.

Taylor and I began to clean up as Troy entertained Liam, I could tell he was getting tired as his eyes began to droop and he rubbed his eyes. "Brie, we are losing him." Troy said as he came over. I was finishing throwing out the rest of his cake that we would never eat at the house.

"I know, I know, I am trying to hurrying." I said as I moved around the picnic tables.

"Mommy." Liam mumbled, his voice tired but it stopped me dead in my tracks. "If you can finish up here, I can get him settled into the car." Troy nodded his head as Troy reached out to hand him to me. As Liam rested on my shoulder, he let his head rest on my shoulder as I rubbed his back softly as I moved towards the car, my keys hanging in my hand.

Once I opened the car door, I laid him inside as I pressed my lips against his temple. He clung to my shirt as he yawned deeply. Resting him down into his car seat, I buckled him in, gave him his pacifier and covered him with a small blanket.

He tossed his head before he his blue eyes looked at me. "Did you have a fun party?" I asked no answer. It was probably something he didn't understand quiet yet.

I reached over as I turned the keys in the car to see Taylor, Chad, and Troy lugging things to the car. Chad, Troy, Zeke and Ryan were all going to go out for a few beers together and some dinner while the girls all went separate ways.

Troy came over as Troy popped the trunk open. He shoved the stuff inside as Taylor and Chad followed. I went over to hug both of them, "Thank you guys so much. Liam loved it all."

"No problem, we had a lot of fun."

Taylor smirked as she hugged me tightly, "We need to have a girl's day soon."

"Good."

Taylor and Chad talked for a moment as Chad kissed Taylor before she walked off to her car. Zeke was going to be the driver but I knew Troy wasn't going to get to drunk since we were getting up early tomorrow.

I sighed softly as I looked at the sleeping boy in the back of the car. It was very hard to believe he will be one tomorrow. My fingers grasped the driver door. "Hey, I will be home around eight or so," Troy said looking at me with his intense blue eyes. I nodded as he leaned forward to press his lips against mine.

"That dress is driving me crazy," Troy mumbled as he kissed me again. "I bet it is."

Troy smirked as Zeke called his name, "Promise, I will be home at that time."

"Got it!"

* * *

Liam squealed as Bubbles flew across the room. I smiled as I rested on my back. Liam was already in his PJ's as Nemo glanced into the room, Liam laughed before crawling forward as fast as he could to get to the cats. I laughed as I took a picture before rolling over onto my stomach.

The bedroom door opened as Troy came bouncing down the stairs; he had been home for about twenty minutes but went to get something from the room. "He loves these cats."

Troy smirked as he sat down; neither of us had changed out of our wear from earlier, as we were still both eyeing each other carefully. "How is the guy gang?" I asked sitting up, Troy shrugged, "Same as always, Ryan still not proposing and us pushing him too. Zeke and I yawning, Chad and Ryan wondering why."

I smiled as Troy leaned forward to brace his hands into mine. "I think Liam should go down a little early."

"Why?" I asked smirking, "No reason, or maybe because he is rubbing his eyes." I turned to see Liam rubbing his eyes and then he yawned. "I will put my baby to bed," I said as I stood up. My shoes had been removed as I bent over to pick up Liam. He held onto his blanket as I kissed him temple.

Troy smiled as I walked up the stairs, "Night big guy," Liam yawned as he turned his face into my neck. I kissed his temple softly as opened his bedroom door. Sitting down into the rocking chair, I bounced back and forth as the only light on was a simple lamp in the corner.

"Wanna read Good Night Moon?" I whispered as I leaned forward to grab one of the books sitting in front of us. Liam yawned rubbing his eyes again as he tossed his head around. I smiled as all I wanted to do was cuddle with my baby boy. He was really growing up on me way to fast.

I let my fingers run down his back as I began to read him a simple story. Once I closed the pages together, I noticed Liam was barely awake but awake enough to realize what's going on.

I rocked him slightly as I wanted him to fall asleep in my arms again. I just wanted him to be my baby, a year ago today; I had no idea my life was going to change with him. No idea.

I kissed him temple as I stood up to lay him down into his crib. I pulled the blanket around his waist as I watched him for a moment. Moving towards the corner, switching off the lights, I walked out of the room keeping the door cracked.

Walking out of the room, I yawned covering my mouth as Troy was feeding the animals. I moved to the bedroom as all I wanted to do was take my clothes off. I unbuckled the thing around my waist. "Just what do you think you are doing?" Troy whispered into my ear. "Taking my clothes off." I said with a defeated sigh.

"I think that is my job," Troy whispered again as his fingers slide underneath the belt pulling it off my waist gently. I let my head drop as I tried to refrain from rubbing my eyes. "Somebody is really tired," Troy noticed as he kissed my neck gently. "I am really tired, you can undress me but that's about all I have in me today."

Troy nodded as he pressed his nose into my temple. "I totally understand." Troy whispered as he yawned himself. I collapsed down into the bed as Troy kissed my chest gently as he unzipped my dress. My stomach lurched as I let my hands up to unbutton the top of his shirt.

"Maybe I have a little bit more in me than just undressing…" I whispered looking into his eyes. Troy only looked at me with his blue eyes for a long time. "You sure?"

"Of course I am sure, it will last thirty to forty-five minutes until I crash."

Troy smiled as his face came crashing down onto mine; our lips were heated and passionate as the kiss deepened quickly as I unbuttoned another button.

* * *

Rolling over, I groaned as last night did last longer than it should have, probably because Troy and I were wide awake after round one. I lifted my head to see Troy wasn't any longer in bed but it was only past eight in the morning.

I stretched out my limbs as I yawned; a smile reached my face as it was Liam's first birthday. I sat up brushing my fingers through my hair as I pushed the blankets away, a cold breeze sweeping over my naked body. I reached down grabbing Troy's blue shirt from yesterday.

Going over to my dresser, I opened up the drawer to pull out a clean pair of underwear followed by Troy's boxers. I rolled up Troy's sleeves as my hair was down in natural waves. I smiled softly as I opened the door heading towards Liam's room when I heard a change of noise.

I heard Liam and Troy downstairs in the living room, a giggle, and then Troy's manly laugh. Going downstairs quietly, I leaned into the doorframe as I watched the two interact. "Liam," Liam's eyes looked up as Troy held Bubbles in his hands. The poor cat looks terrified.

Liam squealed before walking forward to touch the cat. "Gentle," Troy whispered to him, Troy's legs were sprawled out on the floor as Nemo bounced between the couch, the kitchen back to the living room to see what was going on. Liam petted the cat gently as Troy smiled at him.

"Good job Liam," Troy encouraged softly, Liam grinned with excitement as he got down onto his butt to crawl over to one of the many basketballs. "I told your mom that you would love basketball," Troy said as he let Bubbles down to run away. Oreo was adjusting to the two new additions but she didn't mind them too much.

"Bassie" Liam mumbled as he squished the ball into his hand. Troy smiled as he lifted Liam up above his face as he brought him down so he would laugh. I couldn't help but laugh as that caught Troy's attention quickly.

A lazy smile crossed over his face as Liam looked at Troy. "Liam, who is over there?" Liam's eyes glanced around before he caught sight of me.

"Birthday Boy!" I cheered as I crawled down onto the floor. Liam clapped his hands together as Troy gave me a small smile. "I. Can. Not. Believe. You. Are. One." I whispered as I kissed on him, I gave him a big hug as I kissed his temple softly. Liam whined as I let him down to play with one of the cats.

"I think you should wear that all day today," Troy said as Liam paid no attention to either of us. I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks as I reached forward, my fingers grasping Troy's knee. Troy pulled me forward gently as he let me rest in his lap. Liam turned around showing us his purple basketball.

"Purple," I told Liam, Liam looked at the ball then he looked over at Troy. "Purple…" Troy mentioned slowly, his chin resting on my shoulder. "Pppl," Liam tried but he failed, I smiled as I bent over to grab him. I rested him in my lap as I kissed on him. "You wanna go see Nemo?"

Liam's eyes bolted around looking for the cat as I shook my head, "No! The fish!" Liam's eyes looked at me with the wide blue. Like no way, I can really see the real Nemo.

Troy laughed as he kissed my jaw before I stood up with Liam, "Tell daddy to make you some pancakes! Tell him it's your birthday!" I said to Liam, Liam looked at me before he pointed to Troy. "Bifhday." Liam mumbled, Troy grinned standing up taking Liam from my arms.

"It's not my birthday silly! It's your birthday!" Liam looked at me and I giggled, "Come on you two, let's go."

* * *

Liam grinned as his fingers touched the glass gently. Fish swam by him as Troy leaned back, his eyes covered with sunglasses. We were at the moment in a dark tunnel as he pushed them back against his hair. "Fishy…" Liam mumbled as he watched it swim by.

He giggled as I set him down as he could chase the fish around. It was a pretty slow day according to some of the workers; still enough to make me nervous to let him go like that but my eyes never left him.

He laughed again as he ran up and down holding onto the side of the wall. He wasn't stable enough to let go yet but he could hold on to keep support. Troy caught him at the other end as Troy raised him into the air. "Cutie," Troy said as he looked at his watch. "We have the whale," Troy said tapping his watch.

"Let's go." I said as I moved past the stroller to start pushing it. Troy held Liam firmly in his arms as we moved through the crowd; I searched through my bags to find Liam's juice and crackers for him to eat while we watch the killer whale show. Troy looked at me with his bright blue eyes before slipping the sunglasses back over.

I flipped my own back down as I popped a piece of gum in offering some to Troy. Troy crept closer as he bent down to kiss my forehead. He then moved Liam to his other side as we climbed towards the stage. Troy and I had both worn our swimsuits as the last time we were hear years ago, we got soaked.

So I was in a simple white bikini with a pair of tiny jean shorts with a black tank top. It was a warm seventy seven degrees outside as it was toasty. Water felt good. Liam was in some swim trucks as they had the whole Elmo area for little kids to play in.

Troy picked up Liam from his stroller as we moved to an area of seats leaving the stroller behide. We climbed into some seats as I gave Liam his juice and crackers that Troy held holding Liam in his lap.

My eyes followed the lines down Troy's body as he was in a pair of grey swim trucks with a black t-shirt. I held his hand tightly as we sat in the middle waiting for the show to begin. We were going to take Liam to play in the Elmo area to wear himself out for his nap. The nap will be when Troy and I eat, walking around just looking, doing whatever to keep him sleeping for a little while.

People began to chatter about the show as a girl came out waving as people walked around. "How are all of you doing?" Liam's eyes perked up as one of the whales jumped a little. Liam's eyes widened at the large animal. "Do you see it Liam?" Liam looked forward as he squinted slightly.

A splash made as Liam laughed loudly. I giggled as Liam looked back at Troy, "You like that?"

Liam nodded as he turned his attention back to the killer whale. The program lasted thirty minutes until it was over, Liam was high on energy as he squealed and was having fun.

Troy and I moved down as we found his stroller, I placed him down into it as I stripped off Liam's shirt. Troy pushed the stroller towards the play area as I stopped him. I bent over to pick up Liam, "You can stash the stroller, and we are going to play."

I crashed into the water as I set Liam down, I let his feet touch the ground with his little sandals I had put on his feet. I smiled as he crouched down to drag his fingers over the water. I smiled as he looked up at me. Water squirted up around him as he stomped his feet.

I laughed before I picked him up taking him further inside. He crawled into an area as I followed safely behide him, water was coming out as Liam sat down. "You gotta keep moving," I nudged him gently as his eyes looked over at me. He smiled as he moved through it again as water squirted up.

It scared him but he kept on moving as I followed him. He splashed in the water as he finally stopped to where I could pick him up. I wasn't drenched but I was wet.

I held Liam's hand as we walked, I noticed Troy standing to the side talking to somebody before he spotted us moving away. He came closer as I looked over at Elmo. "Do you have your phone?" Troy patted his pocket as I nudged Liam.

"I think we should take him over there so he could get his picture taken." Troy nodded as we moved over there, Troy asked him to take a picture with Liam for his first birthday. The mascot got very excited as he called over friends. Troy eyed me before he crossed his arms over his chest.

Elmo then stuck his arms out for Liam as I gently handed him over. I stood close by hoping he wouldn't burst out into tears. His chin quivered as Troy got the fastest picture possible before the waterworks began. Troy took Liam back into his arms as I thanked all of the mascots or characters. They wished Liam a happy first birthday as Troy soothed Liam.

"Liam, you wanna go play in some more water?" I asked him, Liam grinned at the mention of water as I took him down a few slides, on a small water ride as he squealed and sounded delighted the whole way down.

I took Troy's phone as I pushed Troy to go with him since I was getting wet. I dug through the bags as I found a dry long sleeve shirt to put on before rubbing my arms dry, taking off my tank top. I pulled the long sleeve on, then pulling up the sleeves.

Sitting down, I rolled through my text messages when my phone beeped, Lucille was calling. I answered the phone call as I looked in to see Troy leading Liam through a tangle of an area. I grinned, "Hey," I answered.

"Hi," Lucille said, "How is his first birthday going?"

"Great. Troy and him are playing in the Elmo exhibit at Sea World," I said with a small smile as I saw a grin cross Liam's face. I reached for Troy's phone to snap a few pictures of the two. Troy crouched down next to Liam as water squirted up. Liam squealed again as he stomped his feet into the ground.

"Awh! Is he having fun?" Lucille asked, "A blast. I have never seen him smile so much. He is amazed at everything he sees and then playing in the water outside of bath time, hello, it's the bomb." Lucille laughed as I giggled myself. Troy reached up to fix a strand of Liam's hair as a woman approached them.

"I am glad he is having a good time. Troy told me you guys had a lot of fun yesterday,"

"We did…" I said watching them carefully as Troy glanced in my direction before the girl smiled and walked away. Liam reached up touching Troy's face as Troy then nodded his head. It must be about nap time.

We were done with water after this so we could change Liam into something dry, give him food, and let him sleep for a little while. Troy came over as I finished my conversation with Lucille. "I am glad, anymore plans for the day?"

"We are going to grab some nicer dinner, go home, watch Finding Nemo, and then snuggle in our bed until he falls asleep."

"Such a beautiful age,"

"I know I gotta go help Troy get Liam ready for his nap time."

"Have fun and tell him Happy Birthday,"

"I will, thanks!" we hung up as I stuffed my phone back into the bag. "I bet you want to change too." I said to Troy as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Yes, so if you will take him. I will go change really fast." I nodded as Troy kissed me for a second, our lips touching lightly before he pulled back about two inches.

"Go."

Troy smirked as I then pushed the stroller towards the bathroom. Troy held the door open as I told him I would meet him outside. I changed my bra out, the put on the long sleeve shirt again, followed by underwear and some capris. My flip-flops slipped back onto my feet as I then changed Liam into dry clothes.

He whined softly as I bent over to kiss his forehead. I found him his lunch as I put it on the tray in front of him. He began to munch on them as I washed my hands and pushed it out to where Troy was waiting. "I love my new background." Troy said waving his phone.

"I thought you would," I told him with a small smile; Troy hugged my waist as Liam cried from his stroller. Troy stopped to check on him. "What's wrong?" Troy asked that is when Liam went into straight meltdown. Troy lifted him up and out as he let him rest his head on Troy's shoulder.

Liam's eyes quickly closed as Troy pulled us over to a little table with small birds surrounding it. Troy laid Liam down as he handed me the juice and his food.

I tucked it back into the diaper bag as Troy buckled Liam in. He pulled down the umbrella as Troy walked over to press his lips onto mine. "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered as I let my fingers curl up around his bicep. Troy smiled before turned his head to kiss my temple. "God, I love you you gave me such a beautiful son," Troy whispered, "I will always owe you for that."

* * *

Liam was crashed in Troy's lap after eating his small dinner, it was five thirty and we were only half way back to LA. I didn't think he would make it long tonight as it had been a long day for him.

I would have to say his first birthday was a huge success as Troy and I talked over dinner. "Alright, you have to tell me your favorite memory over the last year." I mentioned to Troy.

"No…let's start with the worst memory." Troy said looking at me, I nodded, "Fair enough," I said as I took a bite of the sushi. "I would love to say the worst one is when I went out like a teenager to get drunk." I said looking at Troy, "I really regert that night."

"You were a brand-new mom, you were low on sleep, and it's not your entire fault. I overreacted on you." I smiled softly as I leaned over to take a piece of his food. "Yea, it wasn't my favorite moment."

Troy raised his eyebrows as his eyes looked over at me, his fingers gripping the chop sticks as he picked up a thing of rice. "I have two," I raised my eyebrows as I looked at him.

"When you called me telling me Liam was in the hospital but I couldn't do anything. The other time was when I missed Liam's first Thanksgiving." My eyes softened as one of those times was my fault, "I am completely sorry about the whole RSV thing," Troy rolled his eyes, "Do not talk like that. Please, that was not your fault. It could have happened while I was here or while I was not here."

"I know but…" Troy put his fingers to my lips, "No, it was not your fault. You were right on making me stay; I can not be there every single time." I bit down on my lip as Troy leaned back into his chair. "Like when I missed Liam's first Thanksgiving. It's just something I want to be there for. God, I could miss his second one too."

I shook my head as I let my fingers fall into Troy's as I took a small drink of water. "Trust me; I will not let you miss his second Thanksgiving."

Troy smiled, "Good, because I don't plan on missing his second Thanksgiving." I smirked at Troy as he leaned forward to kiss me.

"Okay, what are some of your favorite moments?" My eyes glanced over at Troy as a big smile appeared over my face. "How do I start? When you proposed to me, we got married, our honeymoon, then with Liam when we just spend quality time as a family. Today, at the zoo, being together was always my favorite time. When Liam talked for the first time, rolled over, took his first steps, those were all huge moments in my life."

Troy smiled as he pulled my hand softly, "My favorite was marrying you. That will be my all time favorite thing from this year. I know it's been a crazy year with Liam but God that was amazing. With Liam, I would have to say when he said dad for the first time." I felt my throat get choked up as I looked at the little boy.

"I can not believe how big he is getting." I whispered, "One year old, that is such a milestone. We made it through the first year, Liam survived us as first time parents, and it's just…amazing." I whispered as I held his hand, he squeezed it as the waiter came over to bill us.

Troy laid down a fifty with a ten to cover the bill and tip as he put Liam in his stroller. "I understand that, we were so scared. I remember watching you sleep in the hospital room; Liam was sleeping right next to you as they hadn't taken him back and I became so scared. I had no idea how we were going to do this. I had no idea." Troy said shaking his head.

"It was never easy. I can tell you that much but there were so many moments that I would love to live over again because of how much I loved it. Putting him to bed each night, giving him baths together, his first birthday party, it was a lot more fun than I thought."

"You are a fantastic mom Gabs," Troy's voice was soft as he looked at me, "I knew you would be a fantastic mom because you are so natural with kids."

I blushed as Troy bent over to kiss me softly, "You were an amazing dad. I will be honest, I was worried for a little while but you came through with such power. You were there, you supported, you played, you change diapers, you watched him, you encouraged him, woke up with him, you were always there."

Troy's eyes looked at me as he shook his head, "No…I was not always there."

"Yes, Troy, you were. You missed Thanksgiving. Good God, you missed Thanksgiving. You were there when he walked, talked, crawled, scooted, ate his first food, rolled over, you were there! You were at the birth, you held my hand, and you encouraged me. You got me through this past year more than you realized; I just hope you understand that."

Troy leaned over as he pressed his lips tightly to mine as his head supported my neck. He had one hand on the stroller as I fell into the kiss. My body pressed against Troy's as he took a deep breath pulling back. His blue eyes a little wet with tears. "You have no idea how much that just meant to me." Troy whispered, "I love you, I have always loved you."

"I love you too Brie, I love you so much."

* * *

Liam and I laid in Troy's and I bed as we watched Finding Nemo for the millionth time. Bubbles, Nemo, and Oreo all curled up in the large bed. Liam looked at the TV as he was curled up in his PJ's. Troy was moving around before coming upstairs.

"How are my two favorite people doing?" my eyes watched over Liam as he looked at the TV screen with hope. "Bubbles!" he screeched when they popped out. Bubbles, the cat, popped up as he looked around. I laughed as Troy petted the cat back down.

I yawned as I rubbed my hand over Liam's belly. Liam yawned as he stretched his feet out lying on his back. He curled over into my chest as I rubbed his back with my hand. Troy watched us as I looked up at him. He held a cracker out in front of me as I opened up my mouth.

Liam's eyes flickered to the TV as he watched intently at the screen. It was a little past eight thirty as Liam was ready for bed very soon. I relaxed on the bed as my eyes fluttered close as I thought about how a year ago today; I was lying in a hospital bed holding Liam for the very first time.

My fingers touched the tip of his forehead as I brushed back his hair. My lips touched his forehead as he curled his fingers around my one finger. My ring glistened over to Troy as his eyes caught mine. I smirked as my pillow supported my head, another yawn lifting through my throat.

Watching the fish swim through the sea. Dory and Marlin bounced through the jellyfish; I closed my eyes as I thought about how Troy and I bounced through this relationship. Raising Liam to be such a great kid already, his blue eyes flickered around all the time, curious. I smiled remembering the first time I saw those blue eyes.

I yawned again before I pulled the blankets up and over my shoulders. I held Liam close to me as I could feel sleep taking over my body. It had been a very long year and I was ready for a great nights sleep.

Once I felt the covers being peeled back, I opened my eyes groggily to see Troy trying to get Liam from my grip. "Brie," Troy whispered softly, "Let me have the birthday boy." I groaned as I opened my eyes a little more to see the TV off and it was just a little after eleven.

I kissed Liam's forehead softly, "Happy First Birthday Liam," I whispered, Troy lifted him from my arms as I watched Troy retreat from the room. Tears pressed in my eyes as Troy came back five minutes later.

"He was out before I set him back down," Troy said flipping his t-shirt off before he crawled into the bed. I snuggled deeply into Troy's chest as he pulled me as close as possible. "Are you ready to embark on another year?" Troy asked softly, his fingers running through my hair.

"No." I whispered quietly, "I want my little baby back."

Troy didn't talk as he rubbed my lower back, "He is still your little boy, I promise." Troy said, "I don't want him in diapers forever though." I laughed quietly as Troy pushed back a lock of hair. He pressed his lips against my forehead. "I love you." Troy whispered, "Thank you for such an amazing year."

"I had fun, it was a fun ride but maybe I am ready for year number two. To see how much he changes."

"It will be just as fun, challenging, and rewarding." Troy mentioned his words soft as he curled my hair around his finger. "I think you are right."

No words were mentioned as time ticked by. My head curled on his chest as I thought about how that night a year ago changed our lives forever but what we didn't know was that this next year, was just going to be a whole ten times crazier.

* * *

**Oh. My. God. That's it. ….Holy crap. Oh my God. I think I am going to hyperventale and cry! This story took me 483 days to complete. (There is an app for that. ;) and it is finally finished as of May 29****th**** 2012. All I have to say is crazy. Writing about this family is crazy and I am so excited to start the next story because I know how excited you guys are! I know I am very excited! I don't know the exact date the first chapter will be out but I have one thing to ask, what is your favorite memory of the Bolton family in this story? I want to know what was your favorite part! **

**Since it's the **_**VERY LAST CHAPTER**_** do you think you could send me a TON of reviews? I love the final reviews you guys give, I look forward to them. When I wake up in the morning and see how many I got, I get all giddy. I love it. Thanks to everybody that read these past two stories and PLEASE be looking for the next one to read, I promise you, it will be good! I have to be honest, my writing has grown, A LOT. It has grown so much and I just, I love it, thank you. Thank you. Thank you! **

**Now, please, please, please REVIEW! I am begging you on my hands and knees to give me such a big review count it blows up my phone…just kidding. These iPhones are the best. ;) **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I Love you All! **

**Jo. **


	47. My Laker Boys

Everybody! Hi! I posted My Laker Boys yesterday and I hope you all go chec k it out! Love yall!


End file.
